


Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo

by Izumi_tan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 357
Words: 391,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.





	1. I

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**I**

"Ángel está pasando de nuevo" dijo el pelirrojo mientras levanta su mirada y se acercaba al chico más bajo "Lo siento Crowley" respondió este.

"¿Qué te he dicho de disculparte?" Y tras eso tomo sus manos y las acercó a sus labios "Esto sólo es porque estas nervioso, vamos céntrate en mí voz, inhala y exhala..."

Y así poco a poco las feromonas de Azirafel se calmaron, la voz tranquilizadora de su amigo y sus manos tocándole le ayudaron a relajarse, una vez despejado pudo esconderlas por completo.

"Gracias Crowley" dijo con una expresión de gratitud total "sin ti estaría perdido... nunca debí ser un Omega, hubiera estado bien como Beta, pero esto... yo..."

"Hey, hey" lo tranquilizó con un abrazo "¡Nunca digas eso! Tú eres perfecto como eres, inteligente, amable y dulce..." dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y le miraba fijamente a los ojos "sólo tienes problemas para controlar esta condición, eso es todo ángel... ven vamos a comer, yo invito." Y tomando su mano salieron del departamento que compartían rumbo a su restaurante favorito.

Azirafel había vivido despreocupadamente toda su vida, cuando de niño había hecho sus exámenes de sangre el resultado fue Beta, estaba bien con ello, sus hermanos por el contrario no se encontraban felices y los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, pero Azirafel estaba bien con ello, poco después conoció a Crowley y entablaron una amistad que duró hasta el día de hoy, Crowley era un Alpha y cumplía con todas las características para ello, fuerte, confiado, inteligente, etc. Y aun así eligió pasar su tiempo con él...

Años después cuando él y Crowley decidieron separarse de sus familias e iniciarse en la vida de jóvenes adultos el incidente ocurrió, fue tan rápido que Azirafel apenas tiene memorias de ello, sólo recuerda un inmenso calor que recorrió su cuerpo, un dolor que le atravesaba el pecho y a Crowley gritándole desesperadamente... Lo siguiente es una cama de hospital y un doctor a su lado explicándole que se le hicieron nuevas pruebas de sangre que lo identificaron como Omega...


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**II**

"En verdad deberías probar este pastel Crowley, es increíblemente delicioso" dijo con una entusiasta sonrisa Azirafel "estoy bien ángel, si lo disfrutas tanto debe ser cierto..." Crowley recibió nuevamente una de esas expresiones de dulzura e inocencia total, siguió observando a su amigo terminar el postre frente a él y sin haber tocado aún su café se dedicó únicamente a admirar en silencio a su "ángel", ya que para él no existía aún en su vocabulario una palabra mejor para definir a Azirafel, llevaba más de la mitad de su vida de conocerlo y no sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo de amarlo, tal vez desde que le miro por primera vez, tal vez desde que le dedicó una de esas sonrisas, incluso puede ser que lo amará desde mucho antes, como si sus almas estuvieran destinadas a encontrarse...

Crowley recuerda con exactitud su primer encuentro, fue después de que en el orfanato donde creció le hicieran sus exámenes sanguíneos, haber dado positivo para Alpha le dio la ventaja de asistir a una buena escuela, al principio lo odio, era un niño que no había conocido más que a sus "hermanos" del hogar, no quería asistir a un lugar diferente; el primer día de escuela podía sentir la mirada de todos los demás sobre él, los susurros cuando pasaba "¿quién es él? ¿Es un huérfano? ¿Y sólo por ser Alpha puede estar aquí?" lo soporto al principio, pero a mitad del día era demasiado para él, recuerda como al sonar la campana para el receso salió tratando de huir, recuerda haber intentado saltar el muro de más de dos metros que rodeaba la escuela, después de caer más de treinta veces se sentó a llorar, lloraba de frustración, tristeza y se preguntaba porque a él... Fue entonces cuando como si Dios escuchando sus plegarias le hubiera mandado un guardián "¿estás bien?" escucho preguntar "¿te caíste? ¿quieres que llame a alguien?" aún con lágrimas y la voz quebrada sólo alcanzo a responder un "Vete de aquí" y el chico de suaves facciones y rubios cabellos no contesto, sólo se aproximó a él con total naturalidad y le abrazó, le abrazó con total sinceridad, sin burla y con un cariño que Crowley no recordaba haber sentido antes. Desde ese día Azirafel se convirtió para él en su ángel.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**III**

"¡Crowley me voy a la librería" gritó Azirafel a punto de cruzar la puerta para salir "¡Ángel espera!" Le dijo Crowley antes de que su mano girará el picaporte "¿Has tomado ya tus supresores?" Y en su mano llevaba la caja de pastillas "El Lunes y Martes ya no están, significa que si las tomaste, pero la de hoy aún sigue aquí..." Le dijo agitando la lámina con la tira de los días "Yo... lo olvide... Perdón Crowley..." Sacando la pastilla se la entregó a Azirafel, era tan pequeña que no necesita agua "Ya te he dicho que no te disculpes, mi único propósito en esta vida es cuidarte" una mirada de completa gratitud apareció en el rostro del rubio "Tienes muchos propósitos en esta vida querido, recuerda eso... Me voy antes de llegar tarde"

Crowley sólo suspiro y se despidió de su amigo, para pagar la renta cada uno tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, Azirafel en la librería del centro y Crowley como sub-gerente de una pequeña cafetería en esa misma calle; a pesar de que su ángel provenía de una familia bastante adinerada, desde que se marchó nunca les pidió nada, por su parte Crowley creció con su familia del orfanato, tenía que dejarlo al cumplir la mayoría de edad aunque contaba con sus hermanos mayores, Beel y Lucy, decidió desde muy joven que él se encargaría de su propia felicidad y más importante aún de la felicidad de Azirafel.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**IV**

“Buenas tardes, cafetería endemoniadamente deliciosa ¿en qué le podemos servir?” Su día en el trabajo comenzó como cualquier otro, sirviendo a la clientela, haciendo los pedidos a proveedores, amenazando a Steve con el despido si jugaba con la cafetera, otro buen día en la vida Crowley o eso creía él… “¿Hola? ¿Eres Crowley?” Preguntó una voz preocupada al otro lado del teléfono. “Si… soy yo…” Contestó sintiendo un mal presentimiento en su corazón “Chico soy el señor Shadwell, te llamó… es Azirafel él se puso mal… va rumbo al hospital…” Sin decir nada más Crowley colgó y salió rápidamente del local, mientras tomaba un taxi marcó a su jefa Madame Tracy y le explicó que había tenido que salir de improviso, ella le tranquilizó y le dijo que tomará el tiempo que necesitará.

El hospital se encontraba a veinte minutos, una vez que llegó allí corrió a pedir informes, la recepcionista reconociéndole de la última vez le indico a quien dirigirse, después de eso un Doctor diferente al de la última vez (un especialista le comentaron luego) le explicó la situación, al parecer el cuerpo de Azirafel no había aceptado los supresores, necesitaban realizar análisis nuevos y evaluar qué tipo de medicamento era el adecuado para él. Crowley asintió, le dijeron que podía pasar a verlo. Al entrar en la habitación vio el cuerpo dormido de su amigo, por medio de intravenosa se le suministraba un fuerte analgésico, al menos hasta que la fiebre bajará “Azirafel odia las agujas” pensó el pelirrojo, se acercó a él, tomó asiento y hundió su rostro en la cama donde descansaba este. Pasaron unas horas y una enfermera que realizaba su revisión le puso una manta encima con cariño.

Cuando la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana despertó a Azirafel, lo primero que vio fue una mata de cabellos rojos y luego el rostro de Crowley con los párpados hinchados y bolsas rojas bajo sus ojos.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**V**

“¡Bueno días ángel! Te tengo buenas noticias, mañana te dan de alta, de vuelta a casa, y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, ya hable con el Sr. Shadwell, tu trabajo en la librería está completamente a salvo, de hecho me dijo que aunque quisiera no podría encontrar a nadie que tratará a los libros como lo haces tú…” Crowley había entrado a la habitación de Azirafel con un humor renovado, sabía que su amigo pasaba por un momento difícil y lo último que quería es que viera en él una cara preocupada o decaída.

“Crowley... ¿cómo vamos a cubrir estos gastos?” La cara de Azirafel era seria y apretaba sus puños sobre la manta azul de su cama. “Hey… no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, yo lo tengo todo cubierto…” Aunque era una verdad a medias el pelirrojo intento mantenerse lo más despreocupado posible. “¡Crowley deja de tratar de protegerme!” Dijo el rubio alzando la voz y enfrentando la mirada de su amigo “¡Sé que no quieres que me preocupe y sé que crees que lo que estoy pasando es suficiente… pero… pero…!” Las lágrimas empezaban a inundar su rostro y Crowley tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ir a abrazarle y susurrarle que todo estaría bien “… ¡pero estamos juntos en esto!” dijo con convicción y tratando de guardar su llanto “¡Esta es la segunda vez que me internan! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo pagaste la primera! Y además quedan los análisis que dijo el Doctor, Crowley aún con las becas y los trabajos a medio tiempo sufrimos para cerrar el mes… Yo sólo quiero dejar de ser el que tengas que proteger… yo quiero que también te apoyes en mí…” Sin pensarlo siquiera se abalanzó sobre Azirafel para abrazarle “Ángel, mi bobito ángel… Tú eres mi apoyo siempre, y yo sólo quiero tratar de transmitirte, aunque sea la mitad de seguridad que tú me transmites a mí…” “Crowley por favor, no trates de cargar tú sólo con esto… prométemelo… por favor…” La mirada triste como la de un cachorro hizo retorcer el corazón del pelirrojo, quien sólo le sonrió y asintió en señal de afirmación.

Al salir del hospital se enfrentó con el frío viento de la noche, tomar un taxi no era opción, no le quedaba absolutamente ni un centavo de su paga y no se sentía capaz de pedir nuevamente un adelanto a Madame Tracy… Decidió caminar, eso le ayudaría a despejar la mente. “Si dejará la escuela en línea…” pensó “Y consiguiera un segundo empleo nocturno, tendría más ingresos… podría pagar el tratamiento de Azirafel, pagar la colegiatura de la facultad…” Perturbando sus pensamientos, el teléfono de Crowley comenzó a sonar… “¿Aló?” Contestó de manera casual “¿Es este el número de mi perdedor favorito?” Dijo la voz con diversión “… ¿Beel? ¡¿Eres acaso Beel?! Tengo tanto sin saber de ti ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?” “Demasiada charla por teléfono ¿tienes tiempo? ¿Dónde te recojo?” “Estoy cerca del hospital del Norte…” “¿Qué haces tan lejos?” “Oh Beel… si te contará…”


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**VI**

La infancia de Crowley había sido relativamente feliz, había crecido en la casa hogar Tadfield, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros él tiene un vago recuerdo de quién cree que es (o fue) su madre; en su memoria existe la escena de un Crowley de tres años caminando en medio de una noche oscura, tomado de la mano de una muy joven mujer (desconoce si ella es Alpha, Omega o Beta) ella le dice “todo estará bien…” luego toca a una puerta y le pide amorosamente que espere, que ella tiene que irse pero que no debe estar triste por eso, porque ahora en su nuevo hogar el tendrá muchos buenos y nuevos amigos, después se marcha y nunca la vuelve a ver.

La predicción no fue del todo acertada, no tuvo muchos amigos, pero sí tuvo buenos amigos; Beel y Lucy, Beel era dos años mayor que él, era un Beta y desde que Crowley recuerda siempre ha sido una persona de trabajo duro y disciplina, al cumplir la mayoría de edad ganó una beca del cien por ciento para una Ingeniería en Bioquímica, se mudó, al principio se escribieron cartas y telefoneaban con frecuencia, luego las cosas se volvieron más difíciles, Beel necesitaba calificaciones perfectas y aprender al menos dos idiomas (en sus estrictas exigencias) y Crowley comenzó a trabajar para poder ayudar a Azirafel a mudarse de su casa; así que Crowley y él se distanciaron.

“Sigues teniendo la misma cara de lerdo de siempre…” Fue el saludo con que le recibió “No puedo creer que no hayas crecido ni medio centímetro en estos años…” Respondió el pelirrojo y luego se dieron un abrazo, aunque no compartieran lazos sanguíneos ellos sabían que eran hermanos. “Te invito un trago y me cuentas que ha sido de ti estos años…” Indicó Beel, entraron al bar y con esa habilidad que tienen los amigos de años la conversación surgió y se extendió durante horas, casi la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado por Crowley. “Suena a que estas pasando un mal rato…” Comentó el pelinegro mientras daba un trago a su cerveza “¿cuánto dinero necesitas?” “¿Qué?” Preguntó un tanto sorprendido Crowley “Voy a pagar el tratamiento de Zira ¿cuánto necesitas?” La cara de asombro del pelirrojo era demasiado cómica y Beel se lo hizo notar “Ja,ja,ja,ja ¿qué pasa con esa cara?” el pelinegro no podía para de reír “Beel no puedo aceptar…” “Mira, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta…” Dijo con convicción el mayor “Eres mi hermano y necesitas mi ayuda y te callas… además no creerás donde estoy trabajando ahora…”


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**VII**

Empresa farmacéutica para el desarrollo e innovación Archangel era una de las muchas compañías que la familia del mismo nombre manejaba; fundada cuatro generaciones atrás era hoy en día una de las más reconocidas en el estudio de las feromonas, así como la investigación y creación de productos que iban desde medicamentos hasta cosméticos.

El poder llegar a trabajar en los laboratorios de un lugar así era el sueño de cualquier investigador, eso incluía a Beel, o mejor dicho Beelzebub, quien gracias a las referencias obtenidas de su empleo anterior logró aplicar para una entrevista y obtener un puesto como investigador en jefe. Estaría a prueba durante un período de tres meses, después del cual podría firmar un contrato de duración indefinida.

Sus primeras semanas habían ido bien, conociendo a su nuevo equipo de trabajo, revisando los diferentes proyectos que le asignaban y delegando las actividades entre los miembros de su departamento. No fue sino hasta la visita de Gabriel Archangel que se dio cuenta que no todo podría ser miel sobre hojuelas.

“Buenas tardes a los nuevos miembros de esta nuestra familia…” Dijo el Gerente en investigación a modo de presentación “El día de hoy nos honra con su presencia el joven Gabriel Archangel para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos rostros que se incorporan…”

La familia Archangel actualmente se componía de cuatro hijos; Metatrón el mayor de todos y encargado de los negocios que sus padres y los padres de sus padres habían trabajado, Michel con un Doctorado en Educación actualmente Sub-directora en la Universidad del Distrito, Gabriel tercer hijo con una Ingeniería en Química y Maestría en el estudio de las Feromonas, actualmente a cargo de las innovaciones y nuevas investigaciones, y por último A. Fell conocido únicamente por los más cercanos a la familia, el menor de la familia fue siempre descrito como tímido y cuando se pregunta sobre él solo señalan que se encuentra estudiando en el extranjero.

Esa era la información que había llegado hasta Beel, realmente el quien era quien era algo que le daba igual, pero los rumores decían que tener a Gabriel de visita significaba que el próximo proyecto a trabajar era grande, difícil y complicado, por lo cual definitivamente quería participar.

“Señor Gabriel, él es nuestra más joven promesa” Hablo el gerente dirigiéndose hacia Beel “El joven Beelzebub Tadfield lleva aquí un par de meses y ha hecho maravillas en su departamento…” Beel nunca ha sido una persona presumida, pero le enorgullecía los logros que había alcanzado para su corta edad “¿Es un Beta?” Preguntó Gabriel ignorando que Beel seguía presente “Si lo soy…” Contesto este antes de que el Gerente “No sé si un Beta sea lo que buscamos para formar parte de este proyecto…” Primer strike “Ademas aqui necesitamos seriedad y compromiso, no solamente buenas calificaciones…” Segundo strike “¿Y qué clase de persona se llama Beelzebub, no es acaso un nombre de demonio o algo así?” Tercer Strike… No fue necesario más para que Beel supiera que odiaba a ese sujeto y que se encargaría de entrar en ese proyecto y restregárselo en la cara.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**VIII**

Mentir no era la actividad favorita de Crowley (su actividad favorita era mirar a Azirafel comer pastel) y menos mentirle a su mejor amigo por no llamar hermano... Pero cuando una mentira pequeña y piadosa se había extendido por diez años no era nunca un buen momento para decir la verdad, así que cuando Beel le contó que se encontraba trabajando en las empresas Archangel conocidas por todo el país estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida, a base de una tos disimulada aclaro su garganta y siguió escuchando, como si la información fuera nueva para él... pero no lo era, él sabía sobre cada hermano Archangel, por ejemplo sabía que el cumpleaños de Metatron era un 28 de Febrero y que desde niño lo habían celebrado con una enorme fiesta cada cuatro años, conocía que el sabor preferido de Michel era la cereza y que Gabriel mojó la cama hasta los 7 años... Pero el motivo de todos esos conocimientos no era que conviviera con dicha familia, por supuesto que no, la razón de aquello era que su ángel se los había ido indicando con el pasar del tiempo, su amado ángel Azirafel Archangel, el misterioso y tímido hermano menor de la familia que se encontraba al parecer "estudiando en el extranjero"...

La primera vez que presentó a Azirafel ante Beel y Lucy tenía alrededor de doce años, y como había hablado durante tanto tiempo de él sus hermanos del hogar tuvieron curiosidad, de saber quién era aquel chico misterioso que había traspasado las paredes de Crowley, el adolescente pelirrojo se encontraba emocionado de que las personas más importantes para él se conocieran al fin, pero también estaba asustado... Beel y Lucy no aprobarían que forjará un lazo tan fuerte con un "chiquillo de bandeja de plata" como llamaban ellos a todo niño de familia acomodada, le dirían que se alejará, que ese chico venía de un lugar completamente diferente al de ellos y ni siquiera tratarían de darle una oportunidad sólo por sus prejuicios, por lo tanto creyendo por aquel entonces que nada pasaría por una mentira blanca, Crowley presento a su ángel como Zira, no hubo preguntas de apellidos o familia, sólo Zira.... todos se llevaron bien de inmediato y nunca fue necesario tocar el tema otra vez...

"Espero que Zira se mejoré pronto" Le dijo Beel cuando le dejo fuera de su departamento "¿Has intentado contactar con sus padres? Pueden estar preocupados" Agregó "La relación con ellos es un tanto... ¿especial?" Respondió tratando de evitar el tema "Esta bien... entonces mañana queda ese deposito en tu cuenta, descansa Crowley"

Al llegar en su habitación y disponerse a descansar, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa, pero se juró a si mismo que iba a pagarle a Beel cada centavo y cuando Azirafel se estabilizará les diría toda la verdad...


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**IX**

"Gabriel ¿puedo tomar otra rebanada de pastel?" Preguntó Azirafel "De acuerdo, pero si Metatron pregunta fue Michel quien te la dio" "Esta bien"

"Azirafel" "¿Si Michel?" "Mira te compre un nuevo libro se llama La historia interminable, se que te encantará" "¡Gracias Michel!"

"Azirafel...es muy duro para mí decirte esto y tienes que ser fuerte..." Comentó Metatron con tristeza "Pero mamá acaba de fallecer..." Era la primera vez que Azirafel le veía llorar a él o a cualquiera de sus otros hermanos...

El ruido de la aspiradora en la sala le despertó, probablemente era Crowley realizando la limpieza de fin de semana, en vez de levantarse inmediatamente Azirafel se quedó mirando al techo ¿por qué justo ahora su cerebro le trae de vuelta esos recuerdos? ¿por qué todo había terminado de esa manera? Tenía más de un año sin hablar con sus hermanos, todo desde el "incidente" como le había nombrado...

Recordar su infancia sólo le hizo sentirse peor, porque allí estaba la prueba de que debajo de las exigencias y regaños había en cada uno un hermano que una vez le cuidó y se preocupó por él...

A veces quería llamarles, los días que veía a Crowley doblando turno quería poder ir con Gabriel por ayuda; cuando en la facultad algún tema le era difícil le gustaría poder hablarlo con Michel o cuando descubrió que sus exámenes en la infancia eran equivocados realmente quiso acudir a Metatrón, pero no podía, no debía, él había elegido la forma que quería vivir y cuando se los comento sólo recibió burla y desaprobación, porque era como si desde el día que su madre partió de este mundo algo en todos ellos había quedado fracturado.

Así que olvidando ese sueño se levantó de la cama, tomo un baño, vistió sus ropas y practico frente al espejo su mejor rostro, lo que menos quería en ese momento era poner una preocupación más en la vida de Crowley.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**X**

“Ángel te lo vuelvo a decir, ese fue un pésimo final… Es decir ¿Bran, en serio? Si no hizo nada de nada en toda la temporada” Alegó con energía Crowley mientras caminaba a lado de Azirafel “Yo creo que no estuvo tan mal Crowley…” Contestó el rubio “…En serio Azirafel a veces siento que no vimos la misma serie…”

Los amigos siguieron charlando en su pequeño paseo por el centro, debido a todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos meses tenían mucho tiempo sin relajarse como debía, por lo cual esa tarde optaron por un día de ver series en casa, luego pasear por el centro para después cenar en la cafetería que trabajaba Crowley.

“¡Espera Crowley!” Le detuvo el ojiazul “Aquí cerca hay un nuevo puesto de crepas… ¿podemos ir?” La cara de ilusión de Azirafel tumbo por completo las defensas del pelirrojo quién sólo asintió rápidamente “¡Genial, me adelantaré! Tú mientras llama a Madam Tracy dile que sólo llegaremos un poco tarde” “Créeme ángel si el Señor Shadwell esta con ella ni siquiera querrá que lleguemos…” Aún así Crowley marco para avisar la tardanza y espero el regreso de su amigo, pero pasaron los minutos y este no volvía lo que le preocupo bastante, hasta que sutilmente pudo captar su aroma y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba.

“¿Qué hace un Omega soltando sus feromonas cómo si nada?” Le preguntó a Azirafel un sujeto mucho más alto que él mientras lo intimidaba contra una pared “Mmm… huele como canela” Comentó otro un poco más bajo “¿Qué tal si te hacemos un rol glaseado?” No está por demás decir que Azirafel se encontraba aterrado y eso no ayudaba para nada a esconder su aroma, rogaba interiormente que Crowley pudiera darse cuenta de su tardanza e ir a su rescate.

“¡ALENJESE DE ÉL!” Escucharon como amenaza “¡VAYANSE O LES QUEBRO AMBAS PIERNAS A LOS DOS!” Los sujetos que al principio no tomaron en serio al pelirrojo fueron impactados luego por las fuertes feromonas Alpha de Crowley quien no dudaría en ir a golpear a aquellos imbéciles que se atrevieron a molestar a su ángel…

Los sujetos intimidados por la increíble presencia de aquel Alpha sólo salieron corriendo y antes de huir por completo gritaron “¡No deberías salir con un Omega sin marcar!” Lo cual ignoró para ir a consolar al rubio.

“¿Estas bien” Preguntó amorosamente “Si… sólo estoy conmocionado… gracias, Crowley…” Por el tono en que lo dijo parecía que escondía algo más en aquello pero el más alto no quiso incomodarle, tomo su mano y trato de despejar su mente del evento llevándolo hacia aquellas crepas. El humor de Azirafel no mejoro ni siquiera en la cena con Madam Tracy y el Señor Shadwell.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XI**

Beelzebub sólo necesitaba una semana más, una semana más para que sus tres meses de prueba terminarán y así poder firmar su contrato de tiempo indefinido… Se había esforzado tanto para esto y estaba seguro de que lo lograría, su única preocupación era saber si continuaría como el jefe de investigación de su área o tendría la oportunidad de participar en el proyecto (totalmente secreto hasta ahora) que Gabriel Archangel estaba preparando. Su Gerente siempre se refería a él como un joven prodigio en su campo y era cierto que sus números eran buenos, pero temía que no lo suficiente para pasar sobre la barrera de prejuicios que el Alpha Gabriel le había hecho ver en su primer encuentro.

Debido a eso había estado trabajando horas sin paga para poder tener el laboratorio para él solo y poder llegar a presentar algo que le hiciera sobresalir sobre los Alphas que allí laboraban. En una de esas noches que se encontraba realizando su experimento para la inanición para feromonas un desagradable incidente le sucedió.

“Buenas noches” se escucho una voz dentro del laboratorio que trabajaba “Buenas noches” contestó Beel “¿Qué haces sólo tan tarde aquí?” El dueño de aquella voz era bien conocido en el departamento por sus incomodos acercamientos con los trabajadores Omegas, su nombre era Asmodeo y al igual que Beelzebub trabaja como jefe de investigación “Trabajar, como todos” contestó tajante el pelinegro “Hum… he escuchado que eres el nuevo favorito de Gerencia, muy bien para un Beta…” El tono irritante del sujeto sacaba de quicio al pelinegro, pero sabía que ocasionar cualquier clase de problema a una semana de su contratación era una idea estúpida así que sólo le ignoro lo mejor que pudo.

El sujeto no contento con eso se acercó al pelinegro y quedando detrás de él susurro a su oído “Sabes no podrás ser un Apha pero puedo hacerte sentir un Omega completo…” Beel apretó los dientes y estaba a punto de voltear a soltar un puñetazo al sujeto cuando alguien más entró a la habitación “¡Asmodeo!” Dijo con potente voz “¡Vuelve acercarte a cualquier empleado de esa forma y me encargaré personalmente de tu despido!” El aludido se separó rápidamente de Beel y salió sin decir palabras. Cuando el pelinegro alzó la vista se encontró con los ojos interrogantes de Gabriel y antes de que pudiera darle algunas palabras de agradecimiento este volvió a hablar “Y tú ve a tu casa, es demasiado tarde, si no pudiste terminar tus actividades en el horario establecido significa que tu eficiencia no es la adecuada” Beelzebub se trago su agradecimiento y sólo pensó en como le gustaría darle un buen golpe entre aquellos ojos lilas.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XII**

“¿Estás seguro de qué no quieres que te acompañe?” Preguntó preocupado Crowley “Está bien querido, es solo una revisión de rutina…” Contestó el rubio “Tomaré un taxi, tal vez este en casa en una hora o menos.” La respuesta no convenció al pelirrojo quien no podía esconder el rostro de preocupación. “Crowley estaré bien” le dijo Azirafel mientras tomaba sus manos “En cuanto llegue a casa veremos esa película del grupo de música que tanto te gusta…” El más alto aún sin convencerse, solo suspiro con pesadez y asintió.

Una vez que se despidió de su amigo, Azirafel tomo un taxi y se dirigió al hospital, estaba quince minutos antes de su cita, se acerco con la recepcionista, una mujer Beta de piel achocolatada pero con el rostro marcado por el vitíligo. “Buenas tardes” saludo, “tengo una cita programada con el doctor Remiel” “Muy bien ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?” Contestar aquella preguntar le hizo dudar, pero la mirada severa de la recepcionista le hizo salir del momento de duda “Soy Azirafel… Azirafel Archangel…” La mujer tecleo rápidamente y le dio el paso al consultorio sin hacer más preguntas, el rubio suspiro con alivio.

El Doctor Remiel era muy profesional, explico a Azirafel el porque de los estudios que debía realizarse y le dijo que no se sintiera nervioso, el falló en los exámenes sanguíneos cuando se es niño es muy común, solo debía buscar la forma que se adaptará más a él y rápidamente volvería a su estilo de vida normal.

“Solo para terminar” dijo el médico “tengo que revisar tu glándula Omega, si te sientes incomodo házmelo saber” A continuación se colocó unos guantes de látex y pidió a Azirafel descubrir su cuello para cuidadosamente palpar la zona baja de este “Que extraño…” Indico el doctor “Tu glándula no esta…” “¿Es eso malo?” Preguntó preocupado el ojiazul “Es inusual… Lo mejor será una segunda cita una vez que tengas listos tus análisis” Respondió el medico para luego separarse de Azirafel.

El muchacho no considero que fuera para tanta alarma la visita, así que se fue con tranquilidad de vuelta al departamento que compartía con Crowley mientras que pensaba que cocinar para la cena, iba tan metido en sus asuntos que no notó la mirada de sospecha que la recepcionista Uriel le dio antes de dejar el edificio.


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XIII**

“Volveré por la mañana ángel, hoy Madam Tracy nos pidió cubrir su sesión espiritista o algo así…” Comentó el pelirrojo mientras se colocaba su uniforme y placa de empleado “Suena divertido Crowley” le respondió Azirafel sin mover los ojos del libro que leía “No te quedes leyendo hasta muy tarde” “No lo haré…”

Una vez que Crowley salio del departamento, Azirafel cerró su libro y se dirigió a su habitación para sacar un ejemplar diferente titulado “Alpha, Omega, Beta y lo que debes saber…” Era un libro de educación infantil de uso obligatorio en las primarias y era por así decirlo el primer acercamiento que se tenía con relación al tema. Cuando niño, Azirafel ya había estudiado lo referente a las distintas especies del ser humano, pero habiendo sido catalogado como Beta nunca fue un tema de interés para él, pero ahora, por el contrario, necesitaba informarse desde cero del asunto…

Alphas (A)

Conocidos como la clase Élite.

Los Alfas tienen un celo cada 6 meses y dura 24 hrs, pero estos pueden aparecer espontáneamente al estar cerca de un Omega en celo. Suelen perder la cordura y pueden llegar a ser muy violentos con el Omega si es que este se resiste. Durante el celo de estos, pueden crear mucha más esperma de la habitual, garantizando el embarazo en un Omega.

Otra de sus grandes habilidades es su voz/aura. Con ella, pueden poner a un Omega o Alpha de menor rango en completa sumisión.

Los Alfas suelen ser los líderes, fuertes, amenazantes y con una fuerte personalidad. Cuando sus feromonas son muy fuertes el color de sus ojos puede verse afectado y lucir con colores tales como amarillo, rojo o lila.

Azirafel detuvo su lectura un momento para pensar en los ojos amarillos de Crowley, que al principio pueden lucir amenazantes, pero también mostrar la más grande de las dulzuras.

Betas (β)

Carecen de habilidades, pues sus cuerpos no crean ni identifican las feromonas. Suelen relacionarse entre Betas, ya que es la forma más fácil de fecundar, y rara vez se suele ver a un Beta con un Alpha u Omega. No tienen órganos reproductivos especiales (es difícil que fecunden con un alfa u omega, pero no es imposible). La raza del hijo de una pareja de Betas no siempre suele ser Beta, puede llegar a salir un Alfa o un Omega, pero claro, es muy difícil ver que pase.

Omegas (Ω)

Los Omegas tienen una gran tasa de fecundación, ya sean hombres o mujeres durante su celo, pero si no es así, son de las más bajas. Esto se debe a que, durante su celo, el cual dura una semana, se liberan todas las hormonas reprimidas por las anteriores 3 semanas. Es su principal obligación en la sociedad el fecundar, y mayormente estos se relacionan con los Alphas, muy rara vez los betas.

Un omega está en celo con una determinada frecuencia, una semana de cada mes, pero el celo puede ser inhibido a través de pastillas, los "supresores". Estos suelen tener efectos secundarios, y pueden llegar a perder el efecto, por lo que los Omegas con tal de frenar el celo pueden llegar a sufrir una sobredosis.

Pueden ser unidos a un Alpha (pasando a ser omegas "reclamados") sin su consentimiento, o suelen ser vendidos a familias Alfas por una cantidad monetaria u estatus social.

Los omegas pueden marcarse durante su celo, y esto se hace mordiendo en la parte posterior de cuello donde se encuentra su glándula Omega, claramente esto solo sirve con Alphas, con esto sus hormonas dejarán de afectarle a otros alphas y solo podrán juntarse con quien los mordió. Para que un omega no sea marcado contra su voluntad debe usar un collar especializado para este tipo de situaciones.

Además del texto el libro contaba con una serie de ilustraciones sobre la anatomía de los diferentes cuerpos, Azirafel se concentró en especial en una imagen que mostraba la famosa “Glándula Omega” una protuberancia ubicada en el cuello y usada para reclamar al Omega como propio… Con un tanto de temor el muchacho pasó sus dedos por el lugar donde debía encontrarse la suya, pero no palpo nada, luego sin saber por qué pensó “¿Cómo se supone que me marcaría Crowley si no tengo una?” Esto le hizo sonrojar y terminar con la lectura, no sabía porque había pensado siquiera en ser marcado y menos porque en que Crowley lo hiciera, pero la idea le hizo latir el corazón tan fuerte que tuvo que esperar al menos una hora para poder quedarse dormido…


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XIV**

“Señor aquí está el informe que solicito” Dijo entrando a la oficina un joven Omega de hermosos rasgos “Colocalos en mi escritorio” El muchacho sin querer dar su brazo a torcer, se acercó coquetamente y comenzó a liberar su olor por la oficina provocando que el Alpha al que trataba de interesar parara su trabajo y solo le dirigiera con aquellos ojos lilas una mirada enfadada que le hizo correr rápidamente de allí temiendo por su empleo.

Gabriel Archangel era el tercer hijo de una respetable familia, se le conocía más que nada por su escrupuloso seguimiento de las reglas y no había una cosa que no hiciera bien, un Alpha en todos los aspectos, por ese mismo motivo no era raro que siempre tuviera pretendientes tras él, Omegas y Alphas (de vez en cuando algún Beta pero a estos los rechazaba sin siquiera pestañear) para Gabriel ser el mejor entre los mejores era lo único que importaba.

Teniendo tan altos estándares para casi todos los aspectos de la vida, impresionar a un Alpha como él no era tarea fácil, incluso Beelzebub sin saberlo tuvo que esforzarse al límite para lograrlo.

Todo ocurrió una noche por los laboratorios de la empresa, el pelinegro como ya se había hecho su costumbre, trabajaba después de sus horas en un proyecto sobre el control de las feromonas, su primer descubrimiento acerca de la inanición le demostró que era posible suprimir el poder de estas y a diferencia de los supresores que es un medicamento que debe tomarse periódicamente, su investigación mostraba que podía tenerse el mismo efecto pero de manera inmediata.

Gabriel que salía en ese momento de su oficina observo como nuevamente del laboratorio 6-66 la luz se encontraba encendida “Debe ser ese ineficiente Beta otra vez” pensó en voz alta y se dirigió al lugar, al entrar efectivamente el chico se encontraba allí, introduciendo tubos de ensayo en la centrífuga.

“¿De nuevo tú aquí?” Preguntó con molestia “Trabajo aquí por si no lo has notado” La respuesta sarcástica solo le hizo molestarse más y encarar al pelinegro “Esa es la clase de actitud que hace que tu trabajo sea mediocre” dijo el más alto, la contestación por parte de Beelzebub fue rodar los ojos y seguir realizando anotaciones en sus hojas; la expresión aburrida del más joven lo hizo enfadar todavía más y cuando estaba a punto de reprenderlo severamente la centrífuga sonó en señal de haber terminado su trabajo.

“¡Funciono!” Gritó el pelinegro una vez que hubo sacado los tubos de ensayo y les miraba con alegría “¿Qué funciono?” Pregunto entre disgusto y curiosidad Gabriel “Mi experimento de separación de fermonas… ¡Por los mil demonios que funciono!” Exclamo entre risas mientras realizaba más notas “Sabía que llegaría a algo, solo necesitaba tiempo” siguió hablando el chico mientras ignoraba al Alpha, después de terminar de escribir dio un gran bostezo y aún riendo coloco su cabeza sobre el escritorio quedándose completamente dormido.

El más alto no cabía en su asombro, entre lo que le acababa de contar el Beta y el hecho de que cayera dormido justo frente a él no sabía que le sorprendía más. Tomando las muestras de tubo de ensayo y revisando las notas escritas, el primer escenario se despejó y cayó en la cuenta de cuan mal había juzgado al chico, allí se encontraba una investigación completa desarrollada por solo una persona… Por primera vez en años estaba realmente sorprendido.

Cuando Beelzebub despertó se encontraba en la enfermería de la empresa, tenía un catéter en su brazo que le suministraba suero, la enfermera Beta en turno le indico que sufría deshidratación y un grave caso de fatiga, pero por indicación de Gabriel omitió el hecho de que este le había llevado en brazos hasta allí, además de dejarle varios aperitivos para que comiera cuando despertará y haberle velado hasta que le aseguraron que su condición no era para alarmarse.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XV**

En medio de la noche Crowley despertó de forma violenta, sus ojos amarillos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón latía incontrolablemente y su respiración era violenta, pasó su lengua por sus secos labios e inhalo, trato de detener la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible aquel aroma, ese olor a pan recién horneado con canela, era tan dulce y siempre le producía una sensación de tranquilidad hogareña, pero no esta vez… Lo que ahora sentía el pelirrojo era una adrenalina que le recorría cada fibra de su ser, podía sentir como su sangre le quemaba las venas y los pantalones de su pijama apretaban la erección involuntaria de su cuerpo, trato de realizar ejercicios de respiración y no pensar, necesitaba no pensar… No pensar en los dulces ojos de Azirafel, en sus hermosos rizos rubios, en los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas al sonreír, en sus abrazos cálidos y su cuerpo suave, en ese aroma que le estaba volviendo loco, sin ser consciente de ello, Crowley llevo su mano hasta su miembro erecto y comenzó con un movimiento de vaivén, con los ojos fijos en el techo su mente se movió por otros escenarios, cada uno más erótico que el anterior y todos ellos con Azirafel como protagonista, Azirafel susurrandole al oído “No pares…” Azirafel desprendiéndose de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudo frente a él y decirle “Has esperado tanto querido…” Mientras lo sostiene entre sus brazos; Crowley comienza a aumentar el ritmo y temeroso de los ruidos que pueda provocar muerde la palma de su mano libre, encaja tan fuerte sus dientes que comienza a sangrar…

Quiere gritar su nombre, quiere llamar a su ángel en medio de ese acto pecaminoso, pero no lo hace, lucha contra cada fibra de su ser para que su boca no se abra y solo sigue imaginando como sería tener a su ángel allí, como sería poder estar dentro de él y que su voz gritará su nombre con desesperación, que sus hermosos labios reemplacen el trabajo de su mano…

En medio de alguna de las muchas fantasías su cuerpo llega al clímax y dispara su semilla arruinando por completo sus ropas, separa su mano ahora lastimada por la mordida y jadea en voz baja, sus ojos llorosos desenfocan y sus oídos pillan, luego se siente mal consigo mismo por lo que acaba de hacer. El aroma ha desaparecido por lo cual se levanta en silencio rumbo al baño para limpiar la evidencia de su acto.

“¿Estas bien Crowley?” Escucha la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la puerta “Si… solo tome mucha agua antes de dormir…” Contesto temeroso “Oh bien, buenas noches” Y se retira… El corazón del pelirrojo se vuelve a acelerar y toma un momento para calmarse, mira su reflejo en el espejo y se siente decepcionado nuevamente por lo que acaba de hacer…

Cuando vuelve a su habitación y trata de dormir un recuerdo le viene a la memoria, es de cuando él y Azirafel estaban por graduarse de la preparatoria, Crowley lo había invitado a dar una vuelta en el Bently que había alquilado para la ocación (el chico juró que algún día podría comprarse el suyo propio) fueron al mirador y mientras Azirafel observaba las estrellas, el pelirrojo se acercó a él y lo beso, fue rápido, aquellos labios eran tan delicados que el chico tenía miedo de lastimarlos; cuando se separo y abrió sus ojos, la cara de su ángel estaba sonrojada y conmocionada, un silencio total los inundo por unos minutos y luego el rubio dijo “Vas demasiado rápido para mí Crowley…” El más alto no entendía ¿demasiado rápido cuando llevaban una vida juntos? Y notando lo turbado que estaba su amigo Azirafel agregó “Te amo Crowley, en verdad lo hago, pero no estoy listo para esto… No aún” El pelirrojo le sonrío y con voz tranquilizadora tomo su mano diciendo “Siempre estaré a tu lado ángel, te esperaré hasta que estes listo e incluso si nunca lo estas yo seguiré aquí”.

Desde ese día nunca había vuelto a mencionar el tema, nunca había vuelto a realizar un movimiento de ese tipo con Azirafel y se había jurado asimismo que nunca tocaría ni un solo cabellos de su ángel sin que este lo pidiera.

La culpa no le dejó tranquilo esa noche…


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XVI**

Azirafel había vuelto temprano de la Facultad, actualmente cursaba el último semestre en la carrera de Filosofía y Letras, su sueño era poder trabajar en alguna gran biblioteca del país y tener a su alcance toda cantidad de libros diferentes para leer, vivir pacíficamente al lado de Crowley con una o dos mascotas, una casa cerca del mar que fuera pequeña y acogedora…

Ese era el más grande anhelo del joven, solamente ser él al lado de Crowley por el resto de sus vida, sin embargo desde el descubrimiento de su condición como Omega los pensamientos del rubio se habían ido alejando de esa idea para centrarse en cosas que nunca antes había notado siquiera; por ejemplo, una mañana se despertó antes que el pelirrojo por lo cual se dirigió a la habitación de este con la intención de levantarle, pero al llegar y verle tan relajado su cuerpo actuó de manera extraña y cuidadosamente, con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer el rostro de su amigo, bajo luego por el cuello y acarició su pecho, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y cuando sus manos estaban a punto de llegar a sus pantalones Crowley despertó “¿Azirafel?” preguntó con los ojos fijos en él “¿estás bien?” el aludido se congeló como si hubiera sido atrapado en alguna travesura “Es… tarde…” contesto luchando contra los nervios y el calor que recorría su cuerpo y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

En otra ocasión mientras realizaba el aseo en el departamento, se encontró con una de las camisetas de Crowley, necesitaba con urgencia ser lavada ya que había sido un día caluroso y estaba impregnada de sudor, sin saber porque Azirafel la tomo entre sus manos e inhalo su aroma con desesperación, era un olor picante que dolía, una mezcla entre ají y vainilla o tal vez menta y clavo, en realidad Azirafel no estaba seguro, no sabía cómo describirlo y tampoco sabía por qué su cuerpo respondía de esa manera ante aquello, podía sentir la dureza en su entrepierna y corrió al baño aún con la prenda entre sus manos.

Estaba confundido, nunca había tenido esas necesidades carnales, ese anhelo de ser abrazado, acariciado y besado, era como una explosión devastadora de deseo a la que ya no podía ignorar…

Con tal preocupación entro el joven al departamento ese día, dejó sus cosas en el sofá más cercano y se dirigió a su habitación, sin darse cuenta, en vez de llegar a su cuarto terminó en el de Crowley, confundido quiso dar media vuelta pero entonces su cuerpo nuevamente le traicionó y en vez de salir se lanzó sobre la cama individual, se abrazó a una de las almohadas cuya esencia le estaba enloqueciendo, comenzó a frotarse contra ella mientras de su boca soltaba sonidos lascivos, el calor de su cuerpo no le permitía pensar, se deshizo de sus ropas y las arrojo lejos, una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo volvió a colocar su atención en aquella almohada de fundas blancas golpeaba su miembro contra ella imaginado que era Crowley quien le tocaba “Crowley, Crowley, por favor… Por favor solo tómame… Déjame sentirte dentro mío… Por favor… Lléname de ti…” gimió con lujuria y desesperación mientras su cuerpo seguía buscando el placer en aquel objeto.

Azirafel se encontraba en un trance tan profundo que nunca escucho la puerta abrirse, ni tampoco la voz de su amigo gritando “Ángel ya llegué ¿estás en casa?”


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XVII**

Cuando Crowley cerró la puerta su olfato comenzó a captar aquel aroma tan familiar, hizo que su cuerpo comenzará a sudar, su nariz comenzó a sangrar y se sentía mareado, debía salir de allí, tenía que huir o no sería capaz de controlarse, pero también le preocupaba su ángel ¿estaría bien él? Las últimas dos veces que el cuerpo de Azirafel había querido entrar en celo había terminado en el hospital, tenía que asegurarse que su amigo se encontraba a salvo. Trato de llamarlo por su nombre, pero su garganta estaba seca así que con el cuerpo pesado siguió el olor que lo estaba trastornado, este le llevó hasta su propia habitación donde la imagen de su ángel recostado en su propia cama y gritando su nombre le paralizó…

“¿Azirafel?” Preguntó desde el marco de la puerta “Détente… Tenemos que ir… Tienes que ir al hospital… Acabas de entrar en celo…” El pelirrojo trataba de organizar sus ideas, pero aquella fragancia era más fuerte que él y comenzaba a sucumbir ante el poder de las feromonas del ángel.

“¿Crowley?” Preguntó con los ojos llorosos el rubio “No quiero ir a ningún lado… quiero estar aquí… contigo…” Pronunció mientras se incorporaba y acercaba al más alto, una vez frente a él, tomo sus gafas negras y miro dentro de aquellos ojos amarillos, las pupilas estaban dilatadas y le observaban fijamente.

“Angel…” Dijo Crowley con miedo “Shhh” Le silencio el rubio colocando su dedo índice en sus labios y acercándose a su oído para susurrarle “Te quiero a mi lado querido …” Algo dentro del Alpha despertó y tomando el rostro de Azirafel le beso, fue un beso lleno de desesperación, mordió su labio y con su lengua áspera cepillo la de su ángel, era como si no hubiese bebido por días y Azirafel fuese su manantial, sus manos sostenían su rostro y sus pulgares acariciaban sus mejillas, los besos se volvían más húmedos y las manos del rubio no se encontraban quietas, lo despojo de su chaqueta y comenzó a desabotonar frenéticamente sus pantalones “Vamos a la cama…” dijo el ángel entre besos; avanzaron hacía ella y Azirafel se tumbó, fue entonces cuando Crowley pudo observar con más detenimiento aquel cuerpo, esos suaves bordes, la palidez erótica que hacía resaltar los rosados pezones y bajando más la vista el miembro erecto de su amigo clamando por atención…

El pelirrojo se deshizo de su camisa, lanzó sus pantalones y ropa interior por algún lugar de la habitación y cuando sus zapatillas deportivas y calcetines desaparecieron, se arrodillo y comenzó a lamer con fervor la virilidad de su ángel, besando la punta y con suaves movimientos llegando hasta la base “Eres tan delicioso ángel mío” dijo en un momento de lucidez “Quisiera devorarte…” “¡Cómeme, Crowley, devórame por favor!” Gimió entre lágrimas el rubio mientras abría más sus piernas. La propia polla del pelirrojo se tensó al escuchar aquello y podía sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo como las feromonas de Azirafel le empezaban a dominar “¡Mételo, Crowley!” Grito el chico “¡Quiero que tu seas el primero!” Con la mirada llena de deseo Crowley se tendió sobre el tembloroso cuerpo del chico y llevo una de sus manos hasta la entrada de este “Necesito que te mojes más para mí… No quiero lastimarte… No se cuanto más me pueda controlar” Y después de eso introdujo dos de sus dedos, lo que hizo que la espalda de Azirafel se arqueara y gimiera de placer; comenzó a moverlos y luego los separó estando dentro de él buscando de este modo ensanchar lo suficiente para introducir su propio miembro “Crowley… No… Me estoy volviendo loco… ¡más por caridad más!” El lugar especial de Azirafel comenzaba a mojarse, cuando los dedos de Crowley comenzaron a realizar ruidos al meter y sacar este decidió que era momento de pasar al siguiente nivel…

“Azirafel” le llamo mientras acercaba se colocaba para introducirse dentro de él “voy a comenzar” “¡Si, si!” Gimoteo de placer en respuesta. La punta de Crowley se alineo para poder penetrarle, el interior de Azirafel era tan estrecho que le intento expulsar, pero el pelirrojo empujo entonces con más fuerza hasta que su base golpeo con los glúteos del rubio haciéndole gemir “Eres tan hermoso” Dijo Crowley en voz alta mientras daba otra embestida “tu torso, tus muslos, tu rostro…” decía mientras con sus manos acariciaba cada lugar nombrado “tu interior es tan cálido y suave” seguía hablando mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas. Por su lado, la lujuria había nublado el pensamiento de Azirafel, su cabeza daba vueltas y sólo era capaz de pensar en cuan bien se sentía su cuerpo ahora, levanto sus piernas para tomar por el torso a Crowley y empujar hacia él, de modo que su pene golpeara más profundo en su interior, se abrazó del cuello del moreno y le beso de manera lasciva…

“Azirafel, oh Azirafel, eres mí ángel, mi amor, mi todo… Sólo vivo para ti, para ser tuyo, te amo Azirafel, te amo tanto…” Comenzó a declarar Crowley mientras el amor y el deseo le cegaban el pensamiento, cuando no se encontraba ocupado con los labios del menor, su lengua y dientes recorrían su cuello y hombros dejando marcas por todos los sitios, en algún momento Azirafel le soltó y se dejó caer de espalda contra la cama, un orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo y su semilla termino sobre el estómago del pelirrojo “¿Te has venido? Eres tan divino, tu cuerpo temblando de placer en mis brazos” dijo y luego también sintió como una descarga eléctrica le atravesaba la columna terminando dentro de su ángel...

Se separó jadeante, sus piernas temblaban por lo cual se recostó al lado de Azirafel para luego comenzar a besarlo dejando marcas rojas por allí donde pasaba, cuando llegó a su pecho lamio uno de sus pezones haciéndole gemir obscenamente, luego chupo y mordió “Crowley… me duele y me gusta… muérdeme más” le suplicaba con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas de placer, el pelirrojo entonces comenzó a juguetear con ambos botones rosados, mordiendo, chupando y pellizcando, paso su lengua por cada borde de su estómago, amaba esos suaves rollos, siempre había soñado con tocarlos y amasarlos hasta que Azirafel clamará su nombre; lo siguiente fueron sus muslos donde deposito cientos de besos y mordidas, mientras se encargaba de ello noto como el miembro su ángel volvía a alzarse listo para iniciar un segundo encuentro…

Azirafel podía sentir como el toque de Crowley quemaba, como sus puntiagudos lados de deslizaban sobre él, le abrazaba y se aferraba como una serpiente a su presa y eso le excitaba, sentir como su amigo le devoraba y marcaba lo tenía fuera de sí, estaba mareado y eufórico, en medio de las caricias libidinosas del moreno, Azirafel se puso a horcajadas sobre él, tomo su longitud y la introdujo por el mismo, comenzó a saltar encima y tratar de llegar cada vez más profundo, en poco tiempo hizo acabar al pelirrojo quien le observo con un rostro babeante de satisfacción antes de volver a endurecerse en su interior…


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XVIII**

El primero en despertar fue Azirafel, su cabeza daba vueltas y el cuerpo le dolía, cuando intento moverse sintió un peso que le oprimía el pecho al ver de que se trataba se encontró con la cabeza de Crowley sobre él, miro aquel rostro tan apacible y se sintió desconcertado, lentamente salió de la cama y con una calma celestial recostó la cabeza del pelirrojo sobre una almohada sin despertarle; más despejado observo la situación a su alrededor y el pánico le invadió… Se encontraba completamente desnudo y pegajoso, al ver su cuerpo este tenía marcas de dientes por todas partes, sus ropas estaban esparcidas por la habitación y al voltear a la cama se dio cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba en su misma situación indecorosa…

“¿Qué hiciste Azirafel?” Se preguntó a sí mismo, rápidamente recogió algunas de sus prendas y corrió a encerrarse al baño.

Comenzó a tomar una ducha mientras se lamentaba “¡¿Qué pasó ayer? ¡Lo último que recuerdo es haber entrado en casa! ¿Acaso Crowley y yo…?” Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, Azirafel no entendía porque estaba pasando esto, el siempre esperó que su primera vez con el pelirrojo fuera especial y romántica, si este aún se sentía hacia él del mismo modo que cuando le beso en el Bently quería que todo fuera mágico entre ellos, no así… no dominado por un instinto que no podía controlar, no sin poder recordar siquiera como era ser abrazado y besado por el dueño de su corazón, así que lloro, lloro por haber sido cobarde el día que Crowley le abrió su corazón, y lloro aún más por su debilidad, por haber arrastrado a su mejor amigo a aquello que ninguno de los dos pudía controlar.

El sonido del agua despertó al pelirrojo, perezosamente se levanto y busco el calor de su ángel, al no sentir nada a su lado se levanto preocupado de la cama, tomo sus calzoncillos y se dirigió hacia donde provenía el ruido “¿Azirafel?” Preguntó “¿Estas bien?” Al no recibir respuesta se preocupó cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Azirafel con los ojos hinchados y la mirada triste “Lo siento Crowley… yo no quiero hablar en este momento…”

El corazón del pelirrojo dejo de latir tal vez por unos segundos… Luego la culpa le invadió ¿se había aprovechado de él? Nunca quiso que pasará así, no quería que pensará que vio una oportunidad y la tomo, que todo lo que le dijo era mentira, él lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su ser, pero tenía miedo de enfrentarlo… miedo de ver sus ojos azules y encontrar reproche en ellos, miedo de ser apartado de su vida, de que pensará que ya no estaba seguro a su lado, así que sólo se quedó allí parado mientras la ansiedad le comía la cabeza y el cargo de conciencia le despedazaba el alma…


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XIX**

Gabriel no era de las personas que se preocupará en ser amable y agradar a los demás, en su vida eran el resto de los mortales quienes buscaban su aprobación, aquellos que le rodeaban le admiraban y querían su compañía, nunca al revés, por ese motivo no podía entender como era tan difícil poder convivir o siquiera entablar una conversación con el trabajador Beelzebub…

Todo comenzó cuando decidió cambiar su lugar de trabajo de su oficina al laboratorio 6-66, hizo mover su escritorio, llevo sus cosas y una mañana apareció allí “Buenos días” saludo con energía un Lunes a las 7 am, los dos laboratoristas (Dagon y Damba) le respondieron sin energía pero cuando el Beta pelinegro entró le lanzó una mirada llena de disgusto que Gabriel tuvo que tocar su rostro para ver si no había algo en el que causará tal expresión en el rostro del muchacho.

Ese mismo día mientras Beel actualizaba los datos para un informe, Gabriel se acercó hasta él “Disculpa” le dijo “No pude evitar notar que no has seguido el lineamiento 57-33 A de la Norma ISO 34150…” El chico le miró nuevamente con enfado “Si te refieres al uso de los materiales ya le dije a Dagon que se encargará” contesto “Si, pero no te cercioraste, como encargado es tu obligación supervisar que las indicaciones se cumplan…” El pelinegro solo tomo aire hizo puños sus manos y se levantó para revisar personalmente que la actividad se haya finalizado.

En otra ocasión en la hora del almuerzo, el Beta se encontraba en su teléfono mientras comía una bolsa de papas fritas y una bebida energizante “¿En serio eso es lo que comerás?” Hablo una voz a su lado “¿Qué no has escuchado la expresión de que tu cuerpo es tu templo?” Le reprendió mientras cogía su comida para depositarla en la basura y entregarle un recipiente de manzana picada fruta a la cual el chico era alérgico.

Pero el punto de culminación de aquello fue un Miércoles de ropa “casual” (como la empresa había designado para promover el individualismo); Gabriel se había dedicado a atender juntas por lo cual no se había topado con el chico, pero cuando lo encontró marcando con su gafete su salida los colores le subieran por el rostro al Alpha, Beelzebub vestía unos pantalones negros rasgados con botas del mismo color, una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero con una franja roja escrita en ella la leyenda “Go to Hell!” la cual le quedaba grande y lo hacía lucir más pequeño de lo que ya era, encarando al pelinegro le replicó “¿Qué clase de atuendo es el que traes? ¡Eres un adulto y debes ser más responsable con tu apariencia!” El chico le miro en silencio por un momento, luego volteo a los lados para ver si alguien más se encontraba allí y con una expresión entre enojo y fastidio le respondió “¡YA ME TIENES HARTO, PODRIAS DEJARME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ GABRIEL ARCHANGEL! ¡ME TIENES HASTA EL CARAJO CON TUS REPRIMENDAS Y NO ME DEJAS TRABAJAR, SI VUELVES A METERTE EN MI VIDA VOY A ROMPERTE LA NARIZ!” y rojo de ira salió de allí dejando al Alpha sin palabras ya que nunca antes alguien le había reprochado (y mucho menos gritado) nada.

Una vez que se recuperó fue tras el Beta porque no dejaría esto así, ese chico le iba a escuchar, pero al salir miro como este platicaba con jovialidad con otro muchacho más alto de cabellos negros desordenados, Beelzebub reía con lo que este decía y ni siquiera parecía que acaba de tener una discusión justo hace un minuto, Gabriel se deslizo entre unos árboles y escondió su aroma por si acaso.

“¿Listo para el concierto Beelzy?” Dijo el chico alto “Si y espero que sea bueno porque acabo de discutir con un idiota por usar esto” Dijo hacienda señal a su ropa “¡Pero te ves increíble con ese atuendo!” Dijo el muchacho mientras se ponía un casco y montaba su motocicleta, Gabriel por su parte observo como las palabras de aquel chico afectaron a Beelzebub que dejando de lado su actitud ruda se sonrojo hasta las orejas “Solo cállate y larguémonos de aquí Lucifer” dijo tomando un casco y montando detrás abrazado al más alto.

Una vez que se alejaron Gabriel salió de su escondite un tanto molesto sin entender muy bien el porqué, fue entonces que su teléfono sonó “¿Bueno?” Contesto “¿Gabriel?” Pregunto la voz al otro lado “¿Quién llama?” “Soy Uriel, hace mucho que no hablamos…” “Lo siento Uriel no te reconocí ¿a qué debo la llamada?” “Bueno verás… Es sobre tu hermano, Azirafel lleva un tiempo viniendo a consulta con el doctor Remiel…” “Oh... ¿él está bien, es grave?” “No… Bueno en realidad no lo sé, verás el doctor Remiel es un especialista en… Omegas…”


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XX**

Crowley llevaba aproximadamente tres semanas sin conversar con Azirafel, su intercambio de palabras no pasaba de “Buenos días, buenas noches y que te vaya bien hoy” y eso lo estaba matando poco a poco, había intentado hablar del asunto con el otro chico, pero cada vez que entraba a la habitación el rubio buscaba un pretexto para escabullirse, por lo tanto, tuvo que recurrir a medidas desesperadas.

Azirafel generalmente llegaba a casa entre 8 pm o 9 pm, pero desde el incidente de su celo aparecía en el departamento cerca de las 10 pm, entraba en silencio e iba directamente a ducharse sabiendo que para cuando saliera Crowley estaría dormido, sin embargo, una de esas noches al terminar su baño e intentar abrir la puerta esta estaba bloqueada por fuera.

“¡Ángel no quería recurrir a esto, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo!” Grito Crowley desde el otro lado de la puerta “¡así que solo cállate y escúchame!” Azirafel no respondió por lo cual el pelirrojo continuo “En verdad lamento no haberme controlado ese día, por favor, por favor perdóname, lamento no haberte protegido como debía yo no tengo excusa que valga… Pero te juró que no volverá a ocurrir, antes me corto un brazo que volverte a lastimar… Entiendo si no quieres volverme a verme o hablar conmigo” Prosiguió tratando de que su voz no se rompiera y las lágrimas no brotarán “Pero solo quiero decirte que te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho y eres lo único que me importa en este mundo… Yo, yo…”

“Crowley abre la puerta” respondió Azirafel cuando escucho el tartamudeo de su amigo “Por favor…” El pelirrojo estaba a nada del llanto y realmente no sabía que pasaría cuando estuvieran cara a cara, pero aun así desbloqueo la puerta y con los ojos llorosos le enfrento “Oh querido” Exclamo Azirafel al ver la expresión tan afligida del más alto y acercándose a él lo abrazo “Fui muy egoísta y nunca pensé en cómo te sentías tú” Le dijo mientras frotaba con su mano su espalda “Yo no estoy enojado contigo y mucho menos te culpo de nada” “¿No lo haces?” Pregunto sin poder contener más las lágrimas “¡Claro que no! Crowley la verdad es que… Estoy muy avergonzado por lo que sucedió” Agrego mientras escondía su rostro sonrojado en el hombro de su amigo “No recuerdo nada de lo que paso ese día…” Confeso aun escondiéndose de la mirada de otro “Cuando desperté estaba desnudo a tu lado y no tenía idea de por qué, así que hui porque estaba demasiado apenado para siquiera verte… Lo siento” El chico sostenía a Azirafel entre sus brazos con temor, pero al escucharle decir aquello le abrazo con fuerza y después lo separo para tomar con sus manos su rostro “Ángel no, no fue absolutamente nada tu culpa, debí de tomar valor antes y hablar contigo de esto” le dijo con una voz suave mientras cepillaba con sus pulgares sus rosadas mejillas “Por favor Azirafel no te guardes nada conmigo, no importa lo que sea, siempre estaré allí para ti” Exclamo para a continuación depositar un beso en su frente “Te prometo que pase lo que pase me mantendré a tu lado”

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en lo tonto que había sido al evitar a Crowley de ese modo “Vamos a dormir” dijo después de un momento “No quiero arruinar tu horario de sueño por esto” Agrego y tomando la mano de Crowley lo guío hasta su habitación (aún no tenía el valor de entrar al cuarto del pelirrojo) ambos se recostaron en la suave cama y se abrazaron, el primero en caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño fue Crowley, mientras Azirafel le observaba descansar la sonrisa de su rostro comenzó a desaparecer mientras pensaba en que no había sido del todo honesto con el pelirrojo, era cierto que no estaba molesto ni lo culpaba a él y realmente el motivo de su alejamiento fue el sentimiento de vergüenza que le producía mirarle, pero lo que también le preocupaba es el hecho de que había tenido relaciones sexuales estando en celo, lo que significaba una probabilidad de embarazo demasiado alta, así que sin que Crowley se enterará Azirafel había programado una cita con el Doctor Remiel para esa semana.


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXI**

En la pequeña sala de espera un sudor frío recorría por el cuello de Azirafel, su pierna no dejaba de moverse en señal de nerviosismo y ni siquiera podía concentrarse en su libro, releía y releía la misma frase una y otra vez. Esperando impacientemente a que fuera su turno, el rubio paseo su mirada por los demás pacientes, centrando su atención en una pareja embarazada, ambos Beta dedujo Azirafel debido a que no emitían ningún aroma y tampoco parecían afectados por la cantidad de feromonas en el aire.

“¿Señor y señora Young?” Dijo la recepcionista Uriel “Pueden pasar por los resultados de su ultrasonido” A continuación la pareja se levantó feliz, tomaron la carpeta, rieron y lloraron de felicidad. La escena enterneció a Azirafel que se imaginó que pasaría si él y Crowley pudieran experimentar algo similar juntos, un calor se instaló en su pecho y de repente se sintió con más ánimo.

“Buenas tardes joven Azirafel” Le saludo el doctor una vez que fue su turno “No esperaba su visita aún ¿algo pasó?” El rostro del muchacho se volvió rojo brillante y con torpeza tomo asiento, aún no había planeado como es que iba a explicar la situación “Bu-bueno” tartamudeo “Yo… ammm… No sé muy bien como decirlo…” El médico dejo de escribir para mirarle “¿Es acaso sobre su celo?” Le preguntó a lo que Azirafel asintió enérgicamente “Ya veo... ¿Hubo un Alpha involucrado?” Cuestiono tanteando el terreno y tratando de no ser muy directo con el asunto “Si…” Respondió el muchacho apenado “Ambos entramos en celo y… Bueno, cosas pasaron” El silencio que rodeo el consultorio era solo roto por el teclear del doctor en la computadora “Correcto, acompáñame por favor”.

El doctor le indico a Azirafel que se recostara en una camilla, luego que desabrochara y colocara sus pantalones por debajo del vientre, le dio una toalla azul para que la sostuviera sobre sus ropas y a continuación aplico un gel bastante frío sobre él, lo esparció y tomo la sonda del equipo de ecografía para recorrer con ella parte baja del estómago joven.

Con gran concentración el médico veía la pantalla y seguía recorriendo la sonda por el vientre del rubio, “Como lo sospeche…” Dijo Remiel después de un rato “Azirafel por favor voltee a la pantalla y dígame que ve” le indico con amabilidad “Disculpe doctor” contesto después de entrecerrar los ojos tratando de descifrar la negra pantalla “pero no veo nada allí” contesto con confusión “Exactamente… Usted no cuenta con un útero Omega…”

A continuación le pidió que se limpiará y acomodara sus ropas para pasar nuevamente al consultorio “Verá Azirafel” le dijo una vez sentados “Usted no es un Omega como tal, no cuenta con una glándula ni un útero, sin embargo presenta episodios de celo y suelta feromonas , esto no es común, por lo que hasta que los análisis de laboratorio estén listos no es posible darle algún tratamiento, por el momento lo que le puedo recomendar es que practique el control de sus feromonas…” La cara de consternación de Azirafel debió de preocupar a Remiel ya que prosiguió “No hay nada porque alarmarse, el lado bueno es que no hay un peligro de embarazo en caso de que la situación se vuelva a presentar, pero si le pediré que aun así su Alpha y usted se protejan y lo lleven con calma” La cara del muchacho volvió a tornarse carmesí y solo asintió antes de proseguir “Disculpe… Hay una cosa más… Cuando bueno, cuando volví en mí del celo… Yo no recordaba nada... ¡no estoy diciendo que no fuera consensual! Es solo que no tengo recuerdos de cómo pasó…” Finalizo sin atreverse a alzar la vista “Probablemente se debió a que tuvo un ataque muy alto de feromonas, tanto así que otras funciones tuvieron que ser bloqueadas, fue una respuesta de tu cuerpo para proteger tu cerebro” “Si entro en celo nuevamente, ¿volverá a pasar?” Dijo con vergüenza el chico “Solo si eres demasiado… Como decirlo… Pasional tal vez… Necesitan tomárselo con calma en caso de que ocurra de nuevo…”

El doctor Remiel despidió a Azirafel y le receto vitaminas debido al cansancio que pueda presentar su cuerpo, una vez que este salió hizo las anotaciones correspondientes en el expediente del muchacho y suspiró pesadamente, pensando que sería mejor esperar los resultados finales de los análisis antes de dar cualquier noticia al chico, no sabía que tan fuerte era el lazo que tenía con su Alpha por lo cual necesitaba ser prudente antes de revelarle su hipótesis respecto a su condición.


	22. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXII**

“¿Ángel en que te ayudo?” Preguntó Crowley mientras entraba a la pequeña cocina del departamento “Podrías sacar del congelador la carne mientras termino de picar las verduras” Le contesto Azirafel concentrado en su tarea.

Mientras se dedicaba a su actividad, la mente del rubio comenzó a vagar a la visita que tuvo con su doctor esa semana, tenía muchas dudas que le hubiera gustado preguntar pero no sabía cómo plantearlas, todo era tan nuevo para él que no sabía que decir o que no; en su momento se sintió alegre por la noticia de que no había peligro de haber quedado embarazado por aquel encuentro, consideraba que no sería lo correcto engendrar un bebé debido a un descuido que ninguno pudo controlar, pero después de pensarlo un rato comenzó a cuestionarse como aquella revelación sobre su cuerpo afectaría su vida… ¿Nunca podría tener hijos? Al haber crecido toda su vida como Beta dar a luz un bebé nunca estuvo en sus planes, en realidad la paternidad estaba aún lejos en sus proyectos de vida por lo que saber que no contaba con un útero Omega más que una carga fue un alivio, sin embargo ahora que había investigado más sobre el tema se daba cuenta que el diseño de su nueva naturaleza había pasado por años de evolución para que su cuerpo Omega tuviera la capacidad de reproducción ¿era acaso él un fallo en ese estable ecosistema? ¿Había algo mal con él? Entre más conocía del tema más perdido se sentía… Además, estaba otro hecho importante ¿Qué pensaba Crowley de todo eso? ¿Quería acaso él tener bebés propios? Azirafel se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que realizo un movimiento en falso con el cuchillo alcanzando uno de sus dedos.

“¡Ángel!” gritó Crowley “¿Estas bien? Ven lavemos la sangre…” Y tomo su mano para ponerla debajo del agua del grifo, la sangre comenzó a dejar de brotar y cuando el pelirrojo la acercó a sí para evaluar la gravedad de la herida de Azirafel este le preguntó “¿Crowley tú quieres hijos?” El aludido se congeló en su lugar y luego le miro con una cara de sorpresa total, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y apretó fuertemente la mano del rubio “Azirafel… No me digas… ¿Acaso tú…?” Balbuceó “¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no…” Comenzó a negar mientras movía su cabeza y agitaba su mano libre “¡No estoy esperando un bebé si es lo que piensas!” Continúo alarmado “Me refiero al futuro, si en el futuro tú quieres hijos…” El agarre del moreno se suavizo, soltó sus manos y limpió las lágrimas que asomaban por su rostro “Oh… lo siento, yo me precipité… Bueno sólo si tú lo quieres ángel…” Dijo con una sonrisa “Sería lindo ¿no? Lindos niños con tu amable corazón y mi cabello rojo…” “Si… Aunque no aún…” Respondió con cautela “No creo que sea el tiempo” La respuesta desconcertó a Crowley quien le observó en silencio tratando de averiguar si había algo más atrás de esa declaración “Tal vez en unos cuantos años más…” Agregó con cuidado “Cuando ambos terminemos nuestras carreras y tengamos empleos mejor remunerados” Azirafel asintió, se colocó una tela adhesiva en su herida y continúo con la preparación de la cena “Espero que a Beelzebub le guste la comida” Dijo después de un rato para cambiar el tema “Honestamente ángel, Beel se come todo tenga buen o mal sabor…” Contestó el pelirrojo mientras continuaban preparando aquella cena.

Debajo de aquellas bromas y risas, una nueva preocupación se instaló en el corazón de Azirafel...


	23. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXIII**

Desde el día que le había gritado a la hora de la salida, Gabriel había guardado su distancia con Beelzebub, seguía ocupando un lugar en su laboratorio, pero el pelinegro ya no lo había atrapado mirándole y la expresión en el Alpha tenía días que lucía preocupada y perdida.

Para el Beta aquello era un alivio, por fin Gabriel había entendido lo molesto que era y no tenía que fingir que no lo detestaba, claro que más que odiar a Gabriel por su forma de ser era por el lugar de donde provenía, aquel tipo había nacido con todas las oportunidades a su alcance, una buena familia, acceso a la mejor educación, una fortuna para disponer; a diferencia de él, Crowley y Lucifer, nunca había sentido el hambre, frío y miedo, cada vez que le miraba sólo quería golpear su cara para borrar su petulante sonrisa de su rostro.

Con un suspiro cansado y antes de que el enojo sin sentido le dominará, se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse al baño, había tomado al menos cuatro tazas de café y parece que estaba en su límite.

“Oh, vaya el ratoncito decidió salir de su agujero…” Le dijo una voz a su lado cuando intento abrir la puerta del lavabo y esta se encontraba con seguro “Asmodeo…” Contestó Beelzebub con molestia, si había alguien que él detestará más que a Gabriel era a ese imbécil “¿A dónde ibas?” Le preguntó mientras se recargaba contra la pared “Te importa una mierda…” “A mí me parece que ibas a entrar al lavabo equivocado ratoncito…” El terrible apodo hizo rechinar los dientes del pelinegro “Verás este es de uso exclusivo para Omegas… Tú” indico señalando al chico “Debes usar el de Alphas y Betas” Si las miradas matarán, Asmodeo probablemente se encontraría retorciéndose en el suelo siendo quemado por fuego infernal “¿Te hice enfadar? ¿Por qué no entramos juntos?” Cuando el sujeto tomo la mano de Beelzebub este estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a la nariz en ese momento dos voces se acercaron por detrás “¿Esta todo bien aquí?” Preguntó Txus el gerente de departamento y jefe de Beelzebub y Asmodeo “Claro… excelente señor” Contestó el segundo “Sólo le comentaba a mi compañero” Prosiguió mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el hombro del Beta “Que estos baños son exclusivos de los Omegas…” Rápidamente el pelinegro se separó con molestia y evitando el contacto visual con las otras dos personas allí “Asmodeo ya te lo advertí una vez, si vuelves a molestar a cualquier otra persona en este edificio…” Habló con autoridad Gabriel quien acompañaba al gerente “Nada de eso señor” Negó nuevamente “¿verdad Beelzebub?” El aludido que no quería que se pensará que necesitaba ser salvado y mucho menos frente a Gabriel sólo asintió y agregó “Todo está bien… sólo buscaré otro baño libre señor…” Dijo esto último alargando la “s” tanto que parecía un zumbido, el enojo le empezaba a traicionar.

Cuando dio vuelta para marcharse el Alpha de ojos lilas le detuvo “¡Espera!” Le llamo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo “La empresa sólo maneja baños separados para Omegas, pero mi oficina tiene uno propio, siéntete libre de usarlo” Agregó mientras dejaba una llave en sus manos y se alejaba de allí.

Beelzebub no tuvo tiempo de replicar o agradecer nada, cuando Gabriel y el gerente siguieron su camino, Asmodeo sólo le dirigió una mirada difícil de interpretar y se fue también de allí.

Como la vejiga del chico no iba a soportar mucho más decidió dejar de lado el orgullo y tomar la oferta de Gabriel, además no quería algún otro encuentro incómodo. Llegando a la oficina indicada,hizo girar la llave, entró y se dirigió rápidamente al baño de uso particular.

Cuando finalizó su tarea, decidió buscar a Gabriel para agradecerle correctamente “Gracias” fue lo que le dijo cuando le miro en su escritorio dentro del laboratorio “Puedes guardar la llave, en realidad yo no usó ya esa oficina” Le respondió sin voltear a verle mientras seguía tecleando en su laptop.

Beelzebub no agregó más y se dirigió a su propio puesto de trabajo, levantó la vista hacia el lugar de Gabriel y pensó “Es engreído, presumido, idiota y definitivamente no piensa lo que dice… pero no es un mal sujeto” luego dedicó su tarde a seguir trabajando, no dio más vueltas al incidente, esa noche tenía una cena en casa de Crowley y no quería que nada arruinará su buen humor.


	24. XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXIV**

“Y una vez Crowley quedó atrapado en la lavadora ¡la lavadora! Hastur le dijo que dentro había billetes y el muy bobo se lo creyó, Lucy y yo tardamos dos horas en sacarlo de allí…” La anécdota hizo reír fuertemente a Azirafel mientras Crowley rodaba los ojos en señal de molestia, pero también sonreía al recordar aquello.

“Es una lástima que Lucifer no nos pudiera acompañar hoy” indicó Azirafel mientras servía otra ración de estofado de res en el plato de todos “Si bueno, por primera vez se está tomando algo en serio así que es mejor así” Dijo Crowley “¡Hey no hables de Lucy así! Tú pequeño malagradecido” Le reprendió con severidad Beelzebub mientras golpeaba su cabeza “Lo siento, lo siento…”

Aquella velada se iba desarrollando estupendamente, Beel llevó un costoso vino que convino a la perfección con el platillo preparado por Crowley y Azirafel, la conversación fluía y todos estaban de buen humor.

De repente la alarma de horno sonó “¡El pastel debe estar listo!” Dijo rápidamente el rubio “Quédense aquí, lo traeré” y luego se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la cocina “Te va a encantar el pastel de chocolate que cocina Zira, sus manos son celestiales para preparar postres” Declaró el pelirrojo tomando un trago de vino “Oye Crowley hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo ¿Zira y tú ya salen oficialmente?” El chico se atraganto con su bebida y comenzó a toser energéticamente “¡¿A qué viene eso?!” Preguntó una vez recuperado “Bueno la última vez que los vi juntos aún se presentaban como amigos, así que me preguntaba si ya habías tenido la valentía de dar el siguiente paso…” La cara de Crowley estaba completamente roja y sus dedos golpeaban sobre la mesa, desvió la mirada de su amigo y talló su rostro con frustración “No lo sé Beel ¿de acuerdo? Todo ha sido muy complicado en los últimos meses así que ni siquiera había pensado en ello… ¡Además lo que mi ángel y yo tenemos no necesita de etiquetas!” Declaró con energía mientras bebía el resto del contenido de su copa “Bien… Bien… Pero se han besado al menos ¿no?” Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro del pelinegro y esto puso aún más nervioso a Crowley “… Si… Un par de veces” Contesto con vergüenza el más joven “Oh pillín… Bien si sigues ese ritmo tal vez puedan tener sexo dentro de diez años” Ante la falta de respuesta de aquella broma Beelzebub ató cabos y una “O” de sorpresa se formó en su rostro “¡No me digas que ya lo han hecho!” Crowley quería a su hermano no sanguíneo, pero en ocasiones como aquella le gustaría que no fuera tan entrometido “¡No me está gustando a donde va esta conversación!” Declaró el pelirrojo “¡Oh vamos cuéntame los detalles sucios!” dijo riéndose el Beta “¡Beeel!”

Justo en el momento en el que Beelzebub iba a seguir insistiendo apareció Azirafel con un pastel entre manos “Lamento la tardanza. Estaba esperando que se enfriara un poco” dijo “Oh no te preocupes Zira, sólo teníamos una charla de hermanos ¿verdad Crow?” “Si… Si, charla de hermanos…” “Me alegra pasar el rato con ustedes, Lucifer ya casi no tiene tiempo para mí y esta semana las únicas caras que he visto son las de mi jefe, mis laboratoristas y el imbécil de Gabriel Archangel” aquella última declaración altero a Azirafel quien dejó caer uno de los platos en donde iba a servir el pastel “¿Estas bien Zira?” Preguntó el pelinegro “Si… Yo fui un poco torpe… ¿pero qué decías de tu trabajo?” “Oh… Pues que el idiota de Gabriel se mudó a mi laboratorio ¡mi laboratorio! Toda esa semana se la pasó molestándome y siguiéndome de un lado para otro, en verdad estaba a nada de romperle la nariz… Hasta que un día le dije que me tenía harto y me dejo en paz…” Terminó su queja mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa “… ¿Gabriel hizo todo eso?” Preguntó con sorpresa el rubio “¡Si! Fue insufrible… Pero claro creciendo como un mocoso que lo tiene todo no es sorpresa que sea un mimado…” Crowley que sólo se mantenía al margen de las quejas de su amigo decidió que antes de que la conversación tomará un camino peligroso debía actuar rápido “Oye ángel porque no le muestras a Beel ese nuevo libro que encontraste en la biblioteca” Dijo el pelirrojo “¡Oh es cierto, espera aquí, te va a encantar!”

Azirafel salió nuevamente rumbo a su habitación y fue entonces cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar “¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?” Dijo Crowley haciendo un movimiento para levantarse “No te molestes, yo voy” Le detuvo Beelzebub “probablemente sea un vecino molesto y tú y tu amabilidad no lo podrán sacar de aquí” “¡Yo no soy amable” Le espetó el pelirrojo “Si, si, si”

Cuando el Beta abrió la puerta se sorprendió tanto del visitante que hasta Azirafel en la habitación escuchó le escuchó exclamar “¿¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!”


	25. XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

****

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXV**

Después de la gran disputa que tuvieron todos el día que Azirafel les abandonó, Gabriel había decidido mantenerse al margen en la vida del chico, en principio no quiso saber nada de su pequeño hermano, pero después de un par de meses él y Michel estaban preocupados así que a escondidas de Metatrón investigaron hasta que dieron con su paradero, no fue difícil en realidad; de este modo supieron que se encontraba sano y salvo, rentaba un pequeño departamento el cual solventaba con su trabajo a medio tiempo y la beca de la Facultad, como sospechaba vivía al lado de aquel Alpha pelirrojo ¿Crouli? ¿Crawly? Si hubiese sabido que la influencia de aquel chico iba a ser tan mala para su hermano lo hubiera alejado desde la primera vez que le conoció…

No estaba en sus planes intentar reunirse tan pronto con Azirafel, el orgullo de ambos no se los permitiría, pero al enterarse que estaba asistiendo a consultas regulares con un especialista no hizo más que preocuparse, así que sin decírselo a Michel decidió hacerle una visita.

Aunque definitivamente no fue para nada como lo planeó…

“¡YO SOY QUIEN DEBERÍA PREGUNTAR ESO!” gritó al ver al empleado Beelzebub abriendo la puerta ¿acaso se equivocó de dirección? “¿Qué pasa Beel’” Dijo una tercera voz que sonaba preocupada, era aquel Alpha amigo de Azirafel “¡¿Gabriel?!” Pronunció con sorpresa y temor mientras movía sus ojos de entre el Beta y él “¿Cómo sabes que él es Gabriel?” Preguntó con sospecha el pelinegro “…Por tus buenas descripciones…” La excusa era pésima “¿Ustedes dos se conocen?” Volvió a hablar el más alto “Es mi hermano…” zumbo la s Beelzebub sin dejar de mirar a Crowley.

Para volver la situación peor, justo en ese momento volvía de su habitación Azirafel “¿Por qué están aquí? Escuché un gri…” No pudo terminar la frase y solo se congeló en su lugar, sus grandes ojos se abrieron aún más con sorpresa “¿Gabriel? ¿Qué haces aquí?” Mumuró “¡Azirafel!” Pronunció el aludido entrando al departamento “Vine porque supe que estabas enfermo… ¿Qué pasó?” Preguntó preocupado “¡¿Cómo que Azirafel?!” Exclamó con enfado Beel “¡¿Y de dónde demonios se conocen ustedes?!” “Es el menor de mis hermanos” Respondió con indiferencia Gabriel y allí la bomba explotó… Beelzebub lanzó una mirada asesina a Crowley quien sólo alzo las manos en señal de rendición “Mi-mira Beel yo te lo puedo explicar…” Trató de defenderse el pelirrojo “¡Explicarme una mierda! ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Zira era el mentado A. Fell Archangel?! ¡Hasta me siento estúpido pronunciando los nombres ahora!” Reclamo acercándose al pelirrojo “Yo… te lo iba a decir…” “¡Y tú!” Gritó señalando al rubio “¡No puedo creer que siguieras su mentira! ¡Creía más de ti Zira… oh perdón! ¡AZIRAFEL!” Si había algo que Beelzebub no podía soportar era que le engañaran, aquel par de idiotas le había visto la cara durante años ¡AÑOS! Él siempre había prestado su mano para apoyarles, porque sabía lo difícil que era empezar de cero sin nadie que te empujará, pero eso, saber que todo este tiempo el amable y educado Zira no era sino un niño rico que nunca ha sabido lo que son los verdaderos problemas le hizo enfurecer.

Gabriel estaba ahora más confundido su miraba pasaba entre Azirafel y Beelzebub sin entender a que se refería “¡¿Qué haces aquí Gabriel?!” Volvió a preguntar el rubio ahora más enfadado “Vine porque estaba preocupado” Respondió “¡A ti no te preocupa nada más que tú mismo!” Soltó Azirafel “¡Ni a ti ni a Michel y mucho menos Metatrón! Te pido que te vayas de aquí ahora…” Declaró el chico mientras cerraba apretaba el libro que llevaba entre las manos. La paciencia de Gabriel comenzaba a colmarse “¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?! ¡Somos tus hermanos y buscamos lo que es mejor para ti!¡Te fuiste sin decirnos nada Azirafel, claro que hemos estado preocupados!” Replicó saliendo de sus casillas el más alto.

“¡Ustedes fueron quienes echaron a Azirafel!” Intervinó Crowley, a lo que el rubio sólo desvío la mirada y chasqueó la lengua, Beelzebub notó aquello y con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados dijo “Parece que también eso fue una mentira”

El pelirrojo no sabía ya que hacer, había esperado confrontar algún día la ira de su hermano Beel, pero ¿Beelzebub y Gabriel al mismo tiempo? Era una cruel broma del destino…


	26. XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXVI**

La tensión presente en aquella habitación podría cortarse con un cuchillo, Gabriel y Azirafel tenía una pelea de miradas que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder; Beelzebub observaba a Crowley que parecía que en cualquier momento le prendería fuego; y este último sólo miraba en todas direcciones en busca de un milagro divino…

“Te lo digo por última vez Gabriel vete de aquí” Rompió el silencio Azirafel “No me iré hasta que me respondas que hacías en un hospital especializado en Omegas” Al oír aquello los ojos de Crowley se abrieron con sorpresa, al parecer Gabriel no sabía los detalles de la condición de Azirafel y era por eso por lo que se encontraba allí “¡¿Me has estado espiando?!” Le espetó el rubio “¡¿Entonces es cierto?!” “¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡Deje de ser un Archangel el día que abandone esa casa!” Alzó la voz Azirafel “¡Quieras o no, no dejas de ser mi hermano!” Beelzebub miró a Gabriel y se dio cuenta que estaba preocupado de verdad luego dirigiéndose a Crowley dijo “Anthony, vámonos de aquí” “¡¿Qué?!” “¡QUE NOS VAMOS!” Le gritó “¡Esto es algo que no nos involucra, deben arreglar sus asuntos entre ellos!” Gabriel le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento “¡No me voy a mover de aquí Beel! Azirafel y yo somos familia ahora y no le dejaré sólo con… Con este” Afirmo mientras señalaba al Alpha “¡Este asunto no es contigo!” Espetó con enfado el más alto mientras hacía salir sus feromonas como amenaza; Crowley no se dejó intimidar e hizo lo mismo, el pelinegro volvió a intervenir “¡Crowley deja de ser infantil! ¡Este chico huyó de casa!” dijo señalando al rubio “Y por lo que veo te mintió sobre ello, ¡no seas necio y déjalos que se arreglen entre ellos!” Crowley se mantuvo firme en su lugar y reuniendo un gran valor contestó con decisión “No me iré a ningún lado Beelzebub” “Anthony J. Crowley Tadfield te estoy diciendo esto como el adulto que eres, no seas infantil…” “¡Ya no soy un niño que necesites proteger Beelzebub y tampoco lo es Azirafel!” Exclamó ya con molestia el pelirrojo “¡Ustedes no son nuestros padres! ¡Sólo son un par de hermanos entrometidos que no tienen nada que opinar sobre cómo vivimos nuestras vidas ahora!” Esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para el pelinegro que sólo le miró y apretando los puños dio media vuelta para irse, una vez en el marco de la puerta se detuvo por un momento “Si ves las cosas de ese modo…” Hablo dudando para luego continuar “Espero entonces me devuelvas hasta el último centavo del dinero que te di, ya que por lo que vi hoy no los necesitas” terminó y se marchó del lugar.

Gabriel le siguió con la mirada pero se mantuvo en su lugar “Azirafel…” Volvió a tratar de forma más amable “También es tiempo que te marches ya…” Contestó este “No tengo nada que hablar contigo, tengo mi vida ahora Gabriel y es momento de que busques la tuya y dejes de meterte en lo que no te importa” Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el Alpha dio vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió con enfado del edificio.

Una vez que dejaron el departamento Crowley se acercó a cerrar la puerta y Azirafel se desplomó de rodillas, su reciente cuerpo Omega estuvo mucho tiempo rodeado de feromonas Alpha y era todo un logró que se hubiese mantenido firme hasta ahora.

“…Que noche ¿no?” Dijo Crowley tratando de relajar el ambiente mientras ayudaba a Azirafel a ponerse de pie “Crowley” dijo este “¿A qué dinero se refería Beelzebub hace un momento?” el pelirrojo abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces, pero no contestó nada “¿Fue así cómo estamos pagando los análisis y consultas?” De nuevo silencio… “¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!” Le espetó mirándolo a los ojos “¡No lo sé ángel! ¡¿Tal vez por la misma razón que nunca me dijiste que huiste de tu casa?!” Al instante Crowley se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, la expresión de Azirafel se oscureció, se deshizo de su agarre y se dirigió a su habitación.

El pelirrojo se quedó allí suspirando pesadamente y pensando cuanto más habrá que no se han dicho entre ellos…


	27. XXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXVII**

Beelzebub podía sentir como la ira le subía por la garganta, esa noche no sólo descubrió que Crowley le había mentido, sino que también reto su autoridad, se comportaba como un niño pequeño… ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que iban a jugar a la parejita feliz? Azirafel tenía una familia que le buscaba, una familia jodidamente rica pero aun así elegía estar viviendo con Crowley, sin un centavo y trabajando el doble que otros jóvenes de su edad… Tal vez fue demasiado duro… Comenzó a pensar sintiendo el arrepentimiento correrle en las venas… Nunca debió de haber dicho eso último, el dinero no le importaba (aunque eran todos los ahorros con que contaba) sólo lo dijo para lastimar a Crowley como él había hecho al decirle que no se entrometiera en su vida… ¿Era acaso demasiado controlador? Sólo estaba preocupado, Crowley ya había pasado por mucho para ahora agregar la carga de una familia disfuncional como los Archangel…

Pesadamente suspiro y con sus manos apretando el volante de su auto observó como cruzaba la calle Gabriel, parece que su suerte con los chicos fue exactamente la misma. Encendió el motor y se dirigió de vuelta a su propio departamento. A llegar sintió mucha pesadez en su cuerpo y se tiró sobre la cama, tomó su teléfono y al encenderlo vio su fondo de pantalla con una foto de él, Crowley y Lucifer que le hizo sonreír, marcó un número que sabía de memoria y después de tres tonos una voz le contestó “¡Beelzy! ¡¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?” El pecho del pelinegro se llenó de una sensación cálida “Hola Lucy…” contestó sin energía “¿Qué pasa? Te escuchas triste…” “Yo… Acabo de tener una discusión con Crowley y creo que me comporte como un idiota…” “Ya… Mira no sé qué pasaría, pero tú y yo conocemos a ese muchacho tiene un corazón de pollo, sólo espera que todo se calme y trata de hablar con él” Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Beelzebub, Lucifer siempre encontraba como calmarle “Supongo que tienes razón…” “De hecho me alegra que me llames, sabes tengo algo muy importante de que hablarte ¿estas libre este Domingo por la mañana?” Aun cuando no lo estuviera nunca rechazaría una invitación de Lucifer “Si lo estoy” “Excelente, conozco un lugar estupendo, nos vemos entonces y Beelzy no te aflijas” Termino y colgó.

El Beta se tranquilizó un poco y siguió observando aquella foto de los tres hasta que cayó dormido de cansancio.

Por su parte Gabriel también lidiaba con su propia furia, condujo a una velocidad casi mortal hasta su casa propia (en la mansión Archangel ya sólo vivían Michel y Metatrón) tomo el teléfono y marcó a su hermana “¡Michel!” Habló sin siquiera esperar “Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente” “¿Gabriel? ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?” “Tarde sí, pero es importante en verdad ¿dónde nos podemos ver?” “¡¿Estás loco?! Hoy definitivamente no será…” “Pero…” “Mira Gabriel no sé qué traigas entre manos esta vez, pero no quiero participar…” “¡Es sobre Azirafel!” Le interrumpió “Le vi hoy…” Un silencio permaneció del otro lado de la línea hasta que Michel respondió “¿Estas libre el Domingo? Mañana tengo que asistir a un seminario de docentes, conozco un lugar discreto cerca de la universidad” Gabriel aceptó aquel trató y colgó, se sirvió una copa de su mejor vino y pasó un par de horas pensando en si realmente había sido tan mal hermano como para que Azirafel se negara tan rotundamente a hablar con él.


	28. XXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXVIII**

“¿Beelzebub? ¿Qué clase de persona nombra así a un niño?” Comento la cuidadora a su compañera “No lo sé… cuando lo trajo no dejaba de decir que la criatura era producto del demonio…” Contestó la otra mujer Beta “Dios lo que hacen algunos, pobrecito se ve tan delgado y todo su cuerpo está lleno de magulladuras” “Tiene una mirada tan fría y amenazante…”

Mientras aquellas trabajadoras hablaban no notaron la pequeña figura que les escuchaba a escondidas tras una pared, el pequeño niño pelinegro ni siquiera sentía tristeza por aquello siempre había escuchado que su nacimiento no era más que un error producto de los pecados que asechan al mundo…

Apoyado contra la pared y mirando hacia el suelo fue la primera vez que conoció a Lucifer “Hola” le saludo este, era apenas un par de años mayor que él “¿Eres nuevo?” No respondió “Escuche lo de tu nombre” Continúo aquel niño de ojos rojos y cabellos revueltos “Yo me llamo Lucifer ¿sabes quién fue él?” El pequeño pelinegro alzó su mirada y negó con la cabeza “Es un rebelde del cielo, el primero que tiro Dios… Lo que nos vuelve a ambos ángeles caídos” Le dijo con una sonrisa y luego tomo su mano para salir al patio a jugar, cuando se les unió Crowley todo en la vida de Beelzebub cambió y comenzó a pensar que su nacimiento tal vez no fue un error.

En eso pensaba el joven Beta mientras esperaba en una mesa de una acogedora cafetería, miraba a través de la ventana esperando la cálida sonrisa de Lucifer, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado enamorado de él, era su más grande secreto, ni siquiera Crowley lo sabía, siempre había esperado que su amor se amortiguara con los años pero al contrario parecía crecer cada día más, nunca se lo había dicho directamente pero había tratado de mostrárselo a través de actos, de hacerle saber que aunque todo mundo le abandone Beelzebub siempre estará allí como su mano derecha, su primer a cargo, no necesitaba a nadie más mientras él estuviera allí…

“¡Beelzy!” Interrumpió una voz su tren de pensamientos “¡Lucy!” Le dijo este mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarle, lo apretó fuerte entre sus brazos y discretamente aspiró el aroma de su loción… Lo había extrañado tanto “¿Cómo estás?” le pregunto el más alto “No tan bien como quisiera…” A continuación, procedieron a sentarse y Beel le relató la historia acontecida en aquella fatídica cena.

“Vaya…” Hablo el mayor “Suena a que lo arruinaste de lo lindo…” “Lo sé, lo sé, me comporte igual o peor que el estúpido de Gabriel…” Dijo con lamento el Beta “¡¿Pero acaso tú no estarías también furioso?!” “Bueno Beelzy, siéndote honesto no me sorprende… Pero no es tan grave, sólo discúlpate” Le sonrío y Beelzebub pudo sentir como su corazón se inflaba en su pecho “No es tan fácil, sabes que yo no soy de disculpas… Y además ¿qué haremos con Crowley? Él está metido en quien sabe que líos gracias a Zi… Azirafel” se corrigió “¡Esta enamorado!” Contesto con alegría Lucifer “Todos somos estúpidos enamorados, debes aprender a dejarlo vivir, que cometa y aprenda de sus propios errores…” “Pero…” “No somos sus padres…” Continúo el más alto mientras tomaba las manos de su amigo “Somos sus hermanos y debemos apoyarle” Aquel gesto puso nervioso al pelinegro que sólo asintió tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro “Gracias Lucy, hablar contigo me hace sentir mejor” “Para eso estoy, yo…” Pero el chico no continúo la frase, sino que se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y se dirigió a toda velocidad a una mesa al otro extremo, aquello sorprendió a Beelzebub que también se levantó tras él.

“¡¿Estas bien?!” Le preguntó con preocupación una vez a su lado, pero el joven le ignoró y en cambio se dirigió a una persona sentada en la mesa frente a él “¿Michel?”


	29. XXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXIX**

La aludida volteó rápidamente un tanto desconcertada, parpadeó un par de veces y respondió “¿Lucifer?” Beelzebub no entendía nada y sólo lanzó miradas a cada uno de ellos, sin siquiera notar a la tercera persona allí presente “¡¿Beelzebub?!” El aludido giro su cabeza para encontrarse nuevamente en ese fin de semana con Gabriel Archangel “¡¿Tú otra vez?!” Dijo con gran enfado y sorpresa “¿Se conocen?” Preguntó la mujer Alpha desde su asiento “Del trabajo…” Contesto con nerviosismo Gabriel y luego se fijó en el otro chico, Lucifer, era el mismo sujeto que había ido a recoger al Beta en motocicleta en aquella ocasión, teniéndolo cerca descubrió que era un Alpha, y uno con fuertes feromonas a juzgar por el color rojo de sus ojos, los cuales no quitaba de encima de su hermana “¿Ustedes se conocen?” Pregunto con confusión mientras señalaba a ambos “¡Si!” Contesto Lucifer con entusiasmo “Es un estudiante becado de la universidad” Se apresuró a decir Michel “Si me disculpan tengo que ir al tocador” Y sin agregar más se alejó de allí, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el chico de ojos rojos fuera tras de ella “¡Espérame aquí Beelzy!” le indico al pelinegro sin siquiera mirarle “¡¿Pero qué demonios te sucede Lucifer?!” Le gritó, llamando la atención de unos cuantos clientes “¡¿Y tú?!” Ahora dirigiéndose a Gabriel “¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haces aquí?!” Le espetó con furia nada disimulada “¡Yo soy quién debería decir eso!” Contestó el más alto poniéndose de pie “¡¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto y por qué Michel se alteró al verle?!” Realmente Beelzebub no tenía idea de cómo contestar aquello, tampoco entendía el comportamiento de Lucifer y mucho menos tenía idea de cómo había llegado a conocer a la tal Michel “¡Sabes que, yo no tengo que andarte dando ninguna respuesta a ti!” Dijo después de una pausa y salió por el mismo rumbo que tomaron los otros dos Alphas.

  
Cuando Beelzebub les busco en los lavabos no había nadie allí, se dio cuenta que había una puerta de emergencia que se encontraba entre abierta y se apresuró a ella, luego escucho voces discutiendo afuera “¡Ya te dije que eso fue un error y nunca volverá a pasar Lucifer!” “¡Que nos encontráramos justo hoy aquí es prueba de que no fue un error” ¿Eran acaso Michel y Lucy discutiendo “¡No seas ridículo por dios! ¡Soy la subdirectora de la Universidad, eres apenas un estudiante y soy seis años mayor que tú!” La voz de la mujer se notaba alterada pero también triste “¡No soy un niño! Tengo 26 años y se lo que quiero" Replicó con fuerza" ¡A mí no me importan nuestras diferencias! ¡Podrías ser diez años mayor, podrías ser la dueña de la escuela y eso no cambiaría nada de lo que siento por ti!” ¿Qué siente por ella? El corazón de Beelzebub comenzaba a acelerarse ¿qué clase de conversación era aquella? ¿qué clase de relación tenían los dos? La intriga le estaba matando así que abrió la puerta y salió a ver que sucedía allí, la escena le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, allí justo frente a sus ojos, se encontraba Lucifer apoyando a aquella mujer Alpha contra la pared de ladrillo mientras la besaba…


	30. XXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXX**

Beelzebub no cabía en su asombro y sólo se quedó observando sin saber que hacer, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su garganta seca, estaba completamente congelado en su lugar por aquella escena.

“¡Michel!” Gritó una voz tras de él, y antes de darse cuenta Gabriel había corrido hacia la pareja para tomar por el cuello de la chaqueta a aquel chico “¿Tú novio?” Preguntó con diversión Lucifer mientras señalaba a Gabriel “¡Gabriel espera, suéltalo!” Pidió Michel “¡¿Cómo te atreves a sobrepasarte con mi hermana tú… tú…” El enojo ni siquiera le dejaba completar sus insultos, de repente una ráfaga de feromonas le atacó, hizo soltar su agarre y pasar a una posición defensiva. Una vez que Gabriel le liberó, Beelzebub camino rápidamente hasta el chico, tomo su mano y salió corriendo de allí, sin dar explicaciones y dejando lo más atrás posible a aquel par de hermanos.

“¡ESTAS DEMENTE!” Le gritó el Beta cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente “¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO LUCIFER?!” Su ira era una mezcla entre indignación por haber tenido que huir de allí, celos por lo que presencio y su ya ganado odio hacia Gabriel y todos los Archangel “¡¿Qué clase de juego loco traes entre manos?!” El Alpha sólo comenzó a reírse, primero comenzó suave y luego fue subiendo el volumen hasta llamar la atención de los transeúntes “No es ningún juego Beelzy…” Le dijo aun riendo y observándole con aquellos brillantes ojos rojos “Es de hecho de lo que te quería hablar…” El pelinegro más joven seguía desconcertado y sin entender “Creo que yo… estoy enamorado…” respondió ya con seriedad Lucifer.

Gabriel no podía creer que había dejado irse, así como así a aquel mal nacido ¿no era acaso la pareja de Beelzebub? ¿Por qué entonces se besaba con su hermana justo en frente de las narices del chico? Estaba realmente enojado con todo aquello “Gabriel…” Le hablo su hermana sacándolo de sus pensamientos “Por favor no le digas nada de esto a Metatron, te lo pido…” “¿Estás hablando en serio Michel?” Preguntó con un asombro nada disimulado “Lucifer es un buen muchacho y muy brillante…” Se defendió la Alpha “Sólo está un poco mal encaminado…” “¿Mal encaminado?” Fue lo único que alcanzó a contestar Gabriel “Llevó dándole clases particulares por un tiempo y… bueno…” Comenzó a tartamudear Michel “Las cosas se salieron un poco de control…” “¡¿TE ESTAS ACOSTANDO CON UN ALUMNO?!” Gritó con asombro lo que le ganó una bofetada en el rostro por parte de Michel “¡¿Cómo te atreves Gabriel?! ¡¿He cuestionado yo alguna vez tu profesionalismo?!” Le dijo con ira “¡Es que me estás diciendo estupideces Michel! ¿Puedes salir con cualquier profesor y elijes a un tipo como él?” Contesto soportando el dolor de su mejilla “¡No salgo con él Gabriel! Y sabes que si no fueras tan egoísta y escucharás más a la gente tal vez Azirafel no hubiera decidido dejarnos” Le indico con el rostro enfurecido Michel “¡¿Me culpas a mí?! ¡Todos somos sus hermanos Michel!” “No quiero discutir más contigo Gabriel… Adiós!” Se despidió indignada y dejando al Alpha aún con mucho por decir, cada minuto que pasaba estaba más y más confundido, y si ninguno de sus hermanos le daba respuestas, tendría que acudir al punto común que tenían todos: Beelzebub Tadfield.


	31. XXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXXI**

Crowley miraba al techo de su habitación, era tarde y el trinar de un grillo llenaba el silencio, había evitado hablar con Azirafel desde esa fatídica cena y más que estar enojado estaba confundido ¿Por qué su ángel no estaba siendo sincero con él? ¿Acaso no era digno de su confianza? Las dudas lo invadían y hacían que su corazón doliera, lo único que siempre había querido era llevar una vida tranquila a su lado, formar una familia con él ¿no merecía al menos eso?

Suspirando con tristeza fue cuando escucho unos golpes en su puerta “¿Crowley?” Era la voz de Azirafel “¿Estás despierto?” Rápidamente el pelirrojo se levantó y contesto un sí de la forma más neutral que pudo, cuando iba a abrir el rubio le detuvo “¡No abras! Quiero hablar contigo… pero por favor no abras” El chico no entendía por qué el misterio, pero si su ángel había tomado la iniciativa esta vez, lo mínimo que podía hacer era apoyarle “De acuerdo ángel… te escuchó” Contesto amablemente “Crowley no he sido del todo sincero contigo…” Comenzó a hablar el otro chico “Y no sólo con respecto a cómo me fui de casa… Yo quiero… necesito que me escuches y que no digas nada… No digas nada hasta que haya terminado ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí Crowley?” La voz triste de su ángel preocupo al chico ¿qué era tan terrible cómo para afligir así a Azirafel? “Te escuchare, sin hablar, te lo prometo” Le contestó “Yo… no sé cómo contarte esto ya que no quiero que tu perspectiva cambie…” “¡Ángel nada de lo que me cuentes cambiará nunca nada de lo que siento por ti!” Habló rápidamente el Alpha buscando mostrar que su cariño no iba a caer por un pasado que ya no importaba “…No es sólo una historia sobre mi… Quiero hablarte de mi madre…” Continúo tras una pausa.

El pelirrojo sólo había visto a la madre de Azirafel un par de veces de niño, la recordaba vagamente como una mujer amable, amorosa y delicada de salud, ella siempre fue amable con él y alentaba la amistad de ambos, fue muy terrible y triste cuando falleció…

Tomando el silencio de Crowley como una invitación para continuar, Azirafel comenzó a hablar, esa sería una larga noche…


	32. XXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXXII**

El fallecimiento de Ella Blessed cabeza de la familia Archangel fue un acontecimiento que envolvió de tristeza la vida de todos quienes le conocían, y sobre todo la de sus cuatro hijos, aún jóvenes para decir adiós a quien les dio la vida y les cuido desde que su padre les abandonará años atrás.

La mansión Archangel se había sumado en un ambiente de melancolía y silencio total, semanas después del funeral las personas dejaron de frecuentar aquella enorme casa y poco a poco se sentía más y más vacía, los hermanos Gabriel y Michel no salían de sus respectivas habitaciones, apenas comían y no le dirigían la palabra a casi nadie.

El pequeño Azirafel no entendía aquello, lo que más anhelaba en ese momento era tener a alguien con quien estar, quería ser abrazado por alguno de ellos y que le dijeran que todo estaría bien, como lo hacía su mamá cuando estaba triste… Ni siquiera había podido ver a su mejor amigo Crowley ya que se había decidido que todos tomarán un tiempo de duelo… él se sentía tan solo y apesadumbrado.

Fue en una de esas noches que no podía dormir y el recuerdo de su madre le lastimaba el corazón, que decidió ir a pasear por la mansión, su lugar favorito siempre había sido la biblioteca, recordaba como todos se reunían allí a leer y cada uno escogía su libro favorito… La última vez había él con “Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes” parecía ya tan lejano todo aquello.

En medio de aquel recorrido nocturno el pequeño llegó a su destino, pero se dio cuenta de que la habitación ya estaba siendo ocupada “¿Es esto realmente necesario?” Preguntó una voz que Azirafel reconoció como la de su hermano Metatron “Lo es señor Archangel, según el testamento de su madre la lectura de esta carta es un requisito obligatorio…” por el traje y la forma de hablar el niño supuso que el hombre que acompañaba a Metatrón era una especie de abogado “De acuerdo… Por favor inicie la lectura” Indicó el mayor de los Archangel “Queridos hijos” Comenzó el hombre “No quisiera que esta sea la manera en que tenga que decirles lo siguiente, pero a cada momento que pasa me doy cuenta de que no me queda mucho tiempo a su lado… Me rompe el corazón saber que no llegaré a verlos crecer y convertirse en adultos de bien… Por favor perdonen mi sentimentalismo, pero me es difícil poder expresarles mi pesar… Hay algo que necesito decirles, algo que he guardado por muchos años y que sé que en estos momentos no comprenderán por qué lo hice o por qué lo mantuve en secreto, solo espero que algún día pueden perdonarme y sobre todo entiendan que los cuatro por igual son mi tesoro más preciado y amado…” El hombre hizo una pausa levantando su mirada hacia Metatrón, este se encontraba preocupado y confundido, parece que tampoco entendía las palabras dichas hasta entonces “Continúa por favor…” Dijo tras una pausa “…Quiero que sepan que a todos los amo por igual y rezó cada día por su felicidad y bienestar, por eso mismo necesito que sepan una verdad que he tenido que cargar durante mucho tiempo, y que tal vez les muestre otra perspectiva de su padre…” Al oír aquello el pequeño Azirafel dio un respingo silencioso, él nunca conoció a su padre él les dejo antes de su nacimiento, fue un impacto para toda la familia, además según los rumores de los trabajadores domésticos, era también la razón de que su madre cayera enferma, ella era una Omega que había sido marcada por aquel Alpha que era su padre, su partida fue demasiado para su cuerpo y la prolongación del tiempo separados sólo le hizo empeorar.

“… El motivo de que él nos abandonará no fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes mis amores, fue mía… Espero que cuando lean esto no me juzguen duramente y pueda ser digna de su perdón, ninguna excusa es válida… Pero cuando crezcan y su corazón encuentre a esa persona especial se que me entenderán… Comprenderán que yo era apenas más que una niña cuando su padre se enamoro de mí y pidió mi mano en matrimonio, apenas había cumplido los 16 años cuando el me marcó como su Omega… Luego a mi vida como una luz después de un túnel oscuro llego Metatrón el primogénito, años después Michel nuestra pequeña guerrera y Gabriel el más inteligente y responsable… Por último, mi pequeño ángel Azirafel…” Las lágrimas asomaron en los ojos del pequeño ¿por qué su madre decía todo aquello? ¿qué era lo que se le debía perdonar cuando ella sólo les había dado su amor incondicional? “Mi delicado, dulce y amable Azirafel no es culpable de nada aquí, él es solo el producto de un amor muy grande que nunca debió ser… Y ese mismo amor prohibido fue el motivo por que su padre se fue al descubrir que todo aquello había culminado en un embarazo, aún recuerdo como su ira estalló y me pidió deshacerme del bebé, al negarme él no vio hacia atrás y se marchó, aún en su ira les amaba y sabía que no podía desampararles, prefirió guardar silencio y hacerles pensar que era el villano en esta historia… No es sencillo para mí decirles esto y sé que he callado por demasiados años, solo nunca duden de los mucho que los amo” Terminó de leer aquel hombre y a continuación se formó un pesado silencio.


	33. XXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXXIII**

“Al descubrir aquello” narró Azirafel “Metatrón entro en colera, recuerdo cómo se levantó de su asiento y arrojo contra la pared lo primero que vio… Amenazó a aquel hombre de que de esa habitación no podía salir nada o se acordaría de él…” Hizo una pausa limpiando un par de lágrimas que caían por su mejilla “Y yo… Al principio no entendía lo que significaba, pero el comportamiento posterior de Metatrón me hizo abrir los ojos… Yo no pertenecía con ellos, yo era el culpable de todos los males que les acecharon… Sin mi nacimiento su familia no se hubiera desmoronado…” No pudo contener más su llanto pero siguió hablando “Hasta donde sé Gabriel y Michel desconocen todo al respecto… Pero el trato de todos se volvió frío y distante, para Metatron no era más que el bastardo de algún tipo que vio ventaja en nuestra madre pero no salió como él esperaba… Michel y Gabriel nunca superaron del todo su muerte ¿sabes? Siempre me exigieron tanto… Nunca podía cumplir con sus expectativas y eso me frustraba y deprimía… Nunca hablábamos sobre lo que pasaba, nunca dijimos que la extrañábamos en voz alta y nunca visitamos su tumba juntos…” El pelirrojo sólo le escuchaba sentado al otro lado de la puerta, en todo el tiempo que llevaba al lado de Azirafel no conocía esa parte de él… La soledad, miedo y rechazó “El día antes de irme tuvimos una gran pelea… Yo hablaba con Michel sobre haber reprobado el examen de admisión para la Universidad donde trabaja… Ella me recrimino que no por ser su hermana iba a tener tratos especiales conmigo, Gabriel entró al escuchar el alboroto y dijo algo sobre la mala influencia que estaba recibiendo…” Crowley entendía a lo que quiso hacer referencia “Le dije que eso era algo que no le incumbía y nos dejará en paz… Enfureció y me dijo que tenía que ver más por mi futuro, que ellos no estarían cerca todo el tiempo para ayudarme… ¿Ayudarme? Desde que murió mamá ellos no hacían otra cosa que menospreciarme y avergonzarse de mí… Nunca se los dije porque en realidad yo ni siquiera era parte de ellos” El rubio hizo una pausa para calmarse un poco y luego prosiguió “Cuando los empleados escucharon los gritos llamaron a Metatron… Entro con los ojos llenos de rabia y señalándome dijo…” De nuevo detuvo su relato Azirafel para tomar aire y continuar “¡Azirafel no eres más que problemas! ¡En una semana te irás a una escuela en el extranjero y no quiero ni un reclamo sobre eso! Y se fue… Ni Gabriel ni Michel dijeron nada, era una decisión inevitable y era lo que siempre había esperado, una excusa para deshacerse de mí sin que se viera mal... Lo único que podía pensar es que me iban a alejar de ti Crowley y no podríamos volver a vernos… Así que tome mis cosas y me fui…” Finalizo en un mar de lágrimas. Crowley no pidió permiso y abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo caer al rubio que se encontraba recargado contra ella, tirado en el piso le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le susurraba que él estaba allí y que nada hará que lo deje, Azirafel le correspondió y ambos lloraron tendidos en el suelo.

“Te resfriarás si seguimos aquí…” habló primero Crowley cuando sintió que Azirafel se había calmado “… Hay algo más que debo decirte…” contesto el rubio aún tendido en el frío suelo “No hace mucho volví a ir a una cita médica…” Crowley buscó su mirada en la oscuridad “… Y me dijeron que… Bueno… Que no era exactamente un Omega” dijo alzando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos amarillo del pelirrojo “Yo no tengo una glándula ni un útero como el resto…” Volvió a hablar con una triste sonrisa en su rostro… El Alpha también le sonrió en respuesta y acaricio con dulzura su mejilla “Te amo” pronunció desconcertando a Azirafel “Te amo con tu pasado, te amo seas un Omega, un Alpha o un Beta, te amo porque eres amable, inteligente, bondadoso y despistado, te amo porque eres Azirafel y nada más me importa” Los ojos azules del aludido se llenaron de lágrimas y en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa “Estar tirados en el suelo no lo consideraría como lo más romántico querido…” dijo riendo “Si bueno, mis métodos de romance son muy avanzados…” continúo el más alto “También te amo Crowley… creo que nunca te lo había dicho en voz alta… pero te amo de la misma forma que tú me amas” Se miraron a los ojos durante unos minutos para después besarse con calma y cariño, lentamente se movieron a la cama y durmieron uno al lado del otro, sintiendo ambos que juntos el peso de sus problemas se aligeraba.


	34. XXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXXIV**

Beelzebub estuvo seriamente tentado a faltar a trabajar el lunes, lo último que quería era ver la cara de Gabriel y a eso todavía tenía que agregarle sus ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar toda la noche…

Pero era un adulto responsable y sabía que no podía huir de sus problemas, se vistió y arreglo temprano, tomo unas gafas de lectura para disimular su rostro marcado por el llanto y se dirigió de manera normal a los laboratorios.

Estaba apesadumbrado y deprimido, la declaración de Lucifer le quemaba por dentro, no es como si el otro chico no hubiera salido con otras personas antes, pero esa ocasión fue tan diferente… Había tanta seriedad en su rostro y jamás antes había indicado la palabra “amor” para dirigirse a alguna de sus relaciones… Nunca… Si esto era en serio ¿dónde quedaría Beelzebub en su vida? Siempre creyó que llegaría el día en que Lucifer abriera los ojos y se daría cuenta que no había mejor persona para él, que eran el uno para el otro… Pero el destino parecía tener otros planes. Cuando llegó a su respectivo laboratorio Gabriel aún no estaba allí, eso le alivio un poco ya que no estaba seguro como se supone que debía encararlo después de haber huido de esa forma… ¿Qué clase de broma cósmica era aquella? Pensó ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que las dos personas más importantes para él se relacionaran con los hermanos Archangel? Con la mente nublada por aquello comenzó con sus labores; cerca de medio día la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a Gabriel en su pulcro traje gris, Beelzebub alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, pero el Alpha solo saludo a todos y comenzó a trabajar, le ignoró por completo.

El resto del turno Gabriel no prestó la menor atención al Beta, se dedicó enteramente a revisar documentos y enviar mails desde su computadora, Beelzebub tampoco quería tener que intercambiar palabra con él por lo que aquel trato le pareció de lo más maravilloso y dejo correr el día con calma.

Veinte minutos después de haber sonado el timbre el pelinegro se dirigía a checar su salida y volver a casa, caminaba por el pasillo cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo y a continuación se encontraba encerrado en uno de los armarios de escobas que utilizaba conserjería “¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?! Gritó con enfado “¡Lo siento, pero si te pedía amablemente que hablarás conmigo te ibas a negar!” Dijo Gabriel.


	35. XXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXXV**

“¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, DEJAME IR!” Espetó Beelzebub mientras trataba de abrir la puerta y Gabriel se lo impedía tomándolo por las manos “¡Por favor baja la voz!” Le dijo alarmado “Eres el único que me queda, ni Azirafel ni Michel quieren hablar conmigo…” Continúo con tristeza “Por favor…” El más joven dejo de pelear le miro con enfado y cruzó los brazos “Tienes cinco minutos” Luego se recargo contra la pared del pequeño cuarto “Gracias… Por tus reacciones a los acontecimientos de este fin de semana…” Comenzó a hablar Gabriel ganándose un bufido de enfado por parte del pelinegro “Supongo que tampoco sabías nada al respecto, sobre que Azirafel había huido de casa y sobre Michel y… ¿Luciel?” Continúo tratando de recordar correctamente el nombre del Alpha de ojos rojos “Lucifer” contestó Beelzebub con enfado y sintiendo como se le apretaba el pecho recordando aquel beso que presencio “Correcto… Entonces estaba pensando” “Milagro…” “… Estaba pensando que entre los dos debemos tener información que podamos compartir” El mejor alzó la ceja en señal de incredulidad y cuando estaba a punto de despreciar su oferta y largarse de allí una idea se ilumino en su cabeza… Gabriel era el hermano de Michel, no tenía a ningún informante mejor que él, para saber qué demonios fue lo que hizo a Lucifer caer por aquella Alpha, además podía aprovechar y hacer las paces con Crowley manteniendo alejado a aquel imbécil de su relación con Azirafel… “De acuerdo, entiendo tu punto…” Contesto con cautela… “Pero no sé cómo esperas que te sea de ayuda” “Bueno yo puedo darte información si tú me das información…” Justo lo que esperaba oír el Beta “… ¿Qué clase de información?” “Para empezar ¿sabes por qué Azirafel está asistiendo a una clínica de Omegas?” La primera mina en el campo, aunque estaba enojado con Zira no iba a traicionarlo tan vilmente “No… Yo le di el dinero a Crowley porque vi que pasaba por un momento difícil pero no sé en qué lo usaría” Mintió y luego prosiguió “¿Cómo es que conocieron tu hermana y Lucifer?” Soltó Beelzebub “Bueno ella es subdirectora de la Universidad, pero apoya en docencia con las investigaciones y tesis… Al parecer está a cargo de la tutoría de tu… ¿amigo?” Explicó Gabriel esperando también saber qué clase de relación tenía aquel Beta con el muchacho en cuestión “Pues no sabía que las tutorías fueran tan personales” Dijo con molestia el pelinegro evadiendo la pregunta del más alto “Mira no defiendo el comportamiento de Michel, pero en definitiva no fue la única culpable en eso…” Beelzebub no respondió y solo miro al Alpha con enojo, este a su vez le miro con curiosidad y sin aviso llevo su mano hasta su cara acariciando con su pulgar por debajo de su ojo y levantando sus lentes “¿Estuviste llorando?” le preguntó a una corta distancia de su rostro… El pelinegro se sonrojo por tenerlo tan cerca “¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!” le gritó para después darle un puñetazo en el estómago y salir rápidamente de allí, dejando a Gabriel quejándose del dolor mientras pensaba que los ojos azul profundo del Beta eran realmente bonitos.


	36. XXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXXVI**

“Buenos días, Crowley” saludó Azirafel mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios del pelirrojo “Te preparé el desayuno, come antes de que se enfríe, hoy tengo clases temprano así que me adelantaré, te amo” Y tras eso salió apresuradamente del departamento.

Después de haber hablado aquella noche, Crowley pudo sentir como las cosas entre él y Azirafel habían cambiado para mejor, su ángel era más abierto para decir lo que pensaba y ahora el contacto físico era mucho más frecuente: abrazos, besos y dormir acurrucados en alguna de las habitaciones… Era como vivir sobre una nube, no podía pedir que su vida fuera más perfecta ahora, lo único que podía arruinar su buen humor era recordar la pelea con Beelzebub, realmente le gustaría llamarle para arreglarlo todo, pero conociendo al pelinegro lo más prudente sería esperar a que este se comunicara primero.

Después de comer y dejar la cocina impecable, Crowley se dirigió al trabajo, un día común de atender clientes, servir café, revisar inventarios y regañar a Steve. “Luces de muy buen humor hoy Crowley” le dijo Madam Tracy a modo de saludo “Gracias… Yo estoy de buen humor…” Excelente, magnifico, excelso humor quiso agregar “Eso es bueno, eres joven y debes disfrutar la vida… Se va en un segundo…” Continúo con dramatismo la mujer. Madam Tracy era una mujer Beta divorciada que había decidido iniciar su propio negocio para no depender de nadie, era amable y excéntrica y quedo encantada al conocer a Crowley, pensó que su estilo extravagante combinaría muy bien con su personalidad, y tuvo razón. Ambos se volvieron amigos y después cuando el pelirrojo le presentó a Azirafel no pudo menos que adorar al muchacho y rezar por la felicidad de ambos.

“Crowley” Le hablo la mujer a pocas horas de cerrar “¿Por qué no te vas temprano a casa hoy? Steven me ayudará a cerrar hoy…” Indico mientras de la cocina se escuchaba un quejido de molestia “¿Esta segura?” Preguntó Crowley que estaba muy interesado en aceptar la oferta pero no quería parecer abusivo “¡Absolutamente! Ve, y saluda a Azirafel de mi parte” “Muchas gracias, en verdad” Contesto el pelirrojo con alegría mientras acomodaba su uniforma y seguía agradeciendo hasta llegar a la puerta.

“¿Por qué le dejo ir temprano?” Preguntó Steve una vez que se aseguró que el pelirrojo se había ido “Tuve el presentimiento de que lo debía hacer… Y ahora jovencito ayúdame a sacar la basura ¡sin tirar nada esta vez!”

Al llegar al apartamento un delicioso aroma invadió los sentidos del pelirrojo “Oh no…” Dijo en voz alta “¿Crowley?” Azirafel apareció para recibirle, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración era lenta y pesada “Ángel… ¿estás en celo? …”Pregunto con preocupación el Alpha “Si… acaba de iniciar, me dijo el doctor que podían ser irregulares debido a mi condición” “Creo que… es mejor que me vaya…” Cuando Crowley se disponía a salir, Azirafel le abrazo por detrás con fuerza “La última vez estaba fuera de mí…” Dijo “Pero hoy es diferente… Quiero hacerlo contigo Crowley…” El corazón del pelirrojo latía a la máxima velocidad en su pecho no estaba seguro cuando más iba a soportar si ese aroma seguía en el aire “¿Es-estas se-seguro?” Siseó como lo hacía cuando se encontraba nervioso “Si… Estoy muy seguro” Enfatizo el rubio, el Alpha se giró y acomodando uno de sus rulos tras su oreja le beso lentamente “Vamos a mi habitación entonces…” Susurro a su oído.


	37. XXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXXVII**

Entre besos suaves Crowley y Azirafel llegaron a la habitación del pelirrojo, una vez en la cama el más alto habló primero “Ángel… ¿estás seguro de esto? No quiero asustarte de nuevo…” Sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración pesada delataban que se encontraba en su límite, pero necesitaba escuchar de los labios del rubio que estaba de acuerdo con aquello y no sólo era el instinto lo que lo movía. Azirafel le miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla, le sonrió con dulzura “Lo quiero Crowley, quiero que me beses, que me toques y quiero también poder hacer lo mismo para ti… Quiero despertar y tenerte a mi lado…” A continuación, lo beso y lo guío hasta la cama, con paciencia le quito su chaqueta y camisa, comenzó a besar su lóbulo bajando por su cuello a la vez que le susurraba con cariño “Te amo Crowley, te amo porque eres amable, considerado y siempre piensas en mi bienestar…” Sus manos bajaron hasta el cinturón de sus pantalones que desabrocho con una paciencia que al Alpha le pareció erótica “Estoy seguro” Dijo Azirafel “Que en la ocasión pasada fuiste tú quien hizo todo el trabajo querido…” Bajo lentamente su cuerpo y bajo los pantalones y calzoncillos del más alto “Estas muy duro…” Dijo y pasó su lengua por la erección latiente del muchacho “No… no lo hagas ángel…” Pronunció Crowley mientras mordía su labio tratando de suprimir el placer que aquello le provocaba “Pero quiero hacerlo… Me gustaría probar todo de ti…” Sin añadir más y ante la mirada atónica del pelirrojo, Azirafel comenzó a chupar aquella erección, intento introducirlo todo en un solo movimiento, pero fue demasiado para él, comenzó a toser por casi ahogarse “Lo siento…” Comentó “No creí que fuera tan grande… ¿Es esto lo que te provocó mi querido Crowley?” El aludido sólo soltó un gemido mientras escondía su rostro sonrojado tras sus manos, aquello le estaba matando, la sensualidad escondida de Azirafel era demasiado para él y no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Por su parte el rubio sonrió con malicia y llevo su lengua hasta la base del pene, succionando sus genitales y moviendo su mano en un vaivén que hizo que el cuerpo de Crowley se retorciera de placer “¡Ángel, mi ángel, mi Azirafel!” Gemía sin control “¡Voy a venirme si sigues así!” Al oír aquello, el Omega volvió a llevar sus labios hasta el glande del pelirrojo, lamió como si fuera un helado pasando su lengua por el orificio externo y volviendo a introducirlo en su boca ahora hasta la mitad del largo total del miembro, después de seis u ocho veces de succionarle así, Crowley dejo salir su semilla por completo en la boca del rubio y este se separó para después tragar aquella sustancia blanquecina con un erotismo inconsciente “Tiene un sabor extraño…” dijo mientras limpiaba los restos de las comisuras de sus labios “Azirafel…” pronunció Crowley turbado por la sensación caliente de su cuerpo “Eres tan puro y obsceno a la vez…” luego le beso introduciendo su lengua y recorriendo cada centímetro de esa boca que acababa de darle tanto placer “Quiero estar dentro tuyo” dijo una vez que se separo de sus labios “Quiero llevarte que alcances el más grande de los goces” murmuro mientras besaba su cuello y desabotonaba su camisa “Quiero que quedes tan satisfecho de mí…” se deshizo de las ropas que separaban su piel desnuda “Quiero marcarte por todas partes…” lamió uno de sus rozados pezones ganándose un chillido de placer por parte del rubio “Quiero sentir como tu interior se aprieta contra mí pene y como te mojas con mis toques…” Los gemidos por parte del Omega aumentaron, y con rapidez ambos se decidieron del resto de sus ropas, quedando en completa desnudez el uno contra el otro “¡Tómame, Crowley!” Exclamó con lujuria el rubio al mismo tiempo que abría sus piernas a modo de invitación; entre respiraciones pesadas y el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo, el Alpha acomodo su propio miembro en la entrada de Azirafel, empujando poco a poco hasta que toda su longitud se encontraba dentro y sentía como todo a su alrededor se sentía apretado y húmedo “¿Estas bien?” Preguntó al rubio tomando su mano para besar su muñeca y después dejar una pequeña mordida en ella “Es… es extraño… Pero… pero puedes comenzar a moverte…” primero lo hizo con suavidad, un ritmo lento y pausado… Cuando la voz de Azirafel comenzó a subir de tono y sus palabras de placer inundaron la habitación Crowley aumento la velocidad, se inclinó para apoyar sus manos en la cabecera de la mana y tener un mejor empuje, el Omega le rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello y con sus piernas por la cadera alcanzando una mayor profundidad y golpeando un punto sensible en su interior. El orgasmo les alcanzó al mismo tiempo y cada uno gritó el nombre del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Azirafel despertó en los brazos de Crowley rodeado por una calidez que no creía poder volver a sentir nunca más…. “Buenos días” Le saludo el pelirrojo mientras abría los ojos con pereza “¿Có-cómo te sientes?” Azirafel le sonrío y deposito un casto beso en sus labios “Maravilloso… Eso fue… Fue increíble” Continúo avergonzado “¿Cómo estás tú?” El Alpha suspiro y una sonrisa de completa felicidad se formó en su rostro “Estoy consternado ángel… No sé qué clase de demonio sexual te poseyó… Pero lo agradezco mucho…” “¡Crowley!” Exclamó avergonzado Azirafel mientras escondía su rostro que se había vuelto completamente rojo “Cada día descubro más cosas que amo de ti” Continúo el más alto “Te amo Azirafel” “Yo también te amo querido… ¿Quieres… quieres volverlo a hacer?” La sonrisa se volvió más grande en la cara del Alpha para luego besarle con cariño y volver a recorrer su cuerpo…


	38. XXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXXVIII**

“¡¿ES EN SERIO GABRIEL?” Gritó Beelzebub desde uno de los baños cerca del distrito universitario “Bueno fue tú idea ¿no? Y si quieres pasar desapercibido tendrás que usar eso porque no encontré nada más” Respondió el Alpha con indiferencia y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Después de su constructiva plática en el cuarto de escobas del trabajo, Beelzebub y Gabriel volvieron a hablar luego con más calma, llegaron a una especie de acuerdo en el cual se ayudarían el uno al otro para poder volver a retomar sus relaciones con Crowley y Azirafel y a su vez descubrir que pasaba en realidad entre Michel y Lucifer. En cuanto a los primeros, la verdadera intención del Beta era alejar a Gabriel de la relación y mantenerlo al margen de la condición de Zira; con respecto a Lucifer se encargaría de que rompiera relación con aquella Alpha utilizando a su hermano, hablando con honestidad, para ser un Alpha adinerado, atractivo y encargado de dirigir las empresas farmacéuticas, Gabriel era increíblemente fácil de manipular, sin mucho trabajo el pelinegro le había convencido de vigilar a Michel y cuando sospechará de alguna cita con Lucifer, espiarles, no le costó nada de trabajo y no paso mucho antes de tener noticas. Eso fue lo que les llevo a la situación actual en donde también por iniciativa del Beta decidieron disfrazarse para no ser reconocidos.

“¡¿Y eran necesarias las medias?!” Volvió a quejarse Beelzebub “Supuse que no ibas a aceptar afeitarte las piernas, así que si…” Contesto el más alto rodando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados “¡Soy un chico Beta Gabriel! ¡¿Por qué demonios no conseguiste un uniforme masculino?!” El enojo del pelinegro iba en aumento y no se molestó en esconderlo “Porque es una preparatoria de sólo chicas… ¡Sólo póntelo y vámonos de aquí!” Increíblemente enfadado el pelinegro termino de colocarse aquellas ropas y salió del cubículo “Wow…” Exclamó el más alto “En realidad te queda bien…” Ante aquello el chico lo tomo de las solapas de su chaqueta y le estrujo con fuerza “¡¿Por qué mierda tú estás usando un traje normal y yo esta ridiculez?!” El atuendo de Gabriel consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla negro con unos zapatos de vestir café, una camisa lisa blanca y una chaqueta gris oscuro, había optado por dejar de lado su bufanda, para esconder sus ojos lilas usaba unos pupilentes color gris y unos anteojos de marco negro, su cabello siempre pulcramente peinado se encontraba alborotado, además había usado una loción que escondía el olor de sus feromonas para así no fuera reconocido.

En cuanto a Beelzebub, su vestimenta consistía en un uniforme escolar de preparatoria, una camisa blanca con una corbata azul con amarillo, un suéter azul marino a juego con una falda del mismo color, medias negras y zapatos de vestir, su apariencia andrógina le favorecía para aquello y por su corta estatura bien podría pasar por un adolescente.

“Esto es vergonzoso” Dijo con el rostro rojo de pena “Espera tu cabello necesita un arreglo” Comento el más alto mientras acomodaba sus mechones negros, saco dos broches de color rojo y se los coloco logrando la apariencia deseada “No tienes idea de cómo te aborrezco” Comento el Beta con una ira casi sobrenatural “Quiero que quede claro que fue tu idea” se defendió Gabriel.

A continuación, ambos salieron de allí dirigiéndose rumbo el restaurante que habían visitado semanas atrás y donde según lo descubierto por Gabriel deberían estar también Michel y Lucifer.


	39. XXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XXXIX**

Una vez que estuvieron en el restaurante, tomaron asiento en la parte de afuera, escondiéndose tras un arbusto, pero muy cerca de Michel y Lucifer “¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu peinado?” Escucharon hablar al chico Alpha “No venimos a hablar de mi cabello señor Lucifer, como le dije esta retrasado en su entrega y no toleraré un día más de aplazamiento” Le reprendió Michel “Oh, entonces me vas a decir que esto no es un pretexto para una cita” Beelzebub que había elegido un lugar que le permitiera ver a la pareja, apretó los dientes con enfado tras escuchar aquello, Lucifer definitivamente estaba coqueteando y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

  
Por su parte Gabriel que también escuchaba la conversación, pero no lograba ver a la pareja, sabía por cómo se expresaba Michel que estaba enfadada e indiferente a los avances del chico... ¿Por qué entonces había salido a la defensa de aquel sujeto? La plática del par de Alphas continuo por el rumbo escolar y Gabriel comenzó a ignorarles para enfocarse ahora en el Beta que no quitaba su mirada de ellos ¿por qué Beelzebub estaba tan preocupado en vigilarles? “¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Lucifer?” Preguntó de repente y sin ser muy consciente de ello. Aquello tomo desprevenido al pelinegro, a diferencia de como hacía con Crowley nunca se dirigía a Lucifer como su hermano, ya que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran para nada de ese tipo “Crecimos juntos” Respondió en su lugar “Su apellido es Tadfiel también, como el tuyo y el de Crowley…” El Beta le miro con el ceño fruncido y chasqueo la lengua con molestia “Crecimos en el orfanato de la ciudad” Agrego débilmente “Por eso el apellido” “Oh” Dijo Gabriel sin saber que más agregar, una parte de él entendía lo que era no tener a sus padres, pero también sabía que había una diferencia abismal en como cada uno había crecido con aquello, así que no agregó más.

  
Beelzebub se molestó, no quería ningún tipo de compasión por parte de aquel idiota, había llegado hasta donde estaba solo y lo último que necesitaba era la lástima de un ricachón consentido “¿Y desde cuando te gusta Lucifer?” Aquella pregunta dejo helado al más joven quien le observo con los ojos muy abiertos y cerro y abrió la boca un par de veces antes de contestarle “¿D-de que demonios hablas?” Claro que su nerviosismo no ayudaba “No soy muy bueno en relacionarme con las personas” Hablo Gabriel “Pero hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de que tu comportamiento es muy diferente al que tienes con Crowley…” El pelinegro quiso negar aquella afirmación, nadie absolutamente nadie sabía acerca de sus sentimientos por su amigo de la infancia y ahora llegaba Gabriel Archangel y se lo decía a la cara “¡No sé que idea tengas!” Respondió cuidando de no alzar demasiado la voz “¡Pero definitivamente no es lo que crees!” Agregó con el rostro avergonzado y mirando el menú para disimular “Claro… Por eso me usaste para averiguar cuando se reunirían y aceptaste usar una falda y mallas” Dijo Gabriel mientras se inclinaba en la mesa con una sonrisa socarrona “T-tú…” ¿Tú sabías que solo te use para llegar a ellos? Era lo que en realidad quería preguntar el Beta pero si lo hiciera tendría que admitir que Gabriel estaba en lo correcto, así que en vez de hablar le miró con los ojos inyectados de odio “No me mires así, no es mi culpa que seas tan fácil de leer…” Ante eso el pelinegro estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero se contuvo y el más alto agregó “En realidad quiero ayudarte, tampoco quiero que Michel esté involucrada con un estudiante, así que si lo que buscas es separarlos, te ayudaré” “¿Lo harás?” Preguntó con confusión Beelzebub “Si, cuando se separen podrás ser su paño de lágrimas así que aprovecha la oportunidad” Agrego con indiferencia el Alpha “¡No es por lo que tú crees…!” Antes de que el Beta pudiera negar lo que insinuaba el más alto se escuchó la voz de Michel “Iré al tocador, vuelvo en un momento” Si ella tenía que entrar definitivamente los vería allí, aunque sus disfraces podrían ser convincentes para un ojo inexperto, Beelzebub no creía que pasará la prueba ante un Alpha, así que necesitaba que no les pusiera atención o que si los miraba quitara rápidamente sus ojos de ellos…

  
Gabriel se congeló también en su lugar, llegó a su mente todos los fallos que tenía ese plan y trato de buscar un lugar para huir… De repente sintió como el Beta jalaba de su chaqueta y lo siguiente que supo fue que su boca se encontraba contra la de Beelzebub…


	40. XL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XL**

Aquello ni siquiera parecía un beso, pensó Gabriel al sentir lo frígido que se encontraba Beelzebub contra él, si quería que esa distracción funcionará debía ir en serio…  
Apoyo su mano sobre el rostro del chico y con su pulgar acarició su mejilla, movió sus labios contra los de él hasta que logró una abertura en la boca del pelinegro, con su palma acuño su rostro y su mano libre se movió hasta su cintura atrayendo más su cuerpo, su lengua rozó la de Beelzebub causando un respingo por parte de este, lo que le hizo gracia al Alpha y apretó más su agarre, comenzó entonces a profundizar de verdad aquel beso moviéndose con destreza dentro de la boca del Beta quien aferro sus puños al pecho de Gabriel arrugando su camisa y chaqueta.

  
En busca de la necesidad de aire Beelzebub empujo al más alto jadeando, se asomó hacia el asiento de la pareja de Alphas, observando que Lucifer se encontraba solo y Michel no se veía por ningún lado, su idea había funcionado, limpiando un hilo de saliva que recorría la comisura de su labio, tomó la bolsa deportiva donde guardaba su ropa y jalo del brazo de Gabriel para salir rápidamente de allí antes de que la mujer Alpha volviera.

  
El más alto se dejó conducir aún un tanto exaltado por aquel beso, sentía como sus labios hormigueaban y su corazón latía rápidamente, afortunadamente había utilizado una loción para esconder su aroma ya que después de aquello probablemente sus feromonas se hubieran presentado inconscientemente.  
Una vez que se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados de la pareja, Beelzebub paro en seco soltando el brazo de Gabriel, y girándose hacía él volvió a jalarlo de la solapa de su chaqueta, el Alpha esperaba que nuevamente fuera a besarle y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero en vez de los labios del pelinegro lo que recibió fue una fuerte bofetada que le hizo sacar un par de lágrimas.

  
“¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!” Se quejó con dolor mientras masajeaba su mejilla “¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A BESARME ASI?!” Le grito enojado el chico “¡¿Yo?! ¡Fuiste tú quien me beso a mí!” Alegó Gabriel aun sosteniendo su rostro en donde una gran marca roja comenzaba a formarse “¡YO TE BESE PARA QUE NO NOS DESCUBRIERAN, NO PARA QUE ME METIERAS LA LENGUA HASTA LA GARGANTA! ¡TÚ, TÚ идиот с головой, полной дерьма!” La ira del chico era tal que ni siquiera pensó en que idioma le estaba insultando “¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ Y SI TE ATREVES A SEGUIRME, HABLARME O TOCARME SIN MI PERMISO TE CASTRO!” Beelzebub se alejó del lugar despotricando malas razones en cuanto idioma conocía.  
Gabriel le observó marcharse y luego llevo su mano hasta sus labios recordando la sensación que le produjo aquel beso, tal vez era que tenía mucho tiempo sin estar con alguien o había descubierto una parte masoquista de sí mismo que no sabía que tenía, pero pensó que no le importaría repetir aquello en alguna otra oportunidad y eso incluía la bofetada, a la que por cierto debía poner hielo si no quería que los dedos del muchacho quedaran marcados en su cara.

  
“Hace un momento en la mesa tras nosotros” Comentó Michel una vez que volvió a su asiento “Estaba una pareja besándose lascivamente, ni siquiera pude mirarles ¡Este es un lugar público! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!” Finalizó con enfado y una expresión de asombro, Lucifer le miro tratando de esconder su risa por aquella reacción, miro alrededor para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie conocido y después deposito un beso en los labios de la mujer “¡Lucifer!” Grito está alarmada y con el rostro rojo de vergüenza “¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más privado? Podrías mostrarme el tipo de beso lascivo que viste darse a esa pareja” Susurro el chico de forma seductora al oído de la Alpha, quien solo se sonrojo más, guardo sus cosas y acepto la invitación.

* * *

Agradezco a Yesica Perez por la idea de Beelzebub insultando en otros idiomas a Gabriel; lo que le dice se pronuncia “idiot s golovoy, polnaya der'ma” y se traduciria como “Idiota con la cabeza llena de mierda”


	41. XLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XLI**

Michel era la segunda hija de la familia Archangel, educada al igual que Metatrón bajo la mano dura y estricta de su padre, los únicos amigos que tenía eran sus hermanos pero a la muerte de su madre su relación con ellos se fracturó y nunca pudo retomarla como antes, sobre todo con el más joven Azirafel, cuyo rostro le recordaba tanto al de su madre que el sólo verle desataba un llanto incontrolable en ella.

  
Conforme creció se comenzó a volver una mujer solitaria y huraña, estudió una carrera en educación más que nada por honrar la memoria de su difunta madre quien siempre les contó que le hubiera gustado ser maestra y educar a las mentes más jóvenes.

  
Nunca estuvo interesada en tener alguna relación ya fuese un Omega, Alpha o Beta, nunca estuvo interesada en relacionarse con nadie en realidad, la única cosa que realmente le apasionaba era el arte, podía pasar horas admirando los cuadros de sus artistas favoritos; John William Waterhouse, John Martin, Joseph Wright, Heinrich Henry Fuseli y sobre todo Alexandre Cabanel y su obra “El ángel Caído”. Podría decirse que gracias a este último que su vida comenzó a cambiar sin que ella fuera consciente de esto…  
La Universidad había decidido organizar una exposición de arte de carácter gratuito para impulsar la cultura en la ciudad, el tema elegido era “Arte del Romanticismo” en donde se contaría con una galería completa con las obras de Cabanel (réplicas revisadas y aprobadas para su exposición debido a su carácter educativo) Michel claramente estaba fascinada con aquello y fue de las principales impulsoras del proyecto.

  
No está por demás decir que el proyecto fue un éxito total y la asistencia de las personas fue enorme, el último día de la exposición cuando ya todo el trabajo había menguado, la Alpha tuvo un momento para relajarse e ir a observar aquellas obras que aunque fueran copias autorizadas se podía seguir admirando la perfección de los trazos que el artista original quería plasmar.

  
Cerca del anochecer y dejándolo para el final se dirigió a su obra favorita, el retrato de Lucifer, el ángel más bello, lleno de ira hacia su creador… Y fue allí cuando le miro por primera vez, frente a aquella obra se encontraba el joven más hermoso que Michel haya visto, alto de ojos y cabello rojos, un Alpha pensó en ese momento; miro hacia el retrato que el muchacho admiraba con los ojos llenos de tristeza y por un momento creyó que aquella pintura había cobrado vida frente a ella.

  
No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí observándole, nunca se había sentido tan cautivada por una persona antes, sin voltear a verle y continuando con la mirada llena de pena aquel chico se retiró del lugar dejando a Michel con un vacío en el pecho que no podía explicar…

  
Pasaron aproximadamente dos años antes de que la Alpha decidiera dejar de buscar aquellos ojos y cabellos rojos en cada persona que veía, había perdido la esperanza de volver a verle… Hasta que un día entrando en una de las aulas, se encontró con un estudiante de rizos negros durmiendo sobre uno de los pupitres, se acercó hasta él y con voz firme le llamó “¡¿Qué clase de lugar cree usted que es este jovencito?!” El chico despertó de repente, lágrimas le recorrían el fino rostro y volteó a mirarle con un par de hermosos ojos rojos que Michel reconoció al instante…


	42. XLII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XLII**

“¿Crees que me queda mal el cabello negro?” Preguntó el chico “¡No! C-claro que no…” Le contesto su amigo con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada en el piso, Lucifer le sonrió, hacía tiempo que sabía sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Beelzebub hacia él pero aunque lo había intentado no podía corresponderle… “¿Por qué lo teñiste?” Dijo tras una pausa el Beta “Me dio curiosidad…” Y será más difícil que me reconozcan, quiso agregar, pero en realidad no quería preocupar a Beelzy así que decidió únicamente cambiar de tema.

Lucifer Tadfield había literalmente nacido en el Orfanato dónde provenía su apellido, era hijo de un Omega no mayor de 15 años quien no había podido acceder a ningún supresor durante uno de sus celos, ocasionando un terrible acto cuyo producto fue Lucifer… Dicho Omega falleció durante el parto y el niño pasó a ser criado en el lugar.  
Siempre había poseído una personalidad abierta y amable, trataba a todos los niños del lugar como sus hermanos, tomo un especial cariño por Beelzebub un chico con una historia parecida a la suya y por Crowley, el único Alpha además de él.

  
Al cumplir los 18 años tuvo que dejar el lugar, no porque las cuidadoras se lo pidieran (era realmente querido allí) sino porque sabía que cada vez eran más niños y menos ingresos, decidió buscar una forma de enviarles dinero y ayudar a quienes le ayudaron.

  
Pasó el tiempo y los caminos que fue tomando Lucifer no eran lo que él esperaba… Terminó envuelto con gente que no debía en un lugar al que no pertenecía… Y como pudo huyó de allí… Nunca les conto nada a Beelzebub y Crowley, era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, para ellos siempre debía ser el hermano mayor con el que podían contar, desahogado, divertido y nunca dejaría que vieran su tristeza.

  
Los únicos momentos en que se permitía sentir pena era cuando se encontraba solo, entonces la aflicción le vencía y dejaba que el llanto inundara su rostro.  
Al no poder aportar más dinero para el orfanato, siguió el consejo de Beelzebub y decidió comenzar una carrera, optó por Educación social para poder ayudar a los niños que como él formaban parte de las personas en riesgo de exclusión.

  
La Universidad no era la gran cosa para Lucifer, mucho menos al ser un estudiante becado y rodeado por compañeros más jóvenes y de mejor posición social que él, estuvo tentado a abandonar todo y sólo conseguir un empleo promedio, hasta que conoció a Michel….  
La primera vez que le vio fue en medio del jardín, estaba reprendiendo duramente a un par de estudiantes por según escucho “actos impúdicos en medio de la escuela” aquello hizo reír al chico, la pareja apenas y se había besado…

  
Un par de semanas después descubrió que aquella mujer era la sub directora de la Universidad parte de la familia Archangel, el chico aún curioso investigo un poco más sobre ella; era soltera, pasaba de los treinta años, Alpha, tenía otros tres hermanos y una fortuna que seguía creciendo, en resumen la vida perfecta…

  
Una tarde mientras estudiaba hasta tarde en la biblioteca, tomándose un descanso de los libros de texto, se dirigió a la sección de arte, le gustaba distraerse un rato observando las obras de pintores de diferentes épocas, fue gracias a esas mismas obras que se acercó a aquella Universidad en primer lugar; cuando estaba en medio del pasillo, descubrió que la Sub directora también estaba allí, se escondió tras un anaquel y le miro desde lejos, la expresión que tenía era completamente diferente a la que habitualmente mostraba en la escuela; sus rasgos eran suaves y su mirada dulce, estaba hojeando un libro de arte y pasaba sus manos por cada página para después suspirar maravillada, Lucifer sospecha que ese fue el momento en que quedó flechado por ella.

  
Su primer encuentro formal fue bastante vergonzoso para él… Se encontraba en un aula vacía, había trabajado hasta tarde el día anterior por lo cual aprovecho el momento para descansar un rato quedándose dormido, no recuerda que clase de pesadilla fue esa vez, pero al despertar su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y frente a él Michel Archangel con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro “¿Estas bien?” Preguntó ella, el chico solo asintió limpiando su cara roja de pena…

  
Después de aquello se vieron muchas veces más, algunas la buscaba él, en otras ella… Hasta que una tarde en que llovía y ambos habían quedado en el aula de arte, él le beso… Fue mágico, nunca antes había sentido algo como eso con una persona… Se separó temeroso y en el rostro de Michel en vez del enojo o sorpresa vio alegría y anhelo, volvió a acercarse a ella y supo que estaba irremediable e indiscutiblemente enamorado.


	43. XLIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XLIII**

“¿No vas a contestar ángel? Es la tercera vez que suena…” Indicó Crowley señalando el teléfono de Azirafel “… Es sólo alguna compañía que llama para que te cambies con ellos… Nada importante” Contestó el rubio para seguir disfrutando de la lectura de su libro. El pelirrojo le miro un tanto preocupado pero decidió que tenía razón y cambio de tema.

  
Más tarde cuando Crowley tuvo que salir ya que debía realizar un examen presencial por su carrera en línea; Azirafel observo su celular que tenía tres llamadas perdidas ese día… Todas del hospital de especialidades, había también un mensaje de texto que decía “Estimado Señor Azirafel,le hacemos saber por este medio que los resultados de sus análisis se encuentran listos para que los recoja ¿cuándo podemos programar su cita?” El muchacho lo elimino, así como su historial de llamadas, no tenía intención de volver… Gabriel había dado con él debido a que alguien del hospital le había informado, temía que si se presentaba su hermano pudiera estar allí y pedir explicaciones al respecto, además, desde su última cita las cosas habían ido bien… En su último celo había sido consiente de todo y cada día le era más sencillo controlar sus feromonas, ahora que Crowley sabía que aun siendo un Omega no podría tener un bebé, y lo acepto sin más, Azirafel no veía por qué debía darle tanta importancia a continuar con sus consultas justamente en ese hospital… Luego buscaría otro lugar, uno que no tuviera nada que ver con los Archangel.

  
Y convencido por aquel argumento, continúo con sus actividades, aunque en el fondo una parte de él sabía que esa no era la decisión correcta...

  
“¿Has podido ya contactar con el señor Azirafel?” Preguntó el doctor Remiel a la recepcionista “No… No contesta ni las llamadas ni mensajes…” La expresión del doctor se volvió severa y asintió un par de veces “Trata de nuevo, indícale que es de suma importancia que no deje de atenderse… Su caso es especial y delicado” “Si señor…” Dijo Uriel “En caso de no poder contactarle directamente a él, comunícate con su contacto de emergencia…” Dijo el médico “Disculpe… ¿Podría saber por qué es tan urgente que se presente?” Pregunto la Beta tratando de obtener más información “No puedo compartir contigo la información referente a los pacientes Uriel, así que por favor solo apóyame a localizarlo y asegurar que venga” Y tras eso se dio vuelta para volver a su consultorio. Uriel solo rodo los ojos y comenzó a buscar la carpeta de información sobre Azirafel Archangel…. Aún estaba sorprendida de porque el menor de la familia (a quien siempre habían indicado que se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero) estaba acudiendo a esa clínica y doctor en particular, además de eso, al comentárselo a su hermano Gabriel este no sabía nada al respecto, al parecer el muchacho lo estaba manteniendo oculto de su familia.

  
La mujer Beta decidió volver a intentar llamar y en caso de que fuera infructuoso nuevamente tendría que proceder a avisar al contacto de emergencia; Crowley Tadfield.


	44. XLIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XLIV**

“Crowley, cálmate… Estamos en el trabajo…” Se dijo así mismo el pelirrojo mientras apretaba con fuerza el lavabo del baño con ambas manos y realizaba ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarse.

Hacía ya varios días que Crowley estaba sufriendo esta clase de “episodios” como el los llamaba; eran momentos en el día donde por ningún motivo su temperamento relajado cambiaba drásticamente y un instinto de combate se activaba en él, sus sentidos se agudizaban, sus pupilas se dilataban y estaba listo para atacar en cualquier momento, era especialmente fuerte cuando otros Alphas se encontraban cerca y a pesar de nunca habían durado más de unos minutos, Crowley se encontraba preocupado de no poderse controlar. Lavo su rostro con agua fría y una vez que se encontró más tranquilo salió de vuelta a sus labores, tomo turno en la caja registradora ya que no confiaba en Steve para la tarea y comenzó a atender a los clientes.

En las siguientes horas todo fue normal hasta que una joven pareja apareció “Hola buenas tardes” saludó una chica Omega “¿Qué nos recomiendas para tomar?” Las palabras quedaron atascadas en la garganta del pelirrojo, un olor peculiar llegó hasta él y la sensación de alerta volvió a manifestarse, se apoyó sobre la barra tratando de calmarse y tocando su cabeza como si sufriera una migraña “¿Estás bien?” Preguntó preocupada la clienta, y cuando iba a acercar su mano hacia él, su compañera Alpha le detuvo para empujarla hacia atrás.

Crowley alzo la mirada mostrando los dientes, la Alpha hizo lo mismo, aquel aroma de Omega había avivado alguna especie de instinto en Crowley que lo había hecho lucir increíblemente amenazador, la pareja de la Omega también sintió el cambio en las feromonas del pelirrojo y eso la llevo a subir la guardia y estar dispuesta a pelear en cualquier momento.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el chico pudiera recobrar sus sentidos, parpadeo confuso y escondió sus feromonas al instante, la otra Alpha hizo igual y el ambiente se relajó “Y-yo” Tartamudeo el pelirrojo, pero no era capaz de decir más “¡Una disculpa! No sé… No sé qué paso… ¡En verdad lo lamento tanto! Si hay algo…” Continuó tras una pausa “¡Nos vamos!” Antes de que el chico pudiera replicar la pareja ya se había retira del establecimiento, la Alpha con una expresión de enfado y la Omega bastante desconcertada sin entender lo que sucedía.

Crowley miro sus manos que se encontraban temblorosas, sentía como un sudor frío le recorría el rostro y el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, estaba aterrado por aquello. Llamó a Steve para que se encargara de recibir a los clientes el resto del turno mientras él salía a tomar un poco de aire.

Una vez afuera tomo su teléfono, busco entre sus contactos sin saber muy bien a quien o para que, cuando su vista se fijó en un nombre en especial “Lucy…” Murmuro y procedió a marcar… “¿Hola?” Contestó una voz con alegría “¡¿Lucy?! Soy yo… Crowley… C-cuanto tiempo sin hablar…” Contestó a toda prisa el pelirrojo “¡Crowley! Si hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, pero…. ¿Estás bien? Suenas alterado” El muchacho no contesto inmediatamente, quería poder explicar que pasaba, pero no ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo “Yo… Bueno no realmente, oye… ¿Crees que sería mucho pedir que nos viéramos?” Dijo un poco avergonzado “¡Eso suena genial! Tengo mucho sin saber de ti…. ¿Cuándo y dónde?”

Una vez que acordaron la reunión Crowley colgó y se sintió un poco más relajado, sin embargo, no volvió a presentarse para atender a la clientela por temor a que un incidente como el anterior se repitiera, decidió esperar hasta encontrarse con Lucifer y ver si su amigo podía darle un consejo o saber algo sobre lo que le estaba pasando.


	45. XLV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XLV**

“¡Crowley!” Saludó con energía Lucifer mientras corría a abrazar al pelirrojo, quien le correspondió con alegría “Es bueno verte Lucy…” dijo tras una pausa “¡Lo mismo digo! Wow eres todo un chico grande ahora” Comentó mientras miraba de arriba abajo al muchacho, sentía como una mezcla entre orgullo y melancolía le recorría observando lo mucho que el pequeño Crowley había crecido ya “Creo que aún no me acostumbro a que seas pelinegro sabes…” A continuación, entraron al pequeño restaurante donde habían quedado de verse, tomaron asiento y una vez que ordenaron Crowley fue el primero en poner al corriente de su vida a Lucifer.

“Beelzebub ya me había contado un poco para serte honesto…” Fue lo primero que dijo el mayor cuando el pelirrojo pareció haber terminado “No he visto a Beelz desde la pelea…” Se lamento agitando su bebida “Bueno tú sabes cómo es él… Si hay algo que detesta son las mentiras y sí que llevaste está lejos Crow” Finalizó con una carcajada el pelinegro “Pues a mí no me causa gracia… Yo se los iba a decir, pero bueno nunca surgió la oportunidad y… Lo siento…” Finalizó el pelirrojo avergonzado “¡Ey, ey! No hay nada de que disculparse… Mira Belzy puede llegar a ser muy controlador… Crowley es tu vida y solo tú puedes elegir como llevarla, ni Beelzebub, ni yo ni nadie puede decirte que hacer o que no hacer ¿de acuerdo? Si tú amas a Zira y él te ama a ti que importa lo que piense el resto…” Le hablo tranquilizadoramente Lucifer mientras tomaba daba unas palmadas sobre su mano “Pero ya que me has contado hasta aquí, dime ahora ¿cuál es realmente tu preocupación?” Crowley desvío sus ojos y golpeteando sus dedos sobre la mesa prosiguió “Bueno necesitaba tu consejo…” “Siempre usa condón Crowley, no creas eso de que no se siente igual, hay una marca que…” “¡No es eso Lucifer!” Gritó el chico completamente sonrojado “Ya que tú eres también un Alpha, pensé que podrías ayudarme… Mira, llevo varios días teniendo problemas controlando mis instintos… Es como… como si no pudiera controlar mis feromonas ¿me entiendes?” El pelinegro le miró tratando de dar la impresión de que le seguía, pero lucía claramente perdido “Por ejemplo… Llegan momentos en que me pongo violento y amenazante, si desconozco a un Alpha me vuelvo agresivo y ayer… Ayer casi ataco a una Omega” Terminó tallando sus ojos e inclinándose sobre la mesa preocupado “¿No se debe a tu celo? Puede que este cerca de aparecer…” Trato de animarle Lucifer “No, no, mi celo ha sido siempre regular, me sucede cada seis meses siempre sin fallar, para que pase el siguiente aún me falta mes y medio… Esto es algo más Lucy y estoy asustado” “¿Lo has hablado con Zira?” “¡No! No quiero preocuparle con esto… Apenas todo está bien otra vez y… y… ¡Pasa esto!” Contestó el pelirrojo escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos “Crowley ustedes son una pareja… Deben tener comunicación y resolver sus problemas juntos ¿a ti te gusto cuando Azirafel te escondió cosas?” Le dijo de forma paternal el pelinegro “…No” Respondió el pelirrojo con un puchero “Entonces tu tampoco lo hagas con él… Háblenlo entre los dos y resuélvanlo juntos, como una pareja”

Un par de horas más tarde, Crowley y Lucifer se despidieron y aunque su amigo no había realmente sido de mucha ayuda, le dio un gran consejo, necesitaba hablar con su ángel, tenía que resolver con él aquel dilema, ambos tenían que apoyarse y confiar el uno en el otro y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber en ese momento.

Llegó a casa antes que Azirafel, estaba de buen humor así que decidió preparar la cena esa noche, cuando se encontraba a punto de quitar del fuego su guisado su teléfono sonó “Aquí Crowley ¿quién llama?” Preguntó “Buenas tardes ¿es usted Crowley Tadfield, compañero de Azirafel Archangel?” Pregunto una voz femenina al otro extremo “Si… yo soy ¿q-quien llama? ¿Le pasó algo a Azirafel?” La preocupación le comenzaba a inundar “Oh no, él se encuentra bien, en realidad le llamo del Hospital de especialidades, tenemos ya tiempo tratando de comunicarnos con el señor Azirafel pero no contesta, podría por favor indicarle que los resultados de sus análisis están listos y que es de carácter urgente que programe una cita a la brevedad posible…” Continúo aquella mujer “Yo… Si, se lo diré… Disculpe ¿cuándo se comunicó con él?” Preguntó confundido el pelirrojo “Pues hemos marcado y enviado mensajes al número que nos dejó, pero nadie responde ¿sabe usted si lo cambio?” A continuación, pasó a dictar el teléfono con le que contaba, el cual era exactamente el mismo que usaba Azirafel en la actualidad. Crowley colgó prometiendo que daría el mensaje para acudir a la cita.

“¡Hola Crowley!” Saludo el rubio al entrar al apartamento “Huele delicioso ¿qué estas cocinando?” Preguntó con alegría “¿Por qué no estas contestando las llamadas del hospital?” Le contesto con el ceño fruncido el pelirrojo y Azirafel sólo le miro como un ciervo cegado por los faros de un automóvil.


	46. XLVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

**“Si yo tú...” Es un poema escrito por el canta autor Txus Di Fellation**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XLVI**

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Preguntó Azirafel fingiendo no saber del tema, pero claramente nervioso “¡Me acaban de llamar del hospital! ¡No te hagas el que no sabes de lo que hablo!” le espetó Crowley molesto “¡¿Por qué no has ido?! ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?!” Azirafel apretó la correa de su mochila y desvió la mirada “¡Te estoy hablando Azirafel!” El reclamo del pelirrojo sonó más furioso de lo que pretendía, nuevamente estaba perdiendo el control de sus feromonas… “¡No tengo que decirte todo lo que hago Crowley!” El rubio al no darse cuenta del cambio, se enfadó por el modo en que se dirigió a él y también levanto la voz.

Crowley se tomó un momento para tratar de calmarse no quería discutir con su ángel, estaba preocupado solo eso… “¡Esto es importante Azirafel!” Dijo sin mirarle y tratando de mantener la vista en un punto fijo “¡Se que lo es, pero…!” Antes de continuar, el muchacho observo como el pelirrojo parecía no encontrarse bien, se había inclinado sobre la mesa y lucía muy agitado “Crowley… ¿qué te pasa?” arrojo sus libros de lado y se acercó rápidamente hasta su amigo…

“No estoy bien ángel…” Dijo este entre los brazos del chico, aquel episodio era incluso peor que los anteriores “¿Qué pasa? ¿qué te ocurre?” Le pregunto este preocupado y arrepintiéndose al instante por la forma en que le había hablado “Tengo varios días así… Yo no puedo controlarme… No sé qué me pasa…” Le dijo mirando al piso y dejándose reconfortar por su abrazo “¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!” “Por la misma razón que tú no me hablaste del hospital… No quería preocuparte…” Contestó alzando sus ojos para encontrarse con los azules de su amigo.

“Crowley… Lo siento… No es que no te quisiera decir o que no quiera ir…” Comenzó el rubio tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas “Yo estaba asustado si… Gabriel dio conmigo a través del hospital y yo tenía miedo de ir y encontrarme con el o Michel o yo que se…” El pelirrojo que seguía con la respiración alterada asentía ante lo que le decía Azirafel, expresando que entendía su preocupación “Ángel ninguno de los dos podemos huir por siempre, si temes enfrentar a tu familia yo estoy contigo, yo te protegeré siempre” Le hablo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla, el rubio le devolvió el gesto acariciando suavemente su rostro.

Se quedaron un poco más abrazados, pero el cuerpo de Crowley seguía temblando, no podía tranquilizarse… Azirafel lo recostó sobre su regazo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello al mismo tiempo que le recitaba…

Si yo, tú.

Si caes, yo contigo,

y nos levantaremos juntos

en esto unidos.

Si me pierdo, encuéntrame.

Si te pierdes, yo contigo

y juntos leeremos en las estrellas

cuál es nuestro camino.

Y si no existe, lo inventaremos.

Si la distancia es el olvido,

haré puentes con tus abrazos,

pues lo que tú y yo hemos vivido

no son cadenas...

ni siquiera lazos:

es el sueño de cualquier amigo,

es pintar un te quiero a trazos,

y secarlo en nuestro regazo.

Si yo, tú.

Si dudo, me empujas.

Si dudas, te entiendo.

Si callo, escucha mi mirada.

Si callas, leeré tus gestos.

“¿Qué es ángel?” Preguntó Crowley tras una pausa “Es un poema, mi madre nos lo recitaba cuando estábamos tristes o asustados… ¿Te gusta?” El pelirrojo cerro los ojos y asintió, Azirafel continúo…

Si me necesitas, silba

y construiré una escalera

hecha de tus últimos besos,

para robar a la luna una estrella

y ponerla en tu mesilla

para que te dé luz.

Si yo, tú.

Si tú, yo también.

Si lloro, ríeme.

Si ríes, lloraré,

pues somos el equilibrio,

dos mitades que forman un sueño.

Si yo, tú.

Si tú, conmigo.

Y si te arrodillas

haré que el mundo sea más bajo,

a tu medida,

pues a veces para seguir creciendo

hay que agacharse.

Si me dejas, mantendré viva la llama

hasta que regreses,

y sin preguntas, seguiremos caminando.

Y sin condiciones te seguiré perdonando.

Si te duermes, seguiremos soñando,

que el tiempo no ha pasado,

que el reloj se ha parado.

La respiración del pelirrojo comenzó a normalizarse y su rostro intranquilo se apaciguó, sus ojos se cerraron hasta quedarse dormido. Azirafel siguió…

Y si alguna vez la risa

se te vuelve dura,

se te secan las lágrimas

y la ternura,

estaré a tu lado,

pues siempre te he querido,

pues siempre te he cuidado.

Pero jamás te cures de quererme,

pues el amor es como Don Quijote:

sólo recobra la cordura

para morir.

Quiéreme en mi locura,

pues mi camisa de fuerza eres tú,

y eso me calma,

y eso me cura...

Si yo, tú.

Si tú, yo.

Sin ti, nada.

Sin mí, si quieres, prueba.

Crowley se había quedado dormido, le beso la sien y decidió que asistiría al hospital… Si llegaba a encontrarse nuevamente con uno de sus hermanos solo les diría lo de antes, que ahora tiene una vida al lado de alguien a quien ama.


	47. XLVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XLVII**

“¿Dónde está? Lo deje bajo llave… Yo… Aquí estaba… ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTA?!” Beelzebub se encontraba alterado mientras revolvía y lanzaba papeles de su gaveta de archivos, pasaba de la hora de salida y sus compañeros de trabajo se habían marchado a casa hace horas, él en cambio había decidido quedarse, ya que necesitaba terminar de transcribir a su computadora la investigación en la que había trabajado todos estos meses, sin embargo, al buscarla entre sus archivos no pudo encontrar nada, ni sus notas, ni los resultados ni las muestras que había separado con tanto cuidado. Estaba a punto de un ataque cardiaco.

El principal motivo por el que tenía la urgencia de pasar el borrador de su investigación a un formato en limpio era que oficialmente se habían abierto las vacantes para unirse al proyecto “Armagedón” nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué del nombre o en qué consistía, pero una vez que se hizo público en la empresa, todos los investigadores pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a pulir detalles en sus mejores trabajos.

La fecha límite para la entrega de las propuestas era el viernes de esa semana, y aunque el muchacho contaba con todo el conocimiento para reproducir el experimento el verdadero problema era conseguir nuevas muestras y realizar la toma de datos… No tendría eso listo en solo un par de días… Pateo con fuerza una silla y maldijo a quien sea que haya sido capaz de aquello, gruesas lágrimas de frustración le rodaron por las mejillas.

“¿Beelzebub?” Preguntó una voz entrando en el laboratorio, el chico se congelo era la última persona que quería que le viese y menos en ese estado “¿Estás llorando?” Gabriel se acercó hasta el chico quien rápidamente desvío el rostro “¿Qué pasó?” Le dijo realmente preocupado lo que solo hizo enfadar más al pelinegro “¡DEJAME EN PAZ!” Le gritó alterado y procedió a marcharse de allí, pero el más alto lo tomo por el brazo para evitar que huyera “¿Qué tienes? ¿Puedo ayudarte?” Continúo de forma amable “¡DEJAME EN PAZ!” Contestó muy enfadado el Beta mientras daba un fuerte manotazo para zafarse “¡NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASA! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! NO SOMOS AMIGOS, NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MÍ ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!” Con el rostro rojo y lágrimas de rabia que ya no podía controlar se fue corriendo de allí. Gabriel miró a su alrededor el desastre que había regado sobre el lugar de trabajo de Beelzebub, suspiro pesadamente y trato de acomodarlo un poco son poder dejar de pensar en el rostro triste del Beta.

“¡Señor Archangel!” Le intercepto muy temprano al día siguiente el gerente del área de investigación Txus “¡Debe acompañarme ahora mismo!” Continúo a toda prisa “En realidad estoy un poco ocupado…” Se excuso Gabriel quien quería hablar nuevamente con Beelzebub para saber si se encontraba más calmado ahora “¡Créame que es necesario! ¿Recuerda la convocatoria para encontrar candidatos al proyecto? ¡Pues creo que hemos dado con la mente brillante para ello!” Aquel hombre se encontraba sumamente excitado por todo aquello, así que Gabriel decidió acompañarle y ver quién era el personaje que lo había convencido tan ferozmente.

“Muy buenos días, señor Archangel” saludo Asmodeo poniéndose de pie al ver entrar a las dos figuras “Buenos días” Contestó el Alpha con cierto desdén “Me comentan que usted tiene una investigación que es digna de admiración ¿es correcto?” Agregó con seriedad “¡Oh sí señor! Estoy seguro de que quedará sorprendido si le da la oportunidad” Afirmo el sujeto con una sonrisa socarrona que le dada un aspecto de altanería y presunción “De acuerdo, muéstreme entonces su portafolio y si es lo suficientemente espectacular como menciona pasaremos a ver las pruebas en el laboratorio” Dijo el más alto con cierto tono de incredulidad, Asmodeo le presento entonces el trabajo en un folder negro y Gabriel procedió con la lectura.

Al principio sintió una especie de deja vú con lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, pero luego se dio cuenta que él ya había visto eso antes. Abrió los ojos y su mente hizo click, por supuesto que había lo había visto ¡era la investigación de Beelzebub! De aquella vez que el chico se había quedado dormido debido a la fatiga ¿por qué entonces Asmodeo la estaba presentando como propia? “¿Realizo usted sólo este trabajo?” Preguntó tras una pausa “Si señor, dedique muchas horas de hecho…” Gabriel asintió y se volvió hacia el gerente “Podría por favor hacer llamar al joven Beelzebub Tadfield” Ordeno Gabriel dejando ver un poco de su poder como Alpha, Txus asintió y salió de la pequeña sala un tanto confundido, mientras Asmodeo tragaba saliva y trataba de ignorar la severa mirada que Gabriel le lanzaba.


	48. XLVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XLVIII**

Beelzebub no tenía ánimo para nada esa mañana, había dado por perdida la oportunidad de recuperar su investigación, podría preguntar en seguridad si alguien ajeno a su laboratorio se había acercado en esos días, pero de aquí a que recibiera una respuesta, quienes si tenían lista su información para presentar se le adelantarían y daría igual.

Con aire apesumbrado llego a su lugar de trabajo, le sorprendió encontrarlo en un relativo orden, los papeles que había lanzado por todas partes estaban en una pila uniforme y las gavetas cerradas “Gabriel…” Dijo en voz baja… ¿Había sido demasiado duro con el Alpha? En realidad, parecía preocupado… El chico agito la cabeza para despejar tales pensamientos… Gabriel solo era un entrometido, nada más.

“¡Beelzebub!” Le llamó con preocupación desde el marco de la puerta el gerente “Chaval necesito que me acompañes ¡ahora!” El tono desconcertó al pelinegro quien solo coloco su maletín sobre la silla y le siguió “¿A dónde vamos?” Pregunto tratando de seguir el paso veloz de su jefe “A la sala de juntas” Contestó rápidamente “¿Por qué vamos a la sala de juntas?” Agregó el Beta aún desconcertado “Yo porque si pierdo este empleo mi esposo me mata, tú… Pues… No tengo la más jodida idea…” Y antes de decir más Txus abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar.

“Buenos días Beelzebub” Saludó Gabriel sin mirarle “Disculpe podría indicarme cual es el principio básico para lograr la separación a nivel molecular de un compuesto de feromona Alpha…” El Beta estaba más que confundido por las palabras de Gabriel, pero sin dudarlo respondió “Es canalizar el elemento activo y así proceder con su separación mediante la inanición de los químicos que llegan a ella…” Hubo un corto silencio seguido nuevamente por la voz del más alto “Y dígame ¿cómo se puede llegar a ese resultado de manera exitosa?” El chico miro a todos a su alrededor antes de acercarse al pizarrón de la sala y con un plumón genero un diagrama “Bueno… una vez que tienes la estructura…” Explico “Lo principal es romper los lazos que les unen con su glándula principal, puede sonar complicado” Hizo una pausa mientras terminaba de desarrollar una formula un tanto compleja “Pero para el experimento práctico solo necesitas una muestra en buenas condiciones la siguiente reacción química” Hablo señalando la fórmula que acababa de desarrollar “Y una centrífuga que acelere el proceso…”

Cuando termino con su explicación la cara del gerente mostraba gran confusión y pasaba su mirada de Beelzebub a Asmodeo quien seguía sentado en su lugar mirando al piso y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

“Señor Asmodeo” Hablo Gabriel con seriedad “¿Me podría explicar ahora cómo es que usted SOLO desarrollo este proyecto, pero Beelzebub lo conoce tan bien?” Hizo un especial énfasis en la palabra solo, pero el aludido solo trago saliva y antes de que fuera capaz de idear alguna mentira el Beta estalló “¡TÚ PROYECTO!” y se abalanzo sobre el sujeto tomando por el cuello de la camisa “¡ASQUEROSO BASTARDO! ¡¿FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ROBO MI INVESTIGACION?!” Cuando el pelinegro estaba a punto de atestarle un puñetazo a la cara, Txus intervino tomándolo por la espalda “¡Oye, oye, chaval, tranquilízate! Todo esto debe tener una explicación…” Beelzebub seguía pataleando, tratando de zafarse y Asmodeo lucía como si deseara que la tierra se lo tragará “La única explicación aquí” Hablo con autoridad Gabriel “Es que Asmodeo Lusture intento tomar crédito de un trabajo que no le pertenecía… Por favor pase a la oficina de Recursos Humano, allí le darán la información sobre su despido y liquidación” Finalizó lanzando el folder sobre la mesa “¡No puede hacer eso!” Reclamó el aludido con un creciente enfado “¡No hay pruebas de que Beelzebub sea quien hizo todo este trabajo! ¡Hasta donde sabemos él también pudo espiar mi investigación!” El pelinegro volvió a intentar librarse del agarre de su gerente y espetó con molestia “¡SUCIA RATA MENTIROSA! ¡TÚ FUISTE QUIEN ME ROBO A MI! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO INVERTI EN ESTO!” Gabriel golpeo con fuerza la mesa y hablo nuevamente “¡Asmodeo! ¡Ese trabajo no te pertenece!” Sus ojos lilas se volvieron más brillantes y su aura de Alpha se extendió por la habitación “¡Y no quiero una palabra más al respecto! Quiero que inmediatamente dejes este lugar y espero no volver a verte por aquí” El aludido quedo congelado por aquel ataque de feromonas, después del aturdimiento, salió rápidamente no sin antes lanzar una mirada de completo desprecio hacia Beelzebub y a continuación azotar con fuerza la puerta.


	49. XLIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**XLIX**

“A ver… A ver… ¿Me estáis diciendo que este proyecto es tuyo, chaval?” Dijo el gerente una vez que las cosas se habían calmado. “Si… Yo estuve trabajando en él casi desde que fui contratado en esta empresa…” Contesto Beelzebub un poco más calmado y aún sin entender cómo habían llegado a todo eso.

“Entonces está decidido” Agregó Txus “¡Se parte del proyecto!” Beelzebub seguía sin entender nada y antes de preguntar algo más su jefe lo tomo del brazo y sacó fuera de la sala con una sarta de explicaciones a las que el Beta no prestaba atención, volteó hacia atrás en busca de Gabriel, pero este solo le dedico una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas antes de que el gerente de investigación le dejará ir, el pelinegro acaba de firmar un contrato de confidencialidad para la empresa además de recibir sus nuevas asignaciones y un nada despreciable bono salarial, podía decir que aquella pésima mañana se había transformado en un excelente día.

Cuando volvió a su oficina no encontró a Gabriel, realmente necesitaba hablar con él... ¿Cómo sabía el Alpha que esa era su investigación? Nunca hablo con nadie sobre ello… “Oh…” Dijo en voz alta de repente, llamando la atención de los laboratoristas; y recordó cómo es que se enteró de ello ¡fue el día del experimento práctico! Cuando amaneció él se encontraba en enfermería con sus notas a lado, el personal de enfermería le había dicho que un guardia le había llevado hasta allí y él por el cansancio había olvidado por completo su encuentro con Gabriel… ¡Fue este quien le había ayudado! Una especie de culpa le invadió el pecho… No había sido exactamente amable con él en… digamos… Todos sus encuentros.

Como el Alpha nunca se presentó en el laboratorio ese día, Beelzebub decidió esperarle afuera del edificio, fue un lapso de casi dos horas antes de que divisara aquel pulcro traje gris, el Beta debía admitir que se sentía un tanto nervioso “¡Gabriel!” Le llamo “Beelzebub… ¿Te sientes mejor?” Preguntó este acercándose a él “Yo… Sí...Solo quería… Bueno…” Las mejillas del chico estaban rojas de vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrado a dar las gracias o pedir disculpas “No tienes nada que agradecer” Interrumpió Gabriel “Tuviste suerte de que yo supiera sobre tu trabajo… Es decir, nadie pensaría que un Beta fuera capaz de tanto…” El pelinegro que había desviado su rostro para evitar la confrontación, alzó rápidamente la mirada al escuchar aquello “¿Qué se supone que significa eso?” Preguntó ya sin el nerviosismo de hace unos minutos “Oh… Bueno… L-lo que quiero decir es que los Beta son… ¡No todos los Betas! No tú por ejemplo…” Muy tarde se dio cuenta Gabriel de que había dicho algo incorrecto o más bien en el modo que no debía “¿Inferiores?” Completo el menor con sarcasmo.

“N-no… Bueno… No así…” El mayor alzo las manos en señal de negación “Ja… Oh ya veo… Entonces si no fuera porque tú, el siempre dispuesto a ayudar Gabriel Archangel, hubiera sabido que yo trabajaba en ello el crédito sería del bastardo de Asmodeo ¿verdad?” Dijo Beelzebub con un tono de molestia “Es que nunca hubieran pensado que un Beta inferior como yo fuera capaz de tal hallazgo…” Inquirió el joven dando un paso al frente “¡Estas poniendo palabras en mi boca que nunca dije!” Se defendió el Alpha “¡Pero eso piensas Gabriel! ¡Crees que eres superior a todos por ser un Alpha de alto rango y tener una familia acomodada! De verdad…” El chico paro su ataque y solo soltó el aire que contenía “De verdad eres imposible… De pronto eres increíblemente atento y desinteresado y luego abres la boca y lo arruinas todo… ¡Que te quede claro que este Beta inferior no va a lamerte el culo como los demás!” Y tras esto dio media vuelta para irse de allí, con el orgullo herido y decepcionado de haber creído que Gabriel dejaría de lado sus absurdas ideas de superioridad Alpha.

Por su parte el aludido estaba completamente confundido… Por un momento sintió que al fin había alcanzado la estima de Beelzebub y en menos de un minuto había arruinado todo “Imbécil…” Se dijo así mismo mientras golpeaba varias veces su frente contra el maletín que llevaba.


	50. L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**L**

Michel llevaba aproximadamente diez años como Sub-directora de la Universidad del Distrito, era la persona más joven en ostentar dicho cargo y aunque sabía que a sus espaldas se decía que solo lo consiguió debido a su familia, la verdad era que todo lo había logrado por su mérito propio, trabajo duro y dedicación era lo que siempre les había dicho su padre… Antes de marcharse… Ella aún recordaba como cuando era pequeña la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llamaba su “pequeña margarita” … Aquellos recuerdos siempre le provocaban una punzada de dolor en el corazón, suspiro con pesadez y estaba a punto de emprender nuevamente su camino rumbo a su oficina cuando una voz le llamó.

“¡Michi! ¡Ey, Michi!” Reconoció por completo aquel apodo, miro a todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo la puerta del aula del club de arte se abría y el joven Lucifer le hacía señales para que se acercara.

“¡Lucifer!” Dijo con enfado antes de pasar y cerrar la puerta tras ella “¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!” Le recrimino “Bueno no te he visto en toda la semana…” Contesto el muchacho poniendo una cara de cachorro triste “Te extrañaba…” La aludida que era débil ante esos gestos solo se sonrojo con violencia y desvío la mirada “Te he dicho ya muchas veces que hay que dejar de vernos…” Hablo, pero con poca convicción “Yo soy la subdirectora y tu un alumno… ¡y solo eso!”

El chico le sonrió con picardía y acomodo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja “Ayer soñé contigo…” Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella como un depredador a su presa “Lucías como un ángel, un ángel guerrero, feroz…” Michel ya se encontraba aprisionada contra una de las paredes “Cada línea de tu cuerpo se marcaba y tu rostro radiaba una fiereza casi erótica…”

El joven había rodeado por completo con su cuerpo a Michel, sus brazos le impedían moverse a ninguna parte, sus labios besaban su oreja mientras continuaba susurrándole al oído “¿Quieres escuchar el resto de mi sueño?” Pregunto en un ronroneo “¿O prefieres que te lo muestre?” Y tras decir aquello una de sus manos le tomo por la barbilla y le beso, con su lengua separo sus labios sin encontrar mucha resistencia, apretó más su cuerpo contra ella haciéndola gemir.

“E-espera…” Le empujo la Alpha “¿Por qué te comportas así?” Era cierto que Lucifer era generalmente quien iniciaba la seducción entre ambos, pero nunca había sido tan físico, normalmente le cortejaba con detalles, pequeños acercamientos o besos fugaces, pero aquello, era más de lo que la poca fuerza de voluntad de Michel podía aguantar.

“Ya te lo dije…” Contesto el chico mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de la mujer y su boca besaba su cuello “Mi sueño me mostró una cara de ti que mataría por conocer…” Antes de darse cuenta, Michel pudo sentir como estaba cayendo ante el encanto de aquel joven, Lucifer mientras se encontraba acariciándole por debajo de su vestimenta “Tú sostén se desabrocha al frente… Es más conveniente…” Comento el muchacho al deshacer el seguro de dicha prenda y meter su cabeza bajo las ropas de la Alpha.

Michel se sorprendió en sobremanera con aquello, pero en un instante de lucidez en medio de aquella dosis de endorfinas, pregunto alarmada “¡¿Tuviste un sueño de aviso de celo?! ¡¿Estas en celo?!” El chico que se encontraba entretenido lamiendo las partes sensibles de aquel cuerpo, asomo su cabeza y sonrió “¿Tal vez?”

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta “¡¿Hay alguien allí?! ¿Si saben que está prohibido encerrarse en las aulas?” Era el profesor de Historia Sandalphon. Michel y Lucifer se vieron con pánico el uno al otro sin saber si responder o no…


	51. LI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LI**

Michel tuvo que pensar rápido, los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar y en cualquier momento aquel profesor perdería la paciencia y buscaría la llave del aula “¡Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca!” Le indico la Alpha al muchacho antes de empujarlo detrás de unos lienzos de gran tamaño, a continuación, tomo un caballete y un cuadro en blanco, le lanzo la primera pintura que vio, se colocó un delantal que también mancho, cuando sintió que sus ropas eran lo suficientemente convincentes, abrió la puerta.

“¡Sandalphon! Lo siento no lo escuche ¿Qué sucede?” Dijo la Alpha fingiendo indiferencia “¡¿subdirectora Michel?! ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?” Preguntó el hombre con un asombro nada disimulado “Bueno para serle honesta, a veces paso al aula de arte para pintar un poco... no soy muy buena en ello, pero ya sabe… A veces hay que darse un descanso de todo, pero pase y dígame que le parece” mintió con gran maestría, mientras dejaba entrara al aula a aquel profesor y se aseguraba de que Lucifer siguiera escondido.

Sandalphon por su parte solo miro aquella mancha sobre blanco y trato de hacer un cumplido “Es… abstracto, supongo…” Michel sonrío con condescendencia “Oh si, bueno ya sabe, el arte es diferente para cada persona…” Dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros “¿Pero por qué tenía bajo llave el aula?” Preguntó el hombre “Pues… Nadie sabe sobre este pasatiempo, y me gustaría que se quedará así ¿podría guardar el secreto por mí?” Agregó la mujer con sus manos entrecruzadas y con una falsa mueca de cachorro en apuros “Claro Subdirectora, cuente con eso” Respondió Sandalphon con una amplia sonrisa y salió rápidamente de allí; Michel sabía que eso no iba a suceder y que en menos del cantar de un gallo medio profesorado se enteraría de aquel incidente, pero era mil veces preferible eso a que se supiera que tenía un romance con un estudiante.

“Esa fue una increíble jugada Michi…” Dijo Lucifer después de unos minutos y sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas “¡ERES UN IDIOTA!” No se hubo aún acomodado el chico cuando la Alpha le dio una fuerte bofetada “¡¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DEL PROBLEMA QUE NOS HUBIERAMOS METIDO AMBOS SI NO HUBIESE SIDO UN BETA QUIEN PASARA POR AQUÍ?! ¡¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE CUANTO RASTRO DE FEROMONAS HEMOS DEJADO POR TODA EL AULA?!” Le gritó mientras buscaba alguna manera de ventilar el lugar.

El chico trató de hablar, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por la mayor “¡ADEMAS DE TODO ESO! ¡ES INCREIBLEMENTE IMPRUDENTE VENIR A LA ESCUELA EN PLENO INICIO DE CELO! ¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO LUCIFER?!” Le miro con el rostro rojo de ira y vergüenza “Estaba pensando en ti…” Respondió tras una pausa el chico “¿Por qué no solo hacemos oficial lo nuestro?” Preguntó tomando las manos de Michel “Ambos somos adultos… ¿Por qué no simplemente dejamos de escondernos?”

Ella le miro con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa y rápidamente se apartó “No hay un nuestro Lucifer…” Dijo mirando al suelo “Somos muy diferentes y nunca funcionaria... Yo…” Antes de que dijera algo más el chico se acercó y la beso, ella volvió a golpearle “Te amo Michel…” Dijo este sin apartarse o quejarse del dolor “Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que tú no me amas…” Pronunció mientras tomaba a su rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran “Yo… yo…” La Alpha no pudo decir más antes de que las lágrimas acudieran y abrazara al joven con fuerza.

Se mantuvieron así por un largo tiempo, y por fortuna ya casi nadie se encontraba en la escuela a esa hora “¿Cuánto falta para el inicio de tu celo?” Pregunto la mayor “Un par de horas supongo…” Respondió el chico aun abrazándola “…Vamos a tu departamento” Dijo Michel escondiendo su avergonzada cara en el pecho del otro Alpha “…Quiero hacerlo contigo” Esto aceleró los latidos del corazón de Lucifer quien solo tragó saliva y asintió con nerviosismo.


	52. LII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LII**

El viaje hasta el apartamento de Lucifer fue en silencio y con un ambiente llenos de nerviosismo por parte de ambos Alphas, al llegar el muchacho abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas, ni siquiera recordaba si había limpiado o no el lugar esa mañana.

“D-disculpa que sea tan pequeño…” Dijo el chico una vez dentro “Primero me seduces tan descaradamente y ahora estas preocupado por lo que piense de tu casa” Contestó Michel con una leve sonrisa “No te seduje tan descaradamente… ¿o sí?” Ambos se rieron y el muchacho fue el primero en hacer su movimiento, acercándose lentamente y acariciando el rostro de Michel.

“No mentía cuando dije que te amaba” Le habló con seriedad haciéndola sonrojar, la beso y con ternura tomo su mano y la guío hasta su habitación “Estas muy calmado para estar en celo…” Comentó Michel tratando de sonar confiada “Mis celos son tranquilos… Además, esta será la primera que nosotros… Bueno…” Contestó el chico titubeando mientras ambos se sentaban sobre la suave cama… “Y-yo también soy un Alpha Lucifer… Así que no sé como nosotros… Me refiero… No seré como un Omega…” la mujer decía aquello mientras sus manos se movían con nerviosismo y evitaba la mirada del muchacho.

“¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que luces cuando estas nerviosa” Preguntó el chico en tono tranquilizador y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos sobre su rostro, siguió por su cuello, con amabilidad se deshizo de las capas de ropas que les separaban “¿Puedo quitarte el sostén? Dijo el chico arrojando su camisa y revelando su hermosa piel lechosa “¡N-no me preguntes esas cosas embarazosas!” Contestó alarmada Michel mientras tapaba su rostro ahora cubierto por completo de rubor.

Aquello hizo sonreír tiernamente a Lucifer quien desabrocho aquel sostén dejando al descubierto los pechos redondos y bien proporcionados de la Alpha, se dio a la pronta tarea de lamer uno de los pezones sonrosados logrando pequeños gemidos de placer por parte de su pareja.

“¿Te gusta?” Le preguntó y al no recibir una respuesta directa continúo, comenzó a deslizar su lengua por su estómago, llego hasta sus pantalones de los cuales se deshizo rápidamente al igual que sus zapatillas, ahora frente a él sólo quedaban una prenda de lencería negra que no combinada con el sostén que acaba de arrojar lejos, cuando sus dedos se acercaron al encaje Michel le detuvo “¡E-espera!” Dijo ella con un leve temblor “H-hay algo que debo decirte…” Aún escondía su rostro y sus manos estaban sobre las del muchacho evitando que aquella única prenda que la separaba de la desnudez fuera arrebatada.

“¿Qué pasa Michi?” Indicó el chico tratando de proyectarle seguridad, pero los efectos de su celo comenzaban a hacerse presentes “¿Qu-quieres que pare?” La Alpha dudo un momento y luego negó con la cabeza “E-es sólo que… esta es mi primera vez…” Dijo volteando a ver a Lucifer con una mirada cristalina y temerosa “N-nunca he estado con nadie antes… ni siquiera un Omega… Así que… Bueno…” La mujer soltó las manos del pelinegro y a continuación se deshizo ella misma de su ropa interior “Sólo se amable… por favor…” Declaró mientras abría sus piernas dejando al descubierto aquel lugar para el Alpha.

Lucifer con su cuerpo ardiendo por el deseo se acerco con una mirada brillante, beso sus largas piernas y fue dejando marcas rojas por la parte interna de sus muslos, depósito un beso en su pubis dejándose acariciar por la suavidad del poco vello que allí se encontraba, y a continuación lamió el botón que comenzaba a sobresalir en la parte superior.

“¡Ah… Lucifer! N-no es necesario…” No pudo terminar de hablar debido la sensación desconocida que aquella lengua le estaba provocando, después de un momento una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo y su espalda se arqueo en señal de placer.

“Te amo Michel…” Espetó el muchacho aún dando pequeños besos por el cuerpo de la Alpha “Por favor déjame continuar… Por favor…” Al escuchar aquella súplica Michel miró hacía Lucifer cuyos ojos rojos brillaban aún más, su respiración era agitaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, oficialmente su celo había iniciado.

La mujer se irguió y con sus manos alcanzo el rostro del muchacho uniendo sus labios con los de él, sus manos viajaron hasta el pantalón de este y con torpeza lo desabrocho, le ayudo a desnudarse y cuando ambos se encontraban expuestos el uno conta el otro, ella acarició su miembro erecto guiándolo hasta su entrada ya húmeda.

“Quiero hacerlo contigo Lucifer…” Dijo ella mientras empujaba por si misma hasta quedar unida al Alpha. Él golpeo un poco más fuerte, lo que causo una mueca de molestia por parte de Michel ¡E-estas bien?” Le preguntó con preocupación “S-si… Continúa…” El chico obedeció y comenzó a mover sus caderas al pasó más lento que podía hasta que la expresión de Michel pasó de molestia a disfrute y ella misma aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas.

“Michel… Creo que me voy a venir…” Comento Lucifer, pero antes de que la mujer pudiera separarse el terminó por completo dentro de ella “L-lo siento…” Dijo agitado mientras el sudor le recorría el cuerpo haciéndole brillar…

“Creí… Bueno… ¿Tú erección no debería bajar una vez que expulsas todo?” Pregunto ella al sentir que el pene de su compañero se encontraba igual de duro que antes “En un celo…” Contestó este mientras la abrazaba y recostaba sobre la cama “…Puedes tener una erección y seguir viniéndote hasta por veinticuatro horas…” Y nuevamente le beso mientras repetía su movimiento de vaivén.

Michel no asistió a trabajar al día siguiente, afortunadamente para ella Metatrón se encontraba de viaje y no cuestionaría el hecho de que no llegará a dormir aquella noche.


	53. LIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LIII**

Al cruzar por la puerta del hospital y caminar hasta recepción el cuerpo de Azirafel comenzó a temblar, su respiración se aceleró y miró hacia todos lados con alarma, fue entonces cuando sintió como su mano era sostenida por la de Crowley, entrelazo sus dedos con fuerza y le sonrío como diciendo “Tranquilo, aquí estoy a tu lado” Azirafel suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo como sus preocupaciones desaparecían.

“Buenas tardes” saludó a la recepcionista Uriel el rubio “T-tengo una cita con el doctor Remiel…” Agregó algo nervioso “Oh si… Esta con un paciente ahora, después podrás pasar tú…” Le informo la mujer y luego le indico que se sentase a esperar.

Después de que el chico le agradeciera y tomará asiento al lado de Crowley, la Beta les observo de manera sospechosa cosa de lo que no se dio cuenta Azirafel pero si Crowley.  
“Ángel… La mujer de recepción está mirando hacia acá con mucha insistencia… ¿La conoces?” Dijo un tanto desconfiado “No… Pero la última vez que vine…” Antes de que pudiera continuar, una pareja les interrumpió “Buenas tardes, disculpen mi esposo y yo nos preguntábamos si nos podían ayudar” Dijo la mujer Beta, Azirafel se dio cuenta de que eran las mismas personas que había visto en su cita anterior, los que habían llorado al ver el ultrasonido de su bebé… “Si por supuesto…” Dijo el rubio con amabilidad.

“Debido a su condición” Se dirigió el hombre a Crowley “Mi esposa no puede moverse con facilidad, así que no podía pedirle que me ayudará con esto…” El pelirrojo solo asintió mientras empujaba una gran carriola dentro del automóvil, al parecer la pareja había decido realizar un par de compras antes de la consulta, y ahora que querían volver a acomodar todo dentro (eso incluía a la embarazada) el espacio no era el suficiente.

“Creo que eso resolverá sus problemas por ahora…” Habló el chico cerrando la puerta para evitar que todo cayera “Muchas gracias en verdad, tú y tú esposo son, muy amables…” Dijo la mujer que había dejado la sala de espera para acercarse hasta ellos “A-aún no es mi esposo… Es decir… B-bueno…” Tartamudeo Crowley completamente rojo “Es bueno que se apoyen, estas visitas son más sencillas con alguien a tu lado” Comento la Beta riendo antes la reacción del joven “Tómense su tiempo” agregó el hombre “Aún son jóvenes para un paso como el matrimonio” Finalizó mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su esposa.

Cuando el matrimonio Young se hubo despedido de él agradeciendo su amabilidad, Crowley entró nuevamente y se sentó junto a Azirafel “Creí que ya estarías dentro…” Le comento “Le di mi lugar a otra persona, cuando salga entraré yo… No sabía si ibas a tardar…” Respondió el rubio sonrojado “Todo saldrá bien ángel…” Dijo Crowley tranquilizadoramente, pasó un brazo por su hombro y lo atrajo hacia sí depositando suaves besos sobre sus rizos, allí juntos lucían como cualquier otra pareja enamorada.

“¿Azirafel?” Llamó Uriel “Pase por favor…” El rubio se levantó lentamente, se detuvo un momento y se giró rápidamente para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Crowley “Volveré pronto querido…” y se dirigió al consultorio dejando a Crowley con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.  
No había pasado ni quince minutos de espera cuando el pelirrojo ya estaba dando vueltas alrededor del hospital, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, además a eso tenía que agregar que él también se encontraba nervioso por todo aquello.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para volver, un fuerte dolor en el pecho le atacó, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y su cuerpo a ponerse rígido “No ahora por favor…” murmuró tratando de controlarse, estaba teniendo un episodio como el de la última vez… En aquella ocasión tenía a su ángel a su lado, pero ahora ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Estaría bien que simplemente se acercara con algún medico a preguntarle que le pasaba? Era un hospital después de todo… Aunque lo último que quería era preocupar a Azirafel… Tal vez si solo esperaba a que todo pasara…

“¿Te encuentras bien?” Pregunto una voz tras él “¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?” Crowley se giró rápidamente para detener a aquella persona “¡Estoy bien, por favor no llame a nadie!” Al mirarle se dio cuenta que era una enfermera, lucía muy joven, aunque realmente debía de tener entre treinta y cinco a cuarenta y cinco años… Cuando ella le vio lo soltó rápidamente y con una expresión aterrorizada murmuro “¿Rafael…?” El pelirrojo no escucho aquello, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le comenzaba a aquejar y gruño en voz alta por la molestia.

La mujer por su parte no sabía qué hacer, miro alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero una parte de ella no quería que nadie le viese con aquel muchacho, así que le ayudo a levantarse, lo llevo hasta urgencias y le aplico un analgésico para el dolor.

“Ángel… Ángel” empezó a llamar en voz alta, la mujer acarició su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Azirafel entro a toda velocidad a la habitación “¡Crowley!” gritó mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al pelirrojo “¡Oh, Crowley! ¿Qué pasó?” El muchacho solo seguía murmurando sin responder “Lo encontré en el pasillo” hablo la enfermera “Lo traje aquí y le di un analgésico… Un doctor está por venir…” Y antes de que Azirafel pudiera agradecerle salió casi corriendo de allí.


	54. LIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LIV**

Azirafel estaba nervioso, muy nervioso… Cuando abrió la puerta del consultorio lo primero con lo que se encontró fue la mirada enfadada del doctor Remiel “Señor Azirafel, le esperaba para consulta hace un mes ¿Por qué no había venido?” El muchacho se acercó avergonzado ¿qué se supone que iba a contestar? ¿Que no quería encontrarse con alguno de sus hermanos en ese lugar?

“Señor Azirafel” volvió a hablar el doctor tratando de sonar más amable “Entiendo que se sienta asustado, pero debe entender que su condición no es cualquier cosa… Hace semanas que tengo sus resultados y lo que muestran es poco común” El muchacho se movió en su asiento escuchando con atención y entrelazando sus manos con nerviosismo “Verá…” Prosiguió el médico mientras abría una carpeta con sus estudios e indicaba a Azirafel que se acercará “Los informes de laboratorio muestran que los niveles de feromonas y hormonas en tu cuerpo son irregulares” La cara del chico revelaba que no entendía del todo a que se refería aquello. “Al ser irregulares, su cuerpo Omega no se desarrolló por completo presentando características propias de un Beta y obteniendo un diagnostico negativo cuando se le aplicaron los exámenes de niño” El chico le miro con los ojos abiertos escuchando atentamente “Por este mismo motivo, su cuerpo no presenta una glándula o útero Omega…” En ese momento el rubio le interrumpió “Pero tengo celos… Y las otras cosas que pasan cuando tienes relaciones…” murmuró al final con el rostro avergonzado “Al parecer…” Respondió el médico “hubo alguna clase de elemento externo que afecto su entorno, empujando a sus feromonas a reaccionar, pero sin contar con un cuerpo para ello… Dígame ¿convive usted con Alphas?”

“Yo… crecí rodeado de Alphas…” La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al rubio “Incluso uno de mis hermanos es un Alpha de alta categoría” El tener que hablar de su familia incomodo un tanto al muchacho “¿Todos sus hermanos son hijos de la misma madre?” Cuestionó Remiel mientras abría el archivo de Azirafel en la computadora y comenzaba a teclear “… De la misma madre si…” El chico evito la mirada del doctor y no agregó más detalles “Al compartir el mismo útero…” Explico el hombre “Usted y sus hermanos no son afectados entre sus feromonas, por ese motivo nunca sufrió alguna reacción por los períodos de celo de ellos… Sin embargo…” El doctor paro su actividad y con seriedad miró al muchacho “Las feromonas de algún otro Alpha sí que lo afectan…”

Azirafel no dijo nada y a su mente solo vino la imagen de Crowley… “Actualmente” Dijo el médico interrumpiendo sus pensamientos “Hay dos opciones que puede tomar; la primera es un tratamiento para adaptar su cuerpo al de un Omega… Sería algo parecido a atravesar el proceso de pubertad, pero a una edad adulta, la otra consiste en intervenir para frenar sus feromonas y hacer que su cuerpo siga como el de un Beta” Al escuchar aquello un brillo de esperanza se formó en el rostro del chico “¿Puedo volver a una vida como Beta?” Preguntó con entusiasmo.

Antes de responder, el doctor suspiro sopesando su respuesta “Si, con las medidas adecuadas… Pero Azirafel, para ambas de las opciones existen sus dificultades” se inclinó sobre su escritorio y le miro a los ojos mostrando una seriedad mayor a la de antes “Si usted opta por ser un Omega… El proceso que deberá enfrentar su cuerpo será largo y en algunas ocasiones doloroso… Estamos hablando de que tendría que desarrollarse fuera de la etapa ideal para ello” Hizo una pequeña pausa dando tiempo al joven de procesar aquella información “En caso de elegir ser un Beta… Bueno necesitaría usted eliminar de su entorno las influencias que activaron tu lado Omega… En otras palabras, cortar el contacto con cualquier Alpha fuera de su familia…” Eso fue como un cubetazo de agua fría para Azirafel, pensar en alejarse de Crowley ni siquiera era una opción para él “No es algo que tenga que decidir en este preciso instante” Le dijo el médico al verlo tan turbado “En realidad es mejor que piense sobre lo que hará con calma y busque la ayuda adecuada…” A continuación, le deslizo una tarjeta en el escritorio “Tome, este es un contacto de una Psicóloga, se especializa en adolescentes con problemas para afrontar su género Omega, mi mejor consejo es que vaya con ella antes de elegir cualquier cosa”

Después de unas cuantas recomendaciones más y la promesa de que no dejaría pasar otra cita, el muchacho salió del consultorio, pero al buscar a Crowley en la sala de espera no encontró nada “Disculpa” se dirigió a Uriel “¿Sabes dónde está mi compañero? Alto, pelirrojo, ojos amarillos…” La chica miro alrededor “Lo vi caminando no hace mucho… Debió ir a alguna de las otras salas…”

  
Azirafel salió a buscarle por los pasillos pero no le encontraba por ningún lado, por alguna razón se le ocurrió preguntar en emergencias temiendo que algún incidente le hubiera ocurrido, para su fortuna o mala suerte si le encontró allí, se lanzó sobre él aliviado de verlo entero, una enfermera alta de piel acanelada y cabello rojo marcado por algunas canas le dio una breve explicación de lo ocurrido para a continuación irse rápidamente de la habitación.

Un médico se acercó después recomendándole reposo y vitaminas, indico que lo ideal es que realizará una cita para poder elaborar un mejor diagnóstico. El pelirrojo asintió, pero no muy convencido y una vez que se sintió mejor salió del edificio junto con Azirafel.

“Lamento lo que ocurrió ángel” dijo Crowley después de caminar un par de cuadras “Yo…” Azirafel lo abrazo antes de darle tiempo de terminar “Estaba preocupado querido, es cierto… Pero no tienes nada de que disculparte, estoy aquí contigo y siempre será así” El pelirrojo algo sorprendido envolvió en sus brazos al rubio e inmediatamente la calma le envolvió, permanecieron así unos minutos en los cuales Azirafel se dio cuenta que no podría permanecer alejado de Crowley, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado y si para poder permanecer a su lado necesitaba convertirse por completo en un Omega, entonces eso haría.


	55. LV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LV**

“¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?” Pregunto la mujer de manera tranquilizadora pero el llanto no paraba “¿Sabes tú nombre, el nombre de tu mamá o tu papá?” El pequeño niño pelirrojo no era capaz de responder nada y continuaba llorando, tenía frío y hambre, no entendía que era lo que hacía allí.

“No parece saber nada…” Se dirigió la cuidadora a su compañera “Dale un baño y de cenar, el pobre debe estar muy asustado” Alguien lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo mientras le susurraba tratando de tranquilizarlo.

“¿Había alguna nota, su nombre?” El niño escuchaba, pero no entendía a que se referían “Sólo decía: Por favor cuídenlo. Ni siquiera menciona como se llama o qué edad tiene” El pequeño había salido de su cama y se había acercado hasta la puerta, la abrió un poco y en con su escaso vocabulario les hablo con decisión “Tengo tres…” Era lo único que sabía sobre sí mismo.

“Beelz ¿qué te hemos dicho de molestar a los niños que recién llegan?” Le cuestiono la cuidadora a un niño pelinegro de mirada fría “Le preguntaba su nombre…” Contesto el niño a la defensiva “No lo recuerda… Pero le daremos otro pronto” Contestó la Beta invitando a salir al pequeño pelinegro “¡Crawley!” Dijo una voz cuando estaban por salir del cuarto de juegos “¿Qué dijiste querido?” Pregunto amablemente el adulto “¡Crawley, Crawley, Crawley!” Comenzó a gritar a saltar el pequeño siendo seguido por Beelzebub y después todos los niños de la habitación.

El timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente haciendo despertar a Crowley, el muchacho se quedó mirando al techo sin querer levantarse de la cama, sonrió al recordar aquel sueño ¿Por qué se llamaba Crowley en vez de Crawley? El timbre volvió a sonar y con pereza se levantó.

“¡No pienso comprar nada!” dijo antes de abrir “¡Ni aceptamos propaganda religiosa!” Se congeló en su lugar una vez que empujo la puerta “Ey…” Dijo Beelzebub un tanto incómodo “¿Podemos hablar?” El pelirrojo estuvo tentado a cerrar la puerta e invitarlo a que se marchará, pero no fue capaz “Pasa…” Dijo tras un largo suspiro.

Crowley le indico que tomará asiento en el pequeño sofá que tenía a la entrada, fue a la cocina y preparó dos tazas de café bien cargadas, le entrego una al pelinegro y fue el primero en hablar “¿A qué viniste Beelzebub?” Aún se encontraba molesto por el encuentro de la última vez y trato de dejarlo muy claro en el tono que empleo para dirigirse a su amigo/hermano “Estás en todo tu derecho de estar molesto…” Dijo el Beta “Pero debes tratar de entenderme también… ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo te hubiese mentido por tanto tiempo?” El pelirrojo no contesto y Beelzebub continuo “Crowley… Vengo a pedirte disculpas ¿de acuerdo? Sabes lo malo que soy en esto y… Yo lo siento… Por haberme ido así aquella vez…” El pelinegro le miraba directamente a los ojos en espera de una respuesta, había necesitado tragarse su orgullo para poder hacer aquello.

“¿Dejarás de intentar separarme de mi ángel?” Preguntó el Alpha tras una pausa “No intentaré separarte de Zi… Azirafel, lo prometo” Contestó levantando la mano en señal de juramento “Entonces todo olvidado” Sonrío Crowley y después ambos estallaron en risas, habían pasado por tanto juntos que una pelea no los iba a separar.

“También vine porque hay dos cosas importantes que tengo que decirte” Comentó Beelzebub al terminar con las risas “¿Qué son?” Cuestionó Crowley mientras daba un trago a su café “Pues…” Dudo el pelinegro “Lucifer está en plan de conquista con Michel Archangel, la hermana de Azirafel” El más alto se atraganto con su bebida comenzando a toser violentamente “¡¿QUÉ?!” Gritó tratando de recuperar la compostura “¡Lo sé, lo sé! Yo también creo que es una reverenda estupidez, pero no escucha razones, ¡esta como idiotizado por esa mujer!” Indico con frustración el Beta “¡¿QUÉ?!” Repitió aún sin comprender nada Crowley “¡Es cierto! Me dijo que creía estar enamorado y… y… y… ¡muchas tonterías más! Se conocieron en la Universidad, dice que sintió una inmediata conexión…” Beelzebub siguió despotricando, pero el pelirrojo no podía dejar de mostrar una cara de estupefacción total.

“¡¿QUÉ?!” Volvió a decir cuando el Beta término “¡¿Podrías decir otra cosa?!” Le regaño Beelz “¡No! Es decir ¿Michel? ¿Cómo, Cuándo, Por qué?” El pelinegro solo chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos con enfado, él tampoco tenía idea de cómo responder esas preguntas.

“¿Qué era lo otro que querías decirme?” Preguntó con cierto temor el pelirrojo “Oh… Bueno, ya sé cómo Gabriel se enteró de que Azirafel asistía a la clínica” Aquello despertó el interés de Crowley y rápidamente paso de su estado de estupor “¡¿Cómo?!” Dijo exaltado “Una chica llamada Uriel le llamo para decírselo, debe trabajar allí” Algo en la mente del Alpha hizo click y rápidamente vino a él la imagen de la recepcionista que les había mirado con extrañeza... Tenía que asegurarse cuanto antes.

“¡Muchas gracias Beelz!” Contesto con alegría el más joven “Si, si… Pero sea lo que sea que hagas ¡No te enteraste por mí! S-sólo vine a eso… Tengo que cubrir guardia en el trabajo así que me voy” Comento antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida “Gracias Beelz…” Volvió a decirle el chico “Oye sobre el dinero… N-no tienes que devolverme nada, ¿de acuerdo? Lo dije porque estaba enojado…” Crowley sonrió y le abrazo con fuerza, Beelzebub era realmente malo para expresar lo que sentía, pero correspondió con alegría aquel gesto.

Una vez que se separaron el más alto habló de nuevo “Beelz ¿tú sabes por qué me nombraron Crowley y no Crawley? Estoy bastante seguro de que así lo pronuncie…” No era una pregunta muy acorde al tema, pero el chico tenía esa duda desde que despertó.

“Oh eso… Bueno según dijeron las cuidadoras, pensaron que lo pronunciabas mal, es decir tenías tres años” Contesto el Beta haciendo memoria “Ya… ¿seguro que no quieres esperar a Azirafel? No debe tardar…” Agregó el pelirrojo “No puedo, tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a la oficina, pero luego los volveré a visitar para hablar con él…” Dijo y se despidió.

Crowley cerró la puerta sintiéndose feliz por haber arreglado las cosas con su hermano, pero tenía una extraña sensación de melancolía que lo aquejaba… “Rafael…” murmuro inconscientemente, luego se olvidó del tema y prosiguió con su día.


	56. LVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LVI**

Gabriel no frecuentaba la mansión Archangel, iba únicamente cuando Metatron solicitaba alguna reunión, si necesitaba ver a Michel le llamaba y quedaban en algún sitio, el problema era que Michel dejo contestar sus mensajes y llamadas de la nada y eso preocupaba al Alpha, por lo que sin avisar de dirigió ese día al que era su antiguo hogar.

“¡Joven Gabrie! Que agradable sorpresa ¿A que debemos esta visita?” Le saludo con entusiasmo una de las ayudantes de aseo de la casa, en los tiempos que su madre vivía tenían muchas personas trabajando allí, pero al fallecer una a una fueron despedidas hasta quedar con un personal reducido.

“Busco a Michel ¿Sabe si está en casa?” Preguntó el Alpha “Creo que se encuentra en el jardín, cuidando de sus margaritas ¿Gusta que le llame?” Indico la amable mujer “No, me acercare yo mismo, gracias” Contesto mientras con paso decidido se dirigía hacia los jardines.

La madre de los hermanos Archangel tenía muchas aficiones, como la lectura, pintura, astronomía y música (que les heredo también a sus hijos) pero lo que más destacaba era la jardinería; había sembrado, criado y cuidado cientos de flores, plantas y árboles, todos sus esfuerzos se podían observar en aquel jardín.

“¡Michel!” Gritó Gabriel una vez que localizo a la aludida “Ay por favor no…” Susurró la aludida al reconocer aquella voz “¡¿Qué haces aquí?!” Le espetó con enfado “No contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes y vine a saber porque” Contesto cruzando los brazos y con mirada decidida “No tengo que estar contestando nada, en primera soy un adulto auto suficiente que no te pide nada y en segunda soy mayor que tú, así que lárgate” En realidad Michel y Gabriel habían sido inseparables de niños, siempre iban juntos a todos lados y eran los mejores amigos, todo empezó a deteriorarse entre ellos al fallecimiento de su madre.

“Me enteré de que no te presentaste a trabajar el Jueves” Comento Gabriel sin moverse de su lugar “Y que tampoco llegaste a dormir…” Michel paro su actividad, puso de lado las pequeñas tijeras con las que estaba cortando la mala yerba y se levantó encarando al más alto “¡¿Estas espiándome?!” Le gritó molesta “¡¿Acaso tienes un espía para todos?! ¡¿Y Metatron que está haciendo, también sabes?!” La furia de la Alpha era real, se arrancó el sombrero para el sol que estaba usando y lo arrojo lejos, después con un movimiento amenazador se dirigió a su hermano “¡Escúchame, Gabriel y que sea la última vez que te lo tengo que decir! ¡No te metas en mi vida o pagaras caro las consecuencias!” A continuación, se marchó sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más a su hermano.

Cualquier persona sensata hubiera dejado el tema por la paz, pero Gabriel era todo menos sensato, así que, al día siguiente de su infructífero encuentro con Michel, asistió a la Universidad pero no buscando a su hermana, sino al causante de todo ese cambio en ella.

“¡Lucifer!” Le llamo cuando el muchacho salía por la puerta principal “¡Ey! ¿No eres tú acaso el hermano de Michi?” Dijo con alegría el chico, sin embargo, el uso de aquel apodo molesto al más alto “¡No sé qué sea lo que pretendas!” Trato de no alzar la voz mientras se acercaba al otro Alpha “¡Pero aléjate de mi hermana!” Le amenazó, aunque no con los resultados esperados, ya que Lucifer sólo comenzó a reír “Sabes he escuchado mucho de ti…” Por Michel, supuso Gabriel “Beelzebub siempre habla de lo molesto, pedante, idiota y entrometido que eres…” Al escuchar el nombre del Beta el semblante de Gabriel cambio, ¿Beelzebub habla de mí?, estuvo por preguntar si no fuese porque Lucifer continúo “Quiero que te quede algo claro” Las feromonas del más joven comenzaban a manifestarse “Ni tú, ni tú familia, ni nadie me va a alejar de Michel…” Los ojos lilas del más alto brillaron con furia, aquel sujeto lo estaba tratando de intimidar, pero no retrocedería tan fácilmente, así que haciendo uso de sus feromonas también le enfrento “Conozco a los de tu tipo” Dijo a un paso frente a él “Eres solo un sujeto oportunista que cree que conseguirá algún beneficio seduciendo a una Alpha de buena familia, pero que te quede claro que tu cara bonita no va a evitar que te rompa la nariz y cada hueso si te atreves a lastimar a Michel”

La solo sugerencia de que estaba con Michel por buscar su fortuna crispó los nervios de Lucifer, quien mostro sus dientes y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Gabriel, por fortuna se presentó una interrupción oportuna “¡¿Gabriel que demonios haces aquí?!” Le gritó la Alpha a lo que el aludido solo le miro con expresión de gato acorralado “M-michel… Yo…” La chica no le dejo terminar “¡Michel nada! ¡Quiero que te largues de aquí en este instante y si vuelvo a saber que estuviste por aquí te vas a enterar Gabriel Archangel!” Una sonrisa petulante se formó en el rostro de Lucifer y lo despidió con una mofa, Gabriel decidió irse por la paz, pero convencido de que detestaba por completo a aquel sujeto ¿qué demonios era lo que les atraía Michel y Beelzebub de él?

“Sin ofender pero creo que aborrezco a tu hermano” Michel solo le miro con molestia e ignoro el comentario, Lucifer no quiso agregar más pero tenía claro que detestaba a aquel petulante Alpha.


	57. LVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LVII**

“¡¿QUÉ?!” Fue lo primero que expreso Azirafel cuando Crowley termino de relatarle su encuentro con Beelzebub “Es exactamente lo que yo dije…” Contesto el pelirrojo con un deje de sarcasmo “¿Estás seguro? Es decir… ¿Michel? ¿Mi hermana Michel? ¿Con Lucifer…? ¿Tu hermano Lucifer?” al indicar cada nombre el rubio fue señalando de un lado a otro tratando de dar algún sentido a aquello.

“Mira ángel yo tampoco lo puedo creer, pero Beelzebub jura y perjura que así es… ¿Por qué me mentiría con eso?” Indico el más alto “¿Y Beelzebub cómo lo tomo?” Preguntó levando la vista de su taza con chocolate Azirafel “Estaba enfadado y dijo no muy bonitos adjetivos de Michel…” Contesto Crowley con cierta mueca de preocupación, al final no dejaba de ser familia de su ángel “Pobre… Debe sentirse devastado…” Dijo el rubio mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida “¿Devastado por qué?” La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Zira quien le lanzo una mirada de desconcierto a su amigo/pareja “Por los sentimientos de Beelzebub… Por eso…” Ahora fue el turno del Alpha de mirar a su compañero con una expresión desorientada “¡¿De qué sentimientos hablas?!”

Azirafel suspiro y coloco su taza sobre la mesa, Crowley era increíblemente dulce, atento, inteligente y todas las características propias de un Alpha, pero pecaba de despistado para los sentimientos de los demás “Hablo de los sentimientos de Beelzebub por Lucifer…” El vaso con limonada que estaba bebiendo el pelirrojo se quedó a medio camino hasta su boca cuando escucho aquello, tardo unos segundos en volver a articular palabras “¡¿QUÉ?!” Grito “¡Oh por favor, Crowley, es bastante obvio!” El aludido no contesto, solo movió su cabeza dando a entender que no comprendía a lo que se refería.

“¿Alguna vez has escuchado a Beelzebub llamar hermano a Lucifer?” El pelirrojo medito por un segundo, pero Azirafel continúo “¿No has notado nunca cómo le mira?” Un creciente pánico comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro del Aplha “¿O comparado cómo te trata a ti y cómo lo trata a él?” Crowley abrió la boca con sorpresa antes de unir todas las piezas en su mente “¡Oh por Dios! ¡Beelzebub está enamorado de Lucifer!” Azirafel solo rodo los ojos para dar otro trago a su chocolate “¡Pobre Beelz! Pero Lucifer es… Es Lucifer…” Fue el turno del rubio de no comprender que significaba exactamente aquello “Es decir…” Continúo Crowley “No toma nada en serio, ha salido con Omegas, Betas y Alphas, lo quiero, pero es un tanto…” El chico paro buscando la palabra adecuada “¿Irresponsable?” Sugirió Azirafel “E imprudente… Lo amo como el hermano que es para mí, pero no lo imagino en una relación seria ni con Michel, ni con Beelzebub, ni con nadie” Finalizo dejando su vaso y recostándose contra la silla.

“El amor cambia a la gente querido…” Respondió el ojiazul lanzándole una dulce mirada “Lo siento por tu hermana ángel…” A pesar de las riñas con la familia, Crowley no tenía tan mal concepto de Michel como de los otros dos hermanos “… Michel estará bien… Supongo… Nunca he conocido alguien que le interese en realidad” Comento tras meditarlo un momento “¿Cómo se enteró Beelzebub de todo lo que me contaste? ¿Michel, Uriel?” El pelirrojo dudo un poco antes de contestar “Gabriel se lo dijo…” La respuesta casi hace que Azirafel derrame su bebida sobre su suéter “¡¿Ga- quién?! ¡¿Por qué?!” Agregó algo exaltado “Trabajan juntos… Debieron fraternizar y…” El más alto hizo un movimiento circular con sus manos en indicación de si su ángel entendía la vía de la conversación “¡No Crowley! Gabriel trabaja solo y créeme que no se preocupa por nadie, es un idiota social…” Puntualizo el rubio.

Antes de responder Crowley medito un poco, para como lo contaba Beelz, Gabriel era molesto, entrometido e idiota, pero le debía una “Estoy de acuerdo, Beelz está harto de él, dice que no le deja en paz, lo sigue a todos lados y siempre le dice que debe comer más saludable… Parece que por ahora se calmó” Por la expresión de Azirafel parecía que le estaban hablando en alguna clase de lengua muerta ¿Gabriel preocupándose por alguien que no fuera de la familia? Hasta donde recordaba el rubio su única amiga era Michel… Pero la anécdota sonaba mucho como los controladores actos de su hermano…

“¿Estas bien ángel?” Pregunto Crowley pasando una mano frente el rostro de su amado “Si yo… Es sólo que Gabriel no suele preocuparse por gente ajena a él…” Sorbió nuevamente de su taza descubriendo que el contenido se había enfriado “Voy a la cocina a calentar mi chocolate ¿quieres algo?” El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, Azirafel se levantó y le dejo sólo, lo que aprovecho el Alpha para meditar “Lucifer y Beelzebub ¿eh?... No estaría tan mal…” Murmuro en voz baja.

Por su parte, mientras el microondas sonaba Aziraphel también se encontraba pensando “Con que Gabriel y Beelzebub… ¿podrá ser?”

Al volver a la pequeña sala de su acogedor departamento, los enamorados cambiaron de tema, pero cada uno obtuvo una idea diferente de todo aquello.


	58. LVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LVIII**

“¿Cómo la estás pasando Beelzebub?” Preguntó Dagon entregándole una bebida a su compañero, ahora que el Beta había cambiado de área casi no se veían, pero en su tiempo conviviendo en el laboratorio habían logrado entablar una buena amistad “Siendo honesto no acostumbro las fiestas, pero esto no esta tan mal” Contesto dando un trago a la cerveza que le habían compartido “¡Sólo espera al que el gerente entre en copas! Allí si verás lo que es diversión”

Como había dicho el pelinegro, no acostumbraba esa clase de eventos con mucha gente, pero cuando Dagon y su Gerente habían insistido tanto en su asistencia no pudo negarse, al parecer la empresa realizaba este tipo de fiestas para fortalecer la convivencia entre los trabajadores, sobre todo los que pertenecían a diferentes departamentos.

Cuando la bebida empezaba a hacer sus efectos, Beelzebub comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una figura en particular “Oh no…” Murmuró “¡Dagón! ¡Me dijiste que Gabriel nunca asistía a estas fiestas?!” La aludida volteó a la dirección que señalaba el pelinegro y su expresión también fue de sorpresa “¡Y nunca lo hace! ¿Por qué vino hoy?”

Por su parte, el Alpha no parecía muy cómodo en aquel ambiente, a Gabriel no le agradaba ni la bebida, ni la multitud y mucho menos la música “¡Gabriel!” Le saludo una voz con fuerza “¡Por las putas de Satán que viniste!” era el Gerente que se encontraba ya claramente en un fuerte estado de ebriedad “Uh si… Hola… En realidad, no pienso quedarme mucho” Contesto a la defensiva “¡Tonterías! Ven ¿qué quieres? ¿Cerveza, Ron, Vodka, Mezcal, Tequila?” El más alto negó con la cabeza y en ese momento su mirada se encontró con la de Beelzebub a lo lejos.

“Maldita sea…” Susurró el pelinegro al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto “¿Dónde está la salida?” Le preguntó a Dagón “¿Te vas tan pronto? Ni siquiera ha empezado lo mejor” Al parecer el alcohol también estaba haciendo estragos en ella “¡Sólo dime hacia donde ir!” La Beta rodó los ojos e indico que saliera por el pasillo y podría encontrar una puerta de emergencia¸ el chico agradeció y sigilosamente se marchó de allí, de lo que no se dio cuenta es de que alguien seguía sus pasos y cuando le vieron marchar fueron tras él.

Por su parte Gabriel trataba de huir de Txus para quien hacerlo tomar una copa se había convertido en un reto personal “¡Escuchas eso!” dijo el gerente de repente “¡Amo esa canción!” A continuación, tomo una botella de vodka, subió sobre una mesa y a pleno pulmón comenzó a cantar “¡Vámonos de fiesta, la vamos a liar! ¡Vamos a curar la soledad! Bebe tus fracasos mátalos con rock tus miedos se ahogarán…” En aquel momento el Alpha aprovecho para escapar de allí, luego hablaría con el gerente sobre el tipo de conductas públicas que hay que cuidar.

El verdadero motivo por el cual había accedido a ir era para poder hablar con Beelzebub, desde el incidente del hurto de Asmodeo, el Beta se había dirigido únicamente a él para tratar temas relacionados con el trabajo, fuera de eso siempre le evitaba y Gabriel quería arreglar aquello de una buena vez... Al buscar en el lugar donde le había visto hace unos minutos ya no encontró a nadie.

“¿Te vas tan pronto?” Dijo alguien tras Beelzebub cuando iba a medio camino de aquel pasillo, de repente dos sujetos más aparecieron “Esa voz…” Señalo en voz baja “¡Asmodeo!” Se giró con violencia para enfrentar al sujeto en cuestión “¡¿Qué haces aquí?!” Le espetó con violencia “Oh bueno, vine también a divertirme, con mis ex – compañeros de trabajo…” Señalo esto último con enfado y haciendo especial énfasis en el ex, a continuación, trono sus dedos y los dos sujetos que le acompañaban se acercaron hasta el Beta sujetándolo cada uno por un brazo.

“¡Suéltame en este instante bastardo!” Gritó el chico tratando de zafarse “Creo que es hora de que te demos una pequeña lección de disciplina para que conozcas tu verdadero lugar Beta” Habló Asmodeo mientras se acercaba hacia el pelinegro, cuando se encontraba frente a él le golpeo con fuerza en el estómago y luego un puñetazo en la cara “¿Así ya no eres tan rudo verdad?” Dijo con malicia mientras sujetaba de su cabello. Beelzebub sólo sonrío y le escupió a la cara.

Limpiando su rostro el hombre mostró todos sus dientes y extrajo un pequeño frasco del interior de su saco “Sabes… No eres el único que tenía sus proyectos secretos…” Comento mientras habría la pequeña botella y tomaba del rostro del pelinegro obligándole a beber el contenido “¡Eso es! En poco te sentirás muy bien” Silbo las últimas palabras “¡¿Qué demonios me diste maldito cobarde?!” Se quejó Beelzebub mientras seguía peleando por librarse de los tipos que le tenían apresado.

“¿Esto? …” Dijo agitando la pequeña botella “Pronto lo sabrás… Vamos a ver cómo se siente el imbécil de Gabriel cuando sepa que alguien más usó a su pequeño juguetito…” El Beta no entendía nada de aquello, pero de repente su cuerpo se volvió más ligero y no podía mantenerse en pie “¿Empieza a surtir efecto?” Le preguntó Asmodeo “¿Sientes ya las feromonas Alpha afectarte a pesar de ser un Beta?” El chico no entendía a lo que se refería, empezaba a sentirse mareado y su cabeza daba vueltas “Parece que ya se calmó la bestia ¿eh?” Agregó a modo de burla “Sujétenlo hasta que termine con él…” Le ordeno a ambos hombres, luego desabrochó el cinturón y pantalones del chico.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse en su búsqueda e irse del lugar, Gabriel sintió como una fuerte presencia de feromonas Alpha empezaba a brotar, era cierto que el licor comenzaba a alterar los sentidos de todos los allí presentes, pero aquello era diferente, algo en él le dijo que debía ir a investigar, se apresuró a seguir aquel aroma hasta llegar a un pasillo que daba a la salida de emergencia.

“¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!” Hablo con voz potente, observo tres siluetas, se acercó a ver que estaba pasando “¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y porqué hay aquí un aroma tan amenazante de feromona Alpha?!” De repente, aquellas tres personas se echaron a correr, Gabriel les siguió, pero al acercarse lo suficiente se dio cuenta de que había un cuarto involucrado “¡¿Beelzebub?!” Gritó sorprendido mientras se agachaba para ayudar al chico.

“¡¿Estas bien que pasó?!” Le preguntó con preocupación, luego observó que sus pantalones estaban desabrochados “¡¿Te hicieron algo?! ¡¿Estás bien?!” Una creciente furia surgía en él, quería ir tras los sujetos, pero no podía dejar al chico solo en aquel estado “¡Beelzebub respóndeme!” El aludido abrió los ojos un tanto desenfocado “¿Gabriel?” Murmuró con voz apenas audible “¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te hicieron algo?!” Volvió a preguntar “Estoy bien… “Respondió mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas tambalearon haciéndole caer, Gabriel se apresuró a atraparle.

“¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?” Preguntó sosteniendo al Beta “Asmodeo… No sé quiénes era los otros dos…” Gabriel no preguntó más, era claro que Beelzebub no se encontraba bien, tal vez había bebido demasiado y fue cuando intentaron tomar ventaja de él “Te llevaré a casa…” Indicó mientras ayudaba al pelinegro a moverse, este no objeto nada, su mente comenzaba a nublarse y su cuerpo se sentía caliente.

El Alpha abrió la puerta del auto ayudándole nuevamente a subir, la respiración del chico se volvió agitada y en cuanto se colocó en el asiento de copiloto sus ojos se cerraron, parecía dormido, Gabriel no sabía qué hacer, no quería despertarlo, pero necesitaba que le dijera su dirección… Al final decidió llevarlo a su propio departamento, mañana hablaría con él cuando se recuperará.


	59. LIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LIX**

"Beelzebub… Oye arriba…" Indicaba amablemente Gabriel tratando de despertar a su compañero, por un momento pensó en solamente tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo dentro, pero sabía que eso enfurecería al chico "Mmm…" Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, volvió a agitar suavemente el brazo del muchacho quien abrió sus grandes ojos azules y le miró desenfocado para ponerse de pie tambaleante apoyándose sobre el Alpha quien le sirvió de soporte para caminar hasta la entrada del apartamento.

La casa de Gabriel era tal vez demasiado grande para una persona que vivía sola, tenía una sala de estar con chimenea moderna, un conjunto de sofás color lila, una gran cocina casi automática, dos baños completos, una habitación que había adaptado como un pequeño gimnasio, un estudio, el cuarto de Gabriel y una habitación de invitados que es a donde condujo al pelinegro con algo de dificultad.

"Bien… Iré a buscarte algo para que uses de pijama…" Dijo cuando había colocado al chico sobre la cama, aunque creía que sería en valde ya que el Beta parecía demasiado agotado para moverse "No tardo…" Justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, Beelzebub lo tomo del brazo sentándose sobre el colchón, con su otro brazo jaló de su bufanda haciéndole quedar a su altura "¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas que te…?" Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los labios del pelinegro se encontraron contra los de él haciéndole abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

Gabriel mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en poder volver a besar a Beelzebub, así que sin pensarlo mucho cedió ante la iniciativa del muchacho, lentamente se sentó también a su lado y dejo que aquella lengua explorará su boca, el Beta estaba increíblemente asertivo en aquella ocasión, sus dientes mordieron su labio y los movimientos eran cada vez más agresivos "Beelzebub espera…" Le dijo el más alto alejándolo un poco "¿Qué te pasa? Esto definitivamente no es normal en ti…" El aludido le miró, aunque realmente parecía que su mente no estaba en ese lugar "¿No te gusta?" Dijo con una voz sedosa al mismo tiempo que se posaba sobre Gabriel y le hacía recostarse sobre la cama "Porque a mí me parece que sí…"

El Alpha se quedó sin palabras, de un momento a otro Beelzebub, el violento, grosero y enigmático chico que había captado su atención se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente, el muchacho ante él despedía un comportamiento sensual y erótico que hizo a Gabriel tragar con nerviosismo y no poder apartar sus ojos de él ¿cómo un Beta podía cautivarlo tanto?

"Tú cuerpo parece más cooperativo…" el mayor estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería cuando sintió como el chico comenzaba a frotarse contra una nada disimulada erección en sus pantalones "¡Beelzebub espera, no…!" Quiso moverse para detenerle, pero el ojiazul lo empujo de nuevo hacia abajo "Shhh…" Murmuro colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, se quitó el saco con un movimiento pausado que tenía hipnotizado a Gabriel.

"M-mngh…" Aquel sonido de los labios del Beta saco al más alto de su ensoñación, podía sentir como el pelinegro frotaba su propia erección contra él, sin pensar lo tomo de las caderas para acelerar el movimiento, más sonidos lascivos salieron de la boca del más joven.

Beelzebub volvió a acercar su rostro a él, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos esperando nuevamente su dulce boca, pero en vez de eso el muchacho sonrío con malicia y se arrojó sobre su cuello, donde lamió y mordió dejando marcas rojas, era ahora el turno de Gabriel de lanzar pequeños sonidos de placer "¿Yo te gusto?" Preguntó Beelzebub mientras su legua bajaba más y sus manos se deshacían de los botones de saco camisa, su cuerpo ya estaba fuera de sí, no espero respuesta y cuando tuvo ante si aquel torso bien esculpido, acarició con su lengua cada borde de este "A-aah…" gimió en voz alta el Alpha ante aquella sensación, la erección del muchacho palpitaba, su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, bajo aún más hasta llegar a los pantalones de Gabriel que apresaban también su excitación.

Se deshizo del cinturón y con manos temblorosas libero aquel miembro "Es realmente enorme…" Dijo con voz turbada y una respiración agitada, con su lengua recorrió el camino desde la base hasta el glande cuando llego a este chupo con fuerza haciendo arquear la espalda del Alpha "No… Beelzebub detente, no tienes que hacer esto…" Trato de hablar para que el chico parara, pero realmente estaba completamente sometido… ¿Cómo era que un Beta podía tener ese efecto en él?

El pelinegro ni siquiera le escucho, su boca seguía concentrada en sorber lo más posible aquel miembro, mucha saliva escurría a través de la increíble longitud, esto generaba una serie de sonidos de succión que solo hacía excitar más a Gabriel; el Beta paseo su lengua por la hendidura de su glande, deposito suaves besos por todo el camino hasta sus genitales y luego repitió el ejercicio hacia arriba, intento tragar nuevamente lo más profundo posible, pero como no podía introducir todo en su boca ya que era demasiado grande para caber, optó por hacer que la parte superior golpeará el interior de su mejilla, estimulando con su mano la parte externa; aquella imagen y sensación fue el límite para el Alpha quien al encontrarse con los ojos azules llenos de lujuria del pelinegro no se contuvo más disparando todo en la boca de este sin poder avisarle.

El muchacho al sentir el sabor salado en su lengua se alejó, trago lo que no había sido capaz de esquivar, pero el resto de venida del Alpha le cubrió el rostro y cabello "¡L-lo siento tanto!" Se disculpo Gabriel rápidamente "¡En verdad no fue mi intención Beelzebub, perdóname!" miró a todos lados buscando algo para limpiar el rostro del muchacho, al no ver nada tomo su propia bufanda y se acercó hasta él "¡Perdóname, no tuve tiempo de avisarte, lo juro!" Dijo tomando el limpiando de la cara y cabello del joven aquel desastre, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

"¿Beelzebub?" Preguntó al chico, pero este tenía la mirada perdida como si no reconociera a Gabriel, cuando lo toco se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo, aún para estar excitado esa no era una temperatura normal, el cuerpo del Beta casi quemaba al tacto y cuando vio sus ojos observó que la parte blanca de estos estaba roja ¿un derrame tal vez? "¡Tú no estás bien Beelzebub!" Alegó con preocupación "¡Vamos al hospital inmediatamente!" El chico le detuvo, volviéndolo a besar "No… ¿no quieres hacerlo conmigo?" le dijo poniendo una adorable expresión que casi hace que la erección de Gabriel vuelva a levantarse "¡Pregúntame eso cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos!" Gritó haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, con su saco envolvió al chico, lo tomo en brazos y salió rápidamente del apartamento subiéndolo a la parte trasera del auto.

Arranco el motor rápidamente, en el camino, arregló lo mejor que pudo sus ropas pero en la parte trasera Beelzebub seguía emitiendo sonidos lascivos mientras frotaba su erección contra el asiento, Gabriel acababa de recibir el mejor oral de su existencia y su cuerpo estaba listo para excitarse de nuevo, necesitaba distraerse del erótico Beelzebub que llevaba consigo "¡0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144, 233, 377, 610…!" Comenzó a indicar en voz alta la sucesión de Fibonacci para mantenerse concentrado en el camino y no pensar en cuanto le gustaría volver a sentir la boca del Beta sobre su cuerpo.

Había sumado hasta 317,811 cuando por fin llego al hospital, salió rápidamente del auto y tomo en brazos a Beelzebub, en el pantalón del chico sintió el teléfono, lo tomo para poder avisar a algún familiar en caso de ser necesario, y se apresuró a buscar atención "¡Buenas noches!" Saludó agitado a la recepcionista "¡Necesito un doctor, mi amigo no se encuentra bien…!" La mujer se apresuró a llamar a un camillero y doctor, quienes tomaron al Beta y revisaron "¡Está ardiendo! Debemos bajar su temperatura antes de que convulsione… ¡Necesito que me cuente a detalle que sucedió!" Gabriel con una vergüenza jamás experimentada antes, dio una explicación de lo acontecido desde que recogió al chico en aquel pasillo hasta lo ocurrido en su apartamento, le dijeron que aguardará allí, ya que al parecer había consumido algún tipo de droga de estimulación sexual.

Había pasado una hora cuando unos policías le pidieron rendir declaración, a lo que accedió, era muy normal que lo creyeran sospechoso así que no alegó nada, además, estaba demasiado preocupado por Beelzebub para importarle algo más.

Una vez que los agentes decidieran que era suficiente le dejaron, la doctora que le había atendido antes se acercó a él "¿Usted es la pareja del Beta?" Le preguntó "No… yo soy su compañero de trabajo s-solamente..." Contesto sonrojado "¿Él está bien?" Agregó con preocupación "Se encuentra estable, logramos bajar la temperatura, pero tuvimos que realizarle un lavado de estómago para limpiar la droga de su cuerpo… Afortunadamente logro llegar a tiempo, si la fiebre hubiera empeorado pudo haber sufrido convulsiones y daño cerebral por los químicos del narcótico…" Un deje de culpa invadió al Alpha, pensando en que debía de haberlo llevado al hospital desde que lo encontró en el pasillo "¿Puedo pasar a verlo?" La doctora negó con la cabeza antes de agregar "Esta sedado, debemos esperar hasta mañana, de momento vaya a descansar y trate de contactar con los familiares del muchacho, una vez despierto debemos tomar también la declaración, el uso de estimulantes de celo es un delito de carácter sexual" Gabriel asintió, pero no se fue, se dirigió a la pequeña sala de espera, en algún momento de la madrugada cayó dormido en una de las sillas aguardando que le dieran noticias de Beelzebub.


	60. LX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LX**

"Disculpe… Señor..." Una voz despertó a Gabriel, cuando se movió su cuerpo crujió adolorido, había estado en una posición demasiado incomoda por mucho tiempo "¿Es usted Gabriel Archangel?" Le pregunto amablemente una enfermera.

"Si… Yo soy Gabriel…" Respondió mientras frotaba sus ojos adormilados, por un momento no supo donde se encontraba, pero de pronto los recuerdos de la fiesta, Beelzebub y el hospital acudieron a su mente "¡Beelzebub! ¡¿Cómo esta él?! ¡¿Sabe si puedo verlo?!" Grito alarmado asustando al resto de las personas que esperaban en la sala.

"El joven Beta se encuentra despierto, rindiendo su declaración a la policía, me solicito avisarle que quería hablar con usted…" El Aplha trago saliva con preocupación "El muchacho no sabía si usted seguía aquí, se sentiría aliviado de que así sea…" Le sonrió amablemente y agregó "Dentro de veinte minutos puede pasar a verle, es la habitación 66" Finalizó saliendo del pequeño cuarto.

Gabriel se dejó caer sobre el asiento con preocupación, está furioso, probablemente quiera asesinarme… Pensó nervioso mientras movía su pie con ansiedad, para tratar de distraerse buscó su teléfono en sus pantalones y se sorprendió al ver que tenía guardado el de Beelzebub.

"Debo avisarle a alguien que está aquí…" Murmuró y encendió el celular, no tenía contraseña, observó como el fondo de pantalla era una fotografía del pelinegro al lado de Crowley y… Lucifer; el Alpha hizo una mueca de molestia y procedió a buscar un número telefónico.

"¿Beelz?" Contestó una voz adormilada "¿Qué pasa porque me llamas tan temprano?" Gabriel dejo pasar un momento antes de contestar "Soy Gabriel… Beelzebub está hospitalizado, te enviaré la dirección, ven rápido" Hablo tratando de ser lo más conciso posible "¡¿Hospitalizado?! ¡¿Qué paso y por qué tienes su teléfono?!" Las cosas no podían ser fáciles con Crowley… "Es mejor que vengas para que te lo explique él…" Contestó con poco ánimo y colgó sin escuchar el reclamo del pelirrojo.

Los minutos pasaron lentos pero el nerviosismo del Alpha se iba incrementando con cada movimiento de las manecillas; de pronto vio como dos agentes salía por el pasillo, la enfermera de hace un momento les acompañaba, volteó hacia él y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que podía pasar a ver a Beelzebub.

Camino por el pasillo con las palmas sudorosas hasta llegar a la puerta indicada... "¿Beelzebub?" Pregunto tímidamente "Gabriel…" El chico se sobresaltó un poco, miraba hacia la ventana y rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia el Alpha "Luces terrible…" Agregó con una sonrisa burlona "Tú tampoco eres la formalidad en persona, déjame decirte…" Contesto con sarcasmo el más alto mientras tomaba asiento en una silla al lado de la cama del Beta "Bueno a mí una sonda me atravesó de la faringe al estómago así que…" Gabriel rio ante la respuesta, una parte de él estaba aliviada de que tuviera la energía de bromear de ese modo, pero de todos modos seguía preocupado y apenado.

"Gabriel…" Comento con suavidad Beelzebub pero fue rápidamente interrumpido "¡Lo siento!" Soltó de pronto el Alpha "¡De verdad lo siento! Te juro que no tenía idea… Yo… Yo creí que habías bebido y que por eso aquellos bastardos te habían acorralado... Lamento no haberte llevado al hospital en primer lugar…" Empezó a farfullar con rapidez "Gabriel…" Le dijo el pelinegro pero el más alto continúo "De verdad, de verdad que no tenía otras intensiones cuando te lleve a mi apartamento, es que no sé dónde vives y te quedaste dormido…" Continúo ignorando al chico "Gabriel…" Volvió a decir este "¡Perdón! ¡Si no quieres volver a dirigirme la pa-palabra lo entenderé!" Tartamudeo evitando la mirada del Beta "¡GABRIEL!" Gritó Beelzebub para que le escuchara "No estoy enojado contigo… No más de lo usual" Dijo rondando los ojos.

"¿No lo estás?" Preguntó esperanzado y alzando los ojos lilas (en los cuales se lograban ver un par de lágrimas) "No… Yo… En realidad, si no fuera por ti no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo…" Dijo avergonzado "Sé que no tuviste otras intenciones y lo que pasó en el apartamento p-pues fui yo q-quien inició… Y…" Aquello era aún más difícil de lo que pensó Beelzebub, sus puños apretaban las sábanas blancas y sus ojos habían evitado ver a Gabriel, quería disculparse y agradecerle, pero no sabía cómo comenzar y menos después de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

"¿De verdad no estás enojado?" Volvió a preguntar con un tono que le recordó a un niño pequeño "No, no estoy enojado Gabriel… Yo, bueno…" El pelinegro buscaba las palabras adecuadas, pero era una tarea en verdad, verdad difícil "¡Estoy tan feliz!" Exclamo el Alpha sacando de sus pensamientos al más joven "Estaba tan preocupado de no haberte traído a tiempo y realmente lo siento…" Agregó con una expresión que más parecía un cachorro después de hacer una travesura "Pero estás bien y eso es lo más importante" Finalizó sonriéndole con total sinceridad.

Beelzebub le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojándose un poco ¿Cómo podía ser tan amable cuando el chico había sido tan grosero con él? Un pinchazo de culpa le invadió el pecho "Gabriel sólo quiero decirte que lo sien…"

"¡BEELZEBUB!" Crowley y Lucifer ingresaron a la habitación con gran ímpetu, abrieron la puerta sin tocar y un gran alivio se vio en sus rostros al ver a su amigo consciente, su alegría se esfumo cuando se dieron cuenta de la otra presencia en la habitación "¡TÚ!" Gritaron al unísono.


	61. LXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXI**

Los rostros de Gabriel y Beelzebub giraron al mismo tiempo con sorpresa, el Alpha incluso había olvidado que le había avisado a Crowley para que fuera al hospital.

Antes de que Gabriel pudiera decir nada, Lucifer lo tomo por la camisa y lo empujo contra una pared con violencia "¡¿LE HICISTE ALGO A BEELZEBUB MALDITO BASTARDO?!" Le gritó el Alpha más joven mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban de ira y sus feromonas se hacían presentes "¡Lucifer déjalo en paz!" Exclamo el Beta ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Crowley "¡Este idiota tenía tu teléfono Beelz!"El pelinegro rodó los ojos y agregó "¡Claro que lo tenía, el me ayudo!" Cuando intentaba levantarse de la cama un dolor lo aquejo probando que hiciera una mueca de molestia.

Gabriel se dio cuenta de aquello, aquel alboroto sólo alteraría al chico, por lo cual en contra de su naturaleza alzó los brazos en señal de rendición dando a entender que no quería pelear con Lucifer… Lo cual en un Alpha era casi humillante… "¡Suéltalo!" Volvió a ordenar Beelzebub, a lo que el aludido solo chasqueo la lengua y obedeció no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina.

"Te veré en el trabajo Beelzebub, recupérate…" Dijo Gabriel antes da dar media vuelta e irse de allí. El Beta trato de detenerle, agregar algo más, pero no supo que decir así que solo observo como se iba alejando. "¡¿Estas bien Beelz?! ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿Te hizo algo aquel imbécil?!" Empezaron a interrogarle sus amigos "¡Por última vez Gabriel no me hizo nada!" Contesto con enfado haciendo que el par de Alphas solo se miraran el uno al otro sin entender que pasaba.

En medio del pasillo, Gabriel dio una mirada de nuevo hacia la habitación, ahora que sabía que Beelzebub estaba sano y salvo y además con sus hermanos debía sentirse aliviado, pero en cambio, cuando observo como el chico le sonreía a Lucifer una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho, se acercó a recepción dejo el teléfono del Beta allí y regreso a su apartamento.

Por su parte, Beelzebub explico la situación a Lucifer y Crowley (omitiendo ciertos detalles embarazosos) estos mostraron su indignación y soltaron la mar de amenazas contra el tal Asmodeo; le hicieron compañía hasta que una enfermera se acercó indicándole que podía irse a casa.

"¿Disculpe?" Preguntó el pelinegro en la recepción "Sobre el pago de la cuenta del hospital…" La mujer pidió sus datos para buscar su historial "Su cuenta ha sido cubierta joven…" Le dijo tras unos minutos "Oh y también debo entregarle esto…" A continuación, le dio un saco demasiado grande para el Beta y su teléfono "La persona que lo trajo anoche me dijo que se lo entregara, el saco lo olvido aquí cuando lo ingresaron en camilla"

Al ver la prenda de ropa se dio cuenta que era de Gabriel… Se sonrojo apenado, literalmente había, insultado, golpeado e ignorado al sujeto desde el día que se conocieron... Abrazo el saco y se dio cuenta de que olía aún a la colonia de lilas que el Alpha usaba…

Por su parte, Gabriel llegó a su apartamento más que agotado, el cuerpo le pesaba por lo mal que había dormido en esa pequeña sala de espera, se dirigió a tomar una ducha pero al cruzar hacia allí inevitablemente pasó frente la habitación de invitados, se sonrojo al instante recordando la escena del día anterior, entró para evaluar el desastre "Tendré que tirar esta bufanda…" Dijo en voz alta viéndola con cierto asco, cuando estaba a punto de irse se dio cuenta de que había una prenda más, la tomo para observarla mejor y darse cuenta que era el saco negro del traje de Beelzebub, incluso olía como el, pensó, miro el articulo con cariño y decidió guardarlo en su habitación para entregárselo luego al pelinegro.


	62. LXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXII**

"¿Y qué escucharemos esta noche?" Un tiempo atrás los modales de la joven hubieran sido más correctos que ahora, pero después de interactuar por aproximadamente un año las formalidades se habían acabado.

"Carmen…" Contesto el hombre con la mirada fija en la ventana de aquella espaciosa habitación mientras en su mano balancea un vaso de costoso whisky.

"L'amour est un oiseau rebelle Que nul ne peut apprivoiser…" Pronunció en buen francés la Omega mientras se recostaba en la cama que era demasiado grande incluso para dos personas.

"Aún no va en esa parte…" Señala el Alpha que a pesar de su apariencia tiene ya la edad de cuarenta años, pero las actitudes de alguien de más de cincuenta.

"¿Quieres que la cante desde el principio? Podría hacerlo, pero tendrás que ser los coros" Dijo bromeando la pelirroja mientras acomodaba un mechon de su cabellos largo y frondoso tras su oreja, rozando con el collar que cubría la glándula en su cuello.

"No te pago para que bromees…" Contesto con indiferencia el hombre sin voltear a verle "Técnicamente tú no me pagas, lo hace la agencia… Eres solo un cliente más… Uno muy excéntrico debo de añadir…" La joven sonrío mostrando todos sus dientes perlados y lanzándole al mayor una mirada de desafío "¿Por qué sigues solicitándome a mí? Hay cientos de Omegas que serían completamente sumisos ante ti…" Agregó.

"La inteligencia es mejor compañera, eres mordaz y sarcástica, si quisiera aduladores idiotas sólo llamaría a mis colaboradores…" Contesto dando un sorbo a su bebida "Podría sólo estar fingiendo sabes… Sólo interpretar un papel más… Como con otros clientes" Por un momento el hombre se quedó en silencio sopesando su respuesta "Tal vez… Pero aprecio entonces que seas tan buen actriz" Le miro directamente a los ojos sin saber nunca que buscar, pero esperando algún día encontrarlo.

"Eres realmente mi cliente más extraño… ¿Algún día vendrás a la cama o cómo siempre observarás a la distancia como un pervertido?" La chica no fue la primera en apartar la vista, nunca lo era "Ya te lo dije, no me acuesto con menores…" Respondió él volviendo a ver hacia las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, la chica rodó los ojos y respondió con fastidio "¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que tengo veintitrés?! ¡Haz visto mi identificación!" El mayor sonrió con diversión "Suponiendo que no es una identificación falsa" Hizo una pausa antes de agregar "Sigues siendo apenas un año mayor al menor de mis hermanos…"

Metatron casi nunca hablaba de su familia, ni siquiera con los clientes o inversionistas, era reservado hasta un extremo que casi rozaba en la paranoia, por eso al escuchar aquello la chica se sorprendió bastante, claro que no lo demostró.

"No sabía que tuvieras hermanos…" Comento con indiferencia "Soy el mayor de cuatro hijos…" Y no agregó más, el resto de la hora permanecieron en silencio escuchando la ópera, a pesar de haber vivido cientos de experiencias desde desagradables hasta cómicas, Lilith seguía sin entender a aquel millonario excéntrico que la contrataba una vez por semana sólo para hablar unos minutos mientras sonaba una ópera o pieza clásica de fondo.


	63. LXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXIII**

El consultorio de la psicóloga Anathema Device era un tanto excéntrico por así llamarlo, se encontraba casi en las afueras de la ciudad y no era una oficina en sí, sino más bien una pintoresca casa de campo.

Azirafel suspiró y se dispuso a entrar, cruzó el pequeño patio y toco el timbre "¡Voy!" Dijo una voz "¡Hola! Tú debes ser Azirafel ¿correcto?" Definitivamente aquella persona no es como se la había imaginado el rubio, tal vez porque la consideraba demasiado joven…

"Probablemente creas que soy demasiado joven…" El chico trato de negarlo "Me lo dicen a menudo, pero pasa, acabo de hacer galletas" El muchacho cruzo la puerta y observo el interior de la casa, definitivamente aquel no era un consultorio común.

"Como probablemente ya lo sepas mi nombre es Anathema, y tal vez consideres mis métodos algo…" Hizo una pausa para pensar un poco "…Fuera de lo común, sólo espero que te pueda ser de ayuda" Termino colocando una bandeja de galletas con chispas de chocolate sobre la mesa, mientras el rubio tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala.

"He leído tu caso" Continúo la morena "Estas aquí porque necesitas apoyo para tomar una decisión acerca de tu condición de Beta/Omega..." Azirafel mordisqueaba una de las galletas cuando alzo la vista y le interrumpió "En realidad, ya he tomado una decisión… Tomaré el tratamiento Omega" Dijo tratando de que su voz sonará lo más firme posible "Ya veo… ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?" Cuestionó la chica "Según tengo entendido, al principio te mostrabas muy en contra de ser un Omega, y ahora parecer tener mucha determinación en ello ¿por qué?"

El rubio desvío la vista y con nerviosismo termino de comer el postre "Si yo eligiera ser Beta" Respondió tras un momento "No podría estar al lado de Crowley…" La chica asintió y le sonrió "¿Y Crowley lo sabe?" La pregunta tomo por sorpresa del chico y Anathema lo noto "Me refiero a si este Alpha sabe que estas tomando una decisión así por él…" Azirafel abrió la boca, pero no contesto, en realidad no le había dicho a Crowley, quería evitar hablar de los detalles sobre el tratamiento con el pelirrojo.

"Es tu decisión por completo Azirafel, por su puesto, pero aun cuando me dices que estás seguro de ella… Tus manos tiemblan y tu mirada se desvía… No lo haces porque estés seguro, lo haces porque crees que es lo mejor para tu compañero y ni siquiera le has consultado al respecto…"

Aquel comentario lo sorprendió… Era cierto, él no podía imaginar una vida sin Crowley a su lado, pero también estaba asustado, muy asustado de los cambios que implicarías convertirse por completo en un Omega, lo que había vivido hasta ahora le parecía una pesadilla, pero… ¿Alejarse del amor de su vida? Eso sería peor que el infierno…

"Yo… Si tengo miedo, pero sé que es lo mejor… No podría estar lejos de Crowley… No quiero estar lejos de él…" Las palabras se amontonaban en su lengua al querer decir tanto a la vez "Y la única manera de hacer eso es ser un Omega…" La mujer tomo apuntes en su libreta y volvió a observar al chico.

"Puedes creer que no, pero entiendo tú situación…" Azirafel alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos cafés de la chica "Yo soy un Alpha recesivo… Es decir que tengo feromonas de Alpha pero estas nunca se manifiestan… Un Alpha de baja categoría como nos llaman algunos" El chico estaba a punto de hablar, pero se detuvo dejándola continuar "Mi esposo" Señalo su anillo "Se llama Newt… Es un Omega, con todas las características que eso conlleva y lo hemos hecho funcionar, y por eso te puedo decir que la única manera correcta de hacerlo es hablar con tu pareja… Te recomiendo que no tomes esta clase de decisiones creyendo que harás un bien al otro sin consultarle primero…" Finalizó con una sonrisa.

El resto de tiempo de la sesión, Anathema hizo otras preguntas para conocerle mejor, sus pasatiempos, sus estudios y su forma de vida actual, decidió no preguntar por su pasado, el chico era algo reservado con respecto a ello.

Al llegar el momento de marcharse, Azirafel agradeció todo y le dijo que volvería puntual en dos semanas; se dirigió a tomar el autobús de regreso a la ciudad, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo debía explicarle a Crowley aquello… Sabía que él tampoco quería separarse de su lado, pero al igual que Azirafel también sabía que este no quería ser un Omega en realidad…


	64. LXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXIV**

"Y entonces le dije, mira Steve me importa un pepino que sea el cumpleaños de tu gato Alfredo, no vas a irte de aquí hasta que saques las bolsas de basura que creíste que nadie notaría que escondiste detrás del refrigerador…"

Lucifer río con energía con la anécdota, pero Beelzebub no dijo nada, sólo continúo agitando su sopa.

"¿Beelz estas bien?" Preguntó Crowley preocupado "¿Eh?" Contesto el aludido soltando su cuchara y haciendo salpicar el contenido del plato "Haz estado como ido desde lo del hospital ¿hay algo que no nos estés contando?" Agregó Lucifer mirándole con sospecha.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y solo miro a ambos Alphas desconcertado, ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaban interrogando.

"Lo siento… Estaba distraído…" Crowley y Lucifer se miraron el uno al otro, hacía una semana que su amigo había salido del hospital, habían decidido ir a visitarlo ese sábado para ver como seguía, pero al Beta parecía darle igual su presencia.

"Beelz…" Dijo con suavidad Crowley "Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa… Si temes alguna represalia en tu trabajo…" Lucifer se acercó a su asiento y continuo "Si el malnacido de Gabriel te amenazo de alguna manera debes decirnos…" La cara de Beelzebub mostro una estupefacción total ¿a qué demonios se referían aquel par de idiotas? Pensó.

"¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírselos?!" Reclamo con fuerza "¡Gabriel no me hizo nada!" Fui yo quien me lancé sobre él, quiso agregar, pero se contuvo "¡Estabas drogado, con un tipo de afrodisiaco!" Se levantó enojado Lucifer mientras continuaba "¡En su apartamento! ¡¿Por qué no te llevo al hospital en primer lugar?!"

"¡Me llevo al hospital! ¡Incluso se quedó esperando que le dieran noticias!" Alzó la voz Beelzebub "¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?!" Gritó Lucifer "¡¿Por qué lo detestas tanto?!" Le espetó el Beta "¡Es un imbécil, por eso!" El pelinegro rodó los ojos, en realidad estaba de acuerdo con eso, Gabriel era un idiota social, entrometido, no pensaba lo que decía y su sinceridad era impertinente, pero no era un mal sujeto.

"Si es un imbécil, pero estoy cansado de que me usen como el pretexto para atacarlo…" Sentenció cruzando los brazos.

"Pues disculpa, no sabía que eran tan amigos…" Contesto con sarcasmo Lucifer "Olvidaba que ahora eres todo un hombre de negocios y nosotros no somos suficiente para ti…"

Crowley que se había mantenido al margen de la pelea hasta entonces, supo que era el momento de intervenir, pero Beelzebub se adelantó.

"¡No eres nadie para decirme nada Lucifer!" La mirada del Beta estaba cargada de ira "¡Te revuelcas con Michel Archangel, espero que al menos te pague bien como para que aceptes ser su amante!" Crowley actuó con rapidez y se metió en medio de ambos, recibiendo un puñetazo directo en la cara.

"¡Todos estamos de acuerdo en que Gabriel es un imbécil!" Dijo limpiándose la sangre de la nariz "Ahora, vamos a hacer las paces y olvidar que esto paso…"

Por un minuto el pelirrojo pensó que en vez de calmarlos había desatado algo peor, pero afortunadamente sus hermanos parecieron recapacitar.

"Lamento haber hecho es comentario" Cedió primero Beelzebub ofreciendo su mano "Lamento haberte intentado golpear…" Respondió seriamente el Alpha estrechandola.

La tensión en la habitación casi se podía ver, ninguno de sus hermanos se miraba y el pelirrojo podía sentir como ambos estaban conteniéndose de iniciar una pelea mayor.

"Bien" Dijo Crowley "Entonces ahora que nos hemos disculpado, es mejor que nos vayamos y te dejemos descansar" Finalizó y empujo a Lucifer hasta la puerta saliendo del departamento, era mejor que los separara ahora y les diera un tiempo para que se tranquilizaran.

Beelzebub volvió a sentarse, suspiro con pesadez y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos… Lucifer nunca le había intentado golpear antes… Cerró los ojos y se quejó con frustración, sentía unos celos enormes hacia Michel quién había sido capaz de calar tan profundo dentro del corazón de Lucifer.

Sumado a esto, una gran culpa le invadía por dejar pasar una semana y no ser capaz de disculparse y agradecerle a Gabriel de manera correcta por las cosas que había hecho por él.


	65. LXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXV**

Michel suspiro con nerviosismo antes de empujar la puerta del edificio, una campanilla sonó anunciando su entrada en la vieja librería.

"Buenas tardes" Saludo Azirafel mientras anotaba en un cuaderno sobre el mostrador "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Preguntó volteando hacia el cliente, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sin pensar mucho se escondió debajo del mostrador.

"¡¿Es en serio Azirafel?!" Exclamo la Alpha "Literalmente te vi agacharte tras ese mueble…" Michel cruzó los brazos y espero con enfado una respuesta "¡¿Qué quieres Michel?!" Contesto el chico sin salir "¡Como ya le dije a Gabriel, déjenme en paz!"

"Azirafel…" Dijo su hermana con una suave voz "Solo vengo a disculparme… Por todo, por la forma egoísta en que te he tratado los últimos años…" Hizo una pausa y continúo "Yo lo lamento… Y si no quieres hablar conmigo nunca más lo aceptaré… Pero te aseguro que mi disculpa es sincera…"

El rubio casi no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, se asomó lentamente y al observar el rostro arrepentido de la Alpha se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio "Michel…" Dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie "Salgo en quince minutos a comer… Si quieres esperarme…" La mayor le sonrió y asintió, fue a dar una vuelta por el lugar en lo que Azirafel atendía a los clientes que llegaban.

"No voy a mentirte, estaba muy nerviosa por la idea de verte Azirafel…" El par de hermanos decidieron comer en un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de la librería, era cómodo y les daba la suficiente intimidad para conversar "Con lo que me contó Gabriel esperaba un escenario peor…"

"¿Por qué viniste a buscarme Michel?" preguntó con firmeza el chico, que haya decidido darle la oportunidad de hablar con él no significaba que las cosas serían como antes.

"Yo… Bueno… Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida ¿sabes? Y he pensado que entiendo el motivo de porque te fuiste…" El chico bufó con molestia y agregó con sarcasmo "¿Lo entiendes?" Pero Michel se sonrojo y continúo "En cierto modo… Tú… No querías alejarte de Crowley ¿verdad?... Por eso cuando Metatron dijo que te enviaría lejos… Decidiste irte…"

Aunque aquello era cierto, solo era una parte del motivo real, pero Azirafel nunca contaría la verdad que llevaba tantos años cargando.

"Y yo pensaba que era una tontería sin sentido…" Dijo nerviosa "Que solo eras un tonto obstinado y en cualquier momento volverías… Pero ese momento nunca llego…" El mesero se acercó para dejar sus órdenes en la mesa, generando un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

"No pienso volver Michel…" Comento Azirafel "¡Lo sé! Y no estoy aquí para hacerte cambiar de opinión… Yo en verdad me quiero disculpar y decirte que no estás solo Azirafel…"

El rubio pensó en reclamarle, en decirle todas las veces que le hicieron sentir lo contrario y que no le interesaba su hipócrita disculpa, pero no lo hizo, algo en el rostro de su hermana le contuvo y en vez de tomar ese hilo de conversación pregunto algo completamente diferente.

"¿Por qué?" La castaña no entendió a lo que se refería "¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?" La cara de Michel se tornó roja y desvío su mirada apenada "Conocí a alguien…" Lucifer, pensó Azirafel pero no dijo nada "Y es como si todo fuera diferente ahora… Tampoco puedo imaginar cómo sería separarme de su lado…" Una expresión que nunca antes había visto Azirafel en ella ilumino el rostro de Michel "Me alegro por ti…" Le dijo con sinceridad.

Cuando terminaron de comer tuvieron que despedirse, Michel le prometió que no le diría nada de esa reunión a Metatrón o Gabriel y Azirafel por su parte le dijo que le llamaría al menos una vez por semana. Se despidieron y aunque Azirafel no podía confiar en ella por completo, sentía como si un peso que no sabía que cargaba hubiera desaparecido.

* * *


	66. LXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXVI**

La única razón por la que Crowley había aceptado volver por una consulta al hospital era para no preocupar a Azirafel, fuera de eso no estaba muy seguro de querer que visitar a un médico para que le hiciera preguntas incomodas.

Mientras esperaba su turno en la sala de medicina familiar, el pelirrojo noto una figura familiar a la distancia, se levantó y se acercó a ella.

"No le pude agradecer de la última vez" Dijo el muchacho asustando a la mujer que soltó un grito y lanzó por el aire las toallas que llevaba consigo "¡Lo siento!" se disculpó Crowley mientras ayudaba a recoger del suelo los materiales "No quise asustarla…"

La mujer se congelo en su lugar y cuando el chico le devolvió las prendas ella solo susurro gracias y se alejó rápidamente, el pelirrojo iba a ir tras ella, pero en ese momento su nombre fue anunciado indicando que era el próximo para entrar al consultorio.

"Dime muchacho cuanto hace que sientes estos cambios" Le pregunto a Crowley el doctor en turno "Un mes tal vez… No lo sé" Contesto a la defensiva "Tus signos están bien y todo parece en orden… Eres un Alpha de alta categoría es muy extraño todo esto…" Aquel comentario enojo al pelirrojo, detestaba las etiquetas de alta o baja categoría, él era Crowley y su tipo de feromonas no lo hacían más o menos que los demás "Voy a recomendarte unos tranquilizantes por si vuelve a pasar un episodio como el que comentas" Dijo el doctor "Y en caso de que así sea, vuelve" le entrego una receta que el chico tomo con molestia, se ajustó las gafas y se fue sin decir gracias.

"Estúpido médico clasista de mierda…" Farfullo algo molesto mientras se dirigía a la salida del hospital, pero nuevamente miro a la mujer de antes y se acercó hasta ella otra vez.

"Nunca me dijo su nombre" Dijo ahora sin asustarla "Yo soy Crowley, Crowely Tadfield" La mujer contuvo la respiración por un momento y miro la mano extendida del joven, le ignoro y siguió su camino "¡¿Siempre es así de grosera?!" Comento el pelirrojo mientras la seguía "Déjame en paz niño" Le espeto ella acelerando el paso, pero Crowley era terco y continúo siguiéndola "El día que me ayudo en el pasillo…" Hablo alzando la voz "¿Por qué me llamo Rafael?"

Aquello si hizo que la mujer parara de caminar, Crowley se quedó a una distancia prudente y luego ella se giró para mirarlo "Creo que estas confundido" Le dijo con una mirada seria y directamente a los ojos "Debiste de haber entendido mal esa vez, ahora quiero que me dejes en paz o me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad" A continuación reanudó su paso sin que el Alpha la siguiera.

Algo dentro de Crowley le decía que eso era mentira, que aquella seriedad solo era una apariencia y que la enfermera en realidad le estaba escondiendo algo ¿por qué lo evitaba de aquel modo? El muchacho suspiro, arreglo su chaqueta y gafas y se marchó del lugar, pero con la determinación de que no la dejaría en paz hasta obtener sus respuestas.

* * *


	67. LXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXVII**

"En el hospital dijeron que debías comer sanamente…" Dijo Gabriel para a continuación tomar la bebida energética y sopa instantánea de Beelzebub y arrojarla al cubo de basura más cercana "¡Oye eso era mi almuerzo!" Espetó con enfado el pelinegro "Eso sólo es plástico y azúcar, ten" Contesto mientras colocaba frente a él una ensalada, sopa y fruta "Detesto la comida de aquí…" Se quejó Beelzebub cruzando los brazos "No es de aquí, la preparé yo, sin manzana esta vez… Debiste decirme que eras alérgico"

La boca del Beta se abrió con sorpresa, y su rostro se tornó rojo; esa era la segunda semana desde que había vuelto del hospital, creyó que Gabriel guardaría las distancias con él, pero al contrario, el Alpha parecía incluso más entrometido que antes, siempre que podía le acompañaba a comer para regañarlo por su poca saludable dieta; y eso sólo hacía que Beelzebub se sintiera aún más culpable ya que en ese tiempo nunca le había agradecido ni le había pedido disculpas por la forma en que lo había tratado hasta ahora.

"¿Tú has preparado todas las comidas?" Preguntó avergonzado el pelinegro "La mayoría si ¿te han gustado?" Gabriel le sonrió mientras revolvía su propia ensalada "No están mal…" Contestó mientras probaba la sopa que a decir verdad era deliciosa, el nivel de culpa subió un escalón más en el Beta.

"Gabriel a decir verdad tengo algo que quiero decirte…" El aludido alzó la vista y los brillantes ojos lilas pusieron un tanto nervioso a Beelzebub "Yo… Quería discul…"

"¡Gabriel!" Una estruendosa voz le interrumpió, era el Gerente del área de investigación que a paso firme recorrió la cafetería hasta llegar con el Alpha.

"Necesito que firmes esto…" Dijo mientras colocaba un papel sobre la mesa "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó con mirada sospechosa el más alto "¡Mis vacaciones! Mi esposo me tiene hasta las narices de cuando las tomaré… Y ya aparto un tiempo compartido…"

El Alpha rodo los ojos y a continuación leyó el documento "¡Txus no voy a firmar esto! Coinciden con el viaje a China para la presentación del proyecto… Te necesito allí"

"Y yo necesito evitar un tercer divorcio, así que me firmas o voy a Recursos Humanos… Vos sabéis lo especialitos que son con el tema…" Alegó el hombre alzando los brazos "Pero…"

"Además" L e interrumpió "¡Puedes ir con Beelzebub! El chaval es un crack…" El beta que se encontraba terminando de su almuerzo tosió con violencia ante la mención y aunque una parte de él quería rechazar la oferta, otra parte más ambiciosa vio una buena oportunidad "P-por mí no hay problema…" Respondió tras un momento.

"¿Estás seguro? Serán dos o tres días fuera" Le preguntó Gabriel "Claro, solo indíquenme que debo preparar…" El Alpha suspiro y firmo el memo.

"¡Excelente! Ahora si me disculpan llevaré esto y te veo en mi oficina en una hora chaval" A continuación salió de la cafetería dejando solos a Gabriel y Beelzebub.

"¿Quiénes más irán a esta presentación?" Pregunto el pelinegro mientras mordisqueaba la lechuga de su ensalada "Yo…" Murmuró Gabriel desviando la mirada, Beelzebub espero a que dijera algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que se refería que solo él iría, eso significaba que Gabriel y él tendrían que estar juntos por dos o tres días.

Tal vez aceptar no había sido tan buena idea, pensó.

* * *


	68. LXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXVIII**

"Hoy has estado inusualmente callado…" Dijo Michel mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Lucifer "Lo siento… Es sólo que desde que pelee con Beelz no hemos hablado, debe estar realmente enojado conmigo"

La castaña se incorporó y cubrió su pecho con la manta "Deberías ser tú entonces quien le hable primero…" su cabello alborotado y la luz que entraba por la ventana le daban un aspecto juvenil que ni si quiera cuando tenía veinte años lucía.

"¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa?" Comento el muchacho mientras también se incorporaba, besando los labios de Michel y después bajando por su cuello y hombros.

"Lucifer no… Tengo que volver a casa, no quiero otro interrogatorio con Gabriel…" Al escuchar el nombre el Alpha resoplo con enojo y detuvo sus besos "Tú sí que sabes matar la pasión en una frase…"

"Sé que no te agrada, pero Gabriel es mi hermano, idiota, entrometido y egoísta hermano… Así que trataré de evitar disputas innecesarias" Finalizo mientras salía de la cama y buscaba sus ropas.

"¿Sabías que trabaja con Beelzebub?" Dijo Lucifer recostado mientras observaba a Michel cambiarse "Me comento un poco… Parece agradarle, digo para que Gabriel hable de una persona en tres ocasiones seguidas…"

El comentario no hizo gracias al Alpha que bufó con molestia, detestaba al tipo, lo consideraba petulante y presumido ¿Cómo es que un sujeto así podía ser hermano de Michel y Azirafel?

"Lucifer te aseguró que Gabriel no tuvo nada que ver con lo que le paso a tu hermano… Lo conozco y sé que no es esa clase de persona" Comentó con seriedad la mujer terminando de vestirse, aunque no pareció convencer al más joven.

"¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?" Pregunto Lucifer con un rostro que parecía casi angelical "Muy segura… Además, vengo en mi auto, te veré después" Se despidieron con un beso y Michel se dirigió de vuelta a la mansión Archangel.

"Señorita Michel…" Le saludo con jovialidad una de las trabajadoras "Que bueno que llega, el joven Gabriel y el amo Metatron le esperan para almorzar en el gran salón…" Michel se congelo en su lugar, le sorprendía un poco que Gabriel se encontrará en casa, pero ¿Metatron? Con nerviosismo se dirigió hasta allí.

"Buenos días, Michel" Saludo el mayor de los hermanos mientras ella enviaba una mirada a Gabriel y este le respondía con un encogimiento de hombros dando a entender que tampoco sabía porque estaban allí.

"Buen día Metatron, buen día Gabriel…" Dijo seriamente y a continuación tomo asiento en la amplia mesa.

"¿Mucho trabajo en la Universidad?" Le pregunto Metatron mientras colocaba una servilleta sobre sus piernas "Imagino que sí, tanto como para no llegar a dormir…" La Alpha ignoró el ataque pasivo-agresivo y contestó con indiferencia "Estoy preparando las curriculas del siguiente semestre, preferí terminarlas lo antes posible" Era una verdad a medias.

"Claro… Gabriel…" El aludido se tensó en su lugar, pero trato que sus facciones no mostrarán su molestia "¿Si, dime?" Habló en tono paciente.

"No has respondido a la invitación de la familia Nicolas, el menor de sus hijos es un Omega y creo que es la edad justa para contraer un buen matrimonio… En vista de que Michel ha negado todas las propuestas…" La aludida sonrío con molestia y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

"Tú tampoco has aceptado ninguna Metatron, y eres el mayor de la familia…" Aquella respuesta sorprendió a ambos hermanos mayores, Gabriel jamás cuestionaba nada, ha asistido a cada entrevista de matrimonio que Metatron le organiza, pero nunca parece congeniar con el Omega que le presentan.

"Yo me he dedicado a cuidar esta familia Gabriel, espero recuerdes eso…" Tras esa respuesta un silencio incomodo inundo el ambiente, solo se podía escuchar el golpetear de los cubiertos contra los platos.

"Hay otro tema que quiero discutir con ustedes…" Los hermanos suspiraron derrotados ¿qué otro reclamo recibiría ese día? "Es sobre Azirafel"

Gabriel y Michel se miraron aterrados el uno al otro, ambos habían acordado no decirle nada a Metatron sobre sus respectivos encuentros con su hermano menor.

"¿Han tenido noticias de él?" Sabían que era una pregunta trampa, si ellos respondían que si recibirían un severo regaño por parte del ahora jefe de la familia por no habérselos comunicado; si decían que no y él sabía que mentían les cuestionaría que era lo que trataban de esconderle.

Michel estaba decidida a negar todo, apenas había logrado un poco de acercamiento con Azirafel como para traicionarlo así, sabía que su pequeño hermano no confiaba por completo en ella y no podía culparlo por ello.

"Ninguna noticia, creo que es un tema de poca importancia en realidad, si él no puede seguir las normas de la familia entonces que no sea parte de ella…" Habló Gabriel con rapidez mientras terminaba su platillo, trataba de sonar lo más indiferente que podía, pero su hermana notaba su nerviosismo.

"Ya veo…" Continúo Metatron "Siempre ha sido un cobarde para enfrentar sus problemas" Puntualizo.

"¿Hay algo más? Tengo un viaje en pocos días y no tengo tiempo para esto" Michel debía admitir que estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano, ella creía que delataría a Azirafel en la primera oportunidad.

"Retírense ambos, les volveré a llamar si así lo requiero" Rápidamente el par de hermanos salió de allí y se dirigieron al jardín para conversar.

"¿Crees que sepa qué sabemos dónde está?" Pregunto Michel cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos.

"Tal vez, no lo sé… ¿Deberíamos avisarle?" Contesto Gabriel caminando nervioso "¿Gabriel, por qué no lo delataste?" El Alpha le miro un tanto desconcertado y podría decirse que hasta enojado.

"¿Por qué tú y Azirafel tienen ese concepto de mí?" Reclamó con voz dolida "¿Acaso crees que no sé lo tensa que es la relación entre él y Metatron? No voy a acusarlo Michel, dios, realmente todos creen que soy una terrible persona, tú, Azirafel, incluso Beelzebub…"

"¿Por qué te molesta que lo crea Beelzebub?" Pregunto un tanto curiosa la Alpha "¿Q-que? N-no es que me moleste, no me importa lo que él crea, solo digo que me parece injusto" Contestó cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.

"¿Y es también la razón de que te negarás a la entrevista de matrimonio?" Agregó con sospecha "Estoy cansado de esas entrevistas ¿de acuerdo? Beelzebub no tiene nada que ver" Negó con vehemencia "Ajá…"

"En vez de estar imaginando cosas que no son, debemos pensar en decirle a Azirafel, tú sabes tan bien como yo como es Metatron, el día que quiera moverá sus hilos y dará con él… Si nosotros pudimos, él con más razón"

La castaña suspiro con frustración y estuvo de acuerdo con Gabriel, tenían que advertirle a su hermano que Metatron comenzaba a hacer preguntasTal vez aceptar no había sido tan buena idea, pensó.


	69. LXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXIX**

"Ve tú y habla con él…" Dijo Gabriel desde el asiento del copiloto "¡No seas un cobarde! Iremos ambos y le diremos" Contesto su hermana con molestia.

"En serio Michel, él no quiere saber de mí, es mejor si sólo vas tú…" La Alpha no dijo nada al respecto, bufó molesta y cuando vio a Azirafel salir de la librería desabrocho su cinturón para salir del auto "Lo traeré hasta aquí y hablamos con él ambos" Antes de que Gabriel pudiera objetar la mujer ya se encontraba caminado hacia el rubio.

"¡Azirafel!" Le llamo "¡¿Michel?! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó con sospecha el rubio "Azirafel hay algo importante que debemos decirte…" Dijo la mayor en el tono más amable que pudo "¿Debemos? ¿Tú y quién más?" El muchacho se alteró un poco y miro hacia todos lados esperando que alguien más saliera "Yo y… Gabriel…"

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Nunca debí de confiar en ti!" Comenzó a reclamarle el más joven "Azirafel no, créeme no es para nada como lo piensas" El chico retrocedió con desconfianza, necesitaba mantenerse calmado o de lo contrario sus feromonas comenzaría a manifestarse.

"No venimos a persuadirte de nada, necesitamos hablar contigo, es importante…" La Alpha se mantuvo a una distancia prudente esperando que aquello funcionará para no intimidar a su hermano "Es más, llama a Crowley, dile donde estas y que te busque aquí en quince minutos, no pedimos más tiempo"

Azirafel así lo hizo, envió un mensaje al pelirrojo, que lo buscará cerca de la librería lo más rápido que pudiera, se encontraba con Michel.

"Iré contigo, pero sigo muy decepcionado por esto…" Le dijo con mirada seria, la Alpha asintió y le pidió que le siguiera hasta el auto. Azirafel accedió y con desconfianza subió para tomar asiento en la parte trasera.

"Gabriel…" Dijo fríamente "Azirafel… Mira me disculpo de la última vez, estuvo mal llegar, así como así, pero me preocupaste…" El rubio levanto su mano indicando que parará, no estaba interesado en discutir "Miren si estoy aquí es para dejarles algo claro a los dos, no pienso volver a la mansión, dejen de molestarme, tengo una vida al lado de la persona que amo y no pienso cambiarla por nada"

Ante el discurso los Alphas se miraron el uno al otro y luego nuevamente a Azirafel "Metatron nos preguntó por ti…" Gabriel fue el primero en hablar "Quería saber si teníamos alguna idea de donde estabas…" Secundó Michel.

El rostro del rubio se volvió pálido y un escalofrío recorrió su columna ¿por qué Metatron quería saber su paradero? ¿No es taba el mejor así? El hijo bastardo al fin había abandonado su precioso hogar ¿por qué le buscaba?

Ante el silencio del más joven Gabriel volvió a hablar "No le dijimos nada si es lo que te preocupa" Azirafel le miró con los ojos abiertos como un ciervo asustado "Azirafel, no somos tontos…" Comentó Michel "Sabemos que ustedes nunca han podido siquiera estar en la misma habitación sin que todo se vuelva tenso"

"Hay algo que ambos nos esconden" Continuó Gabriel "Pero estamos de tu lado, por más increíble que te parezca" El joven les miro a ambos sin entender ¿Por qué hacían todo esto? ¿Era una trampa?

"¿Por qué me dicen esto?" Preguntó con desconfianza "Para que estés alerta…" Contesto su hermano "Mira aún desconozco el motivo por el que vayas a una clínica Omega, pero si Metatron se entera, no descansará hasta descubrirlo…"

Azirafel trago saliva con nerviosismo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, necesitaba calmarse o sus feromonas se desatarían.

"Estamos dispuestos a ayudarte Azira, pero necesitas confiar en nosotros" Michel en verdad cambio, pensó el rubio, pero aun así no podía confiar por completo, le era tan difícil…

"Si no puedes confiar en nosotros…" Alzó la voz la castaña "Ten en cuenta que también tenemos secretos que Metatron no debe conocer, yo salgo con Lucifer, es menor que yo, es un estudiante y no tiene ni un centavo a su nombre ¿ves? Estamos parejos, ambos escondemos algo"

Gabriel le miró con disgusto a su hermana tras la declaración, no podía escuchar el nombre de aquel Alpha de ojos rojos sin que su estómago quisiera devolver el desayuno.

"Y a Gabriel…" Continúo la Alpha "Le gusta Beelzebub, que es un Beta…" El rostro de Azirafel miro a su hermano con sorpresa y Gabriel abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de replicar "¡No me gusta Beelzebub! ¡Sólo creo que es un buen trabajador y ya!"

"¡Por favor!" Exclamo Michel "Las chicas en cocina me dijeron que les pediste recetas nuevas para preparar, también sé que de un tiempo acá usas casi el doble de colonia y no dejas de hablar del chico…"

"También lo llevó a su apartamento, se quedó esperando en el hospital toda la noche y pago la cuenta" Agregó Azirafel, Michel sólo hizo un movimiento de manos que claramente significaba, ves cómo es tan claro para todos menos para ti.

"¡Eso no significa nada!" Se quejó el más alto, hizo un puchero y con el rostro rojo de vergüenza cruzo los brazos y se acomodó en su asiento.

"Los tres estamos en términos iguales Azirafel, no te pediremos más información sobre el motivo porque asistes al hospital" Comento dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria a Gabriel "Pero si sientes que necesitas ayuda, por favor dínoslo"

El muchacho se encontraba sorprendido en verdad ¿acaso era real aquello? Frente a él se encontraban sus hermanos, tratando de hacer las paces y ofreciendo su ayuda… El chico sonrió un tanto conmovido.

"De acuerdo…" Dijo casi en un murmullo "Aceptaré su ayuda, pero tienen estrictamente prohibido inmiscuirse en mi vida ¿entendido?" Puntualizó lanzándole una mirada a Gabriel "¡De acuerdo!" Exclamo este con un deje de enojo y preguntándose porque él era siempre a quien atacaban.

"Bien…" Suspiro Michel con alivio "Es mejor de te vayas entonces, Crowley se volverá loco si llega y no te encuentra" El muchacho les sonrió a ambos, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse se detuvo.

"A Beelzebub realmente le gusta la comida callejera, entre más insalubre y grasosa se vea mejor y Michel, Lucifer cree que tu conjunto de ropa interior azul es el mejor, por favor no preguntes como lo sé…"

A continuación, dejo el vehículo con un par de Alphas sumamente apenados pero que agradecían la información.

"¡Ángel!" Crowley se dirigió corriendo hasta él "¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó?" El rubio se sintió un poco culpable al ver el rostro preocupado de su amado "Todo está bien" Le dijo de manera tranquilizadora mientras tomaba su mano "Vamos a casa para que te cuente…"

No es como si Azirafel hubiera olvidado de repente el abandono y tristeza que le hicieron pasar sus hermanos, y tampoco es que los perdonará por completo, pero en lo que si creía eran las segundas oportunidades y Gabriel y Michel parecían estar listo para una.

* * *


	70. LXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXX**

"Los días pasaron rápidamente, y antes de que Beelzebub lo notara ya era la fecha del viaje, empaco una maleta con lo mínimo necesario y se dirigió al trabajo, donde había quedado de verse con Gabriel y el gerente de investigación quien los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Había enviado un mensaje a Crowley de que estaría fuera unos días, pero no se había comunicado con Lucifer desde la última disputa, aunque el Beta trataba de no pensar en eso.

"Buenos días Beelzebub" Le saludo con jovialidad el Alpha "Días… ¿Dónde está Txus?" Respondió el pelinegro, había acordado consigo mismo que ya no sería más grosero con Gabriel, usaría de toda su paciencia para evitar que este le sacara de quicio, o al menos lo haría hasta que logrará disculparse de una manera adecuada con él.

"Llegará en cualquier momento ¿llevas tu pasaporte? ¿Necesitas algo antes de irnos? ¿Quieres revisar las diapositivas?" En verdad tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no querer golpearlo en ese instante "Si Gabriel esta todo en orden" Bufó con molestia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Antes de que el más alto continuara, un auto se acercó hacia ellos "¡Eso parece un ataúd andante!" Exclamó Gabriel ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Beelzebub, tenía que admitir que ese vehículo parecía haber vivido experiencias salvajes.

"¡Buenos días!" exclamo con alegría el gerente "¿Estáis listos chicos?" Gabriel le miró a él y luego al auto "¿De verdad nos llevarás en esto?" Preguntó "Número uno, me debieron contestar si capitán estamos listos y en segunda Harvey está en excelentes condiciones, esta apariencia es por vivir y tú deberías vivir más…"

"Sólo cállate y sube Gabriel" Comentó con resignación el Beta mientras abría la cajuela para guardar el par de maletas.

"Una de las puertas no cierra bien, sólo tengan cuidado con eso…" Les advirtió al entrar al vehículo el gerente, Beelzebub tomo el asiento de copiloto y Gabriel atrás, era un recorrido de treinta minutos hasta el aeropuerto.

"¿Te emociona tú primer viaje empresarial Bee?" Le pregunto el hombre arrancando el motor, Bee era la forma en que le habían empezado a llamar los chicos del laboratorio y el gerente "Ufff… Estoy ultra emocionado" Contesto con sarcasmo "Oh vamos vas con el mejor" Agrego el gerente y ambos voltearon hacía atrás para ver como Gabriel peleaba contra el cinturón de seguridad.

No era realmente que Beelzebub no estuviera emocionado, pero si lo ponían en balanza, estaba más bien nervioso, por el viaje, tener que presentar frente a otras compañías y además tener que hacer todo eso con Gabriel Archangel.

"Sólo relájate, pondré un poco de música ¿vale?" Txus procedió a encender el viejo estéreo del automóvil e introdujo un CD "Cuando era joven…" Dijo "Tocaba en una banda, este es un recopilatorio de alguna de nuestras canciones…"

Gabriel parecía no estar prestando atención a la conversación, pero la verdad era que trataba de ser indiferente, no entendía cómo era que Beelzebub parecía llevarse bien con todos menos con él. Incluso Txus le llamaba Bee sin que el chico quisiera acuchillarle, debía admitir que eso lo hacía sentir un poco celoso.

A mitad de la introducción el pelinegro exclamo "¡Yo conozco esa canción!" Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y comenzó a seguir la letra "El olvido recordó y la oscuridad se iluminó, la risa rompió a llorar…"

"Una piedra enamoró a una virgen que dejó caer su desnudez…" Siguió Txus. Gabriel les miró a ambos con confusión sin entender que pasaba a su alrededor.

"¿En verdad escuchan eso?" Se quejó en voz alta "El par sólo le miro con fastidió, Txus subió el volumen y Beelzebub continúo cantando mientras el gerente hacía los coros "Lamen la lujuria que lubrica su piel, y hasta las estrellas se masturban al ver"

"¡Que maduros son los dos!" Se quejó el Alpha cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y haciendo que Beelzebub cantará aún más alto "Déjate enamorar, ven y únete, desnuda tu pudor ven y entrégate al placer…"

De pronto la cara del Alpha enrojeció, se reclinó en su asiento y miró por la ventana, pero de vez en cuando sus ojos se dirigían hacia el rostro de Beelzebub, aquello no pasó desapercibido por Txus quien miro a Garbriel a través del espejo retrovisor notando su extraño comportamiento.

La canción termino y Gabriel siguió quejándose de la inapropiada letra "Te recuerdo Gabriel que una de las puertas no funciona y nunca dije cual…" Le advirtió el otro Alpha "Si lo tiras en la carretera te lo agradecería mucho…" Secundó el Beta ganándose un puchero por parte del mencionado.

El resto del camino Txus y Beelzebub hablaron del grupo del primero, del cual el pelinegro parecía conocer muy bien, Gabriel se quedó atrás en silencio sin participar mucho.

"¡Mi trabajo aquí está hecho!" Hablo con alegría el gerente mientras les ayudaba a sacar las maletas del auto una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto "Y me alegra que se lleven tan bien" Agregó "Así no les molestará el pequeñin inconveniente del hotel… ¡Me voy! Nos vemos cuando terminen mis vacaciones…" Antes de que Gabriel o Beelzebub pudieran preguntar más subió al auto y se fue.

"¿A qué se refería con inconveniente?" Preguntó el Beta "No lo sé…" Respondió Gabriel ahora inquieto y nervioso por la idea de pasar los próximos días solo con Beelzebub.

Abordaron el avión en un vuelo de más de diez horas, en el cual el pelinegro cayó dormido, Gabriel le despertó cuando estaban por aterrizar, le hubiera gustado poder conversar con él, pero realmente parecía como si se hubiera desmayado "Tienes el sueño pesado" Le dijo al bajar "¡Y más te vale nunca intentar despertarme o te corto un brazo!" Le respondió con tono malhumorado.

Un taxi les esperaba y los llevo hasta el hotel, un trayecto corto, pero igual en completo silencio. Gabriel realmente quería poder conversar con el Beta, no le importaba que tema fuera, pero el chico parecía enojado y prefería no molestarlo aún más.

Beelzebub por su parte estaba demasiado nervioso, tener a Gabriel cerca le hacía sentir inseguro e intranquilo, y su única forma de afrontarlo era enojarse, realmente necesitaba buscar el momento de hablar con él, disculparse, agradecerle y que toda esa culpa que lo irritaba desapareciera al fin.

"Buenas noches" Saludó en inglés el Alpha a la recepcionista "Venimos de la Empresa Archangel, tenemos reservación" El joven les pidió un momento y a continuación les entrego una llave.

"Disculpa, pero somos dos personas…" Agregó el más alto señalando a él y Beelzebub "Oh bueno la reservación es sólo por una habitación, actualmente el hotel está en su máxima capacidad y no contamos con más cuartos"

Así que era a esto a lo que se refería con inconveniente, pensaron ambos…


	71. LXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXI**

El celular de Azirafel zumbo en su bolsillo, el rubio lo reviso para encontrarse con un mensaje de Gabriel "Rayos Michel… ¿por qué le pasaste mi teléfono?" Dijo en voz baja y procedió a abrirlo.

Era una imagen de Gabriel en el avión con un Beelzebub dormido de fondo, el texto decía: "Rumbo a China :D"

"No me mandes mensajes como pretexto para tomarle fotos a Beelzebub :(" Contesto Azirafel, aunque probablemente no lo vería, ya que tenía que apagar el teléfono durante el vuelo.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del más joven y cuando buscó a Crowley para contarle lo encontró muy apesadumbrado en el sillón. "¿Estás bien querido?" Le pregunto preocupado.

El pelirrojo salto en su lugar de la sorpresa y miro parpadeo un par de veces como reconociendo su entorno "Si… Estoy bien…" Contesto en voz apenas audible "¿Estás seguro? ¿No es otro de esos episodios?" Se sentó a su lado con preocupación.

"No… Es otra cosa…" Antes de que lo dejará comentar algo Crowley preguntó "¿Puedo recostarme en tu regazo?" El rostro del más alto estaba sonrojado y lucía realmente avergonzado, Azirafel pensó que aquello era muy adorable.

"Claro que puedes querido…" El Alpha le regalo una sonrisa tímida y poso su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amado, el rubio comenzó a acariciar su cabello cepillándolo con sus dedos.

"Ángel…" Dijo en voz baja "¿recuerdas como era tu mamá?" Aquello tomo por sorpresa al chico quien detuvo su caricia por un momento "Yo… Si, la recuerdo aún… Aunque murió cuando yo era apenas un niño hay muchas cosas que nunca olvidaré…" Su voz era dulce y sus manos suaves, una hermosa calidez lleno el pecho de Crowley.

"¿Podrías hablarme sobre ella?" Azirafel no entendía porque Crowley actuaba de esa manera, pero cumplió su petición.

"Mi mamá era buena en muchas cosas; pintando, componiendo música, leyendo las estrellas, incluso escribió algunos poemas…" Relató con emoción mientras Crowley recordaba los lindos versos con que lo había calmado el ángel en uno de sus episodios.

"Siempre que notaba que estábamos desanimados nos preparaba algún platillo delicioso, de hecho, nos enseñó a cocinar a los cuatro..." Hizo una pausa al recordar una buena memoria que incluía a Metatron "…Michel sigue siendo muy mala en eso..." Agregó tratando de no entristecerse.

"… En el salón de música realizábamos recitales y Gabriel era el peor de todos, pero mamá siempre aplaudía emocionada por más terrible que sonará…"

Allí en el regazo de Azirafel, Crowley escucho con atención las bellas anécdotas que le relataba, aunque no le mirará directamente sabía que su rostro estaba emocionado y sus mejillas coloreadas por la alegría. Su madre debió amarlos mucho… ¿Porqué… porqué la mía no fue igual?... Pensó el pelirrojo.

En el orfanato el sueño de todos los niños era algún día poder ser adoptado y tener una familia que cuidará de ellos, una madre amorosa que te arropará por las noches, que besará tu frente mientras decía que te quería y te consolará cuando llorabas… Pero para muchos niños eso siempre se quedó como un simple sueño nada más.

Azirafel hizo una pausa en su relato, en algún momento sintió como el cuerpo de Crowley comenzó a temblar y trataba de esconder las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

"¿Crowley?" Preguntó Azirafel suavemente "¿Qué pasa…?" Antes de que pudiera terminar, el Alpha se abrazó a él escondiendo su rostro en su hombro "¿P-puedes abrazarme así por un rato?" Pregunto en tono casi desesperado "Claro que si mi amor…" Azirafel le abrazo con fuerza sin cuestionar nada, arrullando con cariño a Crowley.


	72. LXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXII**

"Pido la cama…" Fue lo primero que dijo Beelzebub al entrar a la habitación, rápidamente se lanzó sobre ella sin intención de ceder.

"¡Eso no es justo!" Objeto Gabriel "¡Fácilmente caben dos personas en ella!" Se arrepintió casi al instante de haber soltado aquello.

"¡No voy a compartir una cama contigo Gabriel!" Le objeto enojado el pelinegro "¡Usa el sofá!" El aludido volteo hacia el mueble que se encontraba en el cuarto, era demasiado pequeño para su tamaño.

"¡Tú eres quien mide metro y medio, cabrías mejor en él!" Se quejó con renovada energía ganándose un almohadazo directo a la cara por parte del Beta "¡Cierra la boca! ¡La altura te sobra porque te lo quitaron de neuronas, voy a usar la cama y haz como quieras!"

"¡Hoy usarás la cama, pero mañana te toca el sofá!" Cedió el más alto mientras bufaba molesto, abrió su maleta sacando algo de su ropa y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

Beelzebub veía al techo con molestia, probablemente estaba pagando por todos sus pecados en este viaje, la situación ya era incomoda en si como para que además tuviera que compartir habitación con el Alpha. El Beta se sentía increíblemente frustrado, no es que quisiera tratarlo tan mal, pero su presencia le ponía nervioso y era la única forma en que sabía responder.

Cuando Gabriel salió del baño Beelzebub se encontraba profundamente dormido "¡¿Es en serio?! Durmió todo el viaje en avión" Dijo en voz baja, como al siguiente día, temprano, debían asistir a la presentación decidió que él también tenía que descansar, se recostó en el pequeño espacio, sus piernas sobresalían demasiado y estaba realmente incomodo, miro una vez más al joven y pensó que no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada, luego cayó dormido.

La sala de reuniones donde se llevaría ese evento era realmente grande, elegante y si era honesto le intimidaba un poco, era la primera vez que Beelzebub estaba en un lugar como ese, al menos otras veinte personas de diferentes nacionalidades se encontraban allí también.

"Si estas nervioso puedes decírmelo…" Le dijo Gabriel sorprendiendo al Beta "¡No estoy nervioso!" Dijo con enojo "¡Y no necesito tu ayuda!" Se separó del más alto y fue a tomar asiento en los lugares reservados para ellos.

Cada empresa tendría un tiempo de treinta minutos durante el primer día para presentar su proyecto, el alcance, objetivos, total de inversión y gráfica de riesgo/beneficio, luego una sección de preguntas y respuestas sobre el mismo habría una pausa para almorzar y otra para comer con una duración total de doce horas.

El segundo día se harían las demostraciones técnicas con un prototipo del producto o proyecto, un breve agradecimiento por parte del representante de cada empresa y el cierre del evento y eso sería todo.

Repasando el programa en su cabeza Beelzebub trato de determinar cuál sería un buen momento para hablar con Gabriel, esos dos días se encontrarían increíblemente ocupados y no sería profesional hablar de nada que no fuera trabajo mientras se encontraban en el salón de presentaciones.

"Después de ellos es nuestro turno…" Le dijo en voz baja al oído Gabriel haciendo que el Beta diera un salto nervioso "Tal vez no te interese mucho lo que yo opine" Comento el Alpha un tanto cohibido "Pero creo que eres realmente inteligente y se que lo harás bien, no estés nervioso y recuerda lo duro que has trabajado por esto" Finalizo con una sonrisa.

"G-gracias…" Contesto sin saber que más agregar, era la primera vez que el Beta le ofrecía palabras de agradecimiento a Gabriel, pero antes de que este pudiera argumentar algo sus nombres fueron mencionados para presentar. Beelzebub suspiró y recordó lo que le acababa de decir el Alpha, sonrió con orgullo y se paró ante el público con una confianza renovada.

"Es increíble lo joven y lo bien que maneja el negocio familiar señor Archangel" Comento una joven Alpha en un inglés con acento francés "Nos emociona pensar en las ideas frescas e innovadoras que deparan en la compañía Archangel" Agrego un hombre Alpha compañero de la chica.

"Muchas gracias, buscamos siempre estar en la vanguardia, el lema es siempre hacia adelante…" Unas risas fingidas hicieron poner a Beelzebub una cara de incredulidad total, aquellas personas parecían incluso más arrogantes que el propio Gabriel.

"Aunque claro no es todo mérito mío" Dijo de repente el joven Archangel "Mi investigador Beelzebub ha desarrollado y supervisado casi todo el proyecto" Agregó mientras hacia una señal al pelinegro para que se acercará.

"Él es Beelzebub, nuestro trabajador más reciente…" La presentación hizo sonrojar al chico quien saludo cordialmente, sin embargo, los presentes solo se miraron los unos a los otros con confusión.

"¿Es un Beta?" Pregunto alguien no dirigiéndose a Beelzebub sino a Gabriel "Soy Beelzebub" Contesto el chico antes de que el Alpha lo hiciera "Y sí, soy un Beta" Agrego con frialdad y salió de allí para volver a tomar asiento en su lugar.

Tal vez la emoción del momento no lo habían dejado notarlo, pero el joven Beta ahora era consciente de las miradas y murmullos a su alrededor, todos los allí presentes eran Alphas… los camareros y gente de servicio Betas y no había un solo Omega en todo el lugar.

"¿Beelz estas bien?" Le preguntó Gabriel un tanto preocupado "Parecías molesto hace un momento…"

"¡No me llames Beelz!" Contestó con enfado el pelinegro "¿No te das cuenta de nada verdad?" Le miró con furia y el Alpha no tenía idea de a lo que se refería "¿Cuenta de qué?" Pregunto desconcertado. El chico no contesto y el resto del tiempo no le dirigió la palabra.

"¿Nos acompañará a cenar señor Archangel?" Le preguntaron a Gabriel una vez terminadas las actividades de ese día "Sería un honor en verdad…" Agregó una voz. Cuando el Alpha estaba a punto de contestar observo una mata de cabellos negros salir a toda prisa del lugar "Lo siento" Dijo entonces "Pero tengo otros planes" Y salió tras el chico.

Beelzebub ni siquiera le importaba el rumbo que estaba tomando, lo único que quería era salir de aquel sitio, había sido tan ingenuo, por más que se esforzará su condición Beta era un estigma estúpido para esa sociedad de Alphas engreídos, maldita sea la hora que acepto ir a ese viaje.

"¡Beelzebub!" Gritó una voz tras él, cuando se giró Gabriel quien al parecer había corrido para poder alcanzarlo "¡¿Gabriel?" Exclamó el chico con sorpresa "¡¿Por qué te fuiste de ese modo sin avisarme?!" Le reclamo el más alto.

"¡¿Y por qué te tendría que avisar?!" Le gritó el chico enfadado "¡Porque es peligroso! ¡¿Sabes siquiera donde estamos?! ¡¿O cómo volver al hotel por tu cuenta?!" El pelinegro no pensó en aquello, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

"¡Déjame en paz Gabriel!" Contesto y siguió caminando sin rumbo "¡¿Por qué estas tan enojado?!" Gabriel le siguió y emparejo su paso rápidamente.

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!" El Beta doblo en una calle tratando de evitar la ola de gente que estaba por las calles "¡Si lo es! ¿Es por la presentación?" Volvieron a doblar por una calle llena de puestos de comida "¡No!" El más joven aceleró el paso tratando de perder a su compañero.

Gabriel no se rindió y como sus pasos abarcaban más que los del pelinegro rápidamente se emparejo con él "¿Es algo que hice?" Preguntó en tono lastimero mientras tomaba el brazo del chico para que le mirase. Los grandes ojos azules del Beta se encontraron con los suyos.

"No lo entenderías…" Hablo con voz firme "Tú, naciste con todos los privilegios, nunca has tenido que abrirte camino con tus propias manos, nunca has tenido que ser menospreciado por tu condición y nunca has tenido que soportar los murmullos a tus espaldas cuando todos creen que no escuchas…" Finalizó soltándose de su agarre mientras Gabriel trataba de articular una respuesta.

Pero antes de que pudiera, una voz les interrumpió "¡Entreguen todo lo que traigan de valor sin gritar o querer hacer alguna estupidez!" En algún momento se habían desviado tanto que la calle donde ahora se encontraban estaba solitaria y poco iluminada.

"¡No volveré a repetirlo, denme todo lo que traigan de valor, ya!" Volvió a amenazar el hombre mientras una pistola se mecía apuntando a ambos.


	73. LXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXIII**

"Michel amará estas flores… Lo sé…" Lucifer era un romántico empedernido, no había día en que no prepara algún detalle para su amada (incluso si algunas veces estos eran un tanto inapropiados para la situación) así que esa mañana que vio una florería con descuento por cierre de temporada no pudo hacer más que llegar y pedir el ramo de margaritas más hermosas que pudo.

El muchacho se sentía feliz, aun cuando Michel seguía negando su relación de manera pública, que se lo haya dicho a sus hermanos (o al menos a dos de ellos) ya era un avance para él.

Además, esa tarde la Alpha le había dicho que tendría una sorpresa esperándole en su departamento. El chico realmente esperaba que eso incluyera nueva lencería para modelar.

Nada podía arruinar ese día, pensó con satisfacción, siguió caminando tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ignoro por completo la figura femenina que a él si le reconoció.

"¡¿Lucifer?!" Gritó una voz tras él "¡¿Eres Lucifer, ¿verdad?!" El aludido se giró con naturalidad, pero su rostro palideció y en un susurró contesto "Lilith…"

La joven Omega también estaba impactada, había cambiado sus usuales atuendos por un conjunto más casual, su larga melena rojo brillante estaba peinada en una coleta, pero el collar que protegía su glándula seguía instalado en su cuello.

"¡Lucy!" Corrió a abrazar al chico con lágrimas en el rostro "¡Lucy! ¡Me alegra tanto de verte! No supimos de ti, creímos que… creímos… Que te habían atrapado…" Se separo del muchacho quien aún se encontraba bastante impactado.

"Tus cabellos…. Ya no son rojos" Agregó tocando sus mechones "¿Lucy?" El chico se separó y miro hacia todos lados, el pánico hizo que empezará a hiperventilar.

"¡Dime por favor que no está aquí! ¡Lilith no! ¡Fue un accidente!" Su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas flaqueaban "¡Lo hice para poder escapar!" Se abrazo a si mismo maltratando el ramo.

"¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!" La chica tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligo a que lo mirará "¡No están más Lucy! ¡Somos libres ahora! Tú, yo y los demás… ¡Mírame!" Le gritó la joven cuando el desvió su mirada "Estamos a salvo ahora…" Repitió en tono tranquilizador "Todos están bien, todo gracias a ti…"

"¿Lo están?" Preguntó en chico comenzando a calmarse "Si Lucy… Ahora levántate…" Las personas alrededor comenzaron a mirar demasiado al par de chicos y eso solo haría que Lucifer perdiera más el control.

"Lucy, me iré ¿bien? sigue tu día olvida que nos vimos, Lucy prométeme que llevarás una vida normal…" El Alpha aún con una respiración alterada asintió firmemente "Nadie volverá por nosotros, por favor solo olvida esto…" Dijo la chica para depositar un beso en su frente e irse rápidamente de allí.

Lilith sabía que había sido una tontería aquello, prometieron que una vez libres todos olvidarían su pasado y que si se encontraban fingirían no saber nada… Pero Lucifer había sido su mejor amigo, su único amigo, cuando le llamo no creyó que eso pondría tan mal al muchacho… "¡Maldita sea!" Dijo en voz baja, era obvio que tendría esa reacción, a diferencia de ella Lucifer tenía gente que le amaba y debía proteger… "Sólo espero que dejarlo solo este bien…" Murmuró preocupada e insegura de si debía volver o no.

Por su parte el Alpha se aferró aún más a las flores, varios pétalos cayeron y fueron dejando un camino por donde pasaba, se dirigió hasta su departamento aún nervioso, no es que no se alegrará de ver a Lilith sana y salva, pero si ella le reconoció con tanta facilidad ¿qué le aseguraba que alguien más no lo hiciera?


	74. LXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXIV**

Un asaltante bilingüe, sí que estamos en un país globalizado, pensó Beelzebub mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición.

"Baja el arma, nadie aquí quiere problemas y realmente podrías dañar a alguien con eso…" Habló de forma calmada Gabriel también con los brazos en alto.

"¡Cállate! Denme relojes, carteras y celulares… ¡Y ni se te ocurra tratar de usar tus feromonas!" El Alpha frunció el ceño, sus feromonas no estaban funcionando, aquel sujeto era un Beta.

"¡Ustedes los Alpha se creen la gran cosa! ¡Teniendo privilegios solo por nacer como nacieron!" Ese sujeto estaba realmente alterado "¡Gente así es lo que hace que existe gente como yo!" El arma entre sus manos temblaba.

"Yo soy un Beta también…" Dijo en voz pausada Beezebub "Y no me ves por las calles amenazando con un arma…" Gabriel le lanzó una mirada de regaño, como diciendo: no es necesario el sarcasmo ahora…

"¡Cállate!" Le gritó el tipo apuntándole "¡Vuelve a hablar y disparó!" Gabriel se interpuso entre el ladrón y el pelinegro "Sólo tranquilízate, mira aquí está mi celular y cartera, déjanos ir …"

El tipo se acercó para prácticamente arrancar las cosas de las manos de Gabriel, mientras este le lanzaba una mirada al chico para que no se opusiera y pudieran irse de allí.

Cuando el pelinegro estaba por entregar sus pertenencias el sujeto lo tomo del brazo "¿Crees que por ser un Beta en ropas finas eres mejor que yo?" Ya más cerca sintió el olor a alcohol y orina "Tal vez debería darle otro uso a esa lengua impertinente…"

"¡Déjalo en paz!" Gabriel se acercó, ahora el arma se encontraba apuntando a él, mientras el tipo desbloqueaba el seguro.

Beelzebub actuó rápido y aprovechando esa pequeña distracción tomo el brazo del asaltante y con un golpe exacto se lo partió en dos, este soltó un terrible gritó de dolor y dejo caer el arma. El Beta recogió las carteras y teléfonos pasándoselas a Gabriel "¡Corre!" Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano para salir de allí.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta volver a dar a las iluminadas calles concurridas. Beelzebub se posó contra una pared tratando de recuperar el aire.

"Eso fue bastante audaz…" Dijo el Aplha "Gracias..." El chico le miró un tanto sorprendido "Eso fue estúpido Gabriel… El tipo pudo haberte disparado…" Aunque actuó por mero instinto el pelinegro sabía que aquello fue muy peligroso ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese soltado el arma?

"Pero no lo hizo, además si no lo detenías podría haber terminado peor… Hiciste bien" Le dijo con una sonrisa honesta.

"¿Sabes cómo volver al hotel?" Preguntó el Beta cambiando el tema "Pediré un taxi…" Dijo, pero cuando miro su teléfono estaba muerto "Oh… Creo que olvide ponerlo a cargar… ¿qué hay de ti?"

"No tengo señal… ¿Qué mierda?" Dijo con enfado alzando su celular para ver qué pasaba "¿Recordaste activar un plan internacional?" Beelzebub golpeo su rostro con la palma de su mano en señal de frustración "No lo hice…"

"Podríamos simplemente tomar uno en la calle…" Sugirió el más alto "¿Tú hablas chino?" Beelzebub suspiró con pesadez y se encargó de solicitar (o más bien pelear) por un taxi en la calle.

El viaje en el vehículo fue en silencio, lo cual sorprendió a Beelzebub, creyó que Gabriel hablaría y hablaría sobre lo que acababa de suceder, pero en cambio iba muy callado en el asiento trasero junto a él, probablemente enojado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar esa noche.

Sin embargo, lo que en realidad pensaba Gabriel era en las palabras tanto del pelinegro como del asaltante, haber crecido como Alpha nunca le había hecho cuestionarse como era la vida para los Betas y Omegas, pensó en los beneficios que poseía tanto por su condición como su fortuna, entendió un poco por qué el Beta lo detestaba tanto.

Volteo para mirar a Beelzebub, era increíble que de un solo movimiento le partiera el brazo en dos al sujeto, si no fuera porque no desprendía feromonas, pudiera hasta pasar por un Omega, era pequeño y delgado, a su parecer cuando no estaba con su expresión de molestia en su rostro era bastante adorable y sus grandes ojos azules resaltaban con esa piel clara…

"¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?" Dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gabriel "L-lo siento…" Contesto nervioso y con el rostro rojo, no supo en qué momento se perdió observando al chico.

Una vez en el hotel, ambos llegaron bastante cansados a la habitación, Gabriel entro primero lanzo su saco y corbata sobre el sofá y se sentó derrotado en la cama. "Siento como si hubiera corrido un maratón, estoy exhausto…" Dijo tras un momento.

Beelzebub se quedó de pie a poca distancia, sus brazos estaban tras su espalda y evitaba mirar al Alpha, era ahora o nunca, pensó el pelinegro.

"Gabriel…" Dijo con voz suave "En realidad hay algo que he tratado de decirte, así que cállate y escúchame…" Le amenazo antes de que el otro quisiera objetar.

"Lo siento…. Lamento la forma en que te he tratado desde que nos conocimos… Lamento las veces que te he agredido sin motivos y lamento haberte juzgado sin tratar de conocerte…"

El rostro del Beta estaba completamente rojo, las disculpas y agradecimientos eran realmente difíciles para él.

"También…" Continúo "Quiero agradecerte por ayudarme aquella vez… Por llevarme al hospital y por prepararme todas esas comidas… Por todo lo que has hecho por mí g-gracias…"

Por satán, soné como un idiota, pensó Beelzebub demasiado avergonzado para mirar directamente a Gabriel.

"Oh…" Dijo el Alpha "No es nada Beelzebub, lamento haber sido un imbécil la primera vez que nos conocimos… No soy muy bueno para relacionarme con las personas ¿sabes? Así que suelo ser un poco…"

"Idiota" Dijo el chico "Si… Yo no estoy enojado contigo ni nada sabes…" Gabriel nuevamente le regalo una de esas honestas sonrisas tan naturales y sinceras.

"Yo tampoco soy bueno para esto… Y emm me estaba preguntando si podemos iniciar de nuevo…" Ahora sus ojos azules se encontraron con los lilas del más alto.

"¿Cómo amigos?" Preguntó Gabriel algo emocionado "Si… Como amigos…" Sonrió Beelzebub provocando un vuelco en el pecho del Alpha.

"¡Eso me encantaría!" Respondió con alegría provocando también que el interior del Beta se sintiera cálido "B-bien, bueno… ¡voy a tomar una ducha!" Se apresuró a decir el pelinegro, sacando lo necesario de su maleta y yendo al baño.

Gabriel le miró atravesar con velocidad el cuarto, la sensación en su pecho no se había ido, se dio cuenta de que tal vez si le gustaba un poco Beelzebub.


	75. LXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXV**

"¡No uses la cama si estas lleno de sudor, apestará!" Reclamo el pelinegro mientras secaba su cabello húmedo con la toalla.

"Para tu información mi sudor huele a lilas" Se defendió con dignidad el más alto "Tus feromonas olerán a lilas, para mí el sudor huele a sudor" El Alpha rodo los ojos, a veces olvidaba las diferencias de percepción que existían entre ellos.

"Mierda…" Dijo de pronto el Beta distraído "¿Qué pasa?" Gabriel se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el piso recargándose contra el colchón.

"Se suponía que debía avisarle a Crowley cuando llegará, lo olvide por completo…" Beelzebub se subió a la cama y sólo arrojo lejos la toalla.

"Cuando mi teléfono cargue lo usas" Ofreció el más alto "Eso no le gustará… No le agradas mucho que digamos" El Beta trato de ser suave al respecto, la verdad era que tanto Crowley como Lucifer lo detestaban.

"¿No te parece curioso?" Preguntó el Alpha "¿El que?" Beelzebub se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

"Pues el hecho de que Crowley sea pareja de mi hermano y también Lucifer pareja de mi hermana…" Gabriel trato de ocultar lo más posible su tono de molestia.

"No me recuerdes eso…" El rostro del más joven cambio por una mueca de molestia, el hervor de los celos volvió a aparecer.

"A ti realmente te gusta ¿verdad?" Preguntar aquello le hizo enojar no sabía si le molestaba más que Lucifer saliera con su hermana o que Beelzebub estuviera tan prendado de él.

"…Si… He estado enamorado de Lucifer desde que tengo memoria…" Era la primera vez que el chico decía aquello en voz alta, se sentía bien soltar el secreto, además daba igual tratar de negarlo, Gabriel ya tenía sospechas sobre ello.

"No lo entiendo…" Continúo Gabriel "No entiendo porque Azirafel esta tan reacio a volver a la mansión sólo por no abandonar a Crowley… No entiendo como es que Michel se ha vuelto tan despreocupada… Y" Hizo una pausa y luego miro a Beelzebub "Y no entiendo como es que estás tan enamorado de Lucifer, pero no se lo dices…"

"¡Así funciona el amor Gabriel!" Le espetó el chico girándose, quedando cara a cara "Cuando te enamoras eres ilógico y terco, y bueno no es tan fácil declarar tus sentimientos…"

"No lo entiendo…" Volvió a decir el más alto "¿Qué nunca has estado enamorado?" Por unos minutos la habitación se quedó en silencio.

"No…" Contesto en voz baja y desviando la mirada Gabriel "¡¿En verdad?!" Espetó con asombro el pelinegro "¡¿No me digas que también eres virgen?!"

"¡Eso es personal!" El rostro de Gabriel se volvió rojo y salto de su lugar sorprendido "Por satán que si lo eres… ¿Qué no tienes como que treinta?"

"¡Tengo veinte y ocho! Y no Beelzebub, no soy virgen…" Aquella debía ser la conversación más vergonzosa en la vida de Gabriel.

"Hummm, no te creo…" ¿Quería pruebas acaso? Pensó el Alpha "¿Cómo fue?" Le miró desconcertado para preguntar "¿Cómo fue qué?"

"Tu primera vez…" ¿En que momento se había desviado el tema así? El más alto no sabía en donde meterse, no era una experiencia que le gustaría compartir, pero por otro lado su orgullo de Alpha ya había sido pisoteado demasiado. "Fue en la Universidad…" Comenzó "En la biblioteca de la escuela…"

"¡¿En la escuela?! Wow… Gabriel eso no me lo esperaba" Una sonrisa picará apareció en el rostro del Beta "Técnicamente fue un accidente… Por los exámenes yo había olvidado que ese día era mi celo y esa ocasión no tuve ningún sueño de aviso…"

"¿Por qué no usaste supresores?" Preguntó el chico ya interesado en la historia "En los Alpha de mi tipo no funcionan… El punto es que un Omega captó mis feromonas y entró en celo también, terminamos haciéndolo… Se sintió bien, pero…"

"¿Pero…?" Le indico el pelinegro invitándolo a continuar "No fue para nada como lo imaginaba" Contesto en voz baja y encogiéndose un poco en su lugar. "Ese Omega ¿te gustaba?"

"Ni siquiera lo conocía, lo vi al día siguiente para decirle que tomará la pastilla y después no supe de él…" Si era honesto, Beelzebub esperaba una historia más alentadora.

"Bueno, siéndote honesto…" Dijo "Es diferente hacerlo con alguien que quieres a solo hacerlo…" La declaración llamo la atención de Gabriel quien le miró con ojos abiertos.

"¿Lo has hecho con Lucifer?" Le preguntó sorprendido "Lo he hecho con una Beta, un Omega y si… Lucifer, en realidad él fue mi primera vez" Una extraña sensación de enojo invadió a Gabriel.

"Fue algo similar a ti… Él estaba en celo y yo muy enamorado… Supongo que él siente culpa porque nunca me lo ha mencionado…" El pelinegro hizo una pausa y miro de nuevo aquellos ojos lilas "Pero para mí fue muy especial…" Una dulce sonrisa dibujo su rostro y el sentimiento de enojo fue reemplazado por tristeza en el interior del Alpha.

"Pero… ¿cómo puedes saber que estas enamorado?" Eso tomo por sorpresa a Beelzebub quien se detuvo a meditar su respuesta.

"Supongo que para cada uno es diferente…" Dijo tras una pausa "Pero hay cosas que siempre coinciden…" Por la expresión en el rostro de Gabriel, parecía que este no seguía la lógica de aquello.

"Por ejemplo… Piensas mucho en esa persona, es como si todo a tu alrededor te recordase a ella..." El Alpha recostó su cabeza en el colchón escuchando con atención "Estar a su lado te pone feliz, pudiste haber tenido un pésimo día, pero su presencia siempre te alegrará… Quieres abrazarle, besarle y decirle lo mucho que le quieres… Y… Duele… Duele tanto cuando se aleja, duele saber que no siempre es correspondido…"

El Alpha se perdió nuevamente en el rostro de Beelzebub, lo que más le sorprendía era que él entendía todo aquello, pero nunca lo relaciono con estar enamorado, eso era… Era… ¿amistad tal vez? Por si no, significaba que Gabriel si estaba enamorado…

El pensamiento lo hizo levantarse a toda prisa "¡Voy a bañarme!" Casi gritó y rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, dejando a Beelzebub algo desconcertado.

Bajo el caer del agua, Gabriel comenzó a reflexionar muchas cosas, su corazón latía a toda prisa ante la revelación que acababa de tener, pero también estaba la posibilidad de equivocarse, es decir, él nunca había tenido amigos de verdad… Tal vez solo estaba confundiendo las cosas, si eso debía ser…

Después de una ducha relativamente larga, salió listo para descansar, pero se encontró con que Beelzebub estaba completamente dormido en la cama "Se supone que hoy me tocaba a mí…" Murmuró.

Miro hacía el pequeño sofá, pero realmente había pasado una mala noche en él. Así que decidió que enfrentaría la ira del Beta por la mañana pero que ahora necesitaba de un buen reposo.

Con cuidado se metió en la cama, se acomodó bajo las mantas y observó el rostro babeante del chico, río un poco por la imagen, el pelinegro roncaba levemente y su cabello estaba completamente despeinado.

Gabriel no podía apartar la vista de él, recordó los suaves que eran sus labios y lo erótico que podía llegar a actuar el chico, ¿estaría mal querer besarlo en ese momento? Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo importante, lo que sentía por el Beta no era una simple amistad, se acercó lentamente a él, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarlo se detuvo… Aquello no era correcto, además a quién Beelzebub quería no era a él sino a Lucifer.

Se quedó dormido observando al Beta y dándose cuenta de que no podía engañarse más, estaba completamente enamorado de él, y dolía, dolía mucho.

Cuando el sol golpeo el rostro del Beta se quejó levemente, realmente estaba cómodo a diferencia del día anterior la cama era increíblemente cálida, se abrazó con fuerza a su almohada para descubrir que esta también le abrazaba… Despertó de golpe y su rostro se tornó rojo al ver a Gabriel pacíficamente dormido a su lado con sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo y su rostro demasiado cerca del de él.

Por su parte, el despertar del Alpha fue una patada en la entrepierna que lo tiro de la cama.


	76. LXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXVI**

"¿Azirafel?" Preguntó Anathema al notar al chico distraído "¿Eh?" Fue la contestación de este mientras sus ojos sorprendidos observaban a la morena.

"Te preguntaba que si ya has comenzado el tratamiento…" Volvió a decir la chica "Oh… No, esta semana tengo la primera consulta para eso…" Respondió acomodándose en su lugar.

"Pareces distraído ¿hay algo que te moleste?" Azirafel se movió incomodo, en realidad si había algo…

"Sé que esto es extraño para ti…" Dijo la chica "Y sé que es difícil confiar en alguien que apenas conoces, pero hablar sobre ello puede ser muy liberador" El rubio suspiro, medito sobre lo que diría tratando de soltar la menor cantidad de detalles posibles.

"Yo… Me volví a encontrar con mis hermanos" Comenzó "Y parece como si quisieran que las cosas se arreglarán entre nosotros, pero…" Hizo una pausa, sus pulgares se movían en señal de nerviosismo. "¿Pero?"

"No sé si pueda confiar en ellos…" Finalizó con un tono de derrota "No han sido exactamente los mejores hermanos conmigo y… Yo les guardo muchos secretos…" Tal vez no eran muchos, pero si eran grandes secretos.

"Ya veo…" La chica medito un poco y continuo "La confianza es algo curioso ¿sabes? Es difícil ganarla y muy fácil perderla, es algo que se construye poco a poco, tal vez tus hermanos están tratando de poner el primer ladrillo para ello…"

"Lo sé… Estoy dispuesto a darles una segunda oportunidad…" Interrumpió Azirafel "Pero hay cosas que no puedo decirles…"

"Azirafel, a pesar de todo son tu familia, si realmente se preocupan por ti lo aceptarán…" El muchacho sabía que Anathema trataba de darle ánimos y confianza, pero no funcionaba así, el apellido Archangel era bastante conocida, era casi venerada y sus hermanos siempre habían puesto el apellido en alto ¿cómo reaccionarían al saber que él era en realidad un Omega? O peor aún ¿cómo reaccionarían al saber que era solo su medio hermano?

"Piensa Azirafel…" Continuo la Alpha "Que tus hermanos también deben de guardar sus secretos, no trates de idealizarlos de tal manera que te sientas menos tú, al final todos somos personas con defectos y virtudes…" Finalizo con una sonrisa amigable.

Sentado en la pequeña banca para esperar el autobús que lo llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad, Azirafel medito sobre las palabras de Anathema, él siempre se había sentido inferior a sus hermanos, siempre el menos talentoso o inteligente… Pero si lo pensaba no eran tan diferentes… Michel y Gabriel también escondían cosas, cosas que podrían manchar el apellido Archangel.

"Creo que…" Dijo para sí mismo con la vista fija al frente "Es momento de ser honesto con ellos… " Su transporte llegó y el resto del camino el chico trato de idear un escenario para hablar con sus hermanos.


	77. LXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXVII**

"Buenas tardes, agencia Babilonia ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?" La voz tras el teléfono era suave y cortes, era sencillo contactar con ellos además de su trato discreto.

"Buenas tardes, señorita, llamo para contactar con Lilith…" No iba a negar que la primera vez que se comunicó el proceso le parecia un tanto vergonzoso, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbró a ello.

"Oh… Lo lamento, la joven Lilith no está de servicio en esta ocasión, pero puedo contactarle con alguna otra de nuestras musas…" La mujer al otro lado de la línea comenzó a indicar una serie de nombres con las características de cada chica.

"Agradezco la propuesta, pero quiero contactar con Lilith…" Contesto con impaciencia "Disculpe, pero como le comentaba Lilith no se encuentra recibiendo clientela el día de hoy…" La recepcionista trataba de ser amable pero la insistencia de Metatron la ponía nerviosa.

"¿No ha recibido a nadie?" Preguntó con autoridad "No, toda esta semana se encontrará ausente… Pero como le mencionaba, nuestras demás…"

"¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?" Interrumpió sin importarle la información ofrecida "Lo siento, pero toda información de nuestro personal es altamente confidencial…"

"Déjeme cambiar mi pregunta señorita" Declaró con tono falsamente cordial "¿Cuánto quiere porque me indique donde encontrarla?" La voz calló por un minuto, luego el Alpha se encontraba anotando la dirección.

El lugar indicado era un conjunto de departamentos en una zona pobre de la ciudad, Metatron resaltaba demasiado con su conjunto de traje completo, la mayoría de las personas le miraban más de dos veces, tal vez tratando de determinar si era un tipo que estaba perdido o un mafioso de la zona.

"¿No pudiste elegir algo menos llamativo?" La voz asusto al Alpha quien dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendido "¡¿Lilith?!" Gritó Metatron al reconocer a la joven.

"He de admitir que esperaba una mejor reacción" Dijo la Omega con una sonrisa "¿Cuánto le pagaste?" Preguntó con inocencia.

"¿Pagar?" El hombre se sentía desconcertado ¿Por qué la pelirroja sabía que se encontraba allí? "A Gladys, la chica que atendió el teléfono ¿cuánto le pagaste?"

"¡¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?!" La chica rodó los ojos y una sonrisa felina apareció en su rostro "Fue mi idea… Uno de sus hijos está enfermo y necesitaba el dinero para el tratamiento, espero que hayas sido generoso…"

Metatron estaba entre furioso y sorprendido, aquella chiquilla lo había engañado por completo y todavía tenía el descaro de restregárselo en la cara.

Salió enojado de allí, subió a su auto rumbo a la mansión y jurando que no volvería a contactar con esa chiquilla insolente.

El jueves de la siguiente semana, llamó nuevamente a la agencia.


	78. LXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXVIII**

"Wow… Luce igual que como lo recuerdo…" Dijo Crowley para sí mismo mientras observaba el viejo edificio de grandes paredes desgastadas y múltiples ventanas donde siempre asomaba la cabeza curiosa de algún niño. Subió los escalones y toco el timbre tres veces, hacía años que no visitaba su viejo hogar.

"Buenas tardes" Le saludo al abrir una joven Beta de cabello castaño "¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" El chico se sorprendió un poco, había esperado ser recibido por una de sus viejas cuidadoras, pero tal vez eran demasiado mayores ya para hacerse cargo de un hogar con tantos niños.

"¡Anthony J. Crowley Tadfield! Pequeño demonio ¿qué haces aquí?" O tal vez no… "¡Big Mama!" Grito el chico para ir a abrazar a la mujer, quien le correspondió con una cara de enfado.

"¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!" Golpeo con cariño al chico en el brazo y continúo "¿Dónde están Beelcito y Lucy?" Agregó con curiosidad.

"Sabes que odia que le digas Beelcito… Le reventarás una úlcera del coraje…" El pelirrojo había olvidado el apodo, tendría que recordárselo a su hermano la próxima vez que lo viera.

"Y bien merecido se lo tendría, nunca vienen a visitarnos ustedes trío de demonios…" Habló con fingida voz dolida "Les pasare el mensaje…" Respondió rodando los ojos el pelirrojo "¿Dónde están Fátima y María?" Preguntó mientras daba un vistazo rápido por el lugar, al parecer el interior había sido remodelado un poco.

"En el comedor, con los niños… Oh Magdalena querida, podrías ir a ayudarles…" Se dirigió con amabilidad a la chica que seguía en la entrada "Por supuesto, con permiso" Cortésmente se retiró del lugar.

"Es una estudiante de preparatoria" Comento la Beta adulta cuando la chica desapareció por el pasillo "Ella y su grupo de amigos nos están apoyando en el orfanato..." Crowley observo como los ojos de su antes cuidadora se llenaban de lágrimas que rápidamente limpio con su mano.

"Pero Crowley mi niño ¿a qué debemos esta visita? ¡Oh! Deja llamar a las demás… " El pelirrojo la detuvo, quería que fuera una visita rápida "En realidad solo vengo a una consulta rápida…" Dijo quitándose las gafas.

"Ay… Pero no me asustes… ¿qué pasa?" Crowley miro al piso, se mordió el labio inferior y dijo "Quiero saber si tienen algún registro de mi madre…" La mirada de la mujer se volvió dulce y con cariño tomo el rostro del chico.

"Crowley…" Suspiró "Sé que es difícil para ti… Pero mi niño… Nunca supimos quien fue tu madre" No era como si el muchacho no estuviera al tanto de aquello, pero aún albergaba una esperanza… "¿No dejo una nota? ¿Un objeto para recordarla?" Preguntó con desesperación.

"Nosotros salimos a buscar a los alrededores… Pero no había nadie ni nada…" A veces era mejor la verdad por más dura que fuera, que una mentira de esperanza falsa, pensó la mayor al ver el rosto herido de Crowley.

Después de saludar a sus otras dos cuidadoras y jugar un poco con los niños que estaban maravillados con su condición Alpha, Crowley decidió ir a otro lugar antes de volver a casa.

"Buenas tardes, señorita…" Saludo a una recepcionista en el área de urgencias del hospital "Disculpe, trabajo en la florería de la siguiente cuadra, y uno de nuestros clientes encargo entregar el siguiente ramo para una de las enfermeras de este hospital..." Mintió con una habilidad increíble.

"Oh ¿quién es? Puede dejarlas aquí y nosotros se las daremos…" Contesto amablemente la joven que le atendió "El punto es que no me lo dijeron… Estoy viendo que la tarjeta está en blanco… Y en la llamada solo dijeron que era alta, pelirroja con canas asomando su cabellera… No muy comunicativa ¿tendrá una idea?" La cara de inocencia y duda de Crowley era digna de un actor.

"Pues… La única pelirroja entre las enfermeras es Beatriz Ashtoreth… Debe ser ella" Contesto con una sonrisa la recepcionista.

"Probablemente así sea… Lo escribiré en la nota y las dejaré aquí ¡que pase un excelente día señorita!" El chico se despidió y salió rápidamente del edificio.

"Con que Beatriz Ashtoreth…" Crowley repitió varias veces el nombre para no olvidarlo, el presentimiento de que esa mujer le escondía algo era cada vez más fuerte.


	79. LXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXIX**

"Azirafel, a partir de aquí no hay vuelta atrás ¿estás seguro de que quieres dar este paso en tu vida?" El doctor Remiel observaba a Azirafel en espera de una respuesta, mientras el rubio jugueteaba con un bolígrafo que hacía tiempo le había regalado su querido Crowley.

"Estoy seguro… Quiero iniciar con el tratamiento de Omega…" Dijo con decisión apretando el pequeño regalo cerca de su corazón.

"De acuerdo, lee cuidadosamente estos documentos, y podremos comenzar con la primera etapa que será que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a las feromonas y hormonas Omegas…" Los papeles para firmar que se le entregaron a Azirafel eran una carta de confidencialidad entre el doctor y paciente, así como un documento donde afirmaba que el procedimiento se realizaba a plena conciencia del involucrado y sin ninguna coacción de por medio.

Una vez que los leyó a detalle, y hubo firmado, siguió al doctor Remiel hasta la camilla, se quitó su suéter y descubrió su brazo.

"Azirafel…" Dijo con seriedad el hombre "A continuación voy a aplicarte una mezcla de feromonas que atacarán en todo tu cuerpo…" Hizo una pausa para saber si el chico seguía lo que le decía "En las primeras sesiones no pasará nada fuera de lo común, pero una vez que te adaptes no sabemos cómo lo tomará tu cuerpo... Te preguntó nuevamente ¿estás seguro de querer continuar?"

"Entiendo su preocupación, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo si…" Contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa "Bien… Entonces voy a proceder…" Con cuidado el doctor tomo un algodón y desinfecto la zona donde se aplicaría la inyección, al ver la aguja Azirafel miro hacia otro lado y a continuación sintió el dolor del pinchazo.

"Esto probablemente arda, por favor mantente quieto hasta que te lo indique…" los siguientes segundos fueron de molestia y luego la sustancia había desaparecido por completo.

"Esta hecho Azirafel" Dijo el médico limpiando la gota de sangre "A partir de ahora tu cuerpo se irá adaptando por completo al de un Omega…"

Antes de marcharse, Remiel le dio unas últimas recomendaciones además del medicamento que debía de comenzar a tomar a partir de ese día.

El rubio se despidió, se volverían a ver en dos semanas para la siguiente dosis, al pasar por recepción se dio cuenta de que Uriel no se encontraba.

"Disculpe ¿y la antigua recepcionista?" Le pregunto al joven Omega que ahora se encontraba atendiendo "Ella no trabaja más aquí ¿había algo que necesitará?"

Azirafel amablemente indico que todo estaba bien, una parte de él se sentía culpable, Uriel había perdido su trabajo por divulgar la información del chico a su hermano Gabriel, pero este ya había "hecho las paces" por así decirlo… Aunque aún había un pendiente más que cubrir…

"¿Azirafel?" Contestó Michel un tanto desconcertada "¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué la llamada?" El chico dudo un poco antes de responder "Hola Michel, oye… Me preguntaba si Gabriel y tú pudieran venir a mi casa, hay algo importante que debo decirles…"

"¿Es algo malo?" Cuestiono la Alpha con preocupación "No… Es… Es algo que prefiero que conversemos cara a cara…" Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea "Si Azirafel allí estaremos, solo dime cuando y yo me encargaré de avisarle a Gabriel…"

El joven determino la fecha para su cita, eligiendo a propósito una donde Crowley no estuviera, el pelirrojo aún no tenía una muy buena relación con sus hermanos.

"Espero realmente estar haciendo lo correcto confiando en ellos…" Dijo en voz alta antes de tomar un taxi para volver a casa.


	80. LXXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXX**

_¿Te gustaría sopa de brócoli para comer mañana?_

_Gabriel _

Beelzebub leyó el mensaje y frunció la nariz con molestia, detestaba el brócoli, acelgas, coliflor y casi todo vegetal o legumbre existente.

_No_

_Beelzebub _

_:(_

_Gabriel _

El Beta rodó los ojos con molestia, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea darle su número a Gabriel, ahora quería enviarle mensajes casi todo el tiempo.

_Haz las hamburguesas del otro día, eran buenas._

_Beelzebub _

Buenas se quedaba corto, eran deliciosas pero el pelinegro sabía que si adulaba al Alpha su ego crecería por los cielos.

_Las prepararé, pero debes comer verduras también… Te llevaré brócoli al vapor con mi aderezo especial._

_Gabriel _

Cuando estaba por contestar el mensaje, el timbre de su apartamento sonó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

"¡Lucifer!" El Alpha le sonrió y saludo con la mano "Hola Beelzy ¿cómo has estado?" El pelinegro no había hablado con él desde la discusión en donde les detuvo Crowley.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Beelzebub sin sonar enfadado como quería "¿Puedo pasar?" Le respondió su amigo.

Con un suspiró molesto abrió la puerta invitándolo dentro, una parte del Beta se sentía muy feliz de que fuera a buscarlo, le era casi imposible estar molesto con él, casi.

"¿Qué quieres Lucifer?" Volvió a preguntar cruzando los brazos "Beelzy…. Beelzebub… Mira vine a disculparme, lamento haberte querido golpear el otro día… Te traigo comida como ofrenda de paz…"

El Alpha mostro una caja de donas, desde chocolate hasta glaseadas rellenas, eran las favoritas del Beta.

"Oh vamos Beelzy, sabes que detesto que estemos enojados…" El chico coloco la caja en la mesa y se acercó al pelinegro "¿Abrazo?" Dijo alzando los brazos.

"… De acuerdo… Yo también lo siento por lo que dije…" Beelzebub correspondió el gesto, pero fue un tanto deshonesto en su disculpa, lamentaba la pelea, pero seguía detestando a Michel Archangel.

Entre los brazos de Lucifer su sonrisa se ensancho y su corazón latió más a prisa, si tan solo pudieran quedarse de ese modo para siempre sería completamente feliz.

"Este abrazo me hacía falta…" Dijo recostando su barbilla en la cabeza del Beta "He estado un tanto preocupado toda la semana… Gracias Beelzy" Beelzebub se separó un poco, su rostro estaba rojo y cuando estaba a punto de hablar Lucifer le interrumpió.

"Michi es una gran escucha, pero hay veces en que es mejor un amigo ¿no crees?" Un amigo, pensó el menor, para Lucifer nunca seré más que un amigo. Un dolor invadió su pecho y se separó del más alto.

"Oye… Estaba pensando en… Bueno ya que Michi y yo salimos…" El dolor en Beelzebub se hacía más fuerte "Porque no te la presento a ti y a Crowley… Bueno ya la conoces de la otra vez, pero tú sabes algo más formal…"

Al parecer no era suficiente el saber que Lucifer estaba enamorado de alguien que no era él, sino que además tendría que soportar que se lo restregará en la cara. No sabía cómo negarse a aquella petición sin causar una escena de celos.

"¿Qué opinas?" Preguntó nuevamente el Alpha, para fortuna de Beelzebub, su celular comenzó a sonar en señal de un mensaje, luego una vez más y otra y otra.

"Creo que debo contestar… Puede ser del trabajo…" Salió disparado agradecido por la excusa, al desbloquear el teléfono (que seguía vibrando) se encontró con varios mensajes de Gabriel.

_Decidí caminar hasta el mercado por los ingredientes, es un bonito día._

_Gabriel _

_Y cuando iba de regreso a casa pensé "Ey ¿por qué no tomar el camino por el parque?"_

_Gabriel _

_Pero ahora me arrepiento _ _ le di una nuez a una ardilla y ahora me están siguiendo seis más…_

_Gabriel _

_¡Oh no! Son como una docena ¿has visto esa película donde los pájaros atacan? Así me siento justo ahora…_

_Gabriel _

_Mientras escribo esto, más ardillas se han unido…_

_Gabriel _

Anexo a eso había una selfie de Gabriel con al menos dos docenas de ardilla detrás de él. Beelzebub no creía lo que leía, cuando la siguiente imagen fue él rodeado ahora por los roedores no pudo más que soltar una gran carcajada.

"¿Pasó algo?" Pregunto Lucifer curioso "¿Eh? Ah… Si…" El Beta incluso había olvidado que seguía allí "Es Gabriel…" Agregó tras un momento.

"¡¿Gabriel?! ¿Por qué te mensajeas con ese idiota?" A veces el chico se hacía la misma pregunta, pero tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando era divertido "Trabajamos juntos…" Respondió con simpleza y su celular volvió a vibrar varias veces más.

"Creo que he sido muy claro con respecto a lo que opinó de él…" El Beta volvió a leer los mensajes para encontrarse con que ahora se había unido un mapache al ejército de ardillas.

"¿Me estas escuchando Beelz?" Beelzebub levanto la vista de su teléfono y asintió, en realidad no había escuchado nada.

"Bueno como veo que estas muy ocupado mensajeando con Gabriel, me marchó…" Pero Beelzebub no le prestó atención, veía un vídeo de Gabriel subiendo a un árbol escapando de sus nuevos amigos peludos.

_Puedes considerarte oficialmente una princesa Disney_

_Beelzebub _

"¡¿Beelzebub?!" Le llamó enojado el Alpha al sentirse ignorado "¡Si!" Contesto el chico distraído "¿Si qué? Sabes que olvídalo, vuelvo otro día…" Y salió del departamento algo molesto.

El Beta no entendió muy bien que pasó, pero estaba demasiado intrigado y divertido con la aventura de Gabriel, volvió a reír ahora al ver como las ardillas había recordado que podían escalar árboles.

_¡Ayuda TT.TT_ _!_

_Gabriel _

Beelzebub río nuevamente y el resto de la tarde siguió en su teléfono, olvido las rosquillas en la mesa e incluso olvido que Lucifer acababa de romperle el corazón.


	81. LXXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXXI**

"¿Sabes por qué nos llamó?" Preguntó Gabriel mientras subían las escaleras para llegar al departamento que rentaban Azirafel y Crowley.

"No… Como te dije, solo me comentó que nos reuniéramos en su casa" Contesto Michel un poco preocupada por lo que tendría para decirles su hermano menor.

El Alpha toco el timbre un par de veces y no tardó mucho antes de que Azirafel les recibiera con una sonrisa nerviosa invitándolos a pasar.

"Tu casa es muy acogedora…" Comentó Michel viendo la modesta vivienda "¿Crowley y tú no tienen problemas con los gastos?" El chico contesto con una sonrisa boba de enamorado "Nos las arreglamos…"

Por su parte Gabriel no estaba muy feliz con aquello, seguía creyendo que lo mejor para su hermano era volver a la mansión con su familia, pero se reservó sus comentarios.

"¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirnos con tanta urgencia?" Fue directamente al grano "Bueno… ¿Por qué no toman asiento?... Les prepararé té…" Azirafel salió rápidamente a la cocina y trajo consigo una tetera caliente y tres tazas.

"Azira…" Hablo Michel "Pareciera que esquivas el tema… ¿es acaso tan grave?" Azirafel mordió el interior de su mejilla y movió su pie con nerviosismo "No es exactamente grave…" Dijo al fin…

"¿Entonces?" Gabriel comenzaba a perder la calma "Antes de decir cualquier cosa, necesito que me prometan dos cosas ¿de acuerdo?" Los Alphas se miraron el uno al otro y después nuevamente a su hermano para asentir con la cabeza.

"Lo primero es que no pueden decirle nada de esto a Metatrón ¿entendido? Absolutamente nada…" El chico apunto a ambos con el dedo índice y les miro con severidad "Correcto, no diremos nada" dijeron al unísono "… Y segundo… Mantendrán la calma y no tratarán de llevarme de vuelta a casa…"

"Con eso serían tres condiciones…" Dijo Gabriel ganándose un codazo por parte de Michel "Estamos de acuerdo Azirafel" Agregó la Alpha "Ahora por favor déjate del misterio y dinos que sucede…"

"Está bien…" El más joven jugueteo con sus manos y suspiro pesadamente antes de proseguir "Quiero hablarles del motivo por el que estoy asistiendo con un especialista en Omegas…"

Al escuchar aquello, ambos hermanos se tensaron y se lanzaron una mirada de desconcierto, había especulado mucho al respecto y era justo que supieran la verdad.

"Yo… no hace mucho" Continúo Azirafel "Fui ingresado al hospital donde me practicaron un examen de clasificación… El cuál determino que era un Omega…"

La cara de ambos Alpha era de total incredulidad, lo que les decía el menor de los Archangel era imposible, ellos convivieron mucho tiempo con él y nunca mostró señales de ser un Omega.

"Al parecer "Comenzó a explicar el rubio ante la reacción de sus hermanos "Me desarrolle tarde y por eso no se me fue diagnosticado antes" Aunque aquella solo era parte de la verdad, prefería tener sus reservas respecto a la información que revelaría ese día.

"Espera… Esto es en serio…" Dijo Gabriel confundido "¿Es en serio que eres un Omega?" Azirafel se encogió de hombros y asintió "¿Estás seguro? Igual puede ser un error en el diagnostico…" Agregó Michel.

Ahora venía la parte difícil y que realmente le hubiera gustado evitar discutir con su familia.

"Yo… He tenido episodios de celo, por lo cual les puedo decir que no hay equivocación…" La expresión de sus hermanos podía ser equivalente a la de unos padres que reciben la noticia de que uno de sus hijos Omega adolescente esta embarazado.

"¡¿Períodos de celo?!" Exclamó Gabriel "¡¿Con un Alpaha viviendo contigo?! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de cuan peligroso es eso?!" Aunque la preocupación de su hermano era comprensible, Azirafel en ningún momento se ha sentido inseguro con Crowley.

"Si… Pero, yo no soy un Omega normal" Continúo con su explicación "Al parecer mi cuerpo no esta adaptado del todo y no poseo ni una glándula ni un útero…" Descubrió su cuello para mostrarles a sus hermanos que ninguna marca o elevación se encontraba allí.

"¿Eso no es peligroso?" Comento Michel con preocupación "Al no tener una glándula ¿cómo drenas tus feromonas? …"

"Pues esa es la cuestión, el motivo por que el voy con el médico Remiel es para recibir un tratamiento que me ayude a adaptar mi cuerpo al de un Omega normal…"

Y estaba hecho, Azirafel acababa de revelar a sus hermanos uno de sus grandes secretos, lo que le quedaba ahora era esperar por la reacción y posible regaño de estos…


	82. LXXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXXII**

La habitación fue envuelta por un pesado silencio, Gabriel tallaba las palmas de sus manos contra su cara y Michel acariciaba su barbilla pensativa.

"¿Eres un Omega?" Preguntó el Alpha nuevamente "Si… Estoy en proceso de serlo en realidad…" Azirafel esperaba reclamos y movimientos violentos… Esta calma era nueva y extraña para él.

"¿Tú y Crowley usan protección?" El rostro del menor se tornó rojo, miro al suelo con vergüenza no tanto por la pregunta sino porque en las veces que lo había hecho con el pelirrojo nunca se preocuparon por eso…

"¡¿Te has acostado con Crowley?!" Exclamo de repente Gabriel ganándose que sus dos hermanos golpearan sus frentes con sus palmas.

"A ver Gabriel…" Dijo Michel "Viven juntos como pareja… ¡Obviamente tienen relaciones sexuales!" Azirafel quería que se lo tragará la tierra "¡Pero creciste como Beta!" Agregó el más alto.

"Los Betas tienen sexo Gabriel…" Volvió a decir con exasperación Michel "Sea Beta u Omega iban a terminar haciéndolo…" Gabriel agito las manos dando a entender que no quería escuchar más sobre esos detalles.

"Podríamos por favor dejar de hablar sobre mi vida sexual…" Comentó rojo de vergüenza desde su lugar "¿Puedo confiar en que no le dirán nada a Metatron?" Pregunto con preocupación.

"No le diremos nada a Metatron…" Contesto primero Gabriel "Pero…" Ese, pero no le agradó mucho a Azirafel "Tendrás que mantenernos al tanto de cómo va todo tu tratamiento…"

"Y empezar a cuidarte, si vas a ser un Omega o estas en plan de ello debes ser precavido, eres muy joven para la responsabilidad de un hijo…" Michel comenzó a reprocharle como una maestra regañando a un niño pequeño, y lo que empezó como una plática seria se convirtió en una clase de cuarenta y cinco minutos sobre métodos anticonceptivos.

"Y por eso debes asegurarte de tomar la pastilla y usar condón ninguno de los dos es infalible y además evitas cualquier enfermedad…" Con Azirafel escondiéndose tras un cojín de sofá y Gabriel haciendo preguntas incomodas, el menor de los hermanos decidió que ya era tiempo de que se largarán de allí.

"¡Recuerda mantenernos al tanto de tu tratamiento!" Le dijo Gabriel en la entrada mientras el menor empujaba a ambos hermanos para que se fueran "Oh espera…" Agregó el rubio "La persona que te dijo sobre que asistí a la clínica… Uriel" El mayor le miro confundido "¿Cómo supiste que fue ella?"

"Eh… ¿Fue una corazonada?" Dijo poco convincente "¿Fue Beelzebub, verdad?" Azirafel no quería delatar al Beta así que prefirió evadir eso "Quien haya sido, el punto es que le despidieron y bueno… Me siento un poco culpable por ello…"

Michel sonrió con ternura, Azirafel siempre había sido el más noble de todos, era quien más se parecía a su madre.

"En realidad fue culpa mía por involucrarla en esto… Yo me comunicaré con ella" Finalizó el Alpha con lo cual el rubio se quedó más tranquilo.

Se despidió de sus hermanos con un abrazo, habían pasado años desde la última vez que compartieron uno, fue un dulce momento para todos.

Una vez en el estacionamiento Gabriel se dirigió a Michel "Eso en verdad que no me lo esperaba…" Dijo el más alto "Al menos nos lo dijo, hubiera sido peor enterarnos porque esta embarazado o algo así…" Abrochando su cinturón el castaño volvió a preguntar "¿Es diferente hacerlo con un Beta que con un Omega?"

Michel pisó el freno de repente y miró a su hermano con expresión divertida "¡¿Qué?! Es curiosidad…" La mujer volvió a arrancar el vehículo "Una curiosidad llamada Beelzebub me imagino…" Ante el silencio y sonrojo de Gabriel, Michel decidió no molestarlo más y en vez de eso le indico alguno de los materiales que recomendaban en la Universidad con respecto al tema.

Por su parte Azirafel estaba más que sorprendido… Sus hermanos aceptaron aquello sin reclamos, objeciones o ataques… Incluso su preocupación era genuina… El muchacho sonrió y hasta se arrepintió un poco por juzgarles tan mal… Incluso olvido el hecho de que en realidad solo eran medios hermanos.


	83. LXXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXXIII**

"¿Por qué me ves así?" Pregunto Beelzebub mientras picoteaba su ensalada "¿Tú lo sabías verdad?" Le contesto Gabriel con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirarlo "Lo de que Azirafel era un Omega…" El pelinegro fingió masticar una hoja de lechuga e ignoro al más alto "Y no sólo eso… También le contaste sobre cómo me entere yo…"

Gabriel continúo mirándolo con molestia a lo que Beelzebub resoplo y dejo su comida de lado.

"Si… Crowley me dijo sobre el asunto con Zira y también les conté sobre Uriel… ¿pero ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Es mi hermano y necesitaba mi ayuda…" Declaró el Beta con decisión.

"¡Y yo soy hermano de Azirafel y estaba preocupado!" El pelinegro rodo los ojos y siguió escuchando las quejas del Alpha "¡Y tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada!"

"Si no te dije nada es porque ellos no querían que lo supieras, además ¿por qué demonios debía de hacerlo? Hasta donde te conocía eras un Alpha bastardo e imbécil y pésimo hermano" El Beta se arrepintió al instante de decir aquello, el semblante de Gabriel cayó y se encogió de hombros en su lugar.

"¿Crees que soy un pésimo hermano?" Preguntó sin mirarle y con tono afligido "Creía que lo eras ¿de acuerdo? Me equivoque, podrías por favor quitar esos ojos de perro abandonado… Me sacan de quicio…"

Lo adecuado sería decir que lo hacían sentir culpable, sus ojos lilas a veces le ponían nervioso sin saber por qué.

"¿Crees que Azirafel crea que soy un mal hermano?" Agrego el Alpha "Probablemente…" La respuesta solo hizo que el ánimo de Gabriel cayera más "Pero… Te dio una oportunidad de enmendarte, solo no lo arruines y cambia esa imagen que tiene de ti…" Dijo Beelzebub tratando de dar palabras reconfortantes.

"Si soy tan terrible persona como todos creen no estoy seguro si merezca esa oportunidad…"

El Beta miro al techo frustrado, Gabriel era un dramático de lo peor y le estaba haciendo sentir culpable por hacerlo sentir mal.

"No eres una terrible persona ¿ok? Eres inteligente y amable, muy torpe a veces, pero tienes buenas intenciones, eres considerado y te preocupas por tu familia y amigos…" El rostro del Beta estaba ardiendo para cuando termino de decir aquello. En cambio, Gabriel parecía que había recuperado toda su energía.

"¿En serio piensas eso?" Ahora había pasado de un cachorro triste a uno feliz, tal vez toda la familia Archangel tenía feromonas Omega y no lo sabían, porque en ese momento el castaño lucía demasiado adorable como para ser un Alpha.

"¡No pienso volver a decirlo!" Exclamo el Beta y se levantó para irse de allí "¡Por favor!" Le siguió Gabriel "¿No podrías decir también que soy un poco lindo?" Yo y mi bocota, pensó el pelinegro huyendo del ahora radiante Gabriel.

Por su parte Michel también tenía a quien reclamar el secreto.

"¡¿Lo sabías?!" Le espetó en uno de los salones vacíos a Lucifer "Sabes Michi cuando me pediste que te acompañara al aula creí que era para otra cosa…" Trato de desviar el tema el más joven.

"¡No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras!" Siguió reclamando con los brazos cruzados la Alpha "Oye en mi defensa me enteré de que Zira era un Archangel no hace mucho… Además, no podía traicionar a Crowley de esa forma…"

La castaña resoplo con enfado y ni siquiera la mirada de gato bajo la lluvia que le lanzó Lucifer la hizo cambiar de humor.

"Estoy bastante enfadada de que me escondieras algo como esto…" Le dijo con seriedad "¿Hay algo más que deba saber? En vista de que ustedes parecen conocer mejor a Azirafel que nosotros"

"Michel no es que lo conozcamos más… Si lo sabemos es por nuestro hermano Crowley… En vez de estar buscando conmigo información debes tratar de mejorar tu relación con Azirafel…"

Aquellas palabras buscaban ser alentadoras, pero terminaron por hacer llorar a la Alpha.

"Lo sé…" Dijo entre lágrimas "Pero… No he sido la mejor hermana con él… Y… Y… Ahora no sé cómo hacer para que confié en nosotros…"

Lucifer no entendía como la situación había terminado de ese modo, abrazo a Michel y trato de reconfortarla, ella se había sentido tan solo por tanto tiempo que no tenía idea de cómo acercarse con los demás.

Tanto Gabriel como Michel sintieron un poco de esperanza ese día y decidieron que tratarían de ser mejores hermanos para Azirafel.


	84. LXXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXXIV**

"¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!" Azirafel creyó que hablar con Crowley de manera casual mientras lavaban los platos de la cena evitaría que este se exaltará de sobre manera, tal vez estaba un poco equivocado…

"Le conté a mis hermanos sobre que soy un Omega…" El mandil con patos dibujados solo hacia resaltar más la molestia en el rostro del pelirrojo "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Se lo contaste al imbécil de Gabriel?!" Azirafel jugó nervioso con sus manos y asintió con una sonrisa "¡Pero ambos lo tomaron bien!" Agregó.

"¡Ángel! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Después de la forma en cómo te trataron los perdonarás, así como así?" La molestia de Crowley era entendible, después de lo mal que la pasó en su antiguo hogar era natural que existieran resentimientos.

"Crowley… Son mis hermanos… Crecí con ellos y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad…" Dijo con calma "¡Son tus medios hermanos!" Le espetó Alpha molesto.

"Lucifer, Beelzebub y tú ni siquiera comparten lazos de sangre ¿eso los hace ser menos hermanos?" Crowley iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo, espero un momento para dejar salir el aire y se apoyó sobre la mesa "Es solo que me asusta ¿sí? Me asusta el hecho de que traten de separarnos…"

"Oh Crowley…" Dijo con suavidad Azirafel abrazando al más alto "Ellos no nos van a separar, fui muy claro al respecto, además… Cuando sea un Omega podrías marcarme y nada en el mundo nos alejaría…" El Alpha miro con desconcierto a su amigo…

"¿A qué te refieres a cuando sea un Omega?" Los ojos azules de Azirafel se abrieron con sorpresa, había hablado del tema con Crowley pero este aún no estaba enterado de su decisión final…

"Crowley…" Dijo con seriedad "Yo comencé el tratamiento para volverme Omega…" El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y boca con sorpresa, miro a la pared y nuevamente a Azirafel "¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo? ¿Por qué tomas esta clase de decisiones sin consultármelo?"

"No tengo porque consultarte nada Crowley, es mi cuerpo y mi decisión" Se defendió ya también molesto el rubio "¡Es una decisión de ambos! ¡Además tú ni siquiera quieres ser un Omega!"

"¡Si no soy un Omega no podré estar a tu lado!" Alzó la voz Azirafel "¡Ves! Es a lo que me refiero, estas tomando una decisión que nos afecta a ambos y cuando opino al respecto me dices que solo concierne a ti… ¡Quieres hacerme creer que yo soy el egoísta!" Crowley comenzaba a alterarse.

"¡Y esto es también el motivo por el que no te dije nada! ¿O cuál era tu solución? ¿Alejarnos?" Los ojos azul pálido del rubio estaban encendidos por la disputa.

"¡El problema no es ese Azirafel, el problema es que siempre decides todo por tu cuenta!" El Alpha dio un paso al frente "¿Crees que no pensé en eso? ¿Eh? Pero sabes en que también pensé, en que tú no eres feliz siendo un Omega…" Golpeo levemente en el pecho con el dedo índice al chico "¡Tú creciste siendo un Beta y querías continuar siendo un Beta!" Azirafel no dijo nada solo cerro los puños y miro al piso.

"¡Y yo estúpidamente pensé que podríamos tomar una decisión JUNTOS! Pero veo que no… Veo que crees que has elegido lo mejor para ambos y que te has sacrificado pensando que es lo que yo quería…" El rubio estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Crowley alzó su mano en señal de que lo dejará continuar.

"Te amo Azirafel, te amo como no tienes una idea y esta clase de decisiones que tomas sólo me hacen pensar que no confías en mí… Y eso es injusto y egoísta" Finalizo el pelirrojo saliendo de la cocina y tomando su chaqueta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó el chico al ver que Crowley se dirigía a la puerta "No quiero pelear contigo, pero sigo molesto, así que me voy, no me esperes despierto…" Dijo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Azirafel se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano pensando en las palabras del Alpha ¿era egoísta querer estar a su lado? No… Era egoísta asumir que Crowley quería que se volviera un Omega para estar a su lado…

"Soy tan idiota…" Dijo para sí mismo el rubio… Se levantó y preparo unos emparedados y un vaso de leche para que comiera el Alpha cuando volviera, mañana temprano hablaría nuevamente con él, si iban a hacer esto, lo tenían que hacer juntos.


	85. LXXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**LXXXV**

Crowley volvió a casa después de un par de horas paseando, creía que aquella disputa haría que sus feromonas se descontrolaran nuevamente pero no sufrió de ningún episodio.

Al llegar más calmado se dio cuenta que aún estaba usando el mandil de patitos "¿Camine todo este tiempo con esto puesto?" Se preguntó en voz alta y se dirigió a la cocina para guardarlo, allí vio un plato con dos emparedados, un vaso de leche y una nota que decía _"Lo siento…"_

"Ángel bobo…" Murmuro, tomo la ofrenda de paz y se dirigió a su cuarto, generalmente dormía con Azirafel pero después de lo de esa noche el rubio había optado por su antigua habitación.

Tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama en una liviana camisa y bóxer, no pasó mucho antes de caer completamente rendido ante la fatiga.

El pasillo por el que caminaba era largo y luminoso, el suelo brillaba y enormes ventanas le rodeaban dejando ver las blancas nubes en el cielo azul.

"¿Se encuentra perdido acaso querido?" Dijo una voz tras él "¡¿Ángel?!" Exclamo el pelirrojo al observas a Azirafel frente a él, sin embargo, este Azirafel aunque lucía igual al que conocía tenía claras diferencias, principalmente el par de alas blancas que asomaban por su espalda.

"Oh… Bueno, si… Soy un ángel, Azirafel guardián de la puerta del Edén… Ex guardián en realidad ¿y tú eres?" Pregunto amablemente aquel doble de su amado "Crowley…" Contesto desconcertado.

"Bien querido, creo que estas un poco lejos de tu camino… Las puertas de San Pedro quedan mucho más al oeste…" Todo aquello se sentía tan real, el suelo sobre el que caminaba, la luz que atravesaba los enormes vitrales y su ángel… Era divino…

Aquella aura brillante y doraba que exhalaba de él hizo que Crowley diera un paso al frente y tocara su rostro, no podía creer cuan vivido era todo aquello.

"Eres incluso más hermoso de cerca…" Indico con sus manos acariciando las mejillas y cabellos del ángel Azirafel "¡¿Eres corpóreo?!" Exclamó este sorprendido por el toque "¡¿Pero ¡¿cómo…?! ¡Un alma humana no debería conservar su cuerpo en el cielo!"

Crowley no entendía a lo que se refería aquel ser celestial, en realidad no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando allí, así que cuando aquel ángel tomo su mano para que lo siguiera solo se dejó llevar.

"No puedes estar permanecer en el cielo con esa forma querido…" Le indico suavemente empujándole dentro de una pequeña habitación "Necesitamos bendecir tu cuerpo mortal…" Pronuncio mientras cerraba y recostaba a Crowley sobre una suave cama de plumas.

"¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!" Preguntó el pelirrojo cuando el ángel comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas "Purificarte querido…" Contesto con total naturalidad subiendo su cuerpo sobre el Alpha y besando su rostro.

"No temas, solo recibirás el amor de un ángel…" Con un chasquido hizo aparecer un lazo dorado que ató las manos del pelirrojo a la cabecera de la cama "Seré gentil, si algo te molesto dímelo por favor…"

Coloco sus labios detrás de su oreja y con su lengua fue recorriendo su cuello, paso por su clavícula y cuando llego a su pecho succiono y mordió levemente uno de sus pezones.

"Ahh…" Gimió el Alpha cuando sintió los dientes sobre la sensible piel "Siéntete libre de expresar tu placer querido…" Dijo el ángel con una sonrisa mientras una de sus manos viajaba hasta la parte baja de su vientre.

"Azirafel… Espera…" Se retorció bajo la caricia el pelirrojo "Si me tocas de ese modo…" No pudo terminar la frase pues ahora una de las manos del rubio había viajado hasta su entrepierna acariciando suavemente su longitud.

"Parece que tu cuerpo ha reaccionado satisfactoriamente…" Dijo aumentado el brillo de su aura aquel Azirafel, metió su mano por debajo de sus ropas para con sus dedos tomar la erección. "El cuerpo humano es increíblemente sensible, es perfecto porque así lo quiso Dios…"

Crowley movió sus caderas tratando de acelerar el movimiento, aquellas manos quemaban su piel, pero no podía detenerse debido a la sensación de placer que provocaba en su cuerpo.

"Excelente querido… Deja que tu instinto te guíe…" El ser de divinidad se movió de su posición, despojo de sus ropas al pelirrojo y con su lengua dibujo el contorno del miembro de Crowley.

"Si haces… Eso…" Murmuro entre jadeos el Alpha "Me vendré en un instante…" Una dulce sonrisa que más parecía demoniaca que angelical cruzo por el rostro del ojiazul "Oh no debes preocuparte por ello querido, yo me encargaré de todo…" Y sin agregar más introdujo todo en su boca hasta la base.

Su lengua giro en círculos alrededor de su glande y luego comenzó con un movimiento de vaivén "Por favor… ¡Más, más!" Crowley se retorcía bajo los cuidados de aquel Azirafel pero como sus manos estaban aún atadas solo podía serpentear su cuerpo tratando de librarse.

El ángel no incremento la velocidad, separo su cálida boca y lamio la hendidura superior de su cabeza en donde asomaba ya el líquido pre-seminal.

"Tus llantos serán escuchados…" Dijo en voz alta, con otro chasquido de dedos quedo en completa desnudez ante Crowley, quien era cegado por el aura dorada que le rodeaba. Se puso nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a deslizar el pene del Alpha en su interior.

"¡Ah…!" Gritó a la mitad del camino "Es más grande de lo que imagine…" Mordió su labio inferior y se inclinó un poco para poder acostumbrarse a la sensación.

"¡Oh por…!" Exclamo de repente Crowley "Eres tan estrecho… Siento que me aprietas en todas partes… ¡Por favor, por favor, desátame y déjame tomarte como es debido!" El pelirrojo no podía soportar más eso, quería tocar y acariciar aquel cuerpo, quería poder entrar lo más profundo dentro de él, alzo sus caderas por la desesperación golpeando un punto sensible en Azirafel.

"¡Oh… ¡No… Ah...!" Gimió ahora este ante el movimiento "No se supone que me hagas sentir tan bien querido… Este placer me hará caer…" Un grito de auténtico deleite escapo de su boca y dejo que Crowley se introdujera por completo dentro de él.

"Perdóname señor porque he pecado…" Murmuro haciendo golpear sus muslos contra las caderas del Alpha. El pelirrojo observaba aquel rostro que sucumbía por el placer y con más fuerza intento desatarse, pero fue en vano.

"Azi… Azirafel… ¡Déjame venirme, por favor!" Rogó cerrando los ojos "Ah… No puedo querido… Es… Ah… Parte de mi tarea para purificarte…" En algún punto del movimiento, la punta del miembro del Crowley golpeo una zona sensible en el interior de del ángel, haciendo que este desplegará ocho pares de alas y cientos de ojos azules se manifestarán en su cuerpo.

El Alpha estaba maravillado con la imagen, todas aquellas miradas puestas sobre él mientras ese ser divino gemía de placer. En medio de su desesperación el pelirrojo continúo tratando de librarse del lazo que lo mantenía postrado a la cama y mostrando una fuerza sobre humana que no sabía que tenía lo despedazo.

"¡Ángel, ángel, ángel!" Gimio con lujuria mientras tomaba las caderas de Azirafel "¡Voy a terminar dentro de ti, voy a llenarte de mí y mancharte para siempre!" Crowley no era consiente de sí mismo y estaba dejando que su placer lo controlará, ignoró la queja del rubio y cuando estaba a punto de dejar salir su semilla dentro de él… Se cayó estrepitosamente de la cama.

"¡Ángel!" Se levantó del piso gritando y mirando a su alrededor, una dura erección sobresalía entre sus piernas y su cuerpo se sentía caliente "¿¡Qué mierda fue eso!?" Se preguntó a si mismo aún desconcertado por lo que acababa de vivir, fue tan real… Su cuerpo incluso aún sentía el suave y apretado interior de su ángel…

Y entonces es que se dio cuenta, acababa de tener un sueño de aviso… En cualquier momento durante el día entraría en celo…

Azirafel mientras tanto se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, cuando de pronto un aroma entre picante y dulce inundo sus sentidos, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse y sus piernas del fallaron, se dio la vuelta y miro a su compañero en el marco de la puerta…

"¿Crowley" Murmuro tratando de mantenerse en pie, pero antes de darse cuenta el pelirrojo se lanzó sobre él como un lobo hambriento lo haría con una oveja solitaria.


	86. LXXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo

LXXXVI

Beelzebub se sentía un poco culpable mientras subía las escaleras hacia el departamento de Crowley y Azirafel, la noche anterior el pelirrojo le había llamado para desahogarse por una pelea que tuvo con Zira, pero el Beta estaba demasiado cansado y había caído dormido sin poder escucharle.

Desde que había vuelto de China el trabajo parecía haberse triplicado y todos los involucrados en el proyecto, incluido Gabriel, trabajaban hasta diecisiete horas seguidas.

El pelinegro de todos modos pensó que no era razón para ignorar así a su hermano, así que decidió ir a visitar a ambos esa tarde (después de haber dormido prácticamente todo el día).

Toco varias veces la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta "Tal vez estén fuera…" Dijo en voz baja, por algún reflejo involuntario giro la perilla para encontrar la puerta sin seguro.

"¡Este par de idiotas dejando así la casa!" Alzó la voz con molestia por tal descuido "¡Pero les voy a dar un buen escarmiento!" El chico entro con la intensión de asustar a la pareja cuando volviera.

La luz en la cocina estaba encendida y cuando Beelzebub camino un poco más, escucho unos extraños sonidos provenientes de la habitación "Mierda…" Susurro "Algún ladrón ha de haber entrado…" El chico decidió que enfrentaría a quien sea que estuviese allí, así que sigilosamente camino hasta donde se escuchaba el ruido.

"¡Crowley… Ah… ¡Por favor, muévete más rápido!" Con la boca abierta con sorpresa y el rostro rojo de vergüenza el Beta retrocedió unos pasos para darse la vuelta rápidamente y huir de allí, puso seguro a la puerta y uso de toda su fuerza mental para no hacerse de una imagen de lo que acaba de oír "¡Pervertidos!" Gritó una vez fuera y se marchó, por fortuna ningún vecino salió para ver qué pasaba.

Bajando las escaleras de regreso a su auto y aún apenado por lo que casi estuvo a punto de presenciar, el Beta sufrió casi otro ataque al corazón "Oh no… No... No… No…" Se encondio tras una columna y con cuidado de no ser visto volvió a asomarse.

Allí subiendo a paso lento se encontraba Gabriel Archangel, hermano mayor de Azirafel y un Alpha que definitivamente sería capaz de sentir la cantidad de feromonas que se están desbordando allá arriba.

"¡Bonita forma de reconciliarte Crowley!" Murmuro con los dientes apretados el Beta, tenía que pensar rápidamente en una forma de alejar a Gabriel del lugar o correría sangre.

Cuando el Alpha ya se encontraba a solo unos metros de él, Beelzebub tuvo una idea, un viejo truco que no usaba desde que dejo el orfanato, pero que en su tiempo le hizo tener muchos dulces y juguetes, la vieja táctica de los ojos de cachorro… Suspiro con resignación y maldijo a Crowley por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando Gabriel había subido el último escalón el Beta salió de su escondite a gran velocidad y con su rostro tras su antebrazo "¡¿Beelzebub?" Gritó el más alto cuando el moreno cruzó a su lado, este se giró con la cara bañada en lágrimas y gimoteando tristemente volvió a correr.

"Mierda…" Exclamo el muchacho afuera del edificio "No funciono… Gabriel solo me ignoró y seguramente ya atrapo al par de calientes de…"

"¡Beelzebub!" El chico se giró rápidamente para ver a Gabriel que se acercaba rápidamente a él "¡Beelzebub! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?" Pregunto preocupado mientras limpiaba una lagrima de su rostro.

"¿Gabriel?" Siendo honesto el chico estaba un tanto sorprendido de que el Alpha hubiera vuelto para ver cómo estaba "¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?" El chico se congelo, no sabía que decirle para evitar levantar cualquier sospecha, así que mejor le abrazo y siguió llorando en su pecho.

"Beelz…" Gabriel correspondió el gesto y mientras una de sus manos le sostenía firmemente por la cintura la otra le acariciaba el cabello de forma tranquilizadora. El pelinegro tenía que admitir que era un abrazo muy cálido y agradable.

"¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasó?" Dijo aun sosteniéndolo en brazos "No…" Respondió levemente el Beta "¿Estás hambriento? ¿Quieres que te lleve a cenar?" Lo separo un poco de sí para ver si se había calmado y acomodo su cabello tras su oreja sonriéndole.

Una punzada de culpa ataco al Beta, no esperaba que Gabriel fuera tan amable, él solo quería alejarlo de Crowley para evitar un enfrentamiento de magnitudes épicas.

"No…" Contestó tras una pausa mirando al suelo, pero su estómago gruño, antes de llegar solo había comido un pedazo de pizza frío "Ven, déjame invitarte hoy…" Contesto el más alto mientras tomaba su mano y lo conducía hasta su auto.

El corazón de Beelzebub dio un vuelco, la mano de Gabriel era tan grande y cálida comparada con la suya y encajaban tan bien juntas… Miro avergonzado al piso, Crowley le pagaría caro por esto.


	87. LXXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo

LXXXVII

Gabriel estaciono su auto y abrió la puerta de Beelzebub ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a bajar.

"No soy un Omega Gabriel" Se quejó el chico rechazando el gesto "Puedo bajar por mi mismo…" El más alto rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Beelzebub no tenía idea de a donde Gabriel pensaba llevarlo y temía que fuera uno de esos restaurantes costosos que seguramente frecuentaba, pero tampoco podía quejarse, se supone que estaba triste y devastado así que para no ser descubierto en la mentira debía actuar como tal.

"Espero no te moleste caminar un poco, pensé que te caería bien…" El Beta no dijo nada y cruzó los brazos haciendo ruidos con su nariz mocosa, había realizado una actuación muy convincente de llanto.

"Es aquí…" Al alzar la vista el pelinegro se llevó una gran sorpresa, no era ningún lugar elegante para ricachones, era un pequeño establecimiento con un puesto afuera y unas cuantas mesas dentro llamado El tapa-arterias… Había escuchado ya hablar de él y tenía pensado invitar a Lucifer y Crowley en alguna oportunidad.

"¡Esto es comida rápida Gabriel!" Exclamo el chico con confusión "Si… Por lo que leí la mejor de la zona" Respondió con indiferencia el más alto "¡Tú odias esta comida!" Volvió a declarar el menor "Pero a ti te encanta ¿no?" Con una sonrisa le indico que lo siguiera y ocuparon una mesa dentro del lugar.

"¡Bienvenidos!" Saludó una chica entregándoles el menú "también les mencionamos que tenemos una oferta para parejas, por si están interesados…" Gabriel Y Beelzebub enrojecieron y se vieron el uno al otro y luego de nuevo a la chica.

"¡No somos pareja!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo "S-sólo somos amigos…" Agregó leyendo el menú el Alpha "Oh… Ya veo, entonces ¿qué puedo ofrecerles?" El más alto no se dio cuenta del cambio de posición de la mesera quien ignoró al Beta y lanzó un par de miradas coquetas a Gabriel, Beelzebub observó divertido como este parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

"Yo llevaré una triple de carne con tocino…" Ordenó primero el pelinegro llamando la atención de la joven y ganándose una cara de desagrado por parte del Alpha "¿Qué?" Dijo el chico alzando los hombros.

"Yo pediré una ensalada de pollo… Y una malteada de chocolate…" La chica tomo la orden y les dejo solos, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al más alto, quien ni siquiera se enteró.

"¿Porqué pediste la malteada? Creí que no te gustaba el dulce" Preguntó Beelzebub tratando de iniciar una conversación "Se veía bien…" Las orejas de Gabriel se colorearon de rojo, en realidad la pidió para poder compartirla con el pelinegro.

"¿Ya me dirás porqué estabas llorando?" Fue el turno del Alpha de hacer preguntas "Fue… Por algo que hable con Crowley…" Mintió el Beta "No quiero hablar de eso… Mejor dime que hacías en el edificio…"

"Iba a visitar a Airafel, ahora que parece volver a querer saber de nosotros me gustaría poder frecuentarlo más…" El tono de Gabriel era entre avergonzado y afligido, Beelzebub tomo nota de comentarles eso al par de enamorados, no podría estar salvándoles el pellejo siempre.

"Cuando éramos niños, antes de que mamá muriera…" Volvió a hablar el Alpha "Éramos todos muy unidos y Azirafel era el más consentido por los tres…" El más alto jugueteaba con su bufanda mientras sonreía melancólicamente "Pero en algún punto todo eso se terminó…"

Al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de Gabriel, Beelzebub se dio cuenta de lo solitario que realmente se sentía aquel Alpha presumido.

"Las cosas con Azirafel no serán como antes…" Dijo "Pero eso no significa que no puedan llevarse bien y empezar de nuevo…" El más alto alzó la vista y sonrío "Y eso también significa que no puedes solo llegar a casa de alguien, la próxima vez avísales…" Y así evitarás casi encontrarlos fornicando, quiso agregar el pelinegro.

Tras un momento su comida llegó y nuevamente la mesera intento (sin resultados) llamar la atención de Gabriel, Beelzebub reía para sus adentros.

"¿En serio vas a terminarte eso?" Dijo el Alpha mirando la monstruosa cantidad de comida en el plato del chico "Por supuesto…" Murmuro este con la boca llena y manchada de cátsup.

Gabriel solo picoteo su ensalada, no podía quitar la vista de Beelzebub, este creyó que era para saber si realmente sería capaz de comer todo aquello, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era como la mirada del Alpha parecía brillar y sus feromonas se hacían presentes con un aroma más dulce de lo habitual.

"¿Puedo probar tu malteada?" Dijo el chico una vez que termino de comer "¡Claro!" Gabriel esperaba que el pelinegro quitará el popote y diera un trago directo, pero sorbio de la pajilla de plástico terminando con la mitad del contenido "¡Es deliciosa!" Exclamo devolviendo la bebida "¡Y ni siquiera la has probado!"

El Alpha repitió la acción y volvió a sonrojarse pensando en que eso sería una especie de beso indirecto, algo gracioso tomando en cuenta que ya se habían besado con anterioridad.

"Todo lo que dicen sobre este lugar es cierto…" Comento el pelinegro estirando los brazos al salir "Es muy bueno…"

"La mesera tardó mucho con la cuenta ¿era realmente necesario pedir mi número de teléfono?" El Beta estallo en una carcajada y sintió un poco de pena por la chica cuyos encantos ni siquiera notó Gabriel.

Cuando iban de vuelta al auto, Beelzebub tembló de frío, el llorar siempre hacía que su cuerpo tardará más en entrar en calor, mientras frotaba sus brazos, sintió como Gabriel colocaba alrededor de su cuello su bufanda color lila.

"Te prestaría mi saco…" Le dijo "Pero creo que te quedaría realmente grande…" El pelinegro no dijo nada y solo se resguardo en la calidez de la tela.

Como había dejado su auto aparcado cerca del departamento de Corwley, Gabriel se ofreció a llevarlo a casa, el viaje fue en silencio, pero bastante cómodo, de vez en cuando el Beta miraba de soslayo al más alto pensando sin saber muy bien el porqué.

"Llegamos…" Dijo Gabriel frenando mientras veía las calles cerca y trataba de memorizar la dirección "G-gracias…" Murmuró Beelzebub "Por todo… La cena y traerme a casa… Y animarme…" El chico estaba muy avergonzado, pero siendo honesto había pasado una noche muy divertida con el Alpha.

Gabriel se acercó hasta él, el Beta se encogió en su lugar, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y cuando el pelinegro cerró los ojos esperando el impacto el seguro de la puerta hizo click.

"A-a se atasca l-la puerta…" Dijo Gabriel alejándose rápidamente sin mirar a Beelzebub y con el rostro rojo, el Beta por su parte sentía su corazón latir rápidamente… ¿Qué se supone que esperaba que pasará? "G-gracias… Yo… Te veo mañanas en el trabajo…" Salió de allí apresuradamente sin voltear atrás.

Una vez dentro de su departamento, se dirigió hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, con suavidad se quitó la bufanda y percibió el aroma de la colonia de Gabriel, abrió su clóset y guardo la prenda al lado del saco que ya antes también le había prestado el Alpha.

Una vez en la cama y con el corazón latiendo rápido en su pecho su teléfono sonó en señal de un mensaje.

_Como no tienes coche para ir a trabajar, me estaba preguntando… Si ¿quieres que pase por ti mañana?_

_Gabriel_

Gabriel era Alpha, guapo, con dinero, inteligente, amable y muy bobo también, con todas esas características Beelzebub no entendía cómo es que seguía soltero, tal vez era exigente en lo que buscaba en una pareja, pensó.

_Está bien, pero se puntual, a diferencia de ti mi nómina si depende de mí horario de llegada._

_Beelzebub_

Al leer el mensaje una sonrisa estúpida se formó en el rostro del Alpha, envió una contestación deseándole las buenas noches al Beta y antes de poner su teléfono a cargar observo su fondo de pantalla con cariño, era la fotografía que le había sacado a Beelzebub en su viaje juntos… Debía de empezar a ser más cuidadoso, esa noche casi se deja llevar y besa al chico, pudo haber arruinado todo el avance que había logrado en su relación, pensó.


	88. LXXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo

LXXXVIII

Crowley abrió lentamente los ojos, su visión estaba nublada por lo cual no identifico inmediatamente la silueta que yacía a su lado, se incorporó tallando su rostro y volvió a mirar ahora con más claridad a Azirafel quien dormía adorable y profundamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Alpha, hasta que fue recordando los eventos del día anterior, desde la pelea, su sueño y el cómo se lanzó sobre el chico…

"De verdad Crowley…" Se dijo así mismo muy avergonzado sin darse cuenta de que su compañero estaba despertando también "Buenos días querido…" Dijo levantándose y dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada y no respondió.

"¿Estas bien Crowley?" Preguntó el rubio algo preocupado "¿Pasa algo?" El aludido suspiro pesadamente y se giró para ver a su amado, sin embargo, su expresión mostraba una profunda tristeza "No estoy bien Azirafel, esto no está bien…" Contestó cabizbajo.

"Querido… Si te refieres a lo de ayer, yo… No estoy enojado ni nada, entraste en celo y yo también… Y bueno, está bien…" Pronunciaba en tono tranquilizador Azirafel.

"¡No está bien!" Alzó la voz Crowley apretando sus puños y evitando mirar al Omega "¡No lo está! En primer lugar, no podemos solo lanzarnos el uno al otro como bestias salvajes… Y en segunda… No podemos arreglar nuestros problemas solo con sexo… Tenemos que hablar Azirafel, hablar de las decisiones que tomemos a partir de ahora y debemos hacerlo juntos…"

Azirafel observo como su compañero se encontraba frustrado y culpable por aquello y la culpa también le invadió, sabía que ahora eran una pareja, un equipo y debían de apoyarse el uno al otro, así como decidir entre ambos el rumbo que querían tomar.

"Crowley…" Pronunció en voz baja "Lo siento… Lamento haber tomado una decisión tan importante sin hablarlo debidamente contigo, y aunque sé que ningún pretexto será válido, tienes que saber que no había más opción…"

"Eso lo sé…" Le interrumpió el pelirrojo "Sé que el que seas Omega es la única forma que tenemos para estar juntos… Pero… Azirafel haces tantas cosas sin siquiera tomarme en cuenta… El tratamiento, hablar con tus hermanos… ¿Hay más que no sepa de ti?"

Cuando al fin miró de nuevo al rubio sus ojos más que reproche mostraban una profunda aflicción, lo que hizo que el corazón de Azirafel se encogiera en su pecho.

"Crowley querido…" Dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos "Yo me comporto así porque no quiero preocuparte más… Tú has luchado solo tanto tiempo y no quiero ser una carga más… Pensé que si hacía esto podríamos seguir sin que tuvieras que mortificarte por nuestro futuro cada día… Yo… Nunca pensé que pasaría de este modo…"

Crowley tomo la mano de Azirafel que aún acariciaba su rostro y le sonrió con tristeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Te amo ángel bobo, y por eso mismo me preocupo por ti… Tus problemas son mis problemas, así como los míos los tuyos, estamos juntos en esto porque así lo queremos ambos, por favor no vuelvas a esconder estas cosas… Prométemelo… Por favor…"

Aunque no quería que sonará como tal, el tono de súplica que empleó el Alpha conmovió a Azirafel quien asintió rápidamente.

"Te lo juró, a partir de hoy no habrá nada que no te diga… Y resolveremos y decidiremos juntos…" Colocó su frente contra la del más alto y ambos se sonrieron con cariño.

"Te amo…" Volvió a decir Crowley sin dejar de mirarlo "Y yo te amo a ti querido…" Permanecieron un poco más así tratando de decirse todo lo que las palabras no pueden expresar.

"Debemos vestirnos querido… Pescaremos un resfriado así…" El más alto se sonrojo y se cubrió el cuerpo con algo de pena "Usa el baño primero, yo arreglare un poco la habitación"

Ambos miraron alrededor para ver como toda su ropa estaba regada por el lugar, camisas, calzoncillos, calcetines y demás esparcidos por todas partes.

"D-de acuerdo…" Azirafel se levantó de la cama tomando una sábana para cubrirse, fue rumbo a su habitación a tomar sus cosas y de allí a tomar un baño.

Cuando se encontraba frente al espejo, se dio cuenta de las marcas que estaban por todo su cuerpo, si bien ya antes había pasado que Crowley era un tanto energético en sus encuentros, esta vez parecía como si hubiera sido un poco más de lo habitual…

Tocó una mordido en su clavícula la cual le hizo quejarse de dolor, sangraba y todos los dientes estaban marcados, en sus muñecas marcas rojas de dedos resaltaban sobre su pálida piel y su pecho estaba lleno de moretones que dolían al contacto.

"Que extraño…" Murmuró mientras seguía inspeccionando su cuerpo "Crowley no suele ser tan agresivo… Pero bueno estaba en celo… Debe ser normal..." Dijo sin darle más importancia y comenzando a ducharse.

Mientras tanto el Alpha estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus colmillos asomaban amenazadoramente a la vez que uñas se enterraban con fuerza en las palmas de sus manos haciéndole sangrar, tras un par de minutos volvió en sí, sin recordar el pequeño episodio que acaba de experimentar.


	89. LXXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo

LXXXIX

"Tu trabajo aquí no será muy diferente al del hospital, estarás en la recepción, pero en vez de pacientes serán clientes a los que atenderás a través de llamadas y ocasionalmente visitas ¿vas entendiendo lo que te digo?"

Uriel quien en realidad estaba un tanto distraída asintió rápidamente y siguió caminado tras Gabriel Archangel quien le indicaba las instalaciones y sus nuevas obligaciones de trabajo.

No hacía mucho que había sido despedida del Hospital de especialidades por divulgar información confidencial, se libró de represalias legales debido a que el afectado decidió no presentar cargos, pero el trabajo sí que lo perdió.

"¿Alguna duda?" Preguntó de repente Gabriel parando también con su caminata "N-no, ninguna…" En realidad, el trabajo no era nada del otro mundo y parecía incluso más sencillo que el de atender recepción en el hospital.

"Tal vez estés pensando que este empleo es más sencillo que el que ejercías en el hospital" La Beta no dijo nada y se quedó firme en su lugar "Pero aquí es mucho más exigente y se necesita de completa concentración, empezarás justo hoy y este será tu nuevo espacio…"

Exclamó señalando una organizada mesa a la entrada del edificio, sin darse cuenta habían recorrido ya gran parte del lugar.

"Mi oficina actual está en la tercera planta, investigación, mi extensión es 515, no me busques y no me llames a menos que sea de vital importancia, cualquier duda que tengas ahora la puedes ver con RH, si no hay más que agregar me retiro…" Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse la morena le llamó.

"Gabriel, gracias… Por el trabajo me refiero…" El aludido sonrío y tras una pequeña pausa agregó "En realidad fue culpa mía Uriel, que me dieras esa información no era la forma correcta de actuar… Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, ahora si me disculpas debo retirarme" No agregó más y se fue de allí.

Una vez acomodada en su nuevo lugar, Uriel suspiró con pesadez, cuando hizo esa llamada no creyó que fuera a molestar a nadie, es decir eran hermanos… Ella no tenía idea de que su relación era complicada… Aunque claro suponer no era parte de su trabajo y sabía muy bien que su actuar no tuvo ética alguna.

Mientras se encontraba meditando sobre cómo habían cambiado las cosas tan rápido en su vida, una conversación captó su atención.

"¡Te lo digo Bee, no pido mucho! Sólo me gustaría poder conocer a una linda Alpha, alta, lista y de preferencia de familia adinerada…"

Uriel no podía quitar la vista de aquella mujer de lindos pómulos dientes filosos y larga caballera castaño claro ¿sería una Omega, Beta o Alpha? Se preguntó.

"Yo sólo conozco a alguien que cumple con tu descripción y créeme que si salieras con ella me harías un gran favor Dagon…"

La Beta retuvo el nombre en su cabeza mientras seguía observando a aquel par, por el color de sus gafetes de identificación se dio cuenta que pertenecían al área de investigación.

"¿En serio conoces a alguien así? Vamos preséntamela…"

La conversación fue menos entendible conforme se fueron alejando del área de recepción, pero Uriel no podía dejar de mirar hacia la dirección que habían tomado, eso le hizo pensar que tal vez el ser despedida de su anterior empleo no había sido tan terrible como pensaba.

"¿Viste a la nueva recepcionista?" Preguntó Dagon cuando entraron al elevador "La verdad es que no… ¿qué hay con ella?" Respondió con indiferencia el Beta "No nos quitaba el ojo de encima… Tal vez le gustaste…" Bromeo la más alta.

"O tal vez le gustaste tú…" Comento con una sonrisa burlesca el pelinegro "Pues lo siento por ella… Yo no salgo con Betas…" Beelzebub rodó los ojos y miró a su amiga con diversión "¿Cómo sabes que es Beta?"

"Eso sólo se sabe Bee, es instinto, los Omegas se ven suaves y tiernos y los Alphas son sexys, poderosos y atrayentes" Contesto con naturalidad la castaña "Tus estereotipos me enferman Dagon, suerte consiguiendo a esa Alpha…"

"Me dices eso sólo porque tú ya sales con un Alpha…" Aquello hizo parar en seco a Beelzebub quien miro sin comprender a su amiga "¡¿Yo salgo con un Alpha?! ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!" Exclamó. "Oh bueno, no sabíamos que lo tuvieran en secreto… Me refiero, ya sabes, tú y Gabriel…" La boca del Beta se abrió con sorpresa.

"¡Yo no salgo con Gabriel!" Ahora fue el turno de Dagon de rodar los ojos y antes de agregar algo miro a su reloj dándose cuenta de que estaba retrasada "Discutamos esto en otro momento, tengo unas muestras que sacar en tres minutos y no quiero tener que prepararlas de nuevo" Se adelantó a su amigo para dirigirse a su oficina.

"¡Oye! ¡No salgo con Gabriel!" Gritó el pelinegro ganándose unas cuantas miradas de los trabajadores que iban pasando y haciendo que fuera lo más rápido posible a su oficina con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

Por su parte Uriel dedico el resto de la semana a tratar de averiguar más sobre la linda chica llamada Dagon así como encontrarse con ella "casualmente" por la planta.


	90. XC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo

XC

"Jaque" Dijo suavemente la pelirroja mientras colocaba su caballo en posición "¿Cómo…?" El Alpha trato de no sonar muy sorprendido, pero falló, esa podría ser su tercera ronda perdida.

"Si esta es tu forma de demostrar que eres un gran estratega o posees una inteligencia arriba del promedio, déjame decirte que estás fallando con creces…" El aludido le miró con molestia, pero siguió con su jugada.

"Tal vez te esté dejando ganar…" Sonrió con suficiencia "¡¿Tú?! ¿Dejándome ganar a mí? No creo que tu egocentrismo te lo permitiera…" Rio con burla mientras su último Alfil era comido por una Torre.

"Jaque…" Pronunció Metatron fríamente "¿Al menos podríamos hacer esto más divertido?" Preguntó Lilith mientras movía del peligro a un peón "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Ante eso la joven sonrió, se levantó de la mesa y cuando volvió llevaba consigo una botella de Whisky Glenfiddich escocés y dos pequeñas copas riedel. El mayor inspecciono la bebida y miró con desaprobación a la Omega.

"¿No había algo peor? Este whisky es terrible…" La chica no le prestó atención, abrió la botella y sirvió a ambos, cuando el Alpha estaba a punto de beber le detuvo "Espera… Es para el juego…" Le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla "Es muy simple, cada uno va a decir una afirmación sobre la vida del otro, si el contrario está en lo correcto bebes… El primero en emborracharse pierde ¿Entendido?"

"Que estupidez, solo quieres hacerlo porque sabes que perderás la partida…" La chica rodo los ojos y bebió de su copa "¡Bingo! Ves es divertido y tomaré eso como tu turno…" Metatrón que ese día se encontraba de buen humor no discutió más y la dejo continuar.

"Veamos…" Comenzó a hablar la Omega mientras entrecerraba sus ojos "Yo pienso que a pesar de que en tú mansión tienes sirvientes para todas las tareas, hay cosas que prefieres hacer por tu cuenta, como preparar tus trajes o hacer tu cama…"

El mayor le observo con seriedad durante un momento y a continuación bebió el whisky, Lilith sonrió con diversión.

"Creo…" Fue el turno de Metatron "Que no disfrutas este trabajo, pero la vida te llevo a tomar este camino…"

El par de ojos esmeralda brillaron fugazmente y sin agregar mucho sirvió su copa y desapareció el líquido rápidamente.

"Pienso que, a pesar de no llevar una buena relación con tus hermanos, en el fondo te preocupas por ellos… A tu manera retorcida, supongo…"

Metatron giro el cristal entre sus manos y miró fríamente a la Omega, lleno hasta el borde y bebió como si fuera agua.

"Creo que a pesar de tu apariencia de chica mala aún esperas que alguien te salve ¿esperando un príncipe azul, tal vez?" Lilith sonrió mostrando sus perlados dientes, lleno su vaso, pero no bebió.

"No necesito que nadie me salve, ni necesito un príncipe azul o caballero de brillante armadura… Si quiero algo lo consigo por mí misma y punto." El Alpha bufó con diversión, vertió más de la bebida en su vaso y con un ademán de brindis dijo "Por tu independencia querida".

"A pesar de ser la cabeza de tu familia… A ti no te importa el estatus o el nombre, porque en realidad ya no te importa nada… Eres sólo un caparazón que dejo de desear por si mismo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… Tus motivaciones actuales son sólo los hilos que te han movido desde el día en que naciste…"

El rostro de Metatron en esos momentos era indescifrable, era como observar un maniquí sin expresión alguna. El hombre se levantó y agregó "Nuestro tiempo ha terminado, te veré la próxima semana…" Cuando tomo su sacó y estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación Lilith volvió a hablar.

"Te mentí… En la primera pregunta, yo hubiera ganado la partida de nuevo" Dijo y rápidamente realizo las jugadas en el tablero, corono a su peón, tomo de vuelta su reina y logró un jaque mate con esta acorralando al Rey.

El hombre bufó con diversión, se fue sin agregar más, en la habitación sólo se escuchaba el suave sonido del Concerti per Flauto Traversiere de Vivaldi.

En aquella noche Lilith había aprendido más de ese hombre que en un año de sus extrañas reuniones.


	91. XCI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo

XCI

"¡Muévete!" Le grita la voz mientras le empuja con fuerza, sus oídos zumban y no puede reconocer nada a su alrededor, sus ojos no pueden adecuarse a la luz, siente su mejilla calienta y húmeda ¿estaría sangrando?

"Mira hacia acá… Eso es… Para ser un Alpha eres un buen chico…" La escena cambia, ninguna de las caras es reconocible, es como si su cerebro las borrara, no logra recordar cómo son sus facciones, si llevan o no vello fácil, como son sus ojos, no reconoce nada… Sólo siente… Y eso es lo terrible.

"Una Omega sin marcar ¿eh? ¿Piensas retenerla aquí o la subastarás?" Lucifer ahora observa la escena desde lejos, agazapado en el pequeño cuarto rodeado por más jóvenes, todos Alpha u Omega "No lo sé…" Responde un hombre de voz rasposa "Dale unos supresores por si acaso y arrójala con el resto, veremos que dice el jefe…"

Cuando los hombres se marchan, el chico se incorpora para ayudar a la recién llegada, la pelirroja lo golpea y no permite que se le acerqué más "Tranquila… No te haré daño lo juró…" Trata de calmarla "Soy Lucifer ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Mirándolo a su alrededor tratando de asimilar su situación la Omega responde en voz baja "Lilith… Mi nombre es Lilith…"

"¡Rápido! ¡Todos corran!" Cuando cae el último candado de la puerta y siente de nuevo el aire golpear su rostro todo cambia… El sol apenas comienza a salir y bajo la luz observa sus manos y sus ropas, llenas de sangre que ya ha secado… Esta temblando, gruesas lágrimas que no percibe recorren su rostro "¡Debemos irnos! ¡Ahora!" Le grita Lilith haciéndole seguir, para que sus piernas no fallen y su cuerpo no se rinda en su mente se dibujan los rostros de sus hermanos, de sus cuidadoras y del viejo orfanato, volvería con ellos, o moriría en el intento.

Lucifer despierta de repente en medio de un ataque de pánico, el aire le falta, su corazón late desesperadamente y su cuerpo esta bañado en sudor, siente miedo… Temblando enciende la luz, mira a su alrededor dándose cuenta que está en su habitación, todo está bien, está en casa, está a salvo… Comienza a llorar, llora por impotencia y por frustración ¿alguna vez se podrá deshacer de los recuerdos?

"¿Lucifer? ¿Estás bien? Son las tres de la mañana…" La voz de Michel lo calma un poco, es como un ancla al presente "Hola Michi… Si, e-estoy bien… Creo que tengo insomnio…" Su voz se quiebra lo que no pasa desapercibido para la Alpha "¿Qué pasa? No suenas bien…" El chico no sabe que decir, sólo quiere escuchar su voz "Lo siento… Se que esto sonará raro, pero… ¿Podrías contarme una historia?"

Michel no entiende nada, está preocupada, Lucifer suena extraño, ausente, roto… No sabe que debe hacer, así que solo cumple con la petición del muchacho "¿Qué clase de historia te gustaría?" Pregunta tratando de sonar calmada y natural.

"Cuéntame sobre tu infancia ¿cómo eras de niña?" Lucifer se sienta al pie de su cama y abraza sus rodillas, en ese momento sólo quiere concentrarse en lo que su amada le diga.

"Oh… Bueno… Yo era muy obediente… Mi padre era muy estricto y siempre esperaba el mejor comportamiento de nuestra parte… Vestidos siempre pulcros, cabello debidamente peinado, caminar recto y todas esas cosas que has escuchado de las señoritas de clase alta…"

El muchacho sonrió, imaginaba cada detalle que le contaba, visualizaba a la pequeña y solitaria niña que estudiaba todo el día…

"Pero de todos modos era una chiquilla ¿sabes? Como la naturaleza de cualquier niño era curiosa, corría por los alrededores de la mansión y exploraba donde podía… Recuerdo que cuando hacían los trabajos para la ampliación del jardín yo salí a ver… Y caí en una zanja… Estuve allí dos días enteros… Tenía miedo, pero tenía aún más miedo de que me encontrarán, ya que mi padre me pondría el regaño de mi vida…"

Una pequeña Michel asustada en medio de la oscuridad, con frío y temblando… Lucifer entendía ese sentimiento…

"Cuando al fin uno de los trabajadores dio conmigo y me sacaron, mi madre me abrazo y lloro tanto… Luego se acercó papá y cuando creí que estaba a punto de golpearme… Cayó de rodillas llorando y agradeciendo al cielo de que estuviera a salvo…" Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Michel volviera a hablar.

"Lucifer ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" El chico miro al techo… ¿cómo puedes ayudarme? Se preguntó… "Cuéntame otra historia… Hasta que me duerma… Por favor…"

El tono de súplica encogió de tristeza y preocupación el corazón de Michel, quien suspiro con resignación y volvió a hablarle de su infancia, hablo de sus hermanos, de sus padres, de la vez que crio a un pollito hasta que fue una fuerte gallina y de cientos de cosas que jamás le había contado a nadie, siguió y siguió hasta que del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba la respiración suave y leves ronquidos de Lucifer.


	92. XCII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo

XCII

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?" Pregunto Crowley mientras sostiene la mano de Azirafel y besa la parte interna de su palma "Yo… Bueno, el doctor dijo que conforme más vaya avanzando el tratamiento más cambios se hará evidentes y eso me asusta un poco…"

El pelirrojo aprieta su agarre y con su pulgar le acaricia de manera tranquilizadora, antes de agregar más el nuevo recepcionista nombra a Azirafel para que pase con el médico.

"Vuelvo en seguida querido…" Comenta el rubio levantándose, pero el Alpha no suelta su mano "¿Y qué tal si entró contigo?" Pregunta "Creo que como tu pareja lo mejor es que este a tu lado durante todo el proceso… Claro si tú estás de acuerdo…" Agrega un tanto nervioso ganándose una dulce sonrisa por parte del Omega.

"Eso me encantaría… Sólo espero que el doctor no diga nada al respecto" El más alto se levantó y juntos entraron al consultorio aún tomados de las manos.

"Buenas tardes…" Saludo Azirafel amablemente "Yo… Espero que no hay inconveniente de que Crowley me acompañe…" El aludido se quitó las gafas y saludo con algo de pena.

"Buenas tardes Azirafel, me imagino que el debe ser el Alpha de quien me hablaste ¿Crowley?" El pelirrojo asintió "Un gusto, pasen, creo que es mucho mejor para tu proceso el que tu pareja te acompañe ¿estás listo?"

A continuación, guío a ambos jóvenes hacia la camilla donde solicito a Azirafel que como la última vez descubriera su brazo para que la inyección de feromonas y hormonas pudiera ser aplicada; durante el proceso volvió a explicar ahora a Crowley en qué consistía todo aquello y cuáles serían los cambios que estaban por venir.

"Gracias" Dijo Crowley "Azirafel estaba un poco nervioso por todo esto, pero creo que no es para tanto…" Sonrió ampliamente y se ganó una mirada de regaño por parte del Omega.

"Espera un minuto…" Le dijo el médico al Alpha "Podrías por favor volver a mostrarme tus dientes…" El chico algo confundido obedeció y abrió nuevamente su boca.

"Que extraño…" Indico nuevamente Remiel "Tus colmillos son muy grandes incluso para un Alpha de tu tipo… ¿Has tenido algún inconveniente con ellos?" El pelirrojo miró a Azirafel quien sólo alzó los brazos sin entender tampoco que sucedía.

"No… A veces me lastiman, pero esperaré alguna oportunidad para ir con el dentista…" El médico tomo su mano y observo sus palmas con rastros de medias lunas marcadas en ellas "Dime… ¿Sufres ataques de ira a menudo?" Crowley parpadeo un par de veces sin querer contestar "No…" Mintió.

"En alguna oportunidad debes revisar también tus niveles de feromonas, no puedo darte ahora mismo un diagnostico acertado pero noto que tus instintos primarios más salvajes sobresalen demasiado… Y debo recordarte que ahora vives con un Omega…"

El pelirrojo tragó saliva con nerviosismo y escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos, a continuación, Remiel hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre como sentía la medicación Azirafel y si había algún efecto secundario del que quisiera discutir. Le volvió a recomendar a Crowley visitarlo a él o algún otro médico y se despidió de la pareja.

"Crowley…" Comento el Omega "Remiel tienen razón creo que debes hacer una cita ¿recuerdas esos episodios de los que me hablaste?" El pelirrojo desvío la mirada y cuando estaba a punto de contestar el recepcionista les llamo.

"Disculpe señor Azirafel" Dijo con amabilidad "Hay algo que debo revisar con usted, es sobre los costos médicos de su tratamiento…" La pareja se miró el uno al otro y Crowley contesto "Ya están cubiertos, hicimos un pago desde la primera consulta…"

"Si, pero eso cubría solo las consultas médicas, análisis y medicamento; el tipo de tratamiento especializado que está recibiendo tiene un costo adicional…" Aquello hizo enojar al pelirrojo "¡Nunca nos comentaron sobre un costo adicional! ¡Además por la cantidad que nos hicieron pagar debería de cubrir todo!"

"En los documentos a firmar decía claramente que sí y que no se cubría y lamento si el hospital no fue lo suficientemente claro al respecto, pero debido a los altos costos que es un tratamiento como el que está llevando no es posible para el hospital cubrir en su totalidad…"

"¡¿Cómo que no es posible?!" Ante el creciente enfado de su compañero Azirafel intervino "Disculpe, pero ¿cuánto es lo que el hospital podía cubrir" Preguntó "Entre un cinco o quince por ciento…"

"¡Cinco o quince!" Exclamó nuevamente el más alto "Calma querido… Y el seguro de la Universidad ¿no podría con este cubrir otro tanto?"

"Oh bueno puedo revisarlo, de igual manera manejamos el pago a crédito… ¿Les parece que les envíe la información sobre que descuento se podría aplicar a su caso?"

"Si, fuese tan amable de poder ayudarnos con eso…"

Tras un momento en el que Azirafel y la persona de recepción intercambiaban información (mientras Crowley quería asesinar con la mirada al chico) al fin la pareja se retiró del lugar.

"¡¿Puedes creerlo ángel?! ¡Primero te embarcan en un tratamiento y luego te hacen esos cobros extra!" Se quejaba con ímpetu el Alpha "Lo sé querido… Sólo espero que el gasto esté a nuestro alcance…"

"… Encontraremos la forma ángel…. Siempre la encontramos" Le tranquilizo el más alto sosteniendo su rostro con cariño. Sin embargo, a la pareja de enamorados aún les quedaba una sorpresa más antes de poder volver a casa.

"¡Tú!" Gritó una voz tras ellos haciéndolos girar hacia ella "¡¿Qué parte de que te alejes de mí no entendiste?!" Era la enfermera pelirroja llamada Beatriz.

"Oh…" Exclamó Azirafel con sorpresa, pero antes de poder agregar más aquella mujer se acercó hasta ellos y atesto una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de Crowley.

"¡Espero que eso te deje claro que no quiero nada que ver contigo!" Dijo y se fue, dejando tan sorprendidos a los chicos que por unos minutos se quedaron allí sin saber que hacer.


	93. XCIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo

XCIII

"Creo que eso te dejará marca querido…" Dijo Azirafel mientras colocaba una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla de Crowley provocando que este se quejara por el dolor "Supongo que ella es la mujer de quien me hablaste…" El más alto asintió "Creo que está siendo muy clara con respecto a tus acercamientos…"

"¡Ella esconde algo!" Habló al fin el Alpha "¡¿Por qué me llamo Rafael y porqué esta tan obstinada en evadirme?!" Azirafel quien estaba sacando algodón y alcohol de un pequeño botiquín se detuvo al momento y pensó cuidadosamente en lo que diría a continuación.

"¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar Crowley?" Preguntó "¡Respuestas ángel! Respuestas sobre mí, sobre de dónde vengo, quien es mi familia…" El rubio suspiró se hinco frente al más alto y tomo su rostro para que le mirará.

"Tú eres Anthony J, Crowley Tadfield, vienes de una pequeña casa hogar de la ciudad y tu familia somos Lucifer, Beelzebub y yo… Y eso es lo que necesitas saber querido…"

"No lo entiendes ángel…" Contesto tomando las manos de Azirafel "Sé ustedes son mi familia y nunca los cambiaría por nada… Pero… He esperado por tanto tiempo algo que me lleve hasta mi madre… Nunca deje de esperarle ¿sabes? Cada día que pase en el orfanato pensaba en aquella mujer que me dejo a la puerta, y me preguntaba si ella volvería... Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo parece que al fin he encontrado lo que buscaba…"

"Crowley nada asegura que la tal Beatriz sea tu madre…" Comento con suavidad el Omega "¡Sé que no! Pero es como una corazonada, algo que siento en mi interior…" Respondió el pelirrojo mientras apretaba su camisa por encima de su pecho "…Además…" Continúo Azirafel "Si ella nunca trato de buscarte no sería mejor dejarla ir…"

"¡No!" Exclamó con decisión Crowley "No lo entiendes ángel… Tú sabes de dónde vienes, creciste con el amor de una madre…. Yo nunca he sentido algo así… Necesito saber… Necesito que me diga porque no pudo quedarse a mi lado…"

La mirada de Azirafel se volvió suave, a su mente vino de repente la imagen del pequeño niño pelirrojo tratando de saltar el muro de la escuela, recuerda como le conmovió la triste mirada de este y como pensó en que haría lo posible para que esta desapareciese de su rostro.

"Crowley… Se que esto no te será suficiente en estos momentos, pero te amo… Al igual que lo hacemos todos quienes te rodeamos, eres amable, inteligente e increíble, y te convertirse en un adulto maravilloso a pesar de las dificultades, así que nunca pienses que no mereces ser amado porque eso no es verdad… Me gustaría hacerte poder ver lo fantástico que eres para que te quieras tanto o más de lo que yo te quiero… Así que por favor trata de dejar ir el pasado y perdonar…"

El Alpha no contestó nada, dejó que Azirafel lo abrazará suavemente mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho e inhalaba su aroma, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano, pero él necesitaba saber, había pasado tanto tiempo haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez que ahora que había una posibilidad de tener una respuesta no podía dejarla ir, necesitaba saber porque su madre lo había abandonado, porque su propia madre no había sido capaz de amarlo.


	94. XCIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo**

**XCIV**

"¿Qué quieres para comer mañana?" Beelzebub que estaba distraído revisando unos documentos no se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros y contesto de forma natural a Gabriel "Pollo frito… Y si vas a agregar verduras que no sea espinaca..." El Alpha rodo los ojos y debido a una llamada tuvo que retirarse dejando al Beta solo con sus compañeros.

"¿En serio seguirás negando que son novios?" Le cuestiono Dagon apenas Beelzebub se quedó solo "¿De qué hablas?" Un chico de piel oscura y cabella rizado, llamado Erick secundó a la castaña "Hablamos de que ni siquiera disimulan sus coqueteos…"

"¡No coqueteamos!" Respondió enojado el pelinegro "Ajá… Entonces Gabriel te cocina a diario porque es buena persona…" Agregó Dagon con tono sarcástico.

"Es amable solamente…" Ante esa respuesta ambos compañeros rieron con ímpetu "¡¿Gabriel Archangel amable?! ¡Es un maldito bastardo!" Exclamó Erick "¿Sabías que lo llaman el mensajero de Dios?" Dijo la Beta "¿Mensajero de Dios?"

"¡Si! Porque si te llama a su oficina significa que le dices adiós al empleo, es mandón, sus estándares de trabajo son casi imposibles de cumplir y jamás ha sido amable con nadie…" Explico con energía la castaña.

"Hasta que llegaste tú, solo Txus le dirigía la palabra, algunos Omegas atrevidos iban desprendiendo feromonas tras él, pero siempre los ignoraba si no es que les daba el regaño de su existencia…" Continúo el chico.

Beelzebub los miró levantando una ceja con incredulidad, si bien Gabriel era increíblemente irritante cuanto más lo conocía se daba cuenta que era un sujeto solitario y solo quería un amigo.

"Escuchen…" Dijo con calma el Beta "Gabriel y yo solo somos amigos, nuestros hermanos son pareja y por eso es por lo que convivimos tanto ¿de acuerdo? No hay nada romántico entre él y yo…" Sus compañeros le miraron escépticos y antes de agregar más una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.

"Eso no significa que Gabriel no esté completamente encoñao por ti…" Indicó el gerente del área de investigación "¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando a escondidas?!" Exclamó enojado el pelinegro "El suficiente… Ahora volviendo a lo de antes, en lo que llevo laborando aquí el tipo no había tenido esas consideraciones con nadie Bee… ¡Te adora! Y eres el único que no se da cuenta…"

"¡Que no! Ustedes solo quieren saciar sus malditas ganas de chismes e invenciones conmigo y no participaré en su sucio juego ¡me largo! ¡Y al próximo que escuche esparcir rumores sobre que entre Gabriel y yo hay algo le parto la nariz!" Exclamo enojado Beelzebub para a continuación salir de la habitación.

"Apuesto quinientos a que follan antes de terminar el año…" Indico Txus bebiendo de su taza de café "Doblo tu apuesta a que es en un mes si no es que ya lo han hecho…" Secundo Dagon "Entro y apuesto a que esto termina en boda…" Los tres asintieron muy convencidos por aquello.

Por su parte Beelzebub se dirigía a su nueva estación de trabajo maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras pensaba en toda aquella conversación ¿él gustarle a Gabriel? Tonterías, el tipo era un Alpha de familia pretensiosa, si buscaba una pareja sería un Omega o en su defecto otra Alpha como él…

"No se fijaría en un Beta como yo…" Murmuró con diversión mientras seguía su camino "Además, es guapo, inteligente, amable y divertido debe tener cientos de Omegas tras él…" Al decir aquello paro en seco y su cara se volvió roja ¡¿Desde cuándo tenía ese concepto de Gabriel?! Si bien no era ciego como para no notar los atributos del Alpha, el chico no había sido consiente de en qué momento paso de detestarlo a creer que en realidad era bastante agradable.

"¿Beelzebub?" Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos alarmándolo "Creí que te quedarías en el área de muestras ¿vas a la oficina de proyectos?" Era Gabriel quien le sonrió amablemente haciendo que el rostro del Beta se sonrojará aún más "No… Digo si… ¿A d-dónde vas tú?"

"Iba a mi despacho a revisar unos correos… Pero puedo hacerlo desde cualquier lado…" Agregó nervioso el Alpha "G-Gabriel… Oye… Hay algo tal vez deba decirte…" Comenzó a decir el pelinegro "E-escuche un rumor hoy…" Para el Beta siempre había sido fácil afrontar las cosas de frente, aunque en ese momento ni siquiera podía mirar a la cara al más alto "¿Un rumor?"

"E-es una tontería en realidad…" Agregó rápidamente mientras rascaba su cuello "A-algunos en la planta creen que… Bueno que tú y yo estamos saliendo… ¿ridículo verdad?" Finalizó con una risa nerviosa el pelinegro.

Gabriel por su parte desvío la mirada, pero aun así era muy notorio el carmesí que se pintaba en sus orejas y rostro, no contestó nada por un par de minutos haciendo aún más incómodo el momento.

"Yo no había escuchado eso…" Dijo al fin "E-espero no te molesten con ello…" Agregó tanteando el terreno "¿Qué? No… No, son habladurías… Es decir, s-somos amigos y sabes cómo es la gente… A-además yo no te gusto… Ni tú a mí así…" El Beta movía nerviosamente las manos mientras trataba de salir de esa conversación.

Gabriel no negó ni afirmo nada, lo que hizo que el corazón de Beelzebub saltará más rápido en su pecho, Yo no te gusto, ¿verdad?, pensó, pero no fue capaz de preguntar, por fortuna para ambos, el celular del Alpha volvió a sonar dándole la excusa para irse de allí.

El pelinegro se quedó en su lugar un momento más antes de tomar su camino de vuelta a la oficina, estaba muy confundido por lo que acababa de suceder ¿le gustaba o no le gustaba a Gabriel? O peor aún ¿a él le gustaba Gabriel? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza pensando en Lucifer y lo enamorado que estaba de él… Pero dos o tres veces la imagen de su amor de toda la vida era sustituida por la del Alpha de ojos violetas.


	95. XCV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo**

**XCV**

Gabriel se encontraba tratando de leer los documentos que tenía frente a él, pero por más que intentaba no lograba concentrarse en ellos, no podía dejar de pensar que había perdido la oportunidad de declararle sus sentimientos a Beelzebub.

Si en vez de haberse quedado callado hubiera tomado la iniciativa y le dijera al Beta que en realidad si le gustaba…

"Pero…" Comento en voz baja para sí mismo "… Él ya ama a alguien más…" Suspiró derrotado y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos encima del escritorio.

"Oye… Podrías dejar de sufrir de amor y firmar esto" Interrumpió una voz en su oficina "¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres sin tocar antes Txus?!" El aludido le ignoró y solo se acercó al escritorio para dejar los papeles.

"Luces patético, solo ve y pídele una cita al chaval…" Gabriel se sonrojo y alzó la vista, luego recordó los rumores que circulaban "¡No sé de qué me hablas!" Contestó de forma poco convincente.

"Joder… ¿también tú lo vas a negar?" Exclamo el gerente "Lamento informarte que de los dos tú eres más obvio…" El Alpha se tensó en su lugar y con voz calmada le contestó "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo por hacer, ten tus documentos y vete…"

"¿Crees que me vas a engañar? ¿A mí? Que he estado casado ya tres veces… Si se ve que el Beta te trae como imbécil, recuerda que las feromonas no mienten, en vez de estar lamentándote en esta triste oficina deberías ir e invitarlo a salir…" Gabriel alzó la vista, molesto y antes de que pudiera replicar el otro Alpha agregó "Supe que estaba interesado en una película que se proyectaba esta semana…" Cuando el gerente se giró para irse el más alto le llamo "¡Txus! ¿Cómo se llama esa película?"

Aunque había tratado de actuar normal frente al Beta, la verdad era que desde la extraña conversación en el pasillo lo había estado evitando, pero decidió que era momento de ser más asertivo.

"¡Beelzebub!" Le llamó cuando el chico se dirigía a su auto "¿Gabriel? Creí que volverías a quedarte hasta tarde…" Respondió este mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, gesto que hizo que el corazón del Alpha diera un vuelco.

"B-bueno tengo que descansar también… Y en realidad te estaba buscando…" En esos momentos se alegraba que la naturaleza del chico fuera Beta ya que de lo contrario podría sentir con claridad como sus feromonas se manifestaban por los nervios.

"¿Qué necesitas?" Preguntó el pelinegro con indiferencia "P-pues hay una película que me pareció interesante y no quería ir s-solo, Azirafel y Michel no están interesados" Porque ni siquiera les pregunte, pensó para sí mismo "Y quería saber si… ¿Quieres ir conmigo a verla?"

Gabriel estaba seguro de que el chico escucharía con total claridad el latido de su corazón en ese momento.

"¿Qué película es?" Preguntó Beelzebub, haciendo que el Alpha tuviera un poco de esperanza "Se llama _The fly_…" Contestó esperando no haberse confundido con el título "Oh…" Exclamo el pelinegro haciendo que la sonrisa de Gabriel se desvaneciera "Yo quedé con Lucifer de ver esa película el próximo sábado… Lo siento"

Aquello se sintió como un cubetazo de agua helada y el rechazo dolió más de lo que Gabriel creía que haría, ¡¿si sale con mi hermana porqué invita a Beelzebub?! Se preguntó con celos el Alpha.

"Gabriel…" Le llamo el chico "P-podrías no decírselo a tu hermana… No es como si fuera una cita, pero… Bueno, no lo sé a-algo se podría dar…" Agregó sonrojado y nervioso. Aquello fue como atestar una segunda puñalada directo al corazón del Alpha "No hay problema" Comento tratando de sonar despreocupado "Yo no le diré nada a Michel sobre su… salida…"

"Gracias, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo entonces" Se despidió el chico con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo sentir aún más celos a Gabriel.

"Me dijo que no le dijera nada a Michel de su salida… Más no que no pudiera regalarle unas entradas a ella para ir con su novio…" Habló para sí mismo mientras marcaba el número telefónico de su hermana.

"¿Qué pasa ahora Gabriel?" Contesto un tanto impacientada "Hola Michel, solo llamaba para saludarte y preguntar si no querías unas entradas de cine para este sábado…" Podría ser una jugada sucia, pero en ese punto si quería avanzar con el Beta tenía que mejorar sus tácticas.

"¿Este sábado? Bueno no estaría mal, Lucifer me invito al cine para conocer a su hermano Beelzebub, que obviamente tú ya sabes muy bien quien es…" El Alpha creyó no haber escuchado bien "¿Conocer a Beelzebub?" Repitió incrédulo "Si… ¿Algún consejo para causar buena impresión?"

No lo mires, no le hables, no vayas, te detesta, estuvo a punto de responder, pero de repente se dio cuenta de la situación; Beelzebub probablemente se había negado a conocer a Michel por lo cual Lucifer decidió invitarlo sin decirle que ella también iría y así lo obligarlo a convivir con ellos…

"Pues diviértete, sólo te puedo decir que no es una persona fácil de tratar y tiene muy mal temperamento así que trata de salir ilesa… Pero debes ir, definitivamente debes de ir…"

"…De acuerdo, entonces te cuento luego como fue todo…" Contestó ella en tono alegre "Oh si, hazlo por favor…" Se despidieron y colgaron.

Si bien Gabriel podría avisarle sobre aquella conversación a Beelzebub, una parte de él quería que el chico se diera cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Lucifer no eran correspondidos… Y cuando eso pasará él estaría allí ofreciendo su hombro para llorar.


	96. XCVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo**

**XCVI**

"Joven amo" Le llamo una de las trabajadoras de la mansión "Su padre le busca, espera que se encuentre con él en el salón"

El muchacho tembló de miedo, reviso que su ropa estuviera pulcra y su cabello debidamente peinado antes de entrar, no recordaba haber hecho nada que pudiese ser motivo de regaño.

"Buenos días, padre" Saludo firmemente, que un Alpha mostrará duda era una vergüenza, decía siempre el Señor Archangel "Metatron…" Indico el hombre con calma "Como sabes tu madre está próxima a dar a luz" Aquello hizo sonreír al pequeño, le hacía ilusión tener un hermano o hermana con quien poder jugar, además de que dejaría de sentirse tan solo en esa enorme casa.

"Lo sé padre, estoy muy emocionado, y te juró que seré un excelente hermano…" Comenzó a hablar con energía "¡Silencio! ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no hables si no te he dado el permiso para ello!" El muchacho tembló en su lugar "L-lo siento padre…"

"Por más que me he esforzado contigo no eres sino un mocoso llorón… Esperaba que como mi primogénito fueras un Alpha de alta categoría, pero no eres más que otro del montón…"

El niño contuvo las lágrimas, estaba acostumbrado a esas duras palabras así cada día era más fácil no llorar.

"El motivo por el que te llame…" Continúo el hombre "Es para que seas consiente de tu posición, que seas el primero en haber nacido no te asegura un lugar en esta casa… Si el próximo niño es un Alpha de mejor condición que tú" Explicó como si de un adulto se tratase "El será el completo heredero ¿entendiste?" Metatron asintió firme en su lugar y sin agregar nada "Vete, no quiero saber de ti hasta que no vuelva a llamarte"

El pequeño salió y cerró las puertas tras de sí, después de haber caminado sin rumbo por los pasillos, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir…

"Mi niño…" Le dijo una dulce voz "¿Qué pasa vida mía? ¿Por qué lloras aquí?" Era su madre quien se agacho a abrazarle cariñosamente "Mamá…" Hablo entre sollozos "¿Por qué mi padre no me quiere?"

Al escuchar aquello la mujer aparto suavemente al niño y acarició con cariño su mejilla, le vio con amor y recordó lo pequeño y frágil que era al nacer.

"Tu padre es… No es que no te quiera, si es así de estricto contigo es porque quiere que cuando crezcas seas un gran Alpha…" Metatron era muy pequeño aún para notar que eso era una mentira, pero por el momento le sirvió de consuelo.

Cuando Michel nació y fue una niña, el chico sintió un gran alivio sin embargo cuando veía como su padre le miraba con adoración y cariño no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho mal como no poder ser tratado del mismo modo.

Un día mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación en medio de la noche un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la habitación de sus padres llamo su atención.

"¡Lloriquea todo lo que quieras, eres mi Omega y es tu deber como tal!" Declaró enojado el hombre alejándose del lugar, Metatron espero para ver si volvía y cuando no notó nada entro a la habitación.

"¿Mamá?" Preguntó levemente, el llanto paro de repente y la Omega alzo la vista asustada, su labio estaba partido y su ojo morado "¡Metatron! Querido debes irte de aquí antes de que vuelva…" Le dijo rápidamente.

"Mamá… ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?" El niño de entonces apenas doce años corrió hasta la cama para abrazar a su madre.

"No… No, no llames a nadie… Estoy bien, estoy bien…" Contesto ella dejándose consolar "Metatron…" Hablo su madre tras un momento "¿Podrías prometerme algo?" El chico se apartó y asintió rápidamente "Prométeme que nunca marcarás a un Omega contra su voluntad… Por favor júrame que siempre serás respetuoso… Por favor…"

"Lo juro mamá, lo juro…" La mujer volvió a llorar en brazos de su hijo, el pequeño no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero su juramento sería inquebrantable, nunca jamás marcaría a ningún Omega.

Meses después de aquello, nació el tercer hijo, Gabriel, con grandes ojos color lila… El Alpha de alta categoría que tanto ansiaba su padre. Contra todo pronóstico en vez de que el mayor de los Archangel fuera comparado con su hermano pequeño, pasó a ser simplemente ignorado por su padre, era como si no existiese más para aquel hombre.

Había una cosa que Metatron nunca le contó a nadie, el día que su padre los abandono él había sido el último en verle.

Llovía, más que llover era una inmensa tormenta, los árboles se movían con furia y los rayos eran tan poderosos que alumbraban todo el lugar.

"¿Padre?" Para aquel entonces Metatron no era más un niño, tenía dieciocho años cumplidos y se había convertido en un joven responsable y educado "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El hombre volteó con rapidez, la caja de seguridad de la biblioteca estaba completamente abierta y el guardaba las cosas dentro de un portafolio.

"Me voy, eso es lo que hago" Le respondió secamente "¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo vuelves?" Comenzó a preguntar sin entender que sucedía "Pregúntaselo a tu madre…" Volvió a decir aquel hombre. El muchacho se dio cuenta que aquello no era un viaje común por negocios.

"¿Nos estas abandonando?" Preguntó temeroso, el hombre no contesto y ni siquiera le miró, solo siguió acomodando sus pertenencias.

"¡Espera!" Declaró de repente Metatron "¡No puedes irte! ¡Mamá es un Omega marcada, si te alejas…!" Cuando el muchacho se acercó para detenerle el hombre le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

"¡No me importa lo que pase con esa mujer!" Espetó mientras el chico se incorporaba "No puedo permanecer más en el mismo techo que ella…" Sentenció en un tono que asusto al joven "Y en cuanto a ti… Desde tu nacimiento debí saber que este matrimonio no deparaba nada bueno… Un Alpha débil, enfermizo y con feromonas que apenas pueden identificarse… No eres más que una vergüenza para el apellido…"

Y se fue, sin más, sin despedirse ni de Michel ni Gabriel.

A partir de esa noche ayudo a su madre a salir adelante, cuando nació Azirafel se prometió que cuidaría de él y de toda su familia a como fuera lugar… Le demostraría a su padre cuanto se equivocaba con respecto a él.

"¿Señor?" Le interrumpió una voz "El abogado ya llegó…" Sin voltear a verle indico que le dejará pasar.

"Veo que los años nos han afectado ya a ambos…" Dijo el hombre a modo de saludó "¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?" Respondió con sequedad Metatron.

"Si, aquí la copia del testamento… Pero dígame ¿por qué la necesitas justo ahora?" Pregunto interesado el abogado.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" Después de eso ignoró la conversación del otro hombre y se dedicó a leer nuevamente la carta dejada por su madre ya hace tantos años atrás.


	97. XCVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo**

**XCVII**

"Ninguna red social, ningún archivo que contenga su nombre… ¡Demonios!" Exclamó el pelirrojo, después de volver a teclear el nombre en la computadora.

Para evitar de nuevo un sermón por parte de Azirafel el Alpha había decidido seguir con su investigación en la biblioteca bajo el pretexto de querer prepararse para sus próximos exámenes.

"Disculpe…" Le llamo la bibliotecaria, una mujer ya mayor "Notó que está teniendo problemas ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle jovencito?" Cuando Crowley estaba a punto de rechazarla se le ocurrió que tal vez si pudiera.

"Bueno… Verá estoy realizando una investigación para mi tarea de periodismo" Mintió "En donde se nos dio el nombre de una persona para que recopiláramos toda la información que pudiéramos sobre ella… Claro que esa persona esta de acuerdo, se ofrecieron para ello…"

La increíble habilidad para mentir de Crowley se la debía más que nada a los años de práctica con sus hermanos en el orfanato. La mujer se detuvo un momento a reflexionar en aquello, lo que puso nerviosos al chico al pensar que tal vez no le creyó.

"Bueno ustedes las nuevas generaciones están tan ensimismadas con la tecnología que se olvidan de otras técnicas" Declaro la trabajadora e invito al pelirrojo a seguirla "Esta es la sala de periódicos y archivos ciudadanos… En este lugar almacenamos toda la información de la ciudad desde hace más de cincuenta años, si esa persona es de aquí algo tendrás que encontrar…"

El Alpha estaba impresionado por aquel lugar, las estanterías estaban repletas de documentos y recortes de periódico inundaban las paredes, el aire acondicionado birllaba con un 17° C para mantener en buenas condiciones el papel, según le explicaba la amable dama.

"Para buscar alguna información…" Dijo la mujer "Usa las fichas bibliográficas de los estantes del final de la habitación, allí puedes buscar por el nombre, apellido o vocación… Ahora si me disculpas debo volver a mis labores, en caso de encontrar lo que necesitas usa la fotocopiadora y devuelve el archivo, no puedes llevarlo a casa…" Crowley le agradeció y la bibliotecaria volvió a su lugar.

Una vez solo, el Alpha se puso a trabajar, le llevo un tiempo entender las fichas y ubicación de los archivos, pero al lograrlo no tardó en dar con el apellido Ashtoreth…

"La familia Ashtoreth se enorgullece de presentar al mundo a una sana bebé de 53 cm y 3 kilogramos de peso…" Leyó el chico en una sección de sociales "La niña nombrada Beatriz es la primogénita de la familia y un orgulloso padre nos cuenta la felicidad que embarga a ambos…"

Debajo del texto el muchacho observó una foto de la familia, debido al tiempo esta se encontraba borrosa y ni siquiera se podían observar con claridad los rostros.

No obstante Crowley no iba a estar satisfecho solo con eso, decidió seguir hurgando entre aquellos recortes, notas y archivos.

"Con gran jubilo la preparatoria estatal celebra hoy su primera victoria en la Olimpiada de conocimientos gracias a la alumna Beatriz Ashtoreth quien participando contra otras seis escuelas del estado logra coronarse como campeona…"

Al igual que en el artículo anterior, una foto (en mejores condiciones) acompaña la nota; en ella se puede observar a una joven pelirroja de enorme sonrisa ostentar su trofeo al lado de sus orgullosos padres.

Al parecer durante los tres años que estudió en la preparatoria la chica había ganado múltiples premios no solo académicos, sino que también deportivos, incluso en entrevistas realizadas al entonces director de la escuela este indicaba el prometedor futuro que veía en la joven.

Sin embargo, después de haber graduado, no había nada más sobre ella y la familia… Ningún archivo o periódico les nombraba ya…

"¿Se mudarían de la ciudad?" Se preguntó a si mismo el muchacho "¿Qué edad tendría 17, 18?" Mientras seguía pensando en todo aquello, la amable bibliotecaria entro a la habitación "Disculpa muchacho…" Habló suavemente "Pero la biblioteca cierra en una hora, creo que es tiempo de que guardes tus cosas y vayas a casa…"

Debido a lo entretenido que se encontraba por todo aquello no se dio cuenta del pasar del tiempo, rápidamente fotocopio todo lo que considero información importante y volvió a agradecer a la mujer por la gran ayuda brindada.

Un nuevo ánimo le embargó con todo lo que descubrió aquel día, ahora no solo podría ser que tuviera una madre, sino un par de abuelos cariñosos…

Y mientras creaba en su imaginación los diferentes escenarios de cómo podría ser el encuentro con aquellas personas, camino con una sonrisa hasta el pequeño departamento que compartía con Azirafel.


	98. XCVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo**

**XCVIII**

Michel se encontraba un poco nerviosa, conocer a Beelzebub quien era uno de los tan queridos hermanos de Lucifer le hacía pensar en lo íntima que se había vuelto su relación con el joven Alpha.

Nunca creyó que podría llegar a desarrollar sentimientos tan fuertes por una persona, pero ahora no podía siquiera imaginar cómo sería su vida sin el alegre, detallista y energético muchacho de dulces ojos rojos.

"¡Michi!" Escucho que le llamaron "Llegaste temprano, aún nos queda como una hora antes de que comience la película…" Dijo Lucifer acercándose a la Alpha "Lo sé, es sólo que no sabía qué hacer en casa y preferí estar antes…"

El lugar en donde se iba a proyectar la función no era un cine en sí, sino una Cineteca que contaba ya con cientos de diferentes películas para su resguardo, clasificación y proyección, era tan popular en la ciudad que las personas la llamaban cine y asistían con regularidad.

Lucifer llevaba trabajando allí un par de meses, y no era la primera vez que invitaba a Michel a una de las funciones (extrañamente las películas elegidas nunca contaban con más personas en la sala).

"Estoy por terminar mi turno, y Beelzebub no debe tardar en llegar, espero no te moleste esperar un poco más" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa "Oh para nada, estoy emocionada por conocer a tu hermano, Gabriel también me ha hablado mucho de él…"

Ante la mención del otro Alpha, Lucifer rodo los ojos con molestia y luego su expresión cambio a una de preocupación.

"Oye Michel sólo debo decirte que Beelzy es algo… Bueno… No suele llevarse bien con la gente a la primera…" Comento el chico mientras rascaba su cuello y miraba al piso "Si, algo así había escuchado… Sólo seré amable ¿de acuerdo?" Respondió Michel ahora más ansiosa por la reunión.

"¿Lucifer?" Les interrumpió una voz "¡Beelzy!" Exclamó el Alpha sorprendido "¡También llegaste temprano! Y como ambos ya están aquí, pues déjenme presentarlo… Michi él es mi hermano Beelzy, pero llámalo Beelzebub… Y Beelz ella es Michel, mi novia…"

La aludida se sonrojo ante aquella mención y rápidamente extendió la mano a modo de saludo para el Beta, quien le ignoró olímpicamente y sólo le observó con sus fríos ojos azules.

Por su parte Beelzebub no podía creer aquello, Lucifer le había tendido una tetra para obligarlo a conocer a aquella Alpha… Eso era jugar sucio, pero si creía que se saldría con la suya estaba muy equivocado… Así que en vez de mostrarse enojado o reclamarle, decidió que ese día haría que Michel desistiera por completo de querer seguir en esa relación.

"Yo tengo que volver a trabajar…" Comentó otro joven "Pero porque no conversan y nos vemos en veinte minutos en la dulcería…" Tras eso se alejó para atender a las personas que iban llegando.

Michel maldijo por lo bajo ante la acción de su novio, ahora ella quedaba en una incómoda situación con aquel Beta que no parecía querer ser muy comunicativo.

"Así que Beelzebub… Supe que entraste a un proyecto importante con Gabriel ¿C-cómo va eso?" Preguntó tratando de ser simpática "Avanza…" Fue lo único que comento el pelinegro con indiferencia "También sé que hablas tres idiomas… Debiste de trabajar muy duro para ello…"

"¿Qué edad tienes?" Le interrumpió abruptamente el chico "¿Cómo disculpa?" Preguntó desconcertada "Tu edad… ¿38, 40… ¿O más?" ¡No luzco con más de cuarenta! Pensó la castaña "Tengo 32..."

"Oh… Bueno sigues siendo la persona con más edad con quien ha salido Lucifer… Y supongo que la menos guapa también… ¿No te sabe mal salir con un estudiante de tu escuela?" Agregó el chico con tono burlón.

Los colores subieron por la cara de Michel, estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada al insolente muchacho, pero se contuvo y solo le sonrió mientras le contestaba amablemente.

"No veo porque tendría que sentirme mal… Ambos somos adultos, pero claro eres muy pequeño aún para entender eso…" Hizo especial énfasis en la palabra pequeño.

Beelzebub sonrió de mala gana y el ambiente entre ellos se volvió tenso, antes de poder contestarle Lucifer apareció de nuevo.

"¿E-está todo bien?" Preguntó temeroso "¡Excelente! Nos empezamos a conocer, no seas tan paranoico Lucy…" Le contesto de forma divertida y dulce el Beta, completamente diferente a la actitud que tuvo para con Michel.

"¿Y tú Michi, todo bien? Te noto algo tensa" La Alpha estaba a punto de responder cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de suficiencia de Beelzebub, si ella decía algo aquel chico negaría todo y se haría la víctima con Lucifer "Todo bien…" Termino diciendo.

"¡Genial! Si quieren vayan adelantándose ya solo firmo mi salida y los buscó" Y así un muy alegre Alpha les volvió a dejar solos, pensando que efectivamente las cosas iban bien entre aquel par.

"Mira parece ser que yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas, así que solo terminemos con esto y evitémosle un mal día a Lucifer…" Dijo firmemente la mujer.

"No sé a qué te refieres… ¿Siempre eres así de histérica? Envejecerás aún más rápido…" Exclamó el pelinegro adelantándose y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro que la Alpha ya no pudo ver, para él eso apenas estaba comenzando.

Por su parte Michel no entendía porque el chico le detestaba tanto ni tampoco que era lo que Gabriel veía en él, pero si el Beta creía que iba a ganar ese juego estaba muy equivocado.


	99. XCIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo**

**XCIX**

"¿Debería llamarlo? ¿O llamar a Michel? ¿Debería de ir a ver cómo va todo? ¡¿Por qué no pregunte más?!" Exclamó Gabriel mientras golpeaba su frente contra la barra de la cocina para después ver su teléfono en espera de algún mensaje o llamada.

"Tal vez si debí decirle a Beelzebub… Espero Michel sobreviva, no quiero soportar a Metatron sólo…" Dijo nuevamente para sí mismo con la mirada perdida y pensando en los posibles escenarios de aquella reunión "… Tal vez al final si se llevaron bien…"

De pronto unos fuertes golpes llamaron a su puerta, decidió ignorarlos pensando que era algún molesto vendedor hasta que nuevamente se repitieron aún con más ímpetu.

"¡Ya voy!" Gritó con molestia acercándose a abrir "¡¿Quién demonios es y porque toca de ese modo?!" El Alpha abrió los ojos sorprendido y parpadeo un par de veces pensando en que no estaba mirando bien.

"¿Michel? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasó?" Pregunto al observar a su hermana mayor cubierta con lo que parecía ser queso de nachos, cátsup, salsa, palomitas, refresco y por el aroma, algodón de azúcar.

"¡¿Qué que me pasó?! ¡¿Qué me pasó?! ¡BEELZEBUB FUE LO QUE ME PASO GABRIEL!" Le gritó enojada la Alpha "Y-yo te advertí que era difícil de tratar…" Trato de calmarla el castaño llevándose solo una mirada asesina por parte de la mujer.

"¡No! No, no,no… Esto…" Exclamó señalando sus ropas "¡Esto no es difícil de tratar! ¡Esto es ser un maldito demonio! ¡Y eso es lo que es, un demonio!" Gabriel trató de argumentar algo contra eso, pero luego recordó el mal carácter del Beta y decidió callar.

"¡Pero no te quedes allí parado como idiota! ¡Déjame pasar a usar tu baño!" Le gritó nuevamente Michel haciendo que este abriera la puerta para que entrará "Por tu aspecto me imagino que las cosas no salieron bien hoy…" Volvió a hablar el más alto.

"Nada bien, pésimas diría yo" Volvió a decir con molestia la Alpha "Primero insultó mi edad, luego se hizo el inocente con Lucifer, cuando estábamos en la fila de los dulces me empujo haciendo que golpeará a un niño y llorará…"

Gabriel estaba impresionado con la cantidad de cosas que le hizo pasar el pelinegro, más no sorprendido, aunque ver a su hermana en su apartamento cubierta de golosinas si que era un mérito extra.

"¡¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?!" Preguntó en voz alta Michel, más para ella que para Gabriel "¡Que Lucifer se puso de su lado! Cuando el mocoso _accidentalmente_ me vertió todo esto encima fingió disculparse con la mayor cara de inocencia hipócrita que he visto en mi vida…. Y yo estalle…"

El Alpha escuchaba todo aquello mientras le preparaba un café bien cargado con un toque de canela, realmente no creyó que las cosas llegarían a tanto.

"Le grité… Poco antes de iniciar la película" Continúo con su relato "Que era un chiquillo grosero y engreído y que no iba a soportar más su comportamiento… Nos sacaron de la sala por el escándalo, a Lucifer lo regaño su jefe… Y luego yo volví a decirle al Belzabu…"

"Beelzebub…" Le corrigió Gabriel ganándose una mirada llena de ira que sólo le hizo bajar la mirada al suelo "Le dije a _Beelzebub_ que sólo fui a ver esa estúpida película con ellos porque me lo pidió Lucifer y que no estaba interesada en la porquería que era… Y para mí mala suerte justo en medio de mi rabieta ¡aparece Lucifer!"

La castaña tomo un momento antes de continuar, caminaba de un lado a otro ignorando al Alpha que se mantenía expectante por el resto de la historia.

"Lucifer me dijo… Que esa estúpida película la había elegido él y que si tan mal me sentaba salir con ellos a esos lugares entonces podía irme a casa… Le intenté explicar cómo era que su hermano me había tratado toda la tarde y cuando lo encaró a él ¿sabes que hizo tu Beta? ¡¿sabes que hizo?!"

Gabriel quiso corregir lo de "su Beta" pero decidió mejor solo negar rápidamente con la cabeza dando a entender que seguía la conversación.

"¡Lloró! ¡No fue un llanto! Fue más como una lágrima de cocodrilo que se le escapaba y Lucifer decidió ponerse de su lado yo indignada regresé a mí auto y vine aquí…" Finalizó con la cara roja de ira y lágrimas de rabia en el rostro.

"Espera…" Hablo por fin el Alpha "¡¿Lucifer se quedó con Beelzebub?!" Definitivamente eso no era para nada como él lo había planeado.

"¡Si Gabriel, Lucifer se quedó con Beelzebub! ¡La afectada aquí soy yo!" Exclamó señalándose así misma "Sabes que olvídalo, voy a usar tu baño y ver si tienes algo de ropa que pueda usar, porque a la mansión yo no vuelvo en estas condiciones"

A continuación, Michel se dirigió hasta el baño del final del pasillo dejando a su hermano pensando en la situación. Eso definitivamente era el peor escenario, Lucifer consolando a Beelzebub por lo que el idiota Alpha creía que eran los desplantes de su novia…

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Gabriel golpeando nuevamente su cabeza contra la barra "Esto me pasa por egoísta… Debí decirles a ambos toda la verdad y no darle ahora el camino libre al maldito Lucifer…"

Cuando Michel salió de bañarse se encontraba más calmada y usaba una ropa de emergencia que había olvidado que tenía en casa de su hermano.

"¿Por qué te ves tan decaído?" Preguntó mientras secaba su cabello "No es nada…" Respondió el más alto sin ánimo, antes de que la mujer pudiera agregar más se escuchó el sonido de su teléfono.

"Es Lucifer…" Dijo en voz baja "¿Debería contestar?" Ahora la pregunta si iba dirigida a Gabriel, quien pensó primero en que sería lo correcto de hacer antes de en qué le beneficiaría a él.

"¿Qué quieres?" Respondió Michel sin importarle lo que su hermano tuviera que decir "¡¿En serio?!... ¿Ahora?... No sé, sigo enojada contigo… Está bien… ¡Pero me debes una buena disculpa!" Y colgó.

"¿Qué fue esa conversación?" Preguntó Gabriel confundido "Me dijo Lucifer que lamenta lo de hoy… Dice que Beelzebub se comportó terrible conmigo y que quiere verme justo ahora…"

La chica medito un poco aquello y rápidamente tomo su bolsa con sus pertenencias haciendo que su hermano solo se confundiera más.

"¡¿Vas a ir?!" Le cuestionó desconcertado "Iré porque estoy furiosa y me va a escuchar… Además, me dijo que peleó con Beelzebub y este no piensa disculparse por lo cual toma toda la responsabilidad…" Bufo mientras se colocaba los zapatos ya secos "¡¿Dejó a Beelzebub solo?!" Volvió a preguntar Gabriel.

"Si, al parecer se quedó en la Cineteca… Gabriel te veo luego, ahora mismo voy a reclamarle a Lucifer como nunca le han reclamado en su vida"

Y así como llego de rápido se fue, Gabriel no entendía nada, pero si Beelzebub había peleado con el otro Alpha no creía que el chico se encontrará bien, sacó rápidamente su celular y marcó el número del Beta.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" Le espetó una voz con enfado al otro lado de la línea "¿Beelzebub? Oye… Bueno… Michel acaba de venir a mi apartamento muy molesta… Luego recibió una llamada de Lucifer y se fue sin más… ¿Esta todo bien?" El Beta quedó en silencio unos minutos antes de responderle.

"¡No te incumbe Gabriel!" Le gritó, pero no colgó, el castaño sabía que el chico estaba furioso, pero podía notar a su vez un tono de tristeza en su voz, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue rápidamente por su saco, una bufanda y buscó las llaves de su auto.

"¿Sigues en la Cineteca?" Le preguntó arrancando el motor "Que te importe un reverendo pepino donde este..." Contestó enojado el chico, lo que el Alpha tomo como un sí.

Sin colgar se dirigió lo más rápido que las reglas de tráfico se lo permitieron, llego al lugar y no tardó mucho en encontrar al Beta sentado en una banca abrazando sus rodillas y con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Beelzebub?" Le llamó haciendo que el aludido levantará la vista y le viera por un momento con sorpresa para después volver a su expresión enojada "¡¿Qué quieres?!" Le preguntó con violencia "No te escuchabas bien, así que vine…"

"¡Estoy perfectamente, lárgate de aquí!" El pelinegro estaba realmente renuente de hablar, pero Gabriel no pensaba dejarlo solo "Oye… Aún queda una función de esa película, por lo que me contó Michel no creo que la hayan podido ver… Así que ¿quieres entrar?"

Beelzebub siguió con el ceño fruncido y abrazando sus rodillas sobre la banca. Gabriel decidió entonces usar su arma secreta.

"Te compraré palomitas y nachos, y después te llevo a cenar ¿aceptas?" El chico al fin le miró y se acomodó mejor en su lugar "¿No estas enojado? Por lo de tu hermana…" El Alpha se lo pensó un poco, siendo sincero si estaba molesto por como la había tratado, pero conociendo a Michel, ahora estaría muy feliz y cariñosa con Lucifer.

"Si lo estoy…" Habló tras una pausa "Pero creo entender porque lo hiciste… Así que lo dejaré pasar esta vez… Ahora con respecto a la película…" Beelzebub se incorporó y limpio una lágrima en su mejilla.

"No pienso pagar nada, te toca desde las entradas hasta la cena…" Dijo molesto mientras entraba de nuevo al edificio, Gabriel sólo sonrió y le siguió.

Después de la función el Alpha vomito en el cubo de basura más cercano (debido al impacto que la película tuvo en él) ocasionando la burla de Beelzebub, su mal humor se había esfumado por completo, una parte de Gabriel se alegraba por ello, pero otra decidió que debía de siempre investigar las próximas películas que le gustarán al chico.

En cuanto a Michel, esa noche no llegó a dormir a la mansión Archangel y aprendió una o dos cosas sobre las ventajas de las reconciliaciones.


	100. C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo**

**C**

"¡Azirafel, Gabriel, Michel bajen a comer!" Gritó la aún joven cabeza de la familia Archangel y madre de cuatro hijos, Ella Blessed "Mamá ya te he dicho que no tienes que llamarlos tú, para eso tenemos servidumbre…" Le indico con amabilidad el Metatron.

"Tonterías, no voy a molestar a las pobres chicas que nos ayudan para llamar a mis propios hijos a comer… ¡Azirafel, Gabriel, Michel!" Volvió a llamar la mujer.

"¡Mamá! ¡Gabriel y Azirafel volvieron a entrar a mi habitación para tomar mis cosas!" Se escucho como respuesta desde las escaleras "¡No es cierto mamá, Azirafel y yo jugábamos en otro cuarto!" Bajo corriendo las escaleras un pequeño Gabriel.

"¡Mentiroso enano!" Grito nuevamente su hermana tras él "¡¿Dónde dejaste mi cuaderno amarillo?!" Le preguntó con enfado "¡Yo no tome tu diario!" El chico se escondía tras su madre para no ser atrapado "¡¿Cómo sabes que es mi diario?! ¡Eres una pequeña sabandija!" Dijo la chica ya muy molesta.

"¡Michel, Gabriel!" Les regaño el mayor de sus hermanos "¡¿Es está la forma de comportarse?!" El par de hermanos se pararon rectos en su lugar, no se habían dado cuenta que Metatron estaba allí "Tú Michel eres la mayor, debes poner el ejemplo y no dejarte llevar…" La aludida rodo los ojos "Lo siento…" Gabriel le sacó la lengua cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el otro hermano "¡Y tú Gabriel! ¡No debes molestar a tus hermanos! Eres ya casi un adolescente y aún actúas como si tuvieras la edad de Azirafel…" El chico bajo la mirada avergonzado y no respondió nada.

"Metatron no seas tan duro… Ambos son niños aún…" Intercedió su madre "¡Yo ya no soy una niña, mamá!" Le recriminó Michel "Eres un ogro, es lo que eres…" Susurro Gabriel ganándose un golpe por parte de la castaña.

"¿Y Azirafel?" Pregunto Ella "No estaba en su habitación…" Contesto el pequeño de ojos lilas "Probablemente este en la biblioteca otra vez…" Agregó Michel.

"Ese chico va a terminar con todos los libros antes de cumplir diez años…" Murmuró Metatron "Iré a buscarlo, mientras ustedes vayan al comedor… Sin pelear…" Les dijo con tono de advertencia su madre.

Michel y Gabriel sólo asintieron y Metatron se aseguró de que llegaran en orden hasta el comedor. Por su parte la Omega se dirigió a buscar al menor de sus hijos.

"¿Azira?" Preguntó dulcemente entrando a la biblioteca "Querido es hora de comer…" El niño se exaltó un poco y dejo caer el libro entre sus manos "Lo siento mamá… Perdí la noción del tiempo…" Respondió débilmente "Mi amor… ¿Estas bien? Te notó muy triste hoy… Y eso que es tu cumpleaños… ¿Acaso no estás emocionado?" El pequeño no respondió, miro sus zapatos y mordió su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

"Es sólo que…" Dijo en voz baja "Los cumpleaños se pasan con la familia… Y amigos… Y yo no tengo amigos…" Finalizó con tristeza.

"¡Mi vida!" Exclamó Ella acercándose hasta él para abrazarlo "Nos tienes a nosotros, Metatron, Michel, Gabriel y yo… Todos te amamos muchísimo y queremos celebrarte…"

"Lo sé, pero… Los chicos de mi clase dicen que soy extraño porque solo me la paso leyendo y no quieren ser mis amigos… Ninguno quiso tampoco venir a mi fiesta y los hijos de las familias que vienen a visitarnos me dicen que… Que sólo me hablan porque sus padres se los ordenan…"

Al escuchar aquello, el corazón de Ella se partió en dos, originalmente querían hacer una gran celebración para su pequeño, pero él se negó rotundamente a ello, dijo que sólo quería pasar el día con ellos y comer en casa, se mostraba tan entusiasmado por aquello que nunca sospecho los verdaderos motivos detrás de eso.

"Azirafel… Mírame…" Dijo tomando el rostro del niño entre sus manos "Tal vez ahora te sientas solo y te sientas aislado de los demás… Pero te aseguró amor mío que cuando menos te lo esperes estarás rodeado de personas que te aprecien y amen… Y hasta que ese día llegue tú siempre tendrás a tu familia... Eres un niño maravilloso, amable, educado y que siempre se preocupa por los demás… Y esas características harán que te rodees de amor"

El pequeño Azirafel abrazo durante un buen rato a su madre y cuando ambos habían dejado de llorar se dirigieron al piso de abajo.

"¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes?" Preguntó Metatron "Bueno es que Azirafel estaba eligiendo que atuendo usar hoy y por eso tardamos…" El niño sonrió y se dirigió hasta la mesa.

Comieron todos juntos entre risas y carcajadas, incluso Metatron que era siempre tan serio participo con varias anécdotas divertidas y hasta se olvidó de reclamar los modales en la mesa.

"¡Es hora de cantarle al cumpleañero!" Exclamo su madre mientras colocaba en la mesa un gran pastel de chocolate que ella misma había preparado "¡Recuerda que al soplar las velas debes pedir un deseo!"

Azirafel soplo con gran fuerza y el resto de la tarde todo fue juegos entre su madre y sus tres hermanos.

"¿Qué fue lo que deseaste Azirafel?" Le preguntó Michel mientras estaban recostados descansando en el patio "¡Eso no se pregunta Michel! Si nos dice su deseo no se cumplirá…" Exclamó Gabriel.

Michel y Gabriel comenzaron a discutir mientras Azirafel los miraba divertido. Lo que él había con todo su corazón ese día, era poder tener un amigo.

Aunque su petición no se cumplió de inmediato, Azirafel se dio cuenta al instante de que Crowley era la respuesta a ese deseo de cumpleaños. Además, conforme pasaban los años descubrió lo sabias y correctas que habían sido las palabras de su madre.

* * *


	101. CI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CI**

"Ruth ¿has visto a Beelcito?" Preguntó una de las cuidadoras de la casa hogar Tadfield "No Fátima… Debe estar con Lucy, ve a buscarlo porque ya casi es hora de festejarle a Crowley y no quiero que lleguen tarde…" Le respondió la otra mujer mientras acomodaba la mesa.

La mujer se dirigió a la habitación que él niño compartía con sus dos amigos, donde efectivamente encontró al pequeño pelinegro.

"¡¿Beelzebub Tadfield qué estás haciendo?!" Gritó la Beta "Corto mi pelo, porque no me gusto como lo dejo María…" Contesto despreocupado el pelinegro mientras en sus manos tenía unas tijeras y mechones negro azabache estaban completamente despeinados y sin forma.

"¡Ay niño, que a mí me va a dar… Me vas a matar ¡eso es lo que vas a acabar haciendo conmigo!" Exclamó la mujer quitándole las tijeras y cambiando la ropa llena de cabellos del chico.

"¡Beelzebub, Fátima es hora del pastel!" Entro a la habitación Lucifer, luciendo una muy brillante melena rojo claro "¡Lucy!" Gritó el pelinegro y fue a abrazar a su amigo.

"¿Ya ves lo que hizo Beelzebub? Ahora será imposible peinarlo…" Se quejó la cuidadora con el mayor "A mí me gusta cómo se te ve Beelz…" El aludido solo sonrió y abrazo más fuerte al otro chico.

"De verdad, a la tumba me vas a llevar Beelzebub, a la tumba… Ahora bajemos que Crowley ya ha esperado lo suficiente…"

Los tres entraron al pequeño comedor donde se encontraban otra decena de niños más, todo estaba adornado con globos y colores brillantes.

"¡Lucy, Beelz!" Exclamó con gran alegría Crowley al tiempo que se levantaba para correr a abrazar a sus amigos "¡¿Dónde estaban?! No podía partir el pastel sin ustedes…. Hastur ya se lo quiere comer todo él…" Dijo mirando de mala manera a otro niño rubio sentado en la mesa.

"¡Ahora que estamos todos!" Grito la tercera cuidadora, María "¡Ven a soplar tus velas y cortar la primera rebanada Crowley!"

El pelirrojo sonrío, mostrando sus dientes faltantes, apagó las velas y todos aplaudieron, las tres mujeres le ayudaron a repartir el pastel para que pudiese alcanzar para todos los niños.

"¿Qué fue lo que deseaste Crowley?" Le preguntó Fátima cuando ya todos tenían un plato "¡Deseé que mi mamá volviera por mí!" Ante aquello las cuidadoras se miraron entre ellas con tristeza y no dijeron más "¡Tú mamá nunca vendrá!" Le dijo Hastur con enfado "¡Ninguna mamá vendrá nunca por nadie!" Aquello hizo enfadar a Beelzebub quien golpeó al chico en el rostro iniciando una pelea.

"¿Crowley? ¿Estás dormido?" Preguntó en medio de la noche Lucifer "No…" Respondió el chico "Lucy y yo te tenemos un regalo" Agregó Beelzebub.

Los mayores saltaron de sus camas, corrieron al ropero que compartían y sacaron de allí una caja envuelta y un pequeño pastel.

"Beelz y yo ahorramos durante un año para comprártelas..." Dijo el mayor entregándole el obsequio "Vimos que te gustaron la vez que salimos a las tiendas para comprar ropa…" Agregó el pelinegro.

Crowley sonrió y con cuidado saco la caja que dentro contenía unas gafas negras de montura plateada.

"¿Te gustan?" Preguntó Lucifer "¡Me encantan! ¡No debieron! Con ese dinero pudieron comprar algo para ustedes…" Replicó rápidamente el chico.

"¡Sólo cállate y cuídalas! Si veo que les pasa algo te golpearé" Le amenazó Beelzebub "¡Las cuidaré eternamente, lo juró!" Agregó abrazando los lentes con mucho cuidado.

"Oh y te tenemos también esto… No pudiste comer mucho pastel hoy así que toma" Lucifer coloco el pastel en la pequeña mesa donde reposaba una lámpara "¡Esperen! ¿Y si lo compartimos? De todos modos, a mí no me gusta tanto el dulce como a Beelz… ¡Ya sé! ¡Prendamos una vela y entre los tres pidamos un deseo!"

Con gran energía el pequeño saltó de la cama y buscó unos fósforos, puso en medio una vela que había tomado de la fiesta y la encendió.

"¿Están listos?" Les preguntó a sus amigos, a lo que ambos asintieron, se tomaron de las manos y soplaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué deseaste tú Lucy?" Pregunto el pelirrojo con las manos llenas de chocolate "Yo pedí que cuando creciéramos vivamos juntos todos en una gran mansión, donde siempre haya comida deliciosa y nunca nos preocupemos por el dinero…" Finalizó con una sonrisa.

"¿Y tú Beelz?" El pelinegro se avergonzó un poco antes de responder "Yo deseé casarme con Lucifer y viajar por todo el mundo…. Obviamente tú nos acompañarías Crowley…" Lucifer acarició la cabeza de Beelzebub y luego se dirigió al festejado "¿Tú que deseaste ahora?"

"Yo pedí conocer a un ángel" Dijo con orgullo "Así si mi mamá no llega a venir pronto, le pediría a él que me ayudase a buscarla…"

A la mañana siguiente, Ruth encontró a los tres chicos dormidos juntos y con la cara, manos y pijamas llenas de betún.

Aunque el primer deseo que pidió Crowley ese día nunca se cumplió, se dio cuenta años después al conocer a Azirafel, de que el segundo sí que fue escuchado.


	102. CII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CII**

"Lucifer…" Dijo Michel mientras abrochaba su blusa "Oye… Lamento como terminaron las cosas con tu hermano, pero no quiero que estén en malos términos debido a mí… Así que… Bueno ¿podrías tratar de arreglar las cosas con él?" Dijo la castaña con una dulce mirada hacia el joven.

"Lo haré… Igual yo tampoco quiero estar molesto con él… Es sólo que… Beelz es… Muy posesivo ¿sabes? Yo lamento haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato Michel…" Contesto Lucifer mientras tomaba la mano de la Alpha y depositaba un suave beso en ella.

"Exploté muy rápido también… Debí tener un poco más de paciencia" Hablo la Alpha avergonzada "No… Yo fui quien debió darse cuenta del desastre… Lo siento"

Michel beso suavemente la mejilla del chico susurrándole que eso no importaba, luego vería la forma de terminar agradándole al pelinegro, cosa a la que el Alpha solo le sonrió sin agregar más.

Lucifer acompaño a Michel hasta su auto, en donde se despidieron con un suave beso, una vez que la Alpha se había alejado lo suficiente, el muchacho subió de nuevo a su pequeño departamento, se hecho en la cama y recordó la conversación con Beelzebub el día anterior.

"Beelz… Yo lo siento… ¡Michel nunca es así! Ella es tranquila y agradable…" Comentó con tristeza el Alpha "Oh Lucy está bien… Al final era de esperarse ¿no? Seguramente este lugar no es para personas acostumbradas a los lujos como ella…" Lucifer bajo la mirada con tristeza mientras acariciaba su brazo.

"No te desanimes" Golpeó con suavidad su hombro el Beta "De todos modos ese noviazgo no iba a durar mucho… Ahora que tal si compro otras entradas y vemos la película juntos" Agregó con diversión.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no iba a durar? Yo… Estoy molesto con Michel, pero nunca dije que terminaría con ella…" Explicó con energía el más alto a lo que Beelzebub bufó con molestia "Tú debes comprender mejor que nadie porque su relación no debe ser" Respondió con indiferencia el Beta.

"No Beelzebub, creo que no sé… ¿Por qué no me explicas?" Solicito cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho "Lucy… En primer lugar, es la subdirectora de tu escuela ¿crees que verán bien que salga con un estudiante? En segunda es mayor que tú y en tercera ¡es una Archangel! Su hermano Metatron te lanzará a la calle antes de que pises el patio" Finalizó con burla el pelinegro.

"Para empezar yo no seré un estudiante siempre…" Dijo el Alpha sin reír "Me graduaré y conseguiré un buen empleo y para que lo sepas la edad no importa ¿qué si ella es un par de años mayor que yo?" Beelzebu rodo los ojos mientras murmuraba la palabra par "Además Crowley también sale con un Archangel y no veo que le reclames"

"Es diferente… Azirafel renunció a todo lo que tenía por Crowley, su mansión, sus lujos y su dinero… ¿Tú crees que Michel haría eso por ti?" Le preguntó de manera desafiante el Beta "Ella es distinta a nosotros, no seas idiota, esos sentimientos que dice tener por ti se esfumarán al primer problema real que les toque vivir…" El Alpha cerro sus puños con enfado sin dejar de mirar a su hermano "En vez de verme así deberías agradecer que te mostré como realmente era…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó con molestia el Alpha "¿A qué te refieres con que me mostraste?" Agregó dando un paso al frente "¡Tú fuiste quien empezó todo, ¿verdad?!" Le volvió a reclamar sin dar tiempo de explicarse al pelinegro.

"¡No fue un accidente lo de las palomitas! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito para dejar en mal a Michel!" Reclamó nuevamente apuntándole acusadoramente "¡Respóndeme Beelzebub!"

"N-no sé de qué hablas… Ves cómo te has vuelto de neurótico como ella… ¿O acaso vas a creerle más a ella que a mí?" Dijo a la defensiva el pelinegro "Con eso me has dicho todo, en verdad esperaba que pudieras estar feliz por mí y Michel, pero no sigues siendo más que el mismo niño egoísta y posesivo de siempre" Respondió fríamente Lucifer.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!" Le llamó el Beta al ver que se alejaba "¡Voy a buscar a Michel para pedirle disculpas y no quiero que me sigas! Voy a demostrarte que lo que ella siente por mí y lo que yo siento por ella es más fuerte de lo que crees…" Y se fue ignorando los llamados y reclamos de su hermano.

"Pero…" Dijo ya de vuelta al presente mientras seguía tendido en la cama "¿Y si Beelzebub tiene razón? Si Michel se enterará de mi pasado ¿seguiría ella a mi lado?" Suspiró entre una mezcla de frustración y tristeza cuando su teléfono sonó en señal de un mensaje.

_Llegué a la mansión, por fortuna Metatron está de viaje, no ha pasado ni una hora desde que te vi y ya te extraño… Espero tú te sientas igual o me pondré muy triste… Te amo Lucifer, se que no te lo digo muy a menudo y es porque no soy buena con las palabras, pero no puedo esconder más esto que siento por ti… ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! Y no puedo esperar por poder gritarlo al mundo y pasar todos los días a tu lado… Bueno te dejo descansar, recuerda comer adecuadamente y por favor haz las paces con tu hermano…_

_Michel_

El Alpha leyó una y otra vez el mensaje mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, él no podía perderla, no ahora que apenas estaba rozando un poco de la felicidad que hace mucho le había sido arrebatada.

Suspiró y decidió que no dejaría que nada ni nadie le alejarán de Michel, ahora más que nunca necesitaba superar ese pasado que tanto le atormentaba solo entonces podría realmente ser feliz al lado de Michel.


	103. CIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CIII**

"No vuelvo a aceptar tus propuestas de buffet… Comí mi propio peso tres veces hoy…" Desde el incidente con la película, Gabriel se había atrevido a invitar más veces a Beelzebub a salir, nunca las nombro citas, pero en definitiva se parecían a una.

El Alpha iba por Beelzebub y lo esperaba afuera del edificio donde estaba su departamento, a veces se iban directamente del trabajo, conversaban un rato y luego lo llevaba a cenar, terminando hablaban un poco más para después llevarlo hasta su casa.

"Vamos a caminar un poco para que te baje la comida" Sugirió el más alto mientras tomaba un camino poco concurrido "Detesto caminar…" Se quejó el pelinegro, pero lo siguió de todos modos. Gabriel solo sonrió divertido.

"No puedo entender cómo es que comes tanto y eres tan delgado" Indicó el Alpha "En el orfanato se preguntaban lo mismo" Contesto con indiferencia Beelzebub, cosa que sorprendió a Gabriel ya que el chico no solía hablar de su infancia.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Habló tímidamente el más alto "¿Qué?" Agregó el Beta mientras pateaba una pierda en su camino "¿Recuerdas como llegaste al orfanato?" El más joven paro, hizo una mueca con la boca y miró a los ojos a Gabriel "Recuerdo que alguien me llevo… Tocó a la puerta y cuando abrieron me empujo dentro… Fátima, una de las cuidadoras, me recibió mientras las otras dos hablaron con la persona..." El Alpha parpadeo un par de veces sorprendió "¿R-recuerdas quién era?" Esperaba no ser demasiado entrometido con la privacidad de su amigo.

"No… Bueno si, una hermana de mi madre creo… Pero se lo agradezco, me fue mejor en el orfanato de lo que me hubiera ido si se hubiese quedado conmigo" Volvió a caminar pateando la piedra, Gabriel quería preguntar más, pero decidió que sería más prudente solo guardar silencio.

"Y qué hay de ti… ¿Qué se siente crecer como un niño mimado?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona "No era un niño mimado… No mucho" Agregó tras una pausa "En realidad no puedo quejarme, yo era bastante feliz… Hasta que…" Beelzebub sabía que era a lo que se refería, ya que Azirafel les había contado antes, pero quiso esperar a que el propio Gabriel se lo dijera "… Hasta que mamá murió… Yo tendría tal vez 15 o 16 años… Pero fue muy duro para todos…"

Cerca de donde se encontraban había un pequeño parque a donde se acercaron y tomaron asiento en una banca para descansar.

"…Recuerdo…" Continúo el Alpha "Que Azirafel era muy pequeño aún y él no entendía realmente a que nos referíamos con que mamá no iba a estar más con nosotros… Una noche nadie lo encontrábamos en la mansión y no teníamos idea de donde se había metido, hasta que se me ocurrió buscarlo en el ático donde había una gran ventana… Efectivamente él estaba allí, cuando le pregunte que hacía contestó que quería estar cerca del cielo porque mamá ahora vivía ahí… Me quedé con él el resto de la noche ayudándolo a buscar cuál de las estrellas que brillaban era nuestra mamá…"

Era la primera vez que Gabriel le contaba esa historia a alguien además de sus hermanos, una triste y nostálgica sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Cuando Crowley recién había llegado al orfanato…" Comenzó a decir Belcebú "Cada día se ponía a esperar en la puerta a que su mamá volviera por él… Yo pensaba que era un iluso porque, bueno, según lo contado su misma madre lo dejo allí… Lucifer sentía mucha pena por él y los demás chicos sólo le ignoraban… Un día me harte de eso y me acerque a él con toda la intensión de decirle que dejará de esperar y que no era más que un niño tonto… Pero no pude… A pesar de ser solo dos años mayor que él no tuve el corazón de romper la única ilusión que le quedaba, así que me senté a su lado para que no esperará solo, Lucifer se nos unió y durante seis años estuvimos sentados en las escaleras de siete de la noche a nueve de la noche esperando a la madre de Crowley que nunca llegó… Siempre he creído que nunca ha dejado de esperarla…" Murmuró el pelinegro.

Un silencio cómodo rodeo a ambos y un suave viento cálido movió las hojas de los árboles, tras un rato Beelzebub se levantó, estiró un poco los músculos e indico a Gabriel que era tiempo de volver a casa.

"Sabes" Habló primero el Beta cuando ya se encontraban en una calle transitada cerca de donde estacionaron el automóvil "En realidad nunca le había contado a nadie sobre el orfanato… Así que… ¡Si alguien se entera te rompo los dientes Gabriel!" Le amenazó el más joven con un puño en alto "De mi boca no saldrá nada, lo juró" Indico el más alto.

Siguieron bromeando conforme avanzaban, Beelzebub que caminaba un tanto distraído bajo de la acera sin ver un auto que venía tras de él.

"¡Cuidado!" Le gritó Gabriel tomando su mano para alejarlo del vehículo haciendo el cuerpo del pelinegro chocará con el suyo "¿Estás bien? Un poco más y te hubiera arrollado…" La cercanía hizo que el Beta se sonrojara y solo asintiera nervioso para alejarse del Alpha quien aún sostenía su mano.

"¡L-lo siento!" Se disculpó el más alto también avergonzado, soltando a Beelzebub pero extrañando su contacto al instante, su corazón latía tan rápido que temía que fuera una taquicardia.

"E-eztá bien, g-graciaz" Contestó el Beta zumbado la s, muletilla que se manifestaba en él cuando está muy nervioso o enojado. Llegaron hasta el auto de Gabriel y retomaron una conversación normal.

"¿Q-quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta?" Preguntó el Alpha cuando llegaron hasta el edificio donde vivía el pelinegro "Z-zi, no hay problema…" El Beta se mordió la lengua tratando de evitar la Z ¿de qué se supone que estaba nervioso?

Gabriel fue el primero en hablar, nuevamente pudieron tranquilizarse ambos, decidieron usar las escaleras mientras seguían contando anécdotas divertidas, casi todas del trabajo.

"Bien este es mi departamento…" Indicó el pelinegro frente a la puerta "Es pequeño, pero eso me ayuda a no tener muchos gastos en su mantenimiento…" Explico mientras buscaba las llaves para abrir.

Gabriel parecía escucharle, pero en realidad estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con la cabeza apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, pensó en lo lindo que lucía esa noche Beelzebub y sin saber qué clase de fuerza se apoderó de él, tomo la barbilla del chico y se inclinó para depositar un beso en sus labios entreabiertos.

El Beta abrió los ojos sorprendidos, pero no se retiró, sus parpados cayeron lentamente y correspondió con lentitud aquel gesto.

Gabriel lamió con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de Beelzebub, cosa que hizo estremecer al chico, luego se retiró despacio y le miro a los ojos con el corazón golpeando fuertemente en su pecho, sus feromonas inundando el ambiente y sus ojos lilas brillaban bajo la tenue luz que los iluminaba.

"Beelz…" Pronunció suavemente haciendo que el chico volviera a la realidad y le mirara con una expresión entre sorpresa y vergüenza "¡Te veo mañana en el trabajo!" Gritó este y sin darle tiempo al Alpha de agregar más, abrió la puerta y entró a una velocidad casi inhumana.

"¡Beelzebub!" Volvió a llamarlo desde fuera "¡Hazzta mañana Gabriel!" Respondió el chico sin abrir y dejando al Alpha tan confundido que estuvo al menos diez minutos mirando la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro no saldría froto su rostro con frustración y bajo de nuevo hasta su auto, golpeando su cabeza contra el claxon haciéndolo sonar y pensó que había sido un idiota por haber hecho aquello.

Por su parte, Beelzebub no entendía que es lo que acababa de suceder… ¿Gabriel lo había besado? O peor aún ¡¿Él había correspondido el beso de Gabriel?! Su corazón martillaba tan fuerte que pensó por un momento que iba a salir por su garganta, su cara estaba completamente roja, golpeo su espalda contra la puerta y lentamente se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, toco sus labios que aún cosquilleaban y se preguntó en que hubiera pasado si Gabriel lo hubiera besado dentro del departamento ¿le hubiera correspondido? ¿Lo hubiera sacado de allí? O… ¿Lo hubiera dejado continuar más allá de los besos?


	104. CIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CIV**

"¿De verdad es aquí?" Dijo en voz baja Crowley mientras leía nuevamente la dirección que anotó en un pedazo de papel.

Frente a él se encontraba una casa de dos pisos con la pintura gastada, los techos dañados y el jardín hecho un desastre. El chico miró alrededor para ver si se acercaba alguien, pero solo había allí un hombre ya mayor que arreglaba el patio de una de las casas vecinas.

Camino hasta la puerta donde no había timbre, así que toco un par de veces sin encontrar respuesta, se desanimó un poco con aquello… Según lo que había investigado aquella casa era la perteneciente a la familia Ashtoreth pero lucía totalmente diferente a la vieja fotografía que vio en uno de los periódicos.

"No hay nadie en casa a esta hora muchacho…" Le indico el hombre que trabajaba a lado "En todo caso llegarían pasadas las ocho…" El chico le miró algo dudoso, pero se decidió por preguntar "Está es la casa de los Ashtoreth ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero ya sólo viven aquí la madre y su hija, el señor Ashtoreth falleció hace unos años…" El Alpha asintió lentamente, triste por aquella noticia "¿Eres algún familiar? Te pareces bastante a la hija…"

"¿Lo hago?" Exclamó con una sonrisa "Si, bueno excepto por los ojos Alpha ¿verdad?" El muchacho asintió "Hace tiempo que no hay Alphas por la zona… Pero bueno todos somos ya personas mayores…" Siguió hablando el hombre "¿Eres su familiar?"

El pelirrojo abrió la boca y cerró la boca un par de veces, no había preparado ninguna mentira para esa ocasión.

"Algo así…" Contestó al fin "Yo solo vengo a saludar…" El hombre le miró extrañado y sólo alzó los hombros con indiferencia "Si quieres puedo avisarles que viniste" Ofreció con amabilidad "No, no es necesario, me daré una vuelta en alguna otra ocasión, quiero que sea una sorpresa…" Dijo para no levantar más sospechas.

"Como gustes… Pero al menos dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Volvió a preguntar "Anthony, me llamo Anthony…" Respondió ofreciendo su mano para saludarle "Un gusto muchacho, mi nombre es Freddie, vivo aquí a lado con mi esposo… No te entretengo más ten un buen día…" Se despidió amablemente.

"¡Espere!" Le detuvo el pelirrojo "¿Sería posible que me hiciera un pequeño favor?" Preguntó lo más educado y amable que pudo "Depende ¿qué necesitas?" El chico sonrío y solicito que le prestará un rato sus herramientas de jardinería, quería arreglar un poco el desastre de pasto, arbustos y hierba mala que tenía la casa.

Tras un par de horas de duro trabajo, el Alpha estaba rendido, pero orgullos del avance del día, no era mucho pero definitivamente lucía mejor. Se despidió del amable hombre llamado Freddie (el cual era y vivía con una pareja Beta) y se dirigió de vuelta a casa.

"¡Bienvenido Crowley!" Le saludó con alegría Azirafel "¿Qué te pasó? Tus ropas son un desastre…" Agregó mirando de pies a cabeza a su compañero que lucía como si acabará de tener una guerra de lodo.

"Ah… Hice un poco de jardinería ángel… Me iré a bañar y cambiar luego comemos juntos…" Respondió con normalidad "¿Por qué hiciste jardinería? ¿Qué no fuiste a la biblioteca?" El más alto se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que bajo la guardia con su historia.

"Ah… Pues ayude un poco en el jardín… Estudiar siempre es muy cansado ángel… Ahora démonos prisa o llegaré tarde a trabajar…" Crowley se dirigió al baño sin dar más explicaciones, sin embargo, Azirafel no quedó contento con aquello, conocía a su amigo ahora pareja, de toda la vida y sabía que cuando le escondía algo era porque temía que lo regañará, actualmente la única cosa por lo que le llamaría la atención sería por seguir en la búsqueda de aquella mujer llamaba Beatrice.

"Oh Crowley…" Suspiró derrotado "Al final sólo terminarás lastimado tú…" se dirigió a la cocina donde termino de preparar la comida de ese día, cuando el pelirrojo salió trato de hablar de temas más alegres hasta que pudiera encontrar la forma de hacerle ver al Alpha que no necesitaba mendigar amor de nadie cuando lo tenía a él y muchas otras personas que le querían incondicionalmente.


	105. CV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CV**

"¡Odio las revisiones mensuales!" Exclamó una joven alta, morena y de larga cabellera negra mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones "Tú y todos sabemos que no hay nada mejor que checarse periódicamente Odeth" Respondió una rubia de ojos verdes, delgada y de piel casi tan clara como la leche "Mira que yo prefiero estos exámenes a que cualquier cosa pase" Secundó un muchacho castaño de finos rasgos.

En general, las personas que trabajan en la _Agencia Babilonia_ nunca convivían entre ella, solían compartir clientela, pero las reuniones entre miembros eran poco comunes, la única vez que se veían los unos a los otros era durante el tiempo de espera en la pequeña sala del hospital donde se les realizaban diversos análisis para asegurar que se encontraran sanos.

"Lo sé, lo sé…" Volvió a hablar la morena llamada Odeth "Pero esperar por los resultados me pone de nervios... ¿No piensas lo mismo Lilith?" La aludida volteo sorprendida no estaba poniendo atención a la conversación.

"Si…" Respondió tras un momento "¿Si qué? Tú estabas pensando en alguien…" Indico con diversión Odeth "No pensaba en nadie…" Negó la pelirroja "Yo creo que si…" Dijo el chico "Te veías muy preocupada…"

"Estar preocupada no significa que lo esté por alguien Wilde… Puede preocuparme el examen médico o las deudas…" Agregó la Omega paseándose por la sala "Ajá… ¿Tú qué opinas Jezabel? ¿Amor o dinero?" La rubia se quedó pensando por un minuto en la pregunta "Conociendo a Lilith… Es dinero…" Sus compañeros rieron y asintieron.

"Pero saben" Hablo Wilde "Estar enamorado es lo mejor, y más si es un amor prohibido" El muchacho se puso de pie y camino alrededor "Recuerdo por ejemplo a ese cliente que fue tan especial para mí…"

"Y ya va a empezar con su cliente especial…" Exclamo la morena con fastidio "Déjame adivinar" Siguió Jezabel "¿El del viaje a Italia?" El chico dejo de caminar y exclamo con alegría "¡Sí! El mismo…"

"¿Qué cliente y que viaje a Italia?" Preguntó con diversión y curiosidad Lilith "¿No te he contado? Entonces presta oídos a mi trágica historia de amor…" Declaro dramáticamente el muchacho.

"Hace dos años conocí a este cliente, a quien llamaremos el Señor D." Dijo con un toque de misterio "El señor D. Pedía de mis servicios sin falta cada semana… La primera vez que nos vimos conversamos, reímos juntos y bebimos champan, fue muy respetuoso y agradable…" Suspiró, a lo que sus compañeras (a excepción de Lilith) rodaron los ojos divertidas "Pasamos así un par de meses hasta que una noche al fin consumamos nuestro amor…"

"Consumamos nuestro amor…" Exclamó entre carcajadas Odeth "Eres un ridículo de lo peor…" Jezabel también rio, pero con mayor discreción.

"¡Cállense y déjenme terminar!" Sentenció lanzando un cojín a la cara de la morena "Después de aquella noche, salimos a muchos sitios, me compraba hermosos regalos y me escribía poesía…"

"¿Te escribía poesía?" Interrumpió Lilith sorprendida "¡Sí! Bellísimas cartas llenas de poemas y sonetos en mi honor… Luego llegó el día en que me invito a un viaje a Italia, fue maravilloso… El corrió con todos mis gastos, me compró ropa y nos hospedamos en una hermosa cabaña con vista al mar…" El chico se quedó en silencio unos minutos suspirando y perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Y luego que pasó?" Preguntó la pelirroja "Bueno… Volvimos y me dijo que tenía que irse… Y que no nos podríamos ver más, pero que siempre me guardaría en su corazón… Desde entonces siento como un vacío dentro de mí" Finalizó el chico con una expresión triste.

"Lo bueno es que escogió el nombre de Wilde, si el muchacho escoge Shakespeare se nos mata del melodrama…" Comento con burla nuevamente Odeth "Déjalo en paz, él tiene un buen punto" Agrego la rubia "Todos hemos tenido un cliente que es especial, ya sea por ser amable o porque su personalidad es agradable…"

Todos asintieron a eso, menos Lilith que no consideraba que ninguno fuera diferente al resto, al final solo le buscaban por una cosa y mientras recibiera su paga por ello que importaba.

Después de una hora de espera, uno a uno los jóvenes entraron para realizar los análisis correspondientes, y luego se encontraron nuevamente afuera.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a beber algo?" Dijo el castaño "¡Hasta que dices algo bueno! ¡Vamos Lilith únetenos!" Le invito la morena "Lo siento, tengo un cliente esta noche…" Negó con amabilidad.

"¿Hoy? En día de estudios, eso no es prudente Lilith" Dijo con preocupación la rubia "Oh no hay de qué preocuparse… Él no solo quiere beber y hablar por eso acepte, me voy o no llegaré a tiempo" Se despidió y apresuro a tomar un taxi.

"A mi huele a que ese cliente no es cualquiera…" Sonrió pícaramente Wilde "Lilith no es de las que se enamoran bobamente como tú, ahora vamos por esos tragos y tú invitas Romeo…"

Lilith esperaba en la habitación como siempre, sin embargo, le preocupaba que hubieran pasado al menos veinte minutos de la hora citada y Metatron no llegaba, no solía ser un hombre impuntual, por el contrario, se enfadaba muchísimo si no estabas en tiempo.

"¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?" Se preguntó así misma la chica mientras miraba el reloj "¿Y qué si le pasó algo? A mí ya me pagó" Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse la habitación del cuarto se abrió.

"Disculpa por la demora" Dijo el mayor de los Archangel "Tuve un asunto que atender…" Lucía agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo "Estabas por marcharte ¿cierto?"

"Honestamente si… Pero ya que llegaste ¿Qué quieres qué escuchemos hoy? ¿Wagner, Bach, Stravinsky?" Lilith camino animadamente mientras rebuscaba en los discos de vinil que se habían solicitado para la habitación "No, en realidad no me quedaré mucho tiempo" Contestó el Alpha sin tomar asiento.

"Vengo más bien a despedirme…" Dijo tras un momento "¿Despedirte? ¿A qué te refieres?" Indicó la joven mirándole confundida "Iré de viaje, dos o tres meses tal vez, no lo sé, no te veré más" Finalizó con seriedad.

"Oh… Es una lástima, por ti me refiero, nunca pudiste vencerme en ninguna partida de ajedrez" Metatron rio ante el comentario y a continuación saco una pequeña tarjeta que entrego a la chica "Este es mi teléfono, si alguna vez estas en problemas puedes llamarme…" La chica iba a rechazarla, pero finalmente la tomo, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

"Espero nos encontremos en otra ocasión… La habitación esta solicitada para toda la noche por si gustas quedarte" Se despidió y se fue sin agregar más.

La joven observo nuevamente la tarjeta, pensó en arrojarla al bote de basura más cercano, pero se detuvo… Suspiro con fastidio, nuevamente se dirigió hasta los vinilos tomo uno al azar para colocarlo en el fonógrafo, Cabalgata de las valquirias de Richard Wagner comenzó a sonar.

Lilith volvió a revisar la tarjeta donde con un fino trazo se indicaba el número telefónico, se recostó en la mullida cama y pensó en lo surreales que habían sido todos sus encuentros con aquel Alpha.

"Nunca hubo un gesto romántico, un acercamiento indebido o incluso un cumplido incomodo… Tú no buscabas una aventura o un romance" Comento para sí misma la pelirroja "Tú buscabas un amigo…"

La chica se sirvió una copa de vino y recordó la anécdota de Wilde contada horas atrás, se preguntó si ese vacío que comentaba el chico aplicaba también para quienes ni siquiera tuvieron un romance.

* * *


	106. CVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CVI**

"Me alegra ver que hoy estás más animado que en otras ocasiones Azirafel" Comento con amabilidad Anathema mientras le servía una taza de té de menta al muchacho "Si… Bueno han pasado muchas cosas… Hasta ahora mi tratamiento va bien y he hecho las paces con mis hermanos… Al menos dos de mis hermanos… Así que estoy muy contento en realidad" Finalizó con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo… Pero hay algo que te molesta ¿verdad?" Comento la Alpha alzando la vista "Si… Sólo que no es acerca de mí… Bueno no directamente sobre mí…" Respondió nervioso Azirafel mientras observaba su taza "No quiero obligarte a que me cuentes nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo, pero ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de otra persona siempre ayuda a mostrar otro panorama" El rubio dudo un momento, suspiro y continúo.

"Digamos que tengo un amigo… Y este amigo está en una situación en la que no sé cómo ayudarle…" Explico el más joven "¿Una situación sentimental?" Agregó Anathema con amabilidad "A-algo así… Él… Él está buscando a una persona, una persona que nunca ha querido saber de su existencia y que le abandono ya hace mucho tiempo… Y cree que ya la ha encontrado, pero yo pienso que, aunque sea así, él no logrará nada acercándose a ella…"

Azirafel trato de ser lo más claro posible con la poca información que sentía que podía compartir, de algún modo contar algo tan íntimo de su compañero no le parecía correcto incluso si lo hacía con un doctor.

"Entonces tu estas preocupado de que tu amigo salga lastimado ¿es eso?" Le pregunto la morena al verle tan abatido "¡Si! Es eso, me preocupa mucho la obsesión que tiene con lograr la aceptación de la persona en cuestión y me preocupa que se meta en problemas por las cosas que hace para acercarse a ella…" El chico suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

"¿Has hablado con él al respecto?" Azirafel asintió "Pero insiste en que necesita conocer los motivos y es algo que ha buscado siempre… No entiende razones y honestamente no sé cómo decírselo sin que termine desviando el tema o peleando"

"Ya veo… Azirafel ¿alguna vez has escuchado la expresión no hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oír?" La chica acomodo sus lentes y prosiguió "A veces las personas no se darán cuenta de las cosas por más que se las digan… No buscarán ayuda por más que lo necesiten y vivirán enfrascadas en lo que les hace mal hasta que algo les haga ver la verdad…"

"¿Insinúa que debo dejar que Crowley siga con esa idea obsesiva que tiene?" El chico estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta de que reveló el nombre de su amado "No me malentiendas Azira… No te estoy diciendo que apoyes sus ideas si te parecen inadecuadas o dañinas para él, lo que te quiero decir es que tú no puedes abrirle los ojos a menos que él esté dispuesto a hacerlo, no puedes obligarlo a entender y tampoco es tu culpa si no lo hace…"

"¡¿Entonces que puedo hacer?!" Preguntó apesadumbrado "Puedes mostrarle cuanto lo quieres y te preocupas por él, puedes indicarle tus razones para estar en contra sin juzgarle o acusarle, pero no puedes obligarlo a cambiar si él no está dispuesto a ello, probablemente desde tu lugar te cueste entender por qué hace lo que hace así que necesitas ser empático y paciente… Cada uno llevamos una lucha interna de la cual nadie sabe nada y donde los demás lo único que pueden hacer es apoyarnos y amarnos… Créeme, no es fácil para ninguno de los lados, pero nadie puede obligarte y no puedes obligar a nadie a recibir ayuda"

Azirafel suspiró pensando en aquellas palabras, no había nada más en el mundo que quisiera en ese momento que estar en el lugar de Crowley para liberarlo de ese dolor que lo había acompañado desde siempre, pero como eso no era posible, lo único que le quedaba era amarlo, entenderlo, apoyarlo y estar allí para él.

Se despidió de Anathema y agradeció que lo hubiera escuchado, a pesar de ese ser su trabajo sentía que la Alpha realmente se preocupaba por él.

Al volver a casa Crowley le recibió con una deliciosa pasta italiana y unas crepas caseras, el rubio le abrazo con fuerza sorprendiendo al otro chico, permanecieron así un buen rato, si por el momento no había más que Azirafel pudiera hacer por él, al menos quería asegurarse de que Crowley no tuviera nunca ninguna duda de cuanto lo amaba él


	107. CVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CVII**

"B-beelzebub, buenos días" Ante el saludo el pelinegro saltó sorprendido, había estado evitado a Gabriel desde lo ocurrido afuera de su departamento "B-buenos días…" Tuvo que hacer uso de mucho esfuerzo para evitar la z al hablar.

"O-oye… No te he visto en varios d-días, incluso tuve que darle tu comida a Txus… Yo quería saber si… ¿todo marchaba bien?" El Alpha también estaba muy nervioso y no tenía idea de cómo hablar ahora con el Beta.

"Todo v-va bien… Yo estoy ocupado ahora… ¡Noz vemoz luego!" Y huyó sin agregar más, dejando a Gabriel bastante frustrado y triste por el retroceso tan drástico que la relación con el Beta había dado.

"Luces triste y patético otra vez…" Dijo Txus desde la puerta de la oficina de Gabriel "Vete de aquí, no estoy de humor…" Le indico el Alpha con molestia "Vi a Bee yéndose con Dagon y Erik, así que supongo que no comerá lo que sea que le hayas preparado hoy…" El más alto solo suspiro y le arrojó a su compañero un recipiente con lo que había preparado ese día.

"Quédatelo…" Dijo con poco ánimo "Gabriel… No sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero no creo que seas el único que se sienta así… El pobre chaval tiene cara de que no puede con su alma…" Agregó el otro Alpha mientras revisa el platillo.

"Sólo lárgate…" Contestó de nuevo Gabriel de mal humor "Me voy, pero toma mi consejo y encara a Beelzebub, la tensión sexual entre ustedes ya afecta la oficina…" Txus salió casi corriendo cuando Gabriel le arrojo un pisapapeles que tenía cerca.

"¡Y qué más quisiera yo que encararlo!" Dijo para sí mismo "Pero me evita como si fuera la peste…" Suspiró derrotado y decidió irse a casa temprano ese día.

Cuando subía a su auto, observó como el chico era acompañado por el otro par de Betas, reían y platicaban animadamente, sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho y se arrepintió aún más por haberlo besado de ese modo.

Una vez en su casa tomo un baño y comió sin ánimos, trato de distraerse con la televisión, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Beelzebub, de cómo había tardado en lograr que se abriera con él para arruinarlo en un par de minutos.

"Eres un idiota Gabriel…" Dijo en voz alta, apago el televisor y fue a dormir, tal vez descansando se le ocurra una mejor manera de hablar con el pelinegro, pensó y cayó dormido.

"¡Camina!" Le gritó una voz mientras le empujaba con fuerza, no podía mover sus manos y todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, el pasillo estaba oscuro y húmedo, Gabriel no entendía porque estaba allí o hacia donde se dirigía.

"¡Mi lord!" Dijo una voz diferente pero que también sonaba familiar para el Alpha "Hemos encontrado a un humano infiltrado en el infierno" ¿Infierno? Pensó Gabriel cuando de pronto fue golpeado cayendo al suelo "¡De rodillas ante el príncipe del infierno y señor de las moscas Beelzebub!" El más alto alzó la vista y se encontró con el Beta quien lucía completamente diferente, usaba un traje negro completo, adornado con una banda roja llena de distintivos, su rostro tenía heridas en carne viva y decenas de moscas volaban a su alrededor.

"¡¿Por qué traen a un zimple e inzignificante humano ante mí?!" Pregunto con una expresión indiferente pero una voz firme "M-mi lord…" Contestó temerosa la voz a quien Gabriel le tomo un momento reconocer como la de Dagon "Este sujeto merodeaba el infierno como un cuerpo corpóreo… No es un alma humana ¡es un humano!"

Aquello pareció captar el interés del demonio quien le miro con superioridad, sus fríos ojos azules le escanearon poniendo nervioso al Alpha.

"Dejen al humano y váyanze…" Hablo tras una pausa "Pero mi señor…" Interrumpió el otro demonio al que el castaño identifico como Erik "Dije…" Las moscas a su alrededor comenzaron a zumbar con violencia "¡Váyanze!" El par asintió con temor y se apresuraron a salir de la habitación.

"¿Cuál ez tu nombre?" Gabriel parpadeo un par de veces confundido sin responder "Te acabo de preguntar…" El príncipe del infierno tomo su cabello con fuerza acercando su rostro a él "¡¿Cuál ez tu nombre?!"

"Gabriel… Mi nombre es Gabriel…" Contestó tratando de ignorar el dolor de su agarre "Puaj… Que terrible nombre…" Comento arrojándolo a un lado con molestia "¿Qué hace un humano en miz dominioz infernalez?" Se cruzó de brazos mientras le miraba desde arriba.

"No… No lo sé…" Intentó ponerse de pie, pero Beelzebub lo golpeo haciéndolo caer con violencia en el suelo "Zi no te he indicado que te levantez… No lo hagaz…" Las moscas volvieron a zumbar con fuerza.

Gabriel se golpeó las costillas al caer, quedó un momento sin aire luego se incorporó lentamente pero solo se quedó sentado sobre el suelo.

"¡¿Podrías decirme porque estoy atado?!" Se quejó mientras trataba de separar sus manos sin resultado "Vaya…" Comentó con una sonrisa divertida el demonio "Parece que erez máz que un humano inzolente…" El pelinegro se le acerco y con su pie piso suavemente su entrepierna, haciendo gemir al Alpha al ser consciente de una erección que no sabía que tenía.

"¿Te guzta ezto?" Le preguntó divertido Beelzebub mientras aplicaba más fuerza "N-no… ¡Si haces eso…!" El más alto intentaba escapar, pero por alguna razón que no entendía aquello se sentía realmente bien.

"Tal vez pueda divertirme un rato contigo…" A continuación, el demonio trono sus dedos haciendo que sus ropas desaparecieran, cosa que dejo a Gabriel boquiabierto y su erección se alzó aún más "¿Te guzta lo que vez?" El Alpha recorrió sus ojos por cada centímetro de aquella piel expuesta ante él ¿así luciría el cuerpo de su Beelzebub? Pensó.

"Como demonio puedo tomar esta forma o… esta…" Volvió a chaquear sus dedos cambiando su forma por una con unas caderas más pronunciadas y unos pequeños pechos "También podría ser ambos…"

El Alpha tragó saliva, sea cual sea la forma a tomar, lo que más quería en ese momento era lanzarse sobre ese demonio.

"Pero no ez juzto que zea yo el único sin ropaz…" Con otro milagro demoniaco se deshizo de los pantalones y ropa interior del castaño, revelando su bien dotada excitación.

El señor de las moscas tomo nuevamente un cuerpo enteramente masculino y lamió sus labios con lascividad provocando que Gabriel solo se crispará en su lugar.

"Para zer un humano, pozzes un muy buen inztrumento entre tuz piernaz…" Se acercó nuevamente al más alto y con su pie comenzó a acariciar su pene, un líquido transparente comenzó a chorrear de este.

"¿Vaz a venirte zolo con ezzo?" Se burló al mismo tiempo que se ponía a su altura para sustituir su pie con su mano "Mi mano cerrada no cubre toda tu circunferencia…" Comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo cambiando de velocidad sin previo aviso.

"¡Espe…ra! ¡Ah…! ¡Si lo haces de eso no aguantaré mucho!" Gabriel gimoteaba y se retorcía bajo aquel toque, no quera capaz de pelear contra aquel atractivo demonio.

"Zi azí lo quierez…" El pelinegro paro su movimiento haciendo que el Alpha se estirará en busca de contacto "Te daré doz opciones..." Habló nuevamente el demonio "Puedez elegir entre mi boca…" Nuevamente hizo pasar su lengua por sus rosados labios entreabiertos "O…" Se acercó peligrosamente hasta el más alto haciendo que su miembro erecto se frotará contra su trasero.

"¿Cuál eligez?" Le susurró al oído "Eres… Terrible… Sólo déjame tomarte… Si me desatas y me dejas tocarte…. No te arrepentirías, te lo juró…" Gabriel trataba de moverse para un mejor agarre, pero aquel pequeño cuerpo lo tenía totalmente sometido.

"Ezzcucha…" Beelzebub lo tomo de rostro encajando sus uñas en su mejilla "En el infierno no juramos…" Sin aviso introdujo por completo dentro de sí la erección palpitante del Alpha "Por Zatán… Gimió en voz baja… Es mázz grande y gruezo de lo que penze…" Tardó un par de minutos antes de comenzar a moverse.

"Beelz… ¡Ah! Por favor… ¡Déjame tocarte!" Gabriel no podía pensar en nada más, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía un placer como aquel. De repente el demonio se levantó haciendo que el Alpha gimoteará por la ausencia del contacto.

"Te creeré…" Dijo en voz baja el pelinegro, luego dejando su trasero al aire se inclinó sobre el escritorio de la oficina y con otro chasquido más se deshizo de las ataduras de Gabriel, quien viéndose libre no dudo ni un momento para lanzarse sobre el príncipe del infierno.

Tomo sus caderas, se alineo con su entrada y lo penetro de una embestida provocando que gimiera de una forma que le pareció increíblemente tierna al Alpha.

"Ah… Beelzebub, he esperado tanto por esto…" Sus grandes manos lo sujetaban firmemente, debido a la diferencia de altura, los pies del señor de las moscas no tocaban el suelo y por fortuna su rostro no estaba a la vista, ya que su expresión en ese momento no era diga de un servidor del mal.

"Tu interior se siente tan bien…" Comenzó a moverse con más ímpetu haciendo que las cosas sobre el mueble cayeran al piso "Siento como te aprietas a mi alrededor, también estás disfrutando esto ¿verdad?" El Alpha se inclinó un poco, mordió el hombro del demonio provocando que este rompiera su silencio "¡Ah!... ¡Cállate imbécil! Zólo… Continúa moviéndote… ¡Mmm!"

"Déjame besarte…" Soltó de repente el Alpha, le dio la vuelta al cuerpo del pelinegro para quedar frente a frente, cuando estaba a punto de unir sus labios a los de él, el mueble no resistió el peso y se partió en dos con un estruendo.

Gabriel despertó en medio de la oscuridad con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y el rostro rojo por la fiebre y la excitación.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntó mientras encendía la pequeña lámpara a su lado, se sentía pesado y el corazón le latía rápidamente, al querer levantarse una molestia llego desde su entrepierna, levanto las sábanas para encontrar una enorme erección que necesitaba ser atendida.

"Oh no… Olvide por completo que se acercaba mi celo…" Su respiración se volvió más pesada y no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que acababa de tener, con su mano trato de hacerse cargo del asunto mientras gemía el nombre de Beelzebub, pero eso no sería suficiente para poder satisfacerlo.


	108. CVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CVIII**

"Subdirectora… Subdirectora espere…" Michel se giró con fastidió, estaba un poco apresurada pues quería darse prisa en revisar las evaluaciones de los docentes y así poder tener la tarde libre para ver a Lucifer "¿Qué sucede Profesor Sandalphon?" Pregunto con molestia.

"Disculpe llevo un tiempo queriéndole hacer una pregunta…" Indicó el Beta "En estos momentos estoy muy ocupada, realice una petición escrita para cualquier tema relacionado a salarios, horas o cambios de horario" Finalizó la castaña para darse vuelta e irse.

"¡No,no,no! No es un tema de carácter laborar… Es más bien personal" Le siguió el hombrecillo "Pues menos tiempo tengo para eso" Apresuro el paso, pero el otro no desistió en su persecución.

"Es sólo una pequeña pregunta…" La Alpha le ignoró, pero el otro hombre era en verdad insistente "Entre los catedráticos se está comentando que usted sale con alguien…" Michel paro en seco y se dio la vuelta para encararlo "¿En serio?" Preguntó con frialdad.

"Si… De hecho, los rumores dicen que es un Beta, y por eso usted no lo ha querido dar a conocer… ¡No es por ser indiscreto! Yo le comento porque pues para que este enterada…" Agregó el profesor queriendo suavizar el tema.

"¿De verdad? Supongo entonces que debo agradecer su amabilidad…" Sonrió con falsa condescendencia a lo que el otro correspondió mostrando su dentadura dorada "Mire Sandalphon" Agregó la más alta "Ni a usted ni a nadie les importa un carajo mi vida personal… Si yo salgo o dejo de salir con alguien no es de su incumbencia… ¿Entendido?"

"N-no, no me malinterprete, no es que a mí me importe…" Se quiso defender el profesor "¡Usted es quien no debe malinterpretar! ¡Nosotros no somos amigos! Yo soy su superior y nuestra relación es únicamente de trabajo así que le voy a ORDENAR que vuelva a sus labores o me veré en la necesidad de amonestarle ¿está claro?"

"S-si Subdirectora…" El Beta temeroso se apresuró para marcharse "¡Y Sandalphon!" Le llamó la Alpha "Dígales lo mismo a sus compañeros, porque si no lo hace usted lo hare yo" No agregó más y se fue de allí.

"Malditos entrometidos…" Comenzó a murmurar cuando se encontraba sola en su oficina "Uno no puede tener una vida privada… Son peor que mis hermanos…" Entre las quejas su teléfono sonó en alarma de un mensaje.

_¿Sigue en pie nuestra salida a comer? Te extraño :(_

_Lucy_

La Alpha suspiró, ella también extrañaba a Lucifer, pero aquella conversación le había provocado una inseguridad muy grande ¿qué pasaría si alguien de la escuela los descubriese? Habían sido sumamente cuidadosos hasta ahora y no era como si estuvieran haciendo algo indebido, al final el muchacho estaba muy por encima de la mayoría de edad.

"Pero sigue siendo un estudiante… Y sigue siendo menor que tú Michel…" Dijo para si misma la mujer mientras releía el mensaje.

Lo siento, no creo poder salir hoy, pero ¿qué tal si nos vemos en tu departamento al terminar las clases?

Michel

Dudo un momento antes de enviarlo, pero pensó que por el momento eso sería lo más prudente.

_¡Claro! Ya comeremos juntos en otra ocasión :)_

_Lucy _

Suspiró nuevamente mientras dejaba el teléfono de lado, ella amaba mucho a Lucifer, pero tenía miedo, miedo del que dirán, miedo a ser juzgada, miedo a perder todo por lo que había trabajado ¿estaba siendo egoísta? ¿estaba siendo injusta? Si ella le contará sus inquietudes al Alpha este le sonreiría diciéndole que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, pero para ella y la forma en que había sido criada esas palabras le asustaban más de lo que la reconfortaban.


	109. CIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CIX**

Uriel suspiro mientras veía pasar a Dagon rumbo a su laboratorio, había hecho todo lo posible para llamar la atención de la Beta, pero parecía que no existía para ella.

"Me gustaría ser linda para que se fijará en mí…" Dijo apesumbrada cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar "Centro de investigaciones Farmacéutica Archangel ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" Contestó "U-uriel… S-soy Gabriel por favor comunícame inmediatamente con el gerente Txus…" Uriel se separó un poco del teléfono, el Alpha no sonaba nada bien.

"De inmediato ¿estás bien Gabriel? Te escuchas entre resfriado y herido…" Agregó la Beta "E-estoy bien… No iré a trabajar, pásame a Txus para indicarle los pendientes de hoy…"

La morena obedeció y transfirió la llamada, estaba un poco preocupada por Gabriel, no eran tan cercanos como para considerarse buenos amigos, pero debido a que su padre trabajo en la mansión Archangel ellos se conocían desde niños.

Llegó la hora de comer, y cómo ya había estado todo el día sentada en la recepción decidió que comería afuera de la cafetería, el día anterior no había tenido tiempo de cocinar así que sólo llevaba un emparedado de jamón y una manzana, esperaba soportar con eso el resto del turno.

Sacó su libreta y lápices y comenzó a dibujar, aunque lo hacía meramente como pasatiempo, era muy buena, cualquiera que viera sus bocetos podría darse cuenta de ello.

"¿Tú dibujaste eso?" Le preguntó una voz tras de sí "H-hola…. Si, yo… Yo lo dibuje…" Contestó sorprendida y avergonzada, la persona que se había dirigido a ella no era otra que Dagon "Es muy bueno" Agregó la castaña acercándose un poco más, cosa que hizo que Uriel se sonrojará a sobre manera.

"¿Sólo dibujas paisajes?" La Beta negó con su cabeza y sacó otro cuaderno de su mochila "Y-yo hago retratos… Mi padre me enseño, él es pintor ¿sabes? Trabajo para la familia Archangel cuando yo era niña…" Sus nervios la traicionaron y comenzó a hablar sin poder detenerse, creerá que soy una egocéntrica, pensó.

Pero en vez de eso, Dagon tomo el cuaderno y comenzó a mirar los bellos trazos, estaba realmente sorprendida por ello.

"¡Eres increíblemente buena! Wow… ¿Quién es ella?" Exclamo señalando una de las imágenes "¿Ella? Es Michel Archangel… Fue un dibujo que hice en base a una fotografía que me dio Gabriel…. Estaba practicando para un cuadro que él quería regalarle…" Nuevamente comenzó a hablar sin poder detenerse.

"Es guapísima…" Una punzada de tristeza atravesó a Uriel "Si, lo es…" Agregó en voz baja "Soy Dagon por cierto…" Indicó la más alta ofreciendo su mano "U-uriel… Trabajo en la recepción…" Le devolvió el gesto y su corazón latio muy rápido al tocarle.

"Si lo sé, te veo a diario… Tengo que irme, hay unas muestras que debo retirar en cinco minutos, espero poder volver a ver tus dibujos, son muy buenos" La Beta se dio vuelta para irse, pero Uriel no dejó ir esa oportunidad "¡Si quieres puedo hacerte un retrato! M-me ayudaría a practicar…" Agregó para que no sonará tan desesperada.

"¡¿En serio?! Oye me encantaría… Bueno en un rato te busco y cambiamos números, nos vemos" La castaña se fue y el corazón de Uriel se quedó latiendo con fuerza.

Más tarde Dagon cumplió su palabra y le busco en la recepción, intercambiaron números y conversaron un poco, el resto del día Uriel mostró una sonrisa boba y no dejo de mirar su celular sin poder creer que había logrado acercarse un poco a la chica que le robaba el aliento.

* * *


	110. CX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CX**

Beelzebub se detuvo frente la puerta de la oficina de Gabriel estaba pensando si tocar o solamente entrar como si nada, ni Dagon ni Erik quisieron hacerle el favor de ir a llevar unos documentos que necesitaban la firma del Alpha.

"Traidores…" Susurró, pusó su mano sobre la manija e intento girar pero estaba con llave "Gabriel no vino a currar hoy…" Apareció Txus detrás de él "Se reportó enfermo… Y sonaba muuuy mal" Estiro la u mientras sacaba la llave para abrir "¿Qué necesitabas?"

"Una firma de aprobación… Creí que los Alphas no se enfermaban…" Agregó el pelinegro mientras le entregaba las hojas ya dentro de la oficina "Somos personas… ¡Nos enfermamos como todos!" Contesto animadamente el más alto "Y por cómo se escuchaba el pobre… Y viviendo solo… Sin sus hermanos… Sin amigos… Sin nadie que le ayude…" Siguió hablando el gerente mientras escribía a toda prisa.

El Beta le escuchaba en silencio como si no le importara, pero una pizca de culpa comenzó a invadirle, estaba seguro de que, si fuera al revés, Gabriel no dudaría en ir a visitarle e incluso quedarse a cuidarlo.

"Supongo que sólo nos queda esperad a que vuelva…" Finalizó el hombre mientras regresaba los documentos a Beelzebub "Txus…" Dijo en voz baja mientras los revisaba "¿Qué es esta nota anexada con un clip?" El mayor le miró con cara de inocencia "¡Oh! Eso… Mira pero que distraído que soy… Accidentalmente anote la dirección de Gabriel… Pero dame acá y me encargó…" El pelinegro en un reflejo evito que tomara de vuelta el papel y retrocedió un paso avergonzado.

"¡No sé qué pretendes, pero no va a funcionar!" Le gritó con la cara roja y salió de allí a toda prisa, con la pequeña nota apretada en su puño.

"El amor, el amor… Son tal para cual el par de idiotas estos… ¿Dónde guardarán el licor aquí?" Habló para sí mismo Txus mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones.

El turno de Beelzebub finalizo sin más contratiempos, subió a su auto y se dirigió a su apartamento, al abrir la puerta lanzó su bata de trabajo de la cual cayó la nota que le había dado el gerente.

"¡No es mi obligación ir a verlo!" Dijo en voz alta mientras recogía el trozo de papel "A-demás apenas y somos amigos…" O algo más, susurro una vocecilla dentro de él "¡¿Por qué este imbécil hace que este tan confundido?!" Siguió hablando solo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro "Yo estoy enamorado de Lucifer ¡a mi gusta Lucy! Y sigo pensando en este idiota…" Se desplomo en el pequeño sillón "En como sonríe, en lo amable que es, en sus estúpidos ojos lilas… En sus besos…"

El chico pataleo escondiendo su rostro sonrojado, estuvo un par de minutos más así, se levantó de repente y tomo una ducha rápida, al abrir el ropero para cambiarse, observo el saco y bufanda que Gabriel le había prestado los tomo y cuando termino de alistarse subió a su auto rumbo a la dirección del Alpha.

"Sólo voy a ir a devolverle sus cosas… ¡Sólo eso!" Se convenció mientras pisaba el acelerador "¡Gabriel Archangel no me gusta! T-tal vez solo lo encuentro atractivo… ¡Eso es!" Exclamó como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta "He estado tanto tiempo sin tener nada con nadie que el atractivo de Gabriel me terminó afectando… Hablaré con él como si nada hubiera pasado y todo será como antes…"

Una sonrisa de victoria se instaló en su rostro, llegó al lugar indicado y aparco su coche, con nerviosismo bajo del vehículo (sin olvidar las ropas del Alpha) y antes de tocar el timbre acomodo sus ropas y cabello.

"¡¿Por qué te importa cómo te ves Beelzebub?!" Se regañó así mismo "G-gabriel no te gusta… Gabriel no te gusta… Sólo lo encuentras físicamente atractivo… ¡Y eso es todo!" Presionó varias veces el timbre, nadie salía así que lo volvió a intentar.

"Tal vez este descansando…" Murmuro y cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta el Alpha abrió la puerta "¿B-beelzebub? ¿P-porqué estas aquí?" Cuando el Beta le miró su cara se volvió roja, el cabello de Gabriel estaba despeinado, su respiración era agitada y su torso desnudo asomaba por debajo de una sábana blanca que usaba para cubrirse. Beelzebub pensó que en realidad lucía más sexy que enfermo…


	111. CXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXI**

Gabriel había tomado aproximadamente diez supresores diferentes, pero ninguno de ellos funcionaba, para lo único que le sirvieron fue para mantenerse semi despejado y coherente, pero su deseo sexual estaba más fuerte que nunca.

Había cambiado las sábanas por segunda vez debido al sudor y otros fluidos que habían empapado las colchas, cuando volvió a recostarse una nueva erección se manifestó en él, más dolorosa que la anterior.

Al lado de su cama se encontraba el saco negro de Beelzebub, aquel que el Beta había dejado el día del incidente con la droga cuando tuvo que llevarlo al hospital. Gabriel tomo la prenda e inhalo su aroma, con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarse mientras recordaba los dulces labios del chico haciendo ese trabajo o como había restregado su cuerpo contra él.

"¡Beelzebub! ¡Oh Beelz! ¡Mmmmg…!" Entre más pensaba en el pelinegro más rápido se movía su mano, hasta que volvió a alcanzar el climax, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se había venido mientras gemía el nombre del Beta.

"Soy asqueroso…" Murmuró con culpa "¿Cómo es posible que piense en Beelzebub de este modo? ¡¿Cómo voy a verlo a la cara ahora?!" Se levantó para cambiar su ropa interior y pantalón, tomar un baño sería en vano ya que en cualquier minuto podría excitarse nuevamente.

Mientras lanzaba toda la ropa sucia acumulada a un cesto el timbre sonó, lo ignoró creyendo que sería algún vendedor, ante la insistencia se quejó en silencio, se cubrió con lo primero que vio y se dirigió con toda la intención de gritarle a quien sea que se atrevía a molestarlo justo en ese momento.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con el par de ojos azules que tanto le robaban el aliento mirándole.

"¿B-beelzebub? ¿P-porqué estas aquí?" Esperaba no haberse escuchado tan asustado como se sentía "G-Gabriel…" Contestó el chico temeroso "Vine a… A devolverte tus cosas y… Y bueno, supe que estabas enfermo… "

El pelinegro bajo la vista y trato de controlar sus nervios, evito zumbar la "s" e ignoro lo rápido que su corazón latía mientras sus mejillas parecían arder al rojo vivo.

"D-déjame pasar… Me avergüenza estar aquí afuera…" Antes de que el Alpha pudiera impedirlo, el Beta entro a toda prisa apartándolo "¿Y de qué te enfermaste?" Preguntó Beelzebub sin mirar al más alto "Pareciera que tuvieras fiebre…" Gabriel tragó saliva, podía sentir como el calor de su cuerpo iba en aumento.

"Tienes que irte Beelzebub…" Hablo tratando de controlar su tono voz "¡¿Eh?!" El exclamo ofendido el más joven "¡¿Así me agradeces que venga a visitarte?!" Los instintos del Alpha actuaron antes de que si quiera lo pensará y empujo al pelinegro contra una pared haciendo caer la sábana que le cubría el cuerpo.

"No estoy enfermo…" Le susurró al oído causando escalofríos en el cuerpo del chico "Estoy en celo… Por eso debes irte ahora…" Esperaba que con eso él se alejara, pero en cambio se mantuvo firme en su lugar "Y-yo n-no zoy un Omega…" Respondió entre tartamudeos Beelzebub, olvidándose de esconder la z "T-tus feromonaz no me a-afectan…" Gabriel tomo su barbilla para hacer que le mirase a los ojos y se inclinó un poco para poder quedar a su altura.

"Pero tú si me afectas a mí…" Dijo con voz grave "Si te tengo aquí no se si pueda controlarme… Y no quiero… No quiero que tengas esa idea de mí… Así que por favor vete Beelzebub… No me tortures de este modo" El Beta trago saliva nervioso ¿en qué momento Gabriel había pasado de ser un bobo guapo a un Alpha tan sensual? Pensó.

Ninguno de los dos se movió por un par de minutos, hasta que haciendo uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad el más alto se separó lentamente, Beelzebub al sentir que perdía la calidez de ese cuerpo arrojo sus brazos al cuello de Gabriel y le beso con avidez pensando en que nunca había sentido unos labios tan suaves y dulces como aquellos.

La bufanda y saco de Gabriel que llevaba consigo el pelinegro terminaron en el suelo. El Alpha abrazo el pequeño cuerpo del más joven y con desesperación le devolvió el beso.

"¡Beelzebub espera!" Exclamo separando al Beta de él "Yo… Yo no estaré satisfecho con sólo besos… Por favor no quiero hacer nada que te lastime… Vete…" Apenas podía articular las palabras entre los jadeos y la sensación de despertar que comenzaba a manifestarse en su entrepierna.

"Quiero hacerlo contigo Gabriel…" Respondió Beelzebub en voz baja con el rostro rojo y el corazón a punto de explotar "Yo… Quiero acoztarme contigo…"

Gabriel le miró con los ojos completamente abiertos y lo atrajo hacía si para besarle nuevamente primero lento y suave, luego desesperado y feroz; sus manos se deshicieron de la chaqueta negra que estaba usando el pelinegro, después comenzó a desabotonar con impaciencia la camisa

"¿E-estas seguro qué quieres hacer esto?" Volvió a preguntar entre jadeos "Zi… ¡No me hagas repetirlo maldita zea!" Contestó enojado el más joven besándolo con violencia "Tu zumbido…" Agregó el más alto mientras sujetaba el trasero del chico y alzaba su cuerpo para que quedara a su altura "Es muy lindo…" Beelzebub gruño con molestia, pero el enojo se le pasó rápido al sentir los labios y lengua de Gabriel recorrer su cuello, sus piernas se cerraron alrededor del cuerpo del más alto y podía sentir como aquellas caricias comenzaban a despertar su cuerpo de Beta.


	112. CXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXII**

"Gracias por ayudarme Lucy, no iba a terminar solo esto…" Crowley arrancaba del suelo la hierba mala tratando de no lastimar mucho la tierra para así poder volver a sembrar "No hay de que Crow Crow… Pero oye ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Zira?"

"Está ocupado… Tiene que ir a la Facultad y de allí a su trabajo de medio tiempo… No quería molestarlo con esto…" Aunque era parcialmente cierto, la respuesta no convenció a Lucifer "Azirafel sabe que estas aquí ¿verdad?" Volvió a preguntar "Si…"

"¡¿No estarás engañando a Azirafel?!" Se levantó de repente el mayor de los hermanos "¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar eso?!" Se defendió Crowley también de pie "¡¿Entonces por qué estás arreglando gratis el jardín de esta casa?!"

"Por… Por… ¡No te puedo decir aún! ¡Pero te juro que no estoy engañando a Azirafel ni nada por el estilo!" Lucifer cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y siguió observando con reproche al pelirrojo "Si no es algo malo ¿por qué no me lo puedes decir?"

"Porque… Tengo miedo de que si le digo a alguien… Todo resulte mal…" El Alpha observó cómo Crowley bajaba la mirada y jugueteaba con sus pulgares, ante él estaba nuevamente aquel niño pequeño que necesitaba ser protegido. Lucifer suspiró derrotado, cuando se trataba de sus hermanos no tenía fuerza para discutirles.

"Si no me lo puedes decir lo entiendo, pero quiero que me prometas ¡no! Que me jures que no es nada malo…" El más joven sonrió y otra vez Lucifer observo aquel rostro infantil "¡Lo juro! No es nada malo… Y oye Lucy… Por favor no le digas nada a Beelz tampoco… Tú sabes que él no soporta la intriga y…"

"Y querrá ayudarte, pero es muy mandón y perfeccionista…" El pelirrojo asintió con culpa, pero debía admitir que pedirle ayuda al Beta para cualquier actividad era una tortura psicológica hasta que las cosas no estuvieran en perfecto orden.

"No le diré a Beelzy, pero si se llega a enterar por otro medio te va a golpear por no incluirlo y luego va a criticar la mala ejecución y uso del presupuesto…" Agregó riendo el mayor "¡Lo sé, lo sé! Recuerdo la última vez que le pedí ayuda para un trabajo escolar… Me mantuvo seis horas frente a la computadora hasta que todo tuviera formato APA y no existiera un solo error ortográfico o gramatical… ¡Lo peor del caso es que la clase ni siquiera era importante!" Lucifer estalló en carcajadas ante la anécdota.

"Le deseo suerte a quien quiera que termine casado con Beelzy… Espero sea algún tipo de masoquista para que soporte su mal humor y gritos…" Crowley mordió su labio inferior y se atrevió a preguntar algo que llevaba tiempo en su mente.

"Lucy… Oye… Azirafel y yo estuvimos hablando y… Bueno… A ti te gusta Michel ¿verdad?" El mayor observó con una ceja levantada a su hermano sin entender el punto de este "Bueno más que gustar… Yo amo a Michel, Crowley… ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Es que… Yo creí que tal vez tú y Beelz… Ya sabes… ¿Tuvieran algo?" Lucifer tardo un poco en comprender aquello y luego abrió la boca y ojos con sorpresa "¡¿Beelzebub y yo?! ¡Somos hermanos!" Alegó alterado "Si… Pero no de sangre…" Agregó con indiferencia el pelirrojo.

"¡No Crowley! ¡No! En primera yo amo a Michel tanto como tú amas a Azirafel y en segunda para mí Beelzy es mi hermano y nada más… ¡No sé de dónde sacaste esas ideas raras, pero velas desechando!" Le amenazó apuntándole con el dedo índice "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Cálmate..."

"Veo que sigues trabajando duro muchacho…" Los llamo desde la cerca el hombre llamado Freddie "Mi esposo y yo estamos por tomar un aperitivo ¿gustan acompañarlos?" Los chicos de miraron el uno al otro y agradecidos aceptaron la propuesta.

Cuando volvieron a ponerse a trabajar, Crowley se sintió un poco mal por Beelzebub, con la determinación que acababa de mostrar Lucifer, sus sentimientos por Michel iban muy enserio… Ojalá Beelz pueda superar ese amor no correspondido y encontrar alguien que lo quiera y él quiera… Pensó el pelirrojo.


	113. CXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXIII**

"Ga… Gabriel…. Ezpera…" La espalda de Beelzebub golpeaba contra la pared mientras gemía el nombre del Alpha y sus piernas temblaban "Ez… pe...ra… Ze… ze… ziente extraño…" Apretó su agarre en el cabello castaño oscuro del mayor provocando un quejido de dolor en él.

"Tú lo hiciste por mí en aquella ocasión…" Dijo Gabriel de rodillas frente al pelinegro "Déjame compensarte…" Y antes de que su compañero pudiera agregar algo más, lo tomo por las caderas para evitar que se alejara acercando su boca de nuevo al pene ya erecto de Beelzebub.

"¡Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué ezzto ze ziente tan bien?!" El Alpha sonrío con picardía y aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos, si el chico se hubiera venido en ese momento no le hubiera molestado, pero según lo que había investigado los cuerpos de los Betas tardan mucho más tiempo en llegar al clímax.

"Luces increíblemente lindo cuando te sonrojas…" Dijo Gabriel lamiendo de la base a la punta del miembro del pelinegro "¡C-cállate p-pervertido!" El castaño fue marcando la piel con chupetones y mordidas desde la cadera hasta el cuello de Beelzebub haciendo que este se estremeciera bajo su toque.

"¡No intentez bezarme!" Alegó el chico "¡Me la acabaz de chupar!" El más alto se rio ante el comentario y con su mano tomo el miembro del chico comenzando a frotarlo lentamente "A mí me parece que eso realmente te gusto…" Susurró en su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

"¡D-detente…!" Sonó mucho menos convincente de lo que esperaba "Voy a llevarte a la habitación…" Le murmuró de cerca el Alpha "Allí podré tratarte como es debido"

Sin aviso, paso sus grandes brazos por debajo de sus piernas y lo cargó sin problema hasta el cuarto, con cuidado lo deposito sobre la cama y se posó encima de él para quitarle la ropa restante dejándolo completamente desnudo de pies a cabeza.

"No estés asustado…" Le dijo besando su sien por encima del enredado cabello "¡N-no ezztoy azzustado!" Respondió rápidamente el pelinegro pero su cuerpo temblaba nervioso "Confía en mí…" Gabriel beso su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

El Alpha estiró una mano para abrir el cajón de su mesa de noche de donde saco una pequeña botella, rompió el sello de seguridad y la destapo dejando caer su contenido sobre el pene de Beelzebub.

"¡¿Qué ez ezzo?!" Exclamó el chico al sentir la fría sustancia contra su zona sensible "Es lubricante… Eres un Beta, un chico Beta, no lubricas de manera natural así que esto evitaras que te lastime…" Le explicó Gabriel mientras alzaba las caderas del muchacho y colocaba una generosa cantidad del líquido espeso en su entrada.

"Comenzaré metiendo un dedo… Hasta que te relajes…" Cuando Beelzebub sintió como resbalaba dentro de él no pudo contener más su voz, cerro sus ojos y sus puños se cerraron sobre las mantas que cubrían el colchón "Relájate…" Le tranquilizó Gabriel mientras le acariciaba con suavidad y lentitud sin dejar de mover su dedo dentro de él.

"Mgnnn…" Se retorció un poco apretando su trasero, hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba sexo de ese modo "Afloja tu cuerpo… Respira lentamente y deja de hacer tanta presión…" El pelinegro obedeció y comenzó a calmarse, abrió un poco más las piernas y dejó que Gabriel le siguiese acariciando.

"Eso es… Ahora meteré un dedo más" Hizo lo indicado provocando un gemido por parte del Beta, debido al lubricante eróticos sonidos eran provocados cada vez que metía y sacaba sus dedos, el Alpha estaba absorto observando la escena frente a él.

"¡D-date priza y t-terminá con el juego previo…" Murmuró el pelinegro cuando se acostumbró a los toques de Gabriel "D-de acuerdo…" El propio miembro del Alpha estaba clamando por atención, no había en ese momento cosa que más deseará que poder estar al fin dentro de Beelzebub.

Nuevamente tomo algo del cajón, como el Beta estaba cubriendo su rostro con su ante brazo no se dio cuenta que era, hasta que escuchó la rasgadura de algún empaque se asomó curioso.

"¿Qué ez ezzo?" Preguntó tiernamente "Un condón para Alpha…" Beelzebub abrió los ojos asombrado por el tamaño y se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos "¡¿Por qué ezz tan grande?!" Gabriel terminó de colocárselo y le contesto con la mayor normalidad al chico "Para que pueda cubrir todo… los condones para Beta se rompen con facilidad…"

"¡¿Haz roto loz condonez para Beta?!" Exclamó entre enojado y sorprendido el pelinegro "Si vuelves a tensarte no podré meterla…" Le indicó con una sonrisa Gabriel al mismo tiempo que frotaba la punta de su pene en su trasero.

"¡Z-zolo hazlo de una maldita vezz!" Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama avergonzado sin querer ver a la cara a Gabriel, quien comenzó a entrar lentamente en él, podía sentir como las paredes interiores del chico se contraían a su alrededor.

"Eres tan estrecho… ¿Estás seguro de que esta no es la primera vez que haces esto?" Se inclinó un poco para poder empujar todo su miembro dentro lo más suave que pudiera "¡Ez enorme! ¡Ziento como zi llegará hazta mi garganta!" Se quejó Beelzebub cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

"Me moveré lento…" Le dijo Gabriel mientras meneaba sus caderas, gracias al lubricante era fácil entrar y salir sin lastimar al chico "Hmm…" un quejido suave acompañado de un largo suspiró fue la respuesta del Beta.

"Déjame ver tu rostro…" Indicó el Alpha apoyándose con una mano mientras la otra trataba de apartar el brazo de Beelzebub de su cara "¡No!" Se quejó el chico con molestia, a lo que el castaño respondió enderezándose para penetrar más profundamente al chico.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ezta muy adentro!" Sus piernas temblaron y Gabriel aprovecho para apartar sus brazos y poder observar la expresión en su rostro "Estás llorando… ¿Te lastime? ¿Quieres que pare?" Preguntó un poco asustado al ver las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas del Beta.

"¡C-cállate! Zólo zzigue moviéndote…" Respondió enojado y apartando la mirada, debe de ser demasiado para él, pensó el castaño, levantó a Beelzebub e invirtió las posiciones, encontrándose ahora el Alpha abajo siendo montado por el pelinegro.

"¿Q-qué eztaz haciendo?" Preguntó sintiendo como el pene de Gabriel golpeaba su trasero "Esta posición será más fácil para ti… Sólo muévete a tu propio ritmo…" el más alto tomo la mano del chico y la beso con suavidad haciendo que este se sonrojase "Ze supone que eztaz en celo… ¿por qué no zólo continúas y ya?"

"Que este en celo no significa que no quiera que lo disfrutes tú también… No te mentiré, en estos momentos lo que más me gustaría es golpear tu interior con todas mis fuerzas, pero prefiero mil veces luchar contra ese instinto a lastimarte…"

"¡Erez un imbécil!" Indico Beelzebub completamente avergonzado por lo que acababa de escuchar, deslizo lentamente la longitud de Gabriel dentro de él y comenzó a moverse por su cuenta "¡Ahhh! ¡Beelz! ¡Dios se siente tan bien!" Gimió el Alpha conforme el chico iba marcando su propio ritmo.

Gabriel tomo las manos del Beta entrelazando sus dedos, el chico se apoyó conforme aumentaba el ritmo de su movimiento, el más alto observaba desde abajo, maravillado, el pequeño y delgado cuerpo que saltaba sobre él, como el suave pene del pelinegro brincaba de arriba abajo con los movimientos del chico, antes de darse cuenta volvió a venirse.

"¿Te… acabazz de correr?" Dijo burlonamente el muchacho levantándose un poco para que el Alpha cambiará el condón usado "Si, pero… Seguiré duro durante unas… horas más" Contestó entre jadeos y con un segundo preservativo colocado.

El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de agregar nada más cuando el más alto lo tomó por las caderas para volver a introducirse dentro de él, se irguió y antes de que el otro se quejará lo besó con suavidad. Beelzebub rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

"Voy… a empezar a moverme…" Indicó el más alto subiendo y bajando sus caderas recibiendo por respuesta los gemidos entrecortados del pelinegro "¡Gabriel… Gabriel! Mmm… ¡Si! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Gabriel!" Ante aquellas palabras de placer el Alpha no pudo controlarse y tomando con fuerza el trasero del chico incremento la velocidad de su penetración.

"Voy a terminar de nuevo Beelzebub…" Le susurró al oído mientras golpeaba profundo en su interior "Por Zatanáz…" Murmuró el chico al sentir como el miembro de Gabriel salía nuevamente de él "Eztá vez fuizte máz rápido…" El Alpha lazó lejos nuevamente el condón y estaba por sacar un tercero "Si gritas así mi nombre…. No puedo caer otra cosa que no sea excitarme más… Ahora tengo que encargarme de ti… No te has corrido todavía…"

"Los Betas tardamos mucho máz… Incluso a veces ni siquiera logramoz alcanzar el orgasmo…" Los nervios del pelinegro fueron disminuyendo, poco a poco volvía a controlar la "z" en su pronunciación "No dejaré que te marches hoy hasta que hayas logrado al menos diez orgasmos…" Le susurro Gabriel mientras lamía y mordía su pecho. Cuando el Alpha estaba por abrir otro preservativo Beelzebub le detuvo "Soy un Beta… Un chico Beta… Puedes metérmela sin condón si quieres…" Se recostó en la cama abriendo las piernas como invitación a continuar, el más alto se lanzó sobre él sin siquiera pensarlo y de una sola embestida volvió a introducirse dentro del chico.

"¡Ahhh Gabriel…! ¡Ezpera un poco, si me ziguez golpeando en ezze lugar…!" Antes de poder agregar más, el pene del Beta palpito con fuerza y terminó corriéndose, llenando a Gabriel de aquella sustancia blanca y pegajosa "Te… dije… que no te irías sin haberte venido mínimo veinte veces más…" Dijo entrecortadamente mientras se acercaba para volver a besarlo.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, la habitación no tenía ventanas así que no tenían idea de si afuera era de día o de noche, sus cuerpos estaban agotados, pegajosos y bañados en sudor.

Beelzebub no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, estaba exhausto como nunca lo había estado en su vida, lo último que recuerda es a Gabriel abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lo cubría con muchas sábanas y prendas, su cuerpo era cálido y el Beta dejó que se acurrucará a su lado… De pronto recordó que algunas parejas de Alpha y Omega hacían eso también… Comúnmente lo llamaban nido… Sintió un beso en la base de su cuello y luego cayó completamente dormido.


	114. CXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXIV**

"Michel…" Preguntó Azirafel mientras probaba la mezcla para pastel que estaba en un recipiente "¿Cuánta sal usaste?" La Alpha le miró sin entender la pregunta "Pues… una cucharada de estas" Respondió mostrando una cuchara de uso normal "¿Por qué usaste una cucharada si la receta dice que es solo una pizca?"

"Pero una pizca lucía como muy poca sal…" Alegó aún sin entender la más alta "¡Una pizca es una pizca! ¡Esto está salado en exceso!" Indicó el rubio vertiendo azúcar para ver si podía mejorar el sabor, cosa que no funciono.

"Tendremos que volver a hacerlo…" Michel bufó con molestia, con ese eran ya tres intentos fallidos "¡¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?!" Se quejó en voz alta "Sólo hay que seguir las instrucciones, lo haremos lento y pausado" Explicó con paciencia Azirafel.

"¿Cómo es que tú y Gabriel lo hacen tan bien?" La castaña tomo otro recipiente y comenzó a leer nuevamente las indicaciones "Bueno creo que yo soy aceptable… Y Gabriel, bueno tú lo conoces es metódicamente desesperante e increíblemente exigente…"

"¡Lo sé! La última vez que le pedí ayuda con esto me veto de su cocina ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!" Azirafel asintió divertido, podía imaginar por completo a Gabriel corriendo de su casa a Michel por no hacer colocado los ingredientes en la temperatura exacta "Me da un poco de lástima a veces… Si lo piensas no tiene amigos y sobre él recayó la responsabilidad de la farmacéutica…"

"Bueno ambos sabemos que Gabriel es un negado para socializar… Aunque…" Agregó en tono divertido la más alta "¿Aunque qué?" Comentó Azirafel un tanto distraído mezclando la nueva tanda de ingredientes "Pues ya sabes… Últimamente es muy amigo de Beelzebub… Lo cual me hace dudar de su salud mental"

Michel aún le guardaba un poco de rencor al Beta después de la forma en como la había tratado aquel día que se conocieron.

"Oh… ¿Tú crees que a Gabriel le guste Beelz?" Preguntó el rubio volteando a ver a su hermana "Yo diría que más que gustar esta fascinado por él… Pero es difícil de decir… ¿Tú crees que nuestro bobo hermano tenga oportunidad?" Azirafel suspiró meditando un poco su respuesta "Pues… Creo que Beelzebub ya quiere a alguien más..." Respondió esperando a toda costa que el nombre de Lucifer no saliera a la luz "¡¿En serio?! Oh… Pobre Gabriel… Tú sabes que tras su fachada de tipo engreído es muy sensible"

"Pero…" Agregó Azirafel "Si logró hacerse su amigo siendo como es él y siendo como es Beelz… Pues nadie quita que descubran cierta química entre ellos ¿no?" Michel hizo una mueca de duda, pero al final termino asintiendo "Tal vez tengas razón… Además, si eso pasa el mocoso podría odiarme menos al ser doblemente su cuñada…"

Una parte de Azirafel quería decirle a Michel el motivo real por el que el pelinegro la detestaba, pero otra parte consideraba que no era de su incumbencia la vida amorosa de sus hermanos y amigos.

"Sabes…" Volvió a hablar el rubio "De haber sabido que ustedes se llevarían también con los hermanos de Crowley los hubiera presentado desde hace años…" Michel río divertida "¡Hubiera sido realmente lindo conocer a Lucifer de niño! Imagino que sería adorable con los cabellos rojos despeinados y esas pecas…"

"¡Oh! Tengo fotos ¿quieres verlas?" La más alta asintió encantada y en lo que Azirafel fue a buscar el álbum ella termino la receta lo mejor que pudo y colocó al fin en el horno, esperaba poder sorprender a Lucifer con un pastel, pero antes quería asegurarse de hacerlo bien.

Ella y Azirafel se dispusieron a ver las fotografías, en algunas incluso Azirafel aparecía, se centraron tanto en aquello que ignoraron la cocina hasta que un olor a quemado y un negro humo comenzó a inundar el pequeño departamento.


	115. CXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXV**

Cuando Beelzebub abrió los ojos sintió tres cosas al mismo tiempo, frío, sed y confusión, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo debajo de las colchas y se preguntó el porqué, se incorporó con lentitud sintiendo como le dolía cada musculo del cuerpo, era como si hubiera participado en un triatlón de treinta kilómetros.

Estiró sus brazos sintiendo dolor y se dio cuenta de que estaban llenos de marcas rojas y algunas mordidas, tallo sus ojos y aún somnoliento observo al lado de la cama sobre una mesita de noche había una botella de agua, la tomo para beber rápidamente, no recuerda haberse sentido tan sediento antes.

Ya más despierto se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación y recordó a lujo de detalles los acontecimientos del día anterior.

"Buenos días" Saludó desde el marcó de la puerta Gabriel "No sabía cuánto más ibas a dormir, pero ya te preparé la bañera para que entres..." Le indicó con total calma mientras se acercaba a la cama.

El chico no sabía que decir, estaba todavía asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y sentía demasiada vergüenza de ver al Alpha a los ojos.

"Tu cuerpo se debe sentir adolorido ¿verdad?" Preguntó amablemente y antes del que el pelinegro pudiera responder, lo sacó de la cama cargándolo en brazos "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Hablo al fin el Beta con el rostro completamente rojo "Te llevo a que tomes un baño, esta sólo unos pasos" Explico mientras abría una puerta dentro del mismo cuarto.

Al entrar el pelinegro se quedó mudo con el hermoso decorado y la gran y moderna tina, en su departamento su cuarto de baño era pequeño y tenía una regadera atascada de donde siempre salía agua apenas tibia.

"Supuse que te gustaba el agua muy caliente" Indicó el más alto mientras lo depositaba con suavidad dentro de la bañera "Me tome la libertad de agregar burbujas, es una bañera electrónica, con los botones de abajo puedes controlar el nivel y temperatura del agua" Explico poniéndose de rodillas y quedando cara a cara con el pelinegro.

"Las toallas están en el estante y te dejare en la habitación una camisa para que uses" Finalizó con una sonrisa y el rostro apoyado sobre el borde de la tina como esperando una respuesta, en cambio lo que recibió fue que el Beta le lanzará agua directo a la cara mojándolo por completo.

"Gracias" Dijo débilmente "¡Ahora sal de aquí mientras me baño, pervertido!" El más alto suspiro resignado, se levantó, seco su rostro y cabello y se fue. Beelzebub se dio cuenta de que iba desnudo del torso hacía arriba.

"Presumido…" Murmuró cuando el otro cerró la puerta, luego se sumergió en el agua caliente tomo el jabón y lavó su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que en cada parte que viera había una mordida o chupetón "¡¿Qué hiciste Beelzebub?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!" Se regaño así mismo recostándose y dejando que el agua relajará sus músculos.

"¿Por qué demonios me deje llevar así?" Continúo con su monologo "¡¿Qué se supone que le diré ahora?!... ¡Ey Gabriel tener sexo contigo fue increíble, repitámoslo!" El chico se avergonzó por su pensamiento y volvió a hundirse dentro del agua.

"¡¿Y por qué demonios se sintió tan bien?!" Volvió a exclamar jugando con las burbujas "Fue tan diferente a hacerlo con una Beta… ¡Ni cuando termine involucrándome con un Omega disfrute como ayer!" Quedó pensativo un rato y volvió a murmurar "Y tan diferente a cuando lo hice con Lucifer…"

Recordó entonces como había sido aquel encuentro, donde el Alpha se encontraba en celo y Beelzebub se ofreció a ayudarle… El chico accedió, pero no fue romántico o dulce, fue rápido un poco doloroso y duró una hora cuando mucho… Para el Beta había sido muy especial incluso si en el fondo sabía que el mayor se sentía culpable por aquello y nunca lo mencionó en el futuro.

"Pero Gabriel… Con Gabriel fue tan distinto…" Suspiró mientras su mejilla reposaba en el mármol de la tina "Él fue amable, considerado y se preocupó por que yo me sintiera cómodo…" Volvió a sonrojarse al recordar como gemía su nombre en su oído.

"¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?!" Con desesperación tallo su rostro y se zangoloteo haciendo que el agua se derramara "¿Por qué el accedió a hacerlo conmigo? ¡¿Por qué accedí yo?!" El agua comenzaba a enfriarse y el chico sintió que había pasado demasiado tiempo dentro así que se levantó.

Sus piernas dolían y apenas podían con su peso, se acercó hasta tomar una de las toallas la cuál era increíblemente suave y se sentía como secarse en una nube.

"Malditos ricos" Murmuró, salió a la habitación que se encontraba sola y allí vio una camisa de vestir blanca que definitivamente no era suya "¿Qué se supone que pasará ahora?" Se preguntó con preocupación mientras abrochando los botones "No es como si seamos algo… Es decir… Hay muchas razones por la que no funcionaría… Primero es mi jefe, segunda es un ricachón engreído y presumido y la peor de todas soy un Beta… Un Beta y un Alpha de alta categoría con su posición social ¡imposible!"

Cuando terminó con la camisa busco alguna ropa interior o pantalón, pero no había nada, tendría que ir desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

"¡Ese pervertido!" Dijo enojado "¡¿Por qué siquiera le gustó?! Lo he violentado casi desde que nos conocimos… O tal vez no le gustó… Tal vez sólo estaba desesperado por su celo… ¡¿Pero entonces porque me besó aquella noche?! ¡¿Y por qué mierda fue tan dulce conmigo?!"

El chico caminaba de un lado a otro confundido, no sabía que debía decirle ni qué clase de giro había dado la relación entre ambos o que era lo que Gabriel esperaba de él.

"¿Me gusta Gabriel?" Se detuvo en medio de la habitación para preguntárselo "Es decir… Lo considero lo suficientemente atractivo como para acostarme con él… Pero yo sigo queriendo a Lucy… ¿no? Aunque si soy honesto, el sexo con Gabriel fue cien veces mejor que con Lucifer… ¡Ni siquiera sabía que como Beta podía correrme tantas veces seguidas!"

En medio de sus dudas, un delicioso aroma captó su atención haciendo que su estómago gruñera con fuerza, salió de la habitación hasta llegar a la cocina donde encontró al Alpha (quien seguía sin camisa) cocinando con alegría.

"Te preparé un omelette francés con pan tostado, supongo que debes estar hambriento" Antes de que pudiera contestar el estómago del pelinegro volvió a gruñir "Tomaré eso como un si… ¿Prefieres jugo natural o de envase?"

"Natural…" Dijo al fin el Beta "Ten cuidado que está caliente" Agregó el más alto colocando un plato en la barra de la cocina, Beelzebub tomo asiento y comenzó a comer, sabía delicioso.

Cuando observó mejor a Gabriel, se dio cuenta que su espalda estaba cubierta de marcas rojas de arañazos, algunas incluso aún sangraban, al parecer él tampoco se había contenido muy bien la noche anterior.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó el Alpha agachándose a su altura y acercando su mano a su frente "¿No te habrás resfriado? Tu cara está muy roja" El pelinegro lo apartó con un manotazo avergonzado "¡¿D-dónde dejaste mi ropa?!" Preguntó a la defensiva "En la lavadora…" Respondió con normalidad Gabriel.

"¡No estaba sucia! ¡¿Y podrías explicarme porque solo me dejaste esta camisa para vestir?! ¡No llevó nada abajo!" Ante aquello el más alto aparto la mirada avergonzado "E-era lo único que había de tu talla" Era una verdad a medias, pero no era como si pudiera decir que en realidad quería ver a Beelzebub usando una de sus viejas camisas.

"¡Pervertido mentiroso!" Exclamó malhumorado el muchacho "N-no soy un p-pervertido… "Se defendió el más alto y cuando el Beta estaba a punto de reclamarle de nuevo un celular comenzó a sonar.

"¿Ese es tú teléfono?" Preguntó Gabriel "Si… ¿Dónde está?" El chico se movió de su lugar para buscarlo, el sonido paró y luego inició de nuevo "Debió haberse caído ayer…" Gabriel le ayudo y lo terminó encontrándolo debajo del sofá "¡Aquí está!" Exclamó el más alto "¡Ponlo en alta voz!"

"¿Bueno, Beelz?" Era la voz de Crowley "¿Crowley? ¿Qué pasa, porque me llamas a esta hora?" Contestó con indiferencia el pelinegro "¿Cómo que por qué? Quedamos de comer los tres juntos hoy y pasan de las dos de la tarde ¿está todo bien?"

"¿Hoy? ¿Qué no era el domingo?" Respondió confundido "Hoy es Domingo Beelz… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Volviste a perder la noción del tiempo por trabajar?" ¡¿Hoy es Domingo?! Gritó interiormente el Beta, él había llegado a casa de Gabriel un viernes por la tarde ¡¿habían pasado más de un día teniendo sexo?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo durmió?! "Yo… Si… Lo siento, estoy en la oficina v-voy para el lugar de siempre de inmediato"

"Dile al imbécil de Gabriel que haga algo de trabajo él también, no puedes seguir con esos horarios inhumanos" Agregó una tercera voz perteneciente a Lucifer, como seguían en altavoz el Alpha lo escucho y bufo molesto "Y-yo, si, bueno denme una hora y estoy con ustedes…" Y colgó.

"¡T-tengo que irme!" Dijo rápidamente el pelinegro "¿Por qué no solo les cancelas?" Sugirió el más alto "No… Querrían irme a recoger al trabajo… ¡Dame mi ropa en este instante!" Le reclamó el chico al recordar que no traía nada debajo.

"Iré a ver si ya secó…" Al cabo de un momento volvió con unos pantalones arrugados y apenas secos, también unos calzoncillos que le quedarían grandes al chico, pero no tenía nada más "Te v-veré mañana en el trabajo…" Indicó el Beta avergonzado y sin poder mirar al más alto a los ojos.

"¡Beelzebub espera! Usa esto…" Gabriel puso alrededor de su cuello una bufanda roja que le combinada bien con su camisa y cabello "T-tienes el cuello lleno de… Bueno marcas…" Le explicó apenado mientras miraba al techo. Beelzebub se sonrojo y observó que el pecho de Gabriel también tenía mordidas, moretones y rasguños por todas partes.

"¡D-debo irme!" Intentó salir de allí a toda prisa, sentía como el corazón le martillaba en los oídos, pero antes de poder correr, el Alpha le tomo del brazo y con su mano libre alzó su rostro para besarle tiernamente "Quiero que sepas que el hecho de haber estado en celo no fue la razón por la que me acosté contigo… Ni se te ocurra pensar que sólo lo hice por ese motivo…" El pelinegro se giró ocultando su rostro completamente rojo para irse a toda prisa "L-lo hablaremoz luego…" Dijo antes de salir rumbo a su auto.

Cuando el Beta llegó al lugar de la cita con Crowley y Azirafel, acomodó sus ropas y trato de aplacar su despeinado cabello que ya había secado y lucía completamente enmarañado.

Al entrar una pequeña campanilla anunció su llegada y miró como el par de Alphas se levantaron a toda prisa y con expresión de alerta.

"Lamento la tardanza…" Se acercó hasta ellos, pero notó que le observaban confundidos "¿Qué pasa con ustedes?" Preguntó un tanto enfadado "Beelz…" Comentó Crowley "¿Por qué apestas a las feromonas de Gabriel?"

Mierda, mierda, mierda… Dijo para sus adentros Beelzebub, había olvidado por completo cubrir el aroma de Alpha con un neutralizador de feromonas, debido a su naturaleza él no podía sentirlo, pero definitivamente Lucifer y Crowley sí que podían…


	116. CXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXVI**

Gabriel se quedó observando la puerta con la esperanza de que Beelzebub cambiara de opinión y cancelará su cita, se dio cuenta de que no pasaría y suspiró desanimado.

Al recordar todo lo que había pasado casi se tiraba al suelo de la pena, cuando despertó y vio al Beta pacíficamente dormido a su lado no lo podía creer, así que trató de actuar normal todo el tiempo, los nervios lo traicionaron cuando tomo por el brazo y besó al chico antes de que se fuera, pero lo hizo porque no tenía idea de cuando el Beta volvería a dejar que lo tocará de esa manera.

"¡¿Qué voy a hacer si él no quiere volver a hablar conmigo?!" Se quejó en voz alta tapando con sus manos su rostro sonrojado "¡Pero Dios es tan lindo! ¡Me controle de puro milagro!" Continúo hablando solo y se sentó a meditar lo sucedido.

"¿Qué debo de decirle mañana? Hola Beelz, oye me preguntaba cuando podríamos repetir lo del otro día… ¿qué opinas?" El sólo imaginar ese escenario hizo que se avergonzará aún más y escondiera su rostro tras un cojín dejándose caer en el sofá.

"¡¿Por qué este chico me gusta tanto?! ¡Es violento, grosero, irrespetuoso y un Beta! ¡¿Por qué lo quiero tanto y me duele su ausencia?!" Siguió presionando su rostro con almohadón suspirando al recordar los labios desesperados de Beelzebub, como se sentía acariciar su suave piel, el aroma de su cabello "¿En qué momento me enamoré de ti maldito demonio?" Sentenció con aire derrotado.

Siguió meditando sobre sus sentimientos, tirado semi-desnudo en el sofá durante un par de horas más cuando escuchó el timbre de la entrada.

"¡¿Beelzebub?! ¿Habrá cambiado de opinión y vuelto?" A toda prisa se levantó y corrió a abrir la puerta, lamentablemente no era el Beta quien estaba allí.

"Hola Gabriel, Michel y yo esperamos no importunarte, pero necesitamos tu ayuda" Saludó con alegría el menor de sus hermanos. Primero una expresión de notable decepción se reflejó en el rostro de Gabriel y luego recordó que todo lo que había pasado dentro de la casa y el hecho de que Michel era una Alpha y Azirafel un Omega… Definitivamente lo notarían, así que cerró con fuerza la puerta.

"¡Abre en este instante grosero!" Grito Michel tocando con fuerza "¡E-en un momento!" A toda prisa Gabriel corrió a ponerse un saco y bufanda que cubrieran las mordidas en su cuerpo, del baño saco un bote de spray neutralizador que rocío en la habitación y sala, esperando con ello desaparecer el aroma de sus feromonas, ya listo volvió a abrir a sus impertinentes hermanos.

"Tengo muy desordenado dentro…" Se excusó dejándolos pasar "Ni que no hayamos visto tu desor…" La castaña paro en seco y olfateó el lugar "¿Qué es ese aroma?" Pregunto Azirafel "Gabriel pudiste habernos avisado… No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, el celo nos ocurre a todos…" Dijo divertida Michel.

Sin entender que sucedía Gabriel fue a verificar la botella que guardó en la habitación descubriendo que se había equivocado y tomado un aromatizante en vez de un neutralizador.

"¡Mierda!" Murmuró con molestia y se dirigió bastante avergonzado de nuevo a la sala "¿La pasaste sólo?" Preguntó Michel pensativa "Tus feromonas aquí son muy fuertes, pero no siento las de ningún Omega o Alpha…"

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Michel!" Se quejó el más alto "Pues para que veas lo que se siente que se metan en tu vida privada…" Los dos Alpha comenzaron a discutir hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Azirafel "Gabriel… Esta chaqueta ¿no es de Beelzebub?" El rubio le miró divertido mientras mostraba la prenda negra con el cuello y mangas rojas y la leyenda Príncipe del Infierno grabada atrás "Lo sé porque yo ayude a Crowley a elegirla"

"L-la olvido en el trabajo y se la llevaré m-mañana…" Dijo con seriedad maldiciendo internamente por no darse cuenta de la ropa antes "Si se la ibas a llevar ¿qué hacía tirada en la entrada?" Cuestiono divertida la Alpha.

"Oigan saben estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos, así que si no tienen nada importante que discutir les voy a pedir que por favor se vayan" Contesto a la defensiva el más alto, haciendo que Azirafel y Michel intercambien miradas divertidas de complicidad "De acuerdo, de acuerdo yo sí necesito tu ayuda" Exclamó la castaña mientras colocaba un refractario sobre la barra de la cocina.

"Prueba el pastel que preparamos Azirafel y yo, si consideras que sabe bien nos vamos de aquí…" Gabriel bufó molesto "¡¿Vinieron hasta aquí sólo para que comiera un estúpido pastel?!" Michel tomo un tenedor y lo puso en frente con enfado "¡Oye tampoco te enojes! ¡En primera Azira y yo trabajamos muy duro en él y en segunda no es nuestra culpa que estés hormonal! Si estamos aquí es porque de los tres eres el mejor cocinero…"

Gabriel rodó los ojos enfadado, no agregó más y decidió que entre más rápido accediera a sus absurdas peticiones más rápido se marcharían de allí.

Por su parte, Azirafel observó a su alrededor detectando algunos detalles interesantes, como que había dos vasos de jugo en el fregadero, o que Gabriel se había vestido a toda prisa con lo primero que tomo y de forma que cubriera lo más posible su piel.

* * *


	117. CXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXVII**

"Trabajando en Domingo… ¿Te puedes creer el nivel de abuso por parte de ese sujeto?" Declaró Lucifer jugando con los hielos en su bebida "Es extraño ¿no?" Indicó pensativo el pelirrojo "Beelz siempre nos avisa cuando va a llegar tarde o tiene que cancelar, si está trabajando desde ayer ¿por qué no decírnoslo anoche?"

Lucifer meditó un poco la lógica de aquello, pero antes de poder contestar un aroma captó su atención haciendo que él y Crowley saltarán de sus lugares.

"Lamento la tardanza…" Los Alphas intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos "¿Qué pasa con ustedes?" Crowley abrió la boca un par de veces hasta que se animó a hablar "¿Por qué apestas a las feromonas de Gabriel?"

"M-me bañe en casa de Gabriel" Contestó con rapidez el pelinegro, aún le dolían demasiado las piernas como para permanecer de pie, así que se sentó en la primera silla libre que vio "¿Te bañaste en su casa o te bañaste con él? Apestas a Gabriel" Indicó Lucifer cubriendo en vano su rostro con su antebrazo tratando en vano de evitar el aroma.

"M-me presto ropa porque la mía estaba sucia" Mintió con habilidad, pero sin convencer al par de Alphas "¿Y por qué fuiste hasta su casa para bañarte?" Volvió a preguntar el mayor de sus hermanos "E-es que… ¡Está más cerca del trabajo!"

"No, no lo está" Comentó el pelirrojo con burla "Tú departamento está a veinte minutos del laboratorio, la casa de Gabriel a una hora, lo sé porque Azirafel me mostro donde quedaban ambos una vez" Genial momento para que Crowley resulte ser observador y avispado, pensó para sus adentros el Beta.

"P-pero q-quedaba más cerca de aquí, a-además no iba a rechazar un buen baño de agua caliente por la fría ducha de mi apartamento" Beelzebub tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para evitar zumbar la z o sus hermanos podrían sospechar.

"¡¿Y desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Gabriel para hasta bañarte en su casa?!" Exclamó Lucifer haciendo muecas de molestia "¡¿Quién te entiende a ti?! ¡Primero me hechas pleito porque no me llevó bien con los Archangel y ahora porque sí! ¡¿Pues a que juegas?!" Cruzó lo brazos con disgusto "¡Espera, espera! ¡Con quien yo quiero que te lleves bien es Michel no con su imbécil y nefasto hermano!" "¡¿Y qué tienen ustedes en contra de Gabriel?!" Volvió a reclamar el pelinegro "Bueno es molesto, entrometido, antipático, engreído ¿y quieres que continúe?" Agregó con sarcasmo Lucifer "Además" Intervino Crowley "Es un Alpha de nuestro tipo, está en nuestra naturaleza pelear y enfrentarnos"

"¡No me vengas con tonterías como esas Crowley! En primera aún con feromonas no son bestias salvajes y en segunda ustedes dos también son Alphas de la misma categoría y no pelean todo el tiempo" Beelzebub comenzaba a impacientarse, pero al menos había logrado cambiar de tema "No peleamos porque crecimos juntos y nuestras feromonas se acostumbraron el uno al otro, es el mismo motivo por el que un celo no afecta a Alphas y Omegas que hayan nacido del mismo vientre" Explicó ahora Lucifer.

"No culpen a sus feromonas de sus prejuicios" Habló en voz baja el Beta "¡Si tú eras el de más prejuicios!" Casi gritó Crowley "Pero ya olvídalo, voy a ver si tienen un neutralizador y te quitamos de encima la peste a Gabriel que traes".

Cuando el Alpha pelirrojo pasó junto a Beelzebub que seguía sentado, observó una particular marca en su cuello y paro en seco.

"Eh… Oye Lucy…" El aludido alzo la vista indiferente "En la parte de atrás de tu moto llevas un bote ¿no? P-podrías traerlo…" El mayor asintió "Claro, con tal de deshacernos del mal olor" Comentó haciendo una mueca de asco al pasar frente al pelinegro quien solo le lanzó un puñetazo fallando "¿Por qué son ustedes…? ¡Oye!"

El Beta se quejó cuando sintió un tirón en el cuello de su camisa y luego escucho el click de la cámara en el teléfono de Crowley.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" Le gritó enojado "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?! ¡Mira!" Le mostro la fotografía y podía observar cómo su cuello tenía tres grandes chupetones rojos y en la base de este, la marca de unos dientes.

"¡Tienes una mordida como la que se le hacen a los Omegas!" Le reclamó casi gritando el pelirrojo "¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió entre tú y Gabriel?!" Beelzebub tragó saliva y acomodo su bufanda, Lucifer no tardó en volver y afortunadamente Crowley no quiso tocar el tema con él allí, pero lo que resto de la tarde no dejo de mirar acusadora y reprobatoriamente al Beta.

Por la noche después de despedirse de sus hermanos y una vez que hubo llegado a su apartamento, reviso con detenimiento las mordidas, moretones y chupetones que llenaban su cuerpo.

"¡Date por muerto Gabriel!" Exclamó enfadado mientras tomaba una fotografía de su cuello y la enviaba por mensaje.

_¡¿Por qué tengo una maldita mordida tipo Omega?! ¡Pervertido, degenerado! _

_Beelzebub _

_¡No es una mordida de Omega! ¡Si fuera para marcar sería más profunda! _

_Gabriel _

_¡Pervertido, Inmoral, Degenerado, Idiota! _

_Beelzebub _

_¡No soy nada de eso TT_TT! ¡Te juro que es una coincidencia! _

_Gabriel _

_¡¿Sabes la cantidad de preguntas que me ocasiono tu coincidencia?! _

_Beelzebub _

_Ahora que mencionas lo de preguntas… Olvidaste tu chaqueta y Azirafel sí que lo notó… _

_Gabriel _

Beelzebub quería preguntar porque demonios Azirafel se había dado cuenta de eso, pero antes de poder escribir recibió una foto (demasiado bien tomada) del torso de Gabriel.

_Tú también me dejaste muchas marcas :(_

_Gabriel _

_¡No me compares contigo pervertido! _

_Beelzebub _

Siguieron discutiendo hasta muy entrada la noche e incluso el día siguiente que se vieron en el trabajo, no dejaron de reclamarse el hecho de no poder mostrar el cuello y los brazos por varios días más.


	118. CXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXVIII**

Tal vez había sido el hecho de vivir en tranquilidad durante un período de tiempo tan largo fue lo que ocasionó que Lilith ignorará las señales de advertencia…

Por ejemplo, no se dio cuenta del automóvil sin placas que la había estado siguiendo durante los últimos tres días, tampoco noto como la mirada del portero del edificio le siguió ese día para apartar la vista con rapidez antes de ser atrapado.

La idea de empezar a llevar una vida propia, sin tener la necesidad de esconderse hizo que bajará la guardia.

"¡Ya llegué!" Gritó al entrar a su departamento vacío, había pensado varias veces en adoptar un gato o ave para tener alguien que respondiera el saludo "Ya en casa el brassier sale sobrando…" Dijo para sí misma mientras desabrochaba la prenda y la lanzaba a algún lugar.

Con ese último cliente había cenado, así que se dirigió a la pequeña cocina sólo para sacar una cerveza que bebió en un solo trago "¡Alcohol mi mejor amigo!" Besó la lata dejándola sobre la mesa, ya pensaría en limpiar la siguiente mañana.

Se deshizo del elegante vestido para colocarse unos pants y camiseta amplia, su pijama oficial, lavó sus dientes y se dispuso a dormir. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de sentir como la tomaban del cabello para hacerla salir de la cama.

"¡Pero cuanto tiempo Lilith!" Dijo una voz cerca de su cara, el aliento a cigarro casi le hace vomitar "¿Es está la famosa Omega sin marcar?" Hablo en la oscuridad otra voz de hombre, un Alpha por las feromonas que alcanzaba a percibir.

"¡Oh sí! Ella era de nuestra mejor mercancía, su marcado iba a venderse muy bien si no fuera… ¡Porque decidió escapar!" El sujeto que la tenía tomada del cabello la lanzó lejos haciendo que se golpeara en el rostro "¡Conoces las reglas, nada de dañar la mercancía!" Le amonestó el otro sujeto.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!" Hablo por fin la pelirroja levantándose del suelo "¡¿Oh?! ¿Me vas a decir que ya no me recuerdas?" El tipo con aroma a tabaco se acercó a la luz que entraba por la ventana "¡¿No recuerdas que me hiciste esto?!" Bajo la luna se podía observar su rostro desfigurado, una enorme cicatriz le atravesaba la cara, su ojo derecho estaba completamente blanco y su labio superior estaba incompleto dejando ver sus dientes.

"¡Tú y el maldito Lucifer!" Se acercó a ella y le propino un golpe en el estómago "¡¿Creíste que esto se iba a quedar así?! ¡¿Eh?!" La pateó nuevamente en el suelo "¡Detente! ¡Ya te vengaras después!" Se acercó a él su compañero Alpha y en ese momento de distracción Lilith hizo su movimiento.

Desde que había huido y comenzado a valerse por sí misma, comenzó con la costumbre de contar con un kit de escape por si se presentaban casos como ese; dicho kit consistía en una mochila con sus tarjetas bancarias, identificación falsa, dinero en efectivo, dos mudas de ropa y un teléfono celular, se encontraba debajo de su cama y aprovechando estar en el suelo lo tomó con rapidez.

Con sus piernas derribo al hombre de la cicatriz haciéndole caer y golpearse contra la mesa de noche, cuando el Alpha quiso ir tras ella, Lilith propago sus feromonas por todo el lugar, una cosa que su condición Omega le había enseñado era que debía convertir sus debilidades en fortalezas.

El Alpha cayó al piso sin poder procesar aquel ataque lo que le dio tiempo a la pelirroja de correr a la ventana, abrir y poder huir por la escalera del edificio.

Debido a las prisas, poco a antes de finalizar el tramo resbalo cayendo de costado, por fortuna no llego a romperse ningún hueso y aunque tardó en reaccionar, se levantó y comenzó a correr a toda prisa.

Iba descalza y todo su cuerpo dolía, pero sabía muy bien que detenerse en ese momento sería el peor error que podría cometer. Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos y que su aroma se había perdido, se detuvo y tomo aire con desesperación.

"¿Cómo…? ¿A dónde iré ahora?" Comenzó a preguntarse mientras temblaba ya fuese por el miedo o por el frío, con dificultad abrió la mochila y sacó el teléfono "¿D-debería llamar a alguien de la agencia?" Se quedó viendo la pantalla sin saber qué hacer, si habían dado con ella definitivamente sabían en donde trabajaba.

"¡¿Qué debo hacer?!" Dijo casi llorando, no creyó que aquellos sujetos de su pasado podrían volver por ella, realmente pensó que ese capítulo podía darse por cerrado "¡¿Qué debo hacer?!" Volvió a preguntarse, cuando de repente recordó algo… O más bien a alguien.

Por mero caprichoso había memorizado el número telefónico, marcó las teclas con los dedos rojos por el frío, sonó tres veces antes de que contestarán.

"¿Se podría saber quién es y por qué llama a estas horas de la noche?" Hacía tanto que no escuchaba esa voz… "S-soy Lilith…" Trato de mantener la compostura, no quería que escuchara la desesperación y miedo de su voz "¡¿Lilith?!" Tal vez no se acuerde de mí, pensó la Omega "¡¿Qué sucede, estás bien?!"

"Y-yo… No… No lo estoy… No tenía a quien más llamar…" No sabía que era lo que esperaba con esa llamada ¿sentirse menos sola? ¿despertar de un mal sueño? "¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Iré por ti en este momento!"

La chica pensó en negarse, pero el miedo la hizo cambiar de opinión, envió la ubicación a Metatron y entro a una tienda 24/7 que se encontraba cerca, la mujer de la caja le observó asustada pero tras un momento se compadeció de ella y le regalo un vaso de café, también le dijo que si gustaba podía entrar al baño a lavarse la cara, Lilith declinó amablemente y se quedó quieta a esperar al Alpha quien parecía ser el único que pudiera ayudarla.


	119. CXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXIX**

Metatron iba a casi todos lados con su chofer, tenía poca paciencia por lo que le resultaba molesto tener que conducir prestando atención a las señales de tránsito, los semáforos y dar paso a los peatones. Sólo conducía por su propia cuenta cuando el asunto tenía que ver con su familia o era de carácter privado.

Cuando estacionó, bajo a toda prisa y no vio a la Omega por ningún lugar, pensó por un instante que tal vez fue una sucia broma de la chica, pero le tomo un minuto darse cuenta de que en realidad no la había reconocido.

Tras la ventana de un establecimiento la observó, lucía tan diferente a como la recordaba, confiada, sarcástica y fuerte… En cambio, se veía asustada y rota, por un instante le recordó a su madre.

Entró tranquilamente para evitar asustarla, pero la chica estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que se sentó frente a ella.

"¿Lilith?" Le llamó suavemente "V-veniste…" Dijo ella en un susurro con sus enormes ojos esmeralda observándole fijamente, el Alpha noto lo mortalmente pálida que estaba, y como su rostro sangraba por encima de su ojo izquierdo "¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?" Lilith desvió la mirada sin responder.

"Tu piel está casi morada por el frío…" Se quitó el saco y lo colocó sobre la pelirroja sin tocarla, ella se cubrió rápidamente buscando calor en él "¿Tienes un lugar al que quieras que te lleve? ¿Un familiar o amigo que puedas llamar?" Negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada. El Alpha asintió apesadumbrado.

"Levántate nos vamos "Le indicó de forma amable pero firme "¿A d-dónde?" Habló por fin la chica mirándole con preocupación "Estás demasiado asustada, iremos a mi casa descansarás y mañana decidiremos que hacer"

Lilith quiso negarse, pero se dio cuenta que esa era su mejor opción, abrazó su mochila se puso de pie y siguió a Metatron, este se dio cuenta de que iba descalza y las plantas de sus pies estaban lastimadas.

Una vez en el auto, el Alpha encendió rápidamente la calefacción y se apresuró a irse de allí, tomando el camino más largo rumbo a la mansión y así evitar que quien sea que le había hecho eso a la chica siguiera su rastro.

"¿Fue algún cliente?" Preguntó Metatron tras un momento "¿Q-qué?" La Omega le miró confundida "Quien te lastimó… ¿Fue algún cliente?" Volvió a temblar en su lugar y con la garganta seca contesto un débil "No… No fue un cliente…"

El mayor no agregó más durante el trayecto, era claro que ella no estaba lista para hablar sobre eso, encendió el estéreo y Vivaldi comenzó a sonar, Lilith se relajó un poco y dejo que la melodía suave la arrullará.

"¿No tendrás problemas si traes a una mujer a estas horas de la noche?" Preguntó la pelirroja cuando llegaron y Metatrón le indico que bajara "La servidumbre está dormida, mis hermanos viven en sus propios hogares y mi hermana… Mi hermana se quedó probablemente con su amante o novio o lo que sea que tenga…" Contesto abriendo la puerta para que bajara.

El interior de la mansión estaba oscuro, Lilith tuvo dificultades para moverse mientras seguía al hombre por la casa, subió unas escaleras y camino todavía otro tramo antes de detenerse para entrar a un gran dormitorio.

"Iré a buscarte ropa para que duermas, el baño está tras esa puerta" Comentó señalando en una esquina de la habitación "Tomate el tiempo que gustes" Cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta la joven le tomo del brazo "¡No te vayas!" El agarre de su mano se hizo más fuerte "Por favor…" Metatron la retiro con suavidad.

"Puedo asegurarte de que nada te pasará aquí, traeré tu ropa, cuando vuelva entra a bañarte yo permaneceré en la habitación, lo prometo" No había nada que le asegurará a Lilith que podía confiar en aquel Alpha, pero se arriesgó y lo hizo.

Entro y se bañó rápidamente, la idea de permanecer desnuda le hacía sentir vulnerable y eso la frustraba demasiado. Al salir solo cubierta con la toalla el mayor de los Archangel se avergonzó y quiso abandonar la habitación.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto la pelirroja confundida "¡Considero sumamente inapropiado permanecer en el mismo cuarto mientras te cambias!" Contestó dándole la espalda y haciendo reír a la chica por la reacción "¿Es porqué eres un Alpha y yo una Omega?" Agregó más relajada "No, es porque estoy invadiendo tu privacidad, por favor no me compares con cualquier Alpha que no sepa controlarse ¡yo tengo educación!" Salió del cuarto antes de que la joven se opusiera nuevamente.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación con un botiquín de primeros auxilios entre las manos, Lilith le observó confundida, pero sintió alivio de que hubiera vuelto.

"Tus pies y rostro están muy lastimados" Explicó Metatron "Voy a curarlos y vendarlos" Abrió la pequeña caja tomando alcohol y algodón "Tal vez te duela un poco…" Aplicó pequeños toques en la herida por encima del ojo, luego coloco un parche "Tal vez te deje cicatriz… Voy a agacharme para encargarme de las plantas de tus pies, si llegas a sentirte incomoda házmelo saber…"

Lilith estaba más que sorprendida, tanto por la amabilidad del gesto como la habilidad que tenía para desinfectar y vendar las heridas.

"¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en esto?" Le preguntó curiosa "Generalmente ayudaba a mi madre con cosas como estas…" Contestó tras una larga pausa, aunque quería preguntar más la Omega no lo hizo.

"Listo" Colocó el último seguro a la venda y se levantó "Puedes usar la cama para dormir, sólo voy a pedirte que por favor no recorras la mansión y permanezcas en la habitación hasta que pueda pasar por ti en la mañana" Guardó las cosas de vuelta y nuevamente fue detenido por la chica.

"¡Q-quédate!" Estaba asustada, lo suficiente como para mostrar esa clase de debilidad. El Alpha suspiro derrotado "Me quedaré, al menos hasta que te duermas" Declaró sentándose en el pequeño sillón de la habitación e indicándole que tomará la cama.

"¿Puedes poner algo de música?" Preguntó ella cuando se cubrió con las colchas "¿Qué te gustaría?" Meditó un poco antes de responder "Lo que pusiste la primera vez que nos conocimos…"

"Oh… Ese fue Fantasía en F menor… Si debo tener alguna interpretación por aquí" Tras un momento la habitación fue envuelta por el suave sonido de piano, Lilith cayó dormida más rápido de lo que esperaba y el Alpha la vigiló a distancia prudente hasta que su respiración se volvió suave y uniforme.


	120. CXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXX**

"Lamento no poder acompañarte ángel" Indicó Crowley apesadumbrado "Querido no te preocupes por eso" Azirafel sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos "Entiendo perfectamente que tienes una obligación, y sé que Madam Tracy no insistiría tanto si no fuera realmente importante, así que por favor quita esa cara"

"Pero… Quisiera poder estar allí contigo, tú escuchaste al doctor, recomendaba que las citas las hiciéramos juntos como pareja…" El pelirrojo acarició la mano de su compañero y la mirada de cachorro hizo que Azirafel sonriera conmovido.

"Pero también tenemos deudas por pagar… Y este dinero extra nos caería muy bien… Crowley estaré bien, es una cita rápida como la de la última vez, en cuanto salga del hospital te llamaré ¿estás de acuerdo?" El más alto quería discutir, pero solo asintió con tristeza.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y el rubio se apresuró para tomar un taxi rumbo al hospital de especialidades.

El chico mentiría si dijera que no se encontraba nervioso en esos momentos, esa sería su tercera inyección para la adaptación de su cuerpo Omega y le asustaba un poco las cosas que estaban por venir a partir de ahora.

"El doctor Remiel le está esperando" Le indicó con amabilidad el recepcionista "G-gracias…" Suspiró en un intento de disipar sus preocupaciones y se encamino al consultorio con paso decidido "Buenos t-tardes" Saludó amablemente al entrar "Hola Azirafel, pasa y toma asiento ¿cómo te has sentido?"

"B-bien… A decir verdad, gracias al medicamento ya no he tenido problemas para el control de mis feromonas además de que los ataques de celo repentinos han desaparecido por completo" Explicó el muchacho mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente al escritorio "Me alegra escuchar eso… Y dime ¿qué tal todo con la Doctora Anathema?"

"Oh… Pues bien… Ella es muy amable y siempre escucha todo lo que tengo que decirle…" El médico asintió con gusto "Veo que hoy no te acompaño tu novio…" Indicó Remiel haciendo sonrojar al chico "T-tuvo que trabajar…"

"Bueno trabajo es trabajo, me hubiera gustado que viniera… Mira Azirafel a partir de hoy las cosas pueden ser un poco duras para ti… No quiero que te asustes sólo quiero que seas consciente de que es un proceso con altas y bajas…" El muchacho asintió mientras seguía escuchando al doctor "Entre las complicaciones que pueden presentarse están cambio de humor repentinos, ataques de ansiedad, episodios de celos inesperados entre otros, debes ser precavido y guardar la calma si se llegasen a presentar cualquiera de estos escenarios, recuerda que no estás solo en esto…"

Aunque las intenciones de su médico eran las de tranquilizarlo, Azirafel no podía relajarse, sabía ya que aquello sería un proceso largo y posiblemente doloroso, pero antes lo veía lejano, ahora que estaba tan cerca de la etapa difícil sentía que todo eso le superaba.

"¿Tienes alguna duda antes de continuar?" Le preguntó Remiel "N-no… Y-yo… Estoy listo…" Contestó con las manos temblando "No tienes por qué esforzarte, es normal sentirse asustado… Pero te repito cualquier duda o inquietud pregúntala ya sea conmigo o con Antahema ¿de acuerdo?"

El muchacho asintió, pasaron a la camilla donde el médico preparo la inyección ante los ojos asustados del Omega.

"Cuando estés listo…" Le indicó con el medicamento en alto "E-estoy listo…" El proceso no tardo más de cinco minutos, Azirafel no se sentía diferente, pero sabía que a partir de ese momento su vida como Beta había terminado… Se arrepintió un poco de decirle a Crowley que podía hacer eso sólo.

"Cualquier cosa que te cause malestar o sientas que no es normal no dudes en marcarme ¿de acuerdo?" La voz del doctor sacó de sus pensamientos al muchacho quien asintió distraído.

Terminó de recibir las recomendaciones y salió, probablemente todo aquello no duró más de treinta minutos, pero para Azirafel se sintió como una eternidad. Antes de marcharse del hospital, se acercó nuevamente a recepción.

"D-disculpe…" Dijo suavemente "Con respecto al pago pendiente del tratamiento… ¿Cuál es la fecha límite para realizarse?" El tema referente a la deuda del hospital era algo que preocupaba mucho a él y Crowley, tanto así que incluso el propio Alpha había pensado la posibilidad de pedir prestado a Michel o Gabriel para poder cubrir los gastos, cosa que era un duro golpe a su orgullo y dignidad "Su deuda ha sido finiquitada" Respondió el recepcionista tras revisar la computadora "¿C-cómo? ¿Está usted seguro?"

"Si… Azirafel Archangel ¿verdad? La semana pasada se realizó el depósito" El joven le mostró la pantalla donde se indicaba que no existían adeudos "¿Sabe quién lo realizó?" Preguntó asombrado "No… No dejaron un nombre… Lo siento"

Azirafel agradeció y se retiró del lugar ¿habrá sido Gabriel o Michel? Se preguntó, aunque no era posible que alguno de ellos lo hiciera, aún no les había contado nada acerca de esa deuda, pensó en Beelzebub pero después de haber pagado la primera vez dudaba que Crowley hubiera ido de nuevo a solicitarle dinero.

"¿Entonces quién?" Dijo en voz alta, llamó a Crowley para evitar preocuparle, comentándole lo dicho por el doctor, así como el misterio del pago de la deuda, y regreso a casa con más dudas de las que esperaba.


	121. CXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXI**

"¡¿En verdad te gusto la película?! ¡Ninguno de mis amigos quiso venir a verla conmigo!" Comento Dagon con diversión mientras caminaba al lado de Uriel quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por controlar sus nervios.

Después de intercambiar sus números habían descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común y una rápida amistad se formó entre ellas.

"B-bueno en realidad las animaciones me gustan mucho y la música era pegajosa…" Contestó la morena avergonzada, para la ocasión había decidido por usar un pantalón corto blanco con una blusa holgada color verde además de que había maquillado de forma casi profesional su rostro, escondiendo las manchas causadas por su padecimiento de vitíligo.

"¡Adoro las películas con música!" Agregó con energía Dagon, quien vestía una camisa azul claro que hacía resaltar su bien formado pecho, unos pantalones ceñidos negros y su melena castaña iba suelta dándole un aspecto muy diferente al que lucía regularmente en la oficina.

"D-dagon" Comentó débilmente Uriel "N-no te lo había dicho antes pero hoy luces muy guapa…" Podía sentir como su cara ardía, pero era algo que realmente quería sacar de su pecho "¿En serio? Muchas gracias no suelo recibir cumplidos de ese tipo" La más alta rio algo apenada.

"D-deberías… Es decir, eres muy bonita yo imagino que tienes cientos de propuestas para salir" Agregó la Beta tomando valor para llevar por el camino correcto la conversación "Bueno si tengo propuestas… Pero la mayoría son tipos Beta idiotas u Omegas… Y bueno ninguno de los dos son mi estilo ¿sabes?" Contesto alzando los hombros.

"¿Quién es tu estilo?" Trató de sonar indiferente, pero por dentro Uriel moría por saber la respuesta "Bueno… Creo que tengo un especial interés por las Alpha… Y es que es ese sentimiento de protección que transmiten que hace que me vuelva loca, cuando eres tan alta y tienes un aura ruda como yo todo mundo piensa en que no necesitas recibir cariño, pero en realidad me gustaría poder ser yo a quien protejan ¿sabes? Ay, Uriel lo siento te he contado una tontería" Se disculpo Dagon con torpeza.

"N-no creo que sea ninguna tontería… En realidad, creo que es bastante tierno" La castaña volvió a reír y continuaron con tranquilidad su camino "Es muy fácil platicar contigo ¿sabes? Puedo decir las cosas sin que me regañes como Bee" Uriel estaba a punto de contestar cuando fueron interceptadas por tres sujetos.

"Ey lindas… ¿A dónde van tan solas?" Las Betas les ignoraron y quisieron seguir su camino, pero uno de los tipos se colocó en frente "¿Son Betas verdad?" Habló el hombre "No detecto ninguna feromona de su parte "Es una lástima… Con lo lindas que son…" Menciono el tercero.

"Déjenos en paz…" Dijo Dagon un poco nerviosa "Saben…Somos Alphas ¿no les gustaría pasar un rato con nosotros?" El hombre estaba por sujetar a Dagon cuando Uriel intervino dándole una patada en la entrepierna "¡¿Qué parte de déjanos en paz no entendiste?!" Gritó y luego tomo la mano de la castaña para huir de allí.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo la más alta con la voz agitada por correr "¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo entre en pánico!" Siguieron andando lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron hasta estar seguras de que los sujetos no las seguían. Recuperando el aliento Dagon soltó una gran carcajada comenzando a reír descontroladamente.

"¡Eso fue lo más imprudente que he visto hacer a alguien!" Dijo limpiando una lágrima de su ojo "Eran tres Alpha que te doblaban el tamaño y aun así golpeaste a uno directo en los bajos… ¡Eres increíble Uriel!" La aludida sintió mucha pena y estaba segura de que su rostro el rojo de su rostro le delataba por completo.

"Lo sé, lo sé… ¡Pero no era como si hubiera otra cosa que hacer!" Como estaba oscureciendo, decidieron tomar un taxi de regreso a casa, la primera en bajar fue Uriel "Cuando llegues a casa envíame un mensaje" Le dijo a Dagon por la ventanilla del auto "Lo haré, lo haré… Oh y Uriel, olvide mencionártelo, pero tú también te ves muy bien hoy, el maquillaje te quedó genial pero no creo que debas esconder tus marcas, te dan un buen estilo"

"G-gracias…" No agregaron nada más y se despidieron, Uriel sentía que su corazón iba a explotar y entro corriendo hasta lanzarse sobre su cama y rodar de felicidad.

Dagon le envió un mensaje poco después indicándole que había llegado sana y salva. Aunque al principio la castaña no había notado siquiera a Uriel, se dio cuenta de que era una chica muy divertida y se alegraba de que se hubieran hecho amigas.


	122. CXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXII**

Después de la sensación de mareo un pillido suave atravesó sus oídos, Crowley abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se sentía agitado y sudaba copiosamente, con su mano derecha acarició su cabello y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las heridas.

Cayendo en finas líneas, hilos de sangre recorrían sus brazos, al observar de donde procedían se dio cuenta del grave daño en sus nudillos los cuales estaban al rojo vivo y dolían bastante. Trato de recordar que había pasado, lo último de lo que fue consiente fue de él yendo a sacar la basura y luego la nada.

Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el callejón trasero de la cafetería, las bolsas negras a su lado y frente a él, la sucia pared de ladrillo tenía una leve hendidura machada de rojo sangre, su sangre.

"¿Qué demonios?" Susurró para sí mismo el pelirrojo y asustado entró a toda velocidad, se encerró en el baño y lavó sus manos "¿Qué me está pasando? Es incluso peor que la última vez" Murmuró asustado tratando de desaparecer por completo la sangre e ignorando el ardor que esto le producía.

"Ahora ni siquiera recuerdo que ocurrió ¿por qué actúe de ese modo?" Cerró el grifó y observo su rostro frente al espejo, sus pupilas estaban muy abiertas, sus incisivos marcados y con el cabello así de despeinado lucía como un total demente. Faltaban quince minutos para poder cerrar, lavó su cara y como pudo arreglo su cabello.

"Bienvenido a casa Crowley" Le saludó Azirafel al verlo entrar "La cena estará lista pronto… ¿Estás bien?" El pelirrojo se sobresaltó un poco y asintió rápidamente "Crowley… Tus manos" Rápidamente se acercó hasta él y revisó los vendajes que las cubrían, el Alpha las había tratado antes de llegar a casa "M-me quemé en la cocina, pero estoy bien" Mintió y rápidamente se alejó con la excusa de tener que usar el baño.

Volvió a los pocos minutos, pero lucía inquieto e impaciente, había cambiado sus ropas por algo más fresco alegando que hacía mucho calor dentro del departamento.

"¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien querido? Luces algo ansioso…" Comentó el rubio mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa "N-no, solo hambriento…" No conversaron más, pero fue más que nada porque el apetito de Crowley esa noche parecía interminable, en menos de cinco minutos termino lo que había en su plato y no le tomo mucho tiempo más devorar lo restante del sartén.

"Vaya… Lamento hacer preparado tan poco, generalmente no comes mucho" Se disculpó Azirafel algo sorprendido "Yo… No me di cuenta… Perdón ángel" Las manos de Crowley temblaban así que decidió dejar los platos y esconderlas debajo de la mesa "Lavaré yo, ve a descansar" Indicó el pelirrojo.

"Nada de eso, ven siéntate conmigo, te ves muy alterado" Levantó de su asiento al Alpha y lo hizo acurrucarse con él en el sofá "¿Pasó algo en tu trabajo hoy?" Acarició su cabello mientras le abrazaba para calmarlo "N-no…" Crowley comenzaba a relajarse, pero el aroma de su compañero estaba haciendo que otras cosas despertaran. Sin ser muy consciente de ello, comenzó a besar el blanco cuello de Azirafel y a mover sus manos por debajo de la ropa de este. "C-crowley espera…" Le detuvo el Omega "N-no creo que sea prudente hacer esto… Acabo de recibir el tratamiento y no sé cómo pueda responder…" Comenzó a forcejear contra el más alto, pero parecía que este no lo escuchaba.

Los afilados dientes del Alpha mordieron su hombro y su lengua recorrió el camino desde su clavícula hasta su pecho, con uso de demasiada fuerza rompió la camiseta de botones de Azirafel quien sintiéndose asustado lo tuvo que patear en el estómago para lograr alejarlo de él.

"¿Á-ángel?" Dijo el Alpha más calmado y un poco adolorido por el golpe "L-lo siento… No… Perdón" Se levantó a toda prisa y se encerró en su habitación, dejando al otro chico confundido y asustado sosteniendo su ropa destrozada.

Azirafel se quedó en la sala meditando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, Crowley jamás se había comportado de ese modo incluso era Azirafel quien casi siempre daba el primer paso para tener esa clase de encuentros, decidió darle su espacio y aclarar las cosas por la mañana, aún se encontraba asustado por aquel comportamiento.

En su habitación, Crowley se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta, acababa de pasar lo mismo que en el trabajo, perdió el control de sus acciones, no estaba seguro de que había sido lo que sucedió, pero por la expresión de miedo en los ojos de su ángel, temía pensar que estuvo a nada de lastimarlo.

"Necesito ayuda…" Dijo para sí mismo el pelirrojo "No sé cuánto más pueda controlarme y ni siquiera sé que me está pasando…"

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y trato de tranquilizarse, mañana se disculparía con Azirafel y buscaría la manera de arreglar sea lo que sea que le estaba sucediendo.


	123. CXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXIII**

"¿Lo aplique correctamente?" Pregunto Michel mientras con una brocha esparcía el tinte negro en el cabello de Lucifer "Si, ahora ayúdame cubriendo las raíces, es siempre lo que se nota primero" Le contesto el muchacho divertido.

"Estoy segura de que tu baño quedará hecho un caos" Comento Michel dando los toques finales y alejándose un poco para ver los resultados "Bueno vas a tener que ayudarme a limpiar entonces" Dijo el chico tratando de no manchar todo a su alrededor con el tinte aún fresco.

"Lucy… Oye puedo preguntarte algo…" El aludido se observó en el espejo asegurándose de que no habían quedado a la vista mechones rojos "Si claro, dime" Sin saber muy bien porque la Alpha se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a hablar "¿Por qué tiñes tu cabello? El rojo te queda precioso" Agregó avergonzada.

Lucifer se quedó en su lugar sin saber que contestar, él detestaba su cabello, recuerda con claridad cuando le habían explicado que su cabello había sido una de las principales razones porque él y Lilith habían sido elegidos para "jugar" con ellos…

"¿Lucy?" El segundo llamado de Michel lo sacó de sus pensamientos "¿Estás bien?" El Alpha sentía los ojos llorosos y con su mejor sonrisa se dirigió a la castaña "Estoy bien y contestando tu anterior pregunta… Me gusta más mi cabello en negro, eso es todo"

Hacía tiempo que la Alpha sospechaba que Lucifer le escondía algo, había temas de los que evitaba hablar a toda costa, no le gustaba pasar el tiempo en lugares concurridos y mucho menos hacerlo solo, un día trató de darle una sorpresa con un abrazo por la espalda que puso muy nervioso al muchacho, tardó al menos diez minutos en tranquilizarse. Había algo en su pasado que realmente le atormentaba.

"Lucifer" Dijo ella agachándose frente a él y acariciando su rostro "Si hay algo que quieras contarme sabes que puedes hacerlo" Los profundos ojos rojos del chico la miraron directamente y tomaron su mano "¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectamente bien" Le contesto con alegría y ella se dio cuenta de que mentía, le mintió con tanta confianza que por un momento creyó que eran ideas suyas, pero sabía que había visto esa mirada antes, esa mirada de profundo miedo donde te engañabas primero a ti mismo… Y eso la asustó, decidió no preguntar más.

"De-de acuerdo…" Dijo sin convicción "¿Qué quieres que pida para cenar?" Se levantó y salió del baño fingiendo marcar su teléfono "¿Te gusta la comida china? Conozco un buen lugar" Lucifer ni siquiera contesto, se dio cuenta de que Michel no estaba lista para escuchar la verdad y le hizo pensar si algún día lo estaría.

Por su parte la Alpha termino de ordenar la comida y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del departamento, se recargo contra la pared y se estremeció al recordar que la mirada de Lucifer era igual que la de su madre cuando le mentía diciendo que todo estaba bien, que las marcas en sus brazos eran debido a su torpeza en la cocina, o que los golpes en su rostro eran el resultado de una caída de las escaleras.

Recordó que siempre le creyó, que fingía no escuchar los gritos de su padre, fingía no ver los golpes, fingía que todo estaba bien, aunque esos ojos profundos gritaban lo contrario, justo como lo hacían los de Lucifer.


	124. CXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXIV**

"¿No crees que es increíblemente atractivo?" Dijo una chica suspirando "¿Y cómo no lo sería? Es un Alpha" secundó una voz "Y no cualquier Alpha, uno de alta categoría… ¡Esos ojos violetas son tan sensuales!"

Beelzebub que se encontraba en uno de los cubículos del baño sólo rodó los ojos, estaba completamente seguro de quien era la persona de la que hablaban.

"Lo que yo daría porque me tomará como su Omega" Indicó con dramatismo una tercera voz al parecer de un chico "Pues en lo que llevo aquí no se ha interesado por ninguno de los Omegas" Beelzebub estaba a punto de salir para evitar aquella conversación estúpida, a su parecer, pero tuvo que detenerse "Pues yo escuché el rumor de que salía con un Beta"

Tras oír eso se detuvo en seco sonrojado "No estamos saliendo" murmuró con enfado, pero sin que le escucharán afuera, aunque juraba que no le importaba siguió atento a aquella conversación.

"No digas estupideces Monic… ¿Cómo alguien como Gabriel saldría con un Beta?" El pelinegro hizo una mueca de desagrado "Diariamente comen juntos e incluso lo lleva a su casa… Yo sólo digo que es muy sospechoso" El otro par de Omegas se vieron entre ellos "Pueden ser amigos" Dijo el de la voz masculina "O sólo ser su amante"

Los tres rieron haciendo que Beelzebub tronará los dientes en una furia muda, estaba a nada de salir de allí y decirle un par de verdades al trío de arpías que chismorreaban afuera.

"Suponiendo que tuvieran una especie de romance, ustedes y yo sabemos que no los llevaría a nada" Comento Monic "¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó la Omega chica "Gabriel es el único Alpha de la familia Archangel en tener los ojos de color, su hermano mayor ha estado buscando que se comprometa con algún Omega de alta cuna para así su apellido prevalezca, ya saben cosas raras que los ricos hacen"

"¿Y por eso no podría tener un romance con un Beta?" Preguntó riendo el Omega "Si podría… Pero vamos ¿a qué lo llevaría? Sin hijos que hereden sus genes de Alpha no tiene caso… Tal vez si fuera una mujer Beta…"

Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que los Omegas se fueran, entonces Beelzebub por fin salió también, lavó sus manos y se vio al espejo.

"¿Por qué siquiera debería importarte lo que digan?" Regaño a su reflejo "Tú y Gabriel no son nada más que amigos… ¡¿Y qué si tuvieron sexo?! ¡Eso no significa nada! Gabriel es un Alpha y tú un Beta… Además, tú estás enamorado de Lucifer…. ¡Estamos enamorados de Lucifer!" Apretó sus puños y salió de mal humor, su pecho dolía, pero lo relaciono con el hecho de no haber dormido bien el día anterior, estaba irritado y adolorido por la falta de sueño, sólo por eso.

Por su lado, Gabriel se encontraba de muy buen humor revisando el avance del nuevo proyecto de la compañía, hizo un pequeño descanso para relajarse, miró su teléfono y se quedó embobado con la imagen de fondo, la cual mostraba a un Beelzebub dormido tiernamente sobre su pecho.

"Si él llega a ver esta foto seguro me asesina" Dijo en voz alta "Si tan sólo me quisieras como yo te quiero a ti…" Se lamentó tristemente mientras miraba una a una las pocas fotos que había podido reunir del pelinegro "Pero no… Tú sigues pensando en Lucifer…"

Después del encuentro en su casa, el Alpha había tratado de acercarse al muchacho para poder hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero siempre le traicionaban los nervios y terminaba cambiando el tema por completo, temía que el chico se alejara si lo presionaba demasiado y le asustaba aún más pensar en declararle sus sentimientos y que este lo rechazará, Gabriel no podría soportar ser abandonado por las personas que amaba de nuevo.

"¿Tendré alguna posibilidad de que te enamores de mí?" Le preguntó a la fotografía del Beta "Vamos soy un buen partido… Soy guapo, alto, bueno en la cama, buen cocinero y te quiero como nunca he querido a alguien antes…" Suspiró derrotado y decidió dejar la oficina para dar un pequeño paseo.

En medio camino, Gabriel y Beelzebub se toparon de frente, haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran y sonrojaran por el inesperado encuentro.

"¡Beelz!" El Alpha fue el primero en saludar "¡Ya te dije que no me llames Beelz!" Indicó el pelinegro desviando la mirada "¿V-vas rumbo a la oficina?" Preguntó con nervios el más alto "¿Y a dónde más iría?" Los inundó un silencio incomodo y largo.

"Tengo cosas que hacer Gabriel, nos vemos luego" Se despidió el Beta y siguió su camino "¡Beelzebub espera!" Gabriel le detuvo sin tener idea de que decir, sólo no quería dejar que se fuera "¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo hoy?" Preguntó apresuradamente.

El chico estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta, pensó que sería mejor para él alejarse de Gabriel y evitar con ello más habladurías regadas por allí, pero no lo hizo.

"S-siempre y cuando tu pagues…" Contestó con indiferencia "¡Claro! Te esperaré en la entrada a la hora de salida" El Alpha se despidió con una sonrisa.

"Que acepte salir con él no significa nada…" Se dijo así mismo el Beta ya en su oficina "P-puedo ser su amigo o incluso podemos tener sexo de vez en cuando… De todos modos, no siento nada por él y él sabe que no puede estar con alguien como yo... A-ambos estamos bien con ello…" Y con eso en mente se puso a trabajar, convenciéndose de que entre él y Gabriel nunca existirían sentimientos de por medio.

"No seré capaz de decirte lo que siento a menos que sepa que tú me quieres… Pero eso no significa que me voy a rendir… ¡Ah no!" Una ola de emoción recorrió a Gabriel, estaba convencido de que podría demostrarle a Beelzebub ser digno de su cariño y borrar de una vez por todas a Lucifer de su cabeza.

Ese día más tarde cenaron, se divirtieron juntos y terminaron en la casa del Alpha entre besos y caricias, Beelzebub se durmió entre los brazos de Alpha con la idea de que entre ellos nunca funcionaría algo más que una aventura, y Gabriel se durmió abrazando a Beelzebub mientras pensaba en cómo podía demostrarle al chico lo mucho que lo quería.


	125. CXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXV**

"Es importante respetar los horarios de la casa con o sin los Archangel en ella… El desayuno se sirve a las nueve de la mañana una merienda a las doce, comida a las tres y la cena a las ocho ¿está escuchando lo que le digo señorita?" Lilith reacciono algo exaltada y asintió rápidamente "Nueve, doce, tres y ocho son los horarios de comida"

"En verdad que a veces no entiendo las decisiones del amo Metatron…" La mujer le indicó que la acompañara, llegaron a una habitación con olor a detergente donde la Beta quien ya pasaba de los cuarenta años le entregó unas ropas "Este será tu uniforme, cuídalo porque no te daré otro hasta de dentro cuatro meses"

Siguió recorriendo la enorme mansión, era demasiado grande para que sólo dos miembros de la familia vivieran allí.

"Este es el corredor de los empleados de servicio, no todos vivimos aquí, solo cinco personas todas chicas y Betas, tu habitación será la del final del pasillo, a partir de mañana trabajarás de manera oficial y tu primer sueldo será entregado la próxima semana ¿alguna duda?"

"Ninguna…" Indicó con seriedad la Omega "Vete entonces, mañana será un día pesado… Oh y otra cosa, nada de cabello suelto, debes tener el pelo bien recogido al amo no le gusta nada encontrar cabellos por allí" La severa mujer se despidió y Lilith entro a su nuevo cuarto.

No era para nada como la habitación en la que se había alojado la primera vez que estuvo en la mansión, aquel cuarto era pequeño, pintado de color amarillo pastel, con una cama individual y un baño, había una ventana que daba directamente al jardín… Lilith tenía que admitir que en realidad era bastante acogedor.

"Así que esto es lo que te espera Lilith…" Dijo para sí misma mientras se dirigía a guardar sus pocas pertenencias en el pequeño closet, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que había varios jeans y camisetas de su talla dentro, además había una caja cuyo interior contenía varias prendas de ropa interior "¿Y cómo es que supiste mi talla pervertido?" Indico la chica con diversión. Decidió tomar un baño y descubrió que tenía una pequeña tina la cual aprovecharía al máximo.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Metatron la ayudado aquella noche, se quedó en la elegante habitación al extremo opuesto de la casa, allí el Alpha le llevaba de comer tres veces al día siempre algo diferente pero muy bien preparado (la chica sospechaba que había subido al menos tres kilos debido a eso) aún podía recordar la espontaneidad de su última conversación.

"¿Te gustaría un empleo en la mansión?" Lilith casi se ahoga con la pasta que estaba comiendo "¿Qué?" Dejo el plato de lado y miró sorprendida al hombre "Tendrás un sueldo, casa y comida en un horario de Lunes a Sábado de seis de la mañana a diez de la noche con tres descansos de dos horas ¿te interesa?" La pelirrojo le volvió a mirar sin comprender aquello "¿Quieres que sea tu sirvienta?"

"Aquí no usamos esa palabra, serías mi empleada doméstica, es diferente, tendrías todas las prestaciones de acuerdo a la ley…" El Alpha recorría la habitación indiferente, pero la pelirroja sabía que en el fondo estaba nervioso "Met…" Dijo con suavidad "Metatron…" Corrigió él con enfado "Metatron… Oye apreció esto, pero no me quedaré mucho… Yo debo irme lo antes posible, si permanezco en la ciudad con seguridad me atraparan"

"¿Y cómo te irás? ¿O con qué dinero?" Le cuestiono divertido "Tengo mis ahorros del tiempo trabajando como acompañante… E-eso me ayudará hasta que logre establecerme en otro sitio" Hasta el momento ese era su mejor plan "Te propongo algo entonces, quédate con el empleo que te ofrezco y cuando consideres que debes irte te ayudaré con ello" La Omega estaba a punto de negarse nuevamente, pero en realidad era una buena oferta, así podría seguir ahorrando y esperar a que se calmaran las cosas "De acuerdo… Aceptaré el trabajo"

"Tanto que me insistió y ni siquiera ha venido a preguntar como estoy…" Habló para sí misma la joven mientras se hundía en la bañera, permaneció allí hasta que el agua se enfrió, uso una pijama que estaba entre la ropa nueva que le dejaron y se dispuso a dormir, le costó un poco de trabajo ya que en los días anteriores Metatron siempre reproducía alguna pieza para que ella se relajará, ahora tendría que dormir en medio del silencio.

"Si querías que me quedará había formas más sencillas que ofrecerme empleo" Murmuró la chica mientras veía al techo esperando que el cansancio la venciera.


	126. CXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXVI**

Azirafel se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada contra la taza del baño, había estado vomitando toda la mañana y su cabeza dolía demasiado, llamó al médico quien le indico que lamentablemente esos eran algunos de los efectos secundarios causados por el tratamiento, le indicó descansar y tomar debidamente su medicamento.

El muchacho se levantó como pudo y se dirigió hasta su habitación, tendría que reportarse enfermo en la Facultad y el trabajo. Crowley llegaría hasta pasadas las ocho debido al trabajo por lo cual el chico se encontraría solo.

"Me duele todo el cuerpo" Dijo recostado en la cama "Y no soporto el dolor en el vientre…" Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, con dolor se giró para poder contestar "¿Hola?" Ni siquiera miró el nombre en la pantalla.

"¿Azirafel? ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas enfermo" Era Michel "En realidad si me siento un poco mal… Pero dime en que te puedo ayudar…" Trato de sonar amable pero el dolor de cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco "Te escuchas terrible… ¿Estas en cama?"

"Si… Quiero tratar de dormir un poco…" El muchacho se acomodó boca abajo tratando de minimizar el dolor "Descansa, en un momento vamos para allá"

"¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que vamos?!" Pero su hermana ya había colgado, golpeó el rostro contra la almohada y se quejó en voz baja, quedándose dormido en un momento.

Trás un par de horas unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta despertando a Azirafel, quien se levantó sin fuerza y arrastrando los pies se dirigió a abrir.

"Te ves terrible" Saludaron Michel y Gabriel al mismo tiempo "¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!" Casi gritó el más joven "Michel me llamo diciendo que estabas enfermo, venimos a visitarte" Y sin que Azirafel pudiera agregar más ambos Alphas entraron al departamento.

"¿Ya comiste?" Preguntó Gabriel dirigiéndose a la cocina "No… Estuve vomitando todo el día" Sus hermanos lo miro desaprobatoriamente y se dirigió a abrir el refrigerador "Te haré una sopa de verduras… Eso hará que tu estomago se mejore" No agregó más y se puso a trabajar.

"Ven vamos a que te recuestes, yo te ayudaré con las tareas de la casa y cuando la comida este lista te despierto" Michel le ayudo a llegar a su habitación, le arropo en la cama y hasta coloco un trapo húmedo sobre su frente para ver si la migraña disminuía.

"¿Recuerdas que mamá siempre hacía esto cuando nos enfermábamos?" Pregunto la Alpha antes de salir de la habitación "Si… Se quedaba al lado de la cama hasta que Metatron la obligaba a ir a dormir y entonces él la relevaba para que se quedará tranquila"

Ambos rieron y luego se formó un pesado silencio en el que se preguntaron en qué momento todo aquello había cambiado tanto, ellos eran tan felices juntos… ¿Por qué se separaron de ese modo?

"¿Debería hacer la suficiente para que coma el idiota de Crowley?" Le preguntó Gabriel cuando Michel se acercó a la cocina "Sería un buen gesto… Hasta puede te haga quedar bien con Beelzebub" Bromeó su hermana haciendo que el castaño se sonrojará y agregará más verduras a la sopa.

"Gabriel…" Dijo la Alpha recargada contra la pared "¿Tú sabes por qué Azirafel evita tanto a Metatrón?" El más alto coloco la tapa de la cacerola y le miro "Pues todos evitamos a Metatron… Tú bien sabes cómo es él…"

"Si… Pero antes de que mamá muriese… Él era alguien completamente diferente… ¿Recuerdas cómo te apoyo con las clases de cocina? Nuestro padre nunca hubiera permitido nada de eso… Pero luego cuando mamá se fue… Todo cambio…"

Gabriel fingió revisar la sopa en el fuego, en realidad le costaba mucho hablar de esos temas, primero el abandono de su padre y después la muerte de su madre…

"Siempre he creído que ellos dos nos esconden algo" Dijo tras un momento "Pero ambos sabemos que no fuimos los mejores hermanos con Azirafel, nos sumergimos tanto en nuestro propio dolor que le ignoramos por completo y cuando le hablábamos era para reclamarle o desquitarnos"

"Lo sé…" Susurro la castaña mirando al suelo avergonzada "Pero quiero cambiar, quiero que sepa que nunca he dejado de quererlo… Que si me aleje fue porque verlo me recordaba mucho a mamá…" Gabriel frotó su hombro y le habló consoladoramente "Azirafel no es de guardar rencores… Estoy seguro de que si se lo dices él lo entenderá sin juzgarte"

"Cuando te pones serio luces menos tonto… Deberías probar la técnica con Beelzebub" El Alpha se sonrojo y le reclamó enojado a su hermana "¡¿Qué traes tú con meter siempre a Beelzebub en nuestras conversaciones?!"

"¡Me harías un favor muy grande si te casas con él!" Exclamo en tono de súplica "¡¿Ca-casarme?!" El rostro del más alto se tornó rojo e incluso imagino al Beta en traje blanco susurrando un acepto…

"¡Sí! Ustedes creen que soy boba pero claramente me doy cuenta de que el mocoso está completamente enamorado de Lucifer" La ilusión de Gabriel se rompió y una expresión de disgusto se formó en su cara "¿Lo sabías?" Preguntó indiferente "Lo deduje… Al principio me enojo que no me lo dijeran, pero luego pensé en que si él no sabe que yo lo sé tengo la ventaja"

El Alpha rodó los ojos y volvió a revisar la comida, lo siguiente fue una discusión de diez minutos sobre como Gabriel debería ser más asertivo con el chico y como Michel debería de dejar actuar como colegiala en celo.

Cuando Azirafel despertó sus hermanos ya se habían marchado, les pareció mejor dejarlo descansar y apartaron un poco de sopa para que comiera.

"Recupérate pronto y llámanos si necesitas algo" Leyó en una nota que dejaron sobre la mesa, al probar la comida le recordó a la que su madre cocinaba y una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro.

Cuando sus hermanos se comportaban de ese modo, Azirafel deseaba con todas sus fuerzas nunca haber tenido que escuchar la carta que su madre dejó al morir.


	127. CXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXVII**

"Ya veo…" Indicó débilmente el médico mientras anotaba en su libreta "¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevas presentando estos síntomas?" Crowley pensó un momento su respuesta "Bueno el primer episodio fue hace cuatro meses un poco más un poco menos"

"Joven… Usted no parece tener nada…" Comento el hombre mirándole con preocupación "Según los análisis su condición física es excelente y sus niveles de hormonas y feromonas también" El chico apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, era el tercer médico al que se dirigía y todos le indicaban el mismo resultado.

"Lo único que podría mencionar..." Aquello llamó la atención del Alpha quien alzó la vista rápidamente "Es que comparando sus dos resultados hay cambios muy significativos en sus feromonas… "

"¿Y eso que se supone que significa?" El pelirrojo comenzaba a sentirse molesto con todo eso "Es poco común… Sus hormonas y feromonas como Alpha deben mantenerse siempre a un nivel estable a menos que se encuentre en celo o en peligro… Creo que lo mejor será que acuda a un especialista"

Al escuchar aquello Crowley se preocupó aún más, un especialista requería una gran cantidad de dinero que él no tenía, incluso para poder lograr que Azirafel fuera atendido correctamente necesito que otros cubrieran los gastos.

"Yo…" Dijo débilmente el muchacho "Yo… No tengo el dinero para ese tipo de gastos… ¿No tiene alguna idea de a qué se puede deber?" El doctor revisó nuevamente los resultados frente a él "En base a mi experiencia" Comentó tras una pausa "Esto sucede cuando se está expuesto a una cantidad excesiva de feromonas ¿convives con muchos Alpha?"

"No… De vez en cuando veo a mi hermano… No sanguíneo" Aclaró "Él es Alpha, y donde trabajo también hay un uno… Pero solo son unas cuantas horas a la semana" Rápidamente el otro hombre iba a notando los datos indicados "Correcto… ¿Alguien más con quién convivas?"

"Mi jefa es Beta y la cafetería donde atendemos aparecen de todo… Pero realmente no hay muchos Alpha por la zona…" Crowley comenzaba a subir y bajar su pierna en señal de nerviosismo "¿Qué hay de dónde vives?" El chico ajustó sus lentes y tragó saliva, una parte de él no quería responder "Vivo en un pequeño departamento… Con mi pareja… P-pero él es un Omega"

"Un Omega… ¿Y cómo reaccionan el uno al otro" El pelirrojo le miró sin comprender "Me refiero… Cuando el entra en celo o cuando deja su olor ¿cómo reaccionas? ¿Violentamente, tranquilo, te incomoda?"

"P-pues… Al principio lo captaba como cualquier Alpha, te atrae el aroma y eso… Ahora que Azirafel lo controla no me he puesto a pensar mucho en ello" Crolwey comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares mirando al piso y sin dejar de mover su pierna "¿A qué te refieres con controlar? ¿Qué edad tiene?"

"¿Ah? ¡Mi edad! Él tiene mi edad… Es que… Él… Bueno él creció como Beta y no fue hace mucho que descubrió que era en realidad un Omega…" La cara del doctor era de sorpresa total, bajo su lápiz y libreta y puso las manos sobre la mesa "Este chico Azirafel… ¿Toma algún tratamiento para su condición?"

"Si…"

"¿Desde hace cuánto?" El corazón de Crowley golpeó fuerte en su pecho, unos nervios inexplicables comenzaban a invadirlo "C-cinco o seis meses" El doctor suspiró, se quitó los lentes y miró a Crowley "¿Tienen un vínculo? ¿Lo has marcado?" El Alpha levantó rápidamente la vista y negó con la cabeza "Ya veo…"

"El tratamiento de Azirafel no tiene nada que ver con mí condición" Se apresuró a decir Crowley "Si así fuera el hospital nos lo hubiera indicado…"

"Los tratamientos de feromonas para tratamiento de Omegas aún son un campo nuevo en la medicina, es uno de los motivos por los que son tan costosos y por los que se piden firmar un contrato con el paciente… Aún existen efectos secundarios que desconocemos…"

"¡Lo que me pasa no es un efecto secundario de eso! ¡Y si usted no es capaz de decirme lo que es iré entonces con alguien que pueda!"

Sin dar tiempo a que el médico reaccionara Crowley se levantó de allí y se fue, salió lo más rápido posible y cuando llegó a la calle hecho a correr.

"¡No! No, no…" Dijo entre jadeos "No es Azirafel el culpable de esto…" Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo y busco un lugar para sentarse.

Tallo sus manos contra su cara y pensó en la sonrisa de su ángel, en sus abrazos, en sus besos… Y en esa esencia que desprendía… Ese aroma que había querido negar pero que por más que lo intentaba siempre estaba allí… Su cuerpo siempre lo había sentido, pero no había sido consciente de él hasta el día en que casi lo ataca aquella noche...

Buscó su teléfono y marcó el número de recepción del hospital de especialidades, la voz del recepcionista le atendió y aunque le costó trabajo logró que lo comunicarán con el Doctor Remiel.

"Crowley ¿correcto?" Dijo la voz "Si… Oiga disculpe que lo moleste… Pero tengo una duda…" El Alpha se sentía como un niño pequeño que trataba de sonar como grande "Claro, claro ¿es sobre Azirafel? ¿Él está bien?"

"Si… Si… Bueno se sintió mal hace poco pero ahora está bien…" Un viento helado sacudió las hojas de los árboles "Oh de acuerdo… ¿Cuál es tu duda?"

"Bueno… Me preguntaba… E-el tratamiento que recibe Azirafel puede, no sé… Llegar a afectar a otros Omegas o Alphas…" Crowley sentía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía cómo más formularla "Oh… ¿Te has sentido mal? ¿Te has sentido afectado?"

"No…" Mintió el muchacho "P-pero es una preocupación que tenía Azira y le daba pena preguntar…"

"No habría porque afectar a terceros… Pero como le explicamos a él, no sabes cómo reaccionaría a esto, por ese motivo era de vital importancia que estuviera completamente de acuerdo en hacerlo…"

"Pero… Al final no tendría porque sus feromonas actuar sobre otros a menos fuera de lo normal ¿correcto?"

"… No habría porque, pero eso va referido al medicamento en sí… La forma en que el cuerpo de Azirafel reaccione a él y la forma en que lo maneje son cosas que desconocemos aún… Crowley necesito que me digas la verdad ¿te has sentido afectado de manera anormal por las feromonas de Azirafel?"

"¿Qué pasaría si lo he hecho? ¿El tratamiento cambiaría?"

"No podemos hacer eso… El tratamiento es irreversible… Por su salud debe terminarlo o sería peligroso para su cuerpo…"

"¿Entonces que pasaría?"

"Azirafel tendría que… Tendría que alejarse para que sus feromonas no afecten a nadie y por su propia seguridad… Crowley te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿te has sentido afectado por su nuevo estado como Omega?"

"No… No, es sólo que teníamos ambos la duda de que pasaría doc… Pero todo bien, pase un buen día y gracias"

Y colgó, con las manos temblando.

"Soy yo… No es Azirafel, yo soy él del problema y voy a controlarlo… No voy a dejar que nada nos separé…"

Permaneció un rato más en la fría banca y luego se levantó para irse, colocó buena cara e ideo su mejor mentira, al abrir la puerta del departamento y ver la sonrisa llena de amor en el rostro de su ángel pensó en que no soportaría una vida sin él a su lado.


	128. CXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXVIII**

"Lilith las habitaciones tienen polvo, Lilith tu uniforme no está correctamente planchado, ¿Lilith sacudiste las almohadas? ¡Nadie usa siquiera esas habitaciones, anciana loca!" Se quejó la chica mientras salía de uno de los cuartos vacíos.

Llevaba un par de semanas trabajando en la mansión, y aunque al principio creyó que no se podría adaptar a ello, descubrió que en realidad era muy divertido, sus compañeras de trabajo eran amables y siempre le explicaban las cosas, los jardines eran divinos y en su último descanso del día buscaba siempre pasar el tiempo allí, no usaba prácticamente nada del dinero de su sueldo ya que allí contaba con techo, comida y siempre había ropa nueva en su armario.

El único punto que podría considerar como malo, era el ama de llaves y jefa del personal de la mansión, la señorita Elsa Greer, parecía que en sus años de juventud fue una mujer guapa y energética, pero ahora no es más que una amargada y mandona supervisora.

"Y esa fue la última habitación…" Indicó la Omega estirando los brazos "De aquí un descanso y robar bocadillos de la alacena…" Cuando se disponía a irse, observó que en realidad aún quedaba un cuarto en aquel pasillo.

"Que extraño… Juraría que me dijo limpia los seis de arriba…" Se acercó hasta la puerta, pero cuando la quiso abrir se encontraba cerrada, al buscar entre su juego de llaves no encontró ninguna que encajará "¿Qué esconden aquí?"

Ese día dejo pasar sin más la misteriosa habitación, podría ser sólo un almacén de cosas viejas, o una habitación inconclusa… Se repetía la chica una y otra vez, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Así que aprovechando uno de sus descansos y que la señorita Greer estaba ocupada, cambio los juegos de llaves y se encamino hasta el pasillo del segundo piso.

"Más te vale esconder algo bueno…" Se dijo así misma mientras miraba a ambos lados y giraba la llave. Un fuerte aroma a encierro la atrapó haciéndole retroceder, entró y con cuidado cerró la puerta.

Presionó el interruptor y un viejo foco iluminó el lugar, por donde mirará no había más que enormes sábanas blancas cubriéndolo todo.

"Esto es espeluznante y me recuerda a esa película donde los vivos eran en realidad fantasmas…" Murmuró Lilith mientras caminaba por el lugar, un enorme cuadro llamó en particular su atención, tomo la manta que lo cubría y la jaló para quitarla, una nube de polvo se levantó, la chica tosió y cuando se calmó observó el retrato frente a ella.

Era una pintura finamente trazada, donde aparecía una bellísima mujer de largos cabellos rubios platinados, ojos azul claro y tez blanca adornada de mejillas sonrojadas, a su lado le acompañaba un hombre alto, castaño y de mirada seria, parecía bastante estricto y de mal carácter. En medio de ambos, un niño pequeño de tal vez seis o siete años, delgado y con la mirada apagada, contempló la imagen un par de minutos antes de revisar las demás cosas.

Debajo de todas aquellas sábanas encontró más retratos, algunos sólo de la hermosa mujer, otros del niño, luego encontró uno similar con una pequeña de cabellos rizados usando un bonito vestido blanco.

"Ahora que lo pienso…" Dijo en voz alta Lilith "No he visto una sola fotografía o retrato en la mansión" Fisgoneo en las cajas apiladas en una esquina, donde encontró varios álbumes de fotografías.

Al abrir el primero, el mismo niño delgado y triste apareció, debajo de la fotografía indicaba Metatron ocho años, la Omega se sorprendió, aunque sabía que aquellos retratos eran de la familia Archangel, nunca se le ocurrió relacionar al Alpha obstinado y serio con el pequeño de aspecto débil que veía allí.

Hojeo varias páginas más, donde miro las fotografías de Michel y un pequeño Gabriel, al llegar al final del álbum, había una sola foto donde la guapa mujer de cabellos platinados cargaba a un niño bastante parecido a ella, Michel usaba un vestido amarillo y ya no era más una niña pequeña, Gabriel sonreía como si acabará de hacer una travesura y al lado de su madre un Metatron que no lucía más débil o enfermizo, en realidad se parecía al hombre severo del primer retrato que descubrió, pero con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" La voz hizo que la chica se levantará rápidamente de su lugar "Y-yo… V-vine a limpiar…" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió "¡Largo de aquí Lilith!" Nunca había visto a Metatron enojado, llegó a creer que él solo podía expresar indiferencia hacia la vida, dejo las cosas en su lugar sin chistar y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Horas más tardes fue severamente regañada por la señorita Greer, quien confisco sus llaves y durante una semana los descansos sólo los pudo tomar dentro de su habitación.

"¿Por qué no tienes fotos actuales de tu familia?" Se atrevió a preguntar en una ocasión que sirvió el almuerzo en el jardín "Eso a ti no te incumbe…" Le reprendió el mayor con mirada severa "Con esa actitud sólo envejecerás prematuramente…" Colocó los platos y pasó a retirarse "Sabes… Eras bastante atractivo de joven… Si pudieras sonreír como en esa fotografía estoy segura que lucirías igual" Dijo Lilith desde el marco de la puerta y se apresuró a entrar sin notar la mirada de profunda tristeza en los ojos del Alpha.


	129. CXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXIX**

"¡Buenos días, Crowley!" Saludó Azirafel mientras abrazaba por la espalda al Alpha haciendo que este pegará un brinco por el susto "¿E-estás bien? No quise asustarte, lo siento" Se disculpó rápidamente "Estaba un poco distraído ángel, e-eso es todo…" Se acomodó en su lugar y sonrió nervioso.

"¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Te he notado tenso estos días" El rubio aprovecho para sentarse a un lado de Crowley quien abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no respondió nada "Crowley…" Murmuró acariciando su cabello "No quiero presionarte a que me digas algo para lo que no estés listo, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré allí para ti…"

Aquellas palabras hicieron encoger el corazón del pelirrojo, quien se quitó los lentes y miró a su ángel directamente a los ojos.

"Azirafel… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" El otro chico lo tomo de la barbilla y le sonrió dulcemente "Por supuesto que puedes…" El Alpha dudo un poco, pero se armó de valor para hablar "Oye… Si todo esto de las feromonas y el descubrir que eras un Omega y un Beta no hubiera pasado… Tú… ¿Hubieras aceptado mis sentimientos?" Aquella pregunta tomo desprevenido al Omega quien solo alzó una ceja sin entender muy bien a que se refería "Crowley… Yo te amo desde hace mucho… Pero si estás refiriéndote a lo sexual pues…"

"¡No! ¡No me malentiendas! No me refiero a eso… Lo que trato de decir es bueno… Tú no te sientes obligado a quererme ¿verdad? Tú eres feliz a mi lado tanto como yo lo soy al tuyo…" El chico tomo el rostro de su compañero entre sus manos alzándolo para que este le mirara de frente "Crowley… Te amo… Te amaba como Beta y te amo como Omega, nunca te atrevas a pensar lo contrario ¿de acuerdo?" Su mirada era severa pero llena de dulzura.

"¿Era eso lo que te tenía tan preocupado?" El Alpha asintió levemente, eso estaba muy alejado del motivo real de su malestar, pero le daba ánimos para seguir esforzándose, sabía que no podría ocultar mucho tiempo la verdad a su ángel y que lo mejor era que se enterará de su propia boca sin embargo tenía tanto miedo de la idea de separarse de él, de tener que alejarse… No podía decirlo, al menos no hasta que encontrará una forma de solucionar aquello.

"Aún te estas intranquilo… Ven…" Si agregar más, empujó la cabeza de Crowley contra su hombro y comenzó a acariciar con ternura su espada, se recostó en el sofá con el cuerpo de su amado sobre él abrazándolo.

"A veces siento que tú eres mi Alpha más de lo que yo soy el tuyo" Murmuro el más alto en tono divertido "Serías tan lindo de Omega" Continúo Azirafel "Tal vez yo no hubiera sido tan paciente y te hubiera marcado al primer momento en que me hubieras dicho te amo…"

"¡Ángel! Eres un pícaro bajo toda esa fachada de niño bueno…" Río Crowley sonrojado "No es mi culpa…" Indico el rubio mientras tomaba seductoramente la barbilla del pelirrojo "… Que seas tan lindo y no pueda quitarte los ojos de encima…" A continuación, lo beso logrando que la cara del Alpha se volviera casi tan roja como su cabello.

"No siempre tienes que ser tú quien me proteja… Déjame también cuidar de ti querido…" El pelirrojo se avergonzó bastante y su pulso se aceleró ¿desde cuándo Azirafel se había vuelto tan sensual? Se preguntó.

Permanecieron un rato más abrazados el uno al otro, dejando que su mundo se redujera a ese momento de total calma, donde los problemas desaparecían y sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de dos corazones latiendo en sincronía.


	130. CXXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXX**

Crowley caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras pateaba una piedra en el suelo, no quería seguir abrumando a su ángel con sus preocupaciones por lo que había decidido pasar fuera el día y despejar un poco la mente.

Se dirigió al lugar que le había dado un poco de tranquilidad y esperanza en esas últimas semanas, la vieja casa con la fachada desquebrajada y un jardín que ya no se veía en tan mal estado como la primera vez que lo visitó.

Suspiró y sonrió al pensar que tal vez dentro estaban las respuestas a las preguntas que se había hecho desde niño.

"¡Crowley!" Le llamó con una sonrisa Freddie el vecino de la casa "¡Hola Freddie! ¿Cómo están las cosas hoy?" Se acercó hasta él y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos "Bien muchacho bien, tú mano mágica ha hecho maravillas en el jardín, sólo ve lo bien que luce ahora" El Alpha sonrió con orgullo mientras admiraba su trabajo "Si, soy bueno con las plantas…"

"Sabes es fantástico que vengas ahora" Dijo con energía el hombre mayor "¡La señora Ashtoreth se encuentra hoy en casa! Créeme que a la pobre viejecita le caería muy bien un poco de ayuda…" En esos momentos Crowley no supo que decir, tragó saliva, nervioso, mientras que miraba la destartalada casa "¿Y su hija?" Preguntó tras una pausa.

"Trabajando, me pidió que la cuidará ya que la persona que le ayudaba no estaba disponible el día de hoy… ¿Quieres conocerla?" Mirando entre su amigo y la vieja puerta verde, el Alpha se armó de valor y asintió con decisión.

Ambos se acercaron hasta la entrada, el hombre llamado Freddie se agacho para recoger la llave que se encontraba debajo deun tapete y con ella abrió haciendo rechinar las desgastadas chapas.

"Muchacho…" Habló con voz triste el Beta "Sólo hay algo que no te he dicho… La señora Ashtoreth, ella está enferma…" Le explicó mientras entraba despacio "¿Enferma?" Crowley le siguió cuidando sus pasos "Si… Ella fue diagnostica con alzheimer hace dos años y desde entonces su vida, bueno su vida no es fácil, así que si es terca o le cuesta prestar atención tienes que ser paciente ¿entendido?"

El chico asintió, acompaño a su amigo a través de la casa y se dio cuenta de que las condiciones de esta no eran exactamente las mejores, pilas de periódicos estaban por todas partes, el piso parecía que no había sido barrido y mucho menos trapeado en días, y envases de comida instantánea alcanzaban a asomar desde la cocina.

"Buenas tardes, Bertha…" Crowley dio un brinco y miro a la mujer, era ya mayor y sus cabellos eran completamente blancos, su rostro parecía amable y se veía débil y cansada "¿Beatriz eres tú? Dijo la ancianita alzando la vista "No, Beatriz está trabajando, yo soy Freddie su vecino…"

"Beatriz está en la escuela… Es muy buena alumna…" El hombre miró al chico a su lado como indicando un te lo dije… El Alpha se acercó lentamente y se agacho para saludar a la dama "Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Crowley… Yo… Bueno es largo de explicar, pero yo creo que somos familia" El chico sonrió cálidamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la que creía era su abuela.

"Beatriz… Llegas temprano… Llama a tu padre, vamos a cenar juntos es un hermoso día" Crowley le miró con tristeza y se dio cuenta que por el momento sería imposible conversar de manera clara con ella.

"Es muy amable en realidad, y a veces ella y su hija se las ven difícil por su enfermedad, yo sé que tú eres un buen muchacho y creo también que quieres ayudarles así que si no es mucha molestia para ti ¿podrías venir a visitarla de vez en cuando? Que este sola en su estado es peligroso…"

"Claro que vendré… puedo cuidarle los martes y jueves que tengo toda la mañana libre" Indicó Crowley mientras observaba a la pequeña mujer que se mecía en su silla mientras en su mente se reproducían recuerdos de hace muchos años "Hoy empezaré por limpiar la cosa y dejarles algo para que coman… Iré a revisar la cocina"

Freddie sonrió y se despidió de su amiga indicándole que se encontraba en buenas manos ahora, salió de la casa para buscar si tenía algo en su alacena que pudiera serle útil al joven Alpha.

Poder lograr que la casa estuviera ordenada y limpia le tomo a Crowley más de la mitad de la mañana, tenía una o dos horas antes de tener que marcharse rumbo al trabajo, así que con rapidez cocino una pasta sencilla, una ensalada y un agua natural con las frutas que le obsequio Freddie.

Se despidió de la mujer y esta, aunque no pareció reconocerle le sonrió con afecto, un nudo se formó en el corazón del Alpha al pensar en dejarla sola, sin embargo, su amigo prometió que cuidaría de ella hasta que la hija volviera.

Una vez en la cafetería, el pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar en cuan de injusto podía llegar a ser el destino con él… Primero la condición de Azirafel y ahora el descubrir que, aunque se haya acercado a su posible familia, el único miembro que lo recibió no tiene idea de quién es, ni tampoco puede decirle si sus sospechas son ciertas.

Con tristeza suspiró, pero se dijo así mimos que debía ser positivo, las cosas tendrían que empezar a mejorar tarde o temprano… Con eso en mente siguió trabajando mientras trataba de imaginar un futuro más esperanzador.


	131. CXXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXXI**

Azirafel ordenaba los libros en sus respectivos estantes, era un día tan tranquilo de trabajo que incluso su jefe Shadwell no se molestó con el chico por contestar su teléfono en medio del horario laboral.

"Michel estoy trabajando… ¿Qué sucede?" Contestó el rubio amablemente "Azira… Oye pues te llamó para pedirte un favor…" El chico rodo los ojos y se acomodó contra la pared, conociendo a su hermana probablemente necesitaba usar su cocina de nuevo "Mira Michel te ayudo, pero esta vez tú limpias el horno… Crowley y yo tardamos dos días en volverlo a hacer que funcionara…"

"No, no es para cocinar… Después de ver como Gabriel casi vomita el pastel que hice ese día no creo acercarme a una estufa de nuevo" Azirafel rio disimuladamente recordando la pelea de sus hermanos mayores y lo mal que el postre de la Alpha fue recibido.

"Quiero pedirte otro favor… Es que el próximo fin de semana hay un evento al que quiero ir con Lucifer, pero varios de los alumnos estarán allí y me preguntaba si tú y Crowley pueden acompañarnos… Para ya sabes, decir que fui con mi hermano y sus amigos"

Azirafel sonrió con tristeza, imagino lo difícil que sería para Michel el tener que esconder su relación debido al qué dirán y además de eso el necesitar pedir ayuda para poder pasar un rato con su novio en un lugar público.

"Bueno… Crowley y yo no tenemos otros planes así que por mí está bien" Contestó tras un momento haciendo que Michel soltará un grito de felicidad al otro lado de la línea "¡Muchas gracias Azirafel! Yo invitó todo ese día así que no se preocupen por nada…"

"Bien creo que te tomaré la palabra en eso…" Río el chico contento por la reacción de la Alpha "Oh Michel ¿invitarás también a Gabriel?"

"Pues… Bueno tú y yo sabemos que la relación de Gabriel con Crowley y Lucifer no es exactamente la mejor…" El rubio recordó la última conversación con Crowley sobre su hermano, definitivamente no tenía un buen concepto de él "Pero y Beelzebub… Los tres son muy unidos y estoy seguro de que querrán llevar a su hermano…"

"En realidad… Yo le comenté a Lucifer que lo invitará, aunque nuestro primer encuentro termino muy mal pensé que con todos juntos sería diferente… Pero él se negó, me dijo que ir en parejas, pero su hermano solo sería peor"

"Podríamos hacer que fuera con Gabriel… Creo que definitivamente hay algo entre ellos"

"Eso te lo puedo asegurar, Gabriel está loco por ese chico, pero no es correspondido o eso parece, me sabe mal hacer que vayan ambos y no les quede otra opción que estar juntos porque nosotros vamos con nuestras parejas ¿no crees?"

"Pero creo que también está mal reunirnos sin ellos…. Ambos conocemos a Gabriel si se entera nos reclamará el resto de la eternidad" Comento Azirafel mientras imaginaba la dramática reacción del Alpha por ser excluido.

"Pues no dudo que si Beelzebub se entera también tendría unas cuantas cosas que decirle a Lucifer y Crowley… Pero no tienen por qué saberlo… Será un secreto entre los cuatro ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sigo creyendo que sería mejor invitar a ambos y hacer que las cosas se den entre ellos… Conociendo a Gabriel, jamás le dirá lo que siente por él…"

"Si tratamos de forzar las cosas será peor, tú conoces a Beelzebub mejor que yo y sabes que su temperamento es terrible…"

Azirafel no pudo argumentar nada contra eso, en realidad el Beta era terco y obstinado, si realmente no sentía nada por Gabriel y pensaba que aquello era un plan para emparejarlos, su reacción sería mala, muy mala.

"De acuerdo" Respondió tras una pausa el rubio "Mantengamos esto en secreto, tanto de Gabriel como de Beelzebub"

"Gracias Azirafel, luego veremos cómo compensar a nuestro hermano, gracias"

Michel colgó no sin antes agradecer varias veces más por el gesto, el chico volvió al trabajo y al llegar a casa le comentó los planes a Crowely, a quien le pareció una gran idea para salir y distraerse un poco.

"¿No crees que deberíamos invitar a Gabriel y Beelzebub?" Preguntó Azirafel despistadamente "Oh no ángel, definitivamente no… En primera no soportaré una tarde con Gabriel y su cara arrogante, en segunda Beelzebub detesta a Michel y en tercera ese Alpha pervertido va a mantener las manos alejadas de mi hermano"

Azirafel solo rodo los ojos mientras Crowley seguía con sus quejas, aunque siempre había envidiado la buena relación entre Lucifer, Crowley y Beelzebub, debía admitir que los tres eran demasiado posesivos entre ellos, a Michel y Gabriel les esperaba una buena prueba de paciencia si querían llegar a encajar con la familia tan particular que habían formado con los años.


	132. CXXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXXII**

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Le dijo Crowley a su hermano quien le ayudaba para arreglar la vieja casa que había estado frecuentando "Si, dime" Indicó Lucifer mientras exprimía la ropa para después tenderla.

"¿Tú le has ocultado cosas a Michel?" Aquello tomo por sorpresa al mayor de los Alpha, quien pensó que no solo ha sido a Michel a quien le ha tenido que mentir "¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"Pues… Cosas que tú sabes que si las dices podrían lastimar a ambos…" Crowley paró con su actividad y miró a su hermano con intensidad "¿Por qué me preguntas algo así Crow Crow?"

"Tú sabes porque…" Lucifer apretó la prenda de ropa que llevaba entre sus manos y paso su lengua entre sus labios "Si... He escondido cosas para proteger a quienes amo… Por eso te puedo decir que no es lo correcto, al final sólo terminarás más lastimado tú"

Aquella respuesta sorprendió al pelirrojo, creía que Lucifer evadiría el tema o le mentiría al respecto.

"¿Le estás escondiendo algo a Azirafel?" Agregó el otro Alpha "Si…" Crowley se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda contra la pared "¿Es algo referido a esta casa?" Lucifer se acercó a su lado como cuando eran niños y necesitaba consolarlo.

"No es sobre esto… Aunque tampoco se lo he dicho" Respondió sintiéndose culpable "Pues parece que le escondes muchas cosas a Zira…"

"Lo sé, lo sé… Y no es porque no confié en él, es que… ¡Tengo miedo! Me asusta pensar en que debemos hacer, me asusta imaginar que pasaría si no pudiéramos estar juntos… Lucy… Yo lo amo, lo amo tanto... Y si algo me llegase a separar de él no creo ser capaz de soportarlo"

"Ey Crowely, tranquilo… Ven" Lucifer abrazo a su hermano y paso su mano por su espalda tratando de calmarlo "Oye, aunque no lo creas te entiendo… Sé lo que es pensar en perder en quienes amas y también comprendo que no quieras contarle la verdad porque te asusta su reacción o porque temes en lo que llegará a pensar de ti… Pero Crowley no debes dejar que eso te venza y menos cuando has luchado tan duro hasta ahora. Sea lo que sea tiene solución…"

El pelirrojo suspiro y miró con seriedad a su hermano, era la primera vez que Lucifer le veía con una expresión como aquella.

"Las feromonas de Azirafel están ocasionando que yo no pueda controlar las mías" Dijo de pronto el menor "No hace mucho casi lo atacó…"

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Puede deberse a otra cosa" Crowley negó con la cabeza lentamente "Le pregunte al médico que lo atiende, dijo que si pueden existir efectos secundarios como esos… Y también… También podría ser necesario alejar a Azirafel de mí para que no lo lastime"

El Alpha lo observó sin saber que decir, consideraba injusto el cómo Azirafel y Crowley no podían dejar un problema atrás cuando ya les esperaba otro.

"¿Azirafel lo sabe?" Pregunto tras un momento"No… Ni siquiera lo sospecha, aunque sí sabe que algo anda mal conmigo" El pelirrojo se separó de su hermano para volver a acomodarse contra la pared "Crowley tienes que decírselo…"

"¡No! No puedo… No hasta que sepa cómo solucionar esto" La desesperación en la voz del pelirrojo rompió el corazón de Lucifer, nunca lo había visto tan asustado "¿Y qué harás si un día no puedes controlarte?"

"No lo sé…"

Permanecieron un rato más en silencio, aunque quisiera no había realmente algo que Lucifer pudiera hacer por su hermano más que brindarle su apoyo y compañía.

"Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie, ni a Azirafel, ni a Beelzebub, ni siquiera a Michel" Habló con voz rasposa Crowley "Te lo prometo, pero sigo pensando que deberías ser sincero con él… Al final esto sólo se hará un problema más grande y…"

"¿Tú se lo has dicho a alguien?" Interrumpió Crowley "¿Qué?" La pregunta realmente tomo por sorpresa a Lucifer "Que, si tú le has contado alguien, después de que volviste ¿le has contado a alguien lo que pasó en esos años que estuviste desaparecido?" El semblante de Lucifer cambió, tuvo que reprimir el temblor de su cuerpo.

"Es muy diferente Crowely" Contestó con dificultad "No, es igual, es miedo… No estoy listo para enfrentar a Azirafel así como tú no estás listo para enfrentarnos a Beelzebub, a mí o a Michel"

Lucifer apretó los dientes, quería poder contestar y decir que se equivocaba, pero se mantuvo callado, no podía pedirle a Crowley que hiciera algo que él tampoco podía.

"No quise ser grosero… Sólo trato de que entiendas el por qué no soy capaz de hablar con Azirafel sobre esto…"

"Eres un idiota Crowley eso es lo que eres… No diré nada que no quieras que diga, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar esto… Ambos tendremos"

"Al menos estaremos el uno para el otro ¿no?"

El par de hermanos se miraron y luego se sonrieron, aunque no compartieran lazos sanguíneos, el cariño que se tenían era genuino y sabían que a pesar de todo se apoyarían siempre.


	133. CXXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXXIII**

"¡E-espera… Gabriel! ¡Ah…! ¡Para!" Gimió Beelzebub con el rostro escondido en la almohada "¿Quieres que pare, pare o es un pare para ir más rápido?" Preguntó el Alpha con voz agitada "La cama se está moviendo mucho…" Indicó con molestia el pelinegro "Podríamos cambiar… No me gusta cuando no dejas que vea tu cara…" El más alto se separó del cuerpo del Beta para hacerlo girar y que lo mirar directamente.

"¡Me molesta que me mires, idiota!" El mayor sonrió ante el enfado de su compañero y con un suave gesto le aparto el cabello húmedo, intentó besarlo, pero Beelzebub se negó avergonzado "Así que a esas vamos…" Dijo con diversión el Alpha, alineó su cuerpo y en un rápido movimiento volvió a introducirse dentro del Beta.

"¡Ah! ¡E-eso no es justo!" Tembló ante la iniciativa de Gabriel y con sus brazos volvió a cubrir su cara "¿Ya te he dicho lo lindo que eres?" Se movió incluso más rápido que antes haciendo que de la boca del pelinegro soltará cientos de maldiciones para él.

Todo había pasado muy rápido ese día, Gabriel había ido hasta el departamento de Beelzebub para poder entregarle las ropas que dejo olvidadas la última vez, el Beta se sorprendió por la visita pero le dejó pasar, conversaron un poco sobre varias cosas, como el trabajo y sus hermanos, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, se estaban besando en el viejo sillón y no tardó mucho en que se deshicieran de sus ropas y fueran a parar en la cama del pelinegro.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" Preguntó el Alpha con una mano apoyada en la cabecera de madera "¡Cállate!" Sonrió con picardía ante la respuesta y redujo la velocidad por un momento para volver a acelerar provocando espasmos en el delgado cuerpo debajo de él.

"N-no… ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo!" Reclamó el Beta temblando y con los ojos llorosos "¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?" Gabriel repitió el movimiento, pero antes de poder añadir algo más, ambos se vinieron abajo mientras se escuchaba un fuerte estruendo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el Alpha quién había caído sobre Beelzebub "¡Rompiste mi cama!" Reclamó el pelinegro con enfado "¡Maldito pervertido!" El chico le miraba como si quisiera prenderle fuego en ese instante "Oye en mi defensa… No rompí tu cama… Ambos lo hicimos"

"¡Cállate mejor, vístete y vámonos!" Se levanto para dirigirse al baño "¿A dónde vamos?" Dijo tristemente Gabriel mientras buscaba sus pantalones "¡Al centro comercial, vas a comprarme una cama nueva!" El más alto suspiró derrotado, al menos podré elegir una más resistente, pensó.

"¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?" Indicó el Beta al entrar al lugar "Parece que hay una especie de exposición…" Contestó Gabriel leyendo un letrero en la entrada "Bien, hagamos esto rápido, vamos a una tienda me compras mi cama y volvemos a casa"

"Aún va a faltar ensamblarla, no te la venderán armada…" El pelinegro soltó un suspiró de frustración, jaló al más alto de la bufando y lo obligó a seguirlo "¿Dónde venden muebles en este lugar?"

"En el segundo piso hay una tienda, al lado de centro de convenciones, podríamos pasar a ver" Beelzebub estaba a punto de reclamar que aquello no era una cita y que sólo estaban allí para poder tener donde dormir esa noche, cuando unas figuras familiares captaron su atención.

"Gabriel… ¿De qué se supone que es esa exposición que dices?" El aludido creyó que el chico aceptaría la invitación y contestó entusiasmado "Arte contemporánea, según la información del cartel varias Universidades la organizaron…"

"Ya veo… ¿Y tú hermana no te invitó?" Aquello confundió al Alpha quien sólo negó con la cabeza "No… Michel no me dijo nada sobre ello ¿por qué?"

"Porque al resto de nuestros hermanitos parece que sí…" Finalizó y apuntó hacía la derecha, cuando el Alpha volteó, miró como Michel, Lucifer, Crowley y Azirafel reían y bromeaban con alegría.

"¿Sabías tú algo de su reunioncita?" Preguntó el más alto "¡Claro que no! ¡Son unos traidores! Pero esto no se queda así…" El pelinegro se encaminó hasta al lugar donde se encontraba sus hermanos, seguido por Gabriel quién en realidad también se sentía molesto por no haber sido invitado.

"¡Veo que se divierten!" Las caras de los hermanos Tadfield paso de la alegría, al asombro al terror.

"¡Los cuatro parecen pasársela bien!" Michel y Azirafel ahogaron un gritó mientras observaban a Beelzebub y Gabriel quienes no lucían para nada felices.


	134. CXXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXXIV**

"¿No creen que estamos algo tarde para el evento?" Preguntó Azirafel mientras leía uno de los folletos sobre la exposición a la que su hermana los había invitado "Oh no, en realidad es mejor así, sólo venimos a ver las obras" Contestó Lucifer con una sonrisa.

"De nuevo debo agradecer que nos acompañarán, en verdad lo apreció Crowley" Indicó la Alpha con amabilidad "Si bueno, lo hice porque Azirafel me lo pidió, no es como si me interesara su exposición de lo que sea que vengamos…"

"¡Insolente!" Regaño Lucifer a su hermano al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba en la cabeza "¡Más respeto con la señorita!" Azirafel río ante la escena de Crowley siendo reprendido como un niño mientras frotaba su nuca "No quieras lucir genial frente a tu novia Lucy, te recuerdo quien de nosotros tienen el álbum de fotos embarazosas"

"Oh ese álbum… Ya lo vi, realmente lucías lindo con tu rostro salpicado de pecas y usando un disfraz de diablillo Lucifer" El aludido se sonrojo completamente y miró entre Crowely y Azirafel buscando al culpable de aquella traición.

Los cuatro rieron divertidos y siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que una voz les interrumpió.

"¡Veo que se divierten!" Crowley y Lucifer tardaron unos segundos en reconocerla, pero cuando lo hicieron la sonrisa cayó de su rostro y se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en un gran, gran aprieto.

"¡Los cuatro parecen pasársela bien!" Cuando Azirafel era niño, robo galletas de la cocina y quebró el tarro dejando un terrible desastre, la sensación de ser atrapado de esa época y la actual se sintió exactamente igual.

"B-beelz…" Tartamudeó Lucifer "¡Nada de Beelz! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!" El mayor de los Alpha abrió y cerró la boca hasta que fue rescatado por Crowley "¡Nos encontramos! Azirafel y yo venimos a pasear y… Nos topamos con Lucy y Michel..." Parecía una mentira bastante convincente.

"¡Por favor! ¡¿Piensan que nos creemos eso?!" Intervino Gabriel "En primera Azirafel y tú no tienen el suficiente dinero para venir a gastar aquí y en segunda no creo que Michel saliera a la vista de cientos de estudiantes y profesores al lado de su noviecito" Agregó despectivamente el más alto.

"¡No tienes por qué ser así de grosero Gabriel!" Dijo Michel un tanto enojada "¡Pues si no nos trataran como los hermanos no deseados no tendríamos por qué ser así!" Le enfrentó Beelzebub con los brazos cruzados y dando un paso al frente.

"¡Ey, ey, ey! Vamos a calmarnos todos ¿de acuerdo?" Interfirió Azirafel temiendo lo peor "Y a todo esto" Agregó de repente Crowley "¡¿Por qué están ustedes dos juntos aquí?!"

Beelzebub y Gabriel no se esperaban aquella pregunta, se miraron el uno al otro y luego de nuevo a sus hermanos "Coincidencia" Dijo Beelzebub "Trabajo" Comentó Gabriel "Una coincidencia debida al trabajo" Finalizaron los dos con seriedad.

"¡¿En serio?!" Agregó Lucifer con una mueca "¡No quieran hacer que seamos los malos en esto!" Alzó nuevamente la voz Beelzebub "¡Ustedes fueron quienes se reunieron a nuestras espaldas!" Michel rodó los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo intervino nuevamente Azirafel.

"Bueno si, tal vez nosotros nos reunimos sin ustedes, pero fue porque creíamos que no se llevarían bien ahora que ustedes al parecer están juntos…"

"¡No estamos juntos!" Se apresuró a indicar el Beta.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo…. No juntos, pero si aquí con nosotros ¿por qué no nos acompañan?"

"¡No!" Se apresuraron a decir Lucifer y Crowley "Es decir, Beelz eres completamente bienvenido hermano" Agregó Crowley ante la mirada asesina del pelinegro "¡Pero no Gabriel!" Lucifer no dudó en señalar al otro Alpha mientras ambos se miraban con odio profundo.

"O se queda Gabriel o tampoco se queda Beelzebub" Terció Michel enfadada haciendo que los dos Alphas maldijeran por lo bajo "Ustedes que dicen… ¿Quieren acompañarnos?" Preguntó amablemente Azirafel.

Gabriel estaba por negarse al sentir como no era bienvenido allí, hasta que el Beta se adelantó con su respuesta.

"Yo me les uno" Sonrió de manera amenazante en dirección a Michel "Claro si todos están de acuerdo… No quisiera arruinar su cita doble" La Alpha tuvo que respirar profundo y poner su mejor cara "¡Para nada! Eres bienvenido…"

"¿Qué hay de ti Gabriel?" Dijo nuevamente Azirafel.

Gabriel realmente no quería tener que convivir con Crowley y mucho menos con Lucifer, pero si Beelzebub se quedaba era solamente para sabotear a Michel y su relación y poder pasar más tiempo con el otro Alpha… Y definitivamente él tenía que evitar que eso pasará.

"Cuenten conmigo" Contestó tras un momento con una sonrisa nada convincente.

Crowley y Lucifer hicieron muecas de disgusto, Michel suspiro de alivio y Azirafel sonrió contento con el resultado. Las tres parejas se encaminaron entonces rumbo la sala de exposiciones, al parecer les esperaba un día bastante ajetreado.


	135. CXXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXXV**

"¡Ángel!" Crowley tomó del brazo a Azirafel para apartarlo un poco del resto de sus hermanos "¡Ángel tú sabes que te apoyo, pero esta idea es completamente descabellada!" Indico apresuradamente el pelirrojo mientras entraban a la exposición de arte moderna.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó algo desconcertado el rubio "¡¿Cómo qué a qué?! ¡A la guerra civil que quieres causar! ¡A eso me refiero!" El Omega levantó una ceja ante el dramatismo de su compañero "Estas exagerando…"

"¡Exagerando! ¿Te parece que exagero? Es decir, tienes a dos Alphas que detestan a un tercero el cual es idiota y engreído y además a un Beta impredecible que la primera oportunidad va a prenderle fuego a tu hermana ¡¿crees que exagero?!"

"Si"

"¡Ángel!" Exclamó ya desesperado el pelirrojo "Crowley sé que no quieres que esto se vuelva un campo de batalla y sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti estar aquí con mis hermanos, sobre todo por Gabriel, pero es una buena oportunidad" Agregó emocionado Azirafel "¿Una buena oportunidad para qué? ¿Para ir presos por alterar el orden público?"

"No… Para convivir, y mejorar el cómo se llevan todos, además, creo que entre Gabriel y Beelzebub hay buena química tal vez ellos podrían al igual de que Lucifer y Michel o tú y yo…"

"¡No!" Le interrumpió rápidamente el más alto "¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! No voy a aprobar jamás que Beelz terminé en las garras de tu pervertido hermano"

"¡Lucifer ya sale con Michel! ¿Qué diferencia hay? Además, tanto por mí como por él terminarás siendo cuñado de Gabriel así que o te empiezas a llevar bien con él o sufres en silencio" Finalizó Azirafel y se adelantó al pelirrojo quien exasperado sólo volteó al cielo en busca de ayuda divina.

Mientras la pareja más joven hablaba, Gabriel observaba aburrido a su alrededor, nunca había sido aficionado al arte y mucho menos al moderno, estaba allí únicamente para evitar que Beelzebub hiciera pelear a Michel y Lucifer ocasionando que el segundo terminará consolado en los brazos del Beta.

"Ni se te ocurra…" Comentó el Alpha detrás de Beelzebub, quién dio un saltó asustado "¡No sé de qué hablas!" Respondió el pelinegro molesto y fingiendo inocencia "Sé que el único motivo por el que te quedaste es para molestar a Michel, pero no voy a dejarte hacerlo…"

"En primera no estaba por hacer nada, en segunda me importa un pepino lo que haga tu hermana y en tercera no eres nadie para detenerme" Respondió cruzando los brazos y con una sonrisa socarrona el Beta "Estabas a punto de jalar el cable que estas pisando para hacer que ella se cayera sobre… Lo que sea que represente esa obra" Señalo con la mano hacía una extraña escultura expuesta.

"¿Entonces te quedaste para vigilarme?" Reclamó Beelzebub "Si así lo quieres ver" Alzó los hombros despreocupadamente Gabriel mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Lucifer quien no escondía su descontento por tenerlo allí.

"Escucha cerebro de pájaro, tú a mí no me vas a decir que hacer ¿entendido? Además, ni pienses que…" El Beta se calló de repente cuando Gabriel le mostró su pantalla del celular "¡¿Cuándo tomaste eso?!" Gritó atrayendo la atención de varias personas.

"Haces algo para dejar en mal a Michel y le envió esta foto a Txus… Quien eventualmente la enviará a los chicos del laboratorio, luego a recursos humanos, después a calidad, tal vez a compras…"

"¡No te atreverías!" Le amenazo el chico con el rostro rojo entre vergüenza e ira "¿Quieres probarme?" Gabriel comenzó a escribir y volvió a mostrar su teléfono con el dedo sobre la tecla enviar "Estoy a un click de que media farmacéutica vea tu cara babeante reposando sobre mi pecho"

"¡Hijo de...! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Dejare en paz a tu hermana! ¡Pero quiero que borres esa maldita fotografía!" El Alpha sonrió divertido con su pequeña victoria "Hecho, acabamos este evento y borro la foto"

"¡Todas las fotos! ¡Es más me darás tu maldito teléfono y yo las borraré! ¡Pervertido!" Gabriel ya había pensado en la probabilidad de ser atrapado, por eso respaldo todo en su computadora personal "De acuerdo, cuando nos vayamos te doy mi celular y lo eliminas todo… Ahora ¿por qué no disfrutamos de esto?" Beelzebub tuvo que hacer usó de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero al final dejo que le acompañara a ver las diversas exposiciones.

"Lo detesto" Murmuró Lucifer viendo a Gabriel hablar con su hermano "Si entiendes que no deja de ser mi hermano ¿verdad?" Comentó Michel a su lado "Es imposible, no es su hermano, es algún animalejo mutado que recogieron tus padres en medio de la carretera… ¡Es que míralo! ¡Hasta la cara tiene de idiota!"

La Alpha le soltó un golpe en el estómago ocasionado un quejido de dolor por parte del más joven.

"No entiendo porque te desagrada tanto… Bueno sí, es egocéntrico, entrometido y sobreprotector, pero sigue siendo parte de mi familia y tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo…"

"¿No puedo sólo ser cuñado de Azirafel?" Preguntó con tristeza el Alpha "Oh vamos Lucy, mira a Beelzebub él se lleva muy, muy bien con él" Enfatizó lo más posible en la palabra muy.

"El tono en el que lo dices no me gusta nada" La Alpha rio mientras pensaba en que tanto sabría Lucifer sobre la relación de su pequeño y querido Beelz con el torpe de su hermano Gabriel.

A pesar de los pronósticos, durante el evento no hubo ningún incidente catastrófico o alguna gran pelea, Crowley y Gabriel se miraron de mala manera varias veces y Beelzebub le puso el pie a Michel para que se cayera, pero nada pasó a mayores.

"A decir verdad eso fue bastante divertido ¿no creen?" Comentó Azirafel con una sonrisa ya fuera del salón de eventos "Y podría haberlo sido más sino fuera por ciertas personas" Agregó Lucifer alzando la voz en dirección a Gabriel.

"Bueno hay quienes para seguir sintiéndose jóvenes tienen que recurrir a esto… ¿verdad Michel?" La aludida mordió su mejilla y miro de mala manera al Beta.

"¡¿Y qué tal si vamos a casa?! Fue muy divertido y convivimos todos..." Agregó Crowley buscando ser el mediador de la paz "¡Oh, pero querido! Prometimos ir a cenar…" Indicó inocentemente Azirafel.

"Siendo honesto si tengo un poco de hambre… ¿Qué hay de ti Michi?" La Alpha iba a negar cuando su estómago la delató con un gruñido "S-supongo que comida estaría bien ahora" Agregó avergonzada.

"¡Excelente entonces!" Exclamó con alegría Azirafel "Creo que hay un buen lugar en el cuarto piso, vamos allá" Crowley frotó el puente de su nariz tratando de ser paciente, la amabilidad de su ángel lo iba a llevar a la tumba un día de estos.

"¡Dame tú teléfono!" Exigió el Beta a Gabriel dejando que los demás se adelantaran un poco "Ah no, hasta que la cena se termine no te daré nada, te conozco y en cuanto te veas libre le harás alguna maldad a Michel" El pelinegro bufó frustrado y siguió caminando, ni él ni Gabriel notaron las miradas cómplices entre Azirafel y Michel.


	136. CXXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXXVI**

El sitio elegido para cenar era un pequeño restaurante familiar, el local estaba bastante concurrido, pero tuvieron la suerte de encontrar un lugar donde podían sentarse los seis juntos. Era una especie de sofá en forma de U con una mesa circular, afortunadamente lo suficientemente grande para que no se amontonaran unos sobre otros.

Azirafel fue el primero en tomar asiento, Crowley no sabía si seguirlo o tratar de mantener separados a Michel y Beelzebub, pero se decidió por lo primero sentándose justo en medio. Lucifer tomo discretamente la mano de Michel y ocupó un lugar al lado de Crowley haciendo que la Alpha quedará hacia el pasillo.

Aquello no le gustó nada a Beelzebub quien quedó frente a Michel y al lado de Gabriel el cuál sonrió internamente por lo separados que se encontraban Lucifer y el Beta.

"Buenas tardes" Los saludó una joven mesera Beta "Actualmente estamos un poco cortos de personal les dejaré el menú y sólo les pido paciencia en caso de que tardemos, en un momento más les traeré botanas y bebidas cortesía de la casa" La chica era castaña de pelo corto y bastante bonita, no dejo de mirar a Gabriel lanzándole dulces sonrisas, cosa que paso completamente inadvertida para él, pero no para sus hermanos.

"No han pasado ni diez minutos y ya te están haciendo ojitos Gabriel" Indicó divertida Michel "¿Eh?" Respondió el Alpha confundido "Ni te esfuerces Michel" Agregó Azirafel "Gabriel no se daría cuenta de que coquetean con él, aunque su vida dependiera de ello"

Beelzebub tuvo que estar de acuerdo con aquello, había observado en primer plano como Omegas, Betas y hasta Alphas le coqueteaban descaradamente y él nunca parecía notarlo, sintió un poco de vanidad al darse cuenta de que él era al único por quien había mostrado cierto interés.

"No soy bueno con las personas ¿de acuerdo? Sólo déjenme en paz" Contesto Gabriel algo cohibido por la situación. Michel sabía muy bien aquello, las relaciones no eran su fuerte, pero si quería obtener algo de información debía presionar más.

"Bueno si no te gusta coquetear con desconocidos aún puedes aceptar las entrevistas de matrimonio que te arregla Metatron" El más alto pateo a su hermana por debajo de la mesa y no contestó nada.

"¿Entrevistas de matrimonio?" Preguntó Beelzebub con un tono leve de molestia "No sabía que buscabas un matrimonio arreglado" Comentó hojeando el menú, pero sin verlo en realidad "¡No lo hago! ¡He rechazado todas las entrevistas en los últimos seis meses!"

"Ay por favor como si alguien quisiera casarse contigo" Comentó Lucifer burlonamente desde su lugar "No creo que haya alguien tan faltó de amor propio como para quererte" Secundó Crowley.

"Siempre hay un roto para un descocido" Volvió a hablar el Beta "Por ejemplo tú Crowley que creíste en Santa Claus hasta los catorce años o Lucifer quien llora cuando ve un payaso, si ustedes encontraron algo, todos pueden"

"¡¿Acabas de defender a Gabriel?!" Exclamaron los dos Alphas "¡N-no estoy defendiendo a este idiota!" Espetó el pelinegro escondiendo su rostro sonrojado, no entendía porque hizo lo que hizo o porque el tema del matrimonio arreglado lo había molestado tanto.

Azirafel y Michel se sonrieron con picardía, aquella cena sería más interesante de lo que pensaron y definitivamente tenían que ayudar a su hermano.

"Sabes Beelzebub no somos los únicos con secretos vergonzosos" Declaró Lucifer con enfadado "No tienen nada de mí" Contestó burlescamente el Beta "¡Yo sí que lo tengo!" Crowley se apresuró a sacar su teléfono y buscó entre las fotografías de su galería "No hace mucho visite a María, Fátima y Ruth… Y creo que te alegrará saber que aún guardan las fotos de los festivales"

De pronto los teléfonos de Azirafel y Lucifer sonaron, abrieron el mensaje del pelirrojo, rieron divertidos y reenviaron a Gabriel y Michel.

"¡¿Qué te atreviste a enviar Anthony J. Crowley Tadfield?!" Cuando los otros dos hermanos abrieron la imagen, un pequeño Beelzebub vestido de abejita aparecía en la pantalla, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus cabellos completamente despeinados.

"¡Luces adorable!" Exclamó en voz alta Gabriel "Recuerdo eso, él quería ser una mosca, pero le dijeron que en primera era un festival de primavera y en segunda no había disfraces de moscas" Comenzó a burlarse Lucifer.

"¡Date por muerto Crowley!" El pelirrojo sabía que le esperaban graves problemas, pero los de Santa Claus era su segundo recuerdo más vergonzoso de la infancia "¡Al menos yo no practicaba besos con mi almohada mientras la llamaba ángel!" Ese era el primer recuerdo más vergonzoso.

Lucifer, Azirafel y Michel no pudieron contener las risas y rápidamente una carcajada estalló en la mesa.

"¡Tú cállate, Lucifer!" Exclamó completamente avergonzado Crowley "¡¿O quieres que le diga a Michel cuándo te olvidamos en el zoológico porque te dio diarrea?!"

"¡Oye! ¡N-no es cierto! ¡Se me cerró la puerta y no podía salir!" Trató de defenderse frente a la castaña quien seguía riendo incontrolablemente.

"¡Y tú borra esa fotografía!" Le gritó de repente a Gabriel el pelinegro "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Contestó el más alto escondiendo su teléfono "¡Porque no quiero que la tengas! ¡Dame ese teléfono!" El Beta se lanzó el Alpha tratando de arrebatarle el celular ante las risas nada disimuladas de Azirafel y Michel.

"¡No te lo daré! ¡Y con el metro que mides ni sueñes que me lo alcanzarás a quitar!" Aquello hizo enojar aún más al Beta e incluso Crowley y Lucifer dejaron escapar un "Uhhhh" de burla que terminó por activar el modo violento de Belzebub.

"¡Vas a darme ese teléfono ahora!" El chico se levantó de repente, sin darse cuenta de que la mesera que los había atendido se encontraba detrás de él con una charola de botanas, aderezos y seis vasos de agua.

"¡Lo siento tanto!" Exclamó asustada la chica cuando todo el contenido cayó encima de Beelzebub "¿Era a esto a lo que te referías con guerra civil?" Preguntó Azirafel a Crowley y tratando de no reír por la escena frente a él "No exactamente así… Pero sí" Contestó el pelirrojo mirando de arriba abajo a su hermano bañado en aderezos.

"¡Los detestó a todos!" Dijo con energía el pelinegro, se dio vuelta y salió del restaurante "¡Beelzebub espera!" Gabriel se apresuró a ir tras él y cuando Crowley y Lucifer quisieron levantarse para ir a buscarlo fueron detenidos por Azirafel y Michel.

"Es mejor si le damos su espacio…" Comentó la Alpha "En estos momentos probablemente esté muy enojado" Agregó el rubio.

"Lamento mucho lo sucedido…" Volvió a disculparse la chica Beta "No te preocupes… ¿está bien si pedimos la comida ahora?" Preguntó con amabilidad Azirafel "Si claro… ¿creen que sus amigos volverán?"

"Si, estoy segura de que sí…" Michel la tranquilizó y decidieron darle un momento a Beelzebub y Gabriel antes de enviarles un mensaje o llamarles.

"Me siento algo culpable con Beelzy…" Agregó en voz baja Lucifer "Yo también… ¡Además lo dejamos sólo con el pervertido!" Azirafel le dio un codazo a Crowley y Michel trato de tranquilizarlos asegurándoles que estaría bien y que solo tenían que esperar a que él y Gabriel volvieran.

La mención del otro Alpha los hizo poner muecas, pero decidieron hacerle caso y esperar, en ese momento fueron nuevamente interrumpidos.

"¿Subdirectora Michel?" Preguntó Sandalphon, el profesor de historia "¿Qué hace usted aquí?" La Alpha no supo que decir y miró hacia Lucifer, Crowley y Azirafel "¿No eres tú un estudiante de la Universidad?" Agregó dirigiéndose al Alpha de ojos rojos.

Ahora sería un excelente momento de que una camarera me tirara una bandeja encima, pensó Michel.


	137. CXXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXXVII**

"¿Beelzebub? ¿Sigues allí? Traje lo que me pediste" Gabriel entro en el baño a donde se había dirigido el Beta después de salir corriendo del restaurante "¡Estoy aquí!" Al acercarse el Alpha observó que el otro chico no llevaba camisa y mojaba su cabello en el lavamanos.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Le reclamo el más alto mientras se asomaba para ver si no entraba nadie "¡No pienso oler a aderezo ranch y queso para nachos! Además, a este baño nunca viene nadie... ¿Tienes todo lo que te encargué?" Gabriel le pasó una bolsa que dentro tenía un champú, toalla y un cambio de camiseta y pantalón.

"¿Seguro que es mi talla?" Preguntó enojado el Beta "Si lo es…" Saco la toalla y volvió a lavar su cabello mientras miraba que el Alpha tenía otra bolsa negra con él "¿Qué llevas allí?" Comentó con sospecha.

"¡N-nada! D-date prisa para irnos" Gabriel escondió el paquete dentro de su saco y miró hacia otro lado en lo que Beelzebub terminaba de lavarse y secarse "¿Quieres volver con ellos?" Volvió a hablar tras un momento.

"¡Pero claro que sí! Crowley me va a escuchar, además si Lucifer cree que se deshará de mí para quedarse a juguetear con su novia ¡está muy equivocado!" La mención del otro Alpha molestó a Gabriel ¿realmente seguía Beelzebub tan enamorado de él? ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de qué sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos? El más alto suspiró, volvió a asomarse para ver si no venía nadie, debatió consigo mismo sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero al final su lado malvado ganó.

"¡¿No pudiste conseguir una blusa más infantil?!" Se quejó el pelinegro al verse al espejo con una camisa que parecía más un uniforme escolar de marinero "Yo creo que se te ve bien…" Contestó Gabriel detrás de él mientras susurraba a su oído y colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, pervertido idiota?!" Exclamó Beelzebub sonrojado "Estaba pensando… Debido al accidente con tu cama no tuvimos tiempo de… Ya sabes… Terminar nuestra reunión…" Murmuró tras su oreja y luego le beso por encima del cabello, sus dos manos bajaron hasta el pantalón y luego por su ropa interior.

"¡Ni se te ocurra Gabriel!" Casi gritó el chico, pero no se alejó de aquel toque "¿Estás seguro? Porque ya estas duro…" Enderezó el cuerpo del pelinegro y con su gran mano envolvió todo su miembro comenzando lento, pero con un agarre firme.

"¡Ah… Espera!" Gimió Beelzebub aferrándose de los brazos de Gabriel para evitar caer, sus piernas temblaban, se había masturbado antes, pero nunca se llegó a sentir tan bien como lo hacía en ese momento.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" El Alpha aumento la velocidad de su movimiento provocando nuevamente que el Beta soltará lascivos sonidos "No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado" Susurro con sensualidad "Te ves hermoso cuando te dejas llevar…"

Con su mano libre tomo el rostro de Beelzebub para hacerlo mirar el reflejo ante ellos; la cara roja, jadeante y llena de placer del pelinegro y los ojos violetas de Gabriel que le observaban con deseo.

"Puedo detenerme… Si es eso lo que realmente quieres…" Su mano dejo de moverse y lentamente comenzó a alejarse, pero el Beta lo detuvo tomando con fuerza del brazo.

"¡Maldito exhibicionista pervertido!" Le gritó a la cara "¡¿Crees que voy a salir de aquí con tremenda erección?!" Gabriel tuvo que hacer uso de mucha fuerza mental para no esbozar una sonrisa en ese momento "¡Tú empezaste esto! ¡Ahora te haces cargo!"

"Si insistes…" Beelzebub ya se había desabrochado los pantalones cuando unos pasos se escucharon desde fuera "Tienes suerte a estos baños no viene nunca nadie" Dijo una voz.

Gabriel y él se miraron el uno al otro con pánico, pero el Alpha fue más rápido, tomo las cosas sobre el lavabo para meterlas en una bolsa y después agarro del brazo al Beta para encerrarse en uno de los cubículos.

"Juraría que escuche a alguien" Hablo una segunda voz, después el par de amigos comenzaron a conversar sin notar la presencia de la pareja.

"¡No te atrevas a hacer ningún ruido!" Amenazo el pelinegro quien para evitar sospecha, se había colocado encima de Gabriel de forma que sólo se mirarán las piernas del Alpha quien estaba sentado.

Beelzebub se encontraba muy cerca, tanto que el más alto podía oler el champú que acaba de utilizar, con cuidado sostuvo el delgado cuerpo y con sus manos comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa nueva.

"¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!" Espetó en voz baja el Beta sosteniéndose del cuerpo del mayor para no perder el equilibrio "Shhh… Si no nos escuchan estaremos bien… Son un par de Betas" Gabriel le quitó con cuidado la camisa y comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones mientras pellizcaba con sus dedos el otro.

El pelinegro tuvo que cubrir su boca con sus manos para evitar que sus gemidos lo delatarán, por su mente pasaron todas las formas en que podía asesinar a Gabriel cuando salieran de allí. De repente el Alpha paro con su manoseo, Beelzebub no sabía si se sentía aliviado o decepcionado por ello.

"Había comprado esto para usarlo más tarde, pero… Podemos aprovecharlo ahora" Dijo en voz baja el castaño a la vez que de la bolsa negra que había guardado con anterioridad, saco un condón y una botella pequeña de lubricante.

"¡¿Por qué compraste eso?!" Volvió a exaltarse el pelinegro "Shhh… Van a sospechar…" Antes de que pudiera alegar algo más, Gabriel besó al Beta con una mezcla entre desesperación y cariño, abrió el cierre de sus pantalones y se colocó rápidamente el preservativo, con una sola mano abrió el lubricante también y dejo caer una generosa cantidad sobre su miembro.

"Quiero que quede claro…" Dijo Beelzebub rompiendo el beso "Que me voy a vengar por esto…" Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a dejar que el pene de Gabriel lo penetrara por completo "Es…pe…ra… Dios… Si lo haces así me vendré enseguida" Gimió el Alpha lo más bajo que pudo.

El pelinegro sonrió diabólicamente y aumento el ritmo, ahora era él quien tenían las riendas de la situación en sus manos y observaba el rostro sonrojado y babeante de Gabriel.

"Eres un Alpha y dejas que te dominé así de fácil…" Le susurro en la oreja y aprovecho para morder su lóbulo tan fuerte que dejo la marca de sus dientes "Ni se te ocurra alzar la voz o nos escucharan afuera…"

Le amenazó riendo mientras el movimiento de sus caderas incrementaba y decrementaba sin previo aviso.

"¡Beelz... No… ¡No hagas eso! Dios…" Gabriel estaba completamente sometido y evitar gemir y gritar por el placer que estaba teniendo en ese momento le estaba siendo casi imposible.

"No me llames Beelz… Soy amo Beelzebub para ti… Y si no empiezas a calmar esa boquita tuya vas a lograr que te castigue…" Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado para el Alpha, quien ya ni siquiera le importo si había o no gente afuera, tomo al Beta y lo colocó contra la puerta, agarro sus caderas y comenzó a golpear su interior a gran velocidad.

"¡Ah!... Gabriel… ¡Si! ¡No te atrevas a detenerte ahora!" El pelinegro colocó sus palmas y mejilla contra el frío metal de la puerta y se olvidó de todo en ese momento, sus oídos pillaron, su vista se nubló y su cuerpo tembló por completo, alcanzando uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Gabriel no se quedó atrás, y cuando el Beta que tantos problemas le había causado gritó su nombre de ese modo terminó viniéndose dentro de él, el condón evito que por su parte hubiera un desastre, pero al mirar al suelo noto como Beelzebub había manchado todo a su alrededor.

"I-iré por algo… Para limpiar…" Dijo el más alto con la voz jadeante "Las piernas no me responden… Dame un momento…" Comentó el pelinegro sentado en el inodoro y bañado en sudor.

Al asomarse fuera no vieron a los Betas, suspiraron de alivio, limpiaron y acomodaron sus ropas, Gabriel también había comprado un neutralizador de feromonas que uso en ambos. Salieron de lo más normal del baño, pero realmente avergonzados por lo que acababa de suceder.

"D-deberíamos ir a comprar tu cama…" Habló primero Gabriel, pero sin poder mirar a Beelzebub a los ojos "Z-zi… Creo que zi..." Zumbó la _s_ ya que él también se encontraba demasiado apenado por aquello, incluso se olvido de vengarse de Crowley y arruinarle la cita a Lucifer. Cuando estaban rumbo a la tienda el teléfono de Gabriel sonó.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Llevamos más de una hora esperándolos! ¡¿Dónde están?!" Era Michel bastante molesta.

"V-vamos para allá…"

"¡Rápido! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!" Y colgó.

"Creo que hay una cosita que atender antes…" Sonrió Gabriel a lo que Beelzebub solo bufó molesto, pero accedió a acompañarlo.


	138. CXXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXXVIII**

"¡Vine con mi hermano menor!" Dijo Michel antes de que Sandalphon notará su nerviosismo "Mis hermanos… Gabriel volverá en cualquier momento" O al menos eso esperaba la Alpha.

"Oh ya veo… Pero que yo recuerde… ¿No estudiaba uno de tus hermanos en el extranjero?" La castaña había olvidado por completo aquella historia sobre Azirafel, maldijo mentalmente la memoria para los chismes que tenía Sandalphon.

"Ya tengo tiempo que volví, pero nos gusta mantener la privacidad en la familia" Se apresuró a contestar el rubio para ayudar a su hermana "¿Azirafel correcto?… Vaya un placer conocerte ¿qué era lo que estudiabas, disculpa?"

"¿Qué está usted haciendo por aquí profesor? Interrumpió rápidamente Michel "Pase a ver la exposición y luego vine a comer algo y noté que usted estaba aquí" La Alpha mostró una sonrisa más que nada por obligación, quería deshacerse de aquel hombre de inmediato, pero no quería ser demasiado obvia al respecto "¿Les importa si los acompaño?"

"En realidad si" Contestó sin pensar Lucifer, se acomodó en su asiento y tratando de sonar amable agregó "Es que estamos esperando a nuestros hermanos, dijeron que no tardaban" Crowley no entendía que pasaba ni quien era aquel hombre, así que sólo se mantuvo firme y serio en su asiento.

"No hay problema, cuando lleguen me iré" Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, Sandalphon se sentó en el lugar vacío de la mesa "Disculpen mis modales, ni siquiera me he presentado, mi nombre es Sandalphon Coleman, trabajo con la subdirectora Michel en la Universidad Tadfield" Tanta amabilidad les resultó sumamente molesta, pero correspondieron el saludo debidamente.

"Bueno ya me dijiste que Azirafel es tu hermano, pero ¿ustedes muchachos quiénes son?" Crowley observó a Lucifer quien parecía estar a nada de golpear en la cara a aquel sujeto.

"Yo soy Lucifer y él es mi hermano Crowley… Somo amigos de Zira, nos invitó hoy a este evento…" La penetrante mirada del Alpha incomodó un poco al hombre quien solo asintió y volvió a dirigirse a Michel "No sabía que se llevará tan bien con los estudiantes subdirectora, con nosotros apenas quiere convivir…"

Michel se preguntó si aquello fue dicho como alguna especie de indirecta, pero decidió tratar de ser natural.

"Si, bueno hace mucho que no veía a mi hermano, no puedes comparar eso a una salida con compañeros de trabajo, además me gusta mantener mi vida personal separada de lo laboral…" Lucifer cruzó los brazos mientras pasaba los ojos entre aquel profesor y Michel.

"Completamente de acuerdo, pero no debe olvidarse de sus iguales" Sandalphon se aventuró y tomo la mano de la Alpha, Crowley observó a su hermano sentado a su lado y era claro aquello no le gustaba para nada.

"¡Aquí están sus órdenes!" La camarera volvió y coloco los platos frente a ellos, Michel aprovecho para apartar con molestia su mano "¿No han vuelto sus otros dos compañeros?" Preguntó refiriéndose a Gabriel y Beelzebub "No ¿le molestaría traerme mi platillo a esta mesa?" Azirafel era generalmente paciente pero aquella actitud estaba crispando sus nervios "Preferiríamos que nos dejará a solas" Dijo el rubio "Por si no lo ha notado este es un momento familiar"

"Lamento mi intromisión, pero si miran a su alrededor no hay más mesas libres, además su otro hermano ya tardó mucho en llegar ¿no creen?" La chica que les atendía tuvo que indicarles que en efecto ya todos los lugares estaban ocupados y los cuatro hicieron muecas de molestia.

Tal vez es un castigo divino por reírme de Beelzebub, pensó Michel mientras picoteaba en su plato con tristeza. Podía ser directa con Sandalphon y correrlo de una buena vez, pero temía que con eso levantará alguna clase de sospecha.

"Subdirectora es una lástima que no nos acompañara en la última salida con los profesores, el prefecto Sariel anunció su compromiso" En la escuela era bien sabido que cualquiera que quisiera saber algo sobre la vida de alguien debía de acudir con Saldalphon por información.

"Me alegro por él…" Contestó la Alpha con poco entusiasmo "Si… Bueno lo interesante es que él es mayor que ella… Por diez años" Lucifer casi se ahoga con su bebida, pero supo disimilarlo "No creo que tenga nada de malo salir con alguien mayor que tú siempre y cuando sea un adulto que pueda tomar sus decisiones" Habló con rapidez Azirafel.

"Tal vez… Pero, bueno esta la brecha generacional entre ellos, y está también el hecho de que trabaja en una escuela… ¿Qué clase de ejemplo da al salir con una chica tan joven? ¿No lo cree así subdirectora?" Michel abrió la boca para contestar algo que iba a ser realmente grosero, pero al final se arrepintió "Discúlpenme… Tengo que ir a hacer una llamada"

Se retiró de la mesa a toda prisa mientras buscaba el número de Gabriel ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo que lo entretenía tanto? Pensó con enojo.

"Y dime Lucifer ¿correcto?" El chico asintió con una sonrisa increíblemente falsa "¿No te es extraño salir con la subdirectora de tu escuela? Es decir… Michel puede ser intimidante a veces" Comentó el hombre mientras llevaba un pedazo de carne con verduras hasta su boca.

El Alpha no estaba seguro si se estaba refiriendo a salir como amigos que es lo que se suponía que hacían en ese momento o hablaba de algo más allá.

"No he hablado mucho con la subdirectora Michel" Mintió "Vine más que nada porque me interesaba la exposición y aprovecharía el tiempo con mi hermano…" Crowley sabía que Lucifer estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

"¿En serio? Parecen muy cercanos, incluso se sentaron uno al lado del otro..." Definitivamente aquel sujeto estaba insinuando algo "¿Por qué siente tanto interés por lo que haga mi hermana?" Al parecer el primero en explotar fue Azirafel.

"Bueno… Como eres su hermano y ellos tus amigos seré honesto contigo… He tratado de invitar a salir a Michel por al menos un año y no he logrado nada… Como le gusta el arte, imagine que la encontraría aquí… Lamento si soy muy molesto, como es tan seria siempre que pensé que esta serِía una buena oportunidad…"

Crowley quiso detener a su hermano, pero era demasiado tarde, Lucifer se levantó de su lugar con enfadado y los Alphas y Omegas cerca pudieron notar aquel desplegué de feromonas.

"¡Creo que es tiempo de que se largue de aquí!" Le miró tan ferozmente que el hombrecillo sintió miedo "¿P-por qué te molestas así?"

"¡Lucifer!" Le llamó Michel alarmada por las feromonas y mirando entre su novio y Sandalphon. Debía hacer algo rápido antes de que aquello pasará a mayores…


	139. CXXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXXXIX**

La cantidad de feromonas esparcidas en el ambiente estaba afectando severamente a Azirafel, quien trató de mantenerse firme, si aquel sujeto descubría que era un Omega no haría más que empeorar todo para Michel.

Por su parte la Alpha también comenzaba a inquietarse por la situación, si Lucifer no se contralaba podía meterse en graves problemas. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo el gerente del lugar se acercó a su mesa.

"¿Se podría saber que está sucediendo aquí?" Gracias a la intromisión Crowley se levantó y se acercó a su hermano para tratar de calmarlo.

"Lucy debes controlarte… Tus feromonas están alterando a todos" El Alpha apretó los puños y volvió en sí mirando confundido a su alrededor, a pesar de estar enojado aquello había ido demasiado lejos "¡Les acabo de hacer una pregunta!" El gerente lucía realmente molesto "¡¿Saben que está prohibido hacer uso de feromonas en un lugar público?!"

"L-lo sentimos…" Se disculpó Crowley "T-todo esto es un malentendido… Mire nos iremos de aquí ¿de acuerdo?" El aroma del Alpha comenzó a disiparse, pero los demás clientes comenzaron a mirar hacia ellos como si de un espectáculo se tratase.

"Lamentamos lo ocurrido" Intervino Michel "Yo pagaré la cuenta y si usted lo considera, también una compensación por el alboroto provocado" El otro hombre se tranquilizó al escuchar aquello, le indicó a la castaña que lo siguiera, mientras le decía a Azirafel y los demás que se retirarán.

"Vaya espectáculo jovencito…" Comentó Sandalphon una vez fuera "Es la primera vez en mi vida que me sacan de un lugar de este modo…" Crowley y Azirafel tuvieron que detener a Lucifer que estaba por lanzarse encima de aquel hombre, cuando aparecieron Gabriel y Belcebú.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó el pelinegro al ver lo enojado que estaba Lucifer "Yo te conozco…" Gabriel ignoró a todos y se acercó hasta a Sandalphon "Eres el sujeto que siempre me pregunta por Michel cuando paso por ella a la Universidad"

"Sandalphon, mi nombre es…"

"No me interesa tu nombre" Le interrumpió el más alto "¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te había dicho que si a ella no le interesas te mantuvieras alejado" Crowley y Azirafel se miraron entre ellos confundidos, al parecer la escena que acababa de protagonizar el otro Alpha acababa de pasar a segundo plano.

"No quiero que malinterpretes lo que ocurrió aquí, yo pase a saludar y los encontré…" El hombrecillo parecía estar realmente asustado de Gabriel, cosa que Azirafel no iba a desperdiciar "¡No es verdad! ¡Nunca lo invitamos a estar con nosotros!" Dijo el Omega, ganándose una mirada de molestia por el profesor.

"Oye mantente alejado de mi hermana ¿de acuerdo?" Amenazó el más alto "Y-yo no hice nada… Además, ese chiquillo fue el culpable de que nos corrieran del lugar" Declaró apuntando hacia Lucifer.

Gabriel miró al otro Alpha con desaprobación, pero ya arreglaría ese asunto después, además lo que menos le convenía era enemistarse con él cuando Beelzebub estuviera cerca.

"No me importa, vas a largarte de aquí y dejarnos en paz ¿Entendido?" Uso un tono amenazante que el pelinegro sólo le había visto utilizar en el incidente del robo de proyecto, con Asmodeo.

Sandalphon quiso responder algo ante el trato que le estaba dando, pero se dio cuenta de su desventaja y decidió dar media vuelta e irse enojado del lugar.

"¡Gabriel!" Le llamó Michel "¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?! ¡¿Tienes idea de los problemas que nos causó tu asiento vacío?!" El aludido y Beelzebub se miraron fugazmente avergonzados y prefirieron no contestar "¡Y tú Lucifer!" La Alpha se acercó hasta el chico a quien ya habían soltado por Azirafel y Crowely.

"¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Deshacerte de él a golpes?! ¡Pudiste hacer que el imbécil te expulsará!... ¿Ya se fue verdad?" Michel miro hacía todos lados, del enojo ni siquiera se había asegurado que Sandalphon ya no estuviera.

"M-michi lo lamento… Te juró que no fue lo que me pasó… Yo perdí la razón por unos minutos…" A Crowley le llamó la atención aquel comentario y disimuladamente miró en dirección a Azirafel ¿tendrían que ver sus feromonas Omegas en eso? Pensó.

"¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora Lucifer?" Preguntó Beelzebub sin entender que pasaba "Soltó todas sus feromonas por el lugar, el gerente llegó, nos corrieron y Michel tuvo que sobornarlo" Explicó el pelirrojo.

"¡No lo soborné! Pague los daños que es diferente… Ah y para información de todos estamos vetados del lugar, eso los incluye a ustedes" Señalo al Beta y Gabriel "Genial, el quinto en la zona esto deja el marcador con Lucifer uno, Crowley uno y yo tres" Ante la explicación los hermanos Archangel le observaron contrariados "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es el primer lugar de donde los vetan?!"

"Creo es que es mejor que vayamos a casa…" Propusó Crowley esperanzado de que esta vez le hicieran caso "¿Qué tal si van todos a nuestra casa?" Agregó con ánimo Azirafel "Mañana nadie trabajamos, podemos conversar un poco más…" Definitivamente su ángel quería provocarle un infarto.

"Por mí no hay problema… ¿Y tú Lucifer?" La molestia de Michel se había disipado rápidamente "Claro… ¿Van a ir ustedes?" Se dirigió a Gabriel y Beelzebub, lo más amable que pudo, era lo menos que le debía al otro Alpha después de deshacerse de Sandophal.

"No" Contesto sin dudar el pelinegro ganándose una mirada de decepción por parte de Gabriel "Y ustedes tampoco porque van a venir conmigo a ayudarme a comprar y armar una cama para mi departamento ¡es lo mínimo que me deben!" Se dirigió acusadoramente a sus dos hermanos.

"¿Por qué necesitas una cama? ¿Qué le paso a la tuya?" Preguntó Crowley sin esperanza de poder descansar "¡Nada que te incumba!" Gabriel desvió la mirada sonrojado mientras pensaba que ese día había mostrado un lado que si mismo que desconocía.

"Bueno, entonces que Crowley y Lucifer acompañen a Beelzebub y ustedes vienen conmigo" Sugirió nuevamente el Omega "Yo aceptó tu invitación Azirafel" Dijo amablemente Michel "Supongo que yo también, pero sigo enojado con ambos" Se quejó Gabriel.

Los seis se encaminaron a la salida del centro comercial y nuevamente Beelzebub y Gabriel se quedaron atrás alejados del resto de sus hermanos.

"Dame teléfono" Ordeno el pelinegro, a lo que el Alpha tuvo que acceder, afortunadamente pudo respaldar la fotografía del Beta en traje de abejita "Si me llegó a enterar que tienes más imágenes de mí voy a golpearte" El castaño fingió demencia y dejo que Beelzebub revisará su galería.

"Aproveché e hice la transferencia del dinero de mi cama" Comentó mientras le devolvía el celular a Gabriel "Lo cual es injusto porque la rompimos los dos no yo…" Mumuró mientras observaba la pantalla y paraba en seco "¡Beelzebub esto es mucho más de lo que vale una cama!" Exclamó esperando que los demás no lo hubieran escuchado.

"Es porque es una cama, un sillón y televisión nuevos y dos meses de renta… Ah y si se te ocurre tratar de extorsionarme de nuevo… Mira la foto que me pasaron a mí también" El pelinegro mostró en su pantalla a un pequeño Gabriel de no más de siete años llorando al lado de una sábana manchada "¿Qué diría Txus si se entera de que el Alpha Gabriel mojaba la cama?"

"No te atreverías…" Dijo con pánico el más alto "¡Pruébame!" La mirada de determinación del Beta lo hizo dar un paso atrás "Y otra cosa más…" Se acercó a él y lo jalo del cuello del saco "¡Atrévete a tratar de tener sexo en un baño público otra vez y te castro!" En realidad, el Alpha estaba demasiado apenado por eso también.

"Supongo que los veremos luego…" Dijo Lucifer triste por no poder acompañar a Michel "Pueden alcanzarnos cuando terminen…" Respondió Azirafel "Ya es tarde, la tienda cierra en una hora y aún hay que ir a armar la misteriosa cama que explotó de Beelzebub" El pelinegro pateo en la espinilla a Crowley por la broma.

"¿Cómo se llevarán las cosas?" Preguntó Gabriel "Pediré un taxi o algo…" El más alto no apoyo mucho la idea y sacó las llaves de su auto para lanzárselas al Beta "Usa el mío y que Michel nos lleve a nosotros" Crowley y Lucifer juzgaron a su hermano en silencio y Azirafel y Michel se miraron con diversión.

Beelzebub estaba tan avergonzado por aquello que ni siquiera se quejó o agradeció y Gabriel no leyó para nada la situación.

Los Archangel se fueron con Michel haciendo bromas sobre la no relación de Gabriel y el Beta; y los Tadfield acompañaron a Beelzebub mientras lo bombardeaban con cientos de preguntas.


	140. CXL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXL**

"¡¿Por qué tu cama está a la mitad?!" Beelzebub comenzaba a pensar que tal vez llevar a sus hermanos para que le ayudarán no había sido tan buena idea.

"Me pare sobre ella y se rompió" Crowley guardo sus lentes y le miró sin creerle nada "Ajá… Tú la rompiste… Con tus cincuenta y tantos kilos, súper creíble Beelzy, súper creíble" Comento con sarcasmo Lucifer.

"¡Pues eso paso! ¡Ahora muevan sus traseros y ayúdenme a sacar esto de aquí!" El par de Alphas suspiraron derrotados y se pusieron a trabajar, definitivamente ese día no era para nada como lo habían planeado.

El Beta salió de la habitación con los pedazos destruidos que le pasaban sus hermanos, al siguiente día tendría mucho que limpiar, tropezó y de su bolsillo cayeron las llaves del automóvil de Gabriel, las levantó y las observó avergonzado… Conocía el lado idiota de Gabriel, el lado tierno e incluso su faceta enojado, pero ese día había visto en él una parte dominante, imprudente y lujuriosa que no creyó que el Alpha poseyera.

Las imágenes de su encuentro en el baño del centro comercial acudieron a su mente y su rostro se sonrojo por completo ¿desdé cuando se comportaba el mismo de ese modo? Pensó el pelinegro, ¿qué se apoderó de ambos para hacer algo tan estúpido? ¿Y si los hubieran atrapado? ¡¿Y por qué demonios se sintió tan bien?!

"¿Dónde ponemos esto?" Le interrumpió Lucifer provocando que Beelzebub diera un salto sorprendido "¿Estás bien?" El chico escondió las llaves y asintió volteando a otro lado "De seguro piensa en su novio Gabriel" Comentó Crowley saliendo del cuarto "¡Gabriel no es mi novio! ¡Somos amigos!"

"Los amigos no llegan apestando a las feromonas del otro, o van juntos a todos lados, o se pierden una hora en quien saben dónde o se prestan sus automóviles" Increpó Lucifer "¡Esto es sólo porque es Gabriel! ¡Si pasará con cualquier otra persona ni te importaría!" Beelzebub dio un paso al frente molesto.

"¡Claro que mi importaría! ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Me preocupa con quien te relacionas!" Cada que escuchaba la palabra hermano de la boca del Alpha sus nervios se crispaban "Tú relación con Michel es mucho más problemática y no escuchas a nadie al respecto"

"Entonces admites que tienes una relación con Gabriel" Crowley ya comenzaba a ver como aquello terminaría en una pelea campal, necesitaba intervenir cuanto antes "¡No tengo ninguna relación con él! ¡Trabajamos juntos es todo!"

Aunque sabía que mentía, que en realidad si había algo con Gabriel que ni siquiera él mismo entendía, no quería que Lucifer lo supiera, porque la idea de que tal vez algún día podrían estar juntos como algo más que hermanos aún seguí rondando en su mente.

"Chicos cálmense ambos… V-vamos a descansar un poco, ha sido un día duro…" Lo único que espera el pelirrojo era poder relajarse por un minuto "¡Lo sigues defendiendo! ¡Es un imbécil! ¡Es egoísta, egocéntrico, elitista y no sólo lo decimos nosotros, Azirafel vivió con él y te lo puede corroborar!"

"¡No lo es! ¡Es sólo un idiota torpe! Ustedes ni siquiera han tratado de conocerlo, el tipo no tiene idea de cómo convivir con las personas por eso parece un egocéntrico, y sé que no fue muy amable contigo cuando te conoció de niño Crowely, pero conmigo ha sido siempre amable y considerado…" Beelzebub sintió un cálido sentimiento en su pecho ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en cambiar la imagen de Gabriel frente a todos?

"Lucifer si te soy honesto" Intervino nuevamente el pelirrojo "Michel tampoco es una perita en dulce… Ambos fueron duros con Azirafel y yo no puedo confiar por completo de ninguno, así que el que te enfades tanto por Gabriel bajo el pretexto de la persona que era, cuando Michel tiene el mismo historial no tiene fundamento…"

"Eso Crowley, ponte de su lado…" Hizo un movimiento de enfado con los brazos "¡Aquí no hay lados Lucy!" Exclamo Crowley "Oye… Azirafel estuvo dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad a sus hermanos ¿de acuerdo? Y nosotros deberíamos seguir su ejemplo también… Tú con Gabriel, Beelzebub con Michel" El aludido hizo una mueca de asco "Y yo con ambos… ¿qué opinan? ¿tregua?"

Lucifer y Beelzebub se miraron con molestia, ninguno de los dos quería aceptar aquello, el Alpha detestaba con todo su ser a Gabriel, lo consideraba un entrometido que lo quería alejar de Michel y su hermano, además de los motivos de su propia naturaleza.

En cuanto al Beta, sentía unos celos enormes hacia Michel, era la única por la que Lucifer había llegado a expresarse con verdaderas palabras de amor, por quién había sonreído con sinceridad, por quién parte de la eterna tristeza en su mirada había desasparecido y la odiaba por ello, la odiaba por haberlo logrado entrar en el corazón del Alpha de una forma que él jamás pudo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cualquiera de los dos agregar algo, el teléfono de Lucifer sonó varias veces.

"Es Michel" Dijo y contestó "¿Qué?... Pero… ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué pasó? Pe… ¿Ahora? Si… Voy para allá" El Alpha parecía muy asustado "Michel… No se escuchaba bien, parecía llorar… Me dijo que no podía volver a la mansión, que dejaría a Gabriel en su casa y si podía verla en mi departamento ahora… ¡Tengo que irme!" Cuando el chico estaba por salir corriendo Beelzebub lo detuvo.

"¡Espera! Es media noche, no puedes irte así, yo los llevaré a sus casas a ambos" Se apresuraron a subir al automóvil, el Beta para evitar más problemas dejó a Lucifer a unas cuadras de donde vivía y así evitar que Michel se alterará más.

Casi llegando al departamento de Crowely, el teléfono del Alpha sonó.

"¿Ángel? Oye… ¿Qué pasa? No…. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy para allá! ¡Espérame!" Cuando Beelzebub estaba a punto de preguntarle que había ocurrido, el pelirrojo saltó de su asiento y bajo corriendo sin despedirse "¡¿Crowley?! ¡¿Crowley?!" Gritó el Beta sin recibir respuesta.

Si Michel y Azirafel están así de mal… ¿Cómo esta Gabriel? Se preguntó Beelzebub preocupado, marcó varias veces al Alpha pero no contestó, decidió ir a visitarle personalmente y averiguar qué demonios había pasado.


	141. CXLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXLI**

"Entonces Gabriel ¿cuánto llevas saliendo con Beelzebub?" Preguntó Michel con una gran sonrisa mientras encendía el motor de su automóvil rumbo al apartamento de Azirafel "No estoy saliendo con Beelzebub, somos amigos" Contestó avergonzado el más alto.

"Suponiendo que no salgas con él" Intervino Azirafel "Te gusta ¿verdad?" El castaño pensó que gustar era poco a lo que sentía por el Beta "¡¿Por qué siempre me atacan con estas preguntas?! ¡¿Qué acaso no puedo tener un amigo?!"

"¡Por favor, Gabriel! La forma en que lo ves, las consideraciones que tienes y no intentes engañarlos, ustedes ya han tenido sexo, y varias veces" Contesto la Alpha mientras paraba en un semáforo "¡Eso no les incumbe!"

El motivo por el que Gabriel estaba tan renuente a admitir sus sentimientos frente a sus hermanos era debido a la relación que tenían estos con Lucifer y Crowley, quienes lo detestaban tanto o más de lo que él lo hacía con ellos, si se llegaban a enterar de su interés por Beelzebub definitivamente tratarían de alejarlo de él.

"Te prometemos que no le diremos nada a Lucy o Crowley" Dijo Azirafel como leyéndole el pensamiento "No hay nada entre Beelzebub y yo, somos amigo y ya ¿es eso tan difícil de creer?" Michel río sarcásticamente "Si lo es, además a eso agrégale el haber rechazado todas las entrevistas de matrimonio cuando antes sólo te interesabas en cumplir con lo que Metatron pedía"

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor, la sonrisa en Azirafel desapareció, volver a armar lazos con Gabriel y Michel era sencillo por el hecho de que ellos sólo estaban dolidos, pero no lo odiaban, en cambio Metatron… Su hermano o mejor dicho medio hermano era una historia completamente distinta, o al menos eso creía el Omega.

"Mi rechazó hacia esas entrevistas no tiene que ver con Beelzebub, además no entiendo porque es a mí al único con que presionan para casarme ¡soy el tercer hijo! En todo caso que se case él o que te consiga un Omega a ti, así dejas al estúpido de Lucifer" Finalizó con enojo Gabriel.

"¡Oye a Lucifer lo dejas fuera de esto! Además, el motivo porque el que quiere que te cases es para que puedas tener hijos, ya ves que él tiene todavía esa estúpida idea de heredar los mejores genes y bla bla bla" Rodó los ojos la Alpha.

"Tonterías, que sea un Alpha con ojos de color no asegura que mis hijos también lo sean… Para el caso Metatron es quien debería estar interesado en casarse tiene cuarenta años" Indico en un puchero el más alto "Oh… Eso me recuerda algo… No había tenido tiempo de contárselos, pero hay una nueva chica trabajando en la mansión…"

"¿Eso que tiene de raro?" Preguntó Azirafel "Bueno, esta nueva chica es una Omega…" Declaró Michel buscando donde estacionar el auto "¡Una Omega!" Exclamaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo "¡¿Estás segura?!"

"Claro que lo estoy, tiene un collar metálico para evitar ser marcada… Luce muy joven, no debe ser mayor que Azirafel, tiene un cabello rojo largo y hermoso, y no puedo negar que es muy guapa" Comentó la Alpha "¿Y Metatron la acepto? Desde la muerte de mamá no soporta convivir con Omegas"

Ese era otro de los motivos por el que Azirafel dudaba bastante que algún día la relación entre ellos pudiese mejorar.

"No sólo la acepta… Él la llevó y contrato, apareció una mañana con la chica y la llevo hasta la jefa de servicio indicándole que trabajaría con ellos…" Michel desabrocho su cinturón y quito los seguros de las puertas.

"¡¿Metatron hizo eso?!" Aunque Azirafel se mantuvo en silencio, estaba tan sorprendido como su hermano "Si, yo tampoco lo podía creer, es decir ¿dónde conoció a esa joven? ¿Qué tal si es una hija perdida o algo por el estilo?" Indico la Alpha "Michel que locuras piensas…"

"Sólo digo que es bastante sospechoso… Incluso intente preguntarle al respecto y me ignoro por completo…" Gabriel y Azirafel se miraron bastantes sorprendidos por aquellas declaraciones "Hasta ahora ha hecho un buen trabajo, a excepción de una vez que fue reprendida, pero nadie me ha querido decir por qué"

Los tres continuaron caminando, y cuando iban a mitad de su recorrido hacia el departamento del rubio Gabriel recibió un mensaje.

_No pienso ponerle gasolina a tu auto, así que reza para que alcance o el lunes te irás en autobús a trabajar _

_Beelzebub _

Leyó el Alpha en su teléfono.

"Uh… ¿tú no-novio te envía mensajes?" Preguntó burlescamente Michel "¡No es mi novio! ¡¿Y quién te dio permiso de husmear en mi teléfono?!" Exclamó Gabriel avergonzado y escondiendo su celular "Así que si es de Beelzebub ¿eh? Parece que no pueden estar separados por mucho tiempo" Secundó Azirafel riendo "¡Cállense ambos!"

"¡Gabriel y Beelzebub, debajo de un árbol dándose un B-E-S-O" Empezaron a canturrear la Alpha y Omega "¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿Tienen acaso cinco años?!" El rostro de Gabriel estaba completamente rojo haciendo que sus hermanos comenzarán a reír.

Siguieron con las bromas hasta llegar al departamento, Azirafel abrió la puerta despreocupadamente, los tres ingresaron y las risas pararon de repente.

"Veo que es una reunión familiar" Dijo Metatron levantándose de su lugar "Es muy poco considerado de su parte no haberme invitado… Michel, Gabriel y… Azirafel"

Los aludidos sólo le observaron con los ojos abierto y la boca seca, era como si volvieran a su infancia y acabarán de ser descubiertos realizando la peor de las travesuras.


	142. CXLII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXLII**

"Metatron… ¿Q-qué haces aquí?" Exclamo petrificada Michel "¿Acaso nos seguiste? ¿Por qué entraste sin permiso? ¡Es la casa de Azirafel!" Agregó Gabriel.

"Los iba a visitar uno por uno, que estén aquí juntos fue una coincidencia, la puerta no tenía seguro, aunque tampoco es para alarmarse, no creo que haya mucho que robar aquí" Respondió el mayor de los hermanos Archangel mientras hacia un movimiento circular con su mano.

Azirafel era el más sorprendido de los tres, no sabía que decir, tenía más miedo que enojo y no podía moverse de su lugar.

"En cuanto a lo que hago aquí, vine a informarles algo… Considero que es importante y prefiero decírselos en persona" Agregó Metatrón tomando una carpeta de la mesa y acercándose a sus hermanos "También creo que es mejor que no tomen asiento, les aseguro que volverán a levantarse"

"Metatron estas no son las formas de decirnos nada" Reclamó Gabriel enojado "¡Que seas nuestro hermano no te da el derecho de invadir nuestra privacidad!" El hombre río y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

"Ustedes tres creen que en la vida uno puede hacer lo que le venga en gana ¿no? Vivir sus sueños y ser libres, que con ser bueno cosas buenas pasarán… Déjenme decirles que no es así" Metatron alzó la voz y se colocó frente a sus hermanos "¡Ustedes tienen responsabilidades con la familia que es su obligación cumplir!"

"¡No puedes obligarnos a cumplir nada! ¡Somos adultos, nosotros decidimos lo que queremos!" Gritó Michel cerrando la puerta para evitar que la pelea fuera escuchada por los vecinos.

"Oh claro, sabes Michel siempre pensé que Gabriel y Azirafel serían los rebeldes e idiotas, pero de ti me sorprende… Me sorprende que habiendo trabajado tan duro para llegar a dónde estás, quieras arruinar tus logros por un muchacho… Si bien un Alpha de alta categoría, sigue siendo un estudiante… ¿Cómo crees que la junta educativa se tome eso? Ya puedo ver en primera plana: subdirectora tiene de amante a estudiante ¿qué te parece?"

"¿Cómo lo…?" Michel se congeló y su rostro palideció por completo.

"¿Cómo lo sé? ¿Crees que has sido lo suficientemente precavida? ¿Piensas que nadie más los ha visto juntos? Te creo que seas rebelde pero no estúpida Michel, tu pequeño romance solo apunta a la tragedia ya sea para ti o ese chico… Debes terminar esa ridiculez antes de que el apellido salga perjudicado"

La Alpha se apoyó contra la puerta sin mirar a nadie, estaba furiosa y no había otra cosa que quisiera más que gritarle a Metatron que se equivocaba y que no era nadie para decir aquello, pero sabía muy en el fondo que tenía razón y que ella solo trataba de engañarse a sí misma.

"¡Metatron es mejor que te vayas ahora!" Intervino Gabriel "¿Y quién me echará? ¿Tú? Porque claro, sólo representas a la familia cuando es de tu conveniencia ¿verdad? Cuando los problemas reales aparecen te escondes y no lo enfrentas ¿o me equivoco?"

"¡Eso no es verdad!"

"¿No lo es? ¿O es que tengo que recordarte tu último proyecto de la farmacéutica? El que por cierto aún no recupera su inversión…"

"¡Ya te dije que ese dinero se recuperará!"

"¿Cuándo? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo? ¿Con el proyecto que iniciaste este año? ¡Pasas más tiempo teniendo sexo con el chico Beta que trabajando!"

El rostro del Alpha palideció también y de su boca ya no salieron palabras, sus manos se volvieron puños y su pecho subía y bajaba en una rápida respiración.

"¿Creías que no lo sabía? Tu pequeña aventura es incluso peor que la de Michel… Que se te meta de una vez por todas en la cabeza ¡eres un Alpha de alta categoría! ¡Eres el único aptó para hacer prevalecer el apellido! Así que te guste o no vas a casarte con un Omega, tener hijos y luego ya si quieres conserva a tu pequeño amante…"

Gabriel estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre su hermano, pero Azirafel le detuvo e intento calmarlo.

"¡No ganarás nada con los golpes Gabriel!" Le gritó mientras lo sostenía por detrás "¡Tranquilízate!"

"Y, por último, pero no menos importante… Azirafel" Dijo sin moverse de su lugar Metatron "El inocente, débil, necesitado de protección y siempre honesto Azira… ¿En qué pensabas escondiendo tu condición? ¿Creíste que nunca me llegaría a enterar?"

El rubio ni siquiera podía parpadear, se sujetó más fuerte de Gabriel tratando de mantenerse en pie ¿desde cuándo lo sabía? Se preguntó asustado.

"Los tres no son más que unos mentirosos e ilusos, que han olvidado de dónde venimos y quienes somos, que hay responsabilidades que debemos cumplir les guste o no… Y por eso alguien tiene que recordárselos"

Metatron abrió la capeta y sacó tres sobres de ella, los observó largo tiempo como meditando sobre lo que estaba por hacer antes de volver a hablar.

"Hay algo importante que necesitan saber… Nuestro padre… Él falleció no hace mucho…"

Michel y Gabriel alzaron rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar aquello, los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas y no sabían que decir, Azirafel solo miro al piso, no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse al respecto conociendo la verdad sobre su relación con aquel hombre.

"Él dejo unas palabras para cada uno… Pero antes de que la lean…" Volvió a hacer una pausa y luego miró hacia Azirafel "Antes de que lean la versión de los hechos de nuestro padre… Tienen que saber que mamá también dejo una carta…"

Esta vez nadie detuvo a Gabriel, quien tomo del cuello del saco a su hermano y con fuerza lo golpeó contra la pared.

"¡¿Todos estos años mamá había dejado una carta para nosotros?! ¡¿Y no nos lo dijiste?!" Presiono más fuerte haciendo con una ira que no había sentido antes "¡Gabriel suéltalo!" Gritó Michel, quien con ayuda de Azirafel separo a los Alphas.

"Excelente Gabriel, no podía esperar otra respuesta de alguien que no puede dominar sus instintos… Sobre el contenido de esa carta… Es mejor que lo miren ustedes mismos y se den cuenta del porque no dije nada en estos años"

Tendió un primer sobre que tomo Michel, estaba abierto y rápidamente saco unas cuantas hojas cuya escritura se encontraba a mano.

"¡Espera!" Volvió a decir Metatron "Antes de que leas el contenido… Aquí están las de nuestro padre…"

Gabriel agarro ambos, uno con el nombre de Michel y otro con el suyo, pero no había nada para Azirafel.

"Una vez que lean la carta de mamá… sabrán por qué no hay sobre para Azirafel" Finalizó el mayor de los hermanos.

En ese momento el Omega miro al piso con los ojos llorosos y dio un par de pasos atrás, todo se sabría a partir de ahora… Toda la verdad del porque su padre los había abandonado y por qué su madre había muerto…

"Queridos hijos" Comenzó la lectura en voz alta Michel "No quisiera que esta sea la manera en que tenga que decirles lo siguiente, pero a cada momento que pasa me doy cuenta de que no me queda mucho tiempo a su lado… Me rompe el corazón saber que no llegaré a verlos crecer y convertirse en adultos de bien… Por favor perdonen mi sentimentalismo, pero me es difícil poder expresarles mi pesar… Hay algo que necesito decirles, algo que he guardado por muchos años y que sé que en estos momentos no comprenderán por qué lo hice o por qué lo mantuve en secreto, solo espero que algún día pueden perdonarme y sobre todo entiendan que los cuatro por igual son mi tesoro más preciado y amado…"

"¿Q-qué significa esto?" Interrumpió Gabriel "Lo sabrás cuando termines de leer" Indicó en voz baja Metatron, ninguno de los cuatro se había movido de dónde estaban. Michel continuó.

"…Quiero que sepan que a todos los amos por igual y rezó cada día por su felicidad y bienestar, por eso mismo necesito que sepan una verdad que he tenido que cargar durante mucho tiempo, y que tal vez les muestre otra perspectiva de su padre…"

"… El motivo de que él nos abandonará no fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes mis amores, fue mía… Espero que cuando lean esto no me juzguen duramente y pueda ser digna de su perdón, ninguna excusa es válida… Pero cuando crezcan y su corazón encuentre a esa persona especial sé que me entenderán… Comprenderán que yo era apenas más que una niña cuando su padre se enamoró de mí y pidió mi mano en matrimonio, apenas había cumplido los 16 años cuando el me marcó como su Omega… Luego a mi vida como una luz después de un túnel oscuro llego Metatrón el primogénito, años después Michel nuestra pequeña guerrera y Gabriel el más inteligente y responsable… Por último, mi pequeño ángel Azirafel…"

Ambos hermanos miraron en dirección del Omega quien seguía con la mirada fija en el piso y gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"Mi delicado, dulce y amable Azirafel no es culpable de nada aquí, él es solo el producto de un amor muy grande que nunca debió ser… Y ese mismo amor prohibido fue el motivo por que su padre se fue al descubrir que todo aquello había culminado en un embarazo, aún recuerdo como su ira estalló y me pidió deshacerme del bebé, al negarme él no vio hacia atrás y se marchó, aún en su ira los amaba y sabía que no podía desampararles, prefirió guardar silencio y hacerles pensar que era el villano en esta historia… No es sencillo para mí decirles esto y sé que he callado por demasiados años, solo nunca duden de los mucho que los amo"

Tuvieron que releer varias veces ya que no lo podían creer, su hermano Azirafel, el más pequeño de todos, el más querido por su madre, a quien estaban tan agradecidos por volverlos a dejar ser parte de su vida… Aquel chico ¿no era realmente su hermano?

"¿Tú lo sabías?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Gabriel y Michel.

"… Si… Me enteré… Me enteré cuando el abogado de la familia fue a leer la carta por primera vez…" El cuerpo del chico temblaba y no podía dejar de llorar.

Metatron estaba sorprendido, siempre sospecho que Azirafel sabía la verdad, pero no tenía idea de cómo se había enterado. "

¡¿Y ninguno de los dos tuvo la cara para decírnoslo?!" Gritó Michel, Gabriel no dijo nada, solo abrazo a su hermana y sin agregar más ambos salieron lo más rápido posible de allí, dejando solos, por primera vez en varios años a Azirafel y Metatron.


	143. CXLIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXLIII**

"Siempre supe… Siempre supe que me odiabas, porque era el recuerdo de la muerte de mamá, porque su padre los abandonó por mi culpa… Pero hacer esto Metatron… Esto fue muy bajo…"

Azirafel no podía controlar su llanto, su respiración era pesada y su cuerpo temblaba, ni siquiera era consciente de las feromonas que estaba despidiendo.

"¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Qué te odio?" Respondió el Alpha acomodando su traje "Pues te equivocas Azirafel, aunque no lo creas no te odio y tampoco te guardo rencor por la muerte de mamá… ¿Pero tú crees que es justo esconder la verdad de Michel y Gabriel?"

El Omega comenzó a reír, una risa mezclada con tristeza y enojo, con el dorso de su mano limpio su rostro y miro directamente a su hermano.

"¿Justo? ¡¿Cuándo desde que mamá murió has sido tú justo?! ¡Todo el tiempo te la pasaste haciéndome menos! ¡Era una vergüenza para ti! ¡Siempre has querido manejar nuestras vidas! ¡¿Y quieres tú hablarme de justicia?!"

Nunca había tenido una reacción como aquella, Azirafel era calmado, paciente y amable, pero todo lo que acababa de pasar estaba por encima de sus límites, en esos momentos no había cosa que quisiera más que poder gritar todo lo que había guardado por años.

"¡¿Y por qué crees que lo hago Azirafel?! ¡Todos ustedes hermanos egoístas sólo piensan en sí mismos! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa la verdad de tú nacimientos?! ¡¿Lo que hubiera pasado con el nombre de mamá?! ¡Para empezar hubiéramos quedado en la calle, con ella enferma y cuatro hijos que cuidar!"

"¡Lo único que te ha importado siempre es el status! ¡El dinero, el qué dirán! ¡Nosotros no somos los egoístas! ¡Lo eres tú! ¡Tú que nunca has querido dejar tu confortable nido de seda!"

"No tienes idea ¿verdad? Cuando el malnacido de mí padre se largó quedamos sin nada… Mamá y yo fuimos quienes logramos estabilizar la familia y sacar a flote la farmacéutica entre otros negocios… ¿Crees que yo era feliz antes de que nacieras? ¿Crees que me duele que nuestro padre nos dejará? ¡Que se largará de nuestras vidas fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a mamá!"

Metatron lloraba, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro ¿de niño mientras su padre lo golpeaba? ¿de adolescente cuando curaba las heridas de su madre? ¿de adulto cuando ella falleció?

"Debes entender Azirafel" Dijo serio y tratando de que su voz no se quebrará "Que ustedes tres sólo están tratando de huir de la realidad, Michel no puede tener un romance con un estudiante, Gabriel debe unirse a una pareja de buena familia capaz de darle herederos y preservar el apellido y tú… Tú tienes que dejar de jugar a la casita y volver a la mansión…"

"¡Nunca volveré a la mansión! ¡Mi hogar está aquí!" Le interrumpió Azirafel furioso "Yo no soy un Archangel, ni siquiera sé quién es mi padre, no tengo nada a que regresar allí…"

"No tienes idea de lo que dices Azirafel… Tú no eres el único que esconde secretos, muchas veces, las personas por temor a lastimar a quienes aman e incluso a ellas mismas mienten… Por más que creas conocerlas... Antes de que te des cuenta toda esta ilusión en la que vives se vendrá abajo y no tendrás otra opción más que regresar"

Metatron dio media vuelta sin agregar nada más y salió del departamento cerrando lentamente la puerta. Azirafel se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar y maldecir, siempre que estaba cerca de alcanzar la felicidad se la arrebataban. Estaba seguro de que Michel y Gabriel no lo perdonarían por esto, había perdido los últimos vínculos de su antigua vida como Archangel.

Cuando se calmó, tomo su teléfono y llamó a Crowley, el Alpha era lo único que le quedaba y también lo que más amaba.

"¿Ángel? Oye..." Contestó el pelirrojo.

"Crowley… Por favor vuelve a casa…" Sentía como su voz estaba por quebrarse en otro ataque de llanto.

"¿Qué pasa? No…" Crowley se escuchaba preocupado ¿sería esta la forma en que contesto cuando me llevaron al hospital? Pensó Azirafel.

"Mis hermanos… Ellos lo descubrieron, leyeron la carta que dejo mamá y las cosas no salieron bien…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy para allá! ¡Espérame!"

No pasó mucho tiempo después de haber colgado para que Crowley abriera estrepitosamente la puerta y encontrará a su ángel sentado en el piso como un niño pequeño y asustado.

"Azirafel…"

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el chico se lanzó a abrazarle, parecía tan frágil y herido entre sus brazos, lo apretó con fuerza mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien, que él estaba a su lado…

Se abrazaron durante largo tiempo, sabían que eso no solucionaría nada y en cualquier momento tendrían que hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero mientras tanto lo único que Azirafel quería era escuchar el latir del corazón de Crowley, sentir su calor y saber que él era real y no lo abandonaría.


	144. CXLIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXLIV**

"¡Michel!" En cuanto Lucifer miró a la Alpha corrió hasta ella y observó con pánico como su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas "¡¿Michel qué pasó?! ¡¿Alguien te lastimo?! ¡Vamos a mi departamento!" Ella le siguió sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida y apretando con fuerza su mano.

"¿Michel que pasó?" Preguntó nuevamente cuando se encontraban en la habitación del chico "¿Qué pasó?" La Alpha tomo asiento en la cama y tendió la carta de su madre que no había soltado en todo el recorrido.

"Léela…" Dijo en voz baja, Lucifer tomo la hoja y lentamente comenzó a leer, al finalizar tuvo que volver a hacerlo dos veces más "¿Q-qué es…?"

"¡Es una carta de mi madre! ¡Una carta que dejo antes de morir! Explica… Explica que Azirafel no es nuestro hermano…" El muchacho permaneció en su lugar, no sabía que decir, aunque estaba preocupado por Michel, pensó también en Azirafel "¿Él lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo tomo?"

"Él y Metatron lo sabían… Todo este tiempo lo supieron y nunca nos dijeron nada…" Al escuchar el nombre del otro hermano el Alpha tomo asiento al lado de Michel y pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro "Michel… ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara.

La Alpha comenzó a llorar y abrazó al chico, entre lágrimas fue relatándole los sucesos de esa noche desde que se encontraron con Metatron hasta que ella y Gabriel abandonaron el departamento.

"¡¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijeron?! ¡¿Por qué mamá se guardó esto por tantos años?! ¡Todos sufrimos tanto cuando se fue! La extraño tanto…" Lucifer sólo la escuchaba mientras acariciaba su espalda, sabía que esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era dejar salir todo lo que llevaba escondiendo por años.

Había pasado tal vez una hora hasta que Michel logró calmarse, su cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas de Lucifer y este cepillaba su cabello.

"Crees que estoy siendo infantil ¿verdad?" Preguntó de repente la Alpha "Creo que estas siendo injusta" Respondió el chico "Michel… Azirafel no deja de ser tu hermano… ¿Qué importa si su padre no es el mismo? ¡Ustedes crecieron juntos! Ustedes sufrieron lo mismo… ¡Ustedes son hermanos!"

"Lo sé… Yo no juzgo a mamá, nunca podría… Su vida al lado de mi padre… Siempre ame a mí padre ¿sabes? Él era estricto, muy estricto, pero a Gabriel y a mí siempre nos demostró su cariño… Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Pero a mamá… Siempre que hacía algo que lo molestará la… La…"

"No tienes que contármelo si no estás lista…" Susurró Lucifer para hacerla sentir tranquila.

"Quiero contártelo… Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, Metatron y yo somos los únicos que lo recordamos… Ella nunca dejo que me entrometiera… Sé que lo hacía para que la imagen que tenía de mi padre no cambiará, para que yo pensará que estaba todo bien… ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?! ¡Tan egoísta!" Michel apretó con fuerza la mano del Alpha, era muy duro para ella hablar de eso, pero sabía que lo necesitaba para poder avanzar "Eras una niña… No había nada que pudieras hacer…"

"¡Pude haberle dicho que parará! ¡Que no podía tratarla así! Pero no lo hice… Porque tenía miedo y… Cuando él nos dejó… Estuve tan triste, pensé en lo mucho que lo extrañaría y luego me di cuenta… De que mamá ya no tendría que sufrir más y eso me trajo tanto alivio y cuando nos dijo que tendríamos un nuevo hermanito toda la tristeza desapareció y fui tan feliz…"

Lucifer siguió dándole suaves palmadas a Michel, sostenía su mano y trataba de darle su espacio para que continuara a su ritmo.

"Yo no odio a Azirafel…" Dijo tras una larga pausa "Nunca podría odiarlo ni a él ni a mamá, los amo como amo a Gabriel y Metatron… Pero desde que se fue, todo ha sido tan gris… ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo nada? ¿Por qué ni Metatron ni Azirafel dijeron nada? Nos separamos tanto como familia… Y… Y me duele tanto saber la verdad de esta forma y también estoy tan enojada"

"Michel" Hablo por fin el Alpha "Desde donde yo lo veo, la razón por la que nadie te dijo nada en todo este tiempo es porque no querían lastimarte… Tu madre no quería que cargarás con una verdad así siendo tan pequeña y Metatrón… Metatrón estaba protegiendo a Azirafel..."

"¿Protegiendo a Azirafel?" Se incorporó la Alpha "¿De qué? ¿De nosotros? ¡Si él nos hubiera dicho antes…!"

"¡Ustedes no lo hubieran aceptado!" Le interrumpió Lucifer "El dolor de haberla perdido no los hubiera dejado pensar con claridad, si su hermano decidió que este era el momento adecuado para revelarlo, es porque sabía que sabrían afrontarlo… A veces ser el hermano mayor requiere tomar decisiones que lastiman a los demás o incluso a ti mismo"

Finalizó el muchacho abriendo y cerrando sus puños mientras observaba el suelo, él entendía muy bien porque a veces es mejor callar y soportar en silencio.

"… No sé si pueda hablar con Azirafel en estos momentos… Además, necesito saber cómo se lo está tomando Gabriel… Él no tiene recuerdo de papá, estoy segura de que esto le afecta mucho más que a mí…" Comentó Michel con rapidez, se calmó hasta que sintió los brazos de Lucifer sosteniéndola con fuerza.

"Tranquila… Veremos eso después, hoy has tenido un día demasiado largo, quédate y descansa" Al escuchar aquellas palabras las lágrimas volvieron a inundar el rostro de Michel, recordó lo que Metatron había dicho, el como aquella relación no traería más que desgracia para ambos, pero aun así se aferró al abrazo.

Cuando estuvo más tranquila tomo un baño y uso como pijama unas ropas de Lucifer, al acomodarse en la cama recordó el otro sobre que llevaba con ella.

"No sé si estoy lista para leer la carta que me dejo mi padre…" Murmuró mientras el Alpha se cambiaba "Puedes…. ¿Pues leerla para mí?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Claro que puedo" Beso su frente y fue a buscar entre las cosas de la Alpha, al encontrar el sobre, lo abrió y comenzó a leer para sí mismo, sin embargo, el contenido lo incomodo sobremanera, no podía mostrarle aquello a Michel.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó la Alpha al notarlo tan alterado "Michel… No creo que deba leerte eso… Mira lo que este hombre tenga para decirte, no importa, él los abandono, él… Michel no leas esto…" Finalizó apretando la hoja blanca en su puño.

"Quiero hacerlo… Yo… Quiero saber qué clase de persona era en verdad mi padre…"

Al ver tanta determinación en su mirada, Lucifer se sentó a su lado y juntos leyeron las últimas palabras de Salomón Archangel.


	145. CXLV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXLV**

Beelzebub estacionó el automóvil de Gabriel, bajó y rápidamente se dirigió hasta la entrada, era ya de madrugada y hacía frío. Tocó el timbre tres veces y no recibió respuesta, la luz dentro estaba encendida, por lo que el Alpha debería encontrarse en casa.

"¡Ábreme, Gabriel! ¡Sé que estás allí!" Golpeó con fuerza"¡No tengo gasolina para volver, abre o patearé hasta tumbar tu puerta!" En realidad, tenía el suficiente combustible para poder regresar a su departamento, pero estaba preocupado por todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Volvió a tocar con violencia, hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a un desaliñado y muy tomado Gabriel.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó el Beta desconcertado "¡¿Tú lo sabías?!" Contestó duramente el más alto "¿Saber qué? ¿De qué hablas?" Beelzebub estaba completamente perdido en esa conversación "Habló de Azirafel, de eso habló…"

"Gabriel no tengo idea de que me estás preguntando… ¡Déjame pasar, me estoy congelando aquí afuera!" El Alpha se hizo a un lado y cuando el pelinegro entró observó una botella de Whisky escocés casi vacía sobre la mesa de la sala "¿Cuánto has estado bebiendo?"

"¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Tú lo sabías?!" Volvió a preguntar enojado "¡No sé a qué te refieres! ¡Además estas muy borracho! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" Estalló también el Beta.

"¡Me refiero al hecho de que Azirafel es mi medio hermano! ¡A eso me refiero! ¡A toda la mierda que me ha escondido toda mi familia!" Gritó Gabriel y con paso tambaleante volvió a servirse un vaso de licor que desapareció en un instante.

"¿Azirafel es tu medio hermano? ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!" Le preguntó alarmado Beelzebub mientras retiraba la botella de su alcancé "Hoy… Al llegar al departamento de Azirafel… Metatron nos estaba esperando allí y… Y nos dio dos cartas, una de papá, el que por cierto me acaban de informar que falleció…" Hizo un ademán con las manos para luego tallar detrás de cuello "Y una de mamá… En dónde… Dónde ella decía que Azirafel no era hijo del mismo padre y que él al descubrirlo… Nos abandonó…"

Cuando terminó de relatar aquello estalló en llanto y se sentó en el sofá, Beelzebub no tenía idea de que hacer, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, permaneció de pie sin decir nada durante unos minutos hasta que asimiló todo aquello.

"¿Azirafel no es tu hermano?" Preguntó nuevamente vacilante "¡No!... No lo es… Yo… ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?! Todo este tiempo… Todos estos años siempre creí que se había ido por mi culpa…" El Beta nunca había visto a Gabriel en ese estado, definitivamente había bebido demasiado, pensó.

"¿A qué te refieres con tu culpa?" Tapo la botella de whisky y la alejo de su vista "A qué nuestro padre se fuera… Yo creí que había hecho algo mal, que no era el Alpha que se esperaba que fuera…"

"Gabriel eras apenas un niño… No pudiste tener la culpa de nada…" Dijo de la manera más calmada que pudo el pelinegro "Día tras día pensé en que había hecho mal… Mamá fue la única que lo notó y me dijo que no había sido por mí… Pero yo no lo entendía ¿Por qué no se despidió? ¿Por qué se fue así como así?"

"Oye, tranquilízate, el alcohol te está haciendo mal…" Beelzebub se acercó a su lado, una parte de él le decía que se alejará, que aquel asunto no le incumbía, pero otra pensó que, si las cosas fueran al revés, el castaño se quedaría a apoyarlo sin dudar.

"Cuando murió mamá…" Continúo hablando el Alpha "Pensé que nuevamente no había hecho algo bien… Por eso a partir de entonces obedecí siempre, para que… Para que ya nadie que amara se fuera de mi lado porque cada persona que quería me dejaba… Llegué a pensar… Aún pienso… Que nadie podría permanecer a mi lado… Incluso Crowley y Lucifer lo dicen ¿no? Soy un imbécil egoísta y egocéntrico… Pedante niño rico que se cree superior por ser un Alpha…"

"Gabriel, oye escúchame" El pelinegro tomo el rostro del más alto para que le viera directamente "No eres nada eso ¿de acuerdo? Eres inteligente y amable, eres torpe y demasiado ingenuo, no eres una mala persona y lo que digan mis hermanos no tiene que afectarte porque no te conocen… Yo… Yo realmente te apreció y estoy preocupado por ti, así que por favor no pienses de ese modo porque no es verdad"

Decir aquello fue realmente difícil para Beelzebub, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y su rostro estaba rojo hasta las puntas de las orejas.

"Si no es verdad… ¿Por qué me abandonan? Mi padre… Mamá… Azirafel se fue, Michel se irá y tú… Tú me dejarás en cuanto sepas…" Dejo la frase a la mitad mientras acariciaba una de las manos de Beelzebub sobre su mejilla "¿E-en cuánto zepa qué?" El Beta no pudo controlar la Z.

"Que sepas que te quiero…" Beelzebub retiro sus manos, no podía tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón "E-estás muy borracho Gabriel… Y sobre analizas demasiado las cosas, te enteraste de mucho hoy… Debes descansar, duerme y cuando te encuentres mejor hablar con tus hermanos sobre esto…"

"Azirafel no es…"

"¡Azirafel es tu hermano! ¡No me hagas arrepentirme de lo que te acabo de decir! ¡Un hermano no es sólo compartir un lazo sanguíneo! ¡Un hermano es haber reído juntos, haber hecho travesuras juntos, haber llorado juntos! ¡Haber sufrido juntos! ¡Todos ustedes son hermanos! ¡¿Entendiste?!"

El más alto no contesto sólo aparto la mirada y asintió lentamente, el pelinegro lo hizo que se recostará, no pasó mucho antes de que cayera dormido en el sofá.

"Estás completamente ebrio…" Murmuró el Beta, después fue hasta la habitación y trajo consigo una almohada y una manta gruesa y amplia, arropo lo mejor posible a Gabriel "A veces actúas como si fueras un niño pretendiendo ser adulto" Murmuró mientras acomodaba su cabello, al darse cuenta de la intimidad del gesto se apartó y aclaró su garganta, nervioso.

"Cómo no puedo dejarte solo, así como estas… Voy a tomar un baño, usar algo de tu ropa y robar tu cama" Le habló a un Gabriel completamente dormido.

Después de un largo tiempo en la tina con temperatura regulable y una vez que encontró ropas adecuadas en el armario del Alpha, Beelzebub volvió a la sala a revisar cómo se encontraba este, todo parecía igual a excepción de los suaves ronquidos provenientes del más alto.

"¿A qué te referías con quererme?" Susurró mientras miraba a Gabriel tendido en el sofá, se regañó mentalmente por preguntarse aquello y antes de irse a dormir decidió acomodar un poco el desastre, fue entonces cuando observó en el suelo un sobre blanco abierto el cual recogió.

"No parece que lo haya leído… ¿Será esta la otra carta a la que se refirió?" Sin pensar mucho en la privacidad de su amigo, sacó el contenido y comenzó a leer, a cada palabra había más indignación en el rostro del Beta y estaba a punto de romperla y destruir los pedazos, no podía permitir que Gabriel leyera algo como eso… Al final no lo hizo y sólo la guardo de nuevo y la colocó en la mesa de la sala, no era nadie para impedirle leerla, pero al menos quería estar a su lado cuando lo hiciera

"Mi cabeza me está matando…" Fue lo primero que dijo Gabriel al despertar "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?" Se levantó con dolor en todo el cuerpo y la manta cayó al suelo.

"Buenos días bello durmiente" Le saludó Beelzebub "Te preparé el desayuno, y si sabe mal me importa un comino, te callas y comes"

"¿Beelzebub? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó desorientado el Alpha "Ayer vine a regresar el auto, la gasolina se agotó y me quedé" Se acercó hasta el sofá y colocó un plato de huevos revueltos frente al castaño

"Lamento... Lo de anoche, perdona mi comportamiento" Dijo apenado el más alto "Bueno parece que el licor no te causo amnesia"

Antes de poder agregar algo más, Gabriel observo el sobre encima de la mesa, lo tomó y le miro por largo tiempo, cuando estaba por comenzar a leer el Beta le detuvo.

"Oye… Quiero que te quedé bien claro una cosa, tu familia no es el hombre que te abandono de niño y él tampoco puede definir la persona que eres ¿entendido? Y… Y… Estoy aquí contigo… Yo, soy tu amigo y lo que necesites estaré para apoyarte"

"Gracias…" Susurró débilmente el Alpha sin entender a qué se refería el pelinegro, pasó sus ojos por el contenido de aquella carta, tomo la mano de Beelzebub y la fue apretando conforme avanzaba.


	146. CXLVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXLVI**

Metatron salió del edificio más alterado de lo que esperaba, no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que sacó sus llaves para encender el auto, trato de tranquilizarse, puso música, ni siquiera sabía si quien tocaba era Paganini o Chopin, mentalmente él no estaba allí...

Reposó su frente sobre el cuero del volante e hizo ejercicios de respiración, cerró sus ojos y sin que pudiera evitarlo, recordó, poco a poco, primero su infancia antes del nacimiento de sus hermanos, después a su madre y finalmente a su padre, pero no el padre de cuando era niño, si no el padre que había visto hace apenas unas semanas.

Salomon Archangel había rechazado ser trasladado a un hospital, alegaba que si los médicos no habían podido hacer nada antes menos podrían ahora que estaba muriendo.

"Vaya… Mira que tenemos aquí" Indicó con desprecio el hombre "El primero de los bastardos…" Una terrible tos ataco al hombre, su situación era precario y Metatron casi sintió pena por él.

"¿Para qué me hiciste llamar?" Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Archangel "Han sido más de veinte años sin saber de ti…. ¿Por qué ahora?" Indicó tratando de ser indiferente.

"¡Porqué estoy muriendo! ¡Por eso!" El hombre tomo un vaso de agua que se encontraba a su lado y bebió apresuradamente. Metatron pensó que no era más que una sombra del hombre que alguna vez conoció.

"No te atrevas a verme con superioridad" Espetó el señor Archangel "¡Yo no estaría aquí sino fuera por la puta de tu madre!"

"¡No te atrevas a llamar a mi madre de ese modo otra vez!" Se acercó con furia el Alpha, pero pudo controlarse a tiempo.

"¿Sólo así es cómo funcionas como un Alpha? ¿Cuándo tu oponente es un enfermo o desvalido?" Bufó con diversión el anciano "Siempre tras las faldas de tu madre… Siempre siendo un chiquillo llorón, si no hubiera sido por mí ahora no serías nada ¡¿me oíste?! ¡Nada!"

"¡Gracias a que no estuviste soy algo!" Gritó Metatron "¡Yo he protegido a esta familia sin tu ayuda!" Sabía que debía calmarse, no debía caer en aquel juego.

"¿Proteger a tu familia? ¿En serio? Porque hasta donde sé tu madre está muerta, el bastardo que parió se fue de mi casa, mi hijo Gabriel nunca va a visitarte y Michel, bueno no falta mucho para que ella se vaya también ¿no?"

Metatron se mantuvo firme, su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba en su garganta, necesitaba salir de allí o perdería el control.

"Si no tienes nada que decirme, pasaré a retirarme" Dijo tras una pausa y se dio media vuelta para marcharse "¡Quiero que le entregues algo a tus hermanos!" Se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de la puerta "Ellos no necesitan nada de ti, los abandonaste ¿recuerdas?"

"En este punto ambos ya sabemos porque lo hice… Además, es su derecho ¿no? Conocer la versión de su padre"

El Alpha volteó hacía el hombre con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra moviendo su dedo índice, trataba de buscar las palabras correctas.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de hacerte llamar su padre?" Le miró con el odio que tenía acumulado desde la infancia y continúo "Tú no estuviste allí cuando Michel lloro desconsolada porque le rompieron el corazón, no estuviste cuando a Gabriel se rompió el brazo y tuvimos que cuidarlo, no estuviste en ningún momento importante de sus vidas ¿Y así te jactas de hacerte llamar su padre?"

El hombre le miro con ojos fríos como pudo se incorporó de la cama y con una voz que hizo revivir en el castaño los peores momentos de su niñez comenzó a hablar.

"Son mis hijos… Hijos a los que si ame y que me hubiera encantado ver crecer para convertirse en Alphas aptos… No para que llevarán la vida que tu madre les dio… Si me fui sin ellos fue porque estaba cegado por la rabia… Y me arrepiento cada día de no haber vuelto para llevármelos conmigo y dejarte en la nada a ti, a ella y a su bastardo…"

"¡Deja a mi madre y Azirafel fuera de esto!" Volvió a gritar Metatron "¿Azirafel? ¿Es así como lo llamo? Y dime ¿qué clase de engendro parió? ¿Es siquiera humano?" El veneno con que pronunciaba cada palabra hacía hervir la sangre del Alpha "Azirafel es la persona más noble que conozco… Y para tu infortunio está completamente sano…"

El hombre soltó una carcajada cruel, más que una risa, sonaba como un lamento, no tardó mucho en que un nuevo ataque de tos se presentará.

"Ella no te lo dijo ¿verdad?" Pronunció el hombre limpiando la sangre de su boca "Supongo que ese secreto querría llevárselo a la tumba… Bueno no será así" Hizo una pausa y paso su lengua por los ásperos labios "El padre de bastardo es un Omega…"

"Eso es..."

"¿Imposible? ¡Pues es verdad! ¡Una Omega marcada! ¡Mi Omega marcada! ¡Revolcándose con uno de sus iguales! ¡¿Sabes acaso la vergüenza qué sentí como Alpha?!" El aire comenzó a faltarle y con esfuerzo tomo una mascarilla conectada a un tanque de oxígeno.

Metatron no podía creer aquello, que un Omega quede embarazado por otro es imposible y mucho menos si uno de ellos esta marcado.

"Si no haces lo que te pido…" Indicó el hombre aun esforzándose por respirar "Si no les entregas mi última voluntad, revelaré toda la verdad sobre tu madre y el tal Azirafel"

"No te atreverías…"

"Al morir, tendrás un mes para hacerlo no más… Si no lo haces mis abogados se encargarán de publicar toda mi versión de los hechos… El nombre de Ella Blessed la gran mártir de la familia Archangel, madre devota que crío a cuatro hijos sola… ¡Todo eso se irá al caño! ¿Tienes idea de cómo la harán quedar los medios? ¿Lo que afectará a los negocios? ¿La tienes?"

Un sudor frío recorrió el cuello de Metatron, todos esos años había luchado para proteger ese secreto de sus hermanos y del mundo… Y ahora, como último acto de venganza, aquel hombre al que nunca pudo reconocer como padre venía a destruirlo todo.

"¿Qué es lo que debo darles?" Susurró derrotado "Allí, en el cajón de mi escritorio hay dos cartas, una para Michel y otra para Gabriel… Quiero que se las entregues, en persona…"

El Alpha se acercó y tomo los sobres cerrados, el impulso de destruirlos fue muy fuerte, pero supo contenerlo.

"¿No vas a preguntar si no hay una para ti?" Preguntó con burla el hombre "No necesito nada de ti Salomon" Al escuchar su nombre el otro Alpha se tensó y miró con furia a Metatron "¡Insolente Alpha inútil! Desde el día en que naciste, débil y enfermizo… ¡Desde ese momento supe que no serías más que una vergüenza para mí!"

"Si no necesitas más, me marchó… Sólo quiero decirte algo… Cuando mamá murió, todos sufrimos mucho, derramamos lágrimas en silencio, le cuidamos y amamos durante sus últimos días y ella se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro… Tú…" Pronunció mientras observaba la habitación "Morirás solo, sin una sola alma que lloré tu perdida o extrañé tu partida…"

No espero respuesta, abrió la puerta y se fue a toda velocidad de allí, una semana después Solomón Archangel murió debido a un paro respiratorio ocasionado por el cáncer de pulmón, fue encontrado al día siguiente por su enfermera y al funeral no asistieron más que sus abogados, Metatron no quiso saber ni siquiera donde se ubicaba su tumba.


	147. CXLVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXLVII**

"¡¿Esta todo bien Uriel?!" Dagon tuvo que gritar debido al volumen de la música, esa noche había invitado a la Beta a una salida con amigos comenzaron en un bar y antes de darse cuenta, estaban en una fiesta en algún departamento de la ciudad "¡Si, es sólo que estoy algo mareada! ¡Iré a tomar aire un momento!"

Uriel se alejó y esquivando a varios de los invitados llegó hasta el balcón, contra todo pronóstico, este se encontraba vacío, la fiesta era buena y probablemente nadie de allí quería perdérsela. La Beta suspiro apesadumbrada y se recargó contra el barandal observando las luces de la ciudad.

"Tal vez esto no va a funcionar" Murmuró con tristeza "Es decir, Dagon sigue viéndome solamente como una amiga… Y yo trato de entrar a su mundo a la fuerza" Pasó las manos sobre su rostro con frustración.

Se dio vuelta y observó a todas las personas bailando y conversando, lucían alcoholizados, felices y muy lejanos para ella.

"¿A quién engañas Uriel?" Preguntó para sí misma "A ti ni siquiera te gusta beber, estás haciendo esto sólo porque crees que a Dagon le gustarás más… Pero así no eres tú" La Beta volvió a suspirar, en realidad no se sentía para nada cómoda, aun cuando todos habían sido amables con ella los temas de conversación y gustos en común eran abismalmente diferentes.

"…Sólo me iré, no quiero hacerla pasar un mal rato" Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la castaña se colocó a su lado "¿Te sientes mal Uriel?" Pregunto de repente haciendo que la morena se exaltará nerviosa.

"¡D-dagon! ¡No te escuche llegar! Yo estoy bien" Mintió la Beta "Pues no lo parece… De hecho, has estado rara toda la velada ¿qué pasa? ¿estás enferma?" Preguntó rápidamente la castaña colocando una mano sobre su frente para revisar su temperatura.

"¡No, estoy bien!" Contestó Uriel sonrojada "Mira… La verdad es que, no soy alguien de fiestas ¿sabes? Estar entre tantas personas desconocidas me pone nerviosa… Y lo siento, no quería arruinar tu velada con mis problemas"

Uriel pensó que con eso acababa de cavar su propia tumba, ahora Dagon nunca la consideraría para invitarla de nuevo pensando en que era presumida o egocéntrica, como ya le había sucedido en el pasado.

"Si no estabas cómoda debiste decírmelo" Dijo con amabilidad la más alta "¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" La Beta parpadeo sin comprender aquello "Ven, caminemos un poco y luego pedimos un taxi.

Ambos salieron de la fiesta con una despedida rápida y sin llamar mucho la atención, Dagon tomo el brazo de Uriel para mantenerla cerca y en todo el camino nunca se quejó o reclamó por lo ocurrido.

"¿No estás enojada?" Preguntó de repente la morena "¿Enojada por qué?" Rio Dagon desde su asiento en el taxi "Pues por haber hecho que salieras de la fiesta antes…" Dijo Uriel apenada y fingiendo acomodar su vestido.

"¡Claro que no! Esa solo era una fiesta como cualquier otra, además nunca debí arrastrarte, te note incomoda desde lo del bar, lo siento…" Se disculpó la castaña colocando su mano sobre la de Uriel.

"¡No tienes de que disculparte!" Pensó en apartarse, pero aquel toque hacía que su interior se sintiera cálido "Oye, debes prometerme que me dirás cuando no te encuentres cómoda, quiero hacer cosas donde nos divirtamos ambas"

"Lo prometo" Sonrió Uriel y no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino "¡Te veo en el trabajo!" Se despidió la castaña "Cuando este a casa te envió un mensaje, descansa"

"¡T-tú igual! Y Dagon… Gracias… Por la consideración de hoy…" El sentimiento cálido volvió a esparcirse dentro de Uriel "No es ninguna consideración, sólo recuerda decirme la próxima vez que no te sientas segura de hacer algo"

Cuando la castaña llegó a su hogar envió un mensaje a su amiga, tomo una cerveza del refrigerador y cambio sus ropas por algo más cómodo, generalmente no era una persona que dejara las fiestas temprano o acompañara a otros hasta su casa, pero Uriel era especial, con ella podía dejar de lado su faceta de chica dura y fría y ser más la Dagon sensible y amable.

Sonrió inconscientemente a la pantalla de su teléfono y pasó el resto de la noche hablando con aquella chica que sin que ella lo notará estaba ocupando poco a poco un lugar especial en su vida.


	148. CXLVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXLVIII**

"¡Buenos días, Crowley! Preparé huevos revueltos con tocino y pan tostado para el desayuno" Indicó Azirafel con alegría "Ángel" Dijo con voz suave el pelirrojo "No te preocupes querido, sé que te tocaba hoy la comida, pero está bien, en serio"

El Omega siguió acomodando los platos en la mesa, había pasado una semana desde el incidente con sus hermanos, después de haberle explicado a Crowley lo que pasó esa noche, Azirafel no volvió a tocar el tema y eso preocupaba al Alpha.

"Ángel" repitió el más alto "Tarde o temprano tienes que hablar con tus hermanos sobre lo que paso" El rubio casi deja caer la sartén del sobresalto, pero respiro profundamente y contestó con una sonrisa "No hay nada que hablar, siempre supe que si se descubrió esto iba a suceder, y estoy bien, quise tratar de ignorar todo y no salió como esperaba es momento de seguir adelante"

Se apresuró a terminar de ordenar la mesa y rápidamente se sentó invitando a Crowley a hacer lo mismo.

"Hoy tengo una clase a medio día, de allí pasaré a la librería medio turno para ayudar al señor Shadwell con los nuevos pedidos, tal vez llegue tarde a casa" Habló con rapidez Azirafel tratando de evadir el tema "¡Ángel alto! Normalmente soy muy permisivo con tus decisiones, pero no esta vez, tú tienes que hablar con tus hermanos"

"¡¿Hablar de qué?!" Contestó con enfado el Omega "¡¿De cómo mi nacimiento arruinó sus vidas?! ¡¿De eso?!" Alterado no podía controlar sus feromonas, cosa que no era buena para Crowley.

"Azirafel estas tomando decisiones apresuradas" Indicó el pelirrojo tomando asiento, comenzaba a marearse "¡Estoy tomando la decisión correcta! Además ¿qué importa si me alejo? Este tiempo hemos estado bien sin ellos, no los necesite antes y no los necesito ahora"

"Tú sabes que eso no es cierto… Cuando ellos se disculparon contigo y te buscaron, estabas muy feliz, porque los extrañabas, porque sabes que a pesar de todo son tus hermanos" Dijo Crowley disimulando lo mejor posible lo mal que se comenzaba a sentir.

"Crowley no es tan sencillo… Ellos me deben odiar… ¿No lo entiendes? Por mi culpa se fue su padre, mamá murió y les escondí la verdad por más de diez años…"

"Ángel" Interrumpió el pelirrojo tomando sus manos y esperando que no notará el temblor en ellas "Estás llenado los huecos de la historia ¿olvidaste acaso lo que me contaste? Lo que Metatron te dijo… Hasta donde entendí su padre no era exactamente la mejor de las personas… Si así fuese hubiera buscado a sus hijos… ¿Alguna vez escuchaste que tu madre o tus hermanos mayores extrañaran al sujeto? Mira, seré honesto, yo detesto a tus hermanos… Son egocéntricos, clasistas y no se parecen en nada a ti… Pero sé que los quieres y ellos a ti… Creo que debes aclarar esto con ellos…"

"¿Eso piensas?" Murmuró Azirafel mirando al suelo "Si… Con todos ellos, incluyendo a Metatron"

Al escuchar aquel nombre el Omega alzo la vista, pero antes de poder contestar noto que Crowley pareció más pálido y apenas podía sostener en pie.

"Crowley ¿qué te pasa?" Preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba al más alto para ayudar a sostenerlo "Luces débil y… ¡Oh no!" Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que debido a que se había alterado sus feromonas reaccionaron igual, al ser consiente de aquello volvió a controlarlas.

"¡Lo siento tanto Crowley! ¡Olvide por completo lo mucho que pueden afectar a un Alpha!... ¿Crowley? ¡¿Crowley?!"

El Alpha se había desmayado, Azirafel llamó a urgencias y lo trasladaron rápidamente al hospital.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó desconcertado el pelirrojo "¡Oh querido lo siento tanto! ¡Es mi culpa que estés aquí!" Dijo Azirafel sosteniendo su mano "¿Eh?"

"¿Se encuentra mejor?" Pregunto una doctora apareciendo tras el Omega "Al parecer tuvo un colapso, su cuerpo no resistió procesar la cantidad de feromonas Omega" Explicó la mujer "Le recomiendo que se quede para unos análisis, no es normal que sucede esto y menos si ya han vivido juntos por tanto tiempo"

Crowley se puso nervioso, pero termino aceptando, sabía muy bien por qué reaccionó como lo hizo, sólo no quería que Azirafel lo descubriera aún.

"En verdad lo siento, ni siquiera me di cuenta… ¿Habrá algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?" Repitió el Omega sumamente apenado "Si… Busca a tus hermanos y habla con ellos, hazlo por mí…" Tomo la mano del chico y la beso con cariño.

Azirafel no contesto y solo se quedó al lado de Crowley en lo que obtenían de él una muestra de sangre y le daban vitaminas.

Por recomendación médica tuvo que pasar todo el día y noche en el hospital, Azirafel volvió al departamento cuando Beelzebub y Lucifer llegaron, les explicó lo sucedido y ellos lo mandaron a casa con la promesa de que si cualquier cosa pasaba lo llamarían, ninguno menciono a Michel o Gabriel o lo que había pasado.

Al llegar al apartamento y sin poder conciliar el sueño, medito cuando y como podría hablar con Michel, Gabriel y… Metatron.

"Será más sencillo iniciar por lo difícil… Supongo que es tiempo de hacerle una visita a la mansión" Suspiró preocupado y decidió que haría eso tanto por Crowley como por él mismo…


	149. CXLIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXLIX**

"Llegaste más temprano de lo esperado" Indicó Gabriel abriendo la puerta "Al mal pasó darle prisa" Michel se apresuró a entrar haciendo a un lado a su hermano.

El par de Alphas se quedaron de pie sin saber que decir, evitaban mirarse el uno al otro, el silencio en la habitación comenzaba a ser incómodo.

"¿Q-qué…?... ¿Qué decía tu carta?" Michel fue la primera en hablar, no sin mucha dificultad "Bueno… Podría resumirlo como ser un buena Alpha es ser el peor ser humano en la tierra" Contestó acompañado de una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Supongo que no son muy diferentes entonces…" La Alpha se sentó en el sofá y de su bolsa sacó un sobre con su nombre "Ten…" Dijo tendiéndolo a su hermano "Supongo que quieres leer la mía…" Indicó el más alto.

"Si estás de acuerdo…" Gabriel suspiró como derrotado, fue hasta su habitación y volvió con un pedazo de papel arrugado "¿La ibas a destruir?" Exclamo con sorpresa la Alpha "Cuando la leí… Bueno no me sentó muy bien y Beelzebub la arrojo a la basura"

"¿La leíste con Beelzebub?" El Alpha asintió esperando el comentario sarcástico de Michel "Me alegra, hubiera sido triste estar solo en un momento así" Declaró la castaña con una suave sonrisa. Gabriel supuso que ella debía de haber estado con Lucifer y por primera vez se alegró de que aquel chico se encontrará al lado de su hermana.

"¿Realmente debemos hacer esto Michel? Tengo un proyecto en marcha y pedir días libres del trabajo es lo peor que puedo hacer por ahora" Se quejó notablemente incomodo el más alto "Oh claro ¿el proyecto que nos sacará de la bancarrota a la que llevaste la empresa?"

"¡En primera no está en bancarrota y en segunda Metatron exagero por completo las cosas! ¡Cuando finalicemos esto todas las deudas que adquirimos serán cubiertas!" Explicó exaltado el Alpha.

"Si te soy honesta Gabriel, no me interesa, la farmacéutica es toda tuya, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer es tu problema, yo tengo un empleo que solventa a la perfección mis gastos" Comentó la castaña intercambiando la arrugada hoja por su sobre.

"Claro ¿el empleo que vas a perder por salir con un estudiante?" Michel le lanzo una mirada asesina "¡Tú empezaste! Mira no quiero pelear ¿de acuerdo? No entiendo cuál es el punto de hacer esto, pero terminemos de una vez"

Sin agregar más ambos comenzaron a leer la carta del otro, sus reacciones fueron mejores a cuando lo hicieron la primera vez, pero aun así era doloroso conocer (o en el caso de Michel confirmar) una faceta tan egoísta en el padre que habían conocido y amado.

"He de admitir" Dijo primero la Alpha "Que es peor a lo que imagine" Gabriel bufó divertido y luego lanzo la carta sobre la mesa "¿Es real? ¿No es alguna especie de enfermiza táctica de Metatron?"

"Lamento decirte que es real, esta es la letra de papá… Y, él era así… Eras muy pequeño como para recordar, pero… Bueno él no siempre trato bien a mamá…"

Gabriel se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar por la sala, pensó en servirse un trago, pero recordó que Beelzebub se había deshecho de todo el licor de su casa alegando que era mejor que afrontará aquello sobrio.

"Michel… ¿Qué clase de hombre fue nuestro padre? ¿Es la persona que escribió esto?" Exclamó señalando las cartas "Bueno… Supongo que él buscaba lo mejor para nosotros a su modo… Si te soy honesta, de lo que yo recuerdo o más bien decidí recordar, él era bueno con nosotros, estricto pero cariñoso y siempre decía que yo era su flor preciosa, su princesa, y tú su orgullo"

Michel rio al recordar y limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapársele, aclaro su garganta y continúo.

"Pero esa era su faceta con nosotros y a veces con mamá… Cuando ella lo hacía enojar o no cumplía con sus indicaciones, le gritaba, la golpeaba y supongo que la castigaba… Me imagino que con Metatron fue igual ya que… Él nunca mostro cariño o consideración hacia él…"

"¡¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?!" Exclamó Gabriel con enfado "Eras un niño Gabriel y en ese entonces el menor, mamá debió protegerte de que vieras o escucharas cualquiera de esas cosas"

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, era la primera vez que Michel y Gabriel hablaban de sus padres de esa forma.

"¿Cómo crees que este Azirafel?" Preguntó primero el Alpha "No mejor que nosotros, con todo este tiempo sabiéndolo y sin decírnoslo, él debió de creer que lo culparíamos de todo"

"Al principio, cuando salí de su departamento" Interrumpió el más alto "Sí que lo culpe… Creí que, que su nacimiento estuvo mal y si no fuera por él mamá seguiría con nosotros… Pero luego estuve pensando que… Él sigue siendo mi hermano, sigue siendo el pequeño con el que buscaba estrellas en el ático, el niño con quien robaba galletas de la cocina, el hermano con quien lloré en el funeral de mamá… Y eso nadie lo va a cambiar" Con el dorso de su mano Gabriel limpio sus ojos y miró hacia su hermana.

"Para mí también… Nada cambiará nunca eso, sin embargo, solo conoce una parte de la historia, aunque queramos hablar con él ahora no nos escuchará"

"No sólo hay que hablar con Azirafel" Agregó el Alpha "Metatron es nuestro hermano también… Y hay varias cosas que debe explicarnos"

Michel asintió y entre ambos acordaron buscar primero a Metatron y luego a Azirafel, hablar con ellos, dejarse de secretos y arreglar las cosas como una familia.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer con las cartas?" Preguntó Gabriel "Tengo una idea" Michel tomo ambas hojas, se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la estufa, entre ambos hermanos vieron como aquellas últimas palabras se convertían en cenizas.

* * *


	150. CL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CL**

"Actualizando los marcadores" Comentó Lucifer mientras comía de la bolsa de frituras que había escabullido en la habitación "Beelzebub tiene seis ingresos al hospital, Crowley tres y yo sigo en blanco" Finalizó triunfal el muchacho.

"¿Cómo es que los dejaron quedarse en mi habitación? Se supone que no se aceptan visitas de noche" Exclamo entre divertido y sorprendido el pelirrojo "Beelzy soborno a la enfermera"

"¡No fue un soborno! Bueno tal vez si lo fue, pero esta solo aquí así que da igual" Respondió el Beta tomando un sorbo de su bebida "¿Y cómo infiltraron la comida?" Dijo de nuevo el Alpha "Lucifer le hizo ojitos a la Beta de seguridad"

"¡No es cierto! Yo sólo le pregunte amablemente si podía entrar con mi mochila y ella dijo que si" Los tres rieron y continuaron conversando.

"¡Oh creo que no les he contado!" Declaró de repente Lucifer "El otro día estaba vagando por la página del orfanato, ya saben, esa donde se actualizan los perfiles de los niños buscando que más personas se animen a adoptar… Bueno el punto es que no creerán con quien me encontré"

"Honestamente no tengo ni idea" Respondió Crowley mientras comía unas galletas saladas "¡Hastur! El rubio flacucho que estaba enamorado de Crow Crow" El aludido casi se ahora con su bocado, Beelzebub tuvo que golpearle la espalda para que se recuperara.

"¡¿Enamorado de quién?!" Exclamo con violencia el pelirrojo cuando recobro el aire "¡Oh vamos Crowley! ¿En verdad nunca te diste cuenta de que le gustabas? El chico era muy obvio" Se burló el mayor de los hermanos.

"Este mocoso sólo ha tenido, tiene y tendrá ojos para su ángel" Interrumpió el Beta con una pose cómica "Si le llegó a gustar a alguien jamás lo noto"

Crowley miró a sus dos hermanos sin entender que pasaba, en todos sus años en el orfanato jamás noto que Hastur sintiera alguna clase de atracción por él, al contrario, siempre se la pasaba molestándolo, escondiendo sus cosas y siguiéndolo a todos lados.

"Bueno el punto es que ya te superó Crow Crow" Agrego el Alpha mientras buscaba en su teléfono "¡Miren esto!" En la pantalla mostró una fotografía de quien parecía ser Hatur; cabello rubio claro, ojos verdes oscuros y su rostro marcado por varias cicatrices de viruela, al lado de un hombre alto de piel oscura y con la leyenda Just Married.

"¡Se acaba de casar! Se mudó a Canadá después de que lo adoptarán y allí conoció a este sujeto llamado Ligur, se comprometieron el año pasado tras ocho años de relación y ahora están felizmente casados" Explicó Lucifer dando un trago a un jugo de manzana.

"¡¿Se casó Hastur?!" Exclamaron con sorpresa Crowley y Beelzebub tomando el teléfono para mirar de nuevo la fotografía "No puedo creer que alguien lo haya querido" Dijo Crowley "¿Es un Beta o un Alpha?" Preguntó Beelzebub "¿El tal Ligur? Es un Alpha, en Canadá deben ser muy abiertos a esto, bueno ya saben que hay gente que no ve con buenos ojos las relaciones entre Alphas y Betas"

Beelzebub recordó de repente a Gabriel y sus palabras la noche que fue a su casa, su "Te quiero" sonó a todo detalle en su cabeza y se sonrojo ante el recuerdo.

"¡D-debo de hacer una llamada!" Soltó de repente el Beta "A-al trabajo, de que me den permiso para llegar tarde mañana… Ya vuelvo" Salió hacia el pasillo sin dar tiempo a que los Alphas agregarán nada.

"Crowley" Dijo de repente y con voz seria Lucifer "Esto que te sucedió, fue por las feromonas de Azirafel ¿verdad?" El pelirrojo no esperaba aquella pregunta y le tomo más de lo esperado idear una buena mentira "¡Lo sabía! La vez del restaurante me di cuenta de lo mismo, las feromonas de Azirafel no son normales ¡y tienes que decírselo!"

"¡No!" Gritó Crowley "¡No puedo decírselo! ¡O al menos no por ahora, está pasando por mucho Lucifer!"

"¡No puedes esconderle esto por siempre! ¡Y menos si te lleva al hospital!" El mayor de los Tadfield se puso de pie e hizo énfasis de la situación señalando con sus manos "¡Esto no está bien! Yo estuve medio día con él y no pude controlarme ¿crees tú que podrás?"

"¡Lo haré! ¡Voy a estar bien! Además, entre más tiempo pase me iré acostumbrando… M-mi cuerpo se adaptará, solo necesito ser paciente" Explicó con falsa seguridad Crowley.

"¿Y qué si no es así? ¿Qué harás si tu cuerpo nunca se acostumbra y tus síntomas empeoran?" Lucifer estaba realmente preocupado, nunca imagino que las feromonas de Azirafel fueran así de peligrosas.

"¡Voy a soportarlo! ¡No pienso abandonar a Azirafel, aun si eso signifique poner mi propia salud en riesgo!"

"¿Por qué Azirafel te pondría tu salud en riesgo, Crowley?" El Beta se acercó lentamente mirando a ambos hermanos quienes no habían notado cuando entro a la habitación.


	151. CLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLI**

"Pregunté… ¿Por qué Azirafel pondría tu salud en riesgo, Crowley?" El pelirrojo abrió y cerró la boca tratando de idear una buena mentira "Porque las feromonas de Azirafel no son las de un Omega normal" Se adelantó a contestar Lucifer.

"¡Me prometiste que no dirías nada!" Le gritó el pelirrojo "¿Tú ya lo sabías Lucifer?" La cara de Beelzebub era seria, pero se mostraba firme "Si… Pero no creí que fuera así grave…" Trato de excusarse sin éxito "Entonces nuevamente los dos me esconden cosas, como si yo fuera el hermano leproso ¿es eso? ¿Ya dejamos de ser hermanos? ¿Ya sólo serán ustedes dos Alphas?"

"Beelzy nosotros nunca dijimos nada como eso" Comentó rodando los ojos Lucifer "¡Pues a mí me parece que es exactamente eso lo que pasa! ¡Ya nunca me cuentan nada! ¡¿Ya no confían en mí?!" El pelinegro está en verdad molesto e indignado por el actuar de sus hermanos.

"Beelzebub no es para nada como tú crees" Trató de tranquilizarlo Crowley acomodándose en la cama "Yo le dije a Lucifer que no quería que nadie supiera no porque no confiará en ti… Sino porque…" Crowley se tomó un momento para admitir la verdad que se negaba en creer "Porque no quiero que me separen de Azirafel"

El Beta cruzó los brazos y chasqueó la lengua, observó la mirada llorosa del pelirrojo y luego miro hacia Lucifer, quien alzo los hombros indicándole que no había más que agregar.

"Crowley" Hablo con voz más tranquila el Beta "¿Cómo es que las feromonas de Azirafel te afectan?" El chico levantó la vista y pensó unos minutos antes de responder "No lo hacen al momento… Es como si… Como si de repente y sin ningún aviso mi cuerpo entrará en alguna especia de estado de alerta… Siento mucha energía y adrenalina… Llega un punto en que todo se nubla e incluso olvido lo que pasaba" Finalizo acariciando sus nudillos cicatrizados.

"¿Y cómo sabes qué se debe a Azirafel?" Pregunto nuevamente Beelzebub "Porque… Fuí a realizarme análisis y todos coincidieron en que no se debía a mí… Además, llame a su doctor y él dijo que si bien las feromonas que tenía que tomar por su tratamiento no afectan a los Alpha… El cómo su cuerpo las procese es diferente"

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Lucifer acariciaba el hombro de su hermano tratando de mostrarle su apoyo mientras Beelzebub pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Las feromonas de Omega son peligrosas para los Alpha solo si se propagan rápido y a gran intensidad y aun así te darías cuenta de inmediato… ¿Por qué Azirafel no ha hecho nada al respecto?" Declaró preocupado el Beta.

"Porque no lo sabe" Respondió Lucifer "¡¿Le estás escondiendo esto Crowley?! ¡¿En serio?!" Si antes el Beta estaba molesto ahora se encontraba furioso "¡¿Cómo puedez zer tan idiota?!" Su enojo era tal que perdió el control de S en su pronunciación.

"¡¿Y qué vas a saber tú Beelzebub?! ¡Si no dije nada fue porque no quiero separarme de Azirafel! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es amar con alguien con todas tus fuerzas?! ¡De haber pasado por tanto juntos para que al final no puedan estar juntos! ¡¿La tienes?!"

Lucifer debido a su naturaleza fue el único capaz de sentir como las feromonas de Crowley se alteraban a su alrededor.

"¿Y tú crees que es justo para Azirafel que le escondas esto? ¿Crees que él será feliz sabiendo de tu sacrificio?" Increpó el Beta con mirada fría y evitando que la ira se apoderará de él "Crowley, Beelzebub tiene razón" Interfirió el mayor de los hermanos "No puedes esconderle esto a Azirafel… No es justo para él"

"Creo que los tres fuimos testigos de lo que los secretos logran ¿no?" Agregó el pelinegro refiriéndose a lo sucedido con el grupo de hermanos Archangel.

"Por favor…" Mumuró Crowley con tristeza "Se los pido como hermano… Aún no le digan nada a él… Yo, lo haré una vez que las cosas con los Archangel se calmen… Yo le contaré todo…"

"No se lo diremos" Lucifer se acercó a él para abrazarlo "¿Cierto Beelzebub?" Sonó más como una amenaza que una indicación "No diré nada tampoco siempre y cuando nada de esto pase a mayores ¿entendido?" Crowley asintió.

"¿Qué voy a hacer? … ¿Qué voy a hacer si me tengo que separar de su lado?" Preguntó más para sí mismo que para sus hermanos el pelirrojo.

"Ey… ¡No pienses así Crow Crow! S-se solucionará… Debes mantenerte positivo" Trato de animarlo Lucifer "Lucy tiene razón… Además, estamos contigo, todo estará bien" El pelinegro se sentó al otro lado de la cama como cuando eran niños y le decían que no debía estar triste que su madre llegaría tarde o temprano por él.

Sólo que esta vez deseaban con todas sus fuerzas tener la razón y no solo alimentar falsas esperanzas en Crowley.

* * *


	152. CLII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLII**

Azirafel observó las puertas doradas, rodeadas por dos grandes muros de arbustos, recordó como la primera vez que llevo a Crowley a la mansión este le dijo que aquello parecía la entrada al cielo y que eso significaba que él si era un ángel.

El Omega sonrió con el recuerdo y respirando hondo tomo valor para entrar, se acercó al intercomunicador donde podía llamar para que alguien fuera a abrirle o ingresar el código de acceso.

"¿Seguirá siendo el mismo qué cuándo me fui?" Se preguntó en voz alta Azirafel y decidió teclear "2-3-6-2-3" La puerta emitió un pitido y se abrió de par en par "No cambiaron el código…" Murmuró el chico mientras cruzaba por el camino empedrado rodeado de flores.

Frente a la blanca puerta tragó saliva con la garganta seca y toco el timbre tres veces, las palmas de sus manos sudaban y comenzaba a arrepentirse de aquello.

"¡Voy!" Anunció una cantarina voz que Azirafel no reconoció "B-buenas tardes…" Saludó algo confusa una joven pelirroja, el rubio recordó a la trabajadora Omega de la que le habló Michel y se dio cuenta que debía tratarse de aquella chica "H-hola… ¿S-se encontrará Metatron en casa?"

"¿De parte de quién?" Inquirió levantando una ceja la Omega "Soy… Azirafel… Azirafel Archangel su hermano…"

"¡¿Azirafel?!" Una segunda voz gritó desde atrás y con rapidez una mujer Beta se acercó hasta el muchacho "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente eres tú!" Comento la trabajadora con lágrimas en los ojos "¡Oigan todos es Azirafel, volvió a la mansión!"

Antes de que el par de Omegas pudieran hablar entre ellos, el resto del personal se acercó a la entrada y entre risas y abrazos recibieron al joven Archangel.

"¡Eres tan grande ya! ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Cómo está Crowley?" Azirafel no podía responder algo porque inmediatamente ya le preguntaban más "¿Te quedarás en la mansión? ¿Vienes a anunciarnos tu matrimonio? ¿Se han reconciliado ya los hermanos?"

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" Dijo con enfado la jefa de personal, la señorita Elsa "¡¿Qué significa todo este alboroto?!" Se acercó con paso firme haciendo que el resto de los trabajadores se alejarán y formarán una línea en silencio.

"Cuánto tiempo señorita Elsa…" Habló al fin el Omega con una sonrisa "¡Amo Azirafel! ¡Que sorpresa! No esperábamos su visita… Una disculpa por el recibimiento" Se excusó mientras lanzaba a su personal una mirada de regaño.

"No hay problema… Yo también los extrañe…" Miró a cada persona con una sonrisa y se detuvo un minuto en Lilith, no pudo evitar notar el collar anti-marca que usaba en el cuello "¿Gusta que preparemos su vieja habitación? ¿Un baño? No veo sus maletas…"

"¡No! Nada de eso… Yo, bueno en realidad sólo vengo a… A hacerle una visita a mi hermano ¿sabe si Metatron se encuentra en casa?"

Con una señal la mujer indico al personal que se retiraran, cosa que no les pareció, pero tuvieron que obedecer, Lilith dio una última mirada hacia Azirafel y luego se fue con los demás.

"Se encuentra en su despacho, acompáñeme" Indicó la Beta cuando se encontraron solos "Vaya que ha sido un día de sorpresas, debieron al menos avisarnos que vendrían, pudimos haber preparado algo especial para hoy"

"¿Qué quiere decir con…?" Las palabras de Azirafel murieron en su garganta al observar que fuera del despacho se encontraban Michel y Gabriel, quienes también se sorprendieron bastante de verlo.

"Azirafel…" Dijeron los Alphas al mismo tiempo "Yo los dejó, el amo Metatron los atenderá en un minuto" Se despidió la jefa del personal y salió con discreción.

"Gabriel… Michel ¿Q-qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás el Omega "V-venimos a hablar con Metatron…" Respondió Michel nerviosa "Supongo que estás aquí por lo mismo" Agregó Gabriel.

Aunque todos buscaban poder hablar para resolver las cosas, encontrarse de ese modo tan inesperado no era parte del plan.

"S-si quieren… Puedo irme y volver luego" Comentó Azirafel a punto de dar vuelta para marcharse "¡No!" Exclamaron ambos hermanos "En realidad, íbamos a buscarte a ti después de esto… Q-queremos hablar sobre lo sucedido… Sobre todo, en realidad…" Explico la mayor de los hermanos.

"Ya que estás aquí…" Continúo Gabriel "Discutamos los cuatro esto… Como hermanos…" El más alto sonrió y Azirafel no dijo nada más, se acercó hasta ellos y los tres se abrazaron entre lágrimas, no eran necesarias palabras en esos momentos.

"Muy conmovedor" Dijo Metatron desde la puerta "Pero tengo que tomar un vuelo en unas horas, así que sea a lo que sea que vengan que sea rápido" Gabriel, Michel y Azirafel se miraron entre ellos, lentamente se separaron y entraron al despacho, los miedos iniciales del Omega se fueron disipando y sintió un poco de fe de aquella reunión.


	153. CLIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLIII**

"¡Me alegro tanto de que el amo Azirafel este de vuelta en la mansión!" Exclamó con felicidad la cocinera mientras preparaba a gran velocidad la comida de esa tarde "¡Y están hablando los cuatro! ¡Finalmente!" Secundó otra chica organizando todo en la cocina.

Lilith les observaba mientras ayudaba a preparar la mesa, al parecer el menor de los Archangel era muy querido en aquella casa ya que su llegada había ocasionado una conmoción total.

La pelirroja no prestaba atención a los comentarios de sus compañeros, ella no podía dar un juicio sobre aquel chico que acababa de conocer, tampoco podría sobre alguno de los otros hermanos, realmente los había visto muy poco y sólo con Michel había llegado a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras.

De quién si podía opinar un poco más era de Metatron, aquel excéntrico Alpha incapaz de expresar claramente sus sentimientos.

La Omega recordó entonces el incidente sucedido varias noches atrás, ya entrada la madrugada, ella se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, no podía dormir y decidió tratar de despejarse con el aire nocturno, mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de cómo el auto de Metatron entro en la mansión de manera violenta, casi choca en la fuente de agua, del asiento de conductor salió el Alpha bastante alterado.

"¿Ahora qué le pasa a este hombre?" Se preguntó a sí misma la chica sin apartar la vista, dejo pasar unos minutos, pero la curiosidad fue más grande que ella y decidió salir a investigar sigilosamente.

Se acercó con pasos cautelosos hasta la otra ala de la casa, donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los hermanos, ahora solo habitados por Michel y Metatron, sin embargo, ninguna de las luces de estos, estaban encendidas.

"Tampoco estaba en su despacho" Murmuro la chica mientras se alejaba de vuelta a su habitación, por algún motivo decidió probar en un último sitio, lentamente se acercó hasta el cuarto con cerrojo donde la habían castigado por entrar, al llegar sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando debajo de la puerta asomaba una tenue luz.

Lilith se detuvo a varios pasos de allí, no sabía si era correcto entrar, pero estaba preocupada por aquel terco y solitario Alpha. Giró el pomo lentamente y se asomó a ver que sucedía dentro.

El espectáculo le sorprendió mucho, en medio del cuarto, aquel calmado, serio y frío hombre se encontraba en un acceso de rabia terrible, con furia golpeaba y destruía los cuadros dentro de la habitación, pedazos de las hermosas pinturas saltaban por todas partes, la chica entonces decidió intervenir.

"Metatron…" Dijo con voz tranquila "Lilith" El hombre paró en seco, sus cabellos estaban revueltos, su respiración agitada y sus ropas arrugadas, no lucía para nada como el Alpha que la citaba cada semana para conversar "¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Ya te dije que no puedes entrar!" Su voz jamás había sonado tan amenazante, pero eso no hizo retroceder a la Omega.

"No… ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estas destruyendo todo el lugar?!" Preguntó mientras señalaba los estragos a su alrededor "¿Qué pasó? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"¡Tú no puedes ayudarme en nada! ¡Largo de aquí!" El cuerpo del Alpha temblaba de ira "¡Nadie puede ayudarme!" Lilith se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja, si Metatron quiere esto por las malas, por las malas será pensó con suficiencia.

"Escucha señor rectitud, claramente no te encuentras bien porque al menos hasta donde yo tengo entendido, destruir una habitación en medio de la madrugada no es considerado normal" El Alpha no contestó, pero su respiración comenzaba a controlarse "Se que odias que invadan tu espacio personal o se metan en tus asuntos, pero… A veces no se puede manejar todo solo… Necesitas hablar con alguien"

Lilith considero acercarse y tratar de consolarlo sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su sitio, aquel hombre debía aprender a pedir ayuda y abrirse a los demás.

"Mira no voy a obligarte a que me cuentes nada si no quieres, pero sigo siendo tu amiga y de corazón te digo que me preocupas" Metatron no contesto, su mirada seguía fija en el suelo "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar de esto? Porque si es así me voy…" La pelirroja dio media vuelta y cuando está por cerrar la puerta el castaño le llamo.

"¡Espera!" Al voltear a mirarlo le pareció tan indefenso "No te vayas… Al menos por hoy no me dejes…" En sus años de vida Lilith había visto muchas veces la soledad, a veces se disfrazaba de sonrisas, otras de ira, pero nunca se podía esconder por completo.

La chica se acercó hasta el Alpha y tomo su mano, un trozo de madera proveniente de uno de los cuadros le había lastimado y ahora sangraba salpicando el suelo.

"Ven, tengo un botiquín en mi habitación" Con mucho más cuidado que antes, recorrió el camino de regreso a su dormitorio, invito a pasar al hombre y le dijo que se sentará en la cama en lo que ella conseguía lo necesario "¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?" Preguntó mientras vendaba su mano.

"Hoy vi a mis hermanos…" Respondió Metatron "Al principio reían y bromeaban alegremente, al verme… Sus rostros se apagaron y… No los culpó, no es que verme sea igual a buenas noticias"

"Lo fueron para mí" Le interrumpió la joven mirándolo a los ojos "¿Qué paso con tus hermanos después?"

"Yo… Tuve que darles ciertas noticias y… Bueno las cosas se salieron de control…" Lilith le escuchaba atentamente, Metatron relato todos los detalles de aquel encuentro, después le habló de la visita con su padre… Habló y habló durante horas, dijo todo lo que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

Sin darse cuenta cayó dormido, Lilith le acomodo en la cama, se recostó a su lado pues no había otro sitio en la habitación, en medio de la oscuridad le fue difícil ver su cara así que con las yemas de sus dedos fue dibujado las líneas de su rostro, le pareció tan apacible y joven.

"Tú sí que sabes cómo conquistar a una dama ¿eh?" Dijo con una sonrisa y no tardó mucho en que el sueño la reclamara también a ella.

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente Metatron ya se había ido, después de esa noche no había conversado más con él y cuando se encontraban en la mansión solo se miraban largo rato y luego ambos apartaban la vista.

"Lilith podrías pasarme los cubiertos del estante" La voz sacó de sus pensamientos a la joven quien se apresuró a la tarea, aunque todos estaban muy emocionados con esa reunión, ella solo esperaba que por una vez las cosas salieran bien también para Metatron y que este pudiera deshacerse de la armadura que le impedía abrirse a los demás, si sus hermanos pudieran ver a la persona que ella vio esa noche, se darían cuenta de muchas cosas.


	154. CLIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLIV**

"Y bien… ¿De qué quieren hablar?" Indicó Metatron tomando asiento frente a su escritorio, Gabriel y Michel se miraron el uno al otro, se habían sentido más confiados para eso antes de entrar a la oficina.

"Yo…" Se adelantó a hablar Azirafel "Tengo muchas dudas que quiero aclarar contigo…" el mayor de los hermanos lo observó entrelazando sus manos "Adelante… Pregunta" La actitud de superioridad no acobardo al rubio "Primero que nada… ¿Por qué nunca lo contaste? M-me refiero a…"

"Se a lo que te refieres" Interrumpió Metatron "Y si nunca lo revele antes fue por mamá…" Michel y Gabriel miraban entre ambos expectantes "Tú siempre fuiste nuestro hermano, nunca vi la necesidad de decir lo contrario…"

"Pero…"

"¿Pero te tratamos mal?" Indicó con una mofa el Alpha "Azirafel, nunca pensé en culparte de nada de lo que paso, si fui duro contigo fue para pudieras valerte por ti mismo… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hubiera sido de ti si se revelaba la verdad tu nacimiento? Hubieras sido señalado y acusado… Puedes guardarme todo el rencor que quieras, pero jamás podrás decir que no lo hice pensando en tu bien"

"¡¿Y entonces porqué revelarlo ahora?!" Alzó la voz el rubio "Por nuestro padre…" Se apresuró a contestar Michel "Tú solo conoces una parte de esta historia Azirafel… Tu nacimiento nunca arruino la vida de nadie… Y si bien el abandono de nuestro padre fue un duro golpe para nosotros, también fue lo mejor que pudo pasarnos"

"No entiendo a qué te refieres" Indicó el Omega confuso "Nuestro padre no es la persona que tú crees… No era la persona que yo creía" Agregó con tristeza Gabriel.

"La razón de que yo les diera esas cartas, fue porque Salomon Archangel amenazo con revelar toda la verdad acerca de tu nacimiento y… La infidelidad de mamá"

Aquella declaración sorprendió también a los otros dos Alphas, quienes sólo suspiraron incrédulos mientras negaban con la cabeza.

"Es por eso por lo que tuve que decírselos" El más joven observó a sus tres hermanos, se encontraban tristes y consternados "¿A qué se refieren? ¿Qué clase de persona fue su padre?"

Metatron apretó el puño sobre el escritorio, miro a Azirafel, luego a Gabriel y Michel, suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Nuestro padre era un Alpha de pensamientos firmes y arraigados, la superioridad como especie era fundamental para él y todo lo que se interpusiera en ello lo veía con desprecio… Incluso si se trataba de su propia sangre" El mayor de los hermanos hizo una pausa buscando las palabras para continuar "Conoció a mamá, según como ella me lo contó, en una reunión donde se suponían irían varias familias sin embargo al final sólo eran ella, sus padres y los Archangel"

Metatron se puso de pie y miro a través de la ventana mientras el resto de los hermanos tomaban asiento, iba a ser una historia larga.

"El señor Blessed, padre de mamá es decir nuestro abuelo, se encontraba enfermo, un problema cardiaco… Y creía que lo mejor que podía hacer por su hija era buscarle un buen Alpha que cuidará de ella… El día de la reunión ambos parecieron llevarse bien, a mamá le agrado, era un sujeto amable y educado, pero nada más… En cambio, él en aquel entonces joven Archangel, quedó fascinado por la belleza de la Omega… Su padre falleció y nuestra abuela no tuvo otra idea que dejarla al cuidado de la familia con el entendido de que se convertiría en su prometida… Una noche no mucho después Salomón Archangel…"

"¡No es necesario continuar Metatron!" Exclamó de pronto Michel "¿Q-qué s-sucedió?" Preguntó con miedo Azirafel "Él entró a su habitación y la marcó… No dijo nada, sólo la tomo por la fuerza y rápidamente mordió la glándula en su cuello… Mamá dijo que todo paso tan rápido que ni ella misma lo podía creer"

Azirafel tembló en su lugar, marcar a un Omega sin su consentimiento era una de las cosas más atroces que podía hacer un Alpha, obligaba a la persona a permanecer el resto de su vida a su lado y jamás poder entablar ninguna otra clase de relación, era un indicativo de pertenencia cruel e injusto.

"¡¿Por qué mamá nunca dijo nada?!" Exclamó Gabriel enfadado "¡¿Por qué soporto todo eso sola?!" Metatron sonrió y se dirigió a sus hermanos "Por nosotros… Siempre aguanto el dolor de aquello por nuestro bienestar, sé que es posible que no me crean… Frente a ustedes Salomon Archangel era un padre amoroso y ejemplar, imposible de cometer un acto tan atroz…"

"Te creemos" Volvió a hablar Michel "Yo misma llegué a presenciar cómo es que trataba a mamá… Además… Él mismo nos lo hizo saber…"

"Las cartas…" Agregó Gabriel "En las cartas que nos hizo llegar…"

El rubio estudió los rostros de sus hermanos, estaban tristes y dolidos, no los recordaba así desde la muerte de su madre.

"¿Las conservaron? Me refiero a las cartas…" Comentó nuevamente el mayor de los Alpha "No… Las leímos un par de veces, pero terminamos deshaciéndonos de ellas…" Michel se movía nerviosa en su lugar "Aunque hubiera preferido nunca haberla encontrado" Finalizó Gabriel con la garganta seca.

"¿Qué era lo que decían?" Azirafel tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero necesitaba saber, quería entender un poco más a su madre, a sus hermanos y a las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

Michel y Gabriel se quedaron en silencio, a pesar de haberse deshecho de ellas, recordaban cada línea escrita…


	155. CLV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLV**

_Para Michel:_

_Mi preciosa y preciada flor… Espero que al leer estas palabras aún recuerdes a tu padre… Oh mi amada hija, quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intensión el alejarme de tu lado y es el momento de que sepas la verdad… La verdad tras la infeliz que fue tu madre._

_Sé que saber esto será duro para ti, pero confió en que hayas heredado el temple y porte de los Alpha de la familia Archangel, fieros, orgullosos y siempre victoriosos, recuerda que la resignación y tristeza no son parte de nosotros, siempre lleva esto en tu mente: soy superior y debo comportarme como tal._

_Si tan solo la ramera que se hizo llamar madre lo hubiera entendido… Oh mi bella flor sé que tú entenderás mi sufrir, tú que siempre fuiste testigo de mi integridad, de mi lealtad y amabilidad…_

_La historia de mi tragedia y deshonra se remonta a veintitrés años atrás, yo me encontraba en un importante viaje de negocios el cual se supone no terminaría hasta finalizar la semana, sin embargo, debido a asuntos relacionados con las agendas del personal el regreso se adelantó, volví a casa sin avisar, esperando sorprender a mi entonces esposa, pero vaya que el sorprendido fui yo…_

_Al llegar al hogar pedí a la servidumbre no anunciar mi llegada y me encaminé hasta mi habitación… Y fue allí donde los vi… Sus cuerpos desnudos revolcándose sobre la cama, mi propia cama, mi propia casa, mi Omega…_

_Como entenderás la furia se apodero de mí, alce al sujeto y lo arroje al suelo, para que peleará como un Alpha pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al observarlo… Era escuálido, debilucho y fue entonces que me di cuenta de su aroma… Aquella asquerosa criatura no era un Alpha, era un Omega, ¡aquella sucia mujer no sólo se había atrevido a engañarme, sino que lo había hecho con un alguien tan inferior como ella!_

_Al darme cuenta de aquello, decidí darles una lección a ambos, algo que les hiciera arrepentirse para siempre de la ofensa que me habían ocasionado._

_Puse al hombre contra el suelo, no fue difícil para mí debido a su inferioridad física, con una mano lo contuve mientras me suplicaba detenerme, Ella se acercó llorando, pidiendo que lo soltará indicando que todo había sido su culpa, la tire al suelo de un solo golpe._

_El hombrecillo intento escapar, pero nuevamente le detuve, coloque su cara contra el piso y observe su cuello, sin marca, un Omega sin reclamar, en un movimiento rápido le mordí, su celo se produjo inmediatamente y lo termine de poseer frente a los ojos de aquella traidora._

_Al terminar lo saque de mi casa, se hinco a mis pies pidiendo que no me alejará, ahora que estaba recién marcado por un Alpha irse le significaría la muerte, le miré arrastrarse comprendió entonces el error que había cometido, le arroje unos cuantos billetes y prohibí que volviera a acercarse._

_De vuelta a la habitación, estaba dispuesto a castigar a Ella como nunca la había castigado antes, la tome del cabello y cuando mi mano se alzó ella gritó "¡Detente! ¡Estoy embarazada!" Y comenzó a llorar mientras protegía su vientre, pensé en arrancar el producto de su felonía con mis propias manos, pero me contuve, en el fondo aún amaba a aquella vil mujer._

_Le dije que la perdonaría si se deshacía de él, pero con furia se negó, sus ojos estaban cargados de locura y no entendía a las razones, en ese momento no pensaba claramente y decidió dejarle, oh mí Michel como me arrepiento cada día de no haberlos llevado conmigo._

_Me enteré después de que parió un hijo varón, una deshonra con la que tú no deberías cargar, repúdialo como lo que es, un bastardo anormal cuya concepción nunca se debió de dar._

_Michel yo sé que tras leer esto entenderás el motivo de mi partida y espero que tú y tu hermano Gabriel, se conviertan en Alphas que me hagan sentir orgulloso. _

_Te ama tu padre _

_Salomon Archangel._


	156. CLVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLVI**

_Para Gabriel…_

_Hijo, el día que naciste y observé tus ojos violetas, me di cuenta de que estabas destinado para la grandeza, desde ese momento fuiste mi orgullo, me destroza por dentro saber que no te vi crecer y que no pude enseñarte todo lo que me hubiera gustado…_

_Oh, Gabriel, tengo puesta en ti tanta fe, sé que serás aquel que ponga en alto nuevamente el apellido, por tus venas corre mi sangre, a diferencia de Metatron quien no fue más que una vergüenza desde su nacimiento, tú y yo somos iguales…_

_Te diré un secreto hijo, la mejor forma de hacerse respetar es dejando bien claros nuestros dominios ¿sabes cómo es que se logra eso? Destruyendo a tus oponentes, masacrando a tus enemigos, regodearte en su dolor y recoger los restos como trofeos, nunca debes mostrar piedad ni misericordia ante nada._

_Si algo te apetece, tómalo, si pertenece a alguien más, arrebátaselo, en esta vida los débiles nunca triunfan, deja la esperanza a los necesitados tú tienes todo para lograr lo que quieras._

_Me gustaría poder explicarte el motivo de mi partida, pero tengo la seguridad de que tu hermana Michel se encargará de hacerte llegar los detalles. Prefiero entonces, antes de que llegue mi hora, conversar contigo de otros asuntos._

_Gabriel, sé que no hay que recordarte que eres un Alpha, un Alpha de alta categoría con la herencia de una gran familia sobre ti, por eso debo de asegurarme de que sepas lo que esto significa…_

_Estatus, poder, superioridad, hedonismo, tu hijo mío nunca debes limitarte a la falsa moralidad de una sociedad que no es capaz de aceptar el lugar que la naturaleza les dio, no dejes que estas formas de vida inferiores prohíban que cumplas con las necesidades que pide tu cuerpo y espíritu._

_Debes siempre recordar que estás por encima de ellos, Betas y Omegas no son más que los escalones que debes usar para continuar subiendo, ninguna de estas castas comprenderá jamás lo que significa ser como nosotros._

_¿Crees que yo los escuché? ¡Jamás! Yo fui creando mis propias reglas, si algo me atraía lo marcaba como mío… No puedes ni imaginarte la cantidad de Omegas que están reclamados por mí, sé que otros no llegarán a entenderlo, pero tú, tú sangre de mi sangre estoy seguro que sientes también ese instinto de poseerlo todo, nada es suficiente para saciarlo y por ello debes seguir alimentándolo, cada día más._

_Si alguien no es capaz de obedecer debes castigarle, el miedo es la mejor arma para el respeto, haz que te teman, haz que se humillen ante ti, se su miedo más grande y cuando tomes el control de sus vidas decide el camino que más te plazca para ellas._

_Nunca te conformes con lo que tienes, pasa por encima de quien tengas que pasar, destruye todo a tu alrededor y construye el mundo ideal que quieres para ti, tal como yo lo hice y tal como mi padre y el padre de mi padre lo hizo._

_Busca un buen Omega capaz de darte hijos Alpha sanos a quienes puedas heredar estos conocimientos, deshecha a los bastardos y asegúrate de reclamar cuanto quieras._

_No escuches a nadie más que a tu instinto, déjate guiar, deja que él dicte tus acciones y jamás sientas remordimiento por ello, la debilidad debe ser destruida por el único que debes ver es por ti mismo, no cometas mi error entregándote a los sentimientos por una persona que no apreciará lo que hiciste por ella._

_Recuerda Gabriel, tú y yo somos iguales, sangre de la misma sangre._

_Hazme sentir orgulloso._

_Salomón Archangel._


	157. CLVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLVII**

El despacho de Metatron permaneció en un silencio sepulcral, incluso parecía que las respiraciones se habían detenido, Azirafel solo podía escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón en sus oídos no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba completamente indignado ¿cómo es que su madre había soportado tanto? ¿Cómo es que Metatron soporto tanto? Pensó el Omega.

"Me gustaría decirles" Habló Metatron observando nuevamente por la ventana "Que lo que leyeron en esas cartas es mentira… Pero no es así, la realidad es que Salomón Archangel era un hombre cruel cuya única motivación fue siempre mostrar su superioridad como Alpha"

"¿Q-qué fue lo que dejo dicho para ti?" Pregunto titubeante el Omega "¿Para mí? Ja, yo nunca fue considerado un hijo por aquel sujeto no hay nada que él hubiera querido decirme ni nada que yo hubiese querido escuchar"

"¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? Cuando él se fue ¿por qué no nos hablaste de la verdad?" Comentó Gabriel mirando al suelo desde su lugar.

"Porque eran niños… Mamá no quería que los recuerdos buenos que tuvieran de él quedarán manchados"

"¿Cuándo te comunicaste por última vez con él?" Fue el turno de Michel.

"Él se comunicó conmigo poco antes de fallecer, le fui a ver y me dio las cartas, no había tenido noticias desde que abandono la casa, por si es lo que creían"

Aquella era mucha información que procesar para Azirafel, el rumbo de la conversación era completamente diferente al que esperaba, al contrario de los reclamos que creyó que sus hermanos le harían, se dio cuenta de que tal vez ellos estaban incluso más afectados por lo sucedido.

"Yo… Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que enterarse de algo como eso de esta forma" Comenzó a decir el más joven "Con honestidad lo único que yo había escuchado era la carta que dejó mamá… Y si no dije nada fue porque temía como iban a reaccionar al respecto…"

"No es tu culpa Azirafel" Le consoló Michell "Eras un niño, ni siquiera entendías lo que estaba sucediendo o porque estaba pasando"

"Metatron…" Con la garganta seca, el Omega jugó con sus pulgares y se dirigió a su hermano "Tú… ¿Sabes quién es mi padre?" Ninguno de los Alphas esperaba esa pregunta "Lo siento Azirafel pero no lo sé… Además, si fue un Omega recién marcado alejado de su Alpha probablemente murió al poco tiempo"

"Ya veo…" El chico permaneció en silencio triste por la respuesta "Pero quien haya sido no tiene importancia" Intervino Gabriel "Nosotros somos tu familia y eso no cambiará"

"Lamentamos nuestro comportamiento Azirafel" Se disculpó la castaña "Pero debes entender que todo esto es muy duro para nosotros… También queremos que sepas que no compartimos para nada la ideología de nuestro padre, y no creemos que tu nacimiento haya sido un error ni tampoco te culpamos de nada"

Los ojos de Azirafel se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener e intento limpiar con el dorso de su mano sin éxito.

"Ustedes son tan emotivos siempre…" Señalo Metatron rodando los ojos y pasándole una caja de pañuelos al más joven "Todo el tiempo tomando decisiones apresuradas sin pensar en las consecuencias"

Azirafel sonó su nariz, Gabriel y Michel rieron con él ante la mirada de desaprobación del mayor de los hermanos.

"¿Y qué sigue ahora?" Preguntó Gabriel "Bueno trío de irresponsables" Se apresuró a contestar Metatron "Sigue que por una vez actúen con los adultos que se supone que son y que esa neurona que comparten los tres comience a funcionar… Tú Gabriel…"

"Ni empieces con lo de matrimonio porque no voy a aceptar ¡y menos ahora!" Se apresuró a contestar el castaño a lo que Metatron bufó molesto "De acuerdo, no quiero quedar como el inflexible en esto… Te propongo un trato" El más alto se enderezo en su lugar dispuesto a escuchar "¿Qué trato?"

"El motivo por qué se necesita que te unas en matrimonio a un Omega es que las fortunas de las familias se unen también y eso ayudaría bastante a tu pequeño problema financiero…"

"¡Ya te dije que eso se solucionará!"

"Y te daré el beneficio de la duda… Siempre y cuando aceptes la visita de auditores a la farmacéutica, la evaluación del proyecto actual y la asesoría de un experto" Finalizó Metatron con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante "¿Qué clase de auditores?"

"La única clase que conozco, los mejores" Gabriel se levantó de su asiento y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa "¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Estás pensando en enviarme a los jinetes?!" Michel y Azirafel intercambiaron miradas sin entender nada de lo que sucedía "Y ayuda, encontré un asesor administrativo que puede guiarte" Metatron le paso una tarjeta con un nombre y número.

"Si tu pasa esta prueba y tu proyecto es rentable de mi boca nunca escucharás palabra alguna sobre matrimonio de nuevo"

"¿Y qué pasa si falló?"

"Pues… Le dices adiós a tu noviecito pelinegro y vuelves a las reuniones de emparejamiento"

El rostro de Gabriel se volvió rojo, Michel y Azirafel intentaron disimular su sorpresa, querían ayudar a su hermano, pero no tenían de cómo.

"Si yo apruebo esta auditoría completamente injusta" Señalo el castaño "No sólo se acaban los arreglos matrimoniales, sino que me cedes al cien por ciento los derechos de la farmacéutica y además…" Hizo una pausa avergonzado "Además tengo carta libre para salir con quien me de la gana sea Omega, Alpha… O Beta"

"Trato" Metatron extendió su mano y cerraron el acuerdo en un fuerte apretón "Tu asesor llega el lunes, sé gentil" Gabriel rodo los ojos con molestia y se sentó en su lugar luciendo como un niño que acaban de regañar.

"En cuanto a ustedes dos…" Volvió a hablar el mayor de los Archangel "Tú Michel necesitas dejar esa aventura de estudiante, debes entender que tienes más en riesgo que perder tú…"

"¡Lucifer es un adulto! ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!" Se defendió la Alpha "¿Y tú crees que así lo es como lo verá el comité educativo? Michel estoy diciendo esto por tú bien, recapacita sobre tus acciones"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que debido a mi posición estar con Lucifer no es correcto! Pero… Pero… ¡Lo amo! ¡¿Sabes lo que es amar a alguien y no poder estar con esa persona sólo por cumplir con los status de la sociedad?!"

Metatron estaba a punto de reclamar y hacer entrar en razón a su hermana, pero se detuvo cuando a su mente acudió el recuerdo del tranquilo rostro de Lilith iluminado por los rayos de sol, su frondosa cabellera roja le hacía cosquillas y en ese momento pensó que nunca había visto a nada tan hermoso como ella.

"Al menos…" Hablo apaciblemente mientras trataba de borrar la imagen de la Omega de su cabeza "… Trata de ser discreta y no llamar la atención, si te llegasen a descubrir sería un gran escándalo"

Michel que estaba preparada para continuar discutiendo solo se quedó con la boca abierta confundida por la respuesta tan calmada de su hermano.

"Yo… Si, l-lo seré" Se sentó tranquilamente sin entender que había pasado "Y sobre ti Azirafel"

"No volveré a la mansión Metatron, n-no es que ese enojado con ustedes o algo por el estilo… P-pero yo tengo una vida al lado de Crowley y no quiero dejarla…" Se adelantó a declarar el Omega sonrojado.

Nuevamente el mayor de los hermanos bufó con molestia, pero antes de poder hablar la puerta del despacho se abrió.

"Lamento interrumpir" Se excusó la Omega pelirroja "Pero la comida esta lista y a punto de servirse"

"¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta?!" Indicó enojado Metatron "Bueno como siempre estás solo aquí lo olvide"

La respuesta sorprendió bastante a los otros tres Archangel, quienes solo miraron alarmados al Alpha.

"¡No nos quedaremos a comer!" Contesto el mayor con indiferencia "¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡¿Tienen alguna idea de cuánto le dedicaron a esta comida todos aquí?! ¡Es una falta de respeto total que los dejen de ese modo con lo emocionado que están!" Reclamó Lilith con los brazos cruzados y una clara mirada de molestia.

"¡Lilith!" Metatron masajeo el puente de su nariz y miro duramente a la chica, quien no se movió de su lugar "Iremos en un minuto" Termino cediendo el hombre "¡Excelente! Con su permiso"

"Pausemos esta conversación para después, me imagino que todos deben estar hambrientos" Indicó el mayor de los hermanos haciendo una señal para que los demás salieran.

"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" Susurró asustada Michel "¡¿Quién es esa chica y por qué es que le habla así a Metatron?!" Se agacho Gabriel "¡¿Y se dieron cuenta que la llamo por su nombre de pila?!" Agregó Azirafel sorprendido.

"¡¿Qué están murmurando ustedes tres?!" Gritó el mayor de los Alpha entre molesto y avergonzado "¡Nada!" Contestaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos mientras se echaban a reír.

Durante la comida todos se mostraron más relajados, cuando Gabriel pidió la receta de uno de los platillos Azirafel y Michel bromearon sobre que la quería para poder hacerla para Beelzebub, cosa que hizo sonrojar al castaño, bromearon con el personal y aunque Metatron se mantuvo en silencio, Lilith se dio cuenta de la breve sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del Alpha al observar a sus hermanos juntos.


	158. CLVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLVIII**

"¿Se podría saber qué te pasa?" Pregunto Beelzebub mientras le pasaba una bebida a Lucifer "No es nada" Contesto el Alpha mientras guardaba su teléfono.

"¿Esperas una llamada" El pelinegro se sentó a su lado mientras daba un trago de su propia botella "A-algo así…" Al parecer Lucifer se encontraba renuente a hablar del tema "Estas preocupado por Michel, supongo" El mayor le miro sorprendido por su observación "Gabriel me dijo que irían hoy a ver a su hermano"

"Si, estoy preocupado por como resultará todo… No sé si leíste…" Beelzebub sabía a lo que se refería "Si, la leí al menos la de Gabriel, imagino que la de su hermana debe ser igual o peor"

Ninguno de los dos agregó más, el pelinegro se acomodó en el sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás viendo al techo, la razón de que invitará a Lucifer ese día era para relajarse un poco de todo el asunto con Crowley, no para terminar hablando de los Archangel, pensó el Beta.

"Oye Beelz ¿a ti te gusta Gabriel?" Aquello tomo desprevenido al chico quien casi se ahogó en su posición "¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?!"

"Es que he visto que son muy cercanos y con todo esto estuve pensando… Mira si tú lo quieres lo aceptaré, aunque sea un imbécil" Comentó el Alpha con cara de asco, a lo que Beelzebub le miró perplejo, si bien su relación con Gabriel era difícil de definir para él, sus sentimientos por Lucifer no habían cambiado.

"¡Gabriel y yo solo somos amigos Lucy!" Se apresuró a aclarar "Beelzy está bien… Te prometo que trataré de ya no detestarlos tanto ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que negarme nada, además ya sé que ustedes tuvieron sexo…"

El rostro del Beta se coloreó de rojo tanto por la vergüenza que le produjo el comentario como el enojo que le producía el pensar que Lucifer no le miraba más como aún pequeño hermano que había que cuidar.

"Que me haya acostado con él no significa nada" Le interrumpió "Porque por si no lo recuerdas también lo hice contigo" El Alpha se encogió en su lugar avergonzado "Eso nunca debió pasar Beelzebub… Y lo lamentó mucho, en verdad me gustaría que pudieras perdonarme por ello… Y olvidarlo"

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que el corazón del pelinegro se encogiera, sabía que Lucifer estaba arrepentido por aquello pero que se lo dijese de frente era demasiado doloroso.

"¿Estás enamorado de Michel?" Preguntó ahora el Beta tratando de crear una escena "Si lo estoy… Amo a Michel como nunca he amado a nadie" La seriedad con lo que lo dijo sólo hirió más a Beelzebub "¿Por qué?"

"¿A qué te refieres con por qué?" El Alpha comenzaba a molestarse con el curso que tomaba la conversación "Debe de haber un porque ¿no? Es decir, ustedes no tienen nada en común, ella es mayor que tú, sus niveles socioeconómicos distan bastante y a todo eso agrega el hecho de que es la subdirectora de la escuela donde estudias…" Lucifer se levantó de su lugar enfadado y miró a su hermano directo a los ojos.

"Amo a Michel porque cuando estoy con ella es como si el tiempo se detuviera, la amo porque es directa y trabaja duro por lo que quiere, la amo porque bajo esa máscara de seriedad hay una persona que solo busca cariño, amo su sonrisa y amo como sus ojos se iluminan al mirarme… Amo que no puede esconder cuanto me quiere y amo que a pesar de todo el daño del pasado estuvo dispuesta a abrirme su corazón… Y sabes que Beelzebub de verdad deseo que algún día encuentres a alguien a quienes ames y te amé de la misma manera"

Lucifer tomo su chaqueta y salió de allí sin despedirse, no quería seguir participando en el juego del Beta, él no podía corresponder los sentimientos de Beelzebub y por más que intentará el chico no parecía querer aceptarlo, así que lo mejor era evitar una pelea y alejarse de la situación.

Por su parte el pelinegro permaneció sentado con los puños apretados y el corazón lastimado, por más que trataba no lograba entender que era lo que tenía tan fascinado a Luicfer sobre aquella mujer.

Cuando se calmó decidió limpiar un poco el departamento, entonces su teléfono sonó, lo ignoro y continúo con sus actividades, no pasó mucho antes de que una notificación de mensaje apareciera.

_Lamento haberte dejado todo el trabajo estos días, gracias por la ayuda, en compensación te prepararé una receta nueva :)_

_Gabriel_

El Beta pensó en ignorarle, pero sintió un poco de culpa y respondió algo rápido, preguntándole como había ido todo con sus hermanos, el celular volvió a timbrar y siguieron un par de horas más con los mensajes.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, se despidió de Gabriel, tomo un baño y se fue a acostar, mientras caía dormido recordó las palabras de Lucifer "_Y sabes que Beelzebub de verdad deseo que algún día encuentres a alguien a quienes ames y te amé de la misma manera_"

"A mí también me gustaría amar a alguien que me ame" Murmuró el chico con tristeza pensando en lo solo que a veces se sentía por aquel amor no correspondido.

Al despertar varios mensajes de Gabriel se encontraban en su teléfono, al parecer tratando de cocinar el platillo que le mencionó, su cocina se había casi incendiado, el pelinegro rio bastante con aquello e incluso llegó a olvidar el incidente con Lucifer del día anterior. Beelzebub tuvo que admitir que aquel torpe Alpha, siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor.


	159. CLIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLIX**

Crowley caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, por un lado, estaba contento de que Azirafel se hubiese decidido a hablar con sus hermanos sobre todo lo que había pasado, pero también estaba muy preocupado al respecto.

"¡Debí haber ido con él! ¡Sabía que tenía que haber ido!" Comento en voz alta, hacía poco que había dejado el hospital y una de las recomendaciones fue el reposo, por eso motivo Azirafel se había mostrado tan renuente a dejar que lo acompañara.

"¡Al diablo con esto! ¡Voy a ir buscarlo!" El pelirrojo tomo su chaqueta y llaves y abrió la puerta del apartamento listo para salir corriendo "Crowley ¿estás bien? ¿A dónde ibas querido?" Preguntó Azirafel con los ojos abiertos y la llave en mano.

"T-te iba a buscar…" Respondió el Alpha sorprendido, no percibió las feromonas del Omega, así como tampoco las de los Alphas que lo acompañaban "B-buenas tardes Crowley" Saludó algo avergonzada Michel "Crowley…" Indicó con molestia Gabriel.

"¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí ellos ángel?!" Azirafel rio levemente y se acercó al chico tomándolo del brazo "En realidad Michel y Gabriel tienen algo que decirte"

"¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto?" Exclamó el más alto ganándose un codazo por parte de su hermana "Crowley" Comenzó la Alpha "Gabriel y yo queremos pedirte disculpas"

"¡¿Disculpas a mí?! ¡En todo caso con quien deberían disculparse es Azirafel!" Dijo alterado el más joven "Ya hablamos con él" Interrumpió el castaño "Y nos dijo que debíamos también hacerlo contigo" La expresión en el rostro de Gabriel expresaba muy bien lo incomodo que se encontraba con eso.

"Además de disculparnos" Volvió a hablar Michel "También queremos darte las gracias, por cuidar tan bien de nuestro pequeño hermano… Fuiste el apoyo que nosotros no pudimos darle y te debemos mucho por eso"

Los ojos de Crowley saltaban de Azirafel a Michel sin entender que era lo que sucedía allí, ante el silencio Michel volvió a golpear en las costillas a Gabriel.

"Escucha, nada de esto cambia el hecho de que no me agrades ¿de acuerdo? Pero lamento la forma en que te trate en el pasado y espero podamos odiarnos menos a partir de ahora" Habló apresuradamente el más alto.

"Yo también te detesto" Contestó Crowley rápidamente "Pero estoy dispuesto en hacer a un lado esas diferencias… Por Azirafel" El Omega le sonrió dulcemente "Además salen con mis hermanos… No es como si me pueda deshacer de ustedes tan fácilmente" Agregó con sarcasmo.

"¿Beelzebub te dijo que salía conmigo?" Preguntó esperanzado Gabriel a lo que sus hermanos solo llevaron una mano al rostro negando con la cabeza "Creo que es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, estamos seguros de que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar" Indicó cortésmente la Alpha "Andando Romeo…" Se despidió con una mano mientras empujaba a un despistado Gabriel.

"¡¿Qué rayos fue todo eso ángel?!" Exclamó Crowley una vez dentro del departamento "¡¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos y por qué lucen como tus hermanos?!"

"Muy gracioso Crowley… Pero si te lo pudiera resumir, pues las cosas resultaron completamente diferentes a lo que yo pensaba" Azirafel entonces comenzó a contarle al pelirrojo todos los detalles de la reunión de ese día, desde las cartas que dejó el padre de sus hermanos hasta el encuentro con la misteriosa Omega llamada Lilith.

"Pareces muy feliz ahora" Comentó Crowley sonriendo "¡Lo soy! En verdad… Gracias, si no hubiera sido por tu apoyo nunca me hubiese atrevido a hablar con ellos" El rubio abrazo a su compañero hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, el Alpha correspondió el gesto mientras acariciaba la espalda de Azirafel.

Crowley recordó entonces la promesa que le había hecho a sus hermanos sobre hablar del problema de sus feromonas con el Omega una vez que las cosas entre los Archangel se hubieran solucionado, pero el pelirrojo pensó que aún era muy pronto para romper el pequeño mundo de felicidad de su ángel, así que decidió guardar silencio esperando poder proteger esa sonrisa aunque sea un poco más de tiempo.


	160. CLX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLX**

"Podrías dejar de estar tan nerviosa…" Comentó Lucifer mientras tomaba la mano de Michel "¡Ya hablamos sobre esto!" Exclamó exaltada la Alpha "Nada de demostraciones públicas de cariño dentro o cerca de la Universidad"

El chico suspiró con fastidio mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento, el lugar donde se encontraban no era muy concurrido, pero desde que había hablado con Metatron, Michel quería evitar a cualquier costo otro comentario con respecto a su relación con el muchacho.

"Lucy" Volvió a hablar la castaña "Se que esto no te gusta y sientes que es una tontería esconder lo nuestro, pero debes de entender que si la escuela llega a enterarse serán problemas para ti y para mí"

"¡Lo sé! Lo sé muy bien… Pero es injusto, yo te amo y tú me amas ¿por qué a los demás deberías importarles algo además de eso?" Exclamó el Alpha jugueteando con sus cubiertos "Porque el mundo no funciona así Lucy… La sociedad espera ciertos roles de cada persona y si no los cumples, bueno esa misma sociedad se encarga de señalártelo…"

"Suena como propaganda elitista para mí" Volvió a quejarse el chico cruzando los brazos "Oye escucha, cuando te gradúes todo esto terminará… Podremos estar juntos sin el temor de las represalias del consejo educativo" Comentó con alegría Michel.

"¡Me quedan años para graduarme Michel! ¿Vamos a tener que escondernos hasta entonces?" Esa no era la clase de conversación que la Alpha tenía planeada, y aunque quería tratar de ser paciente, el comportamiento infantil de Lucifer la estaba comenzando a molestar.

"Oye estoy tan descontenta con esto como tú pero ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué anuncie nuestra relación frente a la escuela? ¿Qué pelee contra mis superiores porque me permitan salir con un estudiante? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué renuncie para poder estar juntos?"

"¡No es eso!" Alzó la voz el chico ganándose unas cuantas miradas del resto de los clientes "No quiero que renuncies o que se arme un escándalo… Sólo me gustaría que pudiéramos salir sin la paranoia de estar siendo observados, sin tener que esconder nuestras manos al tomarse y poder decirte te quiero no solo en susurros"

La Alpha suspiro con tristeza y observó el rostro de su compañero, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que un joven tan apuesto y carismático como él había terminado al lado de un persona tan seria y distante como ella.

"Lucy, justo ahora acabo de arreglar las cosas con mis hermanos, además de todo lo de mi padre y mamá… Podríamos hablar de esto con más calma en otra ocasión ¿Por favor?" El chico abrió la boca para protestar, pero sabía que esos últimos días habían sido difíciles para Michel, por lo que termino cediendo "De acuerdo… Pero prométeme que todo esto será temporal"

"Lo prome…" La castaña no pudo terminar la frase ya que se dio cuenta de la entrada de una familiar figura al local "Oh no… Lucy debes marcharte ahora" Dijo con preocupación "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

"¡Sandalphon acaba de entrar! ¡Si nos ve juntos media escuela se enterará!" Lucifer se asomó brevemente para comprobar que aquel entrometido sujeto efectivamente se encontraba allí "Mierda… Saldré por la puerta trasera…"

El chico se levantó con sigilo y aunque le hubiera gustado despedirse de la castaña con un beso o al menos una palabra de cariño, sólo se apresuró a irse para no ser visto.

Una vez fuera, se asomó por la ventana de vidrio y observó como el insufrible profesor llegaba a saludar a Michel y ocupaba el asiento que el Alpha dejo libre frente a ella.

"Maldito imbécil… Seguramente la siguió y ahora finge que es una coincidencia" Lucifer bufó molesto, dio una última mirada y se retiró antes de que pudiera alguien notar su presencia, en el camino de vuelta a la Universidad, recordó su última conversación con Beelzebub y se preguntó si las diferencias de las que habló su hermano tenían más importancia de la que él creía.


	161. CLXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXI**

"Podrías dejar de dar vueltas de aquí para allá… Nos estáis poniendo nerviosos a todos" Exclamo Txus recargado contra el escritorio de recepción "Además no es como si fuesen a entrar ya los jinetes… Es solo el asesor, hombre, que nos va a ayudar"

"¡¿Ayudar?!" Exclamó Gabriel con molestia "Esta persona no viene a ayudarnos, esta persona es una enviada de mi hermano para sacar toda la información posible de la empresa y hacérsela llegar" Indicó el Alpha mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

"Estás exagerando Gabriel" Añadió Beelzebub con los brazos cruzados "Y coincido con Txus, si quieres que te vaya bien en esto una asesoría es buena ¿no?"

"Disculpen" Interrumpió Uriel "¿Pero que es esa auditoria a la que se refieren?" Dagon que también se encontraba allí para recibir la visita se adelantó a contestar "Tú no tienes experiencia en estos ambientes, así que te daremos una explicación rápida, los auditores que vendrán son los peores, son metódicos, estrictos y no se tientan el corazón, han llevado al cierre a muchas empresas y se les conoce como Los jinetes de la muerte…"

"Sólo son auditores, dramáticos" Intervino el pelinegro "En realidad tiene razón" Continúo con la explicación Txus "Los jinetes son conocidos como los peores… Primero tenemos a Mireille Enos o también llamada guerra… Es la encargada de la revisión de sindicatos y leyes laborales…"

"Wow que terrible… Trabajadores enojados" El sarcasmo del Beta no distrajo al gerente "Luego sigue Yusuf Gatewood, conocido como hambre… El revisa que las áreas cumplan con las normas sanitarias correspondientes, aunque su especialidad está en los campos de la comida…"

"Lourdes Faberes es contaminación" Se unió a la charla nuevamente Dagon "Se dice que conoce cada una de las normas ambientales, cada código de cada sustancia existente…" Explicó la Beta con dramatismo "Y por último Brian Cox…"

"Muerte…" El tono en que Gabriel lo pronunció le dio todavía más dramatismo a la escena "El encargado de la revisión financiera, declaración de impuestos, experto en el manejo de activos y pasivos… En resumen, el más peligroso de los cuatro"

"Y el motivo por el que nos enviaron a este asesor financiero" Dijo con burla Txus "¿Y cómo dices que se llama?"

"No sé cómo se pronuncia su nombre… Pero su apellido es Nicolas… Baal, Baa… Aquí tengo su tarjeta"

Mientras el Alpha buscaba la información del nombre, la puerta automática se abrió, el asesor indicado había llegado, todos voltearon expectantes y algo nerviosos, la pequeña figura camino lentamente, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, los ojos y bocas de los presentes se fueron abriendo con sorpresa.

"Un placer conocerlos" Saludó con voz dulce "Mi nombre es Ba'al… Ba'al Nicolas" Se presentó con una radiante sonrisa, Dagon y Uriel saludaron amablemente pero no podían quitar la vista de su hermoso y largo cabello negro, Txus estaba cautivado por la blanca piel y sus ojos azules, Beelzebub no dijo nada sólo miraba las reacciones de todos a su alrededor, en especial la de Gabriel quien ni siquiera parpadeaba.

"Tú debes ser Gabriel Archangel ¿cierto?" Volvió a indicar la chica dando un paso al frente "S-si… Un gusto… ¿Bal?" El nerviosismo de su voz no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro "No" Corrigió con una suave risa "Es Ba'al… Pero ya tendremos tiempo para que te enseñe a pronunciarlo… ¿Te parece si nos dirigimos a tu oficina a revisar lo correspondiente?"

"S-si… Claro…" El Alpha le indicó el camino y la chica se despidió amablemente del resto disculpándose con amabilidad por la rápida presentación, Beelzebub sólo los miró alejarse con molestia.

"¿Qué me ven ustedes?" Preguntó de pronto el Beta al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él "Bueno… Bee ¿no crees que esa chica es un tanto familiar?" Comentó Dagon con cautela "¿Familiar en qué?"

"En que tú y ella son jodidamente parecidos… Exceptuando claro que ella luce como un ángel del cielo y tú como un príncipe demonio de Satanás…" Explicó con diversión Txus ganándose una mirada asesina del chico "No tengo idea de lo que hablan"

"Oh… Y agrega el hecho de que… Es una Omega" Los ojos de Beelzebub se abrieron con sorpresa "¡¿Qué? ¿Esa chica es Omega?"

"Si… Y déjame decirte que sus feromonas son algo indescriptible… Yo estoy flipando con ese aroma" Agregó desconcertado el gerente.

"Y no creo que solo tú… Parece que a Gabriel también lo cautivó" Dijo de pronto Uriel "¿Se dieron cuenta de cómo la miraba? Cómo hipnotizado…"

"Gabriel mira así a todo mundo" Interrumpió con voz áspera el pelinegro "No Bee… Gabriel sólo te ve a ti así…" Le señalo Dagon "Y por lo que acaba de pasar… Tal vez ya no solo a ti" Comentó el gerente alzando los hombros.

Beelzebub no respondió nada y sólo miro hacia el piso de la oficina de Gabriel, su ceño estaba fruncido y su estómago se sentía pesado, recordó el rostro asombrado del Alpha y apretó los puños era la primera vez que él miraba así a una persona y sin saber porque, eso enojaba bastante al Beta.


	162. CLXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXII**

"¡Beatriz se incendia la cocina! ¡Beatriz la cocina!" Al escuchar los llamados de la mujer Crowley bajo apresuradamente del segundo piso y se acercó hasta la cocina para revisar, afortunadamente no era una amenaza real.

"¡Se incendia Beatriz!" Volvió a indicar la ancianita "Estoy en eso, estoy en eso…" El chico se acercó a la sala y se agachó a una altura suficiente para que le escuchará "Acabo de revisar, todo está en calma"

"¿Quién eres tú?" El pelirrojo suspiró con una sonrisa y movió a Bertha de su lugar para que se distrajera un poco, después siguió arreglando lo mejor que pudo la casa.

Para Crowley visitar aquel lugar le traía una gran tranquilidad, por esas horas podía distraerse de los problemas que le aquejaban y concentrarse en ayudar lo más que pudiera. Aunque aún no había comprobado nada de su teoría y tampoco se había atrevido a encarar directamente a la enfermera del hospital, Beatriz, la esperanza de haber encontrado a su madre le hacía sobrellevar mejor las cosas.

"¿Cómo va todo por aquí muchacho?" Le saludó Freddy asomando por la ventana de la cocina "Veo que has hecho un excelente trabajo, el jardín hermoso, la casa limpia ¿y eso que huelo es picadillo de carne con verduras?"

"Bueno trató de hacer lo que puedo… Ayudar se siente bien" Dijo Crowley mientras lavaba los utensilios de cocina que había dejado de usar "Sabes, a Bertha le hace bien tenerte aquí, aunque ya le cueste recordar hasta su nombre puedo decirte que te ha tomado cariño"

"¿Eso cree?" El interior de Crowley se sintió cálido, cuando niño a pesar de ser un Alpha, ninguno de los adultos se interesaba mucho en él, siempre era Lucifer a quién buscaban adoptar, sin embargo, los hermanos no estaban dispuesto a separarse y mermaban esos planes.

"Sólo hay una cosa que me preocupa chico" Interrumpió sus pensamientos el anciano "No es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Estás evitando a Beatriz a propósito?" Al escuchar aquello el más joven paro en seco su actividad y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

"Oye no creo que seas una mala persona, los años me han dado ojo para juzgar a la gente, pero no puedes engañarla por siempre en algún momento se dará cuenta de que no soy yo quien ayuda en esta casa… ¡Ni siquiera se preparar un sándwich!" Crowley rio con la broma, pero su expresión volvió a cambiar por una de preocupación.

"No creo que Beatriz me reciba muy bien aquí ¿sabe?" Se explicó el muchacho "E-en realidad… Yo la seguí… La investigué y di con su casa… ¡Se que estuvo mal! Lo sé, p-pero puedo asegurarle que es por una buena causa…"

"Ya te he dicho que no me hables de usted, y te creo, si fueras un ladrón o vándalo cualquiera te hubiera alejado de aquí desde el primer día, pero Crowley, guardarse las cosas y hacer buenas obras con mentiras no sirve de nada, la verdad siempre nos alcanza a todo…"

El Alpha no respondió nada, jugueteó con sus guantes verdes de goma mientras pensaba en todo lo que no había dicho ni a sus hermanos, ni a Beatriz… Ni a Azirafel.

"V-voy a hablar con ella… A-al menos trataré de hacerlo" Siseó el pelirrojo con nerviosismo "Bueno… Tal vez este sea el momento perfecto para ello… Porque está llegando en su auto justo ahora" Comentó el hombre preocupado mientras señalaba hacia la calle.

"¡Mierda, no!" Crowley se quitó los guantes y delantal arrojándolos sobre la mesa, pensó en salir por la ventana de la cocina que conectaba al patio de Freddy, pero al intentar subir resbalo por el jabón de trastes golpeándose el rostro en la caída.

"¡Trataré de distraerla muchacho! ¡Ve mejor por atrás!" El hombre salió a toda velocidad en busca de Beatriz y Crowley se levantó con pánico dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Lamentablemente para él y Freddy, no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos.

"¡Así que eras tú!" Gritó Beatriz en la cocina "Lo siento muchacho…" Susurró su amigo desde atrás "¡Te dije que te alejarás de mí! ¡¿Eres acaso un maldito loco?! ¡¿No entiendes razones?! ¡Llamare a la policía en este instante!"

"¡No haga eso por favor! ¡Si me dejará explicarle…!" Indicó Crowley alarmado "¡¿Explicarme qué?! ¡¿Qué me seguiste hasta mi casa?! ¡No sé qué ideas tengas en la cabeza, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos! ¡Y en cuanto a usted!" Gritó dirigiéndose a Freddy "¡¿Qué le da el derecho de meter desconocidos a mi casa?!"

Los ojos de Crowley se llenaron de lágrimas, ese no era para nada el escenario de reunión que había imaginado en su cabeza.


	163. CLXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXIII**

"¡Beatriz cálmese por favor! ¡No tiene que llegar a estos extremos!" Intervino Freddy cuando la mujer estaba marcando "¡Usted cállese! ¡Yo confié en que nos ayudaría de buena manera y mire lo que me encuentro!" Exclamó señalando a Crowley "¡A este delincuente acechando en mi casa!"

"¡No soy un delincuente!" Se defendió el Alpha "¡Y le juró que sólo quiero ayudar!" La mirada que recibió por parte de la mujer le hizo callar de inmediato y agachar la vista avergonzado, aquello ya no parecía tan buen plan ahora.

"¡Si hasta tu misma lo dijiste! ¡Los cambios en la casa han sido magníficos!" Interrumpió nuevamente el hombre mayor "Tú muchas veces no tienes tiempo ni de cocinar, la casa está más limpia, el patio luce precioso y tu madre…"

"¡No meta a mi madre en esto!" Exclamó furiosa la Beta "¡Y si dije todo eso es porque pensaba que era usted quien nos ayudaba! ¡No este acosador!"

En medio de aquella discusión, ninguno de los tres notó la presencia de la anciana Bertha, quien con dificultad entró a la cocina.

"Beatriz" Comenzó a decir la viejecita "Beatriz no has limpiado las hojas, tu padre está por llegar" Ignorando al par de adultos, se dirigió directamente a Crowley "Beatriz no seas testaruda, debes ayudar a tu padre…"

"Mamá, aquí estoy" Se acercó la enfermera rodando los ojos "¿Tú quién eres?" El rostro de la Beta se mostró desconcertado y volvió a tomar el brazo del pelirrojo quien le tranquilizó y la sacó de allí "Vamos afuera ¿sí? Es una bonita mañana…"

"Es un buen muchacho Beatriz…" Indicó Freddy cuando el joven salió "Y entiendo que estés molesta por la forma en que se acercó a ti, no hizo bien, pero tu madre está sola siempre y eso sólo empeora su condición…"

"¡Ya le dije que no meta a mi madre en esto!" Gritó casi llorando la mujer "¡Usted no sabe nada de ella, de mí o de él! ¡No es nadie! ¡¿Me escuchó?! ¡Nadie! ¡Para decirme a quien debo o no aceptar en mi casa!"

"Lo sé" Asintió el hombre con un suspiró "Pero necesitas ayuda y no me refiero solo a la casa, no me entrometeré más en tus decisiones sólo te digo que si no me quieres escuchar a mí, escuches entonces a tu madre"

Freddy se alejó lentamente, miró a Crowley y le deseo buena suerte mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su casa.

"Beatriz" Llamó al pelirrojo Bertha "Recuerda hacer tu tarea, la tarea es importante" Cuando estaba a punto de contestar entro a la habitación la enfermera, lucía menos enfadada que antes, pero aun así su cara lucía amenazante.

"¡¿Qué es lo que buscas con esto?!" Le reclamo a Crowley "¡¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos para seguirme hasta mi casa?!" El chico abrió un par de veces la boca, miro a la ancianita a su lado y se puso de pie con decisión "M-mi nombre es Anthony J. Crowley Tadfield, cuando era muy pequeño fue abandonado en el orfanato Tadfield… Y… El motivo de que este aquí es porque tengo fuertes sospechas de que usted es mi madre…"

Beatriz contuvo el aire y le miró con dureza, era como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no supiera el que.

"Yo no tengo hijos" Contestó al fin "Así que te voy a pedir que te largues de esta casa y no regreses ni trates de buscarme a mí o mi madre"

Ante esa respuesta algo en el corazón del Alpha se rompió, quería discutir aquello y decirle que no era necesario mentir más, que él no estaba enojado, que la perdonaba por todo y que podían volver a empezar, ser una familia, pero no lo hizo… No dijo nada, solo se volteó hacia la viejecita y con cariño se despidió de ella, luego se fue de esa casa sin mirar atrás, cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, rompió en llanto, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho mal como para no poder merecer una familia como la de todos los demás.


	164. CLXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXIV**

Beezebub se quedó observando la oficina de Gabriel a una distancia prudente, hacía días que no veía al Alpha, desde que la nueva asesora había llegado ella y Gabriel se habían pasado cada día trabajando, ni siquiera salían para comer.

"Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloquecen…" Le dijo al oído Txus sin que el Beta se diera cuenta de su llegada "¡¿Q-qué te pasa?! ¡Yo no estoy celoso! ¡¿De qué estaría celoso?!" Gritó el pelinegro exaltado.

"Ajá… ¿Y estás espiando por casualidad?" Se burló el Alpha cruzando los brazos "¡No estoy espiando! ¡Pasaba por aquí solamente!"

"Ni tú te crees eso chaval… Admítelo, hierves en celos por Ba'al… Y nadie te culpa, además de ser preciosa es muy inteligente, con decirte que Gabriel ya ni se acuerda de los demás por pasar el tiempo con ella…"

Beelzebub apretó los puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño, él no estaba celoso y no le importaba que Gabriel apenas y contestará sus mensajes, así como también le daba igual el tiempo que pasará con aquella Omega.

"Escucha algo Txus" Declaró el Beta en tono amenazador "A mí me importa un carajo con quien quiera pasar el rato Gabriel ¿de acuerdo? Entre él y yo no hay nada ¡nada!" El Alpha alzó los brazos a la defensiva y se dio vuelta para irse "Si tú insistes, sólo te digo que con esa actitud sólo vas a lograr que Ba'al gane más puntos"

Cuando el pelinegro estaba a punto de detenerlo para reclamarle nuevamente, una voz familiar le llamó.

"¡Beelzebub!" Al girarse miró a Gabriel con una gran sonrisa en el rostro acercándose hasta donde estaba "¡Tengo tanto sin verte!" Indicó el Alpha con alegría "Lamento no poder contestar tus mensajes, he estado demasiado ocupado… No he dormido bien en días"

El Beta se quedó congelado en su lugar al ser atrapado espiando, pero el tono de alegría con que le hablaba su compañero hizo que relajará.

"T-tenía mucho sin saber de ti… ¿Cómo va todo?" Preguntó algo avergonzado "Pues… Ba'al quiere revisar los últimos cinco años de finanzas de la empresa… Me volveré loco de ver tantos números…"

Al mirar mejor al Alpha, Beelzebub se dio cuenta de lo cansado que lucía, bajo sus ojos figuraban unas enormes ojeras, y su cabello siempre pulcro parecía despeinado ese día.

"Te ves terrible" Dijo de pronto el pelinegro "Lo sé… He trabajado como esclavo, te juró que no he descansado ni un día ¿cómo van las cosas con el proyecto?" Preguntó algo preocupado "Bien… Txus y yo lo tenemos todo bajo control, podrá ser un cínico entrometido, pero sabe lo que hace, no te preocupes por eso"

"Gracias a Dios que te tengo a ti, si no estaría aún más hundido en trabajo" Aunque no era en sí un halago el Beta se sonrojo, se sentía bien saber que Gabriel aún lo estimaba como antes "Oye" Interrumpió el más alto "¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo? No tengo mucho tiempo, pero ha pasado mucho desde que salimos los dos…" Se explicó el castaño algo apenado.

"Yo…"

"¡Gabriel!" Antes de que Beelzebub pudiera responder una tercera voz les interrumpió "¿Quieres acompañarme a comer?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa Ba'al "Irá conmigo" Contestó Beelzebub sin pensarlo, pero manteniéndose firme cuando la mirada de la Omega se posó sobre él "Oh… Ya veo… Provecho entonces, nos vemos en veinte minutos" Se despidió amablemente de ambos y se dio vuelta para irse.

El Beta le siguió con la mirada y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos se dirigió de nuevo a Gabriel.

"¿Y cómo es trabajar con un asesor?" Trató de sonar indiferente "¡Horrible! Hace preguntas de todo y revisa cada número… Hay cosa que ni siquiera recuerdo como pasaron" Finalizó suspirando de frustración, aquella respuesta hizo sonreír al pelinegro y luego ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

"Al menos en este tiempo sin vernos, espero haber mejorado la receta de la que te mencione" Dijo Gabriel mientras pasaba un contenedor con comida al Beta "Huele muy bien…" Indicó este mirando la comida frente a él.

"Espero sepa mejor" Beelzebub dio el primer bocado y su rostro se ilumino, no podía esconder su reacción ante lo bien que sabía aquello "Me alegra que te gustará" Le sonrió desde su lugar Gabriel "¡Es delicioso! ¡Es mi nuevo plato favorito!"

"Ba'al me dijo lo mismo… Supongo que también en eso se parecen" Al escuchar aquello el Beta paro de comer y su pecho se sintió pesado de repente "¿Le has cocinado a Ba'al también?" Preguntó tratando de no sonar molesto.

"Oh bueno… Como estos días no he podido salir a comer contigo he tenido que darle lo que he cocinado a ella" Eso enojo a Beelzebub, no solo acaparaba la atención total de Gabriel, sino que también se comía lo que cocinaba para él.

"Todos parecen muy contentos con su llegada ¿no? Es decir, es amable, inteligente y una Omega" Comentó el Beta "Si supongo…" Indicó con indiferencia el más alto "Sin mencionar que es linda" Gabriel no contesto, solo giro su cuchara sobre su plato mientras observaba a Beelzebub "¿Qué me ves?"

"L-lo siento… Sólo pensaba que Ba'al se parece mucho a ti…" ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! Pensó el Beta ahora más confundido.

"Tengo que irme" Indicó no mucho después Gabriel "Aún queda demasiado por revisar"

"T-te acompaño hasta la oficina" Se ofreció Beelzebub mientras seguían conversando.

Cuando se despidieron en el pasillo, el pelinegro observo como la Omega ya se encontraba en el lugar, recibió al Alpha con alegría y antes de entrar le dirigió una mirada al Beta el cual la sostuvo hasta que la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"No me agrada nada…" Murmuró antes de darse vuelta rumbo a su propio laboratorio, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que significaron las palabras de Gabriel y si aquella Omega guardaba alguna otra clase de intensiones más allá de sólo asesorar a la empresa.


	165. CLXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXV**

"Buenos días, Lilith, luces hermosa como siempre" Al escuchar el saludo la pelirroja se quejó en voz baja, trabajar en la mansión era bastante tranquilo y hasta divertido, excepto por el hecho de tener que soportar a Frank, el jardinero, un joven Beta que se había encaprichado con ella a pesar de sus negativas.

"Buenos días" Contestó la chica sin ánimo mientras seguía barriendo la entrada "¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¿Así me vas a saludar?" Insistió el chico molestando a Lilith "Mira estoy trabajando, y no sé tú, pero al menos yo si necesito el empleo, adiós"

Cuando la chica se dio vuelta para marcharse, el chico la tomo del brazo para evitar que se alejará.

"Oh vamos, no seas así conmigo… He sido amable y bueno contigo ¿así me lo agradeces?" Aquello enfureció a la Omega quien sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un puñetazo contra la parte izquierda del rostro haciéndolo caer.

"¡Escucha idiota! ¡A mi tu hipócrita amabilidad me importa un bledo, acércate de nuevo a mí y te corto el…!"

"¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!" Era la voz de la jefa de personal Elsa, quien se acercó a la escena rápidamente "¡¿Qué te sucedió Frank?!"

"¡Esta chica me golpeó sin razón!" Contestó el sujeto poniéndose de pie "¡Yo sólo era amable y ella me lanzó un puñetazo mientras estaba desprevenido!"

"¡¿Es eso cierto Lilith?!" Pregunto con rudeza la mujer a lo que la Omega sólo rodo los ojos "¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Es eso cierto?!"

"¡No lo es! Él me jalo del brazo cuando le dije que se alejará porque tenía trabajo, yo sólo lo puse en su lugar" Se defendió con firmeza la joven "¡¿Y la violencia es la forma de poner en su lugar a la gente según tú?!"

"Si no entiende a palabras, si, esa es la forma" Los colores subieron por el rostro de la mujer mayor quien tuvo que tomarse un momento antes de volver a hablar "¡El amo Metatron se enterará ahora mismo de este comportamiento salvaje tuyo! ¡Acompáñame de inmediato!"

Lilith suspiro con enfado y siguió al ama de llaves dentro, mientras veía la sonrisa burlona que el jardinero le dirigía.

Al llegar al despacho del Alpha, Elsa toco un par de veces la puerta antes de que una voz le indicará que pasará.

"¡Amo Metatron!" Dijo la mujer al entrar "¡Nuevamente he encontrado a Lilith causando problemas en la mansión!"

El aludido alzó la vista de los documentos que revisaba y miró primero a la jefa de personal y después a la chica quien no agacho la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó esta vez?" Preguntó casi con aburrimiento "¡Golpeo a uno de los trabajadores justo en la entrada! ¡Estos actos son inadmisibles para esta casa! ¡Opinó que debe ser despedida de inmediato!" Lilith frunció el ceño contra la mujer mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

"¿A quién y por qué golpeaste?" Volvió a preguntar el hombre ahora dirigiéndose a la pelirroja "A Frank el jardinero, por no respetar un no como respuesta" Contestó rápidamente la joven.

"¡¿Ve a lo que me refiero?! ¡No es más que una chiquilla insolente!" Metatron levanto la mano en señal de que no quería escuchar más "Mande llamar a Frank, quiero escuchar su versión de los hechos también" No pasó mucho antes de que el jardinero entrará también al despacho.

"B-buenas tardes, señor… ¿Me mandó llamar?" Pregunto con nerviosismo "Si Frank, me comenta la señorita Elsa que acabas de tener un altercado con la joven Lilith, por el moretón en tu cara confirmó que es verdad"

"Si señor, ella me atacó de la nada" La pelirrojo casi se le vuelve a lanzar encima, pero se controló "¿Y por qué te golpeó" El chico sólo alzó los hombros antes de contestar "¡Porque está loca por eso!"

"¿No crees que haya sido por qué no eres capaz de recibir un no por respuesta?" Aquello sorprendió tanto a la Omega como los dos Beta "N-no sé a lo que se refiere señor…"

"¿No lo sabes? Déjame refrescarte la memoria" Metatron se puso de pie y comenzó a explicar "Hace no más de una semana cuando yo iba entrando a la mansión estabas tú muy insistente hablando con Lilith y otra de las jóvenes de la mansión, aun cuando ellas se mostraban renuentes a tus acercamientos, y no sólo eso, desde que Lilith llegó has cambiado tus rondas de trabajo para encontrarte con ella en los patios…"

"Señor eso…"

"Nada de señor Frank, he escuchado otras quejas de tu amabilidad para con otras chicas del servicio y créeme que Lilith no ha sido la única en querer haberte dado un puñetazo en la cara"

La pelirroja rio por lo bajo ganándose una mirada de regaño por parte de la jefa de servicio.

"Quiero que te quedé una cosa clara Frank, vuelves a molestar a cualquier otra persona ya sea, Omega, Beta o Alpha y te quedas sin empleo, me importa un comino que a Michel le guste como cuidas sus flores, otro acto como este por más mínimo que sea y te vas ¿entendido?"

"S-sí señor" El joven salió avergonzado de la oficina sin decir una palabra y sin siquiera voltear a ver a la Omega "¡¿Y qué va a pasar con Lilith?!" Se quejó de pronto la mujer mayor "Retírese, hablaré con ella" Con notable molestia la Beta bufó y salió furiosa del lugar.

"Si Frank vuelve a acercarse indebidamente a ti o alguien más en la mansión házmelo saber" Dijo el Alpha volviendo a revisar sus documentos "¿Eso es todo?" Indicó la chica algo desconcertada "Lo golpeaste por pasarse de listo ¿no?" Contestó indiferente el mayor "Podría decirse…"

"Entonces si es todo, cierra la puerta cuando salgas" La chica obedeció y al salir del despacho una sonrisa de diversión se formó en su rostro, fue a contarle a sus compañeras lo sucedido y todas celebraron, a partir de ese día Frank sólo se dedicó a su jardín y no volvió a coquetear con ninguna de las chicas, a Lilith ni la volteaba a ver.

La única que quedo enfadada por aquello fue la señorita Elsa, quien no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que el amo de la mansión se había ablandado desde la llegada de la Omega.


	166. CLXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXVI**

"¿Hoy no irás a la biblioteca Crowley?" Preguntó Azirafel al ver a su compañero tan cabizbajo "No… Yo, he terminado mi proyecto ángel" Mintió el pelirrojo.

Desde el incidente en casa de la Beta Beatriz, Crowley se encontraba distante y triste, Azirafel quiso darle su espacio para hablar las cosas, pero el Alpha parecía encontrarse peor conforme pasaba el tiempo.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó Crowley?" Le enfrentó el Omega "Y quiero la verdad" El más alto pensó en negar todo, pero se dio cuenta que no había caso en seguir mintiendo, ya le guardaba demasiados secretos a Azirafel además del hecho de que no podría volver a aquella casa.

"Yo… ¿Recuerdas a la enfermera del hospital?" Habló al fin el Alpha "¿Beatriz?" Azirafel acercó una silla para sentarse a su lado "Si… Yo hace un tiempo di con su casa…"

"¡¿La espiaste Crowley?!" Indicó con alarma el rubio "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!" El pelirrojo se encogió en su lugar, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era recibir otra reprimenda "¡Lo sé! ¡Se que estuvo mal! ¡Pero Azirafel sé que esa mujer es mi madre, lo puedo sentir!"

"¡Seguir a las personas no es la forma de averiguar eso Crowley! ¡¿Es eso lo que has hecho estas últimas semanas?! ¡¿Ir y observarla a su casa?!" El chico no sabía si le enojaba más las acciones de Crowley al irrumpir en la vida de aquella mujer o que le haya mentido al respecto.

"¡No! ¡No es cómo crees!" Gritó el más alto poniéndose de pie "Y-yo comencé a ayudar en la casa, me encontré con un vecino muy amable que me explicó la situación… Beatriz tiene una madre enferma, Bertha, es una viejecita muy dulce y a veces no pueden cuidarla… Yo… Yo sólo les ayude un poco… Hacia las tareas del hogar, cocinaba y cuidaba de ella…"

"¿Y Beatriz te descubrió?"

"Si…" Suspiró con tristeza el muchacho "Estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía, pero Freddy, el vecino, intervino en mi ayuda…" Contar aquello en voz alto alivio un poco al muchacho, pero también hizo que se avergonzará de sus acciones "Me prohibió volver a acercarme a la casa, a ella o su madre… Posiblemente mi abuela…"

"¿Por qué Crowley? No me refiero a lo que te llevo a investigarla, ir a su casa y quedarte" Preguntó Azirafel tratando de entender "Me refiero a ¿por qué aún después de todo este tiempo, sigues esperando a esa mujer? Crowley tú ya tienes una familia… Me tienes a mí, a Lucifer y Beelzebub… Entonces ¿por qué?"

"Tú no lo entenderías ángel…" Contestó el chico casi en un susurró "Tú creciste con una madre, una madre que te amaba y cuidaba…"

"¡Y tú creciste con Ruth, María y Fátima! ¡Ellas hicieron todo lo posible por cuidar de ti y todos los niños!" Le recriminó Azirafel con molestia "¡No es igual! ¡Nosotros sabíamos que no eran nuestras madres! ¡¿Y sabes lo difícil que es cuidar de tantos niños?! ¡A veces venían otras personas y ellos no eran amables o pacientes! ¡¿Acaso esta tan mal aspirar a algo que todos tienen?! ¡¿Es egoísta buscar un poco de cariño de quien se supone me dio la vida?!"

El Alpha comenzó a llorar, cosa que le avergonzó mucho haciendo que escondiera su rostro de Azirafel.

"Que ella te haya tenido no significa nada Crowley… Las personas que te amamos si… Puedes decirme que no lo entiendo, pero lo hago… Mis hermanos tuvieron un progenitor… Que los abandono, que esperaba que ellos se volvieron personas horribles al igual que él… Él les podrá haber dado la vida, pero no es su padre, y es el mismo caso contigo, aun cuando esa mujer sea quien tú crees no es tu familia, Lucifer, Beelzebub, esas mujeres que te criaron lo mejor que pudieron y yo si lo somos…"

"Yo sólo quería… Sólo quería saber de dónde venía y porque no pudo amarme…" Crowley lloró, como si fuera un niño pequeño, como lo había hecho en la entrada del orfanato cuando apenas tenía tres años, pero esa vez no tuvo que esperar en la oscuridad de la noche a que abrieran la puerta, en esa ocasión Azirafel estaba a su lado y se quedaría con él repitiéndole lo mucho que era amado hasta que a Crowley no le quedará ninguna duda de ello.


	167. CLXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXVII**

Beelzebub miraba los cientos de archivos e informes frente a él, las pestañas de Excel abiertas en la computadora y la exorbitante cantidad de carpetas esparcidas por la oficina, estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haberse ofrecido a ayudar, luego observó como la Omega se sentó al lado de Gabriel y su casi arrepentimiento fue suplantado por una furia silenciosa.

Todo había comenzado esa mañana, en el área de recepción, donde Beelzebub estaba esperando que Dagon terminará de conversar con su amiga Uriel.

"¡Necesitamos sacar las muestras de ayer!" Se quejó el pelinegro golpeando el piso "A las muestras les quedan como dos horas para estar listas Bee, relájate" Contesto la castaña restando importancia a aquello "¡¿Cómo es que eres jefa de laboratorio con esa actitud?!"

Cuando su amiga estaba a punto de responder, la puerta automática se abrió dejando ver a Gabriel y la nueva asesora Ba'al conversando animadamente.

"¡Buenos días!" Indico la chica de largos cabellos negros "¡Buenos días Beelzebub! Buenos días, Uriel, Dagon" Secundó el Alpha con una gran sonrisa y antes de que pudiera acercarse al Beta, Ba'al le indicó que se apresurará ya que había demasiado por revisar ese día.

Gabriel sólo se despidió con la mano susurrando un lo siento y se apresuró a alcanzar a su compañera en el ascensor.

"Vaya…" Comentó Uriel "No sabía que ya eran tan cercanos" El Beta tronó los dientes sin decir nada "¿Llegaron juntos? Es decir ¿se encontraron en el estacionamiento o llegaron juntos, juntos?" Preguntó Dagon con una sonrisa curiosa "¿Tú qué opinas Bee?"

"¡Yo opino que deberíamos estar trabajando en un proyecto en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí!" Gritó Beelzebub enojado mientras se adelantaba hasta el elevador, la castaña miró a su amiga y ambas alzaron los brazos sin entender el motivo del regaño.

Más tarde, el Beta se dirigió a la oficina de Gabriel, se quedó esperando afuera fingiendo revisar unos documentos importantes, y cuando al fin se abrió la puerta alzó la vista rápidamente.

"¡Ga…!"

"¡Gabriel!" Se le adelantó la Omega "¡El otro día rechazaste mi invitación a comer! ¡Pero hoy no será así!" Y antes de que dejará contestar al más alto lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro al lado contrario de donde Beelzebub se encontraba.

El chico sólo los miró irse con la boca abierta, sacó su celular y pensó en marcar el número del Alpha, pero se detuvo ¿por qué tendría que estar obligado a salir conmigo? Pensó el pelinegro, miró su teléfono y una notificación de mensaje apareció.

_No podré salir a comer contigo, Ba'al me arrastro antes de poder decir nada… Lo siento :(_

_Gabriel_

Beelzebub solo suspiro resignado, luego cayó en la cuenta de que le ponía triste el hecho de que Gabriel lo dejará de lado y se avergonzó tanto que su rostro pálido se coloreo de rojo.

"¡¿Y a mí que más me da con quien salga ese idiota?!" Masculló indignado "¡Ni siquiera voy a contestar su mensaje! ¡No me importa lo que haga o con quien lo haga!"

Mientras volvía se dirigía a la cafetería a conseguir cualquier cosa para comer, su celular volvió a vibrar.

_Algún día tenemos que venir a este lugar, tiene un buffet que estoy seguro no vencerás :O _

_Gabriel_

Beelzebub sonrió con el mensaje, y cuando iba a contestar una foto apareció en la pantalla, era Gabriel… Y Ba'al que había decidido posar muy sonriente al lado del Alpha.

"¡¿Quién se cree está chica que es?!" Gritó con molestia el pelinegro y tecleó rápidamente.

_En compensación prepáreme la cena hoy, al menos un día deberías salir temprano._

_Beelzebub_

No tardó mucho en recibir una respuesta.

_¡Claro! Me encantaría ¿está bien que sea en mi casa? No me molesta si te quedas a dormir…_

_Gabriel_

El Beta se sonrojo al leer aquello ¿era quedarse a dormir una invitación a algo más? Si era así significaba que él y Ba'al no se estaban quedando juntos. El chico paro su tren de pensamientos y se dedicó a contestar.

_Siempre y cuando lleguemos mañana temprano, está bien…_

_Beelzebub_

El resto del día el Beta estuvo de un mejor humor e incluso tarareo una canción mientras revisaba los resultados de las muestras tomadas.

"¡Beelzebub!" Le llamó Gabriel "¿Listo para irnos?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa "S-si… Démonos prisa, tú necesitas descansar y a mí me está dando hambre" Cuando el par de amigos se dirigía a la salida una pequeña figura los interceptó.

"¿Gabriel? ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Ba'al desconcertada "Ah… Bueno hemos trabajado hasta tarde estos días, yo pensaba en irme temprano hoy" La chica miró a Beelzebub y nuevamente a Gabriel "Se que esto ha sido pesado, pero falta poco para terminar, además… La fecha de la auditoria está cada vez más cerca"

El semblante de Gabriel cayó por completo y suspiró derrotado, el Beta juraría que observó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de la Omega.

"Lo siento Beelzebub, tendremos que dejarlo para otro día" Se disculpó el más alto mientras se dirigía de nuevo con Ba'al rumbo a la oficina.

"¡Yo puedo ayudarles!" Dijo sin pensar el Beta "¡A revisar la documentación y eso! Además, tres personas son mejores que dos" Finalizó con una sonrisa retadora dirigida a la Omega "¡Eso sería excelente! ¡Nos vendría de maravilla tu cerebro ahora! Beelzebub es de los mejores trabajadores del lugar, si nos ayudará avanzaríamos bastante"

La pelinegra abrió la boca para indicar algo, pero se detuvo a último momento, luego sonrió dulcemente de manera casi angelical.

"¡Eso sería estupendo! Si eres tan listo como Gabe dice, tu ayuda es bienvenida" Se dio vuelta e indico a ambos que le siguieran "Gabe…" Murmuró el chico poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

"¿Hay algo que no entiendas Beelzebub?" Interrumpió la Omega sus pensamientos a lo que el Beta indico amablemente que todo iba bien, se volvió a concentrar en las docenas de documentos que tenía frente a él, a la vez que vigilaba los movimientos de la chica, se convenció a sí mismo de que aquello era sólo para asegurarse de que esa tal asesora era tan buena como decía ser y no sólo una embustera cualquiera.

Definitivamente no era que estaba preocupado de dejarlos solos hasta altas horas de la noche y mucho menos de que sintiera celos de lo íntimos que parecían estarse volviendo.


	168. CLXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXVIII**

"¡Y esa es la última carpeta de hoy!" Exclamó Gabriel con un suspiro de alivio "¡Al fin!" Beelzebub estiró los brazos y después bostezo por el cansancio, eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana y entraría a trabajar en un par de horas más.

"Si, parece que está todo en orden" Dijo Ba'al examinando los archivos, aunque tampoco había dormido debidamente lucía mucho más concentrada que sus compañeros "¡Buen trabajo! ¡Vamos a descansar!" Sonrió con una energía que molesto sobremanera al Beta.

Los tres salieron de la oficina y afuera todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, el último turno de trabajo terminó a la una de la mañana y en el edificio sólo quedaban ellos y un guardia de seguridad.

"Estoy exhausto" Exclamó Beelzebub "¿Has hecho esto cada día? Me sorprende que no te hayas vuelto loco" Gabriel bostezo, apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el cansancio "Si vuelvo a ver un estado de cuenta más voy a matarme…" Ba'al que iba detrás de ellos solo les observaba en silencio.

Fuera del edificio sólo se encontraba el auto de Gabriel y Beelzebub en el estacionamiento, el pelinegro pensó en despedirse e irse, pero decidió mejor esperar y no decir nada.

"Gabe" Dijo la Omega acercándose al más alto "¿Me podrías dar un aventón? Es muy tarde y me da algo de desconfianza pedir un taxi" El Beta sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras por su cabeza se creaban cientos de escenarios distintos sobre aquel par solos en un departamento.

"¡Gabriel!" Exclamó de pronto el pelinegro "Me quedé sin gasolina… ¿Te molestaría llevarme a mi departamento?" La chica le miro duramente primero a él y luego a su auto "Tal vez puedas revisar de nuevo… ¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar si no tenía combustible?" Le cuestionó con amabilidad.

"Lo que me queda no alcanza para llegar, pero como ya había hecho planes no tenía pensado usar mi auto, así que no me importo mucho la gasolina" Se defendió Beelzebub colocándose en medio de Ba'al y Gabriel "Bueno nadie te obligo a quedarte, tal vez deberías ser más precavido la próxima vez… Una empresa no necesita gente que no sea capaz de acomodarse a los imprevistos…"

"Tienes toda la razón, como tampoco necesita personal que no pueda cerrar sus actividades en un horario aceptable ¿siempre trabajas hasta altas horas o sólo cuando es demasiado para ti?" La Omega se tomó un momento y sonrió, era una expresión muy diferente a las que acostumbraba "Bueno en mi caso mis logros hablan por mí…"

"¿Logros tuyos o de tu familia?" El par de pelinegros se miraron desafiantes y apenas iluminados por las farolas del estacionamiento "Ehmm… Chicos" Interrumpió Gabriel un tanto confundido por la conversación "Sin problema puedo llevarlos a ambos"

"Gracias Gabe… Eres muy amable" Indicó la chica con un total cambio de actitud haciendo que Beelzebub rodará los ojos.

Al acercarse al vehículo, Beelzebub y Ba'al trataron de abrir al mismo tiempo la puerta de copiloto iniciando una nueva discusión.

"Eres muy amable, pero puedo abrir por mí misma, gracias" Indicó con molestia la Omega "Pues que bien porque te toca irte atrás" Se defendió el Beta sin soltar la manija "¿Está todo bien?" Pregunto desde la otra puerta Gabriel "¡¿Quién debe ir adelante?!" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los pelinegros.

"B-bueno… Beelzebub tu vives más cerca… Así que serás el primero en bajar, si vas adelante sería raro que cuando te deje en tu departamento Ba'al se quedé atrás…" ¡No sería raro estaría bien! Quiso gritar el Beta, pero sólo se alejó y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero bastante enfadado, ignoró la sonrisa de triunfó de la Omega y se acomodó en medio de tal forma que pudiera ver todo lo que pasaba en la parte delantera de auto.

"Te llevaré primero Beelz…" Volvió a indicar Gabriel con cansancio, por primera vez el pelinegro no le reclamó que lo llamará por ese apodo y hasta le alegró que lo hiciera frente a la Omega "Puedes quedarte conmigo para que no tengas que ir hasta tu casa Gabe"

Beelzebub abrió con sorpresa la boca ante lo directa que fue aquella insinuación, miró hacia el Alpha en espera de su respuesta.

"No gracias, quiero llegar, tomar un baño y dormir en mi cama, en unas horas tendremos que volver a la oficina" Con un leve suspiro de alivio el Beta se recostó en su asiento "Tal vez en otra ocasión será…" Murmuró la Omega lanzando una mirada hostil a Beelzebub a través del espejo retrovisor.

Aquel sería un largo viaje, pensó el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, sólo esperaba que Gabriel no fuera tan ingenuo como para caer en las artimañas de aquella Omega.


	169. CLXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXIX**

"Gabe…" La mención del apodo cariñoso hizo que Beelzebub sintiera ganas de vomitar "Escuche que además de Metatron tienes dos hermanos más ¿cierto?" Gabriel estaba demasiado cansado por lo que manejaba lento y cauteloso, su atención estaba más puesta en el camino que en la pregunta "Si… Michel y Azirafel"

"Es una lástima que no asistieran a la reunión organizada la última vez, me hubiera gustado conocerlos… Y a ti claro"

"¿De qué reunión hablas?" Preguntó confundido el Alpha "Oh… La de matrimonio, que organizaron nuestras familias meses atrás, Metatron dijo que cancelaste, pero aun así se acercó personalmente a disculparse"

Gabriel pisó el freno de repente, si no hubiera sido por los cinturones de seguridad todos hubieran ido de bruces hacia el frente.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Metatron fue a esa entrevista?!" Preguntó exaltado el más alto "Si… fue allí donde nos conocimos y se enteró que era asesora financiera…" Beelzebub quien al principio no entendió la conversación fue atando cabos conforme la Omega hablaba.

"Se supone que tendrías una entrevista con mi hermano menor, él también es un Omega" Contestó con calma la pelinegra "L-lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en esa clase de reuniones" Replico rápidamente Gabriel mientras volvía a poner en marcha el vehículo un tanto enfadado "Tienes razón… Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con ellas, y por ese lado si me alegra que no fueras… No hubiera querido tener que pelear con mi hermano debido a ti"

Ya no cabían dudas para Beelzebub, aquella chica estaba coqueteando por completo con Gabriel, y este no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

"No estoy interesado en salir con ningún Omega" Volvió a indicar el más alto "Bueno… Tal vez no has conocido al Omega correcto…"

"¡Cuidado que hay gato al frente!" Interrumpió el Beta la conversación ganándose una mirada de enfado de Ba'al "¡¿Dónde yo no veo nada?!" Comentó el Alpha asomándose por la ventana "Te juro que lo vi, debió de haber huido"

"Debo de estar ya muy cansado…" Murmuró Gabriel "Pero ya llegamos a tu departamento Beelz" Al escuchar eso el pelinegro se preocupó, ahora tendría que bajar y dejar solos el resto del camino al Alpha y aquella chica "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Gabriel ante la indecisión del chico "¡Oh! Que torpe de mi parte… Déjame abrirte…"

Tal vez debido al cansancio Gabriel se encontraba más distraído que de costumbre, bajo del auto y se apresuró a abrir la puerta para Beelzebub ofreciendo su mano como apoyo, aunque apenado, el Beta acepto el gesto.

"Nos vemos mañana" Se despidió el castaño sin moverse del lugar "Técnicamente nos veremos en un par de horas…" Gabriel rio con aquello, pero antes de contestar la Omega lo llamó desde el auto "Deberíamos darnos prisa… Ya es muy tarde…" Comentó tratando de disimular su enfado "Descansa" Le dijo el Alpha antes de regresar al auto y marcharse.

Beelzebub se apresuró a entrar, pero se sentía inquieto, miraba su teléfono casi a cada minuto, hasta que después de haberse cambiado de ropa y recostarse en su cama sin poder dormir, decidió marcar.

"¿Beelzebub?" Contestó Gabriel confundido "H-hey… Sólo quería asegurarme que llegarán bien a casa, te veías muy cansado" En realidad de lo que quería asegurarse era de que no hubiera aceptado alguna invitación para pasar la noche con la Omega.

"Bueno estoy por llegar, justo acabo de dejar a Ba'al… Gracias por preocuparte" Una punzada de culpa cruzó el pecho del Beta "También quiero agradecerte por la ayuda de hoy, no estabas obligado a nada y realmente lo apreció" Ahora la culpa no era una punzada sino un golpe directo en la boca del estómago.

"N-no hay de que… Tú me has ayudado más veces antes…" Aquello era verdad y el Beta al menos sintió que le pudo regresar un poco de los favores que le debía "L-lamento que se cancelará lo de nuestra cena… Pero cuando esto acabe ¿p-por qué no salimos a festejar?"

"S-suena bien… Si, zalgamos" El chico no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso con esa conversación, ya había salido con Gabriel muchas veces antes, eso no sería diferente "¡Es una cita entonces! ¡D-descansa!" Tal vez si era diferente.

Beelzebub se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa, no estaba seguro porque, pero se encontraba muy feliz, el sueño lo alcanzo en un instante. "

¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde!" El Beta había olvidado que no tenía su auto con él y no programo la alarma para levantarse, se había bañado rápido y no tomo nada para desayunar, llego una hora después de su horario de entrada. Corrió hasta el elevador y para su mala suerte se encontró con Ba'al acompañada de Gabriel.

"Buenos días Beelzebub" Le saludó el más alto "¿Estas bien?" La Omega sólo sonrió "Parece que vas tarde… Bueno no todos están acostumbrados a trabajar más que descansar" El Beta tuvo que usar mucha fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre ella "Te dije que estuvo bien que fuera a recogerte Gabe… Llegamos justo a tiempo"

"L-lamento no haber pasado por ti… Pero Ba'al me trajo muy temprano a la oficina y no quería despertarte" Se excusó el Alpha a lo que Beelzebub no respondió nada "Vamos a llevar estos informes de vuelta a contaduría y luego trabajaremos en el plan de acción" Explicó la chica ondeando unas carpetas en sus manos, ella y Gabriel se alejaron dejando a Beelzebub sólo en el elevador.

"Dos pueden jugar sucio Ba'al…" Murmuró el chico mientras se dirigía a su oficina, enumeraba todas las cosas que detestaba de aquella Omega, desde sus sonrisas hipócritas hasta la forma en que Gabriel la miró el día que había llegado a la farmacéutica.


	170. CLXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXX**

"¿Y cómo ha ido todo Azirafel?" Preguntó el doctor Remiel al Omega "Eh… Bien, supongo… Los efectos han sido incomodos, pero solo eso" Las revisiones seguían poniendo nervioso al Omega, quien sólo se movía en su asiento "Ya veo… Dime ¿cómo ha estado tu pareja? El Alpha… ¿Crowley?" La pregunta desconcertó al chico "Él… Bien… Bueno no hace mucho hubo una… Situación, yo tuve un problema para controlar mis feromonas y eso lo llevó al hospital…"

"¿Y qué sucedió luego de eso?" Preguntó el médico "Pues volvimos a casa y ahora trato de tener más control… ¿Cree que es algo malo?" La cara de preocupación del médico puso nervioso al chico "Azirafel… ¿Crowley te ha comentado si estos problemas con tus feromonas le han pasado antes?"

"Bueno no…" El Omega hizo una pausa y recordó los episodios en blanco que Crowley había experimentado "¿Por qué?"

"Mira… No sé si él te dijó, pero hace un tiempo me llamó… Preguntaba sobre si el tratamiento que estas llevando podía llegar a afectar a los Alphas…"

"No sé supone que lo haga" Interrumpió el muchacho "No… El tratamiento en sí no tendría ninguna clase de efecto sobre un Alpha… Sin embargo, el cómo tu cuerpo lo procese y tus feromonas actúen es algo que no está claro aún…"

"¡¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?!" Azirafel alzó la voz con molestia "Significa que existe la posibilidad de que tus feromonas dañen tu pareja Alpha"

El escuchar aquello fue como recibir una bala en el pecho para Azirafel, si él era el causante de los episodios que le había comentado el pelirrojo… ¿Eso significaba que le estaba haciendo daño?

"Si eso fuera cierto… ¿Qué debo hacer para evitarlo?" Remiel se tomó un momento para contestar "En caso de que realmente este sufriendo una especie de alteración debido a cómo tu cuerpo procesa tus feromonas… Debe él evitar la exposición a las mismas"

"¿Alejarse de mí?"

"No sabemos a ciencia cierta que este sucediendo, aún si le analizáramos sus resultados serían normales ya que no son sus feromonas el problema… La única forma en que nos enteraremos si está siendo afectado o no es si se presentan cambios en el comportamiento, como entrada de celos sin causa aparente, cambio en comportamiento, actitudes agresivas y territoriales cosas de ese estilo…"

Entre más escuchaba sobre la explicación, más nervioso se iba sintiendo Azirafel.

"¿Y qué pasa si no me alejo? ¿Si él sigue expuesto qué le sucedería?"

"En el peor de los escenarios, podría dejarse llevar por sus instintos más primarios de Alpha, volverse irascible, territorial y… Al ser tu un Omega podría inducirte al celo en cualquier momento…"

"¿Y si me marcará?" Dijo casi como una esperanza "Si me marcará podría todo controlarse… Podría…"

"¡No pueden marcarte aún Azirafel!" Le interrumpió rápidamente el médico "No vas ni a la mitad de tratamiento, tu cuerpo ni siquiera ha terminado de desarrollarse ¡es demasiado peligroso que seas marcado!"

"¡¿Y entonces que hago?!" El Omega se levantó de su asiento tirando la silla tras de sí "¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?! ¡El único motivo por el que acepté ser un Omega era poder estar al lado de Crowley! ¡¿Y ahora?! ¡Ahora resulta que mis feromonas le dañan! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?!"

Era la primera vez que Azirafel se dirigía así a alguien que no fuera de su familia, su ira sólo disfrazaba la preocupación que sentía en ese momento.

"Desde el comienzo se habló de lo que este tratamiento significaba Azirafel… Lo que debes hacer es hablar con Crowley y explicarle la situación, lo siento"

El rubio se dio media vuelta sin despedirse y salió del consultorio, no quería volver a casa, no sería capaz de ver a Crowley y confrontarlo y menos sabiendo lo mal que el Alpha se sentía en esos momentos.

Camino por el hospital y luego fue al patio, se sentó en una banca hasta que pudiera tranquilizarse y asimilar lo dicho por el doctor, fue cuando en medio de sus cavilaciones una voz lo interrumpió.

"¿Azirafel?" Era Anathema Device, la joven psicóloga del muchacho "¿Vienes a una revisión?" Pregunto ella, aunque con menos energía de la acostumbrada "Yo… Si… Acabo de salir de hecho ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"No tienes que ser tan formal, háblame de tú… Yo estoy aquí por mi esposo" Comenzó a explicar la morena mientras se sentaba al lado del chico "Newt es un poco torpe y tuvo un accidente en casa, lo estoy cuidando y luego voy a trabajar"

"Suena duro" Indico el chico con una leve sonrisa "Un poco si… Pero lo vale ¿no? Cuando quieres a alguien no importa que tan difícil sea el camino, siempre que esa persona se encuentre a tu lado sientes que todo se puede lograr…"

Las palabras de Anathema hundieron más el corazón de Azirafel, en esos momentos él no se sentía para nada así.

"¿Cómo es que se conocieron?" Preguntó de repente el Omega "Usted… Tú, ¿Tú y tu esposo cómo se conocieron?"

"Oh… Es una larga historia…"

"Tengo algo de tiempo..."

Anathema sonrió mientras recordaba como conocer a Newton Pulsifer fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida.


	171. CLXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXI**

Anathema Device era una adolescente solitaria, vivía muy a las afueras de la ciudad junto a sus padres y su abuela materna, como los primeros trabajaban casi todo el día, la anciana Agnes se había encargado de la crianza de la chica.

"Me quedaré a estudiar en la biblioteca y de allí pasaré a mi trabajo de medio tiempo" Indicó la morena guardando los libros en su mochila "Thema, espera" Rodando los ojos la adolescente se detuvo en la puerta "Ten…"

"¿Supresores? A-abuela ya te dije que no soy ese tipo de Alpha… No tengo períodos de celo… Además, la última vez que me diste los condones mamá me regaño" Comenzó a reclamar avergonzada la morena "¡Tonterías! Estas en esa edad, además no son para ti, son supresores de Omega"

"¡¿Por qué querría yo supresores de Omega?!" La señora Agnes Nutter era a veces considerada como excéntrica y algunos incluso le acusaban de tener pactos con el maligno, habladurías de pueblo decía la anciana, ella sólo se consideraba adelantada a su época y buscaba lo mejor para su familia.

"Llámalo un presentimiento… Ahora guárdalos bien y vete con cuidado" La joven abrió su mochila y obedeció, a pesar de las ideas que podía llegar a tener a veces su abuela sus presentimientos siempre eran acertados "Oh y Thema… La sección de informática será un buen lugar para que estudies"

Sin entender aquello la morena salió de casa, apenas alcanzó a tomar el autobús, subió tratando de no llamar mucho la atención y se sentó en el primer lugar vacío que encontró, aun así, no pudo evitar las miradas desagradables de varios de sus compañeros.

Cuando entró a la preparatoria, Anathema creyó que la situación referente a su condición Alpha dejaría de ser un problema para ella, pero se equivocó y al contrario de lo que esperaba, ser un Alpha de baja categoría siguió siendo un estigma con el cual debió de cargar.

"Oye Beta" Le llamó un grupo de Alpha al llegar a la escuela "¿No crees que va siendo tiempo de dejar de mentir?" La chica siguió caminando, ignorándolos "Aunque pienses que eres como nosotros lo cierto es que no eres más que una impostora"

Cruzó la entrada y se dirigió a su salón, al menos allí estaría segura. La escuela a la que asistía Anathema manejaba un programa especial para Alphas, el cuál sus padres quisieron aprovechar debido a las dificultades económicas por las que pasaban, sin embargo, a la larga aquello sólo había ocasionado que la joven no encajara en el ambiente y fuera tachada como una mentirosa al su cuerpo no reaccionar como el de un Alpha común.

Ella no tenía período de celos regulares, no era capaz de percibir las feromonas a menos que estás fueran muy potentes, en un enfrentamiento territorial sería la primera en retirarse ya que su propio olor era apenas perceptible, no era muy diferente a un Beta.

El resto del día pasó sin contratiempos, al sonar la campana anunciando el fin de las clases, la morena se escapó rápidamente en dirección a la biblioteca, quería poder repasar antes de los exámenes finales.

"Hogar, dulce hogar…" Murmuró la Alpha al entrar al edificio, dentro había apenas un puñado de estudiantes, todos demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención cuando estaba a punto de ocupar un asiento cerca de la ventana, recordó las palabras de su abuela y con un suspiró de aceptación se dirigió hasta la sección de informática.

"Bueno le daré el punto de que aquí no hay ni un alma…" La chica se detuvo de repente cuando se dio cuenta que alguien ya se encontraba allí "¿E-estás bien?" Preguntó tímidamente.

En el piso, sentado abrazando sus piernas se encontraba un joven probablemente de la edad de la Alpha, quien al escuchar que le hablaban se alejó asustado.

"¡P-por favor no me lastimes!" Dijo temeroso "Oye no voy a lastimarte yo…" Y fue allí cuando lo percibió, un aroma fascinante y un tanto hogareño, aquel muchacho era un Omega y se encontraba en celo.

"¡Sólo déjame aquí! ¡C-cuando todos se hayan ido saldré! ¡Olvide mis supresores!" El chico apenas podía hablar, su cuerpo tembló y el retrocedió lejos de la chica "Supresores… ¡Supresores!" Recordando otro de los consejos de su abuela, Anathema se apresuró a abrir su mochila y agachándose en el suelo lanzó las pastillas en dirección al muchacho.

"Son supresores para Omega, no sé qué tan eficientes resulten, pero oye, peor es nada ¿no?" El joven los tomo y trago varias pastillas con rapidez esperando hicieran efecto rápidamente "Soy Newton, Newton Pulsifer, pero mis amigos me llaman Newt…"

"Anathema, Anathema Device, no tengo amigos, pero mi abuela me llama Thema" Ambos sonrieron y se sentaron en el suelo un tanto alejados "Perdón por mi reacción" Dijo Newt "Creí que eras un Alpha y entre en pánico…"

"Bueno… En realidad, soy un Alpha" Contestó ella algo avergonzada "¡Pero no voy a lastimarte lo juro! Mis feromonas son algo distintas a las del resto…"

"No creo que sean tus feromonas quienes te digan si lastimar a alguien o no… Eres tú como persona quien lo decide… Y yo creo que eres buena persona Thema"

La joven se sonrojo y rio, miro nuevamente a aquel pálido chico de cabellos revueltos y lentes torcidos y pensó lucía como un cachorro asustado que debía de ser protegido.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó la Alpha tras un momento "M-mejor… Los supresores fueron muy efectivos, muchas gracias… Si pudiera hacer algo para poder pagarte…" Anathema se puso de pie y ofreció su mano para ayudarlo.

"En realidad lo hay… ¿Quisieras ir a cenar mañana a mi casa?" Había una gran diferencia de altura entre ellos una vez que ambos se encontraron frente a frente "M-me encantaría"

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y a partir de ese momento, Antahema no volvió a sentir que no encajaba en el lugar y Newt se dio cuenta que no todos los Alpha eran peligrosos para él.


	172. CLXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXII**

"¿Y llevan saliendo desde entonces?" Preguntó Azirafel cuando la Alpha terminó su historia "Podría decirse… Nos casamos apenas terminar la escuela, mis padres no estaban de acuerdo y los de él menos, sobre todo por el hecho de que yo era una Alpha defectuosa… Pero con el apoyo de mi abuela, juntos superamos esas dificultades y… Bueno ahora creo que lo amo más que ese día que lo encontré en la biblioteca…"

El Omega observó la sonrisa de Anthema al hablar de su esposo, le hizo recordar de inmediato a Crowley.

"¿Estás bien Azirafel?" Preguntó la chica al verlo tan distraído "Pareces preocupado" El alzó sus azules ojos y sólo negó con la cabeza "Sólo estaba un poco pensativo, tu historia me pareció muy linda…"

"Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar puedes hacerlo con confianza, no estaremos en horas laborales, pero si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo…"

"En realidad si necesito hablar, pero es con otra persona" Dijo Azirafel poniéndose de pie "Tengo que irme, gracias por haberme acompañado y espero tu esposo se recupere rápido… Nos vemos"

"Gracias, espero también salga todo bien para ti…" El Omega sonrió y se alejó saliendo del hospital, no podía aplazar más lo inevitable, necesitaba hablar con Crowley.

"¿Azirafel?" Al escuchar la llave en la puerta, el Alpha se levantó de su asiento asustado, sabía que tras la llamada que tuvo con el doctor Remiel sería cuestión de tiempo para que este le hiciera el comentario sobre las feromonas a Azirafel.

"Crowley…" Dijo en un suspiro "… Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar" Ninguna desgracia viene sola, pensó el pelirrojo tras escuchar aquello "¿Lo sabes? Lo de…"

"¿Qué mis feromonas te afectan? Si… Si soy honesto contigo, tenía mis sospechas, pero me daba miedo decirlo en voz alta y hacerlo real… Supongo que no sirvió de mucho ¿eh?"

"Lo siento…" Se disculpó el más alto "Lamento no haberte dicho nada… Yo, debes estar furioso conmigo… Te he escondido tanto y…"

"No quiero que te disculpes más Crowley" Le interrumpió el Omega "Si estoy enojado… Y no en sí por la mentira, sino por el hecho de que no confías en mí, sigues tratando de cargar con todo solo y así jamás funcionará…" Azirafel se acercó hasta Crowley y tomo sus manos "Somos un equipo Crowley… Y tus preocupaciones son las mías también… Nos tenemos el uno al otro, y juntos resolveremos esto…"

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó el pelirrojo con tristeza "Azirafel no quiero separarme de tu lado… No lo soportaría… Te amo, te amo como no tienes una idea…"

"Y yo te amo a ti… Así que confía en mí, confiemos en ambos… ¿De acuerdo? N-no te diré que esto será fácil, pero encontraremos el modo… Yo tampoco podría soportar alejarme de tu lado…"

El Omega apretó las manos del más alto contra su pecho, el solo hecho de imaginar separarse lo estaba destruyendo por dentro.

"Ángel… No sé qué hacer… Me gustaría poder decirte que tengo un plan, pero no es así… No se me ocurre como vamos a salir de esta…" Comentó con derrota el Alpha "Pensaremos en algo… Juntos, siempre juntos"

Se abrazaron sin agregar más, ambos estaban asustados y aunque sabían cuál era la solución, no podían tomarla, necesitaban aferrarse el uno al otro y saber que podían seguir adelante, costase lo que costase.


	173. CLXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXIII**

_¿Estarás ocupado más tarde?_

_Beelzebub _

_¿Qué tan tarde? _

_Gabriel _

El pelinegro rodó los ojos ante la respuesta, pero se dijo así mismo que debía ser paciente.

_A la hora de comer _

_Beelzebub _

_No tengo planes ¿pasó a la oficina por ti? _

_Gabriel _

_No, yo voy por ti… En realidad, te preparé algo…_

_Beelzebub _

Escribir eso avergonzó mucho al Beta, esperaba que ningún de los laboratoristas notarán lo roja que estaba su cara.

_¡¿Me cocinaste a mí?! ¡Lo quiero probar! _

_Gabriel _

_¡Te advierto que no es bueno! ¡Y si te atreves a criticarlo te golpearé! _

_Beelzebub _

_¡No lo haré! ¡Lo prometo! _

_Gabriel _

"Y espero aprecies el esfuerzo…" Murmuró el chico mientras escribía a gran velocidad.

_Pasaré por ti, entonces. _

_Beelzebub _

El Beta suspiró y rápidamente volvió a trabajar, había pasado toda la tarde tratando de hacer algo decente en la cocina, sus habilidades culinarias eran apenas aceptables y eso bajo sus propios estándares, no tenía idea si a alguien tan bueno como Gabriel le podría gustar.

"L-lo hago como agradecimiento" Dijo para sí mismo "Y para mostrarle a esa mocosa insufrible que no puede simplemente llegar y creer que todos tienen que alabarle e ir tras ella y sus estúpidos caprichos… Omega idiota"

Conforme hablaba su enojo iba en aumento, entre él y Ba'al se levantó una especie de guerra muda en la que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

"¡¿Y quién se cree al ser tan cercana a mi Ga…?!" Paro de escribir de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, dejo la pluma y libreta a un lado y se excusó para dirigirse al baño.

"¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Beelzebub?!" Casi gritó pasando sus manos por los negros cabellos sentado sobre la tapa del excusado "¡¿Por qué piensas en ese idiota como tuyo?!" Su cara estaba roja y su corazón latía con fuerza "¿Por qué me duele cada vez que le sonríe y cada vez que me cambia por esa Omega?"

El pelinegro suspiró y salió del cubículo, estaba empezando a tener sentimientos que no entendía, se repetía una y otra vez que no eran celos, sino que estaba preocupado por Gabriel, era su amigo y eso era normal.

"Amigos…" Arrastró las palabras llegando hasta su lugar de trabajo y retomando la actividad "Es normal que los amigos se preocupen los unos por los otros ¿no?" Siguió escribiendo datos en su libreta, aunque más de una vez tuvo que revisar hasta tres veces ya que perdía la información en su mente.

"¡Beelzebub!" Gabriel casi corrió hasta él haciendo que el corazón del Beta se acelerará "Ey… ¿vamos a comer?" Desvió la mirada para evitar que el Alpha notará el sonrojo en su rostro "Si… Pero surgió un pequeñísimo detalle…" El chico alzó una ceja sin comprender.

"Beelzebub" Interrumpió Ba'al "Espero no te moleste que me les una… Debemos de hacer cuadrar unos informes, al parecer el departamento de contaduría no es tan eficiente como piensan…"

"Ya te lo dije, no voy a despedir a nadie sin motivo…"

"¡¿Y tener cifras erróneas no es motivo?!"

El pelinegro miró a Gabriel y Ba'al pelear, pero en vez de sentirse contento con ello su estómago se sintió pesado y su garganta se secó, la escena le recordó a como él y el Alpha discutían y eso le disgusto bastante.

"¡¿Podemos irnos?! ¡No quiero la mesa al lado de los botes de basura!" Interrumpió el pelinegro "Si… ¡Estoy emocionado de probar lo que preparaste!" El entusiasmo de Gabriel le subió un poco el ánimo y sonrió con orgullo.

"¿Tú también cocinaste? Que coincidencia" Se adelantó Ba'al "Yo igual… Espero te gusten los postres Gabe, no soy tan buena como tú, pero aún no han matado a nadie" Beelzebub apretó los dientes y contuvo el aire tratando de controlarse.

"¡M-mejor vámonos! ¿Sí? N-no tenemos mucho tiempo…" Interrumpió el más alto al mirar la expresión de enfado del Beta "¿P-por qué no te adelantas Ba'al? Beelz y yo te alcanzamos en un minuto…"

La chica no pareció contenta con la decisión, pero acepto, dijo que les apartaría lugar y se encamino al comedor.

"Beelz…" Dijo Gabriel cuando se encontraron solos "Algo me dice que tú y Ba'al no se llevan bien…" El Beta no podía esconder más su molestia, si Gabriel lo había notado significaba que era demasiado obvio "No confió en ella, eso es todo"

"Mira yo tampoco me fio por completo… Pero es realmente buena en lo que hace… ¡Encontró errores en los libros que los contadores pasaron por alto! ¡Además con el balanceo que preparo pronostica que podremos recuperar la inversión mucho más rápido de lo esperado!"

"¡Me importa un carajo eso! ¡La detesto! ¡Y te detesto a ti por defenderla!" Escuchar los halagos hacia la Omega hicieron que Beelzebub explotará y cuando estaba a punto de disculparse por la reacción Gabriel volvió a hablar.

"¡Pues a mí tampoco me importa que la detestes! ¡Si me ayuda a salvar este lugar estoy de su lado! Mira Beelzebub" Que volviera a usar su nombre completo entristeció al chico "Te lo voy a pedir como amigo… No pelees con ella… Por favor…"

"¡¿Y si me rehúso qué?!" Preguntó más desafiante de lo que le hubiera gustado "Si no puedes dejar tus agresiones de lado por las buenas… Entonces te lo pediré por las malas como tu jefe…"

La seriedad con que Gabriel le contestó era algo nuevo para el Beta, generalmente siempre le hablaba de manera cariñosa incluso si era algo de trabajo.

"Creo que es mejor… Que no los acompañe entonces…" El chico entrego el contenedor de comida a Gabriel y se alejó rápidamente de allí "¡Beelzebub! ¡No es lo que quise decir!" Gabriel trató de llamarlo y pensó en ir tras él, pero supuso que eso sólo lo enojaría más, así que suspiró resignado mirando la comida frente a él con tristeza "Me gustaría poder decirte que hago todo esto para estar junto a ti…"

De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta fue de Ba'al quien regresó sigilosamente y se escondió tras una de las columnas, al escuchar la conversación una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.


	174. CLXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXIV**

Lilith se encontraba en uno de los salones de la mansión, limpiaba con una escoba el polvo acumulado, en uno de los movimientos su espalda golpeo contra una mesa haciendo que ella se girará para evitar que un florero cayera.

"¡¿Por qué tienen tantas cosas en esta casa?!" Exclamó la Omega acomodando el jarrón "Apuesto que esta cosa me cuesta más que mi salario de un año…" Mientras se retiraba la chica se dio cuenta de un viejo gramófono con un gran disco colocado.

"Esto es una antigüedad…" Comentó observando el aparato "¿Funcionará si quiera?" Lilith coloco la aguja sobre el disco de vinilo y dio cuerda a la palanca, el sonido comenzó a salir "Funciona… ¿Quién lo diría?"

Era un vals, la pelirroja no lo conocía, pero era envolvente y el tipo de música que hacía que te olvidases del presente. Tomo nuevamente la escoba para continuar su labor sin embargo en vez de barrer comenzó a bailar con ella.

Era muy mala, sus pasos no tenían sentido y movía demasiado su cuerpo, volvió a golpear con la mesa e intento imitar lo que había visto en las películas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le interrumpió una voz haciendo que la joven parece de inmediato avergonzada "¿Estás bailando?" Metatron no podía disimular la risa "¡N-no! ¡Estoy trabajando! ¡¿Qué no ves?!" Con el rostro rojo de vergüenza la chica fingió limpiar el suelo.

"No sé si eres peor bailando o barriendo" El Alpha se acercó hacia ella y quitó la escoba de sus manos "Ven… Te daré una lección rápida para que no pases estas penas…" Lilith le miró de mala manera, pero aceptó la invitación, siempre había querido aprender a bailar.

"Vas a seguir mis pasos" Explicó Metatron "La cabeza en alto, no mires tus pies, una de mis manos te guiará por la cintura, una de las tuyas en mi hombro y la otra con la que me quedó libre" El mayor coloco su palma en la cintura de Lilith, pero sin tocarla.

"No mires al suelo" Le amonestó "Debes verme a mí "Pero me caeré" Discutió la pelirroja "Por eso te voy a guiar, tus pies siguen a los míos… Y uno… Dos…" Metatron comenzó a moverse haciendo que Lilith se preocupase al principio, pero al darse cuenta de que no tropezaría se relajó un poco.

"No mires hacia abajo" Volvió a indicarle el Alpha "¡Me pone nerviosa verte de frente!" Declaró avergonzada la chica "¡Vaya! ¡Al menos ya se que algo te da vergüenza!"

"Muy gracioso, sólo te aprovechas que estoy en desventaja" Hicieron un giro que tomo desprevenida a la Omega "Si un poco, si te soy honesto me sorprende un poco que no sepas ejecutar correctamente un vals… En tu anterior empleo debiste de haber asistido a fiestas y…"

"En mi anterior empleo no era del tipo que querían en sus fiestas… Yo les parecía un mejor elemento en la cama…" Interrumpió la Omega en tono dolido "Pues tuviste clientes muy estúpidos entonces…"

"Si… La gran mayoría…" Sonrió la pelirroja sin apartar la mirada "¿Cómo se llama este vals?" Agregó rápidamente "Gramofon… Por Eugen Doga" Contestó con calma el Alpha ante la risa de la chica "¿En serio ese es el nombre?"

"Si… Cada compositor los llama como gusta" Lilith siguió riendo, Metatron sonrió también y por un momento se olvidó de donde estaban sólo podía mirar el par de ojos esmeraldas de la chica "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"N-nada… Sólo iba a comentar que en realidad este vals no se baila así" Cambió el tema rápidamente "A mí me gusta como es justo ahora" El Alpha sonrió nuevamente acercando un poco más el cuerpo de Lilith.

"Hueles muy bien…" Dijo de pronto la pelirroja "Eso espero… Esta colonia es más cara de lo que piensan mis abogados" El comentario hizo reír a la chica "No… No es la colonia… Eres tú, tu aroma… Es como otoñal…"

Metatron se detuvo y separó de inmediato, estaba tenso y su rostro parecía asustado, la magia del momento había desaparecido y la fachada de hombre frío cayó nuevamente sobre el hombre.

"D-deberías darte prisa, no me gustaría recibir otra queja de parte de la señorita Elsa" Sin más explicaciones se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Lilith estaba desconcertada, extraño al instante el calor de aquel toque y la música antes bella ahora le parecía melancólica y triste.


	175. CLXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXV**

"¿Estás bien Gabriel?" El Alpha parecía perdido, y suspiraba tristemente mirando su teléfono "¿Gabriel?" Repitió la Omega "¿Eh?"

"Pareces preocupado ¿pasa algo?" Preguntó Ba'al "E-estoy bien… Sólo estoy cansado…" Se excusó el más alto mirando nuevamente su celular "Oye… Hemos trabajado mucho ¿no? ¿Qué te parece si hoy nos vamos temprano?" Ante la declaración el rostro del castaño se ilumino con entusiasmo, Ba'al pensó que era bastante tierno para ser un Alpha "¿De verdad?"

"Si… Podríamos ir a cenar algo ¿Qué piensas?" Lanzó la pregunta de manera indiferente "Lo siento… ¿Qué me preguntaste?"

"¿Si quieres ir a comer después del trabajo?" Repitió "Ah… Tal vez en otra ocasión, en realidad tengo planes hoy…" Ba'al podía jurar que Gabriel se sonrojó al decir aquello "Bueno si cambias de opinión seguiré libre… Ahora si me disculpas iré al tocador…"

La chica se excusó y salió de la oficina mientras estiraba los brazos, había estado sentada durante demasiado tiempo.

"¿Planes?" Murmuró para sí misma "¿Será de nuevo aquel Beta?" Se lavó la cara con agua fría para despejarse un poco, después retoco un poco su maquillaje mientras continuaba hablando "¿Qué es lo que ve en él? Es un Beta… Apenas y es lindo, es grosero, mal temperamento y siempre tiene cara de detestar a todos…" Guardo sus cosas y salió de vuelta a la oficina, pero a mitad del camino tuvo una idea.

"Hola Txus…" Saludó con amabilidad al entrar a la oficina del gerente "¿Ba'al? Hola… ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita?" Correspondió con coquetería el Alpha "Oye, buscaba a Beelzebub ¿sabes dónde pueda estar?"

"¿Bee? Por la hora debe estar en el laboratorio de muestras… Pero no puedes ir allí, es un área restringida…" Explicó el hombre mientras revisaba unos papeles "¿En serio? Es una lástima… ¿Y su oficina? Sólo tengo que ir a dejar unos papeles…"

"En el siguiente piso, la del fondo… Si quieres puedo acompañarte" Agregó con tono seductor "Estaré bien, gracias" Se despidió sin agregar más y rápidamente llego hasta el lugar de trabajo del Beta.

"No tengo mucho antes de que vuelva…" Hablo en voz baja mientras se aseguraba de que nadie la viera entrar "Debe haber algo aquí que me ayude a tener una ventaja… ¿Qué es esto?" La pelinegra miro la chaqueta de Beelzebub, asomando en uno de sus bolsillos estaba un teléfono celular.

"¿Qué tan precavido eres amiguito?" Al encenderlo no se encontró con ninguna contraseña o reconocimiento facial, mirando hacia todos para ver si no llegaba nadie ingreso a los mensajes.

_¿Sigues enojado? _

_Gabriel_

_Ni siquiera me dejaste decirte si me gusto o no lo que me preparaste…_

_Gabriel_

"¿Por qué es Gabriel quién se disculpa?" La Omega siguió bajando en la conversación.

_Sé que estás leyendo esto, y la respuesta es sí me gusto, pero le faltó sal_

_Gabriel_

_¡Púdrete, Gabriel!_

_Beelzebub_

_Sabía que los leías_

_Gabriel_

_¡No me faltó sal! ¡Y abrí el mensaje por error!_

_Beelzebub_

_Oye déjame compensarte ¿Sí? ¿Qué tal una cena?_

_Gabriel_

_La última cena que me invitaste terminó en papeleo hasta la madrugada… Y con tu "amiguita" Omega…_

_Beelzebub_

_Sí, pero hoy me iré temprano… Después de la cena podríamos ir a tu apartamento, al final no me mostraste la cama que compre…_

_Gabriel_

_¡La cama que me debías! Aceptaré, pero quiero volver al local de hamburguesas de la otra vez ¡Y quiero verte comer una suprema doble carne!_

_Beelzebub_

_¡Son más de 1500 calorías!_

_Gabriel_

_Tómalo o déjalo…_

_Beelzebub_

_¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¿Quieres verme en el hospital? ¿Es eso?_

_Gabriel_

_No tengo esa suerte_

_Beelzebub_

_Hamburguesas y después tu casa… ¿Trato?_

_Gabriel_

_Trato_

_Beelzebud_

Al terminar de leer, Ba'al se dio cuenta de que estaba en peor desventaja de la que creía, pero también se preguntó porque a pesar de aquello no eran una pareja oficial.

"¿Será por qué es un Alpha y Beta?" Salió de los mensajes y miró la foto en la pantalla, era Beelzebub con otros dos chicos "Te agradan los Alphas ¿verdad?" Algo de aquello le llamo la atención, y fue la forma en que el pelinegro observaba a uno de esos muchachos. Mientras estaba en eso una llamada entro en el teléfono asustándola un poco.

"Lucy y un corazón ¿eh? Así que no es Gabriel quien no quiere estar en una relación…" Dejó timbrar el teléfono y luego leyó el mensaje que llegó.

_¿Estás ocupado Beelzy?"_

_Lucy <3_

"Bingo…" Murmuró triunfal la Omega

"Tardaste mucho" Dijo Gabriel cuando la chica volvió a la oficina "Si… Fui a caminar un poco" Ambos volvieron a su trabajo, pero Ba'al lucía mucho más feliz que cuando se marchó.


	176. CLXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXVI**

"¿Listo para irnos?" Gabriel se acercó hasta Beelzebub quien estaba recargado contra el escritorio de recepción, este no contestó, pero lanzó una mirada de molestia hacia Ba'al "Espero se diviertan" Dijo la chica con amabilidad "Había invitado a Gabe, pero ya que tienen planes no quiero interrumpir"

La sonrisa de Gabriel se ensancho y miró con esperanza al Beta, tratando de hacerle ver que Ba'al no era una mala persona.

"¡Sólo vámonos!" El pelinegro y Gabriel se adelantaron hasta la salida siendo seguidos por la Omega "Espero tengas hambre porque no nos iremos hasta que te termines cada bocado de esa hamburguesa"

"Pues tardaremos horas…" Se quejó el más alto con mala cara "¡Y sin trampas! Si me doy cuenta de que hablas con la mesera a mis espaldas haré que comas dos… Oh no…"

Beelzebub dejo la frase a la mitad cuando al salir al estacionamiento se encontró con una figura y motocicleta muy familiares.

"¡Beelzy!" Saludó Lucifer acomodando su casco "¡¿Qué haces aquí Lucifer?!" Preguntó casi gritando el chico mientras se adelantaba hasta donde estaba su hermano "¿Cómo qué que hago aquí? Tú me dijiste que viniera a recogerte hoy…"

"¡Yo no dije eso!" Contestó sin entender Beelzebub y antes de que pudiera agregar más una tercera voz se unió a la conversación "¿Lucifer?" Dijo Gabriel secamente "¿Viniste a recoger a Beelzebub?"

Ambos Alpha se miraron con molestia, el Beta no podía sentir la batalla secreta de feromonas que estaban llevando a cabo, pero Ba'al sí, eso era incluso mejor de lo que lo había planeado.

"Gabriel… Me gustaría decirte que es un gusto verte, pero no voy a mentirte…" El castaño rio incomodo y volvió a preguntar "¿Qué haces aquí Lucifer?"

"Vine a recoger a mi hermano, me dijo que necesitaba librarse de un molesto compromiso" La boca de Beelzebub se abrió con sorpresa quería explicar lo que estaba pasando, pero ni siquiera él lo entendía "Ya veo… Si no querías salir conmigo pudiste decírmelo y no tener que llamar a este imbécil" Dijo Gabriel señalando a Lucifer.

"¡No! ¡Yo nunca dije eso!" Exclamó el pelinegro "¡Tal vez eres demasiado molesto y por eso no te dicen las cosas de frente!" Interrumpió Lucifer "¡Quieres que todos te sigan y obedezcan como perros fieles! ¡Pero sabes que! ¡Mi hermano tiene quien lo defienda y vea por él!"

"¡Pues me alegro mucho! ¡Por ambos! ¡Y sabes que! ¡Michel también tiene quien vea por ella! ¡Así que si tú vas a estar con este juego de salir con dos personas no vas a meter a mi hermana en ello!"

"¡¿Qué demonios estás insinuando con eso?!" Se alteró Lucifer "¡Eres un cobarde metiendo a Michel en esto!"

"¡Y tú no eres nada más que un maldito oportunista!" Gritó Gabriel enojado "¡Cálmense ustedes dos!" Intervino Beelzebub separando a ambos "¡Alto!" Ba'al que se encontraba no muy lejos se acercó rápidamente "Ambos son adultos, no pueden pelear de este modo a la vista de todos…"

El par de Alphas comenzaron a calmarse, no por la intervención de los pelinegros sino porque las feromonas Omega de Ba'al los estaban tranquilizando.

"¿Qué te parece si nos retiramos Gabe?" Preguntó ella inocentemente "Ya que al parecer Beelzebub se irá con su amigo…" El Beta se quedó congelado en su lugar, no sabía que debía hacer. Gabriel le lanzó una mirada llena de tristeza.

"La próxima vez" Comentó con voz dolida "Ten al menos el valor de cancelarme cara a cara" Se dio la vuelta acompañado de Ba'al quien le dio una última sonrisa a Beelzebub "¡Gabriel espera!" Intento detenerlo el pelinegro pero el más alto no lo escuchó y se marchó a toda prisa.

"Pero este idiota que se cree…" Dijo Lucifer cruzando los brazos "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOZ HACEZ TÚ AQUÍ?!" Le gritó el Beta a su hermano "¡¿Por qué me gritas así?! ¡Tú fuiste quien me dijo que pasará a recogerte por qué no querías ir con el idiota de Gabriel!"

"¡YO NUNCA DIJE NADA AZÍ LUCIFER!" El Alpha ya había visto las reacciones violentas de su hermano antes, por lo cual en vez de discutir sacó rápidamente su teléfono y se lo mostró al Beta.

"¡Aquí claramente dice que pasará por ti!" El chico lo tomo y leyó atónico, miro en su propio celular, pero allí no había nada más que una llamada perdida de Lucifer.

"Yo no te envié esto… Yo estaba en el laboratorio y deje mi teléfono en la oficina… ¿Cómo…?" El pelinegro se dio vuelta y corrió de vuelta al edificio "¡Beelz! ¡¿Beelz te espero o no?!" Gritó Lucifer confundido y sin entender nada.

"¡Txus!" Exclamó agitado el Beta al encontrarse con el Alpha "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho yo?"

"¡¿Alguien ha entrado a mi oficina el día de hoy?!" El gerente jamás había visto al chico tan enojado "Eh… No… Bueno sí, Ba'al preguntó por ti y donde estabas trabajando, dijo que tenía que dejarte unos papeles importantes…"

Beelzebub apretó los dientes y puños hasta casi hacerse daño, sintió una ira como nunca la había sentido antes. Se fue sin agregar más y mandó un mensaje a Lucifer indicándole que no lo esperara y había sido todo un malentendido. Dejó pasar un rato más hasta calmarse y luego subió a su auto para irse a casa.

"¡LA ODIO! ¡LA ODIO! ¡MALDITA MOCOZA!" Golpeó el volante haciendo sonar el claxon "¡Pero si cree que voy a dejar que se salga con la suya está muy equivocada! ¡No dejaré que se quede con Gabriel! ¡No mi Gabriel! … Mi Gabriel…" Golpeó nuevamente su frente contra el claxon esperando que el sonido borrará de su mente la verdad que acaba de descubrir; él quería a Gabriel, lo quería mucho más de lo que pensaba.


	177. CLXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXVII**

"¿Estás observándome dormir otra vez?" Azirafel se movió entre las sábanas acercándose más al cuerpo de Crowley "Lo siento, no quería despertarte" El chico le miró con cariño.

"Está bien, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo" Crowley sonrió con tristeza "Deberíamos levantarnos, tengo trabajo y tú escuela"

"Un poco más… Deja que estemos así solo un poco más" se acercaron el uno al otro uniendo sus frentes "Me arrepiento de haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo antes de decirte que te amaba" Dijo Azirafel de repente "No te arrepientas, al final cuando me lo dices sé que cada minuto de espera valió la pena"

"He estado pensando… Creo que debería hablar con mis hermanos sobre lo de mis feromonas…" Crowley se mantuvo en silencio a lo que Azirafel continúo "Todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, me hizo darme cuenta de que no debemos seguir escondiendo secretos, y mucho menos si es a las personas que amamos…"

Crowley tomo la mano de su compañero y enlazó sus dedos con los de él, lo acercó a su boca y besó uno por uno.

"Lo siento… Por esconderte tanto, sé que no querías que me disculpará más pero realmente lo lamento, creí que podría encontrar la solución por mi cuenta o que algo bueno saldría con ello… Fui un ingenuo"

Con su mano libre, Azirafel acarició el cabello rojo brillante del Alpha, trataba en vano de aplacar algunos de los mechones despeinados en él.

"En realidad estamos a mano ¿no? Yo tampoco te conté en su momento el porque me fui de casa o por qué la relación con mis hermanos era tan mala, tampoco te dije nada sobre mi condición de Omega hasta que fue inevitable…"

"Ambos tratamos de proteger al otro, creímos que entre menos supiéramos era mejor…" Crowley colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Azirafel y la apretó con cariño "Soy muy feliz de haberte conocido ángel"

"Yo soy muy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti" Cerraron sus ojos y se besaron dulcemente cuando estaban juntos de ese modo el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y el tiempo se detenía.

"Te apoyaré si quieres decírselo a ellos" Dijo el pelirrojo separándose "Serían injusto que no lo hicieras cuando yo ya lo hablé con Beelzebub y Lucifer"

"¿Cómo lo tomaron?" Tenía un poco de miedo por la respuesta "Trataron de consolarme, como cuando era un niño… Pero en realidad tampoco pudieron darme una solución alternativa…"

"Son buenos hermanos… No quieren verte sufrir más"

"Lo sé…"

Permanecieron juntos hasta que la alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar, se separaron con lentitud, mientras Azirafel tomaba un baño Crowley preparó el desayuno, comieron juntos hablando como si todo siguiera como antes, se despidieron deseándose un buen día y siguieron su rutina común.

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo más podrían disfrutar de una tranquila vida antes de que la realidad les hiciera caer de nuevo, pero estaban decididos a aprovechar al máximo cada uno de aquellos pequeños momentos de felicidad.


	178. CLXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXVIII**

"Y luego me mandó a volar de allí… Que fue un error, te lo digo el trabajo lo está volviendo loco" Explicó Lucifer desde su asiento, en la pequeña sala de su departamento "¿Me estás escuchando Michi?"

"L-lo siento Lucy… Es sólo que me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Metatron… Quiere que tengamos una comida familiar este fin de semana" Explicó la Alpha con desagrado "Le avisaré a Azirafel… Al menos si él asiste será menos terrible"

Mientras la castaña escribía Lucifer agitó la comida en su plato, mordió su labio con nerviosismo hasta que se atrevió a volver a hablar.

"Oye Michel… Estaba pensando en bueno… ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu hermano mayor? S-sé que no me llevó bien con Gabriel… Pero bueno… Tal vez la cosa sea diferente con Metatron ¿no crees?"

Michel paro de escribir y alzó la vista sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber que contestar.

"¿Michi?" Dijo nuevamente el muchacho "Y-yo… Bueno Lucy, es que conocer a Metatron es… Es… No sé si es algo que deberíamos hacer por el momento…" Michel se movió nerviosa en su lugar "¿Por qué? Tal vez sería mejor si hablamos de eso ahora que esperar a que me gradúe" Insistió el Alpha.

"Lucy hablar con Metatron sobre nuestras parejas es algo que ni Gabriel, ni Azirafel ni yo consideramos prudente… Él no se lo tomará a bien, a-además Lucy tu relación con Gabriel no ayudaría mucho en la presentación…"

"¿Entonces cuando nos presentarías? En algún momento tengo que conocerlo ¿no? Además, yo me llevaría mejor con Gabriel si él no fuera un imbécil cada vez que nos topamos…"

"Lucifer por lo que me acabas de contar el imbécil fuiste tú con él… Llegaste a su trabajo a insultarlo ¿y por qué? ¿Por un malentendido con Beelzebub? Él ya no es un niño, déjalo que resuelva sus problemas solo…"

"Es mi hermano… Y si necesita mi ayuda iré" Contestó algo molesto el Alpha "Mira Lucifer no creo que estés tan ciego para no darte cuenta de que para Beelzebub no eres exactamente un hermano…" Dijo en tono enfadado Michel "Estás desviando el tema…"

"¡No! ¡Tú estás desviando el tema! ¡Y no quieres admitir que tienes una relación codependiente con él!"

"¡Es mi hermano! ¡Él y Crowley son la única familia que tengo! ¡Y lamento que, a mí, mis hermanos si me importen!" Lucifer se arrepintió casi al instante por haber dicho aquello "Ya veo… Si tal vez tengas razón… Qué se yo sobre familia ¿no? Un padre terrible y una madre que falleció demasiado pronto… Unos hermanos con los que apenas habló"

"Michel no es lo que quise decir" Trato de disculparse el más joven "Se lo que quisiste decir y tienes razón" La castaña se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta "Me voy, tengo que revisar el plan de trabajo del próximo bimestre"

"Michel…" Lucifer trató de detenerla "Lamentó no poder ser tan abierta como tú, lamento que mis hermanos y yo no tengamos los lazos que tienes con los tuyos, y lamento ser una cobarde que tiene que esconder toda esta relación Lucifer, no quiero que esta discusión se salga de control así que es mejor que me vaya por ahora, nos vemos"

Michel cerró la puerta y Lucifer suspiró frustrado, no se suponía que la conversación se tornará así, amaba mucho a la Alpha, pero muchas de las veces no era posible entablar una conversación sin que Michel buscará la forma de huir o desviar el tema.

"¿Crowley tendrá que lidiar con cosas como estás también?" Se preguntó en voz alta el Alpha mientras bufaba con frustración.


	179. CLXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXIX**

Gabriel había querido hablar con Beelzebub sobre lo sucedido en el estacionamiento, pero se sentía demasiado dolido como para acercarse al Beta, no podía entender porque habiendo hecho planes con él, llamo a Lucifer para que lo recogiera, eso le había roto el corazón.

"Tal vez ese idiota tiene razón… Tal vez Beelzebub no quiso decírmelo directamente y por eso le habló para que viniera por él" Se lamento el Alpha en voz alta mirando los papeles sobre su escritorio.

"¡Buenos días, Gabe!" Saludo alegremente Ba'al "Hoy llegaste temprano…. Debiste haberme avisado, pude haber pasado por ti…"

"No quería venir con nadie…" Respondió de mala manera el castaño "Has estado muy malhumorado estos días ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para animarte?" Indicó con un tono dulce y coqueto la Omega "No, no hay… Y si me disculpas quiero tomar un poco de aire"

El Alpha se levantó de su lugar y salió de la oficina dejando a la chica confundida. Gabriel camino sin rumbo por los pasillos mientras pensaba en lo mal que habían salido las cosas para él en las últimas semanas.

"¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?" Se lamento con tristeza "Ahora ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en el trabajo… Y ver a Ba'al no ayuda nada ¡es casi idéntica a Beelzebub!" Golpeó su rostro con sus manos y siguió avanzando "¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! ¡¿Qué clase de broma cruel me estaba jugando?!"

"¡¿Gabriel?!" El Alpha paro de repente y descubriendo su rostro se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente al laboratorio de muestras, Beelzebub le miraba atónico usando aún el traje especial de trabajo "Ah… Yo… ¡Adiós!" Gabriel entró en pánico y se dio vuelta para salir huyendo de allí, el Beta se apresuró a seguirlo.

"¡Vuelve aquí!" Gritó Beelzebub "¡No puedes correr por los pasillos!" El más alto frenó de repente cuando estaba a punto de chocar con una asistente que cargaba varios archivos "¡L-lo siento!" Se disculpó y se apresuró a entrar en la primera puerta que encontró.

"¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto?!" Se reprendió el Alpha golpeando su espalda contra el muro de concreto, había entrado en el bunker donde se guardaba material de mantenimiento "¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre ir directamente hacia él y luego salir huyendo Gabriel!"

Se sentó en una de las cubetas de pintura, había decido esperar allí hasta que Beelzebub tuviera que irse.

"¡He tratado de hablar contigo por días!" El Beta abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza tras de él "¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! ¡Puse el seguro!" El Alpha intentó levantarse, pero el pelinegro lo acorralo contra la pared sin permitírselo.

"Puedes abrir con una tarjeta, hay una apertura entre la pared y la chapa" Contestó el Beta amenazante "¿Q-qué quieres Beelzebub?" Preguntó nervioso Gabriel, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que ser quien mirara hacía arriba "¡Quiero que me escuches! ¡Desde el incidente en el estacionamiento no me hablas, no recibes mis llamadas ni contestas mis mensajes! ¡Y me parece una reverenda estupidez!"

"¿Y qué se supone que es lo que debo escuchar?" Desvió la mirada, fuese cual fuese la explicación del chico estaba seguro de que lo iba a lastimar "¡Yo nunca llame a Lucifer! ¡Ni le dije que viniera por mí! ¡Fue un malentendido!" Y una jugarreta sucia de la maldita Omega, quiso agregar, pero se contuvo ya que no tenía pruebas tangibles de eso.

"Ajá… Mira entiendo si te parezco molesto… Si no quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo está bien…" Beelzebub apretó los dientes, después de todo lo que habían pasado le dolía que Gabriel pensará eso "¡Yo nunca he dicho que no quiera estar contigo! ¡Me agradas! ¡Maldita sea Gabriel! ¡Me agradas incluso más de lo que deberías!"

"¡Pues a veces actúas como si me detestarás!" Indicó el Alpha con tristeza "Lo siento" Beelzebub obligo al Alpha a verlo de frente "Yo no soy dulce o lindo o voy haciendo ojitos por allí, soy un Beta y no soy cariñoso ni agradable con nadie porque así no es como crecí, así que si te digo que me agradas y que quiero estar contigo lo estoy diciendo en serio"

"¿En verdad fue un accidente lo de Lucifer?" Preguntó Gabriel colocando una mirada de cachorro que le dio un vuelco al corazón al Beta "Si lo fue… Yo realmente quería salir ese día contigo"

"¿M-más de lo que querías salir con Lucifer?" El castaño se acercó un poco más a Beelzebub, nervioso por la respuesta "Ni siquiera salí con él, le dije que se fuera y que había sido un error" Explicó con indiferencia el pelinegro "¿Podrías dejar de estar enojado conmigo?"

"No estoy enojado… Estoy dolido…" Contestó con un puchero el más alto "¡Tú me has cambiado por esa Omega por semanas! ¡¿Cómo se supone que este yo?!"

"¡No te he cambiado!" Se quejó Gabriel "¡Claro que sí! ¡Y déjame decirte que no es el ángel que todos creen que es!" El más alto rodó los ojos, definitivamente Beelzebub detestaba a la chica "Llévame a cenar… A un lugar lindo y tal vez deje de estar enojado"

"Eres un manipulador ¿sabías eso?" El Alpha cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada, molesto "¡De acuerdo! Te llevaré a un restaurante pretensioso de los que te gustan" El Beta se separó al fin dando espacio a Gabriel para que se levantará "Y quiero que pases por mí formalmente ¡con tu auto limpio! ¡Sin envolturas de comida chatarra o cajas de pizza!"

"¡¿Quieres que también te lleve flores?!" Gritó exasperado el pelinegro "Lilas si, y un ramo grande por favor" Beelzebub comenzó a reír y el pecho de Gabriel se infló con el sonido "Bien… Pasaré por ti en un auto limpio con flores… ¿Algo más?"

"Si… Otra cosa…" Sin esperárselo Beelzebub sintió los labios de Gabriel contra los suyos, las manos del Alpha tomaron su rostro y su lengua cepillaba su boca buscando aprobación, el pelinegro cerró los ojos y se abrazó al cuello del más alto parándose de puntas.

"¡¿Gabriel?! ¡¿Beelzebub?!" Gritó Uriel abriendo la puerta "¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!" La pareja volteó sorprendida y se separó rápidamente "¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!" Preguntó completamente rojo Gabriel "V-vine por un foco… ¡¿Acaso ustedes dos se estaban…?!"

"¡Mira la hora, tengo que ir por mueztraz! ¡Loz veo luego, adióz!" Beelzebub salió disparado de allí, nunca en la vida había estado tan avergonzado, pero aun así una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en su rostro.

En cuanto a Gabriel tuvo que hacer uso de todo su poder de convencimiento para explicarle a Uriel que lo que había visto no era a él y su mejor investigador besándose apasionadamente en el bunker de mantenimiento, sino que uno de los estantes iba a caerse y lo estaba sosteniendo, la Beta decidió omitir el hecho de que de ese lado de la pared no había estante.


	180. CLXXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXX**

"Uriel… Uriel... ¡Uriel!" Grito Dagon mientras daba un aplauso frente al rostro de su amiga "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!" Gritó la Beta "¿Estas bien? Luces preocupada"

"Yo… Creo que vi algo que no debí ver…" Soltó de repente la chica cubriendo su rostro avergonzado con sus manos "¿Qué fue? ¿Alguien robo de la máquina expendedora otra vez?"

"No… Yo… No sé si deba decir algo, la última vez que abrí mi bocota perdí mi empleo" Se lamentó la chica sorbiendo de su jugo "¡Ah no! ¡Ahora me dices que fue lo que viste!" Le acusó Dagon acercándose más "¡Te prometo que seré una tumba!"

Uriel se pusó nerviosa debido a la cercanía y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, esperaba que no lo suficientemente alto como para que la castaña lo escuchará.

"Oh vamos Uriel… ¡La intriga me matará!" Se quejó en voz baja su amiga "B-bien… ¡Pero jura que no se lo dirás a nadie!" Dagon pareció querer protestar "¡Júralo!"

"¡Lo juró! ¡Lo juró!" Termino cediendo la más alta "De acuerdo… Bueno cuando fui a buscar un foco al bunker… Yo… Pues encontré a alguien…"

"¿A alguien? ¿A Brian el conserje?"

"No…"

"¿A Jerathel el de nóminas robando materiales?"

"¿Qué? No… Encontré a una pareja besándose…" Dagon abrió la boca con sorpresa "¡¿Besándose?!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Nos van a escuchar!" Uriel miró en todas direcciones, pero el panorama estaba despejado "Lo siento, lo siento… ¿Y quiénes eran?" La morena no respondió "¡¿Eran Castiel y Dean de recursos humanos?!"

"No…"

"¿Karen y Raúl del piso tres?"

"Tampoco… Y Karen es casada"

"Eso no detuvo a Txus… ¡¿Era Txus con algún Omega?! Desgraciado infiel" Dagon apretó el puño y Uriel sólo suspiró con derrota "Era Gabriel…"

"¡¿Gabriel?!" No pudo contener el grito de sorpresa recibiendo un regaño de su compañera "¡Dagon!"

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! Oh por… ¿Y con quién se besaba? Espera no me digas, no me digas, te apuesto una semana de sueldo a que era Beelzebub"

"No… Si… ¿Cómo supiste que era Beelzebub?" Preguntó con asombro Uriel "Ese par ha tenido tensión sexual desde que se conocieron… Teníamos nuestras sospechas de que tenían sexo en el almacén donde la cámara de seguridad no alcanza, pero nunca lo confirmamos…" El rostro de Uriel reflejaba toda la confusión que sentía.

"¡¿Gabriel sale con Beelzebub?!" Ahora fue el turno de Dagon de decirle a su compañera que bajará la voz "No salen… No es oficial, pero hacen cosas que no son normales para los amigos… Si sabes a lo que me refiero"

"¿Gabriel? Pero él es… Bueno… Un Alpha" Indicó la chica esperando que Dagon entendiera su punto "Mira a todos nos sorprendió… Gabriel es un prepotente y mandón, pero cuando esta con Bee es un manso corderito ¿además has notado como le mira? Entre te adoro y te quiero empujar contra la pared"

"Pero ¿qué hay de la Omega? La chica nueva, la bonita…" Intentó explicarse Uriel "¿Ba'al? Bueno he de admitir que yo creí que saldría con él, parece su tipo, además es Omega y su familia tiene dinero… Pero tal vez no es lo que Gabriel busca ¿no?"

"No lo sé Dagon… Conozco a los hermanos de Gabriel y no creo que acepten muy bien si él sale con un Beta… Y menos uno que no le pueda dar hijos…"

El par de chicas siguieron hablando sin notar como Ba'al se levantaba de su asiento para ingresar nuevamente en el edificio, su complexión pequeña le ayudaba a pasar desapercibida.

"Comer afuera fue una buena opción" Dijo para si misma mientras se quitaba sus audífonos que no estaban reproduciendo nada en ese momento "Tal vez sea momento de una confrontación directa" La Omega comenzó a caminar por los pasillos tarareando una canción, se encontraba mucho más feliz de lo que se esperaría después de haber escuchado una conversación como aquella.


	181. CLXXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXXI**

_¿Cuándo quieres que te lleve a cenar?_

_Beelzebub_

_Mañana por la noche, hoy debo generar un reporte que presentaré con Metatron en una comida familiar… Deséame suerte _

_Gabriel_

_¿Tus comidas familiares incluyen presentar reportes? Y yo creí que visitar mi orfanato era terrible_

_Beelzebub_

_No sé si esa fue ese fue humor hiriente para ti o para mí_

_Gabriel_

_No sabrías lo que es humor, aunque este te pateará la cara_

_Beelzebub_

_Me estás tratando mal otra vez :(_

_Gabriel_

_¡No te sientas especial! ¡Yo trato mal a todos!_

_Beelzebub_

_A Lucifer no…_

_Gabriel_

"¡¿Qué tiene que ver Lucifer en esto?!" Exclamó el pelinegro mirando su celular, desde que Uriel los atrapó en el bunker de mantenimiento había tenido que mantener su distancia con Gabriel, no estaban seguros de si la chica lo contaría o no, aunque al Beta por primera vez no le importarían los rumores si llegaban a oídos de cierta Omega.

"Justo te estaba buscando Beelzebub" El chico dejo el mensaje a la mitad al escuchar la voz "¿Tendrás un momento para hablar?" Ya no había sonrisas o dulce voz, Ba'al parecía bastante seria "¿Qué quieres?"

"Directo al grano ¿verdad?" La Omega se acercó y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente volvió a hablar "Mi error fue no hablar con honestidad desde el principio, eso nos hubiera ahorrado muchos malentendidos a ambos"

"Mira no tengo tiempo para esto, yo si tengo trabajo" El chico estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse cuando las palabras de Ba'al le detuvieron "Me gusta Gabriel… Me gusta mucho y quiero saber cuál es tu relación con él"

Beelzebub se congeló, se dirigió hacia la chica con mirada asustada y su boca se abrió un par de veces, pero sin poder contestar, él tampoco tenía idea de cuál era su relación con Gabriel.

"Eso creí… Tú y Gabriel no son nada ¿verdad? Bueno si lo son… Cuál sería el término ¿amigos con derecho? ¿amigos sexuales? Txus diría follamigos…"

"¡¿A ti qué te importa eso?!" Fue lo primero que salió de la boca del Beta "Ya te lo dije, Gabriel me gusta, de forma seria, es guapo, amable y su presencia es tranquilizadora" La chica tocó su pecho y sonrió con dulzura haciendo que Beelzebub tronará los dientes de furia "Por eso te preguntó Beelzebub ¿qué relación tienes con Gabriel?"

"Gabriel… Es… Yo…" ¿Qué se supone que conteste? Pensó el Beta ante la pesada mirada de Ba'al "Se que tienes a alguien más a quien quieres" Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron nuevamente "Así que por qué no dejas en paz a Gabe… Sólo lo estas lastimando con tu indecisión"

"¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe en absoluto!" Exclamó de repente Beelzebub "¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y proclamar que quieres a Gabriel?! ¡No eres más que una mocosa oportunista!"

"¿Soy yo la oportunista? ¿En serio? ¿No es cierto que cuando sales con Gabriel él paga por todo? ¿No es verdad que te lleva y trae a tu antojo? Incluso te compró muebles y pago tu renta ¿o es mentira?"

"N-no es…" Intento defenderse el Beta "¡Tú eres el único que se ha aprovechado de él!" La chica dio un paso al frente molesta "Se también que tuvieron que despedir a un empleado debido a ti, Gabriel te defendió por ello"

"¡Gabriel no te quiere!" Gritó Beelzebub ya casi cara a cara con la Omega "¡Gabriel no siente nada hacia ti!" Ba'al sonrió y tomo el rostro del Beta haciéndolo girar hacía una de las ventanas, sus rostros se reflejaron en el cristal "¿Y a ti sí?"

Sí, quiso contestar el pelinegro, tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta y no sabía si su temor era porque fuera una verdad o una mentira.

"Aunque él te quisiera Beelzebub, al final del día no eres más que un Beta… Un chico que jamás podría tener hijos, un muchacho que tuvo que pasar duras penas para llegar a donde esta, ustedes son muy diferentes ¿cómo crees que lo verán los demás?"

El pelinegro intentó apartarse, pero Ba'al lo sostuvo con fuerza y le obligó a mirar sus reflejos nuevamente.

"¿Por qué le gustas a Gabriel? ¿Por qué eres lindo? Míranos… Somos bastante parecidos, se que eres su tipo, sé que te busca y le agrada tu compañía y sé que han dormido juntos quien sabe cuántas veces, pero también sé que no pueden estar juntos"

Beelzebub miró sus cabellos desarreglados contra el perfecto alaciado de Ba'al, fue consiente de las pequeñas imperfecciones de su rostro contra la suave piel de la Omega, y sobre todo se dio cuenta de que era un Beta, un Beta sin hogar y que jamás había conocido el cariño más allá del el de sus hermanos.

"Para Gabriel no sería difícil olvidarse de ti… ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas como me miró el día que nos conocimos" Dijo a su oído "Por esos minutos tu desapareciste de su mente…"

No podía olvidarlo, como el rostro del Alpha se había iluminado, como se quedó sin palabras, su corazón se había sentido tan pesado como la vez que atrapo a Lucifer besando a Michel contra la pared…

"¡No te daré a Gabriel!" Beelzebub la empujo y le miró con el ceño fruncido "¡Podrás ser una Omega y lo más linda que quieras, pero eres una terrible persona! ¡Alguien egoísta y vil como tú no puede estar al lado de Gabriel!"

La chica casi cae por el empuje, pero se mantuvo firme, arreglo su cabello y suspiro sonriendo con molesta.

"Te lo dije por las buenas Beelzebub, pero si no lo quieres entender es tú problema, yo tampoco me alejaré de Gabriel así que atente a las consecuencias"

"¡¿Estás amenazándome?!" Gritó el chico dispuesto a lanzarse a los golpes "¿Amenazándote? Tú no eres una amenaza Beelzebub, eres un inconveniente, uno que desaparecerá tarde o temprano"

La Omega camino al lado del chico empujándolo con el hombro y se fue de vuelta a su oficina, cuando se hubo marchado el enojo de Beelzebub fue reemplazado por la incertidumbre.

"No quería recurrir a esto" Murmuró el Beta sacando nuevamente su teléfono y saliendo de la conversación con el Alpha "Pero no sólo la Omega puede jugar sucio" Marcó el número que había guardado y esperaba nunca tener que usar.

"¿Hola? ¿Quién llama?"

"Soy Beelzebub…"

"¡¿Beelzebub?! ¡¿Por qué entre todas las personas me marcas tú?! ¡¿Pasó algo? ¡¿Es sobre Lucifer?! ¡¿Está bien él?!"

"Si… Él está bien… Yo… Es sobre Gabriel… ¿Estás libre esta tarde?"

"¿Gabriel? … No sé si sea seguro salir contigo a solas"

Beelzebub rodó los ojos y tallo el puente de su nariz, no llevaba ni cinco minutos de llamada cuando ya sé había arrepentido.

"Es algo importante, prometo que me comportaré…"

La voz al otro lado dudo, y se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

"De acuerdo, mándame la dirección y hora"

Y colgó, el pelinegro suspiró y volvió a su trabajo, estaba decidido a usar todas sus cartas, no dejaría que esa Omega se saliera con la suya.

"Gabriel no puede estar con alguien como ella… Gabriel debe estar únicamente con…" No terminó la frase, pero en su mente sonó claramente el _conmigo_


	182. CLXXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXXII**

"Te advierto que tengo en marcación rápida a la policía y testigos que me vieron reunirme contigo" Beelzebub rodó los ojos ante el comentario y esperó a que Michel se sentará para poder explicarse "¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa con Gabriel?"

El lugar elegido era un pequeño restaurante familiar no muy lejos de la farmacéutica, no se podía ver de afuera hacia adentro y los asientos estaban lo suficientemente separados entre sí como para que las conversaciones no se escucharán entre las mesas.

"Bueno, ambos sabemos que Gabriel es algo… ¿Crédulo?" Idiota era la palabra que quería usar, pero el Beta estaba midiendo sus palabras "Gabriel no es crédulo, es idiota y no sabe nada sobre interacción social"

"Al menos ya concordamos en algo…" El pelinegro se tomó un momento antes de volver a hablar "Escucha, debes estar enterada de la asesora financiera que está en la farmacéutica ¿verdad?" La Alpha asintió, pero no dijo nada "Bien… Ella… Ella está interesada en Gabriel"

Michel alzó una ceja sin entender el punto, en su experiencia muchos Alphas, Betas y Omegas estaban interesados en su hermano.

"¿Y?" Comentó la castaña tras unos minutos "¡¿Cómo qué y?!" La paciencia de Beelzebub estaba en su límite, pero hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse y optó por explicarse mejor "Mira, la chica es una loca, lo sigue hasta su casa, lo arrastra con ella a todas partes y lo obliga a quedarse trabajando hasta la madrugada… A-además de que va por el lugar amenazando a quienes nos acercamos a él…"

En realidad, Ba'al solo había enfrentado a Beelzebub, pero el chico decidió que eso era algo que Michel no necesitaba saber a detalle.

"A ver Beelzebub, déjame ver si entendí, me citaste aquí para decirme que una Omega está interesada en mi hermano ¿es eso?"

"¡Te cite aquí porque eres la más cercana a Gabriel y como su hermana debes ayudarlo!" Recriminó el pelinegro controlando su impulso de querer golpear la mesa "Ajá… ¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú? Se ve que son tan amigos" Dijo Michel haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigos.

"B-bueno… Es que… ¡Ella y yo no nos llevamos bien! Si le digo yo a Gabriel el creerá que sólo es porque no me agrada" Michel tardó un momento en procesarlo y luego sonrió alzando una ceja "Estas celoso" La boca de Beelzebub se abrió con sorpresa "¡¿Celoso?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿De qué estaría celoso?!"

"Bueno… A como me lo cuentas parece que esa chica está acaparando por completo a mi bobo hermano y tú estás siendo desplazado" La castaña sorbió su limonada en espera de la respuesta "¡No estoy siendo desplazado! ¡Y aunque así fuera eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Te estoy diciendo esto porque me preocupa Gabriel como mi amigo y sólo por eso!"

Michel realmente quería reír a carcajadas por la reacción del Beta, pero se contuvo, si Beelzebub estaba dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado y pedirle ayuda significaba que estaba desesperado.

"Bien y dime ¿cuál es mi papel en todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que esperas que haga?" El pelinegro se aclaró la garganta y continúo "Espero que hables con Gabriel y le adviertas de la clase de arpía con la que está trabajando y que no debe caer en sus sucias artimañas"

"Y yo debo decirle todo esto en base a tu juicio personal sobre la chica ¿correcto?"

"Si… Supongo" Beelzebub golpeó la mesa con sus dedos y evito la mirada de la más alta "Déjame preguntarte algo, entre esta asesora y yo ¿a quién detestas más?" La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, abrió la boca, pero no supo que contestar.

"¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?!" Exclamó por fin, alarmado "Si quieres mi ayuda necesito que me contestes" Michel dejo de lado su vaso y miró directamente al chico.

Beelzebub mordió su labio inferior, no era secreto que odiaba a Michel, incluso ella misma lo sabía, pero comparar su desagrado por ella con el que sentía por Ba'al era una tarea difícil de llevar

"¿Y bien, ella o yo?" Presiono la castaña "¡Ba'al! ¡¿Contenta?! ¡Detesto mucho más a esa prepotente, trepadora y mojigata Omega! ¡Aunque si pudiera arrojarlas de un puente a ambas lo haría!" La respuesta satisfago a la Alpha quien sonrió burlonamente "Bien, te ayudaré"

"¡Gracias!" Indicó con molestia el Beta "Después de conocer a la chica y determinar por mi cuenta si es tan terrible como dices"

"¡Lo es!" Exclamó exasperado el pelinegro "Bueno eso lo juzgaré yo, además estás de suerte, Ba'al nos acompañará mañana en una comida en la mansión" Comentó despreocupadamente Michel.

"¿Cómo que los acompañará? Gabriel dijo que era una comida familiar" Indicó sin comprender el chico "Si… Bueno al parecer deben presentar un preliminar de la situación de la farmacéutica, y Metatron decidió que sería una buena oportunidad que estuviéramos todos"

El rostro de Beelzebub cambió notablemente, sabía que la aparición de aquella Omega no había sido una coincidencia y al parecer Ba'al no era la única en estar interesada en que su relación con Gabriel prosperase.

"Quita esa cara" Comentó Michel "Gabriel quedará libre a tiempo para su cita contigo, recuerda que le gustan las lilas y él considera que te queda bien el negro con rojo" El rostro de Beelzebub se sonrojo por completo "¡¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?!"

"Soy su hermana mayor ¿a quién crees que acude para consejos?" Michel ser rio por la reacción del Beta y se levantó para irse "Y otra cosa Beelzebub, si llegas a lastimar a Gabriel no dudaré en alejarlo de ti y asegurarme de que encuentre a una persona que de verdad lo aprecié, y para que quede claro yo también te arrojaría de un puente si pudiera" La Alpha se marchó dejando a Beelzebub más preocupado que antes.

"Irá a su casa a presentarse formalmente con la familia Archangel… Espero Michel y Azirafel sean lo suficientemente listos para ver a través de su fachada de mosca muerta" Recostó su cabeza en la mesa lamentándose en silencio.

Cuando fue consciente de que no había más que pudiera hacer que esperar el juicio de Michel, se fue de allí para llevar su mejor traje a la tintorería y conseguir una nueva corbata.


	183. CLXXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXXIII**

"¡¿Beelzebub te citó para decirte eso?!" Exclamó en voz alta Azirafel "¡No grites! Y si, él me dijo que esa chica no era de fiar y que estaba preocupado por Gabriel"

"Deberíamos decírselo a estaría increíblemente feliz si se entera" En su mente el Omega estaba maquinando cientos de escenarios diferentes para la pareja "No le diré, en primera porque no sabemos aún cómo reaccionaría a eso ¿qué tal si él está interesado en la chica y hacemos quedar mal a Beelzebub?"

"Dudo bastante que sea así Michel, Gabriel ha tenido sus aventuras antes, pero nunca lo vi interesado por nadie como lo está con Beelz"

"Eso me lleva a mi segundo punto ¿qué tal si la chica es mejor partido que el Beta bipolar?" Azirafel quiso opinar, pero la castaña lo detuvo para que la dejará continuar "Mira sé que es tu amigo y lo conoces mucho más que yo, y por eso es que tu opinión es importante aquí, debido a mis diferencias con Beelzebub tendré ciertas preferencias con esta nueva chica así que necesito que estés atento y juntos determinemos si es buena o no para nuestro hermano"

"Michel no creo que eso nos corresponda a nosotros, Gabriel es un adulto y él puede decidir por sí mismo con quien quiere estar…"

"¡Gabriel es Gabriel! Lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él como sus hermanos es aconsejarlo ¿no crees?"

Cuando el chico estaba a punto de replicar, el timbre sonó, Azirafel y Michel se pararon rectos y acomodaron sus ropas bastantes curiosos por ver a la mencionada Omega.

"¡Yo voy!" Indicó Lilith quien se apresuró hasta la puerta, sin que el par de hermanos se diera cuenta había estado escuchando la conversación a escondidas "¡Bienvenidos! La comida no tardará en servirse mientras tanto sus hermanos ya llegaron…"

"Gracias…" Indicó Gabriel con una fugaz sonrisa e invitó a pasar a Ba'al "Buenas tardes y gracias por el recibimiento" Saludó cortésmente esta.

"No puede ser…" Dijeron al mismo tiempo y tal vez demasiado alto Michel y Azirafel "¡Es idéntica a Beelzebub!" Murmuró la castaña tratando de que su sorpresa no se notará "¡Lo sé! ¡¿De dónde diablos la sacó Metatron?!"

Antes de que pudieran conversar más, la Omega se acercó hasta ellos seguida por Gabriel.

"¡Ustedes deben ser Michel y Azirafel! Gabe me ha hablado mucho de ustedes ¡es un placer conocerlos!" Tendió su mano para dar un fuerte apretón a ambos "¿Gabe?" Murmuró con diversión la Alpha a su hermano a lo que este solo rodó los ojos con molestia.

"Un gusto tam…" Las palabras murieron en la boca de Azirafel, quien comenzó a toser copiosamente "L-lo siento" Se disculpó alejándose un poco para calmarse.

"¡Ba'al, Gabriel!" Metatron apareció también para recibirlos "Me alegra que llegaran, y sobre todo me alegra que llegaran juntos" El Alpha le lanzó una mirada de desagrado que el mayor de los hermanos Archangel decidió ignorar "Disculparás mis modales jovencita, pero no estamos acostumbrados a visitas en la mansión"

"Sus modales siempre son los mejores, me honra mucho que me haya invitado" Contestó Ba'al dulcemente "Espero mi hermano se haya comportado debidamente"

"Oh, Gabe ha sido todo un caballero, amable y servicial no tengo absolutamente ninguna queja con él"

"Me alegra escuchar eso ¿no Gabe?" El aludido bufo con molestia mirando de mala manera a su hermana que parecía estar conteniendo la risa "Pero este no es lugar para charlar, la comida se servirá en poco, vayamos todos al comedor… Michel ¿Y Azirafel?"

"Fue al baño, tuvo una tos terrible pero ya nos alcanza" Respondió la Alpha con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir "Bien adelantémonos entonces, Lilith avisa a los demás por favor"

"Si… Enseguida" La chica se quedó un minuto en su lugar como conteniendo la respiración, cuando los Alpha la dejaron sola soltó todo el aire.

"Tú también lo notaste ¿no?" Le pregunto Azirafel a la pelirroja mientras esta trataba de recuperar el aliento "Si… Ese aroma… Pero el trío de Alphas no se dará cuenta, es todo sonrisas y buenos modales"

"¿Y por qué nosotros si lo podemos percibir?"

"Bueno…" Se comenzó a explicar Lilith "En tu caso debe ser porque eres más sensible a percibir las feromonas de las personas, y gracias a eso te diste cuenta lo mucho que esa chica se esfuerza por aparentar algo que no es… En mi caso, tuve que aprender a percibir las intenciones de la gente, el aroma es lo único fiable"

Azirafel quería preguntar más, pero Michel volvió por él para que se diera prisa en alcanzarlos, así que el chico tuvo que despedirse y apresurarse a seguir a su hermana.

"No sé quién sea Beelzebub, pero yo que él me cuidaba de esa Omega" La pelirroja se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a servir los platos, no quería perderse el desenlace de esa reunión.


	184. CLXXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXXIV**

La intención original de Azirafel para asistir a aquella reunión familiar era poder hablar con sus hermanos sobre lo que pasaba con sus feromonas, sin embargo, el hecho de la visita un tanto inesperada de la Omega hizo que el joven tuviera que posponer sus planes y centrarse mejor en aquella chica.

"Y dime Michel" Dijo Ba'al con amabilidad mientras colocaban las trabajadoras el segundo platillo en la mesa "¿Eres soltera?" La Alpha casi se ahogó con el agua que bebía y tuvo que aclarar su garganta disimuladamente "Si Michel" Comento con burla Gabriel "¿Eres soltera"

"P-por el momento no estoy interesada en una relación…" Indicó con indiferencia la Alpha "En una relación con alguien decente" Por el comentario la castaña pateó por debajo de la mesa a su hermano haciendo que el Alpha se quejará en silencio y Azirafel tuviera que reprimir la risa.

"Bueno tal vez sea porque no has conocido a la persona correcta" Continuo la Omega "Yo podría presentarte a uno de mis hermanos, el mayor, por ejemplo, trabaja en el buffet de abogados de nuestro tío y es un Omega también, es muy simpático y tal vez puedan llevarse bien"

"Y-yo en realidad q-quiero centrarme en mi trabajo en estos momentos" Comentó Michel mientras miraba al lugar de Metatron esperando que no interviniera "Lo entiendo, lamento mi impertinencia, pero si llegas a cambiar de opinión con confianza puedes pedirme su número"

Comentó la pelinegra con una sonrisa encantadora, pero en la mesa Azirafel tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para no vomitar, con su servilleta tapo su nariz como si limpiará su boca, el aroma de la chica era demasiado penetrante, era tal el dulzor que desprendía que mareaba, parecía como si la habitación hubiera sido rociada por uno de esos aromatizantes baratos que provocan migraña.

"Joven amo" Interrumpió una de las chicas de servicio dirigiéndose a Gabriel "¿Gusta otra ración de carne con vegetales?"

"No, gracias, yo estoy bien…" Declinó la oferta el castaño "Generalmente comes más Gabriel" Habló al fin Metatron "¿Por qué la negativa?"

Lilith que se encontraba recogiendo los platos del lado donde estaban sentados Azirafel y Michel se extrañó por la actitud del mayor de los hermanos y tardó un poco más de tiempo en su tarea.

"Iré a una cena esta noche, quiero mantener mi apetito…"

"Su apetito sexual" Murmuró Michel ganándose ahora ella una patada por parte de su hermano "¿Una cena? ¿Es algo del trabajo? ¿Acaso cenará contigo Ba'al?"

"No Metatron" Contesto algo molesto el Alpha "No es del trabajo, saldré con un amigo" Lilith sospechó que el mencionado amigo, era el famoso Beelzebub "Bueno" Habló nuevamente Metatron "Espero que los informes que presentes estén a la altura como para que te des el lujo de salir a divertirte"

"Le aseguró que así será" Intervino Ba'al "Gabe y yo hemos trabajado día tras día en esto, él también tiene derecho a despejar la mente de vez en cuando"

Gabriel le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la chica por el apoyo y ella le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice, sólo Lilith y Azirafel notaron como el aire se volvió más pesado y denso por las feromas de la Omega.

"Eso es algo que decidiré yo" Agregó Metatron mientras el postre era servido "Una vez que terminemos de comer pasaremos a mi oficina, Michel, Azirafel ustedes también están incluidos" El par de hermanos tuvieron que reprimir un puchero de molestia.

"Les aseguro que será más entretenido de lo que piensan" Trató de levantar los ánimos Ba'al "¡Hemos trabajado muy duro en ello!" Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Gabriel sobre la mesa gesto que sorprendió un poco al Alpha, pero creyó que sería muy grosero de su parte si se apartaba.

Al terminar, todos se dirigieron a la oficina de Metatron, Azirafel y Michel dejaron que los otros se adelantarán para poder conversar.

"¿Y qué opinas de la Omega?" Dijo Michel en voz baja "No me agrada, no me agrada nada" Contestó con rapidez el rubio "¿Tanto así?"

"¿A ti te gustó?" Michel tomo un momento para analizar su respuesta "Bueno es linda, amable, educada, de buena familia y no me tiro queso de nachos apenas conocerme… Le bajaré puntos por querer emparejarme con su hermano, pero no me pareció tan terrible"

"Michel sé que no es de tu agrado Beelzebub, pero al menos sabes que es honesto" La castaña alzó una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos "¡Hasta cierto punto lo es! Mira no confió en esta chica, y sé que Gabriel no la quiere"

"Eso lo sé, ella realmente parece querer llamar su atención, pero nuestro hermano no la ve más que una compañera de trabajo, además el hecho de que Metatron se la imponga como lo hace, le quita más puntos a los ojos de Gabriel"

"¿Debes tener un puntaje para todo?" Preguntó Azirafel ante la respuesta de su hermana "¡Mi principal trabajo es puntuar!" El par de hermanos procedieron a dirigirse a la oficina.

"Espiar las conversaciones de los demás no es correcto" Dijo Lilith sorprendiendo a Ba'al quien se había excusado con que necesitaba ir al baño para poder quedarse atrás "No creo que estés en la mejor posición para decir eso, tomando en cuenta que pasaste toda la comida escuchando a hurtadillas"

"Yo trabajaba ¿cuál es tu excusa?" Encaro la pelirroja "No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti… Sirvienta" La pelinegra se dio vuelta dejando un aroma que a Lilith le pareció como flores podridas.

Una vez con el resto de los hermanos, Ba'al comenzó a maquinar sus próximos movimientos, el único motivo por el que Gabriel no estaba interesado en ella pensó la Omega, era por el concepto platónico que guardaba hacia Beelzebub, lo único que ella necesitaba era destruir esa idea que tenía del Beta y las cosas comenzarían a ponerse de su favor.


	185. CLXXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXXV**

"¡Crowley es la tercera vez que te lo digo! ¡Limpia por completo el jabón o te lanzó la cubeta de agua encima!" El pelirrojo rodo lo ojos con molestia y enjuago el pedazo de franela que tenía consigo para poder pasarlo de nuevo sobre la superficie del auto dejándolo brillante.

"Oye Beelzy" Comento Lucifer limpiando los vidrios del automóvil "¿Podrías explicarme porque estamos lavando tu coche un fin de semana bajo el calor abrazador?"

"¡Porque son mis hermanos y es lo mínimo que deben hacer por mí!" Contesto de mala manera el pelinegro mientras sacudía los tapetes de los asientos delanteros "Tú nunca lavas este pedazo de chatarra" Se quejó Crowley "¿Por qué de repente te importa que este limpio?"

"¡No es un pedazo de chatarra! ¡Y deja de hacer preguntas, quiero que esa pintura brille antes de que caiga la tarde!"

"¿Por qué no simplemente lo llevaste al auto lavado?" Preguntó el mayor de los Alpha secándose el sudor que le escurría por la frente "¿Bromeas? Cobran una fortuna, no es como si no lo pueda hacer yo mismo"

"U obligarnos a nosotros a hacerlo…" El pelinegro escuchó a Crowley y sacudió con más fuerza para que el polvo le cayera encima "¡Tienes un buen empleo! ¡Deja de ser un tacaño!" Exclamó Lucifer bastante indignado.

"Que gane bien no significa que me pueda permitir muchos lujos, aún estoy pagando los préstamos que saque en la universidad" El Beta comenzó a lavar con agua y jabón los tapetes para después ponerlos a secar "¡Un auto lavado no es un lujo Beelzebub!"

"¡No voy a ir al maldito auto lavabo Crowley! Además, saldré esta noche y no quiero gastar tanto" Al ver las miradas de sus hermanos, el pelinegro se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho aquello.

"¡¿Saldrás?! ¡¿Cómo en una cita?!" Preguntó Crowley con emoción adolescente "¡Nuestro Beelzy al fin está madurando!" Lucifer fingió secar una lagrima de su rostro.

"¡N-no es una cita!" Se apresuró a corregir con el rostro sonrojado "¿Con quién saldrás? ¿Le conocemos?" Ambos Alpha ignoraron sus tareas para comenzar a interrogar a Beelzebub.

"¡No saldré con nadie iré solo!" Era una mala mentira "¿Solo? Por favor, si fueras solo no te importaría el estado de tu auto y menos pensarías en gastar" Lucifer lo conocía bien.

"¿A dónde irán? ¿Pasarás a recogerle? ¿Le llevarás a cenar? ¿Comprarás flores?" La vena romántica de Crowley no tardó en aparecer "No lo hostigues así" Le reprendió con diversión Lucifer "Nuestro Beelzy no ha de haber tenido una cita en años…"

"¡Cierra la boca Lucifer, si he tenido citas!" Al decir aquello el Beta recordó todas las veces que Gabriel lo había llevado a comer, siempre a los lugares que el pelinegro quisiera y encargándose de todos los gastos, recogiéndolo y llevándolo hasta su casa, un deje de culpa y vergüenza se apoderó de él.

"¿Y a que sitio irán?" Insistió Crowley curioso "Si aún no has elegido uno, conozco buenos lugares donde puedes tener una linda velada por un precio accesible"

Beelzebub sabía que había perdido la batalla y que por más que negará todo el par de Alphas no le creerían, suspiró derrotado antes de contestar.

"Iremos a Le Fantine" Las bocas de Crowley y Lucifer se abrieron con incredulidad "¡¿Le Fantine?!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡Ese restaurante es carísimo! ¡Hasta Michel dice que ir allí es para petulantes!"

A Beelzebub le dolió el bolsillo al escuchar aquello, esperaba que Gabriel apreciará el increíble sacrificio económico y moral que le estaba invirtiendo a todo eso.

"¡Escuche que no te dejan entrar sin reservación y sin traje de etiqueta!" Señalo el pelirrojo exaltado "Lo sé, ya hice reservaciones y tengo un traje listo"

"¡¿Con quién demonios vas a ir?!" Lucifer parecía más asustado que interesado por la respuesta. Cuando el Beta estaba por contestar, un joven en bicicleta se acercó hasta a ellos con un enorme y bellamente decorado ramo de lilas "Buenas tardes, disculpen ¿alguno de ustedes es Beelzebub Tadfield?"

"Soy yo" Se acercó al mensajero y firmo un documento de recibido después de recibir algunas instrucciones para mantener frescas las flores "Oh no…" Escucho que dijeron los chicos cuando se dio la vuelta.

"No puede ser…" Beelzebub se lamentó de que sus hermanos no fueran tan tontos como aparentaban ser la mayoría del tiempo "¡Tú cita es Gabriel Archangel!"

El Beta tuvo que prepararse para una tarde de cuestionamientos y reclamos de un par de Alphas sobreprotectores.


	186. CLXXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXXVI**

"Sabes Metatron" Indicó Lilith desde la puerta del despacho cuando el resto de los hermanos habían salido al jardín "Me alegra que seas millonario, porque como casamentero morirías de hambre"

"¡Largo de aquí Lilith!" Fue la contestación del Alpha mientras revisaba los documentos que Ba'al y Gabriel tras la presentación "¿En serio crees que era chiquilla prepotente es lo mejor para tu hermano?"

"Esa chiquilla es probablemente mayor que tú, ahora vete que estoy ocupado" La pelirroja no se rindió y entro despreocupadamente a la oficina "Si tanto interés tienes en que tu familia se una con otra de buena posición ¿por qué no eres tú quien busca algún Omega?"

Metatron alzó la vista de los papeles que leía y se levantó de su lugar con notable molestia.

"Lilith he permitido mucha insolencia de tu parte, pero los temas que yo trate con mis hermanos son cosa que a ti no te importa y debes ir aprendiendo a conocer tu lugar en esta casa"

"¿Mi lugar?" Se burló la chica acercándose al mayor "¿Y cuál es mi lugar Metatron? Tu amiga cuando quieres conversar, tu protegida porque te sientes culpable por la mierda de tu pasado ¿tu sirvienta?"

"¡Lilith!" Gritó el hombre golpeando el escritorio "Para alguien que todo el tiempo está tratando de no ser como su padre, actúas muy parecido a él" La chica dio media vuelta para irse "Y la próxima vez que me pidas que respete mi lugar, asegúrate de darme uno y no sacarme de allí"

Metatron maldijo en voz baja y no pudo volver a concentrarse en su trabajo ¿actuaba como su padre al querer lo mejor para su familia? Se preguntó el Alpha, Gabriel era distraído e ingenuo, de todos los hermanos él había tenido la vida más fácil lo mínimo que podía hacer era retribuir eso al apellido Archangel formando una buena familia que continuará el legado.

"Legado…" Murmuró para sí mismo el hombre "Un legado justo como Salomon Archangel hubiera querido…"

Se sentó de nuevo tratando de seguir con su trabajo, pero sin poder comprender nada de lo que leía ¿era acaso igual a aquel hombre? Se preguntó con terror.

Mientras el mayor de los hermanos Archangel se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, Azirafel y Michel decidieron tomar una taza de té en el pequeño balcón que daba al jardín.

"¿Entendiste algo de todo lo que presentó ese par?" Dijo la Alpha viendo hacia Gabriel y Ba'al que paseaban por el jardín "Michel en lo único que me concentre allí dentro fue en no vomitar" Contesto el rubio tomando una galleta "Azirafel sólo dices eso porque quieres que Beelzebub y Gabriel terminen juntos como pareja…"

"¡No!" Interrumpió el chico "Bueno sí quiero eso, pero estoy hablando en serio, las feromonas de esa Omega no destilan más que mentiras"

"Bien, si la carrera en literatura no te va, puedes trabajar en la policía como detector de mentiras" Se burló Michel "¡Michel es en serio!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento, pero me cuesta creerte, como Alpha sólo puedo decirte que su aroma es embriagador y que me sorprende bastante que Gabriel no haya caído en sus seducciones"

"Gabriel es profesional no va a salir con alguien que trabaje…" La castaña alzó una ceja por el comentario "¡Alguien con quien trabaje que no sea Beelzebub!"

"Azira, entiendo que apoyes este enamoramiento que tiene nuestro hermano con el Beta, y también comprendo que esta chica no te agrade, pero…" La Alpha hizo una pausa mientras miraba dentro de su taza "Tú también sabes que Beelzebub está enamorado de otra persona" Lucifer pensó el chico recordando la forma en que el pelinegro miraba al mayor de los Tadfield.

"Y sé que Gabriel está al tanto de eso" Continuo Michel "Me preocupa que se involucre tanto que termine lastimado" Azirafel sonrió al ver a su hermana mayor tan preocupada, recordó que cuando eran niños, Michel y Gabriel eran muy unidos.

"Beelzebub bien podría querer a Gabriel también y no darse cuanta aún de eso" Contestó tras un momento el Omega "Además, el querer a alguien no dependerá de que tan fuertes sean sus feromonas, sino de los sentimientos que desarrolle hacia la persona"

"Estoy segura de que a Metatron le daría un paro cardiaco si Gabriel termina casándose con Beelzebub en vez de Ba'al" Dijo riendo la Alpha "Y a otro par de Alphas también…" Comentó Azirafel pensando en Crowley y Lucifer.

Con sus hermanos conversando en el balcón, Gabriel decidió dar una vuelta por el jardín para despejarse un poco, Ba'al se le unió a lo que el Alpha acepto indiferente.

"¿Cómo hacen para que sus flores luzcan tan bien?" Preguntó la Omega de repente "¿Eh? A… Bueno Michel y un par de jardineros se encargan de cuidarlas" Comentó sin interés el más alto "Las plantas no parecen ser lo tuyo… ¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti?"

"¿A mí? Bueno" Estar con Beelzebub, pensó el Alpha, pero no considero prudente decir eso "M-me gustan las estrellas… De niño subía al ático para observarlas…"

"Oh vaya, no me esperaba eso" Sonrió con dulzura "Además también eres un excelente cocinero ¿dónde aprendiste?"

"Cuando mamá enfermó ya no podía cocinar y a ella le gustaba mucho… Así que aprendí todas sus recetas y le preparaba comidas para que se sintiera mejor" Gabriel recordó el rostro sonriente de su madre al probar sus platillos, él estaba seguro de que ni siquiera eran buenos, pero ella siempre le decía que era lo mejor que jamás había comido.

"L-lo siento, no quería traerte recuerdos tristes" Dijo con sinceridad real Ba'al "Está bien… Ya no es triste, es nostálgico, creo"

"Pasemos a temas más alegres por ejemplo ¿a dónde irás a cenar esta noche?" Trató de sonar indiferente, pero en realidad estaba bastante curiosa en saber "Ah… B-bueno es como una sorpresa… En realidad, no lo sé aún…"

"¡Eso suena emocionante!" Mintió la Omega "No hay nada como una hermosa velada para despejarse, me alegra saber que no eres como los otros Alpha"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó un tanto curioso Gabriel "Oh ya sabes… Muchos solo buscan salir para terminar en la cama de alguien, tratando a la persona como solo un objeto, para cualquiera debe ser terrible no ser nada más que alguien con quien es fácil acostarse…"

El Alpha disminuyó su paso y no contestó nada a aquello, comenzó a pensar todas las veces en que sus salidas con Beelzebub terminaban en su dormitorio, recordó también aquel incidente en el baño del centro comercial… ¿Beelzebub creerá que sólo lo veo como alguien con quien acostarme? Pensó Gabriel preocupado ¿él sentirá que solo lo trato como un objeto para divertirme de vez en cuando?

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó la chica con inocencia "N-no… No es nada…" El más alto continúo analizando las palabras de Ba'al mientras ella arrancaba una flor que parecía marchitarse, la aplastó entre sus manos sonriendo al ver la expresión inquieta en el rostro del Alpha.


	187. CLXXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXXVII**

Beelzebub bajó de su auto nervioso, se sentía totalmente ridículo vistiendo un traje y llevando un ramo de flores hasta la puerta de Gabriel, se alegraba bastante de que el Alpha no tuviera vecinos que pudieran observar aquella escena.

Tragando saliva con la garganta seca, se encaminó hasta la puerta, antes de tocar el timbre arregló nuevamente su cabello, y traje y se regañó mentalmente por tal tontería, presionó dos veces el interruptor antes de que Gabriel abriera.

"¡Beelzebub!" Dijo emocionado "¡Llegaste temprano!" El Beta observo el atuendo del Alpha quedándose sin aliento, un traje gris de dos piezas con una camisa y corbata negra, su rostro bien afeitado y el cabello pulcramente peinado, es injusto que se ve tan bien, pensó el pelinegro con enfado.

"A-aquí están tus flores, déjame decirte que no todas las florerías las manejan y fue un calvario conseguirlas" Entregó el enorme ramo desviando la mirada "¡¿Me trajiste flores?! ¡Son hermosas!" Gabriel las tomo con alegría y dándole una sonrisa que solo altero el pulso de Beelzebub "Yo estoy listo, vámonos entonces"

"¡Ah no! ¡Ve dentro y pon esas cosas en agua!" Se quejó el pelinegro "¡Pero quiero presumir mi regalo!"

"¡No voy a llevarte por media ciudad con un ramo gigante de lilas!" De sólo imaginarlo el rostro del chico se volvió más rojo "¡Pero…!"

"¡Pero nada! ¡Entra y guárdalas!" El Alpha se quejó con un puchero, pero obedeció, no tardó mucho en volver con la misma alegría de antes "¡Listo! ¿A dónde iremos?"

"Es una sorpresa" El corazón de Beelzebub parecía que explotaría en su pecho "¡¿Ese es tu auto?!" Exclamó el más alto al ver el viejo Volkswagen rojo del Beta completamente limpio y reluciente "¡Me tomo todo un día dejarlo así, más te vale apreciarlo!"

"Si te soy honesto creí que solo sacarías las cajas de pizza y cadáveres de mamíferos dentro de él" Se burló Gabriel "Muy gracioso, el único cadáver que llevaré dentro será el tuyo si no te callas y subes" El pelinegro abrió la puerta para el Alpha, cosa que hizo que este se emocionará con el gesto de caballerosidad.

"¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?" Preguntó una vez dentro el mayor "Es una loción… ¡Eres tú!" Gritó olfateando al Beta "¡D-déjame en paz! ¡Sólo use una colonia nueva!"

"¡No cualquier colonia!" Alzó la voz con orgullo el castaño "Ese es el perfume que yo desarrolle como proyecto el año pasado, lo reconocería donde fuera"

"¡S-sólo vámonos!" Gabriel se sentía como en un sueño, Beelzebub no sólo se veía espectacular esa noche con su traje negro, camisa roja, corbata a juego y cabello bien recortado y arreglado, sino que había llegado puntual, con un hermoso arreglo de sus flores favoritas, había dejado el automóvil irreconocible y ahora lo llevaba a una cena que estaba seguro sería espectacular, todo eso sólo estaba logrando que el Alpha quedará más cautivado por él.

"¡Por favor Beelz!" Rogó el más alto "¡Dime a donde iremos!" El pelinegro río divertido por la súplica, pero decidió no ceder "Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos"

"¡Eres injusto! Pero te perdonaré si dejas que ponga algo de Sinatra para el camino" Beelzebub rodo los ojos y presiono play en su viejo estéreo, All the way comenzó a sonar "Vaya, venías preparado para todo" Una sonrisa altanera apareció en el rostro del Beta.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en un cómodo silencio, dejando que la música llenará el ambiente como si lo único que importará fuera ese momento dentro del pequeño automóvil.

Cuando ya habían pasado por otras cuatro canciones y The Way You Look Tonight estaba por terminar, el Beta se estaciono pidiéndole a Gabriel que cerrará los ojos y tomará su mano para guiarlo hasta el lugar.

"¿Ya puedo mirar?" Preguntó a los tres minutos el más alto "¡No! ¡Y deja de preguntar! Yo te diré cuándo"

"¿Ya?" Insistió el castaño "¡Gabriel!" Sentir la cálida mano de Beelzebub aferrándose a la suya hizo que el interior del Alpha se volviera cálido, no quería otra cosa que entrelazar sus dedos con los de él y sostenerle así por siempre, nada podría arruinar esa noche para él.

"¡Llegamos!" Dijo por fin el pelinegro "Abre los ojos" Emocionado obedeció, pero su alegría desapareció por completo al mirar el gran y elegante edificio ante él "E-es la primera vez que vengo a un sitio como este" Comenzó a explicarse el Beta "A-así que confió en ti para que me orientes" Al sentir como el agarre del chico se hacía más fuerte no tuvo corazón para decir nada u oponerse.

"¡Entremos antes de que rechacen la reservación!" Beelzebub le soltó para adelantarse, Gabriel se preguntó por qué de entre todos los lugares, tuvo que elegir aquel, justo el único sitio al que nunca en la vida llevaría a la persona de quien estaba enamorado "¡Date prisa!" Gritó el pelinegro "V-voy"

"Por favor, por favor" Murmuró para sí mismo el Alpha "Que esta noche siga yendo tan bien como hasta ahora" Gabriel y Beelzebub cruzaron con temor, pero cada uno por una razón diferente.


	188. CLXXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXXVIII**

"¿Esta todo bien Beelzebub?" Preguntó Gabriel algo preocupado por el Beta "¡T-todo bien!" Contestó el chico volviendo a poner los ojos sobre la carta "¿Seguro? S-si te sientes mal podemos ir a casa, yo estoy encantado con todo lo que hiciste hoy" Esperaba que el pelinegro no notará la desesperación en su voz.

"¡E-estoy bien! Sólo tengo un poco de frío, t-tal vez no debí elegir la terraza" Alzó los hombros hablando con tono divertido, a lo que Gabriel sólo sonrió "Mierda, mierda, mierda" Comenzó a murmurar el chico al leer de nuevo el menú "¡Esto ni siquiera dice que precio tiene!" Indicó alarmado y mirando hacia el Alpha para ver si notaba su preocupación.

Beelzebub se dio cuenta que ir a aquel lugar había sido una mala idea desde el momento en que los atendieron en la entrada, el encargado lo miro de arriba abajo y con hipócrita cortesía los escolto hasta sus los lugares, que imbécil había pensado el chico, luego se dio cuenta de como el resto de las personas en el lugar murmuraban en voz baja mirando hacia su mesa ¿cuántos de los aquí presentes son Alphas y Omegas? Pensó el chico incómodo.

Y lo peor de todo, fue mirar las cartas y darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de que era ninguno de los platillos disponibles en el menú, así como tampoco cuanto era lo que costaban.

"¿Puedo tomar su orden?" Les interrumpió de repente un camarero "Oh yo estoy listo ¿Beelzebub?" Comentó con naturalidad Gabriel "¿Eh? Si… Tú primero"

"Yo quiero una Soupe au choux como inicio y un Boeuf Bourgignon después de eso… ¿Qué vinos tiene?"

"Bueno señor, la casa hoy recomienda el Chateau Margaux, es un vino joven, pero irá bien con su comida"

Beelzebub no tenía idea de que iba la conversación que se estaba llevando frente a él y solo miraba entre Gabriel y el camarero.

"¿Usted que desea ordenar, señor?" El Beta parpadeo un par de veces mirando de nuevo la carta "Yo… ¡Llevaré lo mismo! I-igual el vino"

"Excelente, con permiso" Tomo las cartas y se marchó, el Beta no tenía idea de que era lo que comería ese día, confiaría en el gusto de su compañero "El cielo esta precioso esta noche" Dijo Gabriel mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

"T-te gustan las estrellas, así que pensé que estaría bien así" Beelzebub se movió incomodo en su lugar sonrojado, realmente había tomado en consideración los gustos de Gabriel para esa noche "Me encantan… De verdad gracias Beelz, es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mi"

El Alpha se aventuró a tomar su mano sobre la mesa sorprendiendo al chico quien no la retiro, sino que se atrevió a corresponder el gesto pensando que los ojos lilas de Gabriel brillaban más hermosos que de costumbre esa noche.

"Aquí esta su vino" Les interrumpió el mesero descorchando una botella e interrumpiendo el momento "Su comida será servida en seguida" Ambos agradecieron y separaron sus manos avergonzados, el Beta pudo ver por el rabillo como la mesa de al lado cuchicheaba algo en su dirección.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la comida fue servida, la entrada era una sopa de repollo y verduras a la que Beelzebub le hizo mala cara bajo la divertida mirada de Gabriel, cambio de opinión al probarla acompañada del vino.

"Si te atreves a juzgarme por no usar los cubiertos correctamente" Amenazó el pelinegro "Te apuñalare la pierna con el cuchillo de mantequilla"

"¡No dije nada! Además, hay una sala llena de testigos, te atraparan" Contestó el más alto sorbiendo de su copa "Te desangraras lentamente, me dará tiempo de huir antes de que alguien note que algo anda mal"

"Sabes a veces tu mente criminal me asusta un poco… ¿Tienes algo que ver con la renuncia de Charles en el departamento de ventas?"

Beelzebub río con el comentario, culpo a la bebida, nunca admitiría que Gabriel pudiera ser gracioso, o atractivo, o dulce, o todo lo que se prometió antes que no admitiría con respecto al Alpha.

"¿A d-dónde quieres ir después de aquí?" Preguntó el Beta con el corazón latiéndole deprisa "¡¿Todavía hay más?! Vaya, me dejarás la vara muy alta para la próxima cita" ¡Es una cita! Gritó para sus adentros el chico "E-estaba pensando en ir a tú departamento y pasar la no…"

"¡Pero quien está aquí!" Interrumpió una alegre voz que se acercó hasta la mesa de la pareja "¡Gabriel Archangel! ¡Amigo! ¡Tenía años sin verte! ¿Qué ha sido de ti y por qué no me avisaste que venías?"

El aludido trago saliva nervioso, mirando al joven que lo saludó, era alto, de melena rubia y profundos ojos grises, hasta Beelzebub se dio cuenta que aquel sujeto era un Alpha.

"M-mucho sin verte Seriel" Contestó con una medio sonrisa el castaño "¡¿Así me recibes?! Vaya, no me quejaré, ser la cabeza de la empresa familiar debe ser difícil y que te trae hoy aquí ¿eh, Romeo? Escuche por allí que una bella Omega rondaba tu oficina… Recuerda no caer tan fácil, siempre fuiste un imán para ellos, pero hombre, deja algo a los demás"

Gabriel quería que se lo tragará la tierra, miro hacia Beelzebub buscando alguna reacción, pero el chico solo observaba su sopa revolviendo lo que quedaba de ella.

Ese escenario era justo lo que quería evitar, había peleado tanto contra la imagen de Alpha prepotente que Beelzebub se había hecho de él y ahora en menos de cinco minutos todo su trabajo parecía irse por la borda.

"¡Seriel déjame presentarte!" Se apresuro a interrumpir el más alto "¡Él es Beelzebub! Es mí…" Hizo una pausa sin saber que decir, no era su novio y tal vez si usaba la palabra cita el pelinegro se enojaría "Mi compañero de trabajo… Beelzebub"

"Oh… Vaya, lo siento no lo noté" Comentó el rubio estrechando su mano "¿Un Beta?" Susurró ahora en inglés a Gabriel "Vaya amigo, tus estándares han bajado, nunca has sido de citas, pero ¿un Beta?"

"¡Lamento no cumplir sus estándares señor!" Contestó también en inglés el pelinegro "Pero con confianza puede decírmelo directamente a mí…"

"Seriel" Intervino Gabriel "Beelzebub es el mejor elemento que tengo actualmente en la compañía y te voy a pedir que te disculpes con él y te retires, mi vida privada es cosa que a ti no te importa"

Las feromonas del castaño se hicieron presentes llamando la atención de las personas del lugar, Seriel entendió el mensaje, se disculpó con Beelzebub y se marchó sin voltear a ver a Gabriel.

"L-lo siento" Se disculpó el Alpha "Es un antiguo compañero de la Universidad, no lo recordaba tan imbécil" el Beta miro a su alrededor, la gente volvía a cuchichear "Que mala suerte encontrarlo aquí ¿no?" Gabriel suspiró incómodo "Este lugar es suyo, su familia es la dueña y él se encarga de supervisar este restaurante, de verdad lo siento, yo…"

"¿Podemos terminar la cena?" Beelzebub no quería escuchar nada al respecto "C-claro"

El Beta miró a su alrededor de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que todos los sentados en la mesa eran Alphas y Omegas mientras los camareros Betas… No pertenezco aquí, pensó el chico, luego miró al Alpha frente a él, y tú lo sabes… Todo le supo mal el resto de la velada.


	189. CLXXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CLXXXIX**

Al menos ya podremos irnos de aquí, pensó Beelzebub cuando trajeron la cuenta, Gabriel lucía realmente culpable y eso hizo sentir peor al chico, se suponía que era una velada para arreglar las cosas que habían salido mal entre ellos por culpa de Ba'al y todo no parecía más que empeorara cada minuto. El Beta suspiró decidiendo que salvaría esa noche, no había invertido tanto esfuerzo (y dinero) en vano.

Cuando estaba a punto de ver el recibo a pagar, Gabriel lo tomo para encargarse de la cuenta, haciendo que el pelinegro reaccionara rápido y tomará también de la pequeña carpeta revestida de fino cuero.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo Gabriel?!" Casi gritó Beelzebub "¡Sólo quiero ser amable!" Respondió el más alto jalando la cuenta hacia él "¡Déjame pagar a mí"

"¡Yo te invite y yo voy a pagar!" Hablaba más por orgullo que por otra cosa "¡En serio Beelz permíteme hacerlo a mí, me ha encantado todo, desde las flores hasta la cena, déjame compensarte!"

"¡No!" El Beta pateo a Gabriel por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que este se quejara y soltará la cuenta "¡Beelz no…!"

Pero era muy tarde, el chico abrió para ver el total y no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera de sorpresa, Lucifer y Crowley no exageraban cuando le dijeron que el lugar era carísimo, la cifra ascendía a lo equivalente de tres días de sueldo para él.

"¿Esta todo en orden?" Se acercó el camarero que les había estado atendiendo esa noche "¡Excelente!" Respondió Gabriel quitándole de las manos la cuenta a Beelzebub para entregarla al mozo junto con su tarjeta de crédito "Y cóbrate una buena propina también"

Aunque Beelzebub hubiera querido, no podía costearse un gasto como ese, avergonzado dejo que el Alpha se encargará, definitivamente esa cita no podía salir peor.

Cuando salieron del lugar, el Beta tenía la moral y el orgullo rotos, nunca debió tratar de volar tan lejos de su nido.

"¡Beelz!" Se apresuró Gabriel a alcanzarlo "Oye ¿e-estás bien?" Al Alpha no se le ocurrió que otra cosa podía decir "E-estoy bien" Mintió Beelzebub "Te llevaré a tu departamento"

A diferencia del viaje de ida, el regreso fue tenso y estuvo plagado de un silencio incomodo, en realidad ambos querían hablar de lo ocurrido, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo y no querían hacer sentir mal al otro con lo ocurrido.

"Llegamos" El pelinegro fue el primero en hablar apagando el motor del automóvil "Beelz… Oye sólo quiero decirte que en verdad me encanto todo lo de hoy y apreció mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de prepararlo… Y lo siento… Si te soy honesto para mi hubiera bastado cualquier sitio siempre y cuando fuera contigo"

Beelzebub sonrió con tristeza, el rostro preocupado de Gabriel le enterneció y un poco de su mal sabor de boca se disipó.

"Es bueno saberlo" Comento tras un momento el pelinegro "La próxima vez sólo iremos a cualquier puesto callejero, al menos allí se dé que es la carne que como"

"No lo sabes…"

"¡Allí se pronunciarla!" Ambos rieron por el comentario "Yo también me divertí" Beelzebub acomodo uno de sus mechones de cabello tras su oreja, Gabriel creyó que era bastante lindo "Lamento que terminarás pagando tú…"

"¡No hay problema por eso! ¡En serio! ¡N-no es que quiera s-sonar pretencioso o a-algo así!" Se apresuró a agregar el más alto "¡Pero no te preocupes por algo así, por favor!"

"M-me gustaría al menos c-compensarte" Antes de que Gabriel pudiera replicar algo, Beelzebub lo tomo de la corbata para acercarlo hasta él y besarlo, desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y acercó más su cuerpo al del Alpha.

El castaño cerro los ojos lentamente disfrutando de la sensación, la boca del pelinegro sabía a vino y sus manos no tardaron en comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo, en algún momento el Beta quedó encima de él en el asiento de copiloto.

"Me gusta este traje que tienes…" Murmuro Beelzebub mordiendo el labio inferior del Alpha "A mí encanta como combina el rojo con tu cabello" retomaron el beso mientras se deshacían de los sacos "Espero esto cubra el gasto de la cena…" Dijo a modo de broma el pelinegro.

Sin embargo, Gabriel al escuchar aquello se separó del chico y le observo un momento con una mueca entre incomodidad y preocupación

"N-no quiero que quieras hacer esto porque sientas que me debes algo Beelzebub, ya te dije que está bien, me gusto lo lindo que fuiste conmigo hoy" El pelinegro parpadeó sin comprender "L-lamento si te di esa imagen… Está bien si no quieres que continuemos"

"¿Tú no quieres continuar?" Preguntó el Beta incrédulo, Gabriel era siempre quien secundaba sus encuentros "N-no si lo ves como que me debes algo a cambio…"

"¡Si lo dices de ese modo suena bastante mal Gabriel!" Beelzebub comenzó a sentirse incomodo, se separó para volverse a sentar del lado del conductor "L-lo siento… Y-yo, realmente me divertí hoy" El Alpha se acercó a Beelzebub y besó su mejilla "Gracias, te veré en el trabajo el lunes" Salió del auto a toda prisa dejando al Beta más confundido que nunca.

"¡¿Qué mierda pasa con él?!" Maldijo el chico conduciendo de vuelta a casa "¡¿Por qué tuve que elegir ese maldito lugar?! ¿Por qué se comportó así Gabriel al final?" El chico paro en el cambio de semáforo "¿Y si Ba'al tiene razón? Si no soy más que un Beta y… ¿Y esta noche le hizo darse cuenta de eso?"

El pelinegro entró a casa pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, las miradas y murmullos de las personas alrededor, el extraño comportamiento de Gabriel y no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de la Omega…

"Aunque él te quisiera Beelzebub, al final del día no eres más que un Beta… Un chico que jamás podría tener hijos, un muchacho que tuvo que pasar duras penas para llegar a donde esta, ustedes son muy diferentes ¿cómo crees que lo verán los demás?"

"¿Tendrá ella razón?" Preguntó el Beta mirando al techo de su habitación "¿Y por qué me duele tanto que la tenga?"

Por su parte el Alpha no dejaba de mirar las flores que Beezebub le había regalado, se había tomado tantas molestias para ese día que Gabriel no podía hacer otra cosa que sentirse especial por ello.

"¿Beelzebub pensará que solo quiero acostarme con él? ¿Qué no lo veo más que como alguien con quien tener sexo?" Se volvió a preguntar así mismo el castaño "No quiero que crea que debe pagarme nada… ¡Y menos así!"

Gabriel se recostó en el sofá de su sala sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que Ba'al le había dicho en el jardín…

"Oh ya sabes… Muchos solo buscan salir para terminar en la cama de alguien, tratando a la persona como un pedazo de carne cualquiera, para cualquiera debe ser terrible ser visto sólo como alguien con quien puedes acostarte…"

Lo último que deseaba era que Beelzebub creyera que era sólo un Alpha prepotente que sólo le buscaba para tener sexo con él, que supusiera que se convertiría en un hombre como el que su padre quería que fuera.

"Me gustaría saber qué es lo que realmente piensas de mi Beelzebub" Dijo acariciando las bellas flores a su lado "Pero una parte de mí también tiene miedo de preguntar"


	190. CXC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXC**

"Buenos días, Crowley" Saludó Madam Tracy al entrar al local "Llegaste más temprano de lo usual hoy" El joven terminó de acomodar las sillas y recibió a la mujer con una sonrisa "Si… Yo tenía algo de tiempo"

La mujer sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina para recoger el conteo de inventario de ese fin de semana, pero cambió de opinión y volvió a mirar al muchacho, recordó el primer encuentro entre ellos, cuando había colocado el letrero de "SE BUSCA BARISTA" y aquel pelirrojo había entrado por la puerta desesperado, no sabía absolutamente nada de hacer café, pero aseguraba aprender rápido.

Tuvo sus dudas, pero su corazón le hizo ceder, el chico le agradeció casi con lágrimas en los ojos, había pasado ya un tiempo desde entonces.

"Crowley" Volvió a hablar la mujer con suave voz "¿Está todo bien?" El pelirrojo no entendió que quería decir "Me refiero a ti… Llevas un tiempo ausente, triste… ¿Qué sucede?"

"N-nada… Yo, son las cosas normales" Trato de mentir el chico "Jovencito no me vas a engañar a mí, los años no pasan en valde ¿sabes? Ven, siéntate conmigo"

La Beta aparto una silla y le indicó al Alpha que se acercará, era aún muy temprano como para que apareciera algún cliente.

"Quítate esos lentes y dime que pasa…" Crowley lo hizo a regañadientes "¿Por qué has estado tan triste estos días?"

"No he estado triste…"

"¿Preocupado? ¿Ansioso? Como le quieras llamar algo te pasa, hace meses que parece que no fueras tú mismo" La Beta coloco su mano sobre el hombro del chico "¿Es sobre Azirafel? ¿Está bien él?"

"E-él está bien…" Soy yo el del problema, quiso agregar "Crowley, sé que has llevado una vida muy dura, pero mi niño, no estás solo" Con cariño maternal tomo su barbilla para que la mirara "Tienes a Azirafel, a tus hermanos y por su puesto a mí, no debes tratar de cargar con todo solo, confía en nosotros"

Crowley se había prometido ser fuerte, por Azirafel y por él mismo, se suponía que era un Alpha, se suponía que no debía mostrar debilidad y que podía enfrentar las cosas que pusieran en su camino, pero en ese momento no se sentía así y sin saberlo las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

"Oh mi niño…" Madam Tracy lo atrajo contra sí "Llora, llora todo lo que necesites, a veces ese es el primer paso para todo"

El pelirrojo comenzó a sollozar levemente hasta que se volvieron sonidos más audibles, él estaba cansado de eso, de llorar, de preocuparse cuando sería el día en que no pudiera estar más al lado de su ángel, de creer que había encontrado a su madre para que esta le abandonará de nuevo.

"Hay veces que las penas quedan resguardadas en el alma" Dijo la mujer como leyendo su pensamiento "Y cuando pensamos que ya nos hemos deshecho de todo siempre queda algo"

"¡N-no es justo!" Habló por fin el Alpha "N-no es justo que cada vez que Azirafel y yo creemos avanzar algo nos empuje hacia atrás… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mal estamos haciendo?"

"La vida no es siempre como esperamos, no podemos ir por el mundo creyendo que las cosas malas no nos sucederán, pero si podemos levantarnos cada vez que nos tire, más fuertes, más sabios, más viejos"

Pasó un rato más antes que el muchacho se calmará, pero aun así Madam Tracy no dejo de abrazarlo para consolarle.

"L-lo siento" El pelirrojo se separó lentamente con los ojos hinchados "No quería que me viera así…"

"No digas tonterías" Le paso un pañuelo para que limpiara su rostro "Jamás te avergüences de lo que sientes, es más valiente admitir tu tristeza y miedo a soportarlo en silencio fingiendo que no pasa nada"

"Sabe…" Hablo Crowley tras sonar su nariz "En los últimos días he llorado más que en toda mi infancia junta… Soy un terrible ejemplo de Alpha"

"Eres el más noble, educado y amable Alpha que jamás he conocido y el perfecto ejemplo de cómo deberían ser todos" La mujer apretó su mejilla con fuerza con una sonrisa "Lamento esto, ya atrasamos la hora para meter los panecillos al horno…"

"No seas tonto cariño, primero que cualquier cosa estás tú, siempre recuerda eso… ¿Qué te parece si esta noche tú y Azirafel vienen a cenar a mi casa? Prepararé mi famosa tarta de fresas"

"Eso suena bien… Si, sé que a mi ángel le encantaría…" Dijo Crowley con una sonrisa "¡Magnifico! Ahora, alistémonos para abrir, Steve no tardará en llegar también" La mujer se levantó, aun un poco preocupada "Madam Tracy…"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias"

"No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecerme" Se dio vuelta y se apresuró a encender las máquinas, trabajo que en realidad le correspondía a Crowley.

"Si yo hubiera tenido una mamá que me cuidará así ¿hubiera sido todo igual de todas formas?"

El Alpha se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara al baño, aunque sus problemas no se habían esfumado el saber que en realidad no estaba solo hizo su pena más llevadera, decidió que esa tarde llamaría a sus hermanos también, para recordarles que lo mucho que los quería y apreciaba.


	191. CXCI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXCI**

"¿Michel? ¿Estás aquí?" Al no recibir respuesta el muchacho sonrió y con cautela entró a la oficina de la Alpha mirando hacia todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca "Crowley podrá ser lo más cursi que quiera, pero nadie vece en romance a Lucifer"

El chico se acercó hasta el escritorio, coloco un pequeño ramo de margaritas atadas con un lazo dorado y sacó un sobre que puso en medio de las carpetas que al parecer estaba revisando la castaña.

"¿Debí de haber traído chocolates también?" Se preguntó en voz alta observando el detalle y pareciéndole ahora un tanto simple "Le compraré unos cuando vaya al departamento hoy…"

"¡¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?!" Lucifer volteó con rapidez hacia donde provenía la voz, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento había entrado la otra persona "Pregunté" Repitió el profesor Sandalphon "¡¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí?!"

"Yo…" El Alpha no tenía idea de que decir, había sido muy cuidadoso ¿cómo es que aquel hombre lo había atrapado? "V-vine a hacer unas preguntas sobre una de mis clases"

"¡¿Preguntas?!" El Beta se acercó con una mirada incrédula "¿Y por qué no las revisa con su profesor?"

"L-la subdirectora es quién me ayuda con mi tema de investigación, sólo quería repasar unas lecturas de clase con ella" Se alegraba en ese momento de tener práctica mintiendo "No te creo absolutamente nada… ¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso?"

"Es la verdad" Indicó con seriedad el Alpha "Y si no me cree, revíselo con la subdirectora" Lucifer procedió a marcharse de allí pero el profesor lo tomo del brazo evitando que dejará la oficina "¡No creas que te saldrás de esta, así como así! ¡Tú escondes algo y voy a descubrir que es!"

"¡Suélteme en este instante!" Dijo molesto el más joven "Mira niño, no sé quién te creas que eres, pero desde hace tiempo tu actitud me es muy molesta" El hombre Beta le apretó con más fuerza y se acercó amenazadoramente "No creas que no me he dado cuenta cómo te pavoneas por allí… Siguiendo a Michel por todas partes qué es lo que buscas ¿eh? No creas que sólo por ser una cara bonita conseguirás lo que quieras"

Escuchar el nombre de la Alpha de la boca de aquel hombre hizo que la sangre de Lucifer hirviera, intento nuevamente zafarse del agarre sin éxito.

"Se lo advierto, suélteme ahora…" Si Sandalphon hubiera sido un Alpha sabría que en ese momento debía de alejar de allí "O si no ¿qué?"

Justo cuando Lucifer alzaba el brazo para atestarle un puñetazo apareció Michel, quien le detuvo en el momento exacto para evitar un accidente o una posible expulsión.

"¡Lucifer, Sandalphon!" Gritó enfadada "¡¿Qué están haciendo en mi oficina?!" El hombrecillo soltó al chico y comenzó a excusarse "¡Subdirectora! ¡Yo vine a entregar los resultados de mis evaluaciones cuando encontré a este vándalo husmeando por su oficina!"

"¡No estaba husmeando!" Se defendió el chico "¡Ya le dije que vine por unas dudas de clase!" Sólo Michel era capaz de sentir la cantidad de feromonas que desbordaba el chico "¡Creo que he sido muy clara con respecto al hecho de que si no hay nadie en esta oficina la entrada queda totalmente prohibida! ¡¿O no lo he sido?!"

"Por supuesto subdirectora" Respondió con rapidez el Beta "¡Quiero que se retire en este momento de aquí profesor!"

"Pero…"

"¡Ahora mismo!" Al ver lo molesta que estaba la Alpha, Sandalphon decidió que lo mejor por el momento sería obedecer, miró de mala manera al chico y bufó enojado cerrando la puerta con fuerza "¡En cuanto a ti!"

"Michi l-lo lamento tanto… Yo no sabía que él me vería… Yo…"

"¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a hurtadillas así a mi oficina?!" Lucifer nunca había visto tan enfadada a la Alpha "¡L-lo siento, no pensé…"

"¡Ese es el problema Lucifer! ¡Nunca piensas las cosas antes de actuar! ¡Todo el tiempo me dices que eres un adulto y que quieres ser tratado como tal, pero luego vienes y haces cosas como estás! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿Sabes el riesgo que supones para ambos?!"

"No considero que debas hablarme de ese modo…" Contestó el chico ofendido "¡¿Y cómo debo de hablarte?! ¡Tus feromonas recorrían todo el pasillo! ¡Tuve que correr hasta acá para saber que sucedía! ¡¿Y si alguien más entraba?! ¡¿Si alguien te veía?!"

"¡¿Es eso?! ¡¿Qué me vean?! ¡¿Tanto así te avergüenzas de mí?!" Explotó el Alpha "¡No se trata de eso! ¡Se trata del hecho de que estamos dentro de un recinto donde yo soy tu superior y eres incapaz de respetar eso!"

"¡Allí vas otra vez! ¡Todo el tiempo me hechas en cara que eres mi superior! ¡Qué debemos esconderlo! ¡El qué dirán! ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento yo con eso?!"

"¡Lucifer entiende esto! ¡Eres un estudiante y yo soy la subdirectora! ¡No puedo ir y tomarte la mano por allí fingiendo que todo está bien! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta comprenderlo?!"

"¡Me cuesta entender porque siempre quieres esconderme! ¡Me escondes en la escuela, en la calle, de tu familia! ¡¿Qué soy para ti Michel?! ¡¿Una cara bonita y nada más?! ¡¿Alguien a quién desecharás cuando tu hermano te encuentre un buen Omega para casarte?!"

"¿Eso crees de mí? ¿Qué sólo te estoy usando?" Pregunto casi con lágrimas la castaña "No tienes una idea Lucifer de lo que estás poniendo en juego aquí por tus caprichos… Por tus sueños de un romance de estudiante… Lamento tanto no poder ser la relación de ensueño que ves que tienen tus compañeros… Lamento ser la vieja, huraña y amargada Michel Archangel"

"Michel yo nunca dije eso…"

"Tendrás una suspensión de dos semanas y una amonestación a tu historial por comportamiento violento dentro de la escuela" Agrego con voz seria la castaña "¡Eso no es justo!"

"Una palabra más Lucifer Tadfield y la suspensión ascenderá a un mes, incluyendo periodo de exámenes" El chico se mantuvo callado y se dio vuelta para irse en el marco de la puerta se dirigió de nuevo a la Alpha "Yo también lamento mucho no ser la persona que necesitas, aquel que pueda tomarte de la mano con libertad y que no tengas que esconder de tu familia"

Se marchó sin agregar más y Michel suspiró derrotada, se sentó frente su escritorio observando las flores encima y al revisar su carpeta un sobre blanco cayó a sus pies.

"Te amo…" Leyó en bella letra cursiva "Yo también te amo Lucifer… Pero no puedo simplemente abandonar todo y esperar lo mejor…"

Guardó la nota para leerla después, aún estaba demasiado molesta con el Alpha y esa vez no sería ella la primera en disculparse.


	192. CXCII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXCII**

"Vaya ¿han visto a la señorita Michel estos días? Parece estar muy enojada" Comento una de las jóvenes que ayudaban en la mansión "¡Si que lo está! La otra noche escuche como azotó la puerta de su recámara" Contestó otra chica Beta de largo cabello castaño.

"¡En vez de estar fijándose en eso, deberían ayudarme a lavar las ollas aquí!" Se quejó la cocinera, una Beta adulta y parte del personal que dejaba la mansión "¡Vamos Miriam! ¡déjanos platicar un poco!"

"¡Si! Ya hasta te pareces a la señora Elsa…" La mujer volteó los ojos con enfado mientras seguía lavando los platos "En serio, son unas chiquillas irresponsables… ¡Deberían aprender de Lilith! ¡Ella es seria y educada! ¡Jamás está inmiscuyéndose en la vida de los demás!"

Al escuchar aquello, la pelirroja contuvo una risa y continúo barriendo los pisos fingiendo que no prestaba atención.

"¡Lilith!" Exclamó de repente Eleanor, una de las chicas "¿Tú qué crees que le haya pasado a Michel?" La aludida dejo de lado su labor para alzar la mirada en dirección a sus compañeras "No podría saberlo, sólo hemos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras"

"¡Oh vamos! Sólo imagina algo…" Verónica, la joven castaña añadió "¡Tal vez tenga un romance! Y le descubrió con alguien más, por eso esta tan enojada…"

"¡Calla esa boca tuya, niña!" Gritó casi con miedo Miriam la cocinera "¡¿Sabes los problemas que te podrías meter por hablar tal impertinencia?!"

Lilith no dijo nada, sólo observaba divertida la escena frente a ella, acarició el collar alrededor de su cuello pensando que jamás había tenido una conversación tan inocente y boba como aquella.

"¡Nunca es tarde para el romance Miriam!" Exclamó Eleanor dramáticamente "¿O es que usted ya no piensa en el amor?" La cocinera se santiguo asustada regañando a las chicas "¡Que cosas dicen en serio!"

"En lo personal a mí no me importaría una aventura con alguno de los Archangel…" Las chicas jóvenes rompieron en una carcajada mientras la mujer adulta casi se cae hacia atrás escandalizada "Sobre todo si fuera con el amo Gabriel… ¿Han visto los hermosos ojos lilas que tiene?"

"¡¿Gabriel?!" Habló sin pensar la Omega ganándose la atención de sus compañeras "Lo siento chicas, pero no es alguien con quién saldría..."

Eleanor, Verónica y hasta Miriam se miraron entre todas, Lilith jamás hablaba sobre ella, así que su participación en la conversación les llamó la atención.

"Entonces Lilith…" Comentó riendo la castaña "¿Quién si es tu tipo?"

"¿Tipo?"

"Ya sabes, que clase de Alpha te gusta…" Sus otras dos compañeras dejaron de lado sus quehaceres para escucharla "No por ser Omega debo estar obligada a estar con un Alpha"

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Debe haber alguien que te guste!" Cuando la pelirroja estaba por negar todo de nuevo, un aroma peculiar captó su atención y vio como una sombra se proyectaba debajo de la puerta.

"Bueno… Tal vez si tengo un tipo…" Comenzó a avanzar lentamente "¡¿De verdad?! ¡Cómo es?!" Las tres Betas estaban expectantes a la respuesta.

"Me gustan las personas educadas, amables y que cuiden sus modales…" Avanzó un poco más hasta la puerta de la cocina "Que sean misteriosos, y no busquen impresionarte… Que sea mayor que yo..." Tomo el pomo y abrió lentamente "¿Amo Metatron?" Preguntó con fingida sorpresa "¿Qué lo trae por aquí?"

Mientras el rostro de las empleadas se volvía completamente blanco y corrían a toda velocidad para ocuparse de algo, la cara del Alpha se tornó roja y por primera vez Lilith se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir.

"¡Q-quiero una taza de té! Hagan el favor de llevarla a mi oficina" Dio media vuelta y salió de allí ignorando por completo a las Betas y el esfuerzo de la pelirroja de retener una carcajada.

"¡Les dije que se dejaran de tonterías!" Dijo molesta Miriam "¡Vayan y lleven ese té en este instante!"

"Yo lo haré…" Se ofreció la Omega tomando la bandeja "Vi mi vida pasar frente a mí…" Dijo Verónica "¡¿Creen que escuchará lo que dije sobre el amo Gabriel?!"

"Yo creo que estaba más interesado en escuchar otras cosas…" Miriam pareció notar algo que las chicas no, pero en vez de explicarlo mandó a estas a realizar las tareas pendientes antes de que en serio pudieran meterse en problemas.

"Aquí el té que solicitó" Se anuncio la pelirroja en la oficina del Alpha "D-déjalo y vete, no quiero visitas el resto del día"

"Como guste…" Se excusó para salir, pero en el marco de la puerta se volvió nuevamente "Ah y Metatron… Lo que dije hace rato, era la verdad"

El Alpha casi se ahoga con su bebida, tosió con fuerza tratando de no pensar en que había espiado a escondidas una conversación trivial de empleados, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar se detuvo para escuchar la pregunta hecha a la Omega, nervioso por saber la respuesta.

"¡¿Qué te pasa contigo Metatron?!" Se murmuró a sí mismo "¡Le doblas la edad y es sólo una chiquilla impertinente!"

El resto de la tarde no pudo dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos esmeralda, su rebelde cabellera roja, y aquel aroma que tenía semanas atormentándolo.


	193. CXCIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXCIII**

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una relación Uriel?" Cuando la Beta escuchó eso casi se ahoga con el emparedado que estaba comiendo, tuvo que beber agua rápidamente para hacerlo pasar "¡¿P-por qué me preguntas eso?!"

"Llevo casi un año soltera… Y mi última relación fue un asco, me engaño con mi primo y no una sino ¡dos veces!" Explicó Dagon despreocupadamente "Tampoco es que la quisiera mucho, pero el sexo era bueno"

Uriel agradeció que su tono de piel le ayudará a disimular el gran sonrojo que atravesó por su rostro, lo más lejos que había imaginado con Dagon era un beso a la luz de la luna.

"Y-yo… Creo que sólo tuve una relación en la preparatoria… Duró un par de años y rompimos" Tal vez no debí decir eso, pensó la Beta realmente avergonzada "¡Eres tan adorable!" Exclamó divertida la castaña "¿Hay alguien que te guste?"

"Y-yo… Bueno…" Uriel no se consideraba a sí misma una persona arriesgada, la mayoría de las veces prefería guardar su distancia y evitar los problemas, agregándole a eso que la última vez que hablo demás termino perdiendo su empleo… Sin embargo, Dagon realmente le atraía "¡Si tengo alguien que me gusta!"

"¡¿En serio?!" Exclamó sorprendida la castaña "¿Es un Alpha, Omega? No es Gabriel ¿verdad? Por qué ese ya se lo disputan Beelzebub y Ba'al"

"¡Por supuesto que no es Gabriel!" Se apresuró a agregar la morena "E-es una Beta…" Uriel podía sentir como el corazón latía demasiado rápido en su pecho "¡¿Una Beta?!" Dagon dejo de lado su almuerzo para seguir con el interrogatorio "¿Cómo es ella? ¿La conozco? ¿Es guapa?"

"E-es alta… C-castaña… Lista y divertida" La chica casi muerde su lengua al hablar, pero tenía que aprovechar a como diera lugar ese momento "Si la conoces y es guapísima"

La boca de Dagon se abrió con sorpresa, no podía creer que su amiga tan reservada y seria le hubiera guardado un secreto como ese.

"¡Te gusta Amber de control de documentos!" Dijo casi gritando la castaña "¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No es Amber!"

"¿Ah no?"

"¡No!" Uriel no creía que Dagon pudiera ser tan lenta, decidió que tendría que ser un poco más directa "Esta chica y yo somos amigas… Y no se lo he dicho porque temo que no me corresponda…"

"Oh Uriel… Deberías hablarlo con ella, mira en primera no puede decirte que no ¡eres fabulosa! Eres divertida, inteligente y adorable ¿Cómo podría rechazarte?" Las palabras de la chica hicieron sonreír a la morena "Y en segunda ¡al demonio si te dice que no! Hay muchos peces en el mar…"

"Temó que si se entera de cómo me siento… Nuestra amistad se arruine" Se sinceró la Beta "¡Una amistad no acaba por eso! ¡Al contrario! ¡Ella debería sentirse alabada por tus sentimientos!"

"¿Tú crees?"

"¡Claro que sí! Pero dime ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta chica misteriosa?" Pregunto Dagon en voz baja y acercándose a la morena "S-su nombre es D-da…"

"¡Dagon!" Interrumpió con un grito Txus "¡A tu laboratorio ¡ahora!" La castaña bufó molesta pero no se movió de su lugar "¡Estoy comiendo Txus!"

"¡Y estarás despedida si no mueves tu trasero ahora! ¡Pero ya! ¡Cagando leches!" Dagon se levantó de su asiento, guardando el resto de su almuerzo "Lo siento Uriel, ¡pero esta conversación no ha terminado, quiero todos los detalles cuando te vea de nuevo!"

Ante la insistencia del gerente, la Beta se apresuró a seguirle dejando a su compañera frustrada y avergonzada.

"¡Estuve tan cerca!" Se quejó Uriel colocando sus manos sobre su rostro "¡Nunca volveré a tener el valor de decírselo de frente!" Suspiró resignada recogiendo sus cosas para volver a su escritorio.

"¡Y quiero la relación de las muestras catalogadas o no te vas!" El Alpha se quedó un rato en la puerta hasta que se aseguró que Dagon estaba trabajando, cuando se fue la castaña bostezo estirando los brazos "¿Quién será esa chica que le gusta a Uriel?" Habló en voz alta para ella "¿Por qué le gusta? ¿Y qué otras amigas tiene? Es decir, casi siempre sale conmigo…"

La Beta se encargó de terminar la tarea asignada, pero no podía dejar de pensar en quien podría ser la persona a quien Uriel quería, sin saber porque le molestaba imaginar a su amiga saliendo con cualquier persona que no fuera ella.


	194. CXCIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXCIV**

No sabía dónde estaba o como había llegado hasta allí, en lo único que podía pensar era en encontrar de donde provenía aquel sonido…

El lugar estaba oscuro y solo la débil luz de las velas le iluminaba, el piso era resbaladizo Michel tenía que levantar su largo vestido para evitar tropezar, la pared de fría piedra estaba húmeda conforme bajaba.

Por más que caminaba no podía ver más que el mismo túnel de oscuridad, y escuchar aquella música, era un violín, pero jamás había escuchado nada igual, parecía llamarla, gritar su nombre exigiéndole que le encontrará.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo se encontró deambulando hasta llegar a una pesada puerta de madera, el cerrojo de metal era tan grande que pensó que sería imposible para ella empujarlo para abrir, pero no se vio en la necesidad, la madera empezó a crujir y el sonido de la música se hizo más fuerte.

Una parte de ella le decía que huyera, tenía que alejarse de aquel sitio, correr lo más rápido que pudiera, pero su cuerpo no obedeció, en cambio avanzó y entro al recinto.

Dentro las velas comenzaban a encenderse, por lo poco que podía vislumbrar, era una recamara, una enorme cama finamente adornada se encontraba en medio de la habitación, pasó sus dedos sobre las bellas sabanas, sintió la necesidad de recostarse sobre ellas, pero se contuvo.

"Has escuchado mi lamento…" Murmuró alguien en la oscuridad "¿Q-quién está allí?" La Alpha apenas pudo reconocer su propia voz "¿Por qué preguntas quién soy? Ya lo sabes… Cada parte de tu cuerpo clama por mí…"

La castaña buscó por todas partes, pero no podía entender que era lo que pasaba, el violín comenzó sus notas de manera más violenta que antes.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Gritó sin saber a dónde dirigirse "¡¿Qué quieres?!" Quiso escapar, pero no había salida, la puerta de hace un momento había desaparecido "Soy lo que desees que sea…" La Alpha se congelo cuando sintió una presencia tras ella "Soy el pecado, soy la traición, soy el adversario…"

La criatura movió su garra hacia la chica, por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar el descomunal tamaño de la bestia, este le acarició con cuidado mandando una sensación de electricidad a través de su columna.

"Me temes…" Pronunció con voz gutural "Pero no por el hecho de quien soy, temes el deseo que te produzco…"

"¡No me produces nada!" La Alpha no pensaba sucumbir ante la insinuación, se mantuvo recta controlando su respiración "Oh… ¿En serio?" El maligno tomo el frágil cuerpo de la Alpha acariciando los lugares que ella trataba de ignorar "¿Y por qué tu reacción me dice lo contrario?"

Michel mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, sus piernas temblaban y podía sentir el ligero roce contra su pubis húmedo.

"Dime nuevamente que no me deseas… Di que me equivoco…" La castaña reprimió un gemido, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados aun cuando estaba de espaldas a aquel ente, se dijo así misma que lo hacía para ignorar aquello, pero en realidad sólo quería concentrarse en la sensación de aquel toque "T-te equivocas…"

El ser presionó con fuerza en el punto exacto haciendo que la Alpha gimiera involuntariamente, si ella hubiera podido ver aquel rostro se daría cuenta de la sonrisa torcida y demoníaca.

"Con sólo usar uno de mis dedos estás así… Imagina entonces lo que sería que te entregarás por completo…" Ella perdió el equilibrio casi cayendo al suelo, pero le sostuvo la criatura "¿Q-qué quieres de mí?" Preguntó con voz jadeante "Lo quiero todo… Que te entregues a mí, que dejes corromper tu cuerpo mortal con el pecado del placer, quiero verte liberada de toda virtud y que entregues tu alma a mis caricias"

Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, la castaña volvió a apoyarse en sus débiles piernas y se giró con rapidez para poder ver de frente a su captor, no pudo reprimir la sorpresa que le provoco la imagen.

"Pareces decepcionada" Dijo el joven frente a ella, alto de grandes ojos rojos que combinaban con su cabello, ante ella la pintura de Alexandre Cabanel había cobrado vida "Lucifer…" Murmuro con voz trémula.

"Michel…" El joven se acercó con mirada hambrienta y sus manos acariciaron por encima de su vestido "Mi Michel, entrégate a mí y deja que te adore hasta que olvides quién eres" Beso su cuello y su lengua se deslizo hasta su clavícula, donde los filosos colmillos fueron dejando marcas "Tu cuerpo no será capaz de reconocer otras caricias que no sean las mías…"

Se separo un poco para admirar a la Alpha frente a él, su cabello humedecido, sus labios rojos por los besos, y su respiración agitada pidiendo que continuará, el maligno acarició sus pechos por encima de la ropa y en vez de detenerse a desabotonar la prenda, la rasgó con desesperación.

"L-lucifer…" Susurró nuevamente la castaña con su cuerpo desnudo expuesto "Eres tan bella, tan inocente, ya había perdido el perdón de Dios una vez, pero el pensar que tomaré a una de sus más tiernas criaturas será a sus ojos el peor de los agravios…"

Michel fue ahora quien dio el primer pasó besando al joven, con torpeza le ayudo a deshacerse de las prendas que le cubrían hasta que terminaron sobre la mullida cama.

"Di que me deseas…" Le murmuro Lucifer al oído "Di que quieres entregarte al pecado…" Lamió uno de sus pechos para después ir depositando besos hasta llegar a su pelvis "Di que tu alma me pertenece…"

"¡Lucifer!" Gimió la Alpha al sentir como aquella lengua jugueteaba contra su clítoris "¡Quiero que me tomes! ¡Puedes tomar lo que sea de mí a cambio de que permanezcas a mi lado!"

El demonio desplegó sus alas y tres cuernos se hicieron presentes, las garras se manifestaron y sus colmillos brillaron en la semi oscuridad elevándose sobre el cuerpo de Michel.

"Mi reina del infierno, mi señora de la oscuridad… El día de hoy le haré renacer envuelta en el placer" En total desnudez se alineo con la castaña dispuesto a perpetuar otra ofensa a Dios "¡Lucifer! ¡Quiero gritar tu nombre hasta el final de los días!"

"¡Señorita Michel!" Gritó una voz a través de la puerta "Señorita Michel ¿está todo bien? Se le hará tarde para trabajar…" La Alpha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y un cosquilleo incomodo se manifestaba en su entrepierna "¿Señorita Michel?"

"¡Estoy despierta!" Contesto la castaña "¡Por favor retírese!" La trabajadora no preguntó más y obedeció, mientras Michel seguía mirando al techo con respiración agitada "N-necesito supresores…"

Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, todo en ella se sentía pesado y caliente, nunca había experimentado un celo como aquel.

"M-mi teléfono… ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?" Cuando alcanzó el aparato pensó en enviar un mensaje a la escuela, pero su visión estaba borrosa, así que en vez de eso terminó marcando un número.

"¡Sigo enojado contigo Michel!" Respondió Lucifer "¿Qué quieres?" Como en su sueño, una parte de ella quería colgar, pero una más sólo deseaba que aquella sensación de necesidad desapareciera "E-estoy en celo… En casa, ya sabes cómo puedes entrar…"

Y colgó sin siquiera esperar respuesta, no podía pensar en nada más, esperaba que Lucifer pudiera ayudarla antes de que perdiera la razón.

"L-lucifer…" Comenzó a murmurar la castaña mientras una de sus manos viajaba hasta su parte inferior por debajo de su pijama "¡L-lucifer!" Ella realmente esperaba que el joven se presentará.


	195. CXCV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXCV**

"¡¿Qué ustedes no tienen casa o qué?!" Preguntó Beelzebub molesto limpiando las envolturas de comida chatarra sobre la mesa "¿Por qué estás tan molesto?" Dijo a su vez Lucifer terminando su cuarta lata de cerveza "Antes siempre te quejabas de que no te visitábamos nunca…"

"Si sus visitas son irrumpir en mi departamento, ensuciar todo y dormir en mi sofá, no me interesan ¡no babes mis cojines!" El Beta retiró rápidamente el almohadón haciendo que Crowley se golpeará la cabeza contra el antebrazo del sofá "¡Váyanse de aquí ahora!"

"¿Por qué estás tan enojado?" Comentó el pelirrojo frotando su cabeza "¡Porque yo si trabajo! No quiero llegar cansado al laboratorio" Además de que si llegaba temprano podía ver a Gabriel antes de que lo hiciera Ba'al "Yo insisto en que te explotan Beelzy"

"Pero tiene razón" Crowley se levantó sacudiendo las migas de papas fritas de su ropa "Yo debó ir a casa o Azirafel se preocupará"

"Te pediré un taxi" Se ofreció el Beta sacando su teléfono "Ya está pagado… Llega en unos minutos"

"¿No vienes Lucy?" El mayor de los hermanos se recostó en el sillón poniéndose cómodo "Me quedaré un poco más…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No!" Exclamo el pelinegro, en su celular sonó la notificación de que el auto se encontraba afuera "Como gustes, nos vemos…" Crowley se despidió dejando a sus hermanos "¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy?"

Beelzebub iba a negarse, pero al mirar el rostro del Alpha notó que tenía una expresión de tristeza y preocupación.

"Por favor…" Beelzebub frotó el puente de su nariz y suspiró resignado "De acuerdo… ¡Pero dormirás en el sofá! Te traeré una sábana"

"¡Gracias Beelzy!" Quejándose en silencio el pelinegro fue a buscar algunas mantas extra en su armario "Son un par de irresponsables y despreocupados, como han sobrevivido tanto por su cuenta no lo sé…"

Al volver a la sala, encontró al Alpha plácidamente dormido en su sillón, probablemente se debía a que había bebido demasiado.

"¡¿Es en serio Lucifer?!" El chico bufó exasperado y colocó una manta sobre el cuerpo del mayor "¡No soy su maldita niñera! ¡¿Para qué pagas entonces una renta?!"

Apagó las luces y se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó el pijama y se metió a la cama, realmente estaba cansado, la visita sorpresa de sus hermanos fue más extenuante de lo que esperaba.

"Espero poder escuchar la alarma mañana" Miró la pantalla de su celular para darse cuenta de que sólo dormiría unas cinco horas "Podría recorrer una hora y así descansar un poco más, pero…" Pero si hacía eso, probablemente no se encontraría con Gabriel quien llegaba siempre más temprano que todos a la oficina.

El Beta suspiró observando todavía su teléfono y decidiendo que dejaría la alarma tal como estaba, volvió a la pantalla de inicio la cual seguía teniendo de fondo la fotografía de él, Crowley y Lucifer.

Le tomo un minuto darse cuenta al chico de la forma en como en la foto parecía mirar a al mayor de los Alphas.

"Lucifer está dormido en el sofá de mi sala, triste y posiblemente haya discutido con Michel, esta sería una perfecta oportunidad para acercarme a él… ¿Por qué no me interesa para nada la idea?"

Recostándose de costado, ingreso a la galería y abrió uno de los álbumes para cualquier solo serían unas cuantas imágenes del trabajo, sin embargo, escondidas entre ellas estaban todas las fotos que Gabriel le había enviado.

Tenía guardadas desde aquella vez que el Alpha había sido perseguido por ardillas en el parque, también la que envió de su torso después de la primera vez que durmieron juntos, pero la favorita de Beelzebub, era una que había tomado de Gabriel dormido con el cabello revuelto y los labios entreabiertos, su plan original había sido utilizarla en algún momento para molestarlo, pero en vez de eso, cuando se sentía decaído la miraba por largo rato.

"No tienes idea de cómo te detestó a ti y la forma en la que me haces sentir…" Murmuró a la pantalla, coloco el teléfono sobre su mesa de noche y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Era aún temprano por la mañana cuando Lucifer despertó, no porque hubiera descansado lo suficiente, sino más bien porque un fuerte sonido proveniente de la habitación del Beta no dejaba de escucharse.

"¡¿Beelzebub estás despierto?!" Gritó sin moverse de su lugar y al no recibir respuesta se encaminó hasta el cuarto del chico para asegurarse que estaba todo en orden "¿Cómo puedes dormir con tal escandalo? Además, quedan dos horas para que entres a trabajar" Bostezo mientras cancelaba la alarma y miraba al Beta dormir "Para que no pienses que soy mal hermano, te haré el desayuno… Después de tomar una ducha…"

Tras un rato el Beta abrió los ojos con pesadez, olfateo un agradable aroma y tomo su celular para mirar la hora dándose cuenta de que ya no llegaría a tiempo.

"¡Lucifer!" Gritó corriendo hacia la cocina "Buenos días Beelzy, te prepare panqueques…" Saludo con una sonrisa el Alpha "¡¿Tú apagaste mi alarma?!"

"Ah… Si, supuse que la configuraste mal, aún tienes bastante tiempo antes de tu hora de entrada" Contestó despreocupadamente "¡Se suponía que debía de llegar mucho antes de mi hora de entrada! ¡Además usaste mi baño!"

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo?"

"¡Tus feromonas está por todo el lugar! ¡Eso tiene de malo!" Lucifer alzó una ceja sin comprender "¿Eso significa que no quieres panqueques?"

"¡Ahhhh!" Con un gritó de frustración el pelinegro volvió a su habitación y rápidamente se dio una ducha, cubrió el aroma a Alpha con un neutralizador en aerosol y tomó sus cosas para irse "¡Más te vale que cuando vuelva este lugar este impecable de limpio!" Azotó la puerta al salir y el Alpha no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"Definitivamente trabaja demasiado…"

Sintiéndose un poco culpable con Beelzebub, se dedicó a recoger el lugar, limpiando y aspirando hasta que su celular vibro en su bolsillo.

"¡Sigo enojado contigo Michel!" Respondió Lucifer "¿Qué quieres?" Tras una corta llamada la castaña colgó dejando al Alpha bastante contrariado "¿Celo? Michel está en celo…"

Una parte de él aún estaba dolida por la forma en que había reaccionado Michel hace unos días atrás, pero otra estaba bastante curiosa de saber cómo era ese lado de la mujer.

"Bueno… Sería un buen momento para hablar de lo sucedido…" Escribió una nota para Beelzebub y se apresuró a marcharse "Sólo espero que los Archangel no tengan perros…" Murmuro arrancando su motocicleta en dirección a la mansión.


	196. CXCVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXCVI**

Lucifer nunca había entrado a la mansión Archangel antes, pero eso no significaba que no supiera como hacerlo, por la parte trasera de la casa, según le había dicho Crowley y confirmado Michel, había unos ladrillos flojos que daban al jardín, si se retiraban con cuidado tenían el tamaño justo para que pasara cualquiera de complexión delgada.

El Alpha con cautela y asegurándose de que nadie lo observará comenzó con la tarea, una vez que estuvo dentro, tuvo que identificar la ventana de la habitación de Michel, donde la mujer había lanzado una cuerda improvisada de sábanas.

"Si eso no resiste mi peso y caigo, o muero por romperme la cabeza o porque me atrapen aquí" Dijo para sí mismo el chico probando la resistencia del invento "Allá voy…"

El joven escaló lo más ágilmente que pudo, preocupado de estar a plena luz del día, para su fortuna no le tomo mucho llegar hasta la ventana y entrar.

"¿Michel?" Susurro en la habitación impregnada del aroma de la Alpha "¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás bien?" Levantándose lentamente de la cama, la aludida gimió levemente "¿L-lucifer? ¿Eres tú?"

"M-Michel…" El joven trago saliva nervioso, el cabello de la castaña estaba despeinado y suelto, su cuerpo desnudo se hizo presente al ella retirar la manta que le cubría y el aroma que desprendía mareaba a Lucifer a pesar de ser feromonas de Alpha "Lucifer… Viniste…"

"C-claro que lo hice…" El muchacho se acercó cauteloso sentándose en el colchón y acariciando el rostro de Michel, pero sin poder evitar que sus ojos vagaran por cada centímetro de piel expuesto "Michel, oye no tenemos que hacer esto, puedo conseguirte supresores y…"

Lucifer no pudo continuar, los labios de la Alpha se encontraron con su boca en un beso mucho más atrevido de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

"Quiero hacerlo… Por favor, solo puedo pensar en ti y en lo mucho que te deseo…" Michel comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, se posó sobre él besándole "Quédate a mí lado…"

"D-de acuerdo…" Todos los encuentros que habían tenido hasta ahora siempre habían sido iniciados por el Alpha, Michel era tímida y reservada con respecto a eso, pero ahora frente a él, se encontraba una Michel diferente, más atrevida y que desbordaba sensualidad, se dejó llevar por aquellos besos y caricias sin resistirse.

Cuando Lucifer abrió los ojos, estaba completamente oscuro afuera, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni en qué momento se había quedado dormido, sintió frío y se dio cuenta que no llevaba ropa, al moverse sus músculos le dolieron y bajo la tenue luz pudo identificar algunos moretones y mordidas.

"¿Michel?" Preguntó desorientado "¿Dónde estás?" Se sentó en la cama y entonces escucho unos leves sollozos provenientes del baño "¿Michel?" Al entrar, encontró a la Alpha sentada en el suelo con la cabeza contra las rodillas envuelta en una sábana semi transparente "¡Michel?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Estás bien?!" El joven se arrodilló frente a ella, tomo su rostro para que lo mirará "¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"No quiero que nuestra relación sea así Lucifer" Contestó ella apartando las manos del chico y desviando la mirada entre lágrimas "N-no quiero que cada vez que peleemos resolvamos todo teniendo sexo…"

"Estabas en celo Michel…" Agrego Lucifer queriendo excusarse "¡Lo sé! ¡Y no debí llamarte! No hice bien… Es sólo que no podía pensar en ese momento… Yo… Yo… Sólo sabía que te necesitaba" El Alpha tomo su barbilla para que volviese a mirarlo "Michel… Lo siento, y-yo tampoco debí aceptar, debí traerte supresores y cuidarte, y-yo… Yo te amo Michel, en verdad lo hago, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Pero me lastima tanto el tener que esconderlo… Eres lo único bueno que ha llegado a mí vida en tanto tiempo que tengo miedo de despertar un día y que resulte que nada es real…" Respondió el chico tomando la mano de Michel "Lucifer… No soy tan valiente como tú, no puedo solo ir y gritar al mundo que te amo, porque el mundo es duro, cruel e injusto y a veces cuando tienes algo sólo espera el momento para tomarlo y destruirlo… Y yo no quiero eso, no quiero perderte, no podría soportarlo…"

El llanto volvió a apoderarse de la Alpha, esta vez Lucifer la estrechó entre sus brazos frotando su espalda para que se calmase.

"No me perderás Michel… Yo he sido inmaduro, lo sé y lo siento, lamentó causarte problemas… T-te prometo que trataré de comportarme"

"H-hablaré con Metatron" Dijo de pronto la Alpha haciendo que el chico se congelará en su lugar "¿En serio?"

"Si… L-le diré que oficialmente eres mi pareja, s-sólo dame tiempo, yo…" Lucifer volvió a tomar el rostro de la mujer y le beso de repente, luego limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro "Lo haré, seré paciente esta vez… Lo juró"

"Parecemos un par de adolescentes" Michel se acercó más al cuerpo del chico recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar su corazón latir "Lamento tener que hacerte pasar esto… Deberías poder estar con alguien mejor"

"La única con quien quiero estar es contigo Michel hoy y siempre" Permanecieron un poco más acurrucados en el suelo hasta que el cuarto se volvió helado y sus cuerpos temblaron "Debería irme…"

"Me gustaría poder tenerte aquí por siempre" Contestó Michel aún con el cabello revuelto y envuelta en la sábana "Y a mí me encantaría también, pero se supone que deba trabajar y esas cosas, además tengo que ponerme al corriente en la escuela, la malvada subdirectora me suspendió y debo robar apuntes de mis compañeros"

"Estoy segura de que tuvo sus motivos…" Respondió rodando los ojos la Alpha "Si… ¿Te he dicho lo sexy que es en esas faldas apretadas que usa?" Michel lo golpeo suavemente en el brazo "Toma un baño en lo que busco tu ropa"

"Entra conmigo… La bañera es grande…"

Una vez que estuvieron aseados y cambiados fue momento de que se despidieran, Lucifer ya estaba saliendo por la ventaba de la habitación cuando fue detenido por la Alpha.

"No hagas eso, esta oscuro y es peligroso, a esta hora no hay nadie rondando la mansión, sal por el frente mientras yo me aseguro de que Metatron esté en su habitación o despacho"

"¿Estás segura? ¿Y si alguien me ve?" Preguntó un poco preocupado el chico "No hay nadie, solo unas pocas chicas que se quedan aquí, estarás bien"

Se despidieron con un beso mientras cada uno tomaba una dirección diferente, Michel dirigiéndose al ala este y Lucifer hacia las escaleras.

En silencio camino por el pasillo de habitaciones vacías, y cuando estaba por bajar el primer escalón, el sonido de un vaso estrellándose contra el piso llamó su atención.

"¿L-lucifer?" Preguntó Lilith incrédula por lo que veía "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

El Alpha se congeló sorprendido sin poder contestar de todas las personas que pensó encontrarse en ese momento, Lilith sería en definitiva la última de la lista.


	197. CXCVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXCVII**

"¡¿Quién anda allí?!" El gritó sacó a ambos muchachos de su estupor "La señorita Elsa…" Murmuró Lilith "¡No te muevas, la distraeré!"

"¡¿Lilith?! ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!" Interrogo a la joven la mujer "Lo siento mucho, fui por un poco de agua y tropecé tirando el vaso… Una torpeza de mi parte, pero ya lo limpió"

Lucifer estaba con la espalda contra la pared para evitar ser visto, respiraba pausadamente mientras se preguntaba por qué Lilith parecía tan segura al hablar con aquella mujer.

"¡Vuelve a tu habitación en este instante jovencita!" Le regaño el ama de llaves "¡No quiero tener que despertar al amo Metatron por tus tonterías!" La mujer se dio la vuelta molesta para volver a su habitación, y cuando la Omega considero que era seguro se acercó hasta el Alpha.

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí Lucifer?!" Le preguntó tomándolo fuertemente del brazo "¡¿Y porque hueles a Michel Archangel?! Oh…" La idea le llegó como una revelación y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa "¡¿Estuviste acaso con Michel?!"

"¡Baja la voz Lilith!" Le reprendió el mayor "¡Quien debería hacer las preguntas aquí soy yo! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"Trabajo aquí…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Había más pánico en su voz del que le gustaría "Este no es un buen lugar para hablar y hay algo importante que debes saber, vamos a mi habitación" Lucifer quería negarse temía lo que la chica pudiera decirle "Créeme… Realmente es importante…"

Tomo un respiro de valor y asintió, dejo que Lilith le guiará y una vez dentro ella encendió la luz para observarle mejor.

"Parece que no te hayas cambiado de ropa en días…" Fue lo primero que comento y en realidad era verdad "¿Cómo llegaste aquí Lilith? ¿Y qué es aquello tan importante que debes decirme?"

"Antes que nada debo preguntarte algo… ¿Te acuestas con Michel Archangel?" El Alpha se movió incomodo, se tomó un momento para contestar mirando con seriedad a la pelirroja "Salgo con Michel, aunque lo mantenemos en secreto por… Bueno razones"

"Tú sales con Michel…" Lilith no lo podía creer, y estuvo a punto de reír si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban "Vaya… En verdad que el mundo es pequeño…"

"Lilith ¿qué es lo que me tenías que contar con urgencia?" Preguntó casi suplicante el chico "Ellos volvieron Lucifer… Me encontraron a mí y no les tomará mucho encontrarte a ti también"

El Alpha sintió como si el suelo debajo de él se derrumbará, perdió un poco el equilibrio y tuvo que ser ayudado por la Omega para mantenerse en pie.

"¿C-cómo lo sabes?" Pudo preguntar con el rostro blanco del miedo "Fueron hasta mi apartamento, apenas pude escapar luego conseguí un trabajo aquí" La chica considero que no era necesario dar todos los detalles "No… Lilith no, dime que no es verdad, por favor… No podemos volver a eso ¡no lo soportaría!"

"Lucifer, cálmate, créeme este no es el momento para que pierdas el control" La pelirroja tomo por los hombros a su compañero y le obligo a mirarla "Escúchame… Debes irte, huir lejos… Cambiar tu nombre…"

"No puedo hacer eso Lilith…" Murmuró Lucifer con los labios temblorosos "No puedo sólo irme… Abandonar a mis hermanos de nuevo… Dejar a Michel… Amo a Michel…"

"¿Ella lo sabe?" El siempre amable rostro de Lilith ahora se mostraba serio "¿Le has contado todo lo que pasó? ¿Lo que nos hicieron pasar?"

"No… Nadie lo sabe…"

"Sólo tienes dos opciones entonces, decírselo antes de que lo descubra por su cuenta o huir, el pasado jamás nos dejará Lucifer" La Omega se alejó un poco mirando hacia el suelo, recordando "¿Por qué no has huido tú entonces?"

Lilith no supo que responder, pensó en las charlas con sus compañeras, en las comidas caseras que le preparaban en la mansión y en el rostro de Metatron cuando lo atrapaba mirándola de soslayo.

"E-estoy ahorrando para ello…" Mintió "Para irme lo más lejos que pueda" Ambos se quedaron en silencio, en el fondo los dos siempre habían esperado poder volverse a encontrar, pero sabían que eso solo les traería desgracia "Tengo que ir a casa…" Dijo al fin Lucifer en transe y con el cuerpo tembloroso "Nos meteremos en problemas si sigo aquí"

"¿Volveré a saber de ti?" Preguntó Lilith triste, a los ojos de Lucifer volvía a ser una pequeña hermana de quien debía cuidar "Si, tratare de ponerme en contacto… Por favor se cuidadosa…"

"Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti…"

Sonrieron y se abrazaron con fuerza y miedo, era el mismo sentimiento que experimentaron la primera vez que se alejaron creyendo que sería para siempre.

Lilith guío al Alpha hasta la salida, teniendo cuidado de no ser atrapados, se desearon suerte nuevamente y prometieron que estarían atentos a cualquier cosa que pasara.

Cuando llego a su departamento, Lucifer estaba temblando, aseguró su puerta y ventana, envió un mensaje a Michel de que había llegado sano y salvo, trato de dormir, pero el pánico no se lo permitió.

Lilith se quedó despierta toda la noche mirando hacia el jardín, mientras pensaba que, si fue tan fácil para Lucifer ingresar a la mansión, cualquiera podría hacerlo.


	198. CXCVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXCVIII**

Beelzebub caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a la oficina de Gabriel, revisaba el resumen del proyecto en que había estado trabajando, orgulloso por los resultados y emocionado por comentárselo al Alpha.

"Beelzebub… ¿Vas a buscar a Gabe?" El pelinegro frunció el ceño y alzó la vista topándose con la Omega, quien le sonreía fingiendo alegría "Eso a ti no te importa, fuera de mi camino"

El Beta había decidido que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de aquella chica, perder sus estribos debido a ella sólo haría creer a los demás que su fachada de ángel era real.

"Eres realmente grosero ¿lo sabías? No me sorprende que con esa actitud no seas bienvenido en ciertos… Establecimientos" Comento Ba'al mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Oh… Bueno, un pajarito me comentó que te vio a ti y Gabriel cenando el otro día, creo que es muy adorable que él te lleve a esa clase de sitios, ya que bajo otras circunstancias dudo bastante que puedas acudir allí"

Lo que hacia la Omega era una clara estrategia de enfadar a Beelzebub, y aunque era consciente de ello, no podía permitir que aquella chiquilla se saliera con la suya.

"Supongo que tengo suerte de que Gabriel si quiera salir conmigo" Contestó haciendo hincapié en el sí "Por qué según lo que he oído ¿cuántas veces te ha rechazado?" Sonrió de la misma forma hipócrita que lo hacía la chica "No se vería muy bien que un Alpha y Omega salieran a la vista de todos… A mí no me importa, pero él tiene una imagen que cuidar, en cambio quienes le vean con un Beta no podrán pensar jamás que hay algo entre ellos…"

"La verdad es que lo que piensa o diga la gente da igual" Alzó los hombros despreocupadamente el pelinegro "Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que revisar…"

"En eso puedo estar de acuerdo contigo… Había escuchado que Gabriel por cómo se ve era un amante muy rudo, pero en realidad es bastante tierno ¿no lo crees?"

Beelzebub paro en seco y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero sin voltear a ver a la Omega, su corazón latió con rapidez mientras se preguntaba porque ella decía algo como eso o peor aún como era que lo sabía.

"Espero no haberte escandalizado con mi comentario" Exclamó con fingida preocupación la pelinegra "Es sólo que a veces olvido que no todos pueden sentir las feromonas, si fuera así, bueno te habrías dado cuenta ya de ciertas cosas…"

"¡¿Qué cosas?!" Se giró al fin enojado el Beta "Bueno… ¿No has notado que Gabriel está más distante? Y no me refiero a que este ocupado por su trabajo, sino a que no parece buscar tu contacto tanto como antes…"

Cuando estaba a punto de protestar, el chico recordó como el castaño lo había apartado en su auto el día que fueron a cenar y una pesadez se acentúo en su pecho.

"Tengo que irme…" Comentó Ba'al mirando nuevamente a su reloj "Si ves a Gabe, dile que volveré a tiempo para nuestra reunión…"

La Omega continúo su camino dejando a Beelzebub conmocionado ¿Gabriel había tenido relaciones con Ba'al? Se preguntó, no podía hablarlo con el Alpha directamente… Se tomo un momento para despejar su mente antes de encaminarse nuevamente rumbo a la oficina.

"Está mintiendo" Dijo en voz baja el chico mientras caminaba "Gabriel me lo diría… Si él estuviera interesado en alguien más me lo diría…" Tembló un poco antes de tomar la manija para abrir "Estoy ocupado no quiero ver a na… ¿Beelzebub?" Exclamó algo sorprendido el más alto "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"T-te traigo los últimos resultados del proyecto… C-creí que te interesarían" El Beta empujo la puerta tras él y se encaminó hasta el escritorio "¿Son buenos o malos?" Preguntó Gabriel tomando la carpeta, sus dedos rozaron con los de Beelzebub haciendo que este extrañara el toque al instante "B-buenos… podría decir que casi son excelentes"

"Bien, al menos una buena noticia" Gabriel parecía preocupado y le tomó un poco de trabajo concentrarse en los documentos frente a él "¿Está todo bien?" Quiso saber el Beta.

El castaño suspiró e hizo a un lado los papeles, miró hacia el chico nervioso jugueteando con sus manos.

"Es la auditoria… La adelantaron para la próxima semana…" Dijo al fin tras un momento "¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es la mitad de tiempo del que dieron en primer lugar!"

"Lo sé… Al parecer se presentó otro proyecto que los hará estar ocupados en los días originales…" El Alpha movía nervioso una de sus piernas, Beelzebub nunca lo había visto tan estresado "Tu trabajo dirigiendo este lugar es muy bueno Gabriel" Trato de animarlo el pelinegro "No debes estar preocupado, todo saldrá bien…"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Le miró el más alto "Estoy seguro, estás demasiado preocupado eso es lo que pasa…" Gabriel se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a dar vueltas por su oficina "No sé en qué más pensar… Ni siquiera soy capaz de concentrarme en el proyecto…"

"Lo que necesitas es no pensar en trabajo… Ven siéntate" El Beta tomo la mano del castaño para guiarlo de vuelta a su silla "Cuando estaba en el orfanato, Ruth, una de las encargadas de cuidarnos siempre pedía que le diéramos un masaje, la ayudaba a relajarse"

Beelzebub comenzó a presionar los hombros y cuello de Alpha haciendo que este se quejará del dolor rápidamente.

"¡Auch!" Indicó el más alto "Te duele porque estás lleno de tensión, relaja el cuerpo solamente" A regañadientes el castaño obedeció y tras un momento comenzó a sentirse mejor "Esto no está tan mal…"

"Te lo dije, Crowley me enseño, mientras él la distraía yo robaba galletas de la despensa" Gabriel rio por la explicación, Beelzebub entonces tuvo otra idea para aquella situación, sus manos se detuvieron del masaje y bajaron hasta la corbata del Alpha deshaciéndose de ella rápidamente, luego sus dedos comenzaron con los botones de la camisa hasta que el castaño lo notó "¿Q-qué haces?"

El Beta no respondió, en cambió le beso con los labios abiertos y se colocó encima de él haciendo que la silla bajará un poco por el peso de ambos.

"B-beelzebub…" Dijo contra la boca del chico pasando sus manos por su espalda "N-no p-podemos hacer esto aquí…"

"Lo hemos hecho en peores lugares…" Respondió desabrochando el cinturón del mayor "Beelz… Alguien podría entrar" El Beta volvió a besarle más hambriento que antes, frotando su trasero contra la entrepierna del Alpha "Pues a mí me pareces muy cooperativo…"

"¡Beelzebub para!" El castaño lo tomo de los hombros para separarlo "¿Qué pasa contigo? No podemos hacer esto en la oficina, cualquiera podría percibir las feromonas…"

"La mayoría de este lugar es Beta… Además ¿desde cuándo es importante el lugar? El cubículo del baño en el centro comercial y el bunker de mantenimiento tampoco eran muy apropiados que digamos…"

"¡Ya me disculpé por eso!" Exclamó molesto Gabriel "Ba'al va a volver en cualquier momento, y no considero que nos atrape así sea prudente…" Al escuchar el nombre de la Omega la molestia de Beelzebub se disparó "¿Por qué te importa lo que ella piense?" Preguntó el chico sin bajar del regazo del Alpha "¡Porque de esto depende mi trabajo!"

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, la puerta se abrió de repente y sin pensarlo mucho, Gabriel empujo al Beta debajo del escritorio para que se escondiera, para fortuna de él, la persona del otro extremo no podría verlo.

"Volví con el último balance Gabe… Revisémoslo cuanto antes… ¿Estás bien?" Ba'al alzó una ceja al notar a su compañero tan agitado "E-estoy bien… Solo hace calor…"

El corazón del Alpha latía demasiado aprisa y tenía que controlarse o sus feromonas lo delatarían, Beelzebub no podría sentirlas, pero Ba'al sí que lo haría, necesitaba que la Omega saliera de allí lo antes posible.

En cuanto a Beelzebub, ser escondido para que la chica no los atrapara juntos fue algo que definitivamente no perdonaría.

"Con que puedes sentir feromonas ¿no Ba'al?" Murmuró el chico "Entonces yo te haré que las sientas…"

Aquella no sería una buena reunión para Gabriel Archangel.


	199. CXCIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CXCIX**

"¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?" Volvió a preguntar la Omega tomando asiento frente a Gabriel "¡S-si! R-revisemos e-esos estados" Tuvo que esforzarse bastante para no tartamudear, temía que sus feromonas le traicionarán "En la primera página encontrarás la proyección de las ganancias para este año…"

Gabriel fingía escuchar a la chica, pero en realidad trataba de pensar en alguna excusa para que ella saliera de allí, en medio de sus divagaciones, sintió como el cierre de su pantalón bajaba con un sonido casi imperceptible.

Alzó la vista hacia Ba'al para asegurarse que no lo hubiera escuchado y trató de empujar a Beelzebub pero el Beta apoyo su peso sobre sus piernas evitando que se moviera.

"¿Me estas escuchando?" Preguntó de pronto la pelinegra "S-si…" Una de las manos del Beta comenzó a tocarlo haciendo que Gabriel diera un respingo y aclaro su garganta para disimular "¡T-tengo sed! M-mi garganta esta seca..."

Carraspeó para más credibilidad esperando que la Omega se ofreciera a ir a conseguir un poco de agua.

"Oh… Ten" Sacó de su bolso una botella "Yo bebí un poco, espero no te moleste un pequeño beso indirecto" Respondió con una sonrisa "G-gracias…"

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar el envase volvió a dar un respingo, y se colocó más cerca del escritorio empujando su silla, podía sentir como la lengua de Beelzebub comenzaba a acariciarle, definitivamente no sería capaz de contener sus feromonas.

"Gabriel luces agitado ¿quieres que te ayude?" Ba'al se levantó de su asiento queriendo acercarse al Alpha "¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy acalorado! E-es eso…"

"Oh… Creo que en eso tienes razón…" Secundó la pelinegra mientras se quitaba un delgado suéter revelando sus delicados hombros y escote "Sabes, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos mover la junta a otro lugar… El apartamento que rento es pequeño pero confortable…"

Gabriel mordió con fuerza su labio para evitar soltar un gemido, la boca del Beta lo cubrió por completo, tenía que hacer algo rápido o eso no terminaría bien.

"¿E-en serio?" Fingió interés en lo que sea que le estaba diciendo la chica y disimuladamente cogió su celular para enviar un mensaje.

_¡Saca a Ba'al de me oficina, ahora!_

_Gabriel_

Una de sus manos se aferró a la mesa, Beelzebub comenzó a moverse lenta y dolorosamente.

_¿Ahora? ¿Ya?_

_Txus_

_¡Ahora!_

_Gabriel_

El Alpha no sabría decir si fueron tortuosos o placenteros minutos de espera, él sólo asentía a todo lo que decía la chica y trataba inútilmente de detener al pelinegro.

"¡Ba'al!" Interrumpió Txus para alivio de Gabriel "¿Puedo robarte un segundo?" Beelzebub se detuvo al escuchar la voz del otro Alpha "Gabe y yo revisábamos unos documentos…" La pelinegra se giró desconcertada "¡Ve! Y-yo te espero" Ante la rápida respuesta, la Omega se disculpó y salió con el gerente.

Txus hizo un ademan con las manos tratando de preguntar que pasaba allí, a lo que Gabriel sólo le hizo señas para que se fuera, el otro hombre obedeció y cerró la puerta.

Gabriel se levantó de pronto y tomo a Beelzebub empujándolo encima del escritorio, liberó al fin las feromonas en una ola furiosa que esperaba no alcanzará al Alpha y Omega.

"¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?!" Le gritó al Beta "¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que hubiera pasado si nos descubren?!"

El chico se quejó un poco del golpe, jamás había visto a Gabriel tan enojado, como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho estuvo realmente mal.

"Y-yo…"

"¡Ba'al es una Omega! ¡Mis feromonas pudieron haber desencadenado un celo para ella!" El pelinegro trono los dientes, Ba'al, Ba'al, pensó molesto, siempre se trata de Ba'al, antes de contestar la puerta volvió a abrirse.

"¡Mande a la piba por el ascensor a por unas copias! ¡Pero tu aroma está por todo el piso ¿Qué…?" El gerente se calló de repente al observar la escena, Gabriel agitado y con las feromonas desbordando con todo su cuerpo sobre Beelzebub quien estaba recostado sobre el escritorio, ambos mirándole un tanto sorprendidos, no dijo más y decidió retirarse "¡Quiero un aumento!" Gritó apuntando hacia el Alpha antes de poner seguro e irse.

"¡Debería despedirte por algo tan irresponsable como esto!" Comentó el más alto alejándose del Beta para arreglar sus ropas y tratar de bajar la notable erección "Estoy muy enojado contigo Beelzebub, lo mejor es que te vayas…" Un poco lastimado por el impacto, el chico se enderezó apretando los puños "¡¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?! ¡¿Qué Ba'al se enteré?! ¡¿Es eso?!"

"¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!" Se giró Gabriel "¡No lo sé! ¡Tú dime! ¡La llevas a casa de tu familia! ¡Pasas todo el tiempo con ella! ¡¿Qué más hacen que no esté enterado?!" Le encaró el Beta "¡¿Entiendes acaso que estoy tratando de salvar mi compañía?! ¡Necesito su ayuda!"

"¡¿Su ayuda o a ella?!"

"¡¿Por qué la detestas tanto?! ¡Lo único que ha hecho es ayudarme!" Gritó exasperado el más alto "¡Y yo igual!"

"¡Tú acabas de provocarme una explosión de feromonas! ¡¿Te divierte acaso verme infeliz?! ¡¿Es eso?!" Escuchar aquello realmente le dolió a Beelzebub "¿Eso crees de mí? ¿Qué solo disfrutó torturarte o algo así?"

"No te entiendo Beelzebub… Esa es la verdad, a veces eres bueno conmigo, considerado… Y de repente vienes y quieres hacer lo que te plazca ¿qué se supone que piense de eso?"

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Dijo a su vez el pelinegro "Pareces creer todo lo que ella te dice, pero cuando se trata de mí, solo me ignoras… ¿No soy de fiar? ¿No estoy a la altura que esperan los de tu clase?"

"¿Mi clase?" Se burló el Alpha "Todo este tiempo sólo he tratado de ser amable contigo, de que seamos amigos de…" Se detuvo a medio frase "Sabes que olvídalo… Yo nunca voy a ser como Lucifer ¿no?"

"¡¿Qué tiene que ver Lucifer en esto?!" Exclamó exasperado el pelinegro "¡Lo que aquí pasa es que eres un ciego que no ve lo que realmente es esa chica!"

"¡Esa chica es amable conmigo, no me da señales confusas a cada momento y tampoco me trata como si la usará para mi beneficio!"

"¡¿Eso piensas entonces?! ¡Qué te uso?! ¡Vaya! ¡Los Archangel son siempre las victimas!" Subió el tono de voz Beelzebub "¡Tal vez por eso te llevas tan bien con Ba'al, toda tu familia está podrida y es igual a ella!" El Beta se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras demasiado tarde, los ojos del Alpha se apagaron desviando la mirada "Vete…" Dijo débilmente "G-gabriel…"

"¡Vete Beelzebub!" Gritó incluso más fuerte que la vez que discutió con Asmodeo, lágrimas de ira asomaban por sus ojos "Dile a Txus que solo él podrá dirigirse a mí para revisar el proyecto" Al notar que el Beta no se movía, Gabriel fue quien camino hacia la salida "Y habló en serio, no quiero verte por un tiempo"

El pelinegro observó largo rato la puerta, agitado dejó el edificio antes de su hora de salida, yéndose en su auto.

"¡Púdrete, Gabriel!" Gritó ya alejado del lugar "¡Yo tampoco quiero volver a saber de ti!" Maldijo lo que restaba de camino a su departamento, azotó la puerta al entrar pensando que había sido un idiota al creer que tenía sentimientos por aquel Alpha "No me importa lo que hagas, no me importa con quien estés, por mi puedes irte a la mierda" Se recargó contra la pared sintiendo un enorme vacío dentro de él y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.


	200. CC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CC**

El agua caliente caía por el rostro de Azirafel, él siempre trataba de que sus duchas no fueran demasiado largas pero ese día había vuelto agotado del trabajo además de tener que terminar los proyectos de la Facultad, por lo que decidió darse ese pequeño gusto.

Fue cuando enjuagaba su cabello que se dio cuenta, al pasar sus dedos por su cuello, notó como una pequeña elevación sobresalía allí, al principio no le prestó atención, pero tras un momento se dio cuenta a que se debía.

"No puede ser…" Murmuró con los ojos abiertos de la impresión "¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?" Cerro rápidamente la regadera y se apresuró a secarse y cambiarse, una vez listo tomo su teléfono "Espero aún este despierto…" No tardó mucho en que respondieran su llamada "B-buenas noches… ¿Doctor Remiel?"

"¿Azirafel?" Contestó el hombre desconcertado "¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?"

"L-lo siento ¿es un mal momento?" A pesar de su urgencia, el Omega no quería ser inoportuno o grosero "No, sólo me sorprendiste ¿qué pasa?"

"Y-yo… Bueno…" Era un poco difícil poder explicar el motivo de la llamada "H-hoy mientras tomaba un baño note algo…"

"¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?"

"N-note… Mi glándula Omega…" Se hizo presente un silencio del otro lado de la línea "¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedes describir mejor lo que sucedió?"

"En la parte baja de mi cuello… Palmeé un bulto pequeño… Y no podría decir con seguridad cuánto tiempo lleva allí"

El rubio escucho como el médico se apresuraba a escribir, la pluma rasgando el papel eran un sonido muy notorio en medio de aquel silencio.

"¿Has experimentado algún cambio?" Comenzó a preguntar el médico "N-no… Yo he estado muy bien, s-solo malestares simples como mareos y dolores musculares…"

"¿Episodios de celo?" Habló nuevamente el hombre "T-tampoco… Ni Crowley ni yo…"

"Eso es extraño… Deberías haber tenido un aumento en tus niveles de feromonas con el desarrollo de tu glándula…" El muchacho no contestó, la consulta telefónica le estaba poniendo nervioso, pero era demasiado tarde para solicitar una cita personal "¿Dónde está tu compañero Alpha? ¿Cómo se ha sentido él?"

"¿Crowley? Él está trabajando, a veces hacen eventos nocturnos en su trabajo y apoya con la organización" Añadió el chico tratando de darle más normalidad a la conversación "No me ha comentado que haya tenido algún otro episodio de pérdida de control o algo por el estilo…"

"Que no te lo haya dicho no significa que no haya pasado" Las palabras del hombre hirieron un poco al muchacho, quién aún temía que Crowley le escondiera ese tipo de cosas "¿Qué tan grande es el abultamiento que sentiste?"

"Lo suficiente para ser notado al tacto, pero no creo que sea visible a distancia…" Azirafel miró el reloj mientras pensaba cuanto tiempo le quedaría a Crowley para llegar "Lo mejor sería una revisión física… ¿Podrías mañana por la tarde?"

"¡¿Mañana?! ¿T-tan pronto?"

"Se que te asusta, pero no es algo que se deba hacer esperar" El rubio dudo y con un suspiró de resignación aceptó "Esta bien, estaré allí por la tarde…"

"Excelente… Y una cosa más Azirafel…" Dijo con seriedad el médico "Es de suma importancia que mantengas tu distancia de los Alpha… Si llegas a ser marcado no sabemos cómo tu cuerpo que aún está en desarrollo pudiese reaccionar…"

"T-tendré cuidado…" Contestó casi en un susurro el muchacho "Cualquier cosa vuelve a llamarme, te esperaré en el consultorio a las tres en punto" Colgó la llamada y Azirafel sólo se quedó mirando el teléfono sin saber que hacer.

"Mantenerme alejado de los Alphas" Repitió para sí mismo el Omega "¿Por qué siempre la solución es estar lejos de Crowley?"

Con resignación se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle un aperitivo al pelirrojo, además de dejar una nota donde le comentaba que esa noche dormiría en su antigua habitación debido a una tarea que debía entregar, temía alarmarlo si le hablaba de la recomendación médica. Se dirigió al cuarto, apago la luz y coloco el seguro en su puerta.

"¿Le temes a Crowley?" Se preguntó recostado en su cama "¿Temes que no se pueda controlar?" No podía dejar de mirar hacia el cerrojo, sabía que aquello no detendría a ningún Alpha, y si era honesto consigo mismo, llevaba un tiempo teniendo miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si un día las feromonas traicionaban a cualquiera de los dos.


	201. CCI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCI**

"¿Eso duele?" Preguntó el doctor a Azirafel mientras palmeaba con su mano la zona debajo de su cuello "N-no… Sólo se siente extraño…"

"De acuerdo…" El hombre se quitó los guantes de látex e indico al chico que se recostará "A continuación te haré un ultrasonido…" Explicó el médico "Desabrocha tus pantalones y colócate esto"

Le entrego una toalla desechable y a continuación esparció un poco de gel para facilitar la lectura del aparato, el frío hizo estremecer al chico.

"Tu cuerpo no parece crecer al mismo ritmo que tus feromonas…" Indicó Remiel algo desconcertado "¿E-eso es malo?"

"No malo, pero si es algo que hay que tomar a consideración, mientras tu glándula comienza a formarse, no hay señales de un útero Omega"

No quiero un útero Omega, pensó el joven, sólo quiero poder estar al lado de Crowley sin preocuparme.

"Límpiate, pasemos a mi lugar" Azirafel obedeció, a pesar de que sabía que hacía su trabajo, el muchacho no podía dejar de sentir cierta especie de resentimiento hacia aquel médico Beta "Esto no te gustará, pero necesitaremos que te realices análisis nuevamente"

"¡¿Otra vez?!" Exclamó el chico con descontento "¿Esto está llevando siquiera a algo? No he pasado de análisis y malas noticias desde que comenzamos…"

"Entiendo tu molestia, pero desde un principio se te dijo que el tratamiento era largo e incluso podía llegar a ser doloroso… No puedes dejarlo ahora, no sabemos qué consecuencias traería eso"

"¿Entonces que puedo hacer?" Preguntó algo desafiante el rubio "No puedo dejar el tratamiento, no puedo estar cerca de Alphas… A este paso no podré ni respirar…"

"Puedes seguir las indicaciones, eso puedes hacer… Tomar tus medicamentos, asistir a tus consultas y…" Hizo una pausa para poder elegir las mejores palabras "Y debes ver la manera de rodearte de Alphas que no sean un peligro para ti…"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"De lo que hablo es que tu cuerpo necesita un ambiente que no te ponga en riesgo, pero a la vez te permita convivir con las feromonas de otros Alpha como cualquier Omega en desarrollo lo haría… Sé que tus hermanos son todos Alpha, si existiera la manera de que te mudarás con ellos..."

"¡Eso no va a suceder!" Interrumpió rápidamente Azirafel "No voy a abandonar a Crowley…" El médico suspiro derrotado "Debes entender que esa decisión te afectará tanto a ti como a él… Y ambos ya lo vieron… Al menos considera la opción que te he propuesto…"

Con unas pocas de indicaciones más, el chico se despidió rumbo a su pequeño departamento.

"Llegaste temprano ángel" Le recibió Crowley sentado en la sala frente a su computadora "¿Quieres comer? Prepare sopa y un poco de ensalada de pollo…"

"No quiero comer… En realidad, hay algo de lo que te debo hablar" Al escuchar eso el Alpha se acomodó en su lugar preocupado "¿Q-qué sucede?"

"No vengo de la facultad querido" Tomo asiento frente al pelirrojo "Acabo de salir de una cita con el doctor Remiel…"

"¿Qué paso? ¿Te encuentras mal?" Preguntó alterado el más alto "No estoy mal… No en el sentido convencional, supongo…"

"Ángel me estas asustando…"

"Ayer mientras me bañaba note un abultamiento en la parte baja de mi cuello, al parecer mi glándula Omega se ha desarrollado…" Crowley tragó saliva con preocupación, para algunos Alphas el solo hecho de hablar de aquella parte del cuerpo de los Omegas era motivo de excitación "¿C-cómo te sientes?"

"Igual, no he tenido ningún cambio en realidad, pero si me hicieron algunas recomendaciones al respecto" Azirafel jugueteó con sus dedos antes de mirar de nuevo hacia el pelirrojo "No puedo ser marcado aún, eso alteraría aún más mi desarrollo…"

"¡Ángel!" Exclamó escandalizado Crowley "¡No voy a marcarte! ¡¿Qué clase de persona me crees?!"

"Lo sé, lo sé…" Azirafel trato de tranquilizar a su compañero "Sé que tu no harías algo como eso, pero el médico considera que debemos de tener nuestras precauciones, además de indicar que lo mejor sería que yo estuviera en contacto con Alphas que no fueran…"

"¿Un peligro?" Agregó el más alto "Podría decirse, necesito Alphas que no reaccionen a mis feromonas, comento también la posibilidad de mudarme con mis hermanos"

"¿Q-qué quieres hacer tú? Preguntó titubeante el pelirrojo "Quiero quedarme a tu lado Crowley, eso es lo único que quiero…"

"Ángel…"

"Por eso debes de prometerme algo" Los ojos azules de Azirafel mostraban gran determinación "Quiero que me jures que si algo malo te llega a pasar de nuevo debido a mis feromonas me lo harás saber, necesito que no me escondas nada otra vez… Por favor…"

"L-lo juro, pero tú también prométeme algo" Se levantó de su silla y tomo la mano del Omega con fuerza sin apartar la vista "Prométeme que pase lo que pase, nos seguiremos amando como ahora… No me queda otra cosa a que aferrarme más que al amor que te tengo Azirafel, por favor, no me quites eso…"

"Si yo tú Crowley, si caes yo contigo, y nos levantaremos juntos…" Azirafel apretó con fuerza la mano de su compañero "En esto unidos…" Completo la frase el Alpha.

"Si yo tú…"

"Si tú, yo contigo…"

Juntaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, cada uno con pidiendo con fuerza lo mismo, que jamás tuvieran que separarse.


	202. CCII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCII**

"De acuerdo Lilith es ahora o nunca…" La pelirroja miro en ambas direcciones para asegurarse que el pasillo se encontrará despejado, de manera silenciosa se escabullo hasta la habitación y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta para entrar "No tienes mucho tiempo…"

Asegurándose de esconder sus feromonas, se encamino hasta la mesita de noche donde se encontraban las llaves, cartera y celular de Michel, en el baño se escuchaba el agua caer.

"Por favor, por favor, no tengas clave" La Omega tomo el teléfono, pero para su mala fortuna este necesitaba de un código de acceso "¡Demonios!"

Los sonidos de la ducha cesaron, la pelirroja no podía marcharse sin poder acceder al teléfono, así que en una decisión arriesgada salió de allí llevándoselo consigo.

"¡Eres una idiota Lilith!" Se regaño mentalmente poniendo en silencio el aparato "Si alguien te descubre estarás en graves problemas"

"¿Pasa algo señorita Michel?" Preguntó el ama de llaves al ver tan preocupada a la Alpha "Si… No encuentro mi teléfono por ningún lado… Marcó y marcó y solo sigue sonando, juraría que lo deje en mi mesa de noche…"

"Si usted gusta yo pondré a las chicas a buscar, si no se va ahora se le hará tarde" La castaña suspiró resignada mirando hacia todas direcciones "Si, tienen razón, cualquier cosa llámenme a la oficina de la Universidad"

Tomo sus cosas y salió apresuradamente de la mansión, desde su habitación Lilith observó a el auto alejarse.

"Si no puedo desbloquear esta cosa tendré que dejarlo en algún lugar para que lo encuentren…" En ese momento volvió a sentir como el celular vibraba en su bolsillo y al tomarlo agradeció su buena suerte "¿H-hola?"

"¿Michi?" Contestó Lucifer "Te escuchas diferente ¿estás bien?" La Omega rio "No soy Michel, vuelve a intentar…"

"¿L-lilith?" Dijo en un susurro el Alpha "¡¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Michel?! ¡No estés haciendo tonterías!"

"Lo tome porque no tenía otra forma de localizarte, y no es como si pudiera ir con ella y decir, hey soy amiga de Lucifer de hace años porque ambos vivimos una mierda juntos de la cual apenas y salimos con vida… ¿Me pasarías su número?"

El Alpha bufó frustrado desde la otra línea, ya había olvidado la personalidad directa de la Omega.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó más calmada la pelirroja "Bien… He sido cuidadoso, no he visto a nadie sospechosos aún ¿qué hay de ti?"

"No salgó de aquí, me dan ropa, comida, un techo y un sueldo, es más de lo que he tenido en mucho tiempo" Trató de sonar optimista "Pero no eres libre Lilith, eso no es vivir"

"Nunca seremos libres Lucifer, no mientras esa gente siga haya afuera impune… O viva" Un escalofrío de temor recorrió a ambos "¿Tienes algún número propio con el que te puedas comunicar?"

"Si… ¿tienes dónde anotar?" Lilith aún guardaba el celular de emergencia con el que había llamado a Metatron una vez "No te atrevas a no responderme" Le amenazo la pelirroja "Estoy preocupada por ti, en serio"

"No lo haré, te lo prometo, lamento haberme ido así la otra noche, pero era demasiado por asimilar" La pelirroja estuvo de acuerdo, si ella hubiera estado en su lugar probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo "Te enviaré un mensaje desde mi otro número"

"Lo estaré esperando" Lucifer trato de sonar alegre "Por favor regresa el celular antes de que te metas en problemas"

"Lo haré, lo haré… Aunque agradezco que llamarás, hubiera terminado arrojando esto a la fuente si no lo lograba desbloquear" Agregó la Omega "Lilith… Se que esto es mucho pedir, pero por favor no le digas nada a Michel al respecto, no estoy listo para que se enteré"

"No diré nada, lo juro, solo mantengamos en contacto ¿sí?"

"Si…"

Hablaron un poco más, y después de colgar, Lilith borro la llamada hecha con Lucifer, luego se aseguró de dejar el teléfono en un lugar que fuera fácil de localizar, en la primera oportunidad que tuvo volvió a su habitación y encendió su viejo celular.

_Te extrañe_

_Lilith_

Fue lo único que escribió, no tardó ni un minuto en recibir una respuesta.

_Y yo a ti…_

_Lucifer_

_Ya te lo había preguntado, pero ¿por qué eres pelinegro? No te queda…_

_Lilith_

_Eres la única persona que piensa eso _

_Lucifer_

_Soy la única que te dice la verdad _ _️_

_Lilith_

Aunque Lilith sabía que lo mejor sería mantenerse alejada de Lucifer, no podía evitar querer formar parte de su vida, para ella, el Alpha era la única familia que había conocido, era un hermano mayor que la había cuidado cuando nadie más lo hizo y sentía un profundo cariño fraternal hacia el muchacho, siempre maldeciría la forma en que se conocieron, pero jamás el gran vínculo que formaron.


	203. CCIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCIII**

"Buenas tardes Metatron" Saludo Ba'al sentándose en la silla que él Alpha movió para ella "He de admitir que tu llamada me sorprendió un poco ¿qué es de lo que querías hablarme?"

El lugar de reunión era la cafetería al aire libre del club social donde Metatron era miembro, no había muchas personas a esa hora del día.

"Seré breve" Hablo tras un momento el hombre "Como ya estas enterada la auditoria tuvo que ser adelantada"

"¿Está preocupado por eso?" Se apresuró a comentar la chica "Puedo decirle con seguridad que todo está bajo control, Gabe y yo…"

"No es la auditoria de lo que quiero hablar" Interrumpió Metatron abruptamente "Es sobre Gabriel"

"¿Gabriel?"

"Es muy claro para todos menos para él" Comenzó a explicarse el Alpha "Que tu interés en todo esto no es solo laboral ¿o me equivocó?"

"Si a lo que te refieres es que me siento atraída hacia tu hermano, es verdad… Pero no veo que eso sea un problema, además desde un principio se había hablado del tema ¿no? Sería benéfico para todos, un matrimonio entre ambas familias"

Un camarero se acercó a dejar un par de bebidas, Metatron observó a la Omega, su bella cabellera y suaves modales, para cualquiera luciría como un ángel del cielo, pero al igual de Azirafel y Lilith, el Alpha podía ver a través de la máscara de hipocresía de la chica.

"No habrá ningún matrimonio Ba'al" Dijo con firmeza el hombre "Es cierto que yo alenté esta reunión con mi hermano y aceptó la responsabilidad por ello, pero a menos que Gabriel este de acuerdo con una unión no pienso forzarlo a nada"

Los ojos azules de la pelinegra miraron a Metatron con dureza, al parecer acababa de perder la más clara ventaja que tenía sobre Beelzebub.

"Entonces no tendrá que hacerlo" Respondió con una sonrisa Ba'al "Gabriel y yo hemos congeniado muy bien el uno con el otro y estoy segura de que solo será cuestión de tiempo para que nuestra relación avance" Metatron rio y se dirigió con seriedad a la chica nuevamente "Lamento tener ser yo quien te lo diga, pero eres la única que piensa eso, y comprendo si quieres dejar el proyecto en este punto…"

"No dejaré nada" El tono de voz amable de la Omega desapareció "Continuaré con este proyecto y agradezco su consejo, pero créame no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Gabe se encuentra en buenas manos a mi lado… Ahora si me disculpa debo volver a trabajar…"

Ba'al se levantó de su lugar y se apresuró a marcharse del sitio, Metatron le observo irse dándose cuenta del error que había cometido y esperando que Gabriel fuera lo suficientemente atento para darse cuenta de la situación.

"Si las cosas son así" Murmuró para sí misma la Omega mientras tomaba un taxi para volver a la farmacéutica "Es momento de mover las piezas finales, sin ese molesto Beta en mi camino, Gabriel necesita un hombro en el que llorar…"


	204. CCIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCIV**

"¿Qué te trae a visitarnos hoy Crowley?" Comentó María, la más joven de las mujeres "No es que no lo apreciemos, pero no es algo común"

"¿Nos invitarás al fin a tu boda? Oh… He esperado tanto por este momento" Agregó con dramatismo Fátima "¡Finalmente podré usar mi vestido de gala!"

"¡Deja tus fantasías mujer, el niño está aún muy joven para casarse!" Intervino Ruth "Mejor dinos Crowley ¿cómo están Lucy y Belcito?"

"Ya les ha dicho que no lo llamen así, perderá el hígado del enojo" El muchacho rechazo las galletas que le ofrecieron, prefería que las repartieran entre los niños del lugar "He estado un poco abrumado estos días… Quería no sé… ¿Despejarme un poco?"

Las tres mujeres se observaron entre ellas algo preocupadas, aunque sabían que no podían suplantar el amor de un hogar teniendo tantos niños a cargo, intentaban lo más posible darles un poco de cariño a todos y era imposible que no terminaran a su vez creando lazos afectivos con aquellos pequeños; a sus ojos Crowley era como un hijo para ellas.

"Bueno, sabes lo que dicen… No hay nada mejor para despejar la mente que el trabajo ¿te gustaría ayudarnos?" Dijo con amabilidad María "¡Si! Me encantaría…"

"Debido a la escuela" Explicó Fátima "El grupo de muchachos que nos apoyan en el orfanato no podrá venir, estaban haciendo unas reparaciones atrás ¿te importaría ayudarnos?"

"No hay problema, me di cuenta de que la llave de afuera está rota ¿quieren que me encargue de eso también?"

Rápidamente el Alpha puso manos a la obra con la tarea, de vez en cuando alguno de los curiosos niños se acercaba a mirar, Crowley entonces les enseñaba el uso de las herramientas y jugaba con ellos, el mismo sabía lo que significaba recibir un poco de cariño a esa edad.

"¡A comer!" Indicó tras un momento Ruth "Ven tu también Crowely, has trabajado muy duro"

"No, estoy bien, seguiré un poco por aquí" Declinó el Alpha limpiando el sudor de su cara "¡De eso nada jovencito! ¡¿Crees que no tenemos ni para invitarte un plato de comida?!" Le regaño la Beta duramente "¡Entra a lavarte y luego al comedor! ¡Nos acompañaras quieras o no!"

Sintiéndose como un niño nuevamente el pelirrojo entró sin respingar, dirigiéndose al baño para asearse.

"Que extraño" Dijo de pronto María "Ya debió de haber llegado…" Crowley ayudo a acomodar a varios de los niños en los asientos, dándose cuenta de que había dos sillas más en la mesa de los adultos "Ya llegará, mientras sirve que se va a enfriar"

"¿A quién están esperando?" Preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto divertido "¡Allí esta su auto!" Fátima se encaminó hasta la puerta y en cuanto sonó el timbre abrió "¡Bienvenidos! Creí que no vendrían hoy…"

"Es alguien que conoces Crowley" Le explicó María "Me hubiera gustado que Lucifer y Beelzebub estuvieran también aquí" Eso no resolvía mucho las dudas del Alpha, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por más información, el invitado tan especial entro al comedor "Nos alegra que nos visiten, les hace bien a los niños saber que hay un mundo fuera del orfanato"

"A nosotros también nos alegra venir, además Ligur insistía en conocer el lugar donde crecí…" El hombre paró de hablar al mirar a Crowley "¿Pasa algo Hastur?" Le preguntó su pareja, un alto Alpha de piel oscura que le tomaba de la mano.

"¡¿Hastur?!" Gritó el pelirrojo "¡Tenía años sin verte! ¿Cómo te ha ido?" La alegría en su voz era genuina "¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Ligur "Es Crowley" El Beta no agregó más, había un claro disgusto en su voz y el Alpha no entendía el porqué de aquello.

"¡Estamos por comer!" Intervinó Ruth "¡Acompáñenos!" Todos se sentaron a la mesa, sin embargó Crowley no podía dejar de sentir la pesada mirada de Hastur sobre él, aquella sería una larga reunión.


	205. CCV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCV**

"¿Y en qué trabajas Ligur?" Preguntó Ruth mientras servía la ensalada y cuidaba que los niños no pelearan en la otra mesa "Soy odontólogo, tengo un consultorio propio" Las tres mujeres se mostraron gratamente complacidas "¿Y cómo se conocieron?" Fue el turno de Fátima de intervenir "No quiero hablar de eso…"

"Hastur se rompió los dientes y terminó en mi sala de espera" Ante la respuesta Crowley trató de reír disimuladamente recibiendo una mirada de completa molestia por parte del rubio "¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedarán?" Agregó María "Venimos de vacaciones, estaremos un par de semanas aquí y después volaremos a París"

Explicó el Alpha Ligur mientras tomaba la mano de Hastur y besaba sus nudillos, las tres mujeres suspiraron con la acción mientras Crowley sentía un poco de envidia, le hubiera gustado poder ser capaz de hacer algo como eso por su ángel.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Ruth y Fátima se encargaron de llevar a los niños a la sala de juegos, algunos querían seguir conversando con Ligur y Crowley, la visita de Alphas siempre les emocionaba.

"Hastur, Crowley" Llamó María "¿Podrían ayudarme con los platos, por favor?" El pelirrojo miró a su compañero quien claramente no estaba muy contento con la idea "Yo lo haré" Indicó con amabilidad "Tú puedes quedarte aquí Hastur"

"¿Por qué?" Se apresuró a decir enfadado el Beta "¿Crees que no soy capaz de limpiar unos trastos?"

"Yo no dije eso…"

"¡Yo ayudaré María!" Antes de que Crowley pudiera opinar alguna otra cosa, el rubio se adelantó a la cocina frente a la torre de platos, vasos y ollas "Muchas gracias muchachos, yo iré a recoger el comedor" El Alpha estuvo seguro de que aquello sólo fue un pretexto para que ellos pudieran conversar "Y dime Hastur" Trato de romper el incómodo silencio "¿Cómo es la vida en Canadá?"

"¿Cómo sabes que vivo allí? No recuerdo haberlo mencionado en la cena" Si lo hizo o no, el pelirrojo no estaba seguro, siendo honesto no puso mucha atención al respecto "B-bueno… En realidad, Lucy nos lo dijo, lo vio en el blog del orfanato"

"Claro… No me sorprende que él lo haya hecho" Había cierto tono despectivo al indicar él "¡¿Se podría saber qué demonios pasa contigo?!" Exclamó de repente Crowley, cansado por la actitud del Beta "¡Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que tratarme mal y no tengo idea del por qué!"

"Oh claro que no, porque tú siempre eres o la víctima o el más importante para todo mundo, Crowley el mejor niño, demasiado bueno para el resto de nosotros…" Indicó en todo burlesco Hastur "¿Haces esto por qué no correspondí tus sentimientos? ¿Es eso por lo que me guardas rencor?"

El Alpha estaba tan molesto por el actuar del otro chico que trato de ser lo más hiriente posible con sus palabras.

"¡¿Qué en el mundo te hace pensar que tú me gustabas?!" Exclamó Hastur sonrojado "¡¿Entonces por qué me detestas tanto?!" Dio un paso al frente el Alpha "¡Tengo años sin verte como para que me trates así!"

"¡¿Quieres saber por qué?!" Se acercó con enfado el Beta "¡Porque alguien no podría alabar al gran Anthony J. Crowley!" El pelirrojo apretó los puños con enfado "¡Te detesto por que no eres más que un chiquillo llorón, lo único en lo que piensas es en ti todo el tiempo y siempre debíamos de seguir tus estúpidos berrinches!"

"¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí!" Gritó Crowley "Y no puedes decirme algo como eso basándote… ¡¿En qué?! ¡¿Unos años que vivimos juntos?!"

"¡Fue el suficiente tiempo para conocerte! ¡Siempre protegido por todos a tu alrededor, siempre siendo el centro de atención! Pero sabes que, conmigo tu jueguito de niño abandonado nunca sirvió, lo único que te dedicaste siempre fue a usar la lástima a tu favor, oh, un pobre Alpha sólo hay que cuidar de él… Eres patético…"

Eso fue suficiente para Crowley, quien sin pensarlo un minuto se lanzó sobre Hastur propinándole un puñetazo en la cara, sin embargo, el Beta no se dejó intimidar y regreso el golpe con fuerza.

"¡Hastur!" Gritó Ligur atraído por el aroma a feromonas en la cocina "¡No necesito que me ayuden!" Contestó el rubio empujando a Crowley contra el refrigerador "¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!"

El grito de Ruth atrajo a las otras dos Beta y aun grupo de niños que alegremente gritaban "Pelea, pelea, pelea", Ligur al final intervino separando a su esposo del pelirrojo.

"¡Suéltame!" Se quejó el rubio "¡No creas que le tengo miedo solo porque es un Alpha!" Mientras las otras mujeres sostenían a Crowley, Ligur se disculpó tratando de calmar a Hastur y haciendo uso de un gran dominio sobre sí mismo para no ceder ante la cantidad de feromonas que soltaba el pelirrojo.

"¡¿Se podría saber que sucede contigo?!" Le regaño Fátima "¡¿Es así como resuelves las cosas?! ¡¿Peleando como un salvaje?!" El Alpha solo bajo la mirada tratando de calmarse "Iré a ver como esta Hastur…"

María se dirigió afuera, la pareja se encontraba en su auto, Ruth se dedicó a tranquilizar a los niños y en un descuido de Fátima, Crowley escapó por la puerta trasera del lugar, no se encontraba de humor para enfrentar a nadie.

"Estúpido Hastur" Mascullo el Alpha alejándose de la casa "Estúpido Hastur con su estúpida vida de rico y su estúpido esposo odontólogo" Continúo quejándose mientras pensaba como le explicaría todo aquello a Azirafel, su ángel no estaría muy feliz de verlo en tal estado.


	206. CCVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCVI**

Gabriel estaba frente a la oficina de Beelzebub, mirando el picaporte, decidiendo si debía o no entrar, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta una voz tras él le asusto.

"Si estás buscando a Beelzebub" Dijo Ba'al "Se encuentra en el laboratorio, lo acabo de ver bajar con Txus" Gabriel se sonrojo por haber sido atrapado y trato de inventar una excusa de su presencia allí "V-venía a revisar los últimos datos del proyecto…"

"En estos momentos no deberías estar interesado en el proyecto Gabe" Comentó a modo de regaño la pelinegra "La auditoría está a la vuelta de la esquina y el tiempo es vital, no debes distraerte en otras cosas"

El más alto suspiro desanimado, desde su pelea con el Beta solo se había concentrado en trabajar, pero cada momento que tenía libre lo dedicaba a pensar en el pelinegro, sentía que debía de dar el primer paso para disculparse, pero le dolía que Beelzebub ni siquiera lo hubiese buscado para hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Pregunto Ba'al con amabilidad "¿Por qué estás tan triste?" Gabriel no había hablado con nadie sobre lo sucedido y sentía que en ese momento le vendría bien el consejo de un amigo "Y-yo… Bueno tuve una pelea con Beelzebub" Comenzó a explicarse el castaño "Y quería conversar con él…"

"Ya veo" La Omega avanzó unos cuantos pasos y dejando que sus feromonas se esparcieran un poco para relajar al Alpha "Sabes hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un tiempo… ¿Cuál es tu relación con ese chico Beta'"

"¿R-relación?" Dijo nervioso el más alto "S-somos amigos… Sólo eso" Finalizó con tristeza "Espero no creas que soy una entrometida, pero no parece que lo que sientes sea solo amistad…"

Gabriel no contestó nada, solo desvió la mirada avergonzado, todos a su alrededor parecían darse cuenta de eso, todos menos Beelzebub.

"Y eso me hace preguntarme ¿él te corresponde esos sentimientos?" Cuando estaba a punto de contestar, el Alpha recordó la forma en que el chico hablaba o miraba a Lucifer, jamás lo había mirado de ese modo a él, luego una parte de su mente recordó aquella última velada juntos, el Beta había puesto tanto esmero en ello y cuidado tantos detalles para que fuera perfecta "No lo sé, si te soy sincero no sé qué es lo que piensa Beelzebub"

"Oh Gabriel" En algún momento la chica se había acercado a él para tomar su brazo consoladoramente "Tal vez eso sea porque los sentimientos de ambos son diferentes" Los ojos lilas del más alto se apagaron un poco "¿Diferentes?"

"Por lo que me cuentas ambos parecen buscar cosas distintas" Declaró Ba'al "Por un lado, tú quieres que te mire de la misma forma que tú lo haces con él, como si fuera la única persona para ti ¿o me equivoco?" El castaño no contestó "Pero no es así, para Beelzebub eres importante, pero no especial… No eres la primera persona en quien piensa al despertar, ni siquiera es capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado por una simple pelea…"

Al ver el rostro tan pensativo del Alpha, Ba'al sonrió disimuladamente, miro su reloj de pulsera, era casi el momento para dejar caer la cereza sobre el pastel.

"No era mi intensión desanimarte" Dijo preocupada "N-no, estoy bien" De alguna forma ya lo sabía, quiso agregar Gabriel "¿Por qué no vamos por un bocadillo? La comida siempre me levanta el ánimo"

Con una triste sonrisa el Alpha asintió, no se dio cuenta de que la Omega seguía colgando de su brazo, se dirigieron hasta las puertas del elevador, y cuando estas se abrieron apareció la conocida figura del Beta.

"Beel…" Intentó decir Gabriel, pero el chico apenas y pestañeo, bajo del ascensor e ignoro por completo al Alpha pasándolo de largo y dirigiéndose a su oficina "¿Estas bien Gabriel?" Preguntó la Omega tras ver aquella escena.

El más alto no contestó, se dio cuenta de que Ba'al tenía razón, para Beelzebub él no era especial o necesario, nunca podría ser capaz de ocupar un lugar en su corazón como lo hacía Lucifer, y eso lo destruyó por dentro.


	207. CCVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCVII**

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Beelzebub no esperaba encontrarse con Gabriel y menos aún ver a Ba'al a su lado, aquella imagen le molestó, pero se rehúso a dejar que el Alpha lo notará por lo que fingió que no le importaba y siguió su camino indiferente.

Una vez en su oficina se dispuso a terminar sus informes, centrándose lo mejor posible en el trabajo y no en el hecho de que aquella Omega estuviera abrazada al castaño y él luciera tan cómodo con ello.

"Si hubiera sido yo, sólo me hubieras alejado ¿no Gabriel?" Murmuró para sí mismo "No Beelzebub, no" El chico revolvió su cabello exasperado "Habíamos dicho que no pensaríamos más en ese idiota, no sentimos nada por él ¿de acuerdo? Sólo fue la fiebre del momento y nada más…"

Con bastante dificultad para concentrarse, pasó el resto del turno encerrado en su oficina anotando y comparando datos, suspiro de alivio cuando al fin llegó la hora de salida, guardó sus cosas y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de no encontrarse con nadie hasta el camino a su auto.

Al llegar a casa arrojo sus cosas sobre el sofá, pensando en que al igual que su cama los había comprado con dinero del Alpha.

"Al final no era más que tu juguetito ¿verdad? Dándome regalos a cambio de…" Dijo con amargura el pelinegro "Sólo me iré a acostar" Lanzó sus ropas por todas partes y bajo el agua tibia comenzó a relajarse, pero incluso así su ánimo no mejoro.

Se echó en la cama soltando el aire, tomo su teléfono para asegurar que su alarma estuviera configurada y de manera automática terminó accediendo a la galería, primero bajando por las imágenes de sus hermanos algunas solo de Lucifer.

"¿Por qué se siente diferente? Aún te quiero, tú y Crowley lo son todo para mí, son mi familia, pero es tan distinto ahora…" Hizo zoom en el rostro del Alpha sin embargo la manera en que le miraba ya no era la misma que antes "Que mis sentimientos hacia ti hayan cambiado" Comenzó a explicarse "No tiene nada que ver con Gabriel, yo no siento nada por Gabriel ¡nada!" Puso a cargar el teléfono y se acomodó para dormir, no tuvo que esperar mucho antes del que sueño lo reclamará.

"No llores Beelzy" Dijo una voz "Ya casi llegamos" La lluvia caía con fuerza y el paraguas que llevaba el niño a su lado no era suficiente para cubrir a ambos "No me sueltes" La pequeña mano de Beelzebub le sujetaba con fuerza.

Los pequeños siguieron caminando, aunque el pelinegro no sabía hacia donde iban y la lluvia no parecía que fuera a parar, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba empapado.

"¿Lucy?" Preguntó el niño al sentir como su compañero se detenía de repente "Espera aquí Beelzy…" Sin agregar más soltó su mano y corrió lejos de él "¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!" El pelinegro lo persiguió, pero sus cortas piernas no lograban alcanzarle "¡Lucy!" Gritó antes de caer al suelo golpeándose la barbilla.

Al alzar la vista, miro a lo lejos como el otro pequeño ofrecía su paraguas a una niña de cabello castaño recogido en un moño, ella lo acepto y ambos se resguardaron del agua, a pesar de que la chica era más grande que Beelzebub, la sombrilla cubría perfectamente a los dos, el pelinegro comenzó a llorar.

"¿Estás bien?" Frente a él apareció otro niño, quien se apresuró a protegerlo con su paraguas "¿Te lastimaste?" El más pequeño no contestó nada solo sollozaba en silencio "Estás sangrando…" Aquel chico se agacho y con un pañuelo limpió su herida "Me llamó Gabriel ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Quieres que compartamos mi paraguas? Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos" Con una sonrisa el castaño le ofreció su mano, pero Beelzebub no se movió ni dijo nada "Si te quedas así en el suelo te enfermarás" Nuevamente nada salió de su boca "¿No quieres venir conmigo?"

Los ojos lilas del más alto le miraron con tristeza, se puso de pie sin dejar de ofrecer su mano y aun cubriendo al pelinegro de la lluvia.

"Si él no quiere ir contigo, yo puedo acompañarte" Una pequeña se acercó por detrás haciendo girar una sombrilla de lunares, la sonrisa del castaño desapareció al no recibir respuesta y se alejo poco a poco haciendo que las gotas cayeran de nuevo sobre Beelzebub.

"Está bien…" Se dio vuelta y se unió a la niña, luego comenzaron a caminar dejando al pelinegro en el suelo.

"¡Espera!" Gritó "¡Ella no necesita un paraguas! ¡Gabriel!" Se levantó y comenzó a correr "¡Gabriel yo te necesito! ¡Gabriel!"

"¡Gabriel!" Beelzebub se despertó de golpe sudando y con la respiración agitada "Gabriel…" Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las toco con las yemas de sus dedos "¿Estoy llorando por Gabriel?"

Se recostó nuevamente mirando al techo, ¿por qué soñé con algo así? Se preguntó ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él?

Cerró los ojos y lo primero que vino a su mente fue la sonrisa del Alpha cuando estaba contento, recordó el beso afuera de la puerta de su departamento y el cómo le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago de una forma que no le había pasado antes, recordó la manera tan dulce en que lo había tratado la primera vez que hicieron el amor, escuchó sus halagos, sintió sus caricias, abrazos y se dio cuenta de lo ciego que había sido hasta entonces.

"Quiero a Gabriel y él me quiere a mí" Dijo en voz alta "¿Aún me quiere? Debo preguntarle… Debo decírselo también…" No pudo volver a quedarse dormido, su cabeza estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas y su corazón no dejaba de latir, no sabía si se sentía feliz o preocupado por ello.


	208. CCVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCVIII**

"Buenos días Beelzebub" Saludó Uriel al ver entrar al pelinegro "Hoy llegaste muy temprano ¿está todo bien?"

"Si… Yo, buscó a Gabriel ¿sabes si ya está aquí?" Preguntó apenado el Beta "Oh, si, llegó mucho antes que yo, fue directo a su oficina"

"¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias!" Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más, Beelzebub se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor para llegar al lugar de Gabriel, arreglo sus ropas y trato de acomodar su cabello "Me siento estúpido… Solo voy a hablar con él…" Caminó con decisión hasta la oficina y sin tocar la puerta entró "Necesito hablar contigo…"

"Si buscas a Gabriel chaval" Dijo Txus desde el escritorio del Alpha "Esta en la sala de juntas, me pidió permanecer aquí al pendiente para enviarle cualquier información que pudiera necesitar…" Se explicó el hombre mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad en la computadora "Sala de juntas…" Murmuró Beelzebub "Entendido, voy a buscarlo allá"

"¡Alto, alto, alto!" El gerente salió disparado hacia él para detenerle "No puedo dejarte hacer eso…" Comentó preocupado "¡¿Y por qué no?!"

"Chaval… Los jinetes se adelantaron, están allá dentro con Gabriel, Ba'al y los gerentes de cada área… Menos yo, porque esta empresa no considera que sea lo suficientemente importante mi trabajo…"

"¡¿Ya comenzó la auditoria?!" Interrumpió el Beta "No exactamente, hoy es solo la presentación, estarán todo el día encerrados, revisando el itinerario y preguntando cosas que luego querrán confirmar en piso…"

"¿A qué hora salen?" El pelinegro sabía lo importante que era aquello para Gabriel, no quería interrumpirle "Ni idea… Podría ser hasta la tarde o noche… Con los jinetes no se sabe…"

Beelzebub maldijo en voz baja y se dirigió a su oficina preocupado ¿debería mandarle un mensaje deseándole suerte? Pensó, pero al final optó por esperar hasta que la reunión terminará, si iban a hablar, sería cara a cara.

"Debo admitir" Cometo Mireille, una mujer de carácter fuerte y corta melena pelirroja, también llamada Guerra "Que su portafolio es espectacular, todo parece estar en orden…"

"G-gracias, le aseguramos que así es" Contestó con nerviosismo un hombrecillo delgado de lentes y actual gerente de recursos humanos "Bueno, eso lo comprobaremos con la palabra de los empleados" Sonrió la Alpha con altanería.

"Me encanta el esmero que se han tomado en su explicación de hace un momento" Fue el turno del Omega Yusuf, conocido como Hambre "Pero ¿no les parece que fue muy pobre? En verdad explicaran todo un proceso ¿en que fueron? ¿diez diapositivas?"

La encargada del departamento de Seguridad e Higiene se movió incomoda en su lugar, acomodo sus lentes, pero antes de poder responder Lourdes Faberes, Contaminación, intervino.

"Al menos tuviste una presentación, yo estoy leyendo un interesante catálogo de etiquetas de químicos, siento gran interés en ir y verlo todo con mis propios ojos…"

Gabriel pudo notar como su equipo comenzaba a sentirse intimidado, y eso que apenas era una reunión amistosa, sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era Brian Cox, la Muerte misma para quien no tuviera sus números en orden.

"Todos los puntos que mencionan" Hablo Ba'al sentada al lado del Alpha "Serán revisados por ustedes mismos, se los podemos asegurar" Finalizó con una sonrisa tranquila "Señorita Ba'al" Hablo al fin el Alpha líder de los jinetes "Los puntos que mis compañeros revisarán nada tienen que ver con usted, limitase a opinar sobre lo referente a su tema y dejar al señor Archangel asumir las responsabilidades que le tocan"

Un pesado silencio se hizo en la habitación, Ba'al solo apretó lo dientes con enfado mientras los gerentes tragaban saliva nerviosos, Gabriel entonces decidió proseguir.

"Lamentamos que el material preliminar mostrado no sea el suficiente para contemplar el panorama actual de la empresa" Se excusó el castaño "Pero su vista se adelantó todavía más de lo previsto…"

"El tiempo no es una excusa válida Señor Archangel" Le interrumpió Muerte con seriedad "Venir hoy, venir en dos días o en tres meses no hace ninguna diferencia cuando no se está preparado así que no trate de usar una táctica como esa con nosotros" Esta auditoría será peor de lo que imagine pensó el Alpha "Continuemos con el siguiente punto…"

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando la junta al fin terminó, los primeros en retirarse fueron los jinetes, negándose a ser acompañados.

"Vuelvo en un instante" Dijo Ba'al levantándose de su lugar "Nosotros nos vamos también, agregaron los gerentes con notable cara de cansancio "Descansen" Solo Gabriel permaneció en la sala de juntas, abatido.

Beelzebub había estado dando vueltas por el pasillo en espera de que salieran, iba y volvía de su oficina, estuvo tentado a enviarle un mensaje al Alpha, pero debido a su nerviosismo había olvidado cargar su teléfono durante el día.

Cuando miro que la puerta de la sala se encontraba entreabierta, pensó que debían de haber salido así que se apresuró para echar un vistazo, lamentablemente para él, alguien le detuvo antes de poder acercarse.

"¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!" Le preguntó Ba'al sujetándolo del brazo "¡Te importa una mierda lo que haga!" Contestó el pelinegro soltándose de su agarre "No pienso perder más el tiempo contigo Ba'al, no pienso escuchar más las mentiras que dices y tampoco que utilices a Gabriel, podrás ser lo linda que quieras, pero no eres más que una persona retorcida y podrida"

Beelzebub siguió caminando, ignorando a la chica, empujo la puerta y entró a la sala, encontrándola vacía.

"No te preocupes por Gabe" Dijo Ba'al desde la entrada "Después de hoy, él no te extrañara más" Cerró la puerta con llave dejando dentro al Beta "¡Abre en este instante! ¡Loca hija de puta!"

"Bueno, esta hija de puta" Respondió desde el otro lado la Omega "Tendrá la empresa y a Gabriel, disfruta tu última noche en Farmacéuticas Archangel, Beelzebub" Con una carcajada se fue alejando.

"¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Hipócrita! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Hija de perra!" El pelinegro golpeo y pateo intentando salir, para su mala suerte, era una puerta que solo podía ser abierta con tarjeta de acceso y él había dejado la suya en su oficina.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Le preguntó Gabriel a Ba'al en el estacionamiento "Oh… No encontraba mi bolso, pero está bien ¿nos vamos?"

"Si… ¿Te llevo a tu departamento?" El castaño abrió la puerta para la chica y cuando estaba a punto de subir también, noto que el auto de Beelzebub aún se encontraba en el estacionamiento "¿Pasa algo Gabe?"

"Creo que debería disculparme con Beelzebub… Aunque él no sienta nada por mí fui muy duro la última vez que hablamos, al menos quiero conservar su amistad"

"Oh bueno… ¿Qué te parece si lo haces mañana? Es tarde y a ambos nos hace falta descansar…" El Alpha miró de nuevo hacia la entrada esperando ver al Beta, suspiró con tristeza, se acomodó en su asiento y encendió el motor, rumbo el apartamento de la Omega.


	209. CCIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCIX**

"¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien allí?!" El Beta golpeo con fuerza esperando que algún de los empleados de conserjería o el guardia de seguridad pudieran escucharle "¡Necesito ayuda aquí!"

"¡¿Beelzebub?!" Escuchó preguntar "¡¿Eres tú?!" El rostro del Beta se iluminó "¡¿Txus?! ¡Ayúdame a salir! ¡Por favor!" Exclamó con urgencia el pelinegro "¡¿Qué coño estáis haciendo allí?!"

"¡Ba'al me dejó encerrado! ¡Ábreme!" El Alpha se apresuró a sacar su tarjeta desbloqueando la puerta, Beelzebub quiso salió a toda velocidad, pero fue detenido por el hombre "¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué dices que fue Ba'al?!"

"¡Si no me crees revisa las cámaras de seguridad! ¡Tengo que irme!" El chico corrió hacia su oficina dejando al gerente desconcertado "¡Necesito encontrar a Gabriel!" Tomó sus cosas, su teléfono aún no tenía suficiente carga, pero decidió irse así.

"Si yo fuera una Omega loca e hipócrita con un idiota manipulable ¿a dónde iría?" El chico arrancó su auto y aceleró en dirección a la casa del Alpha.

"¿Por qué no entras y tomas una copa conmigo Gabe?" Indicó Ba'al cuando el Alpha se estaciono frente al edificio donde estaba su departamento "No tengo muchas ganas de beber ahora, todo este asunto de la auditoria" Y Beelzebub, quiso agregar "Me tienen muy agotado"

"¡Por eso mismo debes aceptar mi invitación!" Insistió la Omega "Necesitas relajarte" Gabriel realmente no estaba muy interesado en ir con la chica, pero pensó que distraerse le haría bien "De acuerdo, pero no me quedaré hasta muy tarde "Por supuesto…" Murmuró con una sonrisa felina la pelinegra.

"Tú departamento es pequeño" Dijo el Alpha al entrar "Si te soy honesto no creí que fueras tan modesta" Ba'al le invito a que se sentará "Bueno, creo que tengo un estilo minimalista" Con rapidez la chica se dirigió al baño para refrescarse un poco, al volver coloco algo de música camino a la cocina "¿Qué te gustaría tomar?"

"Uh… No lo sé, sorpréndeme" Lo que más llamó la atención a Gabriel sobre aquella especie de sala, era que parecía ser un dormitorio también, ya que al lado de la ventana había una cama rodeada de flores "La usó cuando me quedo a trabajar hasta tarde" Explico la chica entregando una copa al más alto "No quería ser fisgón, sólo me pareció peculiar"

"No hay problema, en realidad no tengo mucha gente con quien conversar, esto es agradable" Sonrió con amabilidad "Te entiendo, yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos" La conversación se volvió más amena y natural entre ambos.

Cuando Beelzebub llegó a la casa del Alpha, se dio cuenta que esta parecía vacía, no había ninguna luz encendida y el auto de Gabriel no se encontraba estacionado en la entrada, de todos modos, se acercó para tocar el timbre sin obtener respuesta, golpeo un par de veces, pero era obvio que nadie se encontraba dentro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me encerró?" Se preguntó en voz alta "Si al menos pudiera sentir sus feromonas podría seguirlas ¿no? Aunque no creo que eso se pueda de tan lejos…" El Beta sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente "Beelzebub concéntrate, tenemos que encontrar a Gabriel, sea cual sean las intenciones de Ba'al, no son buenas… Ba'al…"

Rápidamente regreso a su coche y condujo lo más rápido posible al centro de la ciudad, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello y esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

"Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa" Dijo Gabriel mirando la hora en su teléfono "Agradezco tu amabilidad, pero ya me he quedado bastante aquí" Cuando el Alpha estaba por levantarse, Ba'al le detuvo empujándolo para que se sentará de nuevo "Espera Gabe…" Le dijo con suave voz "En realidad hay otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo…"

Antes de que el castaño pudiera preguntar cual asunto era el que quería revisar con él, la Omega se acercó y tomándolo desprevenido lo besó de lleno en los labios.

"¡Espera Ba'al!" Dijo el castaño alejando a la chica "L-lo siento, tú eres preciosa y amable, pero no estoy interesado…" Gabriel se levantó avergonzado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando la pelinegra lo tomo de la mano colocándola sobre su pecho "¿Qué tiene de malo?" Preguntó en voz baja "Tú me gustas y he visto como me miras a veces" Se acercó al más alto hasta que la espalda de este golpeo la pared "Además… Ninguno de los dos está en alguna relación ¿verdad?"

Cuando Beelzebub aparcó en frente del complejo de departamentos, se dio cuenta de que el auto del Alpha estaba allí también.

"Gabriel…" Murmuró bajando del vehículo "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? ¿Por qué decidió quedarse?" El pensar en eso puso triste al Beta ¿por qué aceptaría Gabriel entrar con Ba'al? Pensó apretando el volante del coche "Debo encontrarlo… Mierda…" Bajo de su auto, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cuál era exactamente el lugar donde Ba'al vivía, comenzó a caminar alrededor, pero se rindió, al final decidió esperar frente al auto del Alpha, en algún momento tendría que salir, o al menos eso esperaba Beelzebub.

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Gabriel?" Preguntó riendo la Omega "Eres un Alpha, ya debes estar acostumbrado" la pelinegra desabrocho el cinturón y pantalones para a continuación ponerse de rodillas frente al más alto "Puedes ser brusco si quieres, no voy a romperme…"

"Ba'al no tienes que hacer es…" Mordió su labio inferior al sentir la boca de la chica sobre la punta de su miembro, luce como Beelzebub pensó el más alto, pero no es Beelzebub.

Aunque Ba'al tenía bastante experiencia en aquello, el Alpha no se mostraba cooperativo y su cuerpo no parecía querer reaccionar, por lo cual decidió que tendría que hacer uso de una técnica más efectiva.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó algo asustado Gabriel al sentir el aroma de la chica intensificarse "La ventaja de estar con un Omega" Explicó ella "Es que puedes entrar en celo en cualquier momento" Se puso de pie, se quitó su suéter y camisa, después dejo caer su falta al piso quedando en ropa interior "Algunos dicen que las Omegas chicas somos incluso mejores…"

El Alpha observó las finas líneas del cuerpo de la pelinegra, aquel olor lo estaba mareando y se apoyó nuevamente en la pared para mantenerse en pie.

"Vaya, esa reacción me gusta más…" Se deshizo de sus zapatos y medias, después de su brassier dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pechos con pezones rosados "¿No es mi cuerpo mejor al de un simple Beta? Se acercó lentamente al castaño, llevando su mano hasta la erección que asomaba en sus pantalones "Tú también puedes tocarme si quieres…" Susurro a su oído pegando su cuerpo contra el de Gabriel.

El Alpha estaba confundido, el rostro de Ba'al, el color de sus ojos, su blanca piel, todo le recordaba a Beelzebub, incluso mirando las diferencias en su cuerpo y sintiendo como las feromonas comenzaban a afectarle, no podía dejar de pensar en el Beta.

"Ven..." La Omega le besó nuevamente y lo llevó hasta la cama, tirándose de espaldas con el cuerpo del castaño sobre ella "Puedes tocarme y besarme lo que quieras" Deslizo la última prenda de ropa interior y movió la mano de Gabriel hasta su entrepierna "¿Lo sientes? Estoy mojada y lista solo para ti…" Tomo su cabello y giro su cabeza de tal modo que su glándula Omega quedó expuesta "Incluso si quieres marcarme no te detendré…"

Gabriel apretaba sus puños, sus rodillas estaban al borde de la cama y su respiración era agitada, estaba entrando en celo.

"No puedo…" Murmuró el más alto poniéndose de pie "Tus feromonas son muy fuertes Ba'al… Estoy… Me están afectando, pero no puedo hacer esto" La chica se incorporó poco a poco "Tú no eres la persona a quien yo amo…" El Alpha se quitó su sacó y cubrió a la chica con él "Por favor, busca a alguien a quien realmente quieras…" Acomodo sus pantalones y torpemente se fue del lugar.

"¡Gabriel!" Gritó Ba'al intensificando sus feromonas "¡Gabriel vuelve aquí! ¡Tú no puedes rechazarme así! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡No puedes rechazarme!"

"Tal vez él no salga" Murmuró Beelzebub con tristeza "Pero… ¡Pero no puedo dejarlo así!" El Beta estaba a punto de volver a revisar la cuadra, cuando de uno de los edificios miro salir tropezando al Alpha "¡Gabriel!" Gritó y salió corriendo a encontrarle.

"¿B-beelzebub?" Preguntó incrédulo el castaño "¡Gabriel! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Te ves terrible! ¡¿Te hizo algo esa…?!" Sin darle tiempo de terminar, el Alpha se lanzó sobre Beelzebub para abrazarlo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo…" El Beta correspondió el gesto sonrojándose por el acto "Vino a buscarte… Hay algo que debo decirte…" La respiración agitada de Gabriel le hacía cosquillas, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa, además de otras cosas también "Gabriel ¿están bien?"

"Estoy en celo…" Respondió cerca de su oreja "Ba'al usó sus feromonas… Aunque me fui antes de que algo más pasará lograron afectarme lo suficiente…"

"¡¿Ba'al qué?!" Gritó el pelinegro separándose un poco de Gabriel "¡Esa maldita loca!" La furia del chico hacia aquella Omega había alcanzado un nuevo nivel, pero tendría que esperar a su venganza, por el momento necesitaba encargarse del Alpha "Te conseguiré supresores, ven vamos a llevarte a casa"

"Espera Beelz… Hace un momento, dijiste que me ibas a decir algo… ¿Qué era?" El rostro del Beta se sonrojo hasta las orejas "N-no estás en tus cinco sentidos ahora… A-además este no es buen lugar…"

"Lo siento…" Murmuro Gabriel "Por haberte tratado de ese modo el otro día…" El pelinegro rio por lo bajo "Esta bien, yo fui un imprudente también, ahora, vayámonos de aquí…"

Debido a que su auto era más pequeño que el del Alpha, Beelzebub decidió mejor tomar el coche de este, saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, tratando de ignorar la gran elevación en los mismos, con dificultad ayudo a su compañero a ocupar el asiento de copiloto "Te llevaré a tu departamento ¿tienes supresores allí?"

"Los supresores no me ayudarán…" Murmuró el más alto mordiendo su labio inferior, su erección comenzaba a tornarse dolorosa "Y-yo puedo ayudarte con ezzo…" Comentó nervioso el Beta "M-me refiero a tu celo…"

"No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras, no estás obligado…"

"¡Quiero hacerlo Gabriel! ¡Maldita sea, deja de ser tan ciego!" Gritó el pelinegro exasperado "¡¿Por qué crees que vine hasta acá?! ¡¿Por qué crees que detesto tanto a esa chica?! ¡Te quiero Gabriel! ¡Y eres un idiota por hacerme decírtelo así!" Los reclamos de Beelzebub se vieron interrumpidos por la boca del Alpha contra la suya, acunó su rostro entre sus manos y le beso con cariño "¿D-de verdad me quieres?" Preguntó una vez que se separó "Te quiero…" Contestó Beelzebub mirando como los ojos de Gabriel se iluminaban y una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro "Te llevaré a casa…"

"G-gabriel… Espera…" Gimió el pelinegro al sentir la boca del Alpha alrededor de su miembro, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que habían tenido sexo "¡D-detente!"

El Alpha obedeció y se separó del chico, le miró recostado en su cama, con su cuerpo expuesto sobre las blancas sábanas, pensó en que ningún Omega o Alpha podría provocar en él lo que ese Beta.

"L-lo siento… ¿Q-quieres parar?" Beelzebub tragó saliva al mirar aquellos ojos lilas que parecían querer devorarlo "N-no es eso… R-recuéstate…" El más alto lo hizo y el Beta se montó encima de él "Ezta vez quiero zer yo quien te haga zentir bien a ti…"

Beso a Gabriel con suavidad, luego su boca comenzó a bajar dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, lamió el pecho del más alto haciéndolo gemir, siguió recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna y depositar suaves besos en su erección.

"N-no tienes que hacer esto…" Trato de detenerlo el más alto "No, pero quiero hacerlo… Además…" Lamió de abajo hacia arriba su miembro duro "A ti te encanta…"

El Alha no podía dejar de observar a Beelzbub, quien ahora saltaba encima de él, golpeando su miembro contra su vientre en cada sacudida, miraba su cabello enmarallado y mojado por el sudor, sus delgados hombros, su pecho liso y sus suaves caderas, creía que todo aquello era un sueño y que cuando despertará las palabras del chico no serían más que una ilusión.

"¡Ah! ¡Gabriel!" El sonido de placer lo saco de su trance "T-tocamé…" Murmuro con el rostro sonrojado y tomando una de las manos del Alpha para ponerla sobre su pecho "P-por favor… Tócame más"

"¡Te quiero Beelzebub!" Gabriel se incorporó abrazando al chico sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra él "¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!" Aquellas palabras alegraron al Beta, quien se separó un poco para verlo a la cara, acariciando el cabello despeinado de Gabriel "Yo también te quiero…"

El resto de la noche, hicieron el amor lenta y suavemente, el Alpha beso cada rincón de piel de Beelzebub, mientras este se mostraba feliz de recibir tales atenciones.


	210. CCX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCX**

"¡¿Cómo que no nos acompañarás Lilith?" Le regaño Eleanor "¡Nunca sales de esta casa!" La pelirroja solo alzo los hombros restándole importancia "Estoy bien, tengo todo lo que necesito aquí"

"Por una vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con este par de malcriadas" Intervino Miriam la cocinera "Necesitas aire fresco, en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí jamás he visto que dejes la mansión" Lilith había rechazado ya muchas veces las invitaciones de sus compañeras y por más que intentaban ella seguía reacia a aceptar ir más lejos del jardín "¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!"

El ama de llaves Elsa interrumpió la conversación con expresión enojada, detrás de ella iba también Metatron.

"Les acabo de hacer una pregunta" Repitió con severidad la mujer "L-lo sentimos señorita Elsa, amo Metatron" Se disculpó Verónica "E-es solo que hoy es día de realizar las compras semanales y queríamos que Lilith nos acompañara…" Al escuchar el nombre de la Omega, la mujer rodó los ojos con molestia "No se necesita de tanta gente para hacer unas simples compras, pidan al chofer que lleve únicamente a dos de ustedes…"

"En realidad señorita Elsa" Intervino Metatron "Yo podría llevarlas, voy de salida en este momento, podría ir a dejarlas…"

"¡Amo!" Gritó escandalizada la Beta "¡Usted no tiene por qué hacer eso! ¡Para eso tenemos el personal de servicio!" El Alpha observó a Lilith quien miraba en otra dirección fingiendo que no le importaba "Tonterías, esta es mi casa al final de cuentas… Miriam, Lilith, Verónica yo las llevare"

"Pero…" Quiso protestar la pelirroja "Nada de peros, andando" Abrió la puerta y el par de Betas empujó a la Omega quien lanzó una mirada de enfado hacia Metatron "Volvemos en unas horas, indíquele al chofer que no será requerido"

"¡Yo también quería ir!" Exclamó cruzando los brazos Eleanor, la señorita Elsa se quedó en su lugar tratando de mantener su temple, pero muy disgustada con aquella decisión, consideraba sumamente inapropiado el actuar del Alpha.

"Puede dejarnos cerca del mercado" Dijo Miriam "De allí caminaremos "¿En cuánto tiempo cierran los locales?" Preguntó el hombre "Oh… Bueno cerca del anochecer, como a las ocho… ¿Por qué?" El hombre miró por el espejo retrovisor a Lilith, quien miraba por la ventana con los brazos cruzados "Tenemos tiempo de ir a un lugar más, entonces"

"¡Hace mucho que no estaba aquí! ¡Pero mira cuantas tiendas nuevas!" Verónica estaba más que feliz por el cambio de la visita "Amo…" Dijo Miriam "Llámeme Metatron…"

"B-bueno, Metatron, señor… ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?" El rostro de la mujer lucía más preocupado que emocionado "Con el tiempo que pasan en la mansión apenas les debe dar tiempo de ocuparse de ustedes, vayan y miren alrededor"

El par de Betas abrieron la boca sin saber que decir, sorprendidas era poco para lo que sentían en ese momento.

"P-pero venimos en los uniformes…" Murmuró temerosa Verónica "Cierto… Vayamos a alguna de las tiendas para que consigan algo…" Lilith rodó los ojos con molestia "P-pero amo… No trajimos dinero con nosotras" Agregó Miriam "¿Dinero? Oh no, no, de eso no tienen que preocuparse, los gasto de hoy corren por completo de mi cuenta"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Síganme, lo primero será conseguirles otro atuendo, después elijan a donde sea que quieran ir" El Alpha se adelantó dejando a las tres mujeres atrás "Es oficial" Murmuró Miriam "El amo ha perdido la cabeza… El estrés probablemente lo esté matando…"

"¡Loco o no, es una oportunidad que no pienso desperdiciar!" Verónica corrió para alcanzar a Metatron, seguida de Miriam y al final Lilith quien seguía molesta por haber sido arrastrada en todo eso.

"¡¿De verdad puedo elegir lo que quiera?!" Gritó en medio de la tienda la más joven de las Beta "De verdad, igual usted Miriam, por favor no se limite"

Ambas chillaron emocionadas y fueron a recorrer las estanterías en busca de algo que les llamará la atención.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto?" Habló al fin Lilith dirigiéndose al Alpha "¿Por qué no quieres salir nunca de la mansión?"

"¡Yo pregunté primero! Además, mis asuntos no son problema tuyo" Respondió la pelirroja "Entonces los míos tampoco son de tu interés" Lilith rodo los ojos alejándose de Metatron "¡Te aseguró que vaciare tus tarjetas!" Gritó para unirse a sus compañeras.

Una vez listas, guardaron cada una sus uniformes y salieron del lugar luciendo nuevos atuendos y calzado.

"¡Me siento preciosa usando esto!" Gritó Verónica haciendo girar su vestido azul "Tú siempre eres preciosa…" Dijo Lilith con una sonrisa la cual, al verla, Metatron sonrió también, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la vieja cocinera Miriam "Espero le hayas conseguido algo a Eleanor o se molestará con todas nosotras"

Miriam, Verónica y Lilith iban visitando tienda tras tienda, mientras Metatron las esperaba pacientemente para después pagar la cuenta sin siquiera chistar.

"¡Dios mío!" Exclamó Miriam mirando la hora en el gran reloj del centro comercial "¡Es tardísimo! ¡La señorita Elsa debe estar hecha una furia!"

"Y a eso agrégale que no hemos hecho el mandado aún" Dijo riendo Verónica "Supongo que es hora de volver entonces" Comento Lilith ligeramente decepcionada "Antes déjenme invitarles a comer, deben estar hambrientas"

Se dirigieron hacia un restaurante familiar unos pisos más arriba, ocuparon una mesa para cuatro personas quedando Metatron sentado en frente de Lilith con Verónica y Miriam al lado de cada uno.

"Si me disculpan…" Dijo la mujer mientras observaban la carta "Debo ir al lavabo, Verónica acompáñame" Le indico a la Beta "Pero aún no sé qué comeré…"

"¡Que me acompañes te digo!" Haciendo un puchero la chica le siguió y en ese momento la cocinera guiño un ojo en dirección al Alpha haciendo que este se diera cuenta que se había quedado a solas con Lilith "Y dime… ¿Tan terrible fue salir de la mansión?"

"Muy gracioso, si querías invitarme una cita sólo tenías que decirlo…" El hombre se sonrojo con el comentario, pero antes de poder contestar, una chica morena de larga cabellera negra se acercó a ellos "¿Lilith?" Preguntó algo preocupada "¿Eres tú Lilith?"

"Odeth…"

"¡Lilith!" La chica le abrazó con fuerza "¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste de ese modo?!"

Metatron no entendía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que observó el collar en el cuello de la pelinegra, era igual al que llevaba Lilith, una Omega, pensó, y se dio cuenta de que debía tratarse de una ex compañera de su antiguo trabajo, al parecer la chica ni siquiera se había despedido de ellos, ¿qué es a lo que tanto le temes como para esconderte así? Se preguntó el Alpha.


	211. CCXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXI**

"¿Qué haces aquí Odeth?" Preguntó Lilith sorprendida "¡Tengo una vida fuera de la agencia!" La morena observo a Metatron quien se levantó rápidamente ofreciendo su lugar en la mesa "Adelante señorita, les daré su espacio para que hablen" Se alejo del lugar yendo a buscar al par de Betas.

"Vaya Lilith…" Comentó la pelinegra sentándose "Yo creí que a quien le gustaban mayores era a Wilde… ¿Por eso nos dejaste? ¿Te conseguiste un buen Suggar?"

"¡No es nada de eso Odeth!" Respondió la pelirroja "Es mi jefe, tengo un nuevo trabajo… Algunas cosas pasaron, lamento no haberme despedido…"

"Está bien en realidad nos tenías muy preocupados" Dijo Odeth tomando la mano de Lilith "Poco después de la última vez que te presentaste a trabajar vinieron un par de hombres preguntando por ti…"

"¿H-hombres? ¿Qué clase de hombres?"

"La clase que parece no tener nada bueno entre manos…" La pelinegra apretó su agarre "Uno era un Alpha alto, definitivamente no es alguien con quien quieras encontrarte, el otro un Beta con la cara desfigurada, sólo de recordarlo me da escalofríos, Gladys inventó una mentira de que estabas de viaje, pero juraría que aún los veo rondar el lugar…"

El semblante de Lilith cambio por completo, sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban una preocupación genuina y le costaba trabajo respirar.

"Lilith…" Murmuró la chica en su dirección "¿Qué les debes a sujetos como esos?" No debo nada, quiso contestar la pelirroja, yo no hice nada malo, yo sólo quería ser libre "¡Lilith!" Gritó Verónica corriendo hacia ella "¡Mira que hermoso collar! ¡Metatron me lo compró!"

La pelirroja se sobresaltó, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente, al lugar se acercaron también Miriam y el Alpha, así que Odeth se puso de pie para despedirse.

"Aquí está mi número" Anotó en una servilleta y se lo pasó "Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, házmelo saber" Se dio vuelta marchándose del lugar "¡Que chica más guapa!" Exclamó la menor de las Betas "¿Es tú amiga Lilith?"

"Si… Es mi amiga…"

"Bueno, comamos ya, es tardísimo y aún debemos hacer las compras de la despensa" La pelirroja apenas y probó bocado, Metatron le observó preocupado, no sabía que era lo que había hablado con la otra chica, pero claramente la había alterado.

Se dirigieron por fin al mercado, donde Miriam recorrió en un tiempo récord todos los puestos, debido a la prisa que llevaban el Alpha no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Lilith sobre lo sucedido hace un momento atrás.

Tuvieron que maniobrar como meter todas las compras al automóvil, ya que, entre la ropa, zapatos, comestibles y demás el espacio era insuficiente.

"Esto será imposible" Dijo Metatron sacando bolsas por cuarta vez "Llamaré al chofer, así el se llevará la despensa" No tardó mucho en que el otro auto llegará, Miriam y Verónica subieron y cuando Lilith lo iba a hacer, el Alpha la detuvo "Irán muy apretadas, conmigo aún hay espacio en el asiento de copiloto"

A regañadientes la chica aceptó, subieron todos a los autos de regreso a la mansión, el Alpha condujo más lento a propósito queriendo hacer tiempo para hablar con la pelirroja.

"Lilith…" Dijo en medio del silencio "Hace rato, cuando te encontrarse con esa compañera tuya, parecías muy alterada ¿pasó algo?"

"No es de tu incumbencia" Respondió rápidamente la Omega "Lilith…" Insistió con amabilidad el mayor "Metatron, sé que te preocupas por mí y te lo agradezco, pero no estoy lista para hablar sobre esto, sobre mi pasado y de que es de lo que me escondo..."

La chica se encogió en su lugar abrazando sus hombros sin mirar al Alpha, lucía como un pajarillo que no podía volar, como si sus alas estuvieran rotas, el resto del camino lo llevaron en silencio.

Llegaron a la mansión apenas unos minutos después que el primer auto, y allí les esperaba una visiblemente molesta ama de llaves.

"¡Amo!" Gritó Elsa "¡Por que las empleadas no llevan su uniforme?! ¡¿Y por qué su automóvil esta lleno de cosas también?!"

"Ya se lo dijimos" Explicó Verónica "El amo Metatron nos lo compro" Miriam le dio un golpe por su imprudencia "¡¿Qué usted qué?!"

En otras circunstancias el rostro de asombro de la Beta hubiera hecho reír a Lilith, pero en ese momento lo único que ella quería era encerrarse en su habitación, así que ignorando los reclamos y gritos, se retiró en silencio.

"Ellos me siguen buscando…" Dijo para si misma la Omega "No se rendirán hasta que den conmigo… Y Lucifer…" Se levantó de la bañera dejando correr el agua por su cuerpo, se secó y cambió, pensando en si debía llamar o no a su amigo, entonces unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

Al abrir no había nadie, miro al piso donde estaba una bonita caja de terciopelo rojo, la recogió y al abrirla observó un bello brazalete adornado con esmeraldas.

"Al final sólo harás que nuestra despedida sea más triste…" Murmuró Lilith antes de cerrar la puerta.

Metatron observó desde el pasillo, se dijo a si mismo que solo quería asegurarse que la chica recogiera el obsequio, pero la verdad era que estaba preocupado por ella, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era cerrarse al mundo y no querer hablar del pasado.


	212. CCXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXII**

El sonido de una alarma despertó a Beelzebub, entreabrió los ojos buscando de donde provenía el ruido, tomo el teléfono que pertenecía al Alpha y la desactivo, trato de estirarse, pero entonces noto un peso sobre su pecho, se dio cuenta de que era Gabriel, quien se encontraba aún dormido encima de él.

No era habitual que el Beta fuera el primero en levantarse de los dos, así que Beelzebub aprovecho el momento para observar el rostro del castaño, cepillo su cabello alborotado y pasó la yema de sus dedos por sus labios entreabiertos.

"No deberías ser tan lindo si eres un Alpha" Murmuró el pelinegro y luego trato de levantarse con mucho cuidado, pero los brazos de más alto lo atraparon en un abrazo "No te vayas…" Dijo en voz baja Gabriel "Por favor…"

"T-tengo bañarme… Apesto a sudor, ambos lo hacemos…" El Alpha empujó suavemente el delgado cuerpo de Beelzebub y lo recostó sobre la cama, rápidamente se posó encima de él sin aplastarle "Tengo miedo de que te vayas y resulte que tus palabras de anoche no sean más que una ilusión"

El Beta trago saliva nervioso, los ojos lilas de Gabriel brillaban mientras lo miraba directamente, con la barbilla sobre su pecho.

"N-no fue una ilusión" Respondió con la garganta seca el pelinegro "L-lo q-que dije ayer… Era verdad, a-además…" Hizo una pausa y luego desvió la mirada sonrojado "Y-yo también estoy asustado de que cambies de opinión y vuelvas con esa Omega…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó el Alpha separándose "¡¿De verdad creíste que estaba interesado en Ba'al?" Beelzebub se incorporó cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la manta "¡Apenas ayer salías en celo de su casa! ¡Tú dímelo!"

"¡La única razón por la que me llamó la atención era por que luce idéntica a ti!" Gabriel bajo la vista apenado "Pero el único al que yo quiero eres tú…" Ante la declaración, desde el cuello hasta las orejas de Beelzebub se tiñeron de rojo y apretó con fuerza la sábana que lo cubría "Y-yo también te quiero Gabriel…" Se vieron por un momento antes de desviar la mirada demasiado avergonzados por aquello "¡Iré a preparar la bañera!"

Prácticamente el Beta saltó de la cama y cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza, Gabriel cubrió su rostro con sus manos y giró de felicidad sobre la cama, dio un gritó de victoria contra una de las almohadas y permaneció durante varios minutos mirando al techo con una sonrisa estúpida y el corazón golpeándole en el pecho.

"¿Por qué tienes está ropa?" Preguntó Beelzebub probándose unos pantalones negros que le había entregado el Alpha "¿Y por qué son de mi talla?"

"B-bueno la compre hace un tiempo" Se explicó sonrojado el más alto "Creí que sería bueno que tuvieras un cambio de ropa si, ya sabes… Te quedabas aquí..."

"Puedo entender tener un cambio de ropa" Comento tratando de ser paciente el pelinegro "¡¿Pero porque demonios estos pantalones me marcan tanto el trasero?! ¡¿Y por qué la ropa interior que me diste es tan pequeña?! ¡Apenas me cubre! ¡Pervertido!"

"¡Pero tienes un bonito trasero!"

"¡Cierra la boca Gabriel!" El más alto rio por la reacción de su compañero mientras se acercaba a él "Oh… Vamos…" Le abrazo por la espalda murmurando en su oído "No puedes regañarme por decir la verdad"

"¡Eres un fetichista! ¡Alpha libidinoso!" La sonrisa de Gabriel se hizo más grande, alzó en brazos a Beelzebub para gran enfado de este, luego le dio un dulce beso en los labios "¡Esto no cambia nada! ¡Sigues siendo un pervertido!" Contestó con un puchero el Beta "Y tú eres el culpable de eso" Le dijo el más alto para volver a besarlo.

"¿Aún no llega Gabriel?" Preguntó Ba'al a Uriel "Le acabo de marcar, dice que estará aquí en un minuto…" La respuesta no pareció alegrar a la Omega, ella necesitaba hablar con el Alpha antes de la auditoria para aclarar lo sucedido el día anterior "Le avisaré cuando este aquí…"

Justo cuando la chica estaba por irse, el aroma de Gabriel captó su atención, se giró hacia la entrada para encontrarle, llevándose la sorpresa de que no estaba solo.

"¡¿Podrías darte prisa?!" Se escuchó el reclamo de Beelzebub "¡No estaríamos tan atrasados si no fuera por ti!"

Gabriel iba justo detrás de él arreglando sus ropas, a pesar del regaño parecía bastante contento y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Buenos días" Saludó el castaño con energía "Uriel estaré ocupado todo el día, haz el favor de enviar los pendientes a Txus"

"Gabriel…" Le llamó Ba'al pero antes de poder continuar, se dio cuenta de que el aroma que había captado hace un momento no provenía del Alpha, sino del pelinegro, quien al pasar a su lado sólo le miro con el ceño fruncido para luego alejarse a toda prisa rumbo a su oficina, la Omega volteó hacia Gabriel quien observaba al chico irse con una expresión de adoración en su rostro.

La pelinegra apretó los dientes indignada sin poder creer que un simple Beta haya sido elegido por encima de ella.


	213. CCXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXIII**

"Hastur" Comentó el Alpha Ligur "¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó el otro día?" Puso frente al Beta una taza con leche y un plato de galletas, después se sentó a su lado con un brazo sobre sus hombros "No hay absolutamente nada de qué hablar" Contestó el rubio con rapidez "Ajá… Entonces para ti es normal agarrarte a puñetazos con tus amigos de la infancia ¿es alguna costumbre extranjera que desconozco?"

"¡Crowley nunca fue mi amigo!" Gritó exaltado Hastur "¡Él es solo un engreído y petulante! ¡Toda la vida se creyó mejor a los demás!"

"¿Ves como si quieres hablar de ello?" Ligur se acercó más a su pareja, tomó su mentón y mirándolo a los ojos le sonrió con dulzura "Dime que es lo que te molesta tanto como haber llegado a los golpes…"

El Beta suspiró desanimado, tomo la taza con la leyenda Husband #1 curvando sus labios hacia arriba, recordar la época en el orfanato le traía memorias agridulces.

"Cuando yo era niño" Comenzó a explicar Hastur "Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Crowley…" Se recostó suavemente sobre el pecho de su compañero "De acuerdo… He de admitir que no me gusta el inicio de esta historia" El rubio golpeo con el codo al más alto para que le dejara continuar "Crowley y Lucifer eran los únicos Alpha en todo el lugar, todos les admiraban y querían, yo los envidiaba, porque todo mundo siempre decía que era mucho mejor ser un Alpha que un simple Beta…"

Hizo una pausa mirando hacia algún punto, pero sin verlo realmente, sólo trataba de poner en palabras los sentimientos que tuvo alguna vez cuando era niño.

"Beelzebub era el único Beta que no parecía glorificarlos, los trataba como sus iguales y ellos a él, era como si en verdad fueran hermanos" Ligur le escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpir "Yo realmente los detestaba, odiaba la manera en que parecían ser más que los demás, el cómo siempre eran el centro de atención, como tenían esa especie de hermandad secreta que nos excluía al resto…"

Apretó con fuerza la taza entre sus manos haciendo que un poco del contenido se derramará sobre él.

"Pero en el fondo, la verdad es que quería formar parte de aquello, yo adoraba a Crowley, le quería tanto y un día decidí decírselo…"

"¡¿Le dijiste?!" La reacción del más alto hizo reír a Hastur "No estés celoso ahora, tú fuiste quien insistió en que te lo contará" Ligur hizo un puchero y abrazo a su pareja "¡No estoy siendo celoso!"

"En ese entonces él asistía a una estúpida escuela de paga que le dio la oportunidad solo por ser Alpha, unas cuadras antes de llegar lo intercepté, le dije que había algo importante que hablar con él…"

"¿Y luego?"

"Luego…" El semblante del Beta se entristeció, frunció el ceño y continúo "El me respondió que sea lo que sea que tuviera que decirle podía esperar, estaba ocupado en ese momento, insistí molesto y entonces me di cuenta de había otro niño con él, un pequeño de tez blanca y rizos, ojos azules y que parecía estar llorando…"

"¿Ese niño iba al orfanato también?"

"No, nunca había visto a ese niño antes… Volví a decirle que necesitaba hablar con él casi le supliqué que sólo sería un momento y entonces… Entonces me di cuenta de lo poco importante que yo era en su vida, se quitó los lentes negros que siempre lleva consigo y me miró muy enojado para decirme; sea lo que sea no me importa, el único que mi importa es mi ángel… Y se fue de allí con el niño, me rompió tanto el corazón que estuve llorando dos meses en mi habitación"

"Hastur…" El Alpha abrazó con fuerza a su compañero, dándole un beso en la frente "Se que debiste estar muy triste entonces, y no te vayas a enfadar, pero eso no me parece razón suficiente para que lo odies de ese modo…"

"Todo el cariño que le tenía se volvió resentimiento, pero ese no es el motivo por el que lo odie tan intensamente…"

"¿Debería traer más leche y galletas para el resto de la historia?" Hastur sonrió y beso la mejilla de Ligur antes de seguir "Tiempo después de ese incidente, una familia llegó al orfanato, buscaban adoptar a un niño, todos estábamos muy emocionados, un hogar con padres que te amaran era el sueño de cualquiera, ese día nos bañamos y vestimos temprano, cuando el matrimonio llegó nos felicitó a todos, pero fueron directamente hacia Lucifer y Crowley…"

De nuevo hizo una pausa sonando cansado.

"Yo perdí todas las esperanzas de ser elegido, así que me retire temprano y al final del día sólo observe por la ventana como el matrimonio se retiraba… Al día siguiente Ruth me mandó llamar, diciéndome que la familia del día anterior quería adoptarme, Dios, estaba tan contento en ese momento…"

"Espera…" Interrumpió Ligur "¡¿Eran tus padres?!"

"Si…"

"¡¿Entonces porque dices que es parte del motivo de que lo odies?!"

"Déjame terminar…" Suspiró el Beta "Quería que fuera una sorpresa, así que no se lo dije a nadie, cuando subí por mis cosas, escuche una conversación entre Lucifer, Beelzebub y Crowley… Ellos dijeron que habían hablado con aquellas personas, al parecer estaban muy interesados en llevarse a Crowley, así que ellos los convencieron de que no… Que mejor tomarán otro niño, a mí…"

"Pero Hastur, eso estuvo bien, tus padres son personas geniales, además de que te dieron una vida que en la casa hogar apenas podrías soñar…"

"No lo entiendes… Ellos lo único que querían era deshacerse de mí, quienes fueran esas personas no les importaba, sólo necesitaba que me llevarán lejos…"

"Pero… Tus padres te aman…"

"Ahora sé que lo hacen… Pero, cuando nos mudamos de país, creían que iba dormido en el avión y los escuche hablar… Decir que les hubiera gustado más poder criar a un Alpha… Que el niño pelirrojo de ojos como serpiente hubiera sido su hijo soñado… Pero que, si no se podía, entonces yo no estaba tan mal… No fui más que el premio de consolación Ligur… ¿Entiendes ahora por qué estoy tan enfadado? Desde ese día me jure a mí mismo que me volvería mejor que ningún Alpha, sería el niño modelo, el más aplicado, el más trabajador y jamás escucharía de nuevo el nombre de Crowley…"

Acurrucado contra el pecho del más alto, Hastur comenzó a sollozar en silencio, el Alpha le abrazo con fuerza, acarició su cabello y lo subió sobre su regazo.

"Para mí siempre eres el número uno, eres mi premio mayor y cada día agradezco el haberme encontrado contigo…"

"No fue hasta que te conocí, que supe lo que era ser la prioridad en la vida de alguien… Gracias Ligur… Gracias por quererme…"

Permanecieron así hasta que Hastur cayó dormido, con cuidado el Alpha lo llevo hasta la habitación, le arropo y dejó que descansará, nunca había pensado como la soledad podía dañar tanto a un niño como para almacenara rencor por tanto tiempo.


	214. CCXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXIV**

"Lucifer…" Michel toco el brazo del Alpha haciendo que este saltará asustado hacia atrás en su lugar "¿E-estás bien?" Preguntó asustada la castaña por la reacción "¿Eh?... Si… Estoy bien, perfectamente…"

El joven se inclinó sobre el libro que reposaba en la mesa, Michel se dio cuenta de que llevaba observando la misma página durante demasiado tiempo.

"S-sabes…" Comentó la Alpha "Hemos pasado mucho tiempo encerrados ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta…"

"¡No!" Gritó Lucifer asustado "¿Qué tal si te cocino algo? Crowley me envió una receta de pasta que se ve deliciosa…" Antes de que el muchacho pudiera alejarse rumbo a la cocina, Michel le tomo del brazo para detenerlo "Lucifer ¿qué pasa? Llevas días comportándote extraño, pareciera que tienes miedo… ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"N-nada… Estoy perfectamente…"

"¡No me mientas!" Las feromonas de la Alpha se hicieron presentes "¡Todo el tiempo pareces asustado y puedo notar que apenas has dormido! Por favor, dime que pasa ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

Por un momento, Lucifer pensó en que debía de contarle a Michel toda la verdad, abrir la caja de pandora de su pasado y dejar de atormentarse, miro de nuevo a la castaña, la preocupada mirada en su rostro y pensó que si él hablaba la volvería parte de eso, y el miedo que sentía por su seguridad, ahora también sería por la de ella.

"E-estoy preocupado por el orfanato" En realidad no estaba mintiendo, el lugar donde creció era siempre una de sus preocupaciones, aunque en esos momentos no fuera su prioridad "Las donaciones han disminuido en los últimos años, además Ruth, María y Fátima son ya mayores como para estar cuidando niños…"

Lucifer sonrió con tristeza, sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los de Michel, ella se acercó para abrazarle, acariciando su cabello.

"Se que esa no es la verdad" Le dijo con dulzura "He visto muchas veces antes esa mirada de dolor disfrazada de palabras… Lucifer no puedo entender cual es el motivo por el que no puedas decirme que sucede, pero estoy contigo, yo también puedo protegerte… Y si no quieres hablar de ello ahora te esperaré, pero por favor dímelo… Dímelo antes de que algo pueda sucederte…"

El joven Alpha se aferró a aquel abrazo con fuerza, realmente quería poder contárselo, pero si ni siquiera podían hacer pública su relación ¿cómo podrían entonces afrontar algo así? Pensó desanimado.

"Te lo diré… A su momento, lo prometo…" La respuesta no satisfago a la castaña, pero no quería presionar más "Estoy aquí para ti Lucifer… Recuerda eso…"

Michel decidió pasar la noche allí, a lo que el más joven agradeció en silencio, llevaba ya varias noches en que cualquier ruido le despertaba y perturbaba su sueño.

Durmieron uno frente al otro con las manos entrelazadas, Michel fue la primera en ser atrapada por Morfeo, cansada por el día laboral que había llevado, Lucifer le observó, pensando en que además de sus hermanos era la única persona a la que alguna vez había amado, pero aún tenía tantas dudas… ¿Si él hablaba la pondría en riesgo? Y si ella supiera su pasado ¿le aceptaría con la misma seguridad que le acababa de demostrar?

La respuesta a ambas preguntas le causaban escalofríos.


	215. CCXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXV**

"¡Ya voy!" Al escuchar los golpes en la puerta Azirafel se apresuró para abrir "Oh…" Exclamó sorprendido "Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

Ligur miró la dirección nuevamente asegurándose que fuera el departamento correcto, no sabía que el Alpha Crowlye viviera con un Omega.

"H-hola… Disculpa busco a Anthony J. Crowley Tadfield…" Rodó los ojos al pronunciar aquel nombre tan largo "¿Vive aquí?"

"¿Para qué lo busca?" Azirafel solía ser siempre amable y despreocupado, pero desde la situación que había estado viviendo con sus feromonas y el cómo afectaban a Crowley, se volvió más cauteloso con las personas "Oh… Yo… Bueno, primero que nada, mi nombre es Ligur, Ligur Dwan, soy esposo de Hastur, un viejo compañero del orfanato de Crowley…"

"¿Hastur?... ¡Hastur! ¡Oh! ¡Lamento tanto el comportamiento de Crowley!" Apresuro a disculparse apenado el rubio "¡Le aseguro que él no es para nada así! ¡Generalmente es amable y paciente!"

"Si ese es el caso, también debo de pedir disculpas por Hastur, siendo honestos fue él quien inició la pelea" Bajo la mirada avergonzado el más alto "Y es por eso por lo que estoy aquí…"

"¿Por lo que…? ¡Pero que modales los míos!" Azirafel abrió la puerta invitando a entrar al más alto "Entre por favor, es algo pequeño, pero es bienvenido"

Ligur aceptó el pase, miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que vivían en verdad de manera modesta, aquel departamento era apenas la mitad del tamaño de la casa que compartía con Hastur en Canadá, si él se diera cuenta de cuan afortunado es, pensó el Alpha, no tendría por qué preocuparse por rencores del pasado.

"¿Gusta una taza de té?" Le invitó el Omega "Si, muchas gracias" Tomó asiento en el sillón en lo que Azirafel volvía con dos humeantes tazas de té y unas cuantas galletas "Hace un momento comentó, que la pelea era por lo que vino aquí… ¿A qué se refiere?"

"No sé cuál fue la versión que Crowley pudo haberle contado sobre lo que pasó" Se explicó el Alpha "Pero por lo que me dijo Hastur, todo esto no parece más que un gran malentendido, y bueno, nosotros no estaremos mucho por la ciudad, no me gustaría que el recuerdo que se lleve de aquí sea el de una estúpida disputa sin sentido…"

Mientras el más alto se explicaba, Azirafel no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que aquel hombre debía de querer a su pareja como para preocuparse por arreglar un problema como aquel.

"Así que estaba pensando en que sería una buena idea reunirnos nuevamente, para hablar de este asunto… Espero no suponer mal, pero tú debes ser su Omega ¿cierto?" La declaración hizo sonrojar al rubio quien tardó unos segundos en responder "Y-yo… Bueno somos pareja, si… No describimos nuestra relación como una pertenencia en realidad…"

"Mis disculpas…"

"Está bien, es normal que la gente se identifique de ese modo, ya sabe cómo dicen algunos, cada Alpha con su Omega…" Sonrió con desgano Azirafel "En realidad a mí tampoco me agradan esas expresiones, y tampoco creo que sea la obligación de todo Alpha buscar y marcar un Omega, yo me enamore de un Beta ¡y soy muy feliz!" Aquel sujeto realmente comenzaba a agradarle al rubio "¿Y cuál es su idea para solucionar este malentendido?"

"¿Están libres mañana para cenar? Les aseguró que somos excelentes cocineros…"

Conversaron un poco más de tiempo, intercambiando números telefónicos y Ligur dejó la dirección de su domicilio despidiéndose de Azirafel con la promesa de este, que asistirían sin falta a la reunión.

"Bien… El esposo de Hastur vino hasta aquí buscando la reconciliación, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es convencer a Crowley de aceptar…" Se dijo a sí mismo el más joven de los Archangel mientras ideaba cual técnica de persuasión usaría con el pelirrojo, en el fondo estaba bastante emocionado por aquello.


	216. CCXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXVI**

"Uriel… ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupada Dagon al notar a su amiga tan callada y con la mirada baja "¡No! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Esta auditoria está acabando conmigo! ¡Todo mundo necesita que lo comunique a todas partes! ¡Todos quieren que lleve cosas de aquí a allá! ¡Y francamente me estoy volviendo loca!"

La Beta recargó su frente contra la mesa y soltó un bufido de frustración, estaba tan cansada que incluso ignoro la comida a su lado.

"O-oye cálmate, ya casi termina" Trato de animarla la castaña "Estas cosas siempre son difíciles para todos…"

"¡Soy una terrible empleada! ¡Seguramente Gabriel pensará que nunca debió de contratarme!" Uriel comenzó a sollozar en silencio ante la mirada confusa de Dagon "¿E-estás llorando?"

"¡Si!"

La Beta miro hacia todos lados buscando que hacer, había visto antes colapsos laborales, pero casi siempre terminaban con una silla golpeada o alguna serie de improperios contra Txus, las lágrimas eran algo nuevo para ella.

"T-tranquila… Está bien, no has hecho nada malo…"

"¡He hecho todo mal!" Gritó la morena "¡Llevé información equivocada y di mal las horas de las reuniones! ¡No soy más que un fracaso!"

Algunas personas de otros departamentos comenzaban a mirar hacia ellas, Dagon no era buena manejando ese tipo de situaciones, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse al lado de la otra chica dando suaves golpees en su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla.

"No soy más que un fracaso" Continúo Uriel "No pude terminar la escuela, no puedo conservar ningún empleo, y mi único talento no me sirve para nada…"

"Uriel, no digas eso… No eres un fracaso, ahora estás frustrada, por eso piensas así, eres muy talentosa y brillante…"

"¡No lo soy! ¡Me lo dices solo para hacerme sentir mejor!"

Dagon suspiró con tristeza, acarició el cabello corto de la Beta y luego la tomo del rostro para que la mirara.

"Oye, escúchame" Las lágrimas aún brotaban de los ojos de Uriel "No te estoy diciendo esto para hacerte sentir bien, lo digo porque es la verdad, y si tú no puedes darte cuenta de ello, entonces alguien tiene que hacerte entrar en razón, ven, levántate, vamos a que te laves la cara…"

La castaña se llevó Uriel hasta uno de los baños del tercer piso, casi nunca iba nadie allí y así podría desahogarse.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" Preguntó Dagon a su amiga que salía de uno de los cubículos con los ojos hinchados y la nariz irritada "L-lo estoy… Lo siento…" Se disculpó la morena "Y-yo… No sé qué me pasó, creo que la presión de todos me afecto y termine colapsando… Discúlpame Dagon…"

"Oye no" La más alta se acercó hasta Uriel para tomarla de los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos "Soy tu amiga ¿de acuerdo? Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de quiebre, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse y tampoco me pidas disculpas, estoy aquí para apoyarte"

El corazón de Uriel comenzó a latir más rápido en su pecho, si antes quería a Dagon, tras eso temió quedar completamente enamorada de ella.

"Lo que tú necesitas" Hablo de nuevo la castaña "Es despejar tu mente y relajarte ¿estás libre el próximo fin de semana?"

"Y-yo… Si, si lo estoy…"

"¡Excelente entonces! ¡Te preparé una sorpresa de la que no te arrepentirás! Sólo tú y yo todo el fin de semana ¿qué te parece?"

"Me parece bien… Casi suena como una cita…" Comentó riendo la morena "Muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo Dagon, en verdad… Debo volver a mi lugar, ya casi regresan de su almuerzo Gabriel y los demás" Uriel se acercó a la castaña y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla "Esperaré ansiosa el fin de semana, gracias por todo" Salió primero dirigiéndose de vuelta a su escritorio en la recepción.

"¿U-una c-cita?" Murmuró Dagon mientras tocaba el lugar donde la Beta le había besado, sin saber porque una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro y su corazón bailaba feliz en su pecho.


	217. CCXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXVII**

"No hay nadie en casa, vamos de aquí ángel" Crowley había tocado una vez el timbre para luego dar media vuelta con intensión de marcharse, Azirafel tuvo que detenerlo jalando su brazo "¡Crowley! ¡Me prometiste que al menos lo intentarías!"

"¡Lo intente! No abrieron, vayámonos" El rubio rodó los ojos con molestia y presiono nuevamente el timbre "Bien jugado, pero nos quedamos, y no pongas esa cara… Ve esto como la oportunidad de rehacer viejas amistades…"

"Hastur nunca fue mi amigo, me molestaba, me quitaba mis dulces y me decía que me habían tirado por que había nacido de un huevo y era un niño feo…"

El pelirrojo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho haciendo un puchero, sin embargo, antes de poder continuar con sus quejas, la puerta se abrió revelando al Beta.

"¡Bienvenidos, ustedes deben ser lo amigos de los que Ligur… Me… contó…" Las palabras fueron muriendo en la boca de Hastur al mirar a la pareja "H-hola" Saludó Azirafel "Esperamos no llegar tarde, traje un pastel de chocolate que estoy seguro les encantará"

"¡Ligur!" Gritó el rubio con fuerza, tras escuchar el llamado, el Alpha se acercó rápidamente "¡Crowley, Azirafel! ¡Bienvenidos! Pasen, llegan justos a tiempo acabo de terminar de poner la mesa"

La pareja entró, el Omega respondiendo cordialmente al saludo y el pelirrojo refunfuñando en voz baja enfrentándose en un combate de miradas hostiles con Hastur.

"¡Ligur!" Le llamó nuevamente el Beta "¿Podemos hablar un momento? ¡A solas!" Con un suspiró de resignación el Alpha llevó a los invitados hasta el comedor y luego volvió para hablar con su esposo "¡¿SE PODRÍA SABER QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ?!"

"Ya te lo había dicho, quería invitar a unos amigos…" Trató de defenderse el moreno "¡¿Y desde cuando Crowley es tu amigo?! ¡¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpido o qué te pasa?!"

"Hastur, te van a escuchar..."

"¡Que me escuchen! ¡Me importa un comino! ¡¿Por qué los invitaste?!" El Beta estaba realmente molesto y por un momento incluso asusto a Ligur "S-sólo quería ayudarte…"

"¡¿Ayudarme?! ¡¿Y esto cómo me ayuda?!"

"Hastur, cariño… Este rencor que le guardas a Crowley no es sano, ambos eran niños, no puedes culparlo por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo ya…" Ligur tomo la mano de su compañero con cariño "Debes hablar con él, arreglar las cosas, no por quedar bien, sino por tu propia paz mental…" El rubio entrecerró los ojos, aún furioso "No volveré a contarte nada en mi vida…"

"Si que lo harás… Ahora vamos a la mesa, estoy ansioso de comer tú asado" El más alto se llevo a su pareja hasta el comedor principal en donde el otro par de jóvenes les esperaban "¿T-todo bien?" Pregunto algo temeroso Azirafel "¡Excelente! ¿Verdad Hastur?" Ante la falta de respuesta el moreno le dio un codazo al rubio quien gruño por lo bajo "Iré por la comida…"

"¡Te dije que esto era una mala idea y que no íbamos a ser bienvenidos aquí!" Murmuró Crowley en dirección al Omega, quien lo pateó por debajo de la mesa "Ambos estamos muy agradecidos con su invitación Ligur ¿verdad Crowley?"

"Si, lo que sea…"

"H-hastur y yo igual…" En eso el Beta entró de nuevo cargando un humeante sartén que olía delicioso "De haber sabido que venían" Dijo el rubio "Lo hubiera envenenado…"

"Cocinado por ti, probablemente nos mate al primer bocado por la indigestión" Crowley y Hastur no tardaron ni cinco minutos en comenzar a discutir a lo que Azirafel y Ligur suspiraron derrotados pensando en que eso no saldría para nada como lo habían planeado.


	218. CCXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXVIII**

"Este asado sabe delicioso" Exclamó Azirafel con honesto agrado "¿Les importaría pasarme la receta?"

Tras unos quince minutos de discusión, Ligur y Azirafel habían podido al fin tranquilizar a sus respectivas parejas, quienes a regañadientes ocuparon un lugar en la mesa.

"Por supuesto que te la daremos" Dijo el moreno "También estoy ansioso por probar el postre que trajeron ¿lo cocinaste tú?"

"Crowley en realidad, pero con una receta de mi familia…"

Mientras el Alpha y Omega mantenían una cordial conversación sobre comida, Hastur y Crowley se lanzaban, nada sutiles, miradas de hostilidad.

"Y dime Azirafel" Continúo Ligur "¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Cómo es tu familia?" La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al chico quien abrió la boca un par de veces, pensando en si debía o no contestar con la verdad "Yo… Si, tengo tres hermanos en realidad" Dijo al fin "¡¿Tres?! Vaya esos son muchos hermanos ¿no crees Hastur?"

"Meh..." Fue la respuesta del Beta "¿Te llevas bien con tus cuñados Crowley?" Ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo de incomodarse ¿cómo podría definir la relación con los Archangel? "Digamos que nos soportamos…"

"Crowley no se lleva bien con ellos, sobre todo con mi hermano Gabriel" Agregó el rubio sorbiendo de su copa de vino "¡Nadie se lleva bien con Gabriel, ángel!" Exclamó avergonzado el Alpha "Beelzebub se lleva bien con él…"

"¿Beelzebub?" El nombre llamo la atención de Hastur "¿Aún sigues en contacto con él?" Crowley rio como contestando algo que era obvio "Claro que aún tengo contacto con él, como con Lucifer, son mis hermanos…"

La respuesta pareció sorprender al Beta, siempre creyó que llegaría el día en que cada uno fuera adoptado e irremediablemente tendrían que separarse.

"¿Nunca dejaron el orfanato?" Se aventuro a comentar el rubio "No… Siempre que alguien intentaba adoptar a alguno de los tres veíamos la forma de impedirlo, fue algo egoísta porque, bueno, había casas que parecían realmente buenas y Beelz pudo haber tenido una mejor educación y no estar endeudado hasta la médula como lo está ahora…"

Azirafel y Ligur se miraron entre sí, no entendían que acaba de suceder, pero parecía como si aquel par hubiera levantado una bandera blanca de paz.

"¿Por qué no aceptaban ir con una familia? ¡El sueño de todos era tener un hogar!" Crowley esbozo una sonrisa y respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo "Ya te lo dije, somos hermanos, si no podíamos ir los tres no iría ninguno"

Hastur pareció meditar aquellas palabras ya que no agregó más y solo agito la comida en su plato con una expresión en el rostro que era difícil de leer.

"¿Y dónde se conocieron ustedes dos? ¿Llevan mucho saliendo?" Ligur realmente era amable, pero sus preguntas avergonzaban mucho al par de chicos "B-bueno… Nos conocemos desde niños, pero saliendo oficialmente deben ser unos meses"

"Un momento" Interrumpió Hastur de nuevo, mirando más detenidamente a Azirafel "¿Tú no eres el chico que acompañaba a Crowley al orfanato aquella vez? Cuando quería hablar contigo y me dijiste que no tenías tiempo…"

El pelirrojo no tenía idea de lo que el Beta hablaba, hasta que su cerebro hizo click y bajo la mirada triste para observar a Azirafel a su lado, como si leyera su mente el Omega pareció recordarlo también.

"Si era yo" Contestó con voz apagada "Ese día no quería volver a casa, acababan de avisarme que mi madre había fallecido y Crowley me acompaño toda la tarde…"

El rostro de Hastur se tiño de rojo, él no tenía ninguna idea de aquello, había estado tan enojado con Crowley por la forma en que lo trato y ahora que sabía el trasfondo se sentía como un completo idiota.

"¡E-está bien! Fue hace años, sólo que ya saben… Uno en el fondo no deja de extrañar a sus seres queridos…"

"Debió ser difícil para ti… Y tus hermanos" Comentó Ligur "Lo fue… Pero al menos yo siempre tuve a Crowley que me apoyaba" Azirafel tomo la mano del pelirrojo y la apretó con fuerza "No creo que lo hubiera podido soportarlo sin él…"

"Me dan un poco de envidia, me hubiera gustado conocer a Hastur de niño también" El Beta rodo los ojos aún sonrojado "Oh sí, te hubieras enamorado de su cara con viruela, por más que le rogaron que no se rascará le importo un bledo…"

"¡Eso no era necesario decirlo Crowley!" El Alpha y Beta volvieron a enfrascarse en una pelea, pero esta vez realmente parecían estar disfrutando la convivencia el uno con el otro, Azirafel y Ligur volvieron a intercambiar una sonrisa cómplice satisfechos del resultado.

"¿Y cómo se gana la vida ustedes dos?" Preguntó ahora Hastur degustando el pastel de chocolate, el cual había amado por completo, pero no lo admitiría "Yo trabajo en una cafetería y Azirafel en una librería, también tratamos de acabar la escuela…"

"Eso suena pesado… Trabajar y estudiar es bastante duro" Señalo Ligur "Un poco, nos la hemos arreglado bien…"

"¿Qué hacen Beelzebub y Lucifer?" Ahora que habían mencionado el pasado, el Beta estaba algo curioso por las vidas que había tomado sus excompañeros "Beelz trabaja en una farmacéutica maneja por un idiota" Azirafel volvió a patearlo por debajo de la mesa "Y Lucifer estudia en la Universidad Tadfield"

"¿Farmacéutica? La única que me viene a la mente es la de los Archangel ¿es allí?" El Omega casi se ahoga con su bebida "Justo allí…"

"Alto… Antes mencionaron a un Gabriel… No hablaran de Gabriel Archangel ¿o sí? ¡¿Gabriel Archangel es tu hermano?! ¡¿Eres un Archangel?!" Azirafel esperaba que la conversación no llegará a ese punto "¡Todos los productos que uso son de ese lugar!"

"Ya vas a empezar a hablar de trabajo" Dijo Hastur rodando los ojos "En serio, es de lo único que habla siempre…"

El resto de la cena consistió en una serie de preguntas sobre las operaciones y métodos de calidad de la empresa, a las cuales el Omega no tenía idea de que responder.

"Sabes Hastur" Dijo Crowley en la puerta a punto de retirarse "Esto fue menos terrible de lo que pensé, y tu comida no me asesino, es ganancia para ambos"

"De acuerdo, admito que fuí demasiado imbécil contigo el otro día, lamento haberte golpeado, pero esto no significa que me agrades"

"Me parece justo…"

La pareja se despidió, Azirafel prometió que buscaría la manera de repetir la velada cuando Hastur y Ligur volvieran de visita, y Crowley si bien no entabló una amistad con el Beta, al menos fue un alto al fuego con su hostilidad.

"Te dije que era una buena idea" Mumuró el Omega "Oh cállate ángel…" Ambos se acercaron y se tomaron de la mano yendo de vuelta a casa "Aunque me di cuenta de algo…"

"¿De qué?"

"Mis feromonas no se alarmaron para nada, casi siempre que estoy cerca de un Alpha se alteran ¡tal vez mi cuerpo al fin se esté adaptando al tuyo ángel!" La felicidad de ambos, aumento por el descubrimiento y volvieron a casa aún más contentos.

"De acuerdo Ligur" Exclamó el Beta mientras recogía la mesa "¡Se qué te mueres por decírmelo! ¡Adelante! ¡Regocíjate de que tuviste una buena idea y…!"

Antes de poder continuar, Hastur fue callado por la boca del Alpha contra la suya, se separó bastante sorprendido por la acción.

"¡¿Q-qué fue eso?! ¡Tú nunca eres tan físico!"

"L-lo siento Hastur…" Contestó el moreno con voz jadeante y el cuerpo ardiendo "A-apenas y pude controlarme… Las feromonas de ese chico son… ¿Cómo las soporta Crowley? Volverían inestable a cualquiera…"

El rubio no entendía a lo que se refería su compañero, le ayudo a mantenerse en pie y le llevo hasta la habitación de ambos.

"P-puedo recoger y lavar platos mañana…" Dijo avergonzado "¿Q-quieres que…? Ya sabes…"

Ligur no tuvo que escuchar más, le beso nuevamente mientras con delicadeza se deshacía de la ropa de ambos, esa noche Hastur dejó ir los resentimientos del pasado y mientras sentía los labios del Alpha sobre él se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que realmente era.


	219. CCXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXIX**

Beelzebub se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, arreglo su cabello y ropas para después tocar tres veces antes de entrar a la oficina.

"Hey" Saludó tratando de mostrarse indiferente "¿Estás ocupado?" Gabriel alzó la vista y al ver al Beta su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojará ¿siempre se ponía así de feliz por verme? Se preguntó "¡No lo estoy! Bueno tal vez un poco… Pero pasa ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Yo… En realidad, vengo a ver como esta todo, la auditoria y eso… Hace dos días que no nos vemos y escuche de Dagon que Uriel estaba muy estresada y pensé que tal vez tú también lo estarías…"

Beelzebub rascaba su cuello mientras evitaba la mirada de Gabriel, quien desde su lugar podía darse cuenta del color carmesí en el rostro y orejas del chico, le pareció tan adorable que no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

"Si te soy honesto" Dijo al fin el castaño levantándose de su lugar "Es más terrible de lo que pensé" Antes de que el pelinegro se diera cuenta ya estaba a un lado de él "Pero me alegra que te preocupes por mí…"

"¡N-no me preocupo por ti! ¡Me preocupa el futuro de mi trabajo!" Exclamo cruzando los brazos el más joven "Además si todo va tan mal ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar en juntas o algo así?"

"Fueron a comer, yo rechace la invitación ya que debo de enviar unos correos importantes" Después de haber declarado sus sentimientos algunas noches atrás, Gabriel y Beelzebub no estaban muy seguros de que clase de relación mantenían ahora, por lo cual sus pocas interacciones se habían vuelto un tanto torpes y vergonzosas "Y-yo creo que debo irme entonces, no quería interrumpirte…"

Cuando el pelinegro estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para marcharse, el Alpha le abrazo por la espalda pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

"No me interrumpes" Susurro a su oído y luego reclino su mejilla sobre su cabeza "De verdad estoy feliz que te hayas preocupado por mí…"

"¡N-no estoy preocupado por ti!"

"Eres tan lindo cuando mientes, sobre todo si lo haces mal…" Respondió riendo el más alto "¡V-vete al diablo!"

Cuando Gabriel era niño, cuido durante varias semanas a un pequeño gato callejero, diariamente le llevaba leche y comida, era amable y lo único que recibía eran rasguños y bufidos de enojo, un día cuando el minino se encontró mejor, se acercó hasta él y restregó su cuerpo contra su pierna en un maullido suave, como agradeciendo su ayuda, después de eso al volverlo a encontrar nunca dejo que lo acariciará de nuevo, pero de vez en cuando le dejaba alguna ave o ratón muerto en su ventaba, Gabriel llevaba un tiempo pensando que Beelzebub era igual a aquel gatito callejero, demasiado lastimado para confiar en alguien y con formas extrañas de mostrar su cariño.

"Te extrañe…" Murmuró el Alpha haciendo girar al pelinegro para que lo mirara mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones negros tras su oreja "Cuando todo esto termine me gustaría compensarte lo de la cita de la última vez…"

"Si me llevas flores te golpearé…"

"De acuerdo sin flores… Pero ¿qué opinas? Hay un bonito lugar cerca del mirador del parque, sirven pizza y comida italiana…" Ahora era Gabriel el que parecía avergonzado mientras jugaba con sus dedos mirando al piso ¿cómo un Alpha puede ser tan lindo? Se preguntó a si mismo el Beta "Me parece bien, me gusta la pizza…"

"¿En serio? ¡Genial! Ah y… ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?" El Alpha se acercó un paso más cubriendo por completo el espacio personal de Beelzebub "Depende…. ¿Qué es?" El corazón del Beta golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho debido a la cercanía "¿Puedo besarte?"

"¡Estamos en la oficina! ¡Tú mismo fuiste el que dijo que no debíamos hacer estas cosas aquí!" Gritó apenado el pelinegro "¡Un beso es diferente a bajarme los pantalones en medio de una junta!"

"¡V-vete a la mierda Gabriel Archangel!" Exclamó aún más avergonzado el chico "¡Sólo un beso!" De nuevo el Alpha hizo uso de sus ojos de cachorro a los que Beelzebub parecía haber desarrollado cierta vulnerabilidad "S-sólo uno y ya…" Cedió al fin el chico.

El castaño lo abrazo por la cintura levantándolo un poco del suelo, mientras el pelinegro pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se miraron durante unos minutos y lentamente se acercaron hasta unir sus labios, comenzó como un beso suave y tierno, pero antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta estaban en una pequeña batalla de poder, Beelzebub mordiendo el labio inferior del Alpha y este jugando con su lengua dentro de la boca del chico, ni siquiera eran conscientes de cuánto tiempo llevaban así.

"¡Gabriel!" La voz los sacó del trance y se giraron hacia la puerta abierta para observar a Ba'al con el ceño fruncido "¡Los auditores han vuelto y te esperan en la sala!" La pareja se separó lentamente, el Beta trato de disimular una sonrisa, Gabriel acomodo sus ropas y aclaró su garganta.

"Adelántate, en un minuto los alcanzó..."

La Omega obedeció de mala manera cerrando la puerta de un portazo, desde que su plan para ser marcada por Gabriel había fracasado, no había podido acercarse a él nuevamente, el Beta había tomado la delantera frente a sus narices y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, nunca se había sentido tan humillada en su vida.

"Si creen que esto se va a quedar así" Murmuró apretando los puños, volviendo a la sala de juntas "Están muy equivocados"


	220. CCXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXX**

"Entonces, el Alpha tomo entre sus fuertes brazos a su Omega, le recostó sobre la yerba arrancándole la ropa mientras susurraba en su oído… Hoy te volverás mío…" Eleanor y Verónica soltaron un chillido de emoción ante la mirada de incomprensión de Lilith "¡Es una novela de romance!" Explicó Verónica "¡Habla sobre un amor prohibido de época entre un humilde sirviente Omega y un conde Alpha!"

"Por lo que yo escuche" Interrumpió la pelirroja "Eso era una violación… No deberían apoyar ese tipo de romance, los Omegas no somos propiedad de nadie"

Ante el regaño de su amiga, el par de chicas se miraron entre sí algo arrepentidas, lo único que querían era pasar una linda velada con su compañera.

"Lo sentimos Lilith" Dijo Eleanor "Todos los romances son de ese tipo, nunca nos pusimos a pensar en lo que realmente significaba…" La joven suspiro al ver los rostros tristes de las chicas, pensó en que no debía ser tan ruda con un par de Betas tan sensibles como ellas "Esta bien… Sólo dejen ese tipo de lecturas, les harán ideas que no son…"

Esa noche, las tres chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo para reunirse a hurtadillas en una de las habitaciones, sería una especie de pijamada clandestina.

"Entonces Lilith" Verónica se acercó hasta la pelirroja y con mucho cuidado comenzó a cepillar su rebelde melena "¿Cuáles son las historias de romance que te gustan a ti?" La Omega rio por la pregunta y se lo pensó por un minuto "En realidad… No me gustan las historias de romance, es demasiado drama para mi gusto"

"¡Pero Lilith!" Gritó desde el otro extremo de la habitación Eleanor "¡El drama forma parte de la vida! ¡El romance mantiene a tu corazón joven!" Con exagerada pantomima la joven fingió sostener su corazón en una escena Shakesperiana, haciendo reír a sus compañeras "No estoy interesada en ningún romance por el momento, pero cuando algo surja se los haré saber"

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!" Exclamaron ambas Beta "¡Si eres así terminarás como la señorita Elsa!" Le reclamó Eleanor "¡Con el corazón seco y perdiendo la capacidad de sonreír!"

"Oigan sé que es una persona dura, pero no deben decir esas cosas, en primera puede llegar a escucharlas y en segunda es nuestra jefa" Lilith se asomó con cuidado por la puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie espiando "Pero es que no siempre fue así de estricta…" Susurró Verónica como quien cuenta un secreto "¿Ah no?"

"No… De hecho, yo conozco la historia tras su puesto como ama de llaves de la mansión" Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la Omega también sentía curiosidad por aquello "Mi abuela me lo contó esta última vez que le visite… Si no fuera porque ella me lo dijo no me lo creería…"

Eleanor y Lilith se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, pusieron seguro en la puerta y tomaron una almohada para sentarse en el suelo lo más cerca posible.

"Ahora sí, cuéntanoslo todo" Le incitó Eleanor "Bien… Primero que nada, sepan que esto es un secreto máximo, mi abue me lo contó por accidente, creyó que era mi mamá y como no le corregí hablo hasta por los codos… Entiendan, es una señora mayor ya…"

"¡Ve al grano Verónica!" Le gritó nuevamente Eleanor ante la risa suave de Lilith divertida por la escena "Bien, de acuerdo… Resulta que la señorita Elsa estuvo una vez comprometida…"

"¡No!" Exclamaron con sorpresa la Omega y Beta "Si… Y en verdad no podrán creer con quién…"

"Debió de haber sido un hombre realmente loco como para enamorarse de ella…" La Beta atrajo una bolsa de papas fritas para acompañar la historia "No había amor, el padre de cada uno arregló el matrimonio…"

"Vaya" Habló Lilith con tristeza "Eso realmente apesta, que alguien más elija tu futuro, aunque sean tus padres, es una estupidez…"

"¿Y qué pasó? Si era un matrimonio arreglado no había motivo para que no se consolidará"

"Oh, bueno, al parecer la empresa de la familia de la señorita Elsa se fue a la quiebra, lo perdieron todo, y cuando el padre del prometido se enteró decidió cancelar el compromiso, pero eso sólo fue el inició de la bola nieve, después de perderlo todo, el señor Greer se dio a la bebida y terminó falleciendo en un accidente de auto…"

"Pobre señorita Elsa…"

"Su madre estaba desesperada, las deudas le habían quitado todo, su posición, su casa, su esposo, ella y su hija estaban solas en el mundo… Así que vinieron aquí, a pedir ayuda a la familia Archangel, para ese entonces el señor Salomon ya había abandonado la casa, solo estaba la amable señora Ella, quien al escuchar la historia no dudo en darles su apoyo, y ambas mujeres comenzaron a trabajar aquí… A la señorita Elsa le pago la escuela y le dijo que podía disponer de todo como si fuera su casa y ella en agradecimiento se quedó como el ama de llaves de la mansión"

"Vaya…" Indicó Eleanor realmente sorprendida por la historia "Pues que prometido tan poco hombre ¿por qué no salió en su defensa? ¿Sólo obedecía lo que decía su padre? ¿Acaso nunca la amo?"

"Entre la gente de dinero" Explicó Lilith "Arreglar matrimonios para beneficios futuros es demasiado común, en verdad no les importan los sentimientos de los involucrados" La pelirroja recordó el caso del propio Gabriel, a quien Metatron trataba de acomodar con lo que él creía una buena Omega.

"¿Y sabes quién era su prometido? ¿El qué le abandono?"

"Pues allí esta lo interesante de toda esta historia… Era el amo Metatron"

Al escuchar el nombre del Alpha, la sonrisa de Lilith se desdibujo ¿Metatron había estado comprometido? Pensó con una sensación pesada en el estómago, ¡¿Estuvo comprometido con la señorita Elsa?! De repente los tratos de aquella ama de llaves hacia ella cobraron sentido, era normal que la detestará, en el fondo debía saber que la Omega también tenía sentimientos hacia aquel huraño y apático Alpha.


	221. CCXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXI**

"Lilith" Llamó el Alpha alzando la vista de los documentos sobre su mesa "Llevas sacudiendo el mismo lugar durante quince minutos… ¿Se podría saber que pretendes?"

"Está muy sucio…"

"Lilith…" El hombre cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho para reclinarse sobre su asiento "Algo tramas, lo veo en el brillo maquiavélico de tus ojos"

"Ves mis ojos muy seguido ¿entonces?" Replicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó de nuevo el Alpha "¿Qué te parece un pequeño juego?" La joven se acercó y tomo asiento en una de las sillas vacías frente el escritorio de Metatron "No tengo tiempo de juegos…"

"Es fácil" Continúo la chica ignorando la réplica "De hecho ya lo hemos hecho antes" Lilith se puso de pie y tomo dos copas y una botella de vino que se encontraba en la mesa de licores del mayor "Yo diré una afirmación sobre ti, si resulta cierta bebes, luego tú conmigo, repetimos esto hasta estar muy ebrios o que alguno de los dos no esté dispuesto a continuar…"

"Estás no son horas de beber" Indicó el Alpha sin dejar de observar a la chica "Pero aceptó" La pelirroja no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante lo rápido que fue convencerlo "De acuerdo… Cómo yo fui quien lo propuso puedes comenzar" Descorcho el vino y sirvió ambas copas hasta la mitad "El día que te encontraste con tu excompañera ¿de qué hablaron?"

"No,no,no" Respondió la chica agitando el dedo "Sólo pueden ser preguntas de falso o verdadero" Metatron bufó en silencio y pensó nuevamente "Esto de lo que te escondes… ¿Tiene que ver con algún cliente de la Agencia?"

La chica golpeo levemente la copa sin mirar directamente al otro hombre, sabía que corría el riesgo de revelar también cosas sobre ella misma con aquello, pero desde la conversación con sus compañeras, tenía dudas que necesitaba resolver.

"Supongo que es un no… Tu turno" La pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa y cuidadosamente eligió sus palabras "¿Tú familia alguna vez te ha arreglado un matrimonio? Así como lo intentaste hacer con Gabriel"

Los ojos de Metatron brillaron con asombro, trato de disimularlo rápidamente, pero aquello no pasó desapercibido para la chica, luego dio un sorbo a su vino.

"¿Estás huyendo de tu familia?" Fue el turno del Alpha, nuevamente la Omega jugueteo con la bebida sin tomarla "Siento que tienes cierta ventaja sobre mí" Murmuró el castaño "¿Llegaste a tener una prometida formal?"

Con expresión de enfado el mayor de los hermanos alzó nuevamente su bebida vaciándola esta vez por completo y sin romper el contacto con los ojos esmeralda de Lilith.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" Habló con voz grave y el ceño fruncido "¿Quieres que esa sea tu pregunta? Te repito, sólo pueden ser verdadero o falso…"

"Cada día me convenzo más de que eres un demonio, probablemente tú los educaste a todos en el infierno…" Metatron tuvo que volver a llenar su copa "¿Quieres que responda a eso?"

"Las personas que te siguen… ¿Son peligrosas?" El rostro de Lilith adoptó una expresión fría y lentamente se llevó la copa a los labios, limpió con el dorso de su mano las gotas de vino que resbalaban por su barbilla ante la mirada preocupada de Metatron "¿Llegaste a querer a tu prometida'"

"Lilith, esto es serio, si estas personas que te buscan pueden lastimarte, debes decírmelo…"

"Yo hice una pregunta antes" Detuvo la frase del mayor "Cuando sea tu turno, harás la tuya…" Metatron pasó su mano alrededor de su rostro en un acto de frustración "Le tome el cariño de una amiga, jamás me enamoré de ella"

"¿Te has llegado a enamorar de alguien'"

"Es mi turno de preguntar ahora" La mirada del Alpha era fría pero preocupada, cosa que le pareció irónica a Lilith "¿Puedo ayudarte a librarte de quienes te persiguen?"

¿Puedes? Pensó la Omega mirando lo que restaba de vino, decidió que era una pregunta de la que ella tampoco sabía la respuesta.

"Tú ganas" Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie "No puedo responderte a eso…" Recogió sus cosas y camino hasta la puerta, pero el Alpha le alcanzó interponiéndose en la salida "Si me dices lo que sucede, puedo ayudarte ¡deja de ser tan terca, maldita sea!" Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba maldecir "¿Por qué insistes tanto en ayudarme? No sabe siquiera quien soy, de donde vengo, no sabes nada de mí… Entonces ¿por qué?"

El Alpha trago saliva con la garganta seca sin tener idea de que decir ¿por qué se empeñaba tanto en cuidar a aquella terca y rebelde chica?

"Cuando tengas la respuesta a eso, entonces yo tendré la tuya" Lilith lo apartó y salió de la oficina, a medio pasillo se encontró con la señorita Elsa, quien le miró severamente al darse cuenta de donde había salido, la Beta apretó los labios en una fina línea recta e ignoró a la pelirroja "Si te sirve de consuelo" Murmuró cuando la mujer se había alejado "Yo no me quedaré mucho tiempo por aquí…"


	222. CCXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXII**

Azirafel observó su cartera con sólo un par de billetes, hasta el día de paga ese sería todo el dinero que podía contar, no podía darse el lujo de tomar un taxi, así que debía apresurarse para alcanzar el autobús hasta el centro.

"¿Esta todo bien ángel?" Preguntó Crowley al verle tan pensativo "Si… Es sólo que me preocupa si con lo que queda en la tarjeta será suficiente para cubrir el costo de los análisis, no tengo casi nada de efectivo…"

El pelirrojo no sabía cómo responder a eso, había sido uno de esos meses pesados y el dinero apenas les había alcanzado para cubrir los gastos básicos y hacer la despensa.

"En caso de que algo se presentará ángel" Dijo al fin el Alpha "Podría pedirle prestado a Beelz…" Azirafel le miro y luego apretó los labios con molestia "Si ese fuera el caso yo le pediría dinero a mis hermanos Crowley, de no ser por esta estúpida condición de Omega que me aqueja no tendríamos que pasar por esto…"

"Ey, ángel" El chico se acercó hasta su pareja tomándolo de los hombros para que le mirará "Es sólo una mala racha… Siempre las hemos tenido y saldremos de esta, si lo que quieres evitar es pedir prestado, entonces doblaré turno con Madam Tracy o buscaremos otra fuente de ingresos, pero por favor no te culpes de esto…"

"No debería tenerte viviendo así Crowley" Pronunció con tristeza el rubio "Quisiera poder darte una linda casa, cerca del mar y preparando deliciosas comidas a diario, donde no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por el día en que nuestras feromonas se vuelvan locas…"

"Contigo yo bien podría vivir debajo de un puente y sería feliz, siempre hallaremos el modo de solucionarlo ¿de acuerdo? No seas negativo ángel, que no te queda" Azirafel sonrió divertido y acarició una de las manos del más alto con cariño "Lamento que te hayas quedado con el Archangel sin un centavo, Beelzebub y Lucifer probablemente estén rodeados de lindas cosas siempre…"

"Ignorare la implicación de que uno de mis hermanos está siendo cortejado por Gabriel y también te diré que de todos eres la mejor opción, y si tengo que golpear a Lucifer para afirmarlo lo haré" Crowley se agacho y beso la mejilla del Omega con cariño "Ahora vete o se te hará tarde"

Azirafel se despidió del Alpha, se apresuró a alcanzar el autobús que lo llevará hasta el centro y de allí camino un par de calles para llegar a los laboratorios donde recogería los resultados de los últimos análisis solicitados por el doctor Remiel.

"Buenas tardes" Saludó con amabilidad a la recepcionista "Mi nombre es Azirafel Archangel, me acaban de avisar que mis resultados están listos…" La joven Beta tecleó el nombre en su computadora y le pidió al chico que esperara un momento en lo que buscaba sus archivos "Aquí esta, apenas esta mañana estuvo listo todo, sólo firme aquí por favor…"

"Disculpe" Volvió a llamar el chico entregando el bolígrafo y documento "Sobre el pago… ¿C-cuánto es lo que debería?" Con extrañeza la chica volvió a teclear en su computadora ante los preocupados ojos del Omega "Disculpe, pero su pago ya ha sido cubierto no tienen ningún adeudo…"

"¿Qué?" Azirafel se asomó para mirar la pantalla, donde efectivamente indicaba que todo estaba en orden "¿Puede decirme quien lo pagó?"

"Fue a través de una transferencia bancaria, pero no puedo decirle que cuenta, lo lamento ¿algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle?"

Con amabilidad agradeció la atención y se retiró del lugar desconcertado, era la segunda vez que sus gastos eran pagados de forma misteriosa ¿habrá sido Gabriel? ¿O Michel? Se preguntó confundido.

"O…" Recordó entonces al mayor de sus hermanos, aquel de quien Azirafel estaba seguro le detestaba, y siempre parecía estar un paso delante de todos "Si él lo hizo ¿por qué no decírmelo?"

Volvió a casa aún más desconcertado que antes y decidiendo que era tiempo de que se dejará de misterios y tuviera una conversación debida con Metatron.


	223. CCXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXIII**

"Mientras esperamos a mis compañeros" Comentó Muerte uniendo sus manos sobre la mesa "Me gustaría hacerles un par de preguntas" Gabriel suspiró nervioso mientras miraba a Ba'al quien se mostraba impasible "¿En qué consiste el proyecto que indican en su reporte?"

"Bueno, en términos generales es un neutralizador de feromonas, hasta ahora está probado para suprimir el celo Alpha, el siguiente paso es probarlo en Omegas…" Explicó el castaño con seriedad "¿Y cuándo estará listo?"

"Si está interesado" Se adelantó Ba'al a contestar "¿Por qué no vamos para que lo miré con sus propios ojos? Así podrá juzgar si es rentable o no…" Gabriel le dirigió una mirada cargada de molestia a la Omega, quien simplemente le ignoró "¿Qué le parece?"

El auditor sonrió con un brillo en los ojos que inquieto al Alpha, en ese momento el resto de los jinetes entraron a la sala.

"Fue muy divertido pasear con usted" Habló Contaminación dirigiéndose a la gerente de Seguridad e Higiene "Y no sé preocupe, todos nos ponemos nerviosos de vez en cuando…" La pobre mujer solo bajo la mirada apenada, parecía a punto de enfrentar un colapso nervioso "Me encanta todo lo que se puede lograr con la presión adecuada" Agregó Guerra "Aunque el llanto es algo que siempre me incomoda" El hombrecillo a su lado, encargado de recursos humanos, saco un pañuelo para limpiar el sudor que caía por su frente, luego miró a Gabriel negando con la cabeza con aire derrotado.

"Ahora que terminamos los recorridos y hemos completado la agenda ¿qué sigue?" Pregunto Hambre "Lo siguiente es el tan interesante proyecto del que tanto nos han hablado" El líder de los auditores se puso de pie y arreglando su traje se dirigió hacia el Alpha y Ba'al "¿Podrían hacer los honores y guiarnos hasta allí?"

"P-por s-supuesto…"

El castaño espero a que todos salieran y rápidamente sacó su teléfono, para avisar a Beelzebub, nunca creyó que tendría que involucrarlo en todo eso.

"¿Dónde quedaría la diversión si le adviertes?" Comentó la Omega, quitándole rápidamente el teléfono de las manos "¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!" Reclamó el Alpha "¡Devuélveme eso en este instante!"

"¿No crees que es una excelente oportunidad?" Ba'al rio con malicia "De que observes como tu querido Beta no es tan increíble como piensas ¿cuánto crees que duré antes de romperse como una rama?"

"Lo hiciste a propósito… ¡Mencionaste el proyecto solo para que tomarán a Beelzebub desprevenido!"

"¿Se podría saber que les toma tanto tiempo?" Muerte abrió la puerta con expresión de notable enfado, si había algo que no soportaba era que lo hicieran esperar "No sé si sienta tanta seguridad en esto señor Archangel que hacernos perder el tiempo sea parte del encanto ¿o tal vez sólo quiere aplazar lo suficiente para evitarnos una decepción?"

"Una disculpa" La pelinegra se giró sin soltar el teléfono del Alpha "Hablábamos de pequeños detalles, pero déjenme guiarlos hasta allí…"

Gabriel tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, ahora definitivamente no podía avisar al Beta sobre aquello, aunque tal vez no esté tan mal, pensó con esperanza, al final Beelzebub es uno de los mejores trabajadores que conozco, él sabrá manejar esto aún sin estar preparado.

"¡Si no haces que esos malditos valores cuadren Erik!" Los gritos del chico se escucharon por todo el laboratorio al abrir la puerta "¡Serás la próxima muestra que meta en un tubo de ensayo! ¡Y te juró por Satanás que experimentaré contigo vivo!"

"Será interesante saber quiénes fueron las muestras anteriores" Dijo riendo Guerra llamando la atención del Beta y el resto de los laboratoristas "¡¿Se podría saber quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?!"

"O tal vez no…" Murmuró Gabriel nervioso "Déjenme presentarles a Beelzebub" Se adelanto a decir Ba'al "Él fue el elegido personalmente por Gabriel para dirigir este proyecto"

"Vaya" Exclamó Contaminación mirando entre la Omega y el Beta "A alguien parecen gustarle los pelinegros"

"Esperemos las decisiones sean más por aptitudes que por gustos señor Archangel, ya que hasta ahora no he visto más que falta de preparación en su equipo de trabajo" El par de gerentes que le acompañaban bajaron la mirada apenados "¿Dónde se encuentra su gerente de departamento?"

"Oh…" Volvió a interrumpir la Omega "¿Txus? Bueno el decidió tomarse el día libre hoy ¿no es cierto Gabe?"

"Tuvo un compromiso personal" Respondió con irritación el más alto "Pero Beelzebub es quien dirige este proyecto, y créanme" El Alpha se dirigió hacia los auditores "Yo confió en sus decisiones, así como las del resto de mi equipo"

Conforme el Beta observaba la escena, se fue dando cuenta de todo, aquellas personas eran nada menos que la temida auditoria, eres un imbécil impertinente Beelzebub, se reprendió mentalmente tratando de mostrar seriedad.

"Entonces ¿qué esperamos? ¿Qué tienes para mostrar muchacho?" El pelinegro abrió la boca un par de veces nervioso, el cuarteto de figuras se había adelantado logrando crear una atmósfera amenazadora a su alrededor, miró hacia Gabriel quien sólo le susurro lo siento con una expresión de genuina preocupación, luego se fijó en Ba'al, la Omega sonreía de oreja a oreja con los brazos cruzados, realmente estaba disfrutando de aquello.

"Sucia alimaña traidora…" Murmuró entre dientes el Beta "¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el tan alabado proyecto del que se jactan con tanto orgullo?"

El pelinegro alzó la vista decidido, si Ba'al quiere humillación, se dijo para sí, le daré humillación.


	224. CCXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXIV**

"Primero que nada" Indicó Beelzebub acercándose a una pizarra en donde limpió lo escrito en ella y tomo un plumón para comenzar a realizar algunos dibujos "Deben entender el concepto básico de la idea…"

"Un neutralizador de feromonas" Dijo Hambre rodando los ojos "Muy original" El par de laboratoristas se miraron preocupados luego observaron a Beelzebub en espera de su respuesta "A simple vista puede parecer el mismo concepto, la diferencia esencial está en que un neutralizador no elimina las feromonas sólo se contrapone a ellas camuflajeandolas y evitando con ello que los Alpha y Omegas las detecten"

"Alguien hizo su tarea de biología" Murmuró lentamente Contaminación con una sonrisa divertida "Si son capaces de entender ese principio ya tienen la mitad del proyecto explicado" Gabriel golpeaba su pie en el suelo con nerviosismo, a su lado Ba'al sólo esperaba el primer fallo que pudiera cometer el Beta "¿Entonces que hace a esto tan especial?" Agregó Guerra escéptica "¿Qué lo diferencia del resto?"

"Que este producto no suplanta el aroma del Alpha u Omega, lo elimina, se dirige directamente a la fuente de producción de feromonas y cierra dicho canal drenandolo sin afectar al Alpha en el proceso…" Los jinetes hablaron entre ellos incrédulos mientras Muerte le observaba sin mover un musculo "¿Qué te asegura que funciona si no ha salido de este laboratorio?" Se adelanto Contaminación "¿O es qué lo han probado ya?" Agregó Hambre "Eso violaría ciertas normas ¿no? Ya veo los titulares, farmacéuticas Archangel probando medicamentos sin permisos…" Sonrió Guerra de manera burlona.

"Si hemos hecho pruebas en laboratorio y fueron exitosas, también se ha probado con personas quienes accedieron de manera voluntaria y cuyos documentos tenemos en regla, pero a ustedes nada de eso les interesa ¿verdad?" Exclamo Beelzebub dejando de lado el marcador "Lo que buscan es una debilidad que me haga dudar y hablar de todo lo malo que puede pasar, de todos los errores que hay y todo lo que no hicimos bien, pero lo siento, conmigo eso no va a funcionar, Hambre, Contaminación, Guerra y Muerte, tal vez estén acostumbrados a que los miren hacia arriba, pero aquí, en este laboratorio soy yo el que tiene la última palabra"

Gabriel abrió la boca con sorpresa ante lo que acababa de escuchar, literalmente se había quedado sin habla por aquello; Ba'al por su parte no podía esconder su felicidad, para ella Beelzebub definitivamente acababa de golpear los últimos clavos de su ataúd.

"¡Al fin alguien con pantalones aquí!" Soltó una carcajada Guerra a la cual rápidamente se le unieron Hambre y Contaminación "¡Tienes valor de llamarnos así en nuestras caras!" Declaró el moreno "Aunque siempre preferiré el término jinetes del apocalipsis, pero a Cox, es decir, Muerte no le guste"

El pelinegro no agregó nada confundido por la reacción, estaba preparado para un enfrentamiento, pero no para una serie de risas y bromas.

"Todo lo que dice es muy interesante" Dijo Muerte al fin "Y hasta ahora es el único que muestra seguridad en lo que hace, pero los resultados son lo que importan ¿Tiene alguna muestra del medicamento?"

"Yo… Si, tenemos un par…" Titubeo el Beta "Sáquela, la probaremos"

Con esa última frase, hasta el resto de los auditores se sorprendieron y la sala quedo en silencio por completo.

"¿Probarla? ¿Ahora?" Exclamó Gabriel saliendo del estupor "Si ¿o es que duda de su funcionamiento? ¿No era usted, señor Archangel, el más confiado con esto?" El más alto abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de Beelzebub y se dio cuenta que en ese momento lo único que podía hacer por el chico era depositar toda su confianza en él "En realidad tiene razón, no hay mejor momento para demostrar que funciona, de hecho, me ofrezco como voluntario para ello" Finalizó dando un paso al frente "Me conmueve su seguridad, y si así usted lo desea no hay problema, pero de igual manera quiero verificar todo esto en primera persona, así que haz el favor de darte prisa muchacho y terminemos con esto de una buena vez"

El par de Alphas se instalaron uno al lado de otro ante la mirada asombrada de todos en la sala, Beelzebub ordenó a uno de sus laboratoristas que fuera por una de las muestras en refrigeración y con rapidez se encargó de prepararla.

"Ahora sólo necesitamos que entren en celo" Declaró el pelinegro tratando de mostrarse serio y sin dejar ver lo aterrado que estaba por aquello "Si no les molesta…"

"Tal vez será mejor que los Omegas salgamos de la sala" Indicó Ba'al con malicia "En caso, ya saben, de que no funcione…"

"Eso no es necesario" Se apresuró a reprenderla Gabriel "Funcionará, no hay de qué preocuparse" Declaró sin dejar de mirar a Beelzebub, quien tomo una bocanada de aire para darse seguridad y sonrió en su dirección "Entonces… A la cuenta de tres hagan el favor de activar sus feromonas, uno, dos y… Tres…"


	225. CCXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXV**

"Yusuf" Murmuró Guerra a su compañero "¿Recuerdas esa vez dónde en medio de una auditoria hubo una huelga en la planta y la policía tuvo que venir a contenerla?"

"Oh si… Fue el último trabajo de Peste antes de su jubilación, hubo bombas molotov y el gerente nos culpó de todo… Creo que allí nos ganamos el apodo de Los Jinetes" El Omega respiraba pesadamente, las feromonas comenzaban a afectarle "Si, bueno, creo que extraño ese escenario…"

El aroma de Gabriel y Muerte era aún más devastador en aquel pequeño espacio cerrado, los encargados de las áreas de Recursos Humanos y Seguridad, Alphas, tuvieron que retirarse ante aquella ola de feromonas, Guerra era el único Alpha presente y más o menos podía soportar el ambiente.

Ba'al y Hambre comenzaban a verse afectados también, tuvieron que sostenerse a la mesa más cercana, si aquello continuaba sus propias feromonas de Omega se harían presentes y definitivamente no acabaría bien.

"¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Podrán soportar un poco más?" Preguntó Beelzebub a los Alphas "C-creo que es suficiente…" Gabriel en verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse "De acuerdo, entonces es momento, beban esto" El Beta, les entregó a cada uno un pequeño frasco con un líquido de azul extraño en su interior "Sin escupirlo" Le dirigió una mirada de regaño al castaño "El sabor será un poco penetrante, no nos han dado tiempo de diluirlo en algún saborizante…"

"¡Sólo dame esa cosa!" Le reprendió Muerte, era claro que las feromonas de un Alpha de alta categoría como Gabriel le estaban afectando "Tómenlo completo, luego debemos esperar un aproximado de cuarenta segundos…"

Ambos obedecieron sin poder reprimir un gesto de desagrado ante el sabor, el pelinegro observó el reloj en la pared, sintiendo como cada movimiento de la manecilla era más lento que el anterior.

"¡Esto no funciona!" Exclamó Muerte tratando de mantenerse en pie "¿No era obvio?" Agregó Ba'al con el rostro enrojecido "¿Qué se podía esperar de un Beta? Beelzebub no es más que un pobre chiquillo huérfano jugando a hacerse el duro e inteligente, debes estar muy orgulloso ahora ¿no Gabriel? Mirando como todo cae frente a ti…"

El castaño no respondió, miró en dirección al Beta, quien seguía mirando el movimiento de las manecillas, casi llegaba a cuarenta y cinco sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Es un error de cálculo…" Dijo en voz alta el Alpha "La fórmula se preparó pensando en una persona no en dos, está bien, funcionará" Su confianza era genuina y trato de transmitírsela a Beelzebub quien dirigió sus ahora suplicantes ojos azules hacia él "Yo…" Tartamudeo el pelinegro "L-lo s-sien…"

"Funcionó…" La disculpa se vio interrumpida por Muerte, quien se incorporó como si nada hubiera sucedido "No siento absolutamente nada… Sus feromonas tampoco me afectan señor Archangel"

Gabriel tardo unos segundos en asimilar las palabras, luego pasó sus manos sobre su rostro y cuerpo, la sensación de ardor había desaparecido, su cuerpo había vuelta a un estado neutral.

"Funciono… ¡Funciono!" El castaño sonrió de felicidad y se lanzó sobre un incrédulo Beelzebub para alzarlo en sus brazos con orgullo "¡No dude ni un momento de ti!"

"¡Bájame idiota!" Gritó el pelinegro avergonzado pero muy aliviado por aquello "Las muestras efusivas de afecto están por demás señor Archangel" Murmuró el líder de los auditores, acomodando sus ropas.

El resto de los afectados tardaron un par de minutos en recuperarse, el aroma aún era perceptible en el ambiente, pero en definitiva las feromonas habían desaparecido por completo.

"Cox" Habló Guerra con expresión divertida "Hasta tú debes de admitir que eso fue algo realmente impresionante… ¿Cuánto durará el efecto?"

"U-un par de horas, no habrá efectos secundarios se lo puedo asegurar, y una vez que pase volverá a producir feromonas Alpha" Explicó Beelzebub "Debo coincidir con mi compañera, jovencito, ha logrado realmente dejarnos impactados… Si me disculpan quisiera un poco de aire, Yusuf, Lourdes, Mireille síganme, tenemos cosas que discutir" El resto de los auditores obedecieron no sin antes felicitar nuevamente al Beta.

"Ba'al detente allí" Dijo Gabriel una vez que todos hubieran salido "La manera en que te comportaste el día de hoy, la forma en que has indicado direcciones sin mi autorización y sobre todo… El modo en que has tratado a Beelzebub, no la soportaré más"

"¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?!"

"Significa que estás despedida, y que no quiero verte más en esta planta, toma tus cosas y vete de aquí" La boca de la Omega y el Beta se abrió con sorpresa, sin embargo, la expresión de la primera fue cambiando a una de ira total mientras la del pelinegro en una sonrisa de satisfacción "¡Sin mí no serías nada Gabriel Archangel!" Gritó la chica "¡Sin mis asesorías estarías hundido!"

"¡Los servicios que has proporcionado serán retribuidos debidamente!" Gabriel dio un paso al frente con aire amenazante "Pero no eres parte de mi equipo, tu destreza en el trabajo no sirve de nada con la falta total de ética que tienes, eres egoísta, manipuladora y tramposa y no quiero verte más por aquí" Ba'al trono los dientes apretando los labios con enfado "No me hagas llamar a seguridad para que te saquen"

"Supongo que tú ganas ¿no Beelzebub?" Habló por fin la pelinegra "Pero les diré algo, un Alpha que no es capaz de aceptar cuál es su papel en esta sociedad no es más que un desperdicio, ustedes dos nunca podrás ser felices juntos, son de mundos muy distintos, y no sólo lo digo yo, lo dirá cada persona que los observé y murmuré al verlos pasar, una relación asquerosa y sin futuro es lo único que les aguarda"

"¡Te daré hasta tres para que te vayas de aquí!"

"¡Vete a la mierda tú y tu familia Archangel, Gabriel!" La Omega se dio la vuelta saliendo hecha una furia, mientras los laboratoristas no sabían que hacer "¡Y ustedes vuelvan a trabajar! ¡Se acabo el espectáculo por hoy!" Se giró para gritarles Beelzebub.

"No les mentiré" Habló Contaminación con una sonrisa cuando todos se encontraban de vuelta en la sala de juntas para el cierre de auditoria "Al principio creímos que sería un gran caos"

"Lo cual fue" Agregó Hambre "Pero se supieron recuperar"

"En otras palabras, les fue mejor de lo que esperábamos" La Alpha pelirroja alzó los hombros despreocupada, ante lo cual los gerentes presentes soltaron un sonoro suspiro de alivio "Y lo más impresionante" Fue el turno de Muerte "Fue su proyecto señor Archangel, estoy seguro de que cumplirá con los objetivos señalados en su análisis, lo felicitó"

Era ya muy tarde cuando les dieron la despedida a los auditores, todos estaban agotados pero aliviados y contentos de que hubiera terminado.

Gabriel fue a buscar a Beelzebub a su lugar de trabajo, pero al no encontrarlo se dirigió triste hasta su automóvil, le hubiera gustado decirle lo bien que había salido todo al final.

"Por tu expresión no parece haber salido bien" Le sorprendió la voz del Beta, quien se recargaba contra la puerta del copiloto "¡Beelz!" El rostro del castaño se ilumino en una sonrisa "Fue menos terrible de lo que pensé, gracias"

"Y-yo no h-hice más que mi trabajo" Exclamó sonrojado el pelinegro "Luces agotado…"

"Estoy agotado… Pero te quería ver ¿te molesta si te invito a mi casa hoy? S-sólo si quieres…" Cómo si pudiera decir que no cuando pones esos ojos, pensó Beelzebub "N-no tengo ningún otro plan… Así que supongo que está bien…"

Ambos subieron al automóvil, Gabriel manejaba con una gran expresión de felicidad mientras el Beta miraba a través de la ventana, muchas cosas habían pasado ese día, y aunque las palabras de Ba'al resonaban aún en su mente, en esos momentos sólo quería disfrutar de la compañía de aquel Alpha, tendría ya después mucho tiempo para preocuparse.


	226. CCXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXVI**

Lucifer se encontraba terminando su turno de trabajo, ese día le tocaba hacer la última revisión y cerrar el lugar, se encontraba solo en el sitio, lo cual hizo que se asustará cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sobre todo al ver el nombre de quien llamaba.

"¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó al teléfono exaltado "Estoy bien, sólo llamó para ver como esta todo, en vista de que tú no tienes ni intención de comunicarte…" Lucifer rodó los ojos "¡No me hagas ver como el malo en esto! He querido llamarte, pero ¿qué se supone que te diga? Hey Lith…. ¿Cómo va la vida de prófuga? ¿Aún tienes pesadillas que hacen que te levantes gritando en las noches?"

Desde el otro lado de la línea, la Omega suspiró con tristeza, sentada frente a la ventana miraba a un par de pájaros que habían decidido hacer su nido cerca de su habitación.

"Sólo estoy preocupada por ti Lucifer" Dijo al fin la pelirroja "Y también debo contarte algo… Pasó hace unos días, pero es importante que lo sepas…" El Alpha tragó saliva, nervioso por lo que sea que su amiga pudiera decirle "¿Qué es?"

"Me encontré con una de mis ex compañeras de mi anterior empleo" Comenzó a explicar Lilith "Ella me dijo que un par de tipos sospechosos fueron a preguntar por mí, y aun cuando les explicaron que no me habían visto por allí, ellos siguen frecuentando el lugar…"

"¿C-crees que s-sean las mismas personas?" El muchacho bajo la voz al preguntar "Uno de ellos tenía el rostro deformado… ¿Piensas que es coincidencia?" Un silencio lleno de tensión se instaló entre ambos "¿Por qué no han dado conmigo?" El Alpha fue el primero en hablar "¿Estarán esperando el momento? No lo entiendo… ¿Es una especie de tortura?"

"Ellos no saben nada de ti Lucifer, escondiste bien tu rastro… Yo… En realidad, es mi culpa que estén aquí" Lilith se encogió en su lugar abrazando sus piernas "Vine a esta ciudad porque creciste aquí… Pensé, no sé… Que podía volver a verte, me hablaste tanto de tus hermanos y la familia que eran, que creí que… Creí que podría tener un poco de eso si te encontraba…. Lo siento tanto…"

"Lilith…"

"Dieron conmigo por el trabajo que llevaba… Ya te imaginarás a que me dedicaba" El Alpha apretó los dientes y puño con enfado ¿por qué tuviste que caer en eso? Quiso preguntar "Si no te han encontrado es porque no tienen pistas sobre ti… Es por eso por lo que hay que huir Lucy… Antes de que en un descuido nos puedan atrapar…"

"No puedo hacer eso Lilith, no puedo abandonar a mi familia, mis metas… A Michel" Un deje de culpa volvió a invadir a la Omega "Lo siento tanto… Si no fuera por mí ellos no hubieran llegado hasta aquí…"

"No es tu culpa" Le interrumpió Lucifer "No digas eso, si alguien falló aquí fui yo, era tu hermano, debí cuidar de ti, no abandonarte a la suerte como hice, lo siento Lilith, siento haber sido un cobarde…"

"No necesito que me cuiden Lucifer, yo…"

"¡Tú eras mi hermana! ¡Sigues siendo como una hermana para mí! Me preocupo por ti como lo hago por Beelzebub y Crowley, y no había día en que no me preguntará si estabas bien" La pelirroja sonrió con tristeza, ella también extrañaba a su hermano "Todos decidimos separarnos, no debes sentirte culpable por eso… Además, yo estoy bien, encontré un buen lugar… Personas amables…" El recuerdo de Metatron llegó a su mente haciendo que su corazón se sintiera cálido.

"Me alivia mucho escucharte decir eso" Interrumpió Lucifer "Me gustaría que pudieras llevar una vida normal, encontrar a alguien a quien quieras y te quiera, que formarás una familia…"

"¡Detente allí con tus fantasías!" Exclamó riendo la Omega "Tal vez tú seas un romántico empedernido, pero yo soy más práctica, lo único que quiero ahora es llevar una buena vida en paz… El amor y esas cosas no son para gente como yo…"

"El sentirse amado es para todos Lilith, algún día llegará alguien que te haga sentir tan especial que ni siquiera podrás creer que es posible" La pelirroja golpeó su frente contra la ventana nuevamente, el auto de la familia entraba en la mansión "Y déjame adivinar, cuando eso pase no seré capaz de dejarle ir"

"Exacto…"

"Eres un cursi ridículo…"

"Y enamorado, no olvides enamorado" Nuevamente la chica estalló en carcajadas "¿Cómo es que Michel Archangel te dejó así? Es decir… Es tan seria y fría…"

"Y encantadora, dulce, inteligente…. Cada vez que me mira es como si viera todo lo bueno que yo había olvidado que hay en mí… A su lado olvido todo el dolor y tristeza…"

"Pero no sabe la verdad Lucy… ¿Sería igual si ella conociera todo de ti?" El chico no contestó, Lilith sintió que había ido demasiado lejos con aquello "Lo siento, fui impertinente…"

"No… En realidad, yo también me lo he preguntado, sólo que tengo miedo de saber la respuesta… Se hace tarde Lilith, debo colgar, tengo que terminar de cerrar o mi jefe me regañara…"

"Promete que la próxima vez me llamarás tú…"

"Lo prometo, te diré cualquier cosa que pase, cuídate"

"Tú igual…"

Lucifer cortó la llamada, se sentía un poco aliviado de saber que la Omega se encontraba a salvo, pero le hizo darse cuenta también que debía de redoblar esfuerzos para evitar que pudieran seguir su pista. Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, su teléfono vibró nuevamente.

"¿Es un buen momento?" Preguntó Michel "No quiero ser inoportuna…"

"No… Trabajo, en realidad estoy por cerrar…" Contestó el más joven dejando que la voz de la Alpha lo atrapará "Te llame antes, pero estaba ocupado, realmente no es un mal momento ¿verdad?"

"H-hablaba con Beelz…" Mintió "¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, todo bien, oye… Lo he estado pensando por un tiempo y bueno… Quería preguntarte si… ¿Quieres venir a la mansión? Me refiero de manera formal… A qué conozcas a mi hermano, debería decirte esto persona… Es sólo que me asusta un poco…"

¡¿Por qué justo ahora?! Quiso gritar el chico, pero se contuvo, tragó saliva un par de veces ¿cómo podía explicarle a Michel que ese no era el mejor momento para ello? Sobre todo, después de haber sido él quien insistiera tanto.

"M-me encantaría…" Terminó cediendo "¿De verdad? Dios… Bueno déjame primero hablarlo con él y ¿una comida estaría bien? S-será algo simple, lo prometo…"

"S-suena a una excelente idea…" Lo siguiente en la conversación pasó desapercibido para el Alpha, quien ahora solo pensaba en como presentarse ante el mayor de los Archangel, yo y mi gran bocota, se lamentó Lucifer.

Después de colgar, Lilith se quedó observando por la ventana hasta que un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Se levantó rápidamente y abrió con cautela.

"¡¿Metatrón?!" Exclamó con sorpresa para después mirar a su alrededor para evitar haber sido escuchada "No hay nadie, la señorita Elsa y las otras dos chicas salieron…" Fue entonces que la Omega notó que el Alpha llevaba consigo un ramo de orquídeas, pero color esmeralda.

"Vengo a disculparme contigo, el otro día en mi oficina fue muy grosero de mi parte querer obligarte a hablar sobre algo que no querías, traje esto como disculpa" Le entregó el hermoso ramo a la pelirroja quien lo tomo sin saber que decir "Y de igual manera Lilith… Si quieres conversar sobre ello" Le miró directamente a los ojos con seriedad "Te prometo que te escucharé y estoy dispuesto en ayudarte si lo necesitas"

"G-gracias…"

"Me retiró, descansa" El Alpha dio media vuelta sin agregar más, la pelirroja entro a su habitación bastante divertida con aquello "Eres tan anticuado, tan torpe… Tan dulce…" Abrazó las flores contra su pecho y las palabras que le había dicho antes Lucifer comenzaban a tener sentido para ella.


	227. CCXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXVII**

"Amo Metatron" Llamó la señorita Elsa "Amo Metatron" El Alpha siguió sin responder mientras observaba los papeles frente a él "¡Amo Metatron!"

"Eh… Yo… ¿Qué sucede?" Dijo al fin tratando de disimular su sorpresa "Amo, espero perdone mi impertinencia, pero siento que es parte de mi deber indicarle que estos últimos días su comportamiento ha sido" La mujer hizo una pausa larga "Inusual… Ha estado distraído y me preocupa que haya algo que lo esté molestando"

"E-estoy bien, estoy esperando los resultados de la auditoria de Gabriel, es todo" Contestó en tono serio el hombre "Disculpe mi intromisión entonces"

"Haga el favor de salir y cerrar, a menos que sea algo importante no quiero que nadie me moleste" La mujer quiso agregar más, pero al final se limitó a obedecer dejando solo al Alpha en su oficina.

"¡¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?!" Exclamó el hombre cubriendo su rostro avergonzado "¡¿Qué me llevó a ir a media noche a dejarle flores?! ¡Ahora debe pensar que no soy más que una especie de acosador extraño! ¡¿En qué pensabas Metatron?!"

Desde la charla que habían mantenido en su despacho, el líder de la familia Archangel había querido acercarse a Lilith para ver si ella podía por fin contarle la verdad que escondía su pasado, sin embargo, desconocía cual era la manera correcta de hacer tal movimiento, temiendo que la chica pudiera estar molestas y como acto desesperado había decidido optar por un acercamiento más directo llevándole un regalo para que eso le diera el pretexto de conversar, no obstante, una vez que llego a su habitación y se dio cuenta de la situación, le pareció demasiado inapropiado ir a altas horas de la noche a los aposentos de una dama cuando esta se encontraba sola, tal fue su vergüenza que dijo unas cuantas palabras y huyó de allí.

"¡No lo hice con otras intensiones!" Levantó la vista sonrojado "¡Además ni siquiera debería importarme que es lo que piense de mí!" Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho recordando el rostro de sorpresa de la Omega al verlo frente a su puerta "¿Por qué me importa tanto lo que crea de mí? Es una chiquilla impertinente, traviesa y rebelde…. Apenas y debe ser mayor que Azirafel…"

El Alpha se levantó para servirse un trago, camino alrededor de la oficina tratando de aclarar sus ideas, luego se dirigió a una de las puertas que daba al baño privado.

"Eres demasiado viejo para estas cosas Metatron" Dijo a su reflejo después de lavar su rostro "Sea lo que sea que sientes por esa chiquilla no es amor… Es… Es…"

"_¿Deseo?"_ Una voz que hacía mucho no escuchaba resonó en su cabeza _"El peor Alpha que ha cargado con el apellido Archangel al fin despierta sus instintos"_ Era la de su padre _"Ella es tan joven, tan llena de energía, bella e indomable… Todo lo que nunca fuiste o serás"_

"Cállate…"

"_¿Alguien así podría siquiera quererte? Debe ser tan repulsivo para ella que siquiera le mires… Por más que trates jamás llegarás a nada ¿por qué siquiera te esfuerzas? Nada de lo que has logrado será capaz de ocultar lo que eres en verdad…"_ Metatron tapo sus oídos tratando de ignorar aquello _"Un fracaso, un Alpha de baja categoría que apenas es capaz de generar algún aroma… Nadie nunca te amo y nadie nunca lo hará… ¿Por qué siquiera imaginas algo así'"_

El Alpha quería replicar a aquello, pero no podía, no era la voz de su padre, era su propia mente, quien le recordaba cada minuto cuál era su verdadera posición.

Sin darse cuenta había terminado hincado sobre los fríos azulejos, con el pulso acelerado y los puños blancos de apretarlos tan fuerte. Tres golpes se escucharon en la puerta sacándolo de su estupor.

"Amo" Era nuevamente la Señorita Elsa "¡Si no es importante no me interesa!" Se puso rápidamente de pie para volver a su lugar "Amo Metatron, es una visita…"

"No tengo ninguna programada para hoy…"

"Es el amo Azirafel, dice que le gustaría hablar con usted…" El Alpha levantó la mirada sorprendido, la última vez que había hablado con Azirafel a solas, las cosas no habían terminado exactamente bien "Hazle pasar…"

¿Estará bien? Se preguntó consternado, el menor de sus hermanos fue siempre el que más le preocupó, aunque nunca haya sido capaz de expresarlo abiertamente.


	228. CCXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXVIII**

Azirafel dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando el ama de llaves de la mansión le dijo que esperara en la pequeña sala en lo que avisaba a su hermano que se encontraba allí.

"Tal vez debí de haberle pedido a Gabriel o Michel que me acompañarán" Mumuró para sí mismo el rubio "Todo luce tal como el día que me fui…" Sus ojos pasearon por la pequeña sala, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar los momentos que había vivido allí al lado de sus hermanos "Tampoco todo fue tan malo…"

"Amo Azirafel" Le interrumpió en sus cavilaciones la señorita Elsa "Puede pasar, el amo Metatron le espera en su oficina" El chico trago saliva, hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba a solas con su hermano mayor "G-gracias…"

Caminó a paso lento y una vez en la puerta, se detuvo pensando en que era exactamente lo que diría.

"Entra de una vez" Le llamó el Alpha "No tengo todo el día" El Omega obedeció y nervioso tomo asiento frente al escritorio del mayor "¿Qué te trae por aquí Azirafel?" Preguntó el castaño "Porque no creo que sea solamente una visita fraternal…"

El joven mantenía la cabeza baja, pensando en cómo su hermano debía de estar mirándolo de arriba a abajo con molestia o decepción, pero decidió que eso no lo iba a detener, alzó la mirada con decisión y se dio cuenta que en realidad los ojos de Metatron mostraban más preocupación que otra cosa.

"¿Y bien?" Insistió el Alpha "¿Sucedió algo?" Incluso el tono de voz, normalmente autoritario y duro parecía más suave "Y-yo… Bueno…" Comenzó a dudar Azirafel "En realidad estoy aquí para preguntarte algo…"

"¿Algo cómo qué?" Metatron se inclinó sobre su escritorio uniendo sus manos "N-no sé si Gabriel o Michel te lo hayan contado…"

"Ese par no me contarían nada, aunque los torturará por ello" ¿Acaso fue eso una broma? Se preguntó desconcertado el rubio "Así que tendrás que explicarme tú mismo de que se trata"

"Aún si no te lo contaron ellos, tal vez ya estés al tanto" El Azirafel del pasado jamás se hubiera atrevido a hablar de esa manera con el mayor de sus hermanos, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho para él en los últimos meses "Actualmente estoy tomando un tratamiento, es… Bueno… Al parecer no soy un Beta, generó feromonas Omega y mi cuerpo no se ajustó de forma natural a ello, por lo cual debí de someterme a un proceso de adaptación"

El chico omitió por completo la información acerca de la opción medica de permanecer como Beta, pero alejarse de Crowley, de todas formas, a esas alturas era muy tarde para retroceder en su decisión.

"Y este procedimiento, no es gratuito" Continúo explicando Azirafel "Crowley consiguió el dinero para poder atenderme en un hospital especializado, los análisis y eso, pero luego aparecieron más gastos…" Hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción del Alpha, pero este seguía impasible "Entre ellos la medicina necesaria y la segunda tanda de análisis, sin embargo, cuando nos dirigimos a preguntar por ambos estos resultaron estar cubiertos por un anónimo benefactor"

"¿Y tú punto es?"

"¿Fuiste tú'" Preguntar aquello fue más sencillo de lo que creyó el Omega "¿Tú cubriste los gastos?"

Metatron iba a mentir, a decir que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y que si estaba enfermo debía de haberle notificado antes, pero cuando las palabras estaban por salir, recordó como las mentiras los habían separado tanto a todos, como habían crecido los cuatro siendo engañados siempre por sus dos padres, así que, en vez de continuar, solo suspiró derrotado y sonriendo se dirigió a su pequeño hermano.

"Si Azirafel, fui yo quien cubrió esas deudas, aunque en realidad es tu dinero, la fortuna Archangel también es tuya, yo solo la utilice en tu nombre" La boca del chico se abrió con sorpresa, tanto por lo sincera que fue la respuesta como por lo significativa de esta "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo te enteraste? ¡¿Me has estado vigilando?!"

"Esas son muchas preguntas… Pero si dispones de tiempo" Dijo serenamente el hombre "Las contestaré todas" Metatron llamó a la cocina por el intercomunicador "¿Si amo?" Contestó la voz de Miriam "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Por favor preparé té y tráigalo a mi oficina, incluya dos tazas y galletas por favor" La incredulidad de Azirafel solo iba en aumento "A la orden amo"

"Volviendo a tus dudas… ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?" ¿Era realmente aquel su hermano? Se preguntó el Omega, ¿estaré en un sueño? ¿Me equivoque de casa? "Si no quieres hablar ahora…"

"¡Quiero hacerlo!" Exclamó con rapidez el chico "Quiero aclararlo todo de una vez…"

"Entonces… Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?"


	229. CCXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXIX**

"¿Ya sabías de mi condición como Omega?" Fue lo primero que preguntó Azirafel "Me entere al mismo tiempo que tú si es lo que te preguntas…"

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! ¡¿Fue el doctor Remiel?!" Metatron hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole al chico que se calmará "No fue el doctor Remiel directamente"

"¿Alguien del hospital? Así fue como Gabriel se enteró…"

"Cuando mamá quedó embarazada de ti" Comenzó a explicar el Alpha "Estaba muy preocupada al respecto, yo creí que se debía a la situación en la que Salomón Archangel nos había dejado, pero luego me enteré de que su mayor miedo era el hecho de que no eras una concepción común, si sabes a lo que me refiero…"

"Lo dices por el hecho de ser producto de dos Omegas" Agregó el rubio con molestia "Si… A ella le preocupaba cuales podrían ser los problemas que eso traería y como temía que Salomón pudiera hacer algo o intervenir cambió de médico para atenderse…"

Metatron observó su taza de té a medias, pensó que para ese punto de la historia necesitaría algo más fuerte para beber, se levantó de su lugar y sirvió dos vasos de whisky, entregándole uno a Azirafel.

"Para ese entonces" Prosiguió el castaño "Las únicas personas que conocían la verdad sobre tu padre biológico eran mamá, Salomón y ese médico, el llevo el seguimiento de su caso y también fue quien le atendió cuando enfermo"

El más joven apretó el cristal en su mano y dio un largo trago a su bebida, no dejaba de pensar en que el fallecimiento de su madre había sido culpa suya.

"¿Qué hizo ese doctor después? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con mi pregunta'"

"El hombre se retiró, era una persona mayor, además cuando se enteró de que tus resultados sanguíneos habían sido positivos para Beta, se sintió más tranquilo y se distanció un poco de la familia a la muerte de mamá… Sin embargo" Hizo una pausa el Alpha "Su hijo que siguió sus pasos a veces va a preguntarle sus dudas…"

"¿Hijo?"

"Remiel, es el hijo del doctor Baruc que atendió a nuestra madre, y cuando se enteró de que tu comenzaste a ir a consulta debido a un problema con tus feromonas, se puso en contacto conmigo…" Azirafel abrió la boca con sorpresa, definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta "¡¿Cuándo te lo dijo?!"

"Poco después de que Remiel te lo explicará a ti, consideró que como tu hermano debía hablar contigo sobre ello, aunque claro él desconocía por completo la situación familiar por la que pasábamos" Metatron miraba el fondo de su vaso pensando en su debía servirse otro trago "¿Q-qué más te ha dicho?"

"Me ha dicho todo Azirafel, su hijo lo ha mantenido al tanto de tu tratamiento, sobre como tu cuerpo procesa las feromonas y que parecen afectar a los Alphas que no compartan tu sangre"

El más joven desvió la mirada, aquel era un tema delicado al que Crowley y él solo le daban vueltas tratando de negar lo evidente.

"Para el momento que me enteré" Continúo el mayor "Gabriel ya te había encontrado para hablar contigo, lo cual no había salido bien, luego Michel te buscó y antes de que pudiera notarlo ustedes ya habían arreglado las cosas nuevamente..."

"El día que nos encontraste en mi departamento, cuando nos diste las cartas… ¿Lo sabías? Sobre lo que causan mis feromonas…"

"Si, ya lo sabía para ese entonces, y si todo hubiera sido diferente hubiera hablado contigo al respecto" Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación "¿Por qué me estas ayudando? ¿Por qué pagaste esos tratamientos?"

"Ya te lo dije, yo no te estoy ayudando, ese dinero es tuyo, solo lo use en tu lugar" Respondió Metatron alzando los hombros "Siempre creí que me odiabas, cuando escuche aquella carta que dejó mamá, todo cambio…"

"Nada cambió Azirafel" Le reprendió el Alpha "Todos estábamos destruidos, yo me quede a cargo de los tres, yo no tenía idea de que debía hacer… Lamento haber sido tan duro contigo, pero no había otro modo, eras un Beta, y además un hijo ilegitimo, todo mundo hubiera querido aprovecharse de ti ¿cómo se supone que te criáramos sin mamá con nosotros? Hice lo que creí correcto y lamento que no haya sido suficiente"

Aquellas palabras realmente hicieron estragos en Azirafel, todo el tiempo temió que Metatron tenía resentimiento hacia él, que había arruinado las vidas de sus hermanos, siempre creyó que el error en esa familia había sido él.

"Cuando nos abandonaste" Prosiguió el castaño "Todos estábamos enojados y somos tan orgullosos, ninguno quería ser el primero en dar el brazo a torcer, pero realmente te extrañábamos, nos preocupaba que estuvieras bien, que no te faltará nada, aunque claro que no lo diríamos, siempre te vimos como el más débil Azirafel, como el que debíamos proteger ya que no podrías por tu propia cuenta, pero supongo que te subestimamos demasiado…"

Metatron le sonrió a su hermano como hacía años que no lo hacía, incluso el Omega había olvidado como se veía su rostro feliz.

"Debiste de decírmelo antes… A mí y a los demás, hablarnos, sobre todo, mamá, Salomon Archangel mi verdadero padre…"

"¿Con qué fin? ¿Manchar el nombre de mamá? ¿Qué pruebas tenía yo contra ese terrible hombre? Lo únicos que vimos su verdadero ser fuimos mamá y yo, no quería destruir el recuerdo que Michel y Gabriel tenían de su padre"

"¿Y cargarlo todo tú?"

"Es mi deber, soy el mayor…"

"¡Eres nuestro hermano! ¡Se supone que nos ayudemos entre todos!" Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos el Omega "¡Si hubiéramos sido honestos desde el principio! ¡Todo hubiera sido más sencillo de llevar!"

"Azirafel, aunque digas eso, tú tampoco estás siendo sincero, ni contigo, ni con nosotros y tampoco con Crowley…"

Aunque quisiera refutar aquello, era verdad, había escondido de todos y se había mentido así mismo con lo referente a su condición real, el separarse de Crowley sería inevitable.

"No quiero obligarte a nada, antes pensé muchas veces en traerte a la fuerza de nuevo a la mansión, pero eres tan testarudo como nosotros y encontrarías la forma de huir, sin embargo, quiero que sepas que esta sigue siendo tu casa, y que cuando necesites volver, las puertas estarán abiertas para ti"

Él lo sabe, dijo para sí mismo el chico, él sabe que el castillo de naipes que he construido al lado de Crowley se derribara en cualquier instante.

"Y sobre el tema del dinero" Metatron deslizo un sobre hacia Azirafel "Es una tarjeta, es tu cuenta bancaria, no la has tocado en años por lo cual los intereses le han hecho crecer considerablemente, úsala con sabiduría…"

"No puedo aceptarlo…"

"Puedes y lo harás, porque es tu dinero… Siento que esta conversación ha sido demasiado para mí Azirafel, por favor solo tómala"

El chico accedió sin saber que más agregar, también para él, la cantidad de información para asimilar era demasiada, se sentía exhausto.

"Me retiraré por hoy" Dijo el Omega levantándose "Agradezco que hayas sido honesto conmigo, aunque me siento un poco molesto por que te enteraras de todo esto a mis espaldas…"

"Es natural…"

"Gracias por tu ayuda"

"No es nada, es tu dinero, yo no hice nada especial" El chico sonrió y cuando se encontraba en el marco de la puerta se giró para ver a su hermano "Una cosa más Metatron…"

"¿Qué sucede'"

"Aunque seas el mayor de los hermanos, nosotros también estamos allí para ti, puede parecer que no, pero te queremos, aunque seas, ya sabes, frívolo, mandón y actúes desde las sombras"

"Lo tomaré en cuenta… Gracias Azirafel"

El joven se retiró con muchas cosas en que pensar, no sabía cómo explicarle todo aquello a Crowley, quien seguramente terminaría aún más confundido que él.

"Te queremos ¿eh?" Sonrió el Alpha cuando se quedó solo, de uno de sus cajones sacó una fotografía enmarcada, en ella aparecía su madre y él al lado de sus hermanos, fue tomada en uno de los cumpleaños de Azirafel y era de las pocas en donde se le veía sonreír a Metatron "Yo también los quiero"


	230. CXXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXX**

"¡Esto es increíble Dagon!" Exclamo Uriel mirando con asombro los enormes tanques de agua azul donde los peces nadaban de un lado a otro "¿De verdad te gusta? Adoro la fauna marina, pero no estaba segura de si fuera divertido también para ti"

"¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Me encanta! ¡Todo es precioso y tienen tantos animales que no conocía!" La castaña sonrió sonrojada por la respuesta "Realmente agradezco tu invitación" Agregó la morena "En verdad necesitaba relajarme tras esa mortal semana de auditoria…"

"Ni que lo digas, Bee dijo que fueron también con él, bonito momento para ir al baño, me perdí toda la acción" Uriel rio por el comentario haciendo que el corazón de la más alta diera un vuelco en su pecho "Cuando aquello terminó, Ba'al pasó hecha una furia frente a mi escritorio, sea cual sea el resultado de la planta, para esa chica fue un tremendo fracaso"

"Si yo te contará…" Tras esas palabras, Dagon comenzó a explicar los sucesos acontecidos el último día de la visita tal y como lo había escuchado de sus compañeros laboratoristas "Supongo que eso deja como ganador del triángulo amoroso por Gabriel Archangel a Beelzebub"

"Sabes" Dijo Uriel mientras continuaban su recorrido "No entiendo cuál es esa fascinación por los Alphas, tienen muchas ventajas por su condición, sí, pero al final son personas como todos nosotros, y con la desventaja de no poder controlar sus instintos a voluntad si sus feromonas los llegan a controlar"

Desde siempre Dagon ha tenido una cierta fijación por las chicas Alphas, siempre le han parecidos las más agraciadas, inteligentes e interesantes, además del atractivo sexual que su condición les da por naturaleza, bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera dado a Uriel un listado de razones del porque los Alphas son excelentes parejas potenciales, sin embargo, en esos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en como los pantalones elegidos por su amiga remarcaban tan bien su figura y las increíbles ganas que tenía de sostener su mano, ni siquiera parecía recordar a las chicas Alpha.

"Estoy algo cansada" Comentó la morena "¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos un momento?" Encontraron cerca de allí una banca de madera en donde se dispusieron a descansar "Después de esto podríamos ir a la exhibición de pirañas, según los folletos es algo fascinante de ver"

"¡Las pirañas son mis favoritas!" Exclamó la castaña con energía "¡Me encantan sus afilados dientes y su sed de sangre!"

"Son peces de lo más curiosos" Comenzó a explicar Uriel "Estuve leyendo sobre ellos ¿sabías que poseen 28 afilados dientes de 3 milímetros cada uno?" La morena siguió hablando sobre más curiosidades de esos animales, sin embargo, la atención de Dagon no estaba exactamente en las palabras de su compañera, miraba como sus labios se movían mientras pensaba si estaba mal querer besarla en esos momentos.

¿Por qué imagino algo así? Se preguntó la Beta, Uriel ni siquiera es mi tipo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella como algo más que una amiga ¿estará mal si doy el primer paso? ¿Ella me rechazaría? ¿Dejaría de querer ser mi amiga?

"Dagon ¿estás bien?" La chica estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando su compañera comenzó a hablarle "¿Eh? Si, perdón, me distraje ¿qué decías?"

"¿Segura? Tu cara está muy roja, puede ser fiebre" Al decir aquello, la morena acercó su frente a la de su amiga para medir su temperatura "Si pareces un poco caliente…"

Aquello tomo completamente desprevenida a Dagon, quien reacciono sin pensar, cerró sus ojos y plantó un beso en los labios de Uriel, acunó su rostro entre sus manos y profundizó aún más el acercamiento, le tomo unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se separó avergonzada y mirando la cara de sorpresa de la otra chica.

"Y-yo… ¡No sé qué me paso! ¡Lo siento!" La pena venció a la castaña quien se levantó de un saltó y salió corriendo del lugar con el rostro enrojecido.

Uriel sabía que debía levantarse a seguirla, pero aquel beso la había dejado tan conmocionada que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, llevó las yemas de sus dedos hasta sus labios y se preguntó si no estaba soñando.

"¡Dagon!" Exclamó poniéndose de pie "¡¿Hacia dónde se fue?!" La morena salió corriendo, tratando de encontrar el camino que la castaña había tomado.

"¡¿Cómo la veré a la cara ahora?!" Se lamentaba la Beta en la parada de autobuses "¡¿Por qué hice eso?! ¡Maldita sea!"

"¡Dagon!" Uriel había corrido tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, que al llegar apenas y tenía aliento "¡L-lo siento!" Volvió a disculparse la más alta "¡Nunca creí que me gustarás de esa manera! ¡Yo lo hice sin pensar! ¡Es que estabas tan linda! ¡Si no te sientes del mismo modo lo entenderé!"

"¡Me siento del mismo modo!" Le interrumpió la morena "¡Tú también me gustas de esa manera!"

"¿Te gusto?"

"¡Si! ¡Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo!" Esta vez fue el turno de Uriel de avergonzarse, cubrió su rostro con sus manos sin poder mirar a la cara a la otra Beta "B-bueno... ¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Dagon "¡No lo sé!"

De repente ambas chicas estallaron en risas, se miraron por un momento hasta que se tomaron de las manos enlazando sus dedos y volvieron al acuario con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.


	231. CCXXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXXI**

"Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto ángel" Indicó Crowley cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con molestia "Ya lo discutimos querido, el dinero nos ayudará a pagar la renta y despensa, además podríamos conseguirte una nueva computadora, la que tienes actualmente falla demasiado"

"No hay nada de malo en mi computadora actual, ángel" Contesto el pelirrojo rápidamente "Si quiero comprar algo para mí, lo haré con mi propio dinero, no el de tu familia"

Aquel comentario realmente irrito a Azirafel, si bien había sospechado que aceptar la ayuda de Metatron heriría el orgullo de Crowley, no llegó a creer que el Alpha fuera tan infantil al respecto.

"Deja de hacer un berrinche por todo" Le reprendió el rubio "No es caridad o lástima lo que nos están dando, mi madre dejó a cada hermano una herencia al morir, en realidad yo solo estoy aceptando lo que en teoría me corresponde"

"¡Por favor ángel!" Exclamó el más alto con burla "¿Realmente te creíste todo eso del hermano arrepentido? ¡Esto es solo una artimaña para poder reclamarte en el futuro!"

"Se que no he tenido la mejor relación con él en los últimos años" Se explicó con paciencia el rubio "Pero después de lo que todos hemos vivido realmente creo que esta es una oportunidad para unirnos como familia, tal y como cuando mamá vivía…" Una sonrisa de añoranza se dibujó en el rostro de Azirafel "¿En serio? Con tus hermanos que los últimos años no han hecho más que menospreciarte por no haber sido un Alpha como ellos…"

"Crowley…"

"No puedo creer que los perdones tan fácilmente después de haber sido ignorado por años ¿es que no lo recuerdas?"

"¡Si lo recuerdo!" Azirafel se levantó enojado "¡Y también recuerdo como era todo antes de que nuestra madre se fuera! ¡Metatron, Michel y Gabriel han pasado por mucho también y si los perdono o no es mi decisión, no tuya!"

"Si te digo esto es porque estoy preocupado por ti" Dijo Crowley frunciendo el ceño "No confió en ellos…"

"Eso es una estupidez" Interrumpió el rubio "Michel está en una relación con Lucifer y Beelzebub, quien era él que más prejuiciosos tenía para con mi familia, claramente tiene algo que ver con Gabriel, si tus hermanos confían en ellos ¿por qué tú no?"

"¡Eso es diferente ángel!" Crowley comenzaba a alterarse "Para empezar, es obvio que Michel y Gabriel están mostrando su mejor lado con mis hermanos, amables, serviciales y para nada los prepotentes Alphas que realmente son, y sabes que, no creo que ninguna de esas relaciones duré, yo conozco a Lucy y Beelz, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta…"

"¡¿Se darán cuenta de qué Crowley?!" Aquello comenzaba a convertirse en una pelea "¡Se darán cuenta de que no son iguales! ¿Crees realmente que Michel y Gabriel dejarían sus posiciones privilegiadas por un par de chicos que no vienen de ningún lugar?"

"Yo deje mi posición por ti Crowley…"

"¡Ellos no son tú!" Gritó alzando los brazos el Alpha "Ellos han sido egoístas y cerrados al mundo toda su vida ¿Piensas acaso que cambien esa forma de ser de la noche a la mañana?"

"No, claro que no, pero están intentando avanzar, y encontraron a alguien que los impulsa para eso… Si yo no me hubiera ido de la mansión ¿seríamos nosotros de mundos diferentes también?"

El pelirrojo no contestó, apretó los puños con enfado desviando la mirada, si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre creyó que tendría que guardarse sus sentimientos románticos por Azirafel.

"Ya veo… Solo para que te quede claro Crowley" Añadió el rubio con decisión "Pienso utilizar el dinero que me dio Metatron y también le daré una nueva oportunidad a todos mis hermanos, mientras tanto tu deberías hablar con los tuyos, te darás cuenta de que todos somos capaces de ser mejores personas"

El chico dejo la sala dirigiéndose a su habitación, sabía que si continuaba con aquello terminaría aún más furioso con Crowley.

Por su parte el pelirrojo, se quedó en el mismo lugar, él realmente desconfiaba de la familia de Azirafel, tenían tantos secretos entre ellos y eran tan diferentes al Omega, pero lo que más le asustaba de todo eso, era que, si su ángel volvía a unir lazos con ellos, volvería al tipo de vida que tenía antes y no necesitaría más de él.

"¿Soy mu egoísta por querer tu cariño solo para mí?" Murmuró el Alpha con tristeza.


	232. CCXXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXXII**

"¡¿Estás saliendo con Uriel?!" Exclamaron Beelzebub y Erik uno de los laboratoristas "¡Bajen la voz! ¡Si les estoy contando esto es porque confió en ustedes no para que le avisen a medio laboratorio!"

"¡¿Cómo pasó?! ¡¿Cuándo pasó?!" Preguntó emocionado Erik "F-fue el pasado fin de semana… Tuvimos una cita en el acuario, bueno no era una cita en si… Pero luego se volvió una cita… Y una cosa llevó a la otra…"

"¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que solo salías con Alphas?" Exclamó incrédulo Beelzebub "B-bueno puedo cambiar de opinión Bee" El rostro avergonzado de Dagon sorprendió un poco a sus compañeros, estaban acostumbrados a la revoltosa y dura Beta que soñaba con conocer lindas Alphas, y no a la Dagon tierna que les hablaba como quinceañera enamorada "¡Y no quiero que se lo digan a nadie! ¡Sobre todo a Txus, que es un entrometido!"

"Pues discúlpame por nacer" La voz hizo saltar a los tres por la sorpresa "¿Y de qué se supone que no me debo enterar?" Agregó el Alpha cruzando los brazos "N-no es n-nada… H-hablábamos de nada…"

"¡Dagon tiene novia, pero no quiere que nadie se enteré!"

"¡Erik!" Le regañaron el par de Betas al mismo tiempo "¡Lo siento! Pero si no se lo decía ahora me torturaría hasta sacarme la verdad…"

"Es cierto" Contestó el gerente alzando los hombros "¿Y quién es la afortunada?" Si había alguien que disfrutará del cotilleo de oficina, ese era Txus "¿La conocemos? ¿Es guapa? ¿Es Alpha?"

"¡No te diré quién es!" Respondió con decisión la castaña "¡Eres terriblemente chismoso!" El hombre hizo una mueca de sentirse ofendido y prosiguió "¡Vamos dímelo! Desde que por culpa de Beelzebub corrieron a la Omega hay un vacío en mi pecho"

"¡Que despidieran a la loca no es problema mío!" Se defendió el pelinegro "¡Además eres casado y le doblabas la edad!"

"Yo nunca dije que fuese a hacer algo, pero tengo ojos, era una preciosidad y lo sabes, por eso te enoja" Beelzebub pensó en todas las formas de hacer parecer una caída por las escaleras como un accidente laboral "Ahora volviendo a Dagon… ¡Dime quien es tu novia!"

"¡Jamás! ¡Y huiré de aquí antes de que te pongas peor! ¡Si alguno de ustedes se lo dice lo degolló!" La castaña salió del laboratorio escapando de una serie de preguntas incomodas que no estaba dispuesta a responder "Erik…"

"¡No sé nada!"

En lo que Txus trataba de sonsacar la información al chico, Beelzebub volvió a su trabajo pensando que mientras que Dagon y Uriel habían declarado sus sentimientos y formalizado una relación, Gabriel y él no habían vuelto a sacar el tema al respecto.

"N-no es como si quisiera una etiqueta en lo que tengo con Gabriel" Se dijo así mismo en la oficina "Pero en cualquier momento podría aparecer otra Ba'al…" Recostó la cabeza sobre su escritorio apoyándose en sus manos "Gabriel me gusta… Lo quiero y ya no puedo mentirme al respecto… Pero tener una relación es… Al final de cuentas es un Alpha y yo un Beta… Si no me ha pedido que formalicemos esto será por algo…" Aquellas cavilaciones estaban menguando los ánimos del chico "Además, si comenzáramos a salir y no funciona, cuando rompiéramos sería un lío… Es mejor así"

Con tristeza se incorporó y comenzó a teclear en su computadora, en general Beelzebub no era una persona que se fijará en lo que tenían los demás, pero en esos momentos realmente envidiaba a su amiga.

Mientras que Dagon contaba a sus compañeros lo sucedido ese fin de semana, Uriel necesitaba a su vez sacarlo de su pecho, sin embargo, nunca había sido buena para formar vínculos afectivos con las personas (otra razón más para aún estar incrédula por su nueva relación) lo más cercano a una amistad que tenía allí era Gabriel Archangel.

"¡¿Ambas se declararon?!" Exclamó sorprendido el Alpha haciendo que Uriel se sonrojara violentamente "¡Por favor no lo grites así! ¡No tenía a quien más contárselo y aún no me puedo creer que esté pasando!" El más alto sufrió una especie de deja vú por aquello "L-lo siento… Es que me sorprendiste… Y… Bueno, eso significa que ahora ¿están saliendo?"

"¡Si! ¡En verdad que no lo puedo creer! ¡Ella me había gustado por tanto tiempo! Y cuando me besó ni siquiera podía pensar… Después me dijo que me gustaba y yo también lo hice, hablamos un poco y decidimos iniciar un algo… Lamento tanto que te aburra con esto… Es que no tengo a quién más contárselo…"

Gabriel mentiría si dijera que no hervía de celos por aquello, mientras Uriel le contaba como todo había resultado bien para ella, él no tenía idea de en qué situación se encontraba con Beelzebub.

"Me alegro mucho por ti Uriel" Por favor dime tu secreto, quiso agregar "Y está bien, no me molestas en absoluto" La chica sonrió avergonzada "Gracias por escucharme… D-debes estar ocupado… No te quitaré más tu tiempo…"

"¡Uriel, espera!" Le detuvo el Alpha "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" La Beta se giró extrañada por la solicitud "Claro, adelante"

"¿C-cómo te diste cuenta de que era lo indicado? Me r-refiero a comenzar a salir… ¿No te asusta que las cosas puedan no funcionar y arruinar su amistad?"

"Vaya… Es una pregunta un tanto…"

"¡L-lo siento! No quise incomodarte" Se disculpo apenado el Alpha "Esta bien… Es un miedo común, pero sabes, solo seguí el consejo de mi padre"

"¿Consejo?"

"Él siempre decía que la atracción tiene tres etapas, gustar, cuando sientes esa especie de magnetismo hacia la otra persona y debes empezar a acercarte, el querer para formalizar una relación y el amar… Cuando no hay vuelta atrás y estas condenado… Él siempre me dijo que no desperdiciara el querer y que quisiera a cuantas personas pudiese, porque el día que me enamorará tenía que aprender a diferenciarlo muy bien… N-no sé si me entiendas… Trato de decir que, bueno si ambos tenemos sentimientos la una por la otra ¿por qué no intentarlo?"

"Creo que lo entiendo… Mi madre me decía algo parecido, que quisiera sin restricciones, pero amara con cuidado… Por qué el primero en enamorarse era siempre quien más sufría… Aunque nunca le encontré sentido…"

"Creo que tu madre tenía razón… Debo irme, gracias otra vez por tu tiempo"

La Beta se apresuró a marcharse ya que había dejado desatendida recepción durante un largo rato, en cuanto a Gabriel una vez que Uriel se hubo retirado no pudo más que suspirar derrotado.

"¿Por qué Beelzebub y yo no podemos ser así?" Se lamentó en voz baja "Ambos dijimos que nos queremos… ¿Y luego qué? ¿Somos algo? ¿En qué punto estamos? ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado con él?!" Se llevó las manos al rostro con frustración "¿Y si yo diera el primer pasó? Podría preguntárselo formalmente… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Como algo más que amigos… Pero ¿y si me dice que no? No soportaría el rechazo… No soportaría que se alejará de mí…"

El más alto se reclinó derrotado en su silla, sacó su teléfono para desbloquearlo y mirar la foto del Beta que usaba como fondo.

"¿Cuál es tu definición de querer, demonio desalmado? ¿Qué significo yo para ti?" Soltó un profundo suspiro y decidió seguir con sus actividades "Mamá tenía razón… El primero en enamorarse es el que sufre más…"


	233. CCXXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXXIII**

"¿Entonces te parece bien que sea este viernes?" Preguntó Michel por el teléfono "C-claro… ¿Estarán Azirafel y Gabriel también?"

"Invité a Azirafel pero me dijo que tenía clases ese día, y en cuanto a Gabriel, supuse que sería más sencillo para ti si él no estaba presente" Lucifer agradeció internamente por aquello, conocer a Metatron era de por sí lo suficientemente difícil de afrontar como además tener que convivir también con el hermano que menos lo estimaba.

"Lucifer" Murmuro al teléfono Michel "¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? N-no quiero que sientas obligado o algo por el estilo…"

"¡No, estoy completamente bien con ello!" Mintió el Alpha "En primer lugar fui yo quien te insistió al respecto, no me voy a echar para atrás ahora…"

"Bien, entonces pasare a recogerte a tu departamento y juntos podemos llegar a la mansión, si gustas puedo volver a preguntarle a Azirafel, tal vez si Crowley también está allí…"

"Está bien Michel, si estoy nervioso, pero podré hacerlo…" Trato de sonar seguro el chico "Yo también estoy muy nerviosa al respecto… Pero algo me dice que saldrá bien… Lucy, debo colgar, mañana tengo que estar a primera hora en la oficina"

"De acuerdo, descansa, te amo…"

"Yo también te amo…"

El chico suspiró agotado mientras se dejaba caer en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

"Yo y mi gran, gran, gran bocota… ¿Por qué justo ahora? Lilith no dirá nada, lo sé, pero no puedo simplemente ignorarla y si admito que la conozco ¿cómo explicaré de dónde? ¡Demonios!"

Mientras seguía tratando de pensar en que hacer, el teléfono del Alpha timbro varias veces, extrañado lo tomó para contestar.

"¿Crowley? ¿Sucede algo?"

"Hola Lucy… No realmente" Contestó el pelirrojo por la línea "Bueno en realidad si… Me preguntaba si ¿puedo verte? A ti y a Beelz, a él ya le llamé y dijo que podía mañana… ¿Esta bien para ti?"

"Si no hay problema ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado Lucifer "Tuve una pelea con Azirafel y quiero arreglar las cosas, pero no sé cómo…"

"Vaya, claro que te ayudo, pero no entiendo porque necesitas vernos a Beelz y a mí…"

"La pelea fue por sus hermanos… Creo que dije cosas muy egoístas con respecto a ellos… Lo siento" El Alpha sonrió al escuchar aquello, a sus ojos Crowle seguía siendo el pequeño niño de siempre "Yo también he dicho cosas malas de los hermanos de Michel…"

"Espero que eso no incluya a mi ángel, Lucy" En esta ocasión el mayor soltó una carcajada "Mañana te lo diré… Manda el lugar y la hora ¿de acuerdo?"

"Gracias…"

El par de hermanos hablaron un poco más hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde, se despidieron con el compromiso de verse el día siguiente ahora con Beelzebub.

"Crowley me ha dado una idea…" Murmuró para sí mismo Lucifer mientras marcaba un número en su teléfono "¿Lucifer? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me marcas?"

"Y luego dices que yo soy el paranoico Lilith…"

"Jodete Lucifer… ¿Qué quieres?" El Alpha se tomó un minuto antes de continuar "Necesito tu consejo en realidad…"

"¿Mi consejo?"

"Michel quiere que me presente formalmente con su hermano Metatron…"

"¡¿Quiere presentarte con Metatron?!" Gritó la chica desde el otro extremo "¿Vas a repetir todo lo que te diga?"

"Lo siento, lo siento… Pero…" Lilith no pudo continuar debido a las risas, estalló en una carcajada sonora que sorprendió al Alpha, jamás la había escuchado reír así "Perdóname, pero no puedo menos que reír… Ya imagino a Michel entrando contigo a la oficina y decir, ey Met, él es mi novio Lucifer"

Nuevamente las risas llenaron el silencio.

"Muy graciosa Lilith… Muy graciosa…"

"Ahora que lo pienso a todos estos hermanos les gustan los menores…"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Preguntó curioso el Alpha "¿Eh? N-no, nada…" La Omega trato de desviar el tema de su comentario "¿En qué quieres que te aconseje entonces?"

"B-bueno… Para empezar, he escuchado que es terriblemente estricto y tajante… No tengo idea de cómo hablar con él…"

"¿Estricto y tajante? Bueno a simple vista podría parecer así" Se apresuro a contestar la chica "Pero en realidad es muy amable, una vez que lo conoces te das cuenta de que ese comportamiento indiferente que tiene no es más que una pantalla…"

"Vaya…" Interrumpió Lucifer "Pareces conocerlo muy bien…"

"Es una larga historia que no voy a decirte por teléfono… Mira el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que seas sincero, si realmente quieres estar con Michel se directo con eso, ve al punto, no trates de caerle bien siendo algo que no eres ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Crees que le agrade?" Añadió temeroso el Alpha "No, te va a detestar…"

"¡Lilith!"

"Pero no vas a conocerlo para agradarle, vas a ser firme, no busques su permiso, te detestará, pero no le quedará otra opción…"

Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre el par de jóvenes, ambos se sentían felices de hablar por primera vez de un tema que no tuviera que ver con su pasado.

"Hay algo más que quiero pedirte… Pero, bueno no te obligaré a nada, y-yo sólo…"

"Fingiré que no te conozco, lo sé" Se apresuró a decir la Omega "Lo siento…"

"Mira Lucy no te ofendas, pero yo tampoco quiero que se nos vincule, eso daría a muchas preguntas que no quiero responder…" Ahora fue el turno del chico en estallar en risas "Tú realmente no cambias… Seguiré tu sugerencia"

"¿Qué día vendrás?"

"El viernes, supongo que te veré allí"

"¡Definitivamente lo harás! No pienso perderme esa memorable escena por nada…"

"Eres terrible"

"Lo sé, ahora si me disculpas yo tengo que madrugar, hasta el viernes"

"Descansa y gracias"

"Cuando gustes"

Lilith cortó la llamada y por alguna razón, aquella conversación animo bastante al chico, no tenía por qué tratar de impresionar a Metatron, solo tenía que mostrarle que iba en serio con aquella relación.

"Ya quiero ver a Crowley yendo a pedir la mano de Azirafel" Dijo divertido el chico mientras se colocaba el pijama e imaginaba la escena del menor de sus hermanos siendo amenazado por los tres Archangel.


	234. CCXXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXXIV**

"¡Lamento la tardanza!" Se disculpo Crowley tomando asiento frente a Lucifer y Beelzebub "¿Llevan mucho esperando?"

"Un poco" Contestó el pelinegro "Nos adelantamos y pedimos algo para comer ¿qué es tan importante para no poder hablarlo por teléfono?" Beelzebub siempre tan directo, pensó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa "Es que necesito confirmar algo con ustedes…"

El par de hermanos mayores se miraron el uno al otro, Lucifer sonriendo divertido y el Beta con una mueca de que no entendía de que trataba todo aquello.

"Déjate de misterios Crow Crow" Agregó Lucifer recargándose en la mesa "Él tuvo una pelea con Azirafel sobre sus hermanos y quiere que le demos nuestra opinión al respecto"

"Más que opinión" Corrigió el más joven "Necesito que me escuchen y luego que me respondan con toda honestidad… ¿Creen que pueden hacer eso por mí?"

Ante la seriedad de Crowley, el par de hermanos mayores dejaron de lado las bromas y le miraron preocupados esperando por lo que tenía que decirles.

"Miren, el motivo principal por el que la familia de Azirafel no me agrada" Comenzó a explicarse el Alpha "Se debe a la forma en que lo trataron por tanto tiempo… Y por la forma que me trataron a mí también…"

"¡¿Conviviste con Gabriel y Michel?!" Preguntó sorprendido Beelzebub "No mucho, pero las veces que llegamos a vernos… Bueno no era agradable, Michel siempre me miraba mal, desaprobaba por completo mi amistad con Azirafel, además de que siempre lo presionaba mucho para todo… Escuela, amistades, pasatiempos… Siempre estaba sobre él…"

Lucifer se movió incomodo en su lugar, Crowley siempre había presentado al Omega como un chico que conoció por allí, ni siquiera mencionaba que estudiaban en la misma escuela, y ellos jamás quisieron indagar sobre aquello.

"Y en cuanto a Gabriel" Fue el turno de Beelzebub de tensarse en su lugar "Yo mismo llegue a escuchar como le decía a Azirafel que no podía seguir yendo a su casa, así como así, que mi influencia era mala… Desde entonces no pude visitarlo más…"

"¿Qué hay de Metatron?" Preguntó Lucifer "No lo conozco, en la infancia de Azirafel él viajaba mucho, deje de frecuentar su casa y nunca nos vimos… Hasta donde sabía era con quien peor relación tenía…"

En el lugar se escuchaban las conversaciones de las demás mesas, así como el movimiento de los cubiertos contra los platos, mientras entre los hermanos todo había quedado en silencio.

"Por eso quiero preguntarles" Dijo al fin Crowley "Ustedes que han visto otra faceta de Michel y Gabriel… ¿Puedo confiar en ellos? ¿Cómo sé que no herirán de nuevo a Azirafel?"

"Nada puede asegurarte eso Crowley" Se apresuró a responder Lucifer "A veces lastimamos a quien amamos sin saberlo… Cuando los Archangel se quedaron solos, la única manera de cuidarse era entre ellos, fueron egoístas y torpes, ni siquiera te dieron una oportunidad para conocerte ¿pero los puedes culpar? ¿No hicimos nosotros lo mismo?"

El pelirrojo estaba por replicar cuando recordó como cuando eran niños sus hermanos y él se apartaban de lo demás con desconfianza, jamás permitieron que ninguna familia se acercará demasiado a ellos, y siempre fueron muy sobreprotectores los unos con los otros.

"En base a mi propia experiencia" Agregó Beelzebub "Gabriel es un completo inútil para las relaciones sociales, estoy bastante seguro de que cuando escuchaste aquello él realmente estaba preocupado por su hermano pequeño, eras un niño extraño, que vivía en un orfanato, claro que no confiaba en ti… Pero es tan idiota para expresarse que lo dijo de la peor manera posible, no es que lo justifique, es solo que pasó hace mucho Crowley, no puedes aferrarte a la idea de cuando eras un niño"

"Michel es severa, fría y tiene una obsesión insana por hacer un trabajo impecable, pero cuando la conoces te das cuenta de que es justa y siempre ayuda a quienes la necesitan, es la subdirectora y aun así dedica tiempo a dar tutorías a estudiantes rezagados, es quien se encarga de la gestión de becas y siempre intercede en los problemas con los profesores"

"No puedes pedirnos a nosotros que te digamos si los Archangel son de fiar" Volvió a hablar Beelzebub "Debes darte la oportunidad de conocerlos por ti mismo…"

"Y si Crow Crow, eso incluye al insufrible de Gabriel" El Beta rodó los ojos con molestia "Mira Lucifer, Michel es incluso más nefasta, y por la edad peor"

El par de chicos comenzó a discutir ante la mirada divertida de Crowley, supongo que, si mis hermanos confían en ellos, pensó el Alpha, yo también debo de dar ese salto de fe.

"¡Aquí esta su orden!" Una mesera interrumpió aquella batalla entre hermanos para colocar los platos sobre la mesa, poniendo un alto al fuego todos se dispusieron a comer "Saben, ahora que mencionan esto de los Archangel" Lucifer hizo una pausa revolviendo con un tenedor su pasta "Este viernes Michel me presentará a su hermano Metatron…"

"¡¿Vas a conocer a Metatrón?!" Gritaron Crowley y Beelzebub casi escupiendo sus bebidas "¡¿Estás acaso demente?! ¡Va a lanzarte por una ventana!" Exclamó el pelinegro "Concuerdo con Beelz… Una cosa es soportar a Gabriel y otra es el jefe final…"

"¡Gabriel es muy diferente a su hermano!" Para empezar, no juega a casamentero enviando detestables Omegas como propuesta de esposa, quiso agregar el Beta "Realmente estoy nervioso por conocerlo, pero sé que todo saldrá bien… Sólo tengo que ser sincero sobre mis sentimientos…"

"Definitivamente estás muerto" Dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos más jóvenes.

Después de terminar de comer continuaron conversando por un largo rato, cuando estaba por oscurecer se retiraron del lugar y caminaron hasta donde se encontraban estacionados el automóvil de Beelzebub y motocicleta de Lucifer.

"Oigan" Dijo de pronto el Beta "Quiero preguntarles algo también… ¿Cómo formalizaron su relación? Me refiero… ¿Quién de ustedes le pidió al otro que salieran?"

El Beta realmente estaba avergonzado por preguntar aquello, pero sus hermanos eran los únicos que podían despejar esa duda.

"Bueno Beelz… Si te soy honesto" Respondió Crowley "Azirafel y yo nunca hemos formalizado como dices… Pasó toda la situación con sus feromonas, y antes de que me diera cuenta éramos una pareja… Pero ninguno le preguntó al otro… "

"En mi caso es algo parecido" Dijo Lucifer "Comenzamos a buscarnos el uno al otro y una cosa llevo a la otra, pero el primero en usar la palabra novios fui yo"

¡Deben estar bromeando! Gritó en su cabeza el pelinegro ante las repuestas de sus hermanos, pero al ver sus caras tan decididas se dio cuenta que era verdad, ninguno de ellos había iniciado de manera convencional sus relaciones.

"¿Y por qué preguntas eso Beelzy?" La mueca de diversión en el rostro del Alpha hizo sonrojar a Beelzebub "¡Curiosidad! ¡Sólo tenía curiosidad!"

"Ya ni siquiera me esforzaré contigo" Agregó derrotado Crowley "Tendremos que hacernos a la idea de que Gabriel será doblemente nuestro cuñado Lucifer…"

"Que no te sorprenda si un día llega casado…" Se burló el mayor de los Alpha ante la mirada de desagrado del Beta.

Crowley y Beelzebub se despidieron de Lucifer, quien fue rumbo a su apartamento, pelinegro llevó al Alpha hasta su edificio, en donde le esperaba un probablemente aún molesto Azirafel.

"Tú ganas ángel" Murmuró el chico abriendo la puerta "Sólo espero que esto no acabe mal…"


	235. CCXXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXXV**

"Acaba de llegar el repartidor" Indicó el señor Shadwell, dueño de la librería donde trabajaba Azirafel "Ve a revisar la entrega muchacho"

"En seguida" El chico se apresuró a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde se realizaban las entregas mensuales de libros, una de las actividades favoritas del Omega, ya que siempre era el primero en saber cuáles serían los nuevos títulos que a la venta.

"Buenas tardes" Saludó con amabilidad "Soy empleado del señor Shadwell, yo recibiré los libros" El muchacho que le atendió era un joven apenas mayor que Azirafel, abrieron y revisaron una por una las cajas para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

"U-usualmente tenemos otro repartidor" Dijo tras un momento el chico al sentir la intensa mirada que el sujeto tenía sobre él "Está enfermo, yo lo suplí en esta ocasión, mi nombre es Victor…"

"U-un gusto" El rubio trataba de ser lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si revisaba correctamente los títulos y cantidades, solo quería acabar cuanto antes "Eres un Omega ¿verdad?" Preguntó el repartidor "T-todo parece estar en orden, puedes retirarte…"

"Tus feromonas te delatan" Victor era considerablemente más fuerte que Azirafel, sin mucho esfuerzo tomo de las muñecas al chico empujándolo contra una de las paredes de la bodega "No pongas esa cara de sorprendido… Tú mismo me estas provocado para esto… Maldita sea, tu aroma está volviéndome loco…"

"¡Yo no te estoy provocando para nada!" Pataleó el rubio "¡Suéltame en este instante" El agarre se hizo más fuerte "No puedes ir por allí derrochando tal aroma sin esperar que un Alpha reaccione, pero seré gentil, ni siquiera voy a marcarte…"

La desventaja física ponía a Azirafel en un gran aprieto, trató de patalear y librarse del sujeto, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de manera extraña.

"¿Comienzas a sentirlo? Son mis feromonas, eres muy lindo ¿tienes pareja? Yo podría ser tu Alpha" El repartidor cubrió con su mano la boca del Omega para evitar que hiciera escándalo, Azirafel nunca había estado tan asustado antes, Crowley, Gabriel, Michel… ¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme! Pensó con desesperación.

El cuerpo del rubio comenzaba a perder fuerzas, pero no dejaba de moverse para huir de allí, no quería averiguar que podría pasar si su cuerpo reaccionaba por completo al aroma de ese Alpha.

Cuando sentía que no podría más, un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la bodega, y seguido de eso un disparo no muy lejos de donde estaba.

"¡Aléjate del muchacho o el siguiente va a tu estomago!" Era el señor Shadwell cargando con él un viejo mosquete, siempre había dicho que era para decoración "¡¿Acaso no fui claro?!"

El repartidor soltó de inmediato a Azirafel alzando los brazos en alto, el chico aprovecho para alejar de él.

"¡No te muevas de donde estas! ¡Si crees que no soy capaz de dispararte estás muy equivocado! ¡Y tú chico llama a la policía en este instante!" Aún aturdido el Omega obedeció, una patrulla no tardó en aparecer, debido al primer sonido de disparo habían recibido ya una llamada

"El sujeto dice que tus feromonas fueron lo que lo llevaron a eso ¿Por qué no ocultaste tu aroma?" Le preguntó uno de los policías "¡Azirafel es la víctima aquí! ¡¿Por qué lo tratan como si el tuviera la culpa?!" Se apresuró a preguntar el señor Shadwell "Señor este asunto no le concierne a un Beta como usted, además aún tenemos preguntas que hacerle con respecto al arma de fuego que tiene bajo su posesión"

"No puedo controlar mis feromonas" Interrumpió el Omega "Ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba emitiendo un aroma cuando él se lanzó sobre mí… ¿Realmente creen que los Omegas queremos esto?" Los miro desafiante el más joven "¿Creen que disfrutamos ser vistos como una presa que puede ser marcada? ¡¿Creen que queremos que cualquier Alpha haga con nosotros lo que quiera?!"

Los policías hablaron un poco más, tras un par de horas se retiraron, aplicando una multa de acoso sexual al repartidor y un citatorio por posesión ilegal de armas de fuego al señor Shadwell.

"¡Por eso estamos como estamos muchacho! ¡Debí darle en los testículos cuando tuve la oportunidad!" Maldijo el hombre bastante enojado "L-lo siento… Nada de esto pasaría… Si… Si…"

El chico comenzó a llorar, no por tristeza sino de frustración, estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber podido defenderse solo, estaba tan molesto por que su cuerpo reacciono a aquellas feromonas de Alpha y estaba también preocupado pensando en que hubiera pasado si el señor Shadwell hubiera tardado más en aparecer.

"No es tu culpa Azirafel" Dijo el Beta colocando su mano sobre su hombro "Siempre será culpa de las basuras que se aprovechan de los demás" El hombre cerró la librería, le preparó un té para que se tranquilizará y le acompaño hasta su casa.

Una vez en su apartamento el Omega tomo un baño, aún podía sentir el terrible aroma del otro sujeto, Crowley se encontraba aun trabajando, lo que le alegraba ya que no sabía cómo hablaría de aquello con el pelirrojo sin volver a sentirse terrible consigo mismo.

"No puedo depender de que otros me protejan" Murmuró para sí Azirafel "No soy el objeto de ningún Alpha y si no pueden entender eso por las buenas… Será por las malas" Apretó los puños con enfado, pensando en que jamás permitiría que una cosa como la de ese día le pasará de nuevo.


	236. CCXXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXXVI**

"No estés nervioso" Dijo Michel tocando el hombro de Lucifer, haciendo saltar de sorpresa al chico "S-sólo entramos, te presento, comemos y nos vamos…" Aunque dijera eso, la castaña estaba también muy nerviosa por el encuentro.

A lo largo de su vida, Michel nunca había tenido una relación seria, había accedido a presentarse en fiestas y reuniones con otras familias más que nada por presión de Metatrón, pero jamás había congeniado lo suficiente con ninguno de aquellos invitados, por lo cual una reunión como esa aquello era algo completamente nuevo y aterrorizante para ella.

"Así que esto se siente entrar como una persona decente…" Murmuró el chico al cruzar por la reja de seguridad ganándose un codazo por parte de Michel "Sólo se educado y serio… Por favor"

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, el ama de llaves Elsa les esperaba, la mujer estaba por saludar cuando miró de arriba abajo a Lucifer.

"Bienvenida señorita Michel… ¿Es este joven el invitado del que nos habló?" Preguntó con seriedad "Si… Lucifer ella es Elsa la encargada del personal de la mansión, sin ella esta casa se vendría abajo"

"U-un gusto…" Aquella mujer puso al muchacho nervioso, parecía como si lo escaneara con la vista "La esperábamos más tarde señorita Michel" Indicó nuevamente la Beta "Y lamentó informarle que su hermano no está presente… Él tuvo un… Contratiempo"

Lucifer pudo notar como al decir aquello el ama de llaves fruncia el entrecejo y apretaba las manos en puños.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó la castaña "Tuvo que ir al hospital, pero llamó hace poco… No debe de tardar"

"¡¿Al hospital?! ¡¿Está bien?!" Nuevamente el Alpha noto como la mujer hacia un gran esfuerzo por reprimirse "Él amo Metatron se encuentra en perfecto estado"

"¡¿Entonces porque fue al hospital?! ¡Elsa me estas preocupando! ¡Se más clara, por favor!" Reclamó Michel ya enfadada "Una de las… Chicas de servicio tuvo un accidente en las escaleras y él se ofreció a llevarla personalmente"

"¡Eso es terrible! ¿Fue Miriam o Eleanor? ¿Verónica?" Michel realmente le tenía apreció a todos quienes trabajaban en esa casa, aunque no fuera buena para expresarlo, los consideraba casi de la familia "Lilith, la joven que trajo el amo a la mansión"

Al escuchar aquel nombre, los ojos de Lucifer se abrieron con preocupación ¿esta ella bien? ¿Fue algo grave? Quiso preguntar el chico, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacerlo.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?" Elsa les invito a pasar a la sala para que tomaran asiento "Ella tropezó de unos cuantos escalones, se dobló el tobillo al caer y el amo decidió que era mejor ir inmediatamente a que la revisarán…"

"E hizo lo correcto" Interrumpió el Alpha molesto por la actitud de la mujer "Pudo haberse fracturado o golpearse la cabeza al caer…"

"Discúlpeme en diferir" Interrumpió el ama de llaves "Pero en mi opinión no fue más que una táctica para llamar la atención, se nota a leguas que ella es la clase de persona que hace eso…"

"¿Y qué clase de personas lo hacen, según usted?" Michel se sentía muy confundida por aquello sin entender porque todos allí parecían tan molestos "La clase que es ella, oportunista y embaucadora, a una Omega como esa hay que tenerla bien vigilada, no es más que mala hierba"

En ese punto Lucifer estaba realmente indignado, aquella mujer prepotente no tenía idea de qué clase de persona era en realidad Lilith, y él no podía permitir que hablaran de ese modo de alguien que consideraba como su hermana.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de alzar la voz nuevamente, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, al parecer Metatron había vuelto a la mansión.

"Ya te dije que puedo caminar" Se quejó avergonzada la Omega "Esto es humillante, bájame por favor" El Alpha obedeció de mala gana y mientras que con cuidado bajaba a la chica para que se apoyara en su pie sano, llegaron Michel, Lucifer y el ama de llaves "¿Estás bien? Parece grave" Dijo Michel "E-estoy bien… Fue un esguince sin importancia, disculpe los inconvenientes"

La pelirroja miro hacia Lucifer, quien quería ir en su ayuda, pero ambos sabían que debían fingir que no eran conscientes el uno del otro.

"Tuviste suerte de que no haberte dañado un ligamento, o peor aún, fracturarte el hueso" Le regaño Metatron "Llamaré a una de las chicas para que te lleve hasta tu habitación" Agregó el ama de llaves con frialdad "Puedo llegar por mi cuenta, gracias…"

"¡Claro que no puedes! Son como veinte escalones… Yo la llevaré, Michel tú y este joven pueden esperarme en el comedor, señorita Elsa de la indicación de que sirvan la comida, vuelvo en un momento"

El Alpha ofreció uno de sus brazos para que Lilith se apoyara, mientras con el otro le sujetaba de la cintura subiendo de poco en poco.

"Vaya…" Murmuró Michel "Tenía años que no veía a Metatron tan amable y servicial…" Ante el comentario la señorita Elsa bufó molesta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, en cuanto a Lucifer, estaba seguro de que nunca había visto antes ese brillo en los ojos de Lilith realmente debe confiar en él, pensó con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio.


	237. CCXXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXXVII**

"¿Necesitas que te deje algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte?" Pregunto Metatron mientras ayudaba a Lilith a recostarse en la cama "Mira Met si quieres hurgar en mi ropa interior conozco mejores maneras"

"¡Lilith!" Gritó el Alpha con el rostro completamente rojo "¡Eres imposible de verdad! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!" La Omega sintió un poco de culpa por su comentario, el mayor de los Archangel se había comportado de lo más amable con ella "Estoy bien, no es como si no me pudiera mover"

"El médico dijo que usarás la tobillera una semana, le diré a una de las chicas que te ayude y por favor, por favor" Dijo casi suplicante el Alpha "No te sobre esfuerces"

"No soy una niña Metatron" Se quejo nuevamente la chica cruzando los brazos "Pues te comportas como si lo fueras, ahora debo bajar, no quiero hacer esperar más a Michel, si necesitas algo háznoslo saber"

"Metatron" Volvió a llamarlo Lilith "¿Qué?"

"Gracias… No estoy acostumbrada a que se preocupen así por mí, pero en verdad lo apreció"

El hombre estuvo tentado a preguntar más, pero no quiso forzar a la joven, así que solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y se retiró de vuelta al comedor.

"Genial" Se lamentó la pelirroja cuando el Alpha se había marchado "Ahora me perderé por completo la presentación en sociedad de Lucifer… Al menos así evitamos ambos fingir que no nos conozcamos…" Lilith se acomodó en su lugar, esperando que al otro Alpha le fuera bien y Metatron tuviera un poco de piedad con él.

"Lamentó la tardanza" Se disculpo el mayor de los Archangel sentándose a la mesa "Espero no haberlos retrasado en sus planes"

"N-no hay problema señor…. No tenemos en realidad nada por hacer para esta tarde" Contestó el más joven tratando de sonar calmado "Lucifer ¿verdad?" Preguntó el Alpha "Me gustaría decirte que Michel me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero no es así… Así que… Dime ¿a qué te dedicas?"

La Alpha miró de mala manera a su hermano por aquel comentario, pero decidió no decir nada para evitar cualquier discusión.

"Y-yo… Bueno actualmente soy estudiante, estoy becado en la Universidad de Tadfield en la carrera de Educación Social… Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en la Cineteca de la ciudad y eso me ha ayudado a pagar el alquiler y mantenerme por mi cuenta..."

"Pensé que los becados no podían trabajar ¿o no Michel?" Nuevamente la castaña le miró como si quisiera estrangular con sus propias manos a Metatron "¿Cuáles son tus planes al graduarte? ¿Una plaza en la Universidad? ¿Un puesto de prefecto?"

"No, yo quiero asumir el cargo de director general en el orfanato Tadfield, acabando la escuela pienso pedir que me dejen entrar para ayudar a las responsables actuales…"

La respuesta sorprendió al Alpha e hizo sonreír a Michel, en todo el tiempo que llevaba al lado del chico, jamás le había pedido ayuda económica, nunca llegó pensar en solicitar alguna prórroga para sus trabajos o exámenes y ni siquiera había hablado de la posibilidad de conseguir un puesto de trabajo en la Universidad, todos los méritos de Lucifer los había logrado por el mismo y su propio esfuerzo, ella realmente estaba orgullosa del joven.

"El sueldo para un trabajador social…"

"Educador social" Le corrigió el más joven" Un educador social… Son trabajos poco valorados, sobre todo en lugares como un orfanato… ¿Por qué quieres eso?"

"Porque yo crecí allí, y sé lo que es que se olviden de ti por buscar mejores oportunidades o salarios, todo mundo tiene prejuicios sobre los niños que crecimos en casas hogar, pero nadie sabe lo duro que es ni la poca ayuda que recibimos"

Michel empezaba a temer que la conversación hubiera pisado una mina.

"Eres un Tadfield ¿cierto? Al igual que Beelzebub y Crowley…"

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver Metatron?" Interfirió la Alpha "Son mis hermanos, no de sangre, pero nuestros lazos son iguales a los de cualquier familia"

"Parece que Azirafel se dedicó a juntar parejas ¿no? Se que el tal Beelzebub trabaja con Gabriel, un muchacho brillante según me informaron, Crowley no tan listo pero un gran apoyo para mi hermano… ¿Cuál es tu talento escondido entonces Lucifer?"

"Lamento decepcionarlo, pero no tengo ninguno, no soy tan listo como Beelz y creo que Michel me apoya más a mí de lo que yo a ella, pero si le puedo decir que la quiero como a mi propia vida… La cuál no estaría completa sin ella a mi lado"

La aludida tosió varias veces ahogándose con su bebida, no se esperaba para nada esa última declaración, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y no tenía el valor de mirar a ninguno de los Alphas a los ojos.

"Eres el mayor de tus hermanos, bueno, menor a Michel, pero mayor a ellos"

Espero que tengas en orden tu testamento, pensó la castaña, porque voy a asesinarte cuando esto termine.

"Si lo soy, cuando no tienes a nadie que te cuide es responsabilidad del más grande hacerse cargo de los pequeños… Usted parece ser de las personas que entienden lo que eso significa…"

"Creo que fue mucha charla por ahora" Contestó Metatron "La comida esta casi fría, no quiero que me acusen de matarlos de hambre"

La reunión no duró mucho después de eso, Michel y Metatron hablaron de otros temas de los que Lucifer no entendía bien y bajo el pretexto de que debía preparar algunos documentos para la universidad, la Alpha pidió retirarse.

"F-fue un gusto conocerle señor" Dijo Lucifer frente a la puerta "Espero que podamos llevarnos bien en el futuro" El Alpha extendió la mano a modo de despedida, Metatron se tomó su tiempo y tras un par de miradas entre su hermana y el muchacho, soltó un largo suspiró y la estrecho "Eres lo más decente que ha traído Michel a casa… Bueno eres el único al que ha traído"

"¡Voy a estrangularlo!" Se quejo la castaña ya cuando ambos estaban en su auto "¡Pero me las va a pagar! ¡Mira que decir esas cosas!"

"No lo sé Michi" Contestó el otro chico riendo "Para nada es como me los habían descrito, es más hasta me cayó muy bien…"

"Tampoco se parece al Metatron que yo conozco…" Murmuró la Alpha encendiendo el automóvil "¡¿Y me podrías explicar porque dijiste esas cosas tan cursis?! ¡Casi muero de la vergüenza!"

El chico continúo riendo por el reclamo, mientras suspiraba de alivio, sentía como si un peso desapareciera de su cuerpo, no podía esperar para decirles (o más bien presumirles) a sus hermanos sobre eso.

"¿Quién era ese joven, amo Metatron?" Pregunto el ama de llaves cuando la pareja dejo la mansión "El novio de Michel… ¿Podría por favor llevarme té a mi oficina? Y dígale a una de las chicas que este al pendiente de Lilith, por favor"

"¡¿El qué?!" Antes de que la mujer pudiera agregar más, el Alpha se alejó para ir a su despacho "Usted parece ser de las personas que entienden lo que eso significa…" Murmuro para sí el hombre "Que muchacho tan más irrespetuoso…"

Volvió a su trabajo recordando los días del abandono de sus padres y el fallecimiento de su madre, si para niños como ellos habían sido duro, no podía imaginar por lo que pasarían aquellos quienes realmente no tenían nada.


	238. CCXXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXXVIII**

"Azirafel" Le llamó con dulzura y seriedad Anathema "Lo creas o no, si identificas las emociones que tienes ahora será más fácil para ti poder actuar respecto a ellas" El chico no dijo nada, solo siguió jugando con sus pulgares "No voy a obligarte a decir nada, pero te recuerdo que nos quedan veinte minutos para terminar…"

El Omega suspiró, sin saber porque había comentado con la Alpha la situación sucedida hace unos días en la librería, aún se sentía molesto e incómodo por ello, y por esa misma razón le era difícil hablar sobre eso.

"Siento que le estoy dando demasiada importancia…" Murmuró el chico tras un momento "No paso nada en realidad…"

"Azirafel" Le regaño la morena "Eses tipo de situaciones no son para desvalorarse, si tú te sientes asustado, incomodo o asqueado por ello es normal y no hay nada de malo en admitirlo, por el contrario, si guardas esos sentimientos negativos a la larga pueden volverse en tu contra"

"Más que nada siento enojo" Se explicó el rubio "Por no haber podido hacer nada al respecto, no quiero llevar este tipo de vida por siempre…"

"De acuerdo… ¿Qué más?"

"Cuando ese sujeto me atacó… Yo pelee, pero…" Azirafel hizo una pausa moviéndose incomodo en su lugar "Lo que me cuentes aquí no saldrá jamás de esta habitación, y tampoco voy a juzgarte por nada…"

"Pero cuando el uso sus feromonas mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, y me sentí asqueado de mí mismo por ello… Yo no quería, Dios sabe que no, pero fui perdiendo mis fuerzas y si no fuera por la intervención del señor Shadwell, probablemente yo hubiera terminado cediendo…"

"Azira" Dijo en tono cordial la castaña "La reacción de tu cuerpo es debido a tu naturaleza y es un mecanismo fisiológico que no puedes controlar ni culpar…"

"Cuando los policías llegaron" Continúo el chico "Dieron a entender que había sido culpa mía por no controlar mis feromonas, y por eso el tipo había reaccionado en consecuencia de… Si él estaba reaccionando también a sus instintos ¿lo hace menos culpable? Al final no los puede controlar" El chico al fin alzo la vista con los brazos cruzado sobre el pecho.

"La diferencia allí Azirafel, es que el aprovecho su fuerza sobre ti, tomar ventaja de la vulnerabilidad de otra persona es sólo culpa del victimario, y es algo que pasa también entre betas, usar las feromonas como una excusa para cometer abusos es una grave falta que se busca castigar con más severidad…"

"¡Pero hay Alphas que creen que tienen ese derecho!" A la mente del chico vino la imagen de Salomon Archangel "¡Y todos solapan esos comportamientos disfrazándolos de cariño! ¡Un ejemplo es la marca! ¡¿Por qué los Omegas debemos ser marcados para que se nos respete?! ¡¿Por qué el hecho de poseer un dueño es lo que evita que otros Alphas se acerquen?!"

"Me parece que lo que más te enoja entonces es la naturaleza propia de los Alphas y Omegas ¿cierto?"

"¡Si! ¡Eso es lo que me enfurece! ¡¿Cómo se supone que me defienda por mí cuenta si mi propio cuerpo me traicionará?! ¡¿Tendré que usar un collar para evitar ser marcado?!" Recordó entonces a Lilith, la chica Omega que trabajaba en la mansión y llevaba siempre en su cuello uno de aquellos protectores "¡¿Qué se supone que haga?!"

"¿Estas frustrado por haber elegido ser un Omega?" Preguntó de repente Anathema haciendo dudar al chico "Si… El único motivo por el que lo hice fue para seguir al lado de Crowley, pero ahora ni siquiera eso parece ser seguro…"

"Después del ataque, cuando volviste a casa ¿lo hablaste con él? Sobre lo que sucedió ese día" Nuevamente el chico desvió la mirada "Se dio cuenta del aroma… Y me preguntó qué había pasado, solo le dije que había sido un pequeño altercado… Nunca mencione lo demás…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Temías su reacción?"

"No… Sólo no quería que se preocupará… Estoy harto de que se preocupe por mí, de causarle esta clase de problemas… De que me mire de ese modo…"

"¿De qué modo?"

"Como si fuera suyo y le perteneciera… A veces sus ojos tienen un brillo que no puedo identificar, como si el Crowley que yo conozco y amo desapareciera y en su lugar estuviera otra persona…"

"¿Te refieres a que ha cambiado?"

"No, no lo sé… Él sigue siendo el mismo, dulce, amable y servicial, pero a veces cuando le miró de reojo, tiene esa especie de… Deseo… Me ve de la misma manera que lo hacía el sujeto de la librería… Y en esos momentos no lo reconozco"

"¿Alguna vez te ha hecho daño?"

"¡Jamás!" Exclamó indignado el Omega "¡Crowley jamás ha hecho algo para lastimarme! Él siempre ha sido respetuoso y paciente conmigo…"

"Pero tienes miedo de que lo haga… Por eso esos ojos te asustan" Azirafel no respondió, solo miró desvió los ojos hacia algún punto en la pared.

El resto del tiempo pasó rápidamente, el chico se despidió, Anathema le dio un par de consejos para cuando se encontrará nuevamente en una situación como esa, le regalo una alarma para en caso de necesitar ayuda y encontrarse solo la pudiera activar, era pequeña y podía guardarla con facilidad entre sus ropas, tras eso el chico se despidió.

"¿Estás bien Thema?" Le preguntó Newt, quien bajaba del piso superior, tenía por costumbre no aparecer hasta que los pacientes de la Alpha se hubieran retirado "Pareces agotada…"

"Newt" Dijo la chica acercándose hasta él "¿Alguna vez te he dado miedo?"

"Cuando te enojas porque tomo directamente del envase de leche me das mucho miedo…" La morena rio por el comentario "No… No así… Me refiero a ¿alguna vez mi naturaleza Alpha te ha asustado?"

"La primera vez que nos conocimos… Me asuste mucho de que pudieras hacerme algo estando yo en ese estado…"

"Ya veo…" Anathema abrazo al chico y este le correspondió colocando su barbilla sobre su cabeza, aquello la reconfortaba, pero no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por Azirafel y sus inestables feromonas.


	239. CCXXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXXXIX**

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Verónica desde la ventana en la habitación de Lilith "¡Es el automóvil del amo Gabriel! ¡El jamás viene solo a la mansión! Algo debió de haber sucedido"

Verónica y Eleanor se turnaban para ayudar a Lilith debido a su esguince de tobillo, aunque la Omega insistía en que no era nada grave y podía moverse con facilidad, nadie le dejaba sola, incluso Miriam le llevaba la comida hasta su habitación y Albert el chofer siempre le mandaba saludos y dulces, la pelirroja no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada, jamás había recibido tanta amabilidad antes.

"¿Quieres bajar a ver a tu amor imposible?" Bromeó Lilith haciendo sonrojar a su compañera "¡No te burles de mí así! ¡Tengo ojos! No puedo evitar notar lo guapo que es el amo Gabriel… Pero el nunca se fijaría en una Beta como yo"

"Bueno… Eso nadie lo asegura" Porque créeme que los Betas son lo suyo, pensó para sí la pelirroja "Si el amo Gabriel saliera con alguien" Continúo Verónica "Sería un Omega de buena familia, ya sabes alguien educado, inteligente, hermoso y de su misma posición… ¡Cómo esa chica que trajo una vez! Ella definitivamente es alguien a quien imagino al lado del amo Gabriel…"

Lilith tuvo que morder su lengua para no reír, solo siguió escuchando a su amiga mientras pensaba en todo lo que se estaba perdiendo por aquella lesión, esperaba que al menos el motivo de la visita fuera un asunto sin importancia.

"Amo Gabriel, siempre es bueno tenerlo por aquí" Recibió en la recepción la señorita Elsa al Alpha "El amo Metatron le espera en su oficina"

"Gracias" Contesto sin alegría el castaño "¿Tiene alguna idea de porque solicito mi visita?" La mujer le guio por el familiar pasillo mientras respondía "Siéndole honesta no lo sé… Pero creo que usted es el adecuado para hacer entrar en razón a su hermano…"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Si yo le contará el comportamiento que ha habido en esta casa en los últimos días…" Justo cuando la Beta iba a comenzar con su explicación, la puerta del despacho de Metatron se abrió dejando ver a este "Gabriel, llegas justo a tiempo, pasa de inmediato…"

"Tal vez podamos hablar en otra ocasión" El Alpha se excusó y se apresuró a entrar, tratando de poner su mejor cara "¿Por qué la urgencia de llamarme?" Se apresuró a preguntar sin siquiera sentarse "¿Y porque justo teníamos que reunirnos en la mansión?"

"Los resultados de la auditoría acaban de llegar…" Aquello llamó la atención de Gabriel, quien aún de pie se quedó estático en su lugar "Aún no los he leído y esperaba que tú fueras el primero en hacerlo"

Metatron le hizo pasar un sobre blanco sellado, el cual el castaño tomo con nerviosismo, si era honesto consigo mismo no tenía idea si el resultado final sería o no favorable para él.

"Esta carta no es más que mera cortesía, un mensaje corto y resumido de la evaluación general" Explicó el mayor de los Archangel "Los documentos oficiales y válidos tardaran un poco más"

Gabriel tomo aire, y sin soltarlo rompió el sello, conforme sus ojos pasaban por cada palabra escrita, la tensión le fue abandonando.

"Pero no te lo quedes para ti..." Con un movimiento de mano Metatron le invito a leer en voz alta.

"Dice… En base a nuestra visita, realizada hace un par de semanas a las farmacéuticas Archangel, manejadas por el señor Gabriel Archangel, nos es grato informarles que encontramos satisfactorios todos los puntos revisamos, si bien es necesario de mejoras en ciertos sectores el veredicto puede interpretarse como aprobatorio…" El Alpha hizo una pausa y luego sonrió "Sobre todo hemos quedado gratamente sorprendidos con el apoyo que, como cabeza de una empresa, mostró el señor Gabriel, su confianza se ve bien reflejada en sus empleados, quienes está ampliamente calificados en las tareas que realizan… En unos días más nuestros informes oficiales serán enviados para su disposición, sin más que agregar y felicitándoles nuevamente por su desempeño les deseamos el mejor de los futuros…"

"Felicidades Gabriel" Dijo Metatron para a continuación ponerse de pie y servir un par de tragos, entregándole uno a su hermano "Buen trabajo…"

"Yo… Gracias…" El Alpha lo tomo de un trago y un gran orgullo hincho su pecho, no podía esperar para contárselo a Beelzebub "En verdad estoy feliz por ti, me has enseñado lo mal que te he juzgado…"

"Yo no sé qué decir Metatron… Muchas gracias yo…"

"Pero antes de que nada" Le interrumpió nuevamente el Alpha "La carta no es el motivo por el que te llamé hoy…"

"¿No? ¿Sucede algo?" Gabriel rio nervioso sin comprender "¿Hice algo?"

"Más o menos… Soy Alpha de palabra y recuerdo muy bien haberte dicho que, si esta auditoria era satisfactoria, tú quedarías completamente al mando de farmacéuticas Archangel ¿recuerdas?"

"C-claro que lo recuerdo…"

"Bien… Cómo el encargado tienes que tomar responsabilidad de tus actos, aun cuando estos sean los correctos ¿comprendes?"

"Metatron" Dijo ya molesto Gabriel "¿Podrías ser más claro? ¡Ve al punto de lo que quieres decirme!"

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta, la señorita Elsa abrió la puerta un tanto preocupada y disculpándose por la interrupción.

"Amo Metatron, Amo Gabriel… Los buscan en la entrada… Con urgencia…"

"Hazlos pasar a la sala de invitados, vamos para allá…"

"S-si amo…" La mujer se retiró a toda prisa sin agregar más "¡¿Cómo que vamos para allá?! ¡¿De qué invitados habla?!"

"De los Nicolas… Están bastantes enfadados del cómo fue tratada su hija… Así que sus hermanos y ella vienen a hablar al respecto…"

"¿Nicolas? ¿Cuáles Nico…? Oh no…" Gabriel lo recordó de repente, ese apellido y la hija de la que hablaban "Ba'al…" Dijo con notable desagrado.

"Date prisa" Le apresuro Metatron "No vayan a creer que somos groseros…"


	240. CCXL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXL**

"Vaya Ba'al" Exclamo un chico joven de bonitos ojos dorados, apenas y era más alto que la Omega, pero tenían rasgos muy semejantes, como el cabello negro y la tez blanca "Nunca nos dijiste que era así de guapo"

"William, Ba'al y Phillip, los tres herederos de la familia" Saludo Metatron al entrar a la sala "Diría que es un honor tenerlos hoy con nosotros, pero la realidad es que no es una visita grata para ninguno ¿cierto?"

El mayor de los hermanos, un alto y joven hombre de lentes, los cuales no llegaban a esconder sus fríos ojos azules, nadie que lo viera por primera vez podría creer que se tratará de un Omega.

"He de suponer que es es su hermano, Gabriel Archangel" Dijo el muchacho con voz seria "No es de sorprender sus modales, en vista que la primera reunión donde se darían las presentaciones entre nuestras familias no estuvo presente…"

"Yo nunca accedí a tal reunión…" Se apresuro a contestar el castaño, enfadado por aquella actitud "Wlliam" Interrumpió Metatron "El motivo de esta visita nada tienen que ver con eso… y si los cité aquí hoy, es para esclarecer mejor los hechos que me comentaba tu padre por teléfono…"

William frunció aún más el entrecejo, mientras Phillip el menor reía divertido por la reacción, Ba'al se mostraba impasible y no dejaba de mirar con enfado a Gabriel, como puede creer que te parecías a Beelzebub, pensó el Alpha apretando los puños.

"Hace un par de meses, tú Metatron Archangel te acercaste a nuestra familia en busca de apoyo laborar ¿es correcto?"

"Si, completamente…"

"Y en base a la solicitud, mi hermana Ba'al, se ofreció a ayudarles, cosa que aceptaste de muy buena gana…"

"Estoy de acuerdo…"

"Como un acto de amistad, nuestra familia brindó apoyo a la suya por la situación de necesidad que enfrentaban… ¿Y qué hace tu hermano? Oh sí… Humilla y despide injustificadamente a quien es la responsable de salvar la triste y patética excusa de negocio que ustedes llaman empresa…"

"Trataron muy mal a nuestra niña ¿a que sí?" Agregó burlonamente Phillip mientras palmeaba la cabeza de la Omega, quien de un manotazo lo detuvo "Porque además de lo que William menciono… También dieron por cancelado el acuerdo de matrimonio entre las familias… ¿Y todo por qué fue? ¿Qué dices que era este chico Ba'? ¡Oh ya recordé! ¡Un Beta!"

El modo despreciativo en que aquel muchacho había hablado no hizo más que hacer enfadar más Gabriel, quien, si no hubiera sido porque Metatron estaba en medio, hubiera golpeado rápidamente aquel rostro prepotente.

"De acuerdo, he escuchado a todos aquí, menos a la afectada" Continúo Metatron calmadamente "Ba'al, podrías tú por favor describirme el acto injustificado que realizó mi hermano contra ti…"

La expresión de la Omega no era para nada ya dulce y angelical como había mostrado al recién presentarse, aquellos ojos solo mostraban frialdad y resentimiento.

"El día para finalizar la auditoria" Comenzó a hablar la pelinegra "En frente de una oficina llena de subordinados, Gabriel Archangel sin ningún motivo válido, puso en ridículo mi profesionalismo y menosprecio mi trabajo, sin el cual, déjeme decirle, su empresa estaría hundida…"

"De acuerdo… Dime Gabriel" Continúo el mayor de los Archangel "¿Cuáles fueron los motivos del despido de la señorita Nicolas?"

"Fue simplemente el hecho de tomar decisiones que no le correspondían, fue contra mi autoridad, dio indicaciones que no le eran pertinentes y además puso en duda la legitimidad de nuestros procesos, díganme ustedes ¿no es eso suficiente?"

El par de pelinegros miraron en dirección a la chica, quien siguió seria en su lugar, como si nada de lo que hubiesen acabado de decir estuviera relacionado con ella.

"Pero Gabriel" Dijo Metatron con fingida sorpresa "Estás olvidando también, cuando encerró a uno de los trabajadores dentro de una sala a sabiendas de que este no podría salir, cuando ingreso a una de las oficinas de nuestros investigadores al encontrarse vacía y sin tener absolutamente nada que ver en su trabajo, y sobre todo… Cuando falseo los números de contaduría para luego ella indicar que encontró la solución por su cuenta…"

"¡Esas son acusaciones muy graves Metatron!" Gritó el mayor de los hermanos Nicolas "¿Quieres pruebas? Tengo video de todo lo comentado…"

Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar más, Metatron encendió el televisor que allí se encontraba, sacó su teléfono para sincronizarlo y frente a ellos apareció un vídeo de las cámaras de seguridad de la empresa, donde mostraba a Ba'al entrando a la oficina de Beelzebub mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo, otro donde encerraba al Beta en la sala de juntas después de gritarle algo y por último uno en el que se le veía en la oficina de Finanzas con la computadora del Contador de la empresa.

Todos los presentes mostraron una profunda reacción de sorpresa, incluso el semblante serio del mayor de los Omegas cambio a uno de estupefacción.

"¡Usaba esa computadora para trabajar! ¡Jamás altere nada de sus balances!" Se apresuró a decir la chica "¿Ah no? Bueno, pues da la casualidad de que antes de tu llegada yo ya había solicitado un estado financiero de la empresa…"

"¡Que sus asesores sean mediocres no es problema mío!" Entre más Gabriel miraba a esa chica, más se daba cuenta de lo falsa que era "¿Mediocre? Consideras que Brian Cox ¿es mediocre?... Oh ¿no lo sabías? Muerte, como muchos le conocen, fue quien realizó el análisis de la empresa y quien me aviso de que como tus resultados preliminares habían sido extrañamente catastróficos para luego de visita transformarse en algo excelso…"

"Ba' ¿es eso cierto?" Preguntó Phillip, pero ya sin diversión "¿Realmente creíste que confiaría ciegamente en ti, niña?" Dijo Metatron con seriedad "No hiciste más que hacer creer a todos que las cosas iban mal para al final mostrar los buenos resultados de la empresa en lo que no invertiste nada tiempo…"

Gabriel era el más sorprendido de allí, miraba de hito en hito entre su hermano y la pelinegra sin saber que decir.

"Yo… ¡William no es verdad! ¡¿Por qué haría yo algo así?! ¡Tú me conoces!"

"Yo te diré porque" Interrumpió nuevamente Metatron "Porque si bien tu reunión con Gabriel era un intento de ambas familias para unir nexos, cuando te diste cuenta de que en realidad el interés de mi hermano no eras tú, necesitabas tener alguna ventaja ¿y cuál mejor que fingir sacar a su empresa del problema financiero inventado por ti?"

"Yo… ¡Todos ustedes no son más que unos idiotas! ¡¿Cómo es que me cambiaste por un Beta?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a rechazar mis feromonas de ese modo?!"

El par de hermanos mayores tuvieron que detener a Ba'al, quien viéndose descubierta, comenzó a llorar e intento lanzarse sobre Gabriel.

"La señorita Elsa les mostrará la salida…" Metatron se dio vuelta para irse seguido por Gabriel, pero este se giró hacia la Omega "Ba'al "El problema de que no pudiera corresponderte no eras tú, yo ya amo a otra persona… Busca a alguien a quien ames también…"

El Alpha no espero la respuesta y se apresuró para marcharse, los hermanos Nicolas, avergonzados por la escena decidieron irse lo más rápido posible también, tendrían que ver con sus padres la manera de evitar que todo eso se hiciera público.

"Espero hayas aprendido una lección de esto" Le dijo Metatron a Gabriel cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el despacho "Jamás confíes en nadie que luzca tan perfecto…"

"Tú… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si sabías que la empresa no iba mal me sometiste a esa terrible auditoria?" Indicó Gabriel desesperado "Al principio mi intención era un matrimonio entre tú y esa chica… Pero estuve mal, muy mal, lo menos que te debía entonces era tratar de sacarla de tu camino, cuando hablé con ella y se negó, supe que algo no andaba bien…"

"¿Cómo conseguiste esas grabaciones? Dios… Debo disculparme tanto con Beelzebub…" Se lamento en voz alta Gabriel "Hable con Txus, y le pregunte que opinaba de la chica, el me comento el incidente con el Beta y accedí a las cámaras de seguridad"

"Pero… Espera…" El castaño hizo una pausa avergonzado "¿D-desde cuándo puedes acceder a las cámaras de seguridad?"

"Oh y otra cosa Gabriel, tomarás una maestría en contaduría, no puedes tener a tu nombre una empresa y dejarte engañas como paso con esa chiquilla…"

"Estoy de acuerdo…. Pero responde mi pregunta ¡¿desde cuándo tienes acceso?!" Metatron le ignoro mientras servía una copa para ambos "¡Metatron! ¡Sea lo que sea que hayas visto puedo explicarlo!"

Mientras Gabriel soltaba una serie de frases sin sentido con el rostro completamente rojo, el Alpha trató de disimular su risa, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había reído y menos cuando lo había hecho al lado de Gabriel.


	241. CCXLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXLI**

"Eso es todo por hoy muchachos, para mañana necesitan entregar sus ensayos sobre _La alegoría de la caverna_ de Platón, sin excusas" El profesor se dirigió directamente a Azirafel quien ocupaba un lugar en la primera fila y solo bajó la mirada avergonzado "Pueden retirarse…"

La Facultad a la que asistía el Omega se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, y a diferencia de la Universidad Tadfield son de su hermana era subdirectora, su escuela era muy pequeña y estaba compuesta por solo dos edificios y un tercero en construcción, un área de jardines y la cafetería.

Ese último año había sido especialmente duro para el chico, debido a toda la situación referente a sus feromonas y familia, había pedido prórroga tras prórroga y las inasistencias tampoco le ayudaban, por lo cual debía de poner su mejor esfuerzo para poder volver a ser el alumno ejemplar que era a inicio de carrera.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, el rubio se dirigía a su siguiente clase, cuando una conmoción cerca del edificio en proceso llamó su atención.

"Hemos escuchado mucho de ti ¿sabes?" Era un chico alto y robusto de cabello negro con rubio, un Alpha dijo para sí mismo Azirafel "Algunos rumores dicen que has estado con todos los profesores y por eso no te han expulsado de aquí…" Habló ahora un chico delgado, pero más alto que el primero, de cabello largo castaño, también Alpha "¿Por qué no vas a pasear con nosotros? Seremos mejores que esa bola de vejetes…"

El rubio se acercó un poco más, siendo muy cuidadoso de ocultar su aroma, entonces observo a un tercer chico, más pequeño y menudo, con una corta melena café y de suaves y finos rasgos, además de un collar que ostentaba alrededor de su cuello, sin duda alguna un Omega.

"¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Sabemos que lo quieres!" En ese momento el Alpha más alto jalo al chico del brazo, Azirafel pensó en que debía de tratar de pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie alrededor, y si se daban cuenta de su presencia, no quería ni pensar en que podía pasar.

"Suéltame en este instante" Dijo al fin el Omega "Esta ropa vale más de lo que llegarás a ganar en tu asquerosa vida…" El comentario hizo enfurecer más al par de sujetos "¡Como te atreves! ¡No eres más que un Omega! ¡Vamos a mostrarte quien manda aquí!"

Un intenso golpe de feromonas llegó de repente a Azirafel, tenía que marcharse de allí, pero no podía dejar solo a aquel muchacho, sin embargo, mientras decidía que hacer, la intensidad disminuyo, y sin poder creerlo, observó como el otro Omega derrumbaba a ambos tipos en cuestión de segundos.

"No me hagan reír" Murmuró el castaño "¿Creen que por ser Alphas me van a intimidar? Podría partirles el culo cuando quisiera" Cuando uno de los tipos trato de levantarse arremetió una patada en el estómago de este y luego otra a su compañero, para después marcharse como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Espera!" Azirafel le llamó corriendo tras él "¡Por favor detente!" El chico se giró y el rubio se dio cuenta de que debía ser apenas mayor que él "¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaron? Y-yo… Lo siento tanto, debí ir a pedir ayuda… ¿Te hicieron daño?"

"¿Quiénes? ¿Ese par de Alphas? Para nada… Me encuentro imbéciles como esos todo el tiempo…" Respondió sonriendo el chico "Fue realmente increíble… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Bueno… Un poco de clases de defensa personal y… Saber usar mis feromonas Omega…" El rostro de Azirafel mostró una expresión de sorpresa total, la cual le pareció muy linda al otro chico "¡¿Puedes enseñarme a hacerlo?! ¡A controlar mis feromonas de ese modo!"

"Oh vaya…" El castaño comenzó a reír cantarinamente "Nunca había tenido una solicitud de este tipo antes…"

"¡Lo siento! N-no quise ser impertinente" Apresuró a disculparse el rubio "E-es solo que… Nunca había visto a un Omega defenderse de ese modo… Si yo pudiera hacer eso… No tendría que depender de los demás…"

"Sabes" El otro Omega cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y con una dulce sonrisa miró de arriba abajo a Azirafel "Eres lindo y me caíste bien, puedo decirte uno o dos trucos sobre ello… Por cierto, soy Wilde, estudiante de literatura de último año" Dijo extendiendo su mano "Soy Azirafel… Filosofía de tercer semestre… Un gusto…"

Conversaron un poco acercándose a la entrada de la Facultad, Azirafel ya iba tarde a su clase, así que no había sentido de que volviera al aula ahora, cuando se encontraban cerca de la puerta un automóvil negro se estaciono en la acera de enfrente, y Wilde tuvo que despedirse.

"Nos vemos luego Zira, y no olvides Wilde, como el autor…" El castaño salió corriendo y Azirafel se despidió con la mano, feliz de haber hecho un nuevo amigo.

"¿Es tu novio? Espero que entiendas que no estás aquí por diversión…" Dijo un hombre en el asiento del copiloto "Cierra la boca…" Wilde encendió un cigarrillo y lanzó el humo por la ventana con el auto ya en movimiento "¿Qué has averiguado?"

"Nada, ya les dije que no volvió a la agencia, nadie sabe nada…" El Omega dio otra bocanada a su cigarro "Más te vale no mientas pequeña mierda, sabes que esto no es un juego…"

"Lo sé… Lo sé…" El chico se recargo en el asiento y por el rabillo del ojo, observó la cara deformada de aquel hombre, después al Alpha en el asiento del conductor, maldijo el momento en que terminó metido en aquel embrollo.

"Sólo tienes una misión Wilde" Volvió a hablar el hombre con el rostro desfigurado "Encontrar a Lilith y decírnoslo, después de eso… Te dejamos en paz, no más deuda, y no más nosotros, fácil ¿verdad?"

El chico no contestó, siguió consumiendo su cigarro, hasta que le quemó los dedos y pensaba que en donde sea que estuviese Lilith, ojalá jamás se le ocurriera salir.


	242. CCXLII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXLII**

"Pareces llena de energía hoy Lilith" Indicó Miriam, mirando a la chica saltar de un lado para otro realizando sus quehaceres "¡Estoy llena de energía! ¡Una semana! ¡Una semana sin poder salir de mi habitación! ¡Debo recuperar cada minuto!"

La Beta rio por el comentario mientras revisaba si tenía lo necesario para preparar las comidas de ese día. Ninguna de las dos, noto la presencia de la señorita Elsa quien solo les observaba de mala manera detrás de la puerta.

"Adelanté, pase´" Indicó Metatron sin apartar la vista de los documentos que revisaba "Amo" Dijo el ama de llaves "Necesito hablar un importante tema con usted" El Alpha suspiro derrotado y le indico a la mujer que se sentará "¿Qué sucede ahora?"

"Amo usted sabe que respeto más que nadie su palabra en esta casa, pero no he podido dejar de notar ciertas… Cosas" Comenzó a explicarse con dignidad la Beta "¿Cosas? ¿Podría ser más específica?"

"Bueno… En primer lugar, está la visita que trajo consigo la señorita Michel, aquel… Muchacho, quien usted me dijo es su… Su… ¿Novio?" El solo decir la palabra la escandalizaba "Si lo es… Lo trajo para presentarlo formalmente…"

"¡Pero amo! ¡Es un chiquillo! ¡Además ni siquiera pertenece a alguna buena familia!" El Alpha apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de ser paciente "No, es un simple estudiante, pero es la decisión de Michel…"

"¡Pero amo!" Interrumpió escandalizada la Beta "¡Ni siquiera sabe qué clase de persona es! ¡¿Cómo aceptó usted eso?!"

"Además de Michel ¿algún otro punto que quiera revisar?" Preguntó cortante Metatron "Bueno en realidad si, con respecto a la familia Nicolas, tenía el entendido de que cuando el amo Salomón era la cabeza de la familia…" Aquel nombre crispó los nervios del mayor poniéndole incómodo "La familia Nicolas era una por la que más interés tenía para formar lazos, un matrimonio sería lo ideal… Y el amo Gabriel es un excelente candidato para…"

"¡No habrá tal matrimonio!" Alzó la voz nuevamente el castaño "Gabriel no está interesado, fin de la discusión, puede retirarse señorita Elsa "¡Pero amo!"

"Aprecio su preocupación por la familia, nunca podremos pagarle lo mucho que ha hecho por nosotros, pero las decisiones que tomemos mis hermanos y yo es algo que a usted no le incumbe… Además, debo recordarle que ahora la cabeza de la familia Archangel soy yo… Retírese…"

La mujer jamás había recibido un trato como aquel por parte de Metatron, sin siquiera despedirse se levantó del asiento y con seriedad se retiró de la oficina.

"Espero hacer lo correcto al darles tanta libertad…" Murmuró para sí el hombre mientras se reclinaba en su silla "¿En qué maldito momento me volví tan permisivo? ¿Desde que deje ir a Azirafel? ¿Cuándo fue qué me ablande tanto?"

Tras decir aquello el rostro sonriente de Lilith llegó a su mente, la cara de enfado de la chica cuando le regañaba por su egoísmo, su preocupación el día que habló sobre su pasado, su brillo travieso cada que le jugaba una de sus bromas o hacía alguno de sus comentarios impertinentes, ¿cómo es que me calaste tan hondo? Se preguntó el Alpha.

Demasiado abrumado para continuar, guardo bajo llave los papeles en los que trabajaba y se retiró con sigilo hasta su alcoba, tomo un rápido baño y no tardo en caer profundamente dormido.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Metatron no podía reconocer el paisaje frente a él, era el más hermoso de los jardines, ni siquiera creía posible que algo como eso pudiera existir, el sonido de la naturaleza era tan agradable, y bajo sus pies descalzos podía sentir la frescura de la hierba "¿He muerto? ¿Es este el paraíso?"

Continúo caminando, jamás se había sentido tan ligero, por ropa solo llevaba un pantalón negro gastado y una camisa blanca a medio cerrar, recogió una fruta del suelo y cuando estaba a punto de morderla un llanto llamo su atención.

Camino en dirección a donde lo había escuchado, y allí en medio de un claro siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol encontró a una chica agazapada que parecía lamentarse.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Alguien te ha lastimado?" Se apresuró para llegar a ella, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar su hombro, el llanto se volvió risas y la misteriosa joven alzó la vista "Pero sí que eres un humano curioso, vienes corriendo a ayudarme ¿pero, quién te ayuda a ti?"

"Lilith…"

"¿Me conoces? Que adorable…" La chica se levantó, su cuerpo desnudo estaba pobremente cubierto por su larga melena roja y dos pares de cuernos asomaban en su cabeza, para cualquiera podría lucir amenazante, pero a los ojos del Alpha lucía aún más hermosa "Yo soy Lilith, la primera humana en oponerse a Dios, expulsada del Edén y madre de los demonios, las puertas del infierno se abren en mi presencia…"

Metatron dio unos pasos hacia atrás distraído, cayó al suelo tropezando con una rama, al intentar levantarse, sintió como una enredadera llena de espinas se lo impedía.

"Eres un humano curioso…" La demonio tomo la manzana que rodó de la mano del castaño y dio una gran mordida, el jugo corrió por su boca, clavícula y cuando llego a sus pechos, el Alpha desvió la mirada avergonzado "¿Te avergüenza mi desnudez? ¿O te avergüenza la reacción que te produce?"

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, Lilith se sentó sobre él, a la altura de su vientre, donde su cuerpo parecía querer traicionarle.

"No tiene nada de malo… No tienes que sentirte apenado" Le dijo con dulce voz, mostró un par de colmillos y se inclinó para besar a Metatron, quien ni siquiera intento luchar, aquellos labios eran dulces, podía sentir como el jugo de la fruta aún se encontraba en ellos.

"¿Alguna vez has yacido con un demonio?" Preguntó burlonamente la madre de los demonios "Me sentiré muy honrada si soy la primera…"

Con sus hábiles manos comenzó a desabotonar la camisa y pantalón del Alpha, de repente los brazos de este fueron liberados, pero en vez de intentar apartarla, acarició su rostro y abrazo con fuerza su cuerpo, paseando sus manos por cada centímetro de piel.

"Eres un hombrecillo impaciente… Eso me gusta, deja que yo me encargue…" Relamió sus labios y lo hizo recostar, Metatron jamás se había sentido de esa manera, su cuerpo hervía y el pulso estaba acelerado, partes de él estaban despertando de formas que no era capaz de comprender.

"E-espera..." Logró murmurar con dificultad "Esto no es correcto…" La pelirroja sonrió malvadamente, aquellos ojos esmeraldas serán mi perdición, pensó el Alpha "Por eso mismo es divertido…" Lilith trono los dedos y se deshizo de todas las ropas, comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con el del hombre y justo cuando el sentía que no podría soportarlo más, que sus pulmones reventaría, un terrible ataque de tos lo obligó a despertar.

Metatron toco su pecho, el aire le faltaba y busco a tientas la jarra de agua de su mesa de noche, tomo directamente de ella tratando de apagar la sed inhumana que le aquejaba.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Dijo en voz alta sin dejar de jadear "Mi cuerpo… Fue tan real… Pero, no puede ser… Yo" Se levantó tambaleante, sus músculos dolían y la presión en sus pantalones era casi una tortura "No… ¿Cómo es posible? Yo no tengo celo… La última vez que tuve un sueño de aviso fue… Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo…"

Su mente estaba dispersa, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había experimentado un celo, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, se derrumbó al pie de la cama tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos aquel sueño.

"Supresor… Necesito un supresor…" Intentó volverse a levantar, pero sus piernas le fallaron, al final se rindió, y decidió esperar allí hasta que el episodio pasará "Lilith… Perdóname… Nunca fue mi intensión pensar de ti de ese modo… Por favor discúlpame…"

Acomodo su rostro entre sus manos, trataba de distraer su mente, pero esta solo ponía ante él, la escena de ese sueño, una y otra vez, casi podía saborear de nuevo esos labios, sentir la suave piel bajo su tacto… Percibir su olor… Era casi como si el aroma viniera del otro lado de la habitación…


	243. CCXLIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXLIII**

"Dios… Esa mujer es cada día más insufrible…" Se quejo Lilith mientras se cambiaba de ropa en su habitación "Mira que pedir limpiar las perillas de todas las puertas en la mansión ¡¿quién mierda mira las perillas?! ¡Apenas y vivimos gente en esta casa!"

Cansada la chica se lanzó sobre su cama, cerró los ojos lentamente, pero de repente un aroma captó su atención, era apenas perceptible y le resultaba familiar.

"Es el olor de un Alpha…" Murmuro con sorpresa "Pero no es Michel… Ella ni siquiera esta en casa, y tampoco parece de alguien desconocido… No puede ser…"

La pelirroja abrió su mochila y tomo algo de dentro, salió de su habitación, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, luego se dirigió hasta la otra ala de la mansión.

Las habitaciones de Metatron solo eran atendidas por el ama de llaves Elsa, ninguno de los trabajadores se acercaban a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, sin embargo, Lilith no destacaba por ser alguien que siguiera las reglas, y tenía por costumbre recorrer aquella enorme casa, había descubierto en alguna de sus exploraciones, que varias alcobas se encontraban conectadas entre sí, y una de ellas era la del Alpha, la cual al encontrarse siempre bajo llave era imposible poder acceder, sin embargo si se entraba por alguna de las otras piezas, las puertas que daban acceso nunca estaban cerradas.

Fue así como la Omega, sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, entró por la habitación continúa, lentamente abrió la puerta que ni siquiera contaba con cerradura y observó al Alpha tendido en el suelo, jadeante y contándole respirar.

"¡Metatron!" Se alarmó y corrió hasta él para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, el aroma era aún más intenso que antes, pero no desagradable, lo identifico como una mezcla entre pino y almizcle "Te ayudaré a levantarte, vamos…"

"¿Lilith? ¿Estoy soñando otra vez?" Preguntó el hombre desorientado "¿Tuviste un sueño conmigo? Vaya… Me preguntó cómo era…"

La chica no pudo terminar la frase, cuando sintió como era empujada sobre la cama, con las manos siendo sujetadas a la altura de la cabeza, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había sido descuidada, incluso su cuerpo comenzaba lentamente a reaccionar a aquellas feromonas.

La mente de Metatron estaba hecha un lío, a diferencia del resto de los Alphas que se van acostumbrando y manejando sus celos con el tiempo, él que no los experimentaba de forma regular, tenía más problemas para enfocarse, estaba actuando meramente por instinto, sin embargo, al mirar el rostro sorprendido de Lilith un poco de control volvió a él.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!" Le gritó a la chica soltando sus manos "T-tus feromonas…" Contesto esta confundida, pero sin levantarse "Creí que algo pasaba y vine…"

"¡Largo de aquí Lilith!" El hombre, haciendo uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad cubrió su rostro tratando en vano de ignorar el dulce aroma que la joven desprendía "P-puedo ayudarte" La pelirroja se incorporó un poco y una de sus manos cubrió la mejilla del mayor "Has hecho mucho por mí… Además, soy una Omega, podría quedarme contigo hoy hasta que tu celo termine…"

"¡No!" Metatron se alejo tambaleante y apenas manteniéndose en pie "No voy a usarte para calmar mi celo, jamás fue ese mi propósito, y eres una idiota por ofrecerte para algo así"

Los ojos de Metatron tenían en se momento la intensidad de cualquier Alpha en celo, hervían en deseo, su cuerpo quemaba al tacto, en definitiva, necesitaba saciar la lujuria en él, que fuera capaz de controlarse de ese modo teniendo en frente a un Omega, le pareció casi imposible a la pelirroja.

"¡Vete!" Volvió a gritarle el castaño "¡Espera! ¡Tengo supresores!" La chica sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una cartera de pastillas que le paso al Alpha, en realidad esa era su intensión original, no entendía porque hace un momento había dicho algo como eso "Son fuertes… No tardará mucho en hacer efecto"

Metatron sacó tres y las tomo de un trago, Lilith se levantó de la cama e intento acercarse al Alpha quien se alejó de su toque.

"Hasta que las pastillas funcionen" Comentó el mayor "Sigo siendo un Alpha en celo, me está costando mucho no lanzarme sobre ti… Por favor… Déjame solo…"

"No te dejare" Se opuso la Omega "Recuéstate y trata de quedarte dormido, tu celo comenzará a bajar y yo se manejar bien mis feromonas por lo que no me veré afectada"

"Lilith…"

"Te lo prometo, no te causare problemas, me sentaré por allá" Dijo señalando un sillón en la habitación "Pero si no funcionan los supresores, y no descargas tu celo, te pondrás violento e irracional… Estaré aquí para ayudarte"

"No necesito tu ayuda…"

"¡Si la necesitas! ¡No soy una Omega indefensa! ¡Ahora recuesta tu trasero y trata de dormir!" El Alpha no podía pelear más, comenzaba a sentirse cansado, obedeció y la chica le ayudo a acomodarlo en la cama "Esa medicina tiene un tranquilizante, comenzarás a sentirte pesado…"

"Lo siento" Metatron tomo su mano entrando en un estado de relajación donde no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto "Debería disculparme yo" Lilith apretó el agarre y se agacho para quedar a su altura "No debí irrumpir así en tu habitación…"

"No… No te pido perdón por eso "Dijo el hombre con los ojos entreabiertos "Lamento haber soñado contigo, no soy esa clase de persona, te lo juro… Nunca he buscado que me pagues nada, menos así… Por favor perdóname…"

"Oye, oye" La pelirroja sonrió dulcemente mientras con su mano libre cepillaba su cabello "No estoy enojada, nadie controla sus sueños de aviso de celo… Esta bien… Trata de dormir… La medicina parece funcionar"

"Cuando tenía dieciséis años…" Parece que comienza a desvariar, pensó la Omega "Tuve mi primer celo… Estaba tan asustado y mi madre lo noto, trato de que me moviera de habitación, pero no podía siquiera caminar… Ella solo quería que mi padre no me viera…" El Alpha hizo una pausa, y Lilith tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esa historia "Pero no lo logró, mi padre entro con una sonrisa… Una sonrisa terrible y dijo vaya, hasta que al fin… Me arrancó de los brazos de mi madre, me subió a un auto y me llevó a algún sitio…"

Metatron ya no parecía estar allí, se quedó mirando en un punto fijo, apretando la mano de Lilith y hablando como si fuera de nuevo aquel niño de dieciséis años.

"Entramos y el lugar olía a tantas cosas que ni siquiera puedo describir… Me llevó con alguien y le dijo, es su primer celo, has que sea especial, recuerdo que rogué que no me dejara… Pero se dio la vuelta, luego fui a una habitación y cuando desperté no tenía mis ropas conmigo, las busque y me cambie avergonzado… Asqueado… Cuando salí mi padre palmeo mi espalda, era la única vez que algo parecido al orgullo se veía en su rostro, se dirigió a la mujer y le pregunto como había ido todo… ¿Intento marcarte? Pidió un sinfín de detalles que yo no quería escuchar, quería irme, quería ir con mamá… De vuelta en el auto, se sintió decepcionado… Me dijo que era un cobarde y que jamás lograría ser un Alpha con esa actitud… Yo ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó en esa habitación…"

Lilith tronó los dientes con enfado, apretó con fuerza la mano del Alpha y cuando este parecía rendirse por completo al sueño, uso un poco de sus feromonas tratando de que su aroma le relajará.

"Eres el mejor Alpha que he conocido en mi vida, la persona más dulce y amable con la que jamás habría siquiera soñado en conocer… Y cada vez que pienses que no, quiero que recuerdes esto…"

La Omega se acerco lentamente al rostro del castaño y deposito un suave beso en sus labios entreabiertos, el mayor sonrió e inmediatamente cayó dormido.

"Es la primera vez que beso a alguien con cariño… Por favor aprécialo" Pero Metatron no la escucho, estaba completamente dormido.

Cuando el Alpha volvió a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía liviano, las ropas estaban bañadas en sudor y se incorporo lentamente, al moverse, noto como su mano y la de Lilith estaban fuertemente entrelazadas, y la pelirroja sentada en el piso, dormía con la cabeza inclinada sobre su cama.

No la quiso despertar, se lamentó de la incomoda posición en la que parecía estar, con mucho cuidado bajo y la tomo en brazos para acomodarla entre las sabanas.

"Espero no huelan mal…" Alejo las colchas que parecían en mal estado y la arropo lo mejor que pudo, toco sus propios labios con la yema de sus dedos, casi podía sentir nuevamente el hormigueo de un beso.

"Se sintió tan real… ¿Habrá sido un sueño también?" Con cuidado tomo un cambio de ropa de su armario, y dejo la habitación.

"¿Metatron?" Llamó la chica al despertar, pero se encontraba sola, busco el reloj de la mesa de noche, eran las seis treinta de la mañana, tenía que darse prisa en volver a su habitación, con mucho cuidado llegó hasta su cuarto, tomo un corto baño y se puso su uniforme, mientras se peinaba frente al espejo, pensó nuevamente en el Alpha.

"Si me hubieras usado para calmar tu celo" Dijo la Omega "Serías como cualquier otro Alpha, yo no te hubiera recriminado nada y sentiría que parte de mi deuda contigo estaría saldada… Pero no… Tenías que hacerlo todo más difícil, tenías que ser tú y hacerme sentir que no tenía que luchar más, que a tu lado soy una persona igual a ti… Oh Metatron… ¿Por qué me torturas así? ¿Por qué tienes que darme esperanzas de algo que los dos sabemos no funcionara?"

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, sonreía, sonreía debido a una felicidad que no comprendía, pero le llenaba el pecho de alegría y dolor.


	244. CCXLIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXLIV**

"¿En serio en tan buen lugar?" Preguntó Uriel mientras usaba un abanico para poder soportar el calor "¡Si que lo es!" Contestó Dagon emocionada "¡Te digo que aquí venden los mejores postres de la región!"

"Pero llevamos dos horas en la fila" Se quejó la morena nuevamente "Ningún helado de chocolate vale tanto esfuerzo…"

"¡Estos sí que lo valen! Además, hoy tienen una promoción, es por eso por lo que hay tanta gente" Las personas delante de ellas comenzaron a avanzar, cada vez estaban más cerca para entrar "Por aniversario, tienen un descuento del cincuenta por ciento para las parejas, y créeme, Uriel, cuando pruebes su brownie de nueces con helado de menta, la espera valdrá por completo la pena"

"Bueno, es lindo pensar que somos pareja… C-creo que aún parece un sueño para mí" La beta sonrió en dirección a Dagon, quien se sonrojo violentamente, aunque ya había salido con varias personas antes, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa como con Uriel.

Tuvieron que esperar quince o veinte minutos más hasta que al fin fue su turno, una chica alta les atendió para darles las indicaciones correspondientes.

"Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a Mc Smiles, les daré los menús y este es el número de asiento, un camarero las atenderá en un minuto" Les dijo con una sonrisa "Muchas gracias, disculpa, según sé tienen un descuento para parejas ¿cierto?"

"Si es correcto" Respondió la joven algo desconcertada "Oh bueno… ¿Cómo podemos tener uno?" La chica hizo una señal a las personas en la fila para que esperarán un poco más y luego se dirigió a Dagon "Bueno… Los descuentos son para parejas de novios, matrimonios, no aplica entre amigos…"

"Somos novias, no llevamos mucho saliendo, pero oficialmente calificamos como pareja" La castaña entrelazo sus dedos como Uriel quien bajo la mirada avergonzada "Oh bueno… Ustedes son dos Betas ¿no?" Preguntó un tanto nerviosa la dependiente "Eh… Si ¿qué hay con eso?"

"La promoción es válida para parejas… Normales, Un Alpha y Omega o un Beta masculino con una Beta femenina… Dos Betas femeninas es… Ya saben…"

"No, no lo sé" Contestó Dagon con enfado cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho "¿Podrías aclararme?"

"Mira yo no soy quien pongo las reglas aquí, y este es un lugar familiar, si quieren exhibirse, vayan a un sitio para ello…" Ambas Betas abrieron la boca con sorpresa y una serie de murmullos comenzaron a escucharse entre las personas presentes "¡¿Podríamos hablar con la persona a cargo?!"

"¡Dagon! ¡D-déjalo así!" Murmuro Uriel a su compañera "¡No! ¡Lo que esta chica acaba de decir es una tontería! ¡Quiero que traigas al gerente!"

La trabajadora rodó los ojos con molestia, y se retiró de su lugar, cuando volvió un hombre alto y fornido se acercó hasta ellas, en definitiva, era un Alpha.

"Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" Preguntó con voz calmada "Mi novia y yo preguntamos a su trabajadora si era posible obtener un descuento de pareja, pero ella menciona que no, ya que ambas somos Betas y este establecimiento considera que eso es exhibicionismo, me gustaría preguntarle ¿qué piensa al respecto de esa actitud?"

Dagon no era una persona que se dejara intimidar con facilidad, si algo le parecía injusto lo diría sin dudar, por otro lado, Uriel era más de soportar las cosas en silencio, aquella situación era algo completamente nuevo para ella.

"¿Qué pienso?" Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa "Le preguntaré algo señorita ¿Por qué los Alphas buscan un Omega?"

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra!"

"Lo hacen por motivos de reproducción" El hombre le ignoro y continúo hablando "La naturaleza es sabía y busca la manera de que como especie sigamos perdurando… Pero ¿qué sucede con las parejas que van contra esa naturaleza? ¡Que exigen ser tratadas como los demás! Cuando en realidad no son más que fetiches extraños o desviados… Los Alphas deben estar con Omegas, los Betas con Betas siempre y cuando sean una relación sana y no perversa como la suya… Todo lo que vaya en contra de eso va en contra de la naturaleza propia y por tanto en contra de los principios de este establecimiento…"

"¡¿Se da cuenta de la sarta de estupideces que acaba de decir?!" Comenzó a reclamar Dagon, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar "¡Esos pensamientos son de hace siglos! ¡Hace ver como su fuéramos animales que solo buscan reproducirse! ¡Y si no sirves para ellos no sirves para nada!"

"No pienso discutir con un Beta" Señalo despectivamente el hombre "Les pediré que se retiren o llamare a la policía por alteración del orden público…"

Cuando el Alpha estaba a punto de darse vuelta Uriel se adelantó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna que hizo doblarse al hombre de dolor.

"¡Usted no nos saca de aquí! ¡Nosotras nos vamos! ¡Y si quiere llamar a la policía, adelante! ¡Hágalo! ¡Una persona como usted da asco!"

Tomo la mano de la castaña y salió rápidamente de allí entre algunos que le aplaudían y otros que le abucheaban.

"Uriel ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Dagon cuando se hubieron alejado "¡No! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Estoy cansada de esto! ¡¿Por qué ser un Beta me hace menos que él?! ¡¿Por qué solo la reproducción es válida para amar a alguien?! ¡¿Quién decidió que los Alphas eran superiores a todos?! ¡Estoy tan enojada en estos momentos!"

"Lo siento… Fue mi culpa por pedirte venir aquí…" Dagon abrazó a la morena, y en esos momentos unas voces tras ellas llamaron su atención "¡Oigan! ¡¿Son las chicas de hace rato?!"

Se acercaron un total de cuatro personas, no sabían si Betas, Alphas u Omegas, pero parecían estar en pareja.

"¡Vimos todo allá!" Gritó emocionada la más pequeña de todos "¡Fueron increíbles!" Un chico a su lado se adelantó con una sonrisa "Amelia tiene razón, fueron muy valientes, muchas personas dejamos el lugar tras eso…"

"Quisimos seguirlas" Agregó una mujer alta pelinegra "Para agradecerles…"

"N-no hicimos n-nada para que nos agradecieran…"

"¡Claro que sí!" Una chica de lentes, que parecía compañera de la pelinegra les interrumpió "¡Lo que dijo ese sujeto es una estupidez! ¡Tenemos derecho a salir con quien queramos! ¡Marceline y yo somos Alphas! ¡Pero nos amamos mucho! Y siempre recibimos las mismas críticas, que somos un desperdicio, que deberíamos buscar un Omega a quien marcar… ¡Nadie elige a quien querer! ¡La naturaleza nada tiene que ver!"

"Yo soy una Beta" Hablo de nuevo la chica pequeña llamada Amelia "¡Y mi novio es un Omega! ¿Saben cuántas veces nos han insultado y sacado de lugares por eso? ¿Cuántos Alphas nos han acosado a ambos? ¡Ustedes se pararon de frente a ese tipo y le dieron su merecido!"

"Por eso queremos agradecerles, por haber sido valientes, muchos solo hubiéramos bajado la cabeza y dejado el lugar…"

Las lágrimas de Uriel comenzaron a fluir peor que antes, pero esta vez no eran de frustración, sino alegría, de que por primera vez alguien le dijera que era valiente.

"¿Quieren ir a comer pizza con nosotras?" Preguntó Dagon abrazando y besando el rostro de la morena para calmarla, las parejas aceptaron y muy pronto el amargo trago que acababan de pasar se volvió en una graciosa anécdota, aunque suponían que no sería la última vez que pasaran por algo así, sabían que no estaban solas y siempre habría alguien que les apoye.


	245. CCXLV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXLV**

"¿Entendiste?" Preguntó Wilde sentado frente Azirafel en una banca afuera de la cafetería "La verdad es que no…" Contestó el rubio apenado bajando la mirada, el otro Omega pensó que era en verdad adorable "Da gracias a que eres así de lindo, mira no es tan difícil de comprender… Es como respirar ¿sabes respirar verdad?"

"Eso creo…"

"Pues con las feromonas pasa lo mismo, cuando eres consciente de ellas, tienes que manejar su flujo, dejar de hacerlo por inercia… Hagamos una prueba ¿sí?"

"De acuerdo…" Contestó no muy convencido el más joven "Soy un Omega como tú, así que no habrá problema, voy a soltar poco a poco… ¿Lo sientes?"

"Ajá…"

"Bien… Ahora, nada… Mi aroma quedó conmigo, pero no afectará a ningún Alpha alrededor fácil ¿verdad?" Exclamo el castaño con una sonrisa "Es tu turno…"

"No estoy muy seguro de que funcione…" Azirafel se movió nervioso en su lugar "¿Qué pasa si atraigo a algún Alpha?"

"Está bien… Si algo así pasa estoy aquí contigo" Wilde tomo la mano del chico para darle apoyo y este se sintió un poco más confiado "Recuerda, es como respirar…"

Azirafel inhalo y comenzó a soltar aire poco a poco, al mismo tiempo dejo salir sus feromonas, Wilde le observaba de manera aprobatoria, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que estas eran más del doble de potente que sus feromonas, varios Alphas comenzaba a sentirlo y mirar en su dirección.

"C-creo que es suficiente Azirafel…" Comentó el chico en voz baja sin querer alarmar a su amigo "Comienza a detenerte…"

"Y-ya me detuve…" Contestó el Omega abatido, sus feromonas son demasiado potentes, pensó el castaño, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que las genera "Zira… No quiero que te alarmes, pero aún estás produciéndolas…"

"¿Qué? Pero hice lo que tú…" El pequeño de los hermanos Archangel, miró de soslayo y pudo identificar a un grupo de Alphas que se acercaban en su dirección "Estoy llamando la atención… N-no puedo parar…"

"Tranquilízate, estamos en un lugar seguro, necesitas relajarte para poder controlarte" Wilde se acercó al chico tomándolo de los hombros para que evitara mirar a su alrededor, sin embargo, le empezaba a preocupar la cantidad de Alphas que los habían detectado "Sigue respirando…"

"Son muchas las personas que se acercaron…" Dijo Azirafel ignorando al otro Omega "Y no hay nadie que nos ayude por aquí… I-incluso gran parte del profesorado son Alphas…"

Esta demasiado nervioso, dijo para sí mismo Wilde, necesitaba que el chico dejara de pensar, entonces tuvo una idea, tomo el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos y lo beso de pronto, haciendo que Azirafel abriera los ojos con sorpresa y lo empujará rápidamente.

"¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡No puedes besar a la gente, así como así!" Le reclamó el chico muy enfadado "¡Apenas y nos conocemos!"

"Tus feromonas" Dijo Wilde sonriendo "Desaparecieron, solo queda tu aroma" El otro Omega no entendía, luego volteó a todas partes, los Alphas parecían algo desorientados, como si no supieran que los había llevado hasta ese lugar, luego empezaron a alejarse volviendo a sus actividades.

"Mentiría si te dijera que lamento haberte besado, pero era necesario, debes practicar más Azirafel, pero en un lugar donde no haya riesgo alguno" El rubio bajo la cabeza, preocupado, le inquietaba el hecho de que sus feromonas fueran tan llamativas, estaba seguro de que el resto de los Omegas no tenían tal alcance.

"Oye no estés enojado, te invito a comer, no volveré a besarte a menos que estés de acuerdo ¿me perdonas?" El chico le miró y bufo con molestia "Gracias por ayudarme, pero en serio no vuelvas a besarme"

"¿Tan malo soy?" Preguntó bromeando el castaño "Tengo una relación, y lo amo mucho, así que por favor…"

"Entiendo, entiendo… Lo siento, ven te invito un postre y mientras me hablas de ese gran amor tuyo… ¿Es un Omega, Beta?"

"Es un Alpha… Su nombre es Crowley…"

El par de Omegas comenzaron a caminar, mientras Azirafel le contaba todo lo referente al pelirrojo, conforme Wilde escuchaba más se sorprendía que llevarán tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, con esas feromonas, pensó el castaño, es un milagro que no se le lancé encima.

"¡Ángel estoy en casa!" Gritó Crowley al entrar al pequeño departamento "¿Ya tienes hambre? Prepararé la cena en un momento…"

"Estoy bien, comí antes de llegar" Contestó el Omega apareciendo en ropas para dormir y recién salido de la ducha "¿Pasa algo querido?"

"Hueles…" El pelirrojo se acercó hasta él y lo olfateo, cosa que puso nervioso a Azirafel "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

"Tienes un aroma extraño… Pero no es un Alpha…" Contestó Crowley con el ceño fruncido "¿Y qué con eso? En la facultad hay mucha gente" Aquella actitud, molesto al rubio "Esto es diferente… Huele como si hubieran estado muy cerca el uno del otro…"

"Hice un amigo, es de último año y comimos juntos ¿tiene eso algo de malo?" Azirafel se alejó incómodo "Pero era un Omega ¿verdad?" Preguntó nuevamente Crowley "¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy?"

"Lo siento ángel…" Se disculpó el pelirrojo "Es que… ese aroma es extraño… Como si se hubieran acercado demasiado…" De pronto el Omega recordó el beso, pero no hice nada malo, pensó, debería decírselo.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para explicar lo que había pasado, noto un brillo extraño en los ojos de Crowley, era nuevamente esa mirada, aquella mirada que le causaba escalofríos, que le recordaba a un león a punto de saltar sobre un pequeño ciervo, se asustó.

"Si es un Omega, pero solo pasamos el rato, lo conocí hace poco y me ayuda en una clase" Mintió, a pesar de que había jurado no mentirle más a Crowley "Oh… Lo siento ángel, debí haberme visto como un celoso… Me alegra que hagas amigos, prepararé algo para mí y el almuerzo de mañana"

El pelirrojo le dio un beso en la sien y se retiró al baño, había desaparecido aquella aura amenazadora, pero Azirafel continuaba nervioso.

"Creo que ni siquiera es consciente de cómo actúa…" Murmuró el chico "¿Será también culpa de mis feromonas?"


	246. CCXLVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXLVI**

"Hace mucho que no vengo a tu apartamento" Exclamo Gabriel con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "¡Ni siquiera he visto la nueva cama que compraste!"

Beelzebub bufó tratando de averiguar si el castaño había dicho aquello con otras intenciones o solo fue un inocente comentario del Alpha.

"No ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que viniste" Respondió el pelinegro mientras abría la puerta y colocaba la mesa de las compras en la mesa "Tú cocina es muy pequeña, supongo que es perfecta para adaptarse a tu tamaño"

"¡No todos podemos ser una jirafa como tú Gabriel!" Le gritó el Beta enfadado "¿Dónde guardas tus sartenes y cosas?" Le ignoro el castaño "Te prepararé una cena tan buena que nunca querrás volver a ir a un restaurante"

"Creí que pediríamos comida tailandesa…" Contestó despreocupadamente Beelzebub "¿No te gusta mi comida? ¿Prefieres comprar a probar lo que yo cocino?"

Los ojos de cachorro desamparado de Gabriel tomar desprevenido al Beta, quien rápidamente comenzó a negar todo.

"¡Me gusta tu comida! ¡Me gusta mucho!" Dijo avergonzado "Pero no tengo nada para cocinar aquí…"

"¡Eso no hay problema!" Exclamó con el ánimo, recobrado Gabriel "¡Por eso compre tantas cosas en el supermercado!"

"Ya decía yo que eran demasiadas bolsas…" Tarareando el Alpha comenzó a sacar las verduras y carne, separando lo que tenía que lavarse y lo que no "¡Tú también ayúdame!" Se dirigió a Beelzebub "¡Es más divertido cocinar entre dos!"

El pelinegro tuvo intensión de negarse, pero la mirada tierna del más alto le convención para seguirle el juego.

"Te advierto que no soy nada bueno en esto" Comentó lavando sus manos en el fregadero "¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

"Ayúdame a cortar las verduras, haré una ensalada, carne en salsa roja y un poco de pasta" Le explico el castaño pasándole lechuga, tomate y otras cosas para picar "Acabo de ver tu refrigerador y no hay absolutamente nada… ¿Cómo vives así?"

"Pizza y sopa instantánea… De vez en cuando pongo queso entre dos panes y tienes el almuerzo" Gabriel movió la cabeza mostrando su desaprobación "Por eso no creciste más, te faltaron nutrientes"

Beelzebub le dio un puñetazo en el brazo al más alto, luego continúo picando las verduras mientras sonreía, aquella familiaridad hogareña le recordaba un poco a sus hermanos, pero a la vez era completamente diferente.

Al lado de Gabriel se sentía tranquilo y contento, siempre terminaba riendo por la falta de sentido común del Alpha para algunas cosas, y adoraba la manera en que el castaño le miraba, como si fuera la única persona que importará para él, cosa que jamás sintió con Lucifer, aunque sabía que el chico le quería, su cariño no era el mismo que el del Beta, en cambio con Gabriel…

En medio de sus pensamientos se distrajo y al mover la hoja del cuchillo termino cortando uno de sus dedos.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó alejándose y presionando la herida donde comenzaba a aparecer un hilo de sangre "¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?" El castaño se acercó tomando la mano del pelinegro "Estas sangrando…"

Gabriel se llevó el dedo índice hasta la boca y cerrando los ojos cepillo con su lengua el corte de Beelzebub haciendo que este se sonrojara con violencia y muchos pensamientos lascivos cruzaran por su cabeza.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Gritó zafando su mano "Trato de parar la sangre succionándola… Mi mamá lo solía hacer cuando me cortaba con los cuchillos…"

"¡I-iré por un curita! ¡No me estés lamiendo así! ¡Pervertido!" El Beta salió rumbo al baño dejando al castaño muy confundido "¿Y ahora porqué pervertido?"

Tras declararse incompetente para la tarea de ayudante de cocina, Beelzebub se sentó en la pequeña mesa que usaba como comedor a esperar la cena, la cual una vez finalizada no envidiaba mucho a la de cualquier buen restaurante.

"¡¿Cómo es que cocinas tan bien?!" Preguntó exaltado el Beta "¡Estoy seguro de que esa carne ni siquiera era de vaca, cerdo o pollo! ¡¿Por qué sabe tan delicioso?!"

El Alpha infló el pecho con orgullo, se sentó frente al más joven mirándolo comer (o más bien devorar) su platillo, entre más tiempo pasaba con él, más seguro estaba en que Beelzebub era como un gato, adorable, peligroso y aunque difícil de conquistar, nunca le diría que no a un buen plato de alimento.

"Te detesto por ser tan bueno cocinando" Dijo el Beta dejándose caer en la silla con expresión de satisfacción "Y eso que no me dio tiempo de preparar postre, no es por nada, pero la receta del pastel de chocolate de la familia Archangel es digna de las pastelerías francesas"

El pelinegro rio con el comentario, y al escucharlo todo el mundo de Gabriel se iluminó, estaba seguro de que haría lo que fuera por poder atesorar ese sonido por siempre.

"A-aún es temprano…" Murmuró Beelzebub al darse cuenta de que el Alpha no dejaba de mirarle "¿Te gustaría quedarte a ver una película?" Incluso podrías pasar la noche, quiso agregar, pero se contuvo.

"¡Me encantaría! ¡Pero no quiero nada de terror!" El Beta bufó decepcionado, recogió la mesa y luego se acomodó en el sofá al lado de Gabriel, demasiado lejos el uno del otro para su gusto "Nada de la Novicia rebelde, aún tengo sus malditas canciones en a cabeza…"

"De acuerdo… Nada de musicales…" Contestó el Alpha, hasta que dio con una que le llamo la atención "Oh… Esta tiene canciones, pero es buena… Además…" Hizo una pausa sonrojado "La historia es entre un Alpha y Beta"

Beelzebub iba a protestar, pero al final solo alzó los hombros como restándole importancia, de hito en hito pasaba los ojos entre Gabriel y el televisor, pasaron unos veinte minutos se dio cuenta que el Alpha realmente estaba viendo la película, ¿en serio no conoce el concepto mundial referente a ver películas? Se quejó mentalmente el chico.

Tras un rato el también comenzó a prestar atención a la trama, y de pronto sintió como el Alpha recostaba su cabeza en sus piernas, lo cual hacía de eso una escena realmente cómica, ya que el castaño era demasiado grande para extenderse en el sofá, el Beta sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su siempre ordenado cabello.

Ninguno estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, realmente se habían enfocado en aquella historia, pero cuando termino el Beta sintió un nudo en la garganta por el final, le sorprendió bastante para algo con tantas canciones.

"Vaya…" Dijo tras un rato "Ese si que fue un desenlace agridulce… ¿No crees? ¿Gabriel?" Llamo al más alto, pero este no contestó, por lo cual lo movió de nuevo "¿Estás llorando?"

"¡No estoy llorando! ¡La cebolla me hizo efecto tarde!" Se trato de defender "¡Claro que estas llorando! ¿Tanto te afecto?"

"¡¿Si se amaban por qué no se quedaron juntos?!" Preguntó levándose mientras tallaba sus ojos húmedos "Es una película…"

"¡Pero es triste!" Beelzebub trato de reprimir una risa, a veces no podía creer que aquel enorme y a veces intimidante Alpha pudiera ser tan tierno "Pero también es realista… No siempre es posible estar al lado de quien amas por siempre…"

Gabriel miró en dirección al pelinegro con una expresión que este no pudo identificar y antes de que pudiera agregar más, el más alto le tomo por la barbilla para besarle tierna pero intensamente.

Se recostó un poco dejando que el cuerpo del más alto le cubriera y sus manos comenzará a acariciarle por debajo de la ropa.

"Beelzebub…" Dijo el castaño rompiendo el beso "Mgh…" Murmuro este dejándose llevar aún por el toque "O-oye sabes… Estuve pensando… Y, bueno… No sé, solo si tu quieres… Yo, me preguntaba si… ¿Quisieras mudarte conmigo?"

"¿Mudarme?" Dijo Beelzebub abriendo los ojos con sorpresa "¿Te refieres a que vivamos los dos juntos?"

"S-si…" Contestó nervioso Gabriel "N-no te cobraría renta y te prepararía diariamente lo que quisieras… ¡Además te llevaría al trabajo! L-lo cual te ahorraría mucho…"

"Y-yo… Bueno Gabriel… ¿No es eso algo que hacen las parejas?" Desvío la mirada avergonzado el Beta "S-si… ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo como mi pareja formal?"

Beelzebub abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber cómo contestar ¿Gabriel me acaba de pedir estar en una relación? Se preguntó nervioso.


	247. CCXLVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXLVII**

"Maldita sea… No terminaré esta tarea a tiempo" Exclamó Lucifer mientras comía un emparedado en una de las mesas de descanso de su trabajo "Será otra noche de no dormir…"

El Alpha guardó sus cuadernos y volvió a sus laborales, en momentos como esos realmente le era difícil poder equilibrar sus actividades, incluso llevaba más de dos días que no veía a Michel.

"Lucifer" Indicó uno de sus compañeros de trabajo "Oye necesitamos vaciar los botes de basura de dos salas ¿podrías ayudarnos?"

El chico bufó con molestia, pero termino aceptando, así que de mal humor se dirigió hasta la sala del segundo piso, donde cargó con el contenedor para después llevarlo afuera.

"Dios… Como una mezcla de queso con cátsup puede ser tan asquerosa…" Murmuró con asco tratando de no manchar su uniforme, ya comenzaba a caer la noche y no faltaba mucho para terminar su turno, mientras terminaba su labor, observó como un auto se estacionaba en la calle y dos sujetos salían del vehículo para esconderse en el callejón que se encontraba.

"¿Estás seguro de que el informante es bueno?" Preguntó una voz que le pareció conocida a Lucifer, el par de personas no habían notado su presencia, por lo cual se aseguró de ocultar su aroma y esconderse tras el gran depósito de basura "Es confiable" Respondió otra voz de quien parecía ser un Alpha.

"Si ambos están en la ciudad será un premio por partida doble" Volvió a hablar el hombre poniendo nervioso a Lucifer "Y no sabes el bono que nos dará el jefe si le llevamos a la Omega sin marcar y al maldito Alpha en un solo movimiento…"

"Oh no…" Pensó para sí mismo el chico mientras trataba de asomarse "Por favor que no sea lo que yo creo, por favor, no ellos…"

"Claro que primero me vengaré… Oh claro que me vengaré, primero me encargaré a la mocosa y obligaré al imbécil a mirar, después lo golpearé tan duro a él que rogará por piedad…" Finalizó con una cruel risa "Si no se les hubiera escapo en primer lugar, no tendríamos necesidad de esto" Le interrumpió el Alpha "Eran solo un grupo de mocosos, algunos hasta sedados, por eso no debieron dejar un Beta a cargo…"

"¡Cierra la boca si no quieres que te corte la lengua de tajo!" Gritó el hombrecillo con enfado "¡¿Sabes por qué escaparon?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡Por que mataron a mi compañero! ¡Lo apuñalaron hasta que se desangro! ¡Cuando llegue la maldita Omega me dio en la cabeza con una pala! ¡Me golpeó tantas veces que mi rostro se redujo a esto!"

El hombre que gritaba dio un paso al frente y fue entonces que el chico pudo observar su rostro desfigurado, tal como Lilith lo había descrito.

"Así que un par de niños te vencieron ¿eh? Qué patético, aunque te daré crédito por sobrevivir, supe que incendiaron el lugar, para cuando el jefe llegó no había mucho que salvar"

Lucifer comenzó a temblar, mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, no podía dejar que notaran su presencia, tenía que controlarse.

"¿Cómo es que nunca marcaron a la chica?" Preguntó el hombre robusto "La estábamos preparando, ya sabes que los Omegas sin marcar son más costosos, esa noche la subastaríamos… Malditos mocosos, nos hicieron perder miles…"

"Me imagino que el jefe no te lo perdonó ¿verdad?" El Beta tronó los dientes y escupió al piso "No… Me queda un año para encontrarlos, si no lo hago pagaré con mi cabeza…"

"Tienes suerte, estamos más cerca de lo que crees, localizamos a la Omega, y según mi informante, por esta zona vive también el Alpha… Pelirrojo, ojos de color ¿cuántos tipos así pueden haber?"

"No… ¿Cómo dieron conmigo?" Lucifer tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar emitir sonido alguno, se encogió en su lugar sudando y a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso.

"Allá viene…" Al decir aquello, el par de hombres recibieron a una tercera persona, murmuraron unas cuantas cosas, esta vez fueron más cuidadosos y el joven no pudo entender bien de que hablaban, con sigilo volvió a asomarse, observó cómo le pasaban un sobre a un tipo cubierto con una capucha y lentes, a quien no pudo mirarle el rostro, cuando este se fue, el par de sujetos subieron de nuevo al auto para retirarse.

El Alpha no podía levantarse del suelo, temblaba de pies a cabeza consumido por el terror, estaba ya muy oscuro cuando tuvo la fuerza para ponerse de pie, entró de nuevo al edificio olvidándose por completo de la basura, se apresuró para tomar sus cosas y sin avisarle a nadie se fue del lugar.

"¡¿Qué se supone que haga?!" Hablo para sí mismo Lucifer mientras conducía su motocicleta "¡¿Y si vuelvo a casa y están allí?! ¡¿A dónde debo ir?!"

Frenó de repente al encontrarse con un semáforo en rojo, y entre más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le aterraba volver a su departamento, así que se decidió por tomar un camino diferente e ir al único lugar que le parecía seguro en ese momento.


	248. CCXLVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXLVIII**

"¿Qué piensas al respecto?" Volvió a preguntar Gabriel notablemente nervioso "Pero soy un Beta…" Beelzebub se enderezó desviando la mirada avergonzado "Y tú un Alpha…" "

¡¿Y eso qué importa?!" Exclamó con energía el castaño "¡A mí no me importa que seas un Beta! Se que cuando me conociste dije cosas bastantes despectivas por el hecho de que fueras un Beta, e incluso menosprecié tus capacidades… Pero Beelzebub en verdad no creo eso… Muchas cosas me han hecho darme cuenta de que los Alphas somos iguales a cualquiera, lo que importa es tu calidad como persona y yo… Bueno a mí me gusta mucho la persona que eres…"

El corazón de Beelzebub golpeó más fuerte en su pecho, se armó de valor y miró directamente a los ojos lilas de Gabriel que brillaban de forma casi sobre natural.

"En realidad Beelzebub… Yo creo que más que me gustes o te quiera, yo estoy ena…" La declaración fue interrumpida por un el sonido repetitivo del timbre, que hizo al Alpha girarse preocupado en dirección a la puerta "¿Quién pude ser tan tarde'"

"¡Ignora eso!" Exclamó el pelinegro tomando su brazo "¡¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme hace un momento?!"

Sonrojado, el castaño trató de recobrar las palabras, pero ahora no solo fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, sino también por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

"Iré a abrir… Puede ser peligroso…" Gabriel se zafo del agarre del Beta quien golpeó sus manos contra su rostro en señal de frustración, permaneció en esa posición por unos minutos hasta que unos gritos en la entrada llamaron su atención, sobre todo porque conocía muy bien a quien pertenecía esa voz.

"¡Yo pregunté primero Gabriel!" Exclamó casi gritando Lucifer "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Cuando Beelzebub se acercó, quedó bastante sorprendido de que fuera el mayor de sus hermanos quien se encontrará allí "¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡¿Qué te pasa golpeando las puertas de las casas de esa manera?! ¡¿Tienes una idea de que hora es?!"

La discusión comenzó a subir de nivel, y el pelinegro solo miraba de uno en uno a cada Alpha sin saber que hacer.

"¡Cállense los dos!" Declaro al fin "¡Están haciendo un escándalo terrible! ¡Molestarán a los vecinos!" Ambos chicos guardaron silencio, pero aún se miraban con una nada disimulada ira "¿Qué haces aquí Lucifer?" Preguntó visiblemente incomodo el Beta "¿Pasó algo?"

El Alpha no contestó, solo bajo la mirada mientras mantenía una respiración pesada y temblaba como una hoja, Beelzebub notó esto y termino preocupándose más.

"¿Lucy? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?" Gabriel cruzó los brazos y rodó los ojos, molesto, un sentimiento amargo comenzaba a subir por su garganta

"Beelz…" Contestó al fin Lucifer "¿Puedo quedarme aquí?"

El Beta abrió la boca, pero no contestó nada, miró entre su hermano y Gabriel, sabía que sería imposible que ambos convivieran sin querer asesinarse, sobre todo por el notable estado de nerviosismo que presentaba su hermano.

"¿Por qué no vas con Michel?" Se adelantó a preguntar el castaño "¿No es tu novia? ¿Por qué tienes que venir específicamente aquí?"

"¡Porque es mi hermano!" Se adelantó a responder Beelzebub "Por eso… Puedes quedarte Lucifer…"

El chico murmuró un gracias y entro al pequeño departamento empujando a Gabriel, este solo bajo la mirada y ni siquiera dijo nada ante la provocación.

"H-hablemos en otra ocasión Gabriel…" Dijo el Beta "¿Quieres que me vaya?" Preguntó el castaño en tono neutral y ante la falta de respuesta del pelinegro, asintió y salió de allí sin despedirse.

Beelzebub cerró la puerta, tras un momento abrió nuevamente buscando al Alpha, pero este ya había bajado hasta su auto, llamarlo sería inútil.

"Lucifer, más te vale que me expliques que está sucediendo o voy…" La amenaza murió en su boca cuando se dio la vuelta y observó a su hermano hecho un ovillo en el sillón, mientras lloraba en silencio "¿Lucy?"

El pelinegro se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo contra su pecho, a lo que Alpha correspondió, escondiendo su rostro, no era la primera vez que Beelzebub veía a Lucifer en un estado como aquel, y aunque siempre le preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía el chico nunca daba ninguna explicación, el Beta sospechaba que tenía que ver con algo ocurrido en los años que abandono el orfanato hasta que volvieron a encontrarse.


	249. CCXLIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXLIX**

"Eso suena fantástico, y no te ofendas Wilde, pero no te veo realmente en el papel de Romeo para la obra de la escuela" Indicó Azirafel mientras observaba el vestuario que le mostraba su amigo "Eso es porque no me has visto en el escenario Zira… Cuando estoy frente a mí público cambio por completo."

Ante la dramatización, el rubio rio divertido, en poco tiempo él y el misterioso chico se habían vuelto buenos amigos, tenían gustos en común y al fin Azirafel tenía alguien quien entendía su situación como Omega.

"Irás a obra ¿verdad Azirafel?" Pregunto Wilde mientras tomada su mochila y libros "¡Claro que lo haré! E inclusive le diré a Crowley que me acompañe, le he hablado mucho de ti..."

"Por supuesto, tu Alpha"

"No es mi Alpha" Le corrigió Azirafel "No me gustan esos términos, es mi pareja, mi novio… No mi Alpha" Explicó haciendo un ademán de comillas con los dedos "Y de nuevo, su nombre es Crowley, llámalo así…"

"Mira Zira, todo lo que dices es muy bonito y eso… Pero a los ojos de todos, su relación es un Alpha y su Omega, pelea lo que quieras, no uses los términos, al final a las personas les dará igual y solo querrán saber cuándo será el día en que finalmente él te marque y oficialmente seas su posesión…"

"A veces dices cosas realmente terribles Wilde" Respondió el rubio con enfado "No tiene que ser así, cuando yo creía que era un Beta nunca lo tuve que llamar mi Alpha…"

"Hasta donde me has contado, cuando eras un Beta ni siquiera tenían una relación, Azirafel, no puedes contra la naturaleza de esto, eres un Omega, y el día que caes frente a un Alpha y te dejas someter, ese día se acaba tu libertad, dejas de ser tú y te conviertes en EL Omega de alguien… Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a quien quieras…"

Azirafel no se sentía cómodo con aquella conversación, pero cuando quiso replicar nuevamente, recordó a su madre y la forma en que vivió, así como a lo que tuvo que renunciar desde el día que fue marcada por un Alpha.

"Wilde no quiero hablar más de ese tema…" Al notar como el ánimo de su amigo había decaído, el castaño se sintió un poco culpable e invito al chico a comer algo antes de ir a casa "Yo invito ¿qué quieres? ¿crepas? ¿sushi? ¿filete?"

Habían salido de la Facultad cuando llegaron a la parada de autobús y una figura muy familiar les intercepto en el camino.

"¿Crowley?" Preguntó algo sorprendido el Omega "¡Crowley! Pero ¿qué haces aquí querido?" Corrió para encontrarse con el pelirrojo quien le dio un gran abrazo y luego lanzó una mirada en dirección al castaño "¡Oh! ¡Déjame presentarte! Wilde él es Crowley… Querido él es mi amigo Wilde de quien te he hablado…"

El par de chicos no compartieron el entusiasmo de Azirafel, en realidad se vieron de mala manera y tras un largo momento estrecharon las manos de manera incomoda.

"Salí temprano para recogerte ángel" Hablo Crowley ignorando al otro chico "¿Por qué no vamos a un bonito lugar? Beelzebub me hablo de una pizzería por el parque…"

"Ya habíamos hecho planes en realidad" Interrumpió Wilde "Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros…"

"No, gracias… Azirafel y yo tendremos una salida solos…" Respondió el pelirrojo secamente "¿No es así, ángel?"

"No me parece mal ir lo tres, querido… Sería mucho más divertido…" Repuso con una sonrisa el rubio "En verdad creo que podríamos llevarnos bien…"

"Yo no tengo problema tampoco…" Agregó despreocupadamente el otro Omega "De hecho puedo conseguir reservaciones en el Ritz o cualquier otro lugar si quieren…"

"¡No estamos interesados!" Exclamó molesto Crowley "Gracias… Vámonos ángel…" Y sin siquiera esperar a que el chico replicara algo o pudiera despedirse de su amigo, lo tomo de la mano y se fue a toda velocidad de allí.

"¡¿Se podría saber que sucede contigo?!" Exclamó Azirafel molesto mientras se zafaba del agarre del Alpha "¡¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero?! ¡¿Y por qué actuaste así?!"

"¡Ese chico tiene el mismo aroma con el que llegaste a casa el otro día!" Dijo Crowley cruzando los brazos "¡No confió en él! ¡No me agrada!"

"¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Además ya te dije que es mi amigo! ¡Claro que tiene aroma es un Omega como yo!"

"¡¿Y tiene que ser tan entrometido?! ¡Además convives con Omegas y Alphas todo el tiempo y no por eso su aroma queda impregnado en ti!"

"Crowley en verdad no tengo idea de que sucede contigo" Dijo Azirafel frotando el puente de su nariz con frustración "Si no te conociera diría que estas sintiendo unos celos enfermizos… Y créeme que no me gusta nada…"

"¡Estoy preocupado por ti!" Exclamo Crowley alzando la voz "¡Eres mi Omega! ¡Es normal que quiera protegerte! ¡Y ese chico no me da confianza!"

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Preguntó Azirafel con el ceño fruncido "¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Tu Omega?"

"Ángel…"

"Déjame dejarte algo claro Crowley… Te amo, te amo mucho, pero no soy tu propiedad, tú no eliges quienes son mis amistades, y tampoco necesitas ir tras de mi para cuidarme, soy capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta…"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo esa vez en la librería?! ¡Tus feromonas son impredecibles Azirafel! ¡Y eso me preocupa!"

"¡Algo es que te preocupe y otra cosa es que creas que te pertenezco!"

"¡Yo nunca dije que me pertenecieras!"

"¡Pues te comportas como si fueras mi dueño!" Azirafel intentó calmarse y contuvo la respiración por diez segundos antes de volver a hablar "No quiero pelear Crowley, y menos en la calle, te veré en casa"

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y pedir un taxi dejando al pelirrojo en la acera, el Alpha ni siquiera entendía cómo es que habían terminado discutiendo de esa manera, así que decidió caminar para poder relajarse un poco.

"Yo solo me preocupo por ti, ángel bobo" Murmuró mientras pateaba una piedra en el suelo _"Sabes…"_ Escuchó decir una voz en su cabeza _"Nada de esto pasaría si Azirafel estuviera marcado…"_ Crowley paro de repente fingiendo que no le interesaba lo que escuchaba _"Si lo marcarás no tendría por qué preocuparse más… Ya que todos sabrían que tú eres su Alpha…"_

"Marcar a Azirafel… ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera pensaré en algo así! ¡Jamás haría algo como eso! ¡Azirafel ni siquiera estaría de acuerdo con ello!" Dijo mientras aceleraba el paso _"¿Aun cuando fuera por su bien?"_

Paro nuevamente y alzo la vista, frente a él miró su reflejo en el vidrio de una tienda, ¿aun cuando fuera por su bien? Se preguntó asustado por el pensamiento.


	250. CCL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCL**

"Lucifer ¿no irás a la escuela hoy?" Preguntó el Beta quien ya se había cambiado para ir a trabajar "¿Estarás acostado allí todo el día?"

El aludido no contesto, ni siquiera se movió de su posición en el sofá, ya era el tercer día que se quedaba con Beelzebub y aún no le había explicado nada de lo que le ocurría.

"Lucy" Se acercó el pelinegro hasta el Alpha "Oye, tal vez si me dijeras que es lo que te pasa, podría ayudarte… Con este comportamiento no llegarás a nada… ¿Has hablado a la escuela? ¿Al trabajo? ¿Con Michel?"

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, el chico por fin pareció reaccionar, asomo su cabeza por debajo de las mantas y sus rojos ojos miraron directamente al Beta.

"Le dije que me ausentaría un par de días… Pero no sé si Gabriel ya habrá hablado con ella" Al escuchar el nombre del Alpha, el corazón de Beelzebub se contrajo con tristeza, necesitaba hablar con él cuanto antes "Lucifer debes decirme que demonios sucede contigo ¿te escondes de algo? ¿Alguien te persigue?"

"Sólo necesito que me dejes quedarme aquí Beelz… Después de eso veré que hacer" Se explicó su hermano "¡Lucifer deja de ser tan infantil! ¡Si tienes un problema debes hablar con nosotros para ayudarte! ¡Maldita sea!"

"No pueden ayudarme…" Se apresuró a responder el mayor "Lamento ser una molestia para ti, pero en verdad no puedo hablar contigo sobre ello… Lo siento Beelzebub…"

"¡¿Qué nos escondes Lucifer?! ¡No somos más niños! ¡No necesitamos que nos protejas de nada!" Exclamó desesperado el Beta "¡Y si nosotros no podemos ayudarte debes buscar a alguien que pueda! ¡¿Crees que no he notado tus ataques de pánico?! ¡¿O las noches que pasas en vela?! ¡¿Qué te pasó Lucifer?! ¡Dime por favor!"

El pelinegro se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hermano, pero este solo le miro un par de segundos antes de bajar la vista sin responder nada.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar, hay comida en el refrigerador, continuaremos con esta conversación cuando vuelva…"

"Lo siento" Dijo al fin Lucifer "Lamento ser una carga…" Beelzebub abrió la puerta y antes de retirarse se volvió hacia el Alpha "No eres ninguna carga, eres mi hermano, y cuidare de ti si lo necesitas, solo desearía que pudieras confiar en mí…" Salió dirigiéndose al trabajo, y dejando al Alpha en el mismo estado de aflicción que antes.

Desde el día que había salido del apartamento del Beta, Gabriel no había vuelto ha hablar con él, sabía que a pesar de todo Lucifer era su hermano, había crecido juntos, se habían apoyado durante años, pero a su vez era consciente de los sentimientos que el pelinegro guardaba hacia el chico.

Suspiró pesadamente tratando de no pensar en ello, cuando un par de golpes llamaron a su puerta.

"Adelante" Contestó sin energía "G-gabriel ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Preguntó Beelzebub con timidez "Yo… Si, pasa…"

"Lamento la interrupción, no es algo de trabajo…" Agregó el chico entrando a la oficina "Esta bien… Toma asiento…"

"Oye… Yo, lamento lo del otro día" Comenzó a explicarse el Beta mirando al suelo "No fue la manera de pedirte que te fueras y te pido una disculpa por eso…"

"E-está bien, yo me comporté como un idiota también, no debí pelear con Lucifer y tomarme tan mal tu decisión" Complemento el Alpha tratando de sonar comprensivo "Lo siento…"

"Y sobre lo que me preguntaste" Alzo la vista Beelzebub en dirección a Gabriel "C-creo que debemos esperar…"

"¿Esperar?"

"Si… No te estoy diciendo que no, pero justo ahora no es un buen momento, n-necesito pensarlo y… ¿Podrías ser paciente conmigo?"

"¿P-paciente?" Gabriel trato de sonreír, además de esconder la tristeza de su voz "S-si… Claro, lo entiendo… Y-yo tal vez me apresure…"

"Gracias Gabriel… Volveré a mi trabajo ahora" El Beta dejo la oficina sin agregar más, decir aquello fue mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero en esos momentos y conociendo la mala relación entre su hermano y Gabriel, no podía aceptar la propuesta del Alpha, aun cuando eso le doliera más de lo que creía.

"Paciencia ¿eh?" Repitió el castaño cuando se encontró solo "Tal vez solo soy tú otra opción… Ahora que Lucifer vuelve a correr a tus brazos, yo paso a segundo plano…"

El Alpha se lamentó por pensar aquello, no quería hacer suposiciones basadas en los celos que lo carcomían por dentro, pero entre más lo pensaba, más creía que, aunque Beelzebub lo quisiera, sus sentimientos siempre estarían por debajo que los que tenía por el otro Alpha.

"¿Puedo entrar señor?" Preguntó una voz en la puerta, era uno de los técnicos de sistemas "Si... ¿Qué sucede?"

"Disculpe, mientras nos encargábamos de actualizar el sistema operativo de las computadoras de la planta encontramos la laptop de Asmodeo, pensamos que le gustaría revisarla y ver si tiene información que no deba ser eliminada..."

"Si, claro, déjenla, yo la revisaré…" Contestó sin ánimo el castaño "De acuerdo, avísenos si quiere respaldar la información..."

Gabriel despidió al chico y guardo entre sus cosas la computadora para revisarla luego, en esos momentos no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el sutil aroma de las feromonas de Lucifer, que desprendía Beelzebub.

"¿Qué nunca se alejará de tu vida? ¿Siempre estaré a la sombra de él?" Se lamentó en un murmullo el Alpha mientras trataba de volver a sus actividades.


	251. CCLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLI**

"¿Tan fascinantes encuentras las flores?" Preguntó Metatron exaltando a Lilith "¿Y qué haces en mi oficina?"

"La señorita Elsa me pidió colocar flores frescas en todos los jarrones de la mansión" Respondió la pelirroja volviendo a su tarea "¿En todos? Me parece una tarea absurda" Indico el Alpha con diversión "Igual a mí… Pero de un tiempo para acá todas las tareas absurdas me son asignadas a mí… Así que, si un día estoy limpiando las baldosas del techo una por una, no te sorprendas…"

Aquel comentario llamó la atención del mayor, quien en realidad si había notado cierta hostilidad por parte del ama de llaves hacia la Omega.

"Deja eso, hablare con la señorita Elsa, es un desperdicio de tiempo que hagas algo así" Continúo el hombre restándole importancia "Terminaré en más problemas si haces eso… Pero en verdad creo que no se deberían de matar tantas flores por una tontería como esta… Detesto que se arranquen para solo verse lindas por un rato y luego morir… Es tan cruel e insensible…"

"¿No te gustan las flores?" Preguntó Metatron fingiendo que no le interesaba la conversación "Amo las flores… Pero que las arranquen para que sean un simple regalo me molesta bastante…" Lilith termino su tarea y tomando sus cosas se giró en dirección al Alpha "Ya que tengo una cesta llena de narcisos, tulipanes y jacintos, iré a terminar mi tarea, pero si pudieras evitar que la señorita Elsa mate más flores, te lo agradecería"

La pelirroja salió de la oficina y el Alpha se quedó pensativo en su lugar, recordando apenado aquella ocasión en que llegó a altas horas de la noche a la habitación de la chica para entregarle un bello ramo de orquídeas, de haber sabido lo que Lilith pensaba al respecto lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hacerle ese regalo.

Las cosas en la mansión eran tranquilas, después de su accidente en las escaleras, Lilith no había tenido problemas para adaptarse de nuevo al trabajo y aunque siempre le eran encargadas los quehaceres más molestos y tardados, ella los cumplía sin chistar, al final, terminar su tarea de manera correcta y rápida molestaba más al ama de llaves a comparación de ponerse a discutir.

Una mañana cuando había vuelto a su habitación en uno de sus descansos, se asomó por su ventana para darse cuenta de que abajo, el jardinero con quien había tenido problemas ya antes estaba muy concentrado preparando un pedazo de tierra justo debajo de su habitación, y mayor fue su sorpresa al observar que Metatron se encontraba a su lado supervisando la actividad.

Se apresuró a bajar, curiosa por lo que hacía, y al llegar pudo observar cómo había diferentes tipos de flores listas para ser plantadas.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Preguntó interesada "Como dijiste que te gustaban las flores, pero no que fueran cortadas" Respondió Metatron sin mirarle "Pensé que podría gustarte tener las propias…"

"Son preciosas… Pero el jardín de la mansión es enorme, desde mi ventana puedo ver todo" Agregó la pelirroja riendo "Pero ese jardín es más de Michel que de cualquiera de nosotros, estás flores son tuyas, será tu jardín" El Alpha se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Lilith se agito en su pecho y se sonrojo como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, tener algo propio dentro de esa casa, le hacía sentir que cada día era más parecido a un hogar para ella.

"G-gracias…" Murmuró la pelirroja "Pero te advierto que es la primera vez que cuido de una planta que no sea de plástico…"

"Lo harás bien… Más te vale, porque saque estas plantas a escondidas de Michel y si se entera que se secaron nos asesina a todos en la mansión…"

Lilith rio ante la amenaza y el resto de su descanso lo paso conversando con el Alpha al lado de aquel improvisado jardincito.

Lo que ninguno de los dos había notado, era la presencia del ama de llaves, quien les observaba reprobatoriamente desde la ventana de su propia habitación.

"Nunca creí que el amo Metatron fuera de los Alphas que se dejaran engatusar por un simple Omega bonito" Dijo para si misma la Beta cerrando la cortina "Estoy segura de que esa chiquilla no es lo que parece… Esconde algo, es muy obvio, pero el amo no es capaz de verlo…"

Detuvo su monologo al observar una fotografía enmarcada encima de su tocador, en donde aparecía ella cuando era bastante joven, detrás sus padres y a un lado un Metatron de no más de dieciséis años, también acompañado por el señor y señora Archangel.

"Le prometí a la ama Ella que cuidaría de su familia" Dijo de nuevo la mujer "Y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer…"

Dejo la fotografía de vuelta a su lugar y nuevamente se asomó por la ventana, decidida a descubrir la verdad tras la misteriosa joven Lilith.


	252. CCLII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLII**

"¡Lucifer!" Grito Michel, tenía casi dos semanas sin ver al chico y estaba realmente emocionada y aliviada de volverse a encontrar con él "¡Lucy! ¡He estado preocupada por ti! ¿Cómo están las cosas? Te ves cansado…"

El Alpha alzó la vista con una leve sonrisa, bajos sus ojos podían observarse ojeras profundamente marcadas, su frondosa cabellera teñida de negro estaba escondida bajo una gorra y por su actitud parecía que no quería llamar mucho la atención.

"Lucifer" Pronunció lentamente la Alpha tomando la mano del muchacho "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué luces tan asustado?"

"N-no estoy asustado" Respondió el Alpha con una fingida sonrisa "Es que he estado cansado… Por el orfanato…"

Para no preocupar a Michel, el joven había inventado una historia sobre cómo iba a pasar un par de días en el Orfanato Tadfield para apoyar con las reparaciones y cuidado de los niños que habían ingresado recientemente.

"¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cuándo volverás a la Universidad?" Volvió a preguntar la castaña "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

"Yo… E-estoy bien…" Lucifer comenzó a temblar, aparto su mano disimuladamente para hacer llamar a una mesera y pedir algo para comer "Las cosas son difíciles, pero todos está ayudando… Como no quedan muchos lugares donde dormir me he quedado con Beelz…"

"¿Te estas quedando con Beelzebub?" Pregunto desconcertada la Alpha, lo que sorprendió a Lucifer, él supuso que Gabriel ya se lo había comentado, le preocupaba que la situación pudiera ser malinterpretada y por eso decidió hablarlo con ella "Si… Aunque él trabajo todo el día… Casi no lo veo, y cuando vuelve siempre es de mal humor…"

Michel solo continuaba observando al joven, sentía que algo no estaba bien, siempre había notado lo ansioso que se volvía Lucifer al tocar ciertos temas, pero jamás lo había visto en un estado tan delicado como aquel, era como si toda su esencia hubiera sido drenada y solo quedara el cascaron de lo que alguna vez fue el Alpha.

"¿Te puedo ayudar de alguna manera?" Agrego la castaña sin apartar la mirada del chico "Si quieres puedo ir contigo al orfanato…"

"¡No!" Le interrumpió Lucifer "No Michel, quisiera poder llevarte, cuando… Cuando todo sea una mejor situación ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lucifer supe que dejaste tu empleo… Y más que dejarlo te dieron de baja por la cantidad de inasistencias acumuladas…"

Al escuchar aquello el chico se encogió en su lugar, no había preparado ninguna historia para aquello, no se suponía que Michel supiera eso.

"De verdad lo que hago ahora es importante para mí…" Contestó débilmente "Si no te presentas en la Universidad también perderás la beca para la escuela… Lucifer dime que sucede… Que sucede en verdad…"

"Yo… Ya te lo dije…. El orfanato me necesita, no puedo abandonarlos, son lo único que tengo" El Alpha evitó el contacto visual, la mesera de un momento atrás volvió y dejo las bebidas en la mesa "Lucifer mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que me dices es la verdad…"

Michel siempre se caracterizaba por ser muy seria, fría y renuente a socializar, pero en esa ocasión, todas esas mascaras se cayeron, sus ojos húmedos y mueca preocupada revelaban a la persona sensible y temerosa de ser lastimada que en realidad era.

"Michel yo no…"

"Lucifer" Le detuvo Michel "Por favor…. Mírame y dime que todo lo que me dices es verdad, que confías en mí y que yo debo hacer lo mismo contigo…"

El chico abrió la boca un par de veces, después comenzó a recordar, recordó sus manos cubiertas de sangre y la felicidad que sintió por lo que hizo, recordó como inició el fuego con un galón de gasolina que roció por todo el lugar, todas las cosas horribles que tuvo que vivir allí, y se preguntó ¿Michel aceptará la verdad? ¿Aceptará a quién soy cuando ni siquiera yo lo hago?

"Michel" Contestó quitándose la gorra y mirándola a los ojos "El orfanato me necesita, yo estoy ayudando allí y me quedo en casa de Beelzebub porque está más cerca del lugar… Y esa es la verdad"

La única vez que había mentido con tanta destreza y culpa, había sido cuando volvió a ver a sus hermanos y estos le preguntaron en donde había estado por tanto tiempo, él les sonrió, los miro a los ojos y soportando las ganas de llorar y tumbarse a sus pies solo respondió lo importante es que estoy de vuelta.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llevaron su comida, hablaron un poco más de tiempo antes de que Michel se tuviera que excusar para volver a sus labores.

"Déjame al menos ayudarte con una prórroga…" Comentó la Alpha al salir del lugar "No vendrás en un tiempo a la Universidad y eres un alumno destacable ¿te parece bien?"

El chico pensó en negarse, pero algo en los ojos de la castaña le pusieron nervioso y aceptó la oferta sin poner objeciones.

"Aquí nos despedimos, t-te llamaré en cuanto pueda" Hizo una pausa y luego abrazo con todas sus fuertes a la Alpha, ella tardó un poco, pero regresó el gesto "Te amo…"

"Cuidate Lucifer" Tras una pausa demasiado larga se separó y mirando al suelo murmuro "Yo también te amo…"

Luego se retiró rumbo a su automóvil sin agregar nada más y dejando un tanto desorientado al chico.

"Te amo Lucifer" Comentó Michel para sí misma mientras conducía a toda velocidad "Te amo, pero no te creo… Y si tú no puedes decirme que sucede, lo tendré que averiguar por mi cuenta…"

Esa tarde no llegó a la Universidad ni tampoco a la mansión, condujo hasta altas horas de la noche tratando de entender que era tan terrible en el pasado del Alpha que no pudiera confiar en ella.


	253. CCLIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLIII**

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Lilith _

_¿Cómo crees que estoy? ¡Mal! ¡Encerrado en la casa de mi hermano! Ayer hablé con Michel, tuve que mentirle a la cara…_

_Lucifer_

_¿Qué le contaste?_

_Lilith _

_Nada… No pude, pensé en hacerlo, pero no pude… Me dio miedo imaginar lo que pensaría de mí_

_Lucifer _

_Nada fue tu culpa Lucy… Las circunstancias nos llevaron a eso…_

_Lilith _

_¿Puedo llamarte?_

_Lucifer _

_Si_

_Lilith _

No pasó más de un minuto cuando el teléfono de la pelirroja timbro mostrando en la pantalla el nombre de Lucifer.

"¿Quieres hablar?" Preguntó la chica con algo de nerviosismo "Lilith ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Escondernos por siempre?"

"Lucy… Ya te lo dije una vez… Debemos huir, irnos, cambiar nuestros nombres, están en la ciudad, me ubicaron a mí, saben de ti, es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que den con una pista que los llevé a nosotros"

"¡No voy a irme!" Exclamó con molestia el Alpha "Mi familia está aquí, el orfanato y lo más importante… Michel"

"Pues si quieres protegerlos a ellos y a Michel, la única forma es desaparecer de sus vidas ¿qué crees que harán si nos atrapan? ¿Sólo torturarnos y usarnos como antes? ¡Claro que no! ¡Querrán vengarse! ¡Darnos en donde más nos duela!" Lilith que siempre era una persona serena y calmada iba perdiendo su temple conforme hablaba "¡No solo seremos nosotros ahora! ¡Sino también a quienes queremos!"

"Podríamos denunciarlos…"

"¡Claro! Como eso funciono tan bien la primera vez… ¿U olvidas lo que sucedió cuando pedimos ayuda? ¿Eh? Cómo el oficial dijo que todo estaba bien y luego los llamo… Porque yo aun lo recuerdo… Te rompieron tres costillas y una mano, no te mataron solo porque eras mercancía preciada" Pronunció con desprecio las últimas palabras.

"¡No lo olvido Lilith!" Alzó la voz el Alpha "¡Créeme que nunca lo olvidare!" Un largo silencio los atrapo a ambos antes de que Lucifer volviera a hablar "L-lo siento, no era mi intensión gritarte…"

"Está bien, yo tampoco fui amable" Lilith se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, observando el improvisado y pequeño jardín bajo esta, su corazón le dolió al pensar en Metatron "No sé qué hacer Lucifer… Ellos son cientos, tienen dinero, poder… Nosotros solo un par de huérfanos…"

"No quiero dejar a Michel… Ni a mis hermanos… Ni a ti… Y tampoco quiero esconderme más… No es justo"

"La vida no es justa Lucy, no para personas como nosotros, pero pensaremos, logramos burlarlos una vez… ¡Podemos volver a hacerlo!"

"Se que tú tampoco quieres irte Lilith" Agregó el Alpha en tono suave "El día que fui a casa de Michel… Te vi, como observabas a Metatron, pensé que jamás tus ojos habían brillado así antes, pero me equivoqué…"

"No sé de qué hablas…"

"El siguiente amanecer de cuando huimos, al darnos cuenta de que no nos seguían y los habíamos perdido, tus ojos eran exactamente así, libres…"

"Estás haciendo suposiciones estúpidas en base a tu ridícula idea de romance Lucifer" Se quejo la Omega "No viste nada…"

"¡Se lo que vi!" Interrumpió nuevamente el chico "Y también sé que no eres la única que se siente de ese modo…"

"Debo volver al trabajo, mi descanso está por terminar" Lilith se levantó alejándose de la ventana con rapidez, tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de decir el chico "De acuerdo, seguiremos en contacto, cuídate mucho, te quiero Lilith"

"Yo también te quiero Lucy… Mantente a salvo…"

Después de colgar, apagó su teléfono y lo guardo en un lugar seguro, pensó que el trabajo le ayudaría a distraer su mente, por lo que se apresuró para volver a sus labores, pero cuando abrió la puerta, frente a ella se encontraba el ama de llaves con actitud seria.

"S-señorita Elsa…" Dijo Lilith visiblemente sorprendida "¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué hace en mi habitación?"

"Tardabas en bajar y vine a ver qué pasaba…" Contestó de manera indiferente la mujer "¿Esta todo en orden?"

"S-si… Perdí la noción del tiempo… Con su permiso volveré abajo para ayudar con la comida…" La chica cerró con llave la puerta tras de sí y trató de alejarse rápidamente "Lilith" Volvió a llamarle la Beta "¿Hablabas con alguien hace un momento?"

"No" Mintió la joven "Bueno si, conmigo misma ¿no lo hace usted a veces? ¿Cuándo se siente sola? Con su permiso debo retirarme"

Hizo una leve reverencia en modo burlesco dejando atrás a la mujer que bufo por lo bajo, observó la puerta de la habitación una vez más y luego se retiró con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.


	254. CCLIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLIV**

"¡Beelzebub!" Le llamó Gabriel mientras corría hacía el Beta "¿Vas rumbo a tu departamento? Hace mucho que no sé…" Hizo una pausa al mirar la cara cansada del chico "Luces terrible..."

"¡No todos tenemos un gimnasio en nuestras casas para lucir siempre bien, Gabriel!" Respondió gritando con enfado el pelinegro, pero al mirar el rostro triste del Alpha se arrepintió al instante "Lo siento… No quise hablarte así, no he dormido bien en días y estoy algo irritable…"

"Está bien… Fui un entrometido" Respondió con una sonrisa el castaño "¿Ibas de salida? S-si quieres, puedo llevarte, tenemos mucho sin pasar tiempo a solas…"

Beelzebub pensó en negarse, pero si era honesto consigo mismo, él también extrañaba pasar tiempo con Gabriel, así que termino aceptando la invitación.

"Realmente te ves cansado" Dijo el Alpha una vez que estuvieron ambos en el auto "Tienes bolsas bajo tus ojos" Con gentileza acarició la mejilla del chico haciendo que este se sonrojara hasta las orejas "¿Puedo besarte?"

"¡E-eztamoz aún el trabajo! ¡Alguien podría vernoz!" Las acciones repentinas del Alpha pusieron tan nervioso al pelinegro que su muletilla al pronunciare la s volvió a aparecer "Si es porque alguien pueda vernos, no me importa, te quiero, realmente lo que digan los demás me da igual… Pero si no quieres que te bese por tu propia decisión entonces no lo haré…"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Beelzebub jaló de la bufanda del castaño y planto su boca contra la de él, quiso retirarse de inmediato, pero no pudo, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se habían besado de ese modo.

"E-erez un exhibicionizta…" Dijo al fin el Beta, alejándose lentamente evitando los brillantes ojos lilas de Gabriel "Ven a mi casa hoy… Te extraño…"

Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, el pelinegro siempre había encontrado seductora del Alpha, más de una noche había recordado aquella voz gimiendo su nombre contra su oído.

"Y-yo… No puedo" Respondió con pesar el pelinegro "Lo siento Gabriel… De verdad quiero aceptar, pero no puedo…"

"Está bien…" El Alpha se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el automóvil "Te llevaré a tu departamento… Pero necesito que hablemos"

El Beta le miró confundido, encontraba particularmente extraña la actitud de Gabriel ese día, no parecía enojado, sino más bien algo nervioso.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Preguntó el pelinegro moviéndose incomodo en su lugar "¿Es sobre el trabajo?"

"No, no es sobre trabajo" Le interrumpió el más alto "Es sobre nosotros…"

"¿Nosotros?"

"S-sé que me dijiste que tuviera paciencia" Comenzó a explicarse Gabriel sin quitar los ojos del camino "Y no quiero forzarte a que tengamos una relación o algo, pero… Necesito saber en qué punto estamos… ¿Somos amigos? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Me quieres como yo a ti?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas esto tan de repente?" Beelzebub no tenía idea como responder a esas preguntas, sabía y había admitido que tenía fuertes sentimientos por Gabriel y no quería estar con nadie más que con él, así como tampoco quería que el Alpha estuviera con otra persona.

"Porque necesito saberlo Beelzebub… Yo…" El castaño alto hizo una pausa larga antes de continuar "Yo estoy celoso, estoy muy celoso de Lucifer, no puedo parar de pensar que está en tu casa, a tu lado… Y que tú tienes aún sentimientos por él…"

El Alpha aprovecho uno de los altos y miró hacia su compañero quien abrió la boca con sorpresa al escuchar aquella declaración.

"¡No tengo sentimientos por Lucifer!" Exclamó casi ofendido el Beta "¡Los llegue a tener, si! Pero ahora no siento por el más que la misma clase de amor que tengo por Crowley…"

"¿Entonces por qué actúas como si él fuera más importante que yo?" Gabriel volvió a poner el auto en marcha apretando el volante con fuerza.

"¡Es mi hermano Gabriel! ¡No puedes pedirme que elija entre tú y él solo porque estás celoso!" La falta de sueño no ayudaba para nada a Beelzebub al querer mantener la calma.

"¡Entonces dame un lugar en tu vida!" El Alpha aprovecho un lugar vacío no muy lejos del apartamento del Beta para estacionarse "Cuando me dijiste que me querías, fue muy feliz, pero después de eso nada cambió… Estamos exactamente igual que antes…"

"¿Qué quieres de mí? Que pregone por allí que me acuesto contigo, que lleve un letrero que diga SALGO CON GABRIEL ARCHANGEL ¿eso buscas? ¿Con eso estarías feliz?"

"Estoy hablando en serio Beelzebub ¿qué soy realmente para ti? Pareciera que sin una Ba'al que compita contigo no soy importante en tu vida…"

"Si quieres correr con el primer Omega que se te cruce, hazlo, pero esta vez no estaré allí para salvarte…" Respondió con enfado el Beta mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Beelzebub…"

"Escucha" Exclamo el Beta "Yo no soy dulce, no voy a estar tras de ti diciéndote que te quiero, tampoco gritare a los cuatro vientos que soy feliz a tu lado, porque yo no soy así… Y que tú vengas y me digas que no eres importante para mí me duele…"

El pelinegro se giró hacia Gabriel y le miro tan intensamente que el Alpha se encogió avergonzado en su lugar por sentir aquellos profundos ojos azules.

"¿Sabes por cuántas personas he hecho lo que hecho por ti? Por ninguna Gabriel… Por nadie he dejado de lado mi orgullo como por ti, y si no puedo etiquetarte en mi vida es porque no sé cómo hacerlo… Soy un Beta, y tu un maldito Alpha de alta categoría y además millonario…"

"Los Archangel no somos millonarios…"

"¡No me importa! Mi punto es que somos tan distintos el uno del otro, que ni siquiera se supone que debamos tener entre nosotros esta clase de sentimientos… Cuando conociste a esa Omega tenía tanto miedo de que te alejaras de mí, y si, ella es la razón de que me diera cuenta de que te quería, pero esto es tan nuevo para mí, jamás me había sentido así por nadie que no fuera Lucifer, me asusta, lo mucho que te quiero me asusta y no sé cómo actuar a tu lado..."

"¿Y cómo se supone que yo sepa eso?" Pregunto con voz derrotada el Alpha "A veces no sé qué piensas, y temo preguntarte y que la respuesta no me guste… Ponte en mi lugar, cuando te conocí Lucifer era todo para ti, le amabas, y ahora el vuelve y a mí me ignoras… ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿Qué pensarías?"

"Gabriel… Lucifer es muy importante para mí, es mi hermano, y eso no va a cambiar, él me necesita y estaré allí a su lado…"

"Sé que es tu hermano, pero no puedes dejar de vivir tu vida por él… No puedes dejar todo de lado para cuidarlo, es un adulto, y debe actuar como tal…"

"El problema es que viva conmigo ¿verdad? Crees que entre él y yo está pasando algo…" El Alpha no respondió "No puedo aliviar tus propias inseguridades Gabriel, no tengo esa clase de sentimientos por Lucifer, ya no, es tu decisión creerme o no…"

"Estas haciendo que me vea como un idiota egoísta…"

"Actúas como un idiota egoísta… Sé que no siempre te trato con la misma dulzura y amabilidad que tú lo haces conmigo, pero te quiero, a mi forma tosca y fría, realmente eres importante para mí…"

"También eres importante para mí… Y jamás me había sentido de esta manera por alguien más, por eso no sé qué es lo que debo hacer…"

"Supongo que ambos somos idiotas que no saben cómo comunicarse…"

"Eso creo…" Gabriel hizo una pausa antes de continuar "Ninguno de los dos sabe dónde estamos parados, pero, me gustaría ir juntos… Aun cuando no tengamos idea de que hacer…"

"¿Vas a obligarme a usar un cartel que diga tu nombre?"

"No, siempre y cuando me des un beso de buenos días y otro de despedida cuando nos veamos en el trabajo…"

La pareja se miró sonriéndose el uno al otro, lentamente volvieron a besarse, y de un momento a otro Beelzebub se encontraba sobre el Alpha deshaciéndose de su ropa lentamente.

"Beelz… Espera, cualquiera puede vernos aquí" Murmuró el más alto al sentir los dedos del Beta sobre su cinturón "Dijiste que no había problema si nos veían" Murmuro en tono felino el pelinegro.

"¿Y yo soy el exhibicionista?"

Continuaron con los besos hasta que el teléfono del Beta comenzó a sonar.

"Deberías contestar…" Murmuró entre besos el Alpha "Si es importante volverá a llamar…" Replico el pelinegro desabotonando la camisa del más alto. El celular timbro nuevamente y con molestia Beelzebub lo tomo para contestar.

"¡¿Qué quieres Crowley?!" Grito con frustración "¿Crowley? Ey… Oye… Cálmate… ¿Qué? Voy para allá… ¡Arranca el auto rumbo al departamento de Crowley y Azirafel!"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"¡Solo hazlo!"

Gabriel obedeció, quiso preguntar qué pasaba, pero Beelzebub no parecía estar allí con él, su rostro lucía realmente asustado, lo que solo hizo preocuparse más al Alpha.


	255. CCLV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLV**

"_No te detengas…" Decía la voz en su cabeza "Muéstrale, muéstrales a todos que tú eres el único Alpha que manda en este lugar…" _

Crowley sentía todo como un sueño, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, las imágenes eran borrosas y los sonidos lejanos, parecía como si solo flotará en aguas tranquilas, no sentía preocupación, ni tristeza, ni enojo, solo la nada.

Pero cuando la realidad lo atrapó, todo cambio, fue como si despertará de pronto, el aire le faltaba y no entendía que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor, los sonidos poco a poco volvieron a él.

"¡Una ambulancia! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia ahora!" Gritaba Madam Tracy inclinada frente a alguien, el pelirrojo no lo reconocía, trato de moverse hacia allá pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba siendo sostenido con fuerza.

"¿Q-qué p-pasa?" Murmuró desconcertado, bajo la vista y observo sus manos, bañadas en sangre, al igual que su ropa "¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!" Le pregunto su jefa alterada, jamás había vista una expresión como aquella en el rostro de la amable Beta "¡Pudiste haberle matado!"

Crowley seguía sin comprender, quiso asomarse a observar, pero los brazos que le sostenían no le dejaron moverse.

"¡Alto ahí! ¡No te irás hasta que llegue la policía!" Le dijo un hombre, que le doblaba en tamaño "Dios santo… Mira su cara…" Murmuraron un par de clientas "Esta completamente desfigurado…"

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" Exclamó Crowley gritando "¡¿Explíquenme que sucede?!" Trató de zafarse del agarre "¡Te volviste loco!" Respondió Madam Tracy hirviendo en ira "¡Eso fue lo que pasó! ¡Te lanzaste sobre Steve! ¡Algo que dijo te molesto! ¡Y lo golpeabas sin detenerte! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo Crowley?!"

"Y-yo… No sé de qué habla… No…" El Alpha no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, es parte de un sueño, pensó, en cualquier momento despertare… "¡Yo no hice nada!"

"La sangre del chico esta por toda tu ropa… ¿Cómo puedes decir que no hiciste nada?" Crowley observo nuevamente sus ropas, sus puños "Huye…" Volvió a escuchar la voz en su cabeza _"Huye, ellos no lo entenderían…" _

El chico actúo sin pensar, con un codazo golpeo en el pecho al hombre que lo sostenía, y cuando este lo soltó, corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a su hogar.

"_Todo estará bien…"_ Le habló nuevamente la voz mientras lavaba sus manos en el baño de su departamento _"Eres un Alpha, eres mejor que ellos, eres mejor que todos…" _

"¿Q-qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?" Preguntó asustado Crowley "¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice?!"

Se sacó las ropas con sangre, las metió en una bolsa, lejos de donde las pudiera ver Azirafel, una vez limpió, dio vueltas alrededor del departamento pensando que hacer.

"Policía… Ellos dijeron que llamarían a la policía… ¿Debería volver? ¿Entregarme? Si vienen aquí ¿cómo se lo explicaré a Azirafel?"

"_Hiciste lo correcto…" _

"¡Cállate! ¡Solo cállate y déjame pensar!" Crowley aplasto su cabeza entre sus manos, aún tenía la esperanza de que todo eso no fuera más que un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual iba a despertar en cualquier momento.

"¿Crowley?" Pregunto Azirafel bastante sorprendido "¿Pasó algo? ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?"

El Alpha ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar, pero cuando el más joven de los hermanos Archangel se había acercado lo suficiente, pudo percibir su aroma, aquel aroma que le había quitado el sueño tantas veces.

"_Si ellos vienen por ti" Le dijo la voz "Te alejarán de Azirafel… Te alejarán de lo único que importa en tu vida… No puedes permitir eso… ¡Debes protegerlo! Debes hacerles saber que es tuyo…" _

"Crowley, luces agitado… ¿Pasó algo? Me estas asustando" El rubio se acercó con miedo, toco el hombro de su compañero y entonces noto las feromonas Alpha que exudaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo.


	256. CCLVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLVI**

"¿C-crowley?" Murmuró Azirafel dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás "T-tus feromonas… Algo te pasa… Llamaré al hospital…"

El chico quiso retirarse, pero el Alpha lo tomo por la muñeca y lentamente se acercó a él poniéndolo nervioso.

"T-también he pasado por esto Crowley" Trato de explicarse el rubio "T-tus feromonas se disparan y comienzas a sentirte atontado… T-todo estará bien, solo debemos buscar ayuda"

"Todo está bien ahora" Respondió el pelirrojo besando la muñeca de Azirafel "Está bien porque estoy a tu lado ángel… Nada podrá separarnos… Sólo déjamelo a mí"

La respiración del Omega comenzaba a agitarse, la sensación de aquellos labios sobre su piel le provocó un escalofrío y se tomó unos minutos para poder calmarse, no podía perder el control en ese momento, necesitaba ayudar a Crowley.

"V-vamos al hospital" Repitió con paciencia "Y-yo te acompañare y estaré a tu lado hasta que todo esto termine…"

"No" El agarre sobre la muñeca del rubio se hizo más fuerte "No hay nada malo conmigo, en realidad jamás me había sentido tan bien como ahora…"

"Crowley estás lastimándome, suéltame…" En ese punto Azirafel supo que tenía que alejarse del Alpha, su cuerpo de Omega comenzaba a reaccionar ante esas feromanas.

"Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño" Crowley soltó su mano con lentitud, pero aun así se podía observar los dedos marcados sobre la blanca piel "Jamás te haría daño ángel, te amo… ¿Tú me amas también?"

"Crowley por favor, sé que aún eres consciente, por favor, vamos al hospital, te prometo que saldremos de esta, todo estará bien…"

"¿Por qué no me dices que me amas?" La mirada del Alpha se volvió fría y dura, en la huida hasta su departamento había perdido sus preciados anteojos y un par de ojos amarillos y penetrantes estudiaban al Omega de arriba abajo.

Azirafel dio otro paso hacia atrás con cautela, aquel ya no era el Crowley que él amaba y conocía, aquel chico era un Alpha que como si de un animal salvaje se tratará, solo esperaba el momento para atacar.

"¡Di que también me amas Azirafel!" Gritó el pelirrojo cortando la distancia entre ambos "¡¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?!"

"¡Te amo!" Respondió asustado el chico "Te amo Crowley… V-vamos a pasear ¿sí? Como una cita"

"No quiero pasear… Quiero quedarme aquí contigo…" Antes de que el rubio reaccionara, Crowley le abrazo con fuerza, sus manos comenzaron a bajar de su espalda hasta su cintura para luego meterlas por debajo de aquellas ropas "Hueles tan bien…"

"Crowley detente…" Solicitó Azirafel, pero su cuerpo no podía soportarlo más y comenzaba a reaccionar al celo del Alpha "Por favor no quiero hacer esto contigo en este estado…"

"¿Qué estado?" El pelirrojo besó su cuello y comenzó a empujarlo hasta el sofá de la sala "Yo me siento bien… Y por como tu cuerpo reacciona, tú también…"

Con una de sus manos Crowley acariciaba por encima del pantalón de Azirafel aprovechando para colocar su cuerpo sobre el del chico.

"No quiero hacerlo… Estoy reaccionando por tu celo, por favor para" El Omega no tenía fuerza para oponerse, comenzaba a sentirse mareado "Tú no eres así…"

"Yo soy tu Alpha" El chico le beso de manera lasciva, sus manos se dirigieron ahora hasta el pantalón de Azirafel que desabrocho rápidamente "Y tu mi Omega… No puedo detenerme ahora, te quiero, te deseo tanto…"

"¡Crowley no!" El rubio comenzó a empujar al más alto, aun cuando su cuerpo le traicionará, él no quería eso, estaba asustado "¡Detente!"

"¡¿Por qué me rechazas?!" El Alpha lo sujeto por las muñecas por encima de su cabeza "No quiero lastimarte… Te amo Azirafel…"

Intento besarlo, pero el Omega giro su cabeza para evitarlo, aún trataba de zafarse de aquel agarre, aunque a cada minuto se sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba más y más.

"_Si él te rechaza"_ Habló de nuevo la voz _"Estarás solo… Tus hermanos ya tienen a alguien a quien amar… Tu madre te abandono… No tienes nada ni a nadie… Sin tu ángel, no tiene sentido seguir… Debes asegurarte de que nunca te deje, de que permanecerá a tu lado por siempre…"_

"Por favor, Crowley" Gimió Azirafel involuntariamente "Sé que no harás esto… Te conozco, déjame ir, por favor…"

"Mi ángel…" Respondió el Alpha soltando sus manos para acariciar su mejilla "Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada… Estaremos juntos siempre…"

Con cuidado lo levanto, pero en vez de ayudarle a ponerse de pie lo hizo girar, quedando boca abajo sobre el sillón.

"Crowley… ¿Qué haces?" Su cuerpo de Omega ya no reaccionaba a voluntad, lo único que podía pensar era en el aroma de Alpha que inundaba la habitación y la desesperación que le producía el malestar en su entrepierna "D-detente…"

"Estarás bien…" Le susurró al oído, depositando un beso encima de su oreja "Todo acabará pronto… Cuando te marque ninguno de los dos tendrá que preocuparse por nada más…"


	257. CCLVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLVII**

"¿Mar…car?" Murmuro aterrado Azirafel, intento zafarse nuevamente del agarre, pero su cuerpo estaba debilitado y ya el celo lo había alcanzado, sus manos temblaron y trato de levantarse, pero el pelirrojo lo empujo de nuevo hacia abajo.

"Está bien" Dijo Crowley rasgando con fuerza el chaleco y camisa que usaba el Omega "Sólo te dolerá un momento, después todo estará bien…"

No podré escapar, pensó el rubio, no podré ayudar a Crowley ni tampoco evitar esta maldita condición… Mamá… ¿Tú experimentaste esta desesperación? ¿Fue así como te paso también?

Gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, no tenía idea de que era lo que sucedía con Crowley, su dulce, amable y paciente Crowley, cerró los ojos con fuerza, resignándose a lo que estaba por venir.

Entonces recordó uno de los consejos le Wilde, en una situación de peligro con un Alpha, había dicho el otro Omega, en vez de controlar tus feromonas para producir menos, noquéalos con una sobre exposición de estas.

Azirafel abrió los ojos y haciendo uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad, se apoyó en uno de sus brazos y controlando su respiración comenzó a trabajar con sus feromonas, Crowley pareció detenerse y escucho como jadeaba cansado.

"Funcionó…" Susurro y giró su rostro para ver si el pelirrojo estaba siendo afectado por aquella táctica, sin embargó cuando sus miradas se encontraron, las pupilas del chico estaban dilatadas, sus dientes asomaban de manera amenazante, una sensación de profundo terror atravesó al Omega.

Crowley tomo su brazo doblando para evitar que se moviera, con su otra mano empujo su cabeza a uno de los antebrazos del sofá, dejando completamente expuesto su cuello.

"¡Por favor detente!" Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo Azirafel "¡No me marques! ¡Lo que sea menos eso! ¡Crowley por favor!"

El Alpha no contesto, en vez de eso dobló más su brazo, estaba a poco de romperlo, y apretó la mitad de la cara del rubio en la tela descolorida, abrió la boca hasta acercarla a la parte baja del cuello del chico, y con su lengua lamió la glándula que allí se encontraba, cuando estaba a punto de morderla, escucho claramente los sollozos del Omega.

"Por favor… Crowley, no lo hagas… Por favor…"

Se congelo por un minuto, luego como le había sucedido antes en su trabajo, sintió que despertaba de un sueño, temblando aflojó su agarre contra el chico mientras trataba de entender que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿A-ángel…?" Preguntó con voz casi inaudible, pero en vez de que su compañero le explicará lo sucedido, este aprovecho para arremeter una patada en el pecho del pelirrojo, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente hacia atrás "¿Ángel?"

Azirafel se incorporó, con apenas fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, y sosteniendo su brazo lastimado, le observaba con un miedo que jamás había visto el Alpha antes, y después salió corriendo en dirección al baño, donde la puerta solo podía ser abierta desde dentro.

"_¡Debes ir tras él!"_ Gritó la voz _"¡Es tu Omega! ¡No dejes que se vaya!"_

Crowley se incorporó, y pensó en perseguir al chico, pero fue capaz de contenerse, su respiración era pesada, todo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las feromonas Omega, y aquella voz en su interior no dejaba de decirle que terminará lo que había empezado.

Con los sentidos nublados y tropezando por la casa, tomo su teléfono, marcó a uno de sus contactos que tenía en acceso rápido, nadie contestó, volvió a intentarlo, rogando que alguien le ayudara.

"¡¿Qué quieres Crowley?!" Contestó con enfado su hermano Beelzebub "Ayudame… Por favor… ¡Por favor Beelz! ¡No quiero hacerle daño!" Exclamó sollozado el Alpha "¿Crowley? Ey… Oye… Cálmate…"

"¡Intente marcarlo!" Volvió a gritar el pelirrojo "¡No puedo controlarme! ¡Intente marcar a Azirafel!"

"¿Qué? Voy para allá…"

Dejo el teléfono al lado, se sentó en el suelo con las manos sobre su cabello, recordando el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Azirafel, su ropa rasgada, su brazo notablemente lastimado y, sobre todo, aquella expresión de pavor que le lanzó justo antes de huir de él.

"_¿Puedes olfatear eso?"_ Habló de nuevo algo en su cabeza _"Es el deliciosa y dulce aroma de Omega que emite Azirafel… Ve a buscarlo, no hay nadie además de ti que pueda estar a su lado… Y debes demostrarle a todos eso… A sus hermanos, a quienes lo molestan, a ese nuevo amigo suyo… Él ángel es solo tuyo…"_

"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, maldita sea!" Estalló el Alpha entrando en un estado de pánico "¿Por qué me dices estás cosas? ¿Quién eres? Para… Yo no lo quiero lastimar…"

"Te digo solo lo que piensas, en lo más profundo de ti… ¿Quién soy? Preguntas, Soy tú, soy esa parte que has reprimido, por tanto, tanto tiempo…"

Antes de que Crowley pudiera siquiera asimilar aquello, la puerta se abrió con un estrepitoso golpe, un aroma conocido llegó hasta él.

"¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!" Gabriel levantó del piso en un solo movimiento al pelirrojo, empujándolo con fuerza contra la pared "¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANO?!"


	258. CCLVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLVIII**

"Pásate ese alto" Dijo Beelzebub con voz seria "¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a hacer eso! Al menos dime que está ocurriendo ¿sucedió algo? ¿por qué tanta prisa por llegar?"

El Beta frunció el entrecejo y permaneció en silencio, si le contaba a Gabriel sobre la llamada que acababa de tener con su hermano, este se alteraría y no reaccionaria para nada bien.

"No hay autos cerca, solo date prisa…" Repitió el pelinegro con impaciencia "Por favor…" A regañadientes, el Alpha obedeció y mirando nuevamente a ambos lados de la calle apretó el acelerador "Te advierto que, si me multan por esto, te enviaré a ti la factura"

Llegaron al departamento en menos de diez minutos, Beelzebub ni siquiera espero a que Gabriel terminará de estacionarse cuando salto del automóvil a toda prisa.

"¡Hey!" Le gritó el Alpha "¡¿Qué rayos sucede?!"

"¡Quédate aquí!" Le indico el pelinegro girándose hacia él "¡Si sucede algo yo te llamaré! ¡Pero debes de quedarte aquí!"

Sin agregar más el Beta corrió a toda velocidad y entro en el edificio, aplastó los botones del pequeño ascensor con desesperación, entró y cuando la puerta estaba por cerrarse, Gabriel apareció para detenerla y se colocó a su lado, sin darle tiempo al pelinegro para reaccionar.

"¡Te dije que te quedarás en el auto!" Le gritó Beelzebub "Como tú pareces hacer lo que quieras, entonces yo también" Contestó alzando los hombros el Alpha "Además, si algo pasa con Crowley, eso involucra también a Azirafel"

Esto no va a terminar bien, pensó el pelinegro, trato de idear un plan para sacar al castaño del edificio, pero antes de que se le pudiera ocurrir algo, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, el departamento de sus hermanos era el último del pasillo.

"Gabriel por favor no te alarmes si llegas a… ¡Gabriel!"

Si dejarlo si quiera terminar la frase, el Alpha salió a toda velocidad, había sido alcanzado por el fuerte aroma de Alpha y Omega que provenía del hogar de Azirafel y Crowley, no tardó mucho en llegar hasta la puerta, sin siquiera tocar, la golpeó con fuerza derribándola.

Pocos segundos después, Beelzebub apareció en el umbral, visiblemente agitado por haber corrido tratando de alcanzar a su compañero.

"¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANO?!" Escuchó que le gritaba a Crowley "¡¿POR QUÉ LAS FEROMONAS DE AMBOS SON ASÍ DE INTENSAS?! ¡ESTO SOLO SUCEDE CUANDO UN ALPHA PREPARA A UN OMEGA PARA SER MARCADO!"

"¡Gabriel, suéltalo!" Gritó el pelinegro, pero antes de que pudiera interponerse, Crowley arremetió un puñetazo en el rostro del castaño, haciendo que este le soltará "¡Crowley!"

Gabriel permaneció unos segundos, inmóvil, pero le devolvió el golpe con aún más fuerza haciendo tambalear al chico, debido a su condición como Beta, Beelzebub no era capaz de sentir las feromonas que desbordaban el par de Alphas quienes ni siquiera eran capaces de hablar.

"¡Basta los dos con esto!" Interrumpió el chico, corriendo para colocarse en medio de su hermano y el castaño "¡¿Son animales o que les pasa?!" Sin embargó debido a su movimiento, un golpe dirigido a Crowley termino impactándolo de lleno en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo.

"¡Beelzebub!" Gritó Gabriel dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer "¡Dios santo, perdóname! ¡No sé qué me sucedió! ¡No estaba pensando! ¡Beelzebub te juro que no fue mi intensión!" Se acercó, asustado, al Beta para ayudarlo.

El pelinegro, se incorporó, escupió al suelo una gran cantidad de sangre, y con su mano trato de limpiar la que salía copiosamente de su nariz.

"Estoy bien" Respondió mirando al Alpha "Ve por Azirafel y váyanse los dos de aquí, yo me encargaré de Crowley..."

"Pero…"

"En estos momentos es tu hermano quien debe preocuparte, ve a ayudarlo, he recibido golpes peores antes Gabriel, ahora aleja a Zira de este lugar…"

El Alpha, con mucho pesar, hizo caso de la indicación, se levantó, lanzó una última mirada al golpe en el rostro de Beelzebub, sintiéndose sumamente culpable, tomándose un momento para tranquilizarse, fue capaz de seguir el rastro del aroma de su hermano menor.

Mientras la pareja hablaba, Crowley permanecía de pie con los ojos clavados en el suelo, apretaba los puños enterrando sus uñas en las palmas, la parte consciente que aún quedaba en él, se dio cuenta que no solo Azirafel había resultado lastimado, sino también su hermano Beelzebub.

"Crowley" Le llamó con cautela el Beta "Oye todo estará bien, pero necesito que te calmes" lo tomo de las manos, apretándolo con fuerza "Ahora estoy contigo y voy a ayudarte…"

El pelirrojo levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en fiebre, murmuro algo que el pelinegro no alcanzó a escuchar y se desmayó, su hermano apenas fue capaz de sostenerle para que no se golpeará en el piso.

"Por el infierno Crowley…"

Murmuró Beelzebub arrastrándolo para dejarlo caer en el desgastado sofá, sacó su teléfono marcó al número de emergencia de la zona, la fiebre iba empeorando y a Crowley parecía costarle trabajo respirar.

"Si… Es el tercer piso, en la calle cuarenta y tres…" Decía por teléfono el Beta "Por favor… Dense prisa, no sé qué es lo que le pasa…" Colgó, rogando que la ambulancia no tardará en llegar.


	259. CCLIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLIX**

"¡Azirafel!" Gritó Gabriel asomándose en cada una de las dos habitaciones del pequeño departamento "¡Soy Gabriel!" De pronto sintió como el aroma se intensificaba, provenía del final del pasillo, corrió hacia la puerta intentando abrirla sin éxito "¡Azirafel! ¡Sé que estas asustado, pero necesitas salir! ¡Sólo así podré ayudarte!"

No hubo respuesta, pero tras unos minutos, se escuchó como el seguro de la chapa giraba y la puerta se entreabría dejando ver la figura del Omega de rodillas en el suelo, con las ropas rasgadas y la respiración agitada.

"Azirafel…" Murmuró preocupado Gabriel, rápidamente se quitó su saco y lo coloco sobre su hermano para cubrir la parte desnuda de su torso "Te llevaré a un lugar seguro ¿puedes caminar?"

Por respuesta solo recibió un suave quejido, más un vano intento por parte del rubio para ponerse de pie, fallando por completo.

"Sube a mi espalda, te llevaré cargando hasta mi auto" El castaño se agacho colocándose de espaldas, Azirafel tardó en reaccionar, y con movimientos lentos se abrazó al cuello de su hermano dejando caer su peso sobre él, con rápidez, el Alpha se puso de pie para salir del lugar.

"¿Cómo esta Zira?" Pregunto Beelzebub en la sala cuidando de Crowley "Creo que entro en celo, lo llevaré a la mansión, temo que si entró con él al hospital algún otro Alpha reaccione a sus feromonas…"

"Váyanse, yo esperare a la ambulancia, Crowley no parece encontrarse bien" El Alpha estaba por salir cuando se giró nuevamente hacia el pelinegro "En verdad lamento haberte golpeado… Por favor perdóname…"

"Gabriel" Respondió seriamente el Beta "La llamada que recibí era de Crowley, me dijo que intento marcar a Azirafel y que necesitaba que llegará con urgencia, no te lo dije porque temía que enfurecieras con él, no te sientas mal por el puñetazo, me lo tengo bien merecido por no decirte la verdad… Ahora vete de aquí, las feromonas de Alpha los afectan a ambos…"

"Esta conversación no ha terminado Beelzebub" Declaró el más alto "Cuando nuestros hermanos se encuentren mejor, nosotros dos vamos a hablar sobre esto…"

Sin agregar más el Alpha se retiró, un par de vecinos se asomaban curiosos por el alboroto, lamentaba tener que dar ese espectáculo, sobre todo con su hermano en tal estado, aceleró el paso hasta llegar al elevador y cuando se encontró en la planta baja, corrió hasta su automóvil para colocar con cuidado a Azirafel en el asiento trasero, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha con rapidez.

"Te llevaré a la mansión" Comenzó a explicar el castaño "Una vez allí contactaremos con tu medico…"

No recibió más que un entrecortado jadeo, el Omega estaba completamente desorientado, lo que preocupaba a Gabriel, decidió que no podía manejar aquello solo, así que marcó con rapidez el número de Michel.

"¿Gabriel?" Dijo la Alpha "Tenías mucho sin llamar ¿sucede algo?"

"Michel ¿te encuentras en la mansión? ¿Sabes si hay alguna habitación disponible? ¿Tienes idea de cómo contactar con el médico que atiende a Azirafel?"

"Son muchas preguntas a la vez… ¿Y qué tiene que ver el médico de Azirafel en esto?" Preguntó preocupada la castaña "¡¿Le pasó algo?!"

"No sé muy bien los detalles, pero algo sucedió entre él y Crowley, Beelzebub y yo llegamos cuando ya todo era un caos, él se quedó con su hermano y yo llevo a Azirafel rumbo a la mansión, pero no parece encontrarse bien…"

"¡Entonces llévalo al hospital!" Gritó la castaña.

"Esta en celo… Y sus feromonas son demasiado fuertes, no puedo llevarlo a un lugar donde un Alpha que no sea de la familia pueda captar su aroma…"

Hubo un largo silencio, Gabriel supuso que Michel estaba tratando de pensar en que hacer.

"Voy saliendo a la mansión" Hablo de nuevo su hermana "Contactaré con Metatron para que se comunique con el médico, sé que él debe saber cómo, la habitación de Azirafel está disponible, nos vemos allá"

Colgaron la llamada y el Alpha aceleró la marcha, al llegar a la mansión, las puertas principales ya estaban abiertas, entró con rapidez y Metatron le recibió en la entrada.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" Preguntó preocupado el mayor de los hermanos Archangel "Azirafel entró en celo, ayúdame a llevarlo dentro"

Entre el par de Alphas cargaron al chico, quien no parecía reaccionar, con cuidado lo trasladaron hasta la que había sido su antigua habitación, dejándolo sobre la cama.

"¡Gabriel, Metatron!" Entró a toda velocidad Michel "¡¿Dónde está Azirafel?! ¡¿Cómo esta?!" Entonces se percató de las fuertes feromonas que llenaban la habitación y miró hacia la pequeña figura del Omega "Es un celo… Pero parece como si…"

"Como si lo hubieron preparado para ser marcado" Finalizo la oración Metatron apretando los puños con fuerza "¿Qué paso Gabriel?"

El castaño abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, dudando en si dar o no los detalles de lo ocurrido, al final suspiro derrotado y observo a sus hermanos.

"Al parecer, Crowley intento marcar a Azirafel, cuando llegamos lo encontré en el piso afligido, y a nuestro hermano, escondido en el baño…"

Michel abrió la boca con sorpresa sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, en cuanto a Metatron, era muy evidente que se estaba controlando para no estallar en un ataque de irá.

"¡¿Están bien?! ¡¿Hay alguien lastimado?!" Lilith entró a la habitación sumamente exaltada, sus ojos color esmeralda recorrieron a todos los presentes hasta que se fijó en la figura del Omega "Oh por… Díganme que no lo marcaron…" Agregó abatida.

"¡Jovencita!" Gritó el ama de llaves tras ella "¡¿Cómo se atreve a tener este comportamiento?! ¡Esta es una situación familiar que a usted nada le incumbe!" Le gritó con el rostro rojo de ira la Beta.

"Lilith" Dijo Metatron con rapidez "Tú tienes unas pastillas que cortan el celo… Dijiste que eran muy potentes…"

"No funcionan cuando te marcan…" Contestó con tristeza la pelirroja "No está marcado, solo entro en celo" Agregó Gabriel.

"Entonces… Tal vez le ayuden…" Con rapidez, la joven corrió rumbo a su habitación, seguida de la señorita Elsa "¡¿Qué rayos te propones?!" Le gritó la mujer en la puerta de la habitación.

La chica le ignoró, sacó su mochila del escondite donde la guardaba y busco entre sus cosas la cartera con las pastillas que le había dado a Metatron ya antes.

"Espero funcione…" Murmuró y luego guardo todo en su sitio, cerró la puerta ignorando al ama de llaves, quien, aunque furiosa por el trato, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto por accidente algo muy interesante.

"Son estas" Dijo la pelirroja al volver a la habitación con los Alpha "Son un tipo de supresor especial, funciona tanto para Alphas y Omegas…"

Metatron tomo una de las patillas, se acercó a su hermano y con sumo cuidado le ayudo para que pudiera tomarla.

"El efecto es casi inmediato" Continúo Lilith "Seguirá produciendo feromonas, pero al menos debe calmar el resto de las complicaciones"

Mientras esperaban la reacción del chico hacia el medicamento, el timbre de la puerta se escuchó un par de veces, en poco tiempo, la figura del doctor Remiel se les unió en la habitación.

Hizo salir a todos, quedando solo con Metatron y el Omega, tardaron más de una hora antes de salir.

"¡¿Cómo está?!" Pregunto Michel "¿Debemos llevarlo al hospital?!"

"Está bien, que lo trajeran a casa fue lo correcto, sus feromonas Alpha le ayudan a calmarse, al ser ustedes hermanos su cuerpo reacciona mejor…"

"¿Físicamente está bien?" Fue el turno de Gabriel "Si, tiene un brazo lastimado y algunos moretones, pero fuera de eso todo en orden… La medicina que le dieron evito que el episodio de celo pasara a mayores…"

Lilith suspiró aliviada, y cuando su mirada se encontró con la sonrisa agradecida de Metatron se sonrojo desviando los ojos.

"Sin embargo" Continúo el médico "Hay algo que me preocupa, el Alpha que es su pareja, Crowley ¿él hizo esto?"

Gabriel asintió con pesar, preocupado por haber dejado solo a Beelzebub.

"Necesito que me lleven a verlo, ahora…" Gabriel y Michel se miraron confundidos, mientras Metatron solo suspiro derrotado "Probablemente Azirafel no se los contó, pero sus peculiares feromonas fueron las responsables de esto… Necesito ver a ese Alpha, si mis suposiciones son correctas, su condición es mucho más delicada y grave que la de Azirafel…"


	260. CCLX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLX**

"¡Beelzebub!" Gritó el Alpha al mirar el inconfundible cabello negro y despeinado de su hermano "¡Lucifer!"

El Beta se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el chico para abrazarle, escondió el rostro en su hombro mientras el más alto le daba golpes suaves en la espalda.

"Vine en cuanto pude ¿qué sucedió? ¿Cómo esta Crowley?" Pregunto separándose un poco del pelinegro "¿Y qué te pasó en el rostro?"

"Yo estoy bien, esto fue un accidente" Contestó Beelzebub tocando la gasa que cubría su mejilla y nariz "En cuanto a Crowley, no me han dicho mucho, un médico lo atendió y dijo que era urgente estabilizarlo, cuando salió… Bueno, solo menciono que era cuestión de esperar…"

"Maldita sea…" El Alpha paso su mano por su ahora negra cabellera "¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo te enteraste?"

"Pues…" El Beta hizo una pausa y tras un largo suspiro continúo "Él me llamó, después de que… Bueno… Intentó marcar a Azirafel…"

"¡¿El hizo qué?!" Exclamó sorprendido Lucifer "¡¿Lo decidieron entre ambos y se salió de control o…?!" El más alto hizo una pausa al ver que su hermano miraba al suelo negando con la cabeza "No puede ser… No Crowley…"

"Vi a Azirafel…" Explicó Beelzebub "No sé cómo fue que escapó, pero al parecer lo iba a morder en contra de su voluntad…"

"¡¿Dónde está él?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!"

"Yo… Quiero pensar que sí, Gabriel fue quien le ayudo, se lo llevo del departamento… En ese momento solo podía pensar en Crowley, no he llamado tampoco" Una especie de culpa invadió al pelinegro.

"No puedo creerlo… Pero debemos admitir Beelzy que… Era cuestión de tiempo, Crowley, Azirafel e incluso nosotros sabíamos que sus feromonas no estaban bien, y ninguno hicimos nada al respecto…"

"Lucifer" Le interrumpió con molestia el más joven "En serio, no es el momento de reclamos, me basta y sobra con la preocupación por la condición de Crowley como para que vengas tú y me digas esto"

"Lo siento…" Respondió el Alpha frotando su rostro en señal de frustración "Es solo que… NI siquiera sabemos que es lo que le pasa…"

"Buenas tardes" Un hombre alto vestido de uniforme se acercó hasta el par de hermanos "Disculpen ¿son ustedes familiares del señor Anthony J. Crowley Tadfield?"

Lucifer miró asustado en dirección al Beta, quien no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no tenía ningún buen presentimiento sobre eso.

"Si…" Contesto lo mejor que pudo el pelinegro "S-somos sus hermanos… ¿Sucede algo?" Tomo la mano del Alpha para apretarla con fuerza.

"Si… Se que este no es un buen momento, pero el joven Crowley Tadfield cuenta con una orden de arresto por agresión e intento de asesinato…"

"¡¿Intento de qué?!" Gritó Lucifer exaltado "¡¿De qué demonios está hablando?! ¡Mi hermano acaba de ser hospitalizado! ¡¿Por qué mierda viene a decirnos algo como esto?"

"Lucifer cálmate…" Dijo Beelzebub tratando de apartarlo y luego se dirigió de nuevo al otro hombre "Aquí debe de haber un malentendido… Mi hermano no ha hecho nada… Yo mismo lo traje al hospital…"

"No hay ningún malentendido" Respondió el oficial, mostrando al par de chicos un documento sellado donde claramente se leí el nombre del pelirrojo "El demandante, Steven Clover, se encuentra actualmente hospitalizado, hablo con nosotros antes de entrar a una delicada cirugía, además menciona que hay múltiples testigos que confirman que el señor Crowley Tadfield fue el perpetrador del ataque"

Beelzebub y Lucifer leyeron una y otra vez palabra por palabra sin poder creer lo que allí decía, recordaron a su hermano, el amable, sensible y carismático Crowley, la persona que allí describían en definitiva no podría ser él.

"Una vez que salga del estado delicado en que se encuentra, tendrá que ser interrogado, en presencia de un abogado si así lo desea, y luego puesto en custodia…"

"¡¿Quieren arrestarlo?! ¡¿Llevarlo preso?!" Volvió a gritar el Alpha "Es necesario, la agresión fue muy grave y se considera un peligro para la sociedad…"

"Fianza" Murmuró el Beta "Debe haber una fianza… Hasta que esto se aclare, tiene derecho a una…"

El hombre suspiro derrotado, sacó otro documento, y con una expresión de desanimo pasó el papel doblado

"Es una suma… Un tanto elevada…" El total se equivalía a un año de sueldo de Beelzebub "Nuevamente lamento tener que darles una noticia así con el estado delicado de su hermano, pero todos saben lo estrictas que son las leyes en cuanto al comportamiento violento de Alphas… Con su permiso…"

El oficial se retiró sin que el par de chicos pudieran agregar nada, no sabían cómo debían reaccionar, nuevamente se sintieron como niños pequeños y vulnerables.

"S-saldremos de esto…" Dijo Lucifer "C-cuando Crowley se recupere… Vamos a hablar con él y arreglar este, enorme, malentendido…"

Beelzebub no dijo nada, buscó un asiento donde se desplomó derrotado, mientras pensaba como se suponía que iban arreglar eso, estaba tan distraído y anonadado con la situación que no escuchaba como su celular timbraba una y otra vez.


	261. CCLXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXI**

"Vamos Beelz…" Murmuraba Gabriel caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación "Contesta por favor…"

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo se presentó el ataque?" Preguntó el doctor Remiel con paciencia "No lo sé… Dos o tres horas… Beelzebub no me contesta…"

"Sabe alguno de ustedes si hubo otra complicación, como era el estado de Crowley en esos momentos…" Volvió a agregar el médico "Algo anormal…"

"No…" El más alto hizo una pausa "Ahora que lo menciona, cuando llegamos allí, sus feromonas eran… Bueno algo indescriptible… Y Crowley se comportaba como un salvaje, incluso tuvimos una pelea a puñetazos…"

"¿En serio Gabriel?" Le regaño Michel "Viste tal situación y tu mejor idea fue pelear con Crowley…"

"No estuviste allí, así que no puedes opinar al respecto, si no fuera por mí quien sabe que hubiera sido de Azirafel"

"¡Cállense los dos!" Gritó Metatron "Gabriel, tú y el doctor Remiel tomen el auto y traten de averiguar en qué hospital esta ese muchacho, Michel y yo nos quedaremos con Azirafel"

"De acuerdo…" El aludido obedeció la indicación de su hermano y salió de la mansión junto con el médico, mientras el otro par de Alphas volvían a la habitación con el Omega.

"Lucifer ni siquiera tiene el telefono encendido…" Murmuró Michel intentando contactar con el chico, pero recibiendo la misma respuesta de fuera de servicio "Al menos espero que ya este enterado de todo…"

Metatron miro al techo con expresión afligida, no podía dejar de pensar que todo eso había sido culpa suya al no haber intervenido a tiempo, desde el momento en que se supo de la situación de Azirafel, pensó el mayor de los Archangel, debí obligarle a volver a casa.

Gabriel se dirigió sin rumbo volviendo a tratar de comunicarse con Beelzebub, Remiel le indicaba algunas direcciones de los hospitales cercanos a la zona donde se encontraba el departamento de la pareja, pero seguía siendo una distancia considerable y una gran pérdida de tiempo ir de uno en uno a revisar.

"¿G-gabriel?" Contestó al fin el pelinegro "Se que quieres hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero este no es un buen momento..."

"Esa no es la razón por la que te llamo" Respondió rápidamente el Alpha "El médico que trata la condición Omega de Azirafel necesita ver a Crowley con urgencia… ¿En qué hospital se encuentran?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" El Beta parecía haber perdido toda su energía, sus palabras parecían lejanas y débiles "Él cree, bueno, afirma que todo esto se debió a las feromonas Omega de mi hermano… Le preocupa el estado de Crowley y como estas le hayan afectado…"

Hubo un silencio tan prolongado, que a Gabriel le preocupo que el chico hubiera colgado la llamada.

"Estamos en el hospital central... A dónde venimos la vez que me hicieron un lavado de estómago ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Si… Si, lo recuerdo, vamos para allá" Sin despedirse Beelzebub fue el primero en colgar, lo que preocupo aún más al Alpha.

El médico y Gabriel entraron rápidamente y el castaño no tardo en identificar al Beta y Lucifer, abrazados el uno del otro en las pequeñas sillas de espera.

"¿Cómo esta?" Fue lo primero que dijo al mirar al par de chicos "No lo sabemos con claridad" Respondió el pelinegro "Nos pidieron esperar…"

"Él es Remiel, el médico de Azirafel…" Aquella situación era aún más incómoda de lo que el castaño pensó.

"Necesito hablar con el doctor que le revisó,para que me dé la autorización de diagnosticar a su paciente…" Se explicó Remiel "¿Pueden ayudarme a encontrarlo?"

"Si…" Beelzebub se levantó lentamente, pero fue detenido por Lucifer "No, yo lo llevó, tú quédate Beelzy…"

Gabriel sospechó que aquello era la forma de Lucifer para decir que no buscaba conflictos y prefería marcharse del sitio como señal de paz.

"Ey…" El Alpha se aproximó con cautela hasta el pelinegro, lo último que quería era incomodarlo "¿Cómo estás? Pareces muy afectado…"

"No quiero hablar ahora Gabriel" Contestó el Beta teniendo cuidado de guardar los documentos en la bolsa interna de su abrigo.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?" Volvió a preguntar el castaño sentándose con lentitud al lado del Beta.

Beelzebub negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera tenía energía para responder, el Alpha pasó con cuidado uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hombro y con suaves movimientos lo atrajo hasta él para abrazarle.

"Todo estará bien" Susurro en su oído "Ambos van a estar bien…"

Permanecieron un par de horas así hasta vieron entrar al médico y Lucifer, el Beta saltó de su lugar acercándose a ellos.

"¿C-cómo está? ¿Es grave?" Lucifer miro al piso sin poder contestar "¿Lucy? ¡Dime como esta!"

"Su condición no es nada buena" Contestó Remiel "El medicamento administrado, al contrario que con Azirafel no parece estar funcionando, no deja de producir feromonas a niveles desorbitantes… Si no logramos que se estabilice su cuerpo no soportará mucho…"

"¿Ningún supresor funciona?" Agregó confundido Gabriel "No… Y si les soy honesto, esto no es un padecimiento común… Sin un medicamento que le ayude los pronósticos no son nada buenos…"

"Tal vez hay algo que podemos hacer" Interrumpió Beelzebub recuperando su energía "Al menos nosotros podríamos intentarlo…" Agregó mirando hacia el Alpha.

"Beelz no estoy seguro de…"

"Por favor, Gabriel… Es mi hermano… Al menos déjame tratar de ayudarlo… Por favor…"

El Alpha talló su rostro indeciso, luego sus ojos se cruzaron con los azul profundo de Beelzebub, dándose cuenta de la desesperación que en ellos mostraba.

"Tal vez si existe un modo…"


	262. CCLXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXII**

Azirafel abrió los ojos con lentitud, no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, tras unos minutos se dio cuenta de que el decorado era el de su antigua habitación, cuando vivía con sus hermanos. Se incorporó lentamente, mareado.

"Azirafel, no debes levantarte aún" Dijo Michel acercándose hasta él "El doctor dijo que estabas débil, debes descansar…"

El Omega miro desconcertado hacia su hermana, y luego noto la figura de Metatron en una de las esquinas, parecía observarlo con preocupación.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Pregunto algo desorientado "Me duele mucho la cabeza…"

"Estas en la mansión, Gabriel te trajo ¿recuerdas que fue lo que sucedió?" Hablo el mayor de los hermanos acercándose al pie de la cama. "

"¿Gabriel?" Lentamente los recuerdos del día acudieron al rubio, con miedo llevó su mano hasta su cuello, suspirando de alivio por no encontrar signos de ningún tipo de mordida "Crowley… ¡¿Dónde está Crowley?!"

"Él tuvo que ser llevado al hospital" Le contestó Michel tratando de calmarlo "Beelzebub y probablemente Lucifer estén con él"

"¿En el hospital? ¡Debo ir con él! ¡Algo le sucede!" ¡Él no es así!" Intento levantarse de la cama, pero fue detenido por su hermana, quien lo sostenía con fuerza "¡Déjenme ir! ¡Necesito saber si está bien!"

"Azirafel no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lugar" Le reprendió Michel "Debes tranquilizarte y recobrar fuerzas"

"¡Tengo que ir con él! ¡Me necesita!" El rubio intento zafarse del agarre de la Alpha, y aunque esta trataba de explicarle con paciencia la situación, el chico no entendía razones.

"¡Azirafel!" Alzó la voz Metatron "¿De qué ayuda le serás a Crowley en este estado?" El Omega le miró con enfado y sin darle tiempo de continuar su hermano prosiguió "Estas débil, acabas de pasar una situación de shock y tu cuerpo apenas responde… ¿Qué crees que piense Crowley?"

"Tiene que saber que estoy allí para él…"

"Y también le recordarás que fue lo que pasó" Le interrumpió con seriedad el Alpha "Lo único que puedes hacer por él en estos momentos es recuperarte, de nada sirve que vayas a verle en un estado tan delicado, ya que solo lograrías que sintiera culpa por lo sucedido…"

Azirafel apretó los puños agachando la vista que empezaba a nublarse por las lágrimas, volvió a recostarse ignorando a sus hermanos y con una señal Metatron le indico a su hermana que salieran.

"¿Cómo esta Crowely?" Preguntó el Omega antes de que se fueran "Gabriel y tu médico Remiel fueron a verle, en cuanto nos tengan noticias, te informaremos…" Contestó el Alpha cerrando la puerta.

"¡¿Era necesario que le hablarás así?!" Le reclamo Michel una vez lejos "¡Esta asustado y preocupado!"

"Si no lo hacía, él no iba a entender la gravedad de todo esto, además, no creo que sea prudente que se encuentren por ahora…" La Alpha cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho aceptando que su hermano mayor tenía razón, pero no estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello.

"¿Tú sabías lo de sus feromonas? ¿Lo de que le afectaban a Crowley?" Metatron se tomó un momento antes de responderle "Si, lo sabía…"

"Y como siempre, te lo guardaste para ti, porque en esta casa nadie es tan inteligente y responsable como Metatron Archangel… Gracias por la confianza, voy a tratar de llamar a Gabriel, o tal vez tu ya sepas donde esta Crowley, con eso de que estás un paso adelante siempre…"

"Michel…"

"Con permiso…" La Alpha salió se retiró enfadada, sin darle oportunidad al castaño para poder explicarse.

"Nunca nada puede ser fácil con ustedes…" Metatron se dirigió a su despacho, sirvió una copa de su mejor Bourbon y la tomo como si de agua se tratase, pero eso no logro deshacerse del sentimiento de culpa que tenía en su pecho.

"Hola ¿puedo pasar?" Cuando Lilith observó que el par de hermanos habían dejado la habitación, se acercó sigilosamente para entrar "No sé si me recuerdes, mi nombre es Lilith, chica del servicio, pelirroja, Omega…"

"Te recuerdo" Respondió levemente Azirafel "¿Te envió Metatron? ¿Te asegurarás de que no vaya a huir?" La chica suspiro con una sonrisa y se acercó al rubio.

"Se que tu hermano Metatron puede parecer un egoísta imbécil a veces" Dijo la pelirroja "Pero lo único que quiere es protegerlos, son todo lo que tiene y los ama mucho…"

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" Preguntó Azirafel girándose hacia la chica "¿Alguna vez ha hecho algo para lastimarte? Todas sus acciones son en base a lo que cree que es mejor para ustedes, por favor no lo culpes por eso…"

"No lo culpo" Contestó el Omega "Y no estoy enojado con él, solo estoy preocupado por Crowley y… Asustado de lo que sucedió…"

"Ya…" Lilith mordió su labio y luego se dirigió al chico "Debes pensar que soy una entrometida, pero… Cuando tus hermanos te trajeron esta tarde en ese estado… Bueno, tuve unos malos recuerdos, de Omegas que fueron marcados y tú lucías como ellos…"

"Él se detuvo" Agregó Azirafel "Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, él se detuvo, yo sé que Crowley no es esa clase de Alpha, yo creo en él… Y me gustaría poder decírselo…"

"Cuando esto pase y ambos se encuentren bien podrán hablarlo, pero debes entender que lo que sucedió es muy grave, tienes pensar en ti, tu salud y seguridad también son importantes, y para poder apoyar a alguien más necesitas primero estar bien…"

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¿Hacer que?" Preguntó Lilith "Sirviendo un vaso de agua para el chico "Soportar una vida como un Omega…"

"No es algo que yo eligiera, es lo que me toco, pero sabes lo que sí puedo decidir, la persona que soy sea lo que sea que suceda, siempre y cuando esté segura de eso, podré soportarlo todo… Ser Omega no me define, es solo parte de mí…"

"Me gustaría saber qué es lo que soy…"

"Eres Azirafel Archangel… Ahora descansa, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien…" La chica acomodo las almohadas y ayudo al chico a arroparse.

"Lilith" Le llamo el Omega antes de que se marchará "Se que mis hermanos trataran de protegerme y no me dirán la verdad si creen que esta puede lastimarme… Por favor, si sabes algo de Crowley, dímelo... Por favor…"

"Lo haré, te lo prometo, tengo que irme o la señorita Elsa se volverá loca si me encuentra aquí, cualquier cosa que necesites házmelo saber, los Omegas debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros…"

"Gracias…"

"Nos vemos Azirafel…" La pelirroja se retiró, mientras el joven Archangel miraba al techo, aunque lo único que quería en esos momentos era correr al lado de Crowley, tuvo que aceptar que mientras estuviera en ese estado no haría más que preocuparlo, cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, esperando que para mañana todo eso no fuera más que una terrible pesadilla.


	263. CCLXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXIII**

"Lo que ustedes proponen" Dijo Remiel con lentitud "Es usar un medicamento experimental, capaz de frenar la producción de feromonas de manera milagrosa ¿es eso?"

"No es milagroso" Intervino Beelzebub "Es una larga investigación que ya ha sido probada de manera exitosa"

"Pero aún no está aprobado por un consejo médico, no tenemos idea de los efectos secundarios que podría tener el usarlo, como médico no puedo aprobar algo como esto..."

"Escuche" Gabriel dio un paso al frente encarando al hombre "Yo tome esa medicina, en una prueba física de su funcionamiento, otro Alpha y yo, entramos en celo, y a los minutos de haberla ingerido volvimos a la normalidad, sin ninguna consecuencia..."

"Señor Archangel, yo sé por propia mano de la buena reputación de su centro de investigación, pero aprobar el uso de una medicina que aún se encuentra en fase de experimental es algo muy arriesgado, además de ilegal…"

"No tiene por qué ser ilegal si ingresamos a Crowley como un sujeto de prueba" Se explicó con rapidez el Beta "Llenaremos un formulario, iremos por una de las muestras y usted como doctor evaluará los resultados respaldado por la farmacéutica"

"No podemos hacer eso sin la firma de consentimiento de Crowley" Agregó Gabriel con voz desanimada.

"Pero Crowley no se encuentra en condiciones" Hablo Lucifer con lo poco que entendió de la conversación "Como sus familiares más cercanos podemos elegir si estamos o no de acuerdo con el procedimiento ¿verdad?"

"Técnicamente si…" Remiel pareció pensarlo por un momento, cuando al fin respondió "Si algo sale mal, podría perder mi licencia de medicina, así como su familia la farmacéutica ¿está consciente del riesgo que todos llevamos?"

Gabriel se quedó en silencio, ¿es esto lo correcto?, se preguntó angustiado, luego miro las caras afligidas de Lucifer y Beelzebub, solo estaban pendientes a su respuesta.

"Gabriel" Volvió a hablar Lucifer "No vamos a obligarte a poner en riesgo tanto" Beelzebub apretó los puños, sabía que era una situación delicada para el Alpha "Solo piensa esto, si alguno de tus hermanos estuviera en la situación de Crowley y tuvieras manera de ayudarlo, aunque pusieras todo en riesgo… ¿Lo harías?"

"Beelzebub y yo iremos al laboratorio por la muestra y el formulario" Ordenó el castaño "Remiel por favor encárguese de los preparativos en el hospital, cualquier situación indique que Farmacéuticas Archangel tomará la responsabilidad, Lucifer sirve de algo y comunícate con Michel, dale todos los detalles posibles, pero sin alterarla, estaremos de vuelta en una hora"

"Que imbécil…" Murmuró el Alpha de ojos rojos, mientras él y el doctor se encaminaban a sus tareas y el Beta seguía a Gabriel hasta su auto.

"Tome dos muestras por si es necesario que el doctor se quede con una" Se explicó Beelzebub entrado a la oficina de Gabriel "¿Necesitas ayuda con el formulario?"

El castaño terminaba de guardar los documentos en una carpeta, revisando que no faltará nada, aquel era un movimiento arriesgado y cualquier cosa que saliera mal podría costarles incluso más que el empleo.

"Sólo necesito que los datos personales sean llenados y que Lucifer y tú firmen en representación de su hermano" El pelinegro se adelantó a tomar los papeles y pluma, pero el Alpha aprovecho para tomarlo de la mano viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

"¿P-pasa algo?" Murmuró sorprendido el más joven "Beelzebub, necesito que entiendas que también existe la posibilidad de que esto no funcione" Se explicó lo más claro y paciente posible el castaño.

"Ha tenido un 92% de éxito Gabriel, e incluso tú mismo lo probaste…"

"Y un 8% de falla" Le interrumpió el Alpha "Quiero solamente que seas consiente de que cualquier cosa puede pasar"

Los ojos serios de color azul profundo del Beta se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo esconder, su mano tembló bajo el agarre de Gabriel.

"Es mi hermano" Contestó llorando "Él y Lucifer son mí familia, son lo único que tengo, sé que puede fallar, pero ruego que funcione… Así que haré hasta lo imposible por ayudarle" El chico se retiró tratando de contener el llanto, el Alpha le dejo adelantarse, reviso nuevamente que todo estuviera en orden y salió de la oficina.

"También me tienes a mí" Murmuró con voz dolida el más alto "Me gustaría que lo tomaras más en cuenta…"

Se encaminó a la salida, entrego los formatos pendientes de llenar a Beelzebub y en silencio regresaron al hospital.

"¿Están seguros de esto?" Preguntó Remiel dirigiéndose al Beta, mientras preparaba todo en la habitación de hospital de Crowley, Lucifer y Gabriel, debido a su condición de Alpha, tuvieron que quedarse afuera para no ser afectados por las feromonas.

"Entre más rápido lo haga" Contesto Beelzebub "Más rápido sabremos si funcionará o no" El médico suspiro nervioso y por medio de intravenosa, administró al pelirrojo una de las muestras del medicamento.

"¿Cuánto tiempo es el establecido para que surta efecto?" Volvió a preguntar el doctor, mirando los monitores que indicaban el estado de Crowley "Puede ser de uno a cinco minutos…" Respondió el pelinegro observando el débil estado de su hermano.

"Entonces lo único que nos queda es esperar…"


	264. CCLXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXIV**

Aquel día no había empezado nada bien para Lucifer, teniendo una mala noche en el sofá de su hermano, había despertado pasando las dos de la tarde, para descubrir que su celular estaba descargado y no había comida en el refrigerador.

Después de tomar un baño con agua helada, ya que el gas se había terminado, se cambió de ropa y escucho sonar el teléfono fijo que el Beta jamás utilizaba.

"Residencia de… ¿Beelzebub?" Contestó con una mueca graciosa "¡Tú maldito celular esta apagado!" Le grito el pelinegro "Si…. Se descargó ¿qué pasa Beelzy?"

"Crowley, voy en una ambulancia rumbo al hospital central, apresúrate, te veo aquí" Luego se colgó la llamada "¡¿Cómo que Crowley?! ¡¿Beelzebub?! ¡¿BEELZEBUB?!"

Olvidándose del temor a que su paradero fue descubierto, el Alpha salió a toda velocidad del departamento, intento irse en su motocicleta, pero esta no tenía ni una gota de combustible.

"¡Reverenda mierda!" Grito el chico estrellando el casco contra el suelo y con el poco dinero que le quedaba fue a buscar un taxi que lo llevará hasta el lugar.

Todo empeoró al llegar al hospital, después de que su hermano le explicó lo que había sucedido no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando un oficial los interceptó, indicándoles que la gravedad de lo que había hecho Crowley no se limitaba solo a Azirafel.

Trato de calmar a Beelzebub con algunas palabras de aliento, pero ni siquiera él se encontraba seguro de que pudieran salir de un problema tan grande como aquel.

Paso largo rato pensando en formas para reunir el dinero necesario para la fianza de Crowley, pero por más que trataba la única solución factible para aquella situación siempre terminaba con la familia Archangel.

Estando el Alpha tan centrado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Gabriel y otro extraño se posaron frente a él y su hermano en la sala de espera, no tenía en esos momentos la energía para pelear con el castaño, por lo que decidió retirarse acompañando al médico para una segunda opinión del estado de Crowley, cosa de la que termino arrepintiéndose.

"Esto no es para nada normal…" Comentó el médico "Un cuerpo de Alpha en celo puede producir feromonas durante días y en grandes cantidades, pero Crowley rebasa cualquier límite… Y te está afectando también ¿verdad"

"No…" Contestó Lucifer, tratando de fingir que se encontraba bien "No mientas muchacho, tu cuerpo está temblando, si lo soportas es porque crecieron juntos y se fueron acostumbrando, pero cualquier otro Alpha hubiera saltado contra él considerándolo una amenaza…"

"¿Se repondrá? ¿Estará bien?" Pregunto nuevamente el mayor de los Tadfield "Si no logramos controlarlo… Su cuerpo colapsará de agotamiento…"

Tras saber eso no podía siquiera mirar a Beelzebub a los ojos, se sentía tan impotente, no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar a una de las pocas personas que le importaban en el mundo, había perdido casi toda la esperanza hasta que entendiendo a medias la conversación entre su hermano, Gabriel y el doctor vislumbro un rayo de esperanza.

Una parte de él solo quería golpear al castaño por siquiera dudar en ayudar a Crowley, pero entendió que para el Alpha aquella era una decisión que ponía mucho en riesgo.

"Gabriel" Trato de ser firme y directo, sin mostrar la desesperación en su voz "No vamos a obligarte a poner en riesgo tanto" Si era para salvar a su hermano, Lucifer estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado su orgullo y rogar al más alto "Solo piensa esto, si alguno de tus hermanos estuviera en la situación de Crowley y tuvieras manera de ayudarlo, aunque pusieras todo en riesgo… ¿Lo harías?"

Aliviado de ver que el Alpha molesto y engreído había cedido a las peticiones, lo siguiente que hizo fue tratar de comunicarse con Michel, la idea le ponía nervioso, ya que debía de enfrentar el hecho de que el pelirrojo había tratado de marcar a Azirafel, cosa que definitivamente no tendría contenta a la castaña, además de que desde la última vez que se vieron, había notado una especie de distanciamiento por parte de esta.

"¿Bueno?" Escuchar la voz de la Alpha aceleró el corazón de Lucifer por varias razones "¿Quién llama?"

"Hola… Soy yo, Lucifer, te llamo desde el hospital" Respondió el joven "E-es para avisarte, verás… Crowley está muy grave, él, bueno, no han podido estabilizarlo, y Gabriel y Beelzebub creen haber encontrado una forma para eso, no sabemos si funcionará, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…"

"Alto, alto… Lucifer más despacio" Le interrumpió Michel "Primero que nada, intente llamarte toda la tarde, estaba preocupada…"

"Mi teléfono se descargó…"

"En segunda ¿a qué te refieres con que Gabriel y Beelzebub encontraron la forma? ¿Qué les dijo Remiel? ¿Qué necesita Crowley?"

Con un largo suspiro, el más joven, le contó lo mejor que pudo la idea que habían tenido, el uso del medicamento experimental desarrollado por Beelzebub.

"¡¿Y qué pasará si no funciona?!" Gritó Michel consternada "¡¿Gabriel estuvo de acuerdo con esto?! ¡¿Está consiente de todo lo que está en riesgo?!"

"S-si… Mira, Michi, sé que es arriesgado, pero estamos desesperados y si es una opción para salvarlo… Lo vamos a hacer…"

Un silencio casi sepulcral invadió a ambos.

"Lo sé" Dijo al fin la Alpha "Sé que es una situación delicada… Pero… Dios, al menos debió consultarlo conmigo y Metatron…"

"Ese es otro punto" Agregó el joven mordiendo su labio "No se lo digas a tu hermano mayor, al menos no hasta que sepamos si funciona o no…"

"¿Qué?"

"El doctor Remiel nos habló de todo lo que hay en juego aquí, y… Considero que lo mejor por ahora es no involucrarlo a él…"

"Lucifer…" Si el más joven hubiera podido ver la expresión de Michel, probablemente pensaría que estaba a punto de un desmayo "De acuerdo, guardaré el secreto lo más que pueda… ¡Pero debes prometerme que cualquier cosa que pase me lo dirás!"

"Lo haré, lo juro…"

"¿Hay alguna otra cosa que deba saber?" Preguntó Michel, y tras unos segundas de duda, el Alpha respondió "En realidad si… Si hay algo más…"

Tras una hora que parecieron más como días, Gabriel y Beelzebub volvieron, el Alpha se encamino con el doctor para validar los documentos necesarios, no tardaron mucho en hacer los arreglos correspondientes, pero debido a las feromonas de Crowley, al final quienes entraron a la habitación para administrar el medicamento, fueron los Betas, Beelzebub y Remiel, dejando a Lucifer esperando al lado de Gabriel.

De hito en hito, el más joven miraba hacia el Alpha, esperando a ver quién sería el primero en romper el incómodo silencio.

"Llame a Michel" Murmuró al fin Lucifer "Le informe de todo, pero le pedí que guardara el secreto a Metatron hasta que supiéramos si funciono o no…"

"Bien, ella sabrá cuando sea prudente decírselo…"

"¿Funcionará?" Volvió a preguntar el Alpha de ojos rojos "Esa medicina de la hablan ¿le servirá a Crowley…"

"No hay forma de asegurarlo, como que puede que sí, puede que no…" Respondió Gabriel alzando los hombros.

"Vaya mierda de seguridad…" Contestó Lucifer cruzando los brazos con molestia por la actitud del otro.

"Escucha" Se levantó el castaño de su asiento "Esto ya es lo suficiente difícil sin que estés parloteando como estúpido, solo cierra la boca y espera"

"¡Crees que te lo debemos todo por esto! ¡¿Verdad?!" Le encaro el otro chico "¡¿Quieres hacerte el héroe?! ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Cuando la culpa desde un principio fue de Azirafel!" Lucifer se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho esa última frase.

"¡Escucha basura!" Gritó Gabriel tomando del cuello de la camisa al otro Alpha para golpearlo con fuerza contra una de las columnas "¡Tú me desprecias y yo te aborrezco! ¡Si accedí a ayudar a Crowley fue por mi hermano y Beelzebub! ¡Y si te atreves a decir a decir algo de cualquier persona que me importe voy a asegurarme que termines en algo peor que una cama de hospital!"

Justo cuando Lucifer estaba por replicar, la delgada figura del Beta apareció, ignorando la pelea que ocurría su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

"¡Funcionó!" Gritó entusiasmado "¡El medicamento funciono en Crowley!"


	265. CCLXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXV**

"¿Hola?" Gritó Crowley en la habitación oscura, pero por respuesta solo obtuvo el eco "¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!" Ninguna respuesta que no fuera la sombra de su propia voz.

"_Vaya, vaya, vaya…"_ El pelirrojo se giró con rapidez, pero no había nadie detrás de él _"Al fin te dignas a visitarme… Pero que honor..."_

"Tú…" Murmuró el Alpha "¡Da la cara! ¡Desde que comencé a escucharte mi vida se ha venido abajo! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Deja de esconderte, cobarde!"

"_Ya te lo dije"_ Respondió el extraño _"Soy tú… O al menos la parte de ti que tratas de esconder" _Tras decir aquello, en medio de la oscuridad, la misteriosa presencia tomo forma y dio un paso al frente.

"¿Por qué…?"

"_¿Tengo que repetirlo de nuevo?"_ Le interrumpió el invasor _"Solo estas mirando a una mejor versión de ti…"_ Sonrió mostrando todos los colmillos, luego sacudió su chaqueta de cuero negra, acomodo su rojo cabello y se quitó los lentes para revelar un par de ojos amarillos. Es como verse en un espejo, pensó el Alpha, un espejo que solo muestra lo malo en ti.

"_Sabes"_ Habló de nuevo el falso Crowley _"A este lugar le falta un poco de luz"_ Trono sus dedos y a continuación el escenario había cambiado por completo, el sol brillaba con fuerza y a lo lejos se podían escuchar gritos y risas.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó el pelirrojo reconociendo el lugar _"Oh, no seas así ¿acaso no añoras tu hogar? Casa hogar, pero hogar al final"_

El Alpha dio unos pasos en dirección al conocido edificio de ladrillos rojos, los rostros de los niños que jugaban por el lugar le resultaban familiares, cuando se acercó a la entrada se congelo de la impresión.

"_¿Lo reconoces?"_ Murmuró su contra parte _"Tan triste, solo, abandonado, llorando porque no viene su mamá"_ Se burló el otro Crowley haciendo gestos de llanto con sus manos.

Por su parte, el Alpha solo podía apretar los puños y desviar la mirada del pequeño niño que alguna vez fue, la ilusión de que algún día su madre iría a recogerlo y llevarlo a casa junto con Lucifer y Beelzebub, la había tenido que abandonar hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"_Sabes que es lo más triste"_ Volvió a hablar con voz molesta el otro pelirrojo _"Que de hecho si la encontraste ¿verdad? A tu mamá, me refiero, pero ella no te quiso en tu vida… Ser rechazado dos veces por quien te trajo al mundo sí que debe ser patético…"_

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y se giró con intención de lanzar un puñetazo, pero en vez de alcanzar su objetivo, el escenario volvió a cambiar. Ahora, estaba en el mirador de la ciudad, sobre él una hermosa noche iluminada por las estrellas y a lo lejos reconoció un automóvil Bentley modelo 1936.

"Oh no…" Dijo el Alpha en voz baja "¿Por qué justamente este recuerdo?"

"_¿No es romántico?"_ El falso Crowley volvió a aparecer _"¿Por qué no nos acercamos?"_ Antes de que pudiera objetar algo, el pelirrojo fue arrastrado a la escena, justo en el momento preciso en el que sus labios se separaban de los de Azirafel.

"Vas demasiado rápido para mí Crowley…" Aunque fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, aquellas palabras aún le dolían.

"_Que interesante ¿no crees?"_ Esta vez el Alpha no contestó _"Azirafel jamás mostró tener algún interés en ti antes de volverse un Omega, hasta se podría decir que, si no fuera por su problema, jamás hubieran llegado a nada…"_

"¡Yo amaría a Azirafel aunque nunca pasará nada entre nosotros!" Gritó el pelirrojo "¡Lo hubiera esperado por seis mil años!"

"_¿En serio?"_ Preguntó de manera burlesca su compañero _"Por qué tu siempre tuviste necesidades… Especiales... ¿O ya olvidas las noches solitarias en que la imagen del dulce ángel eran tu única compañía?"_

"¡Cállate!"

"_No te enojes conmigo, yo solo digo lo que en verdad piensas…"_

"¡Jamás pensaría así de Azirafel! ¡Nuestra relación va mucho más allá que sólo el sexo y deseo! ¡Incluso más allá que las feromonas!"

El falso Alpha comenzó a reír con fuerza, se encorvó en sí mismo y de pronto paro, para con una cara seria mirar a Crowley.

"_Hipócrita"_ Pronunció con lentitud _"Lo primero que hiciste cuando Azirafel cayó en un celo real, fue acostarte con él… ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió llevarlo al hospital? ¿Huir de allí?"_

"No fue así como pasó…"

"_Yo te diré porque… Por qué en el fondo lo deseabas, lo que más querías era avanzar en esa relación, las gotas de amor que te daba el ángel ya no eran suficientes…"_

"¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Nada de lo que dices es verdad!" Gritó Crowley dando pasos hacia atrás asustado.

"_¡Lo sé todo de ti!"_ Gritó su contrario abalanzándose sobre él, logrando que cayera al _suelo "¡Yo soy tú! ¡¿Lo olvidas?! Soy esa parte que odias y te esfuerzas por esconder ¿crees que puedes contra mí? ¿Eso crees?"_

El falso Crowley colocó sus manos sobre el cuello del Alpha, apretando con un poco más de fuerza a cada momento.

"_Líbrate de mí, anda, te reto a lograrlo"_ Empujo sus pulgares con impetú, justo por encima de la manzana de Adán del pelirrojo "No… Puedo respirar…" Trato de pelear, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

"_No puedes deshacerte de mí, por más que trates siempre estaré contigo, soy tu rencor, tu decepción, tus miedos, tu egoísmo… Soy todo lo que tratas de destruir en ti, te odio y tú me odias a mí… Pero sabes que… Jamás podrás librarte de mí… Ni tú, ni tus hermanos, ni tu amado ángel, hasta el día de tu muerte estaré a tu lado"_

Tras unos segundos que a Crowley le parecieron eternos, la figura le soltó, el chico rodo sobre sí mismo tosiendo copiosamente en busca de aire.

"_Así que recuerda eso siempre…"_

Todo se volvió blanco, y lo siguiente de lo que Crowley fue consiente era de alguien pronunciando su nombre, abrió los ojos desorientado, intentó moverse, pero se sentía tan agotado que su cuerpo no respondía, luego reconoció la voz de Beelzebub llamándolo.

"¡Crowley!" Gritó el Beta "¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?!"

"Probablemente el agotamiento no le permita ni siquiera hablar" Intervino otra voz que tardó un rato en identificar, pero reconoció como Remiel, el médico de Azirafel "Si puedes escucharnos parpadea dos veces…"

Al pelirrojo le tomo unos segundos en comprender la indicación, pero al final obedeció y con voz rasposa se dirigió hacia su hermano.

"Dile a Azirafel" Le dolía la garganta con cada palabra "Que me perdone…" Se recostó nuevamente, mientras el médico se acercaba hasta él.

"Sal a avisarle a Gabriel y tu hermano, yo le revisaré…" Declaró Remiel dirigiéndose a Beelzebub, este asintió sin protestar y salió de la habitación "En cuanto a ti jovencito… Estuviste muy cerca de dejarnos para siempre…"

Crowley miró hacia el techo como ausente, recordando el extraño sueño que acababa de tener, y la expresión de su propio rostro al momento de apretar su garganta, aquella mueca no era odio, sino una profunda tristeza.


	266. CCLXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXVI**

"El señor Crowley se encuentra estable" Declaró el médico saliendo de la habitación tras un largo rato "Dejare que pasen a verlo, pero solo por unos minutos, y deben prometer que no lo alterarán"

"Como usted orden" Declaró Lucifer deteniéndose de su caminata nerviosa y alejado lo más posible de Gabriel "Vamos Beelzy"

El Beta se levantó de su asiento nervioso, ahora que sabía que su hermano se encontraba fuera de peligro no sabía cómo debía de encararlo.

"Es tu hermano" Le dijo Gabriel al verlo dudar "Sólo entra allí y dile lo feliz que estás de que se encuentre bien, es lo único que importa ahora"

Beelzebub se giró hacia él y con una leve sonrisa asintió siguiendo a Lucifer, quien lanzó una mirada entre molestia y vergüenza en dirección a Gabriel.

"¿No va a pasar también?" Preguntó Remiel dirigiéndose al Alpha "Yo no soy el Archangel que él quiere ver, si entro allí las cosas no acabarán bien" El Beta asintió y Gabriel se puso de pie acercándose hacia él "Después de esto ¿él se pondrá bien?"

"Bueno" Suspiró el medico tomando un pañuelo para limpiar el sudor de su frente "Necesita estar en continua vigilancia, y solicitare que se le haga un encefalograma y tomografía para descartar cualquier tipo de daño cerebral…"

"¡¿Daño cerebral?!" Exclamó el castaño preocupado "¿Por qué?"

"El cuerpo de Crowley acaba de forzarse a niveles casi inhumanos, además, mejor que nadie puede entender que las feromonas son una parte vital en el control del sistema nervioso, manejan su instinto, parte de su comportamiento, su celo… Entre otras cosas"

"Demonios…" Murmuro Gabriel afligido "Doctor hay otra cosa que debemos revisar, los gastos médicos" Remiel estaba a punto de hablar cuando el más alto le detuvo "La familia Archangel asumirá toda la responsabilidad, pero le pido, por favor, si Crowley, Lucifer o Beelzebub le preguntan al respecto, diga que lo cubrió el hospital"

"Entiendo" Murmuró el Beta "Mi boca quedará sellada, he dejado indicaciones precisas al personal médico, debe entender que soy humano y me encuentro realmente cansado, quisiera poder retirarme por ahora y volver alrededor de medio día si le parece bien…"

"Si por supuesto… Gracias, muchas gracias"

"Por favor dele mis disculpas al paciente y sus hermanos" El hombre comenzaba a marcharse cuando se giró nuevamente "Y antes de que lo olvide, señor Archangel, su medicamento es algo que jamás había visto antes… Sin este, Crowley jamás hubiera logrado pasar la noche, ese joven Beelzebub, es un genio, no lo deje ir…"

"Créame que eso lo sé muy bien…" Murmuró Gabriel.

Remiel se despidió y con un gran bostezo se acercó hasta recepción para dar unas cuantas indicaciones finales, el Alpha se giró hacia la habitación de Crowley, donde las cortinas habían sido descorridas y podía observar a los tres hermanos Tadfield compartir un abrazo en medio de lágrimas.

Gabriel sacó su telefono, eran pasadas de las tres de la mañana, se dio cuenta que hacía horas que se encontraba allí y ni siquiera se había comunicado con sus hermanos, así que rápidamente marcó el número de Michel.

"¡¿Está todo bien?! ¡¿Pasó algo?!" Contestó alterada la Alpha "Llamó con buenas noticias, Crowley despertó, se encuentra estable, pero el doctor dice que debe quedarse bajo observación"

"¡Cristo bendito!" Exclamó la castaña aliviada "¿Hicieron lo que me dijo Lucifer? ¿Lo del medicamento experimental?"

"Si, eso fue lo que lo salvó ¿le contaste a Metaron sobre eso?"

"Como si pudiera hacerlo Gabriel, se hubiera opuesto por completo… Tengo que decirle a Azirafel que se encuentra bien, quedó muy angustiado al saber que Crowley fue hospitalizado"

"¿Cómo esta?" Preguntó el castaño "¿Despertó? ¿Qué les ha dicho?"

"Está bien, agotado, molesto y al principio desorientado, pero bien" Se explico Michel "Me alegra que al menos este problema se haya solucionado…"

"¿A qué te refieres con al menos este problema?" Dijo confundido Gabriel "Me refiero a la demanda… El chico al que golpeo Crowley y se encuentra también hospitalizado…"

"¿Qué?" El castaño se levantó de su lugar con rapidez "¡¿Qué demanda?! ¡¿Cuál chico?!"

"¿No te lo…? ¡Maldita sea…" Michel hizo una pausa y luego continúo "Cuando Lucifer me llamó, me contó que poco después de que hospitalizaran a Crowley, un oficial se les acercó con una demanda por agresión…"

Tras una rápida explicación de la información que le había dado Lucifer, la Alpha puso al tanto de todo a Gabriel, quien se desplomó agobiado en la pequeña silla.

"Esto es incluso peor de lo que imagine…" Declaró el castaño preocupado "¿Lo sabe Azirafel?"

"No, estoy segura de que no, y tampoco se lo podemos decir, el chico intento marcarlo ¿quieres que también piense que es un potencial asesino?"

"No es un asesino, solo es un imbécil, él y Azirafel, el doctor dijo que todo esto era por las feromonas Omega de nuestro hermano, al parecer surten un efecto destructivo en los Alphas que no estén relacionados por sangre con él… Y ellos lo sabían, pero insistieron en que nada pasaba…"

"Metatron, Lucifer y Beelzebub también lo sabían…" Agregó lentamente la Alpha "Y ninguno nos dijo o hizo algo…"

"¿Beelzebub también?... ¡Maldita sea Beelzbub!"

"Si estas enojado con tu novio, ya somos tres… ¿Crees que sea algo en nuestros genes? ¿Qué atraemos esta clase de situaciones descontroladas?"

"Lo único que sé es que en cuanto esto pase voy a tener una extensa charla con Metatron y un demonio enano de pelo negro…"

"Gabriel" Dijo Michel con voz seria "Lucifer pidió nuestra ayuda, para lo referente a la demanda…"

"¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? Tal vez contratar un abogado…"

"Estaba pensando que deberíamos consultarlo con Metatron…"

"Michel…"

"Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no sé me ocurre como solucionarlo, mira si solo les damos el dinero para la fianza, todo esto se irá a juicio y será un proceso terrible, no quiero que Azirafel se vea involucrado…"

"El doctor dijo que Crowley podría tener un daño cerebral…"

"¡¿Qué?!

"Tuvo un episodio de celo tan severo que teme eso ocasionara alguna repercusión… Si dijéramos eso en su favor…"

"No, Gabriel, no… Vamos a hablar con Metatron, es un egoísta y siempre cree que tiene la razón en todo, pero es el único de nosotros que tal vez tenga una idea de que hacer…"

"Suerte"

"¡Gabriel no puedes dejarme hacer esto sola!"

"Dios… ¿En serio me arrastraras contigo para hablar con él? Soy su hermano menos favorito, no te seré de ayuda…"

"Gabriel se él Alpha que dices que eres y ayúdame con esto, cobarde…"

"De acuerdo… ¡Bien! Hablaremos con Metatron, pero que ni Azirafel o Beelzebub se enteren de esto ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo…"

"Y otra cosa Michel…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podrías venir a cambiar puesto conmigo? En cualquier momento tú novio, el vándalo, y yo vamos a asesinarlos el uno al otro y tengo que obligar a Beelzebub a dormir"

"Si, estaré allí en unas horas, cuando sus hermanos hayan descansado que nos cubran y nosotros volvemos a la mansión para hablar con Metatron"

"De acuerdo… Te veo en un rato entonces"

El par de hermanos se despidieron y colgaron, Gabriel no se encontraba nada contento con lo que acababa de escuchar, miró de nuevo hacia la habitación de Crowley, donde los llantos habían pasado a risas y un par de enfermeras habían entrado para obligar a los revoltosos a abandonar el cuarto.

Remiel abrió la puerta de su casa con dificultad, tras el estrés y adrenalina solo le quedó un agotamiento doloroso, entro a trompicones para encontrarse con las luces aún encendidas.

"Llegas tarde cariño ¿me engañabas con alguna sexy enfermera?"

"¡Vete a la mierda! ¡¿Hasta cuándo vivirás aquí?!"

"Hasta que convenzas a mi Omega de no divorciarse ¡me echo de casa! ¿A dónde se supone que vaya?"

"¡No sé y no me importa! ¡Consigue una maldita vida! ¿Sabes qué? Estoy demasiado cansado para discutir contigo, buenas noches Asmodeo"

"Buenas noches querido"

"¡Vete al diablo!"

El Beta cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo, mientras su compañero Alpha reía con diversión, vivir en la casa de su excuñado no era uno de los planes de vida ideales para Asmodeo, pero sin trabajo y en pleno tramite de divorcio, era su mejor opción posible.


	267. CCLXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXVII**

"¿Puedo entrar" Gritó Lilith detrás de la puerta "Te traje el desayuno…" No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que el Omega abriera la puerta, con el cabello despeinado y una expresión que indicaba que llevaba despierto un buen rato.

"Esa es mucha comida para mí solo…" Indico el joven apuntando a la bandeja "Es porque es tu desayuno y mi desayuno, ahora déjame pasar, esto es pesado y tengo hambre"

Azirafel abrió la puerta, y la pelirroja coloco la bandeja de madera sobre la cama, sentándose e invitando al chico a que la acompañara.

"En realidad no tengo hambre" Indico el rubio algo ansioso "Debes comer, la energía que llevas encima es debida a los nervios, si no te cuidas caerás enfermo" Con un suspiro de resignación el chico se dispuso a acompañarla picoteando un plato con fruta.

"Michel vino temprano" Hablo de nuevo el Omega "Me dijo que habían podido estabilizar el estado de Crowley y también había despertado, se quedará en observación, pero no mencionó si podía verlo o no…"

"Es un paso a la vez" Comentó la joven mordiendo una rebana de pan "Ahora sabes que él esta fuera de peligro, que es mucho más de lo que sabías ayer"

"Pero no puedo dejar de pensar de que me están escondiendo algo, Michel no me quiso dar más detalles, dijo que tenía que ir a cambiar turno con Gabriel, y explicó todo tan rápido, como si no quisiera soltar demasiada información…"

El Omega bajo la mirada abrumado, en esos momentos lo único que quería era alguien con quien poder hablar.

"Me gustaría poder ayudarte" Habló Lilith tras unos minutos "Pero tampoco se mucho al respecto, es la misma versión que le dio tu hermana a Metatron…"

"¿Estuviste cuando hablo con él?"

"No, pero los muebles afuera de la oficina necesitaban ser sacudidos…" Azirafel rio por la cínica respuesta y luego su tono cambio a uno más dolido "No he visto a Metatron desde ayer, supongo que está enojado por todo lo que sucedió…"

"O asustado" Interrumpió la Omega "Tal vez teme hablar contigo y que te encuentres mal, o estar solo a tu lado y no tener idea que decir… Puede tener miedo de no saber cómo ayudarte"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Soy pelirroja natural, pero puedo recomendarte mi shampoo…"

"Estoy hablando en serio" Azirafel fue recuperando el apetito conforme hablaba "¿Por qué defiendes tanto a mí hermano?"

"Porque nadie más lo hace, todos ustedes creen tener la razón y ni siquiera se paran a pensar en lo que puede pasar, Metatron ha hecho mucho por mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es jugar el papel de abogado del diablo…"

La chica hizo una pausa y sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con el azul pálido del chico.

"Escucha Azirafel, si quieres hablar con él, acércate, es la misma distancia para cualquiera de los dos que dé el primer paso…"

Continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta que los platos y jarra de jugo se encontraron vacíos, Lilith abrió las cortinas y ventana para que un poco de aire y luz entraran a la habitación.

"Sabes Azirafel" Dijo la pelirroja levantando la bandeja para llevársela "En realidad yo también tengo una duda… Pero temo que sonaré algo prejuiciosa…"

"¿Cuál es?" La chica mordió su labio inferior y tras una pausa para pensar sus ideas volvió a comentar "Verás, he conocido a muchos Alphas y puedo contar con una mano los que no han sido imbéciles… Pero tus hermanos son… ¿Peculiares?"

"Metatron dice que Gabriel se cayó de cabeza cuando era niño y por eso quedó así…"

"¿Ya estás de humor para bromas?" Sonrió la Omega divertida "A lo que me refiero es que… Tus hermanos manejas sus feromonas de manera… Diferente a los otros Alpha…"

La pelirroja dejo la bandeja en una de las mesas y coloco seguro en la puerta para acercarse nuevamente al chico.

"Por ejemplo" Susurro Lilith "Supe que Gabriel fue seducido por una Omega… Y que a pesar de que ella uso sus feromonas él solo se fue… Así, sin más…"

"Hablas de Ba'al ¿verdad? La chica que nos visitó hace tiempo… Michel no me dio detalles, pero me alegra que él haya tomado la decisión correcta…"

"Si, pero ¿cómo? Cuando un Alpha percibe feromonas, pierde los estribos, su pensamiento lógico se nubla ¿cómo puede solo levantarse e irse?" Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder la pelirroja continúo "También tienes a Michel, es una Alpha, y sale con un Alpha, este chico…"

"Lucifer…"

"¡Si! Él…" Fingió sorpresa por recordar el nombre "Ambos Alphas y uno de alta categoría ¿cómo es que no quieren matarse el uno al otro? Los Alphas por naturaleza son competitivos entre ellos ¿no? ¿Cómo pueden tener dos personas así una relación?"

"Creo que esos son solo estereotipos Lilith…"

"Lo sé, lo sé…" La chica hizo una pausa recordando el día que Metatron entró en celo "Pero ¿cómo hacen para ir contra esos instintos? Tus hermanos son a los único Alphas que he visto actuar así…"

"Mamá" Respondió Azirafel casi sin pensar "Recuerdo que ella siempre decía que los instintos no eran un pretexto para no responsabilizarse de nuestras acciones, que para ser personas de bien debíamos trabajar duro, ser educados y no hacer nada que no nos gustaría que nos hicieran a nosotros… Yo era muy pequeño, pero ahora entiendo que mamá siempre cuido que nos convirtiéramos en buenos adultos… Y estoy seguro de que a toda costa quiso evitar que mis hermanos fueran el tipo de Alpha que era su padre…"

"Estoy segura de que sabe que hizo un buen trabajo" Dijo Lilith con una sonrisa "Ahora Azirafel, estar enfermo no es pretexto para no bañarse, date una ducha mientras te buscó un cambio de ropa, y ni creas que arreglaré tu cama, tú no eres quien firma mis cheques"

El chico asintió, la visita había aliviado un poco los nervios que tenía esa mañana y agradeció internamente a Lilith por eso.

En cuanto a la Omega, llevo la bandeja con platos a la cocina, y mientras los limpiaba pensó que donde sea que estuviese la madre del ese cuarteto de hermanos debe sentirse orgullosa de haber cumplido su cometido, ya que ninguno de esos Alphas era como Salomon Archangel.


	268. CCLXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXVIII**

"Gabriel, oye… Despierta" Michel sacudió el hombro de su hermano quien abrió los ojos con lentitud y desconcierto "Lamento interrumpir tu adorable sueño, sobre todo por verte tan bien acompañado"

El Alpha no entendió la risa divertida de la castaña hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo Beelzebub se encontraba acurrucado sobre su pecho completamente dormido, pero a su vez, contra su hombro izquierdo, Lucifer babeaba y roncaba abrazándose a él.

"Me alegra saber que ya se llevan bien" Se burló Michel aprovechando para sacar una fotografía con su telefono.

"¡Más te vale borrar eso!" Le reclamo Gabriel mientras apartaba con fuerza al otro Alpha y miraba con asco su camisa.

"¡¿Por qué me empujas, idiota?!" Reclamo con molestia Lucifer poniéndose de pie listo para pelear "Buenos días para ti también…" Indicó Michel con una sonrisa.

"¡Michi!" El más joven se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarle con fuerza, sorprendiendo un poco a la castaña, en unos segundos Lucifer se quedó dormido recargando su cuerpo contra ella.

"Bien, él es tu problema ahora" Indicó Gabriel poniéndose de pie y tomando a Beelzebub en brazos para irse de allí.

"¡No vas a llevar a Lucifer a casa?!" Le pregunto indignada la castaña "¡Esta exhausto también!"

"Nop…" El Beta, aun dormido, se abrazó al cuello de Gabriel acurrucándose en su hombro mientras era llevado como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

"Eres un egoísta Gabriel…" Le reclamó Michel mirándolo de mala manera "Tú te harás cargo de tu delincuente, yo del mío y entre los dos del de Azirafel, además voy a mi apartamento y no tengo una cama extra para él, nos vemos Michel…"

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, el Alpha salió rápidamente de allí tendiendo cuidado de no despertar al pelinegro, como venganza la castaña envió la fotografía que había tomado a Azirafel y Metatron.

"No puedo irme…" Masculló Beelzebub una vez que se encontraban en el apartamento y Gabriel lo llevaba hasta la habitación de invitados "Debo cuidar de Crowley…"

"Crowley está bien" Le tranquilizó el castaño mientras le ayudaba a quitarse los zapatos "Tú necesitas dormir"

"No necesito dor…" Antes de acabar la frase, su cabeza cayó sobre la suave almohada "A veces me sorprende las muchas horas que puedes permanecer despierto para luego caer dormido sin que nada logré molestarte…"

Con cuidado lo acomodo en la cama, se deshizo del exceso de ropa para que el chico pudiera descansar lo más cómodo posible.

Al apartar las ropas, noto un sobre en uno de los bolsillos interiores del saco, cuando reviso que era, se encontró con dos documentos, la demanda en contra de Crowley, y el otro la fianza establecida.

"Maldición…" Murmuró Gabriel y con cuidado de no ser descubierto, tomo fotografías a ambos papeles, enviándoselas a Michel por mensaje y de ese modo poder ir más tarde para mostrárselas a Metatron. Guardo todo nuevamente donde estaba y se acercó de nuevo hasta el Beta.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?" Reclamó el más alto tomando una manta para arropar al chico "No debes de cargar todo tu solo, yo también estoy aquí para ti… Te amo Beelzebub, solo quisiera que tu dura cabeza lo entendiera y te apoyarás más en mí…"

Acarició el despeinado cabello del pelinegro mientras le miraba dormir, suspiro resignado y deposito un beso en la frente del chico para luego dirigirse a su propia habitación y poder descansar un poco. Aún le esperaba a él y Michel, la difícil tarea de hablar con su hermano.

Michel leía con cuidado las imágenes que le acababa de enviar Gabriel, la situación era peor de lo que le había escuchado por telefono.

"Ustedes tres sí que son unos hermanos conflictivos ¿verdad?" Preguntó la Alpha acariciando el suave cabello de Lucifer, quien estaba en un sueño profundo con la cabeza recostada sobre su regazo "Son un trío de demonios hábiles como para meternos en esta clase de situación…"

La castaña estaba tan concentrada en la expresión pacifica del rostro de su amado, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la llamaba.

"Señorita" Repitió la voz "¿Podría usted ayudarme?"

"L-lo siento… ¿En qué puede servirle?" Preguntó avergonzada "Busco la habitación de Crowley Tadfield… Me dijeron que usted es su familiar también…"

"Yo… Si, bueno no… Soy su cuñada… Mi nombre es Michel Archangel…"

"Debe ser hermana de Azirafel…"

"¿Conoce a Azirafel?" Preguntó sorprendida la Alpha "Si, es un muchacho encantador y muy amable… Siempre me ha parecido adorable la relación entre él y Crowley…"

"Oh…"

"Mi nombre es Tracy Richardson, pero puede llamarme solamente Tracy, soy la jefa de Crowley, trabaja para mí en una pequeña cafetería, me acabo de enterar que está hospitalizado… ¿Es grave? ¿Se repondrá?"

"Él ya se encuentra estable, por el momento descansa, si quiere puede pasar a verlo cuando despierte…"

"Mi pobre niño… Debí saber que algo no estaba bien…" La mujer se sentó al lado de Michel mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas "Y lo peor es que ni siquiera vengo con buenas noticias…"

Michel no era buena en esa clase de situaciones, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue dar unas palmadas sobre el hombro de la mujer esperando poder consolarla un poco.

"¿Puedo quedarme a esperar con usted?" Preguntó Madam Tracy secando sus lágrimas "Por supuesto… Le ofrecería ir a comprarle un café, pero como puede ver, estoy un poco ocupada ahora…" Señalo a Lucifer que aún dormía sobre sus piernas.

"Está bien, me hace feliz saber que mi niño no está solo en estos momentos…"

"Créame que no lo está..."

Tras decir eso, Michel se dio cuenta de que su familia ya no solo se limitaba a sus tres hermanos, sino que Lucifer, Crowley y hasta Beelzebub, eran parte de su vida también, un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su pecho que le recordó un poco a la época en que todos correteaban por la mansión mientras su madre reía por sus travesuras.


	269. CCLXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXIX**

"M-madam Tracy…" Murmuró Crowley cuando la enfermera se retiró de la habitación "¿Q-qué hace aquí?"

"Crowley… Debiste decirme que algo andaba mal, te ves tan pálido" La mujer toco con ternura del rostro del pelirrojo "Mi niño… ¿Por qué dejaste que esto llegará a tanto?"

"Yo… Lo siento…"

El Alpha solo agacho la cabeza, avergonzado, recordando la mirada de miedo, tristeza y decepción que le lanzo Madam Tracy en la cafetería.

"¿Qué paso Crowley? Necesito escuchar tu versión…" La mujer se sentó en la cama acariciando el cabello del chico sin que este fuera capaz de verla a los ojos.

"Yo…" Hizo una larga pausa sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse "La verdad es que no lo sé… Ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó, todo ese día es borroso para mí, era como si alguien más me manejara… Hice cosas terribles y me arrepiento tanto…"

"Arrepentirse tal vez no sea suficiente en esta ocasión mi niño" Se explicó la Beta sin ninguno tono de reproche en su voz "Lo que paso fue muy grave, pusiste la vida de alguien en riesgo…"

"¿Esta bien?" Interrumpió el pelirrojo "Me refiero a Steve ¿él está bien?"

Ahora fue el turno de Madam Tracy para bajar la mirada, jugueteo con sus manos e inhalo aire para después soltarlo poco a poco.

"Su condición se ha estabilizado" Contestó al fin "Y hace un par de horas salió de una difícil cirugía donde intentaron salvar su vista…"

"¿Pero?"

"Perdió el ojo derecho, los médicos dijeron que su cornea había recibido demasiado daño, era imposible de salvar…"

"Lo siento…" Por el rostro de Crowley circulaban gruesas lágrimas "Lo siento tanto… Yo…" Trato de amortiguar su llanto y con sus manos cubrió su cara, Madam Tracy quería abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y solo acarició con cariño su hombro.

"Crowley hay algo más que debes saber" Hablo la Beta cuando el chico pareció tranquilizarse "Poco después de que te fueras, llegaron la policía y ambulancia, yo los acompañe y… Steve presento su declaración, hubo testigos… Yo… Yo tuve que corroborar la historia…"

El chico ladeo la cabeza sin entender que significaba todo lo que le decía.

"Se emitió una orden de arresto en tu contra" Agregó con pesar la mujer "No sé si la policía ya hablo contigo o con tus hermanos…"

"¿Van a arrestarme?" Preguntó nervioso el Alpha "¿Iré preso?"

"Yo… No lo sé… Lo siento, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, Crowley, estuviste cerca de matar a ese muchacho, si no te hubieran apartado de él…"

"¿Dónde están mis hermanos?" Pregunto de pronto con las manos temblando "¿Beelzebub y Lucifer?"

"A-afuera, Lucifer está afuera, con la hermana de Azirafel…"

"¿Podría llamarlo?" Ahora no solo las manos de Crowley temblaban, sino que todo su cuerpo zumbaba nervioso, asustado "Por favor…"

Madam Tracy asintió, se inclinó sobre el pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la frente de manera maternal, si la situación hubiera sido diferente, Crowley hubiera sentido ese gesto como cariño, ahora solo creía que era lástima o culpa.

"Aunque pienses que no es así" Dijo la Beta mientras se acercaba a la puerta "Estoy aquí para lo que me necesites, eres mi niño Crowley, y mi casa siempre será tu casa"

Tan solo unos minutos después de que la mujer se fuera, Lucifer y Michel aparecieron, el primero con marcadas ojeras por la falta de sueño, y la Alpha bastante preocupada.

"¿Crowley?" Pregunto Lucifer acercándose a su hermano "¿Es cierto? ¿V-voy a ir a la cárcel? Y-yo… Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho… ¡No quería hacerle daño! ¡No quería lastimar a nadie! ¡Ni a Steve ni a Azirafel!"

"Crow Crow no…" El Alpha corrió hacia el pelirrojo para abrazarlo con fuerza "Todo saldrá bien, arreglaremos esto, encontraremos la forma de hacerlo"

Crowley escondía el rostro en el pecho de su hermano mientras este lo arrullaba con suavidad intentando tranquilizarlo.

"Verás que todo se solucionará…" Volvió a decir el chico "Te prometo que te ayudaremos…" Sentenció Lucifer mirando con ojos suplicantes a Michel, quien sin saber que hacer o decir, asintió.

No permaneció mucho en la habitación, decidió darles privacidad y esperar afuera a Gabriel.

Ahora estaba más decidida que antes de hablar con Metatron, la imagen de par de hermanos llorando el uno contra el otro, le encogió el corazón y le hizo recordar, el funeral de su madre, en dónde cada uno de los Archangel se apartó para llorar en soledad.


	270. CCLXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXX**

"Beelzebub" Gabriel movió con suavidad el cuerpo del Beta "Tenemos que volver al hospital"

Gruñendo, el pelinegro abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente, su cabello era una selva negra enmarañada y la imagen hizo sonreír al Alpha.

"Te preparé la bañera, aquí tienes un cambio para que uses" Le entrego unos pantalones y camisa junto con un cambio de ropa interior "Cocinaré algo rápido para que comas y nos vamos"

"No tienes que hacer esto por mí" Declaró al fin el chico "No fue mi intención involucrarte, pero realmente necesitábamos de ese medicamento…"

"Beelzebub" Interrumpió el Alpha "No tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo, no estás solo en esto" Tomo la mano del más joven mientras acariciaba su mejilla "Deja de tratar de cargar todo tu solo, estoy aquí para ti"

Gabriel acercó sus labios a los nudillos del Beta y le beso con dulzura, haciendo que este se sonrojara violentamente.

"Ve a bañarte, la comida estará lista pronto" El Alpha se retiró de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, dejando solo al chico.

Antes de que Beelzebub saliera, fue a buscar rápidamente su saco, en donde encontró los documentos de la demanda, suspiro aliviado creyendo que Gabriel no los había visto.

"Gabriel" Murmuro decaído "No puedo depender así de ti… Cada uno tiene una familia por la cual preocuparse"

Tomo su cambio de ropa para asegurarse que los papeles que guardaba permanecieran ocultos, observo el lugar donde los labios del Alpha habían estado y lo beso recordando la sensación de calidez que le producía el contacto.

En un máximo de una hora, ambos estuvieron listos y subieron al auto del Alpha, casi todo el camino fue en silencio, hasta que, a pocos metros para llegar al hospital, Gabriel fue el primero en hablar.

"Beelz" Dijo mirando de reojo al pelinegro "¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? ¿Algo de lo que creas que debamos hablar?"

"No" Respondió rápidamente el chico algo nervioso "S-supongo que… Te debo dar las gracias, por dejarnos usar la medicina en Crowley…"

"¿Sólo eso?" Insistió el castaño "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar tú?" El tono de la pregunta parecía agresivo como si el Beta se encontrará a la defensiva.

"No… Pero, sabes que, si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo… Lo que sea…"

"Lo sé… Gracias"

Entraron al hospital y caminaron hasta la habitación de Crowley para encontrarse a Michel en la pequeña sala de espera.

"¿Dónde está Lucifer?" Se apresuró a preguntar el pelinegro "Adentro, con Crowley" Michel se puso de pie, parecía bastante nerviosa "¿Podrías decirle que te quedarás? No ha descansado y quiero llevarlo a casa"

"Si…" Antes de alejarse el chico se dirigió hacia la Alpha "Gracias por haber cuidado de Lucifer, no era tu obligación…"

"Estamos todos juntos en esto" Contestó la castaña "No se trata de que sea una obligación o no, somos como una gran familia ahora, debemos cuidarnos entre todos…"

Los grandes ojos azules del Beta se abrieron con sorpresa, no dijo nada, pero una sonrisa suave apareció en su rostro, era la primera vez que Michel veía una expresión como esa en Beelzebub.

"Iré por Lucifer" Se retiró el chico sin agregar más.

"Mira cuando no es homicida es bastante lindo" Dijo la castaña riendo sin energía para después continuar con voz seria "Crowley acaba de enterarse de la orden de aprensión en su contra…"

"¿Se lo dijo Lucifer?"

"No, una mujer, Tracy, según recuerdo, sus hermanos no le habían dicho nada"

"Y no me sorprende" Agregó Gabriel "Ni siquiera a mí me ha dicho nada Beelzebub, di con los documentos por pura casualidad…"

"Debemos ayudarlos, están desesperados, Crowley ni siquiera recuerda lo que hizo, estoy segura de que no fue a propósito, fueron sus feromonas, él no tenía control…"

"No fue él Michel" Habló el más alto "Al menos no sus feromonas, fueron las de Azirafel…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no tardó mucho en aparecer Lucifer, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie y casi parecía verse tan mal como Crowley.

"¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!" Gritó el Alpha apuntando a Gabriel "Él va a llevarnos a casa Lucy…" Intervino la castaña tranquilizando a su pareja "¡No pienso ir con él! ¡Lo odio y me odia!"

"En eso tiene razón… Pero yo lo odio más..."

"¡Gabriel!" Le regaño su hermana "Vamos a irnos en mi auto ¿sí? Te dejare en casa y pasaré a visitarte más tarde…"

A regañadientes el chico acepto, sin dejar de mirar de mala manera a Gabriel, desviándose del camino a la mansión, llegaron al departamento de Lucifer, del cual Michel tenía una copia de la llave.

Al entrar, se dieron cuenta de las malas condiciones del lugar, además de varias cartas en el buzón, algunas indicaban amenaza de desalojo por falta del pago de renta.

"Aquí parece que no hayan limpiado en semanas" Dijo Gabriel mientras cargaba al exhausto chico hasta su habitación.

"Hay comida en la cocina… Y mucha de su ropa está aquí" Murmuró Michel sin entender que llevaría al Alpha a abandonar tan de repente su vivienda.

"Se que estas preocupada, pero tenemos algo más importante que resolver ahora" Indico el castaño lanzando al chico sobre la desarreglada cama.

"Adelántate" Le indicó su hermana "No tardaré…"

Gabriel obedeció y salió deprisa del lugar, mientras Michel acomodaba lo mejor posible al chico, dio una última vuelta alrededor de la casa, recogiendo lo que podía, se deshizo de la comida hechada a perder en el refrigerador y metió la ropa sucia a la lavadora, esperando que Lucifer despertara antes de que se oliera mal por la humedad.

"¿Qué es de lo que estas huyendo?" Preguntó la Alpha dando un último vistazo a la habitación del chico "¿Y por qué tienes tanto miedo de contármelo?"

Afuera Gabriel le esperaba impaciente, cuando Michel al fin apareció este no reclamo nada, la expresión de su hermana parecía aún más preocupada que antes.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No…" Respondió la castaña "¿Por qué esconderías algo de la persona que amas? ¿Qué es tan terrible que no puedas confiar en nadie como para decírselo?"

El Alpha intento responder, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir, así que solo abrazo a su hermana hasta que esta se calmara.

"Estoy bien" Dijo tras un largo rato Michel "Ya habrá tiempo luego para hablar de esto, ahora tenemos una conversación igual importante y difícil"

Pusieron el automóvil en marcha, rumbo a la mansión, sin saber muy bien como explicarían la situación a Metatron o cual sería la respuesta de este.


	271. CCLXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXI**

"¡Gabriel! ¡Michel!" En cuanto el par de hermanos entraron a la mansión fueron recibidos por Azirafel "¿Cómo esta Crowley? ¿Pudieron hablar con él?"

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir, no esperaban encontrarse con el Omega antes de poder hablar con Metatron.

"Él, esta despierto" Contestó Michel "Beelzebub está cuidándolo ahora"

"¿Qué dijo el médico? ¿Saben cuándo podré verlo?"

"Azirafel" Fue el turno de Gabriel para intervenir "La verdad es que el doctor mandó a hacerle otros estudios, en cualquier momento irá al hospital para valorarlo y de allí vendrá a verte a ti, creo que debes preguntárselo mejor a él, si nos disculpas tenemos algo importante que revisar con Metatron"

"Es mejor que vayas a descansar" Le dijo Michel antes de seguir al castaño "Si pasa algo nosotros te avisaremos"

El chico se quedó en su lugar observando como el par de Alphas se alejaban a toda prisa, ahora estaba más que seguro que escondían algo.

"¿Cómo haremos esto?" Preguntó Gabriel a su hermana frente a la puerta del despacho.

"Entremos y vayamos directo al grano, a estas alturas ya no debe sorprenderle nada" Michel se acercó para girar el pomo de la puerta, se tomó un momento antes de girarla y entrar a la oficina.

"Que esta sea su casa" Dijo Metatron en tono de reproche "No significa que puedan entrar como les plazca a mi despacho"

"Tenemos algo importante que discutir contigo" Se apresuró a decir a Gabriel "Es sobre Crowley…"

Con un suspiro de molestia, el mayor de los hermanos se quitó las gafas y apartó los documentos que revisaba.

"¿Qué sucede con él?" Michel hecho el seguro para que nadie entrara y se adelantó hasta el escritorio "Al parecer, antes de que se encontrará con Azirafel en el departamento, hubo otro incidente…"

"¿Otro incidente?" Recalcó el mayor "¿Ataco a algún otro Omega?"

"No…" Intervino Gabriel "No a un Omega… Creo que es mejor si lo ves tú mismo" El castaño sacó su teléfono buscando las fotografías que había tomado y se las hizo pasar "Si lees esto, lo entenderás…"

Mientras los Alphas conversaban dentro de la oficina, Azirafel se encontraba afuera tratando de escuchar, había esperado hasta que sus hermanos entraran para poder acercarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Lilith, provocando que el rubio casi soltará un gritó del susto.

"¡No hagas ruido!" Le reclamó el chico "No deben saber que estoy aquí…"

"¿Eres tonto acaso? Están justo en la puerta y en medio del pasillo, cualquiera que pase sabrá que estas espiando…"

"¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡No me han dicho nada de lo que pasa!" Protesto Azirafel "Y acabo de escuchar claramente el nombre de Crowley… Por favor, ayúdame, sé que ninguno me dirá nada…"

Lilith iba a negarse, pero al observar el rostro preocupado del rubio se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba desesperado.

"Tengo una mejor idea" Contestó tras una pausa "Sígueme, pero en silencio y no hagas preguntas"

La pelirroja lo llevo afuera de la mansión, teniendo cuidado de que nadie los observará, saltando desde el comedor que daba al jardín, se dirigieron a gatas entre los arbustos, los cuales les cubrían por completo, Lilith se detuvo apuntando hacia arriba, Azirafel se dio cuenta que se encontraban justo debajo de la ventana que daba a la oficina de Metatron, la cual se encontraba abierta y se podía escuchar con claridad la conversación que sostenían dentro.

"¡¿Y cómo esperan ustedes que yo solucione esto?!" Gritó el mayor de los Alphas "¡Este chico es un criminal! ¡¿Están conscientes de la gravedad de esta acusación?!"

"Sabemos que es algo muy serio" Dijo Michel permaneciendo calmada "Pero Crowley es un buen muchacho, todo esto pasó por culpa de sus feromonas…"

"¡¿Feromonas?! ¡¿Entonces cualquier Alpha que actúe como un animal dirá eso?!" Azirafel nunca había escuchado a Metatron tan enfadado "¡¿Es ese un pretexto?! ¡Nosotros somos Alphas y no estamos asesinando gente o marcando Omegas porque nuestro instinto nos lo dice!"

"¡Es una situación diferente!" Alzó la voz Gabriel "Te guste o no, es nuestra responsabilidad, todo esto fue causado por como las feromonas Omega de Azirafel afectaron al chico, y se habría evitado si tú o él nos hubieran hablado al respecto"

"¡No vengas a culparme a mí por esto Gabriel!" Lilith no entendía que sucedía, pero definitivamente se trataba de algo grave "¡Un Alpha no puede dejarse llevar, así como así! ¡No agredes hasta la muerte a alguien o tratas de marcarlo solo porque tus feromonas lo dicen!"

"¡¿Y tú qué sabes de feromonas?! ¡Ni siquiera eres un Alpha capaz de sentirlas o producirlas!"

Michel abrió la boca con sorpresa, no cabía en sí ante lo que acababa de escuchar, entre ellos, siempre había sido una especie de tabú el hablar sobre la condición de Alpha de Metatron.

"Oh, claro" Exclamó el castaño acercándose a Gabriel "¿Por qué tu si lo entiendes? ¿Verdad? El hecho de ser mejor que los demás solo por como naciste"

"Metatron no es lo que él quiso decir" Trato de intervenir su hermana.

"¡Se lo que quiso decir! ¡De todos nosotros eres el menos adecuado de opinar de nada Gabriel!"

Lilith y Azirafel se asomaron con cautela para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, encontrándose con la imagen de Metatron haciéndole frente a un Gabriel bastante molesto.

"¡Naciste con todos los privilegios! ¡Jamás te toco trabajar de verdad por algo! ¡Eras el consentido de esta casa! ¿Por qué? Por nacer como tus estúpidos ojos de color, no tienes idea de lo que un Alpha que se deja guiar por sus instintos es capaz de hacer…"

"Se muy bien de que es capaz" Dijo con voz sería el más alto "Y sé que Crowley no es como Solomon Archangel… Ni tampoco yo lo soy… Pero en cambio tú…"

"¡¿Yo qué?!"

"Tú siempre viviendo entre mentiras, diciéndonos como era la manera correcta de comportarse, menospreciando nuestras capacidades… ¿Me detestas por qué soy un Alpha de alta categoría? ¡Pues lo siento por ti! ¡Yo no elegí nacer así! ¡Y fue tu culpa que jamás haya podido relacionarme de manera normal con otros! ¡Siempre pensando en que era o no adecuado para mi posición! ¡Que era correcto de hacer siendo un Alpha!"

"Por favor, te encanta ser el centro de atención, no eres más que un mocoso mimado, y todos lo sabemos, no tuviste que vivir ni la mitad de lo que Michel y yo sufrimos ¿sabes porque quieres hacer esto? ¡Para quedar bien con el chico Beta! ¡Te importa un comino Crowley o Azirafel, eres así de egoísta y solo te interesa tu bienestar!"

"¡Cállense los dos!" Intervino Michel separando a los hermanos "¡Esta conversación nada tiene que ver con ustedes! ¡Es sobre Crowley!"

"¿Por qué Crowley?" Murmuro Azirafel desde su lugar.

"Metatron, para empezar, Gabriel tiene razón en que esto es en parte responsabilidad de nuestra familia, las feromonas Omega de nuestro hermano son peligrosas para los Alpha, y ese chico ha estado expuesto a ellas por muchísimo tiempo, llego el momento en que no lo soporto más y se volvió loco…"

"Casi mató a un chico e intento marcar a Azirafel" Interrumpió con seriedad Metatron "¿Sus feromonas son un pretexto para eso?"

"No, no lo son… Nada de lo que hizo es justificable, y lo que te estamos pidiendo Gabriel y yo no es ético, pero como tu dijiste, somos egoístas y queremos ayudarlo… Tanto por Azirafel como por Lucifer y Beelzebub… ¿No harías tú lo mismo si amarás a alguien?"

Los ojos de ambos Alphas se encontraron por un momento, como revelando una verdad que solo ellos dos entendían.

"Si tu vieras a esos tres, te darías cuenta de que a pesar de no tener lazos de sangre son una familia mucho más unida que la nuestra…" Continúo Michel "Nosotros estamos contaminados, los tres venimos de mala semilla, pero eso no significa que así sean todos, y creo firmemente en que Crowley merece una segunda oportunidad…"

"Si no lo haces por el chico" Agrego Gabriel sin mirar a su hermano "Hazlo por Azirafel, evítale tener que ver a la persona que ama siendo juzgado como un criminal, o peor aún, como un animal…"

El castaño se retiró sin despedirse, seguido de Michel que le lanzó una última mirada suplicante a Metatron, cuando el Alpha se quedó solo, se recargo contra su escritorio, suspirando cansado y sin saber que hacer.

"¿Sabes que fue lo que pasó allí?" Preguntó Lilith en la habitación de Azirafel, a donde se habían retirado para no ser descubiertos y poder limpiar sus ropas.

"No… Yo, no sé qué está pasando ¿Crowley lastimo a alguien? ¿Por qué mis hermanos están interviniendo? ¿Qué tan grave es lo que paso? Todo esto es mi culpa…"

"Oye tranquilo" La pelirroja se sentó a su lado "No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, no se podía saber que pasaría esto…"

"No, no lo entiendes" Le interrumpió el Omega "Esto es mi culpa, yo sabía que mis feromonas no eran algo normal, Crowley ya había ido a dar al hospital por ellas, y no quise escuchar… El médico me lo dijo, Metatron me lo dijo… Pero fui un egoísta, creía que, si fingía que todo estaba bien, las cosas iban a ponerse bien…"

"Azira…"

Lilith abrazo al chico tratando de consolarlo, pero a su vez no podía dejar de pensar en Metatron y en cómo se sentía él en esos momentos.


	272. CCLXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXII**

"¡Gabriel!" Gritó Michel tras el castaño, y cuando este se giró para responder, la Alpha arremetió una fuerte bofetada en su rostro "¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Era necesario decir lo que dijiste?! ¡Eh?! ¡¿Te sientes mejor ahora?!"

El más alto se quedó unos segundos congelado, después abrió la boca sin saber que decir y froto el golpe que comenzaba a arder.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Reclamo con enfado "¡¿Estás loca o qué?!"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir lo que dijiste?!" Michel dio un paso al frente, con el rostro rojo del enojo "¡Metatron podrá ser muchas cosas, pero tú no eres nadie para hablarle así!"

"¡¿Hablarle cómo?!" Los gritos comenzaban a subir de tono "¡Él nunca nos dice nada! ¡Jamás nos toma en cuenta! ¡Mueve todo como se le da la gana y su beneficio!"

"¡Una cosa es reclamar sus acciones y otra muy diferente tratar de humillarlo!"

"¡No trataba de humillarlo!"

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues lo disimulaste muy bien!" Michel se tomó un momento antes de continuar "Tú eras un niño muy pequeño como para que lo recuerdes, pero nuestro pa… Pero Salomon Archangel siempre le decía eso, cada error que cometía, cada cosa que hacía mal siempre terminaba con la misma frase, no eres un verdadero Alpha…"

"Michel yo no lo dije con esa intensión…"

"¿No? ¿Seguro? No tratabas acaso de hacerle entender que desde su posición no sabría lo que significa ser afectado por feromonas ¿no era ese tu punto?"

Gabriel se quedó en silencio mirando a su hermana.

"Él sabe lo que es ser un Alpha, Gabriel, yo tampoco apruebo como nos esconde las cosas o quiere manejar nuestras vidas… Pero de los cuatro, es el único que realmente estuvo allí con mamá, y entiendo su negativa para ayudar a Crowley…"

"Yo te dije que no debía venir contigo" Dijo al fin el castaño "Él nunca me ha querido, y este era un tema complicado…"

"¡Eres un idiota egoísta!" Reclamo la castaña en voz alta "¡Esto no se trata de ti! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que pasó cuando naciste? Con tus ojos de color y siendo el Alpha que siempre espero esta casa… Metatron se volvió nada, era como si no existiera, ni siquiera lo compararon contigo, porque consideraban que no valía siquiera la pena… Lo obligaron a comprometerse con una Beta porque con sus feromonas jamás lograría estar con un Omega… Y eso no debe ser ni la mitad de lo que en realidad vivió… Él no te odia, él se odia asimismo y que como su hermano se lo recuerdes, es lo más bajo que puedes hacer…"

La castaña se retiró rumbo a su habitación, dejando al Alpha consternado y avergonzado en medio del pasillo.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó Lilith con una bandeja de té "¿No estás ya dentro?" Respondió Metatron mientras servía una generosa cantidad de licor en un vaso.

"Tomaré eso como un sí" La pelirroja colocó las cosas sobre la mesa, sirvió una taza que le pasó al castaño "Esto te caerá mejor que el alcohol"

"¿Qué quieres Lilith?" Preguntó con voz rasposa y en tono grosero el Alpha "Realmente no estoy de humor para verte a ti o a nadie…"

Metatron observaba por la ventana dándole la espalda a la chica, ella se acercó hasta la puerta para cerrar colocando el seguro en la puerta.

"Tengo que decirte algo y te enojarás conmigo…" Advirtió "¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

"Escuche tu conversación de hace rato…"

Aquello llamo la atención del Alpha quien se giró y con fuerza coloco el vaso que llevaba en la mano sobre la mesa, haciendo que el contenido se derramará.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Se acercó a la Omega notablemente molesto "¡¿Acaso yo he hurgado en tu vida privada?! ¡¿He faltado a tu confianza como tú notablemente faltas a la mía?!"

"¡Lo siento!" Se defendió la pelirroja apenada "En verdad no debí hacerlo, estuvo mal… Y podrás regañarme después, o si lo consideras despedirme, pero te conozco, y sé que ahora estas alterado y molesto…"

"No me conoces en absoluto" Interrumpió el castaño "Y tampoco tienes idea de cómo me siento en este momento…"

"Metatron, no es tu culpa… Ni lo que le pasa a Azirafel, ni lo que pasó en tu familia, no tiene nada que ver contigo, son cosas fuera de tu alcance …"

"Lilith, cállate…"

"No, escucha" La chica tomo el rostro del Alpha para mirarlo directamente "Eres la persona que eres por las decisiones que has tomado, nada tiene que ver ni tu padre ni la forma en que naciste… Y aunque piensas que no lo mereces, hay personas que te queremos… Tus hermanos cometen errores, igual que todos, y estoy segura de que las cosas que se dijeron no eran en verdad lo que pensaban"

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Pregunto Metatron con voz triste, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de la pelirroja "¿Por qué insistes en ver en mí algo que no existe?"

"Por qué me importas, en verdad, eres una persona amable, terca, fría e incapaz de admitir que debajo de esa fachada de hombre serio hay alguien que se siente solo y cree que no merece ser amado, cuando es todo lo contrario..."

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que ninguno de los dos supo quien hizo el primer movimiento, sin pensarlo los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados y sus labios unidos, se separaron con lentitud, atónicos por lo que acababa de suceder.

"L-lo siento tanto…" Se disculpo Metatron dando un paso hacia atrás asustado "E-en verdad lamento mi atrevimiento…"

Lilith toco sus labios sin poder creerlo, su rostro era tan rojo como su cabello, que no quería mirar directamente al Alpha.

"A-ayuda a tus hermanos" Dijo al fin la chica "Siéndote honesta yo tampoco confió en un Alpha que intenta marcar a la fuerza a su compañero Omega, pero Azirafel cree tanto en él, y tus hermanos también, que tal vez merezca una segunda oportunidad…"

"L-lo tendré en cuenta…"

"Con permiso…" La Omega se retiró de allí sin llevarse las cosas, jamás planeo que la conversación diera esa clase de giro, y sintió un poco de culpa de estar tan feliz por como acabo.


	273. CCLXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXIII**

"Buenas tardes Azirafel" Saludo Remiel al entrar a la habitación del chico "Parece que has recuperado tu energía, eso es bueno, hoy tan solo tendremos una revisión de rutina, en un par de días podrás regresar a tus actividades normales"

"Antes de venir aquí" Contestó el Omega "¿Visitó a Crowley?"

El médico abrió su portafolio, busco sus lentes, para después acercar una silla, sentándose frente al chico.

"No quiero mentirte Azirafel" Habló con una seriedad que intimido un poco al Omega "La situación de Crowley es algo delicado, por el momento está fuera de peligro y acabamos de hacerle unos estudios para ver si existe algún daño cerebral…"

"¿Daño cerebral?" Se movió incomodo en su lugar el rubio "¿Por qué?"

"Los estudios serán revisados por un experto neurólogo, y aunque no debería te diré lo que pienso" La mirada del Beta era difícil de descifrar, por lo cual Azirafel supuso que no serían buenas noticias "Creo que sufrió un fuerte daño en el sistema límbico…"

"¿Q-qué significa eso?"

"El sistema límbico es aquel que regula las respuestas fisiológicas frente a determinados estímulos. Es decir, en él se encuentran los instintos humanos" Remiel hizo una pausa esperando que el chico procesara la información "Ya no es consciente de sus feromonas Alpha, no puede controlarlas…"

"¿Y-yo le cause eso?" Preguntó Azirafel con la respiración entrecortada "¿Es mi culpa que él haya terminado así?"

"En los últimos estudios que te realizamos" Continúo el médico "Los niveles de serotonina en tus feromonas son el triple que el de cualquier Omega, eres como heroína andante para los Alpha y Crowley se volvió un consumidor, en un punto pareció como si su cuerpo lo controlará, pero la verdad era que se forzó tanto que destruyó su sistema…"

"¿Q-qué pasará con él?" Preguntó el rubio tratando de mantener la calma.

"Necesito que tenga una evaluación psicológica, después con ayuda del neurólogo determinaremos si es algo reversible, o puede controlarse, como te comentaba ese es mi diagnóstico, debemos esperar la respuesta del especialista"

"¿Y qué pasará conmigo?"

"El único modo de que tus feromonas se controlen es que convivas con Alphas a los que estas no les afecten, recomiendo que tus hermanos se muden contigo, vivan los cuatro juntos, hasta que todo se estabilice en tu sistema…"

No hubo más preguntas por parte de Azirafel después de eso, el médico termino su revisión de rutina en silencio hasta que el chico volvió a hablar.

"¿Cree que es mi culpa?" Preguntó el Omega con la mirada vacía "Si hubiera hecho caso a sus indicaciones nada de esto hubiera pasado ¿verdad?"

"El hubiera no existe Azirafel" Contestó el Beta de manera neutral "Como médico lo único que puedo decirte es que fue una irresponsabilidad por parte de ambos"

"Y cómo persona, sin la opinión médica ¿qué puede decirme?" Remiel no contestó de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo para guardar sus cosas antes de al fin dirigirse al chico "Creo que si en verdad amas a ese joven, debes hacer lo correcto para su bienestar, aun cuando eso signifique tomar el camino doloroso"

El doctor se despidió de Azirafel, un poco preocupado de los consternado que estaba el chico, antes de marcharse intercambio algunas palabras con Metatron, como este también parecía turbado, considero que sería mejor volver en otro momento.

Antes de regresar al consultorio, decidió hacer una parada rápida en su casa para buscar un cambio de ropa en caso de que otra emergencia pudiera presentarse.

Cuando entro, un fuerte aroma a licor y cigarro golpeó sus sentidos, para después escuchar una serie de risas provenientes de la sala.

"Eres muy gracioso…" Dijo una voz suave "Y puedo hacerte más que reír, lindura…" Al asomarse, el Beta encontró a Asmodeo con un joven, a juzgar por los delicados y finos rasgos, en definitiva, era un Omega.

"¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?!" Gritó asustando al muchacho "¡Me fui hace apenas unas horas y tú ya metes gente A MI CASA!"

"L-lo siento… No sabía que… ¡Me dijo que era soltero!" Muy apenado el joven salió corriendo del lugar.

"Oh vamos Remi" Se quejó Asmodeo apagando un cigarrillo "No le dirás a tu hermano de esto ¿verdad? ¡Era solo un amigo!"

"¡No son ni las cinco de la tarde y ya estás borracho!" Gritó Remiel fuera de sí "En unos quince minutos será más que borracho…"

"¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable e irrespetuoso?! ¡Vago bueno para nada! ¡Quiero que te largues de mi…!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el Alpha lo tomo de la muñeca empujándolo al sofá, haciendo que cayera encima de él.

"No hice nada malo Remi" Le susurro con voz suave "No dejes que los celos hablen por ti" Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar "Falta al trabajo hoy y quédate conmigo, cuando te vas me siento muy solo…"

El Beta se levantó de un saltó con el corazón golpeando en su pecho, tomo las llaves que dejo caer en algún momento y salió a toda prisa olvidándose del cambio de ropa.

Encendió el automóvil pisando el acelarador, miro su rostro por el espejo, lucía agitado y sonrojado, le tomo varias cuadras calmarse, y cuando llegó a un semáforo en rojo, pensó que separarse de la persona que uno amaba, aunque esta te causará daño era más difícil de lo que parecía, sintió mucha pena por Crowley y Azirafel, ya que se daba cuenta que su cariño era sincero y recíproco.

Con un suspiro de derrota, el Beta bajo del auto tomando sus cosas, pasó sus dedos sobre su mejilla recordando el toque, y después azotó con fuerza la puerta dirigiéndose a su consultorio, tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos.


	274. CCLXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXIV**

"Ya podemos cambiar turno Lucifer" Indicó Beelzebub entrando a la habitación "Ve a dormir, deje comida en el refrigerador"

"No tienen por qué venir diario" Dijo Crowley incorporándose en su cama "Estaré bien…"

"Yo puedo quedarme a cuidarlo Beelzy, tú tienes que trabajar, no has dormido en días…" Replicó el mayor de los Alphas.

"Mi trabajo no es problema, puedo salir antes si quiero, además es nuestro hermano, necesita de ambos…"

"No hablen de mí como si no estuviera" Se quejó el pelirrojo "No soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo"

Beelzebub y Lucifer se miraron entre sí preocupados, llevaban ya varios días cuidando de Crowley en el hospital, el médico les había recomendado no dejarlo solo pues aún se encontraba en observación, también les asustaba que la policía pudiera volver, debido a la condición del chico este no sería procesado hasta que fuera dado de alta.

"Iré a casa, cualquier cosa avísame" El mayor de los hermanos se despidió, y en la habitación solo quedaron el Beta y Crowley.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó el pelinegro ocupando la silla al lado de la cama "¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Comida, un libro?"

"Quiero ver a Azirafel…" Comentó en voz baja el chico "Necesito disculparme con él, decirle que no era yo ese día…"

"Cuando el médico indique que pueden verse lo harán" Dijo con voz firme Beelzbub "Crowley, sé que amas a Azirafel, pero en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes, esta lo de la demanda en tu contra, y el neurólogo cree que tu problema puede no ser reversible…"

"Estoy bien Beelzebub" Interrumpió el pelirrojo "Cuando me recuperé hablaré con Steve sobre todo esto, y si mis feromonas vuelven a traicionarme, tu medicamento me ayudará…"

"¡¿Crees acaso que es una broma?!" Gritó el Beta tirando la silla al poner de pie "¡Esto es serio Crowley! ¡Puedes ir preso! ¡Y la medicina que te dimos no es para un uso continuo! ¡Aún está en etapa experimental!"

"¡Entonces solo no la tomaré!" Respondió el pelirrojo "¡En este momento lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en Azirafel! ¡No quiero que me alejen de él! ¡Quedaré solo en el mundo otra vez!"

"Crowley… Tú no estás solo…"

Antes de que el Beta pudiera continuar, una enfermera entro a la habitación anunciando una visita.

"Buenas tardes" Saludó una voz de mujer "Mi nombre es Anathema Device, Remiel me pidió que viniera… ¿Interrumpo algo? Si gustan puedo volver en otro momento…"

"No" Indicó rápidamente el pelinegro "Usted debe ser la psicóloga de la que nos habló, supongo que viene por lo de la valoración…"

"Si, correcto tú debes ser uno de sus hermanos…"

"Beelzebub, mi nombre es Beelzebub, él es Crowley, los dejaré a solas…"

Sin agregar más, el chico abandono la habitación, dejando al par de Alphas solos para que hablaran.

"Tú debes ser el famoso Crowley ¿correcto?" Saludo la morena acercándose para tomar asiento cerca del chico "He oído mucho de ti…"

"Disculpe… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar? Su nombre me suena familiar…" La chica sonrió con dulzura "Si, verás, Azirafel es mi paciente también, y aunque no debería haber aceptado tu caso debido a ese detalle, Remiel insistió en que te viera…"

"No estoy loco" Murmuró el pelirrojo desviando la mirada "Azirafel asiste a terapia… ¿Crees que él está loco?"

"No…"

"A lo único que vengo Crowley" Continúo de manera amable la Alpha "Es a escucharte, quiero saber cómo te sientes, que cambios has notado desde que pasó esto y así poder saber cómo ayudarte…"

"¿Por qué todos dicen que necesito ayuda?" Se quejo el joven "No necesito ayuda, estoy bien, solo necesito a Azirafel…"

"De acuerdo… ¿Por qué necesitas a Azirafel?"

"Porque… Me comporte terrible con él y debo disculparme…" Crowley agacho la cabeza con aire decaído "Nunca fue mi intensión lastimarlo…"

"¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te diste cuenta de lo que paso?"

"¡Horrible!" Contesto exaltado "¡Me sentí como una basura de persona! ¡Jamás haría nada para dañarlo!"

"¿Y cuándo supiste que lastimaste al otro chico? ¿Qué pensaste?"

"Me sentí desorientado… No era yo mismo en esos momentos, tampoco quería lastimarlo, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso"

"¿Por qué huiste? ¿Qué pensaste cuando lo hacías?"

El Alpha dudo en contestar a esas preguntas, ¿qué se supone que diré? ¿Qué una voz me lo dijo? Pensó para sí mismo nervioso.

"Actúe por instinto" Dijo al fin "Sabía que si me quedaba algo malo me podía ocurrir"

"¿Y por qué fuiste directamente al apartamento? ¿Por qué no llamar a uno de tus hermanos?"

"Porque allí estaba Azirafel, y solo quería poder estar con él, pero cuando lo vi… Algo pasó, yo no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto necesitaba que estuviera a mí lado… Para siempre… Y que solo había una manera de lograrlo… ¡No quiero seguir con esto!"

Crowley se recostó cubriéndose con una sábana hasta la cabeza, hablar sobre lo que había pasado ese día le hacía sentir incómodo.

"Claro, podemos conversar de lo que tú gustes, pero me gustaría poder conocerte más ¿dónde creciste? ¿Cómo es la relación con tus hermanos?"

"Crecí en un orfanato, al lado de Lucifer y Beelzebub, en realidad no estamos relacionados por sangre… A Beelz y a mí nos abandonaron allí, Lucy es huérfano…"

"Pero los tres son una familia, como se hayan formado es lo de menos"

"Si, yo los amo mucho, pero…" Anathema le dio tiempo al chico para que continuara "Pero no dejo de pensar en cómo hubiera sido todo si mi madre hubiera estado a mi lado…"

Beelzebub no podía quedarse quieto, daba vueltas en la sala de espera, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza en esos momentos, la demanda, la situación médica de Crowley, el cómo se supone que pagarían aquellas deudas.

"No puedo pedirle ayuda a Gabriel otra vez" Murmuró tomando asiento "Debo solucionarlo yo, tal vez si obtengo otro préstamo… Si habló con la familia de ese chico…"

Mientras se sumergía en esos pensamientos, su telefono comenzó a sonar, indicando el nombre de Gabriel. No contestó. Envió un mensaje a Lucifer para decirle que si necesitaba algo marcará el número del hospital, y luego apago su celular.

"Gabriel, lo siento, sé que quieres ayudar" Dijo en voz baja "Pero esto es algo que no te corresponde, ya te debo demasiado, es mi hermano y es mi responsabilidad…"

_"Estamos todos juntos en esto"_

Recordó de pronto las palabras de Michel.

_"No se trata de que sea una obligación o no, somos como una gran familia ahora, debemos cuidarnos entre todos…"_

"Una gran familia ¿eh?"

El Beta se recostó derrotado en su asiento, nunca había tenido a nadie además de Lucifer y Crowley en su vida, eran las únicas personas que le importaban, pero ahora, como una tormenta que lo agita todo, había un molesto Alpha de ojos violetas que insistía en ocupar un lugar a su lado, y Beelzebub, simplemente no sabía cómo actuar ante eso.


	275. CCLXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXV**

Gabriel desistió de marcar, el número lo enviaba directamente a buzón, con un suspiro de molestia, bajo de su automóvil para entrar a la mansión, los hermanos habían acordado que pasarían todo el tiempo que fuera posible al lado de Azirafel.

"Ya era hora de que llegarás" Le regaño Michel en la puerta principal "Necesito irme y Metatron no sale de su oficina ni para comer, Azirafel está en su cuarto, pero no abrirá, solo verifica de vez en cuando que se encuentre bien"

"¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!" Reclamó el más alto "¡Se supone que los cuatro permanezcamos en casa!"

"No tardaré" Indicó la Alpha ignorando a su hermano y corrió para subir a su coche "¡Michel!" Gritó Gabriel "¡Al menos dime a dónde vas!"

La castaña hizo caso omiso y salió de la mansión tan rápido como pudo, activo el GPS ingresando una dirección y no tardó mucho en dar con el lugar.

El edificio le pareció pintoresco, con sus ladrillos rojos y paredes manchadas, el patio algo descuidado, las voces se escuchaban por todo el lugar, le tomo un momento asimilar que aquel sitio había sido el hogar en que crecieron Lucifer, Crowley y Beelzebub.

La Alpha se acercó hasta la puerta, que se encontraba abierta y un par de niños paso corriendo a su lado.

"¡Ya les dije que tengan cuidado en la entrada!" Gritó una mujer mayor, bajando las escaleras caminando "¡Se pueden lastimar! Lamento la grosería, pero debe entender que son niños… Son traviesos y tienen mucha energía…"

"No, está bien… Disculpe ¿es usted la encargada?"

"Si, soy una de ellas, mi nombre es Ruth" Indico la mujer ofreciendo su mano a modo de saludo "¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita…?"

"Michel, mi nombre es Michel Archangel…"

"Un gusto señorita Archangel ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?" La castaña sintió un poco de decepción ante la reacción de la Beta, esperaba que Lucifer ya les hubiera contado acerca de su relación o al menos de ella.

"En realidad buscó a alguien" Comento la Alpha con amabilidad "Su nombre es Lucifer Tadfield, probablemente no se encuentre en estos momentos…"

"Oh no…" Exclamó Ruth con preocupación "¿Hizo algo malo? Le aseguro que es un buen muchacho… Incluso volvió a la escuela…"

"Si… Yo… ¿Puedo pasar?"

La mujer Beta la llevó hasta la pequeña cocina, en donde le sirvió una taza de té, Michel observó cuidadosamente el lugar, todo estaba limpio, o lo más limpio que se podía con niños corriendo por todas partes, pero era notable las múltiples reparaciones, el desgaste de los muebles y la escasez en la que vivían.

"¿Qué pasa con Lucifer?" Preguntó la Beta afligida "Tenemos tanto sin saber de él… No está en problemas ¿verdad?"

"No…" Sacudió la cabeza la Alpha, sin querer parecer alterada "¿Él no les ha hablado de mí?"

"¿De usted? No señorita… ¿Debería?" La inocencia y paciencia de la mujer enternecieron a Michel "Soy subdirectora de la Universidad Tadfield, donde él estudia…"

"¡¿Subdirectora?! ¡Ay, mi Dios! ¿Pasó algo?"

"No… Es sólo que, no ha asistido a clases" Mentirle a una persona tan amable hizo sentir mal a la castaña, pero entre más tiempo pasaba allí, más extraño le iba pareciendo todo "Y quería saber si sabían el porqué, alguien comento que estaba pasando los días ayudando aquí…"

"Ay señorita…" Se lamento nuevamente Ruth "No hemos visto a Lucifer en meses, tal vez desde que paso su último semestre…"

¡¿Hace tanto tiempo?! Pensó Michel tratando de no mostrarse sorprendida, tomo un sorbo a su taza de té para después continuar.

"Vaya, supongo que no viene seguido por acá… Creo que tiene un par de hermanos ¿qué me puede decir de ellos?" Preguntó para poder saber si conocían la situación actual de Crowley.

"Bueno, no son hermanos de sangre, pero fueron tan unidos de niños que no hay diferencia… Sus nombres son Beelzebub y Crowley, Beelcito trabaja como investigador en no recuerdo que lugar…" Michel tosió para disimular la risa por el apodo "Y Crowley vive con su amigo o novio… Bueno ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes… Y solo él pasa a visitarnos"

"¿No han tenido noticias de ellos recientemente?"

"No… ¿Pasa algo?" Cuestionó la Beta con recelo "No… Nada…" La culpa por mentir se hacía más grande en la Alpha, pero necesitaba seguir presionando.

"Lucifer es un gran estudiante" Cambió de tema la castaña "Incluso logró una beca completa…"

"Lucy siempre fue muy inteligente… Pero es un Alpha, ya sabe que tienen muchas buenas cualidades, igual Crowley, Beelcito se las vio más duras, solo pudo conseguir una beca parcial cuando se fue, así que se endeudo con un préstamo estudiantil enorme… Cada día rezo para que a los tres les vaya bien"

"Todos dejan el orfanato a los dieciocho años ¿no es verdad?"

"Orfanato es una palabra fuerte, preferimos llamarlo casa hogar o refugio…" Michel se disculpó y Ruth continúo hablando "Y si, cuando llegan a esa edad se marchan, tratamos de que siempre sean adoptados antes de la adolescencia, pero no es posible para todos…"

"Lucifer, Crowley y Beelzebub tienen todos diferentes edades ¿cómo permanecieron juntos?"

"Crowley se quedó hasta los diecinueve casi veinte, hicimos un trato especial con él… Luego consiguió un empleo y un pequeño departamento a donde quería mudarse con Zira, su amigo…"

"Azirafel" Murmuro Michel con tristeza "¿Cómo dice?"

"No, nada, continúe por favor…"

"Beelzebub a los diecisiete se marchó a la Universidad, estudiaba muy duro por su cuenta, al ser un Beta no tenía tantas oportunidades como sus hermanos, y él realmente quería poder trabajar para que todos vivieran juntos, una casa grande, donde jamás se preocuparan… Es algo terco, pero en el fondo es muy sensible..."

"Habla como si fuera su madre…" Dijo en voz baja Michel "Bueno, fueron muchos años cuidando de ellos, María y Fatima, las otras dos encargadas son más melancólicas que yo…"

"¿Qué hay de Lucifer?" Tras la pregunto, el rostro de la Beta se tornó serio y triste.

"Bueno… Lucifer comenzó a ir y venir desde los quince años, nos preocupamos mucho por él, creímos que andaba en mal camino, siempre que volvía tenía dinero consigo, llegaba con nosotras y nos decía, úsenlo para los niños, cuiden a mis hermanos y se iba de nuevo por días…"

"¿De dónde lo obtenía? ¿O de dónde creen ustedes que lo sacaba?"

"No lo sé… Eran tiempos duros, nosotros le preguntábamos todo el tiempo, pero jamás logramos que nos dijera nada, incluso tratamos de seguirlo, pero sin éxito…" La mujer hizo una larga pausa, jugueteando con su taza de té antes de continuar "Hasta que un día, cerca de cumplir los dieciocho años, no volvió…"

"¿Cómo que no volvió?"

"Lo esperamos días, Crowley y Beelzebub lloraban de preocupación, ni una carta, ni un mensaje, nada… Pensábamos lo peor, hasta que tres años después apareció, fresco como una lechuga, con la misma sonrisa, pero… A la vez era un muchacho completamente diferente, su mirada parecía vacía…"

Michel recordó entonces la primera vez que se encontró con el Alpha en aquella exposición de arte, y como lucía tan triste.

"¿Dónde estuvo?"

"Nunca nos lo dijo, después de volver se alejó mucho de nosotros, ayudaba en las tareas y decía que estudiaría para poder encargarse de todos los niños que lo necesitarán, pero su relación hacia nosotras, quienes lo cuidamos desde bebé… Cambio tanto…"

Un malestar se formó en el pecho de Michel, sea lo que sea de lo que Lucifer estaba escapando, debió suceder en ese periodo de tiempo donde nadie supo nada de él.

"Si le cuento esto" Interrumpió sus pensamientos la Beta "Es porque usted parece preocuparse genuinamente por él, por favor, ayúdelo, haga lo que nosotras no pudimos hacer y cuídelo mucho…"

La Alpha se retiró de vuelta a la mansión, tratando de organizar lo que había escuchado ese día ¿dónde había estado Lucifer y porqué tenía tanto miedo de decirlo?


	276. CCLXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXVI**

"Azirafel abre" Dijo Gabriel desde el otro lado de la puerta "No has dejado tu habitación en todo el día, también te tiene que dar el aire" No hubo ninguna respuesta "Voy a quedarme toda la tarde golpeando tu puerta si es necesario…"

"¡¿Qué quieres Gabriel?!" Exclamó con molestia con el Omega "¡No me interesa hablar contigo! ¡No me interesa hablar con nadie!"

"¡Deja de ser tan dramático! ¡Aislándote de nosotros no lograrás nada!"

"¡Tengo mucho en que pensar! ¡No necesito escuchar sus reclamos o regaños!" Alzó la voz Azirafel.

"¡Nadie te está reclamando nada! ¡Estamos preocupados por ti!" Gabriel se interpuso entre la puerta y su hermano para evitar que este la cerrara.

"¡Solo dices eso porque Beelzebub te está ignorando y tanto Metatron como Michel están enojados contigo!" Azirafel trato de empujar al más alto "¡Y como soy el que sobra necesitas alguien que escuche tus quejas!"

"¡Eso no es verdad!" El castaño se adelantó y tomo de los hombros al más joven "¡Escucha! ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡No importa lo egoísta y mala persona que crean ustedes que soy, los quiero! ¡A los tres! Y no estoy mintiendo cuando digo que me preocupo por ti…"

Azirafel dejo de forcejear contra el más alto, le miró con arrepentimiento a lo que Gabriel solo suspiro agitando su cabello.

"Está bien" Dijo el Alpha "Yo también he dicho cosas enojado…"

Cuando Michel volvió a la mansión, encontró a Gabriel y Azirafel en el patio delantero, lanzándose una pequeña pelota el uno al otro.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Pregunto confundida la Alpha.

"Ambos necesitábamos un poco de aire" Contestó tranquilamente el castaño "¿Quieres unirte?"

Michel iba a negarse, pero después de la conversación que había tenido y con todo lo que había pensado camino a casa, su mente necesitaba desconectarse.

"Me uniré, pero si uno de ustedes me golpea, voy a partirle la nariz…"

Cualquiera que mirara aquella escena tendría que voltear dos veces para asegurarse que no fuera una especie de alucinación extraña; allí en medio del patio, cerca de la fuente, dos adultos en traje y un joven en pijama jugaban como niños pequeños, al principio parecían antipáticos, pero luego comenzaron a reír divertidos.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos algo como esto?" Preguntó Michel corriendo para atrapar la bola.

"¿Recuerdan como Metatron nos regañaba por ensuciar nuestras ropas?" Gabriel casi tropieza, pero alcanzo a lanzar en dirección a Azirafel.

"Y después se unía a nosotros, siempre decía, solo un juego y ya, si no era porque venía mamá a decirnos lo tarde que era, nos podíamos quedar jugando todo el día…" Dijo el Omega.

"Mamá… ¿Recuerdan cómo nos obligaba a abrazarnos si peleábamos?"

"O como escondía las galletas en el mismo lugar, aun cuando sabía que las tomaríamos antes de la cena…"

"Siempre nos cuidaba cuando enfermábamos, se quedaba allí toda la noche, hasta que Met iba a llevarla a su cuarto y luego él era quien nos hacía compañía…"

"¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?" Preguntó Gabriel sin atrapar la pelota, la cual se alejó rodando debajo de los arbustos "¿Cuándo nos separamos tanto?"

"Cuando mamá nos dejó …" Respondieron al mismo tiempo Michel y Azirafel, el sentimiento de alegría había cambiado rápidamente a uno de melancolía y nostalgia.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los tres agregara nada más, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, revelando al mayor de los Archangel, quien miraba a sus hermanos sin comprender que estaban haciendo.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes" Dijo tras un momento el Alpha "Es importante…"

Si dar tiempo siquiera a que Azirafel se cambiará de ropa, todos se dirigieron al despacho de Metatron, al entrar este aseguro la puerta y ventana, probablemente para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchará.

"Seré breve e iré directamente al grano" Indicó el castaño colocándose frente a sus hermanos con una expresión seria "Ayudaré a Crowley con el problema referente a la demanda por agresión…"

Los tres Archangel se mostraron notablemente sorprendidos sin embargo no entendían por qué la declaración ameritaba una reunión como aquella.

"G-gracias…" Murmuró Azirafel con voz débil.

"Antes que cualquier cosa, tengo mis condiciones para esto" Interrumpió Metatron "Primero deben decirme todo lo que sepan, palabra por palabra, que pasó, como pasó, cuando pasó, quienes estaban…"

"No conocemos todos los detalles" Intervino Michel preocupada.

"Todo lo que sepan será de ayuda, quiero la versión de los tres sobre lo acontecido, y si conocen a alguien que haya visto algo, necesito que me lo digan también…" Los hermanos se miraron entre sí y asintieron en unanimidad.

"¿Cómo se recuperó?" Preguntó Metatron dirigiéndose a Gabriel "Y quiero la verdad, si la farmacéutica tiene algo que ver, necesito saberlo…"

"Lo hicimos de tal modo que no saldremos afectados…" Se defendió el más alto.

"Eso lo decidiré yo, quiero todos los detalles, los documentos que se firmaron y una muestra física del medicamento, sin excusas, sin pretextos, solo la verdad…" Gabriel no se atrevió a debatir.

"Los Tadfield no pueden saber nada de esto, si alguno de los hermanos les pregunta negaran todo ¿de acuerdo Michel?"

"Pero…"

"Sin peros, sé que fue Lucifer quien te pidió ayuda, el Beta es demasiado terco y Crowley ni siquiera es consciente de sus acciones, no puedes decirle nada ¿entendiste?"

"Si Metatron" Bajo la mirada la castaña "Entendí…"

"En cuanto a ti Azirafel…"

El chico trago saliva nervioso al escuchar su nombre, pero no bajo la mirada, sabía cuál sería la condición para él.

"Crowley agredió a un compañero de trabajo, un chico llamado Steve, fue tanto el daño que le ocasiono que termino perdiendo una cornea, aún está ingresado en el hospital recuperándose de una delicada operación…"

El Alpha hizo una pausa sin dejar de ver a su hermano e ignorando las caras atónicas de Gabriel y Michel quienes no entendían porque decía todo eso de forma tan repentina.

"Sus feromonas estaban fuera de control, no entendía a razones, fue casi un milagro que no te marcará, los doctores indican un daño cerebral, en el peor de los casos irreversible, mañana te reunirás con ellos, no quiero que lo escuches de mí, quiero que sean ellos quienes te lo digan, y después de hablar, irás a ver a Crowley…"

La garganta de Azirafel estaba seca, no podía articular palabras, no sabía que decir, por fin le estaban contando la verdad de lo ocurrido, pero eso no le hizo sentir aliviado.

Pasaron varias horas encerrados, repasando hecho por hecho, acción por acción, hasta que Metatron quedó conforme con todo.

Les indicó que fueran a descansar, los primeros en salir fueron Michel y Gabriel, agotados por las preguntas, y antes de que Azirafel se marchará el mayor de los hermanos le dirigió unas últimas palabras.

"Confió en que harás lo correcto, no por ti, sino por ese chico…"

Sin responder, el chico abandono la oficina, tratando de no pensar en el difícil día que le esperaba en cuanto saliera el sol.


	277. CCLXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXVII**

"D-dagon espera…" La voz de Uriel se quebró cuando sintió los labios de la castaña sobre su cuello y una de sus manos desabotonando su blusa.

"¿De verdad quieres detenerte?" Pregunto la castaña besando ahora el pecho de su compañera "Apenas estoy comenzando, te prometo que te trataré bien…"

"No, Dagon… ¡Para!" La morena empujo a la Beta, retrocediendo hasta chocar con uno de los brazos del sofá.

"Uriel…" Murmuro preocupada Dagon" ¡Ay, Uriel! ¡Lo siento tanto" Casi con lágrimas en los ojos la castaña comenzó a disculparse "No sabía que te sentías incomoda! ¡Pensé que estaba siendo sexy! ¡Perdón!"

"¡No!" Exclamó la morena "No eres tú… Es decir, no fue lo que hiciste…"

"¿No quieres hacerlo? ¡Está bien! No pienses que trato de apresurarte a nada, no estoy tan desesperada… Se que no lo he hecho por un buen tiempo, pero tampoco significa que me voy a lanzar sobre ti…"

"No es que no quiera hacer, es solo que… No quiero hacerlo aquí" Murmuró Uriel mirando alrededor.

"¿En mi sala?" Dijo inocentemente la castaña "T-tienes razón… Creo que fui un poco impaciente… Mereces algo lindo como una cama con rosas y velas alrededor… Me siento una idiota pervertida justo ahora…"

"No es el lugar…" Conforme hablaba el rostro de Uriel parecía más consternado "Es que… No es en sí el lugar, solo que no estaría cómoda si hay tanta luz…"

"De acuerdo…" Dagon ladeó la cabeza confundida "Puedo preguntarte ¿por qué?"

La Beta no respondió, cubrió una de sus mejillas con su mano y a su vez escondió su mano dentro de la manga de su blusa.

"Uriel" La castaña se acercó lentamente hasta la chica "¿Esto tiene que ver con tu piel?"

La morena permaneció en silencio, desviando la mirada y emitiéndose en su lugar avergonzada.

"Uri, a mí me gustan tus marcas, creo que son algo único y genial…"

"No me mientas para hacerme sentir bien" Respondió con voz molesta la morena "Las manchas son mucho peor en mi cuerpo y sé que cuando la gente las mira no es porque piensen que son bonitas…"

"¡¿Eres idiota o que te pasa?!" Grito Dagon, poniéndose de pie frente a la morena "¡Lo que piense la gente importa una mierda! ¡La única opinión que debe importarte sobre ti misma es la tuya!"

"¡No lo entiendes Dagon!" Exclamó la Beta "¡Tú eres linda! ¡No naciste con un defecto como este! ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer para esconderlo!"

"¡No trates de jugar esa carta conmigo señorita!" Le apuntó amenazadoramente la más alta "Para empezar no tienes ningún defecto, es una condición más común de lo que piensas, y en segunda, yo también me he quejado de mi físico, mis dientes que parecen colmillos y están amarillentos, soy demasiado alta… Pero son cosas con las que nací, no puedo cambiarlas y no me voy a lamentar por eso"

"Los niños en la escuela me llamaban dalmata o gritaban la pinta al verme y siempre trataban de rellenar las partes blancas de mi piel con un plumón…" Se lamentó Uriel en voz baja.

"A mí me decían jiragon, ningún niño quiso bailar conmigo en la ceremonia de fin de curso, no había ropa de mi talla por lo que empecé a usar pantalones y camisas de Alpha, además los maestros siempre me pedían que no sonriera porque mis dientes eran feos… Una vez intenté arrancarlos con unas pinzas…"

"¡¿Lo hiciste?!"

"No, mi mamá llegó y me las quito, luego me dijo que yo era hermosa y que, si las personas no podían ver eso, era su problema no el mío… ¿Alguna vez has pensado que mis dientes son horribles o que soy una gigantona?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No!" Contestó la morena alarmada "¡Desde el primer momento en que te vi, pensé que eras increíblemente sexy y hermosa!"

"¿Entonces porque crees que yo no pienso lo mismo de ti?" Dagon se agacho para quedar a la altura de su compañera "Me gustan las Alphas, si, es mi especie de fetiche si lo quieres ver de esa forma, pero no estoy contigo por cómo te ves, sino porque te quiero como eres, valiente, dedicada, talentosa y siempre me cuidas… Además de que he visto como se te pega el pijama al cuerpo…"

"¡Dagon!" Se quejó sonrojada la Beta.

"Lo que te trato de decir, es que lo que crees que hay de malo en ti no existe, porque quienes te queremos lo hacemos por quién eres y no por como luces, no seas tonta y date cuenta de lo hermosa que realmente eres…"

"¿Crees que soy hermosa?" La expresión en el rostro de Uriel hizo que el corazón de la castaña diera un vuelto en su pecho.

"¡Eres preciosa!" Gritó Dagon tomando el rostro de la Beta para besarlo en cada rincón donde su piel cambiara de color "¡Eres la persona más bella que he visto jamás!"

La morena comenzó a reír, se abrazó al cuello de la más alta y cerró la distancia colocando sus labios sobre la Beta.

"Si aún quieres…" Uriel agradeció el tono oscuro de su piel ya que el rojo de su rostro no era tan visible "Tengo muchas otras marcas donde me gustaría ser besada…"

"Eso sí que fue una frase sexy…" Murmuró Dagon tomando en brazos a su compañera "Espero no te moleste que la cama no tenga pétalos de rosas…"

"Me siento algo decepcionada, pero creo que sabrás compensarme…"

El par de Betas se sonrieron la una a la otra, y entre besos se fueron deshaciendo de las capas de ropa hasta llegar a la habitación, por primera vez, Uriel se sintió feliz de las líneas desiguales que cubrían su cuerpo, ya que Dagon se encargó de trazar con sus labios cada una de ellas.


	278. CCLXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXVIII**

"¿Cómo me veo? ¿No parezco muy enfermo?" Preguntó Crowley arreglando su cabello "No luzco tan mal ¿verdad?"

"Por quinta ocasión, te vez igual que siempre" Contestó Beelzebub "¿Eso es bueno o malo? ¿Ya es hora? Estoy muy nervioso… ¿Y si Azirafel está enojado conmigo? ¿Fue por eso por lo que tardó tanto en visitarme?"

"Crow Crow" Intervinó Lucifer "Él no había venido por recomendación médica, así que no tienes nada por lo cual preocuparte ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo…"

Mientras el pelirrojo exhalaba aire buscando tranquilizarse, el celular del Beta sonó un par de veces en señal de un mensaje.

"Gabriel dice que acaban de llegar, pregunta si podemos salir para dejar que hablen en privado…" Beelzebub y Lucifer se vieron el uno al otro preocupados, conociendo lo delicada que era la situación referente a las feromonas de aquel par, no creían buena idea dejarlos solos.

"Y-yo también quiero hablar con él a solas…" Agregó el pelirrojo "Todo estará bien, me sabré controlar…"

"Esto no es sobre controlarse o no Crowley" Le regaño el Beta con molestia "Es una situación delicada y no deberían tomárselo a la ligera…"

"Beelzy" Intervino el mayor de los Alpha "Ellos deben de hablar sobre lo sucedido, y creo que se sentirán más cómodos si no estamos aquí presionándolos…"

"Ya estoy en el hospital" Agregó el pelirrojo "Por favor, déjame arreglar las cosas con mi ángel…"

Mirando entre hermano y hermano, Beelzebub bufó molesto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

"Bien, pero no más de quince minutos y permaneceremos afuera por si cualquier cosa pasa, eso no queda a discusión…"

"Si, está bien, gracias…" Respondió con una gran sonrisa Crowley.

"¿Estás seguro de entrar solo Azirafel?" Preguntó Gabriel mirando a su hermano "Si quieres uno de nosotros puede estar contigo, prometemos ser silenciosos y no intervenir en nada de lo que digan" Se apresuró a decir Michel.

"No, esto es algo que me corresponde arreglar a mí…" Contestó el Omega con voz seria, lo que preocupo aún más a los Alphas.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, antes de que la puerta de la habitación del chico se abriera mostrando las figuras de Beelzebub y Lucifer.

Los dos hermanos Archangel se sintieron un poco cohibidos al ver a los chicos, ya que, desde el incidente con las feromonas, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar entre ellos, incluso les hizo sentir un poco de culpa sentirse tan felices por poder verlos aún en aquellas circunstancias.

"Estaremos afuera" Dijo el Beta dirigiéndose a Azirafel "Si cualquier cosa pasa por favor avísanos, hay un botón para llamar a la enfermera en caso de que creas que no se siente bien o algo…"

"Lo haré, gracias… Y lamento mucho que haya ocurrido esto, fue mi culpa…"

"No, Zira…" Se apresuró a hablar Lucifer "No te culpes por esto, nosotros no te estamos recriminando nada, ni Crowley tampoco…"

"Lo sé" Interrumpió con una dulce sonrisa el rubio "Ustedes siempre han sido muy amables y buenos conmigo… Mis hermanos fueron muy afortunados por conocerlos, ahora si me disculpan no quisiera hacer esperar más a Crowley…"

Con una actitud seria y misteriosa, Azirafel se alejó de los Tadfield para entrar a la habitación del chico, las cortinas permanecían cerradas, por lo cual nadie podía saber lo que pasaba dentro.

"¿Cómo lo ha estado llevando él?" Preguntó Lucifer refiriéndose al Omega "En realidad no lo sabemos, no ha querido decirnos nada, ha permanecido encerrado en su cuarto, esta es la primera vez que sale en semanas" Respondió Michel acercándose al Alpha.

"¿Cómo esta Crowley?" Habló Gabriel "Él dice que está bien, pero a estas alturas todos estamos conscientes de que la situación es mucho más compleja que el cómo se sienta…" Beelzebub al igual que el resto de los hermanos, no podían dejar de observar la habitación, preocupados por ambos chicos.

"Á-ángel…" Murmuró Crowley con el corazón acelerado "Veniste…"

"Lamento haber tardado tanto, querido…" Azirafel tomo asiento en la silla al lado de la cama "¿Cómo estás? He estado preocupado por ti…"

"¡Estoy bien! ¡En serio!" Respondió con rapidez el pelirrojo "Á-ángel en realidad hay algo que tengo que decirte…"

"Crowley no…"

"¡Es importante!" Exclamó el Alpha con ojos suplicantes a lo que su compañero asintió para que continuará "Yo… Lo siento, en verdad, no tengo palabras suficientes para decirte lo arrepentido que estoy por todo esto, por favor perdóname…"

"Está bien Crowley" Azirafel acercó su mano a la del chico para sostenerla con fuerza "No estoy enojado contigo, sé que no fue tu culpa, no podías controlarte…"

"T-te prometo que cuando volvamos a casa te compensaré por todo, en verdad estoy arrepentido…"

Al escuchar aquello, el rubio se retiró del toque con lentitud, miro hacia la pared y luego sus ojos azul claro se posaron sobre los del Alpha, mostrando una seriedad inusual en él.

"Debo preguntarte algo…" Crowley comenzó a sentirse intranquilo "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"No entiendo ángel… ¿A qué te refieres con…?"

"¿Qué te llevó a esta cama de hospital?" Interrumpió el rubio "Internado, peligrando por una recaída…"

"F-fue un accidente…"

"Accidente… ¿Y Steve? ¿Sus heridas que fueron?"

La expresión en el rostro de Crowley cambio por completo, abrió la boca tratando de explicarse, pero sin saber por dónde comenzar.

"¿C-cómo sabes eso?" Dijo temblando "¡Todo fue un malentendido! ¡Lo arreglaré! ¡En cuanto salga de aquí hablaré con él…!"

"Perdió por completo la vista en un ojo Crowley… No creo que el que hables con él sea la mejor opción ahora…"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería lastimarlo! ¡Te lo juró!"

"Lo sé, querido, lo sé…" De nuevo la dulce sonrisa que caracterizaba a Azirafel volvió a aparecer, pero en esta ocasión su mirada brillante, parecía apagada "Tú eres la persona más amable y dulce que conozco, sé que no podrías lastimar a alguien de ese modo…"

"Á-ángel…"

"Pero a pesar de eso, lo hiciste, porque no tenías control sobre ti mismo…"

"¡Juró que me controlaré! ¡Iré a terapia si es necesario!"

"No es tan sencillo querido… Tú ya no eres capaz de controlar tus feromonas, ellas son quienes te controlan a ti y es mi culpa…"

"¡No es tu culpa ángel! ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo perdí el control! ¡Pero puedo arreglarlo! ¡Sea lo que sea que este mal en mí lo solucionaré!"

"No Crowley, no puedes" Azirafel hizo una pausa apretando los puños con impotencia "Tu situación es irreversible, para poder controlarte necesitaras usar supresores de por vida, y como eres un Alpha de alta categoría encontrar uno que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para ti no será sencillo…"

"¡Entonces lo tomaré!" Gritó Crowley desesperado "¡Tomaré supresores! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Encontraremos la solución juntos!"

El Alpha intento tomar la mano de Azirafel, pero este la retiro ante la mirada atónica y suplicante del pelirrojo.

"No lo entiendes… No podemos estar juntos, yo te hago mal, mis feromonas te ocasionaron esto, y si no te alejas de ellas jamás podrás recuperarte y llevar una vida normal…"

"¡No me interesa ninguna vida si no estás en ella!" En un rápido movimiento que asusto al Omega, Crowley se lanzó contra él abrazándolo con fuerza "¡Eres lo único que me importa! ¡Al único que tengo! ¡No me digas que te alejarás de mí!"

"Crowley… Esto que sientes ahora es debido a mis feromonas también" Respondió con voz calmada y sin corresponder el abrazo "Has desarrollado una adicción a mí, esto que sientes no es amor… Ya no…"

Tomándolo por los hombros, el pelirrojo se alejó lentamente, con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

"¿Por qué dices algo como eso?" Preguntó dolido "Yo te amo Azirafel… Te he amado desde que tengo memoria… ¡¿Cómo puedes dudar de algo así?!"

"Crowley, tú no me amas… Soy el único que ha estado a tu lado además de tus hermanos, ni siquiera has conocido otras personas, entonces ¿cómo puedes decir que me amas?"

"Ángel… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo estás cosas? S-si no podemos estar físicamente juntos… Aún podemos llamarnos… Vernos por videochat… ¿Eso está bien? ¿Eso arreglaría todo hasta que encontremos la solución?" Azirafel se levantó de su lugar escapando del agarre del Alpha.

"Lo mejor es que no nos veamos más Crowley" Sentenció el Omega sin siquiera dudar "Lamento haberte causado tanto dolor, y espero de corazón que te recuperes…" Caminó dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

"¡Si yo, tú, si caes, yo contigo, y nos levantaremos juntos en esto unidos!" Gritó Crowley "¡¿Lo recuerdas?! ¡Siempre dijimos que afrontaríamos las cosas juntos!"

"No hay más tú o yo Crowley…" Dijo Azirafel dándole la espalda "Se feliz y trata de olvidarte de mí…"

Abrió la puerta y se fue, ignorando los llamados desesperados del pelirrojo.


	279. CCLXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXIX**

"¿De qué estarán hablando allí dentro?" Preguntó Michel preocupada "Tal vez solo se disculparon el uno al otro y ahora se están besuqueando como reconciliación" Indicó Lucifer sentado al lado de la Alpha.

"¡No digas esas cosas!" Exclamo sonrojada la castaña "¡Son nuestros hermanos!"

"Michi, estoy seguro de que han hecho mucho más que besuquearse…" El más joven sonrió de manera picara "Cuando todo esto se arregle, tú y yo podríamos besuquearnos y un poco más si así lo quieres…"

"¡Lucifer!" El rostro de Michel se tornó rojo mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de apartar al chico que le abrazaba recostado en su pecho.

"¿Tiene ese idiota que estar restregando así con mi hermana?" Pregunto enojado Gabriel al ver la escena del par de Alphas.

"Si quieres golpearlo te advierto que hay testigos" Respondió el pelinegro con indiferencia "Si los veo besarse voy a vomitar… ¿Por qué te sentaste tan lejos de ellos?"

"¿Bromeas? Tú y Lucifer no pueden estar en el mismo lugar sin terminar peleando, Michel y yo acordamos que cada uno permanecería en en extremos opuestos…"

"Entonces… Significa que querías pasar tiempo conmigo" Dijo con voz melosa el más alto mientras tomaba asiento al lado del chico.

"¡S-sólo siéntate y cállate, Gabriel!" Indicó desviando la mirada el Beta "¡Y más te vale haberme traído los dulces que te pedí!"

El Alpha sonrió mientras pasaba las cosas al chico, quien no tardó en destruir las envolturas y comer las golosinas como si de un niño se tratase, Gabriel creyó que era bastante adorable de observar.

"Michel" Dijo Luicfer en voz baja "Sobre lo que te hable el otro día… Acerca de Crowley y el chico Steve… ¿P-pueden ayudarlo?"

Michel se tensó en su lugar, una parte de ella quería responder que sí, que harían todo lo necesario para que ayudarles, pero también recordó la petición de Metatron, él hablaba muy en serio cuando solicitó que los hermanos Tadfield no supieran nada sobre ello.

"No puedo decirte nada al respecto" Termino contestando la Alpha "¿N-no pueden ayudarnos?" Lucifer se incorporó un poco quedando cara a cara con la castaña "¿Qué pasara con Crowley? ¿Lo llevaran preso?"

"No puedo decirte nada al respecto" Repitió Michel tomando entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho "Pero debes confiar en mí ¿Confías en mí Lucifer?"

La pregunta iba cargada con más significado, pero el Alpha no parecía notarlo, sus ojos rojos se iluminaron con alivio y deposito un suave beso en los labios de la mayor.

"Gracias… Gracias en verdad Michel…" Ella solo suspiro acurrucando de nuevo al chico entre sus brazos.

Gabriel observaba con algo de envidia a su hermana, después de Metatron, ella la persona que menos disfrutaba las muestras de afecto públicas, y ahora, no dejaba de abrazarse y besarse con aquel insufrible Alpha.

Mientras permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos, fue sorprendido con un suave golpe sobre su pecho, al mirar, se dio cuenta que la negra cabellera alborotada del Beta, quien se había recostado contra él.

"Lo siento…" Se disculpó de pronto Beelzebub "Te he tratado horrible desde que todo lo de Crowley pasó, y lo único que has tratado es de ayudarme…"

"Lo entiendo Beelz" Respondió el Alpha pasando su brazo alrededor del delgado cuerpo del pelinegro de manera protectora "Pero no logró entender porque no quieres mi ayuda… Te quiero, y tus problemas son mis problemas…"

"Nunca he necesitado a nadie Gabriel" Respondió el chico pasando sus brazos alrededor del Alpha "Sólo he tenido a Lucifer y Crowley en mi vida, y solos hemos salido adelante… No quiero depender de ti, ni de nadie…"

"Beelz…"

"Hablemos sobre esto después" Murmuró el Beta "Ahora solo me gustaría que me abrazarás…" Gabriel obedeció y atrajo contra sí al chico, era extraño que Beelzebub solicitará esas muestras de afecto, por lo cual Gabriel pensó en lo abrumado que debía de sentirse en esos momentos, beso su frente mientras lo arrullaba con cariño.

Al salir de la habitación, lo primero que observó Azirafel fue a sus hermanos observando con adoración a sus respectivas parejas, haciendo uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad, se acercó hasta ellos.

"Gabriel, Michel, debemos irnos" Dijo con seriedad "Lucifer, Beelzebub, creo que es mejor que vayan a ver a Crowley…"

Desconcertados, los cuatro se pusieron de pie, y entonces escucharon ruidos provenientes del cuarto del pelirrojo, así como un par de enfermeras entrando con rapidez.

"¡¿Pasó algo?!" Preguntó asustado el Beta "¡¿Crowley se puso mal?!"

"Es mejor que vayan a verlo…" El Omega se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

"¡Azirafel!" Le gritó Lucifer siendo ignorado por el chico.

Gabriel observaba a Beelzebub y Michel a Lucifer, luego miraron hacia la salida, donde la figura del rubio se hacía más pequeña; los Tadfield, miraron a los Alpha, igual de confundidos, luego los sonidos en la habitación los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Cada par de hermanos dudo, con tristeza y miedo tuvieron que tomar su decisión, se miraron una última vez, y sin saber cómo despedirse, corrieron en dirección a sus respectivos hermanos, separándose así los Archangel de los Tadfield.


	280. CCLXXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXX**

"Tu hermano nos dijo que querías hablar con nosotros" Remiel abrió la puerta para el chico "¿Nosotros?" Preguntó el Omega, entrando a la habitación ocupada por otras dos personas, una de las cuales era ya conocida para él.

"Buenas tardes Azirafel" Le saludó Anatema con una sonrisa "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"He estado mejor… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Bueno" Se explicó la castaña dirigiéndose a su compañero "Yo y el doctor Amon, fuimos llamados por Remiel, para ayudar en el diagnóstico de Crowley"

"Un gusto" Saludo el otro hombre al rubio "Mi nombre es Amon Marquez, especialista neurólogo"

Azirafel se sentía nervioso por aquella presentación, sus ojos se dirigieron a Remiel en busca de ayuda, ya que él no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las preguntas que debía hacer.

"Como ya te había comentado Azirafel" Comenzó a hablar Remiel mientras apaga la luz y encendía el proyector "El problema de Crowley radica en que ha perdido la capacidad de control, le he pedido a Amon que revise los estudios realizados para corroborar mi diagnostico…"

"Quiero que mires las imágenes frente a ti" Alzó la voz el neurólogo "En la primera encontraras la tomografía de un cerebro Alpha en perfecto estado ¿puedes observar como todas las áreas se encuentran limpias? Aquí" Señalo con un apuntador el hombre "Se encuentra su sistema límbico… Ahora observa…"

La siguiente fotografía era notablemente diferente, hasta para los ojos inexpertos del muchacho, varios lugares que cubrían desde el cuerpo calloso hasta el tálamo mostraban extrañas manchas blancas, que contrastaban terriblemente con la anterior.

"Este es el cerebro del Alpha Crowley" Sentenció el especialista "Las partes blancas que observas son áreas que han dejado de funcionar, su daño es irreversible, no pudimos obtener información sobre sus padres o abuelos, pero me atrevo a decir que en su familia biológica existen casos de demencia, alzhaimer o esquizofrenia y me preocupa que, debido a esto, el muchacho pueda presentar a edad más temprana alguno de esos padecimientos…"

"Espere, espere…" Interrumpió Azirafel alzando los brazos "Me está diciendo Crowley tendrá un daño cerebral por siempre ¿no tiene cura? ¿Cómo vivirá?"

"Su daño no puede ser reparado" Dijo Anathema "Sin embargo con el uso de supresores y llevando la terapia adecuada, puede vivir una vida normal sin miedo a que sus instintos primarios lo controlen"

"La doctora Device está en lo correcto" Continúo Amon "Si logramos evitar que otro episodio de feromonas le afecte, el daño no se expandirá, no podemos eliminarlo o traer de vuelta las conexiones perdidas, pero si podemos aislarlo, actualmente la única área no funcional es la que controla sus feromonas"

"Pero para lograr eso" Remiel encendió de nuevo la luz acercándose a Azirafel "Crowley necesita que cualquier fuente que despierte su instinto de Alpha sea eliminada por completo de su entorno…"

"Crowley aún puede diferenciar el bien del mal, tomar decisiones, interpretar sus sentimientos, conserva absolutamente todas las características de un cerebro sano…" Agregó Anathema dando un paso al frente "Pero además de lo físico, tiene un fuerte problema de dependencia arraigado desde su más temprana niñez, tú te has convertido en su droga, tanto física como emocionalmente, es adicto a ti a un nivel que los pone en riesgo a ambos…"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"Que alejarte físicamente de Crowley no sería suficiente" Contestó Remiel tomando el hombro del Omega "Si tú sigues a su lado su cuerpo producirá feromonas para traerte de vuelta, el no debe verte, escucharte, tú…"

"Debo desaparecer de su vida…"

"No es una decisión final" Quiso tranquilizarle Antahema "Hasta que encontremos un tratamiento adecuado, le diagnostiquemos para que reciba la terapia necesaria, entonces ustedes pueden reconectar su relación poco a poco…"

"Si tu condición Omega se estabiliza" A Azirafel le molesto la actitud positiva del médico "Tus feromonas serán menos agresivas, y podrían ambos llevar una vida como cualquier otra pareja de Alpha y Omega…"

"¿Y cuáles son las probabilidades de eso?" Preguntó enojado el rubio "¿O cuánto tiempo tardaremos? ¿Qué tal si no funciona como tampoco lo hizo su estúpido tratamiento de Omega doctor?"

"Azirafel yo te dije que había riesgos…"

"¡No pondré a Crowley en peligro por sus sugerencias!" Gritó el más joven "¡No quiero su hipócrita esperanza! ¡Es por esa maldita idea de final feliz que termine en esta situación!"

Remiel y Anathema se alejaron dando espacio para que el chico se tranquilizará, mientras Amon observaba la escena sin comprender que pasaba.

"Voy a alejarme de Crowley" Sentenció el Omega "No quiero que le digan a él ni a nadie que existe la más mínima probabilidad de que estemos juntos de nuevo…"

"No es mínima Azirafel…" Indicó Antahema

"¡Lo es para mí! ¡No quiero ser feliz un instante y que todo se derrumbe de nuevo! ¡Voy a asegurarme de que Crowley tenga un futuro, aún si ese futuro no es a mí lado! ¡Y les prohíbo que lo llenen de absurdas mentiras basadas en estadísticas que no son capaces de comprobar!"

El chico tomo aire tratando de calmarse, su rostro estaba rojo por la ira y con mucho esfuerzo contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer.

"Mi decisión está tomada, y les pido la respeten, esto no es fácil para mí y no lo será para Crowley tampoco…"

Miro con porte y seriedad a los tres médicos, agradeció la información y consejos dados, luego se retiró de la habitación, cualquier atisbo de duda que haya tenido había sido eliminado tras esa visita.

"¡Azirafel!" Gritaban Gabriel y Michel tras el chico "¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Qué pasó?" Preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

El chico iba tan sumido en el recuerdo de la conversación que le tomo varios minutos poder entender de lo que le hablaban.

"¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Crowley intentó hacerte algo?!" Le preguntó Gabriel tomando del rostro inspeccionando si no tenía alguna herida "¡Azirafel respóndenos, estamos preocupados!" Agregó Michel a su lado.

"Todo está bien" Respondió de manera monótona el chico "Hice lo que tenía que hacer, solo vamos a casa ¿de acuerdo?"

El Omega se zafo del agarre de su hermano caminado en dirección al auto, los Alphas no entendían lo que sucedía ¿qué era lo que había hecho Azirafel y porqué su mirada parecía carecer de vida?


	281. CCLXXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXXI**

"Debes siempre recordar una cosa Metatron" Dijo Salomon Archangel antes de arremeter un golpe con la fusta en la espalda de su hijo "Las reglas siempre las impone el más fuerte, y si no eres el más fuerte, te quedas callado ¿entendiste?"

El muchacho tembló en su lugar sin poder contestar, tenía que concentrarse para soportar el dolor sin llorar.

"¡¿Te pregunte si entendiste?!" Volvió a gritar el hombre azotando con más fuerza al castaño "S-sí señor, entendí…"

"Vete, no quiero ver tu cara más, y tampoco quiero que vayas llorando con tu madre a que sane tus heridas, sé un Alpha y soporta en silencio"

"S-sí, s-señor…"

Metatron acomodó sus ropas, ignorando el escozor que le provocaba el contacto, caminó hasta su alcoba evitando las habitaciones donde podrían encontrarse sus hermanos.

Una vez en su recámara, llenó la tina con agua fría para tomar un baño, su madre le decía que no había nada mejor para amortiguar el dolor que el frío.

Mientras se encontraba distraído y temblando, la puerta se abrió de repente, era su madre, su mejilla estaba inflamada y su nariz sangraba.

"¡¿Estás bien?! Oh mi niño, debí de haber estado allí para cuidarte…" La joven mujer se acercó a acariciar el rostro del castaño "¡El agua está congelada! ¡Cogerás una pulmonía si te quedas aquí!"

"¡¿También te lastimo?!" Pregunto el chico asustado "¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No debí de hablar! ¡Perdóname, mamá!"

"Estoy bien, no me duele, de verdad… Fue un accidente"

"No lo fue, nunca lo es…"

La mujer no agregó nada, acarició el cabello de su hijo y contra las indicaciones de este abrió el grifo para que el agua caliente saliera.

"Termina de bañarte, cuando salgas te tendré listo un cambio de ropa y curaré tus heridas"

El Alpha se tomó su tiempo, creyendo que su madre se aburriría e iría, cosa que no paso, ella le esperó pacientemente.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que te hiciera esto?" Pregunto Ella Archangel limpiando las lesiones en la espalda del Alpha "¿Es doloroso? No hay problema si te quejas..."

"Escuché una conversación que no debía" Respondió Metatron mirando sus manos "Eran mi padre y el de Elsa y… Bueno, él, parecía chantajearlo…"

"Metatron no creo que debas hablar de eso…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso verdad?" Preguntó el chico dándose vuelta "Él le dijo que con el compromiso su empresa debía de pasar a manos de nuestra familia… El hombre estaba temblando asustado… Y mi padre parecía tan complacido ¿cómo aprovecharte de alguien más débil puede traerte algún placer?"

"Me gustaría poder contestarte, pero no sé cómo… No voy a mentirte, Salomón ha hecho cosas terribles, por su posición, su dinero, su superioridad como Alpha le hace creer que tiene poder sobre los demás… Met, querido, creo que es mejor que no digas nada…"

"Pero, eso no es correcto…"

"Lo sé, pero eres un niño ¿qué puedes hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Si no soy ni capaz de cuidar de ti…" Metatron bajo la mirada aturdido y asqueado de la situación.

"Cuando yo sea un adulto" Declaró con seriedad "Jamás me aprovecharé así de mi posición, te prometo que seré honesto, no tomaré ventaja de los vulnerables…"

"Lo sé mi niño" La Omega tomo la mano del chico colocándola sobre su mejilla "Se que harás lo correcto, y te convertirás en una persona maravillosa…"

"Buenas tardes" Saludó Metatron a una pareja que se encontraban haciendo guardia afuera de una habitación "Disculpen ¿son ustedes familiares de Steve Clover?"

"Si…" Se respondió una de las personas "¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarle? Nuestro hijo aún se recupera de una operación así que cualquier tema que quiera ver con él…"

"Creo que ustedes pueden ayudarme entonces…" La pareja se levantó y el Alpha se dio cuenta de lo preocupados que lucían "Verán, mi nombre es Metatron Archángel, y vengo en representación de Crowley Tadfield…"

"¡¿Dijo usted Crowley?!" Gritó el más pequeño de los hombres, un Omega, determino el castaño "¡No queremos saber nada de ese salvaje! ¡Ese maldito es quien debería estar en una cama de hospital! ¡No nuestro hijo!"

"¡No nos interesa nada de lo que quiera decirnos!" Gritó el otro hombre "¡Le aseguró que ese sujeto se pudrirá en la cárcel como lo merece!"

"Es exactamente sobre ese asunto de lo que quiero hablarles" Continúo Metatron impasible "Antes de llevar todo este asunto de manera legal, vine a ofrecerles un trato…"

"¡¿Un trato?!" Exclamó el Omega "¡Nada de lo que pueda ofrecernos nos interesa! ¡Lárguese de aquí!"

"No me ha dejado terminar" El Alpha sacó de su bolsillo una chequera, lleno con rapidez los datos y se lo hizo pasar a la pareja quienes observaron atónicos "Además, me comprometo a saldar los gastos médicos, así como todo lo que requiera para su recuperación"

"¿E-esta acaso jugando?" El otro hombre, Alpha, temblaba y miraba de hito en hito entre Metatron y el cheque.

"No, es una oferta real, pero a cambio, quiero que todos los cargos contra Crowley Tadfield sean retirados…"

"¿Está comprando la justicia para nuestro hijo?" El Omega miró de tal manera al castaño, que este desvió sus ojos tratando de permanecer indiferente "¡¿Nos está sobornando?!"

"El dinero que obtendrían de una demanda contra un pobre diablo como Crowley no sería ni la quinta parte de lo que les ofrezco, véanlo como quieran"

"¡Ese chico merece ir a prisión! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Casi mata a nuestro Steve!"

"Sus opciones son ir ante una corte, presentar su caso y enfrentarse a los abogados de mí familia… ¿Están seguros qué todo pasó como ustedes dicen? ¿Qué les hace creer que ganarían frente a un tribunal? Sé sus ingresos, ni siquiera han pagado la cuenta de la operación…" La pareja se quedó callada sin saber que responder "Les daré hasta mañana para que lo piensen…"

"Las personas como usted creen que pueden hacer lo que sea con los que estamos abajo…" Murmuro entre lágrimas el Omega "Con dinero es fácil resolver todo ¿verdad?" Metatron ignoro el comentario y se dio vuelta para retirarse.

"¡Para que lo sepa no nos está haciendo un favor!" El otro hombre trataba de tranquilizar a su pareja "¡Y espero que no se sienta orgulloso de lo que ha hecho!"

Una vez dentro de su automóvil, el mayor de los Archangel se dirigió sin un rumbo fijo, mientras pensaba en las palabras de aquella pareja, preguntándose si romper sus promesas estaba bien, aun cuando fuera por ayudar a su familia.


	282. CCLXXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXXII**

"¡¿Y saben que es lo que más me enoja?!" Exclamó Remiel después de dar un largo trago a su cerveza "¡Es que yo se lo advertí! ¡Le dije visita tras visita! ¡Tomen su distancia porque les hace mal! ¡Ve a vivir con tus hermanos! ¡¿Me escucho?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero el malo siempre es el doctor!"

"No puedes obligar a los pacientes a nada, son personas, son estúpidas por naturaleza" Declaró Amon pidiendo otro trago.

"Creo que Azirafel tomo esa decisión por el calor del momento" Intervino Anathema bebiendo directamente de la botella "Hay que darle tiempo para que analice sus prioridades, debajo de todo lo que están pasando ese par en verdad parecen quererse…"

"¿No sería muy tóxico seguir en una relación que te daña tanto?" Amon todo dos de los vasos que le ofrecía el camarero "Creo que el que hayan roto es para mejor…"

"Si yo tuviera que romper con mi Newt por algo como nuestras feromonas, haría hasta lo imposible por tratar de estar a su lado… Como profesional no es la mejor respuesta, pero como enamorada es lo único en lo que puedo pensar…"

"No lo sé, nunca ningún Omega me ha calado tan profundo como para decir algo así… ¿Qué hay de ti Remiel? ¿Alguna vez has amado así a alguien?"

"Es tarde" Desvió la conversación el Beta "Deberíamos ir a casa… Tenemos que trabajar mañana…"

"Estoy demasiado ebrio para moverme… Alguien arrástreme a la entrada…" Dijo Amon golpeando el rostro contra la mesa"

"Ninguno podemos manejar en estas condiciones, pero tranquilos, lo tengo resuelto…" La Alpha saco su celular y con dificultad para enfocar, envió un largo mensaje de texto.

El trío de doctores se acercó a la barra para pagar la cuenta, y a trompicones salieron del lugar, después de una corta espera un automóvil se estaciono frente a ellos.

"¡Newt mi sol!" Gritó Anathema abalanzándose sobre el chico "Viniste por mí… Dame un beso… ¿No es Newt la cosa más linda que han visto jamás?"

"Apestas a alcohol" Respondió el chico alzando una ceja "Y no puedo creer que hayas arrastrado a Remiel contigo… ¿Usted quién es?" Preguntó señalando hacía Amon "A ver, los tres, al auto, y quien vomite lo lanzó por la carretera…"

"Newt…. ¿Por qué eres taaaan lindo?" Preguntó Anathema alargando la a, mientras trataba de acariciar el cabello de su pareja "En serio ¿cuánto bebiste? Voy a llevarte primero a casa Remiel ¿estás de acuerdo?"

Por respuesta solo obtuvo un sonido inaudible, así que el Omega rodo los ojos y fijo rumbo a la vivienda del Beta.

"Buenas noches…" Saludó Newt cuando la puerta se abrió "¿Eres amigo de Remiel? Está muy borracho y no lo puedo bajar del auto ¿me ayudarías?"

Asmodeo ladeo la cabeza sin comprender, luego se inclinó en el marco de la entrada, escaneó de manera lasciva al más alto, cosa que incomodo bastante al chico.

"Hola…" Dijo con una sonrisa molesta el Alpha "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Newton" Contestó frunciendo el ceño.

"Así que eres amigo de Remi ¿eh? Él no me había dicho que saliera con Omegas tan atractivos como tú ¿quieres pasar? Afuera hace frío… Además, yo no muerdo, no si no quieres…"

El rostro de Newt se volvió rojo de la indignación ¡¿quién se cree este grandísimo imbécil?! Pensó con gran enfado.

"¡¿Es o no la casa de Remiel?!" Gritó molesto el Omega "Si es… Vamos no te enojes, te estoy haciendo un cumplido…"

"¡No me interesan sus cumplidos señor así que ahórreselos!" Asmodeo rio divertido y camino rumbo al auto del chico "Deberías de sonreír más, tu linda cara se va a arrugar"

"¡Aléjate de Newt, basura!" Gritó Anathema por la ventana cuando vio acercarse al Alpha "¡Si llegas a tocarle un cabello, yo misma me encargaré de apuñalarte! ¡¿Entendiste?!"

"Un gusto verte también Anathema… ¿Es tu novia?" Preguntó dirigiéndose al Omega.

"Esposa, Thema es mi esposa…"

"¡¿La bruja Anathema es casada?! De verdad que necesitas algo bueno en tu vida chico lindo, si te aburres de ella, sabes dónde encontrarme…" Newt bufo molesto.

Asmodeo abrió la puerta trasera del coche, encontrándose con un Remiel semi inconsciente recostado sobre el pecho de Amon, la sonrisa del Alpha desapareció rápidamente.

"Arriba Remi" Indicó Asmodeo tomando a su compañero para sacarlo "Recuerda que estas juergas no son lo tuyo…"

A regañadientes el Beta coopero, Newt se alejó del lugar sin despedirse para encargarse del par de borrachos restantes.

"Estoy bien…" Indicaba Remiel chocando con los muebles "Suéltame…"

El Beta se zafo del agarre y zigzagueando llegó hasta el baño, entro en la tina sin quitarse la ropa y se recostó en ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Voy a ducharme… Largo de aquí…"

"¿Con ropa?"

"Tú no entiendes, nunca entiendes nada…"

"¿Debo entender que quieras bañarte con ropa?" Exclamó el Alpha levantando los brazos.

"¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien?" Hipeo el Beta con el rostro rojo por la bebida "¡Nunca te has enamorado de nadie y por eso eres tan egoísta!"

"Me he enamorado, ame a tu hermano…"

"¡No lo amabas! ¡Si lo hubieras amado no lo hubieras engañado!" Gritó Remiel pataleando en la tina.

"Oh… Tu duda es si nunca me he enamorado de alguien…" Asmodeo se acercó hasta el borde y tomo la barbilla de su compañero para que lo mirara"¿O quieres saber si nunca me he enamorado de ti?"

El Beta no contesto, intentó alejarse, pero su fuerza no era mucha y menos en aquel estado.

"Déjame solo…"

"Por eso vas a buscar los brazos de otros Alphas ¿eh?" Asmodeo se agacho sosteniendo ahora con sus dos manos el rostro del Beta"¿Por qué no solo me lo preguntas? ¿Oye Asmo, podrías tocarme?"

"¡Déjame!" Murmuro débilmente Remiel.

"¿Déjame o tócame?" No hubo respuesta

"Parece que una parte de ti sí que ha despertado aquí…"

El Alpha levanto al joven doctor sin problemas, golpeando su espalda contra la pared, y sin aviso, metió en la parte delantera de los pantalones de este.

"¿Quieres que me detenga Remi? ¿No es así como siempre lo has querido?" Susurro en el oído del Beta mientras mordía uno de sus dedos intentando suprimir los sonidos lascivos que amenazaban con salir de su boca "¿Lo haces igual con otros Alpha?"

Tras un par de minutos, un gritó ahogado salió de la garganta de Remiel, Asmodeo retiro su mano, limpiandose en la camisa de su compañero.

"Ahora sé un buen chico Remi, toma un baño y ve a dormir…" Un par de ojos llorosos le miraron suplicantes, cosa que el Alpha ignoro, abrió las llaves del agua empapando las ropas de Remiel y saliendo del baño como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Buenos días!" Exclamó en voz alta Asmodeo "¡¿Cómo esta nuestro fiestero desenfrenado?!"

"¡Cállate!" Grito Remiel frotando su cabeza "Tengo una resaca horrible…"

"Y como no, ayer estabas hecho un caos…"

"No recuerdo nada de ayer" Interrumpió bruscamente el Beta "Tomaré unas aspirinas e iré a trabajar, no hagas estupideces mientras no estoy…"

"Yo nunca" Respondió inocentemente su compañero "Ah y Remi… La próxima vez que vayas a beber, llámame, yo con gusto voy a recogerte…"

Remiel le miro de una manera difícil de descifrar, se despidió preparando todo para ir al consultorio, convencido de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no fue nada más que un extraño sueño.


	283. CCLXXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXXIII**

"Crow Crow, despierta, son más de las tres de la tarde" Lucifer sacudió el hombro del chico, quien abrió los ojos lentamente "Hoy es un gran día, el médico estuvo aquí hace un par de horas y dijo que ya estaba todo listo para darte de alta ¿no es genial?"

El pelirrojo no contesto, se incorporó lentamente y con una expresión de indiferencia arrancó una hoja del calendario que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

"¿No estás emocionado?" Preguntó el Alpha tratando de animarlo "Al final podrás salir de aquí, he estado ayudando a Beelz a arreglar su departamento, tú y él compartirán la habitación, pero creo que te gustará…"

"No iré contigo y Beelzebub…" Respondió Crowley sin energía.

"Crow Crow ya hablamos sobre esto, no es prudente que regreses a tu viejo departamento, los médicos consideran que debes estar en un ambiente tranquilo"

"Tampoco volveré allí ¿acaso lo olvidas?" Al fin la mirada de su hermano se encontraba con la de su hermano "Iré a la cárcel, una vez que me den de alta, vendrán a arrestarme por lo que le hice a Steve… Tal vez estén esperando afuera, así que no debieron de molestarse"

"Sobre eso…" Lucifer se movió nervioso en su lugar "No van a arrestarte, los cargos fueron retirados…"

"¿Qué?"

"En realidad, Beelzy recibió la notificación varios días atrás…"

"¡¿Por qué?!" Exclamó con molestia el Alpha "¡Yo herí a ese chico! ¡Deberían encerrarme! ¡No quiero estar libre! ¡No tengo nada que me importe aquí!"

"Crowely cálmate, tienes mucho por lo que seguir, verás que cuando todo pase, esto solo será un recuerdo amargo…"

"¿Un recuerdo amargo? Es así como debo llamar ahora a todos los años que pase al lado de Azirafel…"

"Crowley no empieces con esa actitud otra vez…" El mayor de los Tadfield se alejó del chico enfadado "¡Deberías dar gracias que estás bien! ¡Muchísima gente ha pasado cosas peores que tú y no hace berrinches como estos!"

"¡Me da igual la demás gente! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?! ¡No me queda nada que me importe!"

"Sabes que, vete a la mierda" Lucifer salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, pudo haber dado un largo sermón al chico, pero prefirió evitar que se alterará, sus emociones eran en esos momentos un tema bastante delicado.

"¿Ya está despierto?" Mientras el Alpha trataba de calmarse, Beelzebub apareció a su lado cargando con un par de bolsas "Le traigo un cambio de ropa, cepillo de dientes, peine, desodorante…"

"Si esta despierto" Contestó con molestia el mayor "Pero no creo que debas pasar a verlo, tiene una muy mala actitud…"

"¿Otra vez?"

"Otra vez…"

El Beta suspiró derrotado y decidió sentarse al lado de Lucifer, dejando un asiento vacío entre ellos.

"¿Sigues enojado conmigo?" Preguntó el Alpha mirándo al chico "Era la única opción que teníamos…"

"¿De verdad quieres que tengamos esta conversación otra vez? ¿Justo aquí y justo ahora?" El ceño fruncido del Beta se hizo más notorio.

"Sólo dilo Beelzebub, sé que te encantará hacerlo, pero sabes que no me importa, si pedí ayuda es porque estaba preocupado por nuestro estúpido hermano, no es culpa mía que Gabriel te reclame o te cobre un favor…"

"¡¿Disculpa?!" El pelinegro se levantó de su lugar para quedar frente a frente con su hermano "¡Yo jamás le dije a Gabriel que me ayudará! ¡Y ten por seguro que él si lo hubiera hecho!"

"¡¿Entonces cuál es el maldito problema?! ¡Michel y Gabriel estuvieron de acuerdo! ¡Y puedo apostarte que, a pesar de todo, Azirafel también quería ayudarlo!"

"¡El problema es que no su responsabilidad, Lucifer! ¡Es nuestra!"

"¡¿Y cómo lo íbamos a hacer?! ¡¿Eh?!" El Alpha también se puso de pie encarando al Beta "¡¿Dejando que Crowley se pudriera en prisión?!"

"¡Él está enfermo! ¡El abogado adecuado podía sacarlo de una situación así!"

"¡Un abogado cuesta dinero Beelzebub! ¡El cual te recuerdo no tenemos!"

"¡Yo pude haberlo pagado!" Exclamó el chico colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

"¡¿Y cómo si estas hundido en deudas?! ¡Lo bueno es que Gabriel te ayuda!"

"¡Deja de meterlo a él en esto!" Beelzebub empujó al más alto con fuerza "¡A diferencia de ti yo quiero trabajar para ganarme las cosas! ¡Y si me acuesto con alguien no va a ser porque necesito que me de dinero!"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" Lucifer tomo del brazo a su hermano "¡¿Crees que por eso estoy con Michel?! ¡¿Qué la quiero por lo que tiene?! ¡¿Eso piensas de mí?!"

"No sé ni que debo pensar de ti Lucifer, jamás nos cuentas nada, no sé cuándo será el día que te marches y no volvamos a verte…"

"Si me fui lo hice para tratar de darles un mejor futuro, no eres nadie ¿me escuchas?" El Alpha apretó su agarre "Nadie, para juzgarme…"

"Suéltame ahora…" Con enfado, el más alto se alejó "No sé si lo hayas notado, pero en estos momentos nuestra prioridad es Crowley, así que vamos a dejar este tema de lado y hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada…"

"Las cosas no se arreglan ignorando el problema Beelzebub… Tienes que hablar de lo que te molesta…"

"No quiero estúpidos consejos sobre comunicación y menos viniendo de ti, no seas hipócrita por favor"

El Beta se agacho para recoger las bolsas que habían caído en medio de la discusión, Lucifer se acercó también para ayudarle.

"No debí gritarte, pero debes entender que era la mejor forma para ayudarlo…" Murmuró el Alpha.

"No la era, pero ya está hecho, ahora somos lo único que le queda a Crowley, y debemos estar unidos para ayudarlo… ¿Tregua?"

El pelinegro ofreció su mano en señal de paz, pero el más alto lo ignoró para abrazarlo con fuerza, tardó un par de segundos en corresponder el gesto.

"Sabes que esto no será sencillo ¿verdad?" Indicó desanimado Lucifer "Crowley esta devastado y cerrado en su mundo"

"Lo sé, pero somos lo único que tiene, si no lo ayudamos nosotros, no lo ayudará nadie… Además, él no es lo único que me preocupa…"

"¿Lo dices por Azirafel?"

"Y por Gabriel y Michel… Entiendes que la separación entre Crowley y Azirafel es por la salud de ambos, y por ese mismo motivo nuestro hermano, así como nosotros, debemos alejarnos de la familia Archangel…"

Lucifer no contesto, sus ojos bajaron al suelo, un nudo se formó en su garganta y un dolor oprimía su pecho.

"Lo sé…" Susurró al fin y miró al pelinegro quien abrazaba las bolsas y trataba de evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro.

"Bien…" Agregó con voz rasposa el Beta "Vamos a buscar al doctor y luego iremos por Crowley…"

Ninguno agregó más, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de imaginar cómo sería la confrontación con el par de Alphas.


	284. CCLXXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXXIV**

"¡Bienvenido a casa amo Gabriel!" Saludó con efusividad una de las chicas que trabajaban en la mansión "La comida ya se sirvió ¿gusta que haga la mesa para usted? ¿O qué lo lleve a su habitación?"

"Muchas gracias, Verónica, pero estoy bien… ¿Están mis hermanos en casa?" Preguntó el Alpha un poco desanimado "La señorita Michel llegó hace un par de horas, el amo Metatron no ha salido de su despacho, al igual que el amo Azirafel que sigue encerrado en su habitación…"

"Ya veo" Murmuró el castaño distraído "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarle amo Gabriel?"

"No… Todo está bien, iré a ver a mis hermanos, gracias…" Antes de irse el chico se detuvo para dirigirse a la Beta "Si hay algo en realidad, no tienes que llamarme amo Gabriel, con Gabriel está bien ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si amo… Lo siento… Gabriel"

"Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás" El más alto sonrió dulcemente haciendo sonrojar a la chica, luego se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a las habitaciones, a Verónica por su parte, le tomaron varios minutos para superar la interacción.

"¡Azirafel!" Toco varias veces la puerta el Alpha "Oye ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres salir a algún lugar?" De dentro no salía ningún ruido "¿Azirafel?"

Después de permanecer largo rato tratando de que el Omega contestará, Gabriel se rindió, dirigiéndose ahora a la alcoba de su hermana.

"¿Michel?" Empujo la puerta, la cual se abrió con lentitud, el castaño se asomó encontrando el lugar vacío "¡¿En serio?!"

Resoplando enfadado, el Alpha se alejó, la idea de vagar por la casa o jardín, así como visitar a Metatron en su oficina no le emocionaban, tenía mucho en que pensar y le hubiera gustado poder hablar con alguno de sus hermanos.

Mientras se dirigía a su antiguo cuarto, a Gabriel se le ocurrió otro lugar al cual podía ir para despejar su mente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía por las viejas y gastadas escaleras que conducían al ático, le sorprendió un poco lo limpio que parecía el lugar, pensando en que las chicas que ayudaban en el servicio debían de encargarse de ese sitio también.

Empujo la puerta de madera cuyas viejas bisagras, contra todo pronóstico no chirriaron al moverse, camino unos pasos haciendo crujir el piso y encontrándose con una figura peculiar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Michel?" Preguntó el Alpha asustando a la castaña, quien apago con rapidez el cigarro que estaba fumando.

"¡No es lo que parece! ¡Sólo tome uno y…! ¡Eres tú Gabriel!" Exclamó enfadada "¡Me asustaste!"

"¿Fumas a escondidas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dieciséis?" Se burló el más alto acercándose hasta la Alpha.

"Metatron detesta el olor a cigarrillos" Explicó la castaña sacando un paquete y ofreciéndoselo a su hermano "A veces cuando quiero estar sola vengo aquí…"

"¿Tuviste que elegir mentolados?" El más alto inhalo una bocanada de humo para luego soltarlo con lentitud "El sabor es horrible…"

"Si quieres quedarte cierra la boca" Michel se acomodó en el alfeizar de una venta mirando hacia el cielo y encendiendo un nuevo cigarro. Gabriel se sentó en el suelo, sin importarle si ensuciaba o no su traje.

"Pase a ver a Azirafel" Dijo el Alpha "Pero no me abrió, no habla con nadie, no nos dice que sucedió en el hospital… ¿Por qué no es capaz de confiar en nosotros?"

"Porque se parece más a Metatron, ambos son obstinados, guardan secretos, creen que deben cargar solos con todo… Son un par de mártires" La castaña sacudió la ceniza que había caído.

"Pareces enojada con ellos…"

"¡Estoy enojada!" Exclamó Michel "Estoy harta de que todos a mí alrededor me escondan cosas, Metatron, Azirafel, Lucifer…"

"¿Lucifer?"

La castaña mordió su lengua ante el descuido de haber dicho aquello, hizo una mueca y luego rascó su ceja, mirando la expresión severa de su hermano.

"¡¿Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil?!"

"No me ha hecho nada Gabriel…"

"¡Acabas de decirme que te esconde cosas!" Con un suspiro de resignación la mayor continúo "Lucifer tomo un permiso especial de la Universidad, dejó su empleo y se fue a vivir con Beelzebub sin explicárselo a nadie… De un día para otro… Además, cada vez que le pregunto al respecto desvía el tema…"

"Es un vago, eso es lo que es…" Por respuesta Michel pateo al castaño con fuerza "¡Estoy hablando en serio! Me preocupa, es como si escondiera algo o se escondiera de alguien…"

"Sabes que no confió en él… Y por lo que me acabas de decir, menos, seguramente está metido en algo turbio…"

"Me gustaría que pudiera decirme a que es lo que le teme" Continúo la Alpha ignorando a Gabriel "Que nos sentáramos a hablar y poder resolverlo juntos…"

"¡Ja!" Exclamó el castaño divertido "Si Lucifer es la mitad de testarudo que Beelzebub, debes esperar sentada…"

"Tu novio Beelzebub…"

"No es mi novio…"

"Por favor, Gabriel" Se burló la castaña "Sales con él, hablas todo el tiempo de él y por supuesto que te acuestas con él, deja de negarlo…"

"No lo niego, es solo que no es mi novio, cuando le pregunte si quería que formalizáramos una relación, él primero me dijo que tuviera paciencia y luego sucedió lo de Crowley y Azirafel…"

"Dios… Él juega así contigo y Lucifer es el malo…"

"¡Él no juega conmigo!" Dijo a la defensiva el castaño "Es solo que no confía en nadie, pero cuando llegas a conocerlo, te das cuenta de que es cariñoso, tierno y divertido…"

"Acabas de describir a un gato…"

"¡Beelzebub es mucho mejor que el idiota de Lucifer!" Gritó molesto Gabriel.

"¡Claro que no lo es! ¡Lucy es atento, romántico y dulce! ¡Muy diferente al Beta violento y abusivo!"

"¡No es violento ni abusivo!"

"¡No defiendas lo indefendible!"

El par de Alphas comenzaron a discutir, cuando el crujido del piso de madera llamó su atención, voltearon al mismo tiempo, para encontrarse con un sorprendido Azirafel.

"L-lo siento" Se disculpó el Omega "N-no sabía que estaban aquí… T-tal vez sea mejor que me vaya…"

"¡No espera!" Gritaron ambos hermanos "Haznos compañía, el ático es lo suficientemente grande para que estemos los tres…" Indicó Michel.

"Parecían discutir…" Murmuro Azirafel, desviando los ojos.

"No era exactamente una discusión" Intervinó Gabriel apagando su cigarro "Era una conversación sin importancia…"

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Preguntó la Alpha con una sonrisa "De niño le temías al ático…"

"Eso fue a los once años… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces… De vez en cuando vengo a leer, es tranquilo y agradable"

"Por la noche puedes ver las estrellas desde la ventana… Y cuando Michel era joven se venía a esconder aquí para escribir en su diario…" Nuevamente la Alpha lanzo una patada en dirección al castaño.

"¿Están fumando?" Preguntó el Omega alzando una ceja "No sabía que lo hicieran…"

"Metatron me enseñó a mí y yo le enseñe a Gabriel… ¿Quieres uno?" Sacó nuevamente la cajetilla ofreciéndosela a su hermano menor.

"¡¿Quieres que fume?!" Exclamo el rubio.

"¡¿Metatron te enseño?!" Agregó Gabriel.

"Siempre y cuando no te vuelvas adicto no creo que un cigarro te mate… Y si, Met me enseño, por accidente… En realidad, es una historia graciosa…"

Azirafel se acercó hasta sus hermanos, sentándose en el suelo al lado de Gabriel y aceptando el cigarrillo de Michel mientras ella contaba su anécdota, pensó en lo divertido que hubiera sido hacer algo como aquello años atrás, escondiendo secretos entre ellos y relatando historias divertidas, sonrió con tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los Alphas, quienes a pesar de que tenían muchas preguntas que hacer, optaron por dejarlas para después y disfrutar de aquel efímero momento en el que los problemas no parecían existir.


	285. CCLXXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXXV**

"Lilith" Llamó la cocinera Miriam a la chica "Lilith…" La pelirroja siguió sin responder, mientras observaba por la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

"¡El mundo llamando a Lilith! ¡¿Me copias?!" Se acercó Eleanor a gritar al oído de la pelirroja "¡¿Q-qué pasa?!"

"Estás muy distraída ¿todo está bien?" Preguntó la mujer mayor preocupada.

"Ya te pareces a Verónica, la semana pasada el amo Gabriel le dijo que lo podía llamar por su nombre y ahora ya hasta está planeando la boda… ¡Oh!" Exclamó la chica con dramatismo "¡¿Tú también has caído en el encanto de un joven, soltero y millonario Alpha?!"

"En primera" Explicó la Omega levantando la ceja "Deja de leer esas extrañas novelas y en segunda Michel sería más mi tipo que Gabriel, así que no gracias…"

"¡No puedes negar la llama del amor que brilla en tus ojos!" Gritó Eleanor señalando a la chica "¡Créeme se de estas cosas!"

"¡N-no digas tonterías!" Se defendió la pelirroja apenada por los comentarios bobos de su amiga "¡Miriam hágala recapacitar!"

"Por extraño que parezca" Comentó la cocinera "Esta vez coincido con las locuras que dice Eleanor"

"¡¿En serio?!" Declararon el par de chicas al mismo tiempo, aunque con diferentes entonaciones.

"Bueno Lilith, desde hace un par de semanas te has comportado de manera un tanto peculiar… Estás distraída, tardas más en realizar tus tareas y suspiras en cada rincón de la casa, estás melancólica o enamorada…"

"¡Exacto!" Agregó Eleanor "¡Los ojos de una Beta de mediana edad son muy suspicaces!"

"¡¿Cómo que de mediana edad?!"

Mientras la cocinera regañaba a la joven, Lilith aprovecho para escapar notablemente avergonzada.

"¡No estoy distraída!" Murmuró la Omega para sí misma "¡Y tampoco melancólica o enamorada! ¡Vaya tontería!"

Refunfuñando se dirigió al balcón que daba al jardín, recordando aquel día en la oficina de Metatron y como sus labios se habían unido a los del Alpha en un fugaz beso, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que terminó chocando bruscamente cuando alguien se disponía a entrar de nuevo a la mansión.

"¡Lilith lo siento tanto!" Se disculpó Azirafel ofreciendo su mano a la pelirroja que había caído al suelo "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, fue culpa mía en realidad… Me alegra que salgas a que te del sol, un poco más encerrado y creería que eres un vampiro" Bromeó la Omega.

"Lo hago más por obligación, mis hermanos insisten en que no puedo permanecer todo el día en cama, la verdad es que no tengo nada más que hacer…"

Al mirarlo más atentamente, Lilith se dio de las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos, así como la palidez ceniza de su rostro.

"No tienes buen aspecto Azirafel" Dijo en voz alta tratando de ser amable "¿Por qué no salimos a pasear al jardín? A ambos nos vendría bien…"

El par de Omegas permanecieron en silencio, el rubio mirando al suelo con aire decaído y la pelirrojo observando a este preocupada.

"Una vez cuando era niño" Comenzó a hablar Azirafel "Mamá y yo nos quedamos solos en la mansión, Gabriel y Michel tuvieron un viaje escolar y Metatron tuvo que salir por negocios, entonces solo éramos ella y yo… Para ese entonces su salud era ya delicada"

El chico se acercó a una pequeña banca de madera que había sido instalada hace poco allí, invitando a Lilith para que se uniera.

"Recuerdo que le dije que había hecho un nuevo amigo y se puso muy contenta" Prosiguió con su historia el chico "Insistió en que lo trajera a casa, entonces invite a Crowley aquí, corrimos por todo el jardín, incluso marcamos nuestras iniciales en uno de los árboles, mamá nos preparó deliciosas comidas y fueron de los días más felices que pase en mi infancia…" El rubio alzo la vista al cielo, observando una enorme nube que cubría el sol sobre ellos.

"Separarte de Crowley" Comento la pelirroja "Debió de ser muy difícil para ti…"

"Como no tienes una idea… Él siempre me hizo sentir suficiente, nunca fui torpe, tonto o inútil a su lado, veía cualidades en mí que nadie más podía… Y jamás pude hacer lo mismo por él…"

"Azirafel, no puedes seguir castigándote por lo que pasó, lo amas y es por eso que preferiste dejarlo a seguir lastimándolo…"

"Más bien lo deje cuando ya lo había lastimado lo suficiente ¿no? Él es tan dependiente, lo único que necesita es que lo quieran de manera incondicional y tiene tanta necesidad de ese cariño que es capaz de lastimarse así mismo por ello, en mi egoísmo jamás me di cuenta…"

"¡No es tu culpa!" Alzó la voz Lilith "¿Cómo puedes obligar a alguien a quererse? ¡Las personas no hacen cambiar a otras a menos que uno mismo esté dispuesto a ello!"

"Espero que Crowley aprenda a amarse así mismo, para que cuando esté listo, pueda encontrar a alguien que pueda hacerlo tan o más feliz de lo que él me hizo a mí…"

Azirafel se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia la Omega, pero sin poder contenerse, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, desde lo sucedido en el hospital, no se había permitido llorar, pero en esos momentos no era capaz de contenerse.

Lilith sin saber que hacer, atrajo al chico hacia ella en un torpe abrazo, acariciaba su cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Todos sería más sencillo" Murmuró Azirafel entre sollozos "Si yo no lo amará tanto como lo hago, porque a pesar de que quiero que sea feliz y este bien, saber que no será a mi lado… ¡Duele demasiado!"

"Bueno, nadie elige de quién o qué tanto se enamorará… El corazón actúa de maneras que no podemos decidir"

La pelirroja apretó con más fuerza al chico, esperando poder serle de alguna ayuda.

Sumidos en su pesar, el par de Omegas no prestaron atención al entorno que les rodeaba, así como tampoco a la figura indignada que les observaba.

"¡Primero el amo Metatron!" Dijo para sí misma el ama de llaves, que a paso apresurado corría de vuelta a la mansión "¡Ahora el amo Azirafel! ¡Podrá fingir todo lo que quiera!" La Beta subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a las habitaciones del personal de servicio "Pero yo sé la verdadera clase de persona que es esa mocosa…"

Con destreza seleccionó una llave entre las decenas que llevaba que consigo, verificando que nadie observará, abrió la puerta, había dado muchas vueltas con respecto a si debía o no hacer aquello, pero la escena en el jardín fue la gota que derramo el vaso para ella.

"Si creíste que podrías venir a esta casa" Masculló Elsa revisando debajo de la cama y abriendo los cajones "A hacer lo que te viniera en gana y lastimar a esta familia, estás muy equivocada… Promiscua y estúpida chiquilla…"

La Beta abrió con enfado las puertas del armario, encontrándose con varias prendas de ropa que estaba segura, Lilith no había llevado consigo el día que llegó a la mansión, revolviendo entre el lugar, dio por fin con lo que buscaba, la vieja mochila de donde había visto a la Omega sacar los supresores.

La reviso encontrándose con un par de tarjetas, identificación, bastante dinero en efectivo, un celular el cual se apresuró a encender, y lo que le pareció lo más interesante, una pequeña caja que le resultaba bastante familiar, al ver el brazalete dentro su ira incremento.

Temblando se centró nuevamente en el telefono, era un modelo viejo, el cual ni siquiera se había molestado en poner una contraseña.

Elsa se dirigió a las llamadas encontrando un único número, con un nombre particularmente interesante, al leer los mensajes de texto, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas y una cruel sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

"Parece que al fin tu verdadera cara será revelada" Comentó el ama de llaves acomodando las cosas tal y como las encontró, tomando únicamente el celular y caja de madera "Y está vez el amo Metatron no estará de tu parte…"


	286. CCLXXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXXVI**

Michel golpeteaba sus dedos sobre la mesa, observando hacia la entrada cada vez que la campanilla del pequeño restaurante sonaba, llamo a una mesera para solicitar una segunda taza de café, y cuando la chica se retiraba, la espera de la Alpha termino.

"¡Michel!" Gritó Lucifer corriendo hasta la castaña "Oh Michel siento como si hubieran sido años desde que te vi…"

"Lucifer…" La mayor se puso de pie para abrazar al chico, permanecieron en esa posición durante largo rato "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está Crowley?" Pregunto la Alpha acariciando el suave cabello de su compañero.

"No hablemos aquí, sígueme" Antes de que la castaña pudiera protestar, el más joven la tomo de la mano para salir por la puerta trasera del lugar.

"Lucifer ni siquiera he pagado la cuenta" Se quejó Michel, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios del Alpha, quien con cuidado la empujo contra la pared besándola con más entusiasmo.

"Te extrañe tanto" Murmuró Lucifer sin dejar de abrazarla "Estos días han sido tan difíciles para mí, para Crowley y Beelzebub… Necesitaba verte y hablar contigo…"

"Yo también te necesitaba Lucy" La Alpha lo tomo del rostro mientras acariciaba su mejilla con sus pulgares "Y me alegro de que también quieras hablar…"

"Esto va a ser difícil para ambos Michi" Continúo el más joven con la mirada en el suelo "P-pero sé que cuando todo se arregle, las cosas volverán a ser como antes, solo tendremos que seguir de esta manera por un tiempo…"

"Espera Lucifer" Interrumpió Michel apartando al chico "¿A qué te refieres?"

"A lo que me citaste para hablar" Comentó de manera natural el Alpha "Sobre Crowley y Azirafel, y como ahora que… Se separaron, nosotros no podemos estar, ya sabes, juntos…"

"¿Qué? No, yo… Yo no quería hablarte de eso… ¿Qué se supone que significa seguir de esta manera?" Preguntó Michel algo desconcertada.

"Vernos… A escondidas de nuestros hermanos, hasta que ambos se estabilicen y acepten mejor todo lo que está ocurriendo… ¿De qué querías hablar tú?"

"Debido a lo ocurrido con Crowley… ¿Consideran que nuestras familias deben separarse?" La castaña no pudo disimular la tristeza en su tono de voz "No… No había pensado en eso… Azirafel no fue claro con respecto a qué pasó con Crowley…"

"¿Él no les contó?"

"¿Contar qué? ¿Qué sucedió el día en que los dejamos en el hospital?" El chico abrió un par de veces la boca buscando palabras para expresarse "Lucifer…"

"Azirafel terminó con Crowley, y por lo que nos contó, fue algo más que alejarse por lo de sus feromonas, al parecer… No quiere verlo más, nunca…"

"Oh…" Michel asintió, mientras intentaba entender el actuar de su hermano, él siempre había parecido tan enamorado de ese muchacho, pensó la castaña, incluso nos abandonó para vivir a su lado ¿por qué tomar una decisión tan drástica como aquella?

"P-pero estoy seguro de que solo necesitan tiempo para que este embrollo se solucione" Explicó el Alpha tomando la mano de la mujer "Y h-hasta que eso sucede, tendremos que, pues, ocultarnos…"

"Lucifer…"

"¡Sé que debes pensar que es una idea terrible!" Exclamó el chico "Y también puedo sonar egoísta, pero Michel, no quiero separarme de tu lado… Te amo, nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti… Por eso, por favor, confía en mí, sé que saldremos de esto de una u otra forma"

La aludida permaneció en silencio un largo rato, lo que acababa de escuchar le daba una nueva perspectiva sobre todo el misterio que rodeaba al menor de sus hermanos, sin embargo, el motivo por el que había citado a Lucifer, era uno diferente a ese.

"Visité la casa hogar donde creciste con tus hermanos" Comento abruptamente la Alpha "Quería saber cómo estabas y si todo iba bien… Pero me dijeron que tenían meses sin saber de ti…"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" El color abandono el rostro de Lucifer, quien dio un par de pasos hacia atrás asustado "¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así Michel?!"

"Por qué tú nunca me cuentas nada, solo sé acerca de tus hermanos, muy poco de tu infancia y todo lo demás lo evitas…"

"Eso no te da el derecho de ir a investigar mi vida…"

"Quiero ayudarte Lucy… Quiero que te abras conmigo, que me digas a que es lo que le tienes tanto miedo… ¿Qué sucedió en esos años que dejaste la casa hogar? ¿Está allí de lo que te escondes?"

Los ojos del Alpha se abrieron con terror, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y parecía como si el aire comenzará a faltarle.

"T-tengo que irme…" Antes de que el chico pudiera escapar, Michel lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo "No, Lucifer, no tienes que huir más… Yo puedo ayudarte…"

"¡No puedes!"

"¡¿Qué fue tan grave para que estés así de asustado?!" Gritó la Alpha forcejeando con el más joven "¡No es como si hayas matado a alguien Lucifer!"

El más joven se giró, sus grandes ojos rojos se encontraron con los de Michel, ella ni siquiera pensó en lo que dijo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y cuando el silencio y aquella mirada se lo confirmaron, soltó a Lucifer.

Él quería decir algo, explicar cómo es que las cosas habían pasado, pero no podía, la forma en que Michel le miraba, solo incremento su miedo y cada vez que eso sucedía él solo sabía hacer una cosa, huir.

La Alpha no intento perseguirlo, se recargó contra la pared de ladrillo ¿qué es lo que realmente esperaba? Se preguntó, ¿un robo? ¿Deudas? ¿Realmente ese chico dulce sería capaz de algo como eso? Entró nuevamente al restaurante, pago la cuenta y salió del lugar conmocionada.

"¿Quién es en realidad Lucifer Tadfield?" Murmuró para sí misma, haciendo memoria, se dio cuenta que lo que sabía de él no eran más que fragmentos inconexos, ni siquiera sus hermanos o las personas que lo criaron lo conocían por completo ¿cuánto de lo que le había dicho era verdad? ¿Cuánto mentira? ¿En cuál de las dos categorías podía ubicar el amor que le profesaba?


	287. CCLXXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXXVII**

"¡Beelzebub!" Exclamo con alegría Dagon, mientras ella y Erik se acercaban hacia el Beta "Es bueno verte de nuevo amigo ¿cómo va todo?"

"No muy bien, mi casa es un caos justo ahora" Contestó el pelinegro mirando hacia todos lados "Extrañaba venir a trabajar…"

"Y nosotros te extrañamos también" Agregó Erik "Txus nos ha cargado de trabajo como si fuéramos esclavos, como a él no lo quieren en su casa, pues piensa que a nosotros tampoco…"

"¡Si usarás esa energía para laborar!" Declaro el gerente entrando al laboratorio "¡Terminarías tu trabajo a tiempo!"

El chico se retiró excusándose de que debía revisar unas muestras, huyendo del lugar lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

"Es bueno verte chaval" Hablo de nuevo Txus dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Beelzebub "Y ahora que las vacaciones terminaron, de vuelta al curro" El Alpha comenzó a dar más indicaciones alejándose del chico.

"¡¿Vacaciones?! ¡¿Así que así llaman a las emergencias familiares?! ¡Vamos a RH a quejarnos Beelz! ¡No tienes que soportar estos atropellos!" Exclamó energéticamente Dagon.

"No tomaron mis días de vacaciones, fue un permiso especial" El pelinegro continuaba mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que alguien más entrará.

"¿Buscas a Gabriel?"

"¿Q-qué? No… Yo, bueno, es solo… ¿Sabes dónde está?" Preguntó algo apenado.

"En su oficina, sus días por aquí han sido irregulares, Txus está a nada de otro divorció porque ha tenido mucho de qué hacerse cargo…"

"Oh…" Había un poco de desilusión en el tono de Beelzebub, cosa que la Beta no dejo pasar.

"¿Estás triste porqué tu novio no vino al comité de bienvenida?" Se burló Dagon "Apuesto a que le harás pagar por esto…"

"¡C-cállate! ¡No creas que porque estuve fuera olvidé como ser estricto!" Por medio de regaños el pelinegro obligo a su amiga a volver a trabajar, y sigilosamente volteó a la puerta, pero nadie se encontraba allí.

El tiempo paso volando ese día, antes de que Beelzebub pudiera notarlo, la campana que anunciaba el fin de turno sonó, tenía que volver a casa lo más temprano que pudiera, le preocupaban dejar solos a sus hermanos por tanto tiempo.

Guardó las pocas cosas que llevaba y salió casi corriendo del lugar, en el estacionamiento busco el automóvil de Gabriel, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Él debe de estar cuidando de Azirafel, también" Murmuró con decepción el Beta "Tal vez ya se dio cuenta que no podemos estar juntos y prefirió hacerlo lo menos incomodo posible…"

Con un suspiro de resignación subió a su coche dirigiéndose al departamento que ahora compartía con sus hermanos.

Una vez que se estaciono en el lugar de siempre, cerca de su departamento, el chico bajo azotando la puerta al cerrar, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había colocado a su lado, no fue hasta que sintió como una mano cubría sus ojos que reaccionó, de forma violenta, dando un codazo en el estómago de la persona.

"¡No Beelz espera!" Exclamó con pánico una voz "¡Soy yo Gabriel! ¡Lamento haberte asustado! ¡No me mates!"

"¡¿Gabriel?! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! ¡Pensé que eras un maldito ladrón!" Exclamó con enfado el Beta.

"L-lo siento…" Se disculpó avergonzado el Alpha "Quería darte una sorpresa… Ten, espero lo compense un poco…"

Con una sonrisa, le ofreció un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas envueltas en papel negro, el contraste le pareció realmente bello.

"¿Por qué…?"

"Lamento no haberte ido a buscar hoy en el trabajo" Se disculpó el más alto "Pero sé que los de la oficina pueden molestarte si siempre estoy sobre ti… No quería que tu regreso fuera incomodo… Y como casi no contestas mis llamadas y mensajes, creí que lo mejor sería buscarte aquí…"

Beelzebub permaneció en silencio, mirando las flores y luego la expresión apenada del castaño, pensó nuevamente que era demasiado adorable para ser un Alpha.

"¿Estás molesto por qué te asuste?" Pregunto Gabriel mordiendo su labio inferior "Sólo quería abrazarte" El más alto se acercó tan rápido que el Beta no tuvo tiempo de moverse, pasó sus brazos por la cintura del pelinegro golpeando su frente con él.

"Gabriel…"

"No te he visto desde aquella vez en el hospital" Interrumpió el castaño "Estaba preocupado por ti, siempre quieres resolverlo todo por tu cuenta, cargando más responsabilidad de la que te toca… Recuerda que no estás solo, puedes apoyarte en mí…"

El pelinegro observó aquel rostro tan cerca del suyo, preguntándose si sus ojos siempre habían sido así de brillantes, sus pestañas tan largas y so voz tan dulce.

El Alpha se inclinó cerrando el espació que lo separaba de Beelzebub, con un beso suave y lento, tomándose su tiempo para saborear el momento.

"Realmente extrañaba esto…" Sonrío el castaño acariciando la mejilla del Beta "Realmente te extrañaba Beezl…" El más joven puso su mano sobre la de Gabriel, apretándola con fuerza para retirar su toque.

"Gabriel" Murmuró el pelinegro "Debemos parar esto…"

"L-lo siento… Es un mal lugar para tener un momento romántico ¿verdad?"

"No, me refiero a nosotros, a esto que hay entre nosotros… Las visitas, los regalos, los besos… Todo, debemos detenerlo…"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto sin entender el Alpha "¿Por qué dices algo como eso?"

"Antes de que nos involucremos más y se vuelva difícil, debemos dejarlo hasta aquí…" Desvío la mirada Beelzebub.

"¡¿Involucrarnos más?!" El corazón de Gabriel goleaba en su pecho de forma dolorosa "¡Yo te quiero! ¡Y tú me dijiste lo mismo!"

"¡Ni siquiera somos una pareja!" Gritó el pelinegro "¡Será más fácil para ambos si terminamos con esto ahora!"

"¡Si no somos una pareja es porque cada vez que te lo pregunto tus hermanos intervienen!" El Alpha hizo una pausa para calmarse "No entiendo… ¿Qué te llevo a tomar una decisión así?"

"Gabriel, Crowley y Azirafel no pueden estar juntos, se hacen mal el uno al otro ¿cómo podría yo permanecer a tu lado si eres el constante recuerdo de Zira?"

"¡Michel igual es hermana de Azirafel! ¡¿Lucifer va a abandonar también?!"

"Si" Contestó rápidamente el Beta "Ambos lo discutimos y concluimos que, para el bienestar de Crowley, lo mejor es que nos alejemos por completo de ustedes…"

"Lo que estás diciendo es una reverenda tontería… No puedes seguir tomando decisiones en base a la vida de tus hermanos, debes ver por ti y lo que quieres a futuro…"

"Lo que quiero es a ellos, su bienestar…"

"¡Su bienestar no tiene que estar peleado con tu felicidad! ¡No puedes elegirlos sobre todas las cosas abandonándote a ti mismo!"

"¡¿Elegirlos sobre todas las cosas o elegirlos sobre ti Gabriel?!" Reclamó enojado el pelinegro.

"¡No te estoy pidiendo que escojas entre ellos y yo!" La frustración comenzó a invadir al Alpha "¡Te estoy diciendo que debes vivir tu vida y ellos la suya!"

"¡Mi vida son ellos!"

"Puedes seguir cuidando a tus hermanos" Hablo calmadamente el más alto "Yo no me interpondría entre tú y ellos, pero por favor no digas que quieres alejarte de mí, te quiero como jamás pensé querer a alguien…"

Beelzebub se detuvo, apretando los dientes, en ese momento entendió a Azirafel, y por qué le había dicho aquellas cortantes palabras a Crowley, necesitaba que su corazón estuviera roto, para que lo dejará ir, debía de convencerse de que no lo amaba más.

"No lo entiendes Gabriel" Declaró el Beta posando sus fríos ojos azueles sobre el castaño "Si yo tuviera que elegir entre mis hermanos y tú, los elijo a ellos…"

"Beelz…"

"Siendo más específico" Tomo el ramo de rosas con una mano, colocándolo frente a Gabriel lo soltó estrellándose este contra el suelo "Si tengo que elegir entre Lucifer y tú, lo elijo a él…"

"¿Qué se supone que eso significa…?"

"Sin Michel de por medio y con toda esta situación, seremos la clase de familia que siempre quise tener a su lado…" Decir aquello revolvió el interior de Beelzebub, jamás una mentira le había dolido tanto "Así que si de verdad dices quererme… Dejémoslo hasta aquí…"

Gabriel sintió como si su alma abandonará su cuerpo, su pecho dolía, no era capaz de moverse y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" Preguntó sin energía.

"Si… Lo siento, pero debo pedirte que te vayas…"

No te creo, trato de decir el Alpha, quiso reclamar, gritar que mentía, pero no pudo, Beelzebub había tomado su decisión y él no la podía soportar. Miro en dirección al Beta, sus ojos lilas parecían opacos, se dio vuelta sin poder agregar más y se fue de allí.

El pelinegro cayó al suelo de rodillas, recogiendo las maltratadas flores para abrazarlas contra su pecho.

"Hice lo correcto" Masculló en voz baja "A-ambos sabíamos que no iba a durar mucho de todos modos… Hice lo correcto…"

Permaneció un buen rato en aquella posición hasta que el sonido de su telefono lo trajo de vuelta, era un mensaje de Lucifer, preguntando si estaba bien, el Beta se levantó, limpio su rostro, uso un neutralizador para esconder el aroma de Alpha, y se dirigió a su departamento, tuvo que deshacerse el ramo de rosas, no sin antes tomar una sola, escondiéndola entre sus cosas.


	288. CCLXXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXXVIII**

"¿De qué rayos está hablando?" Preguntó Metatron al ama de llaves "¿En que se basa para decir algo como eso?"

La Beta alzó la cabeza con autoridad, sabía que antes que todo, Metatron pediría pruebas de sus acusaciones.

"Fui a la habitación de la chica" Pronunció con lentitud la mujer "Y hurgando entre sus cosas, encontré esto…"

Colocó sobre el escritorio la pequeña caja de madera, empujandola en dirección al castaño, quien con una mueca de enfado la tomo levantándose de su asiento.

"Quiero que le quede clara una cosa señorita Elsa" Trato de mantenerse calmado, pero la ira en su voz era muy clara "¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho de irrumpir en la vida privada de las personas que vivimos bajo este techo! ¡Ya seamos mis hermanos, yo, o incluso el personal de servicio!"

El Alpha extrajo el brazalete con cuidado y con severidad se dirigió nuevamente a la mujer, cuyo rostro se mantenía impasible.

"Yo le obsequie esto a Lilith, ella jamás lo tomo sin permiso, no lo robó y es completamente de su posesión ahora ¿entendido?"

"Ese brazalete pertenece a su madre" Alegó el ama de llaves "¡Pregunte que si lo había entendido!"

Si la señora Ella viera esto, pensó para sí misma Elsa, el cómo su preciado hijo es engañado y cegado por una oportunista libertina.

"Lo entiendo señor" Respondió al fin la mujer "Y comprendo muy bien mi posición en esta casa, a diferencia de otras personas… Sin embargo, le pido que me brinde por esta vez el beneficio de la duda…"

"¡No quiero escuchar más!" Exclamó enojado el castaño "¡Retírese en este instante!"

"Comprendo su molestia, aunque trate de disimularlo, las razones de su enfado son bastantes obvias, y por ese mismo motivo, me siento en la obligación para con usted y esta familia, de mostrarle la verdad"

Sin dar oportunidad a que el Alpha objetara, coloco frente a él el viejo telefono propiedad de Lilith, presiono la tecla de marcación, y en la pantalla se podía leer claramente el nombre de Lucifer.

"¿Lilith?" Contestó una voz, que, aunque quisiera negarlo, pertenecía a aquel Alpha "¿Esta todo bien? Lamento no haber podido llamar antes, muchas cosas han pasado…"

Elsa colgó la llamada, escondiendo la satisfacción que le provocaba la expresión de conmoción en Metatron.

"De llamadas como esas está lleno el historial" Se apresuró a decir la Beta "Además de mensajes de texto…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?" Pregunto en voz alta el castaño "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde siempre amo ¿qué acaso no lo ve?" Sonrió la mujer dando un paso al frente "¡Ella y ese chico han estado planeando esto desde el principio! ¿No le parece extraño que él conozco a la señorita Michel? ¿Eh?"

El Alpha no sabía que contestar, tomo el telefono y comenzó a leer los mensajes, parecen tan cercanos, pensó con un dolor que oprimía su pecho, si aquello era verdad ¿todo lo dicho por Lilith era una actuación?

"Usted no debe de lidiar con algo como esto" Agregó de pronto la Beta "Me encargaré inmediatamente de esa chiquilla…"

"No" Pronunció con voz autoritaria el Alpha "Usted no hará, ni dirá nada al respecto ¿entendido? Este es un asunto que solo me compete a mí…"

"Pero…"

"¡Pero nada!" Metatron golpeo la mesa enfadado "¡Yo seré quien decida cuando hablar! ¡Y no quiero enterarme de que ha desobedecido! ¡¿Queda claro?!"

"S-si amo…"

"Ahora retírese, no quiero verle de nuevo a menos que yo sé lo solicite…"

Apretando los puños sobre su uniforme, la Beta obedeció, con una reverencia se dio vuelta para salir de la oficina.

"Elsa" Le llamo el castaño cuando llegó al marco de la puerta "Estoy hablando muy en serio, si me llegó a descubrir que dijo, aunque sea una palabra de lo que discutimos aquí, no se lo perdonaré jamás…"

"Después de tantos ¿no confías en mí? Pero si en una mocosa que quien sabe de donde proviene…" No hubo respuesta así que la mujer solo continúo "Guardaré el secreto hasta que usted tome su decisión amo Metatron…"

El Alpha apagó el celular, por el momento había visto suficiente, ni siquiera podía pensar en qué hacer ante aquella situación, a su mente solo venía una y otra vez el recuerdo de aquel beso que habían compartido en su oficina.

"¿Creías que alguien podría quererte?" Murmuró una voz en su interior "¿A ti? ¡Iluso! Era bastante claro que el único motivo tras sus amables actos y palabras era el interés…"

Después de aquella conversación con el ama de llaves, Metatron trato de buscar el momento adecuado para hablar con Lilith, dejo pasar un par de días antes de reunir el coraje suficiente para enfrentarla.

Cuando al fin estuvo listo, la encontró en el pequeño e improvisado jardín debajo de su ventana, mirando con el ceño fruncido a unas marchitas magnolias.

"¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!" Gritó la pelirroja a las flores "¡Las riego, las abonó y les da el sol! ¡¿Por qué siguen muriendo?!"

El Alpha sonrió ante la escena, y luego recordó el motivo por el que se encontraba allí, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca, en especial su hermana Michel, luego camino lentamente hasta la Omega.

"Lilith…" Le llamó con amabilidad.

"Metatron… Vaya, hace mucho que no se de ti…" Contestó la pelirroja sorprendida "¿Sucede algo?"

"En realidad si…"

El tono frío y serio del Alpha llamo la atención de la chica, quien se incorporó sacudiendo la tierra de sus ropas.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces molesto…"

"Siéndote honesto no sé cómo sentirme…"

"Oye, estás siendo más misterioso que de costumbre y comienzas a asustarme" Comento cruzando los brazos la chica "¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?"

"¿El nombre de Lucifer te suena de algo?" Preguntó sin rodeos el castaño.

"No… Bueno, sí, creo que así se llama el novio de la señorita Michel…" Contestó con naturalidad la pelirroja, haciendo enfadar a Metatron.

"Lo repetiré una vez más ¿el nombre de Lucifer te suena de algo?"

"¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?!" Exclamo molesta la chica "¡¿De dónde me va a sonar ese nombre?!"

"Bueno… Tienes muchas llamadas y mensajes con él… Para ser alguien que sólo has visto una vez ¿no?"

El castaño sacó el celular de la Omega, encendiéndolo lo mostro frente a ella, los ojos esmeraldas de Lilith se abrieron con sorpresa, había estado tan ocupada esos días, pasando el tiempo con Azirafel y realizando los cientos de tareas que el ama de llaves Elsa le dejaba, que ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente revisar su telefono.

"Esto es tuyo ¿no?" Preguntó Metatron.

"¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?!" Preguntó indignada la pelirroja "¡¿Entraste a revisar mis cosas?!"

"Yo seré quien haga las preguntas aquí… ¿De dónde conoces a Lucifer? ¿Por qué parecen ser tan buenos amigo?"

"¡No te importa Metatron!"

"¡¿Crees que soy estúpido o algo así?!" Gritó el Alpha "¡No estás en posición de reclamar nada! ¡Sea lo que sea que tú y este muchacho estén planeando se acaba aquí y ahora!"

"¿Planeando?" Preguntó desconcertada la Omega.

"Sabes que es lo peor de todo, que yo en verdad confiaba en ti… Nunca me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que fueras esta clase de…"

"¡¿Clase de qué?!" Lilith dio un paso al frente encarando al castaño "¡¿Qué es lo que crees que sabes de mí?! ¡No vengas a darte virtudes de santo! ¡No eres ni mejor o peor persona que yo!"

"¡Yo no te engañe! ¡Yo no abuse de tú confianza así! ¡Realmente creí y confié en ti!" Exclamó Metatron perdiendo los estribos.

"¡Y hasta el día de hoy yo hice lo mismo contigo! ¡Me estás juzgando, basándote en el escenario que creaste en tu cabeza! ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando!"

"¡¿Qué quieres que crea entonces?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué es coincidencia que un chiquillo llegue a la vida de mi hermana al mismo tiempo que yo me encuentro contigo?!"

"¡Yo no tenía idea de que Lucifer y Michel estuvieran juntos! ¡Fue hasta mucho tiempo después de conocerte que me entere!"

"¡¿Y quieres que me crea eso?!" Gritó Metatron alzando los brazos "¡¿De dónde lo conoces?! ¡¿Por qué son tan cercanos?!"

Lilith no quiso contestar, mordió su labio inferior apretando sus puños, sus ojos esmeraldas resaltaban con un brillo feroz.

"Veo que no puedes…" Bufó Metatron "Se lo diré a Michel, tú y ese chico no obtendrán lo que quieren…" El castaño se giró para irse.

"¡No se lo digas a Michel!" Exclamó la pelirroja deteniéndolo "Te lo contaré… Te diré porque es que lo conozco, pero ella no debe enterarse… Lucifer no me lo perdonaría…"

El Alpha pensó en negarse, nada le aseguraba que le diría la verdad, pero al observar la determinación en sus ojos, algo dentro de él, una voz diferente a la de siempre, le suplicó que confiará.

"De acuerdo" Aceptó Metatron "Escucharé tu explicación…"


	289. CCLXXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCLXXXIX**

"¡Eva!" Gritó una voz sobresaltando a la Omega "¡¿Qué hiciste con el dinero?! ¡Ladronzuela vulgar!"

"No sé de qué hablas…" Contestó la pelirroja ignorando los reclamos para continuar con sus tareas.

"¡¿No sabes de que hablo?! ¡Mírame a la cara cuando me mientas!" La mujer arrojo al suelo las cosas sobre la mesa "¡¿Es así como agradeces que te haya soportado a ti y el malnacido de tu padre?! ¡¿Robándome?!"

"No te robe, tal vez estabas tan ebria que los perdiste por allí…" La chica cayó al suelo debido al golpe que recibió directamente en el rostro.

"¡¿Te crees muy graciosa?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡De seguro tomaste mi dinero para comprar tus drogas!"

"¡Son supresores!" Gritó la Omega levantándose "¡Y a diferencia de tu maldito licor si sirven para algo!"

"¡Escúchame mocosa insolente!" El aliento alcohólico golpeo con fuerza a la pelirroja haciendo que esta desviará el rostro y causando que la furia de su madre incrementara "¡¿Crees que eres mejor que yo?! ¡No eres más que una estúpida e inútil Omega! ¡No puedo esperar el día en que un Alpha te marque y te largues de esta casa!"

La chica trato de cubrirse de la serie de golpes, en medio de aquella escena, la puerta se abrió y la atención de la mujer dejo de centrarse en la pelirroja.

"¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Tomaste dinero nuevamente?! ¡¿Lo perdiste todo como siempre?!"

"¡Cállate!" Contestó arrastrando las palabras un hombre "¡Ese dinero lo ganó yo! ¡Y como lo gaste es mi problema!"

Aprovechando la discusión, la chica huyo a encerrarse en su habitación, coloco una silla para impedir que alguien entrará y se metió a la cama tratando de que el sueño la alcanzará rápido.

"¡Eva!" Le gritó una voz a medio pasillo "¡Espera por favor!"

"Señorita Honey…" Murmuró la Omega con una sonrisa mientras espera a que la profesora la alcanzará.

"L-lo siento… Debo dejar de aceptar pastelillos en la sala de profesores" Respondió con jovialidad la mujer, aquella maestra era bien conocida por su paciencia y amabilidad, siempre tendía una mano al alumno que lo necesitará.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Preguntó la pelirroja "¿Me atrasé con algún ensayo? Juraría que hablaríamos sobre los derechos civiles hasta la próxima semana…"

"No es nada de eso" Cuando ya se encontraba más cerca, la profesora observó el gran moretón que cubría la mejilla de la Omega, por lo que está trato de ocultar con su larga cabellera "¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te hiciste ese golpe?"

"Un accidente sin importancia … Tropecé en casa, eso es todo…"

La chica sabía que si quería podía contar la verdad, decir que era lo que provocaba los múltiples golpes con los que iba a la escuela, pero también conocía las historias sobre los orfanatos y hogares temporales, los niños que terminaban allí, si era paciente un poco más, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad y terminará la preparatoria, podría aspirar a un mejor futuro lejos de sus abusivos padres.

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad? Te ayudaré en lo que sea…"

"Estoy bien, de verdad… Pero dígame ¿para qué me estaba buscando?" Cambió con rapidez el tema "¿Necesita mi ayuda?"

"Oh… Sobre eso, acabo de calificar tu ensayo de esta semana, encontré sumamente interesante tu postura sobre como el ritual de marca entre Alpha y Omega, no es más que una práctica brutal para imponer sumisión…"

"¿Va a regañarme por eso?" Preguntó la pelirroja acomodando su mochila "Lo siento, pero no pienso cambiar mi opinión al respecto, que sea una práctica normalizada, no significa que sea correcta…"

"No, no, nada de eso, en realidad quería preguntarte, si puedo usarlo para una de mis clases, me gustaría poder hacer que los alumnos de cursos inferiores debatan al respecto…"

"Vaya" Exclamó la chica apenada "Yo… ¡Claro! Sería un honor, no esperaba que fuera bueno, sólo surgió…"

"Eva" La maestra hizo una pausa invitando a la chica a uno de los salones vacíos "Sabes, este ciclo escolar he notado que eres una alumna inteligente e ingeniosa, estás por finalizar tus estudios en esta escuela, y quería preguntar ¿has pensado ya en alguna Universidad? ¿Una carrera que te interese?"

"Yo… No podría aspirar a algo como eso" Contestó riendo la pelirroja "No cuento con el dinero para pagar ni la inscripción, menos una carrera completa…"

"Podrías postularte para una beca…"

"¿Con mi promedio? No lo creo, agradezco su fe en mí, pero se hasta dónde llegan mis posibilidades y prefiero no hacerme de falsas ilusiones…"

"Y si te dijera que yo puedo ayudarte" Agregó sonriendo la mujer.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"En primer lugar si necesitas que tus calificaciones suban, pero eso no sería difícil para ti, eres brillante, sé que este bajo rendimiento no está relacionado con tus habilidades, si logras eso, yo puedo conseguirte una beca al cien por ciento ¿qué piensas?"

"Yo… Pero…" Balbuceo la pelirroja "Aunque aceptará su oferta, necesito que mis padres aprueben los tramites…"

"En realidad no… Para cuando debas presentar tu solicitud, tendrás dieciocho años, ante la ley, un adulto…"

"¿Realmente cree que pueda? Si en el último semestre apruebo todo en excelencia ¿alcanzaría una oportunidad como esa?" Preguntó la Omega, abriendo con sorpresa sus grandes ojos esmeralda.

"No lo creo… ¡Estoy segura!" Afirmó la profesora apretando el hombro de la chica "Yo incluso podría asesorarte, y en caso de que lo creas conveniente, ofrecerme como tu aval para un préstamo universitario… Cuando comiences a trabajar lo empiezas a pagar…"

"Yo… No lo sé… Es decir… La universidad nunca estuvo en mis planes a futuro…"

"Bueno, ahora lo está, piénsalo, y mañana mi oficina estará abierta para ti, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes" La maestra le sonrió y continúo su camino.

"¡Señorita Honey!"

"¿Sí?"

"¡Gracias! ¡En verdad muchas gracias!"

"No hay de que dulzura, pero no llegues tarde a tu otra clase, todos los profesores me dicen siempre que les robo el tiempo a sus estudiantes…"

Se separaron con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro, mientras un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se abría ante la Omega, para el resto de las clases, a pesar de la emoción que sentía, presto especial atención, respondió cuanta cantidad de preguntas pudo y para evitar el bullicio de su casa, permaneció hasta altas horas de la noche en la biblioteca, terminando sus tareas.

No iba a esperar para esforzarse hasta el próximo semestre, aprovecharía cada minuto de su tiempo en subir su promedio, y al día siguiente se presentaría en la oficina de la profesora Honey, para formalizar su trato.

Cuando llegó a su vivienda, con la esperanza de no encontrar a sus padres, una serie de gritos, provenientes de dentro llamó su atención, un fuerte aroma de feromonas la golpeó al acercarse.

"Tú prometiste que hoy quedarían saldadas tus deudas, Fred" La pelirroja se asomó por la abertura de la puerta, observó a una figura pequeña y otra más grande, un Alpha, pensó, uno mucho más imponente que mi padre.

"¡Y l-lo haré! ¡S-se los juró! ¡Estará aquí en un instante!" Aquello disparo la primera alarma en la chica, su instinto le dijo que debía de huir de allí cuanto antes.

"¿Percibes eso?" Hablo el Alpha de pronto.

"¡¿Percibir qué idiota?! ¡Soy un Beta! ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?" Ignorando el comentario, el hombre más alto se lanzó hacia la puerta, haciendo que la chica se congelará en su lugar, sus piernas no respondieron a tiempo y fue arrastrada al interior de la casa.

"¡S-se los dije!" Gritó el padre de Eva desde el piso, le faltaban los dientes frontales y su cara estaba hinchada "¡Es una Omega sin marcar! ¡Cómo lo prometí!"

"Y no mentías" Habló el Beta mirando hacia la chica, a ella le causo repulsión sus ojos saltones y nariz puntiaguda "Es bastante linda, y lo más importante, joven… Súbela a la camioneta grandulón…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿A dónde me llevan?!" Pataleó y grito tratando de zafarse "¡Ayuda!¡Alguien quien sea!"

El Alpha cubrió con su pesada mano su boca, ella intento morder y golpear, pero nada funcionaba, era mucho más fuerte y grande.

En medio de su desesperación, Eva miró hacia todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar la forma de huir, fue hasta entonces que notó la figura de su madre, vestida en camisón, con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello alborotado.

Sus ojos se encontraron, la chica tuvo un atisbo de esperanza, pensó que su madre buscaría la forma de sacarla de esa situación, tal vez solo hacía tiempo mientras se le ocurría que hacer, pensó optimista.

"Como somos personas honestas" Indicó el hombrecillo Beta "Sabemos que su amada hija vale más que una deuda de juego…"

De su bolsillo interior, saco un fajo de billetes que entregó a la mujer, está se tomó su tiempo, pero terminó aceptando el dinero, desviando los ojos de su hija.

La pelirroja observó la transacción, sentía que nada de lo que lo estaba viviendo era verdad, fue arrastrada por los hombres, no podía gritar y ningún vecino parecía mirar lo que pasaba, sus padres ni siquiera se molestaron en voltear en su dirección.

La última imagen que tuvo fue de ellos mirando al suelo, parecían extraños y le resultaban lejanos.

¿Se avergonzarán de sus actos? Pensó mientras miraba por última vez aquella casa ¿pagarán alguna vez por esto? ¿Existirá alguna clase de justicia para ellos? ¿Para mí?

Cuando la puerta de la camioneta se cerró, se sintió triste, se dio cuenta de que no volvería a ver a la señorita Honey, no iría a la universidad, ni siquiera podría escuchar el debate sobre el ensayo que había escrito…


	290. CCXC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXC**

"Para ser una Omega" Indico el hombrecillo Beta tratando de controlar a la pelirroja, quién una vez que se vio libre del agarre del Alpha pateo y rasguño intentando escapar "Das demasiados problemas…"

"¡Suéltenme!" Gritó la chica "¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima!" En medio de los forcejeos, la chica pateo en la cara al tipo, golpeándolo directamente en la nariz y haciéndolo sangrar.

"¡Estaciona el auto!" Gritó limpiando la sangre de su rostro "¡Ahora!"

"Debemos entregar la mercancía a tiempo…"

"¡Primero hay que enseñarle a esta insolente cuál es su lugar! ¡Estaciona ahora y ven atrás!"

Al sentir que el auto se detenía, Eva trato de correr hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero la gran figura del Alpha la detuvo sin esfuerzo.

"Lo que tú necesitas" Murmuro con una sonrisa cruel el Beta "Es que te enseñen tu lugar en la sociedad, haz lo tuyo grandulón…"

"¿Qué paso si termino marcándola? Quien se meterá en problemas seré yo…"

"De eso no te preocupes, usa tus estúpidas feromonas y démosle una probadita de lo que será su nueva vida…"

"No" Murmuro con ojos asustado la pelirroja "¡Deténganse! ¡Basta!"

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado y caliente, en poco tiempo no pudo siquiera mantenerse erguida, cayendo sobre la sucia superficie de la camioneta, pocas veces había experimentado un celo antes, generalmente tenía supresores a la mano para poder frenarlo.

"Así ya no eres tan valiente ¿verdad?" El hombre de nariz ganchuda la empujo para que quedará boca arriba, levanto su cabeza retirando su cabello.

"¿P-podrías darte prisa?" Preguntó con voz jadeante el Alpha, afectado por el fuerte aroma de Omega.

"Sé paciente amigo… Ya casi está…"

Eva no podía percibir correctamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sus sentidos se comenzaban a verse afectados, sin embargo, cuando sintió en su cuello la frialdad del metal y escucho un clic no le fue muy difícil deducir que le habían colocado un collar anti-marca.

Los pensamientos durante el celo nunca son muy claros, pero la Omega en esos momentos no podía dejar de recordar una vieja lectura que había realizado para una tarea de investigación, el mismo párrafo resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_«¿Por qué he de acostarme debajo de ti? —preguntaba—: yo también fui hecha con polvo, y por lo tanto soy tu igual». Como Adán trató de obligarla a obedecer, Lilith, encolerizada, pronunció el nombre mágico de Dios, se elevó por los aires y lo abandonó._

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el automóvil se encontraba en marcha, sus músculos dolían, y su ropa rasgada yacía a un lado, toco el collar metálico que ahora cubría su cuello, intentar quitárselo era inútil, necesitaba el código de seguridad.

No lloro, bajo la mirada y apretó los puños, pero no derramo ninguna lágrima ¿existirá en verdad un Dios? Pensó enfurecida, y si lo hay ¿es esto lo que espera de mí? ¿Sumisión? ¿Obediencia?

No estuvo muy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que volvieran a estacionarse, aún se encontraba agotada y débil cuando la puerta se abrió, con esfuerzo se levantó tratando de acercarse a la salida.

"Vístete" Le gritó el Alpha arrojándole un cambio de ropa "Y date prisa, no falta mucho para que salga el sol"

Apretando los dientes tomo las prendas y fue colocándoselas, tratando de esconderse del hombre, después fue obligada a bajar, caminando en medio de árboles cuyas ramas le golpeaban el rostro y solo iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Llego a una especie de cabaña, y en vez de dirigirse a la entrada, fueron hacia el patio trasero, abriendo un pesado candado y unas puertas de madera gastadas, comenzaron a bajar.

"Ya era hora" Los recibió un hombre Beta "Temía que el trato no se hubiera concretado, ya saben cómo se ponen los jefes cuando eso pasa"

"Tuvimos un pequeño problemilla" Respondió el de nariz puntiaguda "Pero no mentía, tuvimos que pagar la diferencia por los inconvenientes, pero hela aquí" El Alpha empujo a la pelirroja bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara.

"Una Omega sin marcar ¿eh? ¿Piensas retenerla aquí o la subastarás?"

"No lo sé… Dale unos supresores por si acaso y arrójala con el resto, veremos que dice el jefe…" El Beta obedeció, dando a la chica un par de pastillas, ella las rechazo, pero fue forzada a tomarlas.

Después de asegurarse de que no las vomitará, los tres sujetos se retiraron, pudo escuchar el pesado sonido de las puertas cerrándose.

De pronto la Omega se dio cuenta de una figura que se acerca a ella, un Alpha, pelirrojo, tal vez de su misma edad, antes de que, si quiera la toque, lo empuja con fuerza para que se aleje.

"Tranquila… No te haré daño, lo juró…" Le dice con voz suave, tratando de calmarla "Soy Lucifer ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Eva se toma un momento antes de responder, mira a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que hay al menos otros cinco chicos allí, agazapados y temerosos, probablemente viviendo su misma situación.

"Lilith" Responde en voz baja, sin saber porque "Mi nombre es Lilith…"

Lucifer es amable con ella, comparte un poco de comida que había escondido, y acomoda un pequeño lugar para que descanse.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó la chica sentándose sobre la improvisada cama "¿Por qué estamos aquí?" El Alpha desvió la mirada, fingió sacudir una gastada almohada, dándolo la espalda a la Omega.

"Son una especie de mafia" Contesto en voz baja "Drogas, apuestas, prostitución… Esos son los negocios que hacen…" No era como si la respuesta la sorprendiera, pero volvía todo más real.

"¿Qué harán con nosotros?" El cuerpo de Lilith temblaba, se abrazó así misma para tratar de calmarse "Lo que ellos quieran, a sus ojos no somos más que mercancía, Omegas y Alphas dispuestos a su servicio…"

"¿Q-qué les pasa a los demás?" Observo nuevamente al resto de personas que le rodeaban "No sé mueven… ¿Están bien?"

"Están drogados, algunos lo hacen para soportar el dolor, otros porque la adicción los llevo hasta aquí, un consejo, si quieres sobrevivir más, aléjate de las sustancias…" Lucifer le dio un par de cobijas, Lilith notó que eran las únicas con que contaba.

"¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?" Preguntó desconcertada.

"La verdad es que… Me recuerdas a mis hermanos, Crowley tiene el cabello rojo como el tuyo, y tus ojos son igual de feroces que los de Beelzebub…"

Ambos chicos se recostaron, Lilith comenzó a quedarse dormida, escuchando a Lucifer relatar emocionado las travesuras que solía hacer con sus hermanos.

Los días para Lilith pasaban lentos y tortuosos, al principio comenzó a marcar en una pared el tiempo que llevaba encerrada, pero cuando las líneas ascendías a más de cien, sintió una gran pena y dejó de contar.

Cada día tomaban a alguien diferente, lo arreglaban en el precario baño, lo perfumaban y vestían con bonitas prendas, luego lo sacaban afuera, cuando volvían, lo hacían magullados y rotos, todas las noches se escuchaban débiles sollozos y lamentos.

Había un total de cuatro Omegas, incluyéndola, todos con un collar alrededor de su cuello, los Alphas duraban menos, Lucifer era el único que había soportado más de un año en ese lugar.

Uno de los días que tomaron a Lilith, al volver se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba, con tristeza se durmió, esperando que en el transcurso de la noche llegará, pero no fue así. Pasaron los días y el Alpha no volvía, hasta que una o dos semanas después por fin apareció.

"¡Y que eso te enseñe una lección!" Gritó el Beta de nariz puntiaguda "¡No quieras volver a hacer el héroe con nosotros!" De una patada empujaron al chico, y la Omega fue corriendo en su auxilio.

"¡Lucy!" Exclamó en voz baja "¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?"

"No lo soportaré más…" Contestó entre sollozos "Ya no puedo con esto… Déjame morir aquí, por favor… No puedo seguir"

El llanto del chico era incontrolable, Lilith temió que, en cualquier momento, alguien pudiera escucharlos y bajará a ver qué pasaba.

"Lucy no puedes rendirte" Le susurro la chica abrazándolo "Tienes que sobrevivir, salir de aquí, ver de nuevo a tus hermanos, enamorarte, tener una carrera donde ayudes a los niños como nosotros, hazlo por eso, se fuerte un poco más… Por favor… Si tú caes ¿qué será de mí?"

En silencio la pelirroja comenzó a llorar, por su amigo, por ella y por todos los sueños que no habían podido realizar.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las heridas físicas de Lucifer sanarán por completo, Lilith podía observar cómo su amigo iba apagándose más y más, temía el momento que no quedará nada de él.

Un día cuando el Alpha había sido llevado al exterior nuevamente, el Alpha que los custodiaba y que había arrastrado a Lilith a ese sitio, bajo y sin decir una palabra tomo a la chica arrastrándola al interior de la casa.

Ella jamás había estado allí antes, disimuladamente observo todo lo que la rodeaba, tomando notas mentales del lugar.

"Oh, pero si es nuestra Omega rebelde" Le saludó la voz molesta del Beta "Hoy es tu día de suerte, ascenderás en la cadena, dentro de poco le dirás adiós a este bello hogar ¿no estás emocionada?"

La chica no entendía nada, le observó con el ceño fruncido, y un odio tan profundo que hasta el sujeto se sintió intimidado.

"Perra insolente" Le gritó golpeándola en el rostro "Colócala en la silla y asegúrate de sujetarla con fuerza"

"¡Suéltame! ¡Aléjense de mí!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba débil, con facilidad, fue colocada boca abajo su larga cabellera roja fue apartada dejando al descubierto su espalda y cuello.

"Tienes suerte de ser tan linda y no estar marcada" Habló nuevamente el Beta acercándose hasta ella "De otra forma hace mucho que nos hubiéramos encargado de ti…"

Lilith no podía observar nada, su rostro quedaba directamente al suelo, cuando sintió que el collar anti-marca era retirado, un terrible miedo se apoderó de ella.

"Esto te dolerá un poco, pero estarás bien…"

Cuando Luicfer volvió, encontró a la chica agazapada en una esquina, abrazándose a sí misma y con una mano sobre su cuello, donde el collar estaba colocado nuevamente.

"¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Ocurrió algo?!" Pregunto asustado.

"Me llevaron arriba" Contestó con poca energía la pelirroja.

"Oh no… ¿E-ellos te marcaron?" El Alpha apretó los puños con enfado.

"No…" La Omega se giró y sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los rojos profundo del chico "Es un tatuaje, un número de mercancía, seré subastada, en los próximos días, algún Alpha me comprará para marcarme…"

En ese momento, en un pacto silencioso, decidieron que debían escapar de aquel lugar.

No fue una tarea fácil, tuvieron que convencer a cada uno de los chicos para cooperar, y estos estaban asustados, el horror se dibujaba en sus jóvenes rostros.

"Si nos vamos y nos atrapan o nos quedamos" Sentenció Lilith con dureza "El resultado es el mismo, humillación, golpes, muerte, pero la diferencia está, en que un escenario luchamos hasta el final…"

Lucifer y Lilith fueron los que iniciaron todo, habían convencido a sus captores de hacerlos subir a ambos, bajo el pretexto de que podrían decirles a los clientes que eran un par de hermanos, los sujetos que frecuentaban ese tipo de lugares, soñaban todo el tiempo con fantasías de ese tipo.

Ambos sabían que solo tendrían una oportunidad, con ayuda del resto de los chicos, habían robado una navaja que el cuidador Beta guardaba, con mucha destreza Lucifer se deshizo de sus ataduras y cuando era llevado fuera se lanzó sobre el Alpha que los custodiaba.

Este era más grande y fuerte, pero Lucifer solo podía pensar en sobrevivir, se embistió contra él sin pensar, enterró la navaja en su pecho, la sacó y cuando el sujeto cayó al suelo, el chico no pudo contenerse, atesto golpe tras golpe ante la mirada atónica de Lilith.

"¡Lucy cuidado!" Gritó la Omega, cuando miró como el Beta corría hacia su amigo.

"¡Bastardo asqueroso!" Gritó el hombrecillo "¡Esta la pagarás caro!"

Con Lilith no se habían molestado en atarla, al ser una Omega, las feromonas del Alpha la mantendrían al margen, pero ahora que este no estaba en condiciones, ella era libre. Tomo una pala que encontró en la camioneta y atestó un golpe en la cabeza del Beta.

"¡Corre a salvar a los otros!" Le gritó al pelirrojo "¡Yo me encargaré de él!"

Dudando, Lucifer obedeció, tomo un manojo de llaves que portaba el Alpha, se levantó sin limpiarse la sangre que lo cubría y corrió en auxilio del resto de los chicos.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" Gritó el Beta escupiendo un par de dientes "¡¿Piensan que escaparán?! ¡Jamás podrán huir de nosotros!" Liltih golpeo nuevamente al sujeto.

"¿Cuál es el código?" Pregunto con frialdad y la pala en alto.

"¿Qué código?"

"De mi collar ¿cuál es el código?"

"¿Quieres deshacerte de él? ¿Segura? Afuera hay gente igual o peor que yo… ¡Te hicimos un favor recogiéndote de esa miserable vida!"

La herramienta golpeo directamente en la entrepierna del sujeto, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

"¡¿Cuál es el código?!"

"1 27 12" Murmuró el sujeto.

La chica trato y el collar se abrió con un clic, había dicho la verdad, volvió a cerrarlo y arrojo la pala, luego se dio vuelta para ir a ayudar a Lucifer, dejando el par de cuerpos esperando su muerte.

Antes de marcharse, todos los chicos destruyeron el lugar, no querían recuerdos de lo que habían vivido allí, con un par de fósforos y un galón de gasolina, prendieron fuego le prendieron fuego, y corrieron en medio del bosque hacia ninguna dirección.

Se encontraban lejos y el sol tenía rato que había salido cuando al fin se detuvieron, sin poder creer que lo habían logrado, cayeron al suelo en medio de llantos, risas y gritos de júbilo.

"Este sería un buen momento" Dijo Lucifer con lágrimas de alegría "De que me dijeras tu nombre real…"

"Mi nombre real es Lilith, porque ella logró sobrevivir y escapar, y nunca estará por debajo de nadie… Esa es la persona en la que me quiero convertir…" Alzo la vista y pudo observar el azul del cielo, jamás se había percatado de lo hermoso que era.


	291. CCXCI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXCI**

Metatron solo podía observar a Lilith, su garganta estaba seca y dentro de él figuraban cientos de sentimientos, ira, impotencia, dolor, y duda.

"_Podría estar engañándote"_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza _"Haber inventado toda esta historia para que sintieras lastima por ella…"_

Cuando los ojos esmeraldas de Lilith se posaron sobre el Alpha suspiró derrotada, llevo sus manos hasta el collar que adornaba su cuello y lo retiro, acomodo su cabello y expuso su cuello hacia el castaño, quien desvió la vista sonrojado, considerando que no era un lugar correcto para mirar.

"Intenté borrar el tatuaje" Habló la pelirroja haciendo que Metatrón volteará y observará un par de números seguidos de una horrible cicatriz "Tome un pedazo de metal caliente para quemar la piel, pero esta tan cerca de mi glándula Omega que fue demasiado doloroso continuar"

La chica volvió a colocar el collar, mirando hacia el cielo a través de la ventana en la oficina, un par de pájaros cantaban afuera, y ese era el único sonido que se podía escucharse. El Alpha se recargo en su escritorio, tenía la imperiosa urgencia de disculparse, pero no sabía cómo.

"¿Qué sucedió con los demás chicos?" Preguntó en su lugar "¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Siguen en contacto?"

"No lo sé, muchos estaban dañados, probablemente algunos terminaron recayendo" Explicó Lilith cruzando los brazos "Creímos que un grupo de jóvenes Alphas y Omegas era demasiado sospechoso así que nos separamos…"

"¿Y cómo terminaron Lucifer y tú aquí?"

"Fue una coincidencia, aunque él me ofreció ir al orfanato con sus hermanos, lo rechace, en el fondo se que nuestra amistad le recuerda esos horribles momentos que desea olvidar, no quería ser una carga para él, era lo mínimo que le debía por haberme ayudado… Nos encontramos años después, y el hecho de que cada uno conociéramos a tu familia fue una simple coincidencia…"

"El día que me llamaste" Metatron se acercó a la chica lentamente "¿Estabas huyendo de ellos?"

"Si…" Lilith se encogió en su silla "De alguna manera dieron conmigo, el Beta no murió, su rostro estaba desfigurado, pero esos ojos… Los reconocería donde fuera…"

"Lilith" El Alpha se agacho para quedar a su altura "¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? Puedo ayudarte…"

"¡¿Ayudarme?! ¿Cómo? Tú familia será lo poderosa y rica que quieras, pero estas personas están metidas en todas partes, si nos acercamos a la policía, si hablamos, darán con nosotros… Y será mucho peor…"

"Lilith" Metatron trato de acercar su mano, pero la pelirroja lo aparto de un golpe.

"Además, no quería que me vieras con esos ojos de lástima" Pronunció la Omega temblando inconscientemente "No quiero tu pena, he sobrevivido sola hasta ahora, y lo seguiré haciendo, así que déjame…"

"Estás llorando…"

Lilith llevó sus manos a sus ojos, sin darse cuenta gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a salir, tenía años sin llorar, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era hacerlo. El Alpha sacó un pañuelo y limpio su rostro aún arrodillado a su lado.

"No te tengo lástima" Dijo con voz seria "Y lo que siento no es pena, sino respeto, en vez de quebrarte, te levantaste como una mejor persona, no todos logramos hacer eso…"

La Omega no contestó.

"Sé lo que significa que las personas que se supone que deben cuidar de ti, te fallen, y también conozco la sensación de que el mundo no espere nada de ti y aun así continúes, la soledad, y el sentir que no tienes a nadie contigo, pero…" Metatron tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas "No tiene que ser así, déjame ayudarte, no estarás sola nunca más…"

"¿Ahora si me crees?" Bufó Lilith.

"Lo siento, pero si estuvieras en mi lugar, tú también hubieras dudado… Déjame compensarte, cumpliré lo que sea que me pidas…"

La chica pensó en negarse, apartar su mano e irse de allí, pero se detuvo un momento antes de contestar.

"Quiero iniciar de nuevo, de forma que no vuelvan a dar conmigo, irme lo más lejos que pueda, ayúdame a eso…"

"Lilith… Escapar no es la solución" No me abandones pensó con desesperación el Alpha "¡Eso no resolverá nada!"

"Lo haré con o sin tu ayuda, de hecho, debí de hacerlo tiempo atrás, por mi culpa ahora Lucifer se ha visto involucrado también…"

"Quieres irte debido a esos sujetos ¿cierto?" El Alpha se puso de pie caminando alrededor de la habitación, pensando "¿Y si ellos no estuvieran? ¿Si lográramos que fueran atrapados?"

"Eso es imposible Metatron..."

"¿Y si no lo fuera? Lilith, déjame tratar al menos, no tienes que irte, si logró que ellos los dejen en paz, podrías quedarte aquí… Conmigo…"

La pelirroja observó con detenimiento al Alpha, su cabello castaño que brillaba cuando el sol lo iluminaba, sus rasgos amables, parecidos a los de Azirafel y esos ojos tal dulces que siempre le miraban con añoranza.

"De acuerdo" Murmuró en voz baja "Aceptaré tu ayuda con un par de condiciones" El corazón de Metatron golpeó en su pecho esperanzado, asintió lentamente indicando a la joven que prosiguiera "En primer lugar, Lucifer no debe verse involucrado, él no tiene por qué saber que te hable de esto, y mucho menos tu hermana Michel ¿entendido?"

"D-de acuerdo…"

"Bien… En segunda, te daré un plazo, tienes tres meses para encontrar una solución a esto… Si en ese período de tiempo no logras nada, me iré, con o sin tu apoyo…"

"Lilith ese tiempo es ridículo…"

"Esa es la única forma en la que aceptaré tu ayuda…" Interrumpió la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento para acercarse al Alpha "Eres una buena persona Metatron, y a pesar de ser parecidos, pertenecemos a lugares completamente diferentes"

Lilith acarició la mejilla del castaño con cariño, se paró de puntas y lo beso muy cerca de los labios.

"Mi tiempo aquí ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, gracias…" Se retiró acercándose a la puerta.

"¡Voy a ayudarte!" Gritó Metatron cuando ella salía "¡No tendrás que huir más! ¡Ni ser otra persona! ¡Eres y serás Lilith mientras yo viva! ¡¿Entendiste?!"

Sin voltear atrás, la Omega se apresuró a irse, no quería guardar ninguna esperanza, pero muy dentro, deseaba fervientemente que Metatron le mostrará que se equivocaba y ya no necesitaba escapar.


	292. CCXCII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXCII**

"Beelzy" El Beta no respondió, miraba hacia algún punto en la pared e ignorando todo a su alrededor.

"Beelzebub, estas quemando la comida…" Repitió Lucifer "¡Beelzebub!" El pelinegro saltó sorprendido, quemando su mano con el sartén.

"¡Maldita sea Lucifer! ¡Mira lo que provocaste!" El Alpha se acercó para apagar la estufa y tomar la mano de su hermano.

"Ven te pondré algo de hielo, y para que conste no fue culpa mía, tú casi incendias toda la cocina" El Beta lo aparto con molestia, dirigiéndose a la llave "¿Se podría saber que pasa contigo?"

"No pasa nada conmigo"

"Llevas días distraído, casi no comes y estas triste todo el tiempo, te ves casi tan mal que Crowley"

"No pasa nada conmigo" Repitió el pelinegro con molestia "Deja de retrasarme, no quiero que se me haga tarde para ir a trabajar"

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Gabriel?" Preguntó el Alpha cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho "¿Terminaron en malos términos o algo así?"

Al escuchar el nombre del castaño, el pecho de Beelzebub sintió una punzada de dolor, cerró el grifo y se volteó con una mirada seria hacia su hermano.

"Nunca fuimos nada, así que no es como si hayamos terminado, y estoy bien, solo cansado, preocupado por la mudanza de hoy…"

"Yo también hable con Michel" Continúo el mayor de los Tafield "Y creo que tampoco salió muy bien…"

"En verdad no quiero tener esta conversación" El Beta se apresuró a salir de la pequeña cocina, pero Lucifer lo detuvo "Oye, si estás triste puedes decírmelo, aunque yo si odio a Gabriel, sé que lo quieres, y no es fácil separarse de alguien por quién tienes sentimientos tan fuertes… Créeme, estos días sin saber de Michel…"

"¿Discutieron con los Archangel?" Preguntó de repente Crowley, apareciendo en la habitación "¿Qué sucedió?"

"No ha sucedido nada, escuchen, en verdad debo de irme, tengan cuidado en la mudanza y llámenme si necesitas algo" Beelzebub tomo sus cosas y salió a toda prisa del departamento, dejando al par de Alphas solos.

"Vamos Crow Crow, te preparé algo para desayunar" Como Lucifer no parecía querer decirle más, Crowley desistió de continuar con esa conversación por el momento.

Después de un par de horas, tocaron a la puerta, eran los trabajadores que serían los encargados de mover las cosas de un departamento a otro.

"Eso sería todo para llevarse de aquí" Indicó el mayor de los Alphas "Crowley los acompañará al nuevo departamento y yo los alcanzaré en una o dos horas…"

"Lucifer espera" Le detuvo el pelirrojo "Tú llévalos, déjame ir a mí a recoger lo que resta…"

"No lo sé Crow Crow… No creo que sea prudente que te acercas a tu vieja casa por el momento…"

"Por favor… Está podría ser la última vez que visite ese lugar, y tengo tantos recuerdos allí…

Déjame al menos despedirme…"

Lucifer trató de ser firme con su decisión, pero los ojos suplicantes de su hermano fueron demasiado para él.

"De acuerdo, pero prométeme que solo recogerás tus cosas y vendrás directo a casa…"

"Lo prometo, en verdad, gracias…" Sin esperar más, el Alpha tomo las llaves y dinero que le ofrecía su hermano y salió casi corriendo.

El viejo hogar que compartía con Azirafel lucía casi igual a como lo recordaba, con la gran diferencia de que el aroma del Omega había desaparecido por completo, así como sus pertenencias.

Crowley acarició los muebles y paredes, recordando los momentos que había pasado al lado del chico, el primer día que se habían mudado allí, la pelea por las habitaciones, cuando entre los dos pintaron las paredes de la cocina.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, ese lugar solo le traía recuerdos felices y agradables, un sentimiento de felicidad que no volvería a ser capaz de percibir.

Se tomo su tiempo para acomodar sus pocas pertenencias, buscó por todos lados algo que hubiera pertenecido a Azirafel, lo que fuera para poder tener un recuerdo físico de que alguna vez estuvo a su lado, sin embargo, en el sitio no quedaban siquiera, fotografías de ellos juntos.

"Realmente no quiere que me acerqué a él…" Murmuró con derrota el pelirrojo "No creí que pudiera llegar a odiarme tanto…"

Mientras se sumía en sus cavilaciones, un par de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de transe, al girarse su boca se abrió con sorpresa, de todas las personas que podría esperar encontrarse, aquella era la última que esperaría ver.

"Me dijeron que hoy era el último día para desocupar el departamento" Dijo la mujer "Pensé que te encontraría aquí…"

"Beatriz…" Murmuró el chico "¿Q-qué hace usted aquí?"

"¿Puedo pasar?" El chico asintió nervioso "Estuve buscándote, en el hospital conseguí la dirección de tu novio, supuse que vivían juntos…"

"Lo hacíamos, sí, pero… Él y yo no estamos más juntos…" Agregó el pelirrojo con tristeza.

"Oh… Yo, bueno, lo siento…" La Beta se notaba incomoda, sin saber que decir o cómo actuar en aquella situación.

"¿Por qué me buscaba?" Preguntó Crowley con curiosidad "La última vez parecía muy decidida a no volver a saber de mí…"

"Verás" La mujer suspiró antes de continuar "Es mi madre, ella ha empeorado, y no deja de preguntar por ti…"

"¿Por mí?"

"Bueno, no te llama Crowley, cree que eres Beatriz, y cada día es más difícil cuidarla, ella en verdad te extraña y yo… Me preguntaba… Sabes que, olvídalo, esta es una terrible idea, lo lamento" La Beta trató de marcharse, pero el chico se adelantó para detenerla.

"Continúe" Le dijo con amabilidad "¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?"

"Sé que no estoy en la posición de pedirte nada por cómo te trate, pero debes entender que no lo hago por mí, sino por mi madre, así que quería saber si ¿puedes volver a visitarla? Cuidar de ella, podría pagarte…"

"¡Lo haré encantado!" Respondió con alegría el pelirrojo tomando las manos de la Beta "En verdad, puede contar conmigo para ayudarle"

"Genial" La mujer se apartó soltando al chico "Te daré mi número de telefono, solo avísame cuando vayas y si llegas a necesitar algo, Freddy, el vecino, ya nos apoya puedes acercarte con él también…"

Beatriz le entrego un pedazo de papel con sus datos, y luego se despidió torpemente yéndose del lugar.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Crowley, entre todas las malas cosas que le habían pasado en las últimas semanas, al fin una buena noticia tocaba su puerta, tal vez esta sea la oportunidad que siempre busque, pensó ilusionado, tal vez al fin pueda hacer que mi madre me acepte y ame como siempre soñé.

Miró por última vez aquel departamento, tomo un par de cajas con sus cosas, salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Crowley jamás iba a dejar de amar a Azirafel, pero pensar en que el chico podría odiarlo, era aún más doloroso que separarse de él, así que al final cedió en aceptar la decisión del Omega, y aunque sabía que nunca podría cerrar el vacío que su despedida había causado en su vida, la esperanza de una familia con la madre que siempre buscó era lo más cerca que podía estar de la felicidad.


	293. CCXCIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXCIII**

"Buenos días, Thema" Saludó Newt dando un beso en la frente de la Alpha "¿Estás trabajando tan temprano? ¿Has almorzado al menos?"

"Buenos días, Newt… Lo siento no he preparado nada ¿quieres algo en especial?" La chica hizo ademan de levantarse, pero el más alto la detuvo.

"Está bien, yo me encargó, mientras cocino, cuéntame ¿qué te mantiene tan ocupada?" Con destreza Newt comenzó a sacar los ingredientes y sartenes.

"Tengo lo que se podría llamar un conflicto de intereses" La morena tomo un sorbo de su café mientras revisaba sus notas "Por un lado, Azirafel es ya mi paciente y siento que a pesar de las cosas que pasa es más fácil para él asimilar los cambios y tomar decisiones, pero por otro, Crowley es un muchacho que realmente necesita ayuda… Y no puedo tratar a ambos…"

"¿Tendrás que renunciar a uno de tus pacientes?" Preguntó el Omega revolviendo un par de huevos.

"Si… Mi dilema es ¿a cuál? Maldito Remiel, siempre poniéndome en estas situaciones catastróficas…" Se quejó la chica con un bufido.

"Creo que lo hace porque confía en ti, sabe lo talentosa, inteligente y responsable que eres Thema"

"No me digas esas cosas, harás que me sonroje"

"¿Y por qué crees que las digo?" El castaño se acercó hasta su pareja para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios "Ahora come, no quiero verte atacar el refrigerador a mitad de una consulta"

"¿No harás nada para ti?"

"No… La verdad amanecí con el estómago revuelto, si como algo terminaré vomitando otra vez"

"¿Quieres que te haga una cita? Puedes tener un virus de temporada o algo por el estilo…" Comentó la chica preocupada.

"Si sigo sintiéndome mal iré, sabes que siempre he sufrido de mareos…" Anathema asintió, terminó su plato de comida y estiró los brazos en muestra de satisfacción.

"Es increíble como todo lo que haces sabe tan bien, y sorprendente que la cocina se mantuviera intacta hoy…"

"¡Sólo fue una vez! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que el aluminio no se mete al microondas?!"

"¡Eres ingeniero electrónico!"

"¡Me dedico a diseño eléctrico! ¡No toco nada!"

La morena rio divertida, y antes de que el Omega tomará su plato, ella lo levanto para ir a lavarlo.

"Tú cocinas, yo limpio, no trates de destruir el delicado sistema en que se basa este matrimonio" Con una sonrisa el castaño observó a su esposa, pensando lo afortunado que era por estar a su lado.

"Oye Thema…"

"¿Sí?"

"He querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo…"

"Ya estoy casada contigo Newt, y si no me lo propusiste primero ese es tu problema… Yo gane…" El Omega rodo los ojos con una sonrisa.

"No es eso… Es sobre Remiel…"

"¿Qué hay con Remi?"

"¿Recuerdas el día que se emborracharon y tuve que llevarlos a sus casas?"

"Si" Contestó avergonzada la Alpha, el alcohol no había estado de su lado en ese momento "Cómo me preguntaste si quería ser tu novio y te dije que estaba casado y gritaste ¡¿con quién carajos?! ¡Voy a golpearlo en este instante! Después te caíste en la entrada y lloraste porque me querías mucho…"

"¡Ya entendí Newt!" Anathema se giró con el rostro completamente rojo "¡¿Qué tiene que ver Remiel en esto?!"

"Lo siento, pero fue muy divertido…. Pero lo que quería preguntarte era sobre el amigo de Remiel… Ese sujeto Alpha es realmente detestable ¿cómo es que puede vivir con alguien así?" Preguntó Newt cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo con enfado.

"Asmodeo…" Murmuró la Alpha "Mantente lo más lejos posible de él, es una basura, me sorprende que no esté preso…"

"¡Eso lo sé! Pero como es que Remiel siendo tan buena persona es amigo de un cretino como ese, no lo entiendo…"

"El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende…" Murmuró la morena acomodando los platos y sartenes.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso Thema?"

"Mira Newt" La chica se acercó hasta el castaño recargándose en la mesa "Conocí a Remiel en un curso de psicología sobre Omegas y la preparación para el embarazo, y nos hicimos amigos de inmediato, varias personas se acercaron a él en, ya sabes, plan de coqueteo, y el los rechazo a todos, sin motivos, cuando todo acabo, nos fue a recoger Asmodeo, se comportó como un completo patán conmigo…"

"¡¿Se intento sobre pasar?!" El Omega se levantó furioso de su asiento.

"Colocó una mano en mi pierna y comenzó a subir, yo lo tire al suelo de un puñetazo y Remiel intervino, se disculpó conmigo y dijo que el idiota estaba borracho, estaba tan avergonzado que lo deje pasar, me llevo a casa sin Asmodeo y siguió disculpándose"

"¡Voy a golpearlo cuando lo vea!"

"Enojado eres muy sexy…" Ronroneo Anathema y luego continuo "Cuando Remiel se fue, supuse que iría a casa, pero no, fue a recoger a Asmodeo, curó el golpe que le provoque y lo llevó a casa, lo ha sacado de infinitos problemas, lo acogió tras el divorció…"

"¿Ese tipo era casado?"

"Si, con el hermano adoptivo de Remiel… Y aun así él lo sigue incondicionalmente, ha tenido varios problemas con la ley y siempre es Remiel quien lo salva"

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No me digas que solo usa a Remiel?!"

"Tal vez no del modo que insinuas… Asmodeo se ha acostado con cientos, menos con Remiel… Él me lo contó cuando salimos a beber, y a pesar de que todos sus amigos se lo hemos dicho, no puede dejarlo ir, esta intoxicado por ese idiota, aunque claro él dice que solo es un amigo, y que no es tan malo como pensamos…"

"¿Asmodeo sabe de los sentimientos de Remiel?" Agregó con tristeza Newt.

"¡Claro que lo sabe! ¡Y se aprovecha de ellos!" Contestó Anathema con una mueca de indignación "¡No lo deja vivir! El amor que Remiel le profesa es lo que usa como grillete para mantenerlo a su lado, y a menos de que Remi acepté que tiene un problema, jamás saldrá de ese agujero, donde sobrevive con migas de un amor podrido…"

"Realmente lo detestas ¿verdad?"

"¡Odio a todos los que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Cuando una persona te quiere debes respetar ese amor! ¡No usarlo en tu beneficio!"

"Amo cuando te exaltas por defender tus ideales" Dijo el más alto abrazando a la morena, para luego besarse dulcemente.

"Sabes" Murmuró Anathema "Aún me queda tiempo antes de que llegue mi primer paciente… ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?"

"Vomitar…" El Omega salió corriendo hacia el baño más cercano, donde volcó lo poco de cena que aún quedaba en su estómago.

"El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende…" Repitió la chica, suspirando, tomo un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas para el malestar estomacal, y se dirigió hacia su esposo para peinar su cabello y golpear su espalda, mientras este solo soltaba leves quejidos de malestar.


	294. CCXCIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXCIV**

"¡Azirafel, no!" Gritó Michel interponiéndose entre la puerta y el chico "¡Estás haciendo algo de lo que te aseguro que te arrepentirás!"

"Esto a ti no te importa, hazte a un lado y déjame salir" Indicó el rubio con impaciencia.

"¡No!"

"¡¿Vas a obligarme a usar la fuerza?!"

"¡¿Cuál fuerza Azirafel?!" Se burló la Alpha "¡Puedo derribarte con una mano atada a la espalda!"

"¡Déjame pasar!"

"¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que recapacites!"

"¡¿Se podría saber porque están discutiendo ustedes dos?!" Dijo Gabriel acercándose hasta la habitación de su hermano "¡Sus gritos se escuchan hasta la entrada!"

"¡Gabriel!" Gritó esperanzada la castaña "Ayúdame con Azirafel, quiere deshacerse de todas las cosas de su viejo departamento, ropa, libros, fotos ¡todo! ¿Podrías por favor decirle lo mucho que se arrepentirá si hace eso?"

"¡Michel!" El Omega miró entre hermano y hermano, mientras maniobraba con un par de pesadas cajas "Es mi decisión y a ustedes no les incumbe en absoluto"

"¿Por qué quieres hacer algo como eso?" Pregunto el más alto "¿Cuál era el punto de ir a recoger tus cosas si de todas formas las ibas a tirar?"

El punto era evitar que Crowley las encontrará y sufriera más al conservarlas, pensó en responder el Omega.

"Solo no las quiero más conmigo ¿de acuerdo? Me traen recuerdos dolorosos" Azirafel desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

"Podríamos guardarlas en el ático" Propuso Michel "Pero por favor no hagas algo tan cruel como arrojarlas a la basura"

"¡¿Por qué les importa siquiera que haga o deje de hacer con esto?!" Preguntó enojado el Omega "¡A ustedes ni siquiera les agrada Crowley!"

"Porque a veces, aunque sea doloroso" Contesto Gabriel con tristeza "Los recuerdos te hacen saber lo importante que fue ese momento para ti"

"Azirafel" Continúo su hermana "Se que aún sientes el aroma de Crowley en esos objetos, y por eso crees que si lo arrancas de raíz con el tiempo todo lo que sientes desaparecerá, pero no es así, por el contrario, solo te causarás más dolor"

"No lo entienden" Murmuró el rubio derrotado "No tienen idea por lo que estoy pasando, el saber que aún lo amo, pero no poder estar a su lado, ni siquiera ser capaz de llamarle para saber si está bien, porque sé que si lo hago ambos quedremos más y más… Todo por lo que está pasando ahora es culpa mía, y no soy digno de conservar su recuerdo, tendría que sufrir igual o más que él…"

"¿Realmente crees que Crowley quiere eso?" Preguntó Gabriel "Que te castigues y lastimes así ¿piensas que eso lo haría feliz?"

"No… Él jamás desearía algo como eso…"

"Si realmente significo algo para ti" Agregó Michel "Al menos ten respeto por lo que era importante para ambos, no destruyas lo poco que puede quedarte de él…"

El rubio miró hacia las cajas, percibiendo el olor picante pero dulce característico de las feromonas Alpha de Crowley.

"Tampoco puedo conservarlas aquí conmigo, no lo soportaría… Y en el ático cualquiera puede ir y sacarlas…"

"Yo conozco otro lugar donde puedes guárdalo" Dijo Gabriel de repente "Pero deben prometerme que no dirán nada, ninguno, es un secreto que he guardado por muchos años…"

Michel y Azirafel se miraron el uno al otro, confusos, pero juraron que no de sus bocas no saldría palabra alguna.

"A media noche, por el ala oeste, espérenme frente a la puerta que da al pasillo" Susurro el castaño.

"¿No es esa la habitación prohibida?" Preguntó el rubio "Si, en toda la casa solo existen dos llaves, la que lleva Elsa y la de Metatron" Agregó Michel.

"Si no se callan no les diré nada" Reclamó enfadado Gabriel mientras se asomaba por la puerta "Así que cierren la boca y nos veremos más tarde"

Cuando la hora indicada llegó, los tres hermanos se movieron con sigilo a través de la mansión, lo cual no fue sencillo, cargando con un par de cajas pesadas.

"¡Al menos pudiste ir a ayudarnos, Gabriel!" Reclamó Michel en voz baja "Y ahora dinos ¿cómo se supone que vamos a entrar?"

"Baja la voz, de noche todo es más silencioso por aquí" Respondió el castaño, y a continuación sacó una llave de entre sus ropas "Cuando era un adolescente, siempre quise saber que era lo que se encondía aquí, así que robé la llave de la señorita Elsa…"

"¡¿Le robaste a la señorita Elsa?!" Exclamó sorprendido Azirafel "¡¿Cómo?! ¡Cuida ese manojo de llaves con su vida!"

"No lo lleva a todos lados, vi una oportunidad y la tomé… Y he conservado una copia desde entonces…"

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Michel

"Bueno… ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado dónde están todos los cuadros y fotos de mamá?" Al decir aquello, el Alpha abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y encendió la luz.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Michel y Azirafel "¿Tú hiciste esto?" La castaña se dirigió al más alto en busca de una explicación.

"¡No! Tenía años sin venir… ¿Creen que haya sido obra de Metatron?"

Ninguno de los tres contestó, mientras observaban los cuadros destrozados acomodados alrededor del lugar, en todos uno de los rostros estaba completamente arrancado, y solo figura la imagen de la madre de los Archangel.

"Mamá…" Susurró Azirafel al observar una pintura que permanecía intacta "Tenía tanto que no miraba su rostro…" Con torpeza paso sus dedos sobre el lienzo.

"De los cuatro eres tú quien tiene la fortuna de parecerse a ella" Comentó Gabriel dirigiéndose a su hermano.

"¿Por qué de un día para otro desaparecieron todas sus fotografías?" Preguntó con tristeza Azirafel.

"Por el mismo motivo que tú querías deshacerte de tus cosas" Michel dio un paso al frente para quitar una manta que cubría otro de los cuadros "Era demasiado doloroso conservar su recuerdo…"

En la imagen había una enorme fotografía de su madre con un bebé recién nacido en brazos, un joven Metatron y dos pequeños Michel y Gabriel.

"¿Recuerdas que nos dijiste que no entendíamos por lo que pasabas?" Dijo la Alpha "Pues no es así, entendemos tu dolor, aunque no lo vivimos del mismo modo… Todos perdimos a mamá, y ahora todos estamos perdiendo a quien amamos…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Lucifer y Beelzebub" Contestó Gabriel "Han decidido que lo mejor es romper lazos con nuestra familia, por el bien de su hermano… Y otras cuestiones" Agregó las últimas palabras como si le quemaran la garganta.

"No… Yo… ¡Les juro que nunca fue mi intensión!" Exclamo Azirafel agitado "¡Nunca creí que tomarían una decisión como esa!"

"No es tu culpa" Se apresuró a decir Michel tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano "No creas que estamos enojados contigo o algo por el estilo, como dijo Gabriel, otras cuestiones también tuvieron que ver…"

"Estamos contigo en esto Azirafel" Agregó Gabriel "Las relaciones entre los Tadfield y nosotros no son tu responsabilidad, así que por favor no quieras cargar con ellas"

El Omega miró entre ambos Alphas, pensado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que eran su familia, lo amaban, se preocupaban por él y que todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, no iba a afectar eso. Por reflejo, se lanzó hacia ellos, abrazándolos y volcando el contenido de las cajas en el suelo.

"Lo siento" Dijo el Omega "Todos estos años siempre creí que no era parte de esta familia y que nada de lo que hiciera sería suficiente para ustedes, jamás pensé en que al igual que yo, tenían su propia tristeza con la cual luchar"

"Azirafel" Murmuraron Gabriel y Michel, correspondiendo el abrazo "También lo sentimos" Habló primero Michel "Tardamos mucho tiempo en darnos cuenta de que en vez de mantenernos unidos como mamá nos enseñó, nos separamos por su ausencia"

"A pesar de todo somos tus hermanos, y en las buenas y malas estaremos para ayudarte" Indicó el castaño.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?!" El momento fue interrumpido por la voz de Metatron "¡¿Cómo lograron entrar?!"

"B-bueno…" Trato de explicarse la Alpha nerviosa "L-la puerta estaba abierta, y pues…"

"¡Mentiras!" El mayor de los hermanos miro el retrato de su madre sus facciones se ablandaron, luego volvió a dirigirse a Azirafel y los demás "¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Y-yo necesitaba guardar algo importante…"

"Yo tenía una copia de la llave, y pensé que no habría un lugar mejor que este…"

"Además, hacía mucho que no mirábamos a mamá…" Al escuchar aquello el Alpha suspiro, entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

"Yo te ayudaré a acomodar" Metatron se agacho para recoger las cosas que se habían caído de las cajas "Si quieren, pueden llevarse algunas fotografías… Es triste que se estén empolvando aquí"

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Se aventuro a preguntar Michel.

"Vengo cuando me siento solo o necesito pensar…"

"¿Tú también extrañas a mamá?" Agregó Azirafel.

"Si… Y siempre la extrañare…"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el Alpha sintió como los brazos de su hermano rodeaban su cuello.

"Gracias Metatron" Murmuro el rubio "Ninguno de nosotros ha comprendido nunca por lo que tuviste que pasar, pero siempre has estado allí para ayudarnos, aun cuando no lo sepamos…"

Aunque sorprendidos al principio, Michel y Gabriel no tardaron en unirse al abrazo, la última vez que habían compartido un momento como ese, había sido poco después del fallecimiento de su madre, desde entonces, las muestras de cariño entre los Archangel habían desaparecido por completo.

Metatron no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al sentirse envuelto entre tanta calidez, se dio cuenta del alivio que esta le causaba.

Cuando se separaron, entre los cuatro decidieron acomodar el lugar, quitaron los cuadros dañados apartándolos del resto, y todas las que tuvieran a su madre o a ellos fueron colocadas alrededor de la habitación, les llevó casi toda la noche, pero al final quedaron satisfechos con el resultado.

"Pueden venir cuando lo deseen" Indicó Metatron con una sonrisa "Les daré copia de la llave…"

"Más tarde traeré flores para adornar todo…" Dijo Michel con entusiasmo.

"Tal vez debamos cambiar la pintura y las lámparas, a ella le gustaba que todo siempre estuviera bien iluminado…" Agregó Gabriel arrancando un pedazo de papel tapiz que se levantaba en la pared.

"Los recuerdos no tienen que ser siempre dolorosos ¿verdad?" Antes de irse, Azirafel se dirigió hacía una de las cajas que había guardado, sacó de entre uno de los libros una fotografía, en ella aparecían Crowley y él sonriendo a la cámara, aquel era el más importante recuerdo del Omega, pues había sido tomada justo el día en que se mudaron a su viejo departamento, pensando en ese entonces que nada podría separarlos.

"Es hora de irnos Azirafel" Le llamo uno de sus hermanos.

El chico guardo la foto y se apresuró a salir, sabía que sin Crowley nunca se sentiría completo, pero pensar que el Alpha podría llegar a ser feliz era suficiente para él, al menos le quedaría la alegría de saber que alguna vez fue amado de una manera tan incondicional.


	295. CCXCV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXCV**

"¿Qué haces aquí? Dijimos que vendrías a las tres" Pregunto con sorpresa la mujer Beta.  
"S-son las tres…" Con un bufido de molestia Beatriz miró su reloj dándose cuenta de la hora que era.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó la Beta "Pasa, voy tarde para trabajar, pero deje una lista de pendientes en la cocina, el medicamento y los horarios para tomarlos…"

"Y revisar que coma en sus horas porque lo olvida, sacarla a pasear por la tarde y tratar de que lea o realice alguna actividad recreativa ¿estoy en lo correcto?" Preguntó con una sonrisa Crowley.

"Si… Como sea, los números de emergencia ya los tienes, espero no los hayas perdido, si no puedes contactarme, Freddy te ayudará ¿alguna duda?"

"¿Beatriz?" Interrumpiendo en la sala, la viejecita se acercó a Crowley a paso lento "¡Beatriz! ¡Volviste! ¡Está mala mujer me ha tenido encerrada! ¡Vamos a escapar de aquí!"

"¡Yo soy Beatriz, mamá! ¡Este chico se llama Crowley!" Exclamó la mujer rodando los ojos.  
"¡¿Lo ves Beatriz?! ¡Mala mujer!" Repitió la ancianita haciendo reír al Alpha.

"Es bueno verla de nuevo Bertha ¿por qué no vamos a sentarnos? Cuénteme como ha estado su día…" El pelirrojo la tomo de la mano acompañándola hasta su mecedora.

"Si te da hambre puedes pedir una pizza para ti o algo…" La pelirroja se apresuró a terminar de peinarse y tomar sus cosas.

"S-si le parece puedo cocinar, se hacer una salsa estupenda…"

"Mi madre preparaba un delicioso estofado" Interrumpió Bertha "Se llama Beatriz como tú, cuando nos visite este verano recuérdame decírselo"

"Si mamá…"

"¡No hablaba contigo! Hablaba con Beatriz" La mujer se tomó un momento para revisar si llevaba todo, mientras Crowley le observaba ir y venir.

"Por favor cuídala" Indicó Beatriz al Alpha "A veces es inestable y necia, necesitarás de mucha paciencia ¿crees que podrás con ello?"

"Si, por supuesto" Respondió el chico con entusiasmo "¡Puede contar conmigo!"

"De acuerdo…" La mujer se acercó hasta su madre para despedirse, depositando un beso en su frente "Nos vemos mamá, pórtate bien…"

"¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó está mirando a su hija, quien solo rodo los ojos derrotada.

"¿Quiere qué la espere a cenar?" Crowley trato de no sonar demasiado desesperado  
"No, mi turno acaba a las 11:00 llegaré como a media noche, cuando te vayas a casa avisa a Freddy y él se quedará a esperar, hasta luego…" Sin esperar respuesta, Beatriz salió a toda velocidad, dejando al Alpha y su madre.

"¿Y qué le gustaría hacer Bertha?" Se dirigió a la viejecita nuevamente "¿Quiere que paseemos por el patio?"

"Beatriz…" Contestó la mujer con preocupación mientras acariciaba su mejilla "Te ves muy cansada ¿quieres que te prepare un té? Mis tés siempre te han hecho bien…"

"Claro" Sonrió el pelirrojo tomando su mano "Eso me encantaría…"

Era cerca de la una de la mañana, Crowley observaba el reloj avanzar, preocupado pensó en marcar al número de teléfono que Beatriz había dejado, cuando la puerta al fin se abrió.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Exclamó la mujer al ver al chico "¡Te dije que te fueras a casa y llamarás al vecino!"

"N-no haga ruido, Bertha acaba de dormirse y tiene el sueño ligero, además era tarde y no llegaba, así que me preocupe…" Trato de explicarse el pelirrojo.

"No te pedí que te preocuparás por mi niño" Beatriz colgó su abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina para acomodar las bolsas con las compras que había hecho.

"Preparé una sopa de verduras y carne molida en salsa ¿quiere que le sirva un poco? No tardaré en calentar…" Se ofreció el Alpha.  
"No, no tengo hambre"

"P-pero debe estar cansada, le aseguró que es buena…"

Antes de poder contestar, el estómago de la Beta rugió hambriento, Crowley la miró con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta el refrigerador para sacar la comida.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?" Preguntó Beatriz sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor, demasiado cansada para discutir con el pelirrojo.

"Mi hermano Lucifer me enseño, y con el tiempo lo fui perfeccionando…" Contestó con orgullo el chico.

"¿Hermano? ¿Tienes hermanos?"

"Ah… Yo… Si, crecimos juntos en el orfanato…" Por alguna razón el Alpha se sentía incomodo con el rumbo de aquella conversación, pensó que, si su madre no podía aceptarlo a él, mucho menos a sus hermanos, por lo que trato de desviar el tema "¿T-tiene mucho tiempo trabajando en el hospital?"

"En ese hospital en particular no… Tal vez tres o cuatro años, pero llevo siendo enfermera como unos veinte…" No había mucha emoción en la voz de la Beta, pero el pelirrojo se sintió contento de poder hablar de una forma tan casual con ella.

Sirvió dos pares de raciones, y la acompaño en su cena tardía, mirándola de hito en hito, de niño siempre había soñado con poder compartir la mesa con su madre.

"Voy a admitir que no mentías" Dijo de repente Beatriz "Esta comida esta deliciosa…"

"¡Muchas gracias! El secreto está en saber escoger los ingredientes para la salsa…"

La explicación del chico se vio interrumpida or el sonido de su celular, intento dejarlo pasar, pero este siguió y siguió.

"¿No vas a contestar?" Preguntó la mujer llevando otro bocado de comida a su boca "Parece importante"

El sonido paro, para inmediatamente volver a comenzar, sacó su telefono y en la pantalla se podía leer Beelz con la foto de su hermano.

"Si… Yo, vuelvo en un minuto" Crowley se levantó y salió al patio trasero "¿Bueno?"

"¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁS?!" Gritó el pelinegro completamente furioso "¡¿TIENES IDEA DE QUE HORA ES?!"

"Perdí la noción del tiempo…" Trato de justificarse el Alpha "Estoy bien, no haya nada por lo que preocuparse…"

"¡¿NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE?! ¡Llevas fuera todo el día! ¡Y ni siquiera una llamada! ¡¿Cómo no querías que nos preocupáramos?! ¡Ven a casa en este instante!"

"Lo haré, lo haré… En un rato más… Tal vez me quedé a dormir… Y vuelva mañana, sería menos peligroso…"

"¡NO! ¡LUCIFER DEJAME QUE ME ESCUCHE EL HIJO DE…!"

"¿Crowley?" La voz cambió por la de Lucifer "Oye, sabes que Beelzy y yo apoyamos que estés recuperándote a tu ritmo, pero, estamos preocupados por ti…"

"No tienen de que preocuparse" Interrumpió el Alpha "No soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo…"

"Oye" Dijo con voz más sería el mayor de los Alpha "Sé que esta idea de reencontrarte con tu madre siempre te ha obsesionado, pero no debes ilusionarte, ni siquiera te consta que ella sea tu verdadera…"

"Dile a Beelzebub que volveré a su casa mañana" Hizo énfasis en el su "Estoy bien y no necesito que me traten como un niño, gracias, buenas noches y adiós"

El Alpha colgó la llamada y apago el telefono, enfadado, quería a sus hermanos, pero detestaba la manera en que parecían querer cuidar cada aspecto de su vida, soy un adulto, pensó, y ellos deben de empezar a entender eso.

Volvió a entrar a la casa, para encontrarse con Beatriz lavando los platos, un poco de decepción lo invadió, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que lo esperaría para terminar de cenar juntos.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Preguntó la Beta.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Tu llamada ¿era importante?"

"Ah… No… Yo, bueno ¿l-le molesta que me quede a dormir?"

"Puedes usar el sofá de la sala, hay mantas limpias en el cuarto de lavado, no hagas ruido, me iré a acostar, buenas noches" La mujer bostezo subiendo las escaleras, el pelirrojo intento seguirla, pero se contuvo, apago las luces y se acomodó en la sala.

"Buenas noches, mamá…" Murmuró mirando al techo y tras un largo rato se quedó dormido.


	296. CCXCVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXCVI**

Cada día que pasaba, Elsa Greer se preguntaba cuando sería el momento en que Metatron hiciera su movimiento y se deshiciera por fin de la Omega que había faltado el respeto a aquella casa y su familia, sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, nada sucedía, haciendo que la Beta fuera perdiendo la paciencia.

No fue sino hasta una tarde, que al fin parecía que las cosas iban a colocarse en su lugar, cuando la mujer fue llamada a la oficina del Alpha.

"Amo Metatron" Saludó con propiedad al entrar "¿Cómo es que puedo ayudarle?" El castaño parecí algo afligido invitándola a tomar asiento.

"Elsa ¿cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en esta casa?" Preguntó sin rodeos Metatron.

"No sé a qué venga esa pregunta ahora" Indicó el ama de llaves "Pero como usted bien sabe llevó veinte años al servicio de esta familia… Desde que nos acogieron a mi madre y a mí..."

El castaño se recargó contra la mesa, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"En ese tiempo… ¿No ha querido hacer su vida?" Pronunció sus palabras de forma amable, pero sin mirar a la Beta "Algo además de esta vieja casa…"

"Jamás" Interrumpió con determinación la mujer "Yo tengo una deuda tan grande para con usted y sus padres, el señor Salomon y la señora Ella, siempre fueron personas tan caritativas…"

"¡No compare a mi madre con ese hombre!" Alzó la voz Metatron "¡Salomón Archangel no era una persona caritativa! ¡Y estoy harto de que le defienda de ese modo!"

"Amo Metatron" La sorpresa se vio claramente reflejada en la voz de Elsa "¿Por qué dice algo como eso? Sé que su padre les dejo… Pero fue un buen hombre…"

"¡¿Buen hombre?! ¡Salomon Archangel era un ser despreciable! ¡Egoísta, manipulador y cruel!" El Alpha apretó los puños con fuerza "¡El que se haya marchado es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado!"

"¡Metatron!" La Beta se levantó de su asiento con indignación "¡No puedo tolerar que hables así de tu padre!"

"¡No sabes nada de mi padre! ¡Y no tienes idea de quién era en verdad!" El castaño se tomó un momento antes de continuar "¿Sabes por qué me comprometió contigo?"

"No quiero hablar de algo como eso…"

"Por qué quería humillarme, para él, ambos, tú y yo, éramos inferiores, un Alpha de baja categoría y una Beta, jamás podrás estar con un Omega, me dijo un día antes de presentarnos, no quiero que traigas más vergüenza a mi apellido, por lo que te desposarás con alguien tan insignificante como tú… ¡Esas fueron sus palabras exactas! ¡Una a una!"

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel?!" Reclamó Elsa con enfado.

"¡Salomon fue quien lo dijo no yo! Todos estos años has creído que esta familia te ha ayudado… Cuando la verdad es que no es así…" Elsa le miró sin comprender, y con la respiración agitada "El motivo de que tu familia cayera en la banca rota, fue culpa de mi padre…"

"¿Q-qué? N-no… ¡¿Por qué dices algo como eso?!"

"Por qué es cierto… Salomon obligó a tu padre a poner parte de su empresa a nombre de los Archangel, además era el quién lo llevaba a beber, apostar, lo retaba a superarlo, jugando con su condición de Beta…"

Elsa dio un paso al frente y golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Metatron, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, llevó sus manos a su boca sorprendida.

"Una vez que tu familia lo perdió todo" Continúo el Alpha "Salomon decidió romper el compromiso, pensando que ya no serían útiles para él, tu padre bebió mucho al saber la noticia y por eso tuvo el accidente de auto que le quito la vida…"

"¡¿Por qué me dices algo como esto Metatron?!" Gritó Elsa llorando "¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Lo estás inventando?! ¡¿Acaso esa Omega te dijo que me contarás tal mentira?!"

"¡Te lo digo porque es cierto!" Respondió el castaño mirándole a los ojos "Y porque toda la vida me he sentido culpable por ello… Mi madre me pregunto si quería seguir con el compromiso… Pero le dije que no… No podía casarme contigo, entonces ella se encargó de darles un hogar, proveerte una educación, siempre creyendo que las habíamos salvado, cuando fue culpa de esta familia que terminarán así…"

"¡He entregado mi vida a esta casa! ¡¿Cuál es la necesidad de que me lo digas?! ¡¿De qué me sirve a mí ahora?!"

"Elsa… Se que siempre te has preocupado por nosotros, bajo las formas que te fueron enseñadas, pero no es demasiado tarde para que comiences tu vida, lejos de esta casa, de esta familia…"

"Es eso ¿verdad?" La Beta rio alzando el rostro "Quieres que me marche de aquí…"

"Quiero que vivas tu vida y no te sientas en deuda con nosotros…"

"¿Es por la Omega?" Metatron se quedó en silencio "¡¿Es por Lilith?! ¡¿Por qué se la verdad es que te quieres deshacer de mí?!"

"¡No quiero deshacerme de ti!" El Alpha tomo a la mujer por los hombros "¡No tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que cargar por culpa de mi padre! No quiero hacerlo más… Quiero ser libre de sus mentiras, de la culpa del pasado… No hago esto por Lilith, lo hago por mí…"

"¿Y si no me marchó? ¿Si quiero quedarme? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué harás?"

"No te obligaré a nada, pero has estado encadenada por años a nosotros ¿no es momento de ser feliz por ti?"

"¿Qué pasará con la Omega?"

"Lilith no es la persona que crees, y aunque lo fuera, no es algo en lo que tengas que inmiscuirte…"

"¿Por qué Metatron? Esta casa es lo único que he tenido por los últimos veinte años… ¿Por qué quieres quitarme lo poco que me queda?" Preguntó la Beta devastada.

"Puedes vivir más allá de estás paredes, deja de cerrarte a lo que hay aquí… Deja el pasado atrás, no nos debes nada y tu felicidad no puede basarse en una mentira…"

"No lo entiendes… Yo te respetaba, te adoraba como no tienes una idea, pero nunca me viste de ese modo, así que me resigne a ayudarte desde las sombras… Pensando que la barrera que tenías con el mundo era inquebrantable, y luego… Un día, esa chica llega y esas paredes a tu alrededor se caen…"

"Lo siento" Se disculpo Metatron "Jamás podré remediar el mal que te he causado… Ni tendré palabras suficientes para agradecer tu ayuda…"

"Eres egoísta…. Esa es la verdad" Agregó Elsa "Si no fuera porque represento un problema para ti ahora, jamás me hubieras contado nada…"

"Si te lo conté es porque no puedo seguir con esto, ambos somos egoístas, ya que el único motivo por el que evidenciaste a Lilith fue para sacarla de este hogar, de la posición que crees que te corresponde…"

"¿Qué será de mí?"

"La compañía de tu padre, la coloqué a tu nombre, es por derecho tuya, y es una forma de empezar…"

"Dios… ¿Escuchas lo que dices? Me estás pagando para largarme de aquí ¿tanto deseas tenerme fuera? ¿Qué pasa si se lo digo a tus hermanos? ¿Cómo tomará la señorita Michel o el amo Gabriel tu decisión?"

"Ellos estarán de acuerdo en que vivas tu propia vida, y que todo lo que se te ha arrebatado vuelva a tu posesión… Mis hermanos saben qué clase de hombre fue Salomon Archangel"

"¿Y qué dirían de Lilith y Lucifer? ¿Qué pasa si yo se los contará?" Sonrió la Beta con malicia "Esto también involucra a Michel ¿o no?"

"Como dije antes, ese tema es algo que no te incumbe, tú mejor que nadie sabe que haré lo que sea para proteger a mis hermanos, así que no te aconsejo elegir el camino del resentimiento…"

"¿Estás amenazándome?"

"He hecho lo que es correcto" El Alpha se irguió soltando a la mujer "Te he hablado con la verdad, te he devuelto lo que te pertenece, pero esta es mi familia, no la tuya, y debes de entender eso de una vez y para siempre"

"La manzana no cae lejos del árbol Metatron" La mujer miró al castaño, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo observaba por quien realmente era y no por la imagen que había alimentado durante años "Quiero los documentos por escrito, y una vez listos, dejaré esta casa…"

"No estas obligada a dejarla…"

"No me queda nada aquí" Le interrumpió la Beta "Me han humillado ya lo suficiente, yo he entregado mi vida, y así es como me pagas… Entre más rápido me vaya, será mejor para todos…"

La Beta se dio media vuelta y salió con dignidad de la habitación, pensando que era lo único que podía conservar.

Metatron suspiró derrotado, sirvió una copa del primer licor que tomo y la bebió con rapidez, sintiéndose egoísta y culpable, el eco de las palabras de Elsa rondaba en su cabeza ¿soy como mi padre? Pensó temblando, si las circunstancias de Lilith hubieran sido diferentes ¿le hubiera contado a Elsa la verdad? Sirvió otro trago, tratando de acallar las voces de sus dudas y disculpándose una y otra vez por no haber hablado antes.


	297. CCXCVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXCVII**

"Pagar la cuenta, revisar el correo, entregar las muestras" Decía en voz baja Beelzebub mientras esperaba que el elevador subiera "¿Cerré la puerta al salir?"

Distraído siguió caminando, pensando en las tareas pendientes que tenía en casa, así como en el trabajo. Colgó su maletín en el primer perchero que vio, llevaba más de una semana durmiendo mal y apenas comía, abrió la puerta pensando que entraría al laboratorio cuando la cámara de desinfección se activó.

"¡Gabriel!" Gritó Txus entrando sin tocar a la oficina del Alpha "¡Te buscan en enfermería! ¡Ahora!"

"¿Qué pasó?" El castaño se sorprendió por la intromisión, preocupado por la urgencia en la voz del gerente.

"Beelzebub, lo encontraron inconsciente y lo trasladaron a enfermería, necesitas ir para…" Sin siquiera esperar que el otro Alpha terminará, el más alto se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo de allí.

Al abrir los ojos, la luz de las lámparas molestó al Beta, quien alzó el brazo para cubrirse de ellas, dándose cuenta de que estaba conectado a una bolsa de suero.

"No te muevas mucho o se saldrá" Le dijo una voz que reconoció al instante, al girarse se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Gabriel "Deshidratación, fatiga extrema y una posible anemia ¡¿en qué rayos estabas pensando, viniendo a trabajar en tales condiciones?!"

"¿Q-qué haces aquí?" Preguntó el pelinegro avergonzado.

"Te encontraron desmayado en la cámara de desinfección, se activó seis veces antes de que te sacaran de allí" Le reclamó el castaño.

"E-estoy bien, no es como si eso fuera peligroso o algo así…"

"¿Qué te paso en la mano?" El Alpha tomo la muñeca del pelinegro e inspección la quemadura que tenía, el roce de los dedos contra su piel estremeció a Beelzebub "¿Fue en el trabajo? ¿Has tenido más accidentes?"

"No" Los brillantes ojos lilas le miraban con intensidad, el Beta se sonrojo apartado la vista "Me lastime en casa, con un sartén caliente…"

"Santo Dios…" Con un bufido de molestia, Gabriel se acercó a buscar en el gabinete de medicinas, volviendo con un ungüento y vendas "Ni siquiera te has molestado en curarla, se puede infectar y luego será peor"

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera objetar algo, el Alpha comenzó a atender la herida, tomándose su tiempo.

"No tienes que hacer esto" Murmuró Beelzebub, pero sin apartarse "Estoy bien… Además, fue una irresponsabilidad de mi parte, puse en riesgo el trabajo y me disculpó por ello…"

"Si que lo fue, quedarás suspendido tres días por esto" Le interrumpió Gabriel "Pero lo que más me preocupa es que está pasando en realidad, estás mal comiendo, por las ojeras en tu rostro es claro que no duermes lo suficiente, además de lo que dijo la doctora ¿Por qué llegaste a este extremo?"

El Alpha termino con el vendaje y acarició la mano del Beta mientras le miraba, quería parecer serio, mostrarle lo realmente molesto que se encontraba, pero la verdad era que su preocupación era mucho más grande.

"Me descuide un poco" Respondió el pelinegro "Seré más responsable en el futuro…"

"¡¿Un poco?! ¡¿Estás comiendo siquiera?! ¡¿Saben tus hermanos lo mal que te sientes?!" Le recriminó el castaño.

"Mis hermanos tienen sus propios problemas Gabriel, igual que tú" Deja de preocuparte por mí, pensó el Beta, he sido una persona terrible contigo "Estaré bien, acepto mi suspensión y lamento causarte estas molestias…"

"Beelzebub, Beelzebub, Beelzebub…" Exclamó el más alto, tomando la mano del chico entre las suyas "No eres una molestia para mí, mis sentimientos hacía ti no han cambiado en absoluto, pero no puedo seguir forzándote a que me aceptes… Si no me dejas cuidarte, al menos cuídate tú mismo, por favor…"

"Señor Archangel aquí están los formularios que le corresponden llenar" El más alto se levantó, soltando la mano del Beta, para recibir algunas indicaciones de la doctora que acababa de entrar.

El pelinegro extraño su toque al instante, quería que volviera a su lado, que se quedará con él hasta que se sintiera mejor, que su rostro tuviera la sonrisa tierna y boba de siempre y no aquella expresión de tristeza que ponía cada vez que lo veía.

Te quiero Gabriel, quiso gritarle cuando el Alpha se giró hacia él, antes de salir de la habitación, todo lo que dije sobre Lucifer era una mentira, por favor, no te vayas, pero su boca no pronunció palabra alguna.

"Veo que ya está despierto" Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a él "Le daré un pase para que vaya a casa, pero antes el señor Archangel me ha solicitado que haga una cita médica para usted, todos los gastos están cubiertos y no debe volver hasta que se encuentre mejor"

"¡¿De nuevo no vendrás a comer?!" Al entrar a su casa, lo primero con lo que escucho Beelzebub, fue a su hermano Lucifer peleando por teléfono "¡No te atrevas a colgar jovencito! ¡¿Crowley?! ¡¿Crowley?!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el pelinegro desconcertado.

"¿Beelzy? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" El mayor de los Tadfield se acercó hasta él para tocar su frente "Te ves pálido ¿tienes fiebre?"

El Beta retiró su mano, y enlazó sus dedos con los de él, tratando de percibir el viejo sentimiento que Lucifer le transmitía, pero se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de con Gabriel, no encajaban bien juntos, no hacía que su corazón se acelerará, no sentía nada.

"¿Estás bien Beelzy?" Preguntó el más alto, incomodo "¿Dónde está Crowley?" Beelzebub se apartó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"De nuevo en su otra casa, ahora pasa más tiempo allá que aquí" Respondió con enfado el Alpha "¿Oye está todo bien? ¿Por qué saliste tan temprano del trabajo?"

"No me sentía bien, dormiré lo que resta del día, despiértame cuando vuelva Crowley…" El chico se encerró en su nueva habitación, era más grande que la de su antiguo departamento, pero aun así no le gustaba, allí no había nada que le recordará a Gabriel.

Se colocó un pijama limpio y se metió a la cama, acarició el vendaje en su mano, recordando el toque de los dedos del Alpha, el sonido de su voz repitiendo su nombre, y sus ojos lilas mirándole antes de irse, tristes, suplicantes.

"Mis sentimientos tampoco han cambiado Gabriel…" Murmuró, y en cuanto cerró los ojos cayó dormido, soñando que nada de lo que pasaba estaba sucediendo realmente, qué Crowley y Azirafel jamás se habían separado, así como Lucifer y Michel, y él en vez de mudarse a aquel departamento con sus hermanos, lo había hecho a casa de Gabriel, donde el castaño le preparaba deliciosas comidas a diario, se bañaban juntos en su enorme tina y finalizaban cada día abrazados el uno al otro.


	298. CCXCVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXCVIII**

"¡Yo abro!" Grito Azirafel cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta principal.

"¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras millonario?!" Fue lo primero que dijo Wilde, haciendo reír al Omega "No es exactamente mi fortuna, no he contribuido en nada en realidad… Pero pasa, eres bienvenido"

"Fue algo inesperado ver a tu hermana en la Facultad" Indicó el chico siguiendo a Azirafel "Y aún más enterarme que era la subdirectora de la Universidad Tadfield y parte de la familia Archangel, dueños de farmacéuticas, entre otros negocios…"

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, el rubio llevó a su amigo hasta el jardín trasero, trajo un par de bebidas y bocadillos ante la mirada de reclamo de Wilde.

"¡¿Por qué estudias en una escuela cómo la nuestras siendo tan rico?!" Exclamo el Omega con mala cara.

"E-es una larga historia, además ya te dije que yo no soy rico, técnicamente Metatron y Gabriel son quienes trabajan en el legado familiar, Michel tiene su empleo aparte y yo… Bueno, sigo en la escuela…"

"Eres un pequeño mentiroso Zira, no volveré a invitarte el almuerzo nunca más"

"¿Cómo es que diste conmigo?" Preguntó el rubio rodando los ojos y sentándose al lado de su amigo.

"Bueno, estaba rondando por la sala de profesores cuando escuche tu nombre, entonces esta alta y linda Alpha llamada Michel Archangel" Dijo, haciendo énfasis en el apellido "Quería llegar a dirección y yo amablemente la lleve hasta allá… Luego le dije que era amigo tuyo y se emocionó mucho"

Escuchar aquello avergonzó un poco a Azirafel, nunca había sido bueno haciendo amigos, así que sospechaba que Michel debió emocionarse tanto con la noticia que termino por invitar al otro chico sin siquiera preguntar.

"Ella estaba tan contenta de que me dio su dirección y dijo que viniera en cuanto pudiera para saludarte…" El rostro del Omega enrojeció al descubrir que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

"L-lo siento… Además de Crowley y sus hermanos la verdad es que no tengo amigos…" De pronto el rostro del rubio se ensombreció, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Wilde.

"Oye, supe que el tal Crowley estuvo en el hospital… ¿Qué sucedió?"

Tras un largo suspiro, Azirafel comenzó a explicarle lo ocurrido entre él y el Alpha, desde el ataque en su antiguo departamento hasta la separación.

"¡¿El hizo qué?!" Exclamó el castaño al terminar de escuchar el relato "¡Lo sabía! ¡Todos los Alpha está cortados con la misma tijera!"

"¡No es como crees!" Intervino el rubio "¡Crowley está enfermo! ¡Él no es esa clase de persona!"

"¡No trates de defenderlo! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se detenía?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Has pensado en eso?!" Reclamó el Omega cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho "¡Me alegro de que se hayan alejado! ¡Estabas en un peligro constante a su lado!"

"¡No digas eso!" Azirafel se puso de pie enojado "¡Separarme de Crowley ha sido la cosa más dolorosa que he hecho nunca! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Lo amo como no tienes una idea! ¡Y sólo estoy haciendo esto por su propio bien!"

"¿Lo amas?" Preguntó Wilde con un bufido de diversión "Zira… Te lo pondré de este modo, nunca has tenido muchos amigos, perdiste a tu madre cuando era un niño, y Crowley ha sido la única persona a tu lado siempre, no crees que más que amor es solo que nunca has estado con nadie más…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me refiero a que, tal vez lo amas porque es lo único que conoces, a que no sólo él pudo haber sido el dependiente en su relación…"

"¡N-no…!"

"Oye sé que es algo feo de pensar y no estoy en posición de criticar lo que crees sentir y eso, pero amigo, si no tienes ningún otro punto de comparación ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que es amor?"

Azirafel se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta, Wilde pensando que había hablado demasiado, trato de cambiar el tema y subir los ánimos del chico.

"¡L-lo siento! ¡A veces no se cuándo callarme!" Dijo a modo de disculpa "Mira yo no soy quién para estar por allí opinando de relaciones ajenas, no pongas esa cara triste, vine aquí para tratar de animarte…" Mientras el Omega trataba de enmendar su error, una tercera figura se les unió.

"Azirafel ¿gustan que les sirva la comida aquí o desean pasar al comedor?"

"¡¿Lilith?!" Exclamó Wilde con sorpresa al mirar a la pelirroja.

"¿Wilde?… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Se conocen?" Señalo entre los chicos la Omega.

"Es un amigo de la Facultad en donde estudió" Intervino Azirafel "¿De dónde se conocen ustedes?"

"Mi antiguo empleo" Se apresuro a responder la chica "U-un gusto volver a verte Wilde…"

El aludido no respondió, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aún desconcertado por el encuentro, ni siquiera escuchó la respuesta que dio el rubio con respecto a la comida.

"¿Te quedarás a comer?" Tuvo que repetir Azirafel, a lo que el castaño negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

"E-en realidad ya me quedé demasiado tiempo, es mejor que vuelva a casa… G-gracias por recibirme…" Se puso de pie rápidamente "Me alegro de que estés bien Lilith… Vendré a visitarte en otro momento Zira…"

Ante la mirada desconcertada del par de Omegas, el castaño tomo sus cosas y se apresuró a la salida, se alejó un par de cuadras de la mansión y corrió a toda velocidad.

"No, no, no…" Murmuraba en voz baja "¡No se supone que te encontrará nunca Lilith! ¡Y menos en casa de un chico como Azirafel!"

Cuando sus pulmones ya no pudieron más, se sentó en una parada de autobús, nervioso golpeaba el suelo.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" Se preguntó a sí mismo "No puedo entregarla… No a esos malditos… Pero si no lo hago ¿qué será de mí?"

Miro sus manos que temblaban de miedo, yo no le debo nada a ella, pensó, ¿por qué tendría que protegerla? Luego recordó la sonrisa de Azirafel, tan amable y dulce, siempre lograba que su corazón se acelerará ¿qué pensaría él de mí si hiciera algo como eso?

Pasó un par de horas sentado, pensando, hasta que decidió que esperaría, hasta que un mejor escenario se le presentará, guardaría el secreto.

"¡Maldita sea!" Se lamentó en voz alta el Omega "No sé supone que te encontrará nunca, pelirroja idiota… ¿Y por qué tuviste que terminar con la única persona que me importa lo que piense de mí?"

Se levantó del lugar, tomo un par de pastillas que llevaba consigo y se dirigió a casa, tratando de olvidar el encuentro de ese día.


	299. CCXCIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCXCIX**

"Bertha" Llamo Crowley mientras picaba verduras en una tabla "¡Más le vale no estar haciendo travesuras mientras cocino! ¡La última vez tarde una hora en recoger el papel higiénico en el baño"

Al no escuchar respuesta, el Alpha se preocupó y se dirigió a la sala, donde encontró a la mujer mirando perdida hacia la ventana.

"Beatriz" Llamó la viejecita "Tú no eras así ¿por qué has cambiado tanto? ¿Volviste a llegar tarde? ¡Tu padre se enterará de esto jovencita!"

"¿Bertha?" El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente, sin querer asustarla "¿Está bien?"

"¡Ay, Beatriz, Beatriz! ¡¿Y qué harás ahora?!" La mujer tomo a Crowley por los hombros presionándolo con fuerza "¡Dime en este instante quién es! ¡¿Qué harás?! ¡¿Cómo se lo diremos a tu padre?!"

"¿Bertha que sucede?" Preguntó asustado el Alpha.

"¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Qué hay de la escuela?! ¡¿De tu sueño de tener una carrera?!" El agarre se hizo más fuerte, Crowley en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquello era un recuerdo, alguna escena del pasado se estaba repitiendo en la mente de la mayor y ella no era consciente de eso.

"¡¿Lo tendrás?! ¡¿Estás segura?!" De repente soltó al chico "Hace un buen clima afuera… Deberíamos regar las plantas, dicen que si les gritas crecen mejor…"

La ancianita se retiró lentamente, calmada y perdida de nuevo en su mundo, dejando al Alpha un poco impactado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Ella se embarazó de mí cuando era joven…" Murmuró el chico tras un momento "E-eso es a lo que debe estarse refiriendo… ¡Bertha!" Se acercó cautelosamente "¿Qué fue del niño? El de Beatriz…"

"¡Beatriz! ¿Otra vez jugaste en el lodo? ¡Te he dicho que tu padre se enfada si ensucias la casa! ¡Sube y toma un baño!"

Los intentos por recobrar la conversación eran inútiles, aquello no fue más que un episodio rápido de algo sucedido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Crowley continúo con los quehaceres, termino de cocinar y alimentar a la viejecita, luego le ayudo a cambiarse para ir a dormir, lo cual le tomo bastante trabajo, una vez logrado, salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Miró el reloj, aún quedaban un par de horas antes de que Beatriz regresara, con demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza, y el corazón goleando nervioso en el pecho, el chico se dirigió a la habitación de la Beta, era el único lugar en la casa al que jamás se había atrevido a entrar, tragó saliva y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie, después encendió la luz y camino despacio dentro de la pequeña habitación, se acercó al tocador, donde todo estaba bien ordenado, abrió un par de cajones, pero dentro no había más que cepillos y cremas.

"Demonios Crowley" Se regaño así mismo "No deberías fisgonear en las casas ajenas…" Quiso darse la vuelta para irse, sin embargo, la puerta entreabierta del armario llamó su atención.

En el orfanato, Ruth, Fátima y María, tenían por costumbre guardar documentos importantes dentro de los roperos y libreros, cualquier lugar lo suficientemente alto como para que los niños pequeños no pudieran acceder a ellos.

Siendo muy cuidadoso, el pelirrojo se paró de puntas, rebuscando en el lugar, estaba por darse por vencido, cuando miró una caja, al fondo, era demasiado alto incluso para él.

Una especie de corazonada le dijo al chico que continuará, rápidamente y sin hacer ruido, alcanzó una silla y subió para tomar la extraña caja de cartón. Al abrirla, encontró varios sobres, y muchas fotografías de Beatriz y sus padres.

"Escrituras de la casa" Murmuró el pelirrojo "Acta de nacimiento, pasaporte… Son solo sus documentos…"

Con decepción siguió husmeando, hasta que una hoja llamó en particular su atención, al desdoblarla sus ojos y boca se abrieron con sorpresa.

"Certificado de alumbramiento…" Leyó en la parte superior "No hay nombre del niño, ni tampoco del padre… Sólo la madre... Beatriz Ashtoreth"

Rápidamente Crowley buscó la fecha en que el certificado fue expedido, estaba un año desfasada con su edad legal.

"Beatriz si es mi mamá…" Murmuró el pelirrojo cayendo de rodillas al suelo, acariciando con su dedo la pequeña huella del pie que estaba impresa en la hoja "Nunca me registro… Por eso no hay un acta con mi nombre…"

Tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de descubrir, el chico volcó accidentalmente la caja, se apresuró a recoger las fotografías, encontrando una que sobresalía del resto; en ella, una joven Beatriz aparecía al lado de sus compañeros de clase, todos de pie con el uniforme de la preparatoria, pero lo que llamó la atención del joven, fue uno de los rostros, rayado con pluma e irreconocible, por la vestimenta dedujo que era un profesor.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que el Alpha se diera cuenta de la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo, con cuidado acomodo todas las cosas de vuelta a su lugar y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y fingió que lavaba los platos.

"¿Sigues aquí?" Preguntó Beatriz al entrar a casa "Te he dicho que no hay necesidad de que me esperes, niño"

"L-lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo" Respondió con rapidez Crowley, tratando de no sonar nervioso "P-pero ya me voy, deje comida en el refrigerador, que descanse…"

Tenía demasiadas emociones por asimilar, así que sin decir nada más, tomo sus pocas pertenencias y se apresuró hasta la puerta.

"Oye espera" La Beta le sujeto del brazo para detenerle "Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…" Me atrapó, pensó el pelirrojo, de nuevo me pedirá que me aleje para siempre.

"Se está volviendo un problema que vengas y vayas todos los días, aquí sobra una habitación ¿te interesa mudarte?" Dijo Beatriz cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Si, mudarte aquí, al final pasas casi todo el día en esta casa, al menos hasta que mi madre mejore un poco, no hay problema si vives con nosotras, solo te digo que tendrás que limpiar y arreglar el cuarto por tu cuenta ¿qué te parece?"

"Y-yo… ¿P-podría darme tiempo para decidirlo?" Tartamudeo el Alpha nervioso.

"Claro" La mujer se despidió de Crowley, quien comenzó a caminar sin rumbo en medio de la noche.

"Podría vivir con mi mamá…" Dijo para sí mismo el chico "Mi verdadera mamá, y-ya no tengo dudas de eso… ¡Beatriz si es mi madre!"

Aunque siempre estuvo seguro de que aquella Beta tenía una relación con él, tener pruebas para demostrarlo lo hizo inmensamente feliz, por un momento se olvidó de todo, de su separación con Azirafel, de los problemas con Beelzebub y Lucifer, lo único que podía pensar, era en que después de tanto tiempo, al fin había encontrado a su verdadera familia.


	300. CCC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCC**

"¿Estás segura de que no recuerdas nada?" Preguntó Metatron dirigiéndose a la pelirroja "¿Algún nombre? ¿Dirección?"

"Por centésima vez" Indico la Omega algo molesta "No, nadie escuchamos o vimos nada cuando estuvimos en ese lugar…"

"Tú pasaste menos tiempo allí, pero ¿qué hay de Lucifer? Tal vez él pueda tenga una pista, cualquier cosa serviría…"

"¡No voy a involucrarlo en esto!" Contestó Lilith poniéndose de pie "¡Ya te dije que lo único que queremos es olvidar esos días!"

"¡Necesitamos un nexo Lilith! ¡Algo o alguien que nos lleve hasta ellos!" El Alpha hizo una pausa tratando de calmarse "Si lográramos una forma, por más pequeña que sea de dar con esos sujetos, podríamos avanzar…"

"Eres un iluso… No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio ¡son criminales! ¡¿Qué podrás hacer tú solo?!"

La Omega fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrio, la señorita Elsa sin pedir permiso irrumpió en la habitación, ignoro la presencia de la pelirroja y se dirigió directamente a Metatron.

"Vengo a hacer entrega de las llaves de la casa" Dijo con seriedad "Y a su vez a recoger los documentos de los que habíamos hablado"

"Elsa" El Alpha miró de soslayo a la joven "Este no es exactamente un buen momento para hablar sobre eso…"

"¿Buen momento?" Bufó con molestia la Beta "Supongo que nunca es un buen momento para hablar sobre nada contigo Metatron ¿o me equivoco?"

Ante la respuesta, Lilith abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin entender que era lo que sucedía, jamás hubiera podido imaginar aquella mujer tan seria y correcta respondiendo de una manera como esa.

"Tengo mis cosas preparadas, me marcharé esta noche y prefiero que todo se arregle aquí y ahora" Sentenció Elsa.

"¿A qué se refiere con que se marcha?" Preguntó Lilith mirando entre Metatron y la Beta "¿Por qué se va?"

"¿En serio?" Declaro la mujer seguido de un resoplido burlón "¿Fingirás inocencia hasta un momento como este? ¿Cómo si no fueras la principal responsable de esto?"

"Ella no tiene nada que ver Elsa" Intervino el Alpha "Y jamás fue mi intención que dejarás esta casa…"

"¡¿Hasta cuándo seguirás pretendiendo que eres el bueno en esta situación Metatron?!" Exclamó apretando los dientes "¡Tú sabes que el único propósito de todo lo que me dijiste no fue otro que dejar el camino libre para esta…! ¡Mocosa!"

La Beta lanzó una mirada terrible sobre Lilith, todo su resentimiento e ira habían explotado en ese preciso momento.

"¡¿De qué rayos está hablando?!" La pelirroja dio un paso al frente, enfrentando a Elsa "¡Jamás he dicho nada en su contra! ¡Y tampoco he hecho algo como para que me deteste de este modo!"

"Tal vez tengas a Metatron enredado en tus hilos" Dijo con voz altiva la mujer "Pero yo sé la verdad, tú y ese tal Lucifer no son más que un par de oportunistas que buscan aprovecharse de esta familia…"

"Lucifer…" En ese momento la Omega comprendió lo que sucedía, quien entró a mi habitación a tomar mis cosas, pensó para sí misma, no fue Metatron, sino Elsa "No sé cuál es el escenario que ha imaginado en su cabeza, pero le aseguro que no es como cree…"

"Esta familia, esta casa" Respondió alzando las manos "Todo puedes quedártelo, yo no tengo nada aquí que pueda importarme…"

Cuando estaba por continuar discutiendo, Lilith se dio cuenta del semblante triste de la Beta, sus ojos estaban hinchados, y el poco brillo que tenían había ahora desaparecido por completo.

"Aquí está tus papeles, todo en orden" El Alpha se interpuso entre Elsa y Lilith "Si quieres revisarlo…"

Arrebatando la carpeta, la mujer se dio media vuelta para irse, y cuando estaba por salir, la Omega corrió tras ella para alcanzarla, siendo detenida por Metatron.

"Lilith, esta ha sido una decisión que ella ha tomado" Comenzó a explicarse el castaño "No debes dejar que eso te afecte…"

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que eligiera algo así? Esta casa ha sido su vida entera…" Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica se clavaron severamente en el más alto.

"S-solo le hable con la verdad…"

"La verdad no daña así a una persona Metatron, por más dura que sea, lo único que rompe un espíritu es la crueldad e intensión de las palabras…"

"Lilith…"

"Si quieres ser alguien diferente a tu padre" Interrumpió la pelirroja "Debes empezar a dejar de repetir sus conductas ¿quieres ser un Alpha distinto? No uses tu poder sobre otros, con o sin buenas intenciones no haces más que comportarte tal y como Salomon esperaría que lo hicieras…" El agarre del Alpha se hizo más débil, y la chica aprovechó para marcharse.

Lilith corrió escaleras arriba, hasta llamar a la Beta, quien de mala gana se detuvo girándose en su dirección.

"¿Vienes a regodearte?" Pregunto la mujer "A recalcar que todo salió como querías, como planeaste desde un principio… ¿Pero sabes qué? No me importa, no tengo nada, nunca lo tuve, así como tú tampoco lo harás…"

"A pesar de lo que crea de mí" La Omega dio un paso al frente ignorando aquellas palabras "No somos personas tan diferentes…"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme contigo?!"

"Aunque piense que no le queda nada" Continúo la pelirroja "Aún se tiene así misma, y eso es algo que nadie puede arrebatarle, da igual a donde vaya o que es lo que decida hacer, siempre y cuando recuerde siempre quien es, será suficiente para seguir, no importa cuantas veces sea que la tiren o lastimen… Así que, por favor, no se entregue al pasado, si su decisión es dejar esta casa, que sea porque usted lo eligió y no por que se sienta obligada a ello, si se queda hágalo porque es lo que quiere, y sea cual sea el camino que tome, nunca se olvide de quien es…"

"¡¿Crees que necesito que una chiquilla como tú me dé lecciones de vida?!" Gritó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos "¡No necesito tu lástima!"

"No es lástima" Respondió con seriedad la Omega "La lástima es para aquellos que uno sabe no podrán seguir solos, pero usted no es de esos, no espero agradarle y tampoco he olvidado la manera en cómo me trato, pero su mirada derrotada es algo que no puedo pasar por alto, usted no está vencida Elsa, así que muéstrele al mundo de lo que es capaz, sea cual sea el camino que elija tomar…"

La chica se dio la vuelta para irse, le hubiera gustado decir más, pero conociendo la clase de persona que era aquella Beta, le pareció que su intervención había sido ya lo suficientemente impertinente.

La mujer permaneció en su lugar, apretando los dientes, pensando en quien se creía aquella Omega para hablarle de esa forma, pero lo que más le enfadaba era la razón en aquellas palabras.

Emprendió camino de vuelta a su habitación, pero antes de llegar, se desvió rumbo a las alcobas de los Archangel.

"Señorita Elsa" Saludó Michel con amabilidad "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Necesito hablar con usted" Elsa entro cerrando la puerta tras de ella "Sin embargó es un tema que me gustaría manejar con discreción…"

"Su misterio me pone un tanto nerviosa" Dijo la Alpha invitando a la mujer a sentarse "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Es una larga historia, señorita Michel, una larga pero interesante historia…"

Era cerca de media noche cuando recogió sus cosas y salió sin hacer ruido, sin despedirse, mirando por última vez la casa, al pisar la calle, el viento la golpeo con fuerza, pero en vez de molestarla, fue liberador.

"Aún me tengo a mi misma…" Murmuró y volteó buscando alguna luz encendida entre las habitaciones del personal de servicio, al encontrar todo apagado, emprendió su camino, pensando que cualquier cosa que había hecho dentro de esa casa, fuera mala o buena, no era más que parte de su pasado ahora, había actuado conforme la persona de principios que era, y no sentiría arrepentimiento por ello.


	301. CCCI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCI**

"¿Y después?" Preguntó Anathema mientras hacia un par de anotaciones en un cuaderno "¿Azirafel? ¿Qué pasaba en tu sueño después?"

"¿Eh? L-lo siento… B-bueno, en vez de volver a casa, terminaba en mi antiguo departamento, yo llevaba una sortija en la mano y alguien me decía que esperara que la cena estaria servida en minutos…"

El Omega hizo una pausa bajo la mirada a sus manos, que jugueteaban con los botones de su ropa, la morena le dio su espacio para que continuara.

"Pero no era Crowley… No era su voz, y bueno, en el sueño ni siquiera pensé que fuera él… ¿P-por qué no era Crowley?" Alzo la vista el más joven "¿Por qué soñe con alguien más?"

"Azirafel ¿qué es lo que tanto te asusta de esto? Me dijiste que más bien había sido una pesadilla ¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Yo… He comenzado a preguntarme algo…" El rubio se movió incomodo en su lugar "¿Cómo sabes si realmente amas a una persona? ¿Q-qué pasa si no conoces más? Si has estado con ella tanto tiempo que crees que es amor, pero… ¿y si no es así?"

"Tu sueño te asusta porque crees que puedes enamorarte de alguien que no sea Crowley ¿es así?"

"Si…"

"Azirafel" Dijo la chica con calma "Tú puedes querer a quien gustes, no debes sentir culpa si un día descubres que tus sentimientos cambian…"

"¡No!" Interrumpió el chico alzando la voz "No lo entiende, no es eso… Es que… No sé si lo que siento en estos momentos es real, quiero estar al lado de Crowley, pero sé que le hago mal y si él quiere ser feliz al lado de alguien más está bien… Yo no sé qué es lo quiero… No entiendo mis propios sentimientos…"

Anthema se quitó los lentes colocándolos sobre la pequeña mesa, el segundero del reloj era el único sonido que se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

"No has pensado" Rompió el silencio la Alpha "Que en realidad solo tratas de castigarte, que sientes que todo lo que paso es tu culpa y crees merecer sufrir como castigo por ello…"

El Omega no contesto.

"Desde muy pequeño has tenido la idea de la culpa, Azirafel, la muerte de tu madre, a pesar de ser un niño, la atribuiste a algo ocasionado por tu nacimiento, la separación de tus hermanos, decidiste que lo mejor era que te alejaras para no causarles un mal… Y ahora, Crowley, ni siquiera te has detenido a pensar si hay otras formas…"

"La esperanza de un tratamiento que funcione para ambos es muy pequeña…" Se apresuró a decir el chico.

"Pero sigue existiendo una oportunidad, sin embargo, a tus ojos, eres el culpable de todas las desgracias ocurridas, por lo cual no mereces ser feliz, ni tener opciones para ello… Y ahora te preguntas si ese amor que dices profesar no es más que una mentira…"

"Mis feromonas fueron las responsables de llevar a Crowley a un estado como ese" Azirafel apretó los puños lastimándose las palmas "¿Cómo se supone que no sienta culpa por algo como eso?"

"Porque tú no eres el único que tuvo que ver ¿crees que él no lo sabía? El daño que le hacía seguir juntos, ambos fueron irresponsables y ambos tienen culpa, no tienes que cargar con todo tú…"

Sintiendo que Azirafel comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva con respecto al tema, la chica suspiro para sus adentros, pensando la mejor manera de continuar.

"Nadie puede decirte que es el amor Azirafel, solo podemos apoyarte cuando se cruza la línea hacia la dependencia emocional, o cuando has dejado de lado el amor propio por complacer a otros, pero determinar qué clase de sentimientos expresas hacia otra persona depende de ti"

"¿Qué es el amor para usted? No como doctora, sino como persona…" Los ojos azul claro de Azirafel lucían tristes, haciendo que Anthema terminara cediendo a la pregunta.

"Para mí significa ser capaz de conocer los defectos de una persona y adorarlos más que sus virtudes, saber que estarás en las buenas y malas, sentir como cada día le quieres más que el anterior…" Hizo una pausa mirando el reloj, la sesión estaba por terminar "Debes dejar de autocastigarte por lo ocurrido, si amas o no a Crowley no es algo que debas preguntarte para lastimarte a ti mismo, sino porque quieres crecer y avanzar…"

La Alpha acompaño hasta la puerta al más joven, quien antes de salir se giró un poco ansioso.

"¿Lo ha visto? ¿Sabe si está bien?" Preguntó nervioso.

"No, se suponía que la semana pasada empezariamos la primera sesión, pero no se presentó, él es mucho más renuente a este tipo de consultas, no creo que acepte tan fácilmente…"

"¿Cree que este bien?" La cara del Omega lucía preocupada "¿Él podrá recuperarse? ¿Llevar una vida normal?"

"Creo que él tiene mucho que sanar antes de pensar en recuperarse, pero todos pueden hacerlo Azirafel"

Se despidieron y mientras Anathema miraba al rubio alejarse, pensaba en lo interesante que podían llegar a ser las relaciones humanas, personas que deberían estar juntas y no pueden, personas que deberían separarse y no quieren.

"¿Qué es en realidad el amor?" Pregunto en voz alta la Alpha "¿Y por qué somos capaces de sufrir tanto por tener un poco de ese sentimiento?"


	302. CCCII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCII**

"¡El desayuno está servido!" Gritó Lucifer acomodando la mesa "¡Crowley, Beelzebub, si no vienen ahora, no lo calentaré después!"

"No grites de ese modo" Se quejó el pelinegro apareciendo en la cocina "Son apenas tres habitaciones, ni que no pudiéramos escucharte"

"Alguien amaneció de mal humor ¿eh?" El Alpha acomodo el plato frente a su hermano "Pasas dormido todo el día Beelzy y cuando estas despierto ni tú te soportas… ¿Te sigue afectando lo de Gabriel?"

"¡Podrías callarte!" El Beta apretó los puños y miró de mala manera al mayor "¡Deja de querer ser la figura paterna de la casa! ¡Estoy harto de verte fingir que estás bien en el día y que por la noche no puedas dejar de llorar y no seas capaz de decirnos nada! ¡Basta de aparentar felicidad Lucifer!"

"¡Oye solo trato de hacer las cosas más llevaderas para todos!" Respondió enfadado el más alto "¡Los tres estamos juntos en esto!"

"Siempre dices eso, pero nunca confías en nosotros" El Beta se levantó del asiento para marcharse "Perdí el apetito, con permiso"

"¡No me vas a dejar hablando Beelzebub!" Gritó Lucifer yendo tras el chico "¡Estás siendo muy irrespetuoso!"

El par de hermanos comenzaron a discutir cerca de la entrada, cuando la puerta se abrió, Crowley entró tratando de ser sigiloso sin percatarse de la presencia de los mayores.

"¡¿Pasaste fuera toda la noche?!" El Beta fue el primero en hablar "¡¿Qué te crees que esto?! ¡¿Un hotel o qué?! ¡¿Dónde mierda estabas Crowley?!"

"Vienes de esa casa otra vez ¿verdad?" Continúo Lucifer en tono dolido "De la que crees que es tu madre…"

El pelirrojo no supo que contestar, se sentía avergonzado por haber sido atrapado, en el fondo sentía como si hubiera traicionado a sus hermanos.

"L-lo siento" Se disculpó agachando la cabeza "Perdí la noción del tiempo…"

"¡¿Y cuántas veces van de eso?!" Exclamó enfadado el pelinegro "¡Ahora ni siquiera a dormir llegas! ¡¿Qué te piensas que somos?!"

"Beelzebub cálmate" Dijo el Alpha tomando el brazo del pelinegro.

"¡No me calmo nada!" Crowley ignoró el regaño haciendo enfadar más al chico "¡Nosotros somos quienes cuidamos de ti! ¡Te damos una casa para que vivas, comida y además cubrimos tus necesidades! ¡¿Y así es como nos tratas?! ¡Yendo y viniendo como y cuando se te da la gana!"

"¡Soy tu hermano no tu prisionero!" Explotó el pelirrojo dando un paso al frente "¡Y si quieres te pago por TODO lo que has hecho por mí!"

"¡Oigan ustedes dos, deténganse!" Lucifer se puso en medio del par de jóvenes "Crowley sabes muy bien que no puedes tener esa clase de arrebatos y tu Beelzebub, entiendo que estés enojado, pero esa no es la manera de decir las cosas"

"No soy un niño pequeño" Respondió el Alpha mirando entre sus dos hermanos mayores "No necesito que estén pendientes de mí, las veinticuatro horas del día, sé y puedo cuidarme solo…"

"¡Claro que no puedes!" Dijo con enfado el Beta "¡¿Por qué crees que acabamos de esta forma?! ¡Si te tratamos como un niño es porque te comportas como uno!"

"¡Si claro! ¡Porque de los tres tú eres siempre el más maduro! ¡¿No?!" Crowley alzó los brazos con enfado "¡Te crees mejor que nosotros solo porque eres el único con un buen empleo! ¡¿Cuánto de tu logro se debió a que te acostaste con Gabriel Archangel?!"

"¡Crowley!" Gritó Lucifer "¡Discúlpate en este instante! ¡Beelzebub jamás nos ha cobrado por nada! ¡Y si estamos tan enfadados es porque no muestras ningún respeto hacia nosotros!"

Sin detenerse a escuchar siquiera las palabras del mayor de los Tadfield, el Beta se lanzó sobre el pelirrojo propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

"¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE LUCIFER Y YO SACRIFICAMOS EN REALIDAD POR TI?!" Gritaba el pelinegro encima de Crowley "¡¿CREES QUE ESTO ES FÁCIL PARA NOSOTROS?! ¡¿EH?! ¡NO FUISTE EL ÚNICO QUE PERDIÓ A ALGUIEN QUIEN AMABA!"

Lucifer tuvo que actuar rápido, tomo al Beta de la cintura arrastrándolo para separarlo del pelirrojo.

"¡Yo jamás les dije que terminarán con los Archangel!" Respondió el menor de los hermanos limpiando la sangre que salía de su nariz "¡Nunca les pedí que sacrificarán su felicidad por mí!"

"¡Pero era necesario Crowley!" Gritó Lucifer luchando por contener a un furioso Beelzebub "¿Qué se supone que íbamos a hacer? ¿Cómo ibas a superar a Azirafel si nosotros estamos con sus hermanos? Si hicimos algo como eso fue para apoyarte, porque sabemos que incluso su recuerdo puede alterar tus feromonas"

"¡Yo puedo controlarme!" Se defendió el Alpha.

"¡No puedes! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!" Beelzebub dejó de luchar, pero sus ojos azules parecían lanzar fuego "¡Has perdido la capacidad de controlar tus instintos! Si llega un celo o si tus feromonas se alteran, volverás a experimentar un episodio como el que te llevo al hospital, para evitar eso, nosotros optamos por romper cualquier contacto con esa familia… Y así evitar que te encuentres con Azirafel y su condición no te afecte…"

"Ustedes no debieron… ¡¿Cómo es que ser tan miserables cómo yo ayudará en algo?!"

"¡Somos tu familia! ¡Sólo nos tenemos entre nosotros!" Interrumpió Lucifer "¡Y hasta que encontraramos una solución a esto no podíamos arriesgarnos a ponerte en peligro!"

Crowley miro entre ambos chicos, tristes y solos como él, si no fuera por mí, pensó, ellos pudieron haber elegido un camino diferente. Apretó los puños y tomó una decisión.

"Ya no tienen que hacer más esto" Dijo el pelirrojo con firmeza "No se sacrifiquen más por mí, no me deben nada…"

"Somos tus hermanos…"

"¡No, no lo son!" La declaración dejo sin palabras tanto a Lucifer como Beelzebub "Somos tres niños que no tenían nada más, y es momento de que tomemos cada quien el camino que deseemos, sin sacrificarnos el uno por el otro de esta manera…"

"¿Qué rayos quieres decir?" El mayor soltó al Beta dando un paso al frente "No hables como si fuéramos simples conocidos, nosotros somos una familia, crecimos juntos, padecimos juntos…"

"¡No quiero ser más parte de esta familia! ¡No cuando los hago sufrir se este modo!" El Alpha hizo una pausa antes de continuar "Beatriz es mi madre, tengo pruebas de eso, y me ha propuesto ir a vivir a su casa, junto a mi abuela, yo… Voy a aceptar su oferta…"

Ahora fue el turno de Lucifer de perder la compostura, tronó los dientes hasta hacerlos sangrar luego se dirigió a su hermano menor.

"¡¿Nos están dejando por una mujer que te abandono?!" No hubo respuesta "¡Aunque ella sea tu verdadera madre jamás se preocupó en ir a buscarte!"

"¡Habrá tenido sus razones!"

"¡Sus razones son que no te quiere! ¡¿Acaso no lo ves?!" Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro del Alpha "¡Ella no era quien te cuidaba cuando enfermabas! ¡Quien se sentaba junto a ti para ver si se dignaba a volver! ¡Quien ha estado contigo cuando ríes y cuando lloras!"

"Toda mi vida he esperado que volviera a mi lado" Respondió Crowley avergonzado "Y a-ahora es cuando más la necesito… No espero que me entiendan, no vean esto como algo malo, ustedes podrán volver con Michel y Gabriel, y yo iniciaré una nueva vida…"

"¿Nos estás dejando?" La ira de Beelzebub había desaparecido por completo "¿Estás eligiendo a esa mujer sobre nosotros?"

"Recogeré mis cosas y me mudaré lo antes posible, no quiero causarles más problemas" El chico se retiró rumbo a su habitación.

"¡Si te vas!" Gritó Lucifer "¡No vamos a rogarte que vuelvas! ¡Ni iremos en tu ayuda! ¡No serás más un Tadfield para nosotros!"

El pelirrojo no volteó, siguió su camino hasta su habitación, Beelzebub observó al mayor de los hermanos, lucía traicionado y herido, se acercó a él para abrazarlo, y aunque no lloraron, sentían como su corazón estaba destrozado.

A diferencia de los Archangel, ellos nunca supieron lo que era perder a un ser amado de la familia, pero en esos momentos, el sentimiento de saber que su hermano, al que habían cuidado y amado desde pequeño, les daba la espalda, era el mismo.


	303. CCCIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCIII**

"_¿Qué?"_ Pregunto la Alpha sentada sobre la cama de su habitación _"¡¿Cómo puede decir algo como eso?!"_

"_Tengo pruebas señorita Michel"_ Respondió Elsa con seriedad _"Esa Omega tiene conversaciones con el chico llamado Lucifer"_

"_No… No, no… Esta equivocada"_ Michel se puso de pie abrazándose a sí misma _"¡Debe haberse confundido! ¡Lucifer me hubiera dicho si se conocían!"_

"_¿De verdad?"_ Inquirió la Beta _"¿Está completamente segura? ¿Acaso conoce también a ese muchacho?"_ La castaña no respondió.

"_Debe ser precavida con esta información"_ Dijo Elsa poniéndose de pie _"Metatron está completamente hechizado por esa chica, si usted le habla al respecto, probablemente se ponga de su lado…"_

"_¿Metatron lo sabe?"_ La Alpha se giró con sorpresa.

"_Yo misma se lo notifique, sin embargo, no hizo nada al respecto, y la que terminó yéndose de esta casa, no fue otra más que yo"_ La voz de la mayor se quebró, pero no tardó en componerse y alzar la vista en dirección a la castaña _"Esta noche dejaré la mansión, por lo cual quería que supiera esto antes de marcharme"_

"_Pero usted ha estado con nosotros toda su vida… ¿Por qué?"_

"_Todo este tiempo no he vivido más que un engaño…" _Murmuró el ama de llaves _"Y no quiero lo mismo para usted señorita Michel, así que le recomiendo que sea prudente y revele la verdad que su hermano se niega a ver"_

La mujer se levantó, sin agregar más y sin despedidas, salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a una consternada Michel.

"Sub directora" Le llamó una voz "Sub directora ¿está usted bien? ¿Quiere que llame a enfermería?"

"¿Qué?" La Alpha volvió en sí y observó al profesor Sandalphon, quien le observaba contrariado "E-estoy bien… ¿Qué era de lo que quería hablar?"

"Bueno, como le comentaba, es necesario revaluar los presupuestos para el próximo ciclo escolar, y quería ser el primero en entregar la propuesta del departamento…" El hombrecillo colocó una carpeta sobre la mesa "Si lo revisa verá como tome en cuenta todos los detalles que menciono en la última junta…"

"Los veré después" Indicó la castaña tomando los documentos para arrojarlos sobre otra pila "¿Algo más?"

"Bueno en realidad si…" Continúo el Beta "¿Sabe algo sobre el estudiante Lucifer Tadfield? No queda mucho tiempo de su prorroga y ni siquiera se ha acercado para preguntar sobre sus clases"

La Alpha pudo sentir la malicia en el comentario del profesor, fingió indiferencia y continúo con su trabajo respondiendo con la menor importancia.

"Ese alumno está completamente fuera de su jurisdicción, si él vuelve o no, es cosa que no le incumbe ¿algo más?"

"¿Pero no le parece extraño?" Continúo Sandalphon ignorando el enfado de la castaña "No es normal que una persona desaparezca, así como así, para mí eso habla muy mal de ese muchacho…"

Si aquel hombre hubiera podido ser capaz de sentir las feromonas, se hubiera dado cuenta del aroma amenazante que inundaba la habitación.

"La vida personal de los estudiantes" Interrumpió con firmeza la castaña "Es algo que a usted no le incumbe, ahora, le daré hasta tres para que salga de mi oficina…"

"P-pero subdirectora…"

"Uno…"

El Beta no necesito más y en menos de un minuto había abandona el lugar, Michel suspiró derrotada, volvió a sentarse y miró en su teléfono una fotografía de ella y Lucifer, la sonrisa del chico era tan sincera y su mirada tan dulce, completamente diferente a la expresión que había observado en él la última vez que se habían visto.

La Alpha decidió volver a la mansión más temprano ese día, tomo sus cosas y subió a su automóvil, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la antigua ama de llaves, si Lucifer conocía a esa chica, pensó la castaña, ¿por qué nunca me lo contó? ¿Es parte de ese pasado al que le teme tanto?

Al llegar se dio cuenta que había olvidado sus llaves, toco varias veces el timbre, esperando que el personal no estuviera muy ocupado, sin una persona que dirigiera a todos, las actividades diarias se habían vuelto un poco desorganizadas.

"Bienvenida a casa señorita Michel" Le recibió Lilith con amabilidad "No le esperábamos tan temprano ¿desea comer ahora o esperará a sus hermanos?"

Michel se tomó un tiempo para observarle con detenimiento, era joven, de piel aterciopelada, su melena roja y frondosa, de cuerpo bien formado, hermosos rasgos, rojos labios brillantes, su aroma era embriagador, hasta ella debía admitir que le parecía un Omega de lo más atractivo, y sobre todo eso, lo que más resaltaba eran sus ojos esmeraldas, jamás bajaba la mirada y siempre era dulce pero con una seriedad que le hacía parecer ser mayor de lo que realmente era.

"¿Señorita Michel?" Repitió la pelirroja alzando una ceja "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"No comeré" Respondió la más alta viéndose atrapada "¿Sabes dónde se encuentra mi hermano Metatron?"

"En su despacho, lleva allí toda la mañana… ¿Gusta que le diga que lo busca?"

"No, así está bien, gracias" La Alpha lanzó una última mirada en dirección a la chica antes de subir rumbo antes de subir a su habitación, Lilith no dijo nada, pero jamás apartó los ojos de ella.

Una vez en su alcoba, la castaña camino de un lado a otro pensando en que debía de hacer, temía que, si se acercaba a Metatron, este le mintiera para proteger a la Omega, además de lo dicho por Elsa, ella ya había notado los sentimientos que su hermano profesaba por la chica y le preocupaba que debido a ellos él pudiera negarse a hablarle con la verdad.

Encarar directamente a Lucifer quedaba descartado, aún recordaba la última vez que habían hablado, su mirada de terror absoluto y el miedo de ella misma al sugerir aquel crimen en el pasado del Alpha, se recostó en su cama derrotada, mirando el dosal que le cubría y pensando en cómo llegar al fondo de ese asunto.

"Conocer a Lilith, tal vez haber terminado con la vida de alguien, y no ser capaz de hablar de nada de eso… ¿Cuál es la historia detrás Lucifer?" Se pregunto Michel en voz alta "¿Estoy buscando excusas para darte una oportunidad? Solo debería dejarte ir, me haría menos daño de ese modo…"

La Alpha se giró cerrando los ojos, recordó aquella mirada triste que ponía el chico cada vez que creía que nadie lo observaba, parecía tan solo y desamparado, y aunque una parte de ella, tal vez su orgullo, le gritaba que se alejará, que era suficiente de ese juego de mentiras y secretos, otra le pedía que le diera una oportunidad, le decía que lo buscará y lo sostuviera entre sus brazos hasta que pudiera desaparecer la desesperanza en sus ojos.

Se quedó dormida, pensando en que debía hacer, como tenía que actuar, e imaginando todos los escenarios posibles preguntándose si sea cual sea la verdad ¿podría ser capaz de aceptarla?


	304. CCCIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCIV**

"Eres muy divertido" Sonrió el Omega, jugando con su cabello y acercándose a Gabriel "¿Qué curso dices que estudias?"

"V-voy en último año" Contestó algo avergonzado el Alpha "¡Eres mayor! Qué lindo ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?"

"¿Cuándo me presentarás a tu familia?" Preguntó el Omega colocándose sus ropas "Llevamos saliendo tres meses y jamás los has mencionado…"

Con incomodidad el castaño se levantó, observando al bonito chico a su lado, suspiro derrotado antes de continuar.

"Sabes, creo que deberíamos dejar esto" Hizo una pausa colocándose su saco "Me refiero a vernos y eso…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó el más joven "¡¿Estás terminando conmigo?! ¡¿Así como así?!"

"L-lo siento… Pero creo que es lo mejor…"

"¡¿Estás viendo a alguien más?!"

"No…"

"¡Entonces?!"

"Es que, me di cuenta de que no siento nada por ti y creo que debes estar con alguien que…" Antes de poder terminar el más alto fue rociado con el agua de unas flores que se encontraban cerca.

"¡Que excusa más patética!" El Omega se retiró enfadado azotando la puerta al salir.

"Y tú tampoco sentías nada por mí…" Murmuró Gabriel con tristeza.

"¿Qué tal te fue en la cita que te arreglo Metatron?" Preguntó Michel en tono de broma "Es la cuarta familia con la que te entrevistas ¿tan exigente eres?"

"Es una linda Omega" Respondió el más alto con indiferencia "Nos llevamos bien…"

"Suenas como si fuera una tortura ¿porqué no solo le dices que deje de hacerlo? Desde que saliste de la escuela solo te ha presionado a que conozcas Omegas de buena familia…"

"Michel" Interrumpió el Alpha con tono triste "¿Tú crees que todos pueden enamorarse?"

"¿Eh?" La castaña alzó una ceja y le miró como si fuera le hubiera brotado un tercer ojo.

"B-bueno, es que he conocido a tantos Omegas y jamás he sentido nada, si se van o se quedan es cosa que la verdad no me importa…"

"Eso he oído" Rio con diversión su hermana "Tus amigos dicen que robas la atención de todos los Omegas y cuando los botas ellos son quienes terminan consolándolos…"

"Yo no los boto" Se defendió el más alto "Es solo que no me interesa, estoy cansado de escuchar sus cumplidos, ni siquiera se cuando me mienten o cuando no…"

"Hermanito, hermanito, deja de pensarlo tanto" Michel alzó los hombros con indiferencia "Si quieres complacer a Metatron solo desposa a cualquier buen Omega y listo, conforme pase el tiempo podrás tomarle cariño o algo…" El Alpha no dijo nada, sintiéndose decepcionado.

"¿Cómo es Gabriel Archangel?" Al escuchar su nombre el Alpha se detuvo, tras la puerta se encontraba la última Omega con quien su hermano lo había reunido.

"Es amable y muy guapo, no me molestaría quedarme toda la noche con él" La amiga a su lado rio divertida "Pero es tan denso, creo que era de esos niños solitarios sin muchas habilidades para socializar"

"Eso es aburrido…"

"Es más como una ventaja ¿no? Podría manejarlo a mi gusto, sé que le gustan los Omegas lindos, solo es cuestión de que caiga ante mis encantos y lo demás será silbar y coser"

El Alpha apretó los dientes y se retiró del sitio sin avisar, no contestó las llamadas ni de la chica ni de su hermano, estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con esas situaciones.

"Los Betas son lamentables" Dijo Raguel, uno de los amigos del Alpha "No pueden percibir feromonas, no pueden generarles, no tienen ninguna actitud sobresaliente y ni si quiera son lindos como los Omega ¿no te parece una existencia en vano?"

En realidad, el Alpha no tenía forma de negar o afirmar eso, su convivencia con Betas estaba limitada al personal de servicio que trabajaba en la mansión, pero desde que estaba en la escuela no había escuchado más que la misma afirmación una y otra vez, llegando al punto de él también creerla.

"Si… Debe ser triste nacer de esa manera" Termino respondiendo con la misma seguridad que su compañero.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que se encontró con Beelzebub, presentado como una joven promesa, un pequeño genio malhumorado, no habían empezado con el pie derecho, y el Alpha debía admitir que eso había sido su culpa.

Después de conocerlo, esos ojos azul profundo se habían quedado grabados en su memoria, las veces que se encontraron, había chocado muro tras muro ¿por qué le importaba siquiera? ¿por qué se preocupaba por un simple Beta habiendo cientos como él?

Sin embargo, el día que lo descubrió trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, se dio cuenta de cuan equivocaba estaba, Beelzebub no era en absoluto como ningún otro Beta, en realidad no era siquiera como cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido antes.

Pronto se vio con la urgencia de buscar más y más de él, quería acercarse, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, cada vez que avanzaba un paso, retrocedía tres, se preguntaba si en realidad llegó a avanzar.

Antes de darse cuenta, aquel sentimiento que siempre dudo en poder experimentar, se materializo en él, era cálido, extraño, le asustaba, pero sobre todo era doloroso, un tipo de dolor que no le importaba guardar si con eso podía seguir mirando el par de ojos azul oscuro.

"¿Qué opinas de Gabriel?" Nuevamente esta escena, pensó el Alpha deteniéndose tras la puerta y con el corazón golpeando el pecho, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera escuchar "Parecen ser buenos amigos"

"Es un idiota molesto, siempre se mete donde no lo llaman y me saca de quicio la mayoría del tiempo" Se apresuró a responder el Beta "Muchas veces he pensado en darle un puñetazo en la cara…"

"¿Tanto lo detestas?" El castaño se encogió de hombros, afectado por la respuesta.

"No lo detesto" Agregó el pelinegro "Si llegue a hacerlo, pero una vez que lo conoces, es, bueno es algo lindo, jamás se ha portado grosero de manera consiente, cuando hablo con él realmente nos entendemos y me trata como a un igual, no soy un simple Beta, soy Beelzebub… Es un buen sujeto…"

"Claro" Se burló su compañera Beta "Sólo un buen sujeto…"

"¡No sé qué insinúes, pero vete a la mierda Dagon!"

El corazón de Gabriel latió con fuerza, dio media vuelta y se retiró, se sentía incapaz de mirar al pelinegro a los ojos, y también se dio cuenta de que cada vez caía más y más profundo en su hechizo.

Todo lo que vino después fue una avalancha para el Alpha, ver al Beta en su puerta cuando su celo se presentó, y descubrir que no sería cosa de una sola vez le hizo albergar esperanzas, las cuales conforme pasaba el tiempo no hacían más que crecer.

La llegada de Ba'al, y con esto el poder al fin escuchar esas benditas palabras de los labios de Beelzebub.

"Te quiero…"

Lo hizo que lo repitiera centenares de veces, creyó que después de tanto, al fin podrían estar juntos, que tras todo lo que habían vivido era lo mínimo que merecían, pero no, una vez más el camino recorrido volvía a la casilla de inicio, en una especie de juego cruel.

Sus hermanos, Crowley y Lucifer, siempre involucrados, siempre apareciendo en el peor momento posible, siempre obstaculizando las decisiones de Beelzebub, la dependencia entre los Tadfield era tan clara para todos, menos para ellos.

A pesar de esto, Gabriel no se dio por vencido, pensó que juntos podrían encontrar una solución, creyó que el Beta dejaría de lado su terquedad y orgullo y comenzaría a compartir sus problemas, pero en vez de eso, lo que el Alpha encontró, fue una revelación que lo destruyó por dentro.

"Si tengo que elegir entre Lucifer y tú, lo elijo a él…"

Las palabras lastimaban como llagas abiertas ¿por qué hacer algo como esto? Se preguntó devastado, después de todo lo que pasamos ¿era una mentira el que me querías?

Confuso por la decisión del chico, pero sabiendo que no quería que se acercará a él, el Alpha se dedicó al trabajo, paso cada minuto libre que tenía enfocado a los asuntos relacionados con la farmacéutica, ya que, de otra forma, su mente siempre terminaba pensando en esos rebeldes cabellos negros, aquel delgado cuerpo y esos profundos ojos azules.

Cuando había terminado con todos los pendientes de su oficina, y desesperado por no tener más que hacer, recordó la computadora que debía revisar, la que pertenecía a Asmodeo.

Fue hasta su departamento, el cual había evitado durante mucho tiempo, pues el recuerdo de Beelzebub estaba en cada rincón.

Tomo la laptop y se dispuso a su labor, copio y elimino todos los archivos que considero necesarios, y cuando estaba a punto de terminar, por error dio clic en algún lugar de la pantalla de inicio, haciendo saltar una ventana que solicitaba contraseña.

Algo sorprendido por aquello, tecleo un par de números siendo rechazado, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él, y tras muchos intentos y llamadas de soporte al departamento de sistemas, pudo abrirla encontrándose con cientos de archivos en miniatura. Hizo los iconos más grandes, arrepintiéndose al instante.

"¡Asqueroso sujeto!" Se lamentó en voz alta al descubrir decenas de videos de personas en completa desnudez "¡Mira que guardar pornografía en una computadora de la empresa!" Comenzó a seleccionar el contenido para eliminarlo, cuando una imagen llamo su atención.

"¿Un encuentro con Satanás?" Leyó, pero estaba seguro de que el rostro que parecía le resultaba familiar, dio clic y el video comenzó a reproducirse.

"Di tu nombre a la cámara" Se escucho una voz fuera de foco "No seas un Alpha tímido…"

El rostro del chico miraba hacia abajo, solo se podía observar su frondosa cabellera roja, lentamente levanto la cabeza y sin sonreír se dirigió a la pantalla.

"Satanás… Pueden llamarme Satanás…"

Gabriel cerro la computadora, se levantó de su asiento dejándola caer, y su corazón latía a toda velocidad mientras temblaba nervioso.

"Reconocería esos ojos rojos donde fuera" Murmuró asustado "¡¿Por qué Lucifer aparece en un vídeo como ese?! ¡¿Qué edad tenía?! ¡¿Por qué Asmodeo guarda algo como esto?!"

El Alpha recogió la computadora, sin saber que hacer, no fue capaz de volver a abrirla y ver nuevamente aquella película, su estómago se revolvió y retuvo el impulso de correr a vomitar.

"¿Sus hermanos saben de esto?" Se preguntó en voz alta "¿Qué hay de Michel?" Guardo la laptop con las manos temblando ¿debía llamar a alguien? ¿A Beelzebub? ¿A su hermana? Pensó y pensó sobre que debía de hacer, sin poder borrar la imagen de desolación que mostraba aquel joven.

Nuevamente, creyó que sólo era el juguete de algún Dios cruel, poniéndo ante él una y otra vez situaciones que estaban fuera de su comprensión.


	305. CCCV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCV**

Azirafel suspiró con tristeza frente la entrada de la facultad le había pedido al chofer de la familia que lo dejará algunas calles atrás, para evitar que lo vieran llegar en automóvil.

Después de tanto tiempo encerrado, el médico le indico que su condición era lo suficientemente estable como para retomar sus actividades normales, aunque para el Omega las cosas no volverían a ser normales jamás, al menos no sin Crowley a su lado.

Estaba tan sumido en sus meditaciones, que ni siquiera notó cuando Wilde se acercó hasta él lanzándosele en un abrazo.

"¡Zira!" Gritó el castaño sin soltarlo "¡Que alegría verte de nuevo! Aunque he de admitir que esperaba tu entraba en una limosina rodeado de sirvientes…"

"Buen día para ti también" Sonrió el chico rodando los ojos "Y para que conste, no tengo ni limosina ni sirvientes, solo un auto extra para hacer recados y unos cuantos trabajadores que nos ayudan en casa…"

"Tu corazón podrá ser noble, pero sigues siendo un niño rico" Agregó Wilde soltando al rubio "¿Por qué no te saltas la clase y vienes a comer algo conmigo?"

"Yo… No lo sé, me han dado muchas libertades y empezar faltando a clases no es algo con lo que me sienta cómodo"

"Dios eres tan adorable" Dijo el castaño tocándose el pecho "Te buscaré a la hora del almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Eso me parece mejor" Contestó Azirafel con una dulce sonrisa.

Cuando la campana que anunciaba el final del primer período sonó, Wilde se presentó puntual frente a la puerta del salón del Omega.

"¿Entraste siquiera a tus clases? ¿Cómo es que no repruebas si siempre te estas ausentando?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño el rubio.

"Tengo mis métodos querido" El Omega lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo escaleras abajo "Ahora, vamos por ese desayuno que me prometiste invitar"

"Yo no prometí nada…"

"¿Me dejarás pagar a mí? Que tacaño…"

El par de chicos se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería no muy lejos de la escuela, era cómoda con un dulce aroma a café que hizo a Azirafel recordar el lugar donde Crowley solía trabajar con Madam Tracy.

¿Habrá vuelto allí? Se preguntó mirando sus manos sobre la mesa, ¿estará bien? ¿Aún pensará en mí?

"Zira" Llamó Wilde al más joven, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos "Tierra llamando a Azirafel ¿me copias?"

"Y-yo… Lo siento…" Se disculpó el rubio "Es que este lugar me trajo recuerdos, es todo"

"Ya…" El castaño no agregó más, pero observó con más detenimiento al chico, notando como el sol iluminaba su cabello rubio claro haciendo que este brillara dándole un aura de aspecto angelical, noto también sus largas y bonitas pestañas, sus mejillas coloridas y sus labios rosas.

Aunque Wilde había tenido cientos de amoríos antes, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces se había sentido de aquella manera, jamás paso por su cabeza que un chico tan adorable y dulce pudiera hacer que su corazón palpitará con tal fuerza.

"¿Aún piensas en el Alpha?" Preguntó de repente el Omega, tratando de suprimir el deje de celos.

"N-no creo que pueda olvidarlo jamás…" Se apresuró a contestar Azirafel, sin siquiera pensarlo, haciendo que el pecho de Wilde se contrajera con dolor.

"Eso no es verdad" Agregó el castaño "Lo que necesitas es conocer otras personas, y no sé, podrías darte cuenta de que es posible querer a alguien más…"

"No estoy interesado en ninguna relación…"

"No tiene que ser nada serio" Interrumpió el Omega "P-podrías solo… Salir, verse de vez en cuando, ir a su apartamento… Algo sin compromiso ¿entiendes?"

"E-eso sería muy vergonzoso" Contestó el rubio sonrojado "N-no creo poder ser capaz de conocer a alguien y salir de ese modo… Aun cuando sé que tienes razón y debería avanzar, hacer algo así con un desconocido sería realmente difícil para mí"

"¡N-no tiene que ser un desconocido!" El corazón de Wilde golpeaba con fuerza "S-si lo que quieres es avanzar, y-yo podría, no sé, salir contigo… Sin compromisos…"

Soné como un desesperado idiota, pensó el Omega mirando hacia la ventana y deseando que la tierra se lo tragará.

"No soy una persona con quien te recomiendo salir" Contestó Azirafel con una sonrisa triste "Llevó desgracia a donde quiera que voy…"

"Y-yo igual… Matemáticamente podríamos funcionar… Ya sabes, negativo por negativo da positivo…" Aquello hizo reír al chico.

Su comida fue servida y cambiaron de tema con naturalidad, después de terminar volvieron a la facultad, ese día no podrían verse más, debido a que Azirafel tendría que tomar algunas pasantías después de clases y en el segundo descanso Wilde debía presentarse a su club de teatro.

"Zira" Dijo el Omega antes de despedirse "M-mi oferta sigue en pie, si quieres salir con alguien aun cuando no sea nada serio, estoy disponible…"

Listo para el rechazo, el chico solo rascó su cuello por encima de su collar anti-marca.

"Eres muy dulce, tratando de hacerme sentir bien" El rubio acarició la mejilla de Wilde "Gracias"

Azirafel se despidió, dejando al mayor algo confundido, llevó una mano hasta su pecho y sonrió con alegría.

"Qué bonito" Dijo una voz tras de él "Nuestro niño ya es todo un hombre"

"No sabía que te gustarán los Omegas" Se unió otra persona "Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería un espectáculo como ese…"

"¿Q-qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó asustando el castaño, mirando en la dirección que había tomado Azirafel, para asegurarse que se encontrará lejos.

"No te has reportado en semanas" El Beta paso un brazo sobre su hombro "Nos preocupaste ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar para ponernos al corriente?"

El par de hombres lo arrastraron lejos de la escuela, hasta un callejón despoblado, el Alpha lo empujo contra la pared de ladrillo mientras el otro hombrecillo le miraba con una especie de sonrisa.

"Wilde, Wilde, Wilde ¿no hemos sido acaso buenos contigo?" Preguntó el Beta "Te hemos dado la oportunidad de pagar tu deuda, e incluso te seguimos suministrando tus medicamentos puntualmente ¿y no puedes cumplir una simple tarea?"

"Y-yo no… ¡No he encontrado nada!" Gritó el chico asustado.

"Tal vez es porque no has puesto el suficiente empeño… Pero no te preocupes, nosotros sabemos cómo incentivarte"

"¿Qué…?" Antes de que el chico pudiera siquiera terminar la oración, el Beta dio un chasquido, y su compañero poco participativo hasta entonces, tomo uno de los dedos del Omega doblándolo hacia atrás hasta que este gritó de dolor.

"¡Basta!" Se quejó el chico llorando cuando el sujeto tomaba otro más.

"¿Estás seguro de que no sabes nada?" Preguntó el hombrecillo de rostro desfigurado "¡¿Ninguna idea de donde puede estar la Omega?!"

Mientras sentía el dolor punzante y lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, Wilde dudó, retuvo un su gritó tanto como pudo antes de contestar.

"¡NO LO SÉ! ¡LO JURO! ¡LA HE BUSCADO, PERO NO TENGO IDEA!"

El sonido de la ruptura fue peor que el anterior, y cuando soltaron al chico este cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblando mientras sujetaba su mano herida.

"Espero esto te sirva de estímulo para esforzarte más" El Beta lo tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos "Y si me llegó a enterar que de la estás cubriendo, esto es lo que le pasará a cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo ¿entendido?"

Wilde asintió con miedo, tratando de controlar el aroma de su cuerpo, si sus feromonas lo delataban en ese momento, estaría perdido.

"Vámonos" El par de hombres se giraron para irse, pero el Alpha se detuvo observando al chico, quien al darse cuenta trato de no demostrar su miedo.

"Y salúdanos a tu noviecito" Dijo en tono burlón "Estaría encantando en conocerlo personalmente…"

El castaño permaneció en el suelo, con su mano buena sacó un par de pastillas que se llevó a la boca tragándolas de una, luego se levantó y tambaleándose se dirigió de vuelta a la escuela, para ir a enfermería, mentiría sobre haber sufrido una caída o algo parecido.

Para evitar pensar en el dolor, recordó la sonrisa dulce de Azirafel, sus ojos azul claro, verlos era como observar un cielo despejado.

Comenzó a imaginar un escenario diferente a la realidad en que vivía, uno donde no existía un Crowley y él no estaba tan lleno de mentiras, uno donde ser feliz si era posible para todos.


	306. CCCVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCVI**

"Es más pequeño que en casa de Beelzebub" Pensó con tristeza Crowley mientras acomodaba sus pocas pertenencias en la habitación.

La despedida con sus hermanos no había sido buena, cuando recogió la última caja, no se dignaron a hablar con él y ni siquiera voltearon a verlo.

"Sólo debo darles tiempo" Murmuró el chico "Ellos no pueden dejar de lado sus vidas por mí"

Mientras desempacaba, se encontró con un pequeño marco, era una fotografía vieja, a Crowley le faltaban un par de dientes, Beelzebub tenía cara de malhumor y Lucifer usaba una gorra que no cubría para nada su frondosa cabellera.

"¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?" Se pregunto con una sonrisa, dibujando con la yema del dedo el rostro del par de chicos.

"¿Quieres que ponga un plato para que comas también?" Beatriz apareció sin llamar a la puerta, la cual permanecía abierta, Crowley se sorprendió y rápidamente escondió la fotografía.

"Si, por favor" Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Sintiéndose algo extraño en aquella casa, el Alpha se acercó a la mesa donde la pequeña y menuda anciana golpeaba una cuchara contra el plato, pero al verle la expresión en su rostro cambio por completo.

"¡Beatriz!" Gritó la mujer "Estas tan delgada, ven siéntate a mi lado, esta señora me dio de comer, pero yo creo que quiere matarme…"

La Beta resopló enfadada girando los ojos, mientras el pelirrojo solo trataba de contener una carcajada.

"No la quieren envenenar Bertha" Dijo el chico con amabilidad, tomando una cuchara comenzó a darle de comer en pequeños bocados "¿Lo ve? Esta rico…"

"Sabe a estiércol" Replicó la viejecita con enfado.

"Pero que exagerada que es…" El chico tomo otra cucharada y probo la comida, dándose cuenta de que el sabor era terrible, debido a demasiada sal y condimentos.

"Nos quiere matar" Susurró Bertha mirando de mala gana a su hija "Primero seré yo y luego tú…"

"¡A ver ya mamá!" Gritó la mujer fuera de sus casillas "¡O comes lo que hay o no comes nada!"

"No me agradas" La mayor se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala, sentándose a mirar la pantalla apagada del televisor. Crowley hizo ademan de seguirle, pero la Beta lo detuvo.

"En un rato se le olvidara el enojo, cuando eso pase le ofreceré la comida nuevamente" el chico miró en dirección a la viejecita y luego a la Beta, quien se disponía a seguir comiendo la aberrante sopa, al final decidió permanecer a la mesa con Beatriz.

"¿No irá a trabajar hoy?" Preguntó revolviendo el contenido de su plato antes de dar una probada soportando el mal sabor "Es tarde y aún no se ha preparado…"

"Es mi día libre" Dijo con indiferencia la mujer "Se honesto conmigo ¿esto sabe mal? Tengo problemas con el sentido del gusto"

"Ah… Bueno…" El pelirrojo tragó saliva antes de contestar "Está un poco sobre condimentado… Pero algo de verduras lo balanceara"

Sin preguntar, se levantó de su asiento y con rapidez lavó y cortó un par de zanahorias y apios, calentado el extraño líquido y vertiéndolos dentro.

"¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en eso?" Continúo la mujer algo impresionada.

"Pues he practicado mucho, en el orfanato solía encargarme de las comidas del resto de los niños" Comenzó a hablar de su pasado como algo natural, pero al ver la expresión de Beatriz, mordió su lengua arrepentido de haber tocado el tema.

"¿Cómo fue?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo fue crecer en un orfanato? ¿Te trataron bien?" Continúo la Beta jugando con una servilla sobre la mesa.

"La mayoría del tiempo" Respondió Crowley mirando de reojo a la mujer "Nos cuidaban tres mujeres, Ruth, María y Fátima, ellas eran estrictas pero buenas, aunque a veces venían otros a suplantarlas, y ellos no eran tan amables…"

"¿Te maltrataron?" Beatriz giró hacia él con expresión seria.

"¿A mí? No… Yo siempre tuve quien cuidará de mí" Un deje de culpa se instaló en su pecho cuando los rostros de Lucifer y Beelzebub aparecieron en su mente.

"Antes me habías dicho que tenías hermanos" La Beta actuaba con indiferencia, pero parecía genuinamente interesada "¿Cómo es eso? ¿Los adoptaron o algo así?"

"Nos adoptamos entre nosotros" Dijo por inercia el pelirrojo "Los recuerdo a mí lado desde que tengo memoria, Lucifer y Beelzebub, esos son sus nombres, nosotros tres pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos y permanecimos unidos sin importar que" Hasta ahora, quiso agregar.

"¿Son Alphas como tú?"

"Sólo Lucifer, sus ojos son de color también, Beelz es un Beta"

"Ya…" La mujer se levantó acercándose hasta el refrigerador para sacar una cerveza "¿Sabes que hay quienes dicen que los Betas siempre buscarán Alphas? Es como una especie de instinto extraño que compensa la falta de feromonas"

"¿Quién dice algo como eso?" Crowley alzó una ceja algo desconcertado.

"Muchos en realidad" La mujer dio un largo sorbo a su bebida "¿De quién estaba enamorado tu amigo Beelz, de ti o el otro Alpha?"

"¿D-disculpe?" La declaración sorprendió bastante al pelirrojo, más que nada porque era verdad, hasta no hace mucho, Beelzebub había tenido fuertes sentimientos hacia Lucifer.

"Por como reaccionaste tengo razón" Soltó un bufido parecido a una risa "Ustedes los Alphas lo tienen fácil ¿no? Sobre todo, cuando son como tú, con esos ojos llamativos, lo más alto dentro de las categorías, apuesto a que ese Beta estaría encantando de rondar a su alrededor…"

"¡Beelzebub no tiene que ir a rondar a nadie!" Alzó la voz, molesto, el chico "¡De hecho, de los tres, él es el más admirable! ¡Es increíblemente inteligente, habla varios idiomas y tiene un gran empleo! ¡Y jamás envidio nada de Lucifer o de mí!"

Beatriz frunció el ceño y luego curvó sus labios en una mueca divertida.

"Que noble que lo defiendas de ese modo, tomando en cuenta que tuviste muchas más ventajas que él en la vida ¿o me equivoco?"

Crowley estuvo a punto de replicar, pero aquello también era verdad, al ser un Alpha de alta categoría, cuando era pequeño se le ofreció acudir a una escuela mucho mejor que la del pelinegro, además de que el número de parejas que querían adoptarlo a él o Lucifer era considerablemente mayor a la de cualquier niño Beta.

"No puedes negar lo que eres" Continúo la mujer "Un Alpha, todo está de tu parte, las feromonas, las habilidades, la superioridad, y ¿sabes que pasará? Lo arruinarás, como todos los que son como tú"

"Con todo respeto" Dijo el chico apretando los puños "Usted no tiene idea de que persona soy en realidad, una persona no puede juzgarse por ser Alpha, Beta u Omega…"

"¡Claro que se puede!" Interrumpió la mujer "Que tú no lo hagas es otra cosa, pero afuera, en el mundo real, siempre será parte de ti, esa etiqueta te acompañará toda la vida ¿no sé qué clase de persona eres, dices? Si que lo sé"

Beatriz se acercó hasta el chico, mirándolo de arriba abajo, escrudiñando cada parte de él.

"Eres un chico que trata de ser amable, que creció solo y quiera ser aceptado ¿me equivocó?" El Alpha no contesto "Pero eso no elimina el hecho de que eres un Alpha, y que tus feromonas a veces te controlan más de lo que tú a ellas ¿o me equivoco? Tal vez deba preguntárselo a ese Omega, Azirafel… O a ese chico ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Steve?"

"¡¿Cómo sabe sobre eso?!" Exclamó Crowley con los ojos abiertos "¡N-no era yo en esos momentos!"

"No eres el único que puede investigar a los demás" La Beta dio un paso al frente encarando al chico "Si eras tú, era tu instinto actuando sobre la razón, no quieras darme lecciones de moralidad, yo sé la clase de basura que soy y tú deberías dejar el disfraz de niño perfecto y aceptar tu realidad también"

"Beatriz" La ancianita entró en la cocina interrumpiendo la conversación "¿Ya está la comida? Me preocupa que tu padre no llegue de trabajar…"

"Yo voy mamá…"

La Beta se alejó del chico lanzándole una última mirada que él no supo interpretar, Crowley sirvió la comida nuevamente, pero ahora se excusó regresando al pequeño cuarto.

"_Hasta tu madre sabe la clase de persona que eres"_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza _"¿Será por eso por lo que te abandono? ¿Por qué ya sabía en que terminarías convirtiéndote?"_

El pelirrojo trato de ignorar aquello, tomo la foto que había escondido hace un momento, y luego intento llamar primero a Lucifer y luego a Beelzebub, ambos números lo enviaron a buzón, y Crowley se dio cuenta de lo fría que estaba aquella habitación.


	307. CCCVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCVII**

Lucifer abrió los ojos antes de que el despertador sonará, pero no se levantó, miraba hacia un punto perdido en el techo, no tenía la suficiente energía para salir de la cama, pensó en preparar el almuerzo para Beelzebub, pero sabía que el Beta se sentía igual de desmotivado que él y probablemente ni siquiera probaría bocado.

Se giró de costado, tratando de volverse a quedar dormido, pero al cerrar los ojos solo podía pensar en Crowley, en el cruzando la puerta con sus pertenencias, sin siquiera mirar atrás, como si ellos fueron unos compañeros de cuarto cualquiera y no sus hermanos.

Más que enojado, se sentía abandonado, él hubiera dado la vida por sus hermanos, Crowley y Beelzebub habían sido su único soporte en los momentos más oscuros de su vida, y ahora era reemplazado con la mayor de las facilidades, como si todos esos años, sacrificios, alegrías y penas juntos no significarán nada.

Pensar en ello le lastimaba, estiró la mano, para alcanzar su telefono, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna llamada o mensaje, ya fuera de Crowley o Michel, aunque dudaba bastante que esta última quisiera contactarlo, no después de la manera en que se habían separado la última vez, recordar aquellos ojos de miedo en el rostro de la Alpha y el no poder tener el valor de explicarle, decidir huir antes que enfrentar la verdad.

"No puedo" Murmuró el chico llevándose una mano al rostro "No puedo decírselo, no quiero que nadie lo sepa…" Se tomo un momento para calmarse, y lentamente se sentó haciendo crujir el colchón.

_¿Cómo estás? Tengo mucho sin saber de ti._

_Lilith_

El Alpha sonrió con tristeza, Lilith era la única persona con la que podía compartir esa parte de él, aun cuando se habían separado y Lucifer no había tratado de contactarle, ella jamás se lo recriminó, nunca lo culpó de haberle dado la espalda, y ahora seguía allí tratando de ofrecer su apoyo.

_Han pasado varias cosas, quisiera hablar contigo ¿cuándo puedo llamarte?_

_Lucifer_

Al enviar el mensaje, el chico se dio cuenta que había recibido unos cuantos más, de un número que no tenía identificado, tuvo un asalto de pánico y pensó en eliminarlo, pero para asegurarse de cualquier cosa, decidió que debía de leerlos.

_Necesito que hablemos, es importante, créeme que por nada en el mundo te solicitaría reunirme contigo si no lo fuera._

_Llámame a este mismo número cuando estés libre._

_Soy Gabriel._

"¡¿Gabriel?!" Exclamó el Alpha "¡¿Gabriel Archangel?! ¡¿Por qué ese imbécil quiere hablar conmigo?! ¡¿Cómo consiguió mi número?!"

Dispuesto a ignorar por completo la solicitud, Lucifer lanzó el telefono de lado, molesto por el mensaje, pero tras un par de minutos comenzó a preocuparse, ¿y si es algo referente a Michel? Pensó asustado, ¿si le pasó algo?

Ahora presa de las suposiciones, termino marcando el número, esperando que el otro Alpha fuera una persona madrugadora.

"¿Lucifer?" Preguntaron desde la otra línea "¿Eres tú o alguno de sus hermanos?"

"Soy yo" Respondió el chico rodando los ojos "Leí tus mensajes ¿le pasó algo a Michel?"

"No, nada de eso, ella está bien…"

"¡¿Entonces porque quieres hablar conmigo?!" Ahora la preocupación había sido sustituida por enojo "¡¿Qué es tan importante como para el gran Gabriel Archangel se rebaje a contactarme?!"

"No es algo que quiera discutir por telefono" La voz del otro Alpha no sonaba molesta, a pesar del modo grosero en que se le habló.

"¡¿Disculpa?!"

"Lo mejor es que nos veamos cara a cara… ¿Cuándo estás libre?"

"¡No voy a reunirme contigo!" Contestó indignado Lucifer "¡Dime para que rayos quieres verme o colgaré la llamada!"

"De verdad no quiero decirlo por aquí…"

"Entonces adiós…"

"¡Espera!" Hubo una pausa relativamente larga, seguida de un resoplido "¿Estás solo? ¿En altavoz?"

"¡¿A qué mierda estás jugando Archangel?!" Lucifer comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de contener su enfado "¡Si estoy solo!"

"Bien…" Se instalo otro largo silencio que comenzaba a colmar la paciencia del más joven "¡¿Estás burlándote de mí?!"

"Hace unos días" Le interrumpió Gabriel "Estaba revisando la computadora de un sujeto que trabajo aquí, Asmodeo, no sé si Beelzebub les habló de él…"

"¿Asmodeo?" Repitió el joven, recordando el nombre "¡Si! ¡Es el infeliz que drogó e intento abusar de Beelzy y salió libre! ¡¿Qué sucede con él?!"

"Si… Bueno… Yo estaba revisando su computadora, y encontré algo…"

"¿Algo como qué?"

"Algo referente a ti…"

"¿A mí?" Río divertido el Alpha "¿Podrías solo ir al grano? No se que estés tramando o que esperas de mí, pero te advierto que si esto es una amenaza…"

"Era un vídeo, bueno es un vídeo…"

"¿Vídeo? ¿De mí? No tengo idea de…" De pronto Lucifer entendió de lo que hablaba, su voz se apagó por completo, se sintió mareado y sus piernas no podían con su peso, tuvo que sentarse de nuevo, asimilando lo que Gabriel trataba de explicarle.

"Como te dije no es algo que quiera hablar por telefono" Repitió el otro Alpha "¿Cuándo podemos vernos?"

"¡N-no s-sé de lo que me estás hablando!" Trato de suprimir su nerviosismo, pero el tartamudeo en sus palabras lo delataba.

"Si lo sabes" El castaño al otro lado de la línea bufo cansado "Si no quieres hablar de ello está bien, lo revisaré con Beelzebub…"

"¡No!" El gritó fue tan potente que temió que el pelinegro lo escuchara en la otra habitación "¡¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?! ¡¿Michel lo sabe?!"

"Necesitamos discutir esto, frente a frente ¿puedes salir ahora? Te mandaré mi dirección, te espero en treinta minutos" Gabriel colgó la llamada, mientras Lucifer luchaba por mantener la compostura.

"No es lo pienso…" Murmuró tratando de tomar aire "Está jugando conmigo, e-es una trampa, y no voy a caer"

Se levantó de un salto sin saber que hacer, pasó sus manos por su rostro y cabellera, caminando de un lado a otro, la habitación le parecía tan pequeña ahora, corrió hasta el baño donde terminó vomitando.

"¿Lucifer?" Escucho que le llamaba su hermano "¿Estás bien?"

"Si…" Respondió con apenas fuerza "A-algo me cayó mal… Beelzy, saldré un rato para tratar de despejarme…"

Sin esperar respuesta, camino de vuelta a su habitación, con las manos temblando se cambió de ropa y tomo un taxi hacia la dirección indicada por Gabriel.


	308. CCCVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCVIII**

Al bajar del taxi el cuerpo de Lucifer temblaba, tragó saliva con la garganta seca, permaneció varios minutos observando la puerta hasta que comenzó a caminar sintiendo sus pies tan pesados como el plomo.

Intento tocar el timbre, pero se detuvo a medio camino, ¿por qué quiere hablar conmigo? Pensó asustado ¿por qué estoy confiando en él viniendo hasta aquí?

En medio de sus divagaciones, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Gabriel quien a diferencia del otro Alpha, estaba pulcramente vestido y lucía mucho más sereno.

"Tus feromonas están descontroladas" Dijo el castaño mirando a Lucifer "Pasa y trata de tranquilizarte"

Tronando los dientes el mayor de los Tadfield obedeció, miró alrededor de aquella casa con desprecio y poco a poco la ira comenzó a apoderarse de él.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!" Gritó sorprendiendo al más alto "¡¿Por qué mierda quieres hablar conmigo?!"

"Necesito que te calmes antes de hablar" Respondió con indiferencia el otro Alpha.

"¡Sea lo que sea que creas que viste!" El más joven dio un paso al frente tratando de controlar las lágrimas que ya asomaban por sus ojos "¡No es lo que crees! ¡No es lo que estás imaginando"

"Entonces explícame" Dijo Gabriel recargándose contra la encimera de la cocina y presionando una tecla en la lap top a su lado, donde un vídeo comenzó a reproducirse.

Al ver su rostro en la pantalla, Lucifer saltó al frente para pausarlo y cerrar con fuerza la computadora, mirando al más alto con una expresión de completa furia.

"¿Qué edad tenías cuando hiciste eso?" Preguntó el castaño con los brazos cruzado mirando hacia el suelo "Luces demasiado joven…"

El Alpha no contestó.

"Hay más vídeos" Continúo Gabriel "Con chicos de tu misma edad o incluso menores… Todos parecen tan infelices y asustados"

"¡Cállate!" Gritó Lucifer escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos "¡Ninguno queríamos hacerlo! ¡Pero no teníamos opción!" Sin poder controlarse más, el chico comenzó a llorar, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo y aun cubriendo su rostro.

El otro Alpha se puso a su nivel y coloco su mando sobre su hombro, en un gesto consolador, sin embargo, el más joven lo aparto de un manotazo, cayó al suelo y luego se alejó hasta que su espalda golpeo el respaldo de uno de los sillones.

"¡No me toques!" Volvió a gritar "¡¿Eres como ellos?! ¡¿Por eso me llamaste aquí?!"

"¡Te llame aquí!" Alzó la voz Gabriel ofendido por el comentario "¡Por que sea lo sea que te llevó a eso, definitivamente se trata de algo asqueroso e ilegal! ¡Estoy tratando de entenderte! ¡Pero te comportas como un imbécil y no voy a soportarlo más!

El mayor de los Alpha se levantó y tomo el telefono de la pared, comenzando a marcar con rapidez.

"¿Q-qué haces?"

"Llamó a la policía, que es lo que debí hacer desde un principio, en vez de tratar de dialogar contigo…"

"¡No! ¡Gabriel eso no!" Lucifer se lanzó sobre el castaño tratando de cortar la llamada "¡No los llames! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Si lo haces ellos nos encontrarán!"

"¿Ellos?"

"¡Los sujetos que me obligaron a hacer eso! ¡Siguen por allí! ¡Los vi una noche afuera de mi anterior empleo! ¡Esa es la razón por la me escondía en casa de Beelzebub!"

El más alto colgó antes de que alguien alcanzará a contestar, coloco de vuelta el telefono en su lugar y luego miró a Lucifer con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué te están buscando?" Preguntó el castaño.

"N-nadie sabemos sus nombres… N-nos b-buscan porque escapamos… Los engañamos y huimos" Sentenció el chico abrazándose así mismo mientras temblaba.

Gabriel pasó su mano por encima de su rostro tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de escuchar, tomo aire conteniéndolo por largo rato y luego lo soltó en un suspiro pesado.

"¿Cómo es que terminaste en esa situación?" Continúo el más alto "¿Te engañaron? ¿Te secuestraron del orfanato?

Lucifer nuevamente se negó a responder.

"Oye, entiendo que esto no es algo de lo que quieras hablar, pero necesito entender todo el panorama…"

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿A ti qué te importa lo qué me pasó o cómo pasó?!"

"Porque tú eres importante para dos personas que amo" Respondió con seriedad el mayor "Mi hermana Michel y… Beelzebub, y si alguien te está persiguiendo, pones en riesgo a ambos"

Aquello realmente caló en Lucifer, lo último que deseaba era que su pasado pudiera afectar a las personas que amaba, y viéndose acorralado, terminó por ceder.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Preguntó sin mirar a Gabriel "Es una larga historia"

El Alpha le señalo uno de los sillones en la sala, viendo que el chico parecía tan afligido, preparo un té que coloco en la mesa, luego se sentó frente a él, dispuesto a escuchar.

"Cuando tenía entre quince y dieciséis" Comenzó a explicar Lucifer "El orfanato pasaba por una de sus peores etapas, éramos demasiados niños y pocas familias interesadas en adoptar… A veces no teníamos para comer, las donaciones eran escazas y el apoyo del gobierno insuficiente…"

El chico tomó la taza entre sus manos, era muy duro para él recordar aquello.

"Yo intenté conseguir un trabajo, para poder aportar algo de dinero, pero era demasiado joven y lo que ganaba era insignificante… Un día, cerca del orfanato, unos sujetos estaban buscando niños que pudieran ayudarles para hacer unos encargos, lo único que teníamos que hacer es llevar y traer paquetes, por cada viaje me pagaban seis veces lo que hubiera sacado en un empleo para alguien de mi edad…"

Gabriel quiso preguntar algo, pero se contuvo y decidió permanecer en silencio hasta que el otro terminará.

"A algunos chicos les pagaban con producto del que se entregaba, pero yo siempre me rehúse, sabía lo mal que eso podía ponerte, y lo único que quería era ayudar a mi familia… Duré un año así, todo iba bien, era discreto y nadie sospechaba de un Alpha como yo, hasta que… Una entrega salió mal…"

Lucifer bebió de un sorbo el té, sin importarle si aún estaba caliente, su garganta estaba seca y le fallaban las palabras para continuar.

"Llegue al lugar indicado, esta vez me habían solicitado que dejará el triple o cuatriple de lo normal, la paga de igual manera sería mayor, pero lo que yo no sabía es que era una trampa; cuando llegue al sitio un Beta y un Alpha me esperaban allí, a lo cual no le di importancia, saque el contenido de mi mochila y se los di, entonces lo revisaron y… No había nada, eran paquetes vacíos…"

Ahora el chico miraba dentro de su taza vacía, girándola entre sus manos concentrado en una pequeña gota que se movía de un lado a otro.

"¡¿Acaso crees que esto es una broma?! Me gritó el Beta, abrieron los restantes y no había nada en ninguno, el Alpha que era el doble de mi tamaño me sujeto tirándome al piso, y a pesar de que trate de explicarles que no sabía que pasaba, que solo había seguido indicaciones y había llevado exactamente lo que me dieron, ellos no me escucharon… El otro tipo hizo una llamada, al sujeto que me contactaba, le dijo que yo había robado su mercancía y que la quería en ese instante… Pero… Él contesto… Amigo no puedo, era lo último de ese tipo, pero puedes quedarte con el chico en compensación…"

Lucifer dejó su taza sobre la mesa, con las manos temblando.

"No sé si fue un plan entre todos, o si el sujeto que me pidió la entrega se le ocurrió a último minuto, pero cuando colgaron la llamada, el Beta sonrió de lado alzando los hombros, y diciéndole a su compañero que yo sería la entrega de ese día…"

Gabriel abrió la boca sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando, ahora el Lucifer que se encontraba hablando parecía solo una sombra del Tadfield que él había conocido.

"Pataleé, golpeé, intenté usar mis feromonas, y por un momento creí que había funcionado, me solté y corrí, pero ese maldito Alpha me alcanzó y me golpeó tan fuerte que perdí el conocimiento… La siguiente vez que abrí los ojos, estaba en esa maldita habitación, con una cámara frente a mí y ese Alpha… Y…"

"Está bien, para" Interrumpió el castaño también incapaz de escuchar más "L-lo entiendo..." Lucifer apretó sus puños con impotencia y secó las lágrimas de su rostro.

"Pasaron dos o tres años antes de que pudiéramos escapar de ese maldito infierno, entonces regresé al orfanato, con mis hermanos… Quise iniciar una nueva vida, ser una mejor persona… Pero ellos siguen tras de mí… Y ahora tú lo sabes, jamás podré ser libre de esto…"

"¿Por qué no acudiste a la policía? ¡Aún puedes! ¡Tenemos todas las pruebas necesarias en esa computadora!" Exclamó Gabriel.

"¡Ellos tienen gente allí también!" El mayor de los Tadfield se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar "¡Una vez lo hice! ¡Corrí hacia un oficial y le dije lo que pasaba! ¡Él se rio y me llevo de vuelta con ellos! ¡Y luego pidió que lo dejaran solo conmigo por su silencio! ¡Después me golpearon hasta casi matarme! ¡Y si no lo hicieron fue porque aún les era de utilidad! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Nadie es de confianza! ¡No tengo a nadie!"

Gabriel reconoció al instante la expresión del pelinegro, era exactamente a la que había visto en la pantalla, rota y abandonada de toda esperanza.

"Sé de alguien que podría ayudar…"

"¿Q-qué? ¿Quién? No hay nadie…"

"A menos que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida escondiéndote y con miedo de todos quienes te rodean, tienes que confiar en mí…"

"¿Por qué tendría que creerte? ¿Qué ganas con ayudarme?"

"Por que como ya te dije, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi hermana y Beelzebub" Gabriel tomo un abrigo que le lanzó a Lucifer y luego las llaves de su auto "Póntelo, trata de controlar tus feromonas, vamos con la única persona que nos podría ayudar"

"No…" Lucifer dio un paso hacia atrás asustado "¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién podría siquiera pensar en ayudarme?!"

"Mi hermano, Metatron"

Gabriel abrió la puerta, esperando a que el Alpha se decidiera, al final el joven, inquieto, miro hacia afuera, tragó saliva y se dirigió a la mansión Archagel.


	309. CCCIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCIX**

Gabriel no apartaba los ojos del camino mientras conducía en dirección a la mansión, Lucifer a su lado aun temblaba y no había hecho un solo sonido desde que el automóvil se puso en marcha.

El castaño quería aparentar seriedad, pero la verdad era que estaba tan aterrado como el chico, y no tenía idea de lo que debía de hacer, por lo que su única opción en ese momento era acudir a su hermano mayor.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto el mayor de los Tadfield asustando a su compañero.

"P-poco más de las 9 de la mañana…" Respondió Gabriel tratando de sonar indiferente.

"Michel no estará en casa ¿verdad?" Agregó Lucifer encogiéndose en su asiento.

"No… Sólo Metatron, mi hermana ya debió haber ida a trabajar y Azirafel debe encontrarse en clases ahora…"

"¿Por qué no le contaste nada?" La voz del Alpha sonaba derrotada, diferente a hace un par de horas "Pudiste mostrarle el vídeo a ella y Beelzebub…"

"Por qué no lo sentía correcto" Interrumpió Gabriel "Mi primer impulsó fue llamar a Michel, pero considero que es mejor hablar las cosas frente a frente"

Lucifer no contestó, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión, una vez dentro, Gabriel le pidió al chico que esperará un poco en lo que se asegura que el personal que trabajaba allí no se encontraba cerca.

Una vez hecho eso, hizo entrar al otro Alpha, y ambos caminaron hasta el despacho de Metatron.

"Entraré yo primero" Dijo Gabriel "Así que por favor quédate aquí, y aunque sé que esto te cuesta mucho, confía en mi…"

El castaño desapareció tras la puerta, mientras el más joven se recargaba contra la pared, confundido y sin saber que hacer.

"¿Por qué es que acepte venir?" Se preguntó así mismo el pelinegro "Debí solo ignorarlo y huir… ¿Cómo es que esta familia podría ayudarme?"

"¿Lucifer?" El aludido giró rápidamente en dirección a la voz, encontrándose con Lilith "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Y-yo…" Tartamudeo sin encontrar palabras para expresarse "M-me descubrieron…" Termino por admitir, cansado de luchar.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" La Omega se acercó hacia él sin entender a que se refería.

"Gabriel Archangel… Él encontró… Algo de mi pasado y yo le conté todo… ¡Pero no dije una palabra sobre ti!" Se apresuro a exclamar el chico "¡Así que no tienes que verte involucrada en esto!"

"Oh Lucy…" La pelirroja corría hasta su amigo y lo abrazo de manera protectora "No tienes por qué cuidar más de mí…"

El muchacho correspondió el gesto escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica y sollozando levemente en silencio.

"Yo también fui descubierta…"

Lucifer se separó con rapidez, mirando directamente a Lilith, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la oficina de Metatron se abrió tras de él, el mayor de los Archangel apareció agitado y con una expresión de completa sorpresa, unos segundos después Gabriel se unió a él.

"Es momento de hablar" Dijo Lilith tomando la mano de su amigo "Tú estuviste conmigo cuando te necesite, ahora me toca devolverte el favor"

La chica miro de frente a Metatron y con una señal de asentimiento entro a la oficina, el Alpha les dio espacio a los chicos para pasar y luego se dirigió a su hermano.

"Hay más que debes saber" Dijo con serenidad ante la mirada sorprendida del más alto "Si crees que este es un asunto en el que no te quieres ver involucrado lo entenderé, puedes confiar en mí e irte con tranquilidad, si por el contrario consideras que debes continuar, voy a pedirte que respetes cualquiera que sea la decisión de ese par de muchachos… Así qué dime Gabriel ¿qué es lo que eliges?"

El Alpha abrió la boca sin saber que contestar, ¿qué debería hacer? Se preguntó apretando los puños y luego miró a Metatron, se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de él, en toda su vida jamás se había preocupado por nadie que no fuera él mismo, hasta la llegada de Beelzebub, su comportamiento era egoísta, y esa no era la clase de persona que quería ser, abandonar a un chico que había sufrido de ese modo, aun cuando se detestaran era algo que no soportaría llevar en su conciencia.

"Me quedó" Respondió apretando los puños "Quiero ayudar, aunque realmente no sé cómo o si seré de utilidad…"

El mayor de los Archangel le sonrió, de una manera que no lo había hecho antes, y asintió invitándolo a pasar.

"Lucifer" Metatron fue el primero en hablar tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible "Había querido hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero cualquier cosa que sepas nos será de gran utilidad…"

"¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué quería hablar conmigo?"

"Yo le conté" Intervino Lilith "Como te dije, fui atrapada también y hablé de todo lo referente a esos días… Lo siento Lucy, debí habértelo dicho, pero sabía que no hubieras estado de acuerdo"

La expresión de Gabriel fue de sorpresa pura, sus ojos viajaron entre la Omega y el Alpha, después a su hermano.

"¡¿Ustedes dos se conocen?!" Exclamó apuntando a los chicos "¡¿Pasaron por esto juntos?!"

"Si" Contestó la pelirroja "Pero que ambos hayamos coincidido con su familia no es más que una extraña casualidad… Ni Lucy ni yo teníamos idea hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar…"

"Pero no hay vídeos tuyos"

"¿Vídeos?" Preguntó la Omega.

"A los Omegas que veían como productos que podían vender no los grababan" Habló por fin Lucifer "Ellos eran escondidos hasta que organizaban todo, así creaban más expectativa… En cambio, los Alpha, sobre todo los que son como yo, era divertido humillarnos ya que no podíamos defendernos…"

"¿Llegaste a escuchar algo?" Preguntó Metatron "¿Un nombre? ¿Una clave? ¿Dirección?"

"Nunca, el Beta y el Alpha jamás se nombraron de otra forma, eran como sombras, nadie sabía quiénes eran, cuando te sacaban debías permanecer en silencio y calmado o si no te drogarían para que no causarás problemas"

"¿Alguna vez viste algo además de la cabaña donde los tenían? ¿Una casa o departamento en la ciudad?"

"Nos vendaban los ojos cuando íbamos a un lugar que estuviera lejos, si pudiera decirle que reconozco algo, serían solo sus voces… Jamás olvidaré esas malditas voces…"

"¿Cuántos eran?"

"Uno cuidaba de nosotros en el sótano, el Alpha y el Beta… Y ellos le rendían cuentas al jefe… Pero jamás nadie lo vio, y si lo hizo no vivió lo suficiente para decirlo…"

"No creo que eso ayude de algo" Dijo Gabriel decaído y preocupado.

"Tu mencionaste unos vídeos" Metatron cruzo los brazos mirando al suelo.

"No vi ninguno, pero por los fondos parecen ser grabados todos en el mismo lugar"

"Se tapaban el rostro" Lucifer apretó la mano de Lilith con fuerza "Así que dudo que eso los ayude para identificarlos.

"No por el contenido" El mayor de los Archangel se dirigió al par de chicos "¿El nombre de Asmodeo les suena de algo?"

"Es un imbécil que intento abusar de mi hermano Beelzebub" Respondió frunciendo el ceño el Alpha "Pero no había escuchado de él antes de eso…"

"Yo tampoco" Agregó Lilith "Pero jamás se refirieron a ninguna persona que los contrataba por nombres…"

"¿Por qué un simple empleado tenía vídeos como esos?" Preguntó Metatron y luego miro en dirección a Gabriel "¿Cuál era el trabajo de ese sujeto en la farmacéutica?"

"Era investigador, desarrollaba medicamentos, hacia pruebas…"

"¿No creen que alguien así les sería muy útil a un grupo como el que describen? Piensen en esto, el sujeto tiene vídeos, acceso a químicos y medicamentos, y si no me equivoco, la vez que ataco a Beelzebub uso una especie de estimulante en él ¿no? Una droga capaz de hacer reaccionar a un Beta… Ese sujeto solo aparentaba ser un simple Alpha que trabaja en un laboratorio, si llegamos a él, podríamos obtener mucha más información"

"Yo ayude a Beelzebub con la demanda" Continúo Gabriel "Y esta no procedió, alguien pago la fianza, y después de eso el tipo desapareció, no he sabido de él desde ese incidente, sea donde sea que se esconde está siendo extremadamente precavido para no ser encontrado…"

"Entonces tu tarea será esa, investiga donde debas, pero asegúrate de dar con ese maldito, es la única pista que tenemos hasta ahora…"

"Aún tengo cuentas pendientes con él…" Murmuró el castaño frunciendo el ceño al recordar a Beelzebub tirado en el suelo, si él no hubiera llegado quien sabe que hubiera pasado en aquella ocasión.

"Lucifer" Al escuchar su nombre el chico saltó en su lugar "Lilith ha estado viviendo aquí desde que esos sujetos dieron con su último paradero, dado que no has tenido una confrontación directa con ellos, me imagino que no saben con certeza donde encontrarte, hasta ahora has sido precavido, pero me sentiría más seguro si vivieras en un lugar donde podamos saber que estás bien"

"¿Q-qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó a la defensiva el Alpha.

"Mudate a la mansión, tenemos espacio de sobra…"

"¡No!" El chico se levantó de su asiento asustado "¡¿Cómo le explicaría eso a Michel?! ¡¿Que de repente viva aquí con ustedes?!"

"Dile la verdad" Intervino Gabriel "Ella comprenderá…"

"¡No!" Gritó nuevamente el Alpha "¡No lo entienden! ¡No puedo! ¡¿Cómo se supone que le explique esto?! ¡Lo que me pasó fue humillante!"

"No fue tu culpa Lucy" Lilith trató de calmarlo, pero el chico retrocedió.

"¡No me importa! ¡No puedo permitir que ella lo sepa! ¡No sería capaz de mirarla a la cara! ¡Ella sentiría lastima de mí! ¡Pena! ¡Miedo!"

"¡Ella se sentiría de la misma manera que se siente ahora porque te ama!" Gritó Metatron.

"¡Yo mate al Alpha! ¡Me lancé contra él y lo acuchillé hasta morir! ¡Y cuando Michel me enfrentó y me preguntó que era aquello tan grave de lo escapaba, ella insinúo eso y yo no respondí! ¡Entonces su mirada! ¡Su mirada de decepción! ¡Aún la recuerdo! ¡No podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que ella me mira de esa forma!"

Ni Lilith, Gabriel o Metatron dijeron nada, solo podían observar al chico quien estaba fuera de sí.

"Ni Michel, ni mis hermanos pueden saberlo, se los ruego… Ellos son lo único que amo y no quiero que lo sepan… Por favor…"

La Omega se acercó hasta el chico que termino de rodillas en el suelo, lo ayudo a levantarse y se excusó con el par de Alphas para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones vacías de la mansión a que se calmara.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" Preguntó Gabriel "Michel tiene derecho a saber la verdad, además es nuestra hermana…"

"No es nuestra decisión, si él no está listo para hablar de ello no somos quienes, para obligarlo, estoy harto de mentir Gabriel, toda mi vida lo he hecho, y es algo que a la larga te pudre por dentro, pero tampoco voy a obligar a ese chico a que enfrente algo para lo que no está preparado… Y tú tampoco, recuerda que me prometiste que respetarías cualquier decisión que tomarán"

"Pero no es justo… Ella lo ama, jamás pensaría así… ¡Michel lo apoyaría! ¡Si yo estuviera en su lugar quisiera saber qué es lo que sucede!"

"Entonces ella debe ser quien lo enfrente, no nosotros, y es igual con sus hermanos, sé que ahora quieres hablar con Beelzebub sobre esto, pero no puedes hacerlo ¿queda claro? Hasta que Lucifer se sienta listo para ello, no puedes decir nada al respecto…"

Resignado, el más alto asintió.

"Dales un minuto para que se tranquilice, después veremos que hacer…"

"¿Por qué razón estás ayudando a esa chica? Preguntó Gabriel antes de salir de la oficina "Ella dijo que ya había hablado sobre esto contigo…"

"Por la misma razón que Azirafel estuvo dispuesto a separarse de Crowley o que Michel tuvo el valor de traer a Lucifer y presentarlo formalmente a pesar de saber que me negaría, o por el motivo que tú dejaste de lado tu orgullo por un Beta…"

Metatron volvió a sonreír a su hermano de una manera que no reconocía, y el castaño se dio cuenta que se debía a que era la primera vez que lo hacía con total sinceridad.


	310. CCCX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCX**

"¿Hay algo que quiera cenar en especial hoy?" Preguntó Crowley a Beatriz mientras esta corría a través de la casa en busca de sus cosas.

"Lo que sea está bien niño" Respondió la Beta con indiferencia tomando sus llaves "Sólo asegúrate de que sea algo con buen sabor"

El pelirrojo le despidió en la puerta mientras observaba como esta corría por la acera.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se encontraba lejos, el Alpha se asomó para asegurarse que Bertha seguía dormida en su mecedora y tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron se dirigió a casa de su vecino Freddy.

"¡Crowley!" Gritó el hombre al verle "Muchacho vivimos uno al lado del otro y jamás sé de ti ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal está yendo todo?"

"B-bien" El chico trato de sonar más entusiasmado de lo que realmente se sentía "Y lamento no poder venir a visitarle, es solo que siempre hay muchas cosas que hacer, a pesar de que solo seamos tres personas…"

"Lo entiendo, no te preocupes" Le restó importancia el mayor "¿Quieres pasar? Tengo limonada y emparedados de jamón…"

"G-gracias, pero en realidad venía a pedirle un favor…" El chico sonrió nervioso jugando con sus manos.

"¿Favor? Bueno si puedo claro que te ayudo…"

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias! B-bien, verá, solo necesito que me ayude a cuidar de Bertha un rato, tengo que salir un momento…"

"Oh, pues sí, no hay problema"

"¡Gracias! La comida esta ya hecha y justo ahora ella duerme plácidamente, permanecerá así al menos otra hora…" El pelirrojo siguió dando unas cuantas instrucciones agradeciendo por la ayuda.

"Crowley" Dijo Freddy antes de que el chico se despidiera "Oye, eres un buen muchacho, así que por favor no te metas en problemas ¿de acuerdo?"

"Yo no…"

"A veces creemos que necesitamos respuestas a preguntas que nadie pidió hacer, y cuando las sabemos no es como pensamos que sería… No dejes que tus propias ilusiones te desvíen de lo que ya tienes…"

El Alpha no contesto nada a eso, evitando la mirada del mayor, tratando de no recordar los rostros tristes de sus hermanos.

Cuando hubo arreglado los preparativos necesarios, se apresuró hasta la parada de autobuses donde tome el primero que lo llevara al centro de la ciudad.

El camino fue corto y una vez que bajo, no tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar a su destino, una vieja escuela preparatoria que ostentaba con orgullo su estandarte representativo.

De su bolsillo, Crowley sacó la fotografía donde aparecía su madre, reconoció al instante el patio, y el uniforme no había cambiado mucho tampoco, el chico observó la imagen de la joven Beatriz, sonriendo con alegría, y luego miró al hombre cuya cara estaba completamente rayada, desde que encontró esa imagen una espina de duda se había clavado en su mente.

"Buenas tardes" Saludó al acercarse a la caseta de vigilancia "Mi nombre es Samael Agares, tengo una cita programada…" El guardia que atendía, lo miró de arriba abajo y luego llamó a través de radio, por unos segundos el Alpha pensó que sería descubierto.

"Pase" Dijo el hombre "Dirección queda detrás de las jardineras, y por favor no se desvíe, hay más guardias dentro"

"C-claro, gracias…"

El pelirrojo entró algo nervioso, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, cosa que era difícil tomando en cuenta su color de ojos y cabello.

"B-buenas tardes" Volvió a saludar golpeando unas cuantas veces la puerta de la oficina "Tengo una cita programada…"

"Un momento por favor…" Una mujer mayor alzó la vista en su dirección y por unos instantes se quedó observándole intrigada.

"¿P-pasa algo?" Pregunto el pelirrojo incómodo.

"Lo siento, sus ojos se me hicieron familiares ¿qué necesita jovencito?"

"Oh… Yo, vengo del periódico escolar de mi universidad" Mintió con naturalidad "Y había hecho una cita para escribir un pequeño artículo sobre esta escuela…"

"Ah sí… La directora me lo dijo" Comento la mujer poniéndose de pie "Por el momento ella está ocupada, pero yo puedo ayudarte ¿qué es lo primero que necesitas hacer?"

"De acuerdo" El corazón del Alpha golpeaba en su pecho "¿Le parece bien ver los anuarios? Me serviría de mucho tomar unas cuantas fotografías de las generaciones que han pasado por esta escuela…"

"De acuerdo, acompáñame" La mujer no quitaba los ojos de encima del chico, parecía que trataba de hacer memoria para saber de dónde lo conocía.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, era moderna y relativamente grande, la secretaria le pidió al chico que lo siguiera hasta la parte trasera, donde abrió una puerta indicándole que pasara.

"Cada anuario está fechado por generación" Explico la trabajadora "Las más recientes están en este estante y comienzan a contarse hacia atrás"

"¿Cuántos años tienen guardados aquí?" Pregunto el chico pasando sus dedos sobre los lomos, tratando de encontrar las fechas que coincidan con la edad de Beatriz.

"Tal vez unos treinta, esta es una escuela muy vieja, más vieja que yo" Bromeo la mujer sacando una sonrisa del Alpha.

Crowley tuvo que caminar a través de varios estantes, quería sacar la fotografía y poder compararla con alguna de aquellos viejos libros, pero temió que aquello fuera demasiado sospechoso.

"¡Oh ya sé de dónde te me haces familiar!" Exclamó de repente la mujer, tronando los dedos "Hace muchos años tuvimos un profesor con tus mismos ojos, lo recuerdo porque era inconfundible por ellos, además de muy guapo…"

La secretaria se acercó hasta donde estaba el chico y con destreza sacó un par de libros que soplo por encima para quitar el polvo.

"Él debe estar por aquí… Trabajo diez años con nosotros y luego se casó y se mudó de estado" Crowley fingía mantenerse sereno, pero la realidad es que estaba demasiado ansioso para siquiera hablar "¡Si! Mira, son exactamente tus mismos ojos ¿son familiares o algo así?"

"No lo sé…"

El chico observó aquella fotografía aguantando la respiración, el hombre en ella sonreía con normalidad, parecía joven, era alto, bien vestido, cabello castaño muy oscuro, y unos inconfundibles ojos amarillos de Alpha como los suyos.

"Aquí está en su último año trabajando con nosotros" La trabajadora abrió otro libro y ahora, la imagen ante Crowley era exactamente la misma que la que tenía Beatriz "Él era el encargado de este grupo, lo recuerdo porque ganaron varias competencias, fue una generación muy inteligente…"

El Alpha no comprendía del todo las palabras que decía aquella mujer, sus ojos viajaron hasta el pie de la fotografía, donde pudo leer: Profesor Rafael Hellín, representante del grupo de escuela media 3 A.

El aire abandono los pulmones del pelirrojo al reconocer aquel nombre, era el mismo por el que Beatriz lo había llamado la primera vez que se vieron.

"T-tengo que irme" Dijo el chico empujando los libros hacia la mujer "L-lo siento en verdad, pero olvide un importante compromiso…"

Antes de que la trabajadora respondiera algo, el Alpha salió corriendo del lugar, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir ¿aquel hombre es mi padre? Se preguntó mientras caminaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro, aprovechó que el guardia no estaba y se escabullo del plantel sin dar más explicaciones.

Crowley nunca había pensado en su padre, o en querer tener un padre, en el orfanato ningún niño tiene buenas historias sobre ellos y en algunos casos ni siquiera los conocían.

Y ahora, saber acerca de ese hombre no cambio nada para el Alpha, no quería conocerlo, no le interesaba buscarlo, sentía que él era el culpable de que su madre lo abandonará, y no podía perdonarle por eso.

Sin embargo, el tener más pistas sobre su pasado sólo incrementaba la curiosidad del pelirrojo, cuyas dudas solo crecían ¿mi padre sabrá sobre mi existencia? ¿Beatriz había tomado la decisión de abandonarlo o fue presionada para ello? ¿Cómo es que ellos empezaron a relacionarse? Suspiró confundido, mirando hacia el cielo.

"¿Alguno de ellos fue feliz al saber que yo vendría al mundo?" Preguntó en murmullo, sintiendo frío y abrazándose así mismo.


	311. CCCXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXI**

"¿Azirafel?" Llamó Michel a su hermano quien leía en el pequeño comedor que daba al jardín "¿Estás ocupado? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Oh… Hola Michel" Respondió el chico algo contrariado "Claro ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

La Alpha cerró la puerta tras ella tomando asiento al lado del rubio, y buscando la manera de iniciar la conversación.

"Tú has conocido a Lucifer desde que eras niño ¿verdad?" El Omega dejo de lado su libro observando a la mayor "Podrías hablarme de cuando desapareció…"

"¿Él no te ha contado nada?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"¿A ustedes sí? Aunque sea algo que hayas escuchado de Crowley o Beelzebub…"

"Lo siento Michel, mi sorpresa no es por saber algo, sino porque a ellos tampoco les dijo nada nunca, fueron los peores días para sus hermanos, diariamente iban a buscarle, pegaban su fotografía por los alrededores, iban a la policía… Fue terrible..." Agregó el Omega con tristeza.

"Pero cuando volvió ¿no hablo de algo? Cualquier cosa…"

"No, sé que discutieron mucho cuando tocaban el tema, pero Lucifer siempre fue reacio a decir nada al respecto…"

"¿Ni siquiera a sus hermanos?" Azirafel movió la cabeza en señal de negación, a lo que la Alpha solo suspiro derrotaba "¿Y no hay nada que hayan visto? ¿Qué les dé una pista de lo que paso?"

El chico pareció querer decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió, desviando la mirada.

"Tú sabes algo…"

"No…"

"Conozco esa expresión en tu rostro" Michel encaro a su pequeño hermano "¡Dímelo!"

"No es que sepa algo… Solo vi algo… Pero era muy pequeño ¿de acuerdo?"

"Azirafel" La Alpha lo tomo de los hombros apretando su agarre "Lucifer es muy importante para mí, si tú sabes algo, cualquier cosa, por favor, dímelo…" Derrotado el chico continúo.

"Un día cuando iba a visitar a Crowley, tome un atajo, era un lugar solitario y daba un poco de miedo, pero no quería llegar tarde a casa tampoco, así que cruce por el lote baldío detrás de la casa hogar…" Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar "Y mientras caminaba, vi a Lucifer, intente saludarlo, pero parecía ocupado, un sujeto mayor le daba un paquete… Pero me asusté, pensé que estaba viendo algo que no debía, me di media vuelta y me fui…"

"¿Qué clase de paquete?"

"N-no lo sé, jamás dije nada, Lucifer era tan amable y servicial con todos que solo lo olvidé, restándole importancia…" La castaña no agregó más, alejándose del rubio.

"Gracias Azirafel, lamento haberte presionado así…" Se disculpó, dispuesta a retirarse.

"Michel" Le llamo su hermano poniéndose de pie "Aunque entiendo que tratas de ayudarlo, creo que es mejor que hables cara a cara con Lucifer…"

"Lo he intentado, pero él es tan reacio a decirme nada… Esta es la única alternativa que me ha dejado"

"Entonces sigue tratando" Insistió el chico "Será mejor que escuches como fue que pasaron las cosas directamente de él…"

La Alpha asintió, tratando de no mostrarse decaída, se excusó con el chico, diciendo que debía de regresar a arreglar unos asuntos, agradeció nuevamente su ayuda, volviendo a entrar en la mansión.

Recordó las veces que había tratado de hablar con Lucifer sin éxito, tal vez solo debería rendirme, pensó desanimada, camino distraída hasta su habitación, y sin darse cuenta golpeo de frente con alguien haciéndole tirar las cosas al suelo.

"¡L-lo siento tanto!" Se disculpó "¡Déjame ayudarte!" Se agacho para recoger los platos y tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Lilith.

"Fue mi culpa, tampoco vi por donde iba" Dijo la pelirroja indiferente "¿Se encuentra bien?"

Michel no respondió, recordó las palabras de Elsa sobre como aquella Omega y Lucifer mantenían contacto, y decidió que era momento de averiguar más con respecto a eso.

"Creo que ambas tuvimos culpa" Sonrió Michel entregando la bandeja con las cosas "¿A dónde te dirigías?"

"Metatron quería que llevara té a su oficina" Respondió con normalidad la chica.

"Oh claro, él y Azirafel son los únicos que lo beben en esta casa" Dijo la Alpha con amabilidad "Ahora que lo pienso… Fue Metatron quien te contrato ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es qué se conocieron ustedes dos?"

"Por mi anterior empleo" Contesto Lilith sin apartar la vista de Michel "Tuve que dejarlo de improviso y me ofreció trabajo aquí…"

"Eso es muy raro en mi hermano" Michel dio un paso al frente, pero la pelirroja permaneció en su lugar "¿Cuál era tu empleo anterior?"

"Algo parecido a esto… Pero con menos prestaciones y más riesgo laboral… ¿Por qué me pregunta esto tan de repente? Llevo trabajando aquí por más de seis meses y es la primera vez que parece importarle…"

La Alpha frunció el ceño por la respuesta impertinente.

"Supongo que no me había percatado tanto de tu presencia… O al menos no de la forma que lo ha hecho mi hermano…"

"Michel" Una tercera voz se unió, haciendo que el par de chicas tuvieran que romper el contacto visual "¿Esta todo bien?" Preguntó Metatron.

"Si…" Respondió la Alpha con seriedad "Tuvimos un pequeño accidente, tendrás que esperar un poco más por tu té…"

La castaña se retiró, queriendo evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con su hermano, decidió que esperaría alguna mejor oportunidad para hablar con ambos, pero por separado.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto el mayor de los Archangel cuando Michel quedo fuera de su vista.

"Chocamos en el pasillo" Respondió Lilith restándole importancia "Me ayudo a recoger las cosas"

"No mientas, sus feromonas llegaban hasta mi oficina ¿pasó algo?" Insistió el Alpha.

"No… Solo hablamos por un minuto, volveré a la cocina por tu té…"

"No puedes encubrir a Lucifer por siempre" Dijo Metatron con voz suave "Sé que no está listo, pero debe hablar con Michel respecto a todo esto, antes de que ella empiece a especular otras cosas…"

"Lo sé… Yo trataré de que piense al respecto ¿de acuerdo?" Lilith le miró con el ceño fruncido y luego se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina, mientras el castaño suspiraba negando con la cabeza para volver a su oficina.

Ninguno de los tres había notado la presencia de Azirafel, quien siguió a Michel preocupado por verla tan decaída, escondió su aroma y había terminado mirando y escuchando toda la escena frente a él, completamente confundido tanto por la actitud de la Alpha como la extraña conversación entre Metatron y Lilith.


	312. CCCXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXII**

"El número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio…" Era la quinta vez en esa semana que Lilith escuchaba aquella grabación, colgó la llamada y gruño con enfado mirando la pantalla del contacto.

"¿Qué se supone que logras con esto?" Murmuró frunciendo el ceño "No porque nos ignores a todos las cosas van a desaparecer, idiota…"

La pelirroja, enojada, guardo su telefono y se dirigió hasta su armario, pensando que al fin usaría alguna de las muchas ropas que tenía allí guardadas. Se deshizo de su uniforme y cuando estuvo lista, sigilosamente salió de la mansión.

Le quedaba poco más de una hora de descanso, por lo cual nadie echaría de menos su ausencia, algo nerviosa cruzó la calle hasta encontrar un taxi que la llevara.

"Por favor estaciónese en la siguiente calle" Indicó la Omega al conductor, una vez que identificó la dirección del complejo de departamentos, Lilith observo hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie sospechoso se encontraba cerca, luego se dirigió hasta la entrada dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuál de las viviendas correspondía a la de Lucifer.

"Buenas tardes" Saludo al que parecía ser el guardia del lugar "Disculpe estoy buscando un departamento, viven tres chicos allí, dos Alpha y un Beta… Su apellido es Tadfield ¿podría ayudarme?"

El hombre parecía algo reacio, y avergonzado lanzo un par de miradas en dirección a la Omega.

"Es que no sé supone que le de esa información señorita…" Indico no muy convencido "Son departamentos privados y a menos que se avise con anticipación…"

"Por favor" Interrumpió la pelirroja dando un paso al frente "Es importante, y le juro que no le daré problemas…"

Con un suspiro de resignación, el guardia termino cediendo, ganándose una sonrisa de gratitud que lo hizo sonrojar.

Lilith se tomó unos minutos frente a la puerta, dudando de si llamar o no, pero termino por golpear la puerta con fuerza un par de veces, sintiéndose ansiosa sin saber por qué.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, se escuchó como se desbloqueó el seguro y abrieron con rapidez, pero no era el Alpha quien la recibió.

"¿Busca a alguien?" Preguntó Beelzebub alzando una ceja, su rostro parecía decepcionado.

"Y-yo… Si" Con que él es Beelzebub, pensó la Omega sin poder apartar los ojos del pelinegro "Lucifer… S-soy una compañera de la escuela y estaba preocupada por él…" Mintió con rapidez.

"¿Lucifer? ¿Cómo conseguiste esta dirección?" Preguntó con desconfianza el Beta "Nos mudamos hace muy poco…"

"É-él me la envió, mi nombre es Lilith, puedes preguntarle, me reconocerá de inmediato..." El chico no agregó más, cerrando la puerta frente a la pelirroja.

"Así que él es Beelzebub" Dijo ahora la Omega en voz alta "Beta, mal carácter, grosero y apenas lindo… ¿Es acaso que todos los hermanos Archangel buscan relaciones problemáticas?" Mientras pensaba si debía de volver a llamar o no, un par de voces se escucharon desde dentro y ahora en el marco de la entrada quien le recibió fue Lucifer, con una expresión entre sorpresa y miedo.

"Lilith…" Murmuró con voz apenas audible "¿Q-qué haces aquí?"

"¿Realmente la conoces?" Preguntó el Beta mirando entre ambos con sospecha.

"Si… Yo… La conozco…" Hizo una pausa tratando de calmarse "¿Q-qué haces aquí Lilith?"

"Estaba preocupada por ti… No contestas el telefono…" El Alpha, demasiado nervioso, miro entre su hermano y la pelirroja "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Pueden pasar si quieren" Intervino Beelzebub "Lamento haber sido tan grosero, pero Lucifer no suele hablar nunca de sus amigos así que sospeché…" Es algo tierno, pensó Lilith al ver al pelinegro apenado.

"Hablaremos afuera" Dijo Lucifer, tomo una chaqueta y sin dar más explicaciones le indico a la chica que lo siguiera, ella solamente se despidió del Beta con un saludo que él le correspondió.

"Creí que tu hermano estaría trabajando" Bajaron las escaleras a gran velocidad "Me sorprendió un poco encontrarlo…"

"¡¿Qué haces aquí Lilith?!" Exclamó el Alpha girándose para encarar a la chica "¡¿Cómo diste con mi casa?!"

"Oye, más te vale no usar ese tono conmigo" Respondió con molestia la Omega "Si vine hasta acá fue porque estaba preocupada por ti, dejaste la mansión ya sin decir nada, y no has contestado mis llamadas desde entonces"

"¡¿Y cómo supiste dónde vivía?!"

"Le pedí a Gabriel que me lo dijera, él te trajo a casa ¿lo olvidas?" El Alpha empezó a moverse nervioso en su lugar "Lucy, no puedes seguir así… Acepta la ayuda que te están ofreciendo los Archangel…"

"¡Yo no pedí ninguna ayuda!" Exclamó el más alto "¡Y, además, cuando yo fui el que te dijo que habláramos con ellos te mostraste muy en contra! ¡¿Por qué ahora si te interesa?!"

"¡Porque estaba asustada como tú!" Gritó Lilith perdiendo la paciencia "¡Porque tampoco creí que pudiera servir de algo! Pero una vez que hable sobre eso… Fue liberador, poder compartir una carga que llevaba desde hace tanto tiempo, me hizo sentir tranquila…"

"No quiero hablar de esto, y tampoco quiero que los busquen, solo deseo seguir con mi vida normal y olvidar que algo de eso paso…"

"¡¿Esto es una vida normal para ti?!" Reclamó la chica señalando a Lucifer "¡¿Temblar de miedo por la idea de ser encontrado?! ¡¿Vivir encerrado para evitar que den contigo?! ¡¿Mentirle a tus hermanos y a la persona que dices amar?! ¡¿Eso es vida Lucifer?!"

"¡Tú no podrías entenderlo! ¡No tienes a nadie que te importe o a quien quieras proteger! ¡¿Cómo se supone que siga con esto cuando mi miedo es perderlos?!" Al observar la expresión de Lilith, el Alpha se dio cuenta de cuan profundamente la había herido.

"Tengo a alguien a quien proteger y es a mí misma" Dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para marcharse "Y no necesito más, así que haz lo que te venga en gana Lucifer, si quieres seguir como un mocoso llorón es tu problema"

"Lilith, lo siento, no era lo que trataba de decir" El chico corrió tras la Omega, tratando de disculparse "¡Tú también eres importante para mí! ¡Y me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tú lo eres! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Lo lamento!"

"Siempre te había visto como una especie de hermano mayor" Lilith aún le daba la espalda al Alpha "Y creí que era igual de tu parte, pero no es así, jamás les hablaste a Crowley y a Beelzbeub de mí y tampoco te importo que yo supiera algo acerca de ellos, yo no te importo, solo era un ancla para ti y cuando no te fui más de utilidad, me abandonaste"

"¡No es verdad! ¡Te amo de la misma forma en que amo a mis hermanos! ¡No quiero que les pasa nada ni a ellos ni a ti!" Se lamento el chico queriendo acercarse hasta la Omega.

"Pensaba que eras valiente, cuando propusiste escapar, confíe ciegamente en ti porque que yo creía que te preocupaba, pero la verdad es que siempre te dio igual que pasará conmigo, solo querías ayuda para poder huir y salvarte tú, eras un niño cobarde entonces y eres un cobarde ahora" Lilith le miró por encima del hombro con una expresión que Lucifer no había visto jamás en ella "No te molestaré más, haz lo que te venga en gana"

La pelirroja cruzó la calle, ignorando los gritos de Lucifer quien la llamaba, tomo nuevamente un taxi dejando al Alpha atrás triste y desconcertado.

"Lo siento…" Murmuro observando el auto yéndose "Siento ser un cobarde… Y siento haberte herido…"

Volvió al departamento, la expresión en su rostro preocupo a Beelzebub quien le pregunto que había sucedido, y el Alpha en respuesta solo abrazo a su hermano, sintiéndose arrepentido.


	313. CCCXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXIII**

Azirafel releía una y otra vez la página del libro frente a él sin poder entender nada de lo que decía, con frustración lo aparto de él y tallo su rostro gruñendo.

"¿Qué demonios fue esa conversación?" Se preguntó en voz baja "¿Lucifer y Lilith se conocen? ¿Y por qué lo esconden de Michel? ¿Por qué Metatron lo sabe?"

El chico pensó en preguntárselo directamente a la Omega, confiaba en ella y creía que era igual de su parte, pero que su hermana Michel se viera involucrada lo detenía, tal vez es un asunto que no me concierne, pensó tratando de volver a ponerse a trabajar.

"¿Por qué Michel preguntó sobre el tiempo que desapareció Lucifer?" Azirafel se levantó de su asiento dado vueltas alrededor "Eso fue hace varios años ¿Por qué tendría que ser importante ahora?"

Hablar con Michel o Lilith al respecto quedaba descartado, acercarse a Metatron era su mejor opción, pero si él escondía información así de su hermana, mucho menos le diría algo a él.

"Y yo que creí que empezábamos a llevarnos mejor…" Suspiro con tristeza el chico, lanzándose sobre la cama, tomo su teléfono para mirar la hora y recordó que había otra persona que tal vez supiera algo al respecto, aunque tenía un poco de miedo de llamarle.

"¿Azirafel?" Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de Beelzebub, que no pudo reconocerla al principio "¿Por qué me estás llamando?"

"H-hola Beelz… Beelzbub" Contestó nervioso el más joven "¿C-cómo has estado?"

"¿Qué quieres Azirafel?"

"Yo… L-lo siento, no es mi intención molestarte" El Omega comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber marcado "E-es solo que quería preguntarte algo…"

"No hay nada en que yo te pueda ayudar" La voz del Beta sonaba algo dolida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio "Desde que nos dejó no tengo idea de cómo esta Crowley, y si es algo referente a tu hermano Gabriel…" Hizo una pausa como buscando que decir "No hemos hablado en semanas…"

"¡Espera Beelzebub!" Exclamó Azirafel "Yo… Bueno, no te llamaba por ninguno de los dos, pero ¿a qué te refieres con qué Crowley los dejó?"

"Se fue, nos abandonó, encontró a su verdadera familia como siempre quiso y nos hizo a un lado mudándose con ella…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Oye, en verdad no quiero hablar de esto… Lamento todo lo que ha pasado entre nuestras familias, sé que eres un buen chico, pero realmente no hay mucho de lo que tengamos que conversar…"

"¡Beelzebub!" Gritó Azirafel antes de que el Beta colgará "No es que quisiera importunarte ni nada como eso, sé que les he causado muchos problemas, y lo siento, en verdad…"

"No fue tu culpa" Suspiró el pelinegro desde el otro lado de la línea "Debes pensar que estoy siendo grosero, pero no es mi intensión, es solo… Han pasado muchas cosas ¿de acuerdo? No quiero hablar con nadie, solo quisiera tiempo para pensar, Crowley nos abandonó y Lucifer es cada día más distante, además de que me siento culpable por la manera que me he comportado con Gabriel… No quise desquitarme contigo Zira…"

"L-lo entiendo, está bien, en serio" El chico sonrió con tristeza "Jamás intente hablar contigo o Lucifer, agradecerles por lo bien que se portaron conmigo cuando era niño, y lo mucho que nos ayudaron a Crowley y a mí… De verdad aprecié eso y me sentí como parte de su familia, gracias…"

"No empieces a ponerte sentimental" Le reclamo el Beta "Nosotros también te apreciamos, y hubiera sido bueno que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para todos…"

Azirafel se dio la libertad de imaginar un futuro donde ambas familias hubieran podido seguir juntas, cada uno al lado de la persona que amaba, incluyéndolos a él y Crowley, no fue hasta que la voz del pelinegro volvió a llamarlo, que salió de su fantasía para afrontar la realidad.

"¿Para qué era que me llamabas?" Preguntó Beelzebub "Si no era sobre Crowley o Gabriel ¿entonces qué?"

"Ah… Bueno… Es sobre Lucifer…"

"¿Lucifer?"

"Si… Es solo una duda en realidad" El rubio se tomó un momento antes de continuar "¿Sabes si él conoce a una Omega llamada Lilith?"

"¿Lilith?" Repitió el Beta algo sorprendido "Si… Bueno, no en realidad, él no dijo nada al respecto, pero ayer una chica con ese nombre vino a buscarlo, hablaron por unos minutos y cuando se fue, Lucy quedó muy afectado, ha estado encerrado en su cuarto desde entonces… ¿Tú la conoces?"

"Si… Ella lleva un tiempo trabajando aquí en la mansión…"

"¡¿Trabajando en la mansión?!" Exclamó el mayor "Ella dijo ser compañera de Lucifer en la Universidad…"

Eso no podría ser, pensó Azirafel, Michel la conocería en caso de alguna vez haber estudiado allí.

"¿Y él no te dijo de dónde la conoce?"

"No me ha dicho nada, se encerró, y ni siquiera ha salido para comer… ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué Lucifer esta tan afectado?" Preguntó el pelinegro tan confundido como Azirafel.

"Yo… No lo sé, ella es muy misteriosa, yo… Realmente estoy tan sorprendido como tú…"

"Demonios…" Murmuró Beelzebub desde la otra línea "Oye debo de colgar, pero en cuanto tengas oportunidad, necesitamos retomar esta conversación…"

Sin dar tiempo para despedirse, el Beta colgó la llamada, dejando a Azirafel ahora con más dudas que antes, pero sobre todo con un gran malestar con la información referente a Crowley.

"Se que lo de Lilith y Lucifer es demasiado sospechoso" Dijo en voz baja tomando un abrigo del armario "Pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Crowley y en lo que andará metido por sus falsas ilusiones…"

Con sigilo salió de la mansión, evitando a sus hermanos y a el personal de servicio, y sin pensar si quiera en sus acciones, salió a toda velocidad, mientras buscaba la dirección de aquella vieja casa que una vez le llegó a mostrar el pelirrojo.


	314. CCCXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXIV**

"¿Metatron?" Exclamó Gabriel al ver a su hermano en la mesa de la pequeña cafetería "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Gabriel? ¿Lucifer también te llamó?" La expresión en el rostro del mayor de los Alpha era de profunda sorpresa.

"Me envió un mensaje, pidiendo que nos reuniéramos, que era urgente" El castaño tomo asiento al lado de su hermano, mirando alrededor del lugar en busca del chico "¿Para qué crees que nos ha llamado?"

"Estamos por averiguarlo…"

Antes de que dijera algo más, Lucifer se acercó con rapidez para sentarse frente el par de hermanos Archangel, usaba una sudadera grande que cubría todo su cuerpo y cuya capucha estaba alzada escondiendo su cabello.

"¿P-por qué tanto misterio?" Preguntó Gabriel incomodo por aquella extraña y tan improvisada reunión "¿Para qué es que nos llamaste?"

El Alpha descubrió su cabeza, le tomo un poco de tiempo antes de alzar la vista, tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos y unas marcadas ojeras, pero a pesar de eso, había un particular brillo en su mirada que resaltaba sobre lo demás.

"He decidido" Dijo el chico tratando de sonar firme "Que quiero ayudarlos…. Me refiero, a cooperar con ustedes, con todo lo que sepa sobre esos sujetos… Y sobre los otros chicos..."

"¡¿Sabes que paso con las otras víctimas?!" Alzo la voz Gabriel ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su hermano.

"Si… Yo, conseguí el contacto de unos cuantos, tiempo después de huir" Se explicó el pelinegro "Solo quería asegurarme que estuvieran bien, pero son apenas un par de chicos… Lilith no lo sabe, me avergonzaba que ella creyera que nunca traté de buscarla…"

Al recordar a la Omega el chico apretó los puños sobre su gastado pantalón, la expresión que había visto en el rostro de la pelirroja aún sonaba en su cabeza, había tardado en darse cuenta de lo que significaba, decepción, una profunda decepción.

"¿Por qué has decidido colaborar?" Preguntó Metatron "¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?" Gabriel intento agregar algo, pero con esfuerzo se obligó a permanecer callado, expectante de lo que el más joven respondería.

"Nunca he sido valiente… Yo creía que sí, siempre pensé que la vida había sido dura conmigo y eso me volvía automáticamente en una buena persona, alguien que no necesitaba sufrir más porque sería injusto ¿no? Ser un huérfano, andar en malos pasos y pagar por ello, tener un hermano enfermo que luego me deja… ¿Por qué tendría entonces que enfrentar más? Eso era lo que pensaba…"

El par de hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, tratando de entender lo que Lucifer trataba de decirles.

"Pero la verdad es que estoy asustado de todo" Continúo el Alpha "Soy un cobarde que se la ha pasado huyendo y no quiero más eso" El joven alzo la vista y el brillo en sus ojos se hizo más profundo "Quiero por una vez ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar mi pasado"

"Creo que tomas la decisión correcta" Agregó Metatron "Eres un muchacho valiente, carecer de miedos no tiene que ver con eso, enfrentarte a lo que temes, por otro lado, requiere de mucha fuerza" Finalizo el mayor con una sonrisa.

El chico se sonrojo con las palabras del mayor, mientras Gabriel miraba entre ambos tratando de evaluar que era correcto y que no para decir en un momento como ese.

"Sin embargo" Volvió a hablar el más joven "Tengo un par de peticiones… Primero que nada, ni Michel ni mis hermanos deben saber nada al respecto…"

"Lucifer eso es una tontería, debes confiar y hablar con ellos…" Intervino Gabriel molesto.

"¡Lo sé!" Gritó el Alpha "Créanme que sé eso, y hablaré con ellos, pero no ahora, cuando esto termine, cuando sepa que no puedan hacerles daño, entonces, yo les contaré todo… Así que se los ruego… Guarden este secreto por mí…"

Al mirar a los mayores, lucía más como un niño pequeño y perdido, el adulto que se había convertido desapareció por un instante dejando al descubierto lo vulnerable que era en realidad.

"De acuerdo…" Dijo Metatron acompañado de un largo suspiro "Como habíamos dicho antes, no sé lo contaremos a nadie… ¿Verdad, Gabriel?"

El castaño bufó con molestia, pensando en Beelzebub y su hermana, luego miró en dirección a Lucifer y chasqueando la lengua asintió con disgusto.

"Pero que quedé claro que no estoy de acuerdo con eso, y evitaré lo más posible mentirle ya sea Michel o Beelzebub…"

"Gracias…"

"¿Cuáles son las otras peticiones?" Pregunto amablemente el mayor de los Archangel.

"Quiero que dejen a Lilith fuera de esto, si ella quiere ayudar está bien, pero si se llegase a presentar el caso de que lo que nos pasó salga a la luz… Por favor, dejen el nombre de Lilith fuera, ella no tiene por qué verse involucrada en nada, tiene derecho de iniciar de nuevo…"

"Jamás ha sido parte del plan que esto se haga público" Explicó con seriedad Metatron "Estamos siendo lo más prudentes posible y te aseguro que ni tú ni Lilith tendrán que enfrentarse de nuevo a ellos ¿queda claro?"

"Aun así" Intervino nuevamente el chico dirigiéndose a Metatron "Si cualquier cosa llega a pasar, prométame que mantendrá a Lilith a salvo, solo si me asegura que ella no será afectada les ayudare con todo lo que sé…"

"Te juro, que a Lilith no le sucederá nada, yo mismo me encargare de que eso se cumpla" Pocas habían sido las veces que Gabriel había visto a su hermano tan decidido en sus palabras, creyó incluso percibir sus feromonas Alpha manifestándose.

"Por último…" Esta vez el chico se dirigió a Gabriel "He pensado en lo que me dijeron sobre poner en riesgo a las personas a mi alrededor, y creo que lo mejor es… Aceptar estar bajo su protección o lo que sea…"

"¿Aceptarás mudarte a la mansión?" Preguntó el castaño algo sorprendido.

"No…" Lucifer se tomó un momento antes de continuar "Si ustedes están de acuerdo, me mudaré a donde sea que me digan, un lugar donde sea difícil que ellos me encuentren, pero sea fácil vigilarme… Estaré de acuerdo con lo que quieran…"

"¿Y qué le dirás a tus hermanos? ¿O a Michel?" Lucifer volvió a apretar los puños haciendo una mueca de molestia.

"Crowley… Él se fue, no vive más con nosotros…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamaron el par de Alphas.

"Trataré de hablar con Michel… Decirle que me iré un tiempo y en cuanto a Beelzy…" El chico volvió a mirar a Gabriel, de una manera tan hostil que enfado un poco al castaño.

"Beelzebub será terco, querrá explicaciones que no podré darle… Y por eso es me iré sin que él lo sepa…"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" El más alto se levantó de su lugar enfadado "¡Si Crowley los abandono y tú le haces algo como eso a Beelzebub, lo lastimarás profundamente! ¡Ustedes son todo para él!" Tú eres todo para él, quiso agregar el castaño.

"Gabriel tranquilízate" Murmuro Metatron dándose cuenta de las miradas que el resto de los comensales dirigían hacia ellos.

"¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?!" Lucifer permaneció sentado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reaccionar a las feromonas de Alpha que lo rodeaban "Beelzy estará destrozado y solo… Por eso, por favor, cuida de él…"

"¿Qué…?"

"¡Si no supiera lo mucho que significas para mi hermano no te pediría esto!" Interrumpió el más joven "Así que cuando él te necesite, asegúrate de estar a su lado…"

Gabriel abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir, no podía negarse a esa petición, pero pensar en lo que el Beta tendría que pasar y él no podría decir la verdad al respecto lo molestaba en sobre manera.

"¿Hay algo más?" Preguntó Metatron cuando su hermano volvió a sentarse.

"No… A partir de aquí, ustedes solo díganme como ayudarlos y yo veré que puedo hacer…"

No hablaron mucho más después de eso, se dirigieron a la salida indicándole a Lucifer cuando se comunicarían con él, y antes de marcharse se dirigió de nuevo a ellos.

"¿Pueden asegurarme de que Lilith y Beelzebub estarán bien?" Preguntó algo temeroso, mirando a cada hermano.

"Te juro que no dejaré que nada le pase a Lilith…" Dijo primero el mayor y luego miro a Gabriel.

"Que quedé claro que no voy a perdonarte si lastimas a Beelzebub…" Los ojos lilas del castaño miraron con enfado al chico "Y cuidaría de él, aunque me costará la vida…"

"Tampoco se olviden de Michel... No sé cómo terminará nuestra conversación, y si llega a salir lastimada por mi culpa, por favor cuídenla, puede parecer ruda, pero en el fondo también quiere de alguien que se preocupe por ella..."

"Lo haremos..." Respondieron al mismo tiempo el par de hermanos.

Lucifer pareció quedarse más tranquilo con eso, y se retiró, tomando el camino contrario de los Alphas.

"Esto no está bien…" Murmuro Gabriel "Si ellos lo supieran sería más sencillo para todos…"

"Lo sé, lo sé… Pero te lo repito nuevamente, no es nuestra decisión, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudar a ese chico" El mayor hizo una pausa, pensativo "¿Sabes que fue de Crowley? ¿Dónde está?"

"No… Eso también me sorprendió a mí, debimos preguntárselo…"

"¿Crees que Azirafel lo sepa?"

"No lo creo… Pero en caso de que lo haga, no estará feliz al respecto, el único lugar que consideraba seguro para Crowley era al lado de sus hermanos, si se entera lo creo capaz de ir hasta allá para llevarlo de vuelta…"

"Yo también lo creo…"

El viento sopló con fuerza, y el par de hermanos se dirigió cada uno a su automóvil para volver a sus actividades normales, pensando cada uno en la promesa hecha a Lucifer, sobre la persona que debían de proteger.


	315. CCCXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXV**

Azirafel bajo del taxi un par de calles antes por un error en la dirección, camino entre las pequeñas casas tratando de identificar cual era la que coincidía con la fotografía que el Alpha le había enviado hace un tiempo.

Después de un par de intentos más, el chico al fin identifico el lugar, pero este lucía completamente diferente a la imagen, las plantas en el patio eran verdes y mucho mejor cuidadas, la pintura en la fachada no se caía a pedazos, y parecía como si recientemente se hubiera aplicado una nueva capa dándole de nuevo el aspecto de un lugar acogedor.

"¿Crowley hizo todo esto?" Murmuro Azirafel acercándose al lugar "Debió de haberle tomado semanas de trabajo…"

El Omega se detuvo frente a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre se dio cuenta de lo apresurado que estaba siendo con sus acciones.

"¿Y si verme le hace mal?" Dijo en voz alta dando un paso hacia atrás "Actúe sin pensar… Ni siquiera sé si él se ha recuperado lo suficiente… ¿Y si mis feromonas lo afectan tan solo de darse cuenta de que estoy aquí?"

El chico comenzó a alejarse asustado, y su aroma se intensificó, trato de disminuirlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella ocasión en que el Alpha había perdido el control y lo había atacado hasta casi marcarlo.

"¿Buscas a alguien?" Le llamo una voz sacando al chico de sus pensamientos "Justo ahora no hay nadie en casa…. ¿Estás bien muchacho?"

Al voltear, Azirafel se encontró con el vecino de a lado, trato de recordar su nombre sin éxito, miró entre la casa y el hombre, supuso que se trataba de un Beta, ya que no parecía reaccionar a sus feromonas.

"¿S-sabe si aquí vive un Alpha? Pelirrojo, de ojos amarillos no tiene más de veinte y cinco años…"

"¡Crowley!" Exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa "Si, él vive aquí con Beatriz y Bertha, son madre e hija, ese chico ha sido una bendición para ellas"

El Omega no contestó, solo bajo la vista apesadumbrado, cosa que no paso desapercebida para el anciano.

"Beatriz está trabajando, y el chico salió a pasear con Bertha" Explicó Freddy "Si se pone necia les debe de quedar al menos dos horas antes de volver… Tú eres Azirafel ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?!" Preguntó el chico con verdadera sorpresa.

"Bueno, Crowley me ha hablado muchísimo de ti… O al menos lo hacía antes… ¿Quieres pasar a tomar limonada? Puedes esperarlo en mi casa…" El chico abrió la boca para negarse, pero terminó asintiendo y siguiendo al hombre.

Dentro, el lugar era acogedora, una suave música se escuchaba de fondo y las paredes estaban llenas de discos, carteles y fotografías.

"¿Prefieres limonada natural o mineral?"

"M-mineral…"

Con curiosidad, el rubio comenzó a ver con más detenimiento las fotografías, centrándose en particular en una bellamente enmarcada que mostraba a un par de hombres vestidos de blanco y ostentando un par de anillos dorados.

"Ese somos mi esposo y yo" Freddy apareció colocando las bebidas sobre la mesa "Hace ya unos treinta años…"

"L-lo siento, no quería ser impertinente…" Se disculpó el más joven.

"¡No lo eres! ¡Amo hablar de mi esposo!" Rio con diversión el hombre "El detesta esa fotografía, pero a mí me gusta que sea lo primero que ven las personas al entrar…"

"¿Dónde está su esposo ahora?" Azirafel se sentó frente la pequeña mesa de centro tomando uno de los bocadillos frente a él.

"Tuvo que ir al hospital…"

"¿Esta enfermó?"

"Si… Aunque ahora solo es una rutina de revisión…" El hombre sonrió, jugando con el vaso entre sus manos "Cuando Crowley me hablaba de ustedes, me recordaba a la época cuando mi esposo y yo éramos jóvenes ¿sabes?"

"Creo que es bastante diferente su relación a nuestra relación…" Agregó el Omega desviando la vista.

"¿Por qué fue que ustedes tuvieron que separarse?" Pregunto el hombre de una forma que hizo que el chico sintiera ganas de contárselo.

"Mis feromonas lo dañan… La realidad es que le cause tanto mal a Crowley que ahora no puede llevar una vida normal como cualquier otro Alpha…"

"¿Y él te lastimo a ti?"

"Yo…" Azirafel iba a negarlo, pero optó por decir la verdad "Intento marcarme… Era una persona completamente diferente a quien conocía…"

"Estás pensando mucho en Crolwey, estoy seguro de que está siendo duro para ti también… Y parte de la culpa que sientes es porque ahora le tienes miedo, te sientes egoísta y mala persona…"

Escuchar aquello sorprendió realmente al chico, quien no había querido compartir aquel pensamiento con nadie, lo asustado que se sentía de Crowley era lo que más le avergonzaba de si mismo.

"Hace un momento te dije que mi esposo está enfermo, pero no te dije que…" Freddy hizo una pausa y luego bebió un poco de su limonada "Es VIH positivo…"

Azirafel abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin poder decir nada, miro la bebida ante él y luego de vuelta al hombre quien le sonreía con diversión.

"¿Ahora te sientes asqueado? ¿Piensas que te has contagiado?"

"¡No! No, no… Usted me sorprendió, eso es todo…" Dijo el chico nervioso.

"No voy a juzgarte si lo haces, yo lo hice, cuando me lo contó lo repudié, no quería que me tocará y corrí a hacerme los análisis… Fui negativo…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo es que tiene la enfermedad?"

"Como hace cuarenta años…"

"¡¿Tanto?!" Exclamó con remarcada sorpresa el Omega "P-pero los pacientes que lo padecen… Bueno no viven tanto…"

"El jamás desarrollo el síndrome… Es VIH positivo y ha estado en tratamiento desde hace años, se lo detectaron cuando llevábamos saliendo un tiempo y lo odié por ello, aunque no hubiera sido su culpa, pudo pasarme a mí, pudo haber sido cualquiera, las personas jamás se preocupan por algo así, incluso ahora, Alphas y Omegas son quienes menos piensan en alguna enfermedad cuando el celo llega…"

"Pero ustedes se casaron…" Agregó el Omega sin comprender.

"Lo abandone, después de que me lo dijo, el solo pensar en su toque me llenaba de miedo, en ese entonces había mucha desinformación al respecto, además somos Betas, un par de Betas hombres, sabrás la clase de prejuicios que existían al respecto, que siguen existiendo…"

"¿Cómo lo tomo él?"

"No me siguió, no me llamó y no intento contactarme… Me dijo tiempo después que él solo estaba aliviado de no haberme contagiado, y que quería que yo fuera feliz…"

"¿Y por qué volvió?" Pregunto Azirafel aún conmocionado por la historia.

"Volví porque lo amaba… No… No fue en ese orden…" El Beta cerró los ojos reclinándose hacia atrás "Volví porque me di cuenta de que no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, yo también tuve muchas parejas antes de conocerle, y jamás me cuide, y pensé ¿él me hubiera abandonado si el enfermó fuera yo? Entonces un día contacte a su familia, quienes no querían saber nada de él, era un repudiado, luego llame a sus amigos, de los cientos que decían serlo, solo unos cuantos permanecieron a su lado…"

El hombre abrió los ojos sonriendo con melancolía, Azirafel creyó que miraba a un punto muerto en la pared, pero en realidad observaba una fotografía, de él, su esposo y otros tres o cuatro muchachos más.

"Me dijeron que no quería tomar el tratamiento, era demasiado complicado y costoso, muchas citas, mucho medicamento, exámenes a cada momento y el miedo siempre presente de desarrollar SIDA..." El hombre soltó una carcajada antes de continuar "Recuerdo como llegue a su viejo departamento y pateé la puerta sin tocar, lo tome del brazo, lo subí a un taxi y fuimos a la maldita cita médica…"

"¿Usted permaneció a su lado?" Sonrió el Omega.

"Se podría decir… Aunque al principio me daba miedo hasta tocarlo, luego comencé a informarme, deje de escuchar mis prejuicios y los de la gente, el tiempo pasó y gracias al cielo él reacciono bien a los medicamentos antiretrovirales un día le dije que no confiaba que pudiera cuidarse solo, que era torpe, olvidadizo y terco, saque un anillo y le propuse casarse conmigo…"

"Pero…" Freddy volteó hacia el chico quien enrojeció arrepintiéndose de su pregunta.

"Dime… Créeme, a mi edad no hay cosa que no haya escuchado ya…"

"En el aspecto de la intimidad… ¿Cómo equilibraban eso?"

"¿El sexo?" El chico asintió con vergüenza "Hay diversas formas de vivir tu sexualidad, muchos Alphas y Omegas creen que su propósito es el de meramente la reproducción, cumpliendo roles específicos, pero hay mucho más… El amor está más allá del deseo sexual, no te digo que fuimos castos y puros, pero si aprendimos a ser más responsables y encontrar maneras fisicas de demostrar amor el uno con el otro…"

"¿Usted lo ama? Es decir… Después de tanto tiempo ¿aún lo ama?" Azirafel bajo la vista, necesitaba escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Lo amo tanto como cuando le pedí que bailara conmigo la noche que nos conocimos, como cuando nos besamos la primera vez en la parte trasera de un auto, o cuando sostenía su cuerpo debilitado por los medicamentos, lo amo cuando lloraba en mi regazo queriendo darse por vencido, lo amo cuando es fuerte y lo amo cuando es débil… Y jamás me he arrepentido de mi decisión…"

"¿Por qué me cuenta esto?" El Omega giró el vaso frente a él, con un aire dolido "Yo no puedo hacer lo mismo que usted… Correr de vuelta al lado de Crowley, en mi caso soy la causa de su malestar…"

"No me malinterpretes muchacho" Dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza "Mi intención no es que me tomes de ejemplo para volver al lado de Crowley, pero hoy cuando te vi frente a la puerta, asustado de tocar o no el timbre, pensé en lo mucho que debes preocuparte por él, como para buscarle a pesar de su separación… Lo único que me gustaría es que primero ambos traten de sanar, no por el otro, sino por ustedes, y que no piensen que todo está perdido, soy de los que creen que siempre hay una solución, pero necesitas de paciencia y constancia…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en volver a buscar a su esposo?"

"Como dos años… Tal vez más, pero el principal motivo de que me tomará mi tiempo, fue porque no podía presentarme ante él como un chiquillo llorón, una persona con resentimientos o un egoísta falto de amor, suprimí mi deseo de verle hasta que la imagen que le mostrará de mi mismo fuera algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, y no me refiero a lo físico o material, te hablo de lo sentía y como eso estaba en armonía con lo que pensaba…"

"Usted suena como una persona muy sabia…"

"Es la artritis, tienes que pensar mucho para evitar acordarte de ella…" Azirafel rio con la broma y Freddy volvió a hablar "Crowley esta por volver… ¿Te quedarás a esperarlo?"

El Omega negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

"No soy aún la persona que quiero que vea Crowley, y un encuentro entre ambos no será beneficioso para ninguno… Me alegra saber que él está bien y que usted sea su amigo me deja más tranquilo… ¿Podría guardar el secreto de que vine hasta acá?"

"Soy una tumba… Sabes, a mi edad no debería decir esas bromas…"

"Creo que aún le queda mucho tiempo por delante" El chico se levantó listo para irse, cuando una idea llego a su mente "¿Tiene papel y lápiz? ¿Sería mucha molestia que le hiciera llegar un mensaje?"

"Quiero papas con cátsup" Dijo Bertha a lo que Crowley solo rodo los ojos "Y un jugo de naranja…"

"Si, si, lo preparé en un minuto…"

"¿Se divirtieron?" Preguntó el vecino barriendo la calle.

"Una parvada de patos me atacó en el estanque… Aún tengo todos mis dedos así que no estuvo tan mal…" El pelirrojo se detuvo un momento, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miro hacia todas direcciones.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Freddy.

"No… Es solo que… Creí haber captado un aroma familiar…" Contestó el chico algo perdido.

"¡Papas con cátsup!" El llamado trajo de vuelta a la realidad al Alpha, quien se despidió del Beta y al darse vuelta, este aprovecho para meter algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Desde lejos, tras uno de los árboles, Azirafel observó la escena con una sonrisa, pensando que algún día esperaba poder encontrarse cara a cara con Crowley otra vez.


	316. CCCXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXVI**

"¿Es todo lo que puede decirme? ¿No han avanzado nada con la información que le di?" Pregunto Metatron al teléfono.

"Señor Archangel debe entender que lo que me solicita investigar no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… No hay nombres, no hay fechas exactas, usted me está pidiendo que busque a un fantasma…" Reclamó la voz con pesar "Además que no me deje llamar a la policía es algo que no me parece correcto…"

"Ya te lo he dicho, hasta que logremos reunir más información no podemos acudir a nadie ¿queda claro?"

"Pero señor Archangel…"

"¿Queda claro?" Preguntó nuevamente el Alpha.

"Si señor…"

"También debo de recordarte que todo lo que hagas y hacia donde te muevas debe ser bajo la más estricta prudencia ¿entendido?"

"Apenas y se lo que estoy investigando ¿cómo podría ser imprudente al respecto?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" Respondió con enfado Metatron "Cualquier cosa por insignificante que sea debes reportármela y de allí yo te indicaré como proceder" Tras la línea, el hombre suspiró derrotado.

"Si señor, así lo haré…"

Tras unas indicaciones más, el Alpha cortó la llamada, sintiéndose agotado, había pasado las últimas semanas uniendo todas las piezas que le fueran posible en base a lo dicho por Lilith y Lucifer, pero los días corrían y él parecía no avanzar en absoluto.

Quiso servirse un poco de té, encontrando el recipiente vacío, tomo las cosas y se dirigió a la cocina, pensando que salir de la oficina le ayudaría a despejarse.

"¡Amo!" Exclamo Miriam al verle entrar "¡Debió de haberme llamado! ¡Lo hubiera atendido en un instante!" La mujer tomo las cosas y rápidamente lavo y enjuago las tazas y tetera a juego.

"No hay problema, de todos modos, necesitaba mover un poco las piernas" Resto importancia el castaño, y luego observo una bandeja sobre la mesa "¿Interrumpo su desayuno? Lo siento, déjeme hacerlo a mí…"

"No es mío" Se apresuro a explicar la cocinera "Estaba por llevarlo a la habitación de Lilith, está tomando un descanso, pero apenas prueba bocado, le preparé algo especial, con la esperanza que de eso la animara…"

El semblante del Alpha cambio al escuchar aquello, lucía verdaderamente preocupado, haciendo que la Beta se compadeciera un poco de él.

"Sabe amo" Continúo la mujer "Aún me queda mucho por hacer aquí ¿le molestaría llevarle usted la comida a Lilith? Claro, si no está muy ocupado… Lamento en verdad mi impertinencia, pero le agradecería tanto si lo hiciera…"

"Si, por supuesto" Se apresuró a responder Metatron sin siquiera escuchar lo dicho por la Beta.

"Es tan amable en verdad…" Miriam abrió la puerta para él, tratando de disimular su sonrisa mientras lo miraba alejarse con la bandeja llena de platos.

"¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?" Murmuró el Alpha frente a la habitación de la Omega, al darse cuenta de que no podía llamar ya que tenía ocupadas ambas manos "¿Debería gritarle? Eso sería muy grosero… Y vergonzoso…"

Justo cuando el castaño tuvo la idea de patear la parte baja de la puerta, esta se abrió, encontrándose con Lilith quien le miraba con una ceja levantada y una mirada burlona.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Y-yo no sabía cómo llamar…" Contestó el mayor sonrojado y mirando hacia el suelo "T-te traigo el desayuno…" Ofreció la bandeja sin mirar a la chica a la cara.

"No tengo hambre…"

"¡Me dijeron que no has estado comiendo bien!" Alzó la voz el castaño "¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que entregues estos platos relucientes de limpios!"

La pelirroja, comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza, se inclinó en el marco de la puerta y resopló derrotada.

"De acuerdo, pero tendrás que ayudarme, Miriam cocino como si no hubiera comido desde que nací…" El Alpha dudo, volviendo a sonrojarse.

"N-no creo que sea correcto que entre a tu habitación…"

"¡¿En serio Metatron?!" Exclamó la Omega "¡Has estado en mí habitación antes! ¡Y no es como si te fuera a hacer algo! O dime si quieres que te haga algo para al menos cambiarme de ropa…"

"¡Lilith!"

"¡Entonces cállate y entra de una vez!"

A regañadientes el castaño obedeció, una vez dentro, un dulce aroma lo golpeo, al principio creyó que era una especie de perfume, y al darse cuenta de que provenía de Lilith supo que se trataban de sus feromonas.

La chica se sentó en la ventana mirando hacia afuera con melancolía, para Metatron se veía como una avecilla enjaulada soñando con su libertad.

"No te quedes allí parado… Deja eso en algún lugar…" Le regaño la chica mirándolo de reojo.

"L-lo siento…" El Alpha ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan nervioso, con cuidado dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa del tocador, y limpio sus palmas sobre su pantalón, sin saber hacia dónde moverse ahora.

"Siéntate conmigo" Le llamó Lilith "El cielo es más azul a esta hora del día…" Lentamente se acercó hasta la ventana, de pie a un lado de la Omega, ella le pareció más pequeña y frágil de lo que recordaba, se acomodó en el lugar, recargando su espalda.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba frente a tu puerta?" Pregunto el castaño con verdadera curiosidad "No creí hacer ningún ruido…"

"Tu aroma, lo reconocí al instante…"

"Y-yo no tengo aroma… Mis feromonas no son…"

"Si lo tienes" Se apresuró a interrumpir la chica "Es muy sutil, cuando estas nervioso o realmente contento aparece sin que te des cuenta…" El corazón del mayor de los Archangel latió con fuerza en su pecho, esperaba que en esos momentos sus feromonas no lo traicionarán con su aroma.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación, Metatron aprovechó para observar con mayor detenimiento el rostro de la Omega, quedo cautivado por su tersa piel, sus labios rojos entreabiertos, mejillas sonrosadas y largas pestañas que adornaban sus ojos esmeraldas, sin embargo, su expresión era diferente, como si algo hubiera cambiado.

"Lilith…" La chica se giró al escuchar su nombre, y fue entonces que el Alpha se dio cuenta que el característico brillo de su mirada parecía apagado "Te ves triste… ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?"

"No… Estoy bien" Respondió mononamente la pelirroja, observando nuevamente a través de la ventana.

Metatron tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, y cuando se acercó para hacerlo, se detuvo, pensando que tal vez eso incomodaría a la chica, en su lugar coloco su mano sobre su cabeza con un toque gentil que sorprendió a Lilith.

"Está bien si no quieres hablar" Dijo Metatron "Pero si necesitas hacerlo, con gusto te escucharé…"

La chica sonrió, abrió los brazos hacia el Alpha y cuando este se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, lo aprisiono contra su pecho.

"¡Lilith!" Reclamo el castaño con la cara roja desde el cuello hasta la punta de las orejas, sin poder ver el rostro de la chica.

"¿Por qué haces todo más difícil?" Pregunto la pelirroja ignorando su reclamo "¿Por qué me haces sentir apreciada? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es para alguien como yo? Nunca he necesitado este cariño… ¡Jamás! Y un día llegas tú, te comportas como si te importará, como si me quisieras, y luego todo mundo me hace sentir que pertenezco a un lugar, y yo creo esa mentira, para luego darme cuenta de que no es más que una ilusión…"

"Lilith…" El Alpha trato de moverse, pero la Omega apretó su agarre, Metatron se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba llorando.

"¡No me digas que no es verdad! ¡No me digas que todo estará bien! ¡Porque entonces voy a creerte y cuando vea la realidad el golpe será más fuerte!" Se tomo un momento tratando de controlar su respiración "Así que por favor… No hables, sólo quédate así… Déjame sostenerte de este modo para saber que esto es real…"

El castaño paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja, la sujeto con fuerza, pensando que si la soltaba desaparecería en ese instante.

"Cuando era niño y estaba triste" Dijo el mayor "Mi madre me sostenía justo como lo haces tú, y me arrullaba hasta quedarme dormido…"

"La peor forma de tratar de conquistar a alguien es que la compares con tu madre…" Contestó Lilith hipeando.

"¿Entonces que fue lo que funciono contigo?"

"Presumido…"

"No puedo obligarte a que te quedes aquí, tampoco puedo prometerte que la vida dejará de dar golpes…" El Alpha se separó lentamente sin dejar de abrazar a la chica "Pero si puedo jurarte que esta casa siempre encontrarás un lugar al cual pertenecer"

Metatron acomodo un mechón rebelde en la melena de la Omega, y luego saco un pañuelo para ofrecérselo.

"La próxima vez" Continúo el castaño "Si estás triste deja que sea yo el que te sostenga a ti…"

Beso la mejilla de la chica, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas, se levantó y fue por la bandeja que coloco frente a ella.

"Ahora come, aún está caliente…"

"Espero no olvides nuestro acuerdo…" Murmuró la Omega tomando un poco de fruta "Cada día queda menos tiempo…"

"Lilith…"

"Me lo prometiste Metatron…"

"Y lo cumpliré, pero las cosas saldrán bien…"

"Eso no lo sabes"

"Ni tú tampoco" Interrumpió el Alpha "Así que hasta que se cumpla ese plazo, confía en mí y quédate a mi lado"

Sus ojos se encontraron, fingiendo que no eran conscientes de las feromonas del otro, comieron en silencio, observando ambos el mismo cielo azul.


	317. CCCXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXVII**

El sonido de la alarma despertó a Beelzebub, con pereza acercó su mano hasta el telefono para apagarla, gruño sin querer levantarse, pero el recordar las cuentas pendientes por pagar fue suficiente motivación para salir de la cama.

"¡¿Lucifer quieres algo de desayunar?!" Golpeo varias veces la puerta de la habitación, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta "Debe seguir durmiendo…" Murmuro dirigiéndose al baño.

Desde hace algún tiempo, los días para el Beta parecían grises, las cosas que antes solía disfrutar carecían de significado ahora, él no estaba seguro de cuándo es que eso había comenzado y trataba de no pensar al respecto, ya que cada vez que lo hacía la imagen de la sonrisa triste de cierto Alpha venía a su memoria.

"¡Me voy a trabajar!" Gritó el pelinegro, pero solo le siguió un largo silencio que lo entristeció, Lucifer apenas le hablaba y hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de Crowley, cerró la puerta con fuerza, cambiando la tristeza por enfado.

Antes el laboratorio siempre había funcionado para él, manteniéndolo distraído, enorgulleciéndose por los logros alcanzados, era lo único que necesitaba cuando se sentía deprimido, pero ahora, cada vez que su cabeza se giraba hacia la entrada al escuchar que alguien entraba, o cuando en los pasillos buscaba desesperado un par de ojos lilas que nunca aparecían, eran esos momentos los que lo hacían odiar estar allí.

"¿Tu qué opinas Beelz?" El chico parpadeo un par de veces confundido sin tener idea de que era de lo que estaban hablando.

"¿Qué me preguntaste?"

"¿Quieres salir con nosotros hoy por la tarde?" Dijo Dagon con una sonrisa "Erik dice tener un par de boletos extras para el cine"

"Pero eso sí, ustedes comprar la comida, yo tuve tres retardos y lo rebajaron de mi sueldo…" Se quejó el chico ganándose un golpe por parte de Uriel.

"¡Será divertido!" Agregó la castaña "Hace mucho que no salimos, luego pueden venir a nuestro departamento y tomar unos tragos"

"¿Nuestro?" Alzó una ceja el pelinegro.

"Bueno si…" El rostro de Uriel comenzó a teñirse de rojo "Es que Dagon y yo tenemos poco que nos mudamos juntas… Es un lugar pequeño, pero es acogedor…"

El par de Betas se miraron con cariño, Erik rodo los ojos y Beelzebub aunque se alegró por su amiga, no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia al respecto.

"Me gustaría ir" Contestó el pelinegro "Pero hoy se me complica un poco, lo siento…"

"De acuerdo… Será otro día…" Dijo Dagon no muy convencida y la conversación siguió, pero el Beta no puso la mínima atención.

El día corrió rápidamente, hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el fin del turno sonó, sin muchos ánimos de volver a casa, el chico guardo sus cosas y se despidió de Dagon y los demás, esperando que al menos ellos, pasaran una tarde divertida.

"¡Ya volví!" Dijo Beelzebub cerrando la puerta tras él, pero como sucedió en la mañana, nadie contesto de vuelta.

El Beta miro los platos en el fregadero, enojado de que Lucifer no hubiera sido capaz de ayudarle en algo tan simple, pensó en todas las tareas que tenía pendientes, como limpiar la casa y preparar la cena, no tenía energía para nada de eso, así que optó por echarse sobre el sillón, quedándose dormido.

El frío y dolor de cuello fue lo que lo despertó, afuera ya había oscurecido, haciendo que Beelzebub se lamentará con más fuerza.

"Solo pediré una maldita pizza y ya" Dijo en voz baja poniéndose de pie, haciendo tronar los huesos de su cuerpo "¡Lucifer pediré pizza para la cena!" Caminó hasta el cuarto de su hermano, intento abrir, pero la puerta tenía seguro.

"¡¿Llevas todo el día allí dentro?!" Gritó ya molesto "¡¿Te has bañado siquiera?! ¡Lucifer!" Golpeo con la palma de la mano varias veces sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

"¡SI NO ABRES EN ESTE INSTANTE VOY A TIRAR ESTA MALDITA PUERTA!" Amenazó lanzando al suelo su chaqueta "¡CONTARÉ HASTA TRES LUCIFER!"

Se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás.

"UNO"

Subió las mangas de su camisa blanca.

"DOS"

Y tomo impulso para correr.

"¡TRES!"

Choco directamente con el hombro, abriendo la puerta de par en par, pero sintiéndose adolorido por el impacto.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?! ¡¿VES LO QUE ME OBLIGASTE HACER?!" Cuando entro en la habitación se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarla vacía, hacía mucho frío, la ventana estaba abierta y se apresuró a cerrarla.

"¿Lucifer?" Volvió a llamar, encendió la luz, y mayor fue su conmoción cuando observó como los cajones estaban entreabiertos y faltaban las pertenecías del Alpha.

Comenzó a revisar en todas partes, al mirar dentro del armario lo encontró vacío, al igual que la cómoda y el pequeño buro de noche, además de que la maleta deportiva del chico tampoco estaba por ningún lado.

"¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!" Tomo su telefono, dispuesto a llamar a la policía, cuando en el piso vio una hoja doblada en cuatro partes, que procedió a extender.

_Para Beelzy:_

_Si encuentras esto es porque seguramente irrumpiste en mi habitación rompiendo la puerta, prometo que te pagaré esa chapa._

_Me hubiera gustado decirte esto de frente, pero sé que me hubieras pedido explicaciones y aún no estoy listo para dártelas, espero puedas perdonarme._

_Juro que volveré lo más rápido que pueda y te diré toda la verdad, por favor, no dejes que esto te tire, de los tres eres el más fuerte, siempre lo has sido._

_Te ama tu hermano._

_Lucifer._

Beelzebub leyó una y otra vez aquel mensaje, sin entender absolutamente nada ¿Lucifer se fue de nuevo? Pensó ¿él también me abandono? Marcó el número del Alpha, pero el mensaje de fuera de servicio se repetía una y otra vez.

"No, no, no…" Decía en voz baja el chico "¡No puedes hacerme esto Lucifer! ¡No tú!" Intentó llamar al menos veinte veces más con el mismo resultado.

Sus manos temblaron y se quedó quieto en medio de la habitación, sin saber que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue intentar contactar con Crowley.

"_Hola soy Crowley, en este momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje después del…"_ Colgó y llamó nuevamente _"Hola soy Crowley, en este momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje después del…"_

Ni siquiera era consiente de cuando tiempo paso frente al telefono tratando de hacer entrar su llamada, se dirigió hasta la sala que aún permanecía a oscuras y entonces se dio cuenta de cuan vacía y sola estaba esa casa. No pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar, cayendo de rodillas.

"¿Por qué soy yo el único que se queda solo?" Murmuró con una mano sobre su rostro tratando de detener el llanto "¡¿Por qué todos los que amo me abandonan?!"

"No eres una molestia para mí, mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado en absoluto…"

Aquellas palabras zumbaron en la cabeza del Beta, pensar en Gabriel dolía, decir su nombre le quemaba, le avergonzaba la manera en que se había comportado con él, y aun así el Alpha decía que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

Tomo nuevamente su teléfono y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas marcó el número que no había sido capaz de olvidar.

"¿Beelzebub?" Contestó Gabriel al primer timbre "¿E-estas bien?" El Beta no supo que decir, escuchar aquella voz solo hizo que su llanto incrementará "¡¿Estás llorando?!"

"Lucifer ze fue…" Contestó sin siquiera pensar en su pronunciación "Crowley también… Y me quedé zolo… ¿Zoy una mala persona? ¿Por ezo nadie a quien amo quiere eztar a mi lado? ¿Creez que ez un caztigo? Yo… Lo ziento Gabriel… Por lo mal que me porte contigo…"

"¡No eres malo! Eres… Eres terco y orgulloso, pero haces hasta lo imposible por proteger a las personas que quieres… Beelz no llores ¡¿dónde estás?! ¡Iré a donde me digas de inmediato!"

"¡No me cuelguez!" Exclamó el chico y fue más una súplica que una orden "Por favor… Dime que no me odiaz…"

"Te amo Beelzebub… Jamás podría odiarte ¿dónde estás?"

El Beta le pidió a Gabriel permanecer al teléfono, incluso cuando toco a su puerta aún se encontraba en llamada.

Al abrir, Beelzebub no supo que decir, sabía que su apariencia debía ser lamentable, pero eso no pareció importarle al castaño, quien sin decir nada lo estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza. Y el llanto suave del pelinegro se transformó en gruesas lágrimas y disculpas.

"Aquí estoy contigo, no iré a ningún lado…" Le susurraba al oído el Alpha, mientras el chico se aferraba a él, con un extraño sentimiento de desesperación y alivio.


	318. CCCXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXVIII**

La Universidad Tadfield se acercaba al cierre de ciclo escolar, había exámenes y proyectos pendientes por atender, y Michel agradecía poder ocupar su mente en el trabajo en vez de las preocupaciones que le aquejaban.

Cuando salió al fin de su oficina, el cielo tenía un color naranja propio del atardecer, lo contemplo con un deje de tristeza, recordando como una tarde justo como esa, en uno de los salones, había sentido por primera vez los labios de Lucifer.

"Debes mantenerte centrada Michel" Murmuró la Alpha para sí misma "Para poder descubrir que es lo que está sucediendo no puedes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos… Eres una Alpha, eres un Archangel y debes ser firme…"

La castaña se acercó hasta su automóvil, buscando las llaves en su maletín no se dio cuenta de la presencia detrás de ella, hasta que una voz muy familiar le llamó.

"Michel…" Murmuró Lucifer tan levemente que temió no haber sido escuchado.

La aludida se congeló en su lugar, y lentamente se giró para encontrarse con la figura desalineada del mayor de los hermanos Tadfield, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en absoluto, cargando con él llevaba una mochila de gran tamaño, que dejó caer al suelo para dar unos pasos acercándose a ella.

"Son finales de semestre ¿cierto?" Preguntó el Alpha con una sonrisa "D-debes de estar ocupada…"

"¿Qué haces aquí Lucifer?" Fue lo primero que pudo decir Michel "¿Y porque llevas una maleta contigo?"

Nervioso, el más joven tragó saliva, aunque trato de representar en su mente aquella conversación, ningún escenario había tomado ese rumbo.

"Yo… T-tengo que marcharme" Contestó al fin el Alpha "N-no será mucho o al m-menos eso espero… Pero antes, quería hablar contigo…"

"¿Hablar conmigo?" Repitió en un resoplido la castaña "Después de tanto al fin quieres hablar ¡¿eh?!" Michel dio un paso al frente enfadada, con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

"S-sólo quería verte una vez más…" Trató de explicarse el chico, intimidado, podía sentir las feromonas de la castaña de una manera que le pareció amenazadora.

"¡¿Verme?!" Gritó Michel apretando los puños "¡¿Querías verme?! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti?! ¡Desapareciste de la nada! ¡Sin darme explicaciones! ¡Y ahora vuelves y me dices que te irás! ¡¿Qué esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos?! ¡¿Qué te abrazará y actuará como si nada hubiera pasado?!"

El propio cuerpo del Alpha comenzaba a reaccionar a ese aroma, entendía la molestia por su comportamiento, pero aun así se sentía herido por las palabras de la castaña.

"Y-yo te explicaré todo lo que pasa… Sólo n-necesito que confíes en mí y me des tiempo…" El rostro de Michel se crispó del enfado, apretó sus puños y lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en la comisura de sus ojos.

"¡¿Tiempo?!" Exclamo Michel "¡¿Me estás pidiendo que yo sea la comprensiva aquí?! ¡¿Cuándo ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme que está pasando?! ¡¿Qué confíe en ti?!"

"Michel…"

"¡Michel nada!" Hubo un despliegue de feromonas que hicieron retroceder al Alpha "¡Necesito que me cuentes la verdad aquí y ahora Lucifer! ¡¿Qué es eso de lo que te escondes?! ¡¿Por qué desapareciste?!"

El chico comenzó a transpirar, su labio inferior y manos temblaban.

"¡¿Y por qué mi hermano Metatron y esa Omega llamada Lilith están involucrados?!"

"¿Cómo es que…?"

"¡¿Cómo lo sé?! ¡Eso no importa! ¡Respóndeme, Lucifer! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver ella contigo?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Es tu amante?! ¡¿Fue un plan ideado entre ambos?! ¡¿Cada uno acercándose a un Archangel diferente?!"

"¡NO ES NADA DE LO QUE DICES!" Interrumpió el chico, el sonido de su voz fue tan potente que sintió como lastimaba su garganta.

"¡¿No lo es?! ¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡Dímelo!" Lágrimas de enojo rodaban por las mejillas de la castaña "¡¿Qué es lo que estás escondiendo?! ¡¿Algo de lo que me dijiste fue verdad?! ¡¿Todos esos sentimientos qué decías tener hacía mí?!"

"¡MIS SENTIMIENTOS NUNCA HAN SIDO MENTIRA!"

"¡Entonces explícamelo! ¡¿Por qué conoces a una chica cómo ella?! ¡¿La Agencia Babilonia tiene algún significado para ti?!"

"N-no tengo idea de que hablas…"

"¡¿No la tienes?! ¡¿En serio?!" Michel cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho "¡Es una agencia dedica a personal de compañía! ¡Y es dónde trabajaba esa chica antes de venir a la mansión!"

Lucifer abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego su semblante se volvió triste, recordando como la pelirroja le había explicado aquella vez que se volvieron a encontrar, que no había tenido muchas opciones al respecto.

"Fue allí donde conoció a mi hermano ¿verdad?" Continúo la Alpha mirando fríamente al joven "Y entonces ¿qué? Te dijo que yo era una estúpida solterona… ¿Qué sería una presa fácil?"

"Michel para…" Pidió Lucifer.

"¿Qué fue lo qué hiciste por ella? ¿Mataste a uno de sus viejos amantes? ¿Es de eso de lo que te escondes?"

"¡Basta! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!"

"¡¿Y qué otra cosa debería pensar?!" Apretó su agarre, encajando sus uñas por encima de su traje "¿Acaso estoy equivocada con algo de lo que he dicho? ¿Cuál es la historia entonces…?"

"Si mate a alguien…" Respondió Lucifer mirando al suelo "Pero no por lo que dices… Lo hice para escapar yo y varios chicos más… Entre ellos se encontraba Lilith…"

"¿De qué estaban escapando?"

"¿Y sabes por qué no te lo dije?" El chico alzo el rostro y sus ojos rojos brillante se encontraron con los de Michel "Porque no quería que te alejaras de mí… Porque sabía que al enterarte te asustarías, porque cada vez que tocábamos ese tema decías estar conmigo, pero en el fondo querías que no fuera así... ¿O me equivoco Michel?"

"No intentes hacerme quedar como la mala de esto…"

"La última vez que nos vimos, cuando sugeriste esa idea y yo hui… Tú no me seguiste… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tenías miedo, miedo de mí y mi pasado, dijiste antes querer ayudarme… Entenderlo, pero ahora, ni siquiera me das el beneficio de la duda…"

"¡He tratado de hablar contigo sobre esto por meses! ¡Y jamás has cooperado!"

"¡¿Y por eso te has inventado esa estúpida historia?! ¡¿Eh?!" El chico tomo sus pertenencias "Sabes porque estas tan convencida de que eso fue lo que paso, porque así no tendrías que afrontar la verdad, porque es menos grave que lo que realmente sucedió… Porque estas asustada de involucrarte…"

"¡Yo quiero ayudarte!" Michel intento acercarse, pero Lucifer dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Tú estás asustada… Es el mismo miedo que tenías de que todos se enteraran de mí, el mismo al presentarme frente a tu hermano, y yo no quería verlo, yo trataba y trataba de superar esa barrera entre nosotros ¿qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera dicho la verdad?"

La Alpha abrió la boca, pero no contesto, no tenía idea de cómo es que hubiera reaccionado.

"Te amo mucho Michel, eso es verdad, y no podre deshacerme de estos sentimientos hacia ti… Pero seamos honestos, yo te asusto, temes a mi pasado, y eso que solo sabes una minúscula parte de lo que paso en realidad…"

"¡Entonces dímelo, Lucifer! ¡Actúas como un incomprendido! ¡Como una pobre victima en todo esto!"

"Si te lo digo ¿qué harías? ¿Caerías conmigo? ¿O me empujarías?" Aquellos ojos trajeron algo a la memoria de la Alpha, una imagen que no pudo reconocer en esos momentos.

"Necesito saber para decírtelo…"

"¿Lo ves?" Sonrió el chico dolido "No puedes confiar en mí… Crees que soy injusto y que no estoy dando la oportunidad… Pero Michel, lo hice tantas veces… Traté de tantas formas, pero tú eras feliz sin saberlo, sin ser parte de… Porque cada vez que te acercabas al borde, huías hacia un lugar seguro…"

Lucifer recorrió su rostro, tratando de grabar cada línea en su cabeza, pensando que tal vez no habría otra oportunidad para mirarle tan de cerca.

"Te amo Michel, pero tú amas solo la parte buena de mí… Y no puedo ser ya solo ese chico…" El Alpha se dio vuelta para marcharse.

"¡Lucifer! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Un cobarde!" Le grito la Alpha, y lo último que vio fue su rostro dolido, el mismo que tenía la primera vez que lo conoció, después de tanto miraba nuevamente a aquel ángel caído del que se había enamorado, pero esta vez alejaba de ella.


	319. CCCXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXIX**

"No Metatron…" Dijo Gabriel al telefono "Oye estoy haciendo lo que puedo, pero te digo que es como si el sujeto se hubiera esfumado de la nada, incluso fui a la comisaria para preguntar sobre el contacto que había pagado su fianza, pero no pudieron darme esa información… No… De acuerdo, si… Adiós"

Con enfado colgó la llamada y se dirigió de vuelta a su oficina, en el pasillo pudo notar las figuras de Uriel al lado de su pareja y otro trabajador, no muy atrás, la cabellera oscura de Beelzebub, hizo que su corazón se acelerará.

Tuvo que reprimir el impulsó de correr hasta él, y escondiéndose tras la pared observó a lo lejos como se alejaba, preguntándose si el chico ya había hablado con Lucifer.

El día pasó más lento de lo que el Alpha esperaba, a cada tanto miraba su telefono lleno de una ansiedad terrible.

"Estoy volviéndome loco…" Murmuró el castaño cuando había encendido su celular por décima vez en menos de un minuto "Ni siquiera sé que es lo que se supone que estoy esperando…"

Se quedo observando el fondo de pantalla, donde aparecía una fotografía de él y Beelzebub, la única que había sido capaz de converse al Beta para que se tomase, ni siquiera sonreía, veía a la cámara con un puchero y un notable sonrojo, mientras la mejilla de Gabriel golpeaba con la suya agachándose para poder quedar a su altura.

Suspiró derrotado y se dispuso a guardar sus pertenencias, no tenía ánimos de ir a la mansión, había estado evitando lo más posible encontrarse con Michel, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decir nada con respecto a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, así que creyó que lo mejor era mantener su distancia con ella.

Al llegar a su departamento, le pareció solitario, nunca le había molestado lo grande que era hasta entonces, entro a su cuarto donde guardo su saco y bufanda, la cama se sentía demasiado grande para una persona y pensó en los frías que se habían vueltos sus noches sin la presencia de Beelzebub.

Caminó hasta la cocina buscando algo para comer, descubriendo que su refrigerador se encontraba vació, en realidad no le sorprendió, desde que no podía preparar más platillos para el Beta, no se había molestado en cocinar en absoluto.

"¿Tan triste era mi vida antes de conocerlo?" Se preguntó desanimado, recordando al viejo Gabriel, el Alpha orgulloso de portar el apellido Archangel y para quien un estatus como ese era lo más importante, pero ahora, nada de esas cosas le servían ni eran capaces de llenar el vació que sentía.

Rendido, decidió que lo mejor sería dormir, y tratar de olvidarse de todo eso, esperaba que al menos en sueños fuera capaz de volver a ver el rostro de Beelzebub sonriéndole. Tomo su telefono dirigiéndose al baño, cuando sintió como esté comenzó a vibrar y al ver el nombre en la pantalla ni siquiera lo pensó antes de contestar.

"¿Beelzebub?" Dijo el Alpha con el corazón golpeando en su pecho y un nudo que se formaba en su estómago "¿E-estas bien? ¡¿Estás llorando?!"

"Lucifer ze fue…" ¡¿Sin decir nada?! Pensó el castaño enojado "Crowley también… Y me quedé zolo… ¿Zoy una mala persona? ¿Por ezo nadie a quien amo quiere eztar a mi lado? ¿Creez que ez un caztigo? Yo… Lo ziento Gabriel… Por lo mal que me porte contigo…"

"¡No eres malo! Eres… Eres terco y orgulloso, pero haces hasta lo imposible por proteger a las personas que quieres… Beelz no llores ¡¿dónde estás?! ¡Iré a donde me digas de inmediato!" Gabriel corrió hacia su auto, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha.

"¡No me cuelguez! Por favor… Dime que no me odiaz…" En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo jamás había escuchado que hablara de esa forma, con tanta desesperación, pidiendo no ser abandonado, algo dentro del castaño se rompió al imaginar al chico solo, llorando y casi suplicando que le dijera que no lo odiaba.

"Te amo Beelzebub… Jamás podría odiarte ¿dónde estás?"

Sin colgar la llamada llegó hasta el lugar, golpeó la puerta con fuerza, preocupado, y cuando miro al pelinegro, en medio de la oscuridad, con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas corrió hasta él como había querido hacerlo desde hace mucho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Aquí estoy contigo, no iré a ningún lado…" Sintió como el cuerpo del más joven dejó caer todo su peso contra él, y correspondió su gesto con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que su llanto se intensificaba.

No estuvo seguro de si pasaron minutos u horas antes de que el Beta se tranqulizara un poco, pero cuando sintió que su respiración parecía acompasarse, se separó lentamente acuñando su rostro entre sus manos.

"Ven conmigo…" Le dijo en tono suave "Déjame cuidar de ti, aunque sea solo esta noche…" Pensó que el chico iba a negarse, pero Beelzebub solo asintió y lo tomo de la mano en un gesto infantil.

Lo llevo hasta su auto ayudándolo a subir, de camino a su departamento se dio cuenta de cómo el chico temblaba de frío, se maldijo internamente por no haber llevado un saco o suéter.

"Voy a prepararte el baño, si quieres esperar en la habitación…" Una vez dentro de la casa corrió para entregarle una manta pasándola alrededor de sus hombros "No tardó…" El chico le sujeto de la camisa sin querer dejarlo ir.

"No me dejez zólo…" Murmuró con una voz apenas audible "Por favor…"

"Beelz…"

Gabriel abrazo al chico y este paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, luego lo alzo y lo llevo cargando hasta la bañera, le ayudo a quitarse la ropa que estaba arrugada y sucia, se aseguró que el agua estuviera caliente, después tomo un poco de shampoo y lavo el cabello negro del Beta.

"¿La temperatura está bien?" Preguntó el Alpha preocupado "¿Quieres que este más caliente?"

"Está bien…" Dijo en voz baja el más joven escondiendo el rostro mientras abrazaba sus piernas "Gracias…"

Tras unos veinte minutos le indico al chico que era tiempo de salir, lo envolvió en una toalla y llevo de vuelta a la habitación, donde le dio una camisa y par de calzoncillos para que usará.

"Puedes enfermarte si te acuestas con el cabello mojado" Gabriel buscó en su armario y luego se sentó tras el chico con una secadora y cepillo "Ven, voy a peinarte…"

Con delicadeza paso sus dedos entre las hebras suaves de la rebelde melena azabache del chico, se dio cuenta que había crecido a comparación de la última vez que lo había acariciado de esa manera.

"Debes pensar que soy un egoísta…" Dijo Beelzebub cabizbajo "Que solo te buscó cuando no me queda nadie más ¿verdad? Está bien si me odias… Lo entiendo…"

Gabriel tomo la barbilla del chico haciéndolo girar en su dirección, los ojos azules de este lucían tan tristes que era doloroso mirarlo.

"No te odio" Le dijo acariciando con un pulgar su mejilla "Y aunque me lo pidieras no podría hacerlo, así que deja de pensar algo como eso, no has hecho nada para merecer ser odiado ¿de acuerdo?"

El Beta entreabrió los labios, pero en vez de contestar, se acercó al castaño para besarlo, sorprendiéndolo, con su lengua acarició su labio inferior y luego la introdujo de lleno a su boca haciendo gemir al más alto en respuesta.

"Bésame más…" Solicito el Beta, giró su cuerpo y con sus manos comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del Alpha, luego se dirigió hasta su pantalón, pero Gabriel lo detuvo apartándolo con cuidado.

"Beelz no… Tú no quieres hacer esto…" Le dijo con cariño "Estás triste y te sientes solo, pero acostarte conmigo no va a aliviarlo, si quieres puedo quedarme aquí contigo hasta que te duermas, pero no hagas nada que pueda hacerte sentir culpable después…"

"Y-ya no me miras de esa forma ¿v-verdad?" Preguntó el pelinegro avergonzado, sintiendo que volvería a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Para mí sigues siendo la única persona con la que deseo estar, el único que hace que mi corazón se aceleré, sólo puedo pensar en besarte y sostenerte junto a mí, en escucharte llamar mi nombre… Pero Beelz, tú ahora no es eso lo que necesitas…" El Beta tomo la mano del castaño colocándola sobre su mejilla y cerrando los ojos al sentir su calor.

"Dímelo otra vez…" La petición confundió al Alpha y antes de que preguntará a que se refería el chico volvió a hablar "Dime que me amas… Como lo hiciste al telefono… Incluso si era una mentira, por favor…"

"No mentía…" Gabriel enrojeció, y se tomó un momento antes de seguir "Te amo Beelzebub… Te amo con todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo…"

Cuando miro de nuevo el rostro del Beta, este sonreía, con una expresión tan sincera de alivio que el castaño decidió que era su deber proteger aquella sonrisa por sobre todas las cosas.

Beelzebub se quedó dormido en el regazo de Gabriel, comenzaba a hacer frío por lo cual el Alpha decidió arroparlo debajo de las mantas para dejarlo descansar.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, recordó que no había nada en la alacena ni en el refrigerador, busco su cartera y llaves pensando en ir a la tienda más cercana e improvisar con lo que pudiera encontrar. Al tomar su telefono, había decenas de llamadas perdidas. Marcó el número de vuelta, y no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que le contestarán.

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" Dijo Lucifer enojado "¡¿Por qué le mentiste?!"

"¿D-de qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Gabriel completamente confundido.

"¡De Michel! ¡Hablo de Michel y la mentira que le contaste para alejarla de mi lado! ¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan despreciable Gabriel!"

"O-oye no… Te juró que no sé a qué te refieres… Por favor baja la voz…" El castaño se asomó en dirección a la habitación esperando no despertar a Beelzebub.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?! ¡Pensé que podía confiar en ti! ¡Incluso creí en que mi hermano estaría seguro a tu lado! ¡Pero esto no tiene perdón!"

"¡No tengo idea de lo que hablas!" Gritó el castaño desesperado "¡No he visto a mí hermana en días! ¡Si ella sabe algo no fue por mí!"

"No puedo creerte… ¿Esto es para alejarme para siempre? Para que no pueda volver a su lado ni al de mi hermano ¿fue tu plan siempre?"

"¡Lucifer no! ¡¿Por qué crees que soy esa clase de persona?!" Gabriel estaba realmente molesto, caminando de un lado a otro "¡Jamás haría algo tan bajo como eso! ¡Si Michel se enteró no fue por mí! ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto para creerme capaz de tal bajeza?!"

"Porque… Porque… Eres como esos Alphas… Has vivido siempre sin preocuparte por nadie, siendo alabado por solo haber nacido… Y la gente como tú odia a las personas como yo…"

"No te odio" Contestó el castaño "Te t-tengo celos ¿de acuerdo? Estoy celoso de como Beelzebub te adora, estoy celoso de como tus hermanos te quieren, de cómo a pesar de ser un Alpha como yo, todo mundo te admira por la persona que realmente eres y no por quien quieres que seas… Yo te juro que no le dije nada a Michel…"

"Pues estás de suerte… Después de hoy, no creo que quedé nadie que me quiera a su lado…" Lucifer colgó y Gabriel entendía menos que antes.

"_Sería bueno que no volviera"_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza _"Si lo ayudas y el empieza una vida lejos de aquí… Beelzebub no tendría que preocuparse más por él… Ni por Crowley… No sería bueno que por una vez… ¿Tú fueras su prioridad?"_

El Alpha se asustó ante tales pensamientos, sin saber de dónde provenían, pero más que nada se asustó de sí mismo, al darse cuenta de que en fondo él realmente deseaba que Lucifer saliera de sus vidas.


	320. CCCXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXX**

Un extraño sentimiento de malestar recorría a Crowley mientras doblaba y acomodaba su ropa en el pequeño armario de la habitación, cuando se disponía a guardar una de sus chaquetas noto como algo crujía dentro del bolsillo, al revisarlo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una hoja de papel maltratada debido al lavado.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó para sí mismo el Alpha "¿Olvide alguna de las listas para las compras?"

Estaba a punto de desdoblarla cuando un dulce aroma como a pan horneándose llamo su atención, tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de que él no tenía nada en la cocina en esos momentos.

Asustado salió lo más rápido de su habitación, pensando en los peores escenarios posibles y regañándose internamente por haber dejado sin supervisión por tanto tiempo a Bertha, quién él pensaba se encontraba durmiendo en esos momentos.

"¡¿Está todo bien?!" Gritó el pelirrojo alarmado "¡¿Se ha lastimado?! ¡¿Algo se quema?!" Con ojos asustados miró hacia todos lados, encontrándose con que nada fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo.

"Llegas a tiempo" Dijo Bertha de una manera tan natural que sorprendió a Crowley "Serás el mejor juez para esta receta"

La mujer tomo unos guantes de cocina que se colocó con normalidad para después acercarse al horno y abrirlo, sacando de dentro un bello pastel que coloco sobre la mesa.

"Use la receta de mi madre" Dijo la Beta tomando un cuchillo para partir un pedazo y colocarlo sobre un plato "Me hubiera gustado que hubieses podido conocerla…"

El Alpha completamente confundido se acercó hasta la mujer, con cuidado le quito el cuchillo de las manos y se acercó a la estufa para apagar el horno, aunque sabía que los momentos de lucidez en pacientes con una enfermedad como esa podían llegar a ocurrir, nunca había visto uno en la Beta.

"Pruébalo por favor" Dijo Bertha ofreciendo un tenedor y acercando la rebanada hasta el chico "Sólo ten cuidado, está caliente"

Crowley miro entre la ancianita y el postre, y con un suspiro de resignación tomo un pequeño pedazo que se llevó hasta la boca, temía que pudiera tener algún tipo de sabor extraño o incluso incluir ingredientes no aptos para el consumo, no podía confiar al cien por ciento en la concentración de la Beta.

Se dio cuenta que el sabor era bastante bueno, miró nuevamente a su alrededor donde solo encontró harina, pedazos de manzana y limón, así como cascarás de huevo entre el revoltijo de cosas, nada que lo hiciera preocuparse por algún tipo de envenenamiento.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó la mujer "¿Te gustó?"

"¡Si!" Dijo el Alpha con una sonrisa sincera "En verdad esta delicioso, debe pasarme la receta, lo cocinaré para usted cuando desee…"

"Tú… Háblame de tú…" Bertha tomo asiento al lado del chico observándolo con cariño "Eres tan grande ya…"

"Soy igual que siempre…" El Alpha se sentía realmente confundido por aquello, comió un poco y con voz débil volvió a hablar "¿S-sabe quién soy?"

"Crowley… Tú nombre es Crowley ¿verdad?" El rostro del pelirrojo se ilumino y un par de lágrimas casi cayeron por sus ojos.

"Anthony J. Crowley Tadfield en realidad…"

"Es un nombre muy largo…"

"Lo sé" Río el Alpha "Lo sé, me dijeron que no se ponían de acuerdo en cómo nombrarme y por eso lo eligieron así…"

"Te va bien…" La ancianita acarició el rostro del muchacho "Crowley…" Murmuró nuevamente.

El chico colocó su mano sobre la de la mujer, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un gesto de cariño como aquel, una tristeza enorme se apodero de él, recordó con dolor a Beelzebub y Lucifer, a Madam Tracy saliendo de la habitación del hospital, a Steven y la sangre que cubría su rostro y por último la expresión de miedo en Azirafel, aquella imagen que aún le perseguía.

"¿Por qué lloras?" La Beta limpió con su pulgar la mejilla del pelirrojo quien no se había dado cuenta que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer "Tus ojos son tan peculiares, pero tan solitarios…"

Sin decir nada abrazó al muchacho, en un gesto que parecía tan natural, Crowley se dio cuenta que el aroma de medicina que caracterizaba a la mujer había sido reemplazado por las manzanas y limón, le gustaba, le recordaba a su infancia, incluso le hizo pensar en la madre de Azirafel, aquella mujer que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos.

"No estás sólo" Hablo otra vez Bertha "Pero buscas el amor en donde no te lo pueden dar, perdónala porque también es humana, y nadie somos perfectos y perdóname a mí por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para ti…"

El llanto venció al Alpha mientras con suaves susurros y palabras la mujer trataba de calmarlo, incluso le canto un par de nanas, que trajeron una paz extraña en el chico, las sentía tan familiares y lejanas.

"Llorar es bueno" Dijo la viejecita arrullando a Crowley "Ayuda a sacar todo lo que tienes, nunca te avergüences por llorar, pero tampoco dejes que tus lagrimas te ahoguen…" Tras un largo rato, el chico se separó hipeando.

"L-lo siento" Se disculpó secando sus lágrimas "¿Puedo comer más pastel?"

"Cuanto desees, lo hice para ti…"

Tomando la mano de la viejecita, termino lo que quedaba en su plato y después se sirvió una porción más.

El sol ya se había metido cuando Crowley notó lo cansada que parecía la Beta, le hubiera gustado conversar más, sabiendo que esos lapsos de normalidad no se repetirían con frecuencia, además que era casi seguro que aquellos momentos se borraran de su memoria.

Con una sonrisa el Alpha se puso de pie ayudando a Bertha a levantarse, y con cuidado la acompaño hasta su habitación.

"Dejaré un pedazo de pay para usted" Dijo Crowlely guiándola hasta su habitación "Quedó delicioso y sería una lástima que no probará su propia creación"

"Háblame de tú…" Trato de reprenderlo Bertha, mientras se dejaba ayudar para colocar la ropa de dormir.

Cuando estuvo cambiada y su cabello cepillado, el Alpha la arropo en la cama con cuidado, lleno un vaso con agua y le dio las buenas noches, pero la Beta lo tomo de la mano con fuerza para que no se apartará.

"Quédate hasta que me duerma" Solicitó con voz temblorosa la mayor "Y mientras esperas, cuéntame de tus hermanos, y de ese chico… El ángel…"

"Azirafel" Se sonrojo el Alpha "N-no sé qué decirle… Yo realmente lo arruine todo… Yo…"

"Dime las cosas que te hicieron feliz, háblame de cuanto te quieren…"

"No sé si me sigan queriendo…"

"No seas tonto" Rio acompañada de una suave tos "El cariño no desaparece de la noche a la mañana, ellos te aman, puedo asegurártelo, tus hermanos, Azirafel, aquellas mujeres que cuidaron de ti, Madam Tracy e incluso yo, te queremos, por quién eres aún con tus defectos, eso es el cariño verdadero y él que debes buscar siempre…" Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos "Así que por favor háblame de tu familia, quiero saberlo todo…"

Crowley comenzó a hablar, contó sus días en el orfanato, cada travesura, cada caída en el patio de juegos, contó cómo y cuando conoció a Azirafel, dijo cada detalle que pudo recordar sobre Beelzebub y Lucifer, sus peleas y sus reconciliaciones, dijo tantas cosas que su garganta se quedó seca; se recostó a un lado de la viejecita sin soltar su mano, e incluso cuando sus parpados comenzaron a caer contra su voluntad, no dejo de hablar.

Dile a Beatriz" Escucho una voz entre sueños "Que lo siento, que la ame con todo lo que tuve, pero no como ella lo necesitaba, dile que deje los rencores y sea feliz, y tú mi Crowley, vuelve al lado de quienes amas y te aman…"

El chico entreabrió los ojos tras oír aquello, encontrándose con la cara sonriente y tranquila de la Beta, apretó con más fuerza su mano y se quedó completamente dormido.


	321. CCCXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXI**

_"Si te lo digo ¿qué harías? ¿Caerías conmigo? ¿O me empujarías?"_

Michel llevaba ya mucho tiempo despierta, sin no se apresuraba se le haría tarde para ir a trabajar, pero, aunque sabía que debía levantarse de la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Lucifer.

La expresión de su rostro, sus feromonas enfrentándose a ella, todo había pasado tan rápido, que en algún momento perdió por completo el control.

"Deja de pensar en eso…" Se lamento la Alpha recordando aquella mirada "Él te mintió, jamás te quiso, los sentimientos que expresaba no eran reales…"

"Te amo Michel, pero tú amas solo la parte buena de mí… Y no puedo ser ya solo ese chico…"

La castaña tomo una de sus almohadas y esta termino estrellándose contra el espejo de su tocador, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su rostro con desesperación y molestia.

Sentía tanta ira, molestia, enfado y un sinfín de emociones similares, le enfurecía todo lo que Lucifer había dicho porque sabía que, en una parte, el chico tenía la razón, siempre se sintió asustada, temía a esos sentimientos y sus consecuencias, no podía dejar de pensar en el que dirán, o las miradas de las personas, toda su vida había crecido como una Alpha de la familia Archangel y sabía que había un rol que se supone debía cumplir.

Toda su infancia la había pasado tratando de no ver la parte negativa de su vida, a sus ojos su familia era perfecta, un padre responsable y una madre amorosa, luchó por borrar todas las señales que indicaban lo contrario.

Y aun siendo consciente de eso, sabiendo que fue parte culpable de lo sucedido, Michel no podía dejar de sentirse furiosa.

La Alpha salió de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una larga ducha, ignorando por completo la hora del día. Una vez lista bajo a tomar el desayuno, esperando no encontrarse con ninguno de sus hermanos, no creía tener la paciencia o tacto para verlos.

La casa parecía vacía, lo cual la alegro, sin embargo, al llegar al comedor escuchó un par de voces que llamaron su atención, además de un aroma peculiar que le pareció familiar, pero no pudo identificar. Se acercó con cautela, asegurándose que sus feromonas no pudieran delatarla.

"¡¿Por qué hizo algo como eso?!" Michel identifico aquella voz como la de la Omega Lilith "¡¿Dejo a sus hermanos?! ¡¿Así?! ¡¿Sin explicaciones?!"

"Lilith, pasemos a mi oficina… No es algo que quiera discutir en este lugar…" Replico Metatron con voz suave.

"¡No!" La Alpha se asomó un poco más para ver con claridad la escena "¡Sólo quiero que me digas porque lo hizo! ¡Abandono todo!"

"Lucifer dijo que era su deber… Que era lo menos que podía hacer…"

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Alzo la voz la pelirroja "¡Ustedes lo ayudaron a huir! ¡¿Dónde está?!"

"¿Ustedes?" Murmuró en voz apenas audible la castaña.

"Él no quería que nadie lo supiera… Ni tú, ni sus hermanos… Y mucho menos Michel…" Agregó con paciencia el mayor de los Archangel.

"¿La abandono a ella también?... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo no quería que hiciera algo así! ¡Jamás le pedí que lo dejara todo! ¡Sólo quería que dejará de esconderse de su pasado!" Metatron suspiro cansado antes de continuar.

"Lucifer quiere ser valiente, y también quiere proteger a quienes ama, sus hermanos, Michel y a ti… Lilith, él está haciendo todo esto porque está cansado de huir, pero tampoco sabe cómo enfrentarlos, teme decirle la verdad a Beelzebub y Crowley porque no quiere que se sientan culpables, teme hablar con Michel de su pasado porque no sabe cómo reaccionara, su mayor miedo es que ella lo mire con asco, miedo o lástima…"

¿Por qué yo haría algo así? Se preguntó la Alpha tratando de mantenerse tranquila, demasiado confundida por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

"Y también teme decepcionarte, aunque por lo que nos dijo, creo que ya es tarde para eso…" La Omega apretó los puños con enfado.

"¡Es un idiota! ¡Un egoísta! ¡Y tú no deberías solaparlo! ¡¿Cómo aislarse de todos será de ayuda?! ¡Debe dejar de mentir! ¡Debe hacer frente a las cosas!"

"Lilith" Le interrumpió Metatron "No todos podemos ser tan valientes… Cada persona tomará su tiempo, y las decisiones que crea mejores, no puedes obligar a nadie a seguir tu ritmo, porque cada uno sonamos a frecuencias diferentes…"

"¡¿Y qué se supone que haga, entonces?!" La pelirroja alzo la voz enojada.

"Si realmente te importa, debes ser paciente, tratar de ponerte en su lugar y encontrar la forma de vibrar juntos" El castaño se acercó hasta ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y tomando su muñeca con la otra "Y entonces, te darás cuenta de que lo que para ti puede ser sencillo, para otros no lo es en absoluto…"

Michel quien seguía observando la escena, se dio cuenta entonces de donde provenía ese aroma, eran las feromonas Alpha de su hermano, algo que podría jurar, jamás había percibido antes.

Cuando la pareja dejo el comedor, la Alpha se inclinó contra la pared, un nudo se había formado en su garganta y cada latido de su corazón resonaba en sus oídos de manera dolorosa.

"_Eres tan egoísta"_ Dijo una voz dentro de ella _"Sólo podías pensar en ti y por qué Lucifer no era capaz de confiarte nada… ¿Alguna vez trataste de entenderlo? No… Por qué solo te importa Michel, en tu cabeza no hay nada que no seas tú misma…"_

"¡No es cierto!" La castaña llevo sus manos hasta sus orejas tratando de silenciar la voz.

"_¡Claro que sí! Nunca pensaste en tu madre y lo que ella tenía que sufrir, tú solo querías la familia perfecta… Jamás trataste de entender a ninguno de tus hermanos, ni quisiste ayudarlos con la carga que llevaban, Metatron, Azirafel o incluso Gabriel, tú cariño es solo superficial… Y ni una sola vez te importo saber quién era el verdadero Lucifer, no él Alpha dulce y gentil que siempre tenía una sonrisa… No, él era fácil de amar, sino el oscuro ángel caído en que se convertía bajo la tristeza, siempre ignoraste el dolor de sus ojos, la melancolía de sus palabras, el miedo a la libertad… Siempre elegiste no ver Michel… Porque al final, no eres más que una egoísta…"_

"¡Cállate!" Gritó la Alpha agachándose en el suelo "¡Sólo cállate!"

"_No eres más que una niña mimada, y por más que trates eso no cambiará, el único motivo por el que estas tan enojada con Lucifer, es porque confía más en esa chica Omega que en ti, y eso es lo que no puedes soportar, que te quiten algo que crees tú posesión…"_

"¡CÁLLATE!" La castaña se levantó dando un golpe directo en la pared, lo que ocasiono que su mano comenzará a sangrar, ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor físico, sólo pensaba en que tenía que descubrir la verdad costase lo que costase, sin embargo, no era algo que podría hacer sola…


	322. CCCXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXII**

"Beelzebub" Gabriel se sentó en la cama al lado del pelinegro "Oye, tengo que ir al trabajo, te deje comida caliente, llámame si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?"

El Beta se despertó perezosamente, tallo uno de sus ojos tratando de enfocar, y luego se incorporó con lentitud.

"Es sábado" Dijo con suave voz mirando al castaño "¿Por qué tienes que ir?"

"Debo revisar los reportes mensuales y también contestar algunos correos que he descuidado, Txus me ayudo el fin de semana pasado, pero me dijo que necesitaba libre este" Explicó el Alpha tratando de arreglar su corbata.

"Nunca te veo en casa" Interrumpió Beelzebub acercándose hasta Gabriel para abrazarlo por la espalda "Siempre me dejas solo en la cama, entras cuando estoy dormido y te levantas antes que yo lo haga ¿por qué?" Preguntó apretando su agarre.

"N-no… Yo…"

"¿Estás evitándome? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?" Le encaró el pelinegro soltándolo para acercarse hasta que sus caras estuvieron demasiado juntas.

"¡N-no es nada de eso!" Contestó el Alpha desviando la mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules del chico "S-sólo quiero darte tu e-espacio…"

"Pero antes… Querías estar todo el tiempo conmigo y ahora es como si quisieras que me alejara de ti…" Murmuró el Beta con tristeza.

"Beelz no…" Es culpa, quiso contestar el Alpha, siento culpa de estar mintiéndote "Y-yo no te quiero lejos de mí, solo trato de que no hacer nada que te incomode…"

"¿Qué me incomode a mí o te incomode a ti?"

Gabriel observo la expresión del Beta, más que molesto, parecía dolido, le pareció más delgado tras la camisa que le quedaba grande, donde podía ver parte de su hombro y clavícula. El castaño alzo su mano y con su pulgar acarició la mejilla del chico haciendo que este respingará sorprendido.

Se acercó hasta él y lo beso con los labios abiertos, primero lenta y suavemente, hasta que Beelzebub fue el primero en golpear su lengua contra la suya, abrazándose de su cuello.

"Sigue" Dijo el Beta cuando el más alto se separó "Quiero que me beses más…" Luego sus ojos le miraron de manera suplicante, haciendo que la respiración del Alpha se acelerara, volviendo a unir su boca con la de él y lanzando la camiseta del pelinegro lejos.

"G-Gabriel…" Gimió el más joven al sentir el roce de las amplias manos sobre su piel ahora expuesta, hasta alcanzar su ropa interior.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" Preguntó el castaño algo preocupado de haber actuado demasiado apresurado.

"N-no… C-continúa…" Respondió el Beta sin mirarlo y cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos "P-por favor…"

El Alpha obedeció, recostó al chico sobre la cama con cuidado, y luego levantó sus caderas para deshacerse del pedazo de tela que lo cubría, dejándolo desnudo por completo. Se tomo su tiempo para contemplarlo, dándose cuenta de cuanto había deseado poder verlo de esa manera nuevamente.

"¡N-no mires tanto!" Se quejó el más joven avergonzado "¡Soy un Beta! ¡No hay nada para admirar!"

"Que seas un Beta no tiene nada que ver con lo precioso que eres" Gabriel respondió sin pensar, inclinándose para besar la frente del chico "Y no puedo dejar de maravillarme con tu cuerpo, tu rostro, todo en ti es fascinante y podría pasar horas solo observándote…"

"¡C-cállate, Gabriel!" Ahora el pelinegro cubría por completo su cara, donde solo se miraba su cuello y orejas completamente rojas.

"¿Te apena que te diga lo lindo que eres?" Se burló el castaño besando el cuello del más joven "¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta cómo se eriza el cabello de tu nunca al tocarte? ¿O lo adorable que eres cuando frunces el ceño y haces esas muecas involuntarias?" Llevo su boca hasta uno de sus pezones lamiendo con entusiasmo mientras que sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del chico.

"¡E-eres un pervertido!"

"Tal vez…" El Alpha se separó un poco haciendo que Beelzebub apartara las manos para observar que era lo que hacía "Pero eres el único que provoca esa parte de mí, no puedo pensar en tocar a nadie más de esta forma…"

Gabriel se puso de rodillas, tomo la cadera del pelinegro y lo empujó hacia él usando poca fuerza, dio pequeños besos en la parte interna de sus muslos, haciendo un camino hasta el pene del Beta que se encontraba erecto debido a las atenciones.

"N-no tienes que hacer…" La oración fue interrumpida por un sonido de placer que sorprendió al propio Beelzebub, quien, al sentir la boca de Gabriel sobre su parte sensible, no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna.

El Alpha mantenía los ojos abiertos, observando al pelinegro y como su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, sentía una gran satisfacción al saber que él era el responsable de tales reacciones.

"Te has vuelto realmente sensible en este lugar ¿verdad?" Dijo el castaño rozando con un dedo por la parte expuesta del miembro del chico "Antes te costaba llegar a este punto de excitación, pero ahora con los tratos correctos, estás así de listo…"

"¡Cierra la maldita boca!" Gritó Beelzebub apoyándose en sus dos brazos y mirando con enfado al más alto.

"De acuerdo…" Con una sonrisa de superioridad el castaño volvió a la tarea anterior, moviendo su boca de arriba hacia debajo en un cambio de ritmo que tomó por sorpresa al Beta, haciéndolo arquear la espalda.

"¡Gabriel para!" Pidió el chico tomando del cabello al más alto "¡Voy a venirme! ¡Apártate!" Sin hacer caso de la advertencia, el Alpha permaneció en su lugar mientras el cuerpo del Beta temblaba por el orgasmo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el más alto limpiando su boca con el cabello despeinado y la camisa arrugada.

A Beelzebub le tomo un momento enfocar, su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, pero una gran expresión de alivio y satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro.

"¿Quieres que te lleve hasta la bañera?" El Alpha se agacho para tomar su corbata, tratando de arreglar sus ropas.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" El pelinegro se incorporó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba "N-no es justo que solo yo la pasa bien…" Agrego sonrojándose.

"Me gustaría continuar" Respondió el castaño "Pero en serio necesito ir a la oficina…" El Beta bufo con decepción, arrugando la nariz de una manera que hizo latir más fuerte el corazón de Gabriel.

"Hoy podría llevarte a cenar" Ofreció el mayor "Al lugar que quieras, solo nosotros dos" Se sentó frente a él en la cama y beso su mano, avergonzando nuevamente a Beelzebub.

"¡Ayúdame a llegar a la bañera!" Con una sonrisa, el Alpha alzo al pelinegro en brazos, quien se sujetó a su cuello hundiendo su rostro en su pecho "Llega temprano… Y no me dejes dormir solo otra vez…"

"No lo haré, lo prometo…" Con rapidez el Alpha metió al chico dentro de la tina con agua caliente, luego se dirigió a lavar sus dientes.

"Gabriel" Le llamó el Beta.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Antes de irte ¿podrías acariciar mi cabeza como sueles hacer? ¿Y decirme que me quieres?" Aquello sorprendió al castaño, pero antes de pensar en replicar algo, se dio cuenta de lo triste que volvía a lucir el Beta, así que acercó su mano para colocarla sobre su cabeza mientras le sonreía.

"Te quiero Beelzebub, te quiero muchísimo…" El aludido se hundió más en el agua, tratando de esconder la felicidad que le producía escuchar aquello.

Una vez en su automóvil, Gabriel inclinó la cabeza sobre el volante, no podía negar que una parte de él era inmensamente feliz desde que el Beta había aceptado empezar a vivir con él, pero otra no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba aprovechándose de la vulnerabilidad del pelinegro, si bien él quería que Beelzebub aceptará su cariño y atenciones, el chico se sentía triste y abandonado en esos momentos.

"Soy de lo peor…" Murmuró el castaño antes de poner en marcha el coche, tratando de acallar la culpa que brotaba en su pecho.

Cuando el Beta salió del baño, fue hasta la cocina donde sirvió un poco de la comida que había preparado Gabriel, sonrió al probarla, si era honesto consigo mismo, realmente había extrañado aquella sazón.

Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho su telefono sonar, corrió para tomarlo, con la esperanza de que fuera alguno de sus hermanos quien llamaba, pero se decepciono al ver que no era así.

"¿Michel?" Contestó con tranquilidad "Si es sobre Lucifer, no puedo ayudarte, no tengo idea a donde fue y no puedo comunicarme con él…"

"No te llamo exactamente para eso" Dijo la Alpha "Si es sobre Lucifer, pero no para saber dónde está…"

"¿Entonces?"

"Me gustaría que nos encontráramos Beelzebub, he pasado un par de días pensando como tomar este tema, y tú eres el único que me puede ayudar…"

"No entiendo de que hablas…"

"Está bien" Interrumpió la Alpha "Sólo acepta reunirte conmigo, y por favor, no le digas nada a Gabriel sobre esto, es en verdad importante que él no se enteré… Te contaré todo lo que sé cuándo nos veamos"

Confundido e intrigado, el Beta acepto la propuesta, colgó la misteriosa llamada con Michel y pasó el resto del día preguntándose a que se debía tanto misterio y porque Gabriel no debía de enterarse.


	323. CCCXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXIII**

"Tierra llamando a Azirafel, repito tierra llamando a Azirafel…" El aludido no parecía escuchar, sólo picoteaba su comida distraído "¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A AZIRAFEL!" Gritó Wilde casi en el oído del Omega, haciéndolo gritar asustado, mirando de mala manera a su compañero.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Exclamó enfadado el rubio.

"Porque has estado más abrumado que de costumbre ¿se podría saber que pasa contigo?" Preguntó el castaño "¿Es algo relacionado con Crowley otra vez?" Trato de esconder el deje de celos en su tono de voz.

"Esta vez no es por él" Azirafel apartó su plato y miró con seriedad al Omega "Wilde… El otro día que viniste a visitarme, dijiste conocer a Lilith ¿cierto?"

El chico se movió incomodo en su lugar, apartando la vista y escondiendo las manos por debajo de la mesa, en señal de no querer hablar al respecto.

"Un poco, pero no fuimos amigos cercanos, sólo trabajamos en el mismo lugar" Se apresuro a decir el castaño.

"¿Dónde trabajaban?" Ante la pregunta, Wilde se mantuvo en silencio, luego rio por lo bajo, y con una media sonrisa se recostó en la mesa mirando a Azirafel.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo? No es un lugar a donde un niño bonito y bueno como tú deba acercarse…"

"Lilith es mi amiga Wilde" Respondió con seriedad el Omega "Y tú también lo eres, nada de lo que me digan va a cambiar eso…"

"No sabes de lo que hablas" Resopló el castaño divertido "No tienes idea de quién soy ni de quien es ella…"

"Entonces dímelo ¿quién eres tú? ¿Y de dónde conoces a Lilith?"

Wilde tuvo el impulso de levantarse y salir corriendo de allí, de entre todas las personas, la que menos quería que supiera quien era él en verdad era Azirafel, sin embargo, algo le hizo quedarse, tal vez los sinceros ojos azul claro del más joven, o su rostro que denotaba clara preocupación, ni siquiera él podía explicarse que era lo que lo hacía permanecer en ese lugar.

"N-no puedo decirte mucho" Habló al fin el Omega "Pero Lilith y yo trabajamos juntos en un lugar llamado… Agencia Babilonia…"

"¿Es una agencia de modelaje?" Pregunto con total inocencia el rubio, haciendo reír nuevamente a Wilde.

"No… No tiene que ver en absoluto con eso" El más alto hizo una pausa, tomo la botella de agua a su lado, dando un largo sorbo antes de continuar "Agencia Babilonia es un lugar donde puedes conseguir personas de compañía, en su mayoría Omegas, unos cuantos Alphas a veces…"

"¿Compañía?" Alzo una de sus cejas Azirafel.

"Nos pagan para salir con personas, a eventos, a cenas, a viajes… Y también, si así lo quiere el cliente, nos acostamos con ellos" El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tratando de procesar la información.

"Se lo que piensas, somos prostitutas caras, abriríamos las piernas por quien sea por algo de dinero… Golfas y pu…"

"¡Yo jamás diría algo como eso!" Interrumpió con enfado el más joven "¡Y no quiero que tampoco tú lo hagas! ¡No sé la historia de ninguno de los dos o por qué tuvieron o tienen que hacer algo como eso, pero no puedes hablar de ese modo Wilde!"

El Omega golpeo las manos contra la mesa, poniéndose de pie y encarando al castaño, su rostro normalmente apacible, estaba rojo del enojo.

"L-lo siento…" Se disculpo el mayor sin saber por qué.

"¿Conoces a un chico llamado Lucifer?" Azirafel volvió a tomar asiento, recuperando su tono amable de siempre.

"N-no…" Aunque había escuchado antes ese nombre, Wilde realmente no conocía al Alpha "¿P-por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Ya te lo dije, Lilith es mi amiga, y quiero ayudarla, pero no tengo idea de que es lo que está pasando…"

No debes, trato de advertirle el castaño, no te involucres en eso, no hay nada que puedas hacer por ella o por nadie.

"Lilith dejó la agencia poco antes de que un par de sujetos fueran a preguntar por ella" Comenzó a hablar Wilde "C-creo que está huyendo de ellos…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Eran clientes o…?"

"No, no lo eran, l-lucen como un par de matones, alguien que no te gustaría encontrarte por la calle… Y e-es todo lo que sé…" Una de las manos del Omega comenzó a temblar, él la sostuvo con fuerza para poder esconder el nerviosismo.

"Entonces…" Azirafel parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo muy importante, guardó sus cosas con rapidez y se levantó dispuesto a salir de allí.

"¿Q-qué haces…?"

"Tengo que volver a la mansión" Respondió el rubio "No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero necesito hablar con Lilith lo antes posible"

"N-no le digas que te enteraste por m-mí…" Agregó con algo de temor el castaño.

"No lo haré… Y Wilde" El chico tomo por los hombros a su amigo, mirándolo directamente a la cara "No quiero que vuelvas a pensar nada como lo que me dijiste hace rato, tú eres inteligente, divertido y fuerte, y nada tienen que ver otros aspectos de tu vida con eso… Cuando arregle este embrollo, quiero que los dos volvamos a hablar" El castaño solo asintió, y Azirafel se despidió saliendo de la Facultad a toda velocidad.

"Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti Lilith" Dijo para sí mismo Wilde sacando una pastilla que se hecho a la boca y trago sin agua "No tardaran mucho en descubrir que les he mentido…"

"Bienvenido amo Azirafel" Le recibió una de las chicas al llegar a la mansión "Es muy temprano ¿pasó algo?"

"No… Yo… Buscó a Lilith ¿sabes dónde está?"

"La vi hace un rato en su pequeño jardín, el que está justo debajo de su ventana…"

"¡Gracias!"

El Omega corrió por la parte trasera aun llevando con él sus pertenecías, al ver a la pelirroja, trató de recuperar el aliento y con paso firme se dirigió hasta ella.

"¡Lilith!"

"Zira" Respondió la joven tratando de aparentar normalidad "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Tenemos que hablar…"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre muchas cosas, pero más que nada, sobre Lucifer, mi hermana Michel, Metatron…"

"Yo no sé…"

"No vine para juzgarte" El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás ofreciendo su mano "Soy tu amigo y quiero entenderte, sé sobre donde trabajaste antes, y también que lo tuviste que dejar porque alguien te persigue, pero eso no me sirve de nada sino viene de ti… Eso es por lo que estoy aquí…"

"¿Metatron te lo dijo?" Preguntó la chica con tono vencido.

"No, no fue él, yo escuche a escondidas una de sus conversaciones y antes de que esto se vuelva un malentendido más grande, quiero escuchar la verdad de ti…"

"La verdad no te va a gustar Azirafel…" Contestó la Omega desviando la mirada.

"Lilith por favor" El chico no apartó su mano, y al final la Omega suspiró largamente antes de tomarla.

"No te enojes con tus hermanos, ellos sólo tratan de ayudar ¿de acuerdo?"

"No lo haré…"

El par de Omegas caminaron por el lugar, mientras Lilith comenzaba a relatar su historia, Azirafel no interrumpió ni una sola vez, y cuando sentía que a la pelirroja le costaba seguir, apretaba su mano haciéndole saber que estaba allí con ella, era su amigo y quería ayudarla.


	324. CCCIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXIV**

Beelzebub suspiró mientras giraba una taza de café entre sus manos, el lugar donde Michel le había citado era el mismo en el que se habían visto por primera vez, recordó con diversión lo mal que se había sentido al ver a su hermano Lucifer besando a aquella Alpha detrás del establecimiento.

"¿Has estado esperando mucho?" La voz de la castaña interrumpió los pensamientos del chico, quien solo negó con la cabeza sin levantarse.

"¿Para qué me citaste aquí Michel?" Pregunto directamente el Beta "Ya te dije que Lucifer no me dijo a donde iba, solo se fue…" No pudo ocultar la tristeza que le provocaba decir aquello en voz alta.

"Sé que esto te debe parecer muy extraño" La Alpha jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse "Y l-la verdad es que yo tampoco sé cuáles son los verdaderos motivos de Lucifer para huir de este modo… Pero quiero averiguarlo… Realmente quiero conocer la verdad, al igual que tú…"

"Te repito, no tengo idea de a donde fue… Ni porque lo hizo, ni que le pasa ¡jamás me explico nada! ¡Nunca dejo que lo ayudara!" Exclamó exaltado el pelinegro "¡Y ahora no tengo a ninguno de mis hermanos! ¡Estoy solo! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡No puedo ayudarte!"

El chico se apresuró a limpiar su rostro, donde las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer, mientras Michel le observaba con expresión seria.

"No lo hizo porque no le importaras Beelzebub" Dijo la Alpha "C-creo… No, estoy segura, que sea lo que sea que lo orillo a dejar todo atrás es algo muy grave que está vinculado con los años en que estuvo desaparecido"

"¿Él te contó sobre eso?" Interrumpió el chico con un gran tono de sorpresa.

"No, y-yo me enteré porque fui a la casa hogar donde crecieron, allí me hablaron sobre como un día se fue y unos años después apareció de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado…"

"Pero algo paso ¿verdad?" El Beta bajo las manos apretando los puños "Crowley y yo siempre lo sospechamos, aunque Lucifer trataba de ocultarlo, de decir que estaba bien, podíamos ver lo triste que se ponía a veces, o los ataques de pánico…"

"Las pesadillas y el afán de teñirse el cabello, como si odiará su cabellera roja…"

"¡Si! Siempre dio señales de tenerle un miedo terrible a alguien o a algo, pero por más que insistimos, no dijo nada… Quisimos ayudarlo, pero estaba tan cerrado en sí mismo que nunca lo permitió…"

"Lo sé" Michel miró de nuevo sus manos, sus uñas estaban maltratadas había comenzado a morderlas hasta hacerlas sangrar "Yo intente acercarme a él también, pero no logre tampoco que me dijera nada al respecto… Aun así, he descubierto ciertas cosas, y necesito que me escuches para que me ayudes a armar este rompecabezas…"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"¿El nombre de Lilith te suena familiar?" El pelinegro frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

"Si, vino a buscar a Lucifer unos días antes de que se fuera… Y cuando hable con Azirafel me dijo que trabajaba en la mansión… Que no era una estudiante amiga de Lucy como ella se había presentado…"

"¿Ella fue a verlo? ¿Sabes de que hablaron?"

"No… Conversaron afuera, c-creo que discutieron, porque cuando Lucifer volvió parecía muy afectado, dijo que no había pasado nada y luego fue directo a su habitación… ¡¿Crees que ella tuvo que ver con su huida?!"

"Al principio eso pensé… En realidad… Lucifer fue a verme antes de irse, él no quiso decirme que pasaba o porque, me pidió paciencia y que me explicaría todo después, pero yo… Bueno no le creí, me cegaron los celos y lo deje ir sin más…"

La mesera llego hasta la mesa donde conversaban y dejo un vaso de agua que la Alpha bebió con rapidez, pregunto si necesitaban algo más y luego se retiró.

"Creí que tenía una aventura con esa chica… Era demasiada coincidencia que ella fuera tan cercana a mi hermano Metatron, mientras que Lucifer había llegado hasta mí…"

"Pero ¿quién es esa chica? ¿De dónde se conocen?"

"Creo que es alguien relacionada con esos años que nadie supo de él… Lilith, antes de llegar a la mansión, bueno, ella trabajaba en un lugar llamado Agencia Babilonia… Allí es…"

"Sé lo que es" Exclamo el pelinegro "Algunos Alphas del trabajo han hablado de él… ¿Conoció allí a tu hermano?"

"Supongo…" Michel hizo otra pausa antes de seguir "En la mansión teníamos una trabajadora llamada Elsa, ella renunció y antes de irse me contó la relación entre Lilith y Lucifer, que había llamadas y mensajes entre ambos, además de que tenía a mis hermanos en la palma de su mano…"

"¿Y tú le crees? Honestamente no encuentro ni pies ni cabeza en lo que me estas contando… ¿Por qué esa chica Lilith y Lucifer están relacionados? ¿Y qué tiene que ver tus hermanos en esto? Incluso creo que estas siendo prejuiciosa por su pasado…"

"Están relacionados porque ambos están huyendo de lo mismo, y mis hermanos los están ayudando…"

"¿Metatron y Azirafel? ¿Por qué ayudan también a Lucifer?" Volvió a indicar confundido el Beta.

"Con mis hermanos me refiero a Metatron y Gabriel… Azirafel no parece saber nada…"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué Gabriel?" Beelzebub miro a la Alpha con una cara de completa confusión.

"Escuche a Lilith reclamar a Metatron que él y otra persona habían ayudado a Lucifer a huir; Azirafel no tiene ningún lugar al cual ir… Pero Gabriel… Tiene dos departamentos, el que usa actualmente, y donde vivió cuando era estudiante… Extrañamente, las últimas facturas indican que se ha remodelado y los servicios volvieron a conectarse"

"¡¿E-estás diciendo que Gabriel sabe dónde está mi hermano?!" El Beta se levantó golpeando las palmas contra las mesas "¡¿Y NO ME LO DIJO?!"

"Creo que ellos conocen la razón por la que ese par de chicos está huyendo" Contestó Michel con calma "Pero no nos dirán nada, así que lo que debemos hacer ambos ahora, es tratar de hablar con Lilith…"

"¡¿Y POR QUÉ NOS AYUDARIA ESA CHICA?! ¡¿EH?! ¡CUANDO TODOS A NUESTRO ALREDEDOR NOS MIENTEN!"

"Porque creo que ella también está harta de que le escondan la verdad… Y al igual que nosotros, aun cuando Lucifer se está comportando como un idiota… Lo quiere, y está preocupada por él…" Beelzebub respiraba con dificultad, apretó los dientes y volvió a sentarse.

"¿Dónde la encontramos?" Pregunto fingiendo tranquilidad.

"Creo que lo mejor es hablarle a solas, sin que mis hermanos lo sepan… Metatron saldrá de viaje en estos días, y debemos aprovechar ese momento para acercarnos…"

"¿Qué hay de Gabriel?"

"Solo actúa normal con él…Beelzebub entiendo tu enojo, yo también me siento traicionada por ellos, pero hasta que sepamos qué pasa, debemos seguir su juego…"

"De acuerdo… Si… Te ayudaré" El Beta extendió su mano hacia la Alpha, sus ojos azul profundo se encontraron con los de Michel y ella le devolvió el gesto cerrando el trato "Por Lucifer…"

"Por Lucifer" Secundo la castaña.


	325. CCCXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXV**

El funeral fue diferente a lo que Crowley esperaba, no había muchos asistentes, unos cuantos vecinos con los que no hablaba, pero había visto por los alrededores, Freddie y su esposo, abrazados sollozando levemente, y Beatriz, en su vestido negro con el cabello suelto, era la primera vez que el Alpha observaba con detenimiento su cabellera roja con mechas plateadas.

El sacerdote dijo un largo discurso sobre la vida eterna, que el chico se perdió por completo, a pesar de todo, no había llorado, sentía que no lo necesitaba, a su modo, ambos se habían despedido, y eso era suficiente para él.

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó, las personas comenzaron a acercarse hacia Beatriz, dando su pésame y tratando de mostrar apoyo, la Beta solo agradecía con una forzada sonrisa, parecía querer salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

"Muchacho" Le llamo Freddie "¿Cómo estás? ¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar?" Preguntó con preocupación el hombre mayor, cosa que enterneció al Alpha.

"Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe, voy a extrañar a Bertha como no tienen idea, pero era su tiempo y me alegra que haya sido de modo pacífico y al lado de alguien que la quería…"

"Crowley…" Murmuró el Beta "¿Qué tienes planeado de ahora en adelante? ¿A dónde irás?"

"¿A dónde iré? Yo… Pienso quedarme aquí, con Beatriz… Ella está sola y quiero ayudarla, quiero que podamos ser una familia…"

"¿Acaso Beatriz no te lo ha dicho?" Interrumpió el esposo de Freddie "Sus planes son vender la casa y mudarse…" El pelirrojo miro entre ambos hombres sin entender de que hablaban.

"¿Mudarse? ¿A dónde? N-no me ha comentado nada como eso, debe ser un error… Tal vez fue su plan en el pasado, pero ahora es diferente, ahora estoy yo…"

"Crowley" Le interrumpió por segunda vez el Beta "No es ningún error, Beatriz lo comento esta mañana, incluso lo hablo con su abogado…"

"¡Entonces me lo dirá más tarde! ¡Seguramente toda la conmoción no le ha dado tiempo de que toquemos ese tema!" Exclamó a la defensiva el pelirrojo.

"O tal vez, no quiere que vayas con ella…"

Freddie miró a su esposo de mala manera por decir aquello, y luego se volvió hacia el Alpha, colocando una mano sobre su hombro de manera protectora.

"Creo que lo mejor es que se lo preguntes de frente, Crowley, debes saber que no siempre el lugar donde quieres estar es al que perteneces" El más joven no contesto "Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?"

Beatriz se acercó hasta ellos, agradeciendo por su asistencia y el tiempo que estuvieron al lado de su madre para ayudarla, ignorando la expresión preocupada de los Beta y la renuente actitud del más joven.

"Estoy completamente agotada" Dijo la mujer al entrar a la casa, se quitó los incomodos zapatos dirigiéndose a la cocina, el sol hacia horas que se había ocultado y todo estaba desordenado, habías sido días atareados para ellos.

"B-beatriz…" Le llamo Crowley con timidez.

"¿Qué?" La Beta abrió el refrigerador tomando una lata de cerveza, ofreciendo otra al pelirrojo, pero este la rechazó.

"¿E-es cierto que venderá la casa? ¿Y qué piensa mudarse?" Rodando los ojos y con un quejido de molestia la mayor se desplomo sobre una silla mirando al chico.

"¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Los entrometidos de los vecinos?" Dio un sorbo a su bebida "Esos hombres no saben cuándo mantener la boca cerrada…"

"¡¿Entonces es verdad?!" Exclamó el pelirrojo dando un paso al frente.

"Si, es cierto, hoy comencé con los trámites…"

"¡¿Y cuándo pensaba decírmelo?! ¡¿Iba siquiera a avisarme?!"

"Lo haría cuando algún comprador se acercará, para que tuvieras tiempo de tomar tus cosas y mudarte" Contestó restándole importancia al asunto "Además niño, eso es algo que a ti no te importa, lo que haga o deje de hacer con la casa de mis padres no es asunto tuyo…"

"Después de todo este tiempo… ¿Usted realmente no tiene ningún cariño por mí? ¡¿Ni un poco?!" El Alpha se mantuvo firme en su lugar, sin apartar la vista de la Beta.

"¿Cariño? ¿Por qué debería tenerte cariño? ¿Por cuidar de mi madre? ¡Te di un techo, comida y un sueldo! ¡No te debo nada más!" Beatriz terminó su bebida, aplastó la lata, arrojándola con enfado lejos de ella.

"¡Porque soy su hijo!" Gritó el pelirrojo sin poder contenerse más "¡Porque toda mi vida la he buscado! ¡Y vine hasta aquí para acercarme a usted! ¡Para saber qué fue lo que paso! ¡¿Y ahora que no me necesita me deshecha de su vida?! ¡¿Sin más?!"

"¡¿Y vamos de nuevo con eso?!" Bufó la Beta tallando su rostro con una de sus manos "¡No soy nada tuyo! ¡Que te hayas creado esas fantasías en tu cabeza no es problema mío!"

"¡Deje de mentir!" Crowely salió corriendo escaleras arriba, y no tardo en volver cargando entre manos una caja, cuyo contenido vacío encima de la mesa "¡¿Si usted no es mi madre como explica esto?!" Señalo el acta de alumbramiento "¡Aquí claramente indica que dio a luz a un niño varón, hace ya más de veinte años! ¡¿PUEDE ESTO SER UNA MENTIRA?! ¡¿ACASO YO LO INVENTE?!"

"¿Cómo te atreves a…?" Beatriz se levantó de su lugar de un salto, caminó hasta el Alpha y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara "¡¿CON QUÉ DERECHO VIENES A RECLAMARME CUALQUIER COSA?! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES?! ¡YO NO TE DEBO NADA! ¡NADA!"

"¡Me debe la verdad!" El pelirrojo, se limpió la sangre que corría por su labio abierto "¡¿Por qué me abandono en el orfanato?! ¡¿Fue por mi padre?! ¡¿Rafael te obligo a dejarme…?!"

"¡Oh! ¡¿También lo investigaste a él?! ¡¿Cómo esta su hermosa esposa Omega?! ¡¿Tiene preciosos hijos de alta categoría?!" Grito exaltado la Beta.

"Por favor…" Dijo en tono suplicante el Alpha "Dígame que fue lo que paso… Necesito saber… ¿Por qué me odia tanto?"

La mujer respiraba con fuerza, su cabello se había alborotado por los movimientos bruscos, de pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en la fotografía de su juventud, donde el rostro pintarrajeado de aquel hombre aún parecía sonreírle.

"¿Quieres la verdad?" Pregunto dirigiéndose a Crowley con una carcajada cruel "¡Voy a darte la verdad entonces!"

El Alpha trago saliva, su garganta estaba tan seca que sintió dolor al hacerlo, después de tanto tiempo, por fin escucharía el pasado que ansiaba conocer, pero el escenario para ello no era en absoluto como lo había imaginado.


	326. CCCXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXVI**

"Conocí a Rafael cuando tenía diecisiete años" Beatriz tomo la vieja fotografía mirándola con desprecio "Lo había visto con el resto de los profesores, a veces caminando por los jardines de la escuela o dando asesorías, pero todo fue muy diferente cuando se volvió el encargado de nuestra clase…"

La mujer se detuvo un momento, no parecía darse cuenta de que Crowley seguía allí, hablaba para ella misma más que para el Alpha, quien solo escuchaba atento sin hacer ningún movimiento.

"Me enamoré completamente de él… Era atractivo, amable, educado, siempre tenía palabras de aliento, lucía tan maduro … ¿Y cómo no lo haría? Frente a un grupo de chiquillas, cualquier imbécil luce maduro" La Beta bufo en una especie de risa triste "Un día en mi afán de acercarme a él, me quedé para ayudarle con las fotocopias para la clase siguiente, éramos sólo nosotros dos en la pequeña biblioteca, su mano rozo con la mía… Y yo lo miré con ojos abiertos como los de un ciervo asustado, lo siguiente fueron sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso suave y largo…"

Con un movimiento lento, Beatriz se sentó nuevamente, sin soltar la imagen ni mirar al pelirrojo, su rostro quedó cubierto por su despeinada melena, pasó un largo rato antes de que continuará con su historia.

"A partir de entonces, empezamos un romance prohibido, con el que sueña cualquier joven de esa edad, un Alpha de alta categoría, un hombre mayor, un profesor educado interesado en una niña ingenua… ¡Fui tan estúpida!" Rasgó la foto en dos partes, luego se inclinó sobre la mesa, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, respirando por la boca en un intento de mantener la calma y no alterarse.

Crowley se acercó despacio hacia ella, con un gesto de amabilidad coloco su mano encima de su hombro, pero la mayor lo aparto de un golpe y luego se giró hacia él con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

"No te atrevas a mirarme con lástima" Declaró con enfado la Beta "¡Y menos con esos malditos ojos idénticos a los de él!"

El chico, avergonzado, solo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, temió que Beatriz no continuará su historia, pero tras limpiar un poco el maquillaje que corría por su cara, ella prosiguió.

"Hasta que cumplí los dieciocho años nos mantuvimos así, viéndonos a escondidas, enviando mensajes furtivos, besándonos fuera de la escuela sin que nadie lo supiera… Hasta que un día, me dijo que era momento de avanzar, que era lo suficientemente mayor como para pasar al siguiente nivel…"

La Beta se levantó de su lugar, abrió el refrigerador y saco el paquete completo de cervezas que coloco sobre la mesa, tomo una y la bebió de un trago, volvió a sentarse, con la segunda lata en mano.

"Me sentía tan adulta entre sus brazos, tan amada, yo, una simple Beta sin importancia, siendo cortejada por un Alpha como aquel, hacía lo que fuera que él me pidiera, excepto una cosa…"

Crowley movió una silla vacía, estaba cansado y sabía que era historia sería larga, tomo asiento tratando de no hacer ruido.

"Yo siempre le dije que me cuidaba, que tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas o la del día siguiente, pero la verdad es que no era así, las probabilidades de que una Beta se embarace de un Alpha eran bajas, pero yo albergaba la estúpida esperanza de poder concebir un hijo suyo…"

"¿Usted quería tenerme?" Interrumpió por primera vez Crowley "¿Quería ese embarazo?"

"No" Beatriz le miro a los ojos, no había atisbo de mentira en sus palabras "Yo no quería un hijo, yo lo quería a él, y un bebé sería la manera perfecta de mantenerlo a mí lado por siempre, o al menos, eso es lo que la estúpida Beatriz joven pensaba…"

El pelirrojo mentiría si dijera que escuchar aquello no rompió la poca esperanza que quedaba dentro de él.

"Cuando mi período se retrasó, era la chica más feliz del mundo, corrí a escondidas de mis padres por una prueba de embarazo, al hacerla, dio positiva, no podía esperar para darle la noticia a Rafael… Ese día no asistí a clases, lo esperé afuera de la escuela y corría hasta él con una gran sonrisa…"

Beatriz suspiro con la vista suspendida en algún punto hacia la nada.

"_¿Qué pasa borreguita?_ Me dijo cariñosamente… _¿Por qué luces tan feliz?"_ El contenido de la tercera cerveza se esfumo con rapidez "No conteste, en vez de eso, saque la prueba y se la mostré con orgullo, luego el siempre amable rostro de Rafael comenzó a desdibujarse hasta convertirse en una mueca de asco y enfado…"

Afuera no se escuchaba sonido alguno, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y todos estuvieran expectantes a aquella historia.

"_¡No puedes tener un bebé!_ Me gritó, y si lo tienes ese niño no es mío… _¡¿Yo tener un hijo con una Beta?! ¡Eso es imposible!"_ Beatriz jugueteo con las cosas entre la caja, tomando el acta de alumbramiento "Luego subió a su auto y se fue… Yo no entendía nada, y lo atribuí al impacto que le causo la noticia, creí que, si le daba su espacio, él recapacitaría y volvería a mi lado…"

"¿Y él lo hizo…?" Preguntó inocentemente Crowley.

"¿Acaso eres estúpido?" Exclamó con una risa burlona la mayor "¡Claro que no! ¡El muy maldito volvió a engañarme! ¡Fue a buscarme para decirme que debía mantenerlo en secreto! ¡Que encontraría la forma de deshacerme de eso!"

"¿P-por qué no lo hizo? Si hubiera interrumpido el embarazo…"

"¡Porque yo lo amaba!" Gritó la mujer golpeando la mesa "¡Yo estaba segura de que cuando naciera y él viera a su hijo estaría feliz de tenernos a ambos a su lado! Me rehúse al aborto porque realmente pensaba que un bebé era lo único que necesitaba para mantenerlo a mi lado, pero no fue así…"

Al pelirrojo realmente le estaba costando escuchar aquella historia, no podía entender como en vez de ser esperado con cariño, la única esperanza de su nacimiento era la de retener un amor que claramente no era reciproco.

"Cuando mis padres se enteraron de mi embarazo, me exigieron saber quién era el padre del niño, pero yo le había prometido a Rafael no decírselo a nadie, ya casi no hablábamos y cuando lo hacíamos él suplicaba que guardara el secreto solo un poco más… Hasta que me graduará, y así poder responsabilizarse debidamente… Yo le creí… Me tragué cada una de sus palabras… Cerca de mi último trimestre de embarazo, me puse realmente mal, tuve que dejar de ir a la escuela, permanecí en cama y cuando al fin me recuperé, estaba a poco de dar a luz…"

Beatriz hecho hacia atrás su cabello, y Crowley se dio cuenta de las arrugas que surcaban su cara, tenía menos de cincuenta años, y aun así actuaba como si no le quedará más por vivir.

"Fui a la escuela tras ausentarme por tanto tiempo, busqué a Rafael por todas partes, quería que el estuviera a mi lado cuando el bebé naciera, pero no lo encontré, al acercarme a dirección, me dijeron que había pedido su traslado… Que su prometida había conseguido un empleo lejos y debían de mudarse para casarse allá…"

La Beta jugó con la lata vacía entre sus manos, nuevamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, como si solo ella estuviese en la habitación.

"Yo me desmoroné… Me desmaye justo en ese lugar y lo siguiente que recuerdo es el hospital, estaba demasiado débil para tener un parto natural, así que me indujeron para la cesaría…" La mayor se llevó una mano al vientre dibujando por encima del vestido "Aún conservo la cicatriz…"

Ni siquiera pude ser un parto natural ¿eh? Pensó el Alpha con amargura.

"Tras eso…" Continúo la mujer "Sólo fueron desgracia tras desgracia… Volví a casa con el corazón roto, ni siquiera me había molestado en darle un nombre al bebé… Mis padres enfurecieron por aquello, querían que me responsabilizará, diciendo que mi hijo no era culpable de mis malas decisiones, discutimos tan fuerte… Tan violentamente… Que mi padre sufrió un ataque al corazón del enfado… Él ya estaba delicado desde antes, pero no sabía a qué grado…"

Beatriz escarbó nuevamente entre los recuerdos de aquella caja, tomo una fotografía desgastada donde aparecía ella de niña, al lado de sus dos padres, luego se la paso a Crowley.

"Sin su aporte económico para la casa, con un bebé y solo un ingreso monetario, tuve que dejar mis estudios, empecé a trabajar y entre mi madre y yo salíamos adelante, hasta que un par de años después, ella sufrió un accidente, se rompió la pierna y otros huesos, tuvo que quedarse en el hospital un par de semanas, y yo… Yo tuve que cuidar sola de ese niño… Ese maldito niño y sus ojos iguales a los de Rafael…"

"Deja de hablar en tercera persona" Reclamó Crowley con enfado "¡Yo soy ese niño! ¡Deja de negar mi existencia! ¡Es a mí a quién te refieres!" La Beta lo miró con ojos fríos, la expresión en su rostro era difícil de descifrar.

"Así que una noche" Continúo sin apartar la vista del joven, pero ignorando lo que había dicho "Tome al niño, empaque sus cosas y me fui de allí, subí a dos o tres taxis, no quería que nadie supiera hacia donde me dirigía… Fuimos a pie el resto del camino, y cuando estuvimos frente a la entrada del orfanato, le dije que en ese lugar haría nuevos amigos…"

Lo recordaba, el Alpha tenía en su memoria aquella vaga imagen de una mujer diciéndole esas palabras, mientras soltaba su mano y se daba la vuelta para irse y no volver.

"Cuando mi madre volvió y no vio al niño… Se puso furiosa, jamás había estado tan enojada antes, me gritó e incluso me golpeó, jamás me había levantado la mano hasta ese día, tomo mis cosas y las arrojo a la calle, diciendo que, si no volvía con él, no quería que volviera en absoluto, y entonces me fui lejos, sola…"

"¿C-cuándo volvieron a encontrarse?" Preguntó Crowley con la garganta seca.

"El hospital me contacto cuando le diagnosticaron alzheimer, yo ya llevaba un tiempo trabajando de enfermera, pedí mi traslado para venir aquí y poder cuidarla, era lo menos que le debía, siempre fue una buena madre…"

"¿Por qué nunca me buscó? ¿Por qué…?"

"¿De verdad no lo entiendes?" Exclamó con paciencia la Beta "No soy tu madre, te di a luz, sí, pero no te amo, no nació en mí ese sentimiento, el único motivo por el que quería tenerte era para mantener a Rafael a mi lado… ¿Por qué siguen empecinado? Te cuidaron bien, tienes un par de hermanos, gente que te aprecia ¿Qué quieres más de la vida Crowley?"

El chico abrió la boca un par de veces, sin saber cómo responder a eso, al igual que Beatriz en su juventud, él había creado la ilusión de una madre que lo extrañaba y amaba, se había aferrado tanto a esa idea, que ahora no sabía cómo salir de su propio sueño.

"¿N-no teme a quedarse sola?" Preguntó el pelirrojo temblando "La enfermedad de Bertha… Es genética ¿qué pasara si la llega a padecer y no tiene a nadie a su lado?"

"Ese es mi problema Crowley, no tuyo, a mis ojos tú no eres más que un muchacho que me ayudo a cuidar de mi madre enferma, pude haberte tenido en mi vientre, pero solo eso, no eres mi hijo… ¿De acuerdo? No tuve ni tengo ningún cariño como ese hacia ti ¿puedes entenderlo ahora?"

Ante la falta de respuesta del chico, la Beta se levantó de la mesa rumbo a su habitación.

"¡Beatriz!" Gritó el Alpha, pero sin levantarse de su silla "Antes de morir, Bertha me pidió que le hiciera llegar un mensaje… E-ella dijo que lo siente, que la amo con todo lo que tuvo, pero no como usted lo necesitaba, dijo que dejará los rencores y fuera feliz…"

Crowley se levantó y se giró para ver a la mujer, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar por aquellas palabras.

"Yo no la molestaré más" Agrego el pelirrojo "Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar al lado de mi abuela, y por contarme la verdad, l-lamento los inconvenientes que le he causado…"

"Vuelve con tu familia" Contesto la Beta, tratando de contener las lágrimas "Buenas noches…"

Subió las escaleras y dejo solo al Alpha, quien se desplomo en el suelo, pensando que después de lo que había hecho, no le quedaba ningún lugar al cual volver.

"_Desde tu concepción"_ Murmuró una voz en su mente _"No has sido más que una carga y un error… Arruinando la vida de todos quienes se cruzan en tu camino…"_ Esta vez, a Crowley no le quedaban fuerzas para debatir contra esos pensamientos.


	327. CCCXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXVII**

"Buenos días Beelzebub" Saludó Gabriel al Beta sacudiéndolo suavemente "Si no despiertas ahora se nos hará tarde para ir a trabajar…" El chico llevo las sabanas hasta su cabeza cubriendo por completo su cuerpo.

"No me siento bien, no iré hoy… Dagon sabe que pendientes hay…"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el Alpha alarmado "Llevas días sin comer bien, y te estas yendo a dormir temprano ¿quieres que te lleve al doctor?" El castaño trato de apartar las sábanas, pero Beelzebub no se lo permitió, aferrándose con fuerza.

"No" Respondió con seriedad "No quiero nada, solo déjame en paz…" No conforme con la respuesta Gabriel continúo insistiendo.

"Oye al menos sal de la cama y dime que te molesta… Has estado actuando extraño, e-estoy preocupado por ti…"

Tras un suspiro de molestia, que no pasó desapercibido para el más alto, Beelzebub se incorporó, con el cabello alborotado y el ceño fruncido, sin voltear a mirar al Alpha.

"Estoy cansado ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo con indiferencia.

"Beelz…"

"¡No me llames Beelz!" Gabriel no entendía el porqué de esa reacción, y tampoco sabía que podía hacer para cambiar el humor del chico.

"L-lo siento…" El castaño se sentó en la cama, trato de acercar su mano hasta el Beta, pero este se alejó del toque "¿H-hice algo para molestarte?"

"No lo sé Gabriel" Beelzebub apretó los puños y al fin se dirigió al más alto "¿Hay algo que creas que has hecho? ¿Qué debas contarme?"

"No… Yo…"

"¿O tal vez es lo que no has hecho?" Le interrumpió el pelinegro "De todos modos tú eres siempre tan amable, tan dulce… ¿Cómo podrías hacer algo malo?"

"Beelzebub… N-no sé de qué hablas…" El mayor estaba realmente confundido, no podía entender porque el chico se comportaba de ese modo con él.

"¿Realmente no tienes nada que decirme?" Esta vez los ojos azul profundo de Beelzebub le miraron de frente, y no lucían enojados, sino más bien suplicantes.

"Yo…"

De repente la imagen de Lucifer cruzó por la mente de Gabriel, sintió que ese era el momento de decirlo todo, pero también recordó el completo terror en la cara del Alpha, y la promesa que le había hecho, se quedó sin palabras, no tenía idea de que era lo que debía hacer… ¿Traicionar a Lucifer y contarle la verdad a Beelzebub? ¿Mantener su palabra, pero seguir mintiéndole al Beta?

"Ya veo…" Bufó el pelinegro, mirando hacia la pared, evitando al castaño "Si no sales ahora, se te hará tarde para el trabajo…"

"¡Me quedaré contigo! ¡Si quieres puedo prepararte algo y…!"

"No" Dijo directamente el más joven "Solo quiero descansar, luego iré a ver como esta mi departamento, tú deberías también visitar a tus hermanos Gabriel…"

"D-de acuerdo…" El más alto se levantó con pesar, intento agregar algo más, pero no pudo hacerlo "S-si necesitas algo… No dudes en llamarme… Nos vemos…"

Espero la respuesta del Beta, pero este no dijo nada, así que se fue, luchando contra una parte de él que quería correr de vuelta, abrazar a Beelzebub y contarle toda la verdad.

"Definitivamente lo sabe" Exclamó Gabriel una vez en su oficina con el rostro hundido entre sus manos "Lo sabe y debe pensar que soy el ser más hipócrita sobre la tierra por no contárselo…"

Negó con la cabeza lamentándose por su actuar, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía de contar toda la verdad, pero a la vez, pensando en la desesperación de Lucifer.

"¡¿Por qué siquiera me importa ese imbécil?!" Se quejó en voz alta el castaño "¡Él me traicionaría en la primera oportunidad! ¡Debió de ser ese idiota quien hablo con Beelzebub! ¡Para hacerme quedar mal a mí!"

Se levantó de su asiento, caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina, tratando de buscar una manera para arreglar las cosas con el Beta, sin embargo, su tarea se vio interrumpida con un par de golpes en la puerta.

"¡Pase!" Indicó el Alpha, fingiendo volver a trabajar.

"Hey" Saludo Txus cerrando tras de él "¿Estás muy ocupado?"

"S-si… Un poco ¿sucede algo?" El otro Alpha se acercó chasqueando la lengua, y una vez frente al escritorio de Gabriel, sacó un pedazo de papel que alzó en el aire.

"Conseguí la información que me pediste" Comenzó a explicarse el gerente, y el castaño no tardó mucho en entender a lo que el otro se refería.

"¿C-cómo…? ¡¿Encontraste a Asmodeo?!" Se levantó, tratando de alcanzar el pedazo doblado de papel.

"A-algo así… Es un contacto, de la persona que lo ha estado ayudando…" Respondió Txus alejándose de Gabriel "Mira, quiero dejar las cosas claras, sea lo que sea por lo que buscas a este tipo, yo no estoy involucrado ¿de acuerdo?"

"Alguien que realmente no está involucrado no diría eso Txus…" Agregó el más alto frunciendo el ceño.

"¡¿Ves?! ¡Es a lo que me refiero! ¡Tú actitud! ¡Joder! Sabía que no debía ayudarte…" El gerente se alejó nervioso "Oye, sí, soy un borracho, he sido infiel unas cuantas veces…"

"Seis veces Txus…"

"¡Las que hayan sido! ¡Sólo cállate y escucha!" Exclamó el mayor "¡Soy muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso! ¡Pero no soy como Asmodeo! ¡¿Queda claro?!"

"Lo sé…" Dijo Gabriel con seriedad "Eres un imbécil, pero no de su tipo…"

"¡Gracias!" El hombre suspiró y tendió la hoja frente al castaño "Una vez salí de copas con Asmodeo, se puso muy mal… Y me dijo que llamará a su amigo, dijo que su nombre era Romi o Rumi… Algo así, el sujeto se veía muy serio, nos recogió a ambos y bueno, entre las cervezas, hablo mucho… Mencionó que ese chico haría lo que fuera por él, que no importaba que tan malo fuera, siempre estaría allí, como su perrito faldero…"

"Es realmente despreciable…" Murmuró indignado el más alto.

"Si… Pero no mentía, investigue un poco por ti, y creo estar seguro de que su amigo fue quien pago la fianza, además que debe esconderse donde él vive…" Txus parecía realmente incomodo tras terminar de hablar.

"Estás haciendo lo correcto" Gabriel se levantó acercándose hasta él para apretar su hombro "De verdad…"

"Bueno como sea" El mayor se apartó avergonzado, dirigiéndose a la puerta "Solo no hagas nada estúpido ¿de acuerdo?"

El castaño asintió con una sonrisa, y el otro hombre se retiró con las manos dentro de los bolsillos en una actitud de fingida indiferencia.

En cuanto Txus se hubo marchado, Gabriel coloco el seguro y se dispuso a marcar, sin embargo, algo le pareció extraño al Alpha, y era que ya tenía guardado a aquel contacto.

"¿Gabriel?" Contestó una voz familiar "¿A qué debo tu llamada? ¿Está todo bien con Azirafel?"

El castaño no supo que decir, abrió la boca un par de veces y luego se aseguró de verificar que no se había equivocado en el número.

"¿R-remiel?" Preguntó para confirmar.

"Si soy yo… ¿Pasó algo? ¿Necesitan que haga una visita…?"

"¡No!" Interrumpió el más alto "N-no es por Azirafel… Él está bien… En realidad, creo que hubo un error… Verás buscó a un Alpha de nombre Asmodeo… ¿Te suena de algo?"

Se hizo un silencio tan profundo y prolongado, que el Alpha temió que Remiel hubiera colgado.

"¿Remiel? ¿T-te suena ese nombre?"

"T-tal vez… Puedo preguntarte ¿por qué lo buscas?" El nerviosismo en la voz del Beta era bastante claro.

"Es que trabajo aquí hace un tiempo" Mintió Gabriel "Y como estamos cortos de personal, quería que hablar con él y reconsiderar su situación… ¿Puedes decirle que se contacte conmigo?"

"Y-yo… Si… Si lo veo se lo diré… Mira justo ahora estoy muy ocupado, si no hay nada referente a tu hermano en lo que pueda ayudarte…"

"¡No, claro! Lo entiendo… Gracias, nos vemos…"

"Nos vemos" El otro hombre se despidió casi en un susurro y corto la llamada en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Gabriel se quedó observando su telefono, aún sin poder creer que una persona como Remiel, trabajador, amable y correcto pudiera tener lazos con un ser tan despreciable como Asmodeo.

"Esto realmente no es lo que esperaba…" Murmuró el castaño para sí mismo y luego prosiguió a marcar otro número con impaciencia, rezando porque su hermano Metatron tuviera señal donde quiera que estuviera.


	328. CCCXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXVIII**

Al colgar la llamada, Remiel se quedó observando la pantalla de su celular sin saber que decir ¿por qué uno de los hermanos Archangel pregunta por Asmodeo? Pensó para sí mismo, se levantó de su silla golpeando la mesa frente a él y luego trato de recoger las cosas que habían caído.

"¿Estás bien Remi?" Pregunto una voz, haciendo voltear al Beta "Lamentó llegar tarde, fue difícil salir del trabajo…"

"Abbadon…" El aludido sonrió dulcemente y tomo asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos.

"Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos ¿verdad?"

"Si, mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo has estado… hermano?"

Abbadon era un Omega que robaba miradas a donde quiera que fuera, de rasgos delicados, complexión delgada, hermosas pestañas largas y grandes ojos color avellana, muchos decían que su aroma era como el de la brisa del mar, Remiel siempre se había tan diferente a él.

"Jo…" Exclamo con una mueca infantil el más joven "Me dices hermano como si fuera algo terrible, pero ¿cómo has estado? ¿Aún trabajas en el mismo hospital? ¡Papá nunca me cuenta nada sobre ti!" El chico se inclinó con los codos sobre la mesa recargando su rostro en sus manos, expectante a lo que el otro tuviera para decir.

"Todo sigue igual" Contesto alzando los hombros el Beta "Mucho trabajo, algunos pacientes con problemas más graves que otros… Es gratificante al final del día ¿sabes? Dar las buenas noticias a los futuros padres, ayudar a quien lo necesita…"

"Siempre has sido de buen corazón, Remi" Río cantarinamente el Omega "Por eso… Eres más propenso a que los demás se aprovechen de ti…"

Remiel desvió la mirada y escondió las manos debajo de la mesa, sospechando que su hermano quería llevar la conversación por otro lugar.

Abbadon no era en realidad el hermano sanguíneo del Beta, sino el hijo de la segunda esposa de su padre, pero se habían criado juntos desde pequeños, habían sido muy unidos y no fue hasta que sus rasgos Omegas y Beta se hicieron presentes, que su relación comenzó a cambiar.

"¿Para qué me citaste aquí?" Preguntó directamente el mayor "No creo que solo quieras que hablemos y ponernos al corriente ¿o sí?"

"También muy perspicaz…" El castaño suspiró y luego tomo un maletín que llevaba con él, de donde saco una carpeta que extendió hasta Remiel.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es por lo que te cité aquí, necesito tu ayuda…" El Beta la abrió y comenzó a leer el contenido "Son los papeles de divorcio, Asmodeo no responde las llamadas de mi abogado y no quiero hacer esto más grande… Por eso te llamé…"

"¡¿Quieres que yo le pida que firme?!" Exclamó Remiel incrédulo "¡Pídeselo tú en persona!"

"¡Tú más que nadie sabes que no puedo hacer eso!" Con incomodidad el Omega se movió en su asiento "No después de lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos…"

"Abbadon…"

"¡Sé que me crees!" Le interrumpió el hermano más joven "¡Si no lo hicieras no me hubieras ayudado a salir de allí! ¡Mejor que nadie sabes que Asmodeo es una terrible persona!"

"Yo no sé de qué hablas…" Remiel se encogió más en su asiento.

"¡Lo sabes, pero te niegas a verlo!" Algunas personas a su alrededor voltearon en su dirección, por lo que el Omega bajo la voz para continuar "Desde que lo conoces, solo te has hecho el tonto con su comportamiento, creando una imagen falsa de cómo es en realidad…"

"Tú no sabes cómo es Asmodeo…"

"¡¿Y tú sí?!" Bufo divertido el castaño "¡¿Crees que lo sabes?! ¡¿Crees que harás que cambie?! ¡Asmodeo no te quiere Remiel! ¡Sólo te usa porque tú se lo has permitido durante todos estos años!"

"¡Eso no es verdad!"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Él sabe lo mucho que lo amas, y no le importa en absoluto usarlo a su favor! ¡¿Por qué eres el único que no quiere darse cuenta?!"

"¡Sólo estás enojado por como resultaron las cosas! ¡Y eres egoísta al meterme en medio de ustedes!" Se quiso defender el Beta visiblemente incómodo.

"Si, te estoy pidiendo un favor egoísta, pero es porque eres el único a quien tengo" Abbadon hizo una pausa, como si no quisiera continuar "Intente contactar con él directamente, quedamos en un lugar con la promesa de que el firmaría los papeles de divorcio, y cuando nos vimos trato de inducirme al celo… Pidió bebida tras bebida, yo no quería tomar, pero estaba tan insistente, cuando me harte y estaba por irme, uso sus feromonas en mí, insistió en que subiéramos al hotel del restaurante, e incluso intento quitarme el collar anti marca… Dios Remiel ¿de verdad quieres más pruebas de la basura de persona que es? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces intento marcarme en contra de mi voluntad?"

"Si tanto te molestaba ¿por qué te casaste con él?" Preguntó con cierto enfado el Beta.

"Por qué al igual que tú, caí en su estúpida trampa de manipulación, creía que era encantador, amable, atractivo… Sólo que yo si abrí los ojos, y cuando esa fachada se derrumbó, supe que no era el lugar donde quería estar"

El Beta no contesto nada, seguía sin mirar a su hermano con la carpeta abierta sobre la mesa. Un mesero se acercó para preguntarles si estaban listos para ordenar, pero fue despedido rápidamente.

"Esto fue una mala idea" Abbadon se levantó de su lugar tomando la carpeta entre sus manos "Olvida lo que te pedí, ya veré la forma de arreglar esto…"

"¡Espera!" Remiel le sujeto para evitar que se fuera "T-te ayudaré, le diré que firme ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿En serio?" Había una mezcla entre alivio y tristeza en las palabras del Omega.

"Si… Pero no te aseguro que pueda convencerlo…"

"Gracias Remi" El chico le entrego de vuelta los documentos y se acercó hasta su hermano tomándolo de las manos "Tú tampoco tienes que vivir así, olvídate de Asmodeo, por tu bien, es mejor un corazón roto a una vida arruinada…"

"Tengo que volver a trabajar" Respondió el Beta levantándose de su lugar "Te avisaré si pasa algo, hasta luego Abbadon"

"Hasta luego Remiel…"

Salió del lugar, subió a su automóvil y coloco los documentos dentro de su portafolio, arranco, pero no se dirigió de vuelta al hospital, llamo a su recepcionista para asegurar que no tuviera citas ese día, y así tomarse la tarde libre.

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

Remiel recordó las primeras palabras que intercambiaron en los dormitorios de la Universidad.

"_Soy Asmodeo, estudió química… No creí que fuera a compartir habitación con alguien de la facultad de medicina ¿has pensado ya en una especialidad?"_

El Beta había quedado hipnotizado desde el momento en que lo vio, no sabía cómo era que debía de nombrar a tales sentimientos, solo que no podía apartarse de aquel Alpha.

"_Es un desperdicio que seas un Beta… Realmente eres lindo…"_

Luego Asmodeo le sonreía con un par de ojos brillantes, que hacían que Remiel se preguntase si había feromonas Alpha a su alrededor, las cuales no era capaz de percibir, pero se manifestaban por él.

"_¿Alguna vez has estado con un Omega?"_

"_No…"_ Respondió avergonzado el joven Beta.

"_¿Otra Beta?"_ Negó con la cabeza y el rostro enrojecido.

"_¿Eres virgen?"_ Esta vez no dijo nada, solo se hundió más en su libro sobre anatomía humana.

"_Si que lo eres…"_ El chico no podía ver la cara de su compañero, pero estaba seguro de que sonría de lado a lado, como cuando algo le parecía divertido _"Yo tampoco he estado nunca con un Beta… No uno hombre al menos…"_

Luego el colchón crujió, se acercó hasta el chico cuyo corazón latía a toda velocidad, pero no apartaba la vista de su lectura. Sintió como una mano acariciaba su vientre hasta bajar a su entre pierna.

"_Estas algo excitando ¿eh? ¿Es verdad que a los Betas les toma más tiempo llegar al orgasmo?"_ No pudo contestar, mordió su labio inferior tratando de acallar los sonidos que amenazaban con salir.

De repente el movimiento aceleró, y un gemido demasiado alto broto de él, Asmodeo llevo un par de sus dedos hasta su boca, jugueteando con su lengua, hasta que el Beta no pudo contenerse más.

"_Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba…"_ Murmuró el Alpha limpiando su _mano "Y ahora que yo te hice un favor… ¿Qué te parece si me lo devuelves?"_

El más alto tomo del brazo a Remiel, mientras él se sentaba sobre la cama desabrochando sus pantalones, le indicó al Beta que se arrodillará, este obedeció, sin saber muy bien que era lo que se suponía que debía de hacer, pero a la vez no quería decepcionar a su compañero.

"_Oh Remi…"_ Exclamó el Alpha con satisfacción, acariciando el cabello del chico _"Ojalá hubieras nacido Omega…"_

Cuando el Beta presentó a su hermano con Asmodeo, nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían con él siendo el padrino de su boda, incluso en ese momento no entendía por qué dolía tanto entregar los anillos, o porque se fue temprano de la fiesta y termino llorando solo en el primer bar que encontró esa noche.

Incluso como adulto, Remiel no era capaz de explicarse que era lo que lo mantenía cerca, Asmodeo ya había dejado muy en claro que nunca tendría sentimientos hacia un Beta, y que su relación jamás crecería a más de lo que era en ese entonces.

"¿En verdad eres así de mezquino?" Se preguntó en voz alta, estacionando su automóvil frente a la casa "¿Cuántas cosas te he solapado en nombre de este falso sentimiento?"

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, y en silencio se dirigió hasta su habitación, quería tomar un largo baño y olvidarse de todo por ese día.

"Ya te dije que no lo sé" Escuchó una sola voz proveniente de la sala "Si, esa es la dirección que tenía, si se mudó no es problema mío… ¡¿Cómo se supone que haga eso yo?! ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿No me pagarás hasta que lo encuentren?! ¡Oye…! ¡¿Oye?!"

El Alpha tomo el teléfono y lo lanzo contra el sofá enfadado, luego miro hacia Remiel, quien dio un respingo asustado.

"¿No fuiste a trabajar hoy?" Preguntó Asmodeo indiferente.

"¿Con quién h-hablabas?"

"Nada importante…" Luego el más alto sonrió y se acercó lentamente hasta su compañero "Oye Remi… ¿Recuerdas de ese Alpha que me hablaste? ¿Pelirrojo, ojos de color inusual? ¿Qué fue de él?"

"¿P-por qué quieres saber?" El castaño se alejó un poco intimidado, hasta que su espalda chocó con una de las paredes.

"Curiosidad" Asmodeo se colocó justo en frente de él, y luego tomo su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara de frente "Hueles como tu hermano… ¿Te reuniste con él'"

El Beta se maldijo mentalmente por no haber usado un neutralizador de aroma.

"S-si… Abbadon quiere que firmes los papeles del divorcio…" Trato de girar su rostro, pero los ojos brillantes del más alto lo mantuvieron quieto en su lugar.

"Tal vez lo haga… ¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Te gustaría que al fin fuera libre? ¿Qué estuviera a tu lado?"

"E-eso n-no…"

"¿Eso no te importa?" El Alpha golpeo su frente contra la de Remiel y luego uno de sus dedos recorrió su cuello enviando escalofríos por su columna "Mentiroso… Me gusta eso de ti, que niegues que no quieres esto, que no me quieres a mí…"

Asmodeo lo beso, por primera vez después de tantos años, Remiel podía sentir esos labios que le robaban el aliento encima de él, cerró los ojos y se abrazó al Alpha, en algún momento sus ropas comenzaron a caer y a tropiezos llegaron hasta la habitación.


	329. CCCXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXIX**

"¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?" Preguntó Metatron mientras las ramas de los árboles lo golpeaban por todas partes.

"Si señor" Contestó su acompañante, un hombre Alpha joven que no debía pasar de los treinta y cinco años "En base a la información que me dio y lo que pude investigar, esta es la ruta para llegar…"

Después de caminar por un largo rato, cuando el cansancio ya estaba a punto de vencer al Alpha, pudo observar a lo lejos una vieja casa que se caía a pedazos por el deterioro.

"Es aquí" Dijo el otro hombre "Pero el fuego daño todo, incluso entrar supone un gran riesgo, no sabemos si podría caerse a pedazos…"

Ignorando las indicaciones, Metatron se dirigió al lugar, entró en la precaria construcción, donde solo se encontró con cenizas y escombros.

"¡Señor!" Gritó su compañero "¡No hay nada dentro! ¡Si lo hubo el incendio acabo con todo!" Frunciendo el ceño el castaño se paseó por el lugar, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle de pista.

"¡Algo debieron dejar! ¡Cuando el fuego se propago debió alertar a los bomberos!" Exclamó el Alpha "¡No pudieron llegar antes que ellos!"

Al intentar entrar en una de las habitaciones, el marco de la puerta se derrumbó casi aplastando al mayor, quien dio un paso hacia atrás justo a tiempo.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, la estructura está dañada, y el piso no soportara el peso…" Metatron apretó los puños y terminó cediendo.

"Había un sótano" Al salir algo crujió desde dentro, al parecer una de las paredes había colapsado "Debemos buscar allí…"

El par de Alphas se dirigieron hasta la parte trasera de la demolida choza, donde encontraron un par las puertas de madera abiertas de par en par.

"Si hubo algo aquí" Habló el más joven "Lo más seguro es que hayan eliminado cualquier evidencia hace ya mucho tiempo…"

Metatron fue el primero en bajar, un intenso olor a humedad provenía desde dentro, por lo que el castaño saco un pañuelo para cubrir su rostro, al avanzar el último escalón, suspiro decepcionado, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, nada que pudiera indicar que allí habían estado al menos media docena de niños en el pasado.

"¿Encontraste quién es el propietario?"

"Según los documentos" Contestó su compañero "Pertenece a una tal Sherry Sheyman…"

"¿Y dónde está ella ahora?"

"Fallecida, lleva al menos quince años muerta…"

Inspeccionaron el abandonado sitio, buscando incluso en las paredes, cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles, pero allí no había absolutamente nada que pudiera serles de utilidad.

"Deberíamos informar a la policía…" Sugirió el más joven.

"¿En base a qué? ¿Cómo les explicaríamos que sabemos lo que sucedía aquí? O peor aún ¿qué tal si dan la alarma a los responsables?"

"Señor no podemos hacer esto solos, lo que usted busca va más allá de las posibilidades de su familia, estamos hablando de criminales ¡criminales peligrosos!"

"¡Escucha!" El castaño se dio la vuelta apuntando amenazadoramente a su compañero "¡Estoy tratando de proteger a quienes me hablaron de esto! ¡No puedo arriesgarme a que ellos sean descubiertos! ¡¿Queda claro?! ¡No arriesgaré su anonimato por avisar a la policía hasta que tengamos algo solido! ¡Cosa por la que te estoy pagando!"

"L-lo sé… L-lo siento señor…"

De vuelta en el automóvil, Metatron miraba por la ventada con enfado, sentía que todo ese viaje había sido en vano, esperaba que eso le diera alguna pista importante, pero en cambio no encontró más que escombros y basura. Su tiempo se agotaba y él no había avanzado lo más mínimo en su búsqueda.

"Oh rayos…" Exclamó el otro Alpha al volante.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"El combustible, al parecer el viaje es más largo de lo que calcule… Necesitaremos llegar a un lugar cercano a recargar..."

Se desviaron por una de salidas de la carretera, hasta que llegaron a la gasolinería de una pequeña ciudad.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil, y en lo que el investigador llenaba el tanque, Metatron se dirigió a la pequeña tienda en busca de unos cigarros y un poco de agua.

Cuando estaba por empujar la puerta para entrar, un anuncio en la ventana llamó su atención, reconoció aquel rostro de inmediato, esos ojos esmeralda y larga cabellera roja, era Lilith… Sólo que con otro nombre y un letrero enorme donde se leía SE BUSCA.

"¡Disculpe!" Llamó en la barra del establecimiento "E-el anuncio… La chica de la fotografía afuera… ¿U-usted la conoce?" Preguntó tratando de sonar tan alterado como se sentía.

"Oh no" Respondió el hombre, un tipo alto, calvo, pero con espesa barba "Ese anuncio lo pegó mi hijo… ¡Levi!" Gritó el hombre hacia la trastienda "¡¿Puedes venir un segundo?!"

No tardó mucho en que un joven alto y de larga cabellera apareciera, su rostro mostraba una clara expresión de fastidio.

"Levi, este hombre pregunta por la chica del anuncio…"

"¿La Omega pelirroja?"

"¡Si!" Interrumpió Metatron "¡¿La conociste?! ¡¿O a sus padres?!"

"No realmente…" El joven respondió ahora con tristeza "Pegue el volante porque una de mis profesoras, la señora Honey, nos los dio a todos en la escuela…"

El Alpha recordaba aquel nombre, Lilith había dicho que esa mujer fue la única persona que se se preocupaba por ella.

"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla? ¿A la señorita Honey?"

"Ella falleció… Hace como un año, cáncer, era una excelente maestra y jamás dejo de buscar a la chica, por eso todos dejamos los volantes y de vez en cuando imprimimos nuevos para ver si alguien sabe algo sobre ella…"

La noticia entristeció al castaño, aquella mujer había pasado el resto de su vida tratando de buscar a Lilith, asegurarse que estaba bien, y murió sin poder saber la verdad.

"G-gracias…" Dijo con poco ánimo y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

"E-el padre aún vive por aquí…" Agregó el joven algo temeroso "Es un adicto que pide monedas por allí, dicen que él fue quien mato a su hija y por eso su esposa lo abandonó por un vendedor de droga…"

"¡Levi!" Le regaño el hombre tras el mostrador.

"¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?"

"A esta hora, afuera del bar mendigando limosnas…"

"¿Sabes cómo es él? ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Pues viejo… Le faltan dientes, su cabello es rojo cobrizo, y le dicen Bob… No sé si ese sea su nombre real…"

La puerta volvió a abrirse, el otro Alpha se acercó hasta Metatron para indicarle que el automóvil se encontraba listo y podían marcharse de allí, pero el mayor de los Archangel ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar cuando salió a toda velocidad del lugar, y subió apresurado al coche.

"¡¿A dónde va?!" Gritó el investigador al borde de la histeria.

"¡A buscar a alguien!" El castaño arrancó en dirección contrario de la que habían llegado, mientras su compañero no entendía nada al respecto.

Le llevó al mayor de los Archangel al menos una hora dar con el único bar de la ciudad, pero no pudo observar a nadie con las características que el chico le había dado, estaba por volver cuando escucho una discusión y como un hombre era arrojado hacia la calle.

"¡Ya te dijimos que sin dinero no hay servicio!"

Alcanzó a escuchar Metatron, y al acercarse se dio cuenta de las ropas andrajosas, el fuerte aroma a licor y el cabello rojo cobrizo del tipo tirado.

"¿Es usted Bob?" Preguntó el castaño.

"¡¿Y que si lo soy?!" El hombre se levantó con esfuerzo y luego encaro al Alpha "¿A usted que le importa? ¿Lo conozco de algo?"

"¿Es usted padre de una joven Omega? ¿Pelirroja? Su nombre era Eva…" El sujeto bufo y luego escupió en el piso.

"No recuerdo… Tal vez se fue, al igual que la ramera de su madre… Tal vez estén juntas…"

Metatron no pudo contenerse más, tomo al tipo por las solapas del desgastado traje y lo empujo con fuerza hasta el callejón.

"¡Escúchame basura!" Gritó el castaño "¡Ella no se fue! ¡Tú asqueroso la vendiste como si fuera tu propiedad! ¡¿O YA NO TE ACUERDAS DE ESO?! ¡ERA TU HIJA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE LA DEBÍAS DE PROTEGER! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ALGO COMO ESO?!"

Un despliegue de feromonas estallo del cuerpo del Alpha, afectando al hombre frente a él, quien intentaba escapar de su agarre.

"¡Necesitaba pagar mi deuda!" Gritó asustado el borracho "¡E-esos hombres eran capaces de todo! ¡No había nada más que pudiera hacer…!" De un puñetazo en el estómago Metatron lo hizo callar.

"¡HABÍA MUCHO QUE PODÍAS HACER, PERO NO ERES MÁS QUE UN COBARDE! ¡¿CREÍSTE QUE TE LIBRASTE DE ESO?! ¡¿PENSASTE QUE NUNCA PAGARÍAS POR LO QUE HICISTE?!" El castaño siguió golpeando al sujeto hasta que este cayó al suelo "¡¿Quiénes son?!"

"¿Quiénes son qué…?"

"¡No te hagas el estúpido!" El Alpha le propino una patada "¡¿Quiénes son los tipos con los que tenías deudas?! ¡¿Cómo los conociste?! ¡¿Dónde los contactaste?!"

"N-no lo sé… Lo juró, u-un día jugué en la parte trasera del bar y e-ellos estaban allí… No sé sus nombres, no sé nada…"

"¡Mentiroso bastardo!" Una ira ciega se apodero del castaño, se agachó sobre el otro Alpha golpeándolo con tal saña que un par de dientes salieron volando "¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SUFRIÓ?! ¡¿TE IMPORTABA SI QUIERA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE UN HIJO SI NO TE IMPORTABA?!"

"¡Señor!" El joven compañero de Metatron, salió corriendo de un taxi, abalanzándose sobre el castaño para apartarlo del otro hombre "¡Cálmese por favor! ¡Usted no es así!"

"¡¿POR QUÉ ESCORIA COMO TÚ TIENE DERECHO A SER PADRE?!" Siguió gritando el mayor tratando de zafarse del agarre "¡POR QUE LOS DEMAS DEBEMOS PAGAR POR SU EGOÍSMO! ¡ESPERO QUE SUFRA POR TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE HIZO! ¡ESPERO QUE SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO!"

Con pocas fuerzas, el agredido comenzó a levantarse, vomitó en el piso y con el rostro magullado se dirigió hasta el par de Alphas.

"Todos debemos sobrevivir de algún modo… A ella le toco aprenderlo por las malas…"

Metatron intento separarse y volver a lanzarse sobre el otro sujeto, quien como pudo salió huyendo del lugar.

"¡Él debe saber algo!" Gritó el castaño "¡Hay que detenerlo!"

"¡Si lo supiera se lo hubiera dicho tras la golpiza que le dio!" Reclamó el investigador "¡¿Qué sucede con usted?! ¡¿Es este el Metatron real?!"

"¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ese hombre no es más que basura! ¡No merece siquiera estar vivo!"

"¡Él es la basura! ¡No usted! ¡No se rebajes a su nivel!"

En ese momento, el telefono del Alpha comenzó a sonar, con manos temblorosas lo tomo, leyendo el nombre de Gabriel en la pantalla.

"¿Qué pasa?" Contestó tratando de calmarse. Su boca se abrió un par de veces antes de poder articular palabras "¡¿Estás seguro?! ¡No! ¡No hagas nada hasta que yo este allá! ¡Te avisare cuando llegue a la mansión!"

"¿Q-qué sucede?" Preguntó el otro Alpha con extrañeza.

"Sube al auto, al fin tenemos una pista solida…"

El par de hombres se encaminaron de vuelta a la carretera, Metatron se encontraba en asiento del copiloto, aún alterado, miro sus manos manchadas de sangre, y se preguntó cuanta de su rabia era por Lilith y cuanta venía acumulada desde hacía años.


	330. CCCXXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXX**

"¿Por qué estás tan serio?" Preguntó Azirafel mientras llenaba dos copas frente a él "Siempre hablas y hablas por horas y ahora no dices ni una palabra…"

Se sentó en sofá muy cerca de su acompañante, con una de sus manos cepillo su cabello hacia atrás y luego se giró con una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"N-no… Nada…" Wilde apartó la mirada avergonzado,observó a través de una ventana los copos de nieve caer, preguntándose en qué momento había cambiado así el clima.

"Mientes…" El rubio se acercó más, tomando la barbilla del Omega y haciendo girar su rostro hacia él "Te conozco bien, algo te está molestando" Acaricio su mejilla bajando su dedo hasta su cuello, donde ya no había collar anti-marca.

"A-Azirafel…" Murmuró cuando un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

"Está bien, no tienes que ser tímido…"

Lentamente ambos cuerpos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá, con Wilde recostado observando el rostro amable del menor de los Archangel siendo iluminado por la luz de la habitación, sus rizos brillaban y sus ojos azules claro parecían incluso más dulces que antes.

"Todo estará bien…" Escuchó como le susurraba "Por qué ahora estoy aquí contigo…"

La alarma del telefono comenzó a sonar, haciendo despertar de golpe a Wilde, el joven se incorporó de un salto, mirando a su alrededor sin entender que era lo que sucedía.

"¿Un sueño?" Se preguntó confundido "¡¿Fue todo un sueño?!" Golpeo su rostro contra una almohada ahogando un grito de frustración.

Después de tomar una larga ducha fría, el castaño arreglo sus cosas y se dirigió con destino a la Facultad, sintiéndose aún demasiado avergonzado.

"¡¿Es eso lo que sienten los Alphas?!" El Omega pateo una piedra frente a él recordando la claridad de los detalles "¡¿Y por qué era yo tan sumiso?! ¡El Azirafel que conozco jamás sería así de sexy!"

De repente el teléfono del chico vibró en su bolsillo en señal de un mensaje, al leer el destinatario su rostro enrojeció reconociendo el nombre del otro Omega.

_No podré ir a la escuela hoy, me siento muy mal ¿te molestaría preguntar la tarea de mis clases? Por favor :(_

_Azira_

Wilde suspiró, no podría negarse ante una petición como aquella.

_Claro, si quieres puedo ir a visitarte ¿te parece bien?_

_Wilde_

Sin saber porque, se sentía ansioso por la respuesta.

_¡Claro, cuando gustes!_

_Azira_

Siguieron conversando un poco más, el castaño estaba tan distraído que choco un par de veces con las personas que caminaban por la acera.

_Trataré de dormir Wilde, anoche no pude pegar los ojos, ten un buen día _ _️<3_

_Azira_

_¡Descansa! Sueña conmigo~_

_Wilde_

_Ja,ja,ja,ja, trataré, nos vemos :)_

_Azira_

El Omega no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara al leer aquello, se lamentó un poco de encontrarse en público, ya que de lo contrario hubiera saltado de alegría abrazando el teléfono contra su pecho.

Cuando Wilde le contó a Azirafel acerca de su trabajo, el castaño temió que eso pudiera cambiar la forma en como su amigo lo veía y trataba, pero muy al contrario de lo que pensó, el joven Archangel era igual de amable y dulce que siempre.

Nunca le pregunto qué era de lo que había hablado con Lilith, pero asumía que al igual que con él, le mostro la más sinceras de las sonrisas diciendo que lo único que quería era ayudar.

"Soy tan despreciable…" Murmuró el Omega perdiendo la alegría "Jugando al enamorado con Azirafel o diciéndole que ayude a Lilith cuando no puedo siquiera ser lo suficientemente valiente para hacer algo por mí mismo…"

Con un humor ahora sombrío, el joven se encontraba a un par de calles para llegar a la Facultad, cuando un aroma y figura familiar llamaron su atención.

"No puede ser…" Murmuró con sorpresa, acercándose a paso veloz hasta quedar frente a frente con el otro chico "¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!" Exclamó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"H-hola… Tú eres el amigo de Azirafel ¿verdad? ¿Wilde?"

"Sí" Respondió con enfado el Omega "Pero no contestaste mi pregunta ¡¿qué haces tú aquí?!"

El Omega noto entonces como al lado del más alto había una maleta y entre sus manos una hoja blanca con algo escrito en ella, que doblo y guardo en su chaqueta al sentirse observado.

"V-vengo a ver a Azirafel…"

"¡Sabes muy bien que no debes! ¡Podría ser peligroso para él!" El Omega hizo una pausa tomando aire para calmarse y observando lo triste que parecía el otro chico intento mejorar su tono "Y también te haría mal a ti, Crowley…"

El Alpha alzo el rostro al escuchar su nombre, intento hablar, pero cada vez que abría la boca no sabía que decir, con una de sus manos sujeto la manga de su chaqueta en un gesto que Wilde solo había visto hacer a los niños pequeños.

"Dios…" Exclamo con frustración con el Omega "¡Luces como un perro abandonado! ¡¿Qué demonios te hizo venir hasta acá en tal estado?! ¡Alpha idiota!"

El pelirrojo no contesto, pero su estómago sí que lo hizo, rugiendo con fuerza logrando que el más alto se sonrojara.

"¿Hace cuánto que no comes?" Pregunto Wilde frunciendo el ceño.

"E-estoy bien…"

"¡No lo estás! ¡Ven conmigo!" El castaño tomo del brazo al chico, llevándolo en dirección opuesta a la escuela "¡No puedes estar deambulando como un vago mal nutrido!"

"P-pero… ¿Qué hay de Azirafel?" Replico el Alpha girándose para buscar con la mirada al rubio.

"No se sentie bien así que no vendrá…"

"Oh…" El rostro ya de por si triste de Crowley pareció deprimirse aún más "¿Y t-tus clases?"

"¡Escucha!" Wilde se detuvo apretando su agarre en el más alto "Hago esto por Azira no por ti ¿de acuerdo? Si él te viera en un estado tan lamentable como el que estas no harías más que preocuparlo más ¿queda claro?" Se giró para encarar al Alpha quien solo asintió y dejándose guiar por el castaño.

"G-gracias…"

"¡Solo cállate y sígueme! ¡Después iremos a que tomes un baño porque apestas a ropa sucia!" Crowley esta vez no replico, solo continuó caminando en silencio.

Lo hago por Azirafel, pensó el castaño sin soltar la muñeca de Crowley, y no porque se vea triste, solo, abandonado y sin esperanza… Justo como yo…


	331. CCCXXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXXI**

"_Mamá ¿cuándo yo crezca seré un Alpha como mis hermanos?"_ El pequeño Azirafel recargaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre, cuando se giró para mirarle, no entendía porque era que ella lucía tan triste.

"_Escucha querido"_ Dijo acariciando sus rizos _"No importa si eres Alpha, Omega o Beta ¿de acuerdo? Importa lo mucho que te amo y solo eso ¿Por qué no vamos a recoger más flores? ¿Quieres ir con mamá?"_

"_¡Si!"_

Inclinado sobre el retrete Azirafel vomito por tercera vez en el día, acompañado de eso, sufría de una intensa migraña y dolor abdominal, que ninguno de los analgésicos que le habían medicado podía mitigar.

"Te extraño mamá…" Murmuro el rubio sentándose en el piso del baño, recordando aquellas palabras "Me pregunto qué hubieras hecho tú… ¿seguir como un Beta y alejarme de quien amabas? ¿O tomar el camino de Omega para estar junto a él? Aunque al final eso también nos separó…"

"He escuchado suficientes historias de tu madre para saber que ella te hubiera apoyado en cualquiera de tus decisiones siempre y cuando la tomarás por tu propia felicidad…"

"Lilith…" Murmuró el rubio tratando de levantarse, pero se encontraba demasiado débil para siquiera moverse.

"Déjame ayudarte" La pelirroja se acercó hasta él, paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo llevo hasta la cama.

"Debes tratar de dormir, llevas días sin descansar bien" Le reprendió la Omega mientras limpiaba la cómoda llena de medicina y llenaba un vaso de agua para el chico.

"Eso intento, pero las náuseas son insoportables…" Lilith tomo la temperatura del rubio y asintió aliviada al ver que no tenía fiebre.

"¿Estas cerca de tu celo?" Preguntó la chica con normalidad, haciendo sonrojar a Azirafel.

"No… No lo sé…"

"Debes estar más atento a ese tipo de cosas, es peligroso que no conozcas tu propio cuerpo sobre todo en tu situación tan particular"

"Lo sé…" El rubio se encogió en su lugar evitando los ojos de Lilith.

"Azirafel ¿te arrepientes de ser un Omega? ¿Odias haber tomado esa decisión?" Hubo un largo rato de silencio, la pelirroja se arrepintió de preguntar, estaba por levantarse cuando Azirafel finalmente volvió a hablar.

"No soy una persona diferente a cuando era un Beta" Dijo extendiendo su mano y mirándola con detenimiento "Lo que me gusta, lo que me enfada, lo que me hace feliz siguen siendo las mismas cosas, solo es mi cuerpo el que cambia… No es que me arrepienta de haber elegido ser un Omega… Es que tengo miedo, a todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, a estas cosas que no entiendo y al mal que puedo causar con solo estar cerca de los demás…"

"Deja de culparte por los demás" Le reclamo la pelirroja "Tú no puedes decidir sobre los otros, sus elecciones, sus sentimientos, están fuera de tu alcance, deja de pensar de eso modo"

"Me gustaría poder ser más asertivo como tú Lilith" Sonrió el rubio "A veces me recuerdas a mi mamá, mis hermanos dicen que se volvió una persona muy fuerte cuando se fue su padre, se hizo cargo de cuatro hijos sola y jamás la vi lamentarse por nada, ambas son valientes, hermosas y jamás ven hacia atrás o sienten pena por sí mismas…"

"¡Tú y Metatron deben parar de compararme con su madre!" Exclamó la pelirroja avergonzada y levantándose de la cama "¡Aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer, te llamaré a lo hora de comida, mientras intenta descansar!"

"Gracias…"

"¡Ya duérmete Azirafel!" El chico pudo observar las orejas y mejillas sonrojadas mientras cerraba la puerta.

"_¿Beta?"_ Preguntó Michel tomando la hoja de resultados de las manos de su hermano _"¿Cómo es posible? Los tres somos Alpha…"_

"_Pudo haber sido un error a la hora de entregarlos"_ Intervino Gabriel _"Debieron confundirlos con los de alguien más…"_

"_No hubo ninguna confusión"_ Metatron se acercó hasta ellos quedando frente a Azirafel _"Pedí que se realizará la prueba dos veces, él es un Beta"_

En esos momentos el pequeño no entendía porque parecían tan enojados y tristes, porque no dejaban de ver aquel papel que había traído de la escuela, miro a sus hermanos y no dijo nada pensando en que podrían decepcionarse aún más.

"Pero no estaban molestos o decepcionados…" Murmuró el Omega mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco "Estaban asustados, de que no fuera igual a ellos, de lo diferente que sería todo para mí…"


	332. CCCXXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXXII**

Beelzebub observó la hora en su celular mientras golpeaba con impaciencia el suelo, frunció el ceño enfadado cuando al fin un automóvil se estaciono frente a él.

"Lamento la tardanza, uno de los profesores insistía en revisar su plan de estudios para este semestre y no me dejaba salir" El Beta abrió la puerta y se apresuró a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Michel se ponía de nuevo en movimiento.

"Por un momento creí que no vendrías…" Dijo el pelinegro para romper el silencio.

"No podría hacer esto sola Beelzebub" Contesto con tristeza la Alpha "Si hablará directamente con esa chica Omega me cegarían los celos y todo terminaría en una pelea… Podría decirse que eres mi voz de la razón justo ahora…"

"¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no hablaste con tus hermanos?"

"Por qué tú me detestas" Contestó Michel sonriendo.

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Mis hermanos me mentirían por dos cosas, dieron su palabra de no decir nada sobre esto o me están protegiendo, cualquier caso son un par de idiotas y estoy furiosa con ellos, pero estoy segura de que tú no tendrás reparos con ninguna de las dos cuestiones…"

"No sé si deba tomar eso como un halago o un insulto…" Beelzebub cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho cambiando su expresión enojada por una de preocupación "¿Por qué Gabriel me mintió? Él sabe lo importante que es Lucifer para mí… Le pedí ayuda cuando ya no tenía a nadie más… Entonces ¿por qué…?"

"No lo sé… Pero no creo que haya sido fácil para él…"

"¡No quieras defenderlo Michel! ¡Ambos aquí fuimos engañados!" Exclamó el pelinegro.

"L-lo sé… Y no es que trate de defenderlo, pero lo conozco… Gabriel es un pésimo mentiroso, y él te quiere como nunca le he visto querer a alguien, así que no pienso que sus intenciones sean malas…"

"No me importa" Interrumpió el Beta "Yo confíe en él, me vio en mi peor momento y aun así… No fue capaz de ser honesto conmigo…"

La Alpha no contestó, el resto del camino permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a la mansión, Michel introdujo la clave para abrir el portón eléctrico, mientras Beelzebub admiraba un tanto sorprendido la casa frente a él.

"Es la primera vez que vienes ¿verdad?" La castaña siguió el camino hasta estacionarse en la entrada.

"S-si… Sabía que era grande, pero esto es exagerado" El pelinegro miró a través de la ventana los enormes y bien cuidados jardines, sin comprender las excentricidades de las personas con dinero.

"No hay nadie en casa" Se apresuró a decir Michel con nerviosismo "Metatron está de viaje, Azirafel en la Facultad, Gabriel trabajando y le pedía al personal del servicio varias tareas que les mantendrán ocupados y lejos mientras nosotros hablamos…"

"Parece que preparaste muy bien esto…"

"Y-yo realmente no sé qué hacer a partir de este punto… Solo quiero la verdad ¿qué esconde Lucifer y por qué es tan grave al grado de tener que huir?" La castaña toco el timbre dos veces y luego su mirada se encontró con la de Beelzebub.

"Yo tampoco sé que se supone que debo hacer" Dijo el Beta tocando el hombro de la más alta "Pero igual que tú necesito saber que está pasando, así que… No estamos sola en esto ¿de acuerdo?" Agregó el pelinegro sonrojado haciendo sonreír a la Alpha.

Antes de que volvieran a hablar, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una sorprendida Lilith, que miró de hito en hito entre Michel y Beelzebub.

"Buenas tardes" Indicó cortésmente "No le esperábamos tan temprano señorita Michel, y tampoco que viniera con un acompañante… La comida aún tardará en estar lista, pero le avisaré cuando…"

"Lilith en realidad estamos aquí para hablar contigo" Le interrumpió Michel.

"¿Conmigo? No tengo nada que decir…"

"Si que lo tienes" Agregó Beelzebub entrando dentro de la casa seguido de la Alpha "Tú y Lucifer tienen mucho que explicarnos"

Al escuchar el nombre del chico, Lilith apretó los puños y miro de mala manera a la Alpha y Beta, quienes permanecieron serios en su lugar.

"Si quieren escuchar algo de Lucifer pregúntenselo a él, no a mí" La pelirroja cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras su mirada se volvía más hostil "Ustedes son su novia y hermano ¿no? En su caso si son importantes para él, entonces ¿por qué llegan aquí exigiéndome respuesta a mí?"

Michel dio un paso al frente y aunque el Beta no era capaz de sentirlo, la castaña dejo escapar una descarga de feromonas que casi hacen retroceder a Lilith.

"Escucha, no estoy aquí para ser amable contigo, Metatron no te defenderá esta vez, así que si no quieres hablar por las buenas…"

"¡¿Entonces qué?!" Ahora fue el turno de la Omega de usar sus propias feromonas en defensa contra la Alpha "¡¿Crees que necesito de tu hermano para defenderme?! ¡¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?! ¡No necesito de nadie para interceda por mí y me he enfrentado a Alphas mucho más peligrosos que tú Michel! ¡Así que no vengas con alardes que no te quedan!"

El Beta al ver aquello, corrió a ponerse en medio de ambas, tratando de mitigar el enfrentamiento.

"¡Oigan, ambas se están comportando como un par de idiotas!" Exclamó el pelinegro separándolas "¡Michel entiendo que estés enojada pero no debes de desquitarte con ella! Y Lilith… Tal vez esta no es la manera correcta de querer aclarar las cosas, pero estamos desesperados, Lucifer es muy importante para nosotros, pero no sabemos cómo ayudarlo, ni que le pasa, tú eres nuestra última esperanza… Por favor…"

"No puedo ayudarles" Contestó la Omega sin siquiera pensarlo "Él tampoco me dijo a donde fue, es un egoísta y cobarde… ¡Y no puedo hacer nada por él! ¡¿De acuerdo?!"

"Eso no es verdad…" La voz llamo la atención de los tres, quienes al girarse se encontraron con la figura desarreglada y notablemente cansada de Azirafel.

"¿Azirafel? S-se supone que deberías estar en la Facultad…" Le acusó Michel.

"Créeme que no me veo la mitad de mal de lo que me siento" Agrego el rubio acercándose hasta ellos, pero dirigiéndose hasta Lilith "Se que te estamos pidiendo mucho, pero Beelzebub tiene razón, eres la única que les dirá las cosas tal y como pasaron"

"No es justo" Murmuró Lilith "Esto es difícil también para mí… ¿Por qué debo ser siempre yo la primera en exponerse?"

"Por qué en el fondo estás igual de preocupada por Lucifer como nosotros…"

"¡¿Y por qué no se lo preguntan a Metatron y Gabriel?! ¡Ya les contamos ambos la verdad a ellos!" Al escuchar aquello las expresiones de la Alpha y el Beta se tornaron más dolidas.

"Mis hermanos les dieron su palabra Lilith… Y así como no te traicionaron a ti, no lo harán con él…"

"¿Tú también lo sabías Azirafel?" Preguntó la Alpha mirando a su pequeño hermano con tristeza.

"No por ellos… Escuchen" El Omega se colocó delante de la pelirroja sin apartar la vista de los otros dos "Lilith es mi amiga, y creo en lo que me dijo, entiendan que esto no es sencillo ni para ella ni para Lucifer, y que venir aquí a exigir que se les expliquen las cosas tampoco está bien por más enojados que estén…"

"Nunca fue nuestra intensión atacarte" Dijo Beelzebub mirando a la chica "Pero estamos cansados de tanto misterio, de que jamás nos digan nada… Si quieres a Lucifer como nosotros lo hacemos, debes entender como nos sentimos…"

"Lo siento" Michel dio un paso al frente avergonzada "La verdad es que te he sido injusta contigo, empecé a construir historias con lo poco que sé y no he tratado de escucharte ni a él ni a ti… Pero por favor, ayúdanos a comprender que es lo que está pasando y porque ni siquiera mis hermanos son capaces de decirme nada al respecto… Por favor, Lilith, dime que fue lo que les sucedió a ambos…"

Azirafel tomo la mano de la pelirroja apretándola con fuerza.

"Si pudiste confiar en mí" Le dijo con una sonrisa "Puedes confiar en ellos, no buscan juzgarte, ni tampoco atacarte, solo quieren saber cómo ayudar a una persona que aman, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Lucifer no soportará estar solo con un peso como ese, aunque lo niegue, necesita saber que las personas que lo aprecían estarán allí con él, y también estarán contigo Lilith…"

"Y-yo no sé a dónde fue" Suspiró la pelirroja "Él desapareció sin decir nada…"

"Yo sí lo sé" Los ojos cafés claro de la Alpha se encontraron con los esmeralda de Lilith "Al menos estoy un noventa por ciento segura que lo sé… Si nos dices que está sucediendo, podríamos ir todos a buscarlo…"

Lilith miró a Azirafel quien a pesar de lo mal que se sentía seguía esbozando en su rostro una expresión amable y dulce, luego a Beelzebub cuyos ojos parecían rogar que les ayudara, y por último a Michel, aún conservaba su porte serio, pero había sido capaz de ir hasta allí en contra de su propia naturaleza orgullosa.

"Voy a contarles mi parte de la historia y nada más, cuando nos encontremos con Lucifer, él será el único que podrá decirles porque hizo lo que hizo" Antes de que cualquiera de los tres hablará la pelirroja agregó "Y será la última vez que hable al respecto ¿queda claro?"

Los tres asintieron y la pelirroja los llevo hasta la sala de espera, al sentarse suspiro con cansancio, pensando en que a diferencia de lo que decían, contar su historia no se hacía más fácil con el tiempo.

Michel y Beelzebub escucharon expectantes, pero conforme la Omega avanzaba, se dieron cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de los miedos de Lucifer, y no pudieron sentir más que culpa e impotencia, tanto por no haber actuado cuando pudieron como por obligar a Lilith a que les contará aquello.


	333. CCCXXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXXIII**

"¡Beelzebub estoy en casa!" Gabriel llamo al Beta sin recibir respuesta, le pareció extraño lo oscuro que se encontraba el departamento, encendió la luz de la sala y se dirigió hasta la habitación que compartía con el pelinegro, después a la de huéspedes sin encontrarle en ninguna de las dos.

El Alpha miro la hora en su teléfono, el automóvil del pelinegro estaba estacionado afuera, y no había ninguna nota o mensaje que indicará donde se encontraba.

"¿Y si le paso algo?" Se preguntó el castaño asustado "Parece como si hubiese salido desde temprano… Esas son muchas horas sin volver…"

Nervioso decidió esperar un poco más dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar la cena, cuando otra hora pasó, su paciencia se vio agotada y marcó al número de Beelzebub, sin embargo, nadie contestaba, intento tres veces más hasta que un mensaje apareció en su pantalla.

_Deja de llamar Gabriel_

_Beelz_

_¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Te pasó algo?!_

_Gabriel_

El Alpha se sintió aún más preocupado con aquella respuesta ¿y si alguien tomó su teléfono? ¿Si está herido? Pensó en un acceso de pánico.

_Estoy con Michel_

_Beelz_

"¡¿Michel?!" Exclamo en voz alta el castaño, incrédulo de lo que leía.

_¿Michel? ¿Mi hermana Michel?_

_Gabriel_

_Si, esa Michel, así que déjame en paz._

_Beelz_

El más alto se preguntó si no estaba leyendo mal, o si no era todo parte de un sueño y cuando despertara aún se encontraría en la oficina.

_¿Por qué estás con ella?_

_Gabriel_

_Porque al menos ella no es una mentirosa como tú._

_Beelz_

Acompañado del mensaje iba una imagen de lo que parecían las luces de la ciudad, Gabriel tardó un buen rato antes de darse cuenta de que conocía esa vista, era la misma que observaba en el balcón de su antiguo departamento de estudiante, el cual ahora servía de casa para Lucifer.

"Oh no…No, no,no,no" Comenzó a lamentarse el más alto mientras caminaba de una lado a otro, tratando de volver a llamar al Beta, hasta que sus intentos solo lo enviaban al buzón de voz.

_Puedo explicarte que paso, nunca fue mi intensión mentirte_

_Gabriel_

_Solo quería ayudar a Lucifer, él nos pidió que no dijéramos nada sobre esto_

_Gabriel_

_Sé que debes estar furioso conmigo justo ahora, pero al menos déjame explicarme…_

_Gabriel_

_Por favor…_

_Gabriel_

"Apago su teléfono…" Murmuró derrotado, dejando de lado el celular tallando su rostro con frustración "¡Sabía que esto pasaría! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Beelzebub nunca va a perdonarme por traicionarlo así!"

El Alpha se dejó caer en el suelo, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, tratando de pensar que era lo que podía hacer para arreglar el gran malentendido en que se había metido.

"Justo cuando parecía que por fin conseguíamos algo y Beelzebub y Michel… ¡Michel!" Gabriel se levantó de un salto y marcó ahora el número de su hermana, quien desvió la llamada al primer timbre.

_Tú y Metatron me deben muchas explicaciones… Se supone que son mis hermanos ¿y fueron capaces de moverse a mis espaldas? ¿Tan egoísta me creen para no entender? No sólo estoy enojada… Estoy dolida, y no quiero hablar con ninguno de los dos._

_Michel_

_Si dejas que te lo expliquemos, no es que no confiáramos en ti, pero esta no fue nuestra decisión, debes entender que Lucifer nos pidió que mantuviéramos todo en secreto… Michel danos si quiera la oportunidad de hablar…_

_Gabriel_

_NÚMERO INVALIDO_

"¡¿En serio Michel?!" Exclamó el Alpha indignado "¡¿Me acabas de bloquear?! ¡¿Y yo soy el infantil?!" Con un suspiro de resignación, el castaño decidió contactar con el último hermano que podría ayudarle a reparar aquel embrollo.

"¿Señor Gabriel?" Respondió una voz, confundiendo al aludido "¡Me alegra tanto que llame! ¡Su hermano Metatron no parece encontrarse bien! ¡Insisto en que debemos de ir a un hospital, pero se niega rotundamente!"

"¡Espera, espera!" Trato de tranquilizarlo el Alpha "Para empezar ¿quién es usted y porqué contesta el teléfono de mi hermano?"

"Mi nombre es Arthur, Arthur Watterson, soy investigador privado y llevo un par de años trabajando para su familia bajo las indicaciones de su hermano…" Respondió con seriedad el otro hombre.

"¿Investigador privado? … Por amor de…" Haciendo una pausa para reunir paciencia el castaño volvió a preguntar "¿Podría explicarme que sucedió y dónde están?"

Gabriel agradeció que esa noche el cielo estuviera iluminado por las estrellas y luna llena, ya que el camino que tuvo que tomar no parecía contar con ningún tipo de alumbrado.

"¿Y si esto es solo un engaño?" Dijo en voz alta el castaño "¿Y si algo le paso a Metatron y ese sujeto es el culpable y se inventó toda esa estúpida historia? ¡Y yo estoy cayendo directo a su trampa!"

Cuando estaba a punto de dar vuelta y llamar a la policía, el Alpha se dio cuenta de una figura en medio de la carretera que hacía movimientos para que se acercará, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un particular aroma, que no sabía describir en ese momento, pero le resultaba familiar.

"¡Señor Gabriel!" Un hombre corrió hasta él por su semblante parecía realmente preocupado "¡Es un alivio que este aquí! ¡Su hermano está en el automóvil, pero se niega a irse!"

"¿Mi hermano?" Preguntó el castaño, dándose cuenta de dónde provenía aquel peculiar aroma "Por teléfono me dijo que se empezó a sentir mal ¿tras una pelea?"

"Yo no diría que fue exactamente una pelea cuando el contrincante ni siquiera podía defenderse…" Agregó el otro Alpha limpiando el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo "Llegamos a una pequeña ciudad lejos de aquí, y Metatrón perdió los estribos, se abalanzo contra un sujeto gritando un sinfín de cosas, si yo no hubiera llegado quien sabe si se hubiera detenido… Un par de horas después de irnos, él… Bueno sus feromonas, parecieron explotar… No sé supone que un Alpha como él tenga un episodio como este…"

En cuanto el otro terminó de hablar, Gabriel se giró y corrió hasta el coche estacionado en medio de la nada, trato de abrir la puerta que se encontraba con seguro y luego golpeo vidrio con fuerza.

"¡Abre en este instante Metatron!" Grito "¡Soy yo, Gabriel!" La ventanilla comenzó a bajar, revelando al mayor de los Archangel.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! Le acusó con enfado, acompañado de un golpe de feromonas que sorprendieron al más alto.

"Metatron tus feromonas…"

"¡Cállate! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada hasta que yo llegara!" Le regaño enfadado "¡Largo de aquí! ¡No necesito tu ayuda!"

"Metatron estás teniendo una explosión de feromonas… Puede parecerse a lo que le sucedió a Crowley, pero en realidad es más como un cambio en la adolescencia, cuando apenas se empiezan a manifestarse las características de un cuerpo Alpha…"

"¡¿De qué rayos hablas Gabriel?!" El aroma se hizo más intenso.

"Cuando iba en la escuela" Comenzó a explicarse el castaño "Pase por algo igual, no era un celo, era que no sabía cómo controlar mis feromonas, eso te está pasando a ti…"

"¡No soy un chiquillo! ¡Se controlarme muy bien!"

"No… No sabes, eres un Alpha diferente ¿de acuerdo? Sea lo que sea que pasó, hizo que tu cuerpo reaccionara, necesitas calmarte y empezar a ser consiente de ti, respira… Inhala y exhala al mismo tiempo que yo…"

Desde la ventana, Gabriel le dio indicaciones a su hermano, quien avergonzado comenzó a imitarlo.

"Bien… Ahora, tu aroma ¿eres consciente de él? Tienes que acostumbrarte a ti mismo para poder controlarlo…"

Tras unos minutos, Metatron pareció serenarse, el aroma se había desvanecido, y menor de los Alpha se aventuró a tirar del seguro y sentarse al lado de su hermano.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como un idiota… No puedo creer que haya perdido el control de esa manera…" Se lamentó el castaño frotando el puente de su nariz "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Ah… Bueno, mamá fue quien me lo explico cuándo me paso… No es algo malo, me dijo, es parte de los cambios en mí, la forma en que mi cuerpo se manifestaba…"

"Mamá nunca me hablo de nada de eso…" Agrego Metatron con tristeza "Supongo que hasta ella sabía que nunca sería un Alpha completo…"

"Eres un Alpha completo" Le interrumpió Gabriel "Tú y mamá sacaron a todos adelante cuando nos quedamos solos, eres responsable de representar el nombre de una familia… Metatron, nada tiene que ver como tus feromonas se manifiesten, porque más importante que ser un Alpha es que eres mi hermano, y aunque tal vez no signifique mucho para ti, viniendo de mí… Siempre has sido mi ejemplo a seguir… Crecí queriendo cumplir todo lo que los demás quería sobre mí, pero sobre todo queriendo cumplir tus expectativas…"

"No hables como si te odiara, no te odio Gabriel, jamás te he odiado…"

"Pero…"

"No, escucha, siempre he sido estricto contigo porque no quería que te convirtieras en la persona que nuestro padre deseaba… Pero quien termino pareciéndose a él fui yo… Tú eres un torpe de buen corazón, y yo pensé que eso no estaba bien siendo el tipo de Alpha que eres… Lo siento Gabriel, debiste tener un mejor hermano mayor…"

"Tuve grandiosos hermanos tanto mayores como menores, y jamás digas que te pareces a Salomon ¡no eres para nada como él! ¡¿Queda claro?!"

Metatron sonrió con tristeza y el castaño hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

"Y tal vez este no sea el momento adecuado… Pero hay algo que debe saber…"

"¿Es con referencia a Remiel? ¿Le aviso a Asmodeo?"

"No, no eso, es Michel… Ella y Beelzebub dieron con Lucifer…"

"Va a asesinarnos…" Suspiro Metatron moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro "¿Quieres ir a buscarlo?"

"No, no… Hablaremos con ellos cuando arreglemos otros asuntos, vamos a la mansión, los tres hemos estado lejos de Azirafel por mucho tiempo y eso puede empeorar su estado… Además, debemos actuar rápido e interceptar a Remiel antes de que sospeche cualquier cosa…"

"Si, de acuerdo… Y Metatron ¿podrías hablar con tu investigador? El pobre hombre parece al borde un colapso nervioso…"

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que todos se pusieran en camino nuevamente de vuelta a Tadfield, por un día habían sido suficientes emociones para Gabriel, pero una parte de él se alegraba de que al menos uno de sus hermanos estuviera de su lado.


	334. CCCXXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXXIV**

Lucifer miraba de frente al espejo del baño mientras cepillaba sus dientes, se movía de forma monótona sin pensar realmente en nada, cuando se agacho a escupir, noto en el reflejo como en su cabello negro empezaban a asomarse raíces rojas de su melena natural.

"Demonios…" Se quejó inspeccionando con mayor detenimiento y encontrándose con que el tinte ya se había caído en varias zonas "Tendré que pedirle a ese idiota que me traiga uno la próxima vez que venga… Detesto deberle cosas…"

Lavó su cara y salió del baño para cambiarse de ropa, había adelgazado bastante desde que se mudó, su piel perdió color y casi no tenía energía para nada.

"Aunque daría igual… De todos modos, aquí no veo nunca a nadie…" Murmuró tirándose en el suelo observando la lámpara del techo "Tal vez así termine todo para mí, solo, encerrado en una habitación, sin ver a mis hermanos, sin disculparme con Lilith… Sin hablar con Michel…"

Mientras el Alpha se hundía en sus lamentaciones, el sonido del timbre rompió la tranquilidad del lugar, algo confundido por ello Lucifer se levantó acercándose hasta la entrada.

"Aún tengo comida en la despensa Gabriel, no estoy de humor de ver tu cara así que más te vale que sea importante…" Al abrir la puerta, el chico se quedó sin palabras, encontrándose con los rostros de Beelzebub, Lilith y Michel, quienes le miraban entre una mezcla de alivio y enfado.

"Les dije que estaría aquí…" Añadió la Alpha con un suspiro.

En respuesta, el más intento cerrar la puerta sin éxito, pues su hermano se lanzó para empujarlo con fuerza.

"¡DA LA CARA COBARDE!" Le gritó Beelzebub enfadado "¡Y NI CREAS QUE ESTA VEZ TE ESCAPARAS DE NOSOTROS!"

"¡Se equivocaron de casa!" Alegó el más alto tratando, sin éxito, de vencer al pelinegro.

"¡Déjate de tonterías Lucifer!" Se unió Lilith, ayudando al Beta a empujar "¡Somos tres contra uno!"

Viéndose vencido en número, el Alpha termino cayendo hacia atrás golpeando en el suelo, mientras el Beta y la Omega entraban seguidos por Michel.

"Yo…" Trató de explicarse Lucifer

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A IRTE DE ESE MODO?!" Interrumpió Beelzebub "¡¿TIENES IDEA DE CUÁN PREOCUPADO ESTABA POR TI?! ¡PENSANDO EN QUE ALGO TE HABÍA PASADO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME CONTASTE NADA?!"

"Beelzy yo…"

"Soy tu hermano…" El pelinegro se agachó y arremetió un puñetazo en el brazo del mayor "¡Soy tu hermano, maldita sea! ¡Estoy para ayudarte no importa cuán terrible sea!"

"¡Eso dolió!" Se quejó Lucifer, pero antes de continuar se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que asomaban en los ojos del Beta.

"¿Y hasta cuando pensabas esconderte?" Pregunto Lilith cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho "¿Cuándo los atraparán? ¿Ese era tu gran plan?"

"H-hasta que el panorama mejorará…"

"¡Las cosas no mejorar escondiéndose! ¡¿Acaso quieres pasar el resto de tu vida así?! ¡No estás protegiendo a nadie Lucifer! ¡Al contrario solo haces que quienes te queremos nos preocupemos más!" El Alpha se cubrió de lo que pensaba sería un golpe por parte de la Omega, pero en vez de eso recibió un cálido abrazo "Estaba realmente preocupada… Pensé que no volvería a verte…"

El joven entonces se encontró con la mirada de Michel, quien le sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

"Estamos aquí porque queremos ayudarte" Dijo la castaña ayudando al chico a ponerse de pie "Pero a menos que no nos cuentes, no podemos hacer nada…"

"¡No quiero que hagan nada…!"

"Mientes" Interrumpió la Alpha "No quieres estar solo aquí, has estado solo cargando con esto por demasiado tiempo, ser valiente no significa no depender de la ayuda de los demás, ni tampoco pretender que todo está bien… Venimos hasta aquí porque te amamos Lucifer… Por favor, deja de tratar de apartarnos de esto…"

"N-no sé qué quieren de mí…" Respondió temblando el más alto.

"Sólo se sinceró…" Dijo Lilith tocando su hombro "Es doloroso y no es fácil… Pero eso es lo que realmente te hace valiente Lucy, enfrentarte a lo que le temes…"

"No sé por dónde empezar…"

"Por el principio… Escucharemos todo lo que tengas que decirnos" Beelzebub cerró la puerta girándose hacia su hermano con una media sonrisa.

Hablar con Gabriel y Metatron era muy diferente que hacerlo frente a su hermano y Michel, el miedo y la culpa lo vencieron más de una vez, y cuando el llanto lo hacía parar siempre había alguien que sostenía su mano, hasta que pudiera continuar, era la primera vez que alguien además de Lilith le hacía sentir que no estaba solo.

Mirando la pantalla apagada de su telefono, Beelzebub suspiro derrotado, mientras observaba la bella vista de la ciudad y el viento de la noche despeinaba su cabello.

"¿Estás bien?" Lilith se colocó a su lado recargándose contra las barras "Luces afligido…"

"Estoy bien…" Contestó el Beta dudando entre si encender o no su celular.

"Gabriel y Metatron nunca quisieron mentir o engañar a nadie, ellos solo respetaron lo que Lucifer y yo les pedimos…"

"¡¿Cómo sabes…?!" El pelinegro agito la cabeza y luego siguió "¡No te incumbe! ¡¿De acuerdo?!"

"Mira tú y Michel irrumpieron en mi vida privada como un par de idiotas prepotentes, así que estoy en todo mi derecho de hacer lo mismo" La pelirroja se acercó hasta el chico mirándolo de frente "Deja de comportarte como un chico rudo, no estás enojado con Gabriel, estás dolido, de que le mostraste una faceta vulnerable y sientes como si él se aprovechó de eso, bueno si sabía dónde estaba tu hermano y no dijo nada, pero Lucifer fue quien le pidió que se callara… ¿Gabriel realmente uso tu debilidad en su beneficio?"

El Beta no contesto.

"Uno aprende mucho de observar a las personas… Y tú y yo no somos muy diferentes, yo me hubiera sentido igual de enojada si estuviera en tu lugar, pero debes dejar de comportarte como si esto fuera sobre ti…"

"¡¿Por qué me estás dando solo a mí este sermón?!" Reclamó el pelinegro "¡Michel esta igual de indignada que yo!"

"Michel es una chiquilla mimada y egoísta, te aseguro que ya le reclamo a sus hermanos y ahora no quiere ver a ninguno de los dos, pero en el fondo, está perdida en algo que no sabe cómo funciona… ¿Cómo una persona que solo ha vivido en el privilegio puede ayudar a alguien que ha sufrido tanto? Cómo no se puede desquitar con él, se desquita con sus hermanos… Así es ella…"

"No parece que te agrade mucho…"

"¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta Michel! Salió adelante teniendo a sus espaldas a dos hermanos Alphas que se apropiaron del apellido ¿le importo? ¡No! Solo hizo su propio camino, es mimada y egoísta, si, pero tuvo el valor de dejar de lado su orgullo por un idiota como Lucifer, no la detesto…"

"Creí que tú estabas enamorada de Lucifer" Agregó Beelzebub con una sonrisa pícara.

"En primer lugar lo veo como un hermano, en segunda jamás funcionaría y en tercera mi tipo es…" La imagen sonriente de Metatron apareció en la mente de la Omega "¡Bueno definitivamente no es Lucifer!"

"Mucho tiempo creí que estaba enamorado de él… Hasta que… Me di cuenta como es sentir que realmente alguien te amé… Que su mirada se ilumine cuando llegas, que te mire con una sonrisa de adoración cuando finges dormir… Que a pesar de ser una persona horrible, egoísta y cruel… Él siga pensando que hay cosas buenas en ti… Y entonces me di cuenta de que, si amo a Lucifer, pero no del modo que creía…"

"Amar a los demás es complicado… Es mostrarte vulnerable y cuando te traicionan se llevan algo de ti… Pero, aunque trates de escapar, por más fuerte que te vuelvas, nunca sabes como llegará una persona así a tu vida… Alguien que te quiera por quién eres y no por quien espera que seas… Alguien quien entienda que tú pasado no se borra, pero tampoco te define… Alguien con quien puedas sentarte a ver el cielo y saber que ese momento y ese lugar son perfectos solo por que está a tu lado…"

Beelzebub y Lilith se quedaron en silencio, observando las luces de la ciudad.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" Preguntó Lucifer colocando una taza de café frente a Michel, pero sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá.

"Las facturas de Gabriel aún llegan a la mansión, después de investigar me pareció extraño que utilizará este departamento… Eras tú o engañaba a Beelzebub…" Ambos se miraron y luego rieron en complicidad.

"Después de la discusión afuera de la escuela… No pensé que quisieras volver a verme…"

"Ni yo… Me porté como una idiota… Lo siento, yo no tenía idea…"

"No te disculpes" Le interrumpió el Alpha "Por favor…"

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto? ¿Por qué pudiste confiar en mis hermanos, pero no en mí?" Michel apretó la taza entre sus manos.

"Eso ya te lo dije… Tú no hubieras podido con la verdad Michel, tú amas al Lucifer que tuve que crear para poder olvidar ese infierno… Pero no soy más ese chico… Este…" Agregó el Alpha señalándose así mismo "Es el verdadero yo… Roto, triste y desterrado… ¿Tú podrías amar a alguien así?"

"Lucifer…"

"Honestamente… Si yo te hubiera contado esto en su momento ¿me hubieras amado? ¿Hubieras caído conmigo?"

La Alpha alzó la vista y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, Lucifer no le miraba enojado o decepcionado, le sonreía con dulzura y una sinceridad que hacía mucho que Michel no veía.

"Gracias por dejarme amarte y por haber amado a una parte de mí… Y también por traer a Lilith y Beelzebub… Me falta mi hermano Crowley, pero como mi familia yo jamás hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentarlos solo… No es que no confíe en ti Michel, solo que no estás lista para saltar conmigo…"

El Alpha se levantó y tomo el rostro de la castaña, besando las lágrimas que caían por una de sus mejillas, la abrazo y luego se dirigió hasta el balcón para indicarle a la Omega y Beta que entrarán a descansar.

"_Dime Michel"_ Preguntó una voz dentro de la castaña _"¿Saltarías a su lado? ¿Caerías con él?"_ Nuevamente, no supo que contestar.


	335. CCCXXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXXV**

Crowley observó por última vez aquella casa, dándose cuenta de que no había nada en ella que pudiera considerar como un hogar, en ninguna pared estaba la marca de su altura, ningún escalón había sido testigo de una raspadura o golpe, nadie que lo esperara para cenar o le preguntará como estuvo su día, ninguna persona se sentaría afuera a su lado, esperando por alguien que nunca tuvo intención de volver por él.

Afuera solo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos, al sol le quedaban algunas horas antes de salir, y el Alpha considero que era mejor irse en ese momento.

En la acera, se giró hacia la casa de su vecino, estuvo tentado a tocar la puerta y despedirse, pero se arrepintió; como originalmente lo había planeado, deslizo una hoja de papel por el espacio del correo, donde solo escribió un gran: GRACIAS POR TODO. Luego siguió su camino.

Apenas contaba con algo de dinero para comer, por lo que decidió que iría a pie, el frío de la madrugada golpeaba su cara y estornudo un par de veces, también se dio cuenta de como la brisa hacía que sus ojos ardieran, había perdido sus lentes negros ya hace mucho tiempo atrás, el primer regalo de sus hermanos, un dolor en el pecho que atribuyo al frío lo hizo meter sus manos dentro de su chaqueta, encontrándose con una vieja nota arrugada.

"¿Qué es esto?" Se preguntó en voz baja, y procedió a desdoblarla, pero sin poder leerla en medio de la oscuridad.

Le tomo al menos una hora encontrar un lugar abierto, al entrar se dirigió a la mesa más alejada, bajo la mirada de sospecha de un joven dependiente, y por temor a ser echado, compro la bebida más barata del menú, pago volviendo a sentarse.

_Querido Crowley…_

Comenzó a leer para sí mismo, reconociendo aquella caligrafía de inmediato.

_Vuelve a casa, tu verdadera casa, jamás nadie podrá darte ese tipo de amor que has anhelado desde niño, pero si podemos amarte del modo que ya sabemos, tus hermanos te extrañan, pide disculpas por herirlos y regresa… Ellos te aceptarán, no importa como hayan sucedido las cosas, sus brazos estarán abiertos para recibirte. Tienes mi palabra._

_Por favor, vuelve a nuestro lado._

_Te quiere, Azirafel._

"Vino a verme…" Murmuró el pelirrojo releyendo aquella breve carta "Él me busco, estuvo allí… Pero ¿cómo?... Freddy…"

Se deslizo en la silla sonriendo, acercó la hoja hasta él buscando el aroma del Omega, era tan leve, casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba. Preocupándose por él.

"Debo ir con mi familia…" Murmuró "Mi verdadera familia…" Termino de beber su café, y salió del lugar, los autobuses aún no habían iniciado su ruta, por lo que tendría que adelantar todo el trayecto posible caminando.

El sol asomaba cuando el Alpha había llegado al complejo de apartamentos, tragó saliva, nervioso ¿qué diré cuando los vea? Pensó dando un paso hacia atrás, su mano rozó con la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y eso le dio fuerza de acercarse.

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, sin recibir respuesta, trato de ver hacia dentro por la mirilla, pero le fue imposible.

"¡¿Beelzebub?! ¡Lucifer!" Gritó tratando de contenerse para no incomodar al resto de los vecinos "¡Soy yo! ¡Crowley! ¡Chicos sé que me equivoque, pero abran por favor! ¡Si quieren que suplique su perdón lo haré!" Lo que siguió fue un profundo silencio.

"¡Muchacho!" Le llamó una voz "¿Es usted uno de los inquilinos de ese departamento?" El Alpha se giró encontrándose con el guardia de seguridad del lugar.

"Si… Vivo aquí con mis hermanos… ¿Dijeron algo sobre a qué hora volverían?"

"Eso le iba a preguntar yo" Contestó el otro hombre "Hace semanas que no veo a nadie entrar, desaparecieron como humo…"

"¿Qué? ¿Los dos?"

"Si, un pequeño que siempre estaba enojado y otro Alpha de ojos rojos, aún tienen cubierto el alquiler, pero a la dueña le preocupa que no se le de mantenimiento al lugar… ¿Va a vivir usted aquí? ¿Tiene llave?"

"No… Es decir… No lo sé… ¿Cree que puede abrirme?" El guardia puso una expresión de disculpa antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero sin indicación de la persona que renta directamente no puedo darle ese permiso, en serio perdón muchacho"

"D-de acuerdo..." Crowley rascó la parte trasera de su cuello, con un tono dolido volvió a preguntar "¿Le importa si me quedó a esperar?"

"Pero no han venido en semanas…"

"N-no importa" Interrumpió "T-tal vez hoy tenga suerte…" El guardia terminó accediendo, con la promesa de que no causar problemas con el resto de los inquilinos.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo a esperar, saco su teléfono intentando marcar el número de Lucifer, cuando un mensaje le indico que no contaba con saldo para realizar ninguna llamada.

"Estúpido prepago…" Mascullo enfadado, suspiro con pesadez, recargando su cabeza contra la puerta, esperando que sus hermanos realmente llegarán.

Pasaron, dos, tres, cuatro horas, el Alpha comenzaba a impacientarse, su estómago rugió furioso y decidió que era momento de buscar algo de comida, le pidió al guardia que cuidará su maleta en lo que él iba a la pequeña tienda en busca de un jugo y galletas, era lo único para que alcanzaba su presupuesto. Al volver, se sentó de nuevo a esperar, hasta que terminó vencido por cansancio.

"No puedes dormir aquí" Le dijo el guardia moviendo su hombro "Mira te haré un favor, voy a abrirte y dejare que descanses dentro ¿de acuerdo?" Crowley asintió agradeciendo el gesto.

Al entrar, intentaron encender la luz, pero no funciono, al parecer el servició había sido cortado, alumbrados únicamente por sus teléfonos, dieron con las habitaciones, el guardia se despidió deseando buenas noches al chico.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan fuera?" Se preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda en aquella cama "No hay energía eléctrica, no hay gas, la comida debe haberse descompuesto en el refrigerador… ¿A dónde fueron?" Preocupado miro su teléfono pensando en anotar los números de sus hermanos e intentar llamar desde otro lugar, pero la carga se había agotado.

"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué?!" El joven se lamentó bufando contra la almohada, tomo nuevamente la carta que le había dejado Azirafel, la acerco a su pecho y decidió que por esa noche trataría de descansar.

Cuando se levantó lo primero que hizo fue tratar de cambiarse de ropa, sin embargo, había empacado con tal apuro, que algunas cosas aún estaban mojadas, mezclándose con sus camisas y pantalones sucios, provocando un terrible aroma en toda su maleta.

"De acuerdo Crowley…" Se dijo así mismo, tratando de encontrar algo que estuviera lo suficientemente limpio "Has tenido una mala racha eso es todo… Las cosas mejorarán… Si, las cosas mejoraran…"

El hambre que sentía era atroz, fue hasta la alacena buscando algo comestible, y al final pudo encontrar un atún y unas rebanadas de pan que el moho aún no había alcanzado, devoró todo en un minuto.

Ayudado de la luz del día, inspecciono con mayor detenimiento la casa, su antigua habitación lucia tal como la recordaba, a diferencia del cuarto de Lucifer donde ya no había chapa en la puerta y todas las cosas del mayor habían desaparecido, luego se dirigió al de Beelzebub, encontrando que gran parte de su ropa y zapatos aún estaban allí.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Volvió a preguntarse el pelirrojo "¿Pelearon? ¿Estarán bien?"

"_Tal vez solo quieren que te mantengas alejado…"_ Murmuró la terrible voz dentro de él _"¿Realmente creíste que te esperarían por siempre?"_ El pelirrojo se sintió herido por aquellas palabras, pero al sentir el crujir de la hoja doblada dentro de su chaqueta, decidió ignorarlas, tomo sus cosas y se fue del lugar, buscaría quien pudiera ayudarle en otro sitio.

Caminar con apenas descanso y el estómago medio vacío, era más difícil de lo que Crowley pensaba, rendido uso parte del dinero que le quedaba en transporte.

Su siguiente destino fue su antiguo lugar de trabajo, la cafetería no parecía haber tenido ningún cambio desde que él se había marchado, confiaba en que Madam Tracy podría ayudarle, ella siempre había sido buena con él, amable, dulce y atenta, tenía la esperanza de que entendería su situación.

Espero que el semáforo cambiará a verde para comenzar a cruzar, cuando se detuvo de pronto, a través del cristal, miro a su antigua empleadora riendo animadamente con el señor Shadwell, se veían con un cariño que el Alpha envidio, y a la escena se unió también Steve, sonriendo, pero con un parche cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

"Tú provocaste eso…" Dijo la voz nuevamente "El chico parece feliz… ¿Realmente quieres ir a recordarle la clase de animal que eres? ¿Quieres ver nuevamente su rostro ser presa del terror?"

Cuando el claxon de los autos le saco de sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido posible del lugar.

"_No tienes a donde ir…" _Repitió la voz _"Sin madre, sin hermanos, sin familia, sin amigos… Sin Azirafel… ¿Qué te queda en el mundo?"_ Crowley aceleró el paso apretando con fuerza la carta que aún llevaba consigo.

Sin saber que hacer ahora, el pelirrojo vago por las calles hasta que la noche volvió a caer, hacia incluso más frío que cuando dejo la casa de Beatriz, sin encontrar refugio y con un presupuesto prácticamente inexistente, el Alpha termino durmiendo un par de horas, en una banca de un parque, abrazado a sus pertenencias por temor a que se las robaran.

"¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!"

Sin ser realmente consiente de sus acciones, Crowley había terminado en el último lugar que quería, uno donde estuviera Azirafel, desesperado había llegado hasta la escuela donde estudiaba el Omega.

"H-hola… Tú eres el amigo de Azirafel ¿verdad? ¿Wilde?" Contestó avergonzado, tanto por su estado, así como la manera en que había tratado a aquel chico en el pasado, era otra cosa de la cual arrepentirse.

"Sí, pero no contestaste mi pregunta ¡¿qué haces tú aquí?!"

"V-vengo a ver a Azirafel…" Esperaba que su voz no sonará tan miserable como él se sentía.

"¡Sabes muy bien que no debes! ¡Podría ser peligroso para él, y también te haría mal a ti, Crowley…"

Los acontecimientos que sucedieron después de eso era un escenario que jamás había siquiera cruzado por la mente de Crowley.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras, el pelirrojo se vio arrastrado hasta una cafetería, donde Wilde pidió dos desayunos completos y obligó al Alpha a comerlo todo.

"¡No te atrevas a dejar ni una migaja! ¡Que el dinero no me lo regalan!" Le reclamo el castaño en más de una ocasión.

Después de por fin comer algo más que sobras o galletas, el ánimo del pelirrojo se renovó un poco, agradeció al castaño y cuando estaba a punto de irse, este le detuvo.

"¿Y tienes a dónde ir?" Le pregunto frunciendo el ceño "¿O irás como un maldito acosador tras Azirafel?"

"N-no quiero incomodarlo…" Contestó el Alpha "A-actúe por impulso, no pensé bien las cosas, te agradezco que me hayas detenido… Ahora supongo que buscaré a mi hermano en su trabajo, a-al menos allí puede que si se encuentre…"

Con un quejido de fastidio, el Omega miro de mala manera a Crowley, quien se encogió en su lugar sintiéndose pequeño.

"Ven a mi casa, toma un baño, lava tu ropa y luego vamos a buscar a tu hermano" Crowley abrió los ojos y boca mostrando una nada disimulada sorpresa.

"¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?" Pregunto inocentemente.

"¡No te hagas ideas equivocadas!" Gritó Wilde cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho "¡No te apreció ni mucho menos! ¡Nosotros somos rivales! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Si te ayudo es porque mi orgullo no me dejaría competir contra alguien que luciera tan lamentable!"

"¿Rivales de qué?" Río el pelirrojo, con una alegría natural que sintió le hacía mucha falta.

"¡Rivales amorosos!" Contestó ahora sonrojado el castaño "¡Y no pienso perder contra ti solo porque Azirafel tiene un corazón débil ante los casos perdidos! ¡Vamos a tener un enfrentamiento parejo y para eso necesito que te encuentres en tu mejor estado!"

"¿También estás enamorado de Azirafel?" Crowley sonrió amablemente, mirando directamente a los ojos del otro chico.

"Si… Si lo estoy" La seriedad de aquellas palabras en vez de enojarle o desatar celos en él, le causaron un gran alivio.

"Azirafel merece ser amado, y me alegro de que quien se acerque a él sea una buena persona como tú…"

"¡Cierra la boca y mueve tu trasero plano!" Wilde se giró comenzando a caminar "¡No creas que vas a ganarme con bonitas palabras de Alpha!"

"No trataba de ganarte" Le siguió el más joven empujando su maleta "¡Y mi trasero no es plano!"

Usar ropa limpia después de un largo baño caliente, era uno de los placeres que Crowley no sabía que podía extrañar tanto.

"Gracias otra vez por dejarme que me quede" El pelirrojo se sentó en un mullido y extraño sillón, al lado del castaño.

"No quiero que dejes tu aroma por mi casa ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" El más alto rodó los ojos divertido "¿Vives solo?"

"Si"

"¿Y tú familia?"

"No tengo familia" Le interrumpió Wilde "Soy solamente yo" Crowley no agregó más, pensando en que alguna otra pregunta podría ser demasiado imprudente.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tus hermanos te echaron y vuelves a buscarlos?"

"No…" El Alpha se recargó hacia atrás, con un semblante melancólico "Ellos no me echaron… Yo los abandone por perseguir una ilusión de humo…"

"¿Eh?" Exclamó el Omega alzando una ceja.

"Soy huérfano, y mis hermanos también, pero hemos estado siempre juntos así que terminamos adoptándonos entre nosotros" Crowley no sabía porque estaba contando algo como aquello frente a un perfecto desconocido, pero realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien "Pero yo siempre soñé con conocer a mi verdadera familia… Sobre todo, a mi madre, y lo logré… Solo que ella no tenía el mismo deseo de conocerme… Siempre creí que cuando me viera, me amaría al instante, que haberme abandonado había sido un error… Que podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido…"

"Crowley" Interrumpió Wilde "¿Cuántos días viviste en la calle antes de que te encontrará hoy?"

"Ah… D-dos, creo… ¿Por qué preguntas...?"

"En tres días, eres un caos apestoso, sin rumbo, y abandonado, si yo no te recogía quien sabe que hubiera sido de ti… Ahora dime ¿Por qué un niño sin nadie como dices ser no pude sobrevivir por su cuenta?" El castaño junto sus manos inclinándose al frente para encarar al Alpha.

"Y-yo… Nunca estuve en la calle… En la casa hogar nos cuidaban y mis hermanos siempre me protegían..." Dijo apenado, sintiendo como la culpa le golpeaba como un ladrillo.

"Ajá… Ahora dime esa madre amada de la que hablas ¿te explico las razones de porque no se quedó contigo?"

"Si…" Desde su última conversación con Beatriz, no se había atrevido a pronunciar aquello en voz alta "Ella no me ama, le recuerdo demasiado a un pasado tortuoso…"

"Crowley" Wilde cambio su tono de voz, a uno que le pareció demasiado sincero al Alpha "Es mejor crecer sin el amor de una madre, a crecer con el odio de una… Esa mujer te hizo el más grande de los favores, te dejo en un lugar donde te cuidaron, te amaron y te convirtieron en la persona que eres ahora, no la juzgues, no la odies y solo olvídala, devuélvele, aunque sea eso…"

"No la odio… Yo, no la odio, realmente espero que encuentre la manera de ser feliz…"

"Algunas personas jamás la encontramos…" Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera agregar algo más, el mayor se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina "¡No quiero seguir hablando de esto sobrio! ¡Y no tengo licor en esta casa! ¿Tienes hambre? Yo tengo hambre…"

El día había pasado más rápido de lo que Crowley esperaba, pospuso su plan de buscar a Beelzebub, se instaló lo mejor que pudo en el departamento de Wilde mientras este seguía repitiendo que no lo hacía por él, sino por quedar bien con Azirafel, aún con eso, le entrego mantas limpias, se aseguró de que cenará y lo instalo en la única cama de la casa.

"_¿No te sientes patético de tener que recibir ayuda de un Omega?"_ Crowley tapó sus oídos tratando de ignorar la voz _"O peor aún, de uno que podría en cualquier momento ocupar tu lugar en el corazón de Azirafel…"_ A pesar de la comodidad tardó más de lo esperado en quedarse dormido.

"¿Tuviste suerte?" Pregunto Wilde cuando el chico se acercó cabizbajo hasta él.

"No… La persona de recepción dice que no ha venido a trabajar… Ni siquiera está el idiota de Gabriel…"

"¿Gabriel? ¿Gabriel Archangel? ¿El hermano de Azirafel?" Preguntó el Omega con diversión.

"Ese mismo… ¿Te hablo de su familia?"

"No exactamente… Descubrí por error que es asquerosamente rico…"

"¿Has visto su casa? ¡Un caballo podría pastar en esos jardines!" Exclamó el pelirrojo alzando los brazos.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Y tiene sirvientes! ¡Y cocineros!" Agregó Wilde, actuando una pantomima de elegancia.

"Ellos no los llaman sirvientes… Y solo es una cocinera..."

"Como los llamen te aseguro que ganan más que tú y yo juntos…"

"Yo no gano nada… Estoy en la quiebra…" Dijo derrotado el pelirrojo.

"¡Genial! Un punto más a mi favor… Ahora señor mala suerte ¿hay otro lugar donde puedan recibir tu terrible presencia? ¿O debo hacerme a la idea de que dormiré en mi sillón hoy también?"

El Alpha sonrió al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba dispuesto a recibirlo un día más en su pequeño hogar, pensó que tal vez ambos habían hecho un nuevo amigo ese día.

"En realidad si hay otro sitio…"

La última parada a la que Crowley podía pertenecer no era otro más que la casa hogar Tadfield, el primer lugar en el que fue aceptado cuando nadie más en el mundo se preocupaba por él.

"¿Es aquí donde creciste?" Pregunto el mayor a su lado.

"Si… Este sitio fue mi única casa más de la mitad de lo que llevo con vida…"

"¿Q-quieres que te acompañe? N-no sé cómo sea esto…" Ofreció notablemente avergonzado el otro chico, enterneciendo un poco a Crowley.

"No… Es algo que haré solo, pero espera aquí por si también me botan…"

"Claro, claro…"

Wilde se alejó hasta recargarse en un árbol que lo cubría con su sombra, el Alpha tomo aire y lo soltó poco a poco, pensando en que sería lo que iba a decir y como podría lograr que le dieran asilo hasta que encontrara a sus hermanos.

Iba tan ensimismado con aquellos pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando un hombre paso un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

"Te he estado buscando desde hace mucho…" Murmuró a su lado, Crowley volteo asustado, pero antes de poder moverse sintió como era empujado dentro de un automóvil "¡Como lo prometí! ¡Un Alpha pelirrojo de ojos de color!"

Luego cerró la puerta, y lo último que Crowley supo fue que estaba rodeado por un Alpha y otro sujeto que dedujo como un Beta.

Apretó nuevamente la carta que llevaba consigo, asustado, no conocía a ninguno de ellos, pero le bastaba con el aroma de aquellas feromonas, para darse cuenta de que sea lo que sea que quisieran con él no se trataba de algo bueno.


	336. CCCXXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXXVI**

"¿Lilith?" Contesto Azirafel con una manta sobre los hombros y una taza de chocolate "¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo están? No llegaron anoche y me preocupe…"

"Estamos bien, lamento no haber llamado antes, pero no quisimos dejar a Lucifer solo…"

"¿Cómo esta él?"

"Bien… Bueno, lo mejor que se puede estar tras algo así… Pero siento que hablar con su hermano y Michel lo ánimo mucho…"

"¿Y cómo estás tú?"

"¿Yo?"

"Después de como acabaron las cosas la última vez que hablaron me imagino que estas un poco resentida con él…" Hubo un largo silencio antes de que la chica volviera a hablar.

"Supongo… Siendo honesta no pensé en eso cuando tu celosa hermana y el pequeño gremlin llegaron exigiendo respuestas…"

"Por si ellos no te lo han dicho… Lamento que hicieran eso" Interrumpió el Omega sintiendo algo de pena ajena.

"En realidad si se disculparon, todo el camino hasta acá, Michel incluso me preparo el desayuno y Beelzebub ya dejo de mirarme con el ceño fruncido, creo que es un avance…"

Azirafel soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar aquello, que luego fue seguida por un fuerte ataque de tos.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Lilith preocupada "¿Aún tienes mareos? Me siento muy culpable por haberte dejado solo…"

"Oh no" Dijo el rubio aclarando la garganta "No digas eso, no estoy solo… Miriam y las chicas me han cuidado muy bien, me prepararon chocolate caliente y galletas"

"En el fondo tus hermanos y tú son igual de mimados ¿verdad? Me toco dormir en la misma habitación que Michel y se cepillo el cabello treinta veces… ¡Treinta veces Azirafel! ¿Quién hace eso?"

"Gabriel lo hace cincuenta…"

"¿Tu hermano el narcisista? Tiene fotos de él por todo el lugar, me hubiera gustado que vieras la cara de Beelzebub cuando encontró una donde Gabriel usaba un uniforme de futbol americano, te aseguro que en cuanto nos distraigamos la va a robar…" Nuevamente Azirafel rompió en risas, a las cuales se le unió Lilith.

"¡¿Con quién hablas?!" Se escuchó una voz al fondo "¡¿Es tu novio Metatron?!"

"¡Hablo con Azirafel! ¡¿No puedo tener algo de privacidad aquí?!" Respondió la pelirroja, con un tono que el Omega supuso era de vergüenza.

"¿Metatron? ¿El mayor de los Archangel?"

"¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?"

Las últimas fueron las voces de Beelzebub y Michel respectivamente.

"Debo colgar Azirafel… Los cuatro iremos de regreso a la mansión…"

"¿Lucifer también?"

"Si… No tiene sentido que siga escondido aquí solo, ya cuando estemos allá buscaremos que hacer…"

"Me alegra escuchar eso…" Se despidieron antes de que los otros tres quisieran tomar el teléfono para hablar con el Omega.

Al colgar, la sonrisa en el rostro de Azirafel desapareció, estaba feliz por las noticias que Lilith le había dado, pero no había sido del todo sincero con ella, aunque físicamente sus síntomas si habían mejorado, algo dentro de él seguía inquieto, se sentía ansioso y preocupado sin entender muy bien el porqué, la última vez que experimento algo como eso fue el día en que su madre había fallecido.

"¿Crees que si lo hacemos él vendrá?" Las voces llamaron la atención del Omega, quien se levantó para encontrarse con sus hermanos.

"Azirafel…" Murmuro Metatron parando en seco "¿Qué haces en casa? Deberías estar en la escuela…"

"Hay algo importante que debo decirle, y es mejor que sea antes de que Michel y Beelzebub lleguen…"

"¡¿Tú también lo sabes?!" Exclamó Gabriel "¡¿Se lo contaste a nuestras espaldas?! ¡¿Por eso están tan furiosos?!"

"Michel está furiosa porque somos sus hermanos y no confiamos en ella, pero eso no es lo importante ahora" Negó el más joven "Mientras ustedes no estaban, Michel y Beelzebub hablaron con Lilith, sabían dónde Lucifer estaba y fueron allí…"

"Lilith…" Metatron apretó el puente de su nariz con fuerza "Claro que se uniría a la redada, claro que le importaría un cuerno las indicaciones que le deje… A todos les importa un cuerno lo que les digo…"

"Excelente" Se lamentó Gabriel "Pero nadie quiso escucharme cuando les dije que no estaba bien guardar algo como eso en secreto, a Gabriel nadie lo escucha nunca, y ahora yo quedo como el malo…"

Azirafel se sintió un poco mal al ver lo afligidos que se encontraban sus hermanos, al final lo único que ellos buscaban era ayudar.

"En un par de horas llegaran a la mansión, Lucifer con ellos…" Metatron y Gabriel se miraron entre sí, luego suspiraron derrotados.

"Supongo que ya que todos estamos siendo honestos ahora" Dijo el mayor de los Archangel "Hay algo que también tenemos que decir, me ahorrare la historia detrás que, a estas alturas, supongo, ya conoces Azirafel... Hemos dado con una pista muy importante…"

"¿De verdad?" El rostro del Omega se ilumino "¿Qué?"

"Algo que podría llevarnos con los responsables de lo que les sucedió a Lucifer y Lilith" Explicó Gabriel "Su nombre es Asmodeo, y era un empleado en la farmacéutica, algunas cosas pasaron" El Alpha apretó los puños con enfado "No había escuchado de él hasta que paso todo esto…"

"Entonces si encontramos a Asmodeo nos llevará hasta esas personas ¿verdad?" El chico miro entre sus dos hermanos quienes parecían preocupados "¿Y cómo contactamos con él?"

"Bueno… Gabriel encontró a alguien, sin embargo, no sabemos si también tiene que ver con asuntos como esos… Es lo que estábamos discutiendo al llegar, si contactarlo o no… Y, tal vez tú podrías ayudarnos Azirafel…"

"¡Hay que hacerlo!" Exclamo el Omega "¡Es por fin algo sólido! ¡¿Quién es esa persona?!"

"Es Remiel…" Contesto Gabriel directamente y ante la mirada confundida de su hermano menor, continúo "Tú médico Remiel…"

Sorprendido sería poco ante lo que sintió el Omega en esos momentos, Remiel era una persona amable, responsable y seria ¿cómo podría estar involucrado o involucrarse con alguien capaz de hacer cosas como las que Lilith le conto?

"¿Remiel?" Fue lo único que pudo decir el más joven "¿Están seguros?"

"Cuando le llame confirmo que lo conocía, y que sabía dónde podía encontrarse, pero desconozco cuál será la relación que llevan…"

"Nosotros estamos igual de sorprendidos que tú" Dijo Metatron con un tono de decepción "Y tratamos de mantener el beneficio de la duda,así que lo principal es buscarlo y hablar con él, si no hay nada que esconder no tendría que haber problema en que nos dijera lo que sabe…"

"¿Y c-cómo quieren que los ayude?" Pregunto aun sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Llámalo, dile que necesitas una consulta, que venga a la mansión, no le digas que Metatron o yo estamos aquí, solo actúa normal..."

"D-de acuerdo… Si, lo haré…"

Mientras comentaban como abordarían al Beta con respecto a Asmodeo y lo que sabía, el teléfono de Azirafel comenzó a sonar, el chico se disculpó y contesto la llamada.

"¿Freddie? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué me llama?"

"Hola muchacho… Oye, solo quería preguntarte si ¿Crowley está contigo?"

"¿Crowley? No… ¿Por qué debería estarlo?" El hombre dio un largo resoplido antes de continuar.

"Varias cosas sucedieron y… Bueno él se fue de la casa, encontré una nota y cuando hablé con Beatriz dijo que no tenía idea de a donde pudo haber ido... No conozco a nadie más que tú que pueda saber si está bien…"

"¿H-hace cuánto que pasó eso?" Preguntó el rubio recargándose contra una pared "¿Ha intentado comunicarse con él?"

"Este sería el tercer día… Y lo intente, pero me envía directamente al buzón de voz… Estoy preocupado por él, si sabes algo ¿podrías marcarme? Por favor…"

"Si… Yo, veré si alguien sabe algo, cualquier cosa le aviso…"

"Gracias…"

Al colgar, el piso debajo de Azirafel parecía moverse y le faltaba el aire, la sensación de angustia que había estado sintiendo se intensifico, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que no aquello no se trataba para nada de un buen presagio.


	337. CCCXXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXXVII**

"_¿Y qué fue de ese chico?"_

"_¿Cuál chico?"_ Remiel se incorporó en la cama cansado, noto la desnudez de su cuerpo e intento cubrirse algo avergonzado.

"_El Alpha"_ Asmodeo dándole la espalda al Beta, comenzaba a colocarse la ropa _"Al que atendiste, con cabello rojo y ojos de color… ¿Qué sabes de él?"_

¿Por qué insistes en saberlo? Quiso preguntar Remiel, pero no pudo, en vez de eso solo desvió la vista tratando de protegerse con la delgada sábana.

"_Remi…"_ El Alpha se acercó hasta él, sosteniendo su barbilla y le sonrió con una dulzura que al Beta le pareció tanto hermosa como falsa _"Sólo es una pregunta que tengo por curiosidad… Los Alphas de su tipo son poco comunes además ¿qué podría afectar que me lo digas?"_

"_No lo sé… Solo he visto a su expareja Omega… De Crowley solo sé que es huérfano… Creció en la casa hogar Tadfield, tiene un par de hermanos…"_

"_¿Crees que vive con ellos?"_ El más alto acarició el rostro del Beta de tal forma que hizo recorrer escalofríos por su columna.

"_No… Anathema intentó contactarlo y dijeron que se fue… Y es lo último que supe de él…"_ Remiel intentó apoyar su mejilla contra la cálida palma que lo tocaba, pero esta se alejó al instante.

"_Casa hogar Tadfield…"_ Murmuró Asmodeo, ni siquiera volteo a mirar al Beta y salió de la habitación. La única compañía que le quedaba a Remiel era la oscuridad.

"Doctor Remiel" Interrumpió en sus pensamientos el recepcionista "Tiene una llamada de la mansión Archangel, el joven Azirafel parece encontrarse grave y quieren saber si puede acudir…"

"¿Azirafel?" Murmuró el Beta arqueando una ceja "¿Quién llamo? ¿Él o uno de sus hermanos?" A su memoria llego la conversación que había tenido con Gabriel.

"Una de las empleadas de la casa, parecía preocupada…"

El hombre resoplo pensativo, y al final su responsabilidad como médico fue más fuerte, tomo sus cosas y le pidió al joven Omega que programara las próximas citas para la tarde, dudando, emprendió su camino rumbo a la mansión Archangel.

Wilde saco su teléfono para revisarlo, había avisado a la agencia que no podía presentarse y solo tenía unos mensajes de algunos clientes diciendo que lo extrañaban.

"Yo extraño sus billeteras…" Murmuró el Omega tecleando con rapidez, se encontró entonces con el mensaje de Azirafel, y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa "¿Debería decirle que su estúpido Alpha está conmigo?"

Suspiro con dramatismo y antes de responder camino en la dirección que el pelirrojo había tomado, le había indicado que no era necesario que lo acompañara, pero se sintió un poco culpable de dejarlo solo, además quería preguntarle si quería o no que contactará con el otro Omega.

Crowley se había alejado ya varias calles de él, aceleró un poco el paso para poder alcanzarlo, y cuando lo miro a la distancia, se llevó una mala impresión del sujeto con el que el pelirrojo hablaba.

"Es un Alpha…" Dijo para sí cuando percibió el aroma del tipo, y antes de que pudiera siquiera avanzar un paso, un automóvil se estaciono frente a ambos, Wilde podría reconocer ese auto donde fuera.

Presa del miedo, el castaño corrió a esconderse en el patio trasero de una casa que parecía abandonada, tuvo cuidado de que sus feromonas no se manifestaran o estaría perdido. Asomo la cabeza y lo último que vio fue como se alejaban a toda velocidad.

"Crowley es un Alpha…" Dijo para sí mismo el Omega, temblando de pies a cabeza "Uno de cabellos rojos y ojos de color… Justo como el tipo que dijeron escapó al lado de Lilith…"

Se abrazo así mismo, miro su mano, donde el par de dedos rotos ya habían sanado, luego saco la caja con pastillas que siempre llevaba, intento tomarlas, pero todas cayeron al suelo, mientras se agachaba a buscarlas entre la tierra y basura, gruesas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro.

"Tengo que huir… E-ellos no saben que lo vi, Crowley no dirá nada… Y si lo hace les diré que les avisaría que…"

La imagen de Azirafel vino a su mente, su sonrisa siempre sincera, jamás nadie había sido tan desinteresado para con él, era la primera vez que conocía a una persona capaz de transmitirle tanta paz.

"¡No hay nada que pueda hacer!" Gritó golpeando los puños contra la tierra "¡Si hablo y me descubren me mataran! ¡Primero me torturarán y luego me matarán!"

Pensó en Crowley y como sostenía su chaqueta, le pareció tan patético e infantil, tan lamentable, y sintió tanto dolor al verlo así, no sabía porque, hasta que recordó que se parecía a él, cuando era pequeño, cuando su madre lo llevaba con ella y tenía que esperar en las calles oscuras, siempre apretaba la manga de un suéter que le doblaba el tamaño, como le hubiera gustado que alguien lo hubiese ayudado en esos momentos.

Se levantó de un salto, olvidándose de las píldoras que yacían a sus pies, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aunque solo había ido una vez, recordaba con claridad el camino hasta la mansión de los Archangel.

"Azirafel cálmate" Le dijo Gabriel agachándose a su altura y sujetándolo de los hombros "Necesitas respirar, estas teniendo un ataque de pánico… ¡Metatron trae algo de agua!" El mayor obedeció, luego entre ambos llevaron al Omega hasta la sala.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te llamo?" Pregunto Metatron ofreciéndole el vaso que el chico tomo con dificultad.

"E-es C-crowley…" Pronunció con apenas fuerza "É-él se fue y llevan tres días sin verlo, no contesta su teléfono y… Estoy seguro de que algo le pasó…" Intentó levantarse, pero sus hermanos se lo impidieron.

"Espera, espera" Trato de calmarlo Gabriel "Antes de hacer cualquier cosa necesitas controlarte, entiendo que estés preocupado, pero no significa que algo le haya pasado…"

"No, no, no…" Negó el chico agitando la cabeza "Ustedes no lo entienden, algo le paso, lo puedo sentir, necesito buscarlo, necesito…" El aire comenzó a faltarle, y Metatron observo preocupado al otro Alpha.

"Sus feromonas, está a punto de un ataque…"

El timbre de la puerta sonó un par de veces, y Gabriel miró entre sus hermanos y la entrada, corrió a abrir, encontrándose con Remiel.

"G-gabriel…" Dijo el Beta dando un paso hacia atrás, sospechando que aquello no era más que una trampa.

"¡Necesitamos su ayuda!" El castaño lo tomo de la mano y lo empujó, dentro de la casa, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Azirafel "C-creemos que es un ataque…"

Remiel abrió la boca un par de veces, y luego se dirigió hasta el Omega, le pidió que respirara con tranquilidad y luego saco de su maletín una jeringa y medicamento.

"Esto es un supresor analgésico" Le explico limpiando el área a inyectar "Vas a sentirte mejor en un par de minutos…" El rubio asintió, el pánico comenzaba a disiparse lentamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?" Pregunto el Beta apuntando con una lámpara a los ojos del más joven.

"Unos minutos, casi cuando llegó comenzó con la alteración de sus feromonas…" Dijo Gabriel asustado.

"¿Cuándo llegué?" Remiel se puso de pie, encarando a los dos Alphas "La llamada el recibí hace treinta minutos… ¿Cómo sabían que él se pondría mal en ese periodo de tiempo?"

"No lo sabíamos" Metatron dio un paso al frente "Pero agradecemos que lo ayudará…"

"Esto es sobre Asmodeo ¿verdad?" El Beta apretó los puños desviando la mirada "Oigan no sé qué es lo que piensan que hizo, pero llamándome a mí no conseguirán nada..."

"¡¿Sabes realmente qué clase de persona es Amodeo?!" Interrumpió Gabriel dando un paso al frente "¡Ese malnacido es la peor clase de basura que puedas imaginarte! ¡Una vergüenza para los Alpha!"

"¡Yo no sé nada de eso y me parece muy bajo que me usen para sus falsas acusaciones!"

"¡¿Alguna vez te ha dicho por qué lo despedí o porqué termino en prisión?!" Metatron detuvo a Gabriel antes de que este se lanzará sobre el Beta.

"¡No y no me interesa escucharlos!" Con rapidez el doctor tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

"¡Además de robar un proyecto, quiso abusar de Beelzebub! ¡Lo drogo y si no hubiera llevado a tiempo el maldito cerdo no se hubiera detenido!" Metatron corrió detrás de su hermano "¡En su computadora había cientos de videos de menores de edad en condiciones que no puedo ni describir! ¡¿CÓMO DEFIENDES ALGO ASÍ?!"

"¡No sé de qué me habla! ¡Adiós!" Remiel abrió la puerta mientras Metatron pensaba que eso no había salido como lo planeado, Gabriel se controlaba para no lanzarse sobre el Beta y Azirafel, bajo los efectos del medicamento se dirigía hasta la entrada.

Pero el médico no salió, frente a él con una mano en alta en señal de querer tocar el timbre, un cansado Wilde, cuyo aliento le faltaba, le miraba de frente.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Remiel dando un paso hacia atrás asustado.

El Omega busco con los ojos entre los presentes, y al ver a Azirafel, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

"¡Lo siento!" Se disculpo dirigiéndose al rubio "¡No pude ayudarlo, no me di cuenta de en qué momento pasó!"

"¿Wilde? ¿De qué hablas?" El menor de los Archangel se abrió paso tratando de acercarse a su amigo.

"¡De Crowley! ¡Hablo de Crowley! ¡Se lo llevaron!" Gritó el Omega "¡Un Alpha lo empujo en un auto, él iba a buscar ayuda a su orfanato cuando este tipo llego y lo atrapó!"

Remiel iba a aprovechar aquel caos para salir, cuando escuchó aquello, se giró con sorpresa dirigiéndose a Wilde.

"¿Cómo era ese Alpha?" Pregunto el Beta.

"¡No lo vi bien! ¡Era alto, no muy viejo! ¡Pero recuerdo su aroma! Era como de… De… Un tipo de licor…"

"¿Vino tinto? ¿Su aroma era de vino tinto?" Remiel soltó la manija recargando la espalda contra el marco de la entrada.

"¡Si! ¡Uno muy dulce!"

"Mi hermano estuvo casado con Asmodeo…" Comenzó a explicar el Beta con los ojos vacíos "Siempre dijo que con su solo aroma se embriagaba, que estar con él era como beber de una buena cosecha de vino…"


	338. CCCXXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXXVIII**

El silencio reinaba dentro del automóvil de Michel mientras la Alpha conducía con dirección a la mansión, sus ojos de vez en cuando se movían hacia el espejo retrovisor, donde podía ver la mirada de Lucifer perdida, ahora que sabía a qué se debía la tristeza tan profunda dentro de él, se sintió como una idiota al no haberla visto antes.

"¿Hablaras con tus hermanos cuando lleguemos?" Preguntó Beelzebub a su lado, exaltando a la castaña.

"Yo… Si, bueno, debo de, no he querido contestar las llamadas de Gabriel y Metatron no ha intentado comunicarse, pero creo que nos debemos una larga charla familiar…"

El Beta se movió incomodo en el asiento jugando con sus dedos, y con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

"Tú y Gabriel necesitan hablar también…" Michel aparto la vista del camino por un momento para sonreírle, el pelinegro, le devolvió el gesto a medias.

En el asiento trasero, Lilith, que observaba la escena, se dirigió a Lucifer golpeando en el pecho.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Se quejó el Alpha.

"¿Has pensado que haremos una vez que volvamos?" Le pregunto la Omega ignorando el reclamó.

"No…" El chico hizo una pausa antes de continuar "Creo que quiero buscar a Crowley y decirle la verdad, aunque no sé si él quiera saber de nosotros, estaba tan emocionado por su nueva mamá…" El énfasis que uso en la última palabra denotaba gran desagrado.

"Estoy segura de que, para él, ustedes siguen siendo sus hermanos, Azirafel me ha contado mucho de Crowley, y no creo que sea del tipo de chico que se olvida de quien ama…"

"Al menos eso espero yo también…" Lucifer hizo una larga pausa, luego tomo una bocanada de aire y miro de frente a la pelirroja "Lilith, lo siento, por las cosas horribles que te dije antes… No fue mi intensión herirte de esa manera, para mí eres tan importante como Beelzebub y Crowley, y si no te busque antes fue porque… Soy un cobarde, un cobarde e idiota…"

"Si eso ya lo sé, cobarde, idiota, imprudente, inútil en situaciones de estrés, mentiroso, te haces la víctima con facilidad…"

"¿Después de la ofensa viene un te disculpó Lucifer?" Interrumpió el mayor avergonzado.

"Pero si, te disculpo Lucifer…" Lilith sonrió de lado agitando el cabello despeinado del más alto "Eres lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia… Y todos los hermanos pelean ¿no?"

"Si eres hermana de Lucifer, eres hermana mía también" Agregó Beelzebub asomando su negra cabellera "Y solo para aclarar no por ser Omega tendrás un trato especial ¿queda claro?"

"No esperaría menos" Río la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

"No puedo esperar a que Metatron sepa que los volverá a tener de cuñados…" Bromeo Michel ahora dirigiéndose a Lilith.

"¡N-no tenemos esa clase de relación!"

"¡Por favor!" Se burlo Lucifer "¡Jamás note que vieras a nadie con esos ojos de lobo hambriento!"

"¿Metatron?" Preguntó Beelzebub confundido "¿No tiene como que cuarenta años? Pensé que eras menor que yo Lilith…"

"Es menor que tú" Respondieron al mismo tiempo Michel y Lucifer a lo que Lilith solo se hundió en su lugar con el rostro completamente rojo.

"Aunque si lo piensas" Lucifer acomodo los brazos tras su cabeza mirando hacia la ventana "Todos los Archangel son unos asaltacunas…"

Michel se giró frunciendo el ceño en dirección del más joven y el Alpha solo alzó los hombros en señal de superioridad y con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Da gracias que hay testigos…" Susurro Michel "Si no te lanzaría por la carretera…"

"Al menos yo no tengo teñido mal el cabello" Contra ataco la Omega seguido de una cara de indignación por parte de Lucifer.

"¡Mi cabello no está mal teñido! ¡El negro me queda bien! ¡¿Verdad Beelzebub?!"

"Eh…" El Beta alargó la vocal y luego miro a su hermano por le espejo "Bueno si te soy honesto, resalta más tu palidez…"

"¡¿Mi palidez?! ¡Tú eres el que siempre tiene ojeras y tu cara de pocos amigos!"

"¡Uy disculpa! ¡Había olvidado lo vanidoso que eras!" Le gritó el pelinegro cruzando los brazos.

"¡No soy vanidoso!"

"¡¿No eres vanidoso?!" Intervino Michel "¡Eres casi tan vanidoso como Gabriel!"

"Esas ya son grandes ligas" Río Lilith "Espero tu casa no esté repleta de fotos tuyas… Que por cierto Beelzebub cuando nos fuimos estoy segura de que vi menos retratos de los que había…"

"¡Viste mal!" Respondió el Beta agachándose en su asiento y cerrando más la chaqueta que insistió en llevarse puesto al salir.

"Gabriel presume fotografías tuyas todo el tiempo, no tienes que sentirte mal si tomaste unas cuantas…" Trato de animarlo Michel.

"¡¿Qué él hace qué?!" Lucifer y Lilith rompieron en una sonora carcajada ante la reacción "¡Voy a asesinarlo en cuanto lo vea!"

La Alpha también rio y su expresión sonriente se encontró con la de Lucifer a través del espejo, se miraron un par de segundos como si lo que les rodeara no existiera y solo fueran ellos en el mundo, ambos mentirían si dijeran que sus corazones no se aceleraron al instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron.

El resto del camino fue una larga discusión entre Lilith y Beelzebub sobre quien se vería mejor en traje, si Metatron o Gabriel.

"Llegamos" Anuncio Michel al pasar por el portón eléctrico, todos permanecieron en silencio, sin estar muy seguros de lo que pasaría lo que iría a continuación.

Cuando los cuatro bajaron y se acercaron a la entrada, Lucifer, Lilith y Michel pararon en seco, ante la mirada confundida de Beelzebub.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto el Beta, preocupado por las expresiones de los otros tres.

"Algo no anda bien…" Respondió Lucifer.

"Puedo percibir las feromonas de Gabriel, Metatron y Azirafel… Y otro aroma que no tengo idea de a quien pertenezca…"

"Wilde…" Murmuro Lilith "Pero… ¿Por qué están todos tan alterados?" El Beta miro hacia la casa, trago saliva nervioso y se dirigió hacia los Alpha y Omega.

"Tendremos que entrar y averiguarlo…"

Entonces se miraron los unos a los otros, Michel por delante, empujo la puerta y el golpe de feromonas, fue más intenso que antes.


	339. CCCXXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXXXIX**

Si Lilith pudiera definir el ambiente de esa sala en esos momentos, la mejor palabra sería histeria, por un lado, tenía a Beelzebub gritando, tratando de salir de la mansión, mientras Gabriel lo sostenía esquivando patadas y puñetazos, intentando de hacer entrar en razón al pelinegro, quién al escuchar lo que sucedió con su hermano Crowley, perdió el control en segundos.

En otra parte estaban Michel y Metatron discutiendo, sobre que sería lo mejor para hacer, pero no ayudaba como las feromonas de ambos luchaban por imponerse sobre el otro, ¿desde cuándo el aroma de Metatron tiene ese alcance? Pensó la pelirroja.

Lucifer se encontraba en un estado de shock total, sentando en el sofá, mirando al piso, ni siquiera parecía respirar, al contrario de Azirafel a su lado, quien bajo el efecto de alguna especie de tranquilizante miraba entre todos queriendo decir algo, pero jamás completando la frase.

Por último, los responsables de aquel caos, el Beta Remiel quien caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación a veces participando en la conversación del par de Alphas y otras hablando para si mismo, parecía a punto de romper en llanto. Wilde por su lado, temblaba de pies a cabeza, lucía tan mortificado que la Omega sintió un poco de pena por él.

Lilith miró de nuevo la escena completa, suspiro en señal de fastidio, y luego llevo un par de dedos hasta su boca, aplicó un truco que había aprendido en la escuela, y un fuerte silbido llamo la atención de todos.

"Michel, quédate con Azirafel y Lucifer si puedes hacer que se muevan, llévalos a una de las habitaciones de arriba, el resto, vamos al despacho, habrá el suficiente espacio para todos allí…"

"Lilith…" Quiso intervenir Metatron.

"Lilith, nada" La joven se giró con enfado "Este asunto me compete a mí tanto como a ustedes" El Alpha no agregó más, talló el puente de su nariz mientras le indicaba al resto que lo siguieran.

"S-si es sobre Crowley" Azirafel intentó levantarse de su lugar con apenas fuerza "También debo de ir…" Tropezó y si no fuera por la intervención de Michel y la pelirroja, hubiera caído de bruces contra el suelo.

"Quédate con ellos" Murmuró Lilith a la Alpha "De tus hermanos eres la única que podría ayudarlos…" La castaña intentó replicar, luego miró entre el rubio y Lucifer, apretó los labios para girarse nuevamente hacia la más joven y asentir, aceptando la sugerencia.

"¡No es momento para hablar!" Gritó Beelzebub zafándose del agarre de Gabriel "¡Mientras perdemos el tiempo aquí quien sabe que esté pasando con Crowley!"

"¿Y qué harás tú solo?" Pregunto con frialdad la Omega "¿Sabes a dónde se lo llevaron? ¿Puedes rescatarlo? Por tu cuenta no servirías de nada…" El rostro iracundo del Beta se transformó en uno de frustración, apretó los puños y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

"Lo mejor es que entre todos decidamos que hacer" Intervino Gabriel queriendo tocar el hombro del pelinegro, pero retirándose al instante "Ella tiene razón, no habrá nada que puedas hacer solo…" Mirando a ambos con enfado, termino cediendo, acompañándolos hasta la oficina.

"De acuerdo" Dijo Metatron ya más calmado de pie frente a su escritorio "Recapitulando, Wilde ¿cierto?"

El Omega asintió mirando al piso.

"Primero que nada dinos ¿qué era lo que hacía Crowley contigo?"

"L-lo encontré afuera de la Facultad" Comenzó a explicarse el chico "I-iba a buscar a Azirafel, me dijo que no tenía a donde ir, fue a buscar a sus hermanos, pero no encontró a nadie…"

Beelzebub exclamo algo, escondió su rostro entre sus manos, murmuro algo sobre ser el culpable, Wilde quiso consolarlo de alguna manera, pero no se le ocurrió nada para decir.

"¿Qué pasó después de eso?" Volvió a preguntar el mayor de los Archangel.

"F-fuimos a comer algo, luego lo lleve a mi casa, a que tomará un baño y eso, me dijo que quedaba un lugar a donde podía ir en caso de necesitar ayuda…" El Omega omitió la visita a la farmacéutica, no queriendo hacer sentir peor al pelinegro "Entonces nos dirigimos a la casa hogar Tadfield, y cuando estábamos cerca de allí, ese Alpha apareció, el auto se estacionó y empujo a Crowley dentro… Lo siento tanto… Yo no debí de separarme de él…"

Wilde se agacho en su asiento, sin poder controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo, Remiel desvió la mirada y mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, una parte de él aún esperaba que todo eso no fuera más que un malentendido, pero sabía que no era así, nunca lo era si Asmodeo estaba presente.

"Tú sabes quienes fueron los que se lo llevaron ¿cierto? ¿Puedes decirnos más sobre ellos? ¿Cómo encontrarlos?"

El Omega alzó la vista, buscando entre los presentes los ojos esmeraldas de Lilith, ella no aparto su rostro de él y entonces el castaño continuo.

"Se a medias quienes son…" Hizo una pausa tomando una bocanada de aire "C-cuando Lilith dejó la agencia, ellos estuvieron rondando, y un día me llamaron… Supongo que debieron darse cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba, yo, termine debiéndoles mucho y p-para saldar mi deuda… debía entregarles a la Omega sin marca…"

"Entonces no hay duda…" Interrumpió Gabriel "Las personas que se llevaron a Crowley son las mismas de las que escaparon Lucifer y Lilith"

"Si… Un Beta con el rostro desfigurado, acompañado siempre de un Alpha… No tengo idea de sus nombres, me dieron un número de contacto y a veces van a buscarme, es lo único que me han dejado saber sobre ellos…"

"¿Y Asmodeo?" Pregunto Remiel temeroso "¿Por qué se vio involucrado en eso? ¿Por qué buscaba a Crowley?"

"Es un Alpha" Explico Wilde "De alta categoría, ojos de color, pelirrojo… Coincide completamente con Lucifer, nunca había visto antes a ese sujeto, debe ser un trabajador menor o un informante…"

"¡¿Y cómo supo dónde estaba Crowley?!" Gritó Beezlebub "¡¿Cómo sabía siquiera del orfanato?!"

"Yo se lo dije…" Ni el propio Remiel pudo reconocer su voz en ese momento "Le hable sobre Crowley… Le conté que vivía con sus hermanos, y cuando se puso muy insistente sobre donde más podría encontrarse… Mencioné el orfanato Tadfield…"

El doctor, tallo su rostro, ahora rojo por el enojo y la conmoción, ni siquiera podía mirar a alguno de los presentes a los ojos por la vergüenza.

"Les juro que no tenía idea… ¡Jamás cruzo por mi cabeza que fuera capaz de algo como esto!" Beelzebub tuvo que reprimir el impulso de lanzarse a golpes sobre él.

"¿Se fueron juntos? ¿El Alpha Amodeo y los sujetos que se llevaron a Crowley?" Metatron, tocaba su barbilla, pensativo.

"No, a él no lo vi subir… Pero a estas alturas ya debieron darse cuenta de que no era Lucifer…" Agrego Wilde con preocupación.

"Nuestra mejor carta entonces" El mayor de los Archangel parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, pero en el fondo, ni él estaba preparado para un giro de los acontecimientos como aquel "Es buscar a Asmodeo, y que nos de toda la información posible sobre a donde fueron esos tipos…"

"Eso es solo una solución a medias" Lilith que se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces prosiguió "Si ese Alpha se siente intimidado, no dirá nada o peor aún, les avisará que estamos tras de ellos, si queremos recuperar a Crowely sano y salvo, debemos enfrentarlos por separado, usar lo que sepa Asmodeo para hundirlos y a ellos atraparlos en el acto…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Wilde, hablando por todos los presentes que se mostraban confusos.

"Debemos separarnos, un grupo ir tras Asmodeo y otro con el Beta y Alpha…"

"¡¿Y cómo demonios se supone que demos con ellos?!" Beelzebub ya ni siquiera disimulaba su ira "¡No sabemos dónde están! ¡Por eso necesitamos de Asmodeo!"

"Oh… Lo sabremos" Lilith sonrió de una manera que inquieto a mayor de los Alpha "Porque Wilde los contactará…"

"¡¿Yo?!"

"¿Aún puedes hacerlo no? ¿Conservas el celular que te dieron y el número?"

"Si… Pero ¡¿para qué?! ¡¿Q-qué les diré?!"

"Muy sencillo…" La pelirroja dio un paso al frente, cruzando los brazos por detrás "Les dirás, que encontraste a la Omega sin marca, y que quieres verlos cuanto antes…"

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio, solo se miraban los unos a los otros, exceptuando a Lilith, quien no quería siquiera imaginar la expresión que debía de tener Metatron en esos momentos.


	340. CCCXL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXL**

"¡¿Y TÚ CREES QUE ME VOY A TRAGAR TREMENDA ESTUPIDEZ?!" Crowely solo observaba al hombre ir de un lado a otro, mientras el Alpha a su lado le miraba de una manera difícil de interpretar "¡ERES UNA ASQUEROSA RATA ASMODEO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES! ¡ESTE NO ES EL ALPHA QUE BUSCAMOS!"

¿Asmodeo? Pensó el pelirrojo, debe tratarse del sujeto que me lanzó dentro del auto. Se movió incomodo en su lugar, tratando de zafarse las cuerdas que ataban sus manos, sin éxito.

"_Déjame salir…"_ Susurró una voz _"Nadie te salvará de esta… ¿Acaso olvidas que estas solo? Tu madre te desprecia, tus hermanos te olvidaron, tú ángel es amado por otra persona, no tienes nada que perder… Déjame salir…"_ El joven trato de ignorarlo.

"¡TIENES VEINTICUATRO HORAS! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡VEINTICUATRO HORAS PARA ENCONTRAR AL ALPHA QUE BUSCAMOS!" El Beta colgó la llamada, mientras su rostro deforme se dirigía a Crowley.

"¿Qué haremos con él?" Preguntó su compañero "Sabe demasiado…"

"¡No diré nada! ¡Por favor déjenme ir!" Nuevamente trato de liberarse, sin éxito "¡Juro que no hablaré de esto!"

"Es algo lindo" El Alpha ignoro sus palabras y se acercó hasta el pelirrojo tomándolo por la babilla "Tiene colmillos, es un Alpha de alta categoría con rasgos primitivos… Tal vez sea incluso mejor inversión que el otro chico…"

"Esto no se trata de conseguir mercancía" Contesto el Beta con enojo "¡Es venganza! ¡Y una deuda a pagar!"

"Si le llevas al jefe este chico te perdonará por el accidente de hace años…" Resto importancia el más alto, pasando sus dedos sobre el cabello rojo del joven Tadfield "Creo que debemos conservarlo…"

"Lo que hagas con él no me importa, yo necesito a ese par, la Omega sin marca y ese maldito Alpha…" Crowely pudo observar los ojos llenos de odio del otro hombrecillo, no sabía a cuál de los dos debía de temer más.

"Hemos estado más de medio año investigando esta zona, Asmodeo debió de equivocarse y a quien se estuvo refiriendo todo este tiempo fue este chico, el tal Lucifer ni siquiera debe encontrarse cerca de aquí…"

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar girarse con rapidez, abrió la boca con asombro, arrepintiéndose al instante, ya que aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para sus captores.

"¿El nombre de Lucifer te suena de algo?" Una horrible mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Beta "Por tu cara, yo diría que si… Además… ¿Cuántos Alphas como esos deben existir en una ciudad tan pequeña?"

El muchacho no contesto, desvió la mirada apuntando al suelo, tratando de mantener la calma, pero sin éxito.

"Por el aroma de tus feromonas" El Alpha se irguió frente al chico, dejando ver su enorme corpulencia "Hay algo que no nos estas diciendo…" Nuevamente no contesto.

"Te lo preguntaré una vez más…" El Beta se acercó más "¿Conoces a Lucifer? Es un Alpha igual a ti… Solo que sus ojos son rojos brillantes…" El aroma a cigarro rancio golpeó a Crowley provocándole ganas de vomitar, pero no dijo nada.

"Te acaban de hacer una pregunta…" Sin avisar, el enorme sujeto pateo el estómago del pelirrojo, haciendo que este se inclinará hacia adelante tratando de tomar aire "¡¿Conoces a Lucifer?!"

No hubo respuesta, pero si otra patada.

"¡Responde!"

"¡No!" Gritó Crowley tomando fuerzas "¡No conozco a nadie con ese nombre!"

"Mientes…" El Alpha sonrió con maldad "No puedes engañar a tus feromonas… Tengo un olfato increíble para eso, y tú mi amigo, no puedes controlarlas para nada…"

"_¡DEJAME SALIR!"_ Gritó la voz en la cabeza del pelirrojo _"¡NO NECESITAS CONTENERTE MÁS! ¡¿QUÉ IMPORTA LO QUE TE PASE?! ¡NO NOS QUEDA NADA QUE VALGA LA PENA YA!"_

"T-te equivocas…" Con un poco de fuerza, pudo ponerse de rodilla y lanzar una feroz mirada al Alpha "No sé quién es Lucifer, y tomaron a la persona equivocada, par de idiotas…"

El hombre retrocedió al sentir el golpe de feromonas, incluso el aroma había cambiado drásticamente. En cambio, el Beta no se sintió para nada intimidado.

"Yo he visto esa mirada antes" Escupió con desprecio, tomando con fuerza el cabello del chico "¡Es la misma de esa noche! ¡Es igual a la de esa malnacida Omega y su sucio amigo!"

Crowley mostro los dientes, y dio un cabezazo directo al rostro del captor, quien gritó ya que fue golpeado en una zona que aún era sensible.

"Ya veo… Así que no quieres hablar por las buenas ¿eh?" Bufó con diversión, y luego dio una indicación a su compañero, quien se retiró del lugar "Veamos que dices, cuando tus pulmones estén llenos de agua…"

El Alpha no tardo en aparecer, empujando en un pequeño carrito un barril a punto de desbordar, tomo con una sola mano al pelirrojo y empujo su cabeza dentro.

"_Eres patético…"_ Continúo la voz, mientras Crowley intentaba contener la respiración _"¿Así terminará tu vida? ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de luchar? Lo único que me produces ya, es pena…"_

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LUCIFER?!" El joven aspiro aire con desesperación, pero sin contestar la pregunta "¡¿AÚN NO ME LO DIRÁS?!"

"_El pobre y lamentable Crowley…"_ Después de eso, todo se volvió negro para el joven Tadfield.

"¿Qué haremos con él?" Volvió a preguntar el Alpha "El muy cobarde solo se desmayó, y si dejo marcas en la mercancía, el jefe se molestará…"

"Cuando despierte, intentaremos algo más… Mientras tanto esperemos a Asmodeo y si puede traer información nueva…"

El sonido de un telefono interrumpió la conversación, el Beta lo tomo levantando una ceja al leer el nombre en la pantalla.

"Mas te vale que sea bueno Wilde…" Ni siquiera pudo completar la frase cuando una sonrisa se formó en su rostro "Ya veo… No, yo te enviare la ubicación… Sabía que podía contar contigo…"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Parece que atrapar al Alpha impostor sirvió de algo, la Omega salió de su madriguera…"

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" Pregunto el más alto señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de Crowley.

"Átalo, cuando tengamos a ambos hacemos el primer envió, no sin antes sacarles toda la información que podamos…"

"¿No es suficiente con la Omega y el chico? Técnicamente es la solicitud…"

"¡No!" El Beta miro su reflejo en la pantalla del celular "¡Quiero que mi venganza sea completa! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Y si tengo que sacrificar a ese chiquillo para ello, que así sea!"

El Alpha bufo con enfado, se dispuso a colocar más cuerdas para sujetar a Crowley, y luego se fue con el Beta, dejando en la oscuridad al chico.


	341. CCCXLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXLI**

Michel observaba al menor de sus hermanos, había terminado cayendo dormido, la Alpha no sabía si eso era malo o solo una consecuencia del medicamento que le había sido administrado, se acercó hasta él para cobijarlo y luego se dirigió a la otra habitación, donde encontró a Lucifer encorvado sobre sí mismo, nunca había visto al otro Alpha tan mal.

"Lucifer…" Dijo con voz suave la castaña intentando acercarse al chico.

"T-todo es mi culpa…" Murmuró el más joven "C-crowley está en peligro por mi culpa… F-fui tan idiota… J-jamás creí que pudieran ir tras él…"

"Oye esto no es tu culpa…"

"¡Claro que lo es!" El pelinegro se levantó abrazándose así mismo, alejándose hasta la esquina contraria de donde estaba la Alpha "¡No pude defenderme antes y ahora ni siquiera puedo salvar a mi hermano!"

"_Tampoco tú eres capaz de ayudar a nadie Michel…"_ Aquella voz se había vuelo más frecuente dentro de su mente _"Tan inútil eres que prefirieron apartarte…"_

"Apartarme una mierda…" Bufó en un murmullo la mujer, y luego corrió escaleras abajo donde encontró al mayor de sus hermanos, el Omega llamado Wilde y Lilith cabizbajos.

"Michel…" Murmuro Metatron al verle "¿Están bien Lucifer y Azirafel?"

"Si… Ellos, están bien… Lo mejor que se puede estar" La castaña bajo los últimos escalones, dándose cuenta de la tensión que se olfateaba en el ambiente "¿Q-qué está pasando aquí?"

Nadie quiso contestar.

"Lilith…" La Omega levanto la vista y cuando estaba a punto de replicar, Michel añadió "Eres la única que no me ha mentido hasta ahora ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!"

"B-bueno la historia corta…" Contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa "Digamos que tenemos una estrategia para traer de vuelta a Crowley…"

"Ajá… ¿Y qué clase de estrategia se supone que es esa?"

"Un cebo…"

"No hablarás en serio… ¡¿Vas a exponerte a ti misma?! ¡¿Ustedes van a dejar que lo haga?!" Gritó la castaña, antes de que alguien contestara, fue interrumpidos de nuevo por Lilith.

"Esta fue mi idea Michel" Explicó la Omega "Yo he elegido hacerlo…"

"¡¿Estas mal de la cabeza?!" Replicó la castaña "¡¿Qué clase de estúpido plan es ese?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué harás cuando estés allí?! ¡¿Cómo escaparas?! ¡¿Son conscientes de que ahora en vez de una persona en peligro, tendremos dos?!"

"Michel" Alzó la voz nuevamente la pelirroja "Se que puede ser un pésimo plan… Y parece que no estoy pensando en esto, pero estaré bien… Lo prometo…"

"¡¿Tú no dirás nada?!" Con enfado la Alpha se giró hacia el mayor de sus hermanos "¡¿No piensas detenerla?! ¡¿Dejarás que se arriesgue de ese modo?!"

Metatron no pudo contestar nada, apretó los puños con fuerza, sin ser capaz de mirar a la cara a su hermana, Michel no pudo decidir si estaba avergonzado o aterrado.

"Es tu decisión final ¿verdad?" Pregunto la castaña y Lilith no pudo más que asentir, con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Cuando los tres se marcharon, Michel se quedó observando hacia la puerta, enfadada y con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿No los ayudarás? ¿Es algo que no te compete Michel? ¿Eres así de cobarde?"_

"¡¿Podrías solo cerrar la boca?!" Exclamó la castaña en voz alta "¡A mí nadie va a decirme que soy una cobarde! ¡Yo soy Michel Archangel! ¡Y ni siquiera mi propia mente va a jugarme en contra!"

La Alpha se quitó el saco que llevaba arrojándolo en algún lugar de la sala, busco las llaves de su automóvil y corrió de vuelta a la habitación donde estaba su hermano y Lucifer.

"Azirafel…" Lo sacudió con poca fuerza "Despierta… Se que no estás en tus sentidos ahora, pero necesito que te levantes…"

"¿Michel?" El Omega abrió los ojos con lentitud, incorporándose "¡Crowley! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Cómo está?!"

"Te lo explicare en el camino… ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?" Un poco desorientado, el chico se levantó "Sal por la parte trasera y espérame en el auto, estaré allí en un momento…"

"¿Qué es lo que haremos?" Pregunto entre confundido y expectante el rubio "¿Y qué hay de los demás?"

"No puedo darte muchos detalles ahora, pero por favor confía en mí ¿de acuerdo?" El Omega asintió y se apresuró a seguir las indicaciones, cuidando de ocultar su aroma "Ahora solo queda uno…"

A diferencia de hace un momento atrás, Michel no toco la puerta de la habitación, ni se dirigió con amabilidad, de un portazo entró al cuarto, encontrando a Lucifer en la misma posición que lo había dejado antes, se acercó hasta él con pasos largos y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa levantándolo.

"¡Escucha!" Exclamó antes de que el otro Alpha pudiera protestar "¡Lo que pasaste fue horrible, injusto y traumático! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero esconderte como un ratón asustado no solucionará nada!"

"N-no hay n-nada que yo pueda hacer…" Respondió en un tono lamentable que enfureció aún más a la castaña.

"¡Si que lo hay! ¡Deja de victimizarte de esa manera! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Aunque hayas huido sigues siendo su prisionero! ¡No puedes llevar una vida normal sin pensar en si volverán o no! ¡No dejas de tenerles miedo! ¡Lucifer tú eres el único que puede librarse de esas cadenas! ¡Ellos no están aquí, justo ahora! ¡Soy yo! ¡Son tus hermanos! ¡Y te necesitan!"

"¡ES MUY FÁCIL PARA TI DECIRLO!" Gritó el chico temblando "¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES ESTUVO ALLÍ! ¡NADIE SABE POR LO QUE PASE!"

Michel lo soltó, y el chico cayó de bruces al suelo, sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara.

"Lilith lo sabe… Ella estuvo contigo, ella sufrió su propio infierno también ¿y sabes que hizo? Ponerse como carnada… Sola, va a enfrentarse a su pasado, por su cuenta… ¿No puedes si quiera por ella o por Crowley dejar atrás al niño que eras cuando todo eso pasó y actuar como el hombre que te convertiste? Tienes razón al decir que no ame a el Lucifer completo, pero te pregunto ¿tú mismo amas esto de ti? ¿El miedo? ¿Sentir lastima y pena de ti mismo? ¿Dejar que tus hermanos se sacrifiquen por ti? ¿Es lo que quieres?"

Cuando el muchacho no contestó, la Alpha suspiro decepcionada y sin agregar más salió a toda prisa de allí.

"¡Michel!" Gritó Azirafel aun lado de su auto "¿Pasa algo? Luces agobiada…"

"N-no es nada, sube…"

"¡Michel! ¡Azirafel!" Ambos hermanos se giraron, para encontrarse con Lucifer, jadeante, aún parecía estar temblando, pero sus ojos rojos los miraban con una intensidad que no habían percibido en mucho tiempo "¿Tienen espacio para uno más?"

Los tres se pusieron en marcha, siendo lo más valientes que cada uno podía.


	342. CCCXLII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXLII**

"¿Dónde está Beelzebub?" Remiel se exalto en su lugar ante la pregunta.

"N-no lo sé… No vi hacia donde se fue…" El Alpha frunció el ceño molesto, miró al Beta y pensó en ir en búsqueda del pelinegro, cuando notó las manos temblorosas del médico.

"Tienes que llamarlo" Dijo el castaño tratando de sonar calmado "No creo que necesites más pruebas de la clase de persona que es Asmodeo…"

"¿Y si se equivocan? ¿Si no es él…?" Antes de que pudiera continuar, el Alpha lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, empujándolo contra el automóvil.

"Escucha… Si tú no tomas ese maldito teléfono y llamas a Asmodeo, juro que te partiré el brazo en dos, te pondré en altavoz y veamos si así le importas lo suficiente a ese asqueroso… Si eso no llegara a funciona… Ira a buscar tu cuerpo en una bolsa negra a la morgue ¿queda claro?"

"¿M-me e-estas amenazando?" El Beta trato de zafarse sin éxito, y aunque no quería admitirlo, también se encontraba bastante asustado.

"Amenaza, advertencia o recordatorio… Piénsalo como te dé la gana, pero vas a hacer esa llamada aquí y ahora…" Gabriel le empujo, y Remiel golpeo contra el coche con fuerza, se dio cuenta que el joven Archangel no estaba bromeando al respecto.

Acomodando sus ropas, el Beta miro de nuevo su celular, y tras un par de respiraciones profundas, marcó el número tan conocido para él.

"Ponlo en alta voz…" Reclamó el Alpha.

El teléfono sonó varias veces, por un momento creyeron que nadie contestaría, hasta que una voz muy enojada por fin respondió.

"¡¿Qué quieres Remiel?!" Gabriel lo reconoció de inmediato como Asmodeo "Estoy ocupado justo ahora"

El Beta se congeló, sin saber que decir, hasta que el castaño lo golpeó en el hombre apresurandolo a hablar.

"Oye… ¿Recuerdas de lo qué hablamos esta mañana?" Uso un tono normal que no parecía esconder nada "S-sobre Crowley…"

"El Alpha pelirrojo si…" Sonaba como si el otro hombre apretará los dientes al pronunciar el nombre "¡¿Qué hay con él?!"

"B-bueno… No sé si te lo mencione antes… Pero tiene un hermano, que, no podrás creerlo" Remiel fingió una risa que pareció muy natural "Es casi idéntico a él, igual Alpha de alta categoría, pelirrrojo, solo sus ojos son diferentes…"

"¿Qué…? ¿Tú...? ¡¿DESDE CUANDO SABES ESO REMIEL?!"

"Iré a casa" Cambio el tema con rapidez el médico "Olvide la carpeta de justo el Omega que era su pareja, por eso me vino a la memoria el caso… ¿Estás allí? Necesito que me abras, mi maletín y llaves también se quedaron…"

Gabriel tenía que admitir que aquella actuación fue de lo más convincente, solo esperaba que Asmodeo pensará lo mismo.

"Estoy lejos, pero no tardaré mucho en llegar…"

"¡Excelente! Voy saliendo del consultorio, te llamó de vuelta cuando este allí…" Inmediatamente colgó, preocupado de decir algo que lo delatará.

"¿Cuánto tiempo haremos de aquí a tu casa?" El castaño ahora se giró buscando con la mirada a Beelzebub.

"No mucho… Unos quince minutos, tal vez…"

"Dame tú teléfono" Exigió el más alto.

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué?"

"No puedo arriesgarme a que lo llames de nuevo para decirle la verdad…"

"¡¿Crees que yo haría algo como eso?!" Quiso protestar el Beta.

"Si, creo que, en el fondo serías capaz de salvar el pellejo de esa basura, y no pienso exponer el plan por tus enfermos sentimientos…" Avergonzado, Remiel le dio su celular "Espera aquí, iré a buscar a Beelzebub, si te mueves un milímetro siquiera, te ataré y lanzaré al maletero ¿queda claro?"

Sin esperar respuesta, el más alto se dirigió rumbo a los jardines de la mansión, tratando de encontrar al pelinegro.

"¡Beelzebub debemos irnos!" Gritó por el lugar "¡¿Dónde estás?!"

Camino un poco más, cuando escucho un sollozo, proveniente de uno de los arbustos, con cuidado se acercó y al asomarse se encontró con los ojos llorosos y asustados del Beta.

"Beelzebub… ¿Qué haces aquí?" El aludido se levantó de inmediato, dándole la espalda al más alto, tratando de limpiar su rostro.

"Perdí la noción del tiempo, vámonos…" Gabriel le tomó del brazo con poca fuerza.

"¿Por qué lloras?" El chico no contestó "Esto no fue tu culpa… Tú no podías saber que Crowley iría a buscarte, tú…"

"¡ES MI CULPA GABRIEL!" Le interrumpió el Beta "Cuando Lucifer me necesito no pude ayudarle… Él prefirió confiar en ti y tu hermano… Y ahora, por mi culpa, Crowley terminó en quien sabe qué lugar… ¡YO DEBÍ ESTAR ALLÍ PARA ÉL! ¡RECIBIRLO EN CASA!"

"¡No podías saberlo!"

"¡ESO NO IMPORTA!" Beelzebub se soltó, girándose hacia el Alpha "Hay cosas que debemos hacer independientemente de las circunstancias… Yo debí estar en casa para mi hermano, mis hermanos… Y tú debiste decirme lo que pasaba con Lucifer, daba igual lo demás…"

La expresión en el rostro del Beta no era de reclamo o enfado, sino de dolor, impotencia y temor, camino por delante hacia el automóvil, alejándose del castaño.

"_Incluso cuando quieres hacer las cosas bien"_ Escuchó Gabriel como murmuraban _"Empeoras todo… ¿Qué pensará ahora de ti? ¿Qué eres un mentiroso? ¿Qué querías alejarlo de su familia? ¿Qué es tu culpa?"_

El Alpha trato de ignorar aquellos pensamientos, y alcanzó al par de Betas, para ponerse en marcha.

"¿Es aquí?" Preguntó el pelinegro cuando se estacionaron.

"Tres casas más adelante" Contestó Remiel con la mirada vacía "E-esperemos un poco…"

"¿Quieres esperar o hacer tiempo para que se vaya?" Le acusó el Alpha.

"¡¿Por qué sigues atacándome?!" Reclamó el médico enojado "¡Creo que los he ayudado lo suficiente o hasta más! ¡Esto no es un tema que me concierna!"

"¡¿No te concierne?! ¡Si desde el principio no hubieras encubierto a ese maldito no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar!"

"¡Es muy sencillo para ti reclamar! ¡No sabes nada de mí!"

"¡Sé que eres un cobarde y cómplice! ¡Probablemente al igual que él, estés hasta el cuello de su porquería!"

"Llegó…" La pelea fue interrumpida por Beelzebub, quien se inclinó desde el asiento trasero señalando por el vidrio hacia Asmodeo.

Remiel pareció dejar de respirar, apretó los labios en una línea, y cuando estuvo seguro de que el Alpha había entrado, bajo del automóvil, seguido de Gabriel y el pelinegro.

"Asegúrate de esconder tu aroma" Murmuro el ojiazul en dirección al Alpha, quien solo asintió levemente.

"¡Asmodeo!" Exclamó el Beta tocando un par de veces la puerta "¡Soy yo!"

"Creí que llamarías…" Contesto de mal humor el otro hombre, quitando el seguro, pero sin abrir por completo "Apenas llegué también"

"¿D-dónde estabas?"

"No te incumbe… ¿Vas a pasar o no?" El médico miro hacia atrás, sin saber que hacer a continuación "¡No tengo todo el día Remiel!"

Asmodeo dio un paso al frente y fue entonces cuando el Beta le empujó hacia adelante, dejando la entrada libre, cosa que aprovecharon Gabriel y Beelzebub.

"¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!" Gritó el hombre sin entender nada, le tomo un momento, pero rápidamente reconoció al Alpha y Beta.

"Un tiempo sin vernos…" Dijo Beelzebub con el ceño fruncido.

"Ya…" Empujando a su compañero, el hombre sacudió sus ropas con una sonrisa sarcástica "¿Vienes por una venganza? Tu estúpida denuncia no procedió, supéralo, no sé lo que te haya dicho este enano, pero todos los cargos que me impuso ¡son falsos! ¿No te hice caso y tratas de hacerme quedar mal Beelze…?"

Ni siquiera pudo terminar cuando Gabriel perdió la paciencia empujándolo contra una pared, presionando su brazo en su cuello.

"Escucha" Los ojos lilas del más alto brillaban amenazantes "No voy a repetir esto ¿dónde está Crowley? ¿A dónde lo llevaron?"

"¿Q-quién…?" Sonrió el otro Alpha esquivando la pregunta.

"¡No quieras hacer el gracioso conmigo!" Empujo con más fuerza al sujeto "Sabemos que tú estás involucrado, que lo entregaste, también conozco todo el material que guardabas en la computadora de la oficina, porque además de ser un cerdo, eres imbécil…"

"Remiel…" Asmodeo se giró hacia su amigo "Podrías decirle a este tipo que no tengo idea de que es de lo que habla…"

El Beta abrió la boca y cuando estaba a punto de interceder, Beelzebub se adelantó, haciéndolo a un lado.

"Es mi hermano… El Alpha que entregaste es mi hermano" El pelinegro estaba tan preocupado y desesperado que hacia un esfuerzo descomunal por controlar la ira dentro de él "Actualmente se encuentra en una situación delicada de salud… Necesito que me digas donde esta ¿a dónde lo llevaron?"

"Es triste escuchar eso…" Alzó los brazos en señal de que poco le importaba aquello "Pero no tengo idea de que es lo que me hablan… Ahora si fueran tan amables de retirarse…" Gabriel lo soltó, alejándose un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Sabes por qué los Alphas de mi tipo son tan especiales?" Preguntó con una voz que el pelinegro desconoció "No sólo son nuestros ojos…"

La sonrisa burlesca del otro hombre comenzó a desdibujarse, y su cuerpo, así como el de los Betas, quienes, a pesar de no ser capaces de percibir las feromonas a su alrededor, sentían una gran necesidad de huir, se alejaron

"¿Lo sabes?" Asmodeo se congeló en su lugar, comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar "¿No? Te refrescaré la memoria…"

El castaño lo tomo del cabello, empujando su cabeza contra uno de los muros, ante la sorpresa de todos.

"Somos más fuertes que los Alphas comunes…" El otro no era siquiera capaz de hablar, apenas y se quejó cuando sintió una rodilla en su estómago, haciéndolo vomitar "Más rápidos, un aroma más fuerte… Pero sobre todo…"

Lo empujo al suelo, y el rostro del hombre se llenó de terror, arrastrándose hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda golpeo contra las escaleras, intento levantarse y huir, pero cayó al suelo, su cuerpo no podía soportar la ola de feromonas que lo rodeaban.

"Pero sobre todo eso, poseemos la habilidad de poner ante nuestros pies a cualquiera que lo queramos… Escoria como tú, sobre todo, débiles, e inútiles…" Pateo su rostro tumbando un par de dientes.

"¡No sé dónde esta!" Se rindió al fin Asmodeo "¡Yo solo hice la entrega! ¡Me pagaron en efectivo y luego llamaron diciendo que no él no era el chico que buscaban! ¡Lo juró no sé más!"

"¡¿Dónde los encontramos?!"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Detén tus feromonas, por favor!" En vez de eso, el aroma se intensificó "¡Lo juró! ¡Por favor créeme! ¡Remiel por favor!"

"¡Gabriel basta!" Gritó el Beta al escuchar su nombre "¡Ya te dijo lo que sabía!"

"_Los seres patéticos no deberían existir…"_ De nuevo aquella voz pareció en su cabeza _"No deberías tener piedad, solo haz que cierran la maldita boca y mueran…"_

Cuando una tercera oleada de feromonas estaba por ser esparcida, Beelzebub se adelantó abrazando la espalda del castaño.

"¡Gabriel detente!" Le dijo sujetándolo con fuerza "¡Tú no eres así! ¡Asmodeo es un ser asqueroso y yo mismo quisiera poder acabar con él en este instante, pero no tú! ¡Por favor! ¡Vuelve en ti!"

Era la primera vez que el pelinegro se lamentaba de no ser un Omega y tener la habilidad de calmar los impulsos Alpha que brotaban del más alto.

"_No es más que un Beta…"_

"Por favor… No sigas… Así no es el Gabriel que yo quiero…"

Es mucho más que un Beta, respondió el joven Archangel, tratando de controlar su respiración, solo el otro Alpha fue consiente de como el aroma aminoro su intensidad.

Remiel al principio no entendía que era lo que había pasado, un Beta no debería ser capaz de interferir en las feromonas de nadie, pero al observar cómo Gabriel le miró, con un cariño desbordante se dio cuenta que fue su propio autodominio lo que le hizo parar, y también de que nunca nadie lo había mirado a él de esa manera.

"Era de esperar que él no supiera a donde lo llevaron…" Dijo el médico pasando a un lado del ahora patético Alpha, quien lloraba en su lugar, de vergüenza y miedo "Pero estoy seguro de que tiene evidencia que los puede inculpar ¿cierto?"

"No…"

"Di la verdad Asmodeo…"

"… Arriba… En mi computadora…"

"¿Qué otros trabajos haces para ellos?" Preguntó Beelzebub, no sintiendo más que asco por él.

"Y-yo… Soy su informante, también les preparo medicamentos para que sea más fácil controlar a su mercancía…"

A cada palabra el cariño de Remiel se iba desmoronando.

"¿Cuántos de ellos tienen?" La voz de Gabriel ahora sonaba ronca debido a el esfuerzo.

"No lo sé… Veinte tal vez, yo no veo a los chicos, este fue un caso especial… Algo como una venganza…"

"¿Sabes sus nombres?"

"Si…"

"Levántate" Le ordeno el Beta "Continuemos con esta conversación arriba…"

Al hacerlo, los pantalones del Alpha estaban mojados, se había orinado encima por el miedo, Gabriel y Beelzebub se adelantaron, y Remiel le miro nuevamente, ahora sin el velo que había cubierto sus ojos durante tantos años, se daba cuenta de lo lamentable que era realmente aquel Alpha, se sintió estúpido… Y libre.


	343. CCCXLIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXLIII**

"No miento…" Dijo Wilde por telefono, frente a Lilith y Metatron "La encontré, f-fue difícil, sobre todo convencerla de que me siguiera…"

La pelirroja se balanceaba sobre la punta de sus pies, como si aquella fuera una conversación cualquiera que no la involucrara.

"Pero lo hice ¿a d-dónde debo llevarla?"

El Alpha escuchaba cada palabra sintiéndola irreal, ni siquiera podía alzar la vista del suelo ¿realmente permitiría algo como eso?

"Me enviaron la dirección…" Interrumpió el joven, llamando la atención de los otros dos "Dicen que nos veamos allí en treinta minutos…"

La mano de Metatron temblaba cuando colocó la llave para encender el automóvil, de reojo miró hacia el par de Omegas, quienes tranquilamente se acomodaban en sus lugares, abrochando los cinturones de seguridad, como si ese fuera un paseo normal, como si todo siguiera dentro de la rutina cotidiana.

¿Realmente voy a permitir esto? Volvió a preguntarse el mayor de los Archangel, su garganta estaba seca, y las palmas le sudaban, apenas podía mantenerse enfocado, todo a su alrededor parecía nublarse, cuando recibió una respuesta.

"_No hay nada más que pueda hacer un Alpha insuficiente como tú"_ Aquella voz tan parecida a la de su padre continúo _"¿Creíste realmente que podrías ayudar a alguien? ¿Tú? Nunca has sido más que una vergüenza para los de tu tipo… Lilith ni siquiera creyó que fueras capaz de salvarla, te tiene tan poca fe, que prefiere arriesgarse a sí misma que confiar en ti…"_

El castaño apretó los dientes con enfado, y sin previo aviso, hizo girar el automóvil, tomando el camino contrario y ganándose unos cuantos insultos por parte del resto de los conductores.

"¡¿Qué está haciendo?!" Gritó Wilde cuando sintió el brusco movimiento "¡Estamos yendo por la dirección contraria!"

"¡Es la dirección correcta! ¡Porque no iremos a ningún lado!" Contestó con enfado el mayor.

"Metatron tenemos que regresar…" Lilith seguía igual de calmada, cosa que hizo que el Alpha pisará con fuerza el acelerador.

"¡No tenemos! ¡No voy a dejar que hagas esto!"

"¡Tengo que hacerlo!" Alzó la voz la pelirroja, y luego fue empujada hacia adelante cuando el más alto frenó de repente.

"¡No tienes por qué!" El Alpha se giró hacia ella, por su expresión parecía realmente desesperado "¡¿Realmente que crees que puedo entregarte a esos monstruos?! ¡¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salen bien?! ¡No puedo arriesgarte de esa forma!"

"¡Esto no es sobre ti! ¡Es mi decisión!" Replicó a su vez la pelirroja.

"¡No puedo hacerlo!" El aroma de Metatron volvía a hacerse presente, pero con menor intensidad que hace algunas horas atrás "¡No puedo respetar tu decisión cuando esta significa ponerte en peligro! Nunca he podido proteger a nadie de los que amo… Lilith por favor, te lo ruego… Déjame protegerte a ti…"

La pelirroja en un rápido movimiento, desabrochó el cinturón y antes de que el castaño se diera cuenta, se acercó hasta él, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo besó con los labios abiertos.

El Alpha se sorprendió realmente con aquello, ya que, a diferencia de las ocasiones pasadas, en que no había sido más un roce ligero, tierno e inocente, esta vez se sentía como un beso hambriento y desesperado, su mente se había congelado, mientras su cuerpo era el que reaccionaba en inercia.

Wilde desde el asiento trasero, solo pudo observar la escena avergonzado y sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar, tratando de apartar los ojos de un momento claramente intimo entre aquel par.

Cuando Lilith se separó, un fino hilo de saliva los unía a ambos, y el castaño se sintió un poco culpable de pensar que era la imagen más erótica que jamás había visto.

"Es la primera vez que besó a alguien de esa manera…" Dijo la Omega con las mejillas sonrojadas, Metatron nunca la había visto con una expresión como aquella en ella.

"Lilith por favor…"

"Estoy asustada…" Le interrumpió la chica "No pienses que por pretender ser fuerte en estos momentos el miedo que he sentido durante tanto tiempo ha desaparecido… Estoy aterrada justo ahora, pero…"

Acarició la mejilla del castaño, quien se apresuró a tomar su mano entre las suyas, con ojos suplicantes y llorosos.

"No puedo seguir así… Los últimos años de mi vida no he hecho más que huir y esconderme, preguntándome cuando será el día que al fin me encuentren… No creas que hago esto por Crowley, deseo ayudarlo, si… Pero hago esto por mí, porque realmente quiero que esta pesadilla termine…"

"Puede acabar para mal…" Murmuró el Alpha apretando su mano "Puede que no vuelvas… Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo… De pensarlo… Yo quiero protegerte…"

"_Pero eres un inútil… Una vergüenza y pérdida de tiempo…"_ Volvió a decir el recuerdo de su padre.

"Pero soy un inútil… No puedo ayudarte… Doy vergüenza como Alpha y…" La pelirroja coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios, para evitar que continuará.

"De no ser por ti yo no podría hacer esto, si no me hubieras ayudado aquella vez ni siquiera estaría aquí… Eres la primera persona que me trata como su igual, si tú crees que eres inútil o una vergüenza entonces yo lo soy también…"

"No digas tonterías, tú eres perfecta… Inteligente, valiente, independiente… Por eso mismo no puedo dejarte hacer algo como lo que me pides… Si te pierdo…"

"Volveré…"

"Lilith…"

"Escucha Metatron…" La pelirroja tomo su rostro obligándolo a que lo mirará "Haré esto… Con o sin ti… Pero en realidad, realmente quiero que estés conmigo, y que me digas que esperaras a que vuelva… Quiero ver a la persona que realmente eres, no al que te han hecho creer, al valiente, decidido, amable y dulce Metatron que he conocido… Así que, por favor, quédate a mí lado, porque no soy tan valiente como piensas…"

El Alpha atrajo a la joven contra si enterrando su rostro en su frondosa cabellera mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, deseaba con todo su corazón poder tenerla de esa manera a su lado por siempre.

"_Cobarde…"_

No soy cobarde, respondió por primera voz a esa voz, tampoco un inútil o menos Alpha que cualquiera de mis hermanos, si lo fuera, no podría ser digno de estar al lado de Lilith.

"¿Estás realmente segura de querer hacer esto?" Preguntó Metatron a la joven.

"Si…"

"S-si no nos damos prisa…" Interrumpió Wilde en el fondo mirando hacia la ventana "Llegaremos tarde…"

La pareja se separó, se habían olvidado por completo del Omega, el castaño encendió nuevamente el automóvil, y aunque aún tenía sus dudas con respecto a aquello, se aseguraría de que Lilith volviera sana y salva a su lado.


	344. CCCXLIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXLIV**

Crowley abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de ver lo que había a su alrededor, ayudado de la poca luz que pasaba a través de las grandes ventanas del abandonado almacén.

Intentó levantarse, cuando se dio cuenta de las cuerdas alrededor de su manos y tobillos, entonces fue consiente del dolor, sus pulmones ardían, y podía sentir cada golpe en su cuerpo, sangre corría por sus muñecas atadas, entre más trataba de zafarse más terminaba lastimándose.

"¿Cómo es que termine así?" Se preguntó en voz alta "¡¿ALGUIEN PUEDE ESCUCHARME?! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENME!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin obtener respuesta.

Pataleo de un lado a otro hasta que termino cayendo de costado lastimándose la barbilla, en el suelo, miró como un par de ratas se habían asustado y salido huyendo lejos de él, se lamentó nuevamente antes de romper en un llanto débil.

"No es justo…" Murmuró apretando los dientes "¿Cuál es el castigo que estoy pagando? ¿Qué hice tan malo como merecer esto? Lo único que pedía era que me amarán… Una madre que me cuidará, que me dijera que estaría conmigo… Que aceptará a mis hermanos también y los tres pudiéramos estar juntos…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con más fuerza.

"S-sólo quería pasar el resto de mis días con Azirafel… Ver su sonrisa cada mañana, incluso si él no me amaba de la misma forma, estaba bien con solo estar a su lado, pero ni siquiera eso puedo tener… ¡NO ES JUSTO!"

"_Tú no debiste haber llegado a este mundo…"_ Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración, pero sin poder evitar el hipeo de su pecho _"Arruinaste la vida de Beatriz… Ella pudo tener una vida feliz, conocer a una persona que la amará de verdad y tener hijos a los que si pudiera mostrarles un cariño de madre…"_

Crowley se encogió en su lugar, deseaba poder tapar sus oídos para no escuchar aquellas acusaciones, pero hubiera sido inútil de igual manera, ya que provenían de su propia mente.

"_Incluso arruinaste a Azirafel…"_

"¡No es verdad!"

"_Él quería permanecer como un Beta… Y tú lo sabías, solo eligió ser un Omega por ti, porque creyó que esa sería la única forma de permanecer a tu lado ¿pero de qué sirvió? Intentaste marcarlo, lo lastimaste, y él terminó huyendo de ti, pero con una condición que lo afectará de por vida…"_

"Lo siento… No quería hacerle daño, jamás lo quise…"

"_¿Y tus hermanos? Lucifer y Beelzebub renunciaron a todo por ti, estaban enamorados, y por sobre ese amor eligieron a su hermano, pero tú no los elegiste a ellos, preferiste tu propia y egoísta felicidad, preferiste ir con una mujer que claramente no te quería, y los abandonaste, a las únicas personas que te han amado incondicionalmente…"_

El pelirrojo ni siquiera se molestó en replicar.

"_¿No crees que es hora de rendirte? Sólo has causado daño a donde quiera que vas… Deja que yo me encargue desde ahora y vete Crowley… Ninguno de los dos tendremos que sufrir más…"_

El Alpha abrió los ojos alcanzó a ver su reflejo en un vidrio roto a su lado, sin sus hermanos, sin su ángel, sin ningún lugar al cual pertenecer, se rindió a la voz y dejó de luchar.

Cuando Lilith reconoció al Beta, no pudo evitar dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, asustada, Wilde la sostuvo, toco su espalda tratando de darle apoyo, y la Omega solo le miró de reojo y luego más atrás, donde el automóvil de Metatron estaba estacionado, pensar en el Alpha, le ayudo a tranquilizarse.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?" Lo que se suponía debía de ser una sonrisa, solo se veía como una horrible mueca debido al rostro desfigurado "La famosa Omega sin marca… No todos pueden esconder por siempre ¿verdad?"

La pelirroja jamás aparto la mirada, no le daría esa satisfacción.

"Buen trabajo Wilde" Repitió el hombrecillo "Con esto, tu deuda queda saldada… Por ahora…"

"¿Q-qué harán con ella?" El Omega no pudo evitar que su voz temblara con nerviosismo.

"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, ahora largo…" El Alpha, enorme e intimidante, dio un paso al frente amenazándolo con sus feromonas "Si no quieres compartir su destino…"

"L-lo siento…" Murmuró Wilde a la chica, antes de que entregara la llave de las esposas que la sostenían a uno de los sujetos.

"¿El ratón te comió la lengua?" Le preguntó el Beta, a lo que Lilith solo hizo una mueca de asco, cubriéndose la nariz.

"¡Perra pretenciosa!" Gritó el tipo propinándole una cachetada que le partió el labio "¡¿ENTIENDES TU SITUACIÓN?! ¡¿EH?! ¡TE HE ATRAPADO! ¡YO GANE! ¡TU MALDITA FAENA DE ESCAPE NO HA SERVIDO DE NADA!"

"Sólo me tienes a mí…" Contestó Lilith sin inmutarse, lamiendo la sangre que caía "Pero Lucifer sigue libre…"

"No por mucho…" Dijo el Alpha "Ya tenemos a alguien trabajando en eso…"

"¿Asmodeo?" Al escuchar aquel nombre, el par de hombres se miraron entre ellos y antes de decir algo la pelirroja volvió a hablar "Ese sujeto los ha timado… No tiene idea donde esta Lucifer… Pero yo sí…"

"¡Mientes!" Gritó el Beta.

"Se que tienen a otro Alpha que se le parece, también que Asmodeo los ha traicionado…" Lilith alzó los hombros con indiferencia, cosa que enfureció al hombrecillo.

"¡¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?!" Exclamó el Beta dirigiéndose a Wilde "¡LARGO!"

"S-sí señor…" El castaño se dio la vuelta, no sin antes mirar hacia la pelirroja quien dio un breve asentimiento, con lo cual el Omega salió disparado de allí.

"Si no me creen…" Repitió la chica "Llámenle…"

Tronando los dientes, el Beta hizo una seña a su compañero, quien saco un teléfono y se dispuso a llamar, lo intento tres veces más sin éxito.

"Nada… Suena y luego me envía directamente a buzón…"

"¡Esa rata asquerosa!"

"¿Debemos informar al jefe?"

"¡No!" Respondió ferozmente el hombrecillo "Nos haremos cargo de esto, tenemos a la Omega, ella nos dirá lo que queremos…"

"Yo no les diré nada" Interrumpió la pelirroja para enfado de los otros "No sin un trato…"

"¡¿Un trato?! ¡¿Eres consciente de la situación en la que te encuentras?! ¡Podríamos golpearte y torturarte aquí mismo! ¡No estás en derecho de nada!"

"Hazlo y no diré nada, mátame si quieres, a ver como lo explicas a tus jefes" Puso especial énfasis en la palabra jefes "No diré una sola palabra a menos que me den un trato…"

"¡¿CREES QUE ME ASUSTAS?! ¡TÚ ESTÚPIDA BASURA!"

"¿Cuál es el trato?" Interrumpió el Alpha a su compañero.

"¡NO VAS A ESCUCHAR LO QUE UNA OMEGA TENGA PARA DECIR!"

"¡Cierra la boca! ¡No eres más que un Beta! ¡No voy a escuchar ordenes de un sujeto tan inferior como tú!" La mueca de ira e indignación en el rostro del sujeto fueron un deleite silencioso para la pelirroja.

"Ustedes tomaron por error a un chico, quiero que me lleven hasta él, lo liberen y entonces les diré donde esta Lucifer…" Se explicó Lilith.

"¿Y si nos rehusamos y solo te obligamos a que nos lo digas?" Amenazó el más alto con sus feromonas.

"Pondré resistencia y me arrancaré la legua de ser necesario, para no decirles nada…" Respondió la Omega con un ataque igual.

"¡YO NO ACEPTARÉ UN TRATO TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO ESE!" Masculló furioso el hombrecillo.

"De acuerdo" Fue ignorado por completo por el Alpha "Te llevaremos hasta allá…"

Condujo a Lilith hasta el automóvil, abriendo la puerta trasera para ella, ante los reclamos e insultos del Beta.

"¡¿SOLO DOMINALA CON TUS FEROMONAS! ¡ES UNA MOCOSA! ¡¿QUÉ TAN DIFÍCIL PUEDE SER PARA TI?!"

"Escucha…" El Alpha bajo la voz, mientras tomaba de la garganta de su compañero, evitando que hablará "Tú venganza está haciendo que pierdas el objetivo de esto… Vamos a llevar por las buenas a esta chica, una vez que pretendamos darle lo que quiere y nos revele el paradero de Lucifer, iremos por él, sin soltar al otro Alpha, y tendremos tres buenos ejemplares que ofrecer ¿no es ese un mejor plan que tú estúpida venganza?"

Apretó más el cuello del Beta, hasta que este asintió con violencia, y por fin se vio libre del agarre.

"Hasta que ella hable, la llevaremos a salvo ¿entendiste?" El tipo volvió a asentir y ambos subieron al auto para ponerse en marcha.

"Se han ido…" Murmuró Wilde a un lado de Metatron, quien solo espero un par de minutos antes de comenzar a seguirlos "¿Cree que esto funciones?"

"Tiene que" Contestó el mayor de los Archangel "Y si no, tengo un pan B para la situación…" Abrió la guantera del automóvil, revelando un arma que asustó al Omega.

"¿En qué rayos termine envuelto?" Se lamento el chico, mientras el Alpha no quitaba los ojos del otro automóvil, esperando que Lilith supiera lo que hiciera y Crowley pudiera soportar un poco más hasta que llegarán.


	345. CCCXLV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXLV**

"¿A dónde se supone que vamos Michel?" Pregunto Azirafel, el efecto de la medicina parecía estar disminuyendo.

"Es lo que trato de averiguar…" Contestó la Alpha mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, en la que se podía observar el movimiento de un objeto, que cambio de pronto de dirección "Que demonios…"

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Lucifer a su lado.

"Es Metatron… Cambio de ruta de la nada, está yendo en sentido contrario..."

"¡¿Estamos siguiendo a Metatron?!" Exclamó el Omega desde el asiento trasero "¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Y por qué?!"

"Tenemos el mismo modelo de teléfono, con la opción de rastreo en caso de robo o extravío, ingrese mis datos para ser su contacto de emergencia ahora puedo seguir su ubicación... ¡Sé que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, así que no me miren así!" Explicó la castaña ante la sorpresa del par de chicos.

"Pero ¿por qué lo estamos siguiendo?" El más joven de los Archangel seguía sin entender cuál era el propósito de aquello.

La Alpha abrió la boca, buscando las palabras correctas para explicarse, miro entre Lucifer y su hermano, y luegoprocedió a estacionarse.

"Metatron, Lilith y Wilde van en ese auto, su plan es llegar a Crowley y rescatarlo de donde quiera que se encuentre…"

"¿Lilith?" Interrumpió asustado el joven Tadfield "¿Por qué Lilith los acompaña?" Michel se tomó un momento más antes de continuar.

"Porque ella será la carnada… No escuche todos los detalles, pero sin miedo a equivocarme su plan es entregar a Lilith para que ella llegue hasta Crowley, y cuando lo encuentre, Metatron entrará a escena…"

"¡¿Por qué usaron a Lilith para esto?!" Gritó el Alpha "¡No pueden obligarle a hacer algo como eso! ¡No es justo…!"

"Ella fue quien lo decidió… En realidad, es su idea…" Azirafel se recostó en su asiento angustiado, ahora no solo era Crowley quien se encontraba en peligro.

"Tenemos que detenerlos… Ella… No tiene por qué hacerlo" Balbuceo el rubio.

"Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en este estúpido plan, pero no podemos interferir, así como así, cualquier paso en falso o equivocación de nuestra parte podría perjudicarlos…"

"¡¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos Michel?!" Estalló Lucifer "¡¿Para qué nos hiciste venir hasta aquí si no podemos ayudar?!"

"Si podemos…" Contestó con paciencia la Alpha "Yo… Creo que hay algo que mis hermanos no contemplaron, y es por eso que estamos aquí…"

"¡¿Y qué es?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué paso por alto tu maravillosa familia?! ¡YO TENGO A DOS DE MIS HERMANOS EN RIESGO!"

En vez de enojarse, Michel saco otro teléfono, sin dejar de observar el rumbo que tomaba Metatron, quien ya se había puesto en marcha nuevamente.

"¿A quién llamas?" La castaña hizo un gesto a su hermano para que no hiciera ruido, luego coloco el altavoz.

"¿Michel?" Era la voz de Gabriel "¿Está todo bien?"

"Si… Azirafel y Lucifer se encuentran bien, en casa…"

"¿Por qué llamas?"

"Metatron me dijo lo de Lilith, pero no a donde iban tú y Beelzebub…" El Alpha quiso hablar al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, pero se contuvo.

"Yo…" Hubo un suspiro largo antes de seguir "Estamos en casa de Remiel, Asmodeo nos dijo todo lo que sabe, más otros vídeos y los nombres reales de los tipos… Pero no sé si sea suficiente, sobre todo por la forma en que obtuve la información…" El tono de su hermano preocupo a la castaña, pero en esos momentos su prioridad era otra.

"Necesito hablar contigo…"

"E-este no es el mejor momento…"

"Es serio Gabriel, por favor ¿cómo puedo encontrarlos?"

Michel se sintió un poco culpable, de que, a diferencia de ella, Gabriel termino cediendo a verla al notar la urgencia de su solicitud.

"No deberíamos estar aquí…" Se quejó Lucifer sin apartar la vista del teléfono, donde el punto que representaba a Metatron solo brillaba sin moverse de su lugar "Deberíamos ir a buscar a Lilith…"

"¿Podrías hacer eso?" Pregunto Michel con un resoplido parecido a un lamento "¿Podrías verlos? ¿Podrías enfrentarlo frente a frente como ella?"

El Alpha no respondió, desvió la mirada, apretó sus puños hasta que sus palmas comenzaron a sangrar, aunque no fuera capaz de decirlo en voz sabía que esa era la verdad, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

"Gabriel salió…" Azirafel rompió el silencio señalando a su hermano "¿Ahora qué?"

"De acuerdo… Esto es lo que haremos…" La castaña tomo las llaves de su auto y se las entregó al menor de los Archangel "Sabes conducir ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

"Escucha, de todos aquí, el único que podría ayudar a Crowley eres tú…"

"¡Yo solo le hago mal! ¡Si él me ve podría empeorar su condición!" Replico asustado el Omega "¡Que yo los siga es la peor de las ideas!"

"¡Lo sé!" Gritó también Michel "Pero necesito que confíes en mí… Metatron puede creer que todo estará bien con él allí, pero debes evitar que termine haciendo una tontería… Por favor Azirafel, s-sé que no es la mejor de las opciones, pero tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de nuestro hermano… Hazlo por él y por Crowley…"

Aún con dudas, el chico tomo las llaves, miro entre el par de Alphas y asintió con decisión.

"¿Qué es lo que harán ustedes?" Preguntó antes de cambiar asiento con su hermana.

"Algo para lo que necesito que Lucifer se quede conmigo…"

Sin agregar más, el menor de los Archangel encendió el automóvil, siguiendo la ruta que lo llevara lo más rápido posible hasta su hermano… Y Crowley.

"Michel ¿qué rayos estas planeando?" Lucifer parecía preocupado, mirando hacia todas direcciones "¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, Gabriel se acercó a ellos, con una clara expresión de molestia.

"¡Dijiste que estaban en casa!" Reclamó señalando al Alpha "¡Y estoy seguro de que quien se acaba de marchar en ese auto fue Azirafel!"

"¿Qué es lo que encontraron?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Entre lo que el tal Asmodeo les dijo, y lo que ya sabían… ¿Hay suficiente para poder denunciarlos?" Frustrado, el más alto tallo su rostro sin querer mirar a su hermana o Lucifer.

"Si y no, Asmodeo tiene suficiente para inculparse él, pero sobre el otro par de sujetos solo el nombre… Incluso en los primeros vídeos que encontramos no aparece el rostro de nadie…"

"Si… Eso es lo que temía… Gabriel ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?" Solicitó Michel, el castaño estaba a punto de replicar "Por favor… Será un momento, lo juro…" Vencido el Alpha solo gruño en voz baja, volviendo a la casa, de Remiel.

"No tengo ni idea de que es lo que tratas de hacer Michel…" Se quejó Lucifer caminando de un lado a otro en la acera "¡¿Por qué estamos aquí?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con algo que solo yo puedo ayudarte?!"

"Escucha…" La Alpha jugo con sus manos, sin saber dónde colocarlas, miro las grietas del pavimento y como una hilera de hormigas cargaban con una gran hoja "Lo que te voy a pedir no es sencillo… Y probablemente me odies por esto…"

"Michel…"

"Debes denunciar…" La castaña interrumpió alzando la voz, colocando los brazos a los costados y observando de frente el rostro aterrado de su compañero.

"¿Qué…?"

"S-sé que esto te asusta y… No soy quién para pedirtelo, pero… Eres la única opción de que atrapen a las personas que te hicieron esto a ti y a Lilith…"

"Estas bromeando… No, no, y-yo no puedo hacer algo así…"

"Lucifer…"

"¡¿Cómo me pides algo como eso?! ¡No puedo hacerlo!"

"Aun cuando Lilith encuentre a Crowley y suponiendo que todo saliera bien, no hay nada que los vincule con ustedes… Si no hablan…"

"¡Tienen a mi hermano y está la confesión de ese sujeto llamado Asmodeo! U-ustedes… Su familia tiene contactos podrían…"

"¿Y crees que ellos no los tienen? Somos un puñado de civiles contra quien sabe que sujetos… Ahora, mientras hablamos, otros niños como tú están pasando por lo mismo… Sin ayuda se irán libres…"

"No… No, no…" A Lucifer comenzó a faltarle el aire, sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, mientras pensaba lo que hablar significaría "No lo haré… ¡No puedes obligarme!"

"No pienso obligarte, pero necesito que entiendas, tu hermano está en un peligro grave, además de lo delicado de su situación…"

"¡NO TRATES DE MANIPULARME CON ESO MICHEL!" El Alpha trato de huir, pero la castaña fue más rápida, tomando del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

"¡No estoy manipulándote! ¡Te hablo con la verdad!" Michel se dejó de amabilidad, ante la cobardía del chico "¡Lilith incluso se puso en riesgo ella misma! ¡¿La dejarás hacer esto?! ¡¿Sola?!"

"¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡No puedo! ¡Yo no soy fuerte como ella!" El chico siguió tratando de huir "¡Soy un cobarde! ¡Por favor no me hagas hacer esto, por favor!"

Rindiéndose comenzó a caer al suelo, vencido y asustado, sin incluso poder controlar sus feromonas, las cuales comenzaban a manifestarse con ímpetu.

"Lucifer… Escucha…" La castaña se agacho a su lado tomando su rostro entre sus manos "Eras un niño ¿entiendes? Lo que pasaste no podías evitarlo, no había manera en que lo detuvieras solo, y cualquiera se hubiera rendido… Pero fuiste valiente, huiste con vida y ayudaste a otros a escapar… Te conozco, aunque pienses que no, sé que debajo del miedo que escondes, eres valiente y harías lo que fuera por tus hermanos… Y Lucifer, tus hermanos nunca te han necesitado tanto como ahora…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro del Alpha, rodando por sus mejillas y nariz hasta caer en el cemento, donde desaparecían con rapidez.

"No puedo… No me creerán, dirán que fue mi culpa, que porque no lo dije antes…"

"Yo te creo, no fue tu culpa y no es tarde para que quieras justicia…" Michel lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su melena que comenzaba a mostrar sus rizos rojos "Lo que te paso, no le debe pasar a nadie más, y por eso que debes decirlo…"

"No podré hacerlo…" Lloró el chico "Estaré solo…"

"No lo estarás…" La castaña beso sien murmurando a su oído "Me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, no dejaré que nadie más te lastime, pero debes confiar en mí… Lucifer, te lo ruego, confía en mí… No tenemos mucho tiempo, Crowley, Lilith y Beelzebub harían hasta lo imposible por mantenerte a salvo, sacrificarían todo por ti... Pero esta vez eres tú quien necesita hacerlo por ellos…"

Sin aflojar su agarre, Lucifer se separó un poco, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos no podían apartarse de Michel.

"¿M-me juras que no te irás de mi lado?" Tartamudeo, constándole bastante poder seguir "¿No me dejarás solo?"

"Te lo juro…" La seriedad en el rostro de Michel fue como un rayo de luz, para la oscuridad que lo rodeaba en esos momentos.

Ambos se levantaron, en dirección a la casa de donde había salido Gabriel, donde aparecieron también el Alpha y par de Betas.

Lucifer no fue consiente de la conversación o de sí mismo, hasta que escucho su nombre por parte de uno de los agentes, sintió la mano de Michel apretar la suya, y a lo lejos miró a Beelzebub quien asintió varias veces en su dirección.

"Me dijeron que tienes algo que importante que decirme…" Dijo la mujer Alpha a su lado, y entonces el chico se dio cuenta de que el valor que sintió aquella noche que escapó, no se había desvanecido por completo en él, y comenzó a relatar su historia.


	346. CCCXLVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXLVI**

"Todo saldrá bien…" Se dijo Lilith así misma, mientras apretaba sus manos en puños tratando de detener el temblor de estas.

Respiro por la boca, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones para soltarlo poco a poco, con cuidado alzo la vista, observando a sus captores, podía sentir con claridad la furia del Beta al verse limitado por su compañero Alpha, eso le favorecía, entre menos creyeran que era un peligro o que no sabía lo que hacía era mejor para Lilith.

"Es aquí…" El automóvil frenó de repente, haciendo que la pelirroja se golpeara contra el asiento frente a ella "Bajen…"

El Beta refunfuño molestó ante la orden, abrió la puerta de un golpe ignorando a la pelirroja, quien fue arrastrada hacia afuera por el Alpha.

"Esta allí dentro" Explicó el más alto.

"¿Está bien? ¿Está herido?" No pudo evitar preguntar nerviosa.

"Tendrás que entrar y averiguarlo…" Claramente es una trampa, pensó la Omega, y permaneció unos minutos sin moverse de su lugar.

"Oh…" Exclamó el Beta con una mueca "¿Estas asustada? ¿Dónde quedo la valentía de hace rato?"

Lilith frunció el ceño, deseaba poder mirar alrededor en busca del auto de Metatron, para saber que él estaba allí en alguna parte, pero hacer algo como eso haría levantar muchas sospechas. En su lugar se dirigió nuevamente al Alpha, alzando sus manos aún esposadas.

"¿Podría al menos quitarme esto?" Preguntó la Omega ignorando al Beta.

"No pidas tanto, niña…"

"Estoy sola contra dos personas ¿qué ventaja puedo tener?" Insistió la chica ante lo que el otro hombre solo rodó los ojos, liberándola.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Exclamó su compañero enfadado "¡No la dejes libre imbécil!" Lilith pudo sentir un cambio en las feromonas del ambiente.

"¡Cierra la boca! ¡No es más que una Omega!"

"¡Una Omega que me hizo esto!" El hombrecillo apuntó a su cara desfigurada "¡Este no es más que otro de sus trucos!"

"No me compares contigo, eres un Beta, no vales nada, si te engañaron fue por tu propia incompetencia, eran un par de chiquillos y aun así dejaste que te humillaran, mataran a tu compañero y ayudaran a huir a todo un lote… Lo que queda de ti no es más que una excusa de hombre…"

La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar la escena, cuando fue tomada del brazo y arrastrada hasta el lugar, un viejo edificio que en otro tiempo debía de ser una bodega, cerca no había una sola casa o persona, todo completamente despoblado, como en el antiguo sitio donde estuvo cautiva.

Con algo de esfuerzo, el Alpha abrió la enorme puerta corrediza, empujando con violencia a la chica y sin darle tiempo a replicar, volvió a cerrar.

"De acuerdo Lilith…" Hablo en voz alta para sí misma "Sabías que este par te engañaría tarde o temprano, solo esperemos que Crowely esté aquí también…"

Dentro estaba oscuro, la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas rotas le alcanzaba apenas para ver por donde caminaba, golpeo con una caja haciendo que una decena de ratas corrieran asustadas, y al girarse miró al pelirrojo tendido sobre el suelo.

"¡Crowley!" Gritó aliviada corriendo hasta él, sosteniéndolo entre brazos "Oye, debes despertar ¿me escuchas? Crowley, mi nombre es Lilith, soy amiga de tu hermano, Lucifer, y también de Azirafel… Vamos, respóndeme… ¡Crowley!"

"¡Estas siendo muy blando con esa Omega!" Gritó el hombrecillo a su compañero, el cual solo giró los ojos con molestia "¡¿Qué crees que esto?! ¡¿Un juego?! ¡No estamos para ser amables o cumplir los caprichos de nadie!"

"La última vez nos pagaron la mitad por los golpes y heridas, conoces la regla, sin cicatrices y marcas visibles…" Contestó el más alto restándole importancia "Además, ni siquiera opuso resistencia…"

"¡Trata de engañarte! ¡La conozco!"

"Es una Omega, entiéndelo, si yo quisiera puedo someterla con una mano atada a la espalda…"

"¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Que sepa de una vez quien es quien manda aquí!"

"Lo siento…" El más alto encendió un cigarro que se llevó a los labios para dar una larga calada, lanzado el humo sobre el rostro de su compañero "Pero no es mi tipo…"

"Tu menosprecio nos va a terminar costando muy caro a ambos…" Gruño el hombrecillo apretando los dientes "Pero no volveré a caer en su trampa, ábreme, entraré a saldar cuentas pendientes…"

"Te lo advierto" Le amenazó el Alpha "Sin marcas o heridas visibles…"

"Lo tomaré en cuenta…"

La puerta volvió a abrirse, alarmando a la pelirroja, esperaba poder tener un poco más de tiempo, Crowley no había despertado aún, sin él consciente sería más difícil hacerles frente a sus captores.

"¿Creíste que por ser Omega tendría un trato especial contigo?" Escuchó Lilith a lo lejos "¿Qué olvidaría lo que me hiciste?"

El sonido de algo arrastrándose llamo especialmente su atención, no sabía si se trataba de una cadena o un tubo de fierro, pero fuese lo que fuese la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

"Mi estúpido compañero tiene la idea de que no es necesaria la violencia para educar…" Agachada en el suelo, sosteniendo aún el cuerpo del Alpha, la chica miró una sombra acercarse hasta ella "Pero yo soy más de la antigua escuela…"

Hubo un golpe contra el suelo, acompañado del chillido agudo de un animal, la chica no se movió de su lugar ni tampoco aparto la vista.

"Eso es lo que merecen quienes no saben su lugar…"

"Según tu amigo, de entre los dos vales menos que yo… Creo que tu antiguo compañero te iba mejor, no era muy listo, era más fácil para ti manejarlo…" Lilith sabía que aquello era arriesgado, pero no iba a permitirse intimidar por aquel sujeto.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" La gruesa barra de metal que llevaba el Beta dio ahora contra una caja, destruyendo lo que fuera que tenía dentro.

"No me asustas" La pelirroja se puso de pie, aún frente el cuerpo de Crowley "Nunca lo hiciste, lo único que siento hacia ti es asco y repulsión… ¿Quieres atacarme? ¡Adelante, hazlo! ¡Pero no te diré nada!"

"¡¿Crees que eres muy valiente?!" El sujeto dio un paso al frente "¡¿Crees que estos años has sido libre?! ¡No seas ilusa! ¡Nunca podrás!" La luz iluminaba parcialmente su desfigurado rostro "¡Desde que te fuiste no has sido libre ni una sola vez!"

"Tú no sabes nada de mí…"

"¡Claro que lo sé! Quieres aparentar ser valiente, ser libre… Pero no es cierto, llevas el mismo collar que te dimos, porque sabes que puede volver a pasar" Inconscientemente la chica llevo su mano hasta su cuello, acariciando el frío metal "Vives a la espera de huir, tienes miedo, y jamás podrás superarlo, será un pasado que te carcoma por dentro, somos tus dueños y lo sabes, aunque te digas a ti misma que no…"

"¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!" Estalló la chica "¡Lo que ustedes nos hicieron es imperdonable y jamás lo voy a olvidar! ¡Pero no me define! ¡No me hace menos, y no me vuelve su propiedad! ¡¿Crees que me asustas?! ¡¿Tus amenazas?! ¡No voy a doblegarme ante ti ni ante nadie!"

"¿En serio? Eso lo veremos…" Con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa, el sujeto alzo la barra y Lilith apenas tuvo tiempo de proteger su cabeza antes de salir disparada a un lado por el impacto "¿Qué sientes al volver a ser la presa, Omega?"

"Mierda…" Mascullo la chica soportando el dolor, tal vez le había roto el brazo, no estaba segura, pretendiendo cambiar de posición, con su mano libre sacó el teléfono de emergencia que había escondido, pensó en que debía haber llamado en cuanto entro en esa bodega, esperó que ahora no fuera demasiado tarde.

"¿Qué llevas allí?" Tomándola del cabello, ella no dijo ni una palabra, presionando la tecla de marcación "¡Oh no lo harás!"

El Beta golpeo su brazo lastimado nuevamente, haciéndola tirar el aparato, alcanzó a sonar dos veces, antes que fuera destruido bajo el pie del Beta.

"¡Deberías ver tu rostro ahora!" Se burlo el sujeto "¡Me alegra que no te hayamos revisado, si hubiéramos encontrado tu juguetito no podría haber visto esa expresión de desesperanza en ti! ¡¿Dónde quedó tu valor, Omega?!"

Soy una idiota… Pensó Lilith, mirando como su única chance de salir de allí se destruyó en pedazos.

"Lo siento Metatron…" Murmuró la chica con una voz apenas audible.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Clamabas piedad es eso?!"

"Dije…" Lilith se levantó, tambaleando por el dolor, sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los del sujeto "¡QUE PUEDES IRTE AL INFIERNO!"

"Voy a disfrutar tanto oírte gritar de dolor, suplicando clemencia…"

El Beta sonrió, sujetando con fuerza la barra de metal en sus manos, pero de pronto algo en su expresión cambio, y la pelirroja tardó un par de segundos en notar el golpe de feromonas que surgió de repente.

"¡¿Cómo te desataste?!" Gritó el Beta, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, temblando, no podía ser capaz de percibir el aroma, pero su instinto de supervivencia le decía que se alejara.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja giró levemente la cabeza, y de reojo, miro a Crowley, agazapado en el suelo, emitiendo un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

"Crowley…" Le llamo la Omega y cuando este levanto el rostro, se dio cuenta de a que se refería Azirafel cuando le contó que Crowley parecía ser un ser completamente distinto al que conocía, era la primera vez que ella se encontraba con un Alpha que se había entregado por completo a su instinto.


	347. CCCXLVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXLVII**

Azirafel iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el claxon de un automóvil lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, freno de pronto casi pasándose un semáforo en rojo y recibiendo el dedo medio del conductor que cruzo frente a él.

"¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?" Se preguntó así mismo, mirando el punto que no dejaba de parpadear en el teléfono "¿Qué tal si solo soy un estorbo para ellos? ¿En qué puedo servirles?"

Golpeo su frente contra el volante, la luz volvió a ponerse en verde, pero él no era capaz de avanzar, los conductores tras él comenzaron a molestarse, dio vuelta en dirección contraria a la que debería ir, buscando el camino para regresar con Michel y Gabriel.

"No puedo hacer nada…" Se lamentó nuevamente "S-si llegó y Crowley pierde el control por mis feromonas ¿qué haré? N-no puedo…"

"_Ángel está bien…"_ La voz del Alpha resonó en su mente como si se encontrará sentado junto a él _"Estoy aquí a tu lado y no voy a dejarte ¿de acuerdo? Veremos cómo saldremos de esto…"_

Recordaba aquella conversación, fue el día que dejó la casa de sus hermanos, Crowley vivía en el orfanato, en un cuarto pequeño que antes había sido un armario, lo dejo quedarse, recuerda que le preparó una cena, mientras decía que él no tenía hambre, que podía comer cuanto quisiera, mentía, el orfanato no podía alimentar a muchas bocas, al día siguiente salió buscar empleo y para la tarde ya había conseguido un lugar a donde mudarse juntos.

"_T-tal vez no sea una buena idea…"_ El rubio dejó de lado el bolígrafo, mirando hacia el suelo _"Debería conseguir un trabajo a tiempo completo o al menos una carrera que pague mejor…"_

"_Ángel"_ El pelirrojo tomo su mano y se agachó frente a él para mirarlo a la cara _"Haz lo que te haga feliz, si quieres trabajar está bien, si quieres aplicar en otra escuela está bien, te apoyaré en lo que sea que desees"_

"_Apenas nos alcanza para cubrir los gastos"_ Volvió a replicar el chico _"N-no quiero ser más una carga…"_

"_¡Oye! Escúchame…"_ El Alpha se quitó los lentes y tomo su rostro con suavidad, su semblante parecía serio, pero no tardó en sonreírle con ternura _"No eres una carga para mí, jamás lo has sido, ni lo serás… Quiero verte feliz ¿entiendes? Deseo que cuando vuelvas a casa, sea con una sonrisa, me cuentes todas las cosas que aprendiste, aunque no las entienda, y más que nada quiero que hagas lo que es bueno para ti no para mí…"_

"_Pero las cuentas, la renta, comida…"_

"_Ángel… Estaremos bien… Porque estamos juntos… Ahora, vas a terminar ese formulario, y mañana a primera hora iremos a la Facultad a dejar tus papeles, no aceptaré replica alguna..."_

Crowley comenzó a doblar turnos a partir de ese día, además de aplicar también para poder estudiar en línea, Azirafel se alegró por él, pero tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Crowley lo hacía para poder avanzar a su lado, realmente hacia todos esos sacrificios por poder estar junto a él.

"_Los doctores no saben que me pasa…"_ Hizo una pausa sin mirar al pelirrojo _"Dicen que fue un celo, pero… Soy un Beta ¿cómo podría tener un celo? No entiendo… ¿Hay algo mal conmigo?"_

"_No hay nada malo contigo ángel"_ El más alto se acercó hasta él pasando un brazo por su hombro _"No te asustes, estoy aquí… Sea lo que sea, voy a estar siempre para apoyarte…"_

"_¿L-lo prometes?"_ Azirafel recordaba lo atemorizado que se sentía en aquel momento, su única fortaleza era la mano de Crowley sujetando la suya, mientras su voz le murmuraba que todo saldría bien.

"Él siempre se quedó a mi lado" El rubio miró de nuevo el teléfono, cada vez se alejaba más del punto que indicaba la posición de su hermano "¿Por qué yo no pude hacer lo mismo?"

El indicador de la gasolina comenzó a parpadear, así que el Omega buscó donde estacionarse, apagó el motor y talló su rostro sintiéndose abrumado.

"Porque le tuve miedo…" Respondió para sí mismo "Cuando me mostró el Alpha que podía ser… Me asuste tanto de él que me olvide del verdadero Crowley… ¿Y si hubiera sido al revés? ¿Si yo lo hubiera atacado a él?"

Miró de nuevo la pantalla, continuaba sin avanzar, pero le dejaba algo muy en claro, Metatron no se había movido de aquel lugar, él seguía en la espera de algo, no había dejado a Lilith sola, en todo ese tiempo.

"Crowley se hubiera quedado conmigo" Dijo en voz alta el rubio, encendiendo nuevamente el motor "A pesar de no poder estar a mi lado, se hubiera quedado conmigo, habría ido a visitarme, a decirme que todo estaría bien y que encontraríamos la forma de salir de eso… Juntos…"

Tomo de nuevo el rumbo hacia el punto que señalaba la ubicación de su hermano, no sabía si el combustible alcanzaría, pero tenía que llegar, apretó el acelerador y cruzó justo antes de que la luz cambiara a rojo.

"Crowley jamás se hubiera marchado, él hubiera tomado cualquier tratamiento, cualquier opción, para ayudarme… Ni siquiera hubiera dudado…" Apretó el volante sin bajar la velocidad "Y esta vez, seré yo quien me quede a su lado…"

"Llevan mucho tiempo dentro ¿no?" Preguntó Wilde, comenzaba a sentirse ansioso, moviendo una de sus piernas con impaciencia.

"Si…" Metatron miraba hacia algún punto a través de la ventana, se habían estacionado a una distancia que les permitiera acercarse en cualquier momento sin que sus feromonas fueran detectadas "Lilith ya debió de haber llamado…"

"¿Qué haremos si ella no llama?"

El Alpha abrió la boca sin saber que responder, pero en ese momento la pantalla de su celular se ilumino, sonó una vez y cuando estaba a punto de contestar el teléfono se detuvo.

"¿S-se equivocaría?" Pregunto el Omega asustado "T-tal vez solo debamos esperar…"

Metatron tardo solo un par de segundos antes de encender el motor y acelerar para acercarse al lugar.

"¡¿Qué demonios hace?!"

"La descubrieron…"

"¡No podemos saberlo! ¡Vamos a arruinar todo si nos acercamos!"

"No me importa, voy a ayudarla…"

"Pero…"

"¡Pero nada!" Gritó el Alpha "¡No pienso quedarme ni un minuto más, esperando a que le pase algo!"

"¡¿Y si pones en riesgo a ambos?! ¡Ellos también pueden estar armados!" Wilde iba a continuar replicando, cuando el automóvil freno de repente haciendo que el chico se golpeara con el tablero frente a él "¡¿Qué demonios…?!"

"¡¿Azirafel?!" Gritó Metatron al ver a su hermano, agitado, salió del coche para encontrarse con el menor de los Archangel, jadeando de cansancio, cubierto por ramas y hojas "¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?!"

"¡No tengo tiempo de explicaciones!" Contesto el chico "¡Llévame con Crowley!"

"¡ESTO NO ES NINGUN JUEGO!" La molestia del Alpha iba en aumento "¡NO PUEDO CUIDAR DE TI!"

"¡No quiero que cuides de mí! ¡Necesito ir con Crowley! ¡Necesito que sepa que estoy a su lado!"

El Alpha no sabía qué hacer, Azirafel no era parte de su plan, solo podía pensar en que debía ayudar a Lilith lo más rápido que pudiera.

"Sube al auto" Indico el castaño para sorpresa del Omega "¡Rápido!"

"Esto es una mala, pésima, terrible idea…" Exclamó Wilde entrando en pánico, Azirafel sintió un poco de pena por él.

Metatron y su hermano se miraron por un momento, se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban convencidos de seguir adelante, el coche volvió a arrancar.


	348. CCCXLVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXLVIII**

"Pregunté…" Dijo el Beta pretendiendo una valentía que no tenía "¡¿Cómo te desataste?!"

Crowely no contestó, su respiración era rápida y solo observaba con molestia a su alrededor, lucía como un animal enjaulado buscando el modo de escapar.

"¿No vas a hablar?" El sujeto se adelantó, ignorando a Lilith, guiado ahora por una especie de orgullo roto al haberse sentido asustado "¿Te comieron la lengua las ratas?"

La pelirroja se apartó tratando de pasar desapercibida, no sabía cómo un Alpha en aquel estado podía reaccionar, busco a su alrededor una forma para poder salir de allí, aunque aún estaba en su contra el brazo roto y el sujeto que custodiaba la puerta.

"Ustedes chiquillos imbéciles" El Beta se acercó a Crowley arrastrando la barra de metal "Realmente necesitan que se les dé una lección, de cuál es su lugar aquí…"

Afuera, el Alpha termino de fumar su cigarro, lanzando la colilla para aplastarla contra el suelo y maldiciendo en voz baja algo sobre su compañero de trabajo.

Tomo la pesada puerta y con esfuerzo empujo lo suficiente para poder entrar, el aroma de las feromonas iba intensificándose, eso lo hizo sentirse aún más enfadado.

"Parece que no puedes confiar este tipo de trabajo a un Beta inútil" Murmuró mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, le costó mantener la calma ante el aroma tan intenso, era la primera vez que percibía algo como eso.

"¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!"

El gritó llamó la atención del Alpha quien se acercó dando con una peculiar escena, la Omega en el suelo sosteniendo uno de sus brazos claramente lastimado, a un lado el chico que habían tomado por error se encontraba encima de su compañero, empujando la barra metálica contra su garganta, en una lucha de fuerza que el Beta claramente iba perdiendo.

"Eres un ser lamentable ¿sabías eso?" Exclamó el más alto en burla hacia su compinche, el cual ni siquiera podía mirarlo aun tratando de zafarse del joven Tadfield.

Lilith quien observaba la escena, noto la luz que entraba desde afuera, la puerta estaba abierta y ambos sujetos se encontraban demasiado distraídos para notarla, pensó en levantarse y escapar, pero temía por lo que pudiera pasarle a Crowley. Mientras trataba de encontrar una estrategia que sirviera para ambos, sintió un golpe de feromonas que no provenían del pelirrojo, y se dio cuenta que debía de huir de allí cuanto antes.

"Podrás ser un Alpha de alta categoría" Dijo el captor con una mirada seria "Pero eso no significa que puedas hacerme frente…"

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, un fuerte golpe en el estómago lo saco de balance, ni si quiera fue capaz de ver cuando el chico había llegado hasta él.

"Odio a los Alphas…" El tono de su voz contrastaba terriblemente con el odio profundo que emanaban sus ojos "Los odio a todos y cada uno…"

Cuando el Beta se vio libre, tosió copiosamente, tratando de tomar aire, un poco más y no hubiera sido capaz de mantener la conciencia, lanzó la barra lejos, y en su lugar saco un arma que apunto en dirección al pelirrojo, hasta que de reojo vio como una figura se movía desapercibida entre las cajas, decidió entonces, que su compañero necesitaba una lección de humildad, y no había mejor forma de recibirla que de un igual.

"No pedía nacer Alpha…" Los movimientos de Crowley eran erráticos pero salvajes, balanceaba los brazos al caminar y no parecía que le afectarán ninguno de los golpes que recibía, al contrario, solo aumentaban su furia "Ni siquiera pedí nacer…"

Su contrincante limpio la sangre que brotaba de su boca, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, y decidió dejar de lado los juegos, ya importaba muy poco si su mercancía terminaba o no dañada.

"¡Lo hice!" Exclamó Lilith al mirar la luz que atravesaba la puerta entreabierta, las feromonas comenzaban a vencerla y su brazo partido en dos tampoco era de ayuda, pero cuando al fin estaba por salir soltó un suspiro aliviada.

"¿Creíste que sería tan fácil, Omega sin marca?" Escuchó tras ella, y luego se vio lanzada hacia un lado con fuerza, golpeando contra algunas de las cajas "No dejaré que te libres tan fácil de esto… No sin escuchar tus gritos suplicándome por piedad…"

"Jamás te suplicaré por nada" Contesto la pelirroja, se había lastimado al caer, y no podía ponerse de pie, pero eso no le impidió alzar la vista, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que no contenía ni una pizca de miedo "Y mucho menos lo haría ante un ser tan patético como tú… ¿Te crees muy valiente por aterrorizar niños? ¿Por usarlos y desecharlos como si de objetos se trataran? ¡No eres más que una basura inútil y cobarde!"

El Beta se acercó golpeándola en el rostro con la culata de la pistola, su labio se abrió y un moretón comenzaba a formarse, pero eso no detuvo a la chica.

"¡¿Recuerdas cuando escape?! ¡¿Cómo quedaste llorando en el suelo?! ¡También yo deje marca en ti! ¡¿No es así?! ¡Cada que te miras al espejo recuerdas como una simple Omega te humilló!"

"¡CÁLLATE!" El Beta le apunto directo a la cara y aun así Lilith no le dio el gusto de sentir temor "¡TÚ Y TODOS ESOS CHIQUILLOS NO SON MÁS QUE RESIDUOS DE LA VIDA! ¡¿QUIÉN VA A EXTRAÑARLOS?! ¡¿QUIÉN SE PREOCUPA POR USTEDES?! ¡¿A QUIENES LES IMPORTAN?! ¡SUS PROPIOS PADRES NOS LOS ENTREGAN POR UN PAR DE BILLETES! ¡LA VIDA EN LAS CALLES Y CON NOSOTROS ES LA MISMA PORQUE NO SON NADA!"

"Soy mucho más de lo que tú eres" Contestó Lilith sin inmutarse "Porque yo no necesito humillar, abusar o amenazar a nadie para sentir que valgo algo… Todos somos más que tú… ¿Quieres que ruegue? ¿Qué me humille? No lo haré, si me matas aquí, lo harás mirándome a los ojos y dándote cuenta de que hagas lo que hagas jamás serás nada, que no tienes valor y que no te tengo miedo…"

"¿Te crees muy valiente? Eso lo descubriremos…" Hubo un sonido metálico, el seguro del arma había sido retirado.

Cuando el Alpha logró derribar a Crowley creyó que eso había sido todo, lo golpeó por todo el cuerpo, pocas veces en el rostro, le gustaba aquel rostro, pensó en que se divertiría un poco con él una vez que las cosas se calmarán.

El chico dejó de moverse, y el sujeto se puso de pie, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, y sintió un gran triunfo y orgullo al haber derribado con tanta facilidad a un Alpha de alta categoría como aquel, cuando busco a su compañero Beta, una risa llamó su atención.

"¿Eso fue todo?" Preguntó Crowley, aún tendido en el suelo "Apenas y me rompiste un par de costillas…"

De un salto se puso de pie, escupió sangre en el suelo y miró en dirección del otro sujeto con una sonrisa vacía.

"Aunque debo de reconocer que diste más pelea que él último Alpha con quien me encontré…" Antes de que su contrario pudiera siquiera hablar, se lanzó contra él, con un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz "Así es como se da un buen golpe…"

Con esfuerzo, el sujeto se lo quitó de encima, girándose para evitar ahogarse con su propia sangre, notó como el aroma del chico no había disminuido en absoluto, al contrario, sus feromonas parecían intensificarse a cada minuto. El Alpha se sintió aterrado, así que obedeció a su impulso y trato de huir.

"Todo mundo habla de lo superiores que somos… De las ventajas que nos da nuestra condición sobre los Betas y Omegas" Crowley hablaba de manera tranquila, caminando despacio en dirección al sujeto "¿Quién decidió que éramos mejores a nadie? Ser Alpha nunca fue bueno para mí…"

Su pie pateo con la barra metálica en el piso, se agacho para levantarla, luego golpeo tan fuerte el suelo que este se desquebrajo.

"Mis ojos solo lograron que me abandonaran en un orfanato…" Se acercó lentamente arrastrando el metal "Y mi condición me separo de la persona que amaba… No puedo estar junto a él sin dañarlo… Pero tu pareces tan feliz siendo un Alpha"

El sujeto estaba congelado por el miedo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás buscando como huir, Crowley noto eso y sonrió sin emoción.

"Usas esta maldita condición para aprovecharte de los más débiles… ¿Qué sientes ahora que tú eres el débil?"

Tomo impulso, ignorando sus propias heridas de las cuales ni siquiera parecía ser consiente, y arremetió un golpe en el costado del más alto, tirando al suelo. El hombre pudo escuchar el propio crujir de sus huesos ante el impacto y viéndose acorralado, recordó la ventaja que tenía sobre el chico.

"No te preocupes…" Dijo el pelirrojo con lentitud "Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a sentirte feliz de ser un Alpha nunca más…"

El sonido de dos disparos hizo que, afuera, una parvada de pájaros saliera volando asustada.


	349. CCCXLIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCXLIX**

Azirafel observo un auto estacionado y a unos cuantos metros, un viejo edificio claramente abandonado, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Metatron giro el automóvil violentamente estacionándose lo más cerca posible de la entrada.

"Esperen aquí" Dijo el mayor de los Archangel "Si no salgo en diez minutos llamen a la policía, pero no quiero que por nada del mundo entren allí…"

"¡Claro, llamemos a las autoridades cuando todos estemos muertos!" Exclamó alterado Wilde, encogiéndose en su asiento.

"¡Entraré contigo!" Azirafel hizo ademán de levantarse, pero fue detenido rápidamente por su hermano "¡No! ¡No sabemos que pase allí dentro!"

"¡Sea lo que sea no es bueno!" Gritó el chico "¡¿Percibes ese aroma?! ¡Son las feromonas de Crowley! ¡Si se encuentra en ese estado no puede estar bien!"

"¡Y es una razón más por la que no permitiré que vayas conmigo!" Antes de que el más joven replicará, Metatron abrió la guantera, saco el arma dentro y se dirigió de vuelta al Omega "Hablo en serio Azirafel, deja que yo sea quien me haga cargo ¿de acuerdo?"

Sin esperar respuesta, el mayor de los Archangel salió del automóvil, colocando seguros en las puertas, y corrió hasta la entrada del lugar.

"T-tú hermano tiene razón…" Dijo Wilde a su lado "Incluso todo este plan es un fiasco, y él lo sabe, por eso esta tan preocupado…"

"Crowely no está bien…" El rubio apretó los puños "Sus feromonas son incluso más fuertes que en aquella ocasión…"

"¡Esa es una razón más para que no te acerques! ¡Ni siquiera podrá reconocerte! ¡Saltará sobre ti a la primera oportunidad!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que es peligroso! ¡Pero no puedo no preocuparme! ¡No pueden pedirme que me quede aquí a esperar, cuando sé que Crowley está pasando por un terrible momento justo ahora!"

"¡¿Y de qué le sirve que estés aquí?! ¡¿Eh?!" Wilde se giró en su asiento para verlo de frente "¡¿Cómo un simple Omega podría ayudarlo?! ¡Sobre todo estando en esta situación! ¡No pensaste las cosas! ¡Sólo corriste hasta aquí!"

"¡Si que las pensé! ¡Pero no como todos esperarían!" Interrumpió el rubio "¡Vine porque he abandonado a Crowley cuando más necesitaba de mí! ¡Y por una vez quiero ser yo quien se quede a su lado y le muestre que no está solo!"

"¡Pues elegiste el peor momento para apoyarlo incondicionalmente!" Wilde estaba a punto de la histeria, se tomó un momento para respirar, tratando de calmarse "No le debes nada a Crowley y él lo sabe… No tienes que hacer esto…"

"No vine porque siente que le deba algo" Interrumpió Azirafel, y con una determinación que su amigo había visto pocas veces, continúo "Vine porque lo amo"

A pesar de la situación, el castaño no pudo evitar sentir como esas palabras lo golpeaban de frente, y cuando estaba a punto de replicar el inconfundible sonido de un disparo asustó a ambos.

Metatron golpeo su espalda contra la pared, tratando de no generar ningún ruido posible, lentamente asomo la cabeza por la apertura de la puerta, la poca luz que entraba le dio apenas la iluminación necesaria para reconocer a un par de figuras, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

Tal vez el ambiente fuertemente cargado de feromonas Alpha, o las propias condiciones de la situación en la que se encontraba, fueron las causantes del actuar del castaño, ni siquiera él fue consciente de sus movimientos, antes de darse cuenta, había apuntado su arma y disparado dos veces.

"¡Metatron!" El gritó de Lilith se escuchaba lejano, entró al lugar caminando lentamente, sus oídos zumbaban, y se acercó hasta el sujeto al que había apuntado.

"¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES MALDITO BASTARDO?!" Gritó desde el suelo sujetando su hombro herido, había soltado el arma que portaba y cuando trato de alcanzarla el Alpha lo detuvo.

"Tu rostro…" No era capaz de reconocer su propia voz "¿Quién te causó esas cicatrices?" La mirada cargada de odio fue suficiente respuesta para el castaño quien volvió a apuntarle, justo a la cabeza "Es él ¿verdad?"

Miró en dirección a Lilith, quien yacía agazapada, y aún con la poca luz se dio cuenta de lo lastimada que estaba.

"Él fue quien te causó tanto daño…" Tronó los dientes, sin apartar la vista del Beta "Su mano tembló, su respiración se volvió más pesada y dio un paso al frente quedando aún más cerca del sujeto "Eres despreciable… Cobarde asqueroso…"

"No tienes las pelotas de disparar…" Se burló el tipo "Si quisieras matarme ya lo hubieras hecho, pero no puedes… ¡¿Es este el tipo que te ayudo?!" Gritó en dirección a la pelirroja.

"Metatron no lo vale, baja el arma…" Dijo ella tratando de levantarse, sin éxito, estaba demasiado agotada y su cuerpo ya sufría los estragos de estar expuesta a tal cantidad de feromonas.

"¿Por qué la ayudas? ¿Es tu puta personal o algo así? ¿Qué más podría ser?"

"¡CÁLLATE!" El Alpha apuntó nuevamente, pocas veces había experimentado un odio tan inmenso como aquel "¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR UNA PALABRA MÁS SOBRE ELLA O ME ASEGURARE DE QUE TUS SESOS QUEDEN ESPARCIDO POR TODO EL LUGAR!"

"¿En serio…?"

Antes de que continuara, el Alpha tiro del gatillo, directo a su pierna, el hombre comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, el daño era mucho más grave que el de su hombro.

"¡MALDITO…!"

"En el próximo no seré tan piadoso..." Cuando el sujeto alzó la vista, se dio cuenta de cuan serio estaba siendo el Alpha, comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, llorando.

"P-puedo darte lo que quieras…" Rogó dejando una mancha de sangre en donde se arrastraba "T-tengo contactos… Gente que estaría dispuesta a p-pagar mucho…"

"Cierra la maldita boca…" Su voz era tan parecida a la de su padre en esos momentos.

"¡NO, ESPERA ¡TE JURO QUE SI ME DEJAS IR NO VOLVERAN A SABER DE MÍ!" Apuntó justo en medio de sus ojos, a corta distancia de su cara "¡POR FAVOR…!"

"¡¿No es esto lo que Salomón querría?!" Gritó Lilith con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban "¡Verte actuar de esta manera lo haría estar muy orgulloso! ¡Diría que al fin eres el Alpha en el que siempre quiso que te convirtieras!"

Metatron apretó los dientes tanto que su mandíbula dolía, bajo el arma, miró al sujeto frente a él, quien lloraba y suplicaba cobardemente, y luego se dirigió hacia Lilith, agradeciendo que se encontrará bien.

"Mierda…" Murmuró Wilde mirando en dirección a la bodega "¿Qué rayos fue eso?"

"Voy a entrar…"

"¡¿VAS A QUÉ?! ¡Acabamos de escuchar malditos disparos Azirafel!"

"Llama a uno de mis hermanos, o a la policía o a quien sea que pueda ayudarnos, voy a entrar…"

"¡Azirafel! ¡Azirafel!" Los gritos fueron en vano, el joven Archangel ya había abierto la puerta y salido corriendo, ignorándolo por completo.

Al llegar a la entrada, dudo por un momento, la cantidad de feromonas del lugar lo puso nervioso, le hizo sentir vulnerable y comenzó a retroceder.

_"Ángel…"_

Al escuchar aquel susurro pensó que solo era parte de su imaginación, que estaba imaginándolo, pero al final lo tomo como el impulso necesario para seguir adelante.

"¡Lilith!" Encontró a la pelirroja aún en el suelo, corrió hasta ella tomándola en brazos "¡¿Estás bien?!"

"Metatron…" Dijo en apenas un murmullo la chica, su cuerpo ardía en fiebre, probablemente reaccionando a las feromonas a su alrededor.

"Tengo que sacar de aquí… ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?" Azirafel la ayudo a levantarse, notando la fractura en su brazo y su pie lastimado.

"E-estaré bien…" La Omega se apoyó en una de las cajas, y miro en dirección al Beta, quien había pasado de lloriquear a maldecir en voz alta "¿D-dónde está Metatron?"

"N-no lo sé…"

"Hay otro sujeto, un Alpha" Se apresuró a explicar la pelirroja "Escuche una pelea y luego nada… V-ve a buscarlo…"

"No voy a dejarte sola aquí Lilith…"

"Crowley se encuentra con ellos… Y como te has dado cuenta esta fuera de control, yo estaré bien… Ve ayudar a tu hermano…"

"Pero…"

"¡Por favor! ¡Azirafel, por favor! ¡Ve a ayudarlo!" Aquel par de ojos esmeralda, lo miraron como nunca lo habían hecho, suplicantes.

"¡No te muevas de aquí!"

Ignoro al sujeto que gimoteaba en el suelo, y se dirigió hasta la parte trasera de la bodega, donde miro a su hermano, presionando el cuerpo de Crowley, quien no se mostraba muy cooperativo, olvidando la advertencia de Lilith corrió hasta ellos.

"¡Azirafel aléjate!"

Cuando el chico se acercó más, se dio cuenta del sujeto que les amenazaba a ambos, con el arma que reconoció como la que había sacado Metatron del automóvil.

"Veo que trajeron con ustedes a otro lindo Omega... No, no, no…" Dijo el Alpha con burla, cuando el castaño quiso levantarse "Si lo sueltas, la sangre no dejará de brotar… Pero más importante aún… ¿Qué haré con todos ustedes que han visto demasiado?"


	350. CCCL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCL**

A pesar de sus feromonas, Crowley aún mantenía un poco de conciencia sobre la situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo, había llegado un punto en el que eso poco le importaba, su cuerpo no parecía responder a los golpes o palabras del otro sujeto, incluso cuando este logro derribarlo el pelirrojo no sintió miedo o preocupación, se levantó con normalidad, enfadado, no por la forma en que lo había tratado, sino por el hecho de que era un Alpha, al igual que él y no podía soportar esa idea.

Se movió sin pensarlo mucho, goleando de lleno el rostro de su atacante, incluso sus nudillos quedaron lastimados por el impacto, se lanzó sobre él y de alguna manera fue lanzado de lado, eso le molestó y sus feromonas reaccionaron con él.

"Todo mundo habla de lo superiores que somos… De las ventajas que nos da nuestra condición sobre los Betas y Omegas" Aquellas palabras provenían completamente de la parte que aún mantenía la conciencia en él "¿Quién decidió que éramos mejor a nadie? Ser Alpha nunca fue bueno para mí…"

¿Por qué tuve que nacer de este modo? Se preguntó para sí mismo recogiendo una barra de metal con la que luego golpeó el suelo, haciéndolo crujir.

"Mis ojos solo lograron que me abandonaran en un orfanato…"

No fue justo… No elegí ser Alpha, no elegí tener estos ojos, tener estar feromonas…

"Y mi condición solo me separo de la persona que amaba… No puedo estar junto a él sin dañarlo…"

Y ahora nunca podré decirle que lo siento, que lo que hice fue terrible… Pero tú…

"Pero tú pareces tan feliz siendo un Alpha"

Al ver como aquel sujeto estaba congelado por el miedo, y luego trato de huir, Crowley solo sonrió sin emoción, era un Alpha patético, igual a todos, igual a él.

"Usas esta maldita condición para aprovecharte de los más débiles… ¿Qué sientes ahora que tú eres el débil? No te preocupes…" Dijo el pelirrojo con lentitud "Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a sentirte feliz de ser un Alpha nunca más…"

Un par de disparos lo distrajeron por un instante, y fue justo en ese momento que el otro sujeto aprovecho para abalanzarse sobre él, lo siguiente fue un dolor punzante que a diferencia del resto de sus heridas sintió con total claridad.

El cuchillo se enterró con facilidad, justo por debajo de las costillas, el Alpha lo sostuvo por el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza.

"¡¿Qué fue ese sonido?!" Le preguntó con exigencia, mientras el chico intentaba zafarse del agarre "¡¿Quiénes vinieron a buscarlos?!"

Crowley pataleaba, pero sentía como iba perdiendo fuerza, rasguño los brazos del sujeto intentando que lo liberara, cuando parecía que el otro estaba apuntó de ceder, una tercera figura apareció.

"¡Suéltalo!"

"Otro Alpha…" Murmuró el pelirrojo, pero esta vez el aroma le pareció familiar.

"¡Te dije suéltalo!" Repitió Metatron.

El sujeto viéndose acorralado, siendo apuntado con un arma reafirmo su agarre contra el joven Tadfield, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía coordinar correctamente sus movimientos, coloco la navaja en la garganta del chico, cortando la piel.

"¡Baja la pistola o le rebano el cuello!" El castaño dudo, miro entre ambos y ante la falta de respuesta el más alto continúo "¡O podemos esperar a que se desangre!"

El Alpha alzo la camisa del chico, donde la horrible herida que le había provocado hace unos minutos se encontraba expuesta, sangrando copiosamente.

"¡Pon el arma en el suelo y patéala hacia mí!"

"¡Déjame ayudarlo!" Exclamó asustado el mayor de los Archangel "¡Te daré el arma y no intentaré nada, pero déjame parar la hemorragia!"

Como muestra de honestidad, el castaño se agacho con lentitud dejando el arma en el piso y alzando los brazos, dio un par de pasos al frente, Crowley pudo notar que se encontraba preocupado.

El otro Alpha lo soltó, fue atrapado por Metatron quien lo tendió en el piso, colocando sus manos sobre la herida, haciendo mucha presión, pero la sangre no paraba de brotar.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Gritó el captor con la pistola en sus manos y apuntando a ambos "¡¿Cómo nos encontraron y quién es este maldito chico?!" Crowley no podía mantenerse quieto, haciendo más difícil el trabajo para el castaño.

"M-mi nombre es Metatron, cabeza de la familia Archangel…" Al escuchar el apellido los ojos del pelirrojo lo buscaron ¿es el hermano de Azirafel? Pensó "S-si me dejas ayudarlos a él y Lilith…"

"¡Cierra la boca! ¡Yo hago las preguntas aquí!" La pelea no había dejado en mejores condiciones al otro hombre, le costaba respirar debido a la nariz fracturada, además de que debía de tener más de un par de huesos rotos.

Entre el despliegue de feromonas y la pérdida de sangre, el joven Tadfield no sabía cuánto de aquello estaba pasando en realidad, así que cuando la borrosa imagen de Azirafel se cruzó en su camino, solo pudo pensar en que se trataba de alguna clase de alucinación.

"¡Azirafel aléjate!"

"Realmente es él…" Su voz era tan débil que no él mismo escucho sus palabras, sin embargo, el inconfundible aroma de su ángel, le hizo darse cuenta de que todo aquello era real.

Metatron intentó ponerse de pie y el Alpha balanceo el arma en su dirección, indicándole que ni siquiera lo pensará.

¿Qué haces aquí? Intentó gritar sin éxito, alzó su mano para alcanzarlo, pero su cuerpo no quería reaccionar.

"¡Déjalos ir!" Intercedió el mayor de los Archangel "¡Mi familia tiene el suficiente dinero para pagar el precio que pongas! ¡Sólo deja que los tres chicos se vayan!"

"¡Te dije que te callaras...!"

En un giro que ninguno se esperaba, y que paso tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Azirafel tomo impulso y se lanzó contra el sujeto tirándolo al piso, Crowley trato de levantarse fallando miserablemente.

"¡Azirafel!" El castaño debatía entre acercarse a ayudar a su hermano o permanecer en su lugar deteniendo la hemorragia.

"¡Asqueroso Omega estúpido!" Gritó el hombre cuando ambos cayeron, peleando por el arma.

Aprovechando el efecto sorpresa, el rubio arremetió contra su oponente una patada en su entrepierna, logrando que este soltará la pistola y cuchillo, cuando el Alpha trató de alcanzarlos nuevamente, el chico fue más rápido apuntado ahora en su dirección.

Sin saber que más hacer, presiono el gatillo, pero ni siquiera rozo al sujeto, quien aprovecho el momento para levantarse y huir, al ver que tenía la desventaja, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

"¡Crowley! ¡Metatron!" Lanzó el arma lejos y corrió en dirección a su hermano y el pelirrojo "¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Crowley me escuchas?! ¡Soy yo! ¡Azirafel!"

"S-su herida es muy grave" Comenzó a explicar el castaño "L-la sangre no para de salir…" El rubio comenzó a presionar exactamente en el lugar que indico el mayor.

"L-lilith… Ella esta apenas en pie, pero bien…" Los ojos del Omega no se separaron ni un instante del joven Tadfield "D-debes ir tras esos sujetos y atraparlos…"

"Pero…"

"¡Yo me quedaré con él! ¡Ve Metatron!" Sin oponerse demasiado, el castaño obedeció, corriendo hacia la salida.

"Crowley… Ey, mírame… Crowley…" Intentaba que las lágrimas no lo vencieran "Aquí estoy, todo saldrá bien, por favor no te rindas…"

"¿Ángel?" El Alpha ladeo la cabeza, sus ojos no podían enfocar correctamente la cara del chico.

"Si… Si, soy yo, tú ángel, todo irá bien ¿de acuerdo? No te dejaré solo, no esta vez…"

"Recibí tu carta…" Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa suave "Sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento… Aunque sea una mentira, por favor dime que no estas enojado conmigo… Que no me odias…"

"¡No estoy enojado! ¡Y nunca podría odiarte!" Azirafel hizo más presión "¡Te amo Crowley! ¡En serio te amo!"

"Es lindo escuchar eso… Gracias ángel, yo también te amo…" Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

"¡Crowley! ¡No Crowley! ¡No! ¡Sigue conmigo! ¡Crowley!" Gritó con fuerza "¡Crowley!

Cuando todos se habían marchado, y el Beta se había asegurado de que Lilith no era una amenaza, se levantó con dificultad, dirigiéndose a la salida, para cuando estaba dentro del automóvil, listo para arrancar, la puerta a su lado se abrió, su compañero Alpha se sentó a su lado, igual o más herido que él.

"¡Arranca!" Exigió furioso, y el otro hombre no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, encendió el motor y cuando había avanzado un par de metro, un coche se estrelló de lleno justo por un costado.

"¡¿De dónde mierda vino eso?!"

"¡¿Qué le hicieron a los demás?!" Wilde saltó furioso, para hacerles frente "¡¿Azirafel, Lilith, Crowley?! ¡¿Dónde están ellos?!"

"¡TRAIDOR HIJO DE PERRA! ¡TÚ LA AYUDASTE!" Exclamó el Beta rabioso, y cuando está dispuesto a salir, se vieron rodeados por tres patrullas de policía.

"¡Vincent Achterkamp y Roger Wilson quedan bajo arresto por el secuestro y tráfico de personas, distribución de pornografía infantil múltiples cargos de abuso sexual!" Se escuchó a través del megáfono "¡Salgan con las manos en alto y sin oponer resistencia!"

De uno de los automóviles apareció Michel, quien vio a su hermano Metatron a lo lejos, y sin esperar indicaciones corrió hasta él, preocupada.

"¡Adentro, Crowley está gravemente herido! ¡Y Lilith inconsciente!" Explicó el castaño con apenas aliento.

"¡Necesitamos recoger a dos personas! ¡Con urgencia!" Gritó la Alpha sin perder la calma.

Un par de policías pusieron esposas sobre el par de hombres, y fue entonces que Lucifer salió también del vehículo, reconoció al Beta, pero no le tuvo miedo, lo miró lastimado, humillado y atrapado, por primera vez en muchos años, se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué esconderse más.


	351. CCCLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCLI**

"Crowley... Lilith…"

Lucifer se acercó hasta donde estaban los dos hermanos Archangel, y cuando miro las manos cubiertas de sangre de Metatron y como una ambulancia se acercaba al lugar, el pánico se hizo presa de él.

"¡Crowley, Lilith! ¡¿Dónde están ellos?!" Gritó al par de Alphas, quienes se miraron entre sí preocupados.

"Lilith perdió el conocimiento…" Explicó Michel "Ella y Crowley serán llevados de inmediato al hospital…"

"¡¿Y él como esta?!"

"Tiene una herida muy grave, Azirafel sigue a su lado…"

"¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Cómo termino esto así?!" El más joven apretó los puños, las lágrimas amenazan con aparecer "¡Me prometieron que ellos estarían bien! ¡Dijiste que cuidarías de Lilith y ayudarías a mi hermano!"

"Lucifer…"

"Tiene razón" Interrumpió el castaño a su hermana "No hay nada que me excuse yo realmente l-lo siento…"

Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera agregar algo más, apareció la primera camilla llevando a Lilith consigo, sin pensarlo dos veces el mayor de los Archangel corrió hasta ella.

"¡¿Está bien?!" Preguntó con la respiración acelerada, le parecía tan pálida y cansada, tan diferente a la Omega necia y energética que estaba acostumbrado a ver "¡¿Por qué cayó inconsciente?!"

"Su cuerpo luchó para no reaccionar a las feromonas Alpha y cuando no resistió más termino teniendo un choque físico nervioso… ¿Es un familiar? Necesitamos que nos de sus datos…" El castaño se volvió hacia su hermana y Lucifer quienes aparecieron tras él.

"Yo iré con ella" Indicó Metatron con tono que no admitiría replica alguna "En cuanto sepa algo te lo haré saber, lo juró" Lucifer miró en dirección a la chica, y asintió un par de veces.

"¡Lucifer!" Corriendo a toda prisa, Beelzebub apareció detrás de su hermano, siguiéndolo se encontraba Gabriel quien solo observaba el caos a su alrededor "¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! ¡¿Y Crowley?!"

La segunda camilla era empujada a toda prisa, Azirafel apenas podía seguirles el paso, sus manos jamás se separaron del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

"¡Crowley!" El Beta se lanzó en su dirección, pero fue detenido por uno de los encargados médicos.

"Sólo hay espacio para una persona más, y debe ser el Omega, no puede separarse de la herida o nos será imposible contener la hemorragia"

"¿H-hemorragia? ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?!"

"Es una herida abierta, no sabemos si daño algún órgano vital, pero necesitamos realizarse una transfusión lo más pronto que sea posible, alcáncenlo en el hospital…" Sin decir más, el hombre subió a la ambulancia, encendió la sirena y saliendo lo más rápido posible de allí.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" Beelzebub gritó furioso, mirando entre todos los presentes, pero ninguno sabía que contestar "¡Vamos para haya Lucifer!"

"Lucifer debe quedarse…" Michel ni siquiera podía ver a lo chicos cuando dijo aquello "Aún necesitamos que identifique a los sujetos y de las direcciones de los demás sobrevivientes, para poder encontrarlos antes de que cualquier cosa pase…"

"¡NUESTRO HERMANO ESTA SIENDO LLEVADO DE GRAVEDAD! ¡PUEDE HACER ESO DESPUÉS!" Estalló el pelinegro.

"¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Esto no es solo de ese par de sujetos! ¡En cuanto para quienes trabajan se enteren harán lo posible para que los suelten! ¡Tenemos que actuar ya!"

"Beelzy…" Agregó el mayor de los Tadfield "Michel tiene razón… Debo asegurarme de que quienes dañaron a Crowley y Lilith no tengan forma de librarse de esto…"

"¡¿Y CROWLEY?!"

"¡En cuanto esto acabe iré a verlo!" Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por las mejillas del joven, escondiendo su rostro tras su brazo "En cuanto acabe… Te lo prometo…"

"T-te llevaré al hospital Beelzebub…" Gabriel acompaño al pelinegro, el cual ya no dijo una sola palabra al respecto, luego lanzó una mirada a su hermana, quien lucía realmente afligida.

"L-lo siento Lucifer, pero tú sabes que si no actuamos ahora…"

"¡Lo sé Michel! Lo sé…"

La castaña trato de tocar el hombro del chico, tratando de mostrarle consuelo, pero este solo la aparto de un manotazo.

"Volvamos con la detective, quiero tener la seguridad de que esos tipos se pudran en la prisión…"

La Alpha le miró alejarse, sabía que ese no era el lugar en el que Lucifer quería estar, pero era el que debía, sin embargó no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por presionarlo de ese modo, se preguntaba si él la odiaría por todo lo que lo forzó a hacer ese día.

"Así eres tú Michel…" Murmuró para sí misma "Anteponiendo el deber al querer…" Tomo aire, y con la cabeza en alto se dirigió hasta las patrullas.

"Él estará bien…" Dijo Gabriel al estacionar el automóvil "Crowley estará bien…"

El Beta no contestó salió disparado corriendo hasta la entrada del hospital, donde preguntó como desesperado sobre su hermano.

"Esta en cirugía" Le indico persona en la recepción "Fue llevado de gravedad… Pueden esperarlos con las otras dos personas que los acompañaban…"

Mas adelante, el Alpha se encontró con su par de hermanos, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y sus rostros probablemente no reflejaban ni la mitad de la consternación que realmente sentían.

"¿Cómo están? ¿Lilith y Crowley?" Preguntó el castaño.

"Lilith está bien, un par de golpes, un brazo fracturado y un esguince, pero estable… Crowley… Se encuentra en el quirófano…"

"¡¿Por qué?!" Beelzebub dio un paso al frente, lo único que sentía en esos momentos era culpa, no podía dejar de pensar que era el responsable de que todo eso haya pasado "¡¿Qué le pasó?!"

"Sus feromonas… Él estaba fuera de control, probablemente peleo con el otro Alpha y cuando este se dio cuenta de que no iba a vencerlo, entonces… Lo hirió…" Azirafel ni siquiera podía hablar, parecía encontrarse completamente en shock.

"¿Son ustedes familiares de Crowley Tadfield?" Se acercó un enfermero hasta ellos.

"S-soy su hermano… ¿Q-qué pasa?"

"Pero no eres un Alpha ¿cierto?" Preguntó el Omega preocupado.

"No, no lo soy ¡¿eso qué importa?! ¡¿Cómo está él?!"

"Lo siento, es solo que necesita sangre… Pero un Beta no puede donarle a un Alpha…"

"¡Nosotros somos Alpha!" Saltó Gabriel, apuntando a su hermano "Podemos ser donadores…"

"Bien, si, acompáñenme por aquí…"

"¿Estarán bien?" Metatron se giró hacia Beelzebub, mirando de reojo a Azirafel, quien continuaba sin decir una palabra.

"Estaremos aquí…" El pelinegro se sentó, al lado del Omega "Sólo esperaremos a que nos digan que pasa…"

"Volveremos en cuanto podamos…" Gabriel se agacho quedando a la altura del Beta "Beelz estará bien, nada de esto fue tu culpa ¿de acuerdo?" El chico no pudo contestar.

El enfermero les apresuro, y el par de hermanos se alejaron por los pasillos. Pasó una hora antes de que una doctora apareciera para darles información.

"¡¿Está bien?!" Preguntó Beelzebub antes de que la Alpha pudiera siquiera hablar "¡¿Puedo verlo?"

"Hemos detenido la hemorragia, y realizado tres transfusiones de sangre, la herida alcanzó su vaso y estamos esperando la respuesta del paciente…"

"¡¿Se va a recuperar?! ¡¿En cuánto tiempo podré verlo?!"

"No es algo que pueda responder… Actualmente todo depende de él, si en las próximas doce horas no se estabiliza o despierta, entonces no hay mucho que podamos hacer… Les informaremos cualquier cosa que pase…"

Azirafel se encogió aún más en su asiento, no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de Crowley cerrándose lentamente ¿se estaba despidiendo? ¿Por qué su mirada lucía tan apagada?

"Por favor…" Rogó en voz baja "Por favor no te rindas Crowley, hazlo por ti, por tus hermanos, quédate con nosotros… Quédate conmigo…"


	352. CCCLII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCLII**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Crowely no dormía de manera tan pacifica, abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como el sol acariciaba su rostro, pero no era molesto o incómodo, en realidad era bastante agradable.

Se incorporó, dándose cuenta de que estaba rodeado de flores y pasto, su cuerpo se sentía diferente, más ligero, con su lengua sintió como le faltaba uno de los dientes frontales, justo como cuando era niño, en la época que se encontró por primera vez con Azirafel y mucho antes de experimentar lo que eran las feromonas.

Sonrió y saltó de alegría, se sentía libre, era una sensación que hacía mucho no experimentaba, comenzó a correr, rozando con la punta de sus dedos la yerba alta, el dolor que había experimentado se había ido, el cansancio, la incertidumbre, la culpa y vergüenza desaparecieron por completo.

Estaba tan emocionado que en algún punto perdió el equilibrio y terminó tropezando, cayó al suelo rapando su cara y rodillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, en un berrinche propio de un pequeño.

"¿Estás bien?" Se acerco a él una bella mujer de largos cabellos rubios y expresión dulce, quien lo levantó del suelo y sacudió la tierra y pasto de sus ropas "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le preguntó realmente sorprendida, viéndola de cerca, realmente parecía un ángel, su rostro le recordó a Azirafel.

"Desperté aquí…" Respondió el pelirrojo mirando al suelo, no quería que aquella amable persona se diera cuenta de sus ojos tan llamativos.

"Querido…" Ella se colocó a su altura, tomando el rostro del niño entre sus manos "Es muy pronto para ti..."

"¿Quién es usted?" Pregunto con genuina curiosidad infantil.

"Bueno, ya hace mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos…" La mujer cepillo el cabello del pequeño Alpha, colocando un mechón rebelde tras su oreja "Mi nombre es Ella… Ella Archangel…"

"¡Tenemos una emergencia en cuidados intensivos! ¡Habitación 1-C!" La doctora que hace un par de horas había hablado con Beelzebub y Azirafel, salió corriendo en dirección al lugar.

"Es la habitación de Crowley…" Murmuró el Beta "Definitivamente es su habitación…" Se levantó, tratando de obtener información por parte del personal médico, pero nadie parecía poder ayudarle.

Gabriel y Metatron solo observaban con impotencia, tampoco tenían idea de que era lo que sucedía, se sentían limitados e inútiles, mientras lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

El menor de los hermanos por su parte seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, parecía haberse sumido en alguna clase de súplica silenciosa.

"¿Entonces usted conoce a Azirafel?" Preguntó Crowley jugando con una rama que había encontrado, mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven mujer.

"Y a Metatron, Michel y Gabriel… También conozco a tus hermanos…"

"¡¿Conoce a mis hermanos?!" Gritó con felicidad y asombro el pequeño.

"Si… Mis niños siempre están hablándome sobre ellos, y eso me hace muy feliz" Ella señalo un sitio en el inmenso prado, donde crecían miles de flores multicolor.

"¿Cómo habla con ellos desde aquí?" El Alpha la siguió, hasta que encontraron un lugar para sentarse.

"Pocas veces me llaman en voz alta, pero se cuándo quieren que los escuche, sé cuándo están tristes o enojados, felices o hasta enamorados…"

"¡¿Cómo súper poderes?!" La Omega rio cantarinamente tomando unas flores cercanas.

"Podría decirse que es algo así…" Comenzó a trenzar los tallos con mucha delicadeza "Sé a veces se sienten solos y no saben que estoy a su lado, entonces yo también me siento sola y me pongo triste…"

"¡Yo puedo quedarme con usted!" Crowley también arranco flores y tallos "¡Y así no se sentiría sola, y yo podría cuidar a Lucifer, Beelzebub y Azirafel!"

Cuando la doctora volvió a aparecer, lucía tan alterada, que Beelzebub tuvo miedo de acercarse a ella y preguntar que estaba sucediendo, Gabriel al notar esto, se levantó de su asiento y corrió a interceptarla.

"Disculpe…" Dijo entre seriedad y preocupación "Crowley, el Alpha pelirrojo ¿cómo está que sucedió?"

"Un paro respiratorio, estamos haciendo lo posible para que reaccione, pero existe el peligro de que entre en coma o que no vuelva…" Dio unas indicaciones más, para luego continuar "Si gusta yo le informaré a la familia, pero por ahora apártese…"

El castaño se hizo a un lado, se tomó un par de minutos antes de volver a donde sus hermanos y el pelinegro.

"¿E-está bien?" Metatron se levantó de su lugar, preguntando en voz baja "¿Qué paso?"

"Tuvo un paro respiratorio… Y…"

"¡¿Y qué?!" Exigió el Beta.

"Y… Puede que entre en un coma o, no regrese en absoluto…"

Azirafel alzó la vista, miró a cada uno de los Alphas, quienes solo agacharon la cabeza en señal de disculpa, Beelzebub volvió a tomar asiento, rompiendo en llanto, repitiéndose una y otra vez, que todo eso había sido su culpa. El Omega comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

"No puedes quedarte Crowley…" Ella detuvo su labor de tejido, buscando el rostro del niño para que la mirara de frente "Debes volver, cuidar a tus hermanos y también a mi Azira…"

"¡No!" Gritó el pequeño Alpha "¡Si vuelvo solo voy a lastimarlos! ¡Voy a hacerle daño a Azirafel, voy a hacer llorar a Lucifer y Beelzebub! ¡No quiero regresar! ¡Aquí no soy un Alpha! ¡Aquí no puedo arruinar la vida de nadie!" Por más que luchaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente.

"No perteneces aquí, aún tienes mucho que hacer…"

"¡¿Por qué no me quiere con usted?! ¡¿También me odia?!" El niño hizo ademan de ponerse de pie, pero Ella fue más rápida, tomándolo del brazo lo empujo contra su pecho para abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Nadie te odia Crowley, tienes a muchas personas que te aman y que, si tu no vuelves, llorarían desconsoladas, pasarían el resto de sus días con un vacío incapaz de llenar…"

"¡No es cierto!"

"Lucifer Beelzebub, Azirafel…"

"¡No les he hecho más que daño!"

"Madam Tracy, Ruth, Fátima, María… Ellas te aman como un hijo… ¿Crees que sus corazones no se romperían si no regresas?"

"¡No he sido más que una carga! ¡Estarían mejor sin mí!"

"Incluso mis niños estarían tristes de no verte más…" La joven mujer se separó un poco y con sus pulgares limpió el rostro del pelirrojo "Tú eres quien se odia así mismo Crowley… Pero no tiene por qué ser así…"

"P-pero s-solo he causado mal des-sde que nací…" Hipeó el joven, teniendo problemas para pronunciar "Mi mamá no me quería, por eso se deshizo de mí, yo le causé mucho daño…"

"Tú no le causaste daño, querido, no fue tu culpa, sé que siempre has buscado ese cariño, pero has sido muy necio, las personas que te han cuidado te aman, tus hermanos te aman ¿no es eso más importante? La familia no se determina por la sangre, deja de culparla y deja de culparte… No es tú culpa… Repítelo…"

"Pero…"

"¡Repítelo!"

"No es mi culpa…"

"Todos hemos querido abandonar Crowley… Incluso yo lo pensé varias veces…" Ella acomodo al pequeño sobre su regazo, y luego volvió a tomar la corona de flores a medio construir "Hice cosas que dañaron a mis niños, o no hice cosas y eso termino lastimándolos también… Me culpó y arrepiento… Pero hubo muchos momentos que realmente disfrute, como sus sonrisas, la vida que le daban a la casa, arrullarlos al dormir… Son las cosas que a veces parecen insignificantes, las que realmente te impulsan a seguir…"

Termino de arreglar la última flor y luego colocó la corona sobre la cabeza del chico, sonriéndole con dulzura.

"Puedes rendirte Crowley, y decidir qué has tenido suficiente, pero recuerda que no estás solo, y que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees… Además, Bertha tampoco estaría contenta de que te quedarás aquí conmigo… Ella espera verte, pero en muchos, muchos años más…"

"¡¿Hablo con usted?! ¡¿Dónde está?!" Preguntó emocionado.

"No está aquí, pero siempre te acompaña, créeme que sí…" Ella lo ayudo a levantarse, arreglo sus ropas y limpio su rostro con cariño "Vuelve Crowley… Debe pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a encontrarnos…"

"¿Por qué está usted aquí sola?"

"Porque no podría seguir mi camino sin asegurarme que mis niños estén bien… No podría estar tranquila pensando que a mi Metatron le atormenta un pasado del cual no es responsable, que mi Michel no pueda ser honesta con ella misma para ser feliz… Que mi Gabriel se siente solo y piensa que no es digno de ser amado… O que mi dulce y tierno Azirafel sufre por mi culpa… Por eso, hasta que este segura que ellos estarán bien, yo no puedo irme…"

"No quiero ser de nuevo ese Alpha… Él que no puede controlarse, el que lastima a todos… ¡Odio ser así!"

"Amar cada parte de ti mismo no significa que no puedas aprender de tus errores, significa que debes dedicarte el tiempo y cariño suficiente para superarlo… Hay gente que estará a tu lado y llegará el momento en que no tengas que decir me odio sino me acepto y avanzar un poco cada día…"

El chico suspiro, dejo de esconder la vista, y mostró sus ojos que tantos problemas le habían causado.

"Tal como dice mi Azira, tienes unos ojos preciosos…" Ella acarició su mejilla, y Crowley se dio cuenta que su aspecto de niño había desaparecido, era un poco más alto que la Omega y sus colmillos volvían a estar completos.

"¿Estaré bien?"

"No siempre, pero cuando no lo estés, siempre habrá alguien para ayudarte…"

El Alpha se separó, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, lanzó una última sonrisa a su amable anfitriona y luego camino sin rumbo fijo, pero seguro de que llegaría a algún lugar.

"¡Crowley!" Alcanzó a escuchar el pelirrojo "¡Por favor diles a mis niños que amo mucho la habitación que decoraron para mí!"

Después de eso, solo hubo oscuridad.


	353. CCCLIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCLIII**

"Vamos Metatron…" Michel golpeó repetidas veces el suelo esperando a que su hermano contestara, se giraba para mirar a Lucifer, quien aún se encontraba dentro de una de las oficinas, hablando con la detective y cada muchacho que fueron capaces de localizar.

"¿Hola? ¿Michel?"

"¡Metatron! ¡¿Cómo están?! ¿Lilith despertó? ¡¿Cómo sigue Corlwey?!" Escuchó un largo suspiro que la hizo sentirse aún más nerviosa.

"Lilith esta sedada pero bien… Pero Crowley sigue siendo un asunto aparte… Acaba de salir de un paro respiratorio, aún no despierta y honestamente los doctores están siendo muy esquivos con el tema…"

"¿Y Azirafel? ¿Beelzebub?"

"Siguen aquí, ambos parecen realmente afectados… Dios, fui tan imprudente… Si algo le pasa a ese muchacho no podré perdonármelo…"

"Met no fue tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie" Quiso consolarle la castaña "Sé que no es el mejor panorama, pero lo único que nos queda es esperar…"

"Michel… ¿Cómo esta Lucifer? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Los atraparon? ¿Los interrogaron?"

"Los sujetos fueron también llevados al hospital y se encuentran en custodia, Lucifer ha hablado con cada uno de los muchachos que pudimos localizar… Sus historias son igual de terribles…"

"¿Crees que tengan suficiente para detenerlos? ¿Encerrarlos por siempre"

"E-estamos viendo más allá de eso…" Ante la falta de respuesta de su hermano, la Alpha continúo "Buscan que den los nombres de las personas para quienes trabajan… Los están investigando, pidiendo órdenes para revisar lo que sea que se encuentre a su nombre…"

"¿C-crees que tengan que ir a un juicio? Lilith, Lucifer y el resto de esos chicos ¿deberán declarar?" Michel compartió la misma preocupación que su hermano, a pesar de la valentía que había mostrado Lucifer, no estaba segura si el muchacho fuese capaz de soportar algo como eso.

"Todo dependerá de cuanto les digan…" La puerta de la oficina se abrió, un joven que lucía apenas unos años menor que Azirafel salió cabizbajo "Met, tengo que colgar… Yo te llamaré después ¿de acuerdo?"

Michel se acercó lentamente, sin apartar la vista del Alpha, quien a pesar de todo lucía sereno, no pudo definir si era por que se sentía tranquilo o solo estaba agotado.

"¿Cómo fue?" Pregunto temerosa.

"Tenemos suficiente evidencia para encerrar al Alpha y Beta… Pero aún no sabemos quiénes están detrás de todo esto, o si afuera hay más niños como ellos…"

"¿Qué necesitan? Pensé que los investigarían…"

"Nombres…" Intervino Lucifer "Necesitan que hablen… Que admitan todo lo que pasó…"

"Queremos ir a interrogarlos, ahora…" La detective miró al chico buscando las palabras correctas para dirigirse a él "Has sido muy valiente hasta ahora… Lo que hiciste requiere de mucho valor Lucifer"

"¿P-puedo ir a ver a mi hermano?" A la castaña le costó reconocer la triste voz del chico, su rostro estaba pálido y parecía más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

"Claro, tu chaqueta se quedó en la oficina, ve a recogerla..." El joven asintió, mientras el par de Alphas le esperaban.

"Michel ¿correcto?" Hablo la policía esperando el asentimiento de la mujer "Hay algo importante que no he querido comentarle a Lucifer… Verá… Él tendrá que volver para declarar e identificar a los sujetos…"

"Pero les ha ayudado a dar con más testigos, además les dijo todo lo que sabía…"

"Si… Pero, necesitamos que todos los involucrados declaren… Eso incluye a la joven Omega llamada Lilith, al muchacho que salió herido, y al chico Wilde…" Michel se había olvidado por completo del otro muchacho, buscándolo con la mirada por el lugar.

"¿Dónde está él?"

"Lo mandamos a un lugar temporal, es un testigo importante y queremos evitar que alguien pueda lastimarlo, un par de policías lo vigilará hasta que esto se esclarezca… Y lo mismo será para Lucifer, Lilith y Crowley…"

"¡¿Nos seguirán policías?!" Exclamó con sorpresa la Alpha.

"Si… Él ha pasado ya por mucho es por eso que me estoy acercando a usted, por favor no lo dejen solo en esto, haremos lo posible para dar con los responsables, pero las declaraciones y testimonios de estos chicos, serán de vital importancia…"

"Yo…"

"Estoy listo…" Lucifer apareció aún con el semblante perdido, se despidieron agradeciendo la ayuda.

"Le cedí mi automóvil a Azirafel…" Explicó la castaña al salir "Tendremos que llamar a un taxi…" Pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

"Debía haber hablado antes…" El chico paró mirando hacia el suelo "Por mi cobardía… Ahora Crowley y Lilith están… Ellos…"

"No sirve de nada que te lamentes ahora…" Le interrumpió Michel con firmeza "Lo que no hiciste quedó en el pasado ¿quieres remediarlo? ¿Quieres ayudarlos? Sigue adelante por ellos, permanece a su lado, si no fuiste valiente antes, empieza a serlo ahora, deja de sentir por ti mismo Lucifer, y empieza a convertirte en una persona de la que estés orgulloso"

El joven se quedó sin palabras, y la castaña avergonzada camino hasta la calle donde pidió a un taxi detenerse, le indico al chico que subiera y se dirigieron rumbo al hospital.

"¿Por qué tuve que decir algo como eso? ¿Por qué no puedo apoyarlo y consolarlo como se necesita? Debe creer que soy una persona cruel que es indiferente a lo que le está pasando…" Pensó Michel para sí misma, abatida y sin poder mirar al otro Alpha.

No hablaron después de eso, cuando entraron, la castaña fue quien pidió indicaciones e información, y al llegar Lucifer corrió hasta su hermano quien en medio de lágrimas comenzó a explicarle la situación.

Queriendo darle su espacio, la Alpha se dirigió hasta Metatron y Azirafel, cuyos rostros reflejaban lo cansados que se encontraban.

"¿A dónde fue Gabriel?" Preguntó sin saber que más decir.

"A casa… Fue a buscarnos ropa y algo de comida…" Michel notó entonces la sangre ya seca en la ropa de ambos.

"¿Dónde está Lilith?" El rostro del mayor de los Archangel se contrajo de preocupación, tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de contestar.

"En el piso de abajo… Aún duerme…"

"Yo me quedaré, ve con ella…"

"Pero…"

"Metatron, sé que te ves a ti mismo como el responsable de esto, además de que te preocupa lo que le pase a Crowley, pero ella también necesitara de alguien cuando despierte…"

El castaño alzo la vista, era obvio que se encontraba dispuesto a salir corriendo en cuanto le fuera posible, pero tal vez el sentimiento de culpa lo hizo mantenerse en su lugar.

"Michel tiene razón" Hablo por fin Azirafel con voz rasposa "La primera persona que Lilith querrá ver eres tú, y de nada sirve que todos estemos aquí…" El Alpha se puso de pie, y murmuro un tenue, gracias, antes de huir rápidamente por los pasillos.

"¿Lilith…?" Lucifer se acercó mientras sus ojos seguían al mayor de los Archangel.

"Esta sedada, un brazo roto y algunos golpes, fuera de eso, está bien, Metatron va a acompañarla…" La mirada que le dirigió el chico fue entre alivio y gratitud, después fue a sentarse de nuevo con Beelzebub.

"No has hablado en todo este tiempo…" Michel realmente estaba preocupada por Azirafel, sus ojos apagados y su semblante derrotado era algo que no veía en él desde que era un niño.

"¿Recuerdas cuando mamá murió?" La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la Alpha, quien solo asintió con tristeza.

"Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía que sonreía… Aunque ustedes me dijeron que no mirará, lo hice… Y, hoy, cuando sostenía el cuerpo de Crowley… Lucía exactamente como mamá…"

El Omega rompió en llanto, y Michel sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo entre sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza, quiso darle palabras de consuelo, pero no supo cómo, así que solo lo arrulló, acariciando su cabello, hasta que no le quedaron más lagrimas que derramar.

Gabriel no tardó en aparecer, entrego un cambio de ropa a Azirafel, luego llevo uno para Metatron, con mucho esfuerzo convenció a todos de comer algo, e iba de un lado a otro buscando que hacer, acercándose al par de hermanos Tadfield para ver si necesitaban algo. La Alpha se dio cuenta que estaba igual de nervioso que todos y la única forma que se le ocurrió para calmarse fue tratar de ayudar.

Era entrada la madrugada cuando la doctora volvió a aparecer, todos se levantaron de golpe, rodeando a la Alpha.

"Se encuentra fuera de peligro, sus signos se han normalizado, tal vez despierte en unas horas…"

Michel sintió como todo el ambiente de la habitación cambiaba, suspiro aliviada, abrazando con fuerza al menor de sus hermanos, y buscando con la mirada a Lucifer, quien luchaba por no llorar, fallando completamente, ella solo podía pensar en cuanto le gustaría poder darle un poco de consuelo y evitar que cualquier cosa pudiera volver a lastimarlo.


	354. CCCLIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCLIV**

Cuando el efecto del sedante comenzaba a disiparse, Lilith fue despertando poco a poco, se quejó en voz baja y lentamente abrió los ojos, sin poder distinguir nada a su alrededor.

"¡Lilith!" Escuchar su nombre la desoriento un poco, giró buscando de donde provenía aquel sonido y cuando enfoco el rostro de Metatron, no pudo hacer menos que sonreír.

"Ey…" Dijo con algo de dificultad, estirando su mano para tocarlo "Eres la alucinación más atractiva que he visto…"

"Soy real, estoy aquí, contigo…" El Alpha alcanzó su toque, colocando su pequeña palma en su mejilla "¿Ves?"

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces hasta que la vista a su alrededor mejoro, intentó incorporarse, pero fue vencida por un dolor punzante.

"Tienes un brazo fracturado, y también un esguince en el tobillo… No debes intentar levantarte…" El castaño presionó un botón que hizo que la cama se elevará y así la chica no tuviera que esforzarse.

"Es como si me hubiera pasado un auto encima… ¿Me veo tan mal como me siento?"

"Te ves hermosa…"

"¿Te quedaste a esperar que despertará?" Preguntó Lilith con una sonrisa tímida "Espero no tengas fotos de mí babeando…"

"S-siéndote honesto" Respondió Metatron inclinándose un poco más hacia ella "Las primeras horas las pase al pendiente de Crowely…"

"¡Crowley!" Gritó la pelirroja haciendo ademán de levantarse nuevamente, pero siendo vencida por el dolor.

"Él está bien" El Alpha se sentó a su lado en la cama, ayudándola para tomar una posición más cómoda "Ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero seguimos a la espera de que despierte" El castaño no sé movió, aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de Lilith.

"L-lo siento… Yo, lo perdí de vista y cuando quise salir por ayuda me atraparon, yo…" Balbuceo la más joven desviando la mirada.

"No, no, nada de esto fue culpa tuya…" Metatron tomo su barbilla con suavidad para que lo mirara de frente "Lo único que importa ahora es que ambos están fuera de peligro…"

"Sabes, cuando estaba allí, con un arma apuntándome a la cabeza… Mi último pensamiento antes de que llegarás era que realmente te iba a extrañar y que al menos me hubiera gustado poder despedirme…"

"No digas cosas como esas…" El Alpha se acercó para abrazarla, con suma delicadeza paso su brazo por su cintura, y su mano libre sobre su melena salvaje, cepillando su cabello "Ya todo eso ha pasado ¿de acuerdo? Estás aquí, a mi lado… Y no permitiré que te pase nada…"

Lilith siempre había pensado que depender de un Apha te volvía un Omega sumiso que necesitaba ser protegido, incluso cuando se encontró en las peores de las situaciones, jamás esperó por uno para que la rescatará, pero con Metatron todo era diferente, él jamás la vio como menos ni intento imponerse sobre ella, sus palabras eran sinceras sin nada que esconder, se sintió feliz de encontrarlo a su lado, correspondió su abrazo y escondió su rostro contra su hombro, aspirando el tenue aroma que sus feromonas desprendían.

El siguiente visitante fue Michel, quien lo primero que hizo fue darle un largo sermón sobre como sus acciones habían sido imprudentes y que no quería que jamás volviera a hacer algo como aquello, a su vez la Alpha regaño a su hermano quien solo bajo el cabeza avergonzado, Lilith rio ante la escena, no se sentía enojada, sino más bien agradecida, nunca le había importado tanto a alguien como para ser reprendida por su comportamiento.

Azirafel y Beelzebub entraron a continuación, el último con un gran ramo de flores que Gabriel había conseguido para ella.

"Lilith…" Al verla, el menor de los Archangel corrió hasta ella para abrazarla, provocándole un quejido de dolor "L-lo siento…"

"También me alegra verte… Y lamento lo de Crowley… Yo…"

"Está bien…" El chico la interrumpió sonriéndole con cariño "Tu hiciste muchísimo más de lo que debías, no tienes ninguna disculpa que dar…" Cuando la pelirroja estaba a punto de replicar, Beelzebub se adelantó.

"En verdad gracias por querer ayudarlo" El pelinegro se acercó para entregarle las flores "Crowley es terco e idiota, y te arriesgaste aun cuando ni siquiera lo conocías… Gracias… En serio…" Lilith estaba segura de que el Beta quería abrazarla en ese momento, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

"¿Cómo esta él? ¿Ya despertó?" El par de chicos negaron con la cabeza.

"Creemos que es mejor si despierta hasta que llegue Remiel aquí…" Indicó Beelzebub cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho "Por lo de sus feromonas…"

"Cuando llegué, el parecía encontrarse en un estado… No sé cómo describirlo…"

"¿Salvaje?" Preguntó tentativamente Azirafel.

"Si… Siendo honesta, me asustó un poco verlo así…"

"Es también lo que nos preocupa y por eso queremos que Remiel lo revise…" El pelinegro bajo la mirada preocupado, muy en el fondo, pensó Lilith, es bastante sensible.

"Wilde… ¡¿Cómo está Wilde?!" Exclamó la Omega al recordar a su ex compañero de trabajo.

"Bien, lo llevaron a un hotel y no aceptó menos que la suite presidencial" Explicó Azirafel divertido "En cuanto pueda vendrá a visitarlos…"

Conversaron un poco más, y antes de irse el par de chicos volvieron a agradecerle, con la promesa de volver a visitarla más tarde.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Metatron volviendo a entrar a la sala.

"A pesar de haber dormido tanto, en verdad estoy cansada" Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir "Cuando Crowley despierte… ¿Crees que pueda ir a verlo? Sólo quiero asegurarme de que este bien…"

"Claro, hablaré con tu médico sobre eso… Y Lilith, aún hay alguien más que quiere verte…" Antes de que ella pudiera contestar algo, el Alpha se apartó, y la chica pudo ver a Lucifer en el marco de la puerta.

"Hey… Te vez como si un auto te hubiera pasado encima…" Dijo a modo de saludo el chico.

"Así me siento…"

"Los dejaré a solas…" Metatron salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Lamento lo de Crowley, y-yo me a-asuste… Y solo pensé en salir y buscar ayuda, de verdad que no pensé que él terminaría lastimado…" Su explicación fue interrumpida por el abrazo del Alpha quien suspiro aliviado.

"Me alegra tanto de estés bien…" Hizo una pausa, separándose de la chica "Cuando me dijeron que habías ido por voluntad propia hasta ellos, no lo quería creer, realmente me asustaste… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo tan imprudente?"

"C-creo que… Fue más por mí, yo ya estoy cansada de huir Lucifer, y pensé que hacerles frente era la única manera en salir de eso…" Lilith hizo una pausa acompañada de un bufido de decepción "Ahora que lo digo en voz alta, suena realmente tonto…"

"E-entiendo de lo que hablas…" El mayor se acomodó en la cama, quedando al lado de la Omega "Y-yo… Los denuncié…"

"¡¿Hiciste qué?!" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir debido a la sorpresa.

"S-si… Es por eso que llego la policía… M-michel tenía una vaga idea de donde se encontraban, luego recibimos la llamada de ese Omega, Wilde, y nos apresuramos a llegar…"

"¿Cómo es que terminaste yendo a la policía en primer lugar?"

"P-por Michel…" El chico sonrió encogiéndose de hombros "La verdad fue solo gracias a ella que me atreví a hacer algo como eso…"

Ante la declaración la pelirroja no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas, tanto así que sus heridas comenzaban a doler.

"¡¿De qué te ríes?!" Exclamo el Alpha avergonzado.

"L-lo siento…" Se disculpó Lilith limpiando una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla "Es solo que… Imagine a Michel arrastrándote hasta el lugar, después de golpearte contra una pared para amenazarte…"

"En realidad… No estás muy alejada de como sucedió" Por respeto al rostro teñido de rojo de su amigo y sus propios huesos rotos, la Omega se contuvo para no reír "Lit… Yo dije todo, e incluso ayudé para que encontraran a algunos de los chicos que escaparon con nosotros…"

"Eso está bien, muy bien en realidad..." La chica sonrió recostándose en su cama.

"Eso te incluyó a ti… Así que probablemente te llamen o vengan a hablar contigo… Y-y n-no sé si tú querías eso…"

"Lucy, está bien…" Le tranquilizo la Omega mirándolo con una sonrisa "Hiciste lo correcto y fuiste muy valiente…"

"Nunca tanto como tú… Pudiste haber matado a Metatron de un infarto ¿sabías eso?"

"Oh cállate, o le diré a Michel que me estás molestando…"

Bromearon un poco más hasta que el cansancio venció a la pelirroja, Lucifer salió para dejarla descansar, de vez en cuando abría los ojos encontrando a Metatron a su lado, pero también a Michel, Azirafel, Beelzebub, Lucifer e incluso Gabriel.

Le hizo evocar un sentimiento de calidez y pertenencia que no había experimentado antes.


	355. CCCLV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCLV**

"_No…"_

"Quiero ver de nuevo a mi familia…"

"_Tú no tienes más una familia ¿no lo recuerdas? Estás solo, no hay nadie que espere a que vuelvas, al abrir los ojos te darás cuenta de que dejaste de importarles, evita esa decepción…"_

"Entonces los buscaré para pedirles perdón…"

"_¿Volverás a humillarte a ti mismo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Beatriz? ¿Realmente quieres mendigar migajas de cariño?"_

"Quiero hacerlo bien esta vez…"

"_¡Nunca estaremos bien! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Desde nuestro nacimiento todo ha estado mal! ¡No hay nada por que seguir! ¡Te rendiste! ¡Está terminado!"_

"Tengo miedo, de verlos o de no volver a hacerlo, tengo miedo de que al despertar Azirafel ya no este, de lastimar otra vez a las personas a mí alrededor, estoy asustado de mí mismo… Pero no tiene por qué ser así, no tenemos que vivir asustados…"

"_¡No estoy asustado!"_

"Lo estás, lo estamos… Estamos llenos de tristeza, abandono, ira, y me he negado tanto tiempo a sentirlo por mí mismo, a aceptar ayuda que llegó un punto en que no pude controlarlo más…"

"_No soy algo que puedas eliminar, siempre estaré contigo, en tus miedos, en tus errores, en cada cosa que hagas mal…"_

"No quiero deshacerme de ti, tampoco odiarte, lo que realmente me gustaría es tratar de entenderte… Tratar de entenderme, me la he pasado suprimiendo lo que yo creí negativo en mí, que termine perdiéndome a mí mismo ¿por qué soy lo que soy? Quiero saberlo… Y para hacer eso te necesito a ti…"

"_Te odio…"_

"Lo sé, yo también me odio…"

"_Vas a volver a sufrir…"_

"No puedo dejar que cada pequeña cosa que me pase sea capaz de vencerme… Soy… Somos más fuertes que eso…"

"_Estarás solo…"_

"Nunca he estado solo…"

"_¡Si lo estas! ¡Abandonaste a las personas que se preocupaban por ti! ¡Lastimaste a quien amabas!"_

"No… Nunca he estado solo, porque estás conmigo, nos tenemos el uno al otro, me tengo a mi mismo… Y he tardado mucho en comprender eso… La razón por la que no he podido apreciar el amor que me rodea y devolverlo de igual medida, es porque no he sido capaz de verme como digno de él… Pero quiero cambiar eso… Quiero ser una mejor persona, no por Azirafel, no por mis hermanos, no por Beatriz… Si no por mí…"

"_¿Qué harás cuando la carga sea demasiada? ¿Cuándo la tristeza sea insoportable? Este falso sentimiento de confianza ¿cuánto crees que durará realmente?"_

"Esto también me asusta…"

"_¡NO ESTOY ASUSTADO!"_

"No solo eres mi ira o dolor… Eres mi miedo, mi tristeza, mi decepción y abandono, cuando me miró te veo dentro de mí, y luego te escondo porque no quiero ser como tú, pero prometo que eso no pasará más… No volveré a negarte, a forzarme a no sentir… No será fácil, ni será rápido, pero estaremos juntos…"

"_¿Y qué pasará cuando no puedas controlarme? ¿Intentarás suprimirme? ¿Eliminarme? ¿Deshacerte de mí?"_

"Intentaré entenderte…"

Lo primero que escuchó Crowley al despertar de su inconciencia fue el constante y molesto sonido del monitor cardíaco, sonrió, pensando que estaba bien, al menos indicaba que seguía vivo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una doctora entro a toda prisa, colocando una lámpara en sus ojos, pidiendo que abriera la boca, que alzará una mano o parpadeara si entendía lo que ella decía.

"Te administramos morfina" Explicó la Alpha "Tu herida sigue siendo muy delicada, perforo uno de tus órganos… Probablemente te sientas adormilado por un buen rato…"

Quería hablar, pero sintió su garganta seca, un enfermero le dio un poco de agua, nunca había sentido tanta sed antes.

"Has preocupado a todos aquí…" Bromeo la doctora "Hay al menos seis personas allá afuera esperando que despiertes, les alegrará saber que estás bien…" La mujer le sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, el chico la detuvo.

"A-antes de que lo olvide…" Dijo con dificultad, su garganta realmente le dolía "Necesito que, de un mensaje por mí, es muy importante…"

A intervalos dormía, luego abría los ojos nuevamente, le dijeron que en unas horas pasaría el efecto, pero sentiría dolor. Luego llegó Remiel, pobre sujetó, pensó Crowley al verle, pareciera que no ha dormido en días, y no se equivocaba.

"¡Gracias al cielo!" Exclamó el Beta al acercarse "¡Estas bien!"

"Con un órgano perforado, varios huesos rotos y unas inmensas ganas de que me quiten esta sonda para mear…"

"Crowley…" El médico se veía afligido, se acercó a él mirando hacia el suelo "Lo siento tanto, si no fuera por mí, tú no estarías aquí, por favor perdóname, en verdad jamás quise que nada de esto pasará…"

"Lo siento…" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa "Pero de verdad no tengo idea de lo que me está hablando…"

"E-es mucho para contar… Y-yo…"

"Está bien…" Le interrumpió el pelirrojo "Puede disculparse o decirme lo que pasó cuando esté listo, o cuando yo esté más consciente… Me imagino que ahora viene por lo de mis feromonas ¿no? Para revisar que no me volviera loco de nuevo…"

"M-me dijeron que entraste en un estado parecido al de la última vez…" Remiel se sentó a su lado "¿Recuerdas algo de eso?"

"Lo recuerdo… Fue extraño, sé que era yo, una parte de mí que no quería admitir que existiera… ¿Aún soy peligroso? ¿Es por eso que me dieron tranquilizantes?" Preguntó con algo de tristeza.

"Tememos que, al pasar el efecto del medicamento, recaigas y tus feromonas vuelvan a descontrolarse, y por eso estoy aquí…"

"¿Cree que pueda recuperarme? ¿Llevar una vida normal?"

"Lo creo Crowley, pero para eso requieres de un tratamiento ¿estarías dispuesto a llevarlo? Y antes de que contestes, debes saber que no es sencillo, involucra constancia, terapia, medicamento…"

"Q-quiero hacerlo… Prometo que esta vez lo escucharé…"

El médico estaba a punto de replicar con un largo sermón sobre la importancia de seguir adecuadamente las indicaciones médicas, pero la mirada determinada del joven lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

"Hay una opción que puede servir para casos como el tuyo, donde el paciente no tiene control debido al entorno que lo rodea… Anathema ¿la recuerdas?" Ante la afirmativa del chico, el Beta continuo "Bueno, ella al conocer tu situación investigo un poco más sobre eso, e incluso se unió como consejera del programa ¿quieres que consiga más información?"

"Se lo agradecería mucho si lo hiciera, en verdad…"

Mientras Crowley se encontraba con Remiel, los Tadfield y Archangel esperaban expectantes y preocupados, cuando la doctora se acercó hasta ellos, no sabían si era con buenas o malas noticias.

"Él ha despertado" Dijo la Alpha con una sonrisa "Aún está en observación, le administramos algunos medicamentos para el dolor y otros para suprimir sus feromonas…"

"¿A-aún se encuentra en descontrol de ellas?" Preguntó Azirafel asustado.

"No, sus análisis muestran que todo va bien, pero es una precaución que debemos tomar, si una vez retirado el medicamento el sigue sin presentar señales de celo o violencia, significará que está estable…"

"¡¿Cuándo podremos verlo?!" Exclamó Beelzebub.

"Entrar a su habitación y hablar con él todavía no, está en un estado de conciencia e inconciencia, pueden verlo, pero solo quienes sean Betas…"

"¡Yo soy Beta!" Se apresuró a interrumpir el pelinegro.

"De acuerdo… En ese caso puedes pasar…" El chico se giró hacia Gabriel antes de marcharse.

"¿Pueden avisarle a Lucifer y Lilith? ¿Por favor?"

"Si… Claro, se los diremos…"

"Gracias…" El rostro aliviado del pelinegro reflejo el sentimiento general que todos compartían.

"Oh… Antes de que lo olvide… ¿Ustedes son los hermanos Archangel?" Metatron, Michel, Gabriel y Azirafel se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

"Si" Contestó el mayor de los cuatro "S-somos nosotros…"

"Al despertar, Crowley estaba muy preocupado porque les diera este mensaje…" La Alpha se detuvo un momento, revisando las notas que llevaba "Dice… Ella en verdad ama mucho la habitación que decoraron… Y también los extraña… Realmente no sé qué signifique, pero él dijo que era muy importante que lo supieran…"

La mujer acompaño al Beta, dejando a los otros cuatro hermanos sin palabras, solo mirándose entre ellos incrédulos del mensaje que recibieron.


	356. CCCLVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCLVI**

A pesar de las protestas de Crowley de sentirse lo suficientemente estable y recuperado para ver a sus hermanos, los médicos no se lo permitieron, insistiendo en que no sería transferido de cuidados intensivos hasta que estuvieran completamente seguros de su condición. Y aun cuando eso por fin sucedió, no fueron los Tadfield, los primeros en visitarle.

"Buenas tardes Crowely" Dijo una Alpha el entrar a la habitación mostrando su placa de policía "¿Me recuerdas? Hable contigo cuando hace un par de días…"

"Si… Usted me hizo preguntas… Sobre lo que pasó…" Contestó el pelirrojo acomodándose en la cama.

"Si… Pero aún estabas en un estado aletargado, es por eso por lo que volví…"

"¿Lo que dije no sirvió? ¿Estuvo mal?" Preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

"No, no… Es sólo que… Necesito corroborarlo ahora que te encuentras mejor ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con eso?" Con nerviosismo el joven asintió.

"Haré lo que pueda…"

"Podrías contarme que pasó ese día… Desde donde recuerdes…"

"Yo…" El Alpha se tomó un momento antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y continuar "Iba rumbo al lugar que crecí el orfa… La casa hogar Tadfield…"

"Correcto…" La mujer sacó sus notas, mientras esperaba que el chico siguiera.

"Estaba a un par de calles y en ese momento un sujeto llegó por atrás… Me abrazó por el hombro y yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, cuando de pronto me empujo dentro de un automóvil…"

"¿Lo conocías de algún lado? ¿El trabajo? ¿Una amistad en común?"

"¡No! ¡Jamás lo había visto!"

"¿Luego que ocurrió?"

H-había un par de sujetos dentro… Uno era un Alpha y sus feromonas, me hicieron entrar en pánico ya que… Bueno, no sé si lo sepa, pero no puedo controlar las mías, así que si por alguna razón perdía la cordura en ese momento no acabaría bien para mí…"

"¿Es por eso por lo que no opusiste resistencia?" El chico asintió.

"Creí que era algún tipo de equivocación, después… Me bajaron del auto, cuanto intente huir me amarraron de manos y me condujeron hasta esa bodega, discutieron sobre algo, y el Beta hizo una llamada… Allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que a quien buscaban era a mi hermano, Lucifer…"

"¿Les dijiste que él era tu hermano?"

"¡No! Tenía miedo de que tipos como aquellos lo buscarán, así que cuando me comenzaron a golpear para que hablara solo lo soporte…"

"Y fue entonces que caíste inconsciente…"

"Si…" Crowely hizo una pausa, tragando saliva con nerviosismo "Lo siguiente que supe es que me lancé primero sobre el Beta… Estaba furioso y quería descargarlo en alguien…"

"Había una Omega allí ¿por qué no la atacaste? Teniendo feromonas que no puedes controlar ¿cómo es que su aroma no llamo tu atención?"

"Y-yo… No lo sé… Creo que no quería hacerle daño o fue suerte… Pero su aroma no provoco nada en mí, en cambio cuando el Alpha apareció, Dios, solo podía pensar en acabar con él…"

"¿Entonces comenzaron a pelear?"

"Si… Él me golpeó hasta tirar al suelo, pero no sentía absolutamente nada, me levanté, le rompí la nariz y luego encontré la barra de metal en el suelo… La levanté, dispuesto a… Yo iba…"

"Está bien" La mujer apretó su mano tratando de calmarlo "Sólo toma tu tiempo…"

"Quería matarlo, esa es la verdad, no podía soportar su maldito aroma de Alpha, quería que desapareciera…"

"¿Por qué te detuviste?"

"Hubo disparos, me distraje un segundo y fue entonces cuando se levantó, sacó su cuchillo y me hirió… Aun así, no me rendí, estaba por lanzarme contra él cuando Metatron apareció… Después de eso recuerdo a Azirafel a mi lado y luego nada…"

"Lo hiciste bien…" Sonrió la Alpha, escribiendo en sus apuntes.

"Esos tipos… ¿Saldrán libres? ¿Puede alegar que me hirió en defensa propia?"

"Es lo que buscamos evitar, si bien tu indicas que no estabas en control de ti, sigue siendo culpa de ellos… Te secuestraron, te torturaron y con eso provocaron que cayeras en ese estado…"

"¿Por qué buscaban a mi hermano? ¿C-cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones?" Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la detective, quien solo le sonrió apretando la mano que aún sostenía.

"Creo que ante de oírlo de mí, es tu hermano quien debe de decírtelo, sólo no lo presiones, dale su espacio para que pueda contarte y explicarte lo que necesites saber…"

Hubo unas cuantas preguntas más hasta que la Alpha se despidió agradeciendo su ayuda, el resto de la tarde la paso solo, lo que ayudo a Crowley a pensar sobre sus hermanos, en especial Lucifer.

Tuvo que pasar una semana más para que pudieran autorizar las visitas que no fueran médicos o policías, el pelirrojo estaba nervioso, no sabía que debía decir ¿un lo siento? ¿Pueden perdonarme? ¿Fui un gran idiota? Cuando la puerta se abrió, su lengua se trabo, sin poder preguntar nada de eso.

"Ey…" Dijo Beelzebub con una sonrisa de alivio "No estás muerto…"

Crowley había visto al Beta a través de las ventanas de su habitación cuando aún se encontraba dormitando, siempre preocupado, siempre cuidando de él.

"No todavía…"

"N-nos diste un gran susto ¿sabías eso?" El pelinegro dejó entreabierta la puerta, caminando hasta el Alpha "Y-yo no tenía idea de que estabas en peligro… Si no hubiera sido por ese chico, Wilde…"

"¿Wilde?" Preguntó el Alpha.

"Llegamos a la masión Archangel, y entonces nos enteramos… Que unos sujetos te habían llevado… Estábamos histéricos, preocupados… ¡Demonios Crowley! ¡Fueron de los momentos más angustiantes que he vivido!"

Beelzebub cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, igual los de Crowley, de verdad quería disculparse.

"Debiste de llamarnos… Desde el día que te fuiste, debiste decirnos como estabas, si te trataban bien… Estábamos tan preocupados…"

"L-lo siento…" Dijo al fin el más joven "F-fui un idiota, u-ustedes son mis hermanos y yo no era capaz de apreciar eso… Beelz lo siento tanto, de verdad…"

"Eres un imbécil…"

"L-lo sé… Lo siento…"

Un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos, y luego lentamente, el rostro de Lucifer apareció, su cabello era cada vez más rojo, era un contraste extraño con el color negro que comenzaba a desaparecer.

"¿Crow Crow?"

"Lucy…"

"¿C-cómo estás?"

"Y-yo… ¿Mejor?"

Aquello era extraño para todos, habían esperado tanto para verse, y cuando al fin lo consiguieron ninguno sabía que decir.

"Beelzebub, Lucifer…" Exclamó de pronto Crowley "De verdad, l-lo siento, fue un estúpido necio, j-jamás debí dejarlos, ustedes siempre han estado a mi lado, y y-yo…"

"Está bien" Río el mayor de los Tadfield "Crowley, no hay nada que perdonar…"

"Pero…"

"Lucifer tiene razón" Le interrumpió Beelzebub "Somos hermanos, sin importar si nos une o no la sangre, sin importar lo estúpidos que seamos a veces, nada de eso va a cambiar el hecho de que somos una familia ¿queda claro?"

"Chicos…" Crowley bajo la vista, sin poder contener más el llanto "L-lo siento tanto…"

"Uh…" Dijo una cuarta voz "Y-yo creo que este no es un buen momento ¿verdad?" Lilith apareció detrás de Lucifer, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

"Tú…" Murmuró Crowley entre hipos "Reconozco tu voz… M-me llamaste, c-cuando estaba allí… P-pero ¿q-quién eres"

La chica dudo un momento, buscando las mejores palabras para responder a aquello, entonces, Lucifer intervino, haciéndola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

"Beelzy, Crow Crow, ella es Lilith" La aludida se avergonzó por la introducción, sonrió saludando con su mano libre "Hace mucho que debí hablarles sobre ella, y aunque Beelzebub a tuvo el gusto de conocerla, es mi obligación presentarla adecuadamente…"

El Alpha tomo aire deteniéndolo por un momento antes de exhalar y continuar.

"Lilith fue mi única compañía en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, sin ella no sé si yo hubiera sido capaz de estar aquí… La amo, de la misma forma que los amo a ustedes, para mí es una hermana más… Y e-es por eso que me gustaría fuera parte de sus vidas también…"

"¡N-no están obligados a nada de eso!" Exclamó la Omega avergonzada "¡Y-yo sólo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien…!"

"Lilith se ha convertido en mi hermana favorita por sobre ustedes dos, par de idiotas" Bufó Beelzebub frunciendo el ceño "¡Tú Crowley eres un necio y Lucifer aún me debes una chapa!"

"¡Siempre quise una hermana!" Gritó Crowley con un entusiasmo genuino "¡Además eres pelirroja como nosotros!"

"¡Podremos decir que Beelzy es el único adoptado!" Se burló el mayor de los Alpha.

"¡Por la neurona que ustedes dos comparten no dudo que los hayan separado al nacer!" Le reprendió el Beta con un gruñido.

"Yo…" Dudo la chica, confundida por la situación.

"Somos una familia disfuncional" Se adelanto el mayor de los Tadfield "Y más de la mitad de nuestras decisiones no son más que estupideces…"

"Confirmo completamente eso…" Masculló entre dientes el pelinegro.

"Pero… Al fin y al cabo, seguimos siendo una familia, y si tú quieres ser parte… Eres más que bienvenida…" Lilith miró entre los tres muchachos sin saber que contestar.

"T-te juro que no todas nuestras reuniones familiares son en hospitales…" Dijo Crowley con alegría.

Los ojos de la Omega se llenaron de lágrimas, que secó rápidamente con el dorso se su mano, para después observar a todos con una gran sonrisa.

"Solo quiero que quede claro una cosa… No participare en ninguna sesión de fotografías familiares que incluyan disfraces temáticos…"

"¡Les dije que eran ridículos!" Dijo Beelzebub.

"¡¿Pero por qué?!" Exclamaron el par de Alphas.

Las risas estallaron en la habitación, y Crowley quien creyó que después de la manera en que se había comportado no sería digno de regresar al lado de sus hermanos, ahora no podía creerse más feliz al saber que su familia solo se había hecho más grande.


	357. CCCLVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU Omegaverse] Crowley es un Alpha enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida Azirafel, Azirafel había creído siempre que era un Beta hasta que sufre un episodio de celo que lo lleva a descubrir su naturaleza Omega y tener que comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida contando con el apoyo incondicional de Crowley.

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Omegaverse.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los: Alpha, Beta y Omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo **

**CCCLVII**

"¿Qué harás cuando salgas de aquí Crowley?" Preguntó Lilith casualmente, a lo que el chico no supo que responder.

"Siempre puedes volver a casa" Intervino Beelzebub "L-la descuidé un poco, p-pero sigue siendo de todos… Tú también Lilith, cuando quieras…"

"A menos que... ¿Piensas volver con tu madre?" Agregó Lucifer con tristeza.

"¡No!" Exclamó Crowley "No, no, nada de eso… Beatriz no es mi familia ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes lo son, no quiero que quedé duda de eso, es solo que… Aún estoy pensando que haré en el futuro…"

"Está bien…" La Omega toco su hombro con un apretón suave "Sólo elige lo que sea bueno para ti ¿de acuerdo?"

"Igual siempre tendrás un lugar al que ir Crowley" Agregó Beelzebub "Pase lo que pase, siempre tendrás alguien a quien acudir…"

"Chicos… Yo… Gracias…"

En ese momento se escuchó el repiqueo de un teléfono, el Beta se dio cuenta que era el suyo, apresurándose a contestar.

"Dile a Gabriel que estás ocupado…" Rodó los ojos Lucifer "En serio, te llama cada veinte minutos…" El pelinegro se alejó molesto para contestar no sin antes lanzar un puñetazo en el brazo de su hermano.

"¿C-cómo está todo con los Archangel?" Crowley intentó que su voz no reflejará el nerviosismo de hacer aquella pregunta.

"Bueno, no nos han dejado ni un minuto…" Lilith se acercó al chico para susurrarle "En especial Azirafel, aun cuando no le han autorizado pasar a verte, viene cada día para saber cómo estás…"

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar al pelirrojo, quien no pudo disimular la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

"C-cuando estaba herido… Lo vi, a mí lado, m-me dijo que no me odiaba, que me seguía amando… Yo no sé si fue un sueño…"

"No lo fue" Interrumpió Lucifer "Él no se alejó de ti, te acompaño todo el camino hasta el hospital y se ha quedado cada día desde entonces…"

"Eso es injusto…" Murmuró el Alpha "No quiero que ancle su vida a mí…"

"¡Lilith!" Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, volvió a aparecer Beelzebub "Es Metatron… Dice que no contestas…"

"¡No contesto porque me marca cada quince minutos!" Replico avergonzada la Omega.

"Podrías decirle que estás bien… Suena preocupado…"

"¿En serio? ¡Nos vimos apenas ayer!" La chica se levantó dirigiéndose hasta el Beta, y ambos salieron para dejar al par de Alphas a solas.

"Lucy… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Es sobre esos tipos ¿verdad? ¿El porque me buscan?" Crowley asintió lentamente sin dejar de ver a su hermano "Y-yo… No es una historia fácil de contar…"

"Si no quieres decírmelo está bien…" Se apresuró a agregar preocupado.

"Quiero contártelo… Tienes derecho a saber porque paso todo esto, es solo que realmente no es para nada sencillo…"

"Lucy…"

"Esos sujetos te confundieron conmigo, yo escape de ellos hace varios años atrás, Lilith, yo y otros chicos más…"

"¿Crees que Crowley este realmente bien?" Le preguntó Lilith a Beelzebub afuera de la puerta, decidiendo que era mejor si Lucifer y Crowley hablaban a solas.

"No… Por fuera lo está, pero ha pasado por mucho… Creo que realmente intenta ser fuerte esta vez…"

"¿Qué harán? Es decir, cuando él salga…"

"Remiel me hablo del tratamiento que Crowley quiere tomar, creo que le haría bien, pero no sé… Por esta vez no creo que deba meterme, es su decisión, no la mía… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya hablaste con la policía?"

"Si… Y solo estamos esperando que nos indiquen si será necesario declarar en un juicio o no… M-me ofrecieron irme… Empezar una nueva vida…"

"Eso es bueno… Podrías olvidarte de todo esto…"

"S-si… Podría…" Contestó con tristeza la pelirroja.

"No tienes que demostrar nada Lilith" Continúo el Beta "Sólo has lo que te haga feliz ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo…"

Pasó al menos una hora antes de que volvieran a entrar a la habitación, Lucifer les recibió con una expresión que reflejaba alivio y culpa, mientras Crowley parecía más que nada conmocionado.

"C-creo que ya debemos irnos…" Dijo el mayor levantándose "Es tarde y debemos dejarte descansar…"

"Nos vemos Crowley…" Se despidió Lilith.

"Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos" Agregó Beelzebub.

"¡Chicos!" Los tres encontraban en la puerta cuando les llamo el pelirrojo "A-antes de irse… ¿P-podrían darme un abrazo? Sé que es infantil p-pero en serio me gusta…"

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando los Tadfield corrieron hasta él, Crowely abrazo a cada uno con fuerza, esperando pudiera transmitir todo lo que sus palabras no lo dejaban.

Así comenzaron a pasar los días, con una visita diferente, primero era siempre uno de sus hermanos que le llevaba ropa o contrabandeaba comida, luego algunas menos esperadas.

"Así que no te moriste" Fue el primer saludó de Wilde al entrar "¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pase por ti?!"

"¡¿Wilde?!" La sorpresa de su voz fue genuina "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"¡N-no te emociones!" Respondió el castaño desviando la vista "¡Vine aquí por Lilith y Azirafel! ¡Tú solo estaban de camino!"

"Aun así… Me alegra verte, y saber que estás bien…" El Omega bufó molesto.

"Azira está afuera, pero no lo dejan pasar, dicen los médicos que eres peligroso…"

"A-algo así… Perdí el control por completo esta vez y las feromonas de cualquier Alpha u Omega me ponen muy mal… Azirafel no puede controlarse por completo es por eso que lo mejor es no me vea…"

"Dios… Son tan dramáticos ustedes dos…"

"Lo siento…"

"No lo hagas… No me he rendido ¿sabes? Y que estés en cama lo tomaré como medio tiempo…"

"Que digno rival tengo… En serio… Pero lamento ser yo quien te informe, que aún con una puñalada de veinte centímetros, sigo siendo más guapo que tú…"

"¡¿Disculpa?!" El Omega se sintió realmente ofendido.

Incluso los días que Crowley creía que serían tranquilos, siempre había nuevas sorpresas, en una ocasión, justo cuando una enfermera había entrado para preparar su baño, tres histéricas voces hicieron eco en la habitación.

"¡Anthony J. Crowley Tadfield!" Escucho al mismo tiempo, y su rostro se llenó de terror.

"Oh no…"

"¡¿Cómo llegaste a esto jovencito?!"

"¡Te ves flaco y desnutrido! ¡¿Estás comiendo adecuadamente?!"

"¡Mira nada más ese cabello! ¡¿Eres un delincuente acaso?! ¡¿Así te educamos?!"

Ruth, María y Fátima, enfurecidas, le observaban con el ceño fruncido.

"¡¿Cómo supieron que…?!"

"¡Lucifer nos lo dijo!"

"¡Traidor!"

"¡¿Jamás vas a visitarnos y el día que se te ocurre hacerlo te pasa esto?!"

Cuando las reprimendas y sermones pasaron, las tres mujeres se dedicaron a acomodar y limpiar su habitación, Ruth cortó su cabello ya demasiado largo, cada vez que los doctores intentaban reclamar algo, rápidamente las tres mujeres se deshacían de ellos. María le horneo sus galletas favoritas, mientras Fátima le hablaba sobre la trama de su última novela turca.

Lo regañaron, lo mimaron, le pidieron que fuera más cuidadoso, y las visitará con mayor frecuencia, lo querían, Crowley se dio cuenta que en verdad lo querían, y se sintió culpable por haber tardado tanto en notarlo.

En poco tiempo se había convertido en un paciente popular, todo enfermero o enfermera buscaba atenderlo, ya que siempre había dulces, galletas y flores con él.

"Madre mía muchacho, pareces un rey que le están brindado tributo…"

"¡Freddy!" El chico quiso levantarse para saludarlo, pero su herida se lo impidió.

"Está bien, yo voy hacia ti…" El Beta se sentó a su lado, admirando la cantidad de regalos "Al menos puedes decir que soy original…" Le entrego una caja envuelta en un lindo papel brillante, adornada por un moño.

"Freddy no debió… Yo… No sé qué decir…"

"Ni siquiera es la gran cosa" Rio el hombre "Es más como una disculpa… Por no ayudarte cuando lo necesitabas…"

"Usted me ayudó mucho… La nota, la de Azirafel, usted la guardo en mi chaqueta aquella vez ¿verdad?"

"Ese pobre chico llegó desesperado a buscarte… Era lo menos que podía hacer… Pero no estemos tristes, abre tu regalo, anda…"

Dentro encontró un reproductor y varios casets, Freddy le enseño a usarlo y el resto de la tarde la pasaron cantando a pleno pulmón, Crowley nunca había pensado en tener un padre antes, pero a veces pensaba que no le molestaría que fuera alguien como aquel hombre de buen humor y amplia sonrisa.

La siguiente fue Madam Tracy, quien apenas entrar, suspiro aliviada de encontrarlo entero.

"Oh mi niño, mi niño… ¿Cuántas veces tendré que verte postrado en una cama?" Se acercó hasta él para abrazarlo, besando su frente "¿cómo estás?"

"Y-yo… Bien… ¿Cómo sabe todo el mundo que estoy aquí?" Rio el pelirrojo sonrojado.

"Azirafel me aviso…"

"Claro…"

"¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" La preocupación de la mujer realmente conmovió al chico.

"S-si… Fue una serie de acontecimientos extraños ¿sabe?"

"Estaba tan preocupada, no he sabido de ti en meses, me sentí tan culpable de la última vez que nos vimos… Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero no había ya nada allí… Crowley lo siento tanto…"

"¡N-no tiene de nada porque disculparse!" Exclamó el chico negando con las manos "¡Yo hice algo horrible! Y en verdad no merezco su apoyo…"

"¡No seas tonto mi niño! Si me decepciono mucho tu actuar, pero eso no significa que he dejado de quererte…"

"G-gracias… Yo no sé qué decir… ¿Cómo esta Steve?"

"Mejor, no pregunta por ti, y tampoco creo que quiera verte, una parte de él entiende que no estás bien… Es un buen muchacho…"

"¿Y la cafetería?"

"No mentiré, nos haces falta… Nadie molía granos de café colombiano como tú lo hacías…"

"Me siento honrado… Cuando Shadwell y usted se casen podrían unir sus negocios… ¡Libros y café son la mejor combinación!"

"¡Mi niño que cosas dices! ¡A mi edad!" Exclamó sonrojada la mujer.

"¡Se encuentra en la cúspide del despertar sexual!"

"¡Crowley!"

Madam Tracy paso mucho tiempo a su lado, si bien no lo había perdonado por completo, seguía queriéndolo y preocupándose por su bienestar, lo cual era mucho más de lo que Crowley hubiera esperado, de corazón le estaba agradecido por todo lo que aquella mujer había hecho por él.

Su estancia del hospital se había prolongado tanto que llegó el punto que el Alpha perdió la noción de los días, los pocos momentos que pasaba solo ya no le asustaban, los usaba para pensar en el futuro y en las decisiones que tomaría. Fue en uno de esos lapsos cuando tocaron a su puerta, sorprendiendo al chico.

"Adelante…" Dijo con normalidad, esperando ya sea a alguno de sus hermanos o amigos, en cambio sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a las tres figuras que asomaron.

"¿P-podemos pasar?" Preguntó Metatron, claramente se sentía fuera de lugar allí.

"Y-yo… Si…"

Los tres Archangel entraron a la habitación, ninguno parecía saber que hacer o decir, parados frente a la cama del pelirrojo.

"N-nos alegra que estés bien, los doctores dicen que tu recuperación está siendo rápida a pesar de todo…" Explicó el mayor de los Alpha.

"Y-yo…" Crowley balbuceo sin saber que responder, era la primera vez que se encontraba a solas con los hermanos de Azirafel sin que este estuviera presente.

"Nos alegra que estés bien…" Agregó Michel, luego golpeo a Gabriel en las costillas.

"Y que no hayas muerto…" El par de hermanos lo miraron con enfado.

"¡Gracias!" Gritó Crowley entonces "¡Por todo! ¡Si no fuera por ustedes yo probablemente estaría muerto o algo peor! ¡Gracias por ayudarme, por ayudar a mis hermanos…!"

"No hay nada que agradecernos" Le interrumpió Metatron "Azirafel y tus hermanos son importantes para nosotros…"

"Y tu eres importante para ellos…" Continúo Gabriel.

"Por tanto también nos importas Crowley…" Era la primera vez que el pelirrojo miraba a Michel sonreír con sinceridad.

"L-lamento en verdad la forma en que me he comportado… Siempre pensé que ustedes… Bueno, digamos que no me agradaban mucho…"

"Es mutuo…" Murmuró Gabriel, ganándose otro golpe por parte de su hermana.

"P-pero me hace feliz saber que son parte de la vida de mis hermanos, y que Azirafel tiene tantas personas que cuiden de él… De verdad, gracias…"

Esa interacción no duró mucho, pero los Archangel trataron de ser lo más honestos posible, en verdad estaban aliviados y felices de que Crowley se encontrar sano y salvo, y aunque no eran buenos con las palabras, el pelirrojo entendió el mensaje.

Aunque ver a los hermanos de Azirafel en su habitación, nerviosos e incomodos fue una gran e inesperada sorpresa, no fue ni la mitad de imprevista que la visita recibida al día siguiente.

El sol y apenas había salido, pero Crowley ya estaba despierto, ni siquiera intento volver a dormir, sintiéndose algo ansioso, la puerta se abrió de súbito, pensando que se trataba de su doctora o enfermero le dio poca importancia, hasta que escuchó una voz que lo congeló por completo.

"Freddy no quiso dar muchos detalles, pero al final tiene un corazón demasiado noble, es fácil sacarle información…"

El chico se sentó de golpe, ignorando el dolor, solo observó a la Beta, quien portaba su particular uniforme.

"Beatriz…" Fue más como un murmullo.

"¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!" Gritó otra voz dentro de él.

"Les dije que era enfermera del último turno, que olvide mi credencial y vine a buscarla, por eso pude entrar…"

"¿Q-qué hace usted aquí?" Preguntó el chico asustado y confundido.

"No lo sé… Tal vez sea ¿culpa?" La Beta solo cerró la puerta tras ella, sin acercarse "No me malentiendas, no me arrepiento de mi pasado, sino de dejarte ir en medio de la madrugada, sin un centavo, eso es lo que me causa remordimiento…"

"_¡Vete, vete, vete!"_

"No tiene porque…" Respondió el chico alzando la vista "En verdad no tiene por qué sentir culpa o nada parecido, lo que me paso nada tiene que ver con usted..."

"Veo que tu habitación está llena de regalos…" Le ignoró la Beta "Tienes muchas personas que te aprecian…"

"Si" La voz se calmó, el pelirrojo lo tomo como buena señal "Yo tengo hermanos que me aman, amigos que se preocupan por mí y una persona a quien deseo proteger… Por eso Beatriz, no hay nada que deba sentir por mí… No me debe nada, nunca lo hizo, y me haría más feliz que se fuera…"

"Creí que estabas furioso conmigo…"

"Lo estoy, este rencor, dolor y abandono no desaparecerán de un día a otro, pero me tomo un tiempo entender que no fue mi culpa, y tampoco la suya, en verdad debería agradecerle, porque todo lo que he vivido es lo que me hizo estar al lado de tantas maravillosas personas, y por eso le pido que se vaya, no la odio, y no me debe nada…"

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Beta, fue tan rápido que Crowley creyó que solo lo había imaginado.

"Me alegra que estés bien" Respondió la mujer "Y gracias, puedes estar seguro de que esta será la última vez que nos veamos"

"Adiós Beatriz, tome el consejo de su madre y sea feliz"

"Adiós, Crowley"

La puerta se cerró y el Alpha cayó rendido, habían sido cinco minutos o menos, pero se sentía exhausto.

"_La odio… Nos abandonó ¡¿a qué vino ahora?!"_

"Vino a buscar su libertad" Murmuró el pelirrojo "Esta vez quiere seguir sin dejar ningún arrepentimiento atrás…"

Beatriz camino de vuelta por el pasillo, allí miró a un par de chicos conversando animadamente, a su lado una guapa pelirroja reía hablando con un muchacho rubio.

"Crowley estará listo para las visitas en un momento" Aviso una enfermera y la Beta se giró para ver a quien se dirigía.

"Esta vez espero estar antes de Ruth y Fátima, no me dejan en paz con lo de cortarme el cabello…" Se quejó Beelzebub.

"¿Hasta qué hora te dejaran quedarte a jugar Lilith?" Se burlo Lucifer "¿Metatron vendrá a recogerte en un carruaje?"

"Te juró que cuando me quiten el yeso voy a darte tal puñetazo que veras tus vidas pasadas…" Amenazo Lilith.

"Los envidió mucho" Azirafel suspiró con resignación "A mí todavía no me dejan pasar a verlo… ¡Hasta mis hermanos lo saludaron antes que yo!"

_"Yo tengo hermanos que me aman, amigos que se preocupan por mí y una persona a la que deseo proteger… Por eso Beatriz, no hay nada que deba sentir por mí… No me debe nada, nunca lo hizo…"_

Beatriz siguió caminando hasta que el sol el golpeo directo a la cara, alzó los brazos perezosamente y por primera vez en muchos años pensó que era un hermoso día.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, este proyecto inicio en la página de Facebook "Good Omens FAN LAT" si vienes de allí probablemente conozcas mis publicaciones, si no te invito a que te unas.
> 
> Sin más que agregar espero que disfrutes esta historia y dejen su review de que les pareció, un gran abrazo y saludos.


End file.
